Haiiro no Shinju
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN- El grito de Hinata se escuchó por todas partes, el nombre del padre de su hijo al fin se revelaba. Sin embargo, la verdad era algo que apenas se podía aceptar. No podía ser él..
1. Prologo

Hola a todos.

Soy Angel de una Ala, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Angel.

Soy fan del SasuHina hace mas de un año y medio. Suelo escribir muchos fic a lo largo del mes pero solo me quedo con ideas realmentes buenas y creo que este fic les puede gustar.

Seguramente se pregunte ¿Qué significa "Haiiro No Shinju"? La respuesta es: "Perla Gris"; los ojos de los Uchihas son todos negros y el de los Hyuugas son blancos con un leve toque a lavanda, por lo que daría orginen al color gris, de hay el nombre del fic.

En este fic salen diversos OC (Carácter original) los cuales son de gran relevancia todos y cada uno, por lo que no quiero quejas de que son muchos, son innesesairos, porque este fic se basa mas en el ambito familiar, vision de padres e hijos sobre los hechos que les ocurren a los personajes, por lo que necesitaba la vision de niños, los OC son los hijos de algunas parejas.

Por último y no menos importante: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, autor del manga y serie _Naruto._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La noche era cubierta por un manto de cristalina lluvia, más, esta no era calmada, sino que era una verdadera tormenta en pleno verano, parecía que nada calmaría la cruel tormenta que destruían árboles y casas. Infernales rayos color azulino partían el oscuro cielo en dos, mas de uno, chocando con algún árbol o lugar de residencia, causando pánico entre los niños más pequeños de las aldeas mas cercanas, apiadándose de los más humildes, muchos ciudadanos abrieron sus puertas aquellos viajeros y a los vagabundos que no tenían como refugio para la lluvia.

.

Tap, Tap, Tap

Pasos grandes al frente

Tac, Tac, Tac

Unos pasos más pequeños por atrás

.

A kilómetros de algún pueblo se podía ver la figura borrosa de dos personas corriendo por el lodoso camino, una silueta femenina dejaba marcadas sus huellas en el camino para que la figura mas pequeña, masculina, le siguiera con mas facilidad. Tomados de la mano se podía apreciar con mas facilidad la gran diferencia de edad entre ambos. El más pequeño tenia la respiración entrecortada mientras que la mujer le veía de reojo por encima de su hombro, despeinando su largo cabello.

.

– ¿Puedes seguir?

Preguntó la mujer casi en un grito intentando que su voz llegara al pequeño que le seguía con dificultad.

El niño alzo su gris mirada hacia aquella mujer y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura y autosuficiencia que tanto le caracterizaba –Preocúpate por ti, mami, estás resfriada ¿O no te acuerdas? –Ante las palabras de su hijo ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–¡I-Ie (No)! ¡Mi salud es lo de menos! Tenemos que encontrar refugio –Exclamo mirando al frente –_Aunque no detecto ninguna cueva por aquí ¡Debe haber una! ¡Diosi, onegai! ¡Si no encontramos una cueva…!_–Volvió a ver a su hijo que se esforzaba en seguir su ritmo, tosió un par de veces- _Ninguno de los dos… sobrevivirá._

.

La dirección del viento cambio de lado contrario, ayudándolos a ambos a caminar con más facilidad sobre el dificultoso suelo, llagando a la cima de la colina. La mujer vio el lugar, en sus viejos tiempos como ninja aprendió que entre mas alto, más fácil era encontrar un lugar en el cual resguardarse, se mordió el labio inferior ¿Cuánta mala suerte se necesita para no encontrar refugio cuando era lo más deseado? Y no por ella, sino por su pequeño, él apenas tenia cuatro años, en dos meses cumpliría los cinco años. Si ella no encontraba refugio para ambos, mínimo una pequeña cueva para su hijo.

Apretó la mano de su pequeño en busca de valor, el pequeño le devolvió el apretón. Conocía bien a su madre, era de esas personas frágiles, fáciles de lastimar, pero que no se rendían ante el primer obstáculo, podía ser golpeada una y otra vez pero siempre se paraba.

.

–Okka-san…

Susurró al ver como su madre se balanceaba torpemente buscando una cueva entre las paredes de una pequeña inclinación.

–Debe… –Tomó aire, su resfriado empeoraba a cada segundo- Debe haber una cueva p-por aquí, de algún animal.

–Okka-san.

El pequeño bajo la vista, si él no hubiese nacido, si su madre lo hubiese abortado… ella hubiese podido seguir en su aldea natal, podría estar casada con algún buen hombre, no con el hombre que ella había amado, ya que él se había casado. Si ese hombre no se hubiese casado, su madre no hubiese puesto a beber hasta el punto de no saber que hacia, que se abandonaba en cualquier lugar. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido, "él" no la hubiese encontrado esa noche camino a su casa y "él" no la hubiese embarazado.

–gomen…

Se sentía culpable, era responsable que su madre se hubiese hecho cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande como es el cuidar a un bebé a la edad de diecisiete años.

-Discúlpame a mí.

Empezó a excavar a los pies de un pequeño monte con sus manos, ensuciando sus uñas, el resfriado empeoraba y eso se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas, una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su apagado rostro

–No pude… darte un pa-padre… –Las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus hermosos ojos.

– ¡No lo necesito! –Grito el niño viendo como su madre seguía con aquel labor – ¡Y-Yo solo te necesito a ti madre!

Ella le tomo de la cintura y lo puso en aquel agujero hecho con ramas y algunas rocas para sostenerlo –Arigato –Deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su hijo y le cubrió con una capucha que guardaba en su mochila

–Mamá, estamos muy cerca del precipicio –Hablo sin miedo el niño, él no se preocupaba por si mismo, si no por su adorada madre que se encontraba a pocos pasos de aquel acantilado.

–No te preocupes –Le sonrío con gesto maternal- Toma.

Desamarró de su cuello un protector con una insignia similar a una hoja. Le puso el protector alrededor de su cabeza dejando parte de sus oscuros mechones azulados por encima de éste. –Es lo único que me une a Konoha ahora, cuídalo con amor y nunca tendrás miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir.

–Ha-Hai (Si)…

El no lloraría, el nunca había llorado en sus cinco años de existencia pero si tartamudeaba, era algo que detestaba de si mismo, lo encontraba tan humillante, pero no podía evitarlo, su madre igual tartamudeaba a veces, debía ser algo de familia, algo más que había heredado de ella y seguramente había heredado esa incapacidad de llorar con facilidad por parte de "él".

.

El sonido de un estomago hambriento se escucho en medio de los dos, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y mirar al suelo de forma apenada, el intento disimularlo haciendo un leve gesto de molestia y es que él era un niño con un ego muy grande. Ella por mientras se puso a jugar con sus dedos, porque así era ella, muy sincera con sus sentimientos y sin mucha autoestima. Nuevamente el sonido de sus estómagos resonó en medio de los truenos. El instinto maternal reacciono buscando entre sus objetos de mayor valor una manzana roja como la sangre, la cual se la entrego a su pequeño.

.

-¿Y tu? –Hablo con algo de arrogancia el niño- No la necesito, pero tu tienes mucha hambre, madre, lo sé.

Habló con sus penetrantes ojos grises capaz de hacerla sentir débil ante esa mirada tan profunda y al mismo tiempo tan calida como un rayo de sol de sonrío mientras se incorporaba un poco

–Debe haber algo de comida por aquí.

Se inclino un poco hacia ambos lados buscando algún árbol o alguna planta que sirviera de alimento para ambos.

.

El crujido de las piedrecillas cayendo por el acantilado llamaron la atención del pequeño que solo atino a advertir a su progenitora- Madre, ten cuidado –Le dijo con tono preocupado pero serio, una extraña combinación que le destacaba de entre otros niños. La Mujer ignoro ese comentario –Como muchas madres lo hacían con sus niños- no le dio importancia a su advertencia. Entonces lo vio, una extraña planta que servia de alimento, una de sus amigos se lo había enseñado, sin embargo, no sé acordaba del nombre de aquella planta. Se inclino un poco camino hacia el precipicio, en la orilla estaba aquella planta y había suficiente para alimentarlos por unas horas.

Se inclinó mas apoyándose con una mano a las cercanías del acantilado, mientras que con ambas piernas se daba impulso para cogerlo sin levantarse –Porque si se levantaba y caminaba hacia el precipicio seria una locura, podría resbalarse, así que sólo se inclinó.

Pero no todo sale como lo planeamos, El cielo volvió a partirse en dos por la causa de un rayo terminando en una pequeña rama al lado de la mujer, destrozando la pequeña rama y sus largas raíces bajo el, que en cámara lenta empezó a destrozarse en granos de arena que cayeron directamente al precipicio. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, la madre ya estaba en medio camino hacia el fondo de aquel precipicio.

.

-¡Mamá!

Gritó el pequeño Asomándose por la cueva, pero no pudo moverse mas, su cuerpo se lo impedía, temor, eso era lo que sentía, miedo, una sensación a la que nunca antes se había enfrentado, su madre siempre estaba con él y le decía todo lo que podía ocurrir, pero jamás imaginaron que ocurriría algo como eso, solo pudo abrir sus grises ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas se volvían pálidas.

-¡Shinju! –Grito ella estirando ambas manos como si fuera a abrazarlo y desaparecía entre las tinieblas del acantilado, las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por los perlados ojos de ella- Te amo… -Fue lo único que escucho el pequeño.

-Ma-Madre…

Shinju se quedo estático en su lugar, con la mano izquierda levantada en dirección al lugar por donde había caído su madre, la tormenta seguía pero con más fuerza aun

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir esto?_

No pestañeaba, no pensaba, apenas podía respirar, un mechón azulino como la noche escapo de su cabellera y se poso sobre su pequeña y perfecta nariz.

–Mamá…

Lagrimas calidas sabor sal empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos color gris, lentamente empezaron a recorreré su pálida piel, remarcando el camino que la lluvia había empezado anteriormente.

–_No me puedes abandonar_.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y alzo su vista al cielo y gritó. - ¡Mamá!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Te digo que escuche algo por aquí, Shikamaru ¿Tú también lo escuchaste verdad, Chouji?

_Voces._

–Tsk, que problemático.

_Más voces._

–Muero de hambre ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Konoha, Ino?

_Pero ninguna es de mamá._

– ¡Miren!

_Esas tres personas me están viendo, lo sé, no es necesario voltearme para verlos, madre me enseño a ser un buen ninja, los sentí incluso a la distancia, pero no me importaba verlos o pedir ayuda, ya han pasado horas, horas desde que mi mamá no esta a mi lado._

– ¿Niño que haces solo?

_Me habla la única mujer del grupo, yo no le contesto y curiosa ella se acerca mas a mi y se pone enfrente mío, dejándome ver su largo cabello dorado atado en una coleta alta cubriéndose un ojo__._

– ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

–Ma-Mamá –_Balbuceo sin despegar mi mirada del acantilado, escucho los susurros atrás mío._

–Ino, creo que… -_No contesto, el que parece ser el líder del grupo me mira, siento su mirada sobre mi _–Su madre… debió haberse caído.

_Un chillido se escucho por parte de la chica, mientras que el otro miembro de acerca a mi mostrándome una bolsa de papitas_

– ¿Tienes hambre?

_No le contesto, me siento muy débil, alzo un poco mi mirada para verle, sus mejillas tienen unas extrañas marcas similares a espirales, es gordo y su cabello es similar al de un león. El se sorprende y se levanta de golpe_

– ¡Shikamaru, Ino! ¡Miren! –_Me señala, no, señala el protector de Okka-san. _– ¡Es de Konoha!

–Imposible.

_Un pelinegro de ojos oscuros se acerca a mi y me voltea con delicadeza, seguramente mi estado es humillante_

–No ahí graduados tan jóvenes desde hace tres años, y él debe tener unos seis. –_Le habla a sus amigos como si yo no estuviera, luego me observa con reproche. _–¿Dónde la conseguiste?

_Abro mi boca pero no pronuncio nada, vacilo en que decir._

–M-Mi…

_Siento como nuevamente las lagrimas quieren salir de mi, no puedo evitarlo ¡Aún soy un niño que quiere a su mamá junto a él!_

–De mi Okka-san

_Suelto mientras me pongo a llorar, entonces siento como la mujer me abraza, tratando de darme consuelo, sin embargo yo no lloro solo por mi soledad, lloro por mi madre, que esta allí, sola, sé que esta viva, madre es fuerte aunque ella no lo crea, pero esta sola, a ella no le gusta la soledad, debe tener miedo, debe estar llorando como yo, debe estar preocupada por mí._

–Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

_La rubia de nombre Ino, creo, me levanta del suelo apoyándome en su brazos mientras tararea una silenciosa canción._

–Ahí que llevarlo en Konoha.

– ¿Pero que ahí de su madre, Shikamaru?

–No creo que allá sobrevivido.

_Mis ojos pesan y empiezo a cerrarlos, estoy cansados, demasiado cansado como para decirles que mi madre esta viva. Y entre el "limbo" –Como dice mamá, aunque no sé muy bien que significa, suena bonito de mami- Escucho unas pocas palabras del líder del grupo._

-Se parece a Sasuke.

_Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedarme dormido._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espero que les allá gustado.

Les aclaro que el hecho de que sea un SasuHina no significa que este "hijo de Hinata", llamado Shinju, sea hijo de Sasuke, pero si esta abierta la sección de RR para que opinen al respecto.

Espero que sigan leyendo.

PD: Estoy editando los cap para mejorar unas partes.

Adios Adios


	2. Esencia a papá

Buenos días, créanme, me sorprendí al ver tantos RR, créanme.

Realmente, esperaba más ¬¬

Nah XD es broma, jajaja, sabia que iba a tener RR pero me conformaba con 15 para actualizar. Así es, n.ú Soy una escritora exigente. No hago fic de segunda… excepto cuando inicie, pero de eso hace ya tiempo atrás…

Otra cosa **¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

-Dialogo-

Narracion

_Pensamientos de Shinju_

**_Pensamientos de Sasuke_**

_Pensamientos de Hinata_

**_Pensamientos de secundarios_**

_.:*:.:*:.:*:Recuerdos:*:.:*:.:*:._

.:*:.:*:.:*:Cambio de escena:*:.:*:.:*:.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_._**

**_._**

_El día en que supe la verdad, me levante a mitad de la noche, había tenido una pesadilla, soñé que mi madre gritaba pidiendo ayuda en medio de un cuarto oscuro mientras me veía a mi, sin vida, más que una pesadilla mía, precia la pesadilla de mamá, me dolía su sufrimiento, el dolor de okka-san es mi dolor. Pero no llore. Voltee a ver a mi madre y tal vez acurrucarme a su lado para darle a entender que siempre estaré a su lado, que jamás me separaría de ella, pero cuando observe el futon que se encontraba a un lado de mi, no había nadie. Me asuste, sin embarga no grite, solo me levante torpemente, apenas tenia 4 años y lo único que pensaba era en mi madre, en nadie mas._

_Salí de la habitación sin mucho esfuerzo, eso si, tambaleándome porque hacía muy poco tiempo había aprendido a caminar. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, pero, no les tenia miedo, mamá dice que solo debo temer a perder a alguien amado, aunque eso pasara tarde o temprano, es lo único que debe darme temer, no debo temerle ni siquiera a la muerte, porque cuando alguien muere, se convierte en una estrella que acompaña a la luna en su soledad –O al menos eso dice mami, no sé muy bien que significa-. Al final del pasillo vi una luz, me acerque a ella, hasta llega al frente de una puerta corrediza que estaba entreabierta._

_._

_-¿Por qué viajan? -Escuche una suave voz, pero muy apagada, era la voz de la anciana que nos alojo en medio de esta nevada- ¿No es algo arriesgado viajar con este clima?_

_-E-Es que… -Mamá es la única persona que puede tartamudear sin razón- Shinju y yo hemos estado viajando por años_

_-¿Nani? (¿Qué?) –Al parecer le impresiono- Pero ese niño… ¿hace cuanto que viajan?_

_-Empezamos a viajar hace 4 años, cuando Shinju solo tenía unos meses dentro de mí… -Me incline un poco, y observe a mi madre._

_Su mirada llena de ternura, sus facciones totalmente delicadas, se acariciaba la barriga como cuando yo estaba antes allí (por cierto, sé como nacen los bebés, me lo explico un niño en Suna, porque cuando se lo pregunte a mi madre… se desmayo, siempre lo hace)_

_-No sé quien es el padre de mi hijo –Si, eso ya lo sospechaba, por eso nunca te pregunto por "él", desde esa vez- Después de la boda del hombre a quien amaba… N-No lo pude soportar… empecé a tomar, iba a lugares de mala muerte y me reía de mi mala fortuna… porque aunque me declare a él, él prefirió a su primer y único amor. No lo soporte, pase meses así, tomando y dejando que el trago me matara en vida, hasta que un dí, cuando iba a salir esa noche…_

_-¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunto la señora, la voz de mi madre se escuchaba quebrada, esta llorando, desde aquí no puedo ver muy bien su rostro, sabía que lloraba_

_-Sentí un dolor en mi vientre, caí en el suelo, empecé a retorcerme, escuchaba el llanto de un bebé… Otto-san llego y me reviso con la técnica de nuestro Clan y descubrió…_

_-Que esperabas a Shinju ¿Verdad?_

_-Si… él me dijo que lo abortara, que era una deshonra… por eso me escape, porque amo a mi hijo, aunque no sepa de quien es… lo amo_

_Yo también te amo, mami_

_._

_._

_.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:._

_._

_._

-Mami…

.

La rubia de ojos azules observo al pequeño que yacía entre sus brazos, este se acababa de mover mientras murmuraba "mami" entre sueños, causando lastima en la mujer. Con cuidado lo afirmo de tal forma, que su brazo derecho quedo libre para acariciar sus cabellos entre azabache y azulino. No lograba entender ¿Qué hacían ese pequeño y su madre en medio de una tormenta? ¿Por qué no estaban en su casa? ¿Dónde estaba el padre? ¿Por qué tenia el protector de Konoha? Ninguna de sus preguntas tenía respuesta.

.

-Ino… -La nombrada levanto su vista para observar a su robusto amigo, este le dio una sonrisa sincera- Calma

-Hai (si) –Afirmo esta en un suspiro- Pobrecito… su madre…

-Que problemático –Los otros dos voltearon a ver a su líder, el cual tenia un peinado alto, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, expresión de aburrimiento y una pequeña barba en su mentón, pero sin llegar a la exageración- Al llevar a este niño a la Quinta, seguramente nos lo dejara a cargo hasta encontrarle un hogar fijo

-Shikamaru –Hablo nuevamente la rubia- ¿Tu no podrías cuidarlo?

-¿Hmm?

-Digo –Se explico Ino- Tu y Temari tienen a Tetsuya y es como de la edad de este niño

El moreno medito unos momentos- ¿Y que ahí de ti, Ino? Tu y Sai están recién casados –La Yamanka se sonrojo de golpe al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonreír como cuando tenia 13 años- Les serviría de practica –Dice sin malicia causando un sonrojo aun más grande en su compañera

-¡Kyaaa!

-Ino, no grites, vas a despertar al niñ… -Hablo Chouji, pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo murmullo del infante

-mamá…–Se reía el pequeño niño acurrucándose mas en los brazos de Ino

-…

Los tres Ninjas de Konoha quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Shikamaru hablo.

-Yo diría que se parece a la Hyuuga

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

En el centro de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba la torre del Hokage, actualmente el sexto Hokage se encontraba en preparación para asumir su titulo a finales del año, mientras, la Quinta ocupa el puesto y enseña a Uzumaki Naruto –el sexto Hokage oficial, después de la baja de Danzou- Como asumir su deber a futuro. En ese mismo instante, Tsunade, la Quinta, se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos archivos sobre la paz con Sunagure.

.

_**Han 8 años desde la derrota de Akatsuki, y 6 desde la boda de Naruto y Sakura…**_

_**Todavía me acuerdo de ese día, creo que nadie lo a podido olvidar y no por el hecho que Naruto allá hecho un escándalo como siempre –Ni siquiera en el día de su boda puede estar sin causar alboroto- Tampoco es que se allá acabado el sake y ni siquiera pude tomar una botella. Si no, por el hecho que al día siguiente de la boda se podía ver a la antigua Heredera Hyuuga emborrachándose en cada esquina de la aldea. Iba de bar en bar y más de una vez se le vio en compañía de hombres.**_

.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, levantando la vista para ver quien era, un leve "adelante" salio de sus labios casi sin desearlo, dejando entrar a dos individuos. El primero, ya muy conocido para ella, un hombre de 24 años, de cabellera rubia algo larga y despeinada para su edad, vestía de naranjo con negro, de forma dispersa, pero poco visible era lo que se podía apreciar gracias a su capucha de color rojo con llamas negras en la despliegue –Similar a su padre- Pensó la Hokage viendo a su sucesor con una sonrisa.

.

_**Intentamos hacer que dejara el habito, sin embargo, no pudimos hacer nada, ella ya había caído en la obsesión del alcohol, una obsesión aun mas grande que la mía –Según Shizune- Después de 4 meses en ese estado, No sé supo mas del tema, ella desapareció, según creemos, ella debió morir en el incendio de un bar al que frecuentaba a las afueras de Konoha ¿Por qué creemos eso? Simple, encontramos entre los escombros su chaqueta casi quemada por completo, el cadáver que lo usaba era el de una mujer, no quisimos hacer pruebas, era obvio para nosotros que debía ser ella.**_

.

-¡Dinosaurio!

La chillona voz, similar al ruido de un silbato hizo bajar la mirada a ver al segundo individuo, una pequeña niña de unos 2 años como mínimo, la miraba con una sonrisa zorruna, su cabello color dorado le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y por el frente, remarcando sus facciones, dos mechones de color rosa caían a cada lado de sus orejas, dejando ver su, algo grande, frente y sus ojos color zafiro, talvez lo mas característico en ella eran esas marcas en forma de bigotes, esas 2 marcas a cada lado que había heredado de su padre.

-¡Kiseki! ¡Te he dicho que no me llames "Dinosaurio"! –Le grito Tsunade, sabiendo que esta no iba a prestarle atención, era igual a su padre.

-jijiji

.

_**Aunque no verificamos su cadáver, todos estuvimos seguros que ella era Hinata. La nueva heredera, Hyuuga Hanabi, lloraba, por primera vez en su vida lloraba, y por la perdida de su hermana, el día del funeral ella armo un escándalo gritando: "¡Dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mi! ¡Dijiste que cambiarias el Clan! ¡Eres una Mentirosa!"**_

_**El mismo Hiashi lloro en el funeral, tosió intentando disimular, pero como me encontraba a su lado lo vi bien, el lloraba, lloraba por la perdida de su primera hija, a la que nunca aprecio.**_

.

La niña se rió y se alejo de la mujer escondiéndose detrás de su padre, dejando ver su pequeño vestido color naranja pastel a la vista, en la espalda de este dejaba ver el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, que empezaba a surgir.

-¡Hola Tsunade-obaasan! –Saludo el rubio tomando a la pequeña en brazos

-Naruto, te he dicho que no traigas a Kiseki a mi oficina –Le regaño la mujer cruzando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la mesa, adaptándose a su posición habitual, la cual no había cambiado en todos esos años

-¡Pero me gusta venir! –Grito la niña- ¡Dattebayo!

La mujer de ojos dorados bufo observando a ambos ojiazules con seriedad- ¿A que debo su visita? Hoy es su día libre

-El Teme volvió de su misión, pero como estaba demasiado cansado le ofrecimos traer el informe por él, dattebayo –Revolvió los cabellos de su hija, para luego sacar de su capa un pergamino- Aquí esta el informe del teme, prefirió hacerlo escrito porque era muy largo.

-Sasuke-kun es muy guapo –Comento Kiseki recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa y terror por parte de su progenitor- Me gusta

-¡¡Kiseki-chan!! –Grito- ¡¿¡Como te puede gustar!?! ¡Puede ser tu padre! ¡Dattebayo!

-¡Pero no lo es! ¡Dattebayo!

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke quedo ciego luego de su batalla contra Naruto, sin embargo, tras una larga operación pudimos devolverle la vista, pero nunca podrá volver a usar el Magnitum Sharingan. Desde entonces él a tenido misiones, tomo varios meses ganar nuestra confianza, pero lo logro, menos la de Danzou –Que Gracias a Kami ahora se encuentra bajo tierra, Ho si, recuerdo que casi toda Konoha bailo sobre su tumba, literalmente, fue una gran fiesta, recuerdo que había sake de primera-.**_

.

Mientras los dos Uzumaki discutían y la Hokage se queda mirando su discusión mientras volaba en la quinta nube, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando entrar al antiguo equipo 10, reconocidos por Konoha como el nuevo "ShikaInoChou" en honor a sus padres.

-¡Kiseki! –Grito emocionada la Yamanaka mientras se acercaba a ambos rubios, de paso pateando al mayor y agachándose a la altura de la pequeña- ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, tía Ino –Amplio su zorruna mirada en saludo, hasta que su mirada color cielo se poso sobre el pequeño bulto que la mujer cargaba en sus brazos- ¿Qué es eso, dattebayo, se ve raro?

-¡Es cierto! –Se levanta de golpe pasando al lado de la pequeña para acercarse a la Hokage junto a sus dos camaradas.

-Tsunade-sama –Hablo Shikamaru- La misión fue un éxito y el señor Feudal del país del viento llego a salvo a Suna.

-Hmm… -La Hokage torció su boca en señal de incredulidad al ver el bulto que Ino tomaba en sus brazos como si de un recién nacido se tratase, desde su punto de vista no se podía ver claramente, solo lograba ver una pequeño polo color negro- ¿Algún… inconveniente?

-Ie (no) –Continúo el Nara- Solo un pequeño inconveniente –Dirigió su negra vista a su amiga susurrando un débil: "Despiértalo".

.

La Yamanaka despertó al niño en un brusco movimiento, este abrió sus ojos sin pereza, al parecer el no dudaba a la hora de despertarse, poso sus perlas color gris en la mirada de cielo de la Mujer. Reacciono, observo a todas partes, sin desesperación, pero si algo desconcertado por su ubicación, miro a todas partes, pero no lograba encontrar la mirada perleada de su madre, ni su larga cabellera azul como la noche.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente de forma brusca. La tormenta. Su madre. El refugio improvisado. La manzana que ella le había ofrecido. La caída. Su grito. La soledad…

Ino lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado, algo sorprendida de que el niño no llorara por la perdida repentina de su madre, ni tampoco gritara lleno de terror al estar entre gente totalmente desconocida para él.

-Lo encontramos camino a Konoha –Explico el Nara, sin amargo, parecía que nadie lo escuchaba, todos estaban atentos al extraño niño.

.

Su mirada de inusual color debía delatar su Clan –Si es que este era conocido- Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes había oído de un clan de ojos color perla gris, solo de los negros de los Uchiha y del blanco de los Hyuuga.

Él niño se mantuvo sereno, su pequeña estatura delataba su edad, cinco años, seis como máximo. Su atuendo consistía en un delgado polo color negro y estampado en sus mangas, un circulo color blanco con el kanji de la unión en el centro de este, el circulo no era grande, era similar al circulo del polo de Hyuuga Hinata en sus 13 años de vida.

Tenía unos short algo largos, color azul marino que se le veía bien y daba un aspecto tierno ante la mirada de los mayores. La pequeña Kiseki quedo impresionada ante el aspecto del niño que se encontraba frente a ella, el pequeño se encontraba de perfil a ella, lo podía apreciar bien. Su cabello semi-corto-semi-largo color azabache pero con un tono mas azulino, su exótico peinado que se inclinaba hacia arriba. Su tez blanca como la nívea parecía tallada del marfil mas fino que existiese, era capaz de compararse con la blancura de la nieve pero sin llegar a su altura. Sus ojos color perla antigua lograban hipnotizar a todos los presentes, color gris, como una nube oscura antes de una tormenta, una mirada que no tenia rastro de crueldad o de soledad, solo de ingenuidad y alegría, pero con una pequeña chispa de preocupación.

-_Sasuke…_ -El próximo Hokage quedo congelado ante la silueta del menor, cada facción de este era idéntico al que su amigo tenia en su infancia, si bien, no conoció a Sasuke a sus 5 o 6 años, pero, ver a ese niño le hacia imaginar que estaba ante el mismo Uchiha en sus años tiernos, si no fuera por esos ojos color gris seria capaz de gritar el nombre de su amigo, también esos mechones color azabache-azulino le eran similares a los del portador del sharingan, su peinado era idéntico, en lo único que difería del que usaba Sasuke en su infancia eran dos mechones que caían al contorno de su cara; de alguna forma, esos mechones le recordaban al peinado que usaba su "difunta" amiga Hyuuga.

.

-Como puede ver, tiene un protector de Konoha –Señalo el Nara, el rubio y su hija se acercaron mirando el protector, se veía gastado por los años pero al mismo tiempo bien cuidado, como si hubiese sido protegido con vida.

.

_Veo a toda esta gente, me ven con sorpresa, no es la primera vez que me pasa, siempre me ha pasado, seguido de esas expresiones vienen gestos de ternura o de emoción. Esa niña de cabello rosa con amarillo no ha dejado de mirarme, ya tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no se comparan con las mejillas sonrojadas de okka-san (mamá), nadie puede ganarle a ella cuando de sonrojos se trata._

.

-Niño… -_Esa mujer que esta sentada atrajo mi atención, me ve igual que todos, sorprendida, pero ahora, parece pensativa- _¿Cómo te llamas?

_Sonrío con dulzura, mi madre siempre dice que debo ser educado con los mayores, sin importar como sean o como se vean, hmp, ahora que lo pienso eso rima_ El niño hizo una pequeña inclinación en forma de saludo y vio de frente a la mujer con una sonrisa llena de ternura implantada en su infantil rostro- Mucho gusto, onne-san (señorita), mi nombre es Shinju –Levanto su mano derecha esperando que Tsunade estrechara la suya- No tengo apellido, ni nación, pero mi madre es originaria de Konoha.

La ojidorada nuevamente se asombro ¿Un niño de esa edad con tales modales? Era difícil de creer, la mayoría de los niños de esa edad, al menos los que ella había conocido a lo largo de su vida –incluido su hermano menor- eran revoltosos, molestos, infantiles (obviamente) y sobre todo, escasos de modales.

-¿Y usted, onne-san? –Pregunto Shinju aun con la mano entendida, la mujer sacudió su cabeza intentando despabilarse, dudosa se levanto y se acerco al pequeño, rodeando su escritorio para estrechar la mano del niño, que educadamente tomo la mano de la mujer y la beso- Disculpe –Sonrió- Pero Okka-san dice que así debo saludar a las mujeres mayores que ella.

-Hee… No ahí problema –Estaba desconcertada, ese niño era realmente curioso- Soy Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

_._

_¿Konoha? _El pequeño a pesar de estar sorprendido no mostró su asombro, mantuvo su semblante serio pero dulce _¿Eso quiere decir…? ¿Qué estoy en el pueblo donde mi madre nació?_- Es un placer conocerla, Tsunade-sama –Volteo a ver al resto de los presentes, eran demasiados y la mayoría eran adultos, bufo disimuladamente, no le agradaba estar entre tanta gente, estaba acostumbrado a estar con dos o tres personas como mínimo, entre los presentes reconoció a la mujer que lo había consolado antes de dormirse, al hombre con cara de cansancio y al mas robusto, por no decir "gordo".

_-Shinju, no debes decir "gordo" a los demás_

_-¿Polque?_

_-P-Porque yo tenia un amigo que era robusto y no le gustaba que le dijéramos "gordo" le hacia sentirse mal, e-s ofensivo y-y muy ma-malo llamar a alguien así_

Sonrió con nostalgia, el recuerdo fresco de su madre volvía a él, seguramente, ella ya estaba despierta, llorando o buscándolo con desesperación por la desaparición, si era cierto que ellos se separaban cuando llegaban a alguna aldea, porque ella le había enseñado algo a su hijo con el dolor de su corazón, la autosuficiencia e independencia pero aun así, nunca habían pasado una noche separados, era un duro golpe, para ambos.

.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el protector de la aldea? –Siguió con el interrogatorio la mujer, intentando tranquilizarse

-Mamá me lo dio-Respondió, al mencionar a su madre cada rasgo de su rostro y cuerpo cambiaban, parecían iluminarse y darle vida nuevamente, Tsunade se quedo mirándolo, en cierta medida le recordaba a su difunto hermano menor, energético y feliz, solo que este niño le pareció mas maduro.

-Disculpe –Hablo el niño llamando la atención de la mujer, que no dejaba de contemplarlo por su parecido con el Uchiha- ¿Mi madre…?

Tsunade dirigió sus ojos hacia el trío, esta vez, fue Ino quien hablo, acercándose al pequeño y tomándolo de los hombros- Pequeño –Hablo con empalagosa, tratando de sonar maternal, pero que solo causaba irritabilidad en él- Tu madre… -No sabia como expresarse- Ya… No esta –Término al fin.

Todos esperaban algún llanto, un grito, preguntas sin cesar, sin embargo el pequeño mantuvo su semblante.

-No es verdad –Contesto con tranquilidad, como si lo recién dicho fuera un dato erróneo- Ella sigue viva –Sonrió cariñosamente al imaginar la sonrisa de su querida madre.

-Shinju –Hablo Chouji, acercándose al niño, de forma delicada- Tu madre callo a un precipicio… no es posible que ella… -Fue interrumpido a media oración por el azabache que le miro con una frialdad que nunca había experimentado.

-Mi madre ha estado cerca de la muerte muchas veces pero siempre sobrevive, debe estar herida por allí –Comento con tranquilidad.

-Callo de un precipicio –Repitió la Hokage, tratando de parecer comprensible- No ahí forma.

-Esta con vida –Afirmo el pequeño.

Tsunade suspiro, era obvio, el pequeño no aceptaría la cruel realidad tan fácilmente- ¿Y tu padre? –Pregunto, tal vez el padre también era de Konoha y "él" podía hacerse cargo del pequeño, después de todo, "él" era el padre.

-No tengo –Contesto sin dolor Shinju, múltiples miradas de lastima llegaron a él, las sentía, era despreciable, el no quería lastima de nadie y mucho menos de unos desconocidos, sí bien, apreciaba sus buenas intenciones, el no era un niño que llorara por estar solo- Pero, tampoco me hace falta –Explico encogiéndose de hombros para luego esbozar una sonrisa aun mas grande- Solo necesito a mamá.

La Hokage se dio por vencida, el niño no tenia más familia que su madre- Esta bien, buscaremos a tu madre… -La mirada de Shinju se ilumino y con una reverencia dijo: "Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama"- Pero –Continuo la Hokage, ese "pero" no le agrado al ojigris- Tendrás que quedarte al cuidado de un Ninja por el momento.

El pequeño asintió, sabia que no había otra forma, él apenas tenía cinco años, no lo iban dejar abandonado, necesitaba protección de algún adulto, al menos hasta encontrar a su madre.

-Naruto –Llamo la mujer a su Ninja consentido (según la opinión de muchos), este atino luego de unos segundos, acercándose a la mujer

-¿He? –Reacciono tontamente, causando un leve bochorno en la pequeña Kiseki

-Te harás cargo de él por un tiempo –Explico la Hokage volviendo a su escritorio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dattebayo, como futuro Hokage debo hacerme cargo de cosas más importantes! –Alego como si de un niño pequeño de tres años se tratase

-¡hai! ¡Papá tiene razón! –Apoyo la hija del rubio que se puso aun lado de él- ¡Papá debe hacer misiones rango B o A!

Ante las palabras de apoyo de su hijita el ojos de cielo se conmovió pero…

-¡No es capaz de hacer misiones rango S sin la ayuda de Sasuke-kun!

-¡¿Qué?! -Fue como si una roca le cayera encima- _Eso lo saco de Sakura-chan_ –Pensó con cascadas en los ojos

-Tómenlo como una misión rango C –Hablo la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a los ojiazules sin mucho éxito

-¡Pero VIEJA! –Gritaron ambos

-¡Ya cállense! –Grito Tsunade con una vena en su frente, ya enojada por el comportamiento inmaduro de los Uzumaki- ¡Ustedes cuidaran al niño y punto!

.

_Me quede observando la escena por largo rato, esa niña escandalosa lo había llamado "papá", sé que es un padre, es un hombre que puso la semilla en el interior de una mujer para que naciera el hijo. Pero yo no tengo padre, no sé quien es mi padre y ni siquiera sé si es de Konoha o no. Solo sé que mi madre no habla nunca de "él" y yo tampoco le he preguntado acerca de "él" porque mi madre se pone triste cuando le pregunto, la ultima vez, mamá lloro toda la noche, mientras me abrazaba y me susurraba "te amo" en medio de besos maternales. Por eso, el hecho de ver a ese par, llenos de cariño, actuando de forma similar, parecerse el uno al otro… tengo envidia, yo no necesito un padre._

_No __necesito__ tenerlo, pero __Quiero__ tenerlo_

_Quiero tener un padre_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Hemos caminado por largo rato, esa niña no a dejado de mirarme, es molesta, pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir mis mejillas coloradas por sus constantes miradas, detesto esta parte de mi, me sonrojo con mucha facilidad y lloro con dificultad… pensándolo bien, lo ultimo es bueno, aunque constantemente me tachan de insensible._

Llegaron al apartamento de los Uzumaki, el rubio bajo a su hija, dejándola aun lado del moreno, que se dedicaba a mirar al ojiazul con curiosidad, ese hombre tenia algo extraño que atraía al pequeño, una esencia protectora, llena de cariño y orgullo, parecido a la esencia de una madre, pero diferente… No lograba entender ¿Qué era la esencia que tenia ese hombre? También la había sentido con el hombre que la trajo junto a la mujer rubia ¿Qué era lo que ellos dos tenían en común? ¿Por qué sentía eso junto a ellos? Era como un presentimiento o un aura de peligro o de amor, pero era diferente, era extraño.

.

La puerta se abrió, Naruto les sonrió a los pequeños y luego grito emocionado a alguien que se encontraba dentro del apartamento- ¡Sakura-chan, llegamos! ¡Y trajimos visitas!

Un sonoro grito se escucho desde adentro del apartamento, el pequeño Shinju setazo los oídos ante tal grito- _Es como el grito de la niña_ –Pensó algo molesto, le agrada la gente energética y que era perseverante, pero no la que era escandalosa y chillona. Sobre todo la chillona.

Al entrar al departamento sintió el olor a ramen impregnado en los muebles y no es que le desagradara el ramen, le gustaba –Aunque prefería los dangos o la sopa de miso- Pero el olor era muy fuerte, como si todos los días se comiera ramen en esa casa. Del umbral de una puerta se asomo una mujer, el ojigris se le quedo mirándola con curiosidad, era como de la edad de su madre, de cabello rosa –_Extraño_- Pensó, sus ojos eran color jade, debía admitirlo, era un lindo color, pero no le quedaba bien con el color del cabello, su piel era algo bronceada y no era delgada, era "normal" comparada con su madre –_Okka-san es mas bonita- _opino como todo niño que encuentra que la mujer mas hermosa del mundo es su madre. Era "plana" en comparación de su mamá, pero si era bonita, pero no tenia mayor gracia.

.

-¡Naruto, llegas tarde! –Le regaño la ojijade a su esposo con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos, su vista no se enfoco en su descuidado marido que intentaba disculparse, si no en la singular visita

-Gome ne, Sakura-chan, es que Tsunade-obaasan me encargo una misión rango C, dattebayo

La mujer seguía sin decir nada, abrió su boca formando una "o" perfecta, mirando al azabache de reflejos azulino, parecía ida en su mundo, hasta que el pequeño, haciendo muestra de sus modales se acerco a ella inclinándose levemente y haciendo las mismas acciones que había hecho con Tsunade.

-Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-onnesan (en este caso el "onnesan" se usa para referirse a señora), soy Shinju, espero que nos llevemos bien –Sonrió ampliamente, _Lo sentí, sentí esa esencia llena de entrega, amor y protección, esta vez, similar a la de mi mamá, las madres siempre hacen sentir a una de esa forma, protegidos y llenas de amor._

Sakura no pudo más- ¡¿Sa-Sasuke?! –Susurro anonada ante el parecido que había entre el niño y su amigo. El pequeño se le quedo mirando extrañado ¿Quién era Sasuke? Ya lo había escuchado antes, el hombre llamado Shikamaru también había dicho _"Se parece a Sasuke"_ ¿Quién era él? La mujer dirigió su vista en el rubio, aun aturdida- ¿Quién es este niño, Naruto?

El Uzumaki entro, empujando cariñosamente a su hija para que entrara a la casa- Es un niño que Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji encontraron de vuelta de su misión, dattebayo se parece a Sasuke, al parecer su madre a… -Fue interrumpido por el ojigris.

-Mi madre callo por un precipicio mientras me cuidaba –Explico con tranquilidad, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y su mirada demostraba amor hacia aquella que le dio la vida- Pero esta bien, seguramente esta herida pero viva.

La pelirosa quedo sorprendida, mirándolo con pena, eso lo irritaba, odiaba dar lastima a los demás y mucho menos si era infundada por opiniones falsas- Disculpa, Shinju-chan –Hablo con tono empalagoso la ojijade, otra vez, el niño se sentía irritado, detestaba que lo llamaran así, lleno de cariño falso o superficial, prefería el cariño verdadero, estar en los brazos de su madre, quien no le hablaba en ese tono, pero si, lleno de amor- ¿Dónde esta tu padre? –Pregunto.

El pequeño cambio su semblante feliz por uno más serio- No tengo –Expreso sin rencor- Y no lo necesito, no sé quien es mi padre –Se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero- Y no quiero que me tengan lastima, con mi madre me basta y sobra.

El matrimonio se miro, ahora lo comparaban mas con su amigo, ambos carecian de padre, ni hermanos y su madre muerta. Era huérfano, idéntico a Sasuke física y familiarmente hablando.

-¡Nee (oye), Shinju-kun!

Los Uzumaki voltearon a ver a su niña, la cual de repente apareció parada enfrente del azabache que le miraba curioso, sin entender las intenciones de la pequeña rubia-pelirosa.

-Es que… veras… -Kiseki se sonrojo y vio con ojos cristalinos al moreno, junto sus manitas a la altura de su corazón- Tú… me gustas –La pequeña sonrió, mientras escuchaba como sus padres gritaban un paralelo "¡¿Qué?!" y un "¡Eso lo saco de ti!" nuevamente al mismo tiempo. El pequeño moreno pestaño confundido, un montón de colores rojizos subieron a su rostro, hasta parecer un tomate, incluso se podían apreciar líneas rojas fosforescentes, parecía digno de una fotografía- Onegai, Shinju-kun ¡Se mi novio! –Grito la pequeña con ojos de borrego degollado.

El nombrado cerro sus ojos, respirando y exhalando lentamente, intentando no desmayarse, ya le habían dicho eso antes, pero aun así, no podía ocultar la vergüenza que le daba y más aun si los padres de ella lo veían esperando una respuesta- Gracias… -Soltó, los colores desaparecieron del rostro de los mayores, creyendo que era una aceptación, pero al ver como el pequeño ojigris tomaba las manos de la niña y le sonreía con pena supieron que no era así- Demo (pero) tu no me gustas –Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron hasta mas no dar, y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a asomarse, era su primer rechazo, y a la tierna edad de dos años y ocho meses- No me podrías gustar, nunca…

La quijada de Naruto pareció caerse al suelo, tanto que la abrió, no lo creía ¡Era peor que Sasuke en el asunto de los rechazos! ¡Porque parecía realmente arrepentido! ¡Y decía que nunca le gustaría! Si no hubiese sido tanta la sorpresa hubiese tomado al pequeño y lo hubiera descuartizado por haber tratado así a su pequeña y única hija. Mientras Sakura experimentaba un leve _deya vu, _ese_ "Gracias" _le recordaba al que –hacía años, le había dado Sasuke cuando la rechazo y se fue con Orochimaru.

-Eres muy chillona –Hablo el niño sin malicia, soltando a la pequeña- Y empalagosa, no me gustan las niñas así, aparte… eres algo…

Sakura- _No, que no lo diga, todos menos eso _–Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho- _El hecho que se parezca a él no significa que…_

-Molesta

La bomba exploto

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Sakura intentando no enloquecer por el _deya vu_, luego reacciono con locura ¡Había rechazado su hija! ¡Y en su cara!, se iba a tirar encima del pequeño pero su marido la sujetó- ¡Te matare! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a Kisuki?! ¡Ella es hermosa!

Shinju la miro, confundido, realmente no lo había dicho con malicia, luego pensó _"Shinju, no debes tratar mal a las niñas, si les gustas debes decir, gracias, porque te quieren y disculpas por no corresponderles si no las quieres"_ Se le había olvidado, tenia que disculparse con la niña, volteo a ver a Kiseki, que ya estaba llorando, parecía a punto de estallar a un escandaloso grito sin cesar- Gomen nasai –Se disculpo- Pero no me gustas.

Entonces la ojiazul estallo en llanto, atrayendo la atención de su madre que se tranquilizo y la tomo en brazos para consolarla- La acostare –Dijo la mujer antes de marcharse junto a su hija, dejando al Uzumaki y al recién llegado a solas.

Naruto suspiro y vio al niño con reproche- Realmente te pareces al teme –El pequeño le miro con inocencia sincera ¿Había hecho algo malo?- Ambos son igual de bakas.

-Y tú eres un dobe.

El rubio reacciono ante la voz de su amigo y volteo rápidamente, recargado en la puerta se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, con gesto de molestia y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Sasuke! –Grito el próximo Sexto Hokage.

-Tú y tu familia son realmente escandalosos –Expreso de forma fría, pero al percibir la mirada de alguien mas dirigió sus ojos color carbón hacia el pequeño que se encontraba a un metro de distancia de él.

.

_¿Él es Sasuke? Me quede quieto, mirándolo, asombrado por lo que veía. Era idéntico a mi, pero mayor, como si fuera mi versión adulta. Ojos color noche, oscuros, como dos perlas negras, que me miraban con disimulado asombro. Su cabello es color azabache, con brillo azulino oscuro, aunque el mío es mas claro, es casi idéntico, tiene un peinado similar al mío, pero un poco mas largo. Sentí mi garganta seca, trague saliva con dificultad ¿Quién era él realmente? Su piel blanca como la nieve me recordaba a la mía o la de mamá. Sus gestos son similares a los míos, pero mas bruscos y sin mucho sentimiento, pero no agresivos, sino molestos y no se esfuerza en disimularlos, solo los muestra, a diferencia de mi, que los oculto para no ofender a los demás._

_**.**_

_**Trate de no sorprenderme "es solo un niño" Repetí constantemente en mi mente, pero aun así, quede anonado al verlo ¿Quién es ese niño? Es idéntico a mí, sus facciones, su mirada es idéntica a la mía a su edad, sus ojos, a diferencia de los míos, son color gris, como una nube antes de la tormenta. Hmp, arrugo el ceño mirando a ese niño, mientras escucho a Naruto explicarme que lo dejaron a su cuidado, ya que perdió a su madre. No me importa su historia, pero ¿Por qué se parece a mí? Eso me irrita ¿Y por qué me mira con tanta sorpresa? Hmp, debe ser por el parecido, incluso yo estoy "algo" sorprendido, sin embargo, no me interesa quien sea o que tenga que ver con el dobe, ese parecido con el mío es solo una coincidencia.**_

.

El moreno mayor entro al hogar ignorando a su rubio amigo -Que no dejaba de parlotearle acerca de lo sorprendido que estaban todos por el parecido- Hasta quedar frente al niño, puso sus manos a los bolsillos mostrando indiferente asía este- ¿Quién eres, mocoso? –Shinju no hablo, parecía aun más sorprendido por su tono de voz, era grave, regalador pero no le daba miedo en absoluto- Hmp –El ojinegro nuevamente frunció el ceño- Responde.

-Shinju -Respondió sin miedo, a diferencia de cualquier otro niño que lloraría ante el tono de voz del mayor. El pequeño se veía ingenuo ante los ojos del Uchiha, mostrando sus ojos grises grandes y con un extraño brillo- ¿Cómo se llama usted? –Pregunto, tanto, por cortesía como por curiosidad.

-Uchiha Sasuke –Pasó aun lado de él y se sentó en el sofá, para llamar a su amigo- Dobe ¿Así tratas a tus visitas? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ha! ¡Es cierto! –Reacciono el Uzumaki, dirigiéndose al pequeño- ¿Quieres ramen, Shinju? -El poseedor del Sharingan gruño, provocando una forzada y nerviosa risa en su mejor amigo- Es broma, teme, ahora traigo Ramen

-_**Con lo que me gusta el ramen**_ –Pensó con sarcasmo Sasuke, había pasado porque camino a la torre del Hokage (para explicarle que Naruto le había quitado el pergamino con el informe) Escucho el escándalo y cuando la pelirosa grito "¿Sasuke?" Entro para ver que pasaba, seguramente Kiseki andaba diciendo cosas como "Me casare con Sasuke-kun" o cosas así, solo pasaba para cortar la nube color de rosa de la pequeña, de nuevo.

-Uzumaki-san, yo no quiero ramen –Dijo el niño, el ojiazul dijo algo como: "Más para mi"- _No odio el ramen, pero tampoco me encanta._

El Uchiha miro al niño, este mismo no dejaba de verlo, no con sorpresa, sino pensativo.

-Tsk –Chasco la lengua, le molestaba que lo vieran, seguido de las miradas de los niños pequeños venían preguntas de cómo se había entrenado, si podía ser el sensei de ellos o algunos consejos para conquistar niñas. Era molesto. Los niños, en su opinión, eran muy simples y superficiales.

-¿Usted es padre, como Uzumaki-san? –Pregunto el niño directamente, atrayendo la atención del mayor, que lo vio con indiferencia, pero algo intrigado ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No –Se limito a contestar.

.

_¿No es padre? Es extraño, siento lo mismo que cuando estoy cerca de Uzumaki-san o con el señor Shikamaru, ese sentimiento de protección y amor que es diferente al de una madre ¿Por qué? Además… es diferente al que siento de los demás. No se siente ajeno a mi… se siente…_

_**No deja de mirarme y yo no puedo apartar mi vista de la de él, es extraño, no me importa en lo mas mínimo este niño, pero cuando lo veo… es como sí él estuviera relacionado con migo de alguna forma, hmp **_–Arruga el ceño, molesto- _**Que molesta sensación.**_

_Se siente como si fuera algo mío, algo solo mío. Es similar a lo que siento cuando estoy con okka-san…_

.

El sueño empezó a llegar hacia el niño, no había dormido en toda la noche por haberse quedado mirando por donde su madre había caído, aunque durmió unas dos horas -como máximo- en los brazos de la Yamanka, aun sentía la necesidad de dormir más, debido a su corta edad-, aunque, no se había percatado hasta ese momento, en el que se concentro en sus pensamientos. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca y bostezo de forma sonora, de esos tiernos bostezos que hacían que las mujeres dijeran: "¡Haaw! ¡Que tierno! Todo esto era presentado por el Uchiha, que no dejaba de ver al niño sin interés, después de todo, "No era su problema". Cuando Naruto regreso y vio al niño cabeceando –Mientras este intentaba seguir despierto, ya que aun era de día- lo tomo en brazos tal y como lo hacia con su hija, dejando el ramen puesto en la mesita de centro.

.

-Lo iré a dejar a su cama, dattebayo –Le dijo a su amigo que desvío su vista para fijarse en que había traído dos potes de ramen

-_**¿Por qué siempre ramen?**_ –De repente algo llego a su mente, el niño durmiendo en una suave camita recién preparada, seguida por incontables imágenes del Uzumaki que más de una vez lo había invitado a dormir pero que siempre se le olvidaba preparar una cama- Dobe –Llamo, interrumpiendo la caminata del chico Kiuuby quien le miro interrogante- ¿Ya le preparaste una cama? –Pregunto con una ceja arqueada

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Es verdad! –Reacciono, dándose cuenta que como acaba de llegar no había preparado una cama para el pequeño y no quería importunar a su mujer que, seguramente, aun se encontraba consolando a su pequeña hija- Tómalo.

Sin preguntar y sin pedir la opinión del moreno, el Uzumaki dejo a Shinju en el regazo del Uchiha sin delicadeza, echándose a correr para preparar algún futon rápido.

-Tsk, maldito baka –Gruño, no le agradaba tratar con los niños.

-Mamá… -Se escucho decir al pequeño azabache entre sueños.

El Uchiha bajo su mirada, Shinju estaba llorando, llorando mientras repetía una y otra vez: "mamá". Arrugo nuevamente el ceño ¿Por qué esa escena se le hacia familia? Relajo sus facciones a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para recordar. Entonces lo revivió, fue como un rayo de luz. Él mismo, hacia años, entre los 7 y los 9 años, si, lo recordaba, cuando el recuerdo de su madre muerta era aun muy fresco, solía soñar con ella y despertaba llorando incontables veces.

-_**Es como yo**_- Se veía inofensivo, pequeño y abandonado, por mas que lo viera, seguía viéndose a él mismo cuando recién había perdido a su Clan gracias a las órdenes de Konoha- _**¿A quien debo echarle la culpa? ¿A Konoha o a mi Clan?**_ –Pensó, desde hacia años que se lo preguntaba, pero aun no hallaba respuesta. El pequeño volvió a susurrar a su progenitora en sueños, mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas del Uchiha inconcientemente. Suspiro, los niños era molestos, pero este no lo era, no tanto, por alguna razón, no lo podía detestar como a la mayoría de los niños.

Lentamente -Como si tuviera miedo- acerco su mano hacía el pequeño, le acaricio su oscuro cabello. Shinju era pequeño, pero se notaba que era orgulloso, pero ingenuo- _**Extraña combinación **_-Una media sonrisa se asomo en sus labios contra su voluntad, no era una de esas sonrisa egocéntricas ni mucho menos de sarcasmo, pero no era una sonrisa común, era diferente. Shinju era idéntico a él en sus primeros años de vida, de no ser por esos ojos, podría decir, que tal vez…

Sacudió su cabeza negando esos pensamientos, que tonto se sentía, era muy joven, demasiado joven, tenia apenas 23 años –Recién cumplidos- y que él recordara, nunca había estado con una mujer en la intimidad. Sí lo hacia seguramente ella lo diría a toda Konoha diciendo: "yo soy la novia de Sasuke-kun", por eso mismo, aun seguía casto.

_**.**_

_**Es imposible que él sea mi hijo, aunque no niego que a primera vista cualquiera pensaría que somos padre e hijo.**_

_._

_Su mano es calida, acaricia mi cabeza, nuevamente me encuentro en el "limbo" del sueño y la realidad –Como le dice mami…Nota mental de Shinju para Shinju: Preguntarle mejor a mami que es el "limbo", suena a un juego -Su esencia sigue siendo igual, llena de protección y amor, como la esencia…_

_De un padre._

_._

_._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hora de responder RR!!

Lo cual nunca hago... pero no quiero parecer mal agradecida…

**ETOLPLOW:** ¡Gracias por creer que mi idea es buena n.n y si es algo triste el prologo, pero así engancho a los lectores!

**RebeKyuubi:** ¿También estas aquí? Wow, que bien. Yo igual adoro a Shinju, aunque sea mi propia creación. No sufras por Hina-chan, esta bien, no me atrevería a matarla. Pues, el otro fic, esperare un poco para subirlo, uno a la vez, ejejeje, o si no me amenazaran por no actualizar rápido TT-TT

**Angela-Hinata:** ¡Sugoi! ¡¡Una de las usuarias de que más me agradan me deja comentarios!! Wii!!

**Mina-San86:** Ya esta la conti, espero que te guste n,n

**Kierinahana:** Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, eso me alegra, me gusta hacer fics que le gusten más a los lectores que a mi misma. Ahora sabes como reacciono Sasuke, espero no haberte defraudado, lo que paso con el clan de Hinata, bueno, lo profundizare mas en los siguientes caps, es mas, estoy haciendo un OMAKE sobre como se siente Hiashi. Sasuke, como vez, esta solterito, aunque lo de casto no se lo cree ni su mamá, la reacción de sus amigos, bueno, habrá mejores reacciones.

**Black-sky-666:** ¡Tú te me apareces hasta en la ciber-sopa! Que bueno n__n y si, tienes razon, cuesta harto seguir fics por la otra pagina, por eso la subí aquí el fic, aunque me tarde todo un día T.T

**B.E.D.S: ¡¡**Que bueno que te gusto la historia!! ¡Ojala la sigas!

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** ¡Sugoi! ¡Otra persona que gusta de mi idea! No te preocupes, entiendo que al no tener cuenta en la otra página uno no puede dejar RR, pero las ganas son lo que cuentan en el fondo. Shinju da risa, es tan travieso, inocentón y frío n.n ¡¡Shinju es hermoso!!

**Basileia Dausojiu:** Que bueno que te gusta y gracias por las instrucciones, realmente me ayudaron bastante, sino, no estaría actualizando, aunque admito que me demore harto en descubrir como actualizar, pero no quería molestarte. ¡Que bueno que te gusta Shinju! Tú opinión es tan o más importante como el de los demás. Y ya descubrí como hacer que todos te dejen RR (Despues de dejar la embarrada, ya ni me acuerdo que aprete, eran unas letras rojas y verdes)

**Ninja_girl:** Me alegro que te guste el fic, también me agrada Shion, pero seamos realistas, ella no sé quedara con Naruto, porque en el Manga no aparece nunca T.T que lastima…

**princezzhina-dark****: **Hinata si esta viva, como dijo Shinju, su madre es fuerte aun no lo crea ella y el padre… bueno, eso es un secreto, el hecho de que el niño se parezca a Sasuke no lo hace su hijo ¿O si? ¿O tal vez es hijo de Itachi? ¿Madara? ¿De quien? Kukuku, ya veras.

**Sasuxhinaa:** ¿De donde sacas que la violo? -.-Uu bueno, debo admitir que el otro día releí mi fic y como estaba adormilada no captaba que era mi propio fic y pensé: ¿Anda ya, quien escribió esto -_-? Luego revise y me dije: haa… cierto, yo, -w- parece violación jajaja. Pero no lo es, tranquilo, o tal vez si… jajaja igual ¿Quién dice que Shinju es hijo de Sasuke? Podría ser de cualquier otra persona, incluso tuyo o el de tu primo XD

**H****elena-uchimaki no gaara****:** Hinata no morirá, si estuviera muerta ¿Cómo seria SasuHina? Al menos que Sasuke se quede con Shinju… pero haa!! Eso seria yaoi! . ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Hinata esta viva y se quedara con Sasuke, aunque hallan problemas de por medio.

**xXBlackxxStarXx****: **si, pobresitos los dos u.u y no, Hiashi no la hecho pero tampoco acepto el embarazo, bueno, eso lo veras mas adelante y… ¡¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO DIJE QUE SHINJU ES HIJO DE SASUKE!?! _ es lo mas lógico creer eso, pero ¿saben que también hay personas que quieren a los hijos de sus parejas? No quiero sonar mala, pero también es una posibilidad… Y si, Shinju es monisimo, y sobre las chicas de la aldea… creo que ya te hiciste una idea con Kiseki jajajaj.

**Gesy:** muchas gracias por leer mi fic, no sé como lo entiendes, ya que eres de Brazil y hablas Portugal o algo así. Bueno eso me hace sentir aun mejor, ya que tú encuentras buenos mis fic. De tanto leer tus RR ya me estoy aprendiendo tu idioma poco a poco ajajaja.

**Ely…: **Como la tienes en esta página se te hará más fácil seguir, gracias por los aplausos, prometo esforzarme para que te siga gustando.

**ZombieSumbi:** Gracias, n.n

**Amaya18:** Me alegro de que te parezca interesante la historia

**Carito-Chan: **¿Te hice llorar? Lo lamento (aunque también me pone feliz, eso significa que esta muy bueno) Hinata esta viva, tranquila, espero no haberte defraudado con este cap.

**Mirchuus:** Justo cuando iba a subir este cap, vi tu RR y me dije: ¡Sugoi! ¡Más RR n_n debo ser buenísima! Pero al verlo tan largo me dio flojera leerlo… pero igual lo hice, no quiero ser Shikamaru.

La ortografía no puedes quejarte, nadie es perfecto, al menos que sea profesor o algo así, no deberías quejarte mucho, tú lees este fic con el riesgo de leer errores, pero eso es lo que nos hace mejorar, en vez de decirlo una y otra vez, concéntrate en disfrutar la lectura y no ver los errores, al menos que sean muy notorios, entonces me avisas y me dices como editar el cap que no sé como diablos se hace eso.

En fin, Shinju tiene cuatro y va a cumplir 5, puede que tengas razón y tenga pensamientos "de pubertos" pero todo eso depende de las experiencias de la vida, un ejemplo es la hermana de una amiga, ella tiene apenas seis años y tiene pensamientos adultos, ella vio a sus padres separarse y como él la golpeaba, yo una vez hable con ella y ella me dijo: "Ojala papá no peleara con mamá, a mi mamá le duele cuando papá se enoja con ella, por mi culpa" Los niños pequeños son mas inteligentes de lo que crees, algunos son mas infantiles y otras mas maduros, Shinju a tenido que pasar por cosas difíciles, por eso el tiene pensamientos adultos. Y Shinju si a escuchado eso, no ha hablado con su madre del tema, pero él lo a descubierto por preocupación a su madre tal y como lo decía al principio del cap, las palabras son complicadas según YO, porque no quiero que parezca de principiantes, porque los idiotas de los se podrían meter al medio y no quiero saber de esos hipócritas. Shinju no es un niño prodigio, es solo un niño normal con un triste pasado tras de si, pero que no se muere por eso.

Sasuke maduro a los 8 tras la muerte de su Clan, un shock para él. Shinju en cambio a tenido que vivir en constantes cambio que lo han hecho madurar a un ritmo sorprendente, es como un niño de 8 que entiende de política y economía, no es prodigio, solo es interés y sabiduría.

El titulo significa: Perla gris

Hinata no esta muerta.

Espero que sigas leyendo, gente como tú me agrada, aunque me sacan de mis casillas.


	3. Como Padre e hijo

Buenos días.

Gracias a todos por los RR, wow, 40 kukuku… ¡Y solo vamos en el cap tres!

En total, 20RR por cap ¡Sugoi!

Aquí tienen el cap, espero que sea de su gusto, me tome la molestia de releerlo y corregir unos errores, pero como lo hice a madia noche tal vez ase por alto algunos errores, en ese caso… buena, ya que, igual todos cometen errores.

Otra cosa **¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

_**El equipo Taka aparecerá mas adelante, cuando este Hinata, solo para que sepan.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que empecé a vivir con los Uzumaki, he aprendido varias cosas; Por ejemplo, Uzumaki Naruto es amante del ramen y al parecer, tiene un demonio dentro de sí, pero lo controla. Uzumaki Sakura no soporta a su marido y constantemente le esta reprochando sobre su actitud de niño mimado, al parecer, le gusta gritar y mucho. Kiseki, hmm… no puedo decir mucho de ella, solo que es caprichosa y ruidosa, pero intenta ser agradable –Aunque sin éxito, lo intenta-, ella misma se autodomino mi amiga, aunque es extraño, he tenido varios amigos durante años pero nunca se habían auto dominado a si mismos, y no me han informado los avances en la búsqueda de mami, así que…_

_._

-Voy a ver a Tsunade-sama –Dijo Shinju mientras se ponía sus zapatillas desgastadas.

-¿Dattebayo? –La pequeña rubia de mechas rosadas se quedo mirando, de pie, como su "amargo amigo y primer amor frustrado" se disponía a salir del departamento.

.

El pequeño empezó a abrocharse los cordones, aunque le costaba un poco lo logro al final, orgulloso de su trabajo esbozo una sonrisa mientras un juguetón sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

La pequeña ojiazul pestaño desconcertada mientras abrazaba su peluche de kyuubi- Mamá y papá dijeron que no debíamos salir –Dijo en un puchero reprobatorio, el pequeño poso sus ojos color gris en ella, limitandose a verla con seriedad., causándole un sobresalto en Kiseki.

.

-Son tus padres, son sus reglas y por lo tanto –Sonrió con malicia- No me influye lo que digan.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito enojada, observando como el niño abría la puerta- ¡Baka, no debes salir!

-Y tú no debes ser tan ruidosa –Shinju esbozo una media sonrisa mientras salía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Al menos yo SI tengo padre! ¡Dattebayo!

Un portazo, fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

.

El pequeño se quedo afirmado en la puerta tras cerrarlo, su mirada gris se oscureció aun mas, similar al negro -_Niña tonta- _Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del edificio, una vez fuera sintió como el caliente viento del verano chocaba contra su cara, llevo una mano a su frente mientras se acostumbraba al intenso sol- _Olvide el protector-_ No le dio mayor importancia, al regresar seguramente seguiría donde estaba –En cima de un montón de libros, al parecer nadie en la casa los leía- _Si supiera leer yo lo haría pero…_-Suspiro, dándose cuenta que muchos le veían con asombros y mas de algún susurro tenia "Sasuke" en media de la oración- _Apenas cumpliré 5 dentro de un mes y medio, todavía soy muy pequeño como para leer_ –Siguió caminando por las calles, mirando los edificios, el de la Hokage debería ser el mas grande, según su madre- _Ella dijo que me enseñaría al cumplir los seis._ –Miro el cielo con nostalgia- _Mamá… ¿Dónde estas? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Estas bien? ¿Has comido apropiadamente?_

.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Escucho a una niña llamar a su madre, a pesar que estaban de la mano siguió gritando- ¡Ahí esta papá! –Grito la niña señalando a una multitud de personas, todas muy unidas, al parecer venían de una misión fallida, pues tenían varias camillas alrededor.

-_¿Cómo sabe que ahí esta? No se diferencia cuando empieza uno y termina otro _–Pensó con una ceja arqueada.

La niña de cabello castaño se metió entre la multitud, unos segundos después salio con un hombre que la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Papá! –Grito la niña de no más de 4 años de edad que abraza al hombre- ¡Te quiero!

-Yo también te quiero –Le respondió el hombre

Shinju sonrió ¿Cómo los niños encontraban con tanta facilidad a sus padres?

Su madre le había contado una historia, que todas las personas estaban unidos a hilos, los rojos eran de amor, los blancos de amistad y las azules eran de familia.

_Todos están unidos a dos hilos o más, siempre, unidos al hilo de su madre y al hilo de su padre y si tienen, a sus hermanos_- Volvió a su caminata, aunque había miradas sobre él, se sentía solo -_¿Pero a quién estoy unido yo? Sé que estoy unido a mamá pero… el otro hilo ¿A quien?_

_._

"_¡Al menos yo SI tengo padre! ¡Dattebayo!"_

_._

-Tsk –Chasqueo la lengua agitando su cabeza, por eso detestaba estar entre tanta gente, porque tarde o temprano hablarían de los "padres" él adoraba a su madre, mas que a su propia vida… pero ¿Quién era su padre? Tal vez "él" estaba casado, tal vez tenia hermanos o talvez estaba muerto ¿Era de ojos grises como él o tenía los ojos de algún color exótico como su madre? Tal vez nunca lo sabría- _¡Tonterías!_ –Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza- _Lo mejor será ir mas tarde a hablar con Tsunade-sama, de seguro me mandara donde los Uzumaki si me ve_- Observo a todos lados, ya no se encontraba en la calle principal, sino, en los limites de la aldea y los campos especiales de entrenamiento- _Talvez lo mejor seria entrenar, si no estaré en mala condición cuando mami y yo volvamos a nuestro entrenamiento… Aunque no tenga kunais o shuriken, supongo que puedo entrenar mi Taijutsu… _-Se deprimió- _Pero siempre entreno con mamá ¿Cómo se entrena uno solito? _–Suspira dándose la vuelta para regresar al centro- _Tendré que buscar un lugar donde vendan Shuriken o algo para entrenarme… Pero no tengo dinero- _Escucho leves sonidos de "ternura al máximo", ignoro esos ruidos, pensó que tal vez algún recién nacido pasaba por allí. Pero no sabia que la causa de esos gritos era el, que se encontraba ruborizado y con una mueca de disgusto-_Bueno, solo mirare los precios… tal vez si le digo a Uzumaki-baasan ella me preste y…_

No pudo terminar su pensamiento, pues choco con alguien que venia en dirección contraria, el impacto no fue muy grande, pero debido a que su cuerpo era minúsculo callo al suelo por el golpee.

.

-Hmp… -Exclamo la otra persona extendiéndole la mano por cortesía, Shinju no levanto la mirada, solo se sobo la nariz, ya que ahí se había golpeado principalmente.

_-Ese sonido es de…_-Levanto la mirada encontrándose con el Uchiha, aunque no lo había visto en días, aun lo recordaba- ¡Uchiha-san! –Grito, sin aceptar la ayuda del moreno se paro torpemente- ¡Gomene! –Se disculpo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Andaba distraído y n-no note que us-usted…! _¡Dejo de tartamudear! ¡Solo haces el ridículo!_

El portador del Sharingan se le quedo mirando, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, realmente el también estaba distraído, el pequeño azabache había rondado por su mente esos días, en especial desde su encuentro fugaz con el Nara quien había dicho: "Pareciese que fuera tu sobrino o tu hijo". Se la había pasado toda la semana pensando como era posible que hubiese alguien tan parecido a él si no había sangre en común- _**Incluso leí libros de Biología para hacerme una idea, pero nada**_- Pensó frustrado, el pequeño seguía temblando mientras intentaba disculparse –Y de paso dejar de temblar-.

_Mamá ¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, como siempre estoy a tu lado nunca he chocado con alguien mayor que yo_.

_**Su actitud se me hace familiar**_- Pensó al ver como Shinju empezaba a jugar con sus dedos mientras se mantenía sereno, si es que a esa morisqueta que tenia en la cara se le podía llamar "seriedad"

-Niño –Llamo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención del menor, quien, le vio con sus grandes ojos grises- ¿No deberías estar con Sakura? –Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, después de todo, Naruto estaba en su papeleo como próximo Hokage.

-¡Ha! –Reacciono- Uzumaki-baasan fue al hospital por una emergencia –Su mirada se volvió molesta- Dejándome solo con la Aho (Tarada).

-¿Aho? -_**¿Se refiere a Kiseki? Bueno, ella es eso pero… pensé que este niño era más educad.**_

-Si –Afirmo con la cabeza mientras ponía ambas manos junto su pequeña cadera en tono de molestia- No deja de acosarme, incluso cuando… -Se empezó a sonrojar- Cuando y-yo…

-¿Te bañabas? –Pregunto, si, eso ya le había pasado en un par de misiones con Sakura, al ver como el sonrojo del menor aumento a niveles sobrehumanos pensó que lo mejor era irse- Regresa a tu casa –Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se dispuso a irse, aun tenia que comprar unas cosas antes de volver al territorio Uchiha.

Shinju se quedo mirando como el azabache se alejaba, dándole la espalda.

_Uchiha-san…_-Su mirada volvió a perderse mientras veía como este se alejaba- _Se parece mucho a mí… No solo física sino psicológicamente… Uchiha-san… ¿Usted tiene hermanos? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Quién es su sensei? ¿Es buen amigo de Uzumaki-san? ¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿Qué le disgusta?_

…

_¿Por qué me pregunto esto? _–Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sentía que las lagrimas golpeaban sus parpados sin razón al saber que el portador del Sharingan era un completo desconocido para él- _No lo entiendo_ –Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, este le oprimía- _¿Por qué siento lo mismo que cuando perdí a Okka-san en la tormenta?_

Tomo aire, ni el mismo sabia porque, pero aun así corrió hacia el mayor y lo tomo del pliego de su pantalón- ¡Uchiha-san!

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, Sasuke se quedo mirando al pequeño anonado, este estaba sonrojado pero con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar.

_**.**_

_**No esperaba que me siguiera, pero lo ha hecho, cuando me tomo del pantalón, por un momento vi a mi hermano, Itachi, aunque un tema no tiene nada que ver con el otro, fue solo un momento, inconcientemente lo vi en los ojos de Shinju.**_

**_._**

-Es que… -El pequeño soltó el pantalón del único Uchiha y volteo a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo- Quería preguntarle donde puedo comprar kunais o shuriken…

-Hmp –El ojinegro esbozo una media sonrisa ¿tanto llanto por unas simples armas?- _**Pero es pequeño**_ -Pensó, viendo a Shinju de pies a cabeza, si, era muy pequeño, apenas cumpliría unos ¿5 o 6 años?- _**Se podría lastimar**_…_** ¡Bah! Ni que fuera mi problema, de seguro ni tiene dinero**_- ¿Tienes dinero? Pregunto incrédulo, el niño negó con la cabeza sin despegar su vista ni un segundo de los ojos color carbón del mayor- ¿Y con que piensas comprarlos?

Shinju bajo su cabeza apenado- …

El pelinegro guardo silencio unos momentos- _…- __**Maldito niño -**_Carraspeo unos segundos para luego buscar en su bolsillo su billetera, antes de hacer algo mas vio al niño, este le miraba con una mirada de ternura que lo hizo sonrojar levemente, rápidamente volvió su vista a la billetera sacando unos cuantos billetes- _**Apuesto que su madre lo uso de estafador **_–Pensó con una vena en su sien.

-¿Me darás el dinero o no? –Dijo ingenuo el niño extendiendo ambas manos para recibir el dinero, con una sonrisa ladeo la cabeza juguetón- Onegai (Por favor).

-¡Toma! –Grito el Uchiha posando tres billetes encima de las manos del niño, este se asombro- _nunca había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos_ _**¿Y a este que le pasa?**_ –Shinju estaba aturdido al ver tanto dinero- ¿Sabes usarlo?

-¡S-Si! –Afirmo rápidamente ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde entrenaras? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Shinju levanto su manita apunto en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento 19- por allí, al parecer nadie lo usa –Explico, a primera vista vio el lugar, al parecer nadie lo usaba en años- Se veía en mal estado, pero creo que podré entrenar allí, no molestare a nadie, porque por lo visto nadie lo a usado en unos tres años.

-Hmp –El Uchiha mostró una media sonrisa- _**Al menos tiene buenos ojos**_ Ve a comprar tus armas.

-Hai (Si) –Afirmo con una nueva sonrisa, se veía feliz- Nos vemos Uchiha-san –Se Despidió con una inclinación y salio corriendo en busca de un local.

Una vez estuvo Sasuke a solas llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza- _**¿Por qué hice eso? **_–Se quedo mirando por donde se había ido el pequeño azabache de destellos azulinos- _**Supongo que no queda mas remedio**_ –empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al niño, cuando una escena vino a su mente de golpe, Shinju herido del tobillo o con una mano lastimada debido a un mal lanzamiento- _**¿Qué rayos me pasa?**_ –Suspiro frustrado, dando media vuelta y entrando a una tienda en especial- _**Soy un grandísimo baka **_–Gruño para sus adentros.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡Pero quiero tener misiones!

En la tienda de armas y equipamiento Ninja se encontraba casi desierto, de no ser por una pareja de comprometidos que se encontraba teniendo una discusión, poco relevante, pero aun así importante para el hombre.

Mientras estos discutían, no se dieron cuenta que un pequeño niño de aproximadamente cinco años entraba en la tienda.

_Aquí deben vender kunais y Shuriken_ –Pensó entrando al negocio, de inmediato miro las armas ilusionado al ver diversas armas- _Me pregunto si a mamá le gustan más ¿Los kunais o los shuriken?_

-¿Y si falla la misión? ¡No! ¡Rotundamente no!

.

Shinju volteo, realmente no le interesaban las discusiones maritales ajenas a él, pero por inercia volteo a ver a quien había gritado. Sin embargo lo que primero observo fue a la mujer, alta, flaca, busto "normal" –_Comparada con mamá-_ De cabello castaño, recogido en dos moños en forma de tomates- _Que bonitos_- Pensó con una sonrisa- _Mamá una vez se peino así, dijo que una amiga suya se solía peinar de esa forma y que la extrañaba muchísimo-_ Vestía un traje floreado tradicional de china color azul, sin embargo abajo del vestido tenia unos pantalones abombados, seguramente para su entrenamiento como Ninja, sin contar con su protector de Konoha que tenia encima de su frente.

.

-¡Por Kami, Neji! ¡Solo es una misión rango C! ¡Hasta Hanabi puede hacerlo!

.

El tal Neji era mas alto que la mujer, aunque desde su punto de vista no podía verlo bien, por lo poco que podía ver –su espalda- era de piel pálida como la de su madre, tenia una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera- _Que masculino, hmp_ –Pensó con burla en su mente y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- _Pero cada quien con sus gustos, a mi me dicen "cabeza de tucán" en la aldea oculta del té, supongo que todos tenemos gustos diferentes y no debería burlarme de él por su cabello…_ -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe ante la emoción- _¡Aprendí algo! ¡Yo solo! ¡Mamá estará orgullosa cuando se lo diga!_ –Empezaba a imaginarse el rostro sonriente de su madre que le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él, ya incluso podía ver sus hermosos ojos en forma de perlas, pero…

.

-¡Hanabi-sama no se casa en tres meses, Tenten!

El pequeño huérfano de padre se quedo mirando la escena con una rabieta ¡Ese hombre había interrumpido su fantasía! Bufo molesto tratando de tranquilizarse. Observo nuevamente la escena, si no había entendido mal, ellos se casarían en unos meses y él no quería que ella fuese a una misión por la cercana fecha de matrimonio.

-Neji… -Hablo Tenten tratando de tranquilizarse- Soy tu novia, tu amiga, tu prometida y tu mujer –Lo dijo en tono serio mirando con sus ojos cafés a su futuro esposo- Pero sigo siendo una Ninja y no dejare de serlo, aunque me case con tigo seguiré teniendo misiones –Se cruzo de brazos, a diferencia de la madre de Shinju, ella parecía ser muy madura y directa- Y ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-¡Pero no quiero perderte! –Grito el castaño, El ojigris intento concentrarse en que armas comprar y cuantas, a su mamá no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, asíque a él tampoco- No quiero… perder a alguien a quien quiero… -El tono del Ninja cambio, volviéndose una mas amarga, como si estuviera perdido en su mundo- No de nuevo…

-Neji… -Tenten suspiro, al parecer su novio aun no superaba la partida prematura de su prima- Ya han pasado mas de 5 años.

-_Mi edad_ –Pensó el azabache, quien rápidamente agito su cabeza intentando no tomar atención a esa conversación, en ese instante un hombre de edad apareció y le pregunto que quería- 30 kunais y 35 shuriken _Son livianos así que no tendré problemas en cargarlo_ –Una vez que el hombre le dio su encargo volvió a entrar a la parte trasera del negocio.

-Hinata… ella no querría que te pusieras así –Tomo la mano del castaño y la apretó contra su corazón- Yo igual la extraño.

El pequeño azabache antes de irse miro un lugar en específico, una repisa llena de katanas- _¡Sugoi!_ –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción y se acerco al mueble, dispuesto a tocar alguna arma.

-Es mi culpa… -soltó el chico en un susurro.

-Neji…

El sonido de un montón de katanas cayendo al suelo los interrumpió, ambos castaños voltearon a ver de quien se trataba su pequeño espía y cual fue su asombro al ver a un pequeño que estaba todo sonrojado aun lado del mueble destrozado.

-Y-Yo… -El pequeño se angustio, ahora ellos sabían que él los había escuchado, se apresuro a poner las katanas en su lugar- Gomen nasai –Dijo sin darles las caras, sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza, pronto se desmayaría.

-¿Sasuke…? –Susurro Tenten impresionada por lo que veía, era un… -_**Chibi-Sasuke**_–Pensó con sus mejillas sonrojadas de la ternura

-N-No –Negó el pequeño con la cabeza aun sin dirigirles la mirada- Solo me parezco a Uchiha-san, nada mas –Explico, una vez que termino de arreglar todo suspiro.

Al final volteo, después de todo, su madre decía que siempre debía dar la cara a quienes hablaba- _Aunque ella no sigue siempre su propio consejo_ – Y fijo sus orbes grises en ellos.

_**Fue un escalofrío, no, fue peor que ver un fantasma, su mirada, su mirada era idéntica al de Hinata-sama, mi difunta prima, esa expresión y ese sonrojo ¿Cómo puede ser? Nunca antes había visto a una persona tan parecida a Hinata-sama en solo una mirada, sin contar que, se parece al Uchiha. Pero, su mirada es idéntica al de…**_

-Mamá… -Susurro el pequeño impactado al ver los ojos color perla de Neji

_Sus ojos son idénticos a los de mamá ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el es algún pariente? Pero, okka-san… nunca me ha dicho que tenia familia, ella siempre dice "Una familia consta de dos personas o más y cuando hay amor de por medio" ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es él?_

-¿Cómo, pequeño? –Pregunto Tenten hincándose a la altura del pequeño- _**Realmente se parece a Sasuke, pero… también me recuerda ha… Hinata**_

Shinju agito su cabeza, otra vez pensaba tonterías- Discúlpenme –Hizo una inclinación en forma de disculpas- Es que esos ojos –dijo sin despegar sus ojos de Neji- Son iguales a los de mi ma…

-Shinju

El pequeño se vio interrumpido, todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada del negocio, allí, en el umbral de la entrada se encontraba el único sobreviviente de la masacre de los Uchihas. _¡Uchiha-san!_ Se alegro el pequeño al verlo –aparte de extrañarse- se sintió feliz al ver como le llamaba por su nombre y no por "niño" "mocoso" o solo hablarle sin decir nombres.

-¿Uchiha-san? –Pregunto el pequeño ladeando la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmp, no es tu asunto –Sus ojos se dirigieron al Hyuuga que l miraba con el ceño fruncido- Hyuuga

-Uchiha

Ambos se vieron con veneno, a pesar de los años, su rivalidad natural nunca se suavizo, es mas, parecía que este se había incrementado con el tiempo. Tenten se quedo mirando a ambos con una sonrisa de cansancio, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Shinju vio a ambos desconcertado -_¿Esas son chispas de verdad?_ –Pregunto con una gotita en su nuca al ver que al medio de ambos había chispas de rabia dirigidas al otro.

-Tranquilo –Hablo la castaña al niño- Ellos son así

Antes que el ojigris pudiera responder sintió como el azabache le veía de forma amenazante, sintió un escalofrío cubrir su cuerpo, sin embargo disimulo y le devolvió la mirada- Vámonos –soltó el Uchiha sin mas, tomando la mano del pequeño y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

-¿Qué? –El pequeño pestaño confundido mientras salía de la tienda _¿Qué fue eso?_

_._

_**Pequeño mocoso, no sabes en los problemas que te podrías meter si molestas a ese Hyuuga, desde que murió su prima a estado con un humor de perros, al igual que Kiba, quien a estado como alma en pena desde entonces. **_

_**Si decías una sola palabra equivocada, el Hyuuga te mataría, aunque seas un niño **_(n/a: esa es la visión de Sasuke sobre Neji, no la de la autora)

.

Arrastrando al pequeño hasta la zona de entrenamiento, aunque no era la que ojos de cielo nublado quería, sino uno en mejores condiciones, el lugar que solía usar el portador del Sharingan con sus compañeros de equipo. Sin decir una sola palabra el Uchiha soltó la mano del pequeño, dejándolo enfrente de un tronco cortado para practicar la puntería de lanzamientos. Shinju vio observo al mayor desconcertado ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Realmente, los adultos eran muy raros para los niños, incluso su madre le parecía extraña.

Sasuke sintió la mirada del pequeño sobre él, mientras se alejaba de este lo observo por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Qué esperas? ¿No ibas a entrenar? –Pregunto algo molesto, mientras, se apoyaba en un árbol de brazos cruzados

-¡Hai! –Afirmo sacando de su bolsillo todos los kunais y shuriken que había comprado- _Primero usare los shuriken._

.

El Uchiha se quedo mirando el entrenamiento del pequeño de 4 años -5 por cumplir-, parecía que había sido bien entrenado-_**Seguramente su madre lo entreno para distraerlo- **_Medito unos momentos al ver como Shinju tiraba dos shuriken a la vez, dando en el blanco con los dos- _**Muy hábil para solo tener cuatro años**_ –El azabache de reflejos azulinos tiro nuevamente dos shuriken, esta vez, en direcciones diferentes, dando casi en el blanco, ante esto el pequeño esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo. Sasuke cerro sus ojos, su madre también le entrenaba a él cuando su padre y su hermano no querían o no podían entrenarlo- _**¿Cómo será la madre de este niño? ¿Será como mi madre?**_

.

-¡Waa!

El ojinegro abrió sus ojos al escuchar el grito, en un rápido movimiento llego a un lado del pequeño, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto el azabache mayor, el menor hizo caso omiso a lo que preguntaba el Uchiha, le dolía, le dolía mucho la mano, debido a un mal lanzamiento se había cortado su mano izquierda- ¿Te cortaste la mano? –Pregunto al ver como el niño tomaba su manita con fuerza y de esta, salía sangre. Shinju asintió con la cabeza, abrió sus ojos color gris, sorprendiendo al portador del Sharingan, cualquier niño lloraría del dolor, pero este soportaba el dolor sin quejarse.

.

El Uchiha saco de su pequeño estuve de armas una pequeña bolsa color blanca. Saco de esta unas gasas y un ungüento de pequeño tamaño- Muéstrame tu mano –Shinju dudoso le mostró su mano al ojos de carbón, este observo su mano con cuidado, la herida no era muy profunda, pero si muy larga, prácticamente se había rajado toda la palma y dos dedos. Un poco mas y el pequeño no podría volver a movilizarla- Esto te va a doler -Sin dar previo aviso el único Uchiha le aplico un poco de pomada en la herida, el ojigris se mordió el labio inferior soportando el dolor, aquel ungüento le dolía, pero no era como para llorar. Una vez fue terminada la aplicación y esparcimiento del ungüento, Sasuke tomo las gasas y las puso alrededor de la mano del pequeño, de forma ajustada pero no lo suficiente como para que le doliera.

.

El pequeño Moreno miro su mano sorprendido- _Nunca nadie se ha preocupado de mi, solo okka-san y las niñas que suelen gritarme que les gusto… pero ellas lo hacen por superficiales_ –Observo al Uchiha como si fuera un extraterrestre de otro universo ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?- Arigatou (gracias) –Le dedico una sonrisa sincera al mayor, le gustaba su preocupación, le gustaba mucho, ya que él no tenia un padre.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

El cielo se veía oscuro através de las ventanas de la oficina de la Quinta Hokage, esta veía intrigada unos papeles encima de su escritorio- _**Una Hyuuga se vio en Suna hace tres meses…**_ -Cerro los ojos cansada, se masajeo las sienes, llevaba analizando el asunto desde hace horas- _**Pero ningún Hyuuga salio de Konoha ese mes, ni siquiera a misiones… ¿Cómo es esto posible?**_ –Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de golpe, alguien llamaba su puerta con débiles golpes- Adelante –Permitió su acceso la ojidorada, debía distraerse un poco.

.

-Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama –Sonrió un pequeño niño azabache de brillos azulinos y de ojos similares a perlas grises por el tiempo.

-Shinju –Exclamo sorprendida la Hokage, quien no esperaba verlo, creía que él estaría superando la muerte de su madre, pero al parecer, no lo aceptaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con una ceja arqueada- ¿No deberías estar con Sakura y con Kiseki?

-Es que… -El pequeño entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él y se acerco hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la Quinta- Uzumaki-baasan tuvo una emergencia y me dejo a solas con Kiseki

-¿Y Kiseki esta con…?

-La deje sola –Explico con una sonrisa el pequeño, sin malicia, provocando una gota en la nuca de Tsunade- Chillaba mucho y me daba dolor de cabeza

-_**Balla niño… me recuerda a Sasuke…**_ -Pensó la rubia masajeándose una sien.

-Tsunade-sama –Llamo Shinju llamando la atención de la mujer, quien le vio para hacerle saber que le escuchaba- Hoy vi a alguien con los mismos ojos que mami

-¿Hm? –La Hokage se fijo en el pequeño, al parecer no mentía, ya que sus ojos se veían seguros y curiosos- _**Si dice que tiene los mismos ojos, no deben ser de un color muy común, tal vez los de algún Clan importante**_ ¿Sabes el nombre de esa persona?

-No escuche su apellido –Informo el ojigris- Pero si sé su nombre, se llama Neji

-_**¡¿Neji?!**_ –La Ojidorada se paro de golpe, intrigando al niño- _**¡¿Eso significa que la madre de este niño… es una Hyuuga?! **_–Su mirada se perdió en su oficina, sin lugar fijo, se posaba cada dos segundos sobre el pequeño- _**Entonces ¿Por qué sus ojos son grises y no como la luna? ¿Cómo puede ser su madre una Hyuuga si no hay reportes de Ninjas desaparecidos en años? **_–Se dejo caer sobre su silla, aun pensativa, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, arreglando su cabello- ¿Cómo es tu madre? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

.

-Mi madre… -EL pequeño azabache de brillos azulinos esbozo una sonrisa- Es muy joven, como Sakura-obaasan, no es muy alta, pero tampoco es baja, tiene la piel blanca como la de Uchiha-san o como la mía, tiene un cabello largo, hasta las caderas –En la mente de la Hokage se empezó a formar una figura femenina, una familiar, pero que no veía en años- su cabello es color azulino oscuro –Poco a poco esa imagen se volvió mas enfocada, la espalda de una chica de 17 años apareció en su cabeza- Suele usar ropa holgada, no sé porque, tiene lindo cuerpo a pesar de todo –El cuerpo de la chica empezó a dar vuelta sobre su eje, dándole la cara Tsunade, esta estaba con los ojos cerrados, La Quinta Hokage empezó a temblar- _**¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA!!**_ –Mamá tiene ojos color blancos como la luna, pero son algo violetas- Un shock llego a su mente de la nada, La joven de su imaginación abrió los ojos mostrando una dulce sonrisa que resplandecía junto a sus ojos color luna… ojos de un Hyuuga.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Sasuke ya se encontraba impaciente ¿Cuánto demoraba un niño en preguntar si su madre se encontraba viva o muerta? El sonido de una puerta cerrarse lo distrajo, sus ojos color negro se posaron en el pequeño cuerpo del niño sin clan, el cual, se encontraba con una mirada que decía: "No sé que paso, pero eso fue raro". Shinju se acerco al mayor a paso rápido para posarse a su lado, ambos no dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron en silencio caminando hacia la salida, sin saber que decir.

.

-Al parecer no hay rastro de Okka-san –Comento el pequeño con la mirada baja, realmente extrañaba a su madre

-Tal vez si esta muerta –Opino el Uchiha sin dirigirle la mirada al pequeño, ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la casa de los Uzumaki.

-Ie (no) –Negó el pequeño con una sonrisa- Mamá es fuerte, y usa el elemento de agua –Explico viendo al portador del Sharingan- Es torpe, pero no tonta, debió usar su poder para amortiguar la caída –Hablo con orgullo.

-¿Del agua? Hmp –Soltó una media sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Es lo contrario a mí –Explico

-¿Eres fuego? –Pregunto curioso

-Aparte de fuego, rayo –Le informo al pequeño viéndolo con orgullo

-¡¿Nani?! –Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron de asombro y admiración- ¡Significa que debes ser muy fuerte! –Exclamó sorprendido

-Mucho mejor que el dobe –La arrogancia sonó en cada una de sus palabras, causándole risa al pequeño- ¿Qué?

-Nada jijiji –Suspiro para dejar de reírse y vio al Uchiha con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios- Es solo que no suele escuchar a la gente hablar así –El mayor arqueo una ceja confundido- Mamá es muy modesta y no suele subirse el ego solo, pero, cuando alguien intenta subirle el ego ella se apena y se sonroja y dice algo como: "N-No ha-hay gente mucho me-mejor que y-yo" –Su mirada se volvió calida- Mamá suele tartamudear seguido.

-Parece que la quieres mucho –Sintió algo de envidia, él también quería estar con su madre y saber tanto de ella como Shinju de la suya, pero no era posible, su madre estaba muerta.

El ojigris se encogió de hombros- Es que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro

-¿Y tu padre? –Pregunto, el ya sabia que el pequeño no tenia padre pero suponía que lo había tenido

.

-Nunca lo conocí –Explico sin tristeza el niño- En cuanto mamá supo de mi existencia huyo de la aldea, ella tenia miedo de que la obligaran a abortar –Suspiro, aunque todo lo había descubierto a través de espiar conversaciones de su madre con gente a través del tiempo, podía sentir la tristeza de su madre, como si ella se lo hubiese contado personalmente- Al parecer su Clan es importante, por eso le hubiesen obligado a abortarme –Su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento- Ella abandono su familia, su casa, sus amigos, todo por mi... –El Uchiha le observo con atención, las mejillas de Shinju empezaban a sonrojarse y de sus ojos, se asomaban lagrimas- Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi es amarla –Lagrimas saladas escaparon de sus grises ojos, acariciando sus infantiles mejillas- Aunque no sepa quien es mi padre… Aunque no tenga mas familia que ella… la amo –Se mordió el labio, no quiero llorar, no quería y mucho menos frente al portador del Sharingan- Ella me ama, me ama mas que a nada en el mundo… pe-pero… s-si yo no hubiese na-nacido…

.

No aguantó mas, dejo escapar las lágrimas a libertad propia, aguantando los gritos que su corazón deseaba soltar- _Que humillante, no debo llorar, no debo llorar, es tan humillante_ –Trato de no soltar mas lagrimas, pero su corazón no lo soportaba, amaba a su madre, mas que a nada en el mundo, pero lo que mas deseaba su corazón era algo que se había retenido por mucho tiempo. Algo que sabia que nadie en el mundo se lo podía dar, algo que le era imposible obtener y el tema tabú de su madre… Shinju quería un **padre**, más que nada en el mundo.

.

El Uchiha se agacho, el pequeño se veía tan débil, tan inofensivo, tan necesitado de cariño. No sabia porque, pero al verlo llorar y aguantar las ganas de gritar de dolor emocional, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y lo hizo. Lo abrazo, cargando su minúsculo cuerpo en brazos, Shinju solo aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar, nunca antes había llorado frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a su madre, siempre se había suprimido las ganas de llorar, las ganas de pedirle a su madre un padre. Pero no lo aguantaba, deseaba un padre, más que nada en el mundo.

Apretó la camisa negra del Uchiha en busca de calor, no quería darle la cara, no se atrevía a Mostar su sonrojado rostro cubierto de lágrimas de soledad.

Sasuke suspiro, cargando en brazos al pequeño emprendió camino a la casa de su amigo y de su loca –desquiciada- amiga exfans. En medio de la caminata, acaricio los cabellos oscuros del pequeño, dándole consuelo en su llanto.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

La Hokage seguía en su oficina, desde que el niño salio de su oficina se había quedado pensando en lo mismo y no lograba encontrar una respuesta a lo que pensaba. recién le pidió a Shizune avisar a tres grupos de Ninjas que buscaran a la madre del niño, pero, aunque estaba segura de que "ella" era la madre de Shinju… seguía una gran incógnita en su mente.

.

_**¿Quién es su padre?**_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Dos semanas después

.

El sonido del golpeo de una puerta se escucho en el apartamento Uzumaki, la dueña de casa –Uzumaki Sakura -Corrió a abrirla sabiendo de quien se trataba, la misma persona que llevaba dos semanas yendo a ver al pequeño Shinju.

.

-Sasuke-kun –Sonrió la mujer saludando a su amigo, para luego gritar al interior del apartamento- ¡Shinju! ¡Ya llego Sasuke-kun! –La pelo de chicle le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con mirada indiferente- Pareces que te has encariñado con Shinju ¿Nee, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp –El ojinegro desvío su vista

-Ya llegue –El pequeño ojigris salio del apartamento con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vámonos –Sin decir adiós a su amiga, El portador del Sharingan tomo la mano del niño y se lo llevo a la salida del edificio, no sin antes escuchar como el pequeño azabache se despedía de la pelirosa

Ya llevaban dos semanas entrenando, ha algunos les resultaba extraño ver al Uchiha pasar tanto tiempo con un niño –en especial por que este ultimo se parecía al portador del Sharingan- pero debían admitirlo, ambos se veían bien juntos. Realmente eran como…

.

Padre e hijo

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hora de responder RR!!

Les repito, no suelo hacerlo y sinceramente me da peresa… pero como soy buena lo hago T-T ya que yo uso la filosofia de "trata al otro como quieres que te trate" y como me gusta que me respondan los RR… en fin

**Empty_soul: **Que buenoque te gusta el fic, jajaja de seguro no te esperabas que estuviera aquí, y me alegro que me dejes RR, eso me animas más a actualizar. Lo del padre de Shinju es un secreto, solo Hinata sabe quien es y no creas que lo dirá así de fácil. PD: también odio a Sakura.

**RebeKyuubi:** ¡Ni hablar! ¡Verte dos veces me hace sentir mejor aun, eso me da a entender que son lectores fieles y eso me encanta. Trato de emparejar mientras termino de escribir el siguiente cap (Me adelante y termine el cap 6 antes de terminar el 5… -___-Uu) Ojala sigas dejándome RR.

**Misaki:** dos años y ocho meses, es pequeña esa cosa, la obsesión es de familia… -.-Uu por eso su hija esta de lado de Sasuke y Shinju, porque: Tal palo tal astilla, que bueno que Kiseki es mujer y no hombre porque si se la pasaría golpeando a Sasuke o intentando superar a Shinju y eso seria muy repetido ¿Ne? La reacción de los habitantes de Konoha aparecerá poco a poco, espera a que aparezca Taka, porque ellos aparecerán después de Hinata, te puedo decir que se fueron a vivir al país de la neblina y que suelen estar en contacto con Sasuke. Ojala sigas leyendo n.n

**Kierinahana:** hola de nuevo, si estoy bien, aunque algo agotada, termine mi primer one-shot, que ya esta publicado, pero no es SasuHina, de hecho, ni tiene parejas, pero esta bueno. Ejejej. El rechazo a Kiseki le encanto a todos… eso si, me da pena Kiseki, pero esta bien, Shinju es el mejor, trato de no herirla (aunque lo empeoro todo) se parece harto a Sasuke, en casi todo. Y Sakura… jajaja es tan… pff no sé, solo adoro verla reaccionar ante esas situaciones, me cae mal, pero intento ser objetiva. Lo de Hinata y Hiashi lo veras en un OMAKE que ya termine (debería concentrarme mas en actualizar que en los OMAKES…

**Black-sky-666:** Debe gustarte mucho el fic como para leerlo dos veces, creo que, definitivamente, tendré que acostumbrarme a verte aquí, pero no importa, solo asegúrate de dejar RR, jejeje, que mandona soné, igual, me alegra que te guste.

**B.E.D.S: **Hola de nuevo, a Kiseki le pasa lo mismo que a sus padres, rechazados ¿Por qué? Por precoz ú,ù Shinju y Sasuke son tiernísimos juntos /// ¡Y espera a que llegue Hinata! ¡Te morirás de la ternura!

**Ninja_girl:** El porque de su parecido lo sabrás al paso del tiempo, lo que ocurrirá con hinata… wow, será grande, solo espera, en el próximo cap abran revelaciones de la madre de Shinju.

**princezzhina-dark****: **Que bueno que me dejas RR de nuevo, Kiseki si que se parece a su madre, la hice en base a su madre y con la energía y orgullo de Naruto, realmente, combinarlos no costo mucho. Y Shinju… Shinju es adorable, aunque su padre es su un secreto, Sasuke se encariña mucho con él. Crear a Shinju fue un reto, costo mucho hacerlo, combinar a Sasuke y Hinata cuesta mas de lo crees. Espero que este cap te allá gustado y si te pareció tierno, espera el siguiente.

**H****elena-uchimaki no gaara****:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que entendiste que No se nos muere Hinata, no podría soportar verla morir, cuando creí que había muerto en el manga me puse a llorar, ejeje, asíque tranquila ¡Ojala te allá gustado este cap!

**xXBlackxxStarXx****: **Seee, Kiseki sufre la misma suerte que su madre en el amor u_ù, tranquila hija de la chiclosa, algún día encontraras el amor, pero hoy no, tampoco mañana, pero algún día… Tranqui! ¡Shinju y Hinata se encontraran prontos, dattebayo! ¡No soy una bruja como creen!

**Gesy:** Okey, si no mal entendí y espero no haberme equivoca, tú haces un curso de español y por eso puedes leer el fic y en ingles eres un asco… ¿Ves? Tanto leer tus RR ya me estoy aprendiendo tu idioma. Me alegro que te guste el fic y no te preocupes, no es necesario dejar los RR en español n__n igual te entiendo. Gracias por leerlo.

**Ely…: **Hola, que alegría que sigues leyendo el fic, el rechazo a Kiseki fue genial jejee, pero no será el único rechazo que veras, espérate un cap y veras como actúa Shinju ante otras chicas, jejeje. Hinata regresara pronto, necesito dos cap y listo, que necesito hacer que Sasuke se interese en la madre de Shinju, por lo que dice este de ella. Y.. ¡¡Sasuke de padre es lo mejor ///!!

**Hyuuga-Hikari:** ¡Una lectora nueva! ¡Que alegría! Que bueno que te a gustado el fic, eso me reconforma, jejeje, gracias por pensar que la estructura es buena, es mi estilo propio, aunque aprendí de las mejores escritoras y escritoras, así que creo que el merito tambien es para ellas. PD: adoro tus fic n.n

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****: **wow, gracias por decir eso del talento nato, jejeje, no suelen decirme eso muy a menudo n_n ¿Cuál es la historia que publicaste por primera vez? Me gustaría leerla. Actualice pronto como querías, la historia de Shinju es lo principal, el romance es secundario en la historia, ojala sigas leyendo este fic.

**Crazy-ale-chan:** ¿El mejor? Nah, es bueno, pero hay mejores fic n.n Igual gracias por tu RR, ojala sigas leyéndolo y dejando RR.

**Dark Amy-chan:** O____O!! ¡Me muero! ¡Eres mi escritora favorita! ¡Admiro tu trabajo y todo lo que haces! –Saltando de la emoción- ¡¡Que alegría que te gusto! ¡E-Eres mi ejemplo a seguir!! ¡¡Te adoro!! ¡¡¡Kyaaa!! –Se desmaya-.

**Le Petite Vicky:** Que bueno que entiendes que no es necesaria la perfección en un buen fic, me agradas n__n Ojala sigas leyendo mis fic y... ¿En que momento dije que Sasuke era el padre de Shinju? Podría ser cualquiera ¡Hasta Shikamaru! Sasuke virgen a los 23… ni su mamá se lo cree ¬¬

**Judit-12:** Yo también detesto a Sakura, pero tenia que ponerlos juntos, no había más opción, eso o hacer a Naru gay. Hinata no esta muerta, calma, ella será feliz, aunque tenga que pasar obstáculos, lo lograra. El padre de Shinju todavía no se sabe, podría ser cualquier morocho con actitud de hielo, inclusive Sai.

**Esmeralda-chan MS****: **¿Eres fan de Shinju? Que bueno n.n a mi también me encanta tu fic. Y no sé cuales son las dudas que tienes, supongo que la mas importarte es saber quien es el padre de Shinju. Espero que te allá gustado el cap.

**ETOLPLOW:** La otra vez fuiste el primer RR y ahora el ultimo, jejeje, que bueno que te gusto el RR, aquí esta la actualización, espero que te siga gustando el fic.


	4. Alguien a quien llamar Papá

¡¿¡Que onda con ustedes!?! ¡¡¡64 RR!!! ¡¡Creanme!! ¡Nunca habia resivido tantos comentarios! Ni siquiera cuando hice esa comedia sobre que Itachi tenia una hija… la cual borre cuando me criticaron los de los malosfanfic TT-TT…

¡¡Pero ni con una comedia logre tener tantos RR en un solo fic!! ¡¡Y eso que es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina!! Pense que para tener tantos RR una necesitaba tener experiencia y tener un nombre reconocido, pero no O.o

.

ADV: La autora es anti-Sakura, pero intentara ser objetiva.

ADV2: en este cap aparecen mas OOC (hijos de personajes), espero que no les moleste eso.

NOTA: se que algunos piensan que hice que Shinju y Sasuke se encariñaran demaciado rapido, para explicarles el porque eso les contare una pequeña anécdota mía:

_Debido a problemas familiares, nunca conoci a mi prima menor, pasaron 10 años y yo no sabia ni su nombre ni su apariencia, mis padres decian que la considerara muerta, un día, alguien llego a la casa de mi abuela y yo abri la puerta. Me encontre con una niña de 10 años, yo no pense ni nada, solo la abraze y llore diciendo: "prima" la reconoci al instante, a pesar de nunca haverla visto, supe que era ella._

Lo que quiero explicar con esta anécdota es que la sangre es mas fuerte que la ignorancia, muerte y olvido. Yo reconoci a una niña que nunca reconoci como mi prima, porque el corazón me lo dijo, asi que ¿Por qué Sasuke no reconoceria su propia sangre? No digo que Shinju sea su hijo, digo que existe la atracción sanguínea.

.

**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

.ws/ _ (Entren, sin los espacios )_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

.

.

-Mañana partiré a una misión rango B

Shinju se le quedo mirando con medio dango en su boca- ¿Te iras?

.

Ambos morenos se encontraban sentados fuera de un pequeño negocio que vendía dangos. Después del entrenamiento matutino el Uchiha invito al pequeño niño de ojos grises como el cielo nublado a comer unos dulces antes de ir a dejarlo al apartamento del futuro sexto Hokage. Y pensaba utilizar la ocasión para poner al tanto al pequeño sobre una misión, ya que esta le tomaría un tiempo terminarla.

.

-Si –Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero solo por unos días

.

El pequeño agacho su cabeza triste.

Ya llevaba un mes en la aldea, y, Tsunade informo a nuestro pequeño protagonista que hace una semana un Gennin en medio de su misión vio a una pareja de campesinos cargar el cuerpo de una mujer inconciente, como Gennin no estaba enterado de la búsqueda de una mujer no les detuvo, ni dio aviso a la Hokage.

Desde el día en que lloro enfrente de Sasuke, él y Shinju se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables, todas las mañanas el portador del Sharingan iba en busca del pequeño niño, entrenaban toda la mañana, lego almorzaban en algún local para que luego el Uchiha hiciera su entrenamiento mientras Shinju se le quedaba acompañándolo o recorriendo la aldea –O en algunas ocasiones jugaba con Kiseki, cosa que siempre terminaba en discusiones, mejor dicho, con Kiseki gritando y Shinju ignorándola-.

.

-¿Cuándo regresaras? –Pregunto el pequeño, mientras el ojinegro le limpiaba una mancha que tenia en su mejilla- Hmp _**Me puedo limpiar yo solito**_ –Pensó cruzándose de brazos enojado por la atención del azabache, aunque, también agradecía que alguien se preocupase tanto por él, aparte de su madre, claro esta.

-Si todo sale bien –Tomo un poco de té y observo el cielo como si fuera lo mas interesante del lugar- Lo más seguro es que regrese en "el día del padre".

Shinju se le quedo mirando unos momentos, en completo silencio, hasta que unas palabras escaparon de sus labios- Día… del…. ¿Padre?

.

El único Uchiha existente abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, volteo rápidamente la cabeza para ver al pequeño, quien se encontraba mirando hacia la nada con gesto serio, pero, ingenuo- _**Baka **_–Se auto reprochó al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier lado evitando ver la reacción del pequeño, no deseaba ver a aquel niño igual a él con una mirada triste por su causa- _**Él no tiene padre, seguramente su madre intentaba distraerle durante ese día.**_

.

-Me gusta mucho ese día –El azabache miro al pequeño por el rabillo del ojo, este estaba sonriendo mientras veía a la gente pasar al frente suyo con diferentes ritmos de pasos- Todos se ponen muy felices, aunque gritan mucho, me gusta verlos tan… -El pequeño pensó unos momentos en un sinónimo para "feliz" unos momentos, mientras el ojos de carbón se le quedaba mirando con sus facciones algo bajas, talvez ¿arrepentido de lo dicho?- Alegres –Expreso al fin sin darle la cara al azabache.

-¿No te molesta? –Pregunto intentando parecer indiferente- _**Yo detestaba esta clase de fechas, desde la muerte de mi Clan, tanto el día del padre, como, el de la madre me resultaban realmente irritantes y en los primeros años lloraba por no tener a ninguno de los dos a mi lado.**_

-¿Por qué debería? –Se encogió de hombros y observo el cielo- Yo nunca he necesitado un padre, jamás –Cerro sus ojos, ante los ojos del moreno, el pequeño tenia un aspecto demasiado maduro para su edad- ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Es más –Le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura a su adulto acompañante- Estoy feliz de aquellas personas que tienen un padre.

-¿Seguro? -De alguna forma, el vengador Uchiha no estaba convencido de las palabras del pequeño.

-¡Hai! (si) _Pero no niego que… durante esta fecha me pongo muy mal… Yo también quiero tener un padre, Uchiha-san_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Se revolcó entre las sabanas de aquella cabaña, la pareja, los cuales se encontraban en sus últimos años de vida, la miraron con una sonrisa, la mujer, canosa por el paso de los años, observo a su marido con una mirada llena de preguntas, él cual contesto sin vacilar.

.

-Pronto despertara –Afirmo el hombre que siempre tenia sus ojos cerrados con gesto indiferente- Tal vez en una semana o dos… tres como máximo.

La anciana tomo un sorbo de té mientras no dejaba de ver a la chica que seguía susurrando algo invendible para sus viejos oídos- En Konoha parece que la buscan –Le informo a su marido de lo visto esa mañana, un grupo de Gennin verificando el área

-No sé la llevaran hasta que recobre el sentido –Expreso firme el anciano viendo como la leña se quemaba en el centro de la humilde cabaña (N/a: cabaña tipo Inuyasha)- Aparte ¿De que serviría que se la llevaran si no esta despierta?

-En eso tienes razón… demo (pero) –Observo a la mujer susurrar un nombre masculino, nuevamente, mientras lloraba- Me gustaría saber porque llora

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Un trago, un sorbo y una lagriman de dolor_

_Escapando de aquel sufrimiento, de aquella muerte en vida que sentí cuando observe el dedo de Sakura… y Naruto-kun… Me abrazo a mi misma en busca de calor humano, tratando de quererme un poco, luego de la derrota del que mi corazón fue victima fatal necesitaba un abrazo, me hubiese gustado que alguien me abrazara en estos momentos, pero como siempre… Soy invisible… Nadie me ve, nadie me oye, abro los ojos y no veo a nadie a mí alrededor, escucho y no oigo a nadie decir mi nombre._

_El viento sopla con más potencia, puedo sentir las hojas de otoño que me golpean al estar sentada debajo de un tronco que ya casi no tiene vida, al igual que yo. Alrededor de vida en plena gloria, pero, uno muriendo en vida, dejando de respirar, dejando de comer, dejando de vivir._

.

_-Na-Naruto-kun… -Lloro nuevamente, no lo puedo creer, a pesar que arriesgue mi vida para ayudarlo (Aunque solo fui un estorbo al final) y declararle mi amor, él eligió a Sakura, su –ahora- Prometida._

.

_Prometida_

.

_Que palabra mas hermosa y tan dolorosa, porque aunque uno diga frente a los demás que ha olvidado aquel amor tan inocente y perseverante, siempre uno termina mintiendo, porque esa clase de amor no se acaba tan rápidamente._

_Pero yo mentí, a Naruto-kun, a Sakura, inclusive a Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Kurenai-sensei. Mentí para que dejaran de verme así, con pena ajena, con lastima, y, me mentí a mi misma al repetir una y otra vez que ya no amaba a Naruto-kun, soy una mentirosa, una mentira con nombre y apellido._

_Por eso, en la oscuridad de esta noche de otoño naciente, susurrare las palabras que alguna vez te dije en medio de una guerra, en una guerra en la que creí que moriría, y por eso te dije esas palabras… Naruto-kun._

.

_-Te amo_

.

_Observo la botella de licor que esta a medio llenar, mi garganta esta seca, tan seca de tanto llorar que necesito algo de beber y este dulce néctar me creara un mundo imaginario delante de mi, suplantando por esta eterna noche mis perleados ojos que tanto me duelen por las lágrimas lloradas por el dolor en mi pecho._

.

_-Por ti, mi amor –El amargo néctar recorre mi garganta como si de una diminuta cascada se tratase, no me detengo para saborearla, entre más rápido llegue a mí aquel liquido, mas pronto podré olvidar, hasta que ya no sepa que es realidad y que es la ficción, hasta el punto que pueda reírme abiertamente de mi mala suerte en el amor- A quien le digo adiós –Digo una vez que termine la botella, mi vista empieza a fallar lentamente, pequeñas manchas borrosas inundan mi mirada, cierro los ojos descansándolos un momento, deseando no despertar, que esa noche no acabe, pero al mismo tiempo, deseando que termine este sufrimiento._

.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –Escucho una voz lejana, pero en mi estado, lo mas seguro es que este cerca, no abro los ojos, quiero seguir en mi mundo, aunque eso implique hablarle a un extraño, seguramente, el dueño de estos territorios o un viajero..._

_-Olvido el dolor –No tartamudeo por el efecto del alcohol, la voz suena familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, nueva para mí, como si la hubiese oído sin escuchar, como cuando unos mira pero no observa, esa es la sensación que tengo._

_-Vete a casa –Me contesta indiferente aquella voz, seguramente piensa que soy una ebria mas, ahogándome en licor por el dolor de un amor perdido, y es así en cierta forma, he perdido un amor, pero ese amor nunca fue mió, siempre fue de Sakura, nunca mío._

_-No quiero regresar… -Susurro mientras nuevas lágrimas acarician mis frías mejillas, causando un leve cosquilleo._

_-… Levántate Hyuuga –Ordeno el hombre, no le hago caso y sigo semi acostada bajo aquel tronco._

.

_Siento sus pasos acercarse a mi, al parecer me golpeara o algo así con tal que me valla de este lugar. Siento algo una extraña esencia llega a mi ser, una esencia similar al de licor, pero mas concentrado, un aroma embriagador mezclado con fragancia natural._

_Abro mis ojos lentamente, deseo ver a quien se acerca a mí, para saber quien es y como sabe que soy una Hyuuga, no traigo nada encima que delate mi linaje y no había dejado al descubiertos mis ojos, entonces ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_Observo a aquel hombre, corrección, no es un hombre, es joven… pestañeo tratando de verlo mejor y entonces quedo atrapada._

_Atrapada por sus ojos negros como la noche._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Estaba impaciente, debía admitirlo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el único de su Clan que existe, el vengador Uchiha, el símbolo de admiración de mujeres de todas partes y rival digno de las personas mas poderosas que existiesen. Estaba impaciente porque un niño que apenas va a cumplir cinco años de edad no llegaba nunca a la entrada oeste de la aldea. _**Le dije que partiría a primera hora**_. Suspiro frustrado, si bien, no le había dicho al pequeño de ojos grises que viniese a despedirse, era predecible –al menos para él- que el niño llegaría temprano para despedirse de él. Después de todo, Sasuke era su sensei.

.

-_**¡¿Sensei?!**_ –Se llevo una mano a la cara masajeando sus sienes- _**¿En que rayos pienso? Estar tanto tiempo con Shinju ya me esta afectando**_

-Nee (oye) Sasuke –El nombrado observo por sobre su hombro a Kiba, quien le acompañaría en la misión junto con Sai- Escuche por ahí –Comento el Inuzuka, quien estaba sobre el lomo de su fiel acompañante, Akamaru, aunque el animal se veía en perfectas condiciones, el dueño no se encontraba tan energético, parecía ido, lejano a lo que decía o hacia- Que te han visto con un niño últimamente.

-Hmp –El moreno se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada de la del castaño.

-Dicen que es igualito a ti, incluso en sus acciones o las cosas que dicen –Kiba empezó a disfrutar la situación, cada palabra que decía, parecía tensionar el cuerpo del Vengador, aunque lo disimulaba, nada engañaba a su fiel olfato- Mi hermana comento que "Parecen padre e hijo"

.

Ante tal frase el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, había escuchado lo mismo una y otra vez, incluso una de sus fans le pregunto si el pequeño azabache de brillos azulinos era su hijo

.

-No es de tu incumbencia –Se apoyo en un árbol cercano a él, Sai todavía no llegaba, era de esperarse, apenas levaba tres meses casado con la Yamanaka y de seguro esta lo había retenido diciendo: "Si mueres, sigue el ejemplo de Azuma-sensei!" o algo por el estilo, al menos, eso se imaginaba él.

-Nunca cambiaras… -farfullo

.

Akamaru empezó a moverse, incomodando a su amo, quien se bajo de este sin dudarlo- ¿Qué ocurre Akamaru? –El perro empezó a ladrar en dirección a unos arbustos- ¿Hai alguien allí? –Antes que Kiba terminara su pregunta, el gran animal salto a los arbustos ante la mirada confusa de su dueño y del ojinegro, el primero porque Akamaru movía su cola, eso significaba que no era un enemigo, sin embargo, tampoco un amigo, porque sino Akamaru no hubiese ladrado. Y el segundo solo extrañado por la rara acción del animal, aunque no le interesaba mucho el tema.

.

-¡No, no! ¡Aléjate! ¡Perro malo!

.

Se escucho un grito en los arbustos, seguidos por varios ladridos de la mascota del castaño, que parecía feliz. Hubo otro grito, esta vez mas claro, era el grito de un niño. Sasuke de inmediato reconoció el grito una vez oído, en sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia_**- Entonces, si viniste –**_ De los arbusto se asomo un pequeño cuerpo que no llegaba a pisar el suelo, gracias a que era tomado por el cuello de su polo, por Akamaru, quien lo tenia bien sujetado mientras movía el rabo.

El pequeño, de ojos grises como las nubes antes de la tormenta, tez blanca y de cabello azabache con una inclinación al azulino, estaba completamente sonrojadas, incluso sus manos se encontraban sonrojadas por ser capturado por un animal y para su mala suerte, frente a la persona que más admiraba –Luego de su madre- Uchiha Sasuke.

.

-Asíque, al final viniste –El Uchiha amplio su media sonrisa de forma burlona, causando un nuevo sonrojo en el pequeño, quien hizo un mohín para escapar del animal.

-Uchiha-san… -El pequeño bajo la vista apenado, había sido descubierto demasiado rápido para su gusto, cuando se encontraba con su madre, ella siempre le decía que lo hacia muy bien para su edad y que algún día llegaría a ser un gran Ninja. Pero, al parecer su madre era una exagerada.

-Akamaru, suéltalo –Ordeno de golpe el castaño, quien se acerco en menos de tres pasos al pequeño niño de cuatro años.

.

Se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa, sus oscuras pupilas se ensancharon delatando su impresión ante lo que veía. Además, su olor, aquel olor era similar al de la "difunta" Hyuuga, pero este tenia algo mas, algo diferente, también olía a… Alzo su mirada hacia el Uchiha, quien sonreía de forma ¿paternal? negó con la cabeza y volvió a observar al pequeño que se encontraba frente a él. Shinju se encontraba de pie, jugando con sus pies de forma tímida, con un fuerte color carmín adornando sus mejillas y esos ojos, sus ojos grises que mostraban orgullo, amabilidad y preocupación, una mirada idéntica a la de su compañera, idéntica a la mirada de…

.

-_**Hinata… **_-Pensó, el pequeño alzo su mirada, viéndolo con esos grandes y tiernos ojos dignos de su edad. Kiba le observo sorprendido, llevando una mano a su boca para no gritar del asombro, la sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba el pequeño, era similar a las sonrisas de agradecimiento que su amiga le daba en sus tiernos años.

-Hola señor –El pequeño azabache le dedico una sonrisa llena de amabilidad- Soy Shinju ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto alzando su mano para estrechar la del Inuzuka, el cual se le quedo mirando con sorpresa.

-I-Inuzuka Kiba… -Contesto lentamente, estrechando con miedo la mano del pequeño quien agrego: "Un placer conocerlo"- _**Es idéntico a Hinata… Es igual a Hinata esa mirada… Es como si fuera…**_

.

-Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun –Los presentes posaron su atención en el pelinegro de forzada sonrisa y tez mas blanca que la nieve, quien, acababa de llegar al lugar- Lamento la demora –Expreso de forma, no muy sincera, según sus compañeros de equipo temporales- ¡Ho…! –Exclamo el miembro de Raíz, mirando de reojo al pequeño niño que se encontraba al frente de Kiba- Debes ser Shinju-kun –El recién casado le observo de pies a cabeza, luego, observo al Uchiha- ¿Sasuke-kun, en que momento tuviste un hijo? –Pregunto inocentemente, causando un sonrojo de golpe en Shinju y en el ojinegro un leve rubor que intento disimularlo con enfado.

-Cállate –El portador del Sharingan mostró su rabia

-Pero en un libro que leí salía que cuando encuentras algo similar a los amigos, hay que bromear sobre eso –Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un libro con dibujos.

El Inuzuka se rasco la nuca- Eso es un manga, Sai –Su expresión era de aburrimiento, siempre era lo mismo con el esposo de la Yamanaka.

-Aquí también sale –Observo al pequeño huérfano de padre, quien, se encontraba mirándolo con incredulidad- Que a los niños les gusta que les pongan motes.

En cuanto el pelinegro termino de hablar, Sasuke tomo la mano del ojigris y poniéndolo detrás de sí- _**No se atrevería.**_

-¿Uchiha-san? –El pequeño observo intrigado la escena, cuando el miembro de Raíz dijo.

-Realmente te pareces a Sasuke-kun… "pulga"

.

Hubo un silencio de por medio.

El Inuzuka se enfureció- _**¡¿Cómo le dice eso a alguien tan parecido a Hinata?!**_

El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, por, semejante apodo impuesto a Shinju, pero este, se le adelanto.

.

-Y usted realmente se parece a una avestruz, Sai-ojisan –Hizo una pausa, todos posaron sus ojos en él, quien sonrió con malicia y dijo- flaco, negro, semi desplumado, ojos chiquitos y sobre todo… con una gran boca.

.

Sai enmudeció unos segundos, para luego pensarlo- _**¿Realmente parezco un ave que no es capaz de volar? Pero si yo puedo volar con mis dibujos **_–mientras, el castaño moría a carcajadas, ante tal comparación, incluso Akamaru parecía estar de acuerdo, ya que ladraba feliz. El azabache mayor, en cambio, veía con orgullo al niño, quien se encontraba sonriente al encontrar rápidamente el apodo adecuado, el ojinegro le acaricio sus oscuros cabellos en señal de felicitaciones.

.

-Ya debemos irnos –Interrumpió de golpe el portador del Sharingan, llamando la atención de los demás- Se nos hace tarde.

-¡Hai (si)! –respondieron los otros dos, aunque el dueño del animal seguía riéndose por el apodo

El ojinegro bajo la vista hacia el pequeño, quien se encontraba tomándolo del pantalón, dio un suspiro y se agacho a la altura del niño, para verle sus ojos color gris- Shinju –hablo serio, el azabache de tonos azules le vio fijamente- No descuides tu entrenamiento –Le ordeno, el nombrado afirmo con la cabeza- Y nada de usar Kunais o Shuriken –El ojigris suspiro triste, a él le gustaba usar armas ninjas, aunque, siempre salía herido al utilizarlos- Y no hagas nada estupido –Nuevamente, Shinju asintió- Y no aceptes comer ramen hecho por el dobe, porque…

-Ya vámonos, Sasuke –Le interrumpió el Inuzuka- Ni que fuera tu hijo –Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blancos.

El Uchiha bufo ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso desde que conoció al pequeño? Unas cincuenta veces, mino, tantas que ya no se esmeraba en negar la relación sanguínea- Nos vemos, niño –Se levanto de golpe, alejándose del pequeño, pero este no se lo permitió y volvió a sujetarlo del pantalón, el ojinegro le observo por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Qué?

-Uchiha-san, quiero darle algo –Metió su mano dentro del polo, buscando algo, una vez que lo tuvo se lo mostró al mayor, era un pequeño colgante del Ying y el Yang, pero, ha este le faltaba la parte del Yang- Me lo dio Okka-san, ella tiene el Yang y yo el Ying –sonrió nostálgicamente, ante la mirada atónita del mayor- Es uno de mis dos objetos de valor –Los ojos color negro fueron hacia el protector de Konoha, ese era el otro objeto de valor- Quiero que tenga este collar

El azabache se puso serio- ¿Seguro? –Pregunto

-¡Si! –afirmo, el portador del Sharingan tomo el collar con cuidado, examinándolo- Porque si lo tiene , tendrá que regresar –Ante esas palabras observo de nueva cuenta al pequeño, quien le miraba con cara seria, pero con una sonrisa- Regresa con vida, Uchiha-san.

-Hmp –Sasuke se puso el collar sin vacilar, como estaba con su atuendo de misiones, el cual era el mismo que usaba con Orochimaru y el equipo Taka, se podía apreciar claramente- No lo dudes, Shinju

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Ahora que Uchiha-san no esta, tendré que entrenar solo_- Puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras pateaba una roca que era victima de su aburrimiento- _No será lo mismo sin él_ –Suspiro-_ Mamá aun no aparece, aunque ya hay pistas sobre su ubicación, sigo sin estar con ella… -_Paso cerca de un parque, observando por el rabillo del ojo, como jugaban los niños de su misma edad- _Hmm… Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no me tomo un día para jugar_ –Se detuvo un momento, meditando la situación, no quería ser un perezoso, pero también era un niño y necesitaba divertirse de vez en cuando, no quería acabar siendo un amargado como Sakura o Kiseki- _¡Decidido! ¡Hoy voy a jugar!_

Shinju se adentro al corazón del parque, observando como habían diversos juegos y niños, algunos de la edad de Kiseki, otros de su edad, incluso había un niño mayor que los otros- _Debe tener unos siete años _–Pensó observando al chico de ojos color rojo vivo y cabellera castaña, moreno y con rizos, quien, estaba encima de un árbol, con ambas manos en su nuca, al parecer, escondiéndose- _¿De quien?_- Se pregunto.

-¡Sa-ru-To-bi!

El chico sobre el árbol dio un sobre salto, al parecer, la persona que había gritado era de quien se escondía. Una niña de cabello plateado, extremadamente corto, como un niño, solo que más largo en la nuca, apareció de repente, dándole la espalda a Shinju, quien le vio desconcertado. La chica tenia dos ojos color dorado oscuro y con el seño fruncido, vestida con unos Short cortos para sus –Tal vez- 7 años, y vestida con una blusa a tirantes color beich. La niña miro a todas partes, en busca del tal Sarutobi, hasta que volteo, encontrándose con el pequeño niño de ojos grises, que le miraba desconcertado.

.

-¡Hey, gusano! –Grito la peliplateada, golpeando el piso con sus descalzos pies

-¿Si, onne-san? –Pregunto Shinju, intentando no enfurecerse con aquella muchacha por llamarle así- _Mamá dice que debo tratar bien a las niñas, aunque no se lo merezcan… ser directo pero sutil, si piensas rechazarlas y decir gracias y lo siento si no les correspondes -Pensó_

-¿Has visto a un morocho de ojos rojos? –Pregunto con ambas manos en sus caderas- ¡Ese pequeño pedazo de tierra…! –Gruño- ¡Le pedí que entrenáramos juntos! ¡Y desapareció!

-… -Shinju no sabía que sentir en ese momento ¿Lastima por el pobre niño por deber soportarla? O ¿Sentirse aliviado de que ella aun no lo encontrase?

-¿Y bien? –La niña acerco su rostro al menor- ¿Lo has visto, gusano?

-¡No soy un gusano! –Reclamo el azabache con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Tengo nombre y es Shinju

-Si, Si –Puso los ojos en blanco y observo a todos lados- Soy Hatake Akane –Se presento sin mucho entusiasmo, buscando con la mirada a Sarutobi, al darse cuenta que no lo encontraba suspiro con tristeza- Maldito… -Susurro apretando sus puños con fuerza, para dirigirle la mirada de nueva cuenta al pequeño, esta vez, con una ceja arqueada- No te había visto por aquí antes…

-Llegue hace como un mes –Informo Shinju con una sonrisa piadosa, al parecer, la niña ya se había tranquilizado- Me separe de mi madre- _Akane… ese nombre le viene, significa niña enojada_

-Ya veo –Se limpio los oídos con un dedo, para luego ver lo que había sacado y lanzarlo lejos- Eso significa que no tienes amigos –Afirmo- Esta bien, escúchame con atención gusano

.

Akane señalo a un niño de cinco años, quien, se encontraba acostado en el pasto, viendo las nubes pasar- El gusano que esta durmiendo es Nara Tetsuya –El ojigris observo al niño con cuidado, cabello negro, amarrado con una coleta alta, pero, con dos grandes mechones sueltos, ojos color azul y expresión de fastidio en el rostro- _Otro amargado de la vida_- Es el sobrino del Kasekage de Suna –Informo la ojidorada- Aunque no tienen nada en común.

.

-Y ese de ahí es… –Señalo a un niño que intentaba escabullirse por la salida del parque- ¡¡Sarutobi Azuma!! –Grito indignada al reconocer a su amigo- ¡Ven aquí! –Hecho carrera en dirección al moreno, quien se dispuso a correr- ¡Nos vemos, gusano gris! –Se despidió la Hatake una vez que se encontraba lejos.

Dejando a un confundido Shinju a solas.

-_Definitivamente… esta mas loca que Uzumaki-ojisan_

.

Una gota estilo anime apareció en su mejilla, a través de su viaje solía conocer a diferentes tipos de personas, sin embargo, era la primera vez que conocía ha una niña tan ruda y tan poco femenina. Dudoso de que hacer en esos momentos, Shinju camino hacia el niño del que la Hatake había hablado. Se acerco a paso regular, sin saber como se presentaría ante él, no era muy bueno relacionándose con los demás –Al igual que su madre y el Uchiha-. Se sentó al lado de él, mirando el cielo.

.

-Shinju –Hablo el pelinegro, causando un sobre salto en el nombrado, quien creí que el niño le hablara primero- ¿Verdad? –El Nara le veía de rejo, como examinándolo, el ojigris asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban, nuevamente, de un gracioso color carmín- Mi padre me hablo de ti –Se incorporo, rascándose la nuca- Es muy aburrido escuchar sus historias.

-Je… -Soltó una forzada sonrisa- _Los niños de Konoha son muy expresivos_ – T-Tú… -Tartamudeo, volviendo a sonrojarse ante la vergüenza- ¿Eres… Tet-Tetsuya? –El ojiazul se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, algo pequeña, pero una sonrisa.

-Que aburrido –Suspiro el pequeño- Ya sabemos nuestros nombres –volvió a recostarse en la hierba, mirando el cielo, Shinju se le quedo viendo, confundido

-¿Tetsuya? –Arqueo una ceja, dispuesto a tocarle para ver si respondía, hasta que escucho un ronquido- _Se quedo dormido… ¿Tan rápido…?_ –Debajo de su mejilla izquierda aparecieron cuatro líneas azules, con una mueca extraña, de incredulidad, de nuevo- _Corrijo, los niños de Konoha son muy expresivos y muy extraños._

.

Se levanto de un salto del suelo, al parecer el Nara dormiría un buen rato, lo sabia solo con oír su ronquido- _Seguramente aun duerme la siesta_ –Pensó con una sonrisa arrogante, volvió a observar el parque, el movimiento y el ruido no cesaba, se veían tan felices, que hasta él, podía contagiarse de la alegría de ellos con tan solo verlos.

Entonces vio algo que lo lleno de curiosidad, un grupo de niñas, tal vez un poco mas grandes que él, se encontraban rodeando a una niña- _Se me hace conocida_ –Pensó el pequeño, podía verla gracias a un pequeño hueco que había dejado por algún descuido.

.

"_¡Papá! –Grito la niña de no más de 4 años de edad que abraza al hombre- ¡Te quiero!"_

.

Golpeo una mano contra la palma de la otra- _Es la misma niña de ese día_ –Recordó de golpe- _Pero… ya no sonríe _–Observo a la niña unos momentos, era castaña oscura, tanto que llegaba a un tono marrón, que la hacia ver linda, su piel pálida con un leve tono singular, como tono- _Arena de playa_ –Comparo el ojigris- _Es un lindo color de piel_ –Siguió analizándola, su cabello era un poco largo, le llegaba (según podía ver) por debajo del hombro, pero seguramente, no llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, con un pequeño flequillo sin orden exacto, dejando algunos mechones mas largos que otros- _El otro día no la mire con atención, pero ahora que lo noto…_ -Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pálido, en un rápido movimiento agito su cabeza e intento bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo solo con la mente.

Se quedo mirándola unos momentos, ahora que lo notaba, la pequeña estaba temblando, mientras, de sus mejillas resbalaban calidas lagrimas de terror.

.

-_¿Qué ocurrirá?_ –Se acerco un poco al lugar, notando como las demás niñas la veían con mala cara.

-¡Nee (oye)! –Grito una niña- ¡Deja de temblar, osanai ko (niña tímida)!

-De-Demo (pero)… -La pequeña castaña deseaba llorar, por sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas- ¡Y-Yo no lo hice…! –Grito la pequeña, limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su chaleca de hilo delgado color amarillo crema, debajo de la chaleca se encontraba un vestido rosa pastel simple- N-No sé usar nin-ngún Jutsu…

-¡Mentirosa! –Las muchachas la rodearon por completo, impidiéndole la vista al azabache- ¡Solo tu podrías meter astillas en mis zapatillas! ¡Eres la única con elemento madera! –Se escucho un pequeño quejido.

.

_-Mami… ¿Pol qué siemple aludas a los demás? –Pregunto a sus cortos dos años._

_-Hijo, si alguien me hiciera daño… ¿Cómo te sentirías? –Pregunto con su suave voz, acurrucando a su hijo en el pequeño futon de la posada._

_-Tliste… -Murmuro, con un brillo en sus ojos_

_-Exacto –Su madre sonrió con ternura, adoraba a su hijo- Siempre hay que ayudar a quien lo necesite, porque, siempre hay alguien allí, que sufrirá por el dolor de él ahora duerme, mañana iremos a la aldea escondida en la cascada._

.

Shinju se alejo dos pasos, preparándose para correr, no podría empujar a todas esas niñas –Ya que, no quería lastimarlas, ni hacerlas sentir ofendidas- Tampoco podía ir por la tierra, no sabia usar muchos Jutsus, los más básicos. Solo le quedaba una opción –Observo por encima de las cabezas de las niñas, había un gran poste de madera, tenia que llegar a él, solo en un salto. Corrió lo más rápido como pudo, escuchando como lastimaban a la niña, nuevamente, cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia de ellas, dio un potente salto, dando una vuelta en el aire para llegar más lejos. Las niñas, que abandonaron su tarea para fijarse en lo que les producía sombra, quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a un niño de unos cinco años saltando por encima de ellas.

Impacto sus pies contra el tronco, causando un pequeño temblor en este, por aquel brusco golpe, el ojigris cerro los ojos un momento, esa acción le había dolido- _Okka-san lo hacia ver más fácil de lo que es_ –Dio otro pequeño giro antes de caer al suelo, para no caer de cabeza, sin embargo, debido a su corta edad y poco entrenamiento en ese tipo de Taijutsu, tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo sentado.

-… -Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo luminoso, no esperaba que ocurriese eso, de cierta forma, estaba segurísimo de si mismo y del entrenamiento que había recibido de su madre y de Sasuke- _¡creí que no fallaría! _–Grito mentalmente, parándose de golpe para no parecer un idiota- _Aunque creo que ya lo parecí_ –Observo a las niñas con el seño fruncido, tratando de imitar las del Uchiha.

Observo a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo, esta no estaba sonrojada, solo confundida, confundida y atemorizada.

.

-Ustedes –Hablo finalmente el ojigris, observo a las muchachas con un leve destello rojizo en su s ojos- Váyanse de aquí y no la molesten más –Gruño, en especial al ver que en las manos de la que aparentaba ser la líder, se encontraban mechones color marrón entre sus manos ¡Le habían tirado del cabello! ¡Por eso ella gritaba! Apretó sus puños, odiaba ver a alguien sufrir, aunque ignoraba la situación, el tono de voz de ella delataba su inocencia en el asunto.

.

-Que niño mas lindo –Escucho susurrar a una niña que se encontraba sonrojada, sintiendo como si de su cabeza cayera un aroca gigante- _¿¡Solo en eso piensan!?_

_-_Es pequeño pero es muy tierno –Las mejillas del azabache se sonrojaron.

-¡Moe (Adorablemente lindo)! Se sonrojo.

-Que hermoso

-Quiero un novio como él

-Es tan lindo, lo quiero

De repente, la líder grito- ¡Ya cállense! –Ordeno, todas obedecieron y le tomaron atención- Tú –Apunto a nuestro protagonista- No debes meterte en esto, es con ella, no con tigo –Reclamo la chica, dando un paso enfrente, encarándolo.

Saco un kunai de un bolsillo y lo puso contra el cuello de la líder en un rápido movimiento, tal y como su madre le había enseñado- No me provoques –Gruño- _"Shinju, debes ser amables con todos y tratar bien a las niñas" Lo siento mamá… Pero, creo que ellas no son niñas, son niños _-¡Vete de aquí! –Volvió a insistir- No quiero pelear con tigo.

-¿Pelear con migo? ¡Ja! –La líder sonrió con burla- Solo eres un mocoso –Las piernas del ojigris temblaron, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, por lo general, su madre lograba espantar a los enemigos que se encontraban solo con una mirada- Ahora me las vas a pagar –Levanto su puño, dispuesta a atacar a ambos niños. Inconcientemente, la castaña abrazo a Shinju por la espalda, llena de miedo, mientras este, dejaba caer el Kunai por el susto. Ambos veían llegar el golpe, instintivamente cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

.

-¡Deténganse!

.

Todos pospresentes voltearon a ver quien se había atrevido a detener la pelear, todo el parque enmudeció por unos momentos, sin embargo, finalmente se escucharon susurros, los mas pequeños en la disputa abrieron sus ojos, Shinju de golpe, mientras que la pequeña los abría con lentitud, temiendo encontrarse con alguien mas que la atormentara. Pero, esa mirada llena de inseguridad se ilumino al ver a una pelinegra de cabellera larga y alborotada de ojos negros, pero, estos no se comparaban con la mirada del Uchiha –Según Shinju-, con dos marcas triangulares en cada mejilla y mirada perruna. Su vestimenta consistían en unos pantalones color verde musgo y para arriba, una sudadera, sin mangas color morado frutal.

.

-¡Dejen a esos niños! –Grito mostrando sus unas, que eran tan afiladas como las garras de un perro salvaje- ¡En nombre del Clan Inuzuka les exijo que los dejen tranquilos!

La líder le vio desafiante, siendo imitada por sus acompañantes, quienes gruñeron ante la aparición de la niña- Tsk –Chasqueo la lengua, alejándose de los niños- Dos son unos estorbos, tres son una perdida de tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito la recién llegada con los ojos en blanco y con una vena en su cabeza (n/a: Tipo Kiba, cuando se enojo) - ¡Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre! –El grupo de niñas ya se habían ido, dejando a solas al trío- ¡HAAJ! ¡Como me cabrean esas "pulgas"! ¿A ti no? –Vio hacia el bolsillo de su sudadera, de donde, se asomaba la cabeza de un perro de no más de un mes de vida- ¿Yamaki? –El cachorro se movió, robándole una sonrisa a su ama, quien observo al par, aun temblando del miedo- ¿Están bien? –Pregunto acercándose, al estar a unos centímetros de Shinju, se sonrojo de golpe- _**¡¡Es Guapísimo!!**_ –Grito internamente.

-_No, otra vez… _-Pensó este, suspirando ¿Acaso todas las niñas le iban a decir lindo por el resto de su vida? No era un tranquilo futuro, pero al menos, no aburrido.

-¡Takeshi! –Grito la niña corriendo donde la chica de las mejillas pintadas, otorgándole un necesitado abrazo- Te-Tenia… mucho mie-miedo… -Susurro la castaña entre llantos.

-Si, jejeje –Takeshi se rasco la nuca con una risa nerviosa- Realmente fue mi culpa

-¿Hm? –Los más pequeños la miraron, desconcertados.

-Es que… -Balbuceo unos segundos antes de contestar- Yo puse las astillas en las zapatillas de esa garrapata… -A Shinju le callo una gota en la nuca- _Lo dije y lo repito… Los niños de Konoha son expresivos y extraños_ –La pequeña castaña solo sonrió.

-E-Esta bien… -El ojigris pestaño confundido ¿La perdonaba tan rápido?- Sé que no era t-tú intención, Take-chan –En la mayor apareció un sonrojo.

-_**¡¡Es tan tierna!!**_ –Observo al azabache, con un sonrojo aun más grande- _**¡¡Pero él también es tiernísimo!!**_

-Etto… -Shinju se sentía incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver escenas de cariño, ajeno a las que mostraba su queridísima madre- Creo que yo ya me…

-¡No! –Grito la Inuzuka, quien se acerco en una rápida carrera hasta el pequeño, esta le ganaba por solo un solo centímetro a él- Soy Inuzuka Takeshi –Se presento energética, señalándose a si misma con el dedo pulgar, luego tomo a su amiga y la acerco- Y esta niña tímida es Yuhiko ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa perruna- _Se parece a Kiseki… solo que menos chillona…_

-Shinju –sonrió, tratando de ser amable- Es un placer, Yuhiko-kun –(n/a: el "kun" es más común al usarlo entre los hombres, sin embargo, también se puede usar para las mujeres, en vez del "chan" que se usa en casos mas cercanos, o el "san" que es para respeto o distancia entre dos personas, por eso Shinju usa el "kun" con Yuhiko, ya que no es cercana, pero al ser menor que el no puede usar el "san", el "kun" es mas intermedio, ni cercano ni lejano, un ejemplo de esto, es Hinata al usar el "kun" con todos los chicos de su edad y con las niñas sin sufijo por ser del mismo genero) La castaña se oculto un poco atrás de su amiga- _Que tímida_ –Pensó sin malicia- _Es como mamá_, disculpa, Takeshi-san –Llamo la atención de esta, que le veía algo decepcionada por el usar el "san"- ¿Eres hija de Inuzuka Kiba? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tierno.

-Es mi tío –Explico tratando de no embobarse por la ternura del menor- Soy hija de su hermana mayor, Hana –Explico rascándose la nuca con una mueca tonta- Nee (oye), Shinju-kun –Menciono con tono empalagoso, que hizo estremecer al nombrado- ¿Quieres ir a comer? –Pregunto, intentando obtener una cita.

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del azabache (n/a: tipo Sasuke en la primera temporada)- _Las niñas de Konoha son toda unas agrandadas_ –Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Yuhiko- _Bueno, no todas._

.

-Me parece buena idea.

.

Un grito se escucho por parte del ojinegro, que instintivamente se agarro más de su amiga al sentir la voz de una cuarta persona, ella no era buena relacionándose con las personas y mucho menos si se trata de un hombre. La chica de las mejillas pintadas volteo con rabia a ver quien era el que se había auto-invitado a la comida, aunque, no importaba voltear o no, sabia de quien se trataba, de la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo. Shinju solo sonrió cansado, el Nara estaba de pie junto a la agresiva chica.

.

-¡Tetsuya! –Grito la Inuzuka, empujando a la mas pequeña, sin querer, lejos- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Esto es entre Shinju-kun y yo! … y también de Yuhiko

-_**Fuiste un poco lenta…**_ -Pensaron los otros tres

-Que aburrida eres mujer –Se encogió de hombros- Si van los tres, puedo ir yo también

-¡Pero! –La chica perro gruño- _**Yo quería estar a solas con Shinju-kun, Yuhiko es tímida y callada, seria como si no estuviera ¡Pero si estas tu! ¡Aggh!**_

-D-De hecho… -Todos posaron sus miradas hacia la pequeña, quien tembló- Y-Yo ya me tengo que ir… -Explico levemente ruborizada- Mamá ya de-debió salir del trabajo, quiero… ir a verla… y a papá

-¡Es cierto! –Grito Takeshi- ¡Se acerca el día del padre! –Su voz reflejaba emoción- Debo comprarle un regalo a Genma-otosan (N/a: perdónenme Inuzukas, pero investigue por Internet, a Hana la emparejan únicamente con: Shino, Kakashi y Genma, no quiero asaltacunas en el fic y Kakashi esta casado con Anko, 15sí que solo quedo Genma)- El día del padre será solo en una semana.

-Tsk, que aburrido –Comento el hijo de Shikamaru- Papá solo querrá algo que no sea "problemático", él siempre dice lo mismo

-_**Igual que tú con eso de "aburrido"**_ –Pensó la mayor con una vena en su mejilla- ¿Y tu Shinju-kun? –Pregunto sin mala intención- ¿Qué le regalaras a tu padre? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Se parece a ti? –Siguió insistiendo, hasta sentir el susurro de su amiga

-Takeshi…

-Cállate –Completo el pelinegro.

.

Desconcertada, observo al peli-oscuro de brillos azulinos, estaba con la mirada gacha, con las manos colgadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin moverse, su flequillo y el protector de su madre le ayudaban a esconder sus ojos color nube llorona- No tengo… -Contesto al fin, levantando un poco su mirada, mostrando sus ojos sin vida alguna- No tengo uno…

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Sangre y lágrimas._

_Eso es todo lo que puedo sentir en estos momentos, ni amor, ni dolor. Solo un gran sentimiento de culpa y la esencia de sangre virgen mezclada con lágrimas de amor fracasado._

_Observo a mi amante, este se ve sereno, dormido en un sueño que ni siquiera Morfeo desea despertarlo, yo únicamente me dedico a verlo, sin creer lo que hemos hecho… Mi blanca flor ahora es roja (1), no sé como podré darle la cara a mi querido hermano, a mi padre o inclusive a mi hermana menor. Ya no podré casarme de blanco ante el altar, aunque, estoy segura que nadie podrá amarme jamás, porque mi corazón seguramente le pertenecerá eternamente al rubio futuro Hokage, mi amante, aquel moreno de ojos color sangre gracias a su técnica._

.

_-Discúlpame… -Susurro, este amargo sentimiento de culpabilidad me come por dentro- Te he utilizado –Admito, estoy avergonzada de mi misma, yo, una Hyuuga que todo el mundo toma como la persona más honrada, honesta y humilde de sentimientos rencorosos, se a desquitado de su rabia, amor y se a despechado de Naruto, acostándose con quien menos él se imagina- Ni siquiera nos protegimos… -Recapacito, acariciando mi plano vientre- No, es imposible –No puedo evitar suprimir mi risa, imposible, uno no puede quedarse embarazada en la primera relación carnal ¿o si? –No, no lo creo._

.

_Estoy sentada sobre la cama de esta humilde posada a las afueras de la aldea, aquí nadie nos conoce, y yo oculte mí mirada color perla. Nadie nos reconoció, nadie sabe quienes somos, tu te cubriste todo el tiempo con una capa color negra, nadie sabrá lo que a ocurrido en este lugar y mucho menos tú. Lagrimas saladas acarician mis mejillas. Seguramente no te acordaras de mí al despertar, tú seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía. Dos vidas que nunca cruzaran caminos._

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-Yo… No tengo padre

.

El silencio los rodeo, cada uno con expresiones diferentes.

Inuzuka Takeshi, con una cara de culpabilidad y de incertidumbre.

Nara Tetsuya, veía con reproche a la chica que había dicho tan inadecuada pregunta

Yuhiko, hija del Ninja madera, lo veía con pena.

.

-Pero nunca me ha importado –Sonrió forzadamente, intentando no preocupar a sus nuevos amigos- Me basta con mamá, solo la necesito a ella –Explico.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que decir, era complicada la situación y, en especial, para la pelinegra que se sentía culpable.

-Demo (Pero)… -Susurro la castaña, todos fijaron su vista en ella, ella vea con tristeza ajena al moreno, como si la soledad de él fuera totalmente visible ante sus ojos- Aunque no tengas uno… Debes tener a alguien… alguien a quien quieres, aparte de tú madre –Junto sus manos sobre su corazón, como si fuera una suplica, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Shinju le imito, cerrando los ojos, a su mente llego una figura masculina, borrosa- Una persona con la que te sientas seguro – la imagen se enfoco un poco, dejándole apreciar una melena color azabache- Alguien a quien temas defraudar y que te avergüence que él este en el mismo momento en que algo se te escapa de las manos, alguien que te acaricie mientras duermes, alguien que se tome la molestia de despedirse de ti cuando se va por poco tiempo… alguien a quien puedas llamar **Padre.**

.

Bajo la cabeza, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos- _"Alguien a quien puedas llamar Padre"_… _Si, si tengo a alguien a quien me gustaría llamar así… pero, no sé si tú quieres que te llame de esa forma, aunque sea por un día. Un solo día._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-¿E-Embarazada…? –Susurre con un hilo, de voz, a la vez que llevaba ambas manos a mi vientre, ya crecido, cuatro meses… cuatro meses de embarazo._

_-Hinata, es demasiado obvio –Hablo algo exhausta mi amiga, una chica que conocí en los bares, ella tiene una historia parecida a la mía, solo que, ella encontró a su marido con su mejor amiga- No te ha llegado en tres meses –Me apunta con dedo acusador, para ser mas exacta, apunta hacia mi abultado vientre- Mira esa barriga, al principio pensé que estabas engordando, pero los mareos no mienten, tienes un embarazo –Dirigió sus orbes color lila a mi vientre y suspiro- Tal vez, unos cuatro meses._

_-Pe-Pero es… -Mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse ¿Acaso…?_

_-Hinata… tú me contaste –Su voz no sonó a reproche, si no a preocupación fraternal- Que pasaste una noche con un hombre…_

_Mis orbitas se abrieron a mas no poder, quise dejarme caer al suelo de rodillas, sin embargo, no pude, al saber que había dentro de mi, esa idea me atemorizo- ¿Q-Que puedo hacer?_

_-Puedes abortarlo… -Dijo seria, ella ya había abortado hace un par de años, según me conto- O puedes dejarlo nacer y amarlo._

_-Pero… -Baje mi mirada avergonzada, tratando de mantenerme en pie- No tendrá un padre –Lagrimas saladas escaparon de sus ojos, esa situación la sobre pasaba en todos los ámbitos- É-Él…_

_-Lo sé –Asintió con la cabeza- Toda Konoha sabe lo que a ocurrido con él –Cerro sus ojos- Tú padre ya te había dicho que estabas embarazada, pero no le creíste, pensaste que era una forma de deshacerse de ti y de tu deshonra_

_-¿Qué are? ¿Qué Hare? –Me repetí una y otra vez_

_-Shinju_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes ojos como de perlas… -Explico mi amiga- Es probable que también nazca con perlas en los ojos, o tal vez con perlas negras, de todas formas –Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa- Sus ojos serán como dos perlas, Shinju seria un buen nombre si fuera niño._

_Cerré mis ojos- Otto-san no me permitirá tenerlo… él me dijo que me deshiciera del bebé –Poso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acaricio, como siempre lo hace cuando estoy triste en medio de cada sorbo del néctar asesino que me embriaga y refugia del dolor día a día_

_-No te preocupes –Me dijo, con la voz quebrada- Yo te ayudare… aunque deba morir, tendrás a tu bebé._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_**Al final pude terminar la misión a tiempo…**_

Cruzo las puertas de la aldea, el cansancio se demostraba en cada una de sus pisadas, las cuales, no eran elegantes y dominantes como siempre se demostraba, si no que, sus pasos eran pesados y rudos, como desquiciándose con el suelo. Sus compañeros –temporales- de equipo se despidieran, Sai con una sonrisa y Kiba diciendo que visitaría Shinju el día de mañana- _**¿Qué tiene ese niño que atrae a todo el mundo?**_ –Pensó rascándose la cabeza, necesitaba una buena ducha. Emprendió camino hacia su hogar, pensando en las cosas que debía hacer ahora que había terminado su misión, Sai entregaría el informe en ese mismo instante, Mañana tendría que avisarle al pequeño niño de ojos grises sobre su llegada, seguramente este ya había encontrado a alguien mas con quien entrenar o seguramente ya se conocía el paradero exacto de la madre del niño.

Negó con la cabeza, era muy poco probable eso, es decir, ella había caído desde un precipicio- _**Pero puede que allá sobrevivido**_ –Medito unos momentos, Shinju hablaba tanto de su madre que el Uchiha ya tenia una idea de como seria ella.

.

Cariñosa

Respetuosa

Tímida

Callada

Protectora

Responsable

Esforzada

Perseverante

Llorona

Débil de carácter

.

_-__**Todo lo contrario a mi**_ –Pensó con seriedad- _**Talvez por eso el niño se apega tanto a mi, porque soy lo contrario a su madre**_ –Esbozo una media sonrisa, de aquellas que solo un Uchiha era capaz de hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la entrada de los territorios Uchiha. Recorrió las calles vacías del territorio, el crepúsculo ya había acabo su trabajo, dejándolo únicamente a la solitaria noche en el lugar. Las calles del territorio ya no mostraban el triste pasado que se ocultaba tras sus paredes, ni la traición que se planeo entre los muros de cada casa. Ahora solo se podía encontrar soledad en aquel lugar hundido en penumbras

Llego hasta el corazón del lugar, una de las casas más grandes del lugar, por no decir mansión, saco las llaves y abrió tranquilo la puerta- Y pensar que llego a casa diez minutos antes de que acabe el día del padre.

.

-Al menos llego a tiempo, Uchiha-san

.

Sorprendido, el recién nombrado prendió la luz de la casa para ver al intruso y como era de esperarse, Shinju se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

El ojinegro arqueo una ceja, confundido por la presencia del niño, si bien, debía admitir que lo había extrañado y que deseaba saber de él, se le hacia extraño que el estuviese allí, por dos razones, la primera, era casi media noche y segundo ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

.

-Uzumaki-ojisan me trajo –Explico el pequeño moreno, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus pies colgados y balanceándose levemente, al lado de él se encontraba una pequeña mochila color azulina- Y dijo que me podía quedar a dormir aquí, si usted me dejaba –Agrego con una tierna sonrisa.

El recién llegado se rasco la cabeza algo molesto, llegar a casa luego de una misión (algo) complicada y encontrarse con un niño de aproximadamente cinco años deja a uno con el animo a la perfección- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto, tratando de mantener la calma, era solo un niño, debía gritarle.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, acercándose al pequeño para sentarse a su lado, corriendo la mochila de paso.

-Es que… -Bostezo el mas pequeño, frotando sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a estar despierto hasta tan tarde- Supe con Tsunade-sama que hoy llegaba, Uchiha-san –El portador del Sharingan vio el sueño reflejado en los ojos del pequeño y sin pensarlo lo tomo en brazos, como ya había hecho en pocas ocasiones, luego de un entrenamiento duro. El ojigris se dejo "mimar" por el mayor, quien lo acurruco entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que parecía una cuna hecha por sus propios brazos, Shinju se acurruco un poco, buscando la mejor posición, para relajarse.

-Ahora di ¿Por qué estas aquí? –Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa, en esa posición, el niño huérfano de padre se veía aun más pequeño de lo que ya era.

-Hoy es el día del padre… -Menciono, el azabache mayor asintió- Solo quedan cinco minutos, luego se vuelve un día normal –Explico, de la nada, sus pálidas mejillas se volvieron rojas, frunció el seño, armándose de valor- Yo no tengo padre…

-Lo sé –No sabia a que se dirigía todo eso, solo sabia que el pequeño estaba asiendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Y-Y yo… -tartamudeo, avergonzándose de si mismo ante su error- Me pregunta si tú… -Deshizo el abrazo del morocho y se sentó al frente de este, mirándolo con el seño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojas- ¿Quieres ser mi padre…? –El Uchiha abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, sorprendido- So-Solo por hoy, un par de minutos, nada más –Se apresuro a explicarse- Pe-Pero… si no quieres… ¡Esta bien!

.

_**Siempre he deseado renacer mi Clan, desde su destrucción, el hecho de estar con una chica me enfadaba, solo pensaba en una cosa, tener hijos y entrenarlos. Eso he pensado durante varios años… Sin embargo, Shinju…**_

.

Revolvió los cabellos rebeldes del niño, quitándole a este, la vergüenza y la preocupación del momento.

.

_**Él no es mi hijo, es imposible, pero aun así, me he encariñado con él, hmp, es difícil creerlo, yo, Uchiha Sasuke, se a encariñado con un mocoso de cuatro años, que esta a pocas semanas de cumplir cinco.**_

-Solo por hoy –sonrió como solo un Uchiha podía hacerlo.

_**Pero no puedo permitir que me diga "padre" sin el consentimiento de su madre, cuando la encuentren, le pediré, estoy seguro, le pediré a ella que me permita ser el padre de Shinju. Aunque se enoje, aunque me llame sinvergüenza, adoro a este niño.**_

.

Lentamente una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios del menor, hasta formar una mirada llena de ilusión, esperanza y felicidad.

-¡Hai (Si)! –Afirmo en un grito y sin pensarlo, salto dispuesto a abrazar al mayor- ¡Feliz día, **papá**! –Sintió un nudo al pronunciar esas palabras quería llorar, se sentía feliz de decir "papá" a alguien y en especial porque este era el Uchiha- T-Te tengo un regalo –Nervioso, saco de su bolsillo un papel perfectamente doblado- N-No tenia dinero, asíque te hi-hice un dibujo…

.

El Uchiha estaba conmocionado, jamás imagino estar en una situación así, con un hijo que no era suyo, en su hogar, disfrutando de los pocos segundos que quedaban para del día del padre. Cuando Shinju le había dicho "padre" había sentido algo extraño, un cosquilleo en su estomago, y una calidez en su corazón, como si durante años hubiese esperado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de él, del ojigris y de nadie más que él.

Desdoblo el dibujo con cuidado y lo que observo le provoco una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado.

En el dibujo se encontraba él, vestido como acostumbraba, de pie, sin una sonrisa, pero tomando la mano del pequeño niño de ojos grises y dándole la otra mano al pequeño, había una mujer peliazul oscura, de cabellera larga y ojos de extraño color.

.

-Son mamá, tú y yo –Sonrió ampliamente- Ustedes dos son las personas que yo mas amo.

Nuevamente, el portador del Sharingan se sorprendió, ante las palabras del pequeño, no obstante, no demostró su sorpresa.

-Porque para mi… eres como un pa-padre… -Bostezo nuevamente, antes de acurrucarse en el regazo del mayor- Te quiero, papá.

.

Después de unos segundos el ojinegro se percato que el pequeño se encontraba profundamente dormido, observo el reloj que tenia sobre un sofá, ya había pasado la media noche, ya no era el día del padre. Shinju y él no tenían la necesidad de llamarse "Padre e hijo", sin embargo…

-Buenas noches, hijo

Se sentía tan bien decir esas palabras.

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hora de responder RR!!

Lo dije, lo repito y lo vuelvo a decir ¡¡Que flojera responder RR!!

**ETOLPLOW:** Ya pense que no te veria… jejej, bueno, es cierto eso de que se encariñaron muy pronto, pero por eso mismo me salto dias, ya sabes, pongo "después de una semana" o "Ha pasado un mes" cosa que pase un intervalo de tiempo en el cual se recuerden el uno al otro, en cuanto a eso de que podrian ser hermanos o no sé que, podria ser. El encariñamiento repentino lo explico al principio, se llama "Atraccion sanguinea, ósea, admito que Shinju es un Uchiha, pero hijo de que Uchiha, se sabra despues

**RebeKyuubi:** Hola, creei que no te veria como aquí si, me dejan 20 RR XD ajaja ya me mal acostumbraron a tener tantos YoY!! ¡¡Pero significa que si me tardo en actualizar empezaran a molestarme!! Es que el 6 es un OMake, un cap extra

**Angela-Hinata:** ¡Hola angela! No te preocupes, la intencion es lo que vale y que mala tu madre XD le hubieses pedido cinco minutos. Neji es un genio, pero como Shinju se aprece a Sasuke.. bueno, obviamente dudaria, aparte, el cree que Hinata esta muerta ¡¿Dibujaste a Shinju y Hinata?! ¡¡Sugoi!! ¿Podrias mandar los dibujitos a mi correo? Es C h ie co _ Hotmail . com (sin los espacios)

**Kierinahana:** Estoy bien, gracias, el agotamiento no es nada si veo los RR que recibo, son como vitaminas energéticas ejejje, Shinju: Perla n_n mas que una perla parece un diamente en bruto, todavía me falta pulirlo un poco y cuesta arto sabiendo que no puedo salir de la linea que ya cree de él, temo cometer un error y que ya no lo amen u.ù soy seer humano, no todo sale prfecto. Y que bueno que opinas que este es el mejor hijo SasuHina, pero hay otros que tambien son buenos.

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** Hola de nuevo, todos aman a Shinju!! u y amo a Renesme!! Y pues, ya nos pusimos a la par con la otra pagina, ahora podre actualizar cuando aquí consigas los 20 RR necesarios para actualizar, ya sé, soy exigente, pero ¡Ya me mal acostumbraron! ¡Afronte las consecuencias!

**princezzhina-dark****: **Pues, yo no sabía como se llamaba mi mami a los cinco años, a los siete me aprendi su nombre XD, en el proximo cap la encuentran y.. ¡Taran! ¡Eres muy lista!

**H****elena-uchimaki no gaara****:** Al final no se murio Hinata, pero entonces Sakura se da cuenta que quiere a Naruto…. -.-Uu ¡claro! Hinata tenia que armarse de valor para que la basura se diera cuenta. Pein solo la dejo herida, pero nada de gran gravedad, solo perdiendo sangre, después de terminar la pelea… ¡¡Naruto no pesca ni en pintura a Hinata! ¡Ni se acuerda de ella! Despues de este cap, Shinju y Sasuke estan viviendo juntos.

**xXBlackxxStarXx****: **Tranqui, en el proximo cap se encontraran (Shinju y Hinata), Sasuke y Shinju son tan Kawaiia!! Me muero de amor al imaginarlos! Y si, si parecen padre e hijo, en este cap te diste cuenta ¿No?. Kiseki heredo casi todo de su madre, la idiotes sobre todo, aunque intenta ser mejor que ella, ojala no la embarre (Si lo hara, no lo dudes)

**hinata-isa-4ever****:** Aquí esta la actualización, espero que allá sido de tu gusto.

**Hyuuga:** ajajaja no comas ansias, en el proximo cap saldra Hinata.

**Ninja_girl:** ¡Hola! Estoy bien, algo estresada por terminal el cap 5, que quiero hacer que lloren XD soy mala, dejame mas RR y siempre actuallizare rapido n_o Me alegra que te guste tanto ¡ME esforzare mucho!

**skarlet3****:** ¿Estas feliz? Al fin sabes que paso con Hinata, aunque los ancianos no apareceran más, jejeje, que mala soy con los extras, al menos que me pidan hacer un OMAKE.

**Tevu_nsq:** Que bueno que te encanto! Sasuke es bonito como padre, nadie lo duda y si Shinju fuera su hijo seria mejor aun (No dgio que no lo sea, pero tampoco digo que si lo sea, wuaaa estoy como el que escribio la novela "la madrastra"!!)

**Le Petite Vicky****:** La pongo en duda porque si no lo hago todos diran: "¡¡Se acosto con Hinata!!" y eso seria irritable para mi como escritora, aparte, hay que ser realistas, Sasuke puede ser un icono sexual, pero no se acostaria con cualquiera, tendria que ser la definitiva… o en medio de una borrachera, lo que venga me burlo, de hecho ¡¡ADORO LOS RR LARGOS!! Hinata aparecera, no te preocupes. ¿Itachi Uchiha? Okey, tu voto es por Itachi, veamos serian 5 para Itachi y 4 para Sasuke XD veamos quien gana las eleccines de padre, jajaja.

**Cari-sama:** No esperaba verte aquí n__n que alegria jejeje bueno, Shinju es parecido a Sasuke, pero no en todo. Hinata aparecera en el proximo cap, el cual sera el mas emocionante de todos, hasta el momento. Tsunade calladita se ve mas bonita, adios adios

**Hyuugita:** (Ya me duele la mano de tanto contestar RR T-T) Gracias por pensar que escribo bonito, si tu voto es para sasuke, entonces ya hay empate entre Itachi y él, Wuhan si Shinju se encontrara con Itahi ¿A quien preferirira? . y Naruto es un baka!!

**SaBaku-No-MeNnY:** Leere tu fic mas tarde n_n la relacion entre Sasuke y Shinju ahora es mas furte, asique en el proximo cap pondre a Hinata. Cuentame tus teorias, eso seria interesante y tal vez las use para hacer la conti de otros caps.

**Judit-12:** (Me empiezo a arrepentir de contestar RR…)Kiseki y Basura son iguales, de eso no hay duda, ya veras el proximo cap ¬ ¬ la detestaras… Ojala te allá gustado el cap, como son pro-Sasuke-padre-de-Shinju n_n reo que les gustara.

**Meli Jane lin: **Gracias por leer la historia, es un gran trabajo pero creo que logre hacerlo bien, jejee.

**Besty-chan:** eres la primera persona que no pregunta si Sasuke es o no el padre, solo lo aceptas, jeje, ojala sigas leyendo y dejando RR n.n


	5. Deseo cumplido

Hola a todos, perdonen la demora, es que… ya me mal acostumbraron con los RR!!! Jejeje además que este cap me costo mucho terminarlo, lo leí una y otra vez para que quedara sin ningún error mas que las respuestas de los RR n.n

Ojala les guste, porque me costo mucho hacerlo.

ADV: La autora es anti-Sakura, pero intentara ser objetiva

-O-O-O-O-O-Mismo tiempo, diferente escena-O-O-O-O-

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*Cambio de escena o continuación desde otro punto de vista*:.:*:.:*:.

.

**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

**Adv: si baja el numero de RR me demorare aun mas en actualizar n_n* Esto es lo que pasa cuando mal acostumbran a una escritora en media pubertad.**

.

--------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces, pero adoro el chocolate.

-¿Y la vainilla?

-Hmm… -Puso un dedo bajo sus labios y le dedico una sonrisa al mayor- No, solo me gusta el chocolate, me desagradan los dulces.

-Hmp, yo también detesto las cosas dulces.

.

Ambos morenos se encontraban a las afueras de un diminuto poblado en los límites del país del viento y del fuego. Tenían una pequeña misión, ayudar a reconstruir ese pequeño pueblo que había sido atacado por ladrones hace unas semanas y el Uchiha era el encargado de ayudar con la reconstrucción y de paso, se llevo a Shinju con él, para que no se aburriera y en especial, por una petición de la quinta Hokage.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Abrió la puerta de la Oficina, dejando atrás a Shizune y su pequeña niña de cuatro años, Yuhiko._

_Entro a la oficina de la Quinta, como siempre, con aires de superioridad ante su figura. La mujer sonrió ante su presencia, ella tenía en mente una idea y para que esta se cumpliese necesitaba la ayuda del único portador del Sharingan con vida. Sin decir palabra alguna, el Uchiha se situó enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade, con el seño levemente fruncido._

.

_-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? –Pregunto la rubia con una mirada astuta- ¿Interrumpí algo? –El ojinegro solo chasqueo la lengua, toda Konoha era conciente de que él y el ojigris entrenaban todas las mañanas, luego comían algo delicioso en algún recinto y por ultimo, iban a los territorios Uchiha para un merecido descanso; esa era la rutina de ambos, ya que el pequeño niño huérfano de padre se había mudado con el mayor._

_-¿Cuál es la misión? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos._

_-No es una misión precisamente –Explico cruzando sus manos como acostumbraba y escondiendo la mitad de su cara tras ellas, recibiendo toda la atención disponible de Sasuke. El silencio los rodeo unos segundos, hasta que Tsunade decidió continuar- La encontramos, encontramos a la madre de Shinju._

_Un silencio se produjo en la habitación._

_Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada del niño a la aldea oculta entre la hierba, el chico se había adaptado bien. No solo tenia de sensei al único Uchiha con vida, si no que también tenia un grupo variado de amigos._

.

_La extrovertida y chillona Kiseki. Hija de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura_

_El calmado y perezoso Tetsuya. Hijo mayor de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari_

_La tímida y obediente Yuhiko. Única descendiente del elemento madera, hija de Yamato y la asistente de Tsunade, Shizune._

_El elegante y maduro Sarutobi. Único hijo de Kurenai y el difunto Azuma._

_La ruda e impuntual Akane. Hija de Mitarashi Anko y Hatake Kakashi_

_La problemática e impulsiva de Takeshi. Hija Mayor de Inuzuka Hana y Shiranui Genma_

.

_Shinju tenia un gran grupo de amigos, aunque solía quejarse por la actitud de algunos de ellos, se veía feliz, inclusive iba a entrar a la academia al cumplir los seis años de edad. El Uchiha se había tomado la molestia de arregla un cuarto especial para el niño, aun lado de la suya, prepara al gusto del ojigris. En su nevera siempre tenia el postre favorito del menor, dangos y para comer –Si lograba tirar los Kunais y Shuriken bien- Dangos y para cenar –En días de buen animo- Sopa de Miso –que según el pequeño, era la comida favorita de su madre-._

_El ojinegro apretó los puños, el pequeño azabache de cabellos azulinos ya tenia una vida formada allí, tenia amigos, se hacia respetar, incluso tenia un club de fans – __**Tiene mi misma suerte… por desgracia para él **__–Shinju ya tenia una vida en Konoha y ahora que habían encontrado a su madre… ¿Se iría?_

_La respuesta obvia, el pequeño ojos de nube siempre, desde su nacimiento, había viajado, de un lugar a otro, acompañado por su madre. Teniendo aventuras, ayudando al que lo necesitaba…_

_Tsunade presintió los sentimientos de frustración del ojinegro, era visible ante sus ojos, en especial por el seño fruncido que el azabache tenia, con la mirada desviada hacia algún punto muerto de la habitación, decidió intervenir._

.

_-Sabes, al igual que yo, que la madre de Shinju es de Konoha –El moreno le presto atención, intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos que lo enfurecían- Además, es Ninja de la hoja –Añadió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke- Eso significa que debe cumplir con su deber como Ninja de Konoha –Enderezo su postura, observando por sobre su hombro la ventanilla- Ella fingió su propia muerte, las razones aun las desconozco, pero lo más probable es que se trate de su padre –Observo por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Sasuke, era neutra y pensativa- El abuelo de Shinju, un líder de uno de los Clanes mas importantes._

_-¿Sabe la identidad de la madre de Shinju?-Pregunto, sin querer._

_-Si –Respondió cortante, poniendo ambas manos en su posición anterior, ocultando parte de su nariz y boca entre ellas- Ella era una Jounnin de aquí, de Konoha, la dimos por muerta hace unos años, debido a un incidente –Explico- Ella era la sucesora de un importante Clan._

_Oculto su asombro, eso significaba que el ojigris debía quedarse en Konoha, ya que era el descendiente de aquel Clan- Eso significa…_

_-Exacto –Afirmo con la cabeza agudizando sus ojos al final- Ninguno de los dos se ira de Konoha –Relajo su postura y saco de un cajón una botella semivacía de sake- Además, creo que eso animara a Naruto._

_-¿El dobe? –Arqueo una ceja, confundido ¿Qué tenia que ver el contenedor del Kyuubi en todo eso?_

_-La madre de Shinju era amiga de Naruto –Explico desinteresada._

_-Hmp… __**El dobe nunca me ha contado sobre el fallecimiento de una amiga de él.**_

_-Él, al igual que el resto de las personas más cercana a ella, fue enviado a una misión –Agrego, tomando un sorbo de sake- Si la vieran, harían un escándalo, en especial Naruto y su familia –Suspiro, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban debido al licor- La hostigarían con preguntas y conociéndola se sentiría insegura._

_-__**No lo dudo, ella es así, insegura y tímida**_ _–Pensó recordando las cosas que Shinju le había contado sobre su madre._

_-Por eso mismo… Shinju no debe ver a su madre hasta que hable personalmente con ella –Acentuó la palabra "personalmente"._

_-¿Hmp? –Arrugo el entrecejo._

_-No estoy completamente segura sobre si "ella", la mujer que encontramos, es la madre del niño, por eso mismo hablare con ella antes de todo –Esbozó una media sonrisa- Si realmente es la madre de Shinju, preguntara por su hijo –Sasuke iba a hablar pero la mujer se le adelanto- No querrás que tu hijo se ilusioné._

_-¡¿Hijo?! –No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esa palabra y no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa._

_La ojidorada soltó una leve risa ante la reacción del morocho- Tranquilo, tranquilo, era una broma, uff… -Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras su interlocutor gruñía por lo bajo- Ustedes dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos –Sonrió apartando el recipiente de sake vació y volviendo a su posición inicial- Pensé que ya se hablan con esos nombres: "Padre e hijo"_

_Bufo por lo bajo, apartando la mirada- Yo no soy su padre –Gruño enojado._

_-__**Sin embargo, perece que tu deseo es serlo**__ Mañana llévate a Shinju contigo, les daré una misión rango "D" –Saco un pergamino de una repisa y se lo paso al Uchiha con una sonrisa- Es bien simple, tienen que ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo, lo acabas en dos o tres días, Shinju por mientras puede ayudarte a pasar los materiales –Dicho esto hizo un ademán con las manos, indicándole que podía retirarse._

_El ojinegro hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, no obstante, al quedar en el umbral de la puerta una pregunta atravesó su mente y sin pudor alguno –sin contar que tampoco la pensó muy bien- pregunto._

_-Tsunade-sama –Llamo sin voltearse a verla_

_-¿si? –Amplio su sonrisa, el Vengador realmente se había encariñado con el pequeño- __**Seguramente preguntara si puede quedarse más tiempo con él.**_

_-La madre de Shinju… -La rubia se desconcertó un poco, arqueando sus cejas- Ella era una fans m… -Murmuro las ultimas palabras, hasta que ya no dijo más- Me retiro –Cerro la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una desconcertada Tsunade en su oficina._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Ambos morenos estaban comiendo unos Dangos fuera de un pequeño negocio, mientras Sasuke tomaba un té verde, Shinju tomaba leche fría. De vez en cuando azabache menor se ensuciaba la cara y el ojinegro era el encargado limpiarle, seguido por un sonrojo y un pequeño seño fruncido por parte del menor.

Se conocían hace ya casi dos meses y el trato entre ambos había evolucionado, en un principio todo había sido muy lento, sin opiniones por parte de Sasuke sobre el entrenamiento del pequeño, luego ayudándolo a llegar a casa después de no poderse levantar del esfuerzo, con el paso de las semanas, Sasuke invitaba al pequeño a comer luego de entrenar por la mañana. Cuando el portador del Sharingan se iba a misiones, el pequeño ojigris se despedía de él con una sonrisa y a su regreso encontraba al pequeño en su casa, por lo general, el pequeño huérfano de padre se encontraba dormido sobre el sofá.

El mayor se paro, siendo observado atentamente por el pequeño, quien, aun se encontraba con un dango en la boca.

.

-Aun nos quedan veinte minutos antes de partir –Dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca, para luego dirigirle una fugaz mirada al ojigris, quien se limpiaba la boca y tomaba su leche con rapidez- _**Se va atragantar…**_ -Tal y como había predicho, el niño se atraganto con la leche- _**Ya decía yo…**_ Eso te pasa por apurón –Le reprocho dándole palmas suaves en la espalda para que respirara.

-Es que… -Tosió un poco y dio un sonoro suspiro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ante su humillación- Quiero pasear un rato con usted, Uchiha-san –Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido al revelar sus intenciones al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, el portador del Sharingan solo pudo sonreír de medio lado desordenando los cabellos del menor.

-Vámonos –Ordeno poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡Hai (si)!

.

Inseparables, esa era la palabra que los definía a ambos, el único momento en que se separaban era cuando Shinju iba a ver a sus amigos o Sasuke debía ir a misiones.

Se detuvieron unos momentos en un pequeño puesto callejero, el azabache de tonalidades azulinas se quedo mirando unos broches en forma de flores, recibiendo una mirada interrogante por el mayor.

.

-Esta flor celeste le quedaría muy bonita a Yuhiko-kun –Menciono el pequeño imaginando la sonrisa de la tímida al ver esa flor y solo podía pensar eso, ya que el solo ver a aquella niña recordaba a su madre.

-Tan pequeño… -Murmuro el azabache, el ojigris levanto su cabeza, arqueando su espalda para chocar su cabeza pequeña contra el torso del mayor- ¿Y ya estas enamorado?

-¿¡Nani!? –Los colores subieron a su cabeza, empezando con una tierna tonalidad clara, hasta llegar a un tono rojizo con rayas fosforescentes- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Negó alejándose del Uchiha mientras movía rápidamente sus manos negando con ellas - ¡Ell-Ella es solo una amiga, u-una amiga! –Repitió y una vez que se encontró a una distancia prudente del mayor trató de recobrar el aliento, sin embargo, sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas.

-… Eres igual a tu madre… -Murmuro el azabache con una gota en su sien y una mueca de agotamiento, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de su acompañante.

-¿A mi mami? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza de lado, el Uchiha explico.

-Ambos se sonrojan con facilidad, tartamudean cuando están nerviosos y esa reacción… -Lo analizo de pies a cabeza y bufo con burla- Estoy completamente seguro que es de tu madre…

La pequeña persona se acerco al portador del Sharingan hasta llegar a su lado, jalándole del pantalón para que le prestara toda su atención- ¿Usted conoce a mi madre, Uchiha-san? –Pregunto curioso.

-No realmente –Aclaro, tomando a Shinju en brazos y subirlo a su cabeza, haciendo de "caballito"- Como hablas tanto de ella, puedo decir que la conozco un poco –Empezaron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo mientras el pequeño moreno miraba a todos lados, curioso, por sin moverse demasiado, una de tantas cosa que tenia en común con el portador del Sharingan era eso: la calma.

-Creo que ambos se llevarían bien –Comento luego de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, el ojigris agrego nuevamente- Ambos son callados.

-Hmp –Sonrío nuevamente de miedo lado- Tú igual lo eres.

-… ¿De verdad? –Se pregunto mentalmente, causando una leve sonrisa en el moreno- Pensé que yo era más "comumicallivo" que ustedes dos.

-Es "Comunicativo" –Corrigió burlón, recibiendo un pequeño bufido como respuesta y sonrojándose de golpe- _**Debe estar sonrojado**_ –Conocía cada reacción del ojigris, desde como se comportaba al hacer una travesura e incluso como intentaba estar a la altura de los mayores, terminando en el suelo- Y no diría que tanto –Tomo el minúsculo cuerpo del niño y lo puso como si de un saco de papas se tratase, causando un puchero en el menor- Pero si eres mas expresivo

-¡Uchiha-san! –Se quejo con el seño fruncido- ¡Bájeme! –Empezó a patalear, aunque se divertía, se sentía incomodo por las innumerables miradas que recibía por los aldeanos-¡Ya no soy un niño! ¡En tres días tendré cinco! –Le recordó, con una sonrisa arrogante, causando una mueca en el mayor.

-Eres muy pequeño para tener esa expresión –Y sin piedad, lo soltó, causando que el pequeño se estrellara contra el piso.

-¡Uchiha-san! –Grito el pequeño, levantándose y empezando a golpear al mayor en forma de juego.

Voces ajenas los distrajeron, ambos voltearon a ver quien había hecho ese comentario, encontrándose con unas mujeres y sus hijos, sentadas en medio de un parque.

.

-Mira, que lindos

-Padre e hijo jugando juntos

-Ojala mi marido hiciese eso

-Que adorables

-¡Ya vera ese hombre! ¡Hare que tome más en cuenta a sus hijos!

-Son igualitos

-Se nota que son padre e hijo.

.

Ambos morochos se vieron al mismo tiempo- … -Los dos sonrieron, en especial Shinju, quien se encontraba levemente sonrojado por la alegría, mientras, el portador del Sharingan se encontraba sin su sonrisa de medio lado, si no una completa. -Uchiha-san –Llamo el ojigris extendiendo su mano, para tomar la del mayor, quien la recibió aun con la sonrisa- Vamos a casa –Completo el azabache.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡Rápido! ¡Métanla a la sala de cirugía! –Ordeno Tsunade de forma exaltada a sus asistentes, Ino desconcertada movía la camilla, tenia prohibido quitar la manta que cubría a la figura femenina, lo que cual era de suma extrañeza- ¡Busquen sangre tipo AB, RH+! ¡Necesita una transfusión de sangre! ¡Shizune!

-¡Hai (Si)! –La pelinegra corría aun lado de su maestra, mientras veía desconcertada el cuerpo que era cubierto- _**¿De quien se trata? ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama insiste en no verla? **_

-¡Ino, Sakura! –Llamo a las dos mujeres que movían la camilla, ambas se negaron a verla, no obstante, tomando atención a sus palabras- ¡Escuchen con atención! Ino, deberás infiltrarte en su mente e intentar despertarla ¡Solo despertarla! ¡Tienes prohibido husmear en su mente y recuerdos! ¡Si lo haces tu castigo será inminente! –La Yamanaka al escuchar la advertencia de su jefa pudo sentir como un escalofrío empezaba por su espalda hasta terminar su nuca, sin embargo, se limito a asentir con la cabeza la orden- ¡Sakura, Tú no puedes entrar!

-¡¿Qué?!

.

De la impresión la pelirrosa se detuvo y soltó la camilla, volteando a ver a su maestra- ¡¿Por qué?! –Cuestiono, olvidando por completamente del cuerpo, quien callo al suelo, quedando a plena vista de todo aquel que se encontraba cerca. Un silencio perturbador se produjo en el lugar, la ojijade, desconcertada por el silencio hablo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Nadie respondió, el rostro de muchos era un poema, parecían fantasmas, entre tantas personas se encontró con la mirada de un Hyuuga, Neji- _**Debió terminar la misión antes de tiempo**_ –Pensó, pero al ver como el castaño señalaba algo con su mano, volteo a ver de que se trataba- ¡…!

.

Su larga cabellera azulina oscura estaba repartida como una cascada en todo el lugar, su piel nívea se encontraba limpia, tal y como la última vez que se le había visto. Tenía puesto un polo color lila manga corta, con dos circulo amarillos en cada manga que contenían el Kanji de la unión implantado al medio de estos. Portaba unos pantalones negros con unas sandalias Ninjas color negras. Su cara mostraba armonía, parecía estar en un dulce sueño y su respiración era normal.

.

-¡¡Ahh!! –El primer grito que se escucho fue el de Ino, quien de forma inmediata se dejo caer al suelo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, de sus ojos color cielo brotaron delicadas gotas de agua cristalina, tal vez de la impresión, del miedo o de la alegría, fuese cual fuese la razón verdadera, había quedado inmune ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

-¡¡Hinata!! –Grito Sakura una vez que reacciono, su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, se tuvo que sostener de una pared cercana para no caerse de la impresión, llevo una mano a su boca, evitando, de esta forma, que su mandíbula se abriese de manera descomunal- No puede ser… -Empezó a negar con la cabeza, con lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos de la peliazul, como en un estado de shock, empezó a negar con mas brutalidad- No puede ser… ¡Se supone que ella esta…! –No pudo continuar, Tsunade tomo a la joven inconciente y la subió a la camilla sin mayor esfuerzo.

Dirigió una mirada de reproche a sus asistentes- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Hay que llevarla, rápido! –Ordeno, llamando la atención de sus dos enfermeras de confianza, quienes hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras- ¡Ahora! –Repitió llena de cólera por ser ignorada, esta vez, fue escuchada por ambas mujeres, que se apresuraron a tomar la camilla por ambos extremos y emprendieron camino a la sala de cirugías, ambas pálidas y sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo a la Hyuuga.

.

Hyuuga Neji, quien se encontraba allí -Debido a la finalización prematura de su misión- no pudo hacer más que quedarse estático unos momentos, procesando la escena de la cual fue testigo, al igual que todos los presentes, sin comprender la verdad de los hechos. Su cuerpo, lentamente, empezó a reaccionar, empezando por sus manos temblorosas, luego, sus piernas y finalmente la cabeza. El ojiperla en un ataque de adrenalina tomo a Tsunade del brazo y grito con desesperanza.

.

-¡¿Estaba viva?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo anda?! –Pregunto mas por la impresión que por enojo, la Hokage se limito a analizar el estado del joven. La apariencia del Hyuuga, tras la revelación, era desconcertante, su rostro era un poema, una sonrisa casi psicópata se asomaba por sus labios y debajo de aquellos ojos color luna, se encontraban unas pequeñas marcas azulinas por la falta de sangre en la zona.

-Acabamos de enterarnos –Se limito a contestar, liberándose del agarre del Jounnin- ¿Qué esperas? –Pregunto con seriedad, ya no tenia que esconderlo ¿Qué más daba? De todas formas, ya había visto a su "difunta" prima con sus propios ojos, no podía negar la verdad- Ve a informarle a Hiashi que su hija esta viva.

.

"_**Viva"**_

.

Sin despedirse, el Hyuuga dio vuelta sobre su propio eje, con paso acelerado y torpe comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban, en un ataque de alegría y desconcierto. Por seis años había dado por muerta al único familiar que nunca dejo de amarlo. Ahora, de la noche a la mañana, ella aparecía y con vida.

Tsunade suspiro, se encontraba agotada, ahora tendría que soportar a Hiashi media hora y tener que responder sus preguntas repetitivas, pero, eso era lo de menos, ahora lo único que importaba era despertar a la Hyuuga de su letargo.

.

-Tsunade-sama –Llamo Shizune, quien también estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban- ¿N-No se supone que ella…? –No pudo terminar la oración, la voz se le quebraba con facilidad.

La rubia volvió a su carrera al cuarto de cirugías, seguida de cerca por la ojinegra- Al parecer fingió su muerte –Explico la ojidorada a su aprendiz, quien levanto la cabeza sorprendida- ¿Recuerdas a Shinju?

-S-Si… -Asintió con la cabeza, su voz parecía un susurro en medio del mar de chismes que empezaban a escucharse por el pasillo- Él juega con Yuhiko –Agrego sin entender la conexión entre la muchacha y el niño.

-Creo que… -Agudizo su vista, entrando a la sala, donde Sakura la miraba suplicante- Puedes quedarte, ya la has visto, así que no importa si estas o no –Se dirigió a ella, para nuevamente hablarle a la pelinegra- Hinata puede ser la madre –Lo dijo en su susurro, causando que solo Shizune le escuchara, esta, al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos de forma descomunal, intentando permanecer cuerda.

.

Demasiadas emociones y descubrimiento por un solo día, no había sufrido tantas impresiones en una sola mañana desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Ambos morenos pasaron las puertas de Konoha con tranquilidad, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y el ocaso estaba terminando. Pasaron por el puesto de control, recibiendo un grito de ambos vigilantes, dirigidos hacía el pequeño- Hola, mini-Sasuke –Gritaron entre risas, siendo ignorados por ambos azabaches, quienes se limitaron a pasar frente a estos, aunque Shinju saludo con su mano bien alzada para que le vieran. El ojigris se encontraba en los brazos del portador del portador del Sharingan. La misión termino un día antes de lo previsto, aunque tomaron el tiempo restante para intentar que Shinju lograra hacer el katon ryuuka no jutsu sin resultado alguno, debido a la corta edad del pequeño.

.

-Yo quería tirar fuego por la boca –Se quejaba entre dientes el niño, quien estaba levemente sonrojado por haber fallado frente a la segunda persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Todavía eres muy joven para eso –Repitió por undécima vez el Uchiha- Yo pude lograrlo a los siete años, todavía tienes tiempo –Agrego con tranquilidad.

-No es justo, quería mostrarle a mamá que soy fuerte y que la podré defender de todos.

-Hmp –El ojinegro esbozo una media sonrisa y revolvió los cabellos del más pequeño.

.

Pasaron a la torre de la Hokage, no obstante, al encontrar el recinto vacío, optaron por ir con los Uzumakis, ya que ellos habían dicho: "Cuando acaben la misión, vengan a casa, les tendremos una sorpresa". La sorpresa era más que obvia para ambos, seguramente era un regalo o un pastel para el cumpleañeros. Shinju al fin tenía los cinco años.

.

-Por cierto… -Hablo el azabache mayor luego de un largo silencio, recibiendo toda la atención del pequeño- Enhorabuena por tu cumpleaños, Shinju –Felicito desviando la cabeza, para no ser visto por el menor, quien sonrió ampliamente- _Pensé que se le había olvidado_ –Pensó con alegría el ojigris, quien se limito a abrazar al Uchiha como agradecimiento y darle un beso en la mejilla como si realmente el ojinegro fuese su padre.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Los rumores en Konoha no solían divulgarse con rapidez, por lo general, cuando un rumor era importante el rumor se corría en menos de una hora, pero, cuando se trataba de algo como encontrar a alguien supuestamente muerto, uno se tardaba como tres días en ser conciente del hecho. Sin embargo, si se trataba de la heredera original de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, ese era un rumor importante.

Talvez esa era la razón por la que media aldea de la hoja era conciente de la aparición de la ojiperla, quien en esos instantes se encontraba reposando en su camilla, ante la mirada atónita de la Yamanaka y la antigua Haruno.

.

La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, no soportando las ganas de salir de allí- No lo soporto más –Comento al aire, siendo escuchada por su amiga y rival de la infancia.

-Cálmate, frentuda –Expreso, sin desviar su mirada de la paciente.

-¡Necesito contarle a Naruto! –Se paro de golpe, pero su compañera le tomo de la muñeca con el seño fruncido- ¡Suéltame, Ino cerda!

-Tsunade-sama dijo que guardáramos silencio –Recordó la rubia, siendo ignorada por la pelirosa.

-Naruto se a sentido culpable por la muerte de Hinata durante largo tiempo –Explico, soltándose del agarre- Debe saberlo, tiene el derecho.

-Él tiene tanto derecho como tú y yo –Señalo- Poca, casi nada, los únicos con derecho absoluto son Neji, su padre y su hermana.

-¡¡Pero!! –Reclamo, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por la ojiazul- ¡No me importa! –Grito, saliendo por la puerta.

.

Ino se quedo unos momentos en silencio, para luego volver a sentarse junto a su antigua compañera de Academia- ¿Sabes? –Le hablo, siendo conciente que esta no le escuchaba- A todos nos dolió tu "muerte" –Hizo comillas con los dedos, soltando una leve risa- Pero creo que… –Ensancho su sonrisa- Ahora todos te queremos mucho más que antes.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡¡Felicidades, dattebayo!!

.

Fue el recibimiento que obtuvo Shinju al llegar a la casa del futuro Hokage. Kiseki, ansiosa y empalagosa como siempre, se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando, un sonrojo a niveles indescubiertos hasta el momento y por poco se desmaya al sentir los labios de la niña sobre su mejilla.

.

-Gra-Graci-Gracias… -Tartamudeo con timidez el niño, una vez que el Uchiha le empujara en la espalda para que entrara al recinto.

.

_Todo el lugar esta adornado con diversos colores, hay serpentinas colgadas por todas partes y globos amarrados sin orden por todo el comedor, también, en la mesita de té, tienen puesto un mantel color azul claro, donde tienen un paquete envuelto en papel blanco con payasos dibujados, junto a él se encuentra un pequeño pastel con… creo que cinco velas, si no mal cuento. Uzumaki-ojiisan esta animado, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me soltó con brusquedad tras un reproche que le hizo Uchiha-san por organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sin su consentimiento, recibiendo como respuesta._

.

-Él no es tu hijo, teme, no tenía por que decírtelo –_A lo que él solo responde golpeándole en la cabeza por llamarlo "teme"._

_Kiseki da saltos de alegría, chillando que ella había escogido el regalo personalmente para mí. Lo único que no "encaja" –Como dice mamá- es la ausencia de Uzumaki-baasan._

-Llamaron a mamá del hospital, dijeron que era una emergencia y que no podría estar aquí, pero que llegaría mas tarde _–Me contó mi amiga de cabello dicolor -¿O era "bicolor", la palabra?_

.

_Aunque ellos se esforzaron en hacerme esta fiesta, estoy triste, quiero estar con oka-san, la extraño demasiado, estar con Uchiha-san me distrae, pero no es lo mismo que estar con mi mami, la quiero. Es la primera vez que paso un cumpleaños sin ella y la necesito, pero, cuando sople las velas pediré verla, mis deseos siempre se cumplen, sin importar cuales sean._

_Uzumaki-ojiisan se dispone a prender las velas, pero Uchiha se las quita-_ Podrías causar un incendio como la última vez_ –Yo solo rió junto con Kiseki, quien le da la razón._

-¿Recuerdas, papi? –_Volteo a verme y me explico como una señora chismosa-_ En el cumpleaños de mamá, papá prendió mal las velas y terminamos con la casa quemada por tres semanas…_-Me explica dando un suspiro sobreactuado y con una mirada de reproche- _Se arruino el pastel y no probé nada _–Hizo un puchero reprobatorio._

_-¡Pero, Kiseki-chan…! –Lloriqueo Uzumaki-ojiisan, de nuevo, creo que las mujeres son su punto débil._

.

El ojinegro termino de prender las cinco velas en un instante, mientras su rubio amigo apagaba todas las luces. La pequeña Kiseki prácticamente tiro a Shinju al suelo para que se sentara a su lado, ambos frente a la improvisada mesa de cumpleaños. Al lado del ojigris se sentó Sasuke, quien no dejaba de verlo de reojo, las mejillas del cumpleañero estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos color nube estaban destellantes por el reflejo del fuego de las velas, las cuales bailaban ante la mirada ilusionada del pequeño. Naruto se sentó enfrente del azabache mayor, dedicándole una mirada zorruna al pequeño festejado.

.

-¡Pide tres deseos, dattebayo, Shinju! –Le animo el chico zorro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

-¡Tres deseos, tres deseos! –Repitió emocionada la pelirosa-rubia- _**Que pida ser mi novio cuando seamos grandes**_ –Pensaba ilusionada, sintiendo como su pelo se erizaba ante la imagen que venía a su mente.

.

Shinju cerro sus ojos color grises para concentrarse_- Deseo ver a mamá_ –Fue el primer deseo, el cual pidió con todas sus fuerzas, abrió sus ojos un poco y observo al portador del Sharingan que lo veía con una media sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos al verse descubierto por este y volvió a pedir con todas sus fuerzas- _Deseo…_-Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por pensar tal deseo, lo bueno era que nadie sabia lo que pensaba, si no, seria el hazmerreír de toda Konoha- _Estar con Uchiha-san mucho tiempo más_ –Suspiro una vez que hubo pedido el segundo deseo, en el último lo medito un poco- _Quiero que mamá sea feliz… Deseo, deseo que mamá encuentre a alguien que la ame a ella y a mi por igual…_ -Sintió su labio inferior temblar, tal vez porque nunca lo había pedido como deseo, solo era un pensamiento vano en su mente, sin embargo, en ese último tiempo, ese pensamiento había empezado ha obtener forma sólida, hasta convertirse en un anhelo- _¡¡Deseo tener un papá!!_ –Soplo las velas con todas sus fuerzas, apagándolas todas de una sola vez.

.

Kiseki aplaudió efusivamente al tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo, quien se limito a estar con el seño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo- _No debo tratar mal a las niñas- _Recordó de mala gana, le agradaba la hiperactiva niña, pero le desesperaba sus ataques de cariño, él no era alguien tan necesitado de amor, sin embargo, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de ese detalle.

El sonido de impotentes golpes los distrajeron de la celebración, el dueño del departamento se levanto para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba a esas horas, su esposa.

Sakura estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada y con una leve capa de sudor frió recorriendo su rostro. Los pequeños se acercaron a la escena, preguntándose mentalmente que había ocurrido como para que la pelirosa llegara en esas condiciones, si bien, su ropa se veía intacta, su condición física se veía mala. El portador del Sharingan también se acerco, no por curiosidad ni preocupación, solo por que le llamo la atención la condición de su antigua fans… y también estaba "algo" preocupado por ella, después de todo, era su amiga, aunque nunca confesaría que se preocupaba por ella.

.

-¡Naruto! –Grito la ojos de jade una vez recuperado el aliento- ¡Tienes que venir al hospital con migo! ¡Ahora! –Grito de forma impulsiva, tomando a su marido del brazo y empujándolo a seguirla.

-¡¿Sakura-chan?! –El hijo del cuarto Hokage quedo desconcertado por el comportamiento de su esposa, así que intento tranquilizarla como pudo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurrió algo a la vieja? –Pregunto preocupado, ella era una de las personas que él mas quería, si algo le ocurría, no sabría que hacer, deseaba ser Hokage, pero no a la costa de la Sennin.

-¡No, Naruto! –Negó con la cabeza- ¡No es eso! –Aclaro con voz quebrada- ¡¡"Ella" esta viva!! –Grito eufórica, haciendo énfasis en "Ella"- Creímos que estaba muerta… -Su mirada se perdió en alguna parte de la habitación, como reviviendo el pasado- Todos estos años, durante seis años creímos que ella había muerto… ¡Pero ella…! –Sus ojos se humedecieron y rompió en llanto.

El Uzumaki trato de consolar a su amante, sin éxito- ¿De quien hablas, Sakura-chan? ¿Quién no esta muerta?

La pelirosa levanto su rostro, el cual estaba pálido por la deshidratación- ¡Hyuuga… ella… viva! –Gritaba demasiado rápido, por lo que sus palabras poco a poco dejaron de ser entendibles, los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al escuchar el apellido, solo podía ser una persona. Por su parte, Shinju y Kiseki se miraron interrogantes, no sabiendo de qué hablaban los mayores. Nadie se percataba de un detalle impotente, que el Uchiha empezaba a encajar cabos sueltos.

.

_**Su madre era de Konoha**_

_**La heredera del Clan Hyuuga fallecida en un incendio**_

_**Su falta de talento en usar kunais y Shurikeny talento en el Taijutsu**_

_**Heredera de un importante Clan**_

_**La madre era amiga de Naruto**_

_**Hace seis años**_

_**Boda, muerte, embarazo**_

_**Ahora**_

_**Encuentro, Perdida, familiaridad**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Los cinco entraron al hospital a paso apresurado, con Sakura a la cabeza, seguida por su esposo y su hija, esta última se sujetaba del cuello de su padre para no caer por algún descuido. Mas atrás venían Shinju y Sasuke, el portador del Sharingan se encontraba con la garganta seca -sin saber la razón-, Su corazón latía apresuradamente, como si estuviera próximo a descubrir una impactante verdad. El pequeño de cinco años corría al lado del morocho, intentando seguir el ritmo del mayor, quien se controlaba a sí mismo para no dejarlo atrás. Si las suposiciones del Uchiha eran ciertas, aquella tímida y extraña niña de su infancia era la madre del ojigris, ella, aquella chica que nunca sintió atracción alguna por él, la única mujer que conoció que jamás se detuvo a verlo.

Entraron a la sala de espera, separando ambas puertas de golpes y atrayendo la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba allí. Naruto suspiro aliviado al ver que gran parte de sus amigos se encontraban allí, y, Shinju esbozo una sonrisa al ver a gran parte de sus amigos en el lugar, a excepción de Takeshi, seguramente sus padres no tenían familiaridad con la mujer encontrada.

Inconcientemente, Sasuke observo al chico de reflejos azulinos por el rabillo del ojo- _**Tsunade-sama dijo que podía ser ella, pero, puede ser que no**_ –Medito, negándose a sí mismo a decirle al diminuto moreno que tal vez, esa mujer dada por muerta, era su madre, ya que su suposición podía ser errada y por ende causarle una decepción al niño.

.

-Shinju –Llamo Sarutobi, acercándose hacía el nombrado- ¿A ti también te trajeron sin explicarte o sabes que ocurre? –Pregunto con tono tranquilo y elegante como siempre, él y Shinju se había vuelto grandes amigos, inclusive el ojigris dijo en una ocasión que le gustaría que, de grandes, el moreno de ojos rojos (Sarutobi) fuera su sensei.

-Creo que encontraron a alguien que creían muerta –Explico con la poca información de la que era conciente.

-Hmm… -El de piel chocolate se quedo meditando la respuesta unos segundos, eso explica porque su madre esta así- Eso explica sus reacciones… -Reflexiono mirando a su madre y a sus alumnos por encima de su propio hombro.

.

Kurenai se encontraba junto con Kiba y Shino. La primera se encontraba susurrando palabras al aire, parecía dar las gracias a alguna divinidad por la vida de la mujer que encontraron, estaba con la vista baja y el cabello levemente despeinado, parecía abstenerse a derramar alguna lagrima, pero por su expresión, se entendía que todavía no asimilaba por completo la información dada.

Junto a ella se encontraba el miembro del Clan Inuzuka, este se encontraba caminando de un extremo a otro, a veces deteniéndose junto a su antigua sensei, preguntándole si no se trataba de una broma o si gustaba algo de tomar; se veía ansioso, como un perro enjaulado en una caja con gatos, conciente de que no podía atacarlos, aunque sus instintos lo pedían a gritos.

Al otro lado de la mujer de ojos carmín, se encontraba el miembro mas respetable del Clan Aburame, Shino, quien se mantenía quieto, como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le fuese insuficiente, no obstante, Shinju logro ver que en sus mejillas habían rastros de lagrimas secas. Aunque no se pudiese apreciar la expresión del Aburame, debido a sus abundantes prendas, podía predecir que se encontraba feliz.

.

De un momento a otro, Tetsuya se alejo de sus padres y se acerco al grupo- Esto es muy aburrido –Comento rascándose la nuca- Mamá y papá me trajeron cuando estaba tomando una siesta.

.

El ojigris observo a la familia Nara. Temari se encontraba ansiosa y eso se delataba en que no dejaba de jugar con la pequeña barba de su marido, quien no se oponía a eso, él tomaba ambas manos de la rubia-mostaza, tal vez, también algo nervioso, aparentaba tranquilidad, sin embargo, en esas situaciones, nadie podía estar en completa calma.

.

-Y míralas a ellas –Señalo el Nara con la cabeza a una mujer de cabellos tomados en forma de tomates, Tente, quien se encontraba hablando con Ino, la recién nombrada estaba tranquila, al parecer ella había superado la mayor parte del impacto, mientras la ojicafe lloraba, sin embargo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kiseki hablo- Todos están llorando –Señalo divertida la ojiazul, quien se encontraba al lado de Shinju, aunque en un principio los chicos no la habían notado- Miren a esos bichos raros.

.

Cerca de ambas mujeres se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de verdes, con cejas abundantes y con peinado en forma de tazón, la extraña apariencia de ambos causa una gota en todos los niños y en algunos, como en Kiseki, asco. Ambos hombres lloraban a mares diciendo cosas como: "La llama de su juventud nunca se acabo" o "¡Lee! ¡Ahora Hinata debe ser tan fuerte como Neji, así que tendrás que superarla!" o cosas por el estilo, causando vergüenza ajena a todo aquel que los viera.

Un pelinegro de sonrisa forzada y con extraño parecido con el Uchiha se encontraba dibujando al dúo verde. Junto a él se encontraba un chico robusto, Chouji, quien comía un trozo de pastel que seguramente había traído por el apuro.

.

-¡Gusanos! –Grito Akane, acercándose a los niños y abrazando por el cuello a Sarutobi, de forma brusca, causando una mueca de dolor en este por el exceso de presión- Al parecer esa lagartija escurridiza llama la atención –Hablo con insolencia, refiriéndose a la mujer que había sido encontrada- He estado aquí unas dos horas.

-¡¿Llegaste temprano?! –Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos, la ojidorada se encogió de hombros.

-El Kohai de mi padre nos obligo a venir –Hablo señalando a su familia.

.

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros o eso quería aparentar, ya que tenía el libro al revés. Su esposa, Anko, se encontraba comiendo unos dangos –Al parecer los había traído a escondidas, ya que le daba la espala a aquellos que trabajaban en el lugar- pero con el seño fruncido y gritándole a Shizune como era posible que "ella" estuviese viva y no lo hallan sabido.

Shizune se encontraba tratando de calmar a la Jounnin que tomaba los exámenes Chuunin, sin saber que la razón por la que le deba la espalda era porque estaba comiendo. Por otro lado, Yamato estaba comprando gaseosas en la maquina expendedora, junto a Yuhiko, quien compraba unos chocolates.

.

-¿Por qué Yamato-ojisan compra tantas latas? –Pregunto Shinju con una ceja arqueada, al ver que el Ninja madera sostenía al menos diez botellas de zumos.

-Papá uso su "técnica" contra él –Explico la Hatake con una sonrisa orgullosa- Dijo: "Deberías comprar zumos para todos" Yamato se negó al principio pero: "Solo pensé que, como soy tu superior me invitarías de buena gana, también Anko, Kurenai y Gai que son tus superiores y los demás son menores que tú, ellos te respetan y creo que quedarían desilusionados si dejas que ellos gasten su dinero en comprar algo que fácilmente podrías comprar tú e invitarlos a todos" y… –Trono los dedos con orgullo- Yamato de inmediato fue a comprar.

-¿Y Yuhiko…? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una gota en su cabeza, mientras los demás se reían del Jounnin.

-"Papá suele gastar su dinero en comprar libros y mamá en comprar armas… Creí que como nosotras somos amigas no te molestaría invitarme una golosina y los demás no tienen dinero, no les dan mesada, así que… pensé que serias buena amiga al comprarnos a todos, ya que eso hacen los amigos, pero bueno, no importa, sigues siendo mi amiga querida del alma".

Los niños se rieron, a excepción de Shinju y Sarutobi, este último vio con reproche a su amiga- No debiste hacer eso –Le regaño- Sabes como es Yuhiko, es muy ingenua y tiene miedo a defraudar a alguien.

-¡Oh vamos! –Trato de relajar el ambiente la peliplateada- Si le voy a regresar todo en mi próxima mesada –Prometió llevando ambas manos hacia su nuca, Akane no era mala, es solo que le gustaba ver a su amiga angustiada, no es que la considerara tonta o una retrasada, solo le encantaba verla angustiada.

-Aparte es su culpa –Hablo la niña de mechones rosa- ¿Quién la manda a ser tan tonta? –Comento- Yo no hubiese caído en un truco tan barato –Sacudió su cabello mirando a Shinju de reojo- Soy muy lista, como mamá –Todos los niños le vieron con reproche, la peliplateada había bromeado con Yuhiko, sin embargo, Kiseki se burlaba de ella.

-Hmp… _A veces me pregunto porque eres mi amiga_ –El ojigris se alejo del grupo, no sin antes enviarle un gruñido y una mirada venenosa a la ojiazul, quien temió unos momentos por la reacción del moreno. El cumpleañero se acerco a la castaña con intenciones de ayudarla, y a la vez, alejarse de su amiga- Hola, Yuhiko.

La nombrada ladeo la cabeza sorprendida, y con timidez saludo- Hola, Shinju-kun –Hablo con dificultad, ya que los paquetes se le resbalaban de los brazos.

-Te ayudo –Se ofreció el cinco añero, tomando la mayoría de los paquetes y dirigiéndose con los demás.

-Arigato (Gracias) –Susurro timidamente la ojinegra, mientras iba a la par con el niño.

Shinju iba a seguir hablando, pero un sonido lo desconcertó una vez que sus amigos tomaron cada uno un caramelo. Un grito firme e impotente se escucho por todo el lugar.

-¿¡Donde esta!? –Se volvió a escuchar, todos los adultos observaron hacia las puertas, de manera mecánica todos los niños se alejaron del lugar, esperando ver algo similar a un lobo feroz, por el sonido de su voz. Kurenai sonrió al reconocer la voz del hombre.

-_**Con que si la quieres**_ -Pensó- _**Agradece que no es tarde, Hiashi.**_

.

El patriarca del Clan mas importante de la aldea escondido entre la hierba cruzo el umbral de la puerta a paso firme, su semblante era firme, su rostro mostraba autoridad, ira y superioridad ante los demás, vestía una Yukata color café oscura, sobre esta prenda se encontraba un polo blanco encima de sus brazos, lo cual extraño a los niños, quienes no entendían porque el hombre no usaba correctamente el polo. Su cabello, largo y castaño, le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas y se sostenía con ayuda de un bastón de madera fina. Tal figura de autoridad en muchos causo temor, en otros, desagrado, no obstante, solo una persona le vio con admiración sincera. Shinju. Quien quedo absorbido en sus fríos y penetrantes ojos color perla, iguales a los de su madre, pero que expresaban todo lo contrario. Inconcientemente, el azabache esbozo una amplia sonrisa y un sonrojo juguetón se formo en sus mejillas, había formado una atracción inmediata por el hombre.

Tras el hombre aparecieron dos siluetas mas pequeñas, la primera la reconoció, un hombre alto, de tez clara, con una larga melena color castaña y ojos perleados, Neji.

La otra, era desconocida para el pequeño, una chica de unos diecisiete años, de cabellera castaña, al igual que los otros, de tez blanca pero algo tostada –Seguramente por un riguroso entrenamiento bajo el sol de verano- su atuendo era algo rudo, una camisa negra sin mangas, ajustada y de cuello alto, en cada brazo tenia antebrazos de redes, le cual le daba un aspecto mas rudo y usaba uno pescadores, también negros y unas sandalias color azulino.

.

-¡¿Dónde esta Hinata?! –Pregunto nuevamente el hombre, alterado, dirigiéndose a la asistente de la Hokage.

-Se encuentra inconciente, Hiashi-san –Contesto esta con seguridad en sus palabras, viendo por encima del hombro del castaño al pequeño azabache, que por alguna razón, no dejaba de ver a aquel hombre impotente- Le ruego que mantenga la calma y…

-¡¿Cómo quiere que este tranquilo?! –Volvió a gritar, causando que la pelinegra retorciera, de manera instantánea Yamato se puso entre medio de ambos, protegiendo a su esposa y madre de su hija- ¡Me acabo de enterar que mi hija esta viva! ¡He vivido seis años una mentira! –De forma involuntaria Neji esbozo una media irónica sonrisa, él también había vivido una mentira durante años, sin saber la verdadera circunstancia en la que murió su padre- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Tranquilícese, Hiashi-san, por favor, con alterarse no ganara nada –Esta vez Yamato intento calmar al líder del Clan, quien se negó a escucharlo.

-¡¡Es mi hija!! –Empujo a Yamato, al mismo tiempo que pretaba unos puntos de Shakra para que este no interfiriera más. Hiashi tomo a Shizune, esta tembló levemente, el ojiperla cambio el tono de voz, por uno más amenazador- ¿Dónde se encuentra? –Repitió con voz amenazadora, tal espectáculo no era común en Konoha, por lo que nadie sabía como reaccionar.

-_¡¡Esta asustándola!! _–Pensó Shinju, al ver que nadie podía hacer nada y al observar que Yamato intentaba levantarse, pero al parecer algo le había hecho el Hyuuga, por lo cual no podía movilizar sus piernas- _¡Alguien haga algo!_ –EL ojigris intento moverse, pero sus piernas se lo impedían, tenia miedo, aquella figura que le causa admiración, también le causaba terror, como si hubiese nacido para temerle- _¡Vamos piernas! ¡Muévanse! ¡Ella sufre, Yuhiko sufre y Yamato-ojiisan sufre! ¡Hay que ayudarla!_

-Hinata esta inconciente –Repitió la pelinegra, sin embargo, Hiashi hablo en un susurro.

-No hablo de Hinata.

.

La ojinegra abrió sus ojos de par en par, comprendiendo las palabras del castaño, él no hablaba de su hija, hablaba de **su nieto**, Trago saliva al sentir como su garganta se seca al darse cuenta de la verdad. Hiashi aun no la soltaba, de hecho, parecía usar más fuerza en su agarre, el silencio se prolongo unos instantes más, al parecer, nadie iba a hacer nada por separarlos.

-¡Déjela! -Ambos adultos bajaron la vista para ver al pequeño ojigris, quien veía con agresividad al hombre que entraba a la tercera edad- ¡Su-Suelte a Shizune-baasan! –Gruño poniéndose en posición de ataque, si nadie iba a ser nada por ella, él mismo tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto- Ella ya le contesto, a-así que le pido que, por favor, la deje tranquila.

Casi por reflejo, el líder del Clan Hyuuga soltó a la mujer, viendo con desconcierto al pequeño. El único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha reacciono al escuchar el primer grito del niño y corrió hasta llegar junto a él e interponerse entre él y Hiashi- _**Calma tus impulsos, Hyuuga**_ –Pensó el portador del Sharingan, viendo desafiante al Hyuuga- _**Si tocas un solo cabello de este niño, morirás**_ –Pensó con su genjutsu activado.

-Hmp –El castaño hizo ademán de querer ver al niño, pero Sasuke no le dejaba, iba a proteger al azabache de mechones azulinos aunque su vida estuviese en peligro- Apártate Uchiha –Ordeno el ojiperla, el ojinegro solo gruño, dando a entender que no se movería de allí.

-Uchiha-san –Llamo el tercer involucrado, llamando la atención de los dos adultos, aunque, el nombrado se limito a verlo por el rabillo del ojo- Esta bien –Sonrió con sinceridad- Mamá dice que uno debe enfrentar sus problemas, no huir de ellos. _Aunque no suele seguir su propio consejo, a veces._

.

El antiguo traidor de Konoha lo medito unos momentos, pero al final accedió, después de todo, si Hinata era la madre de Shinju, Hiashi era su abuelo, se alejo un poco, quedando a una distancia prudente de la escena para interferir de ser necesario. El ojigris suspiro nervioso, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el nerviosismo al que su cuerpo era sometido. Por su parte, el Hyuuga se encontraba analizando al pequeño. Tras aquella apariencia similar al de un Uchiha, se encontraba con una personalidad similar al de su hija. Antes de decir algo, se masajeo las sienes con una sola mano, meditando que decir, de alguna forma, se sentía impulsado a hablarle a ese niño lleno de agallas y nerviosismo.

.

-Identifícate –Ordeno el Hyuuga, provocando un gruñido por parte de Sasuke, quien no soportaba que aquel hombre le diera ordenes al niño.

-Shinju –Contesto sin vacilar, cada vez que iban hacia algún país importante pedían que se identificaran.

El moreno de ojos perleados froto su mentón, observando cada faccion del pequeño, encontrandose con una que otra similitud con la de un Hyuuga- ¿Tu apellido?

-No tengo –Negó con la cabeza, apartando sus ojos un momento de los del mayor- Mamá suele cambiar nuestros apellidos, dice que es para que no nos separen.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –Pregunto, Shinju sonrió con melancolía.

-No tengo, solo necesito a mamá.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Me separe de ella por accidente, pero sé que esta viva –Observo los ojos perleados, quienes le veían de manera distante, se quedo clavado en esos ojos tan familiares- Mi madre, ella tiene… -No pudo continuar, ya que el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse llamo su atención.

.

Todos observaron como Tsunade salía de la habitación donde, seguramente, se encontraba Hinata. Gran parte de los nueve novatos se levantaron y se acercaron hacia la mujer, con las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, la ojidorada les detuvo antes que dijeran algo. La hokage levanto la mano en señal de silencio y observo al patriarca del Clan Hyuuga, quien se encontraba cerca del huérfano de padre, ante tal escena torció el gesto, mostrando su disgusto, si la Hyuuga escapo, debía ser por causa de su padre.

.

-Tsunade-sama… -Hanabi tomo la palabra, alterada y con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos color luna- ¿Mi hermana…?

-Esta inconciente –Se apresuro a contestar- Le hicimos una transfusión de sangre, al parecer perdió mucha de esta y por eso no recobraba la conciencia –Explico –Ya esta mejor y en cuanto se despierte le daremos de alta, evidentemente, después de que conteste unas preguntas.

Diversas miradas chocaron entre sí, expresando felicidad escondida, intriga y miedo por el cadáver con vida. Al final, Naruto hablo- ¿Por qué Hinata-chan fingió su propia muerte? –Pregunto temeroso de obtener como respuesta: "Por tú matrimonio".

-Creo saber la razón –Observo al pequeño por el rabillo del ojo, para después ver al castaño mayor- Pero tendré que hablar con Hinata personalmente, por el momento, lo mejor será dejarla descansar.

.

Hubo un suspiro general, todos volvieron a sus actividades, mientras otros, conversaban de posibles razones por las cuales la Hyuuga pudo irse de la aldea fingiendo su brutal fallecimiento. Tsunade, una vez fue librada de las constantes preguntas de Hanabi, le hizo una señal al líder de los portadores del Byakuya para que le siguiese, este obedeció sin chistar. Cruzaron la puerta que los dirigía al pasillo y tras asegurarse que nadie los espiaba, intercambiaron miradas de rivalidad, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos, sin saber como iniciar la conversación.

.

-Lo sabias… -Afirmo la mujer luego de un incomodo silencio, Hiashi se limito a asentir con la cabeza las palabras de Tsunade.

-¿Dónde esta…? –Pregunto más calmado, lo peor ya había pasado, la revelación y aceptación- ¿Mi nieto? –No desvío la vista, ni arrugo el seño en señal de molestia, no obstante, apretó los puños- ¿Esta con vida o lo aborto? –Sintió un nudo en su garganta, le costaba respirar y podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora solo por pronunciar esa simple palabra "**Su Nieto"**. Cuantas noches había pasado en vela imaginándose a aquel niño o niña que creyó no nacer, cuantas madrugadas veía a niños de la edad de su "fallecido nieto" preguntándose si pude ser parecido a él o no.

La rubia sonrió de manera astuta ante las palabras del hombre- Esta con vida –Confeso, noto como las facciones del ojiperla se relajaban- No se atrevió a matarlo –Esta vez, era su turno de hacer las preguntas- ¿Le pediste que abortara? –Arrugo el entrecejo, sabiendo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas- ¿Verdad?

-Hmp –Desvió la vista, observando la puerta- Hinata era muy joven, el embarazo podía ser peligroso… para ella.

La Hokage se desconcertó, esas palabras no eran las que esperaba por parte del frió Hiashi- ¿Por eso se lo pediste? –Titubeo confusa- _**¿No por ser una deshonra?**_

-Su madre también tuvo un embarazo a prematura edad –Informo- Aiko murió en el parto.

.

La Quinta abrió su boca, formando una perfecta "o" ¿Ese era el gran Hyuuga Hiashi? ¿Patriarca del Clan Hyuuga? ¿Habitante del país cubito de hielo, población Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuuga Hiashi? Debía ser una broma.

Antes que alguno de los pudiese retomar la palabra, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos grises, quien les veía con un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

-Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-ojiisan ¿Gustan comer algo? –Pregunto con timidez, ambos adultos le vieron, intercambiaron miradas. Con sus ojos perleados, el castaño, le pregunto indirectamente a Tsunade, quien afirmo con la cabeza. El Hyuuga se sobresalto y observo al pequeño de nueva cuenta. ¿Ese era su nieto? No se lo creeia, en especial por el parecido con le Uchiha y por la falta de ojos perleados, pero, en cuanto lo vio sintio algo por él, un extraño instinto que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera con sus hijas.

Shinju temblo levemente ¿Había interrumpido algo importante?

.

.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!

.

.

Los tres voltearon y entraron de nuevo a la sala, quedando impactados por lo que veían

.

.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

.

.

_Ante mis ojos las llamas del fuego practicaban una danza mágica y sub-real, un baile de la muerte, en la cual eran participes aquellas personas con las que compartía copas de néctar venenoso por meses. Quede atónita al reconocer entre aquel devastador espectáculo flameante a mi amiga, a Hoshi. Ella se encontraba en el ojo del fuego, riendo al ver como se quemaban los demás. Sentí como la respiración se me acortaba y el dolor en mi vientre aumentaba, él estaba asustado –Al igual que yo- Pero adoraba el poder aquel elemento tan riesgoso y cautivador-. Hoshi volteo a "vernos", a mi y a mi bebé, se acerco un poco a "nosotros". Petrificados observamos como ella empezaba a ser consumida lentamente por el ardor, no obstante, no se quejaba, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo._

.

_-Ahora todos te tomaran por muerta –Expresaste con una sonrisa maternal, mostrando en tus manos mi chaqueta- Eres libre, Hinata._

_-Ho-Hoshi… -Sentí mis mejillas humedecer por las lagrimas que empezaban a escapar con tranquilidad de mis ojos, intente acercarme, pero una patada en mi interior me impidió seguir caminando._

_Suplicante observe a mi amiga, quien se había puesto mi chamarra- ¿Qué esperas para irte? Pronto llegara alguien –Hoshi saco de su bolsillo unos mechones de mi cabello- Si te ven, mi sacrificio será en vano._

.

_El día de ayer, nos habíamos juntado más temprano de lo común, para preparar nuestra huida, ella había prometido acompañarme en mi viaje y nueva vida, para que tuviera a mi bebé. Hoshi me había cortado el cabello para que no me reconocieran y tomo mi chaqueta con la excusa de dejarla "accidentalmente" cerca de la salida norte de Konoha e irnos por la sur. Todo eso fue una mentira. Ella tenía planeado desde un principio dar su propia vida por la de mi hijo… yo no quería que hiciese eso._

.

_-Recuerda –Sonrió, cuando su cuerpo era casi absorbido por completo- Tendrá unos hermosos ojos como dos Shinjus (Perlas) –Se dio media vuelta y se adentro a las llamas, mojando con un baso de agua la chaqueta para que aun fuera visible que era del Clan Hyuuga- Adiós, Hinata._

.

_Las vigas que sostenían lo única pared del local callo, interrumpiendo mi vista. No lo soporte mas, a pesar que lloraba como magdalena me empeñe en tomar mi mochila y mi capa, partiendo lejos del lugar. Dejando mi vieja vida atrás, mis amigos, mi familia y a "él", pero no iba a estar sola, no, tenia a mi bebé dentro de mi vientre, eso me daría fuerzas para vivir, fuerzas para no doblegarme._

_Tenia a Shinju con migo._

.

"_Mamá"_

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y con la respiración entre cortada observó el lugar en dos segundos. Intentó levantarse, le costaba, su cuerpo estaba débil por la falta de alimento en dos meses, aunque en ese periodo de tiempo se había alimentado de líquidos, su cuerpo aun seguía necesitado de vitaminas- _¡Shinju!_ –Recordó el rostro sonriente de su hijo y sus lágrimas ante la inesperada separación. Hinata empezó a sollozar- _¿¡Donde esta mi hijo!? _–Bajo de la cama con movimientos torpes, intentando mantenerse en pie ayudándose de una pared, debía salir de ese lugar y encontrar a su hijo. Ella deseaba estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, no dejarlo ir y pedirle perdón por dejarle solo durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en ese sueño interminable.

Se guió a la puerta, sujetándose de todo objeto que encontraba en su camino, desde las sillas del hospital hasta el picaporte de la puerta- _¿Dónde estoy…?_ –Observo la camisola que le había puesto en el recinto, la cual era blanca y le llegaba dos dedos sobre la rodilla, se sonrojo un poco ante esto, no estaba acostumbrada a usar algo tan corto y mucho menos desde que era madre. Siguió viendo el atuendo, queriendo descubrir su ubicación y si se encontraba muy lejos del lugar donde había dejado a su niño, de repente sus ojos perleados se encontraron con algo interesante, reconociendo de inmediato el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha, **su** aldea.

Empezó a temblar al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba ¡Estaba en Konoha! Llevo una mano a su corazón al sentirlo latir con fuerza, a causa del terror, el sudor frió bajaba por su cuello hasta el interior de su camisón, estaba aterrada- _¡Saben que estoy viva! _Cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando no llorar, por su mala fortuna, al final, el sacrificio de Hoshi había sido en vano, entonces lo recordó- _¡Shinju!_ –El terror se transformo en espanto y el espanto en valor y desesperación ¡Tenia que encontrar a su hijo a cualquier costo!- ¿_Y si Oto-san lo encontró y…?_ -Sacudió su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse, Shinju era el heredero del Clan Hyuuga, bastardo o no, ya no había vuelta atrás, el ojigris ya estaba vivo, sano y fuerte.

Poco le importaba si Shinju se encontraba con "él" o no, conocía su personalidad, era igual a la de cualquier persona de su Clan, frió y sin importancia por los demás, "él" si lo reconocía, no le importaría en absoluto con tal que nadie se enterase de la verdad.

.

"_Te quiero"_

.

-_¡Shinju!_ –Abrió la puerta de golpe, sosteniéndose del marco de esta, intentando mantenerse en pie, observando las diversas miradas que se posaban sobre ella- _¡¿Dónde esta?!_

-¡HAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!! –Grito una niña del lugar, Hinata le vio un instante, reconociendo la mezcla de ambos clanes, Uzumaki y Haruno, no le importo, lo único que deseaba era ver a su retoño sano y salvo.

Observo a Shizune, esta estaba tan sorprendida como todos, y al no ver a Tsunade, Hinata opto por hablarle- ¿Dónde esta…? –Pregunto intentando no tartamudear, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie, no le importaban los amigos, los maestros, su primo o incluso su hermana menor, solo quería ver a su hijo. La voz de la pelinegra no se escucho, parecía aun estar en estado de shock- ¡¿Dónde esta Shinju?! –Repitió, especificando a la persona que buscaba, innumerables miradas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Shin…ju? –Hablo Naruto, mas Hinata le ignoro.

-**¡¡¡MI HIJO!!!** **¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO, SHINJU?!**

.

.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

.

.

El lugar se encontraba tranquilo, tras la salida de Tsunade y Hiashi todo había vuelto a la calma, aunque nuevas dudas los invadían, todos eran concientes de la mala relación que Hinata había llevado por años con su padre, talvez, Hiashi era el causante de la desaparición de la peliazul oscuro, pero, si ese se veía tan alterado por su hija, eso significaba que él tampoco había sido consiente de que su heredera estaba viva, si no, que él también creía que la ojos de luna estaba muerta.

.

-¿Entonces quien tenia la chaqueta de Hinata cuando ocurrió el incendio? –Pregunto Tenten a los demás, no recibió respuesta alguna, sin embargo, Shino agrego algo.

-Hinata no es capaz de hacer algo como incendiar un local, menos si esta lleno de gente, alguien debió prepararlo todo para que pareciese que ella falleció en el incendio –Opino Shino, siendo observado de mala forma por Neji.

-¿Dices que mi prima se fugo con alguien? –La pregunta retumbo en el aire, nadie sabia si creer eso o no, después de todo, el corazón de la ojiperla había sido lastimado gravemente por el Uzumaki y la Haruno. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Algo interrumpió la plática de los adultos, eran los niños, quienes se encontraban escuchándolos, con Shinju como la cabecilla del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –Pregunto Shikamaru, algo aburrido por la larga espera.

-Tenemos hambre –Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos, las mujeres exclamaron de la ternura y le pidieron a Chouji que diera parte de la comida que había ido a comprar recientemente, este, en un principio se negó, pero tras "Te invito a comer todo el ramen que quieras, dattebayo" del próximo Hokage, acepto. Todos recibieron un paquete de papas fritas, las cuales se comieron de inmediato, más para calmar la tensión del ambiente que por apetito.

.

Shinju se quedo mirando su paquete, él no tenia hambre, solo había pedido comida ya que nadie mas se atrevía a interrumpir la conversación de los mayores. Desvío su gris mirada hacia la puerta, allí aun se encontraban Tsunade junto con Hiashi y sin dudarlo se acerco a ellos para ofrecerles el bocadillo.

Tras la desaparición del pequeño, todos limpiaron lo que habían comido y lo botaron en el cubículo de basura más cercano, el ambiente se encontraba mas relajado, por lo que las incomodas conversaciones se transformaron en anécdotas con el protagonismo de la Hyuuga recién encontradas.

Entonces ocurrió, en medio de tanta felicidad falsa, apareció la luz de la verdad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared, todos voltearon a ver el sonido de la puerta, enmudeciendo de golpe al ver a la persona que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!! –Kiseki fue la primera en reaccionar al ver aquella pálida figura.

.

De larga cabellera azulina oscura, el cual se encontraba caído, como sin vida e incluso algo desordenado. Aquella mujer de cabello largo observo a todas partes con sus ojos color perla, en busca de alguien, su vista se detuvo unos segundos sobre las dos personas de su linaje, para luego seguir con la tarea de buscar a esa persona. La bata color pureza le cubría el cuerpo, pero, gracias a que su tez ya era pálida daba la presencia de un ser ya muerto.

Varios de los presentes quedaron en shock al verla, no era lo mismo enterarse de que estaba viva que verla con sus propios ojos, la garganta de mas de alguno se sintió seca, mientras, algunas mujeres derramaban lagrimas al ver a su amiga viva. No obstante, nadie fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, estaban demasiado impresionados como para poder hacer o decir algo.

La mujer se tambaleo levemente, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron ante la figura temblorosa de la asistente de la Hokage, Shizune.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¿Dónde esta…? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Un silencio se produjo en el lugar, todos pensaban en lo mismo ¿De quien hablaba? ¿Realmente había estado con alguien todos esos años? Y en caso que fuese corecto ¿Con quien?

-¡¿Dónde esta Shinju?! –Grito en llanto la ojiperla.

El silencio perduro, nadie entendía nada, si bien, en un principio guardaron silencio por la impresión, ahora la guardaban por la confusión ¿Hinata conocía a Shinju? ¿O hablaba de otra persona con el mismo nombre?

-¿Shin…ju? –Repitió en forma de pregunta Naruto, observando a su amiga de la infancia que parecía estar al borde de un desmayo- _**¿Qué relación tienen ellos dos?**_

.

El último de los Uchiha se encontraba en una esquina, apartado del resto, él nunca había socializado co ninguna mujer, solo con Sakura –Ya que al hacer compañeros de equipos se vio en la obligación-, Ino –Debido a su fanatismo superado- y con alguna que otra chica que no valía la pena recordar. Que él recordara, jamás había cruzado mas de tres palabras con la Hyuuga, solo estas: "Hola" "cuídate" y "adiós", todo por simple cortesía, jamás con intenciones sinceras de entablar una conversación.

El portador del Sharingan esbozo una media sonrisa al ver a la peliazul salir y preguntar en medio de sollozos la ubicación de su único hijo, era una autentica madre, ponía a su hijo mas importancia que al hecho de estar en un lugar donde supuestamente estaba muerta o miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de ella, solo pensaba en su hijo- _**Hyuuga Hinata, hmp, al menos no eres una fan`s mía**_ –Pensó algo aliviado, no seria una tortura tener que "compartir" al niño con alguien como ella, es más, algo le decía que seria muy gratificante el tiempo que pasarían juntos.

.

-**¡¡¡MI HIJO!!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO, SHINJU?!** –Un grito desgarrador salio de la boca de Hinata, un sufrimiento que venia desde el alma, un grito que hizo estremecer a todos, muchos lograron sentir el dolor de aquella madre abandonada, asiéndolos olvidar la impresión y la ansiedad que sentían por saber a que se refería la ojiperla.

.

-¿Mamá? –Se escucho de repente.

.

Hinata volteo al escuchar esa tan conocida voz, observó a su hijo, quien se encontraba de pie ante ella, junto a Tsunade y Hiashi.

.

_No me importa si esta con Oto-san o no, no me importa si mi padre desea matarme, solo me importa una cosa ¡Mi hijo!_

.

La peliazul dio torpes pasos hacia su hijo, este, de la misma manera, sonrió ampliamente, mientras, en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de amor y felicidad nunca antes visto por el portador del Sharingan. Shinju, olvidándose de todo, corrió hacia su madre, con los brazos extendidos, cuando se encontraba a dos pasos de ella dio un salto para ser recibido por ella. Sintió las tibias lagrimas de su madre que caían sobre su infantil rostro, muestra de felicidad infinita ante el tan esperado reencuentro.

.

-Shinju, Shinju, perdóname por haberte dejado, lo siento –Repetía la Hyuuga abrazando a su único y más importante tesoro, atrayendo más asía sí al pequeño, como si temiese que los separasen nuevamente. Acaricio su mejilla contra la de el, empapándolo de lagrimas saladas, la cuales fueron limpiadas con las manos del pequeño ojigris, quien le dirigía una sonrisa.

-No llores, mami –Le suplico, la mujer no aguanto más su propio peso y la carga adicional, dejándose caer de rodillas, sin deshacer el abrazo tan necesitado por parte de ambos- Te extrañe.

El abrazo continuo, repeliendo la atmosfera de sorpresa de los presentes, en ese momento, solo ellos dos existían y no habían espectadores bien recibidos, solo uno, aquel que había aceptado ser el padre de Shinju por un solo día.

.

-Hinata…

Madre e hijo levantaron su vista para ver al dueño de aquella voz, era el patriarca del Clan Hyuuga, quien veía atónito la escena de aquellos dos -al igual que todos- Hiashi se encontraba fuera de sí, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Él es…? –No pudo continuar la pregunta, sentía como la voz se le quebraba, estaba temeroso de escuchar la respuesta de su hija, aunque ya la sabía, no era lo mismo escucharla por parte de su hija.

-Si –Contesto firme y decidida la ojiperla, abrazando a su hijo con ternura, pero sin desviar sus ojos de los de su padre- Este es Shinju, tu nieto.

.

.

…**Y mi hijo**…

.

.

--------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hora de responder RR!!

Lo dije, lo repito y lo vuelvo a decir ¡¡Que flojera responder RR!!

**ETOLPLOW:** Es normal cansarse si tengo que contestar 20 RR por cap pero el sacrificio vale la pena. Yo no he dicho que sean padre e hijo biológicamente, pero si lo son de corazón, jejeje –Risa nerviosa- No es que tengan sangre en común o que sean tío y sobrino o padre e hijo o primos por parte de Madara o… mejor me callo o_oUu… No te preocupes, adoro tus RR largos, adoro todos los RR largos *-* no me canso de leerlos, incluso los leo como mil veces antes de contestarlo, adoro los RR!! *___*!!

**RebeKyuubi: **Hola amiga, tranquila, entiendo que la otra página no funciona mucho, Marfil no se preocupa mucho por ella tampoco. Lo de los votos lo dije en broma ¿Cómo voy a hacer un fic con votos? Ya lo intente una vez y créeme, cuesta mucho, tanto que decidí borrar el fic por lo complicado que era seguirlo Sobre que Sasuke como padre seria genial, no lo dudes, seria tan ¡¡KYAAA!! Se que debo contestar los 20 RR T_T *Snif* terminare con las manos hinchadas, y no puedo solo decir "gracias por leer el fic" eso seria muy masivo y me gusta que todos se sientan especiales al leer mi fic, como si estuviese dedicado a cada uno por separado, por eso mismo intento aprenderme todos mis lectores, aunque cuesta mucho debido a mi mala memoria, lo intento. PD: Agrégame si quieres, no hay problema, pero te advierto que estaré como una semana sin conectarme debido a que estoy de vacas en el sur de chile!

**Elizaabeth .Hale:** hmm.. Creo que tú eres una nueva lectora ¿O me equivoco? Es que trato de aprenderme a todos mis lectores y me confundo un poquito, jejeje. Gracias por decir que llama la atención mi escritura, aun me falta pulirme un poco, pero si crees que esta bien, eso me anima; Todos adoramos a Sasuke con Shinju y ahora su relación va a aumentar, porque ahora, gracias a Hinata, sera una relacion padre-hijo-madre; Eso hara todo mas emocionante (espero no hacer algo malo x.x) ¿Eres Chilena de 15 años? ¡¡Sugoi!! Que bueno, cuesta harto encontrar niñas de nuestra edad que lean o escriban, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Gesy:** ¿Cómo esta una de mis lectoras favoritas? n,n? Espero que te allá gustado este cap, trato de usar palabras que no te cueste traducir, no quiero complicarte mucho la lectura.

**Ely…:** jejeje Deberías hacerte una cuenta, Ely-chan, Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, jejeje.

**Angela-Hinata:** ¡¡Angela-Sama!! ¡¡Dejo un RR muy largo!! Eso me agrada *-* Gracias por creer que el momento "padre e hijo" fue tierno, costo mucho hacerlo!! . Pero valió la pena n.n Tal vez Sasuke sea el padre o puede que no, cualquier cosa puede pasar, porque como ya sabe, estoy loca. Por cierto, los dibujos que hiciste te quedaron muy lindos, insisto, deberías hacer un comic SasuHina n__n PD: gracias por avisarme que el foro cambio.

**Kierinahana:** Hola, estoy bien ¿y tú? La escena de Sasuke y Shinju en el cap anterior fue tan kyat!! /// Me alegra que te allá gustado. Shinju es capaz de conquistar el corazón de cualquiera, al igual que Reneesme de Crepúsculo ¡Shinju incluso "conquisto" a Hiashi! Wow! No te preocupes, Hinata no los alejara (por el momento kukku) Shinju no sufrirá… mucho… Más que nada, Shinju intentara unir a Sasuke y Hinata.

**Mina-San86:** Seee avance rápido, es que ya tenía varios cap listos, por eso los publique cuanto antes, pero ahora me tardare un poco más debido a que ahora debo escribirlos. No hay elecciones, lo dije para divertirme, no creí que se lo tomarían tan apecho, Pero si Sasuke realmente fuera el padre… wow que reacción, solo con imaginarla me da risa, aunque puede reaccionar de varias formas y si se enterase que es el tío de Shinju ¡¡Seria aun mejor la reacción!! Jajaja!! Bueno, nos vemos, ojala no te atrases más n.n

**princezzhina-dark****: **Dices que Itachi o Sasuke pueden ser el padre ¿Y Madara?¿él no cuenta? ¿Y Obito? Soy fan de Obito, tal vez lo tengo con vida por allí kukuku. Espero no haberte defraudado con la reacción de Sasuke, pero, él es inteligente y como pasa tanto tiempo con Shinju, se le fue fácil asimilar la información.

**H****elena-uchimaki no gaara****:** Hola n,n respecto a tu pregunta que si por eso odio a Sakura –Por enamorarse de Naruto justo después que Hinata se declaro- mi respuesta es NO, yo ya detestaba a Sakura por eso y de hecho, ahora la detesto más, porque trata a Naruto como un plato de segunda mesa.

**xXBlackxxStarXx****: **Hola nuevamente. No, no todos tienen hijos, solo algunos, los mas ansiosos, como Kakashi y Anko o Temari y Shikamaru, quienes son los mas maduros y se casaron en cuanto se enteraron que iban a tener un hijo (mas que nada se casaron por la amenaza de Gaara XD, eso lo pondre mas adelante) Los padres de Yuhiko, como puse en este cap son Shizune y Yamato, es que, hace tiempo atrás leí un fic de los dos y dije: "Que lindos n__n ambos son manipulados por sus superiores jajaa, Aunque Shizune lo hace de buena gana y Yamato por conciencia". Shinju tiene la misma mala suerte de Sasuke, es una pena, pero da risa jajajaja!!! Espero que te allá gustado el reencuentro, ya la tenía pensada desde hace meses, asique espero que hallá sido de tu gusto. Las reacciones no supe como hacerlas muy bien, pero en el pro-proximo

**hinata-isa-4ever****:** Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te parece lindo el fic y el cap anterior, espero que sigas leyendo la historia n__n

**Ninja_girl:** Hola de nuevo, Tendras que esperar un poco para saber lo que ocurrirá con Hiashi y Hinata y sobre las sospechas de quien es el padre, porque el próximo cap es un OMAKE (Capitulo extra) el cual no tiene mayor relevancia pero creo que ayudara a muchos a comprender lo que ocurrirá mas adelante

**skarlet3****:** Espero que te allá gustado este cap y que la aparición de Hinata fuera de tu gusto

**SaBaku-No-MeNnY:** Tu primera teoría es lógica, en el caso que Itachi fuera el padre de Shinju ¿De quien lo ocultaría Hinata? Ejeje, como sea, tu teoría, aunque no la niego ni la afirmo, me dio una idea para el próximo-próximo cap. La segunda ¿Sasuke borracho? Hmm... Podría ser ¿Pero entonces porque Hinata lo oculta? ¿No tendría que obligarlo a tomar responsabilidad de sus actos? Ejeje, en todo caso, Hinata no utilizó ningún jutsu para hipnotizar a nadie. Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te guste tanto.

**Viicoviic:** ¿Una amiga te paso la página? Dime quien, para así agradecerle públicamente. Me alegra que te allá gustado tanto el fic, eso me anima. Aunque el fic esta centrado en Shinju, en este cap decidí hacerlo un poco diferentes para que se viera desde diversos puntos de vista, para que no se perdieran de nada, espero no haberte defraudado con eso, en el próximo cap lo pondré como acostumbro. Eso de Sasuke casto... se franca ¿Te lo crees? XD bueno, no digo que sea cierto o mentira, solo digo que… cuesta creerlo. La razón por la que Hinata llora al recordar con quien tuvo a Shinju, tiene una buena explicación, la cual saldrá más adelante. Ojala sigas leyendo este fic.

**Airi-Hyuga: **Gracia por creer que el fic esta tan bueno, el SasuHina empezara pronto, no lo dudes, dattebayo.

**Besty-chan:** Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, jajaja veo que te tengo bien confundida respecto a quien es el padre y lamento decirte que no lo descubrirás pronto, todo a su tiempo. Tienes razón, Sai no encaja, ajaja, pero lo dije solo para hacer dudar a los lectores y estoy segura que mas de alguno se lo pensó un poco, ya que Sai se parece un poco físicamente a Sasuke. Espero que te allá gustado este cap.

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** Antes que nada, buen nombre, creo que utilizare el "Uchiuga" mas adelante. Todos aman a Shinju, a este ritmo, deberé hacer una pagina dedicada a Shinju XD ajjaja es broma, es broma, no estoy tan loca. A todos les encanto como Shinju rechazo a Kiseki, pero como vemos, ella salio igual a su madre, caprichosa, egoísta y cree que el mundo gira alrededor de ellas

.

**ADV: ¡¡SI BAJA EL NUMERO DE RR ME DEMORARE AUN MAS EN ACTUALIZAR ¬¬!! ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO MAL ACOSTUMBRAN A UNA ESCRITORA EN MEDIA PUBERTAD.**


	6. OMAKE Nº1: El dolor de un padre

**OMAKE Nº 1**

**"Te extraño, hija", "Metamorfosis de Hiashi"**

.

.

.

Solo la muerte de un hijo

Logra cambiar incluso el corazón más frío

Puede derretir el hielo

Puede endurecer un corazón desleal

Incluso puede hacer

Que ames a tu Hijo

Aunque ya sea tarde

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*.:.*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Recuerdo el día en que todo comenzó, cuando selle tu tumba y te condene a la muerte, a ti y a tu bebé.

Y todo comenzó esa noche de Agosto…

Hanabi había tenido su primera misión rango "B", para sorpresa de ella y los ancianos del concejo, fue un duro trabajo para mi hija menor, incluso fracaso en la misión. Sin embargo, aunque esa misión fracasada debía ser mi prioridad en esos instantes y en ese mismo instante debía estar pensando en un castigo digno de tu fracaso, no obstante, mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de estar concentrados en eso, mi mente estaba centrada en ti, Hinata.

Me resultaba imposible concentrarme en otro pensamiento aparte de lo que ocurría con tigo, mi hija mayor, pronto cumplirías un mes y medio desde que empezaste a hundirte en el vicio del alcohol, en tu desesperada busca de escapar del dolor que tu alma sentía.

Siempre habías sido –Ante mis ojos- una niña llorona, despreciable, mimada por el Bouke -inclusive por mi hermano eras mimada cuando este estaba con vida-. Todo el mundo decía -y siguen diciendo- que eres admirable en varios sentidos, pero, ante mis ojos no eras lo que ellos decían que eras, yo veía en ti ha una niña débil, escasa de carácter, que no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos, con odio. Y es que eso era lo que siempre te ha faltado, odio, desprecio, valor y confianza en ti misma.

No importaba cuanto te insultase, nunca dabas la cara, jamás dabas un alto a mis mandamientos –Aunque de haberlo hecho, te hubiese abofeteado sin pudor alguno- Hinata, jamás ante mis ojos ibas a ser una Hyuuga digna, eras igual a su madre y a tu tío –Hizashi- blando de corazón, pacifistas y sobre todo humildes de odio; características que lograron que al final, ambos cavaran sus propias tumba, al igual que tú.

Siempre me pregunte ¿Hinata, sabes la diferencia entre el bien y el mal?

Desde un principio supuse que no, porque tú desde pequeña, había sido la personificación del bien en persona, y como tal, carecías de sentimientos negativos, como lo son el odio y la rivalidad.

Pero eras abundante en conocimientos como la caridad, el beneficio de la duda y dar la otra mejilla, dones que nunca aprecie de ti.

.

Por eso estuve preocupado por ti, por primera vez sentía interés en lo que hicieras, ya que estabas marchando por el mal camino, la Hinata que yo críe estaba marchitándose como una rosa blanca, que ante los males del mundo se mancha levemente, hasta marchitarse por completo. Esa noche, al ver la luz de tú cuarto prendida a las tres de la mañana, me inquiete. Detuve mi vigilia para llamar a tu puerta, pero algo me detuvo, tu débil llanto, suprimidos con gritos de dolor puro. Ya sabía lo que hacías, seguramente te preparabas para salir a algún lugar de mala muerte, como iniciaste a hacerlo después del compromiso del Kyuubi y una tal Haruno. Me avergonzaba de ti, me sentía tan humillado al tenerte como hija y heredera del Clan, entre impotente a la habitación, dispuesto a obligarte a dejar de tomar, aunque tuviese que matarte en el acto. No obstante, lo que vi, no dio credito a mis ojos.

Estabas en el piso, revolcándote de dolor, una botella de sake se encontraba aun lado tuyo, aparentemente semi llena, lo cual aumento mi furia sobre ti. Pero al verte con ese aspecto tan demacrado… Te encontrabas tirada en el suelo, con el cabello despeinado, con unos pescadores negros puestos, descalza y con una camisa sin mangas color azul marino. Por esa posición de dolor que tenias, por tus ojos cerrados mientras que de ellos salían lágrimas de dolor, intentando en vano incorporarte. Surgió en mi interior un sentimiento que nunca creí que me harías sentir, un sentimientos que otras personas suelen llaman "Preocupación", sin embargo, ese sentimiento que siempre creí ajeno a mi desapareció al ver que con una mano sujetabas tu vientre.

.

.

-¿O-Oto-san…? –Susurraste entrecortadamente, viéndome a los ojos con una chispa de desesperación en ellos, tenías los ojos levemente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, estaba seguro que tu vista estaba nublada por el dolor que sentías.

Te vi con el seño fruncido, suponiendo lo peor, una parte de mi rogaba que no fuera verdad mi suposición, la otra parte, decía que no había duda al respecto, para que a una mujer le duela el vientre después de consumir algo de alcohol… solo hay una respuesta.

Active mi Byakuyan y te examine, tus fluidos de Chakra eran elevados y circulaban con rapidez todo normal. Desvíe la vista en busca de algo anormal, entonces lo encontré, en tu interior poseía otro organismo humano, más pequeño que un recién nacido, no pude calcular los días, semanas, ni mucho menos meses que tenia ese parasito en tu interior, alimentándose de ti y creciendo, al parecer, con dificultades.

Me enfurecí, sentí como la cólera aumentaba dentro de mí ¡Estabas embarazada! Eras una niña, pequeña e inofensiva, apenas de diecisiete años recién cumplidos ¡¡Y habías tenido el descaro y la ignorancia como para no cuidarte y dejarte embarazada!!

.

-¡¿De quien es el niño?! –Te grite eufórico, tomándote por los hombros y obligándote a pararte en un brusco movimiento, tú me viste con temor, olvidándote del dolor que sentías hace unos instantes atrás, sentí tu aliento bañado en licor, supuse que tomas mucho de golpe y por eso sufriste ese dolor, que al parecer, para ti era agonizante.

-¿D-De que hablas, Oto-san? –Me preguntaste intentando no tartamudear, tu cuerpo tembló y pude ver, con mi técnica aun activada, como el niño en tu interior se quedaba paralizado por el terror que le causaban mis gritos, debía tener más de dos meses ese bebé.

-¡Un niño, Hinata! ¡Estas embarazada! –Grite, levante una mano dispuesto abofetearte por tu error de quedar preñada, no obstante, pensé en ese bebé que cargabas en tus entrañas y en tu madre que falleció dándote a luz.

-I-Ie (No) –Frunciste el seño, ofendida- No estoy embarazada, oto-san, es imposible.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Mírate! –Le señale tu vientre, era un poco mas resaltado de lo normal, pero no demasiado, parecía solo unos kilos de más- ¡Esperas a un niño! ¡Eres una…!

-¡Cállate! –Me gritaste, abofeteándome, por primera vez en mi vida alguien había tenido el descaro de abofetearme, me sorprendí, mi propia hija, se había atrevido a levantar su mano contra mí. Me veías con fuegos a los ojos, llena de rencor por primera y ultima vez en tu corta vida.

De la impresión solté mi agarre y vi como tomabas tus sandalias junto con la chaqueta del Clan y salías por la puerta, tan rápido que no logre reaccionar.

Durante un mes, no nos hablamos ni nos dirigimos la mirada, aunque, tampoco me interesaba hacerlo.

Hasta que sucedió esa noche.

.

.

He notado la luz de tus ojos

Cuando estaban los míos cerrados

Y sentía el calor de tus labios

Sin haberlos rosado

.

.

Después de ese inconveniente, al cumplir precisamente un es, tuve un sueño mezclado con la realidad, recuerdo que veía todo negro, no podía abrir los ojos, pero no me preocupaba eso. Estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños en que uno ve la realidad con los ojos cerrados, en los que uno es conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero es incapaz de reaccionar o interferir.

Escuche como deslizabas la puerta corrediza y adentrabas a paso silencioso dentro de mis aposentos. Te sentaste a mi lado unos segundos, sentí tus ojos color perla sobre mí. Un mal presentimiento llego a mi ser, un grito silencioso retumbaba en mi mente, gritaba a todo lo que podía, que despertara, que no dejara que te marchases así, que tenia que decirte algo.

.

-Adiós, Oto-san –Susurraste, sentí como acariciabas mi arrugado rostro- Te amo –Rozaste tus labios contra mi tostada mejilla, como un beso, pero uno temeroso y angustiante, te levantaste y partiste a paso silencioso, temiendo despertarme.

.

Grite para mis adentros, arrugando el seño, queriendo despertarme, tenia que hacerlo. No lograba moverme, quería despertar y no podía. Ese ahogado grito vino nuevamente a mi, insistiéndome que te detuviera, que si no lo hacia me arrepentiría toda la vida. No obstante… decidí no hacerle caso y me quede encerrado en la dimensión de los sueños.

.

.

He notado un pinchazo en el alma

Creo que tu disparo me ha dado

Puede que se aferre a tu atención

O que lo haya soñado

.

.

-¡¡Padre!! ¡¡Padre!! –Sentí como la menor de mis hijas me movía con bruscos movimientos

El Grito auxiliador de Hanabi me despertó a la mañana siguiente, solté un gruñido y viéndola con rencor, hable con impotente voz- ¡¿Qué quieres?! –Ella tembló ligeramente, en un principio pensé que era a causa de mi grito, sin embargo, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, algunas frías llegaban hacia mis manos al terminar de bajar por su rostro, otras, recién aparecidas, eran calidas.

-¡Es Hinata! –Grito nuevamente, temí lo peor, pero antes de poder preguntar o hacer algo, Neji entro a la habitación, su cara era pálida y en sus manos tenia una, la chaqueta color nívea que solías usar, completamente quemada, solo se podía visualizar un trozo de la insignia del Clan, la cual todavía era visible.

-Hana-Hanabi-sa-sama, es ella… es Hina-Hinata-sam-sama, encontramos su-sus cosas… -Tartamudeo, también al borde del llanto, las pupilas de mi hija menor se ensancharon para luego achicarse y terminando por desmayarse en mis brazos.

Observe desconcertado la escena, para luego ver como Neji se desplomaba en el suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez "Debí protegerla más, es mi culpa", quede desconcertado ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué te había ocurrido a ti y al bebé?!

.

.

Mañana de nuevo nos vemos

Ahora la suerte está echada

No sé si podré soportar

Veinticuatro horas de nada

.

.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! –Me pare impotente y tome a Neji del cuello de su yukata, agitándolo con fuerza, sin importarme si le hacia daño o no- ¡¡Dime donde esta!! –Ordene, estaba dispuesto a activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado, cuando las vi, Neji estaba llorando, derramando desconsoladas lagrimas sobre mi.

-¡Esta muerta!

.

Lo solté, desconcertado, escuche su esfuerzo por no llorar. Hanabi seguía inconciente sobre mi futon, pero aun llorando, y yo… Me encontraba desconcertado, mi rostro seguramente era un poema (n/a: es como decir pálido) sin creer las palabras de mi sobrino, lo escuche decir monosílabas, luego palabras, pero no encontraba coherencia en ellas: "anoche", "incendio", "bar", "pertenencias", "Hinata".

.

-Debe ser mentira –Pensé en voz alta, escuche los sollozos de las mujeres del Bouke, lloraban amargamente por toda la mansión, escuche la alegría de los ancianos al decir que ahora Hanabi o Neji serian los herederos. Recogí con manos temblorosas tu chaqueta. La prenda estaba completamente quemada y quedaban unos cuantos mechones azulinos semi quemados en ella- ¿Por qué me abandonas de esta forma…? –Murmure con el seño fruncido, sentí un nudo en la garganta, era angustia, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera tras la muerte de mi hermano, pero, ahora por fin me hacia frente a esta emoción, angustia, la angustia que seguramente habías sufrido en medio del incendio, seguramente, primero murió el bebé de forma instantánea y luego tú… Debió dolerte profundamente.

.

.

Oh...porque el mundo se ha parado

Oh...y con él mi corazón

.

.

Siempre te reproche

Detesta verte u oírte

Ante mis ojos eras una perdedora

Me avergonzaba de ti

Te detestaba

.

Y es que, hija, hay una verdad que nunca te conté.

Tu madre, ella igual te tuvo joven, demasiado joven, casi a tu edad, nos habían comprometido, a pesar que teníamos unos cinco años de diferencia de edad nos llevamos, incluso la llegue a amar, ella fue la única persona a la que ame, ni siquiera a ti o a Hanabi llegue amarlas, solo a ella, a Aiko.

Cuando supimos que te esperábamos éramos felices, estábamos ansiosos de verte nacer y crecer, fue la época más feliz de mi vida, sin embargo, nuestras ilusiones tuvieron un castigo. Algo salio mal en tu desarrollo, tu madre sufrió de preclampsia. Es una enfermedad que ocurre cuando el cuerpo no se adapta a los cambios del embarazo.

Tu madre sufrió esa enfermedad, su cuerpo no cambiaba, solo crecía hacia el frente, a ambos nos ofrecieron la salida fácil. El aborto.

.

.

He sacado mis viejos relojes

En los oscuros cajones guardados

He intentado ponerlos en orden

Pero no lo he logrado

.

.

-_¡¡Abórtalo!!_

-_¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso…?_ –Aiko era igual a ti, Hinata, cabellera azulina, un peinado tradicional como el tuyo y sensible como tú, pero firme en sus acciones- _Es tu hija._

_-Podemos tener más hijos, Aiko, luego podemos tener cuantos hijos quieras, pero si no la abortas, vas a morir._

_-Prefiero morir, a matar a mi propia hija_ –Recuerdo sus ojos, siempre tan solitarios y necesitados de amor, como los tuyos, ese día, ella me vio diferente.

.

Me había metido con algo que nunca debí osar mencionar. **Su hija… Nuestra hija.**

.

.

He salido de casa esta noche

Sin saber lo que estaba buscando

Preguntando a todos por tu nombre

Pero no te he encontrado

.

.

Cada noche, desde tu supuesta muerte, caminaba por largas horas, hasta que no quedaban habitantes por el lugar, solo yo y tu recuerdo. Pensando que tal vez debí tratarte mejor. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor haberte dicho que el Kyuubi no te merecía, que lo olvidaras, no debí forzarte a ser como tu madre en fortaleza y carácter. Jamás debí dejarte al cuidado de Kurenai, si, es cierto que ella te dio apoyo maternal, pero a cambio te aleje más de mí.

Durante cada una de mis caminatas, cada mujer de cabello largo y oscuro me hacen desear preguntar tu nombre, para saber si eres tú y si sigues con vida. Sin embargo, siempre término recordando que tú ya no te encontrabas a mi lado, aunque, en el fondo nunca estuve con tigo, siempre te apartaba de mí. Creo que este es el castigo que me da la vida por tratarte así. El castigo que recibí por utilizar el sello del pájaro enjaulado con Hizashi, fue su sacrificio y muerte. Por pedirle a Aiko que te abortara, fue su fallecimiento al final del parto.

.

Por culpa de mis malas acciones, he perdido a las tres personas que más me han querido, amado, sin merecer el cariño de ellos.

.

.

Así que me duermo esperando

Que pase la madrugada

No sé si podré soportar

Veinticuatro horas de nada

.

.

Todas las noches me desvelo, imaginando que un día aparecerás, llegaras entrando por la misma puerta por la que te fuiste y regresaras con tu niño en brazos, lo pondrás en mi regazo y dirás: "Este es su nieto, creo que tiene tus manos, firmes pero suaves" Con una sonrisa digna de tu madre y con la calida mirada de tu tío.

Sé que pasaran veinticuatro horas sin verte, no importa cuanto espere, tampoco cuanto me arrepiente de mis palabras y acciones, nada te traerá a la vida. Ni a ti, ni a tu hijo.

.

.

Oh...porque el mundo se ha parado

Oh...y con él mi corazón

Oh...hoy el mundo se ha parado

Uouoh...y con él mi corazón

.

.

He sentido que ya no puedo vivir, mi condición física se ha desgastado. La mansión, en los primeros años, se veía escasa de vida, Hanabi yendo de misión a entrenamiento -y de este, nuevamente a una misión-, sin descanso alguno, tratando de no estar en casa, tu recuerdo sigue siendo presente en ella.

Neji se pasa horas en tu cuarto, aunque el numero de horas ha ido descendiendo con el tiempo, él sigue culpándose de lo ocurrido, diciendo que debió protegerte más, que debió estar con tigo tras el rechazo del Kyuubi y no ocupado con su entrenamiento.

Y yo solo puedo pensar en todas las veces que te trate como escoria sin motivo alguno.

.

.

No hace falta que te diga

Que me muero por hacer

Que el tiempo oiga

Más de prisa

Y volverte a ver

.

.

Suelo pensar ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no te hubiese dicho que lo abortaras? también medito, sobre si lo abortaste o no, tu cuerpo quedo calcinado, solo quedaron cenizas de tu anatomía, por lo que nadie se entero que estabas con una vida dentro de ti. Hinata, te llevaste el secreto de tu embarazo a la tumba. Y yo lo llevare a la mía también.

El día en que parta al mas allá, sé que no iré donde tú te encuentras, tú estas en un mejor lugar, con tu madre y mi hermano. Yo he cometido muchos errores en esta vida, los mayores errores con ustedes tres, por eso pagare estando con los ladrones y asesinos.

No obstante, esperare el día en que muera, para ver si puedo verlos una última vez y llevarme sus sonrisas al infierno.

.

.

Oh...el mundo se ha parado

Oh...y con él mi corazón

Oh...hoy el mundo se ha parado

Uouoh...y con él mi corazón

.

.

-¡¡Hiashi-sama!! –Entra Neji corriendo a mi estudio, yo solo me limito a verlo con el seño fruncido y al mismo tiempo interrogante, se suponía que estaba en medio de una misión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –Pregunto dejando mis asuntos a medio terminar, aunque no son de mayor relevancia, detesto que me interrumpan- ¿No deberías estar en misión?

Hace caso omiso a mis palabras y habla con frenesí en cada una de sus palabras-Es sobre Hinata-sama… -Analizo su rostro, se encuentra pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero esboza una temblorosa sonrisa, talvez algo desquiciada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? –Pregunto levantándome y acercándome a la puerta- ¿Le ocurrió algo a las cenizas? –A veces Hanabi se las lleva ha las misiones y termina por traerlas sucias o en malas condiciones

-¡Esta viva! –Grita, yo solo abro los ojos de manera descomunal ¿había perdido el juicio mi sobrino?- ¡Hinata-sama esta viva! ¡Esta aquí, en Konoha! –Me dice, agitando mis ropas, yo solo lo veo, por tercera vez desde la muerte de su padre, Neji llora, pero esta vez de felicidad- La vi… -Murmura, extasiado de felicidad- La vi en el hospital, Hiashi-sama… -Llevo una mano hacia mi rostro, tratando de mantenerme en pie, debe ser mentira las palabras de mis sobrino, pero su felicidad es tal, que no dudo de ella- Hinata esta viva…

.

-¿Onne-san? –Escucho la voz de Hanabi, quien aparece de la nada en medio del pasillo, Neji se acerca a ella y empieza a contarle el espectáculo del que fue testigo.

.

-Esta viva… -Repito en mi mente, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, también ciento un calor en el corazón, creo saber que es.

.

Se le llama "Felicidad"

.

Hinata, mi hija, esta viva…

.

.

--- --------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------

.

Lamentablemente, me encuentro en un ciber –porque regrese del Sur, pero ahora me trajeron a la capital ¬¬Uu, sin avisarme… DE NUEVO-, así que no tengo tiempo para contestar sus 50 (además me iba a doler la mano) en el próximo cap los contestare todos…

PD: Agradecimiento especiales a Angela_Hinata y a RebeKiuuby por promocionar mi fic a sus amigos n__n!! Arigato amigas.

PD del PD: O___OUu Llegamos a los 120 RR!!

PD del PD del PD: Me dolerá la mano responder los RR, bueno, en unos días les traigo el siguiente cap.

.

PD del PD del PD del PD: La canción es "20 horas de nada, le cambie a 24 para que concordara con la historia y es de Alex Ubago


	7. Amor de familia

¡¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA!!

No hay excusa, solo que falta de tiempo y no sabía como hacer que todo cupiese en un solo capitulo y detesto dividir un cap de parte 1 y 2 porque creo que eso es cruel para los lectores.

Gracias a todos por los RR, prácticamente duplicamos los 80 RR que tenia. Soy feliz TTuTT

Les quiero decir una cosa, aun no decido cual niña Serra la pareja de Shinju, pero le guardo cariño a Yuhiko, es mi favorita de las niñas, nada más.

.

Lean el fic: "Volviendo a mi pasado" es muy buen fic!! n_n!! y el niño se llama Shisu, como Shinju!!

.

**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

_**El equipo Taka aparecerá mas adelante.**_

**Los personajes adultos son propiedad de Kishimoto y los niños son propiedad mia, si alguien quiere utilizar a Shinju en alguna cosa, pueden hacerlo, pero avisenme para ver los resultados n_n**

**Sasuke llamara a Hinata por su nombre, ya que estuve revientendo los cap de Naruto y note que Sasuke llama a secas a todas las mujeres. solo Ino, Sakura, etc. -Ósea, no tiene respeto por nadie XD.**

.

.

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------- -------

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que, se incorporaba en la cama, esta vez mas tranquila y con la mirada empezó a buscar a su hijo, encontrándose, únicamente, con un plato de comida recién preparada sobre su mesa de noche. Suspiro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos por un breve momento, los hechos anteriores regresaron a su mente de golpe- Shinju… él esta… –Un nudo se formo en su garganta al recordar a su niño de ojos grises en los brazos del Uchiha- Con Sasuke-kun… -Se abrazo a sí misma, en busca de valor- _Hubiese preferido que estuviera con cualquier otra persona_ –Abrazo sus rodillas y pozo su cabeza en ellas, intentando conseguir consuelo- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente un Uchiha?_ –De sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas- _¿Dónde se encuentra "esa persona"? _–Pensó observando el alimento, realmente no tenia apetito, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado que necesitaba obligarse a si misma a comer, para recuperar fuerzas- _Siempre nos sigue a donde sea… Debió hacer algo, él siempre hace algo_ –Tomo el plato de comida y lo puso sobre sus piernas, para así, comer con mas facilidad- _"Esa persona" también debió separarse de nosotros en la tormenta_ –Cerro sus ojos y tomo un pedazo de carne, que a su parecer, era el mas delicioso del platillo- _Al menos Shinju no sabe sobre su existencia… demo (pero)… ¿"Esa persona" se encontrara bien?_ –Soltó otro suspiro, esta vez de preocupación por ella, su hijo, y por...- _El padre de mi hijo_… -Dio un sonoro suspiro- _Si descubren quien es..._ -Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de sumergirse en su propio mar de recuerdos.

.

.

_.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:._

.

.

_-Y mi hijo… -Termino de decir la portadora del Byakuya, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, a excepción de dos personas, quienes sabían esa información desde antes, Tsunade y Sasuke, los únicos que eran concientes de que las palabras de la mujer eran verdaderas._

_El silencio se prolongo durante largo rato._

_La ojiperla se aferraba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, como temiendo que los separaran, nadie sabia como reaccionar ante tal noticia. Shinju, el niño con el que –casi todos- convivieron durante dos meses, era el hijo de la "supuesta" Hyuuga fallecida hace más de 5 años..._

.

"_mi nombre es Shinju"_

"_Discúlpenme, pero esos ojos son…"_

"_Mamá es fuerte y usa el elemento del agua"_

"_Yo no tengo padre"_

.

_Los ojos color perla de la chica empezaron a pesarle, una parte de ella deseaba caer desmayada en ese mismo instante, aun no recuperaba su condición física, y aun así, había salido en busca de su pequeño, sin importarle si moría en el acto, debía ver a su hijo con vida y asegurarse que estuviese a salvo. Su cuerpo tembló, debido a la falta de nutrientes_

_-Hinata –Tomo el habla la Hokage, acercándose a la mujer, quien tomo con mas fuerzas a su hijo- Debes descansar –Ordeno con voz firme, esa escena le había quitado el habla a todos, inclusive a los Hyuugas se les quedo la ente en blanco, asíque, como la Hokage que era, Tsunade tomo el habla, aunque no supiese realmente que decir- Shinju estará bien._

_-¡No me lo quiten! –Rogó la mujer de cabellera azul oscuro- ¡Onegai! –Las lagrimas siguieron brotando por sus ojos, esta vez de miedo de ser separado del pequeño, mientras, el niño se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre, deseando lo mismo que ella, no ser separados- ¡N-No me alejen de mi hijo! –Sus ojos bañados en cristalina agua se posaron sobre su progenitor, con terror y una mirada suplicante- Lo amo… -Confeso, aquella declaración tranquilizo a muchos, mientras que Hiashi se estremecía por dentro, ella amaba a su hijo._

.

_El Uchiha, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, decidió intervenir, al parecer, la noticia de que Shinju era un Hyuuga no cabía en la mente de sus camaradas y mucho menos que este fuera hijo de Hinata, aquella tímida chica que todos conocían como una "santa" antes y después de todo lo ocurrido. El ojinegro se acerco a la madre y al niño, a paso calmado, observando como la ojiperla bajaba nuevamente la vista, evitando la mirada de todos._

_Shinju se mantuvo abrazando a su madre, sin querer separarse de ella, no obstante, sabia que debía separarse momentáneamente de ella, ya que, su cuerpo estaba muy delgado, seguramente no había consumido alimento alguno desde que se separaron, talvez le sirvieron alimentos líquidos, pero sólidos no. Los pasos de Sasuke le interrumpieron, alzando la mirada para ver a aquel hombre que lo trataba como si fuese su hijo. El ojigris, sin perder de vista al único Uchiha, observo como este se arrodilla ante él y su madre, el azabache extendió sus brazos, como esperando que la Hyuuga le pasara al pequeño de ojos grises._

.

_-Pásamelo –Automáticamente, la mujer se estremeció y observo con terror al hombre que pedía a su niño con tanta naturalidad- __¿Q-Qué…? __–Sintió un terror más grande del que había sentido al ver a su padre junto a su hijo. El de ojos negros, continuo con las manos alzadas- __**Hmp, seguramente lo tomo como una orden**__ –Medito, recordando que la mujer era insegura según el pequeño- Debes descansar –Menciono, tratando de ser considerado con ella, sin embargo, lo decía por el bien del niño, quien no dejaba de ver con preocupación la fatal condición de su progenitora. El Uchiha observo la cara del pequeño y de nueva cuenta a su madre, quien le veía aterrada, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, como si temiese que él se lo robase- Yo cuidare de Shinju –Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a mas no poder, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, el Uchiha debía estar bromeando ¿verdad? Él no podía estar cuidando de su hijo. No, no podía ser, todos menos él- Shinju estará bien -Le asegura, pensado que eso tranquilizaría a la joven madre, lo cual, parecía dar el efecto contrario, ya que, la Hyuuga mostraba solo temor en sus ojos._

.

_El pequeño niño se movió entre los protectores brazos de su madre y le dirigió una sonrisa una vez que la mirada de ella se poso en él- Mami, esta bien -Aseguro, acariciando su rostro y mostrando una tierna sonrisa- Uchiha-san me a cuidado este tiempo -Le informo a su madre, esperando tranquilizarla, no obstante, solo logro dejarla, por breves momentos, en estado shock ante tal noticia- Mamá, debes descansar, onegia (por favor) -Esa ultima palabra hizo reaccionar a la peliazul oscura, quien, de la impresión, soltó un poco su agarre, dándole a su hijo la oportunidad de escapar de sus manos y llegar junto al joven de ojos negros como la noche, quien le recibió de buena gana_

_-__N-No... __-Lentamente todo se volvió nubloso-__Todos menos Sasuke-kun, No, no... ¡NO!_

.

.

_.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:._

.

.

-¿Por qué justamente él? –Murmuro, una vez que termino su platillo, ya se sentía mejor, sin embargo, se sentía aun algo aturdida por aquel desmayo- _Debí desmayarme por la impresión_ –Se dijo a si misma, observando por la ventana de su habitación como dos pájaros volaban juntos, alejándose de la manada- ¿Cuántas horas estuve durmiendo? –Pregunto, abriendo la ventana y agradeciendo mentalmente de que su cama estuviese pegada a esta- _Shinju…_

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse la distrajo, dio un sobresalto en su lugar y volteo a ver quien había entrado, encontrándose con la mismísima Quinta Hokage de la hoja, quien venia con unos papeles en mano y con el seño levemente fruncido.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –La nombrada torció sus labios, en señal de concentración- Supongo que quiere una explicación.

La mujer de ojos dorados se acerco a la nombrada y se poso enfrente de esta- Y espero que tengas una buena explicación, Hinata –La peliazul observo a la Hokage con sus penetrantes ojos color perla- ¿Quién es el padre de Shinju? –Cerró sus ojos, ya sabia que preguntaría eso… No era necesario ser un genio para saberlo.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡¡Soy tía!!! –Grito de la nada Hanabi, despertando en el futon de su alcoba- ¡Ho-Por-Kami-sama! –Volvió a gritar- ¡Hinata-onnesan esta viva! ¡Soy tía! ¡Mi sobrino se lama Shinju! ¡Soy tía! –Sentimientos confusos brotaron en su interior, la felicidad se podía reflejar en cada fibra de su ser.

.

La pequeña Hyuuga se levanto de golpe, pateando las sabanas de paso, sentía que volvía a recobrar sus once años de edad, tomo un kimono de su armario, uno color rosa pálido con peces rojos y un oni de color fucsia, no porque estos fueran sus colores favoritos –de hecho, detestaba esos colores- pero iría a ver a su hermana al hospital y de paso ir a buscar a su nuevo **sobrino**.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar al pequeño de ojos grises, quien, se apeno al decirle "tía". Hanabi sacudió su cabeza, intentando despabilarse, ella no era así, ella era una persona fría y manipuladora, pero, no podía negar que estaba emocionada por ver a su hermana mayor. Fue a la cocina, encontrándose con unas mujeres del Bouke, quienes, decían en medio de sincera alegría, que todo cambiaria por el reencuentro con la hija mayor del patriarca del Clan. La castaña aun con su sonrisa impregnada en sus finos labios, pidió dos bentos para ella y su hermana y que preparan algunos dulces para Shinju

.

-¿Hanabi-sama?

La normada vio por el rabillo del ojo a quien le hablaba, era Neji, quien se encontraba con su típico atuendo blanco y –por extraño que fuese para ella- con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Neji –Saludo la castaña menor, volviendo a ver a la cocina, donde ya casi tenían todo preparado

-Hanabi-sama ¿Se puede saber a donde va tan arreglada? –Pregunto sin pudor alguno.

-Iré a ver a Hinata-onnesan… -Hablo un poco mas tranquila de su ataque de alegría- Pero antes iré a buscar a... –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- Shinju.

Igualmente, las mejillas pálidas del mayor se tornaron de un débil color carmín, intento desviar la vista- Si, es buena idea… -Se rasco el cuello, intentando recuperar su temperatura natural, aunque se le era imposible, ese sentimiento que emanaba de su interior lo conquistaba- Le acompaño –Agrego, mientras una de las mujeres del Bouke decía que solo faltaba acabar los dulces- _**Aunque solo quiero saber**_ –Su mirada se oscureció- _**Porque Shinju se parece tanto a Uchiha**_

De la nada la Hyuuga dio un sobresalto-¿Dónde esta mi padre? –Recordó de improviso a su progenitor y la reacción que tuvo al ver a la peliazul

-Sigue durmiendo –Contesto algo encimado en si mismo, mientras se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, en espera de los dulces de la heredera ya no tan legitima- Al parecer, Hiashi-sama se quedo meditando el asunto toda la noche.

-Que extraño de él –Expreso la kunoishi

-Bueno, es normal –Agrego el joven sin mucho interés- Después de todo, no solo se trata de que Hinata-sama este con vida, también se trata de Shinju y Uchiha.

-Es cierto –La castaña de ojos perleados bajo su mirada, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior- Costara mucho separar a Shinju de Uchiha.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

_-Mamá… -Susurro Shinju, viendo como de apoco su madre perdía el conocimiento, pero antes de que esta se impactara contra el suelo, fue agarrada por alguien, dejando a todos sorprendidos._

_Nadie esperaba que fuera precisamente __**Él**__ quien sujetara a la joven madre a solos centímetros del suelo. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, inclusive el pequeño ojigris veía con infantil sorpresa como el hombre tomaba con cuidado a su madre, como si esta fuese de cristal. Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y Tsunade sonrieron ante tal escena, la cual, solo en los sueños más ocultos de la Hyuuga sucedía y solo su equipo era conciente de aquello._

_-__**Tienes suerte Hiashi**__ –Kurenai poso sus ojos sobre su antigua alumna y esbozo una mirada maternal dirigida a ella- __**No es tarde para reparar tu error**__ –Alzo la mirada, viendo como el hombre de cabello castaño se adentraba a la habitación del hospital, con su hija en brazos-__** Tú eras el mas afectado por la "muerte" de Hinata**__ –Hiashi poso a la peliazul sobre la blanca cama, con cuidado de no despertarla de su sueño, la arropo con una delicadeza impropia de él._

_Nadie se excluyo en el momento en que asomaron sus cabezas por el umbral de la pequeña puerta, observando como el patriarca del Clan mas antiguo de Konoha trataba a su hija como si de un tesoro se tratase. Si, es cierto que un hijo es un regalo precioso e invaluable, sin embargo, hay gente en este mundo que suele menospreciar tal regalo y Hiashi estaba entre esas personas. Acaricio su rostro con la yema de los dedos, algo dudoso en un principio y quedando sorprendido ante el tacto de su hija mayor. Suave y "cautivador", aunque no fuese real lo ultimo, esa era la sensación que le causo, una especie de hechizo. Familiar y nuevo. Aquel tacto que todos sienten al momento de nacer y que muy pocos logran seguir sintiendo al correr del tiempo._

_El tacto de una madre_

_-__**Felicidades Hinata**__ –Hiashi se alejo de su hija, y aprovechando que nadie le veía la cara, sonrió- __**Eres toda una madre.**_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-No... No lo sé –Contesto con determinación y melancolía la Hyuuga, la quinta Hokage poso sus sobre ella, esperando algún tipo de inseguridad o algo que delatase su cruel mentira, pero no, Tsunade no encontraba nada, solo seguridad en su mirada y un valor que nunca tuvo la fortuna de ver en tiempos pasados.

La mujer de rubia cabellera frunció el seño- ¿En que mes se formo el feto? –Una pregunta certera, precisa, lo suficiente como engañar a cualquiera, sin embargo, Hinata sabia exactamente que decir.

-Julio –Mostró una sonrisa nostálgica, como aquel que recuerda un triste pasado- _Eso es una mentira_ Shinju es prematura –Explico- Cuando nació era muy pequeñito, Gracias a Kami-sama que él no tuvo ninguna deformación o dificultad mental por su prematuro nacimiento –Trato de sonar convincente y agrego a sus palabras un tono de preocupación, capaz de convencer incluso a otra madre- _No debo mentir, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme_ Cre-Creo que fue justo después de la boda de Naruto-kun y Sakura –Mostró inseguridad en sus palabras- _Pero si los demás se enterasen de quien es el padre de mi hijo… Lo mas seguro es que… me odiarían _–Bajo su mirada con tristeza, odiaba mentir, lo detestaba, pero…

-Entiendo –Ojeo sus papeles, la ojiperla vio por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacia la mujer de ojos dorados, reconociendo los papeles de defusion- _Los papeles que indican "mi muerte"_ -¿Quién fue…? –La Hokage miro con reproche a la antigua Kunoichi- ¿La que estaba con tu chamarra el día del incendio?

Hinata cerró los ojos, recordando aquel día, con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a relatar su vida tras la boda del Uzumaki.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Hiashi cerro la puerta tras de sí luego de dejar a su hija en la cama y observo como todos le veían expectantes por lo corrido, mas, el Hyuuga no tomo en cuenta sus miradas y se dirigió hacia el portador del Sharingan, quien ya se encontraba parado y con el niño aun lado de él, sujetándole de la pierna, con cierto aire de timidez impregnado en el niño._

_Miles de pregunta traspasaron las mentes de los Ninjas ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Entre otras que salían de la común, no obstante, a pesar que todos estaban ansiosos por ser satisfacidos por las respuestas, que seguramente el castaño tenía, nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Ni la mente más infantil de todas sabia que preguntar, ni el más sabio en estrategias estaba seguro de que preguntar primero._

.

_-Hiashi-sama –Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el miembro del Bouke, quien se encontraba sereno, pero con las manos temblando, nadie sabia el porque, pero seguramente era del asombro y el desconcierto- ¿Usted sabia que…? –Trago saliva de forma sonora, mientras su manzana de Adán se movía temblorosa bajo su mandíbula- ¿Hinata-sama estaba embarazada… el día del incendio? _

_Esa era la pregunta exacta, la pregunta que aclararía algunas de las dudas que tenían los Ninjas y sus senseis._

_El hombre de mayor edad cerro sus ojos, meditando la respuesta- Si_

_Fue como un balde de agua fría, el cual mojo a todos los adultos del lugar, los niños, seguían sin comprender, solo se acercaron a sus progenitores y los abrazaron, ya que para ellos, como hijos, era notorio que sus padres necesitaban fuerzas y cuando un hijo siente a su padre débil, les da un abrazo o un beso para que consigan valor._

_-Hinata estaba embarazada antes del incendio_

.

_La escena que se presento a continuación, fue la del antiguo team 8 caer sobre el suelo. Kurenai con las manos en su cabeza, intentando comprender como pudo dejar que eso le ocurriese a su alumna, a aquella tímida niña que necesito de su apoyo desde el primer momento, pero al tener a Sarutobi, se olvido completamente de ella, dejándola sola en sus momentos de mayor necesidad, Kurenai había __**abandonado**__ a Hinata. Kiba se mantuvo de rodillas, como un cuerpo sin alma, observan un punto muerto en el suelo, mientras, lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el suelo, él la había dejado, Kiba había dejado sola a Hinata después de enterarse de la boda de Naruto, pensando que ella lo tomaría bien, ya que ella solo quería la felicidad del Uzumaki, pero se había equivocado y que gran error surgió por dejar __**sola**__ a su amiga. Shino se dirigió al asiento mas cercano y se sentó, aparentemente tranquilo, pero debajo de su s lentes se podía divisar transparentes lagrimas que se escondían entre sus ropas, él no había hecho nada por ayudar a su amiga, solo cuando el vicio el alcohol fue demasiado grande como para sacarla de allí, interfirió, si solo lo hubiese hecho antes, si solo la hubiese apoyado, pero el no había hecho eso, el no hizo __**nada**__ por Hinata. Akamaru, quien se había mantenido en una esquina en todo momento empezó a hacer pequeños sonidos, indicando su malestar, si los perros lloran, él lo haría, pero no podía, después de todo, solo era una mascota para Hinata, le tuvo que __**animar**__ como buen animal y camarada, pero no lo hizo, había fallado._

_Ellos no fueron los únicos que se desmoronaron ante tal noticia. Neji empalideció, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, temblando, había fallado como guardián, como amigo y como familia; Se apoyo de Tenten, quien le ofreció sus brazos para desahogarse; Neji empezó a llorar en silencio, lo había vuelto a hacer, nuevamente lastimo a su prima y la dejo hundirse en la __**oscuridad.**_

_Naruto abrió sus ojos a mas no dar, Sakura le tomo la mano, dándole fuerzas, mientras, su pequeña hija, Kiseki, repetía una y otra vez "¿Papá?" sin recibir respuesta._

.

_Había vuelto a suceder, todos volvían a entrar en ese ambiente depresivo que se formo tras la supuesta muerte de la Hyuuga, ahora intensificado ese lúgubre ambiente, debido a la existencia de un embarazo no deseado._

_-Es mi culpa… -Susurro Naruto_

_-No la protegí –Murmuro Neji_

_-La abandone –Sollozo Kurenai_

_-¿Por qué la deje sola? - Repitió para si mismo Kiba- ¿Por qué?_

_-Debí hacer algo… -hablo al viento Shino._

.

_La habitación fue envuelta por una serie de susurros melancólicos. Sasuke y Shinju eran los únicos que se veían fuera de aquella atmosfera. El padre de Hinata también se encontraba unido a aquella atmosfera, aunque no decía nada, su mirada estaba perdida, incluso Gai se encontraba metido en aquella atmosfera, no era que todos apreciaran a la Hyuuga, si no que, la presencia de culpa era tan grande que nadie se escapaba de ella, en especial si Naruto no la detenía como siempre lo hacia._

_Aquella atmosfera empezaba a contagiar a todos, incluso los pequeños empezaban a llorar sin sentido alguno, tal vez por ver a sus padres en ese estado o por la confusión que sentían, Ni ellos mismos lo sabían._

_Shinju observo a todas partes, intentando encontrar un rastro de luz entre tanta oscuridad, pero, no la encontraba, inclusive el Uchiha era sinónimo de oscuridad, la luz era su madre, quien yacía inconciente en la habitación. Entre la oscuridad y la luz debe haber un punto intermedio, un punto muerto, el color __**gris.**_

.

_-¡¡¡Cállense!!!_

_Shinju destrozo la burbuja de amargura que los rodeaban, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él - quien sin saberlo se encontraba lejos del Uchiha y en medio del escándalo- provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, pero la situación lo ameritaba, tenía que llamar la atención de todos para tranquilizarlos._

_-¡De-Dejen de echarse la culpa! –Grito, apretando los puños y llevándolas a la altura de su cara, como en una especie de puchero- ¡Mamá no les hecho la culpa a ustedes! ¡Así que no deben sentirse mal! –Cerro los ojos, intentando no sonrojarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba- M-Mi Oka-san, ella… -Vacilo unos momentos, pero al final se armo de valor- Ella los quiere a todos –La sala enmudeció, solo se podía escuchar la voz del niño- Mamá nunca me a hablado con rencor sobre sus amigos –Observo a los Hyuugas, quienes le miraban sorprendidos, para tranquilizar el ambiente, el ojigris sonrió ampliamente- Mamá suele decir que extraña a su familia, que los quiere mucho, mi madre suele hablarme de su "onii-san" –Neji abrió los ojos a mas no dar, sorprendido- Ella dice que su "onii-san" le cuidaba mucho, aunque durante un tiempo él no la quería, luego se volvieron amigos y además –Shinju miro al castaño con una sonrisa sincera- Mamá dice que lo extraña mas que a nadie –La garganta de Neji se seco, esas palabras eran muy significativas para él- Mamá extraña a su hermano mayor._

_El pequeño observo a Kurenai- "Ella debe ser su sensei" Mi madre también habla sobre su sensei –La ojos de color carmín levanto un poco su mirada, viendo a Hinata en la sonrisa del niño- Siempre dice que la extraña y que la quiere… ella era una madre para ella –Shinju se giro para ver a Kiba y a Shino- Mamá suele hablar sobre sus compañeros de equipo –El par de rastreadores observaron al pequeño- Dice que uno era muy activo y que solía protegerla mucho, como si fuese su hermanita menor –El Inuzuka esbozo una débil sonrisa ante aquellas palabras- y el otro era muy callado, pero eso le gustaba, le agradaba la tranquilidad y mi madre siempre dice que él la consentía en hartas cosas –Shino sonrió tras sus ropas._

_-Además –Continuo Shinju- Ella no me dijo nada de esto, pero yo estaba preocupado por Okka-san, así que escuche un día que… A pesar que perdió al hombre que amaba –Naruto apretó la mano de Sakura, en busca de valor- Ella estaba agradecida con él –El contenedor del Kiuuby alzo la mirada, viendo con asombro al pequeño, quien dirigía una amplia sonrisa a todos en general- Ya que si no fuese por ese matrimonio… Yo no hubiese nacido –El ambiente pesimista se esfumo por completo, dejando únicamente una atmosfera de tranquilidad, el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de la actitud del ojigris._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-Entonces fue un suicidio –Analizo Tsunade, la peliazul asintió con su cabeza

-Hoshi… era una buen a-amiga –Comento la Hyuuga- Demo (pero)… ella tenia problemas… -Hinata bajo nuevamente la vista triste por el destino de su amiga.

-Bien, creo que con eso terminan las preguntas –La Quinta termino de anotar lo dicho por la mujer de ojos perlas- No podrás salir de la aldea, al igual que Shinju

-_¿Na-Nani?_ –La peliazul observo con sorpresa a la ojidorada, sin entender muy bien lo escuchado- Pe-Pero Tsunade-sama, yo no tengo las intenciones de quedarme –Desvío la vista- Si lo hago, el sacrificio de Hoshi seria en vano.

-No lo tomes así, Hinata –Reclamo la Hokage- Lo que hizo ella fue ser una buena amiga, no quería que abortaras y vivieras con la culpa, pero eres una Ninja de la hoja, debes quedarte aquí, sin contar que eres la heredera del Clan Hyuuga –La peliazul oscura se mordió el labio inferior- _Pero si nos quedamos aquí, "esa persona"… ie (no), siempre le digo que se aleje de nosotros, que no lo necesitamos, aunque él sea…_ No podrás salir de Konoha por un año –La voz de Tsunade la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, provocando que la ojiperla diera un sobresalto- Shinju tiene permiso para salir, siempre y cuando Sasuke lo lleve alguna parte

-¡¿¡¿Sasuke-kun?!?! –Grito la madre, intentando pararse- ¡¿Por qué?! –Reclamo viendo con algo de rabia a la Quinta, lo cual desconcertó a su interlocutora, quien no entendía el porque de la reacción de esta- ¡¿Por qué Shinju esta con Sasuke-kun?!

-Shinju lo decidió –Dijo sin mas la mujer- él deseaba estar con Sasuke y este con él

.

Fue como si toda su vida fuese una mentira, la Hyuuga parecía un poema ante los ojos de la líder de la aldea, empezó a temblar lentamente y sus ojos se humedecieron. De sus ojos color perla empezaron a brotar agua salada, en muestra de amargura, se llevo ambas manos hacia su boca, intentando no gemir por la opresión que su pecho sentía- _¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué precisamente él? Shinju…_ -Tsunade omitió comentarios y preguntas sobre el llanto de la Hyuuga, era notable el porque de su llanto. Una madre desea lo mejor para su hijo, aunque eso sea el costo de su felicidad, pero, las madres siempre tendrás sus razones para dudar de los amigos de sus hijos. Sasuke era un ex-traidor de Konoha, portador del sello maldito, formo parte de Akatsuki y fue alumno de Orochimaru ¿Hacia falta mas razones para no querer que su pequeño estuviera cerca del Uchiha?

Era una lastima que las lagrimas de Hinata no fueran por eso, si no por un tema muy diferente.

.

-Y otra cosa mas –Hablo por fin Tsunade, quien sentía pena ajena por la desconsolada madre- A partir de mañana serás tratada como una Kunoichi nuevamente y se te asignaran misiones, pero como tienes un niño, veremos la forma en que solo sean misiones cortas o dentro de la aldea. –Y sin mas que decir, la mujer rubia salio de la habitación, dejando a solas a la mujer.

-¿Por qué? –Se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y diviso el cielo, de sus labios escapo un nombre involuntariamente- Esto es lo que yo quería evitar -_Siempre nos estas cuidando y yo te digo que te alejes de nosotros, que no te necesitamos ¿Por qué justo en el único momento en el que te necesito no estas?_ –Gruño para sus adentros, llena de rabia asía si misma, dijo el nombre de su hijo y después de escasos minutos repitió el que dijo en un principio, el nombre de "esa persona"- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Se mordió el labio inferior ¿Por qué su padre no había alejado al ojigris del portador del Sharingan?

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-Ya es hora de irnos_

.

_Neji asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Hanabi, quien se mantenía mirando de manera perdida al pequeño niño de ojos grises. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un desconcierto y una intriga digna de una persona que lo ha perdido todo en la guerra y ahora solo aprecia los escombros de lo que fue y pudo ser._

_Hiashi observo a su familia, la cual parecía estar agotada por los hechos ocurridos._

_Shinju estaba sobre el regazo del Uchiha, acurrucado entre los brazos de este, mientras sus ojos estaban semi-caídos, el pequeño azabache de brillos azulinos se encontraba en las puertas para el mundo de los sueños, lo único que lo mantenía en el mundo de la realidad era el hecho de que tenia la leve esperanza de ver a su madre antes de dormir. Sasuke, por otro lado, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados –Pero atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor- al tiempo que sentía los latidos del corazón del pequeño._

_Todo el mundo ya se había ido, solo se encontraban ellos, Los Hyuugas, Shinju y el único Uchiha._

.

_-Uchiha –Llamo Hiashi, para sorpresa de los presentes, ya que, después de las palabras del pequeño cinco añero, el castaño se abstenía a mirar al niño o al ojinegro- Mi familia se va –Informo, el azabache arqueo una ceja, sin entender el porque se le decía sobre eso, ya que era mas que obvio que estos de marchaban- Entréganos a Shinju_

_-Hmp –Sasuke observo al patriarca del Clan Hyuuga por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Por qué debería entregártelo, Hyuuga? –Escupió las palabras con veneno impregnadas en ellas, el pequeño se froto los ojos con la mano izquierda y alzando su mirada, que se dirigía a los dos modelos de su respeto. Shinju visualizo una media sonrisa que aparecía en los labios del portador del Sharingan- Shinju esta bien con migo._

_El de ojos color perla vacía arrugo el seño, indicando su molestia- ¡Él es un Hyuuga, debe estar con los suyos! –Expreso con ira el hombre entrado a tercera edad. El Uchiha, inconcientemente, apretó al pequeño contra sí mismo._

_-Tsk –Chasqueo la lengua- Hinata se escapo de tu casa porque le pediste abortar ¿Verdad? –Hiashi apretó sus puños, intentando no perder el control de sus emociones, pero le costaba, esa sonrisa burlona por parte del único Uchiha con vida lo sacaba de quicio- No dejare a Shinju a manos de un hombre que puede asesinarlo –El niño no se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su modelo a seguir, después de todo, por algo su madre había escapado de la aldea._

_El hombre entrado en edad gruño notoriamente, mientras en su rostro aparecían pequeñas venas, no por su jutsu, si no por la ira que sentía- ¡¿Quién te crees como para decir eso?! ¡Solo Hinata puede decidir que es lo mejor para Shinju! –Neji se poso al lado del líder del Souke, intentando calmarlo- ¡Ni que fueras el padre, Uchiha!_

.

"_**El padre"**_ _dos frases, eso fue lo único necesario para provocar al ojinegro, quien, antes de cualquier cosa, dejo al ojigris sentado en otro lugar y se paro impotente- ¡¿Y eso qué?! __**No importa si soy o no su padre ¡Yo sé lo que es bueno para él! ¡**__Shinju no puede estar con alguien que lanzo a su propia hija a escaparse! _

.

_No era una escena digna de apreciar._

_Dos adultos, cada uno admirable en cierto sentido, discutiendo por su causa… ¿Qué clase de niño de 5 años no llora ante tal escena? En especial si estos hablasen como si él no estuviese allí, claro, solo Shinju podía apreciar tal espectáculo sin derramar lágrima alguna, si, le daba tristeza ver tal escena. La discusión subía de tono, esta vez, el Uchiha activo la técnica de su clan, al igual que el Hyuuga, se estaba saliendo de control, Neji intentaba calmar a su tío sin logro alguno y Hanabi seguía con la mirada perdida._

"_Silencio…" –Rogó para sus adentros el pequeño_

_-¡Él es un Hyuuga! ¡Debe estar con los suyos!_

_-Shinju se ha criado en un ambiente de paz, con ustedes no la tendrá_

"_Cállense de una vez"_

_-¡Eres un traidor, Uchiha!_

_-¡Y tu un mal padre, Hyuuga!_

"_¡Cállense!"_

_-¡Lo mejor para él es…!_

_-¡¡Silencio, Onegai!! –Grito al fin el pequeño, quien se encontraba parado en medio de los ambos. Ojos negros y perleados dirigieron su vista hacia él, sorprendidos, el niño se encontraba sonrojado, con sus brazos puestos a cada lado y en posición de puños- No peleen por estupideces… -Susurro al final, mirando fijamente el suelo, con el seño fruncido evito la mirada de los presentes- Me están molestando ¡Y mamá dice que uno no debe molestarse con los demás! –Dirigió su mirada hacía ambos, intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo y no derramar algunas lagrimas que amenazaban por ser libres- ¿N-No creen que yo s-sé que es lo mejor para mi?_

_-Por supuesto que no –Hablo Hiashi, enojado y de brazos cruzadas_

_-Eres maduro, pero sigues siendo un niño –Agrego Sasuke, al tiempo que desactivaba su técnica._

_-Lo sé –Admitió de mala gana- Pero la única que puede saber cual es lo mejor para mi es Okka-san –Alzo la vista, observando con sus penetrantes ojos color nube amarga a los dos hombres, intentando persuadirlos con su mirada- Y mi madre diría que… -Observo a Hiashi de reojo- Me fuera a vivir con su familia… -El Hyuuga mayor esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad- ¡Demo (pero)! Yo quiero estar con Uchiha-san –La sonrisa del castaño se esfumo, a la vez que aparecía una arrogante en los labios del ojinegro- Onegai, solo esta noche –pidió, viendo a los ojos al ojiperla- Mañana seguramente mamá despertara y nos iremos a vivir con ustedes, así qué, por favor… -Se sonrojo aumento, era tan humillante, nunca había estado en esa situación, siempre tenia todo lo que quería y estaba agradecido por eso, pero ahora._

_-Esta bien._

_Todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa al monarca del Clan Hyuuga, sin creer lo escuchado, eso era imposible ¿Estaba aceptando la petición del niño? Hanabi se paro indignada gritando "¡papá!", mientras, Neji miraba expectante al líder de su Clan, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escucharon._

_-Solo por esta noche –Especifico el hombre, de mala gana dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambos azabaches- Neji, Hanabi, vámonos._

_Ambos castaños menores se vieron, preguntándose con la mirada que ocurría con el Souke, mas se quedaron con la duda, siguiendo los pasos del anciano._

_-Abuelito_

_Los tres ojiperlas pararon al mismo tiempo, los menores en edad voltearon a ver al niño, quien se encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa digna de su madre, idéntica a la de su madre. Ante la mirada atónita de Hanabi y Neji –Y la orgullosa sonrisa de Sasuke- el ojigris se acerco a su abuelo, pasando al lado del par de primos. Antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Shinju se encontraba abrazando a Hiashi_

_-Nos vemos mañana –Era pequeño, por lo cual solo pudo abrazar las piernas de su abuelo, sin embargo, el simple contacto con la gruesa tela de la Yukata de este, le hacia sumamente feliz- Buenas noches abuelito –sonrió Shinju, desasiendo el abrazo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de vergüenza._

_Hiashi observo con desconcierto a su nieto ¿Cómo podía verlo así? Le había gritado, le había hecho frente, incluso lo había asustado en el vientre de Hinata ¿Acaso Shinju era igual a Hinata? Careciente del mal en su alma._

_-¡Ho! Y algo mas abuelito –Exclamo el azabache de tonalidades azulinas como las de su madre, frunciendo el seño- Mañana no regañes a mamá -__**¡¿Eso fue una orden?!**__ –Pensaron todos los Hyuugas, a diferencia de Sasuke que solo ensancho su media sonrisa- Okka-san me a criado sola –Explico su petición- Ella a tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios por tenerme, por eso… No quiero que la regañes –Su rostro era serio, entonces el comarca de los Hyuugas entendió las palabras del Uchiha: Shinju era maduro, pero sigue siendo un niño, todavía no entiende la gravedad de las cosas._

_Hiashi, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar una leve sonrisa a su nieto, para luego darle nuevamente la espalda y alejarse del lugar, seguido por su familia._

_-Tío Neji –El nombrado no alcanzo a girar cuando ya se encontraba siendo abrazado por el pequeño, que igualmente le dirigía una sonrisa- ¡Buenas noches!_

_-Buenas noches… -Susurro el castaño sonrojado por la acción del niño._

_Esta vez, Shinju observo a la única mujer del grupo de Hyuugas, desconocía su nombre, pero aun así, ella era de su familia- ¡Tía! –La chica observo desconcertada al pequeño, durante las últimas horas se había encontrado en un estado de shock, pero ahora que su sobrino le veía con una sonrisa y extendía sus brazos en modo de abrazo, pudo reaccionar- Nos vemos mañana._

_-¡…! –Quedo impactada por unos momentos, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían- __**Es igual a Hinata**__ –Infantiles lagrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos- Adiós –Pudo articular, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y sus traviesas lagrimas empezaban a acariciar su rostro._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Las puertas del Hospital se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a un pequeño niño de cinco años de edad, quien venia con las mejillas sonrojas por la carrera que había hecho para llegar cuanto antes con su madre. Sin embargo, atrás de él seguía el Uchiha, quien venia a paso calmado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa en su rostro al ver la alegría del ojigris, quien le hacia un puchero diciendo que si no se apuraban, alguien les ganaría.

-_**¿Quién podría venir tan temprano?**_ -Pensó divertido por el entusiasmos del pequeño- _**No lo había visto así antes, realmente debe amar a Hinata**_ –Siguió al pequeño, sorprendiéndose de su propio pensamiento- _**¿Hinata? ¿Desde cuándo llamo a un Hyuuga por su nombre?**_ –Subió las escaleras, observando como el pequeño azabache de reflejos azulinos tropezaba al olvidarse del ultimo escalón, cayendo directamente en el piso donde se alojaba su madre- Shinju, ten mas cuidado al subir las escaleras.

El nombrado se levanto farfullando- _Debió decirlo antes, Uchiha-san _–Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ante la vergüenza ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de pasar vergüenza frente al hombre? El pequeño levanto su vista y observo como del lugar donde se encontraba su madre salía Tsunade, revisando unos papeles, hasta que sus ojos color dorado se toparon con los similares a las nubes- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –El pequeño hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y sonrió con cortesía a la mujer.

-Shinju, Sasuke –Saludo a cado uno- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Venimos a ver a Hinata –Explico Sasuke adelantándose al niño, quien solo asintió con una cabeza lo dicho por el mayor.

-Se acaba de despertar –Informo la Quinta- Aun esta algo desconcertada, así que no le agobien con preguntas- Ambos morenos le miraron con seriedad, con una mirada que decía "¿Yo, agobiar con preguntas?" La rubia sonrió ante su error y señalo la habitación de la Hyuuga- Mejor ve de una vez –Shinju dio un sobresalto y con un "haiiii (siii)" corrió en dirección al reencuentro con su adorada madre.

Una vez que se encontraron a solas, el Uchiha y la Hokage intercambiaron miradas significativas, como aquel que desea decir algo y sin embargo calla por temer.

-Si fuera tú –Hablo la Mujer mientras retomaba su camino, pasando al lado del ojinegro- Primero ganaría su confianza y luego le diría "esa petición" –sonrió con picardía la Hokage antes de desaparecer- Una madre soltera, que dejo su hogar y a sus amigos… de la nada aparece un extraño y le pide ser el padre de su hijo… Si fuese yo –Observo al Uchiha por el rabillo del ojo, quien le veía con el seño fruncido- Alejaría para siempre a mi hijo de ese hombre.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Cerro la puerta tras de sí. El Uchiha se encontraba agotado en esos momentos, había pasado lo restante del día en el hospital, haciéndole compañía al pequeño niño de cabellera azul oscura como la noche. _

_Sasuke se encontraba de pie, en el living, soltando un leve suspiro de frustración al ver el niño de ojos gris dormido en sus brazos, sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo murmurar "mamá" en medio del sueño. Realmente parecían padre e hijo, sin embargo, no eran eso, solo eran un par de personas que se parecían entre sí, nada mas. Solo unos extraños que se conocieron y ahora sentían aprecio mutuo._

_-Pero eso cambiara –Se dijo a si mismo el hombre, abriendo la habitación del niño pequeño._

.

_Sasuke había diseñado de la habitación de Shinju al antojo del último._

_El piso hecho de madera blanca, para que armonizara con las paredes de su cuarto que eran de color celeste pastel y las cortinas, igual de color pastel, azulino claro pero sin llegar a azul marino. En medio del cuarto, una cama de plaza y media, en la cual el pequeño podía moverse a libre antojo sin caerse de la cama –Razón principal de la compra, lo cual, jamás admitiría en publico- La ventana se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama, la cual era de color azul oscuro, llegando al negro con sabanas blancas. Al lado derecho del lecho se encontraba una mesita de noche, en la cual estaba posada una lámpara de noche color blanco. Del otro lado de la cama, se encontraba un gran peluche en forma de Tigre Blanco, Sasuke se lo compro a Shinju después de ver como sus ojos color gris brillaban con el simple hecho de verlo tras el cristal de la tienda. En lado suroeste de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio con una diminuta silla, ideal para el tamaño de Shinju, encima de el mueble se encontraban lápices de colores y diversos dibujos, aunque el Uchiha debía admitirlo, el dibujo no era uno de los dotes del pequeño._

_En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un gran armario, en el cual se encontraba toda la ropa que el portador del Sharingan le había comprado en estas ultimas semanas: Yukatas, pijamas, kimonos para festivales, ropa interior, ropa de invierno, de verano, una bata para baño y otras cosas. En cuanto fue a comprarlas, tuvo que soportar el ver a un montón de niñas rodear al niño pidiéndole su nombre y otras cosas, realmente se parecían en eso, solo que el ojigris decía amablemente: "Gracias por tus sentimientos, pero, lo siento, tu no me gustas" y en el caso de él mismo, tubo que aguantar a decenas de madres solteras diciendo que deberían juntarse para que Shinju jugara con sus hijos, lo único que pensó fue: "__**Hmp, utilizando a sus hijos…".**_

_Encima del mueble antes mencionado, se encontraban diversos objetos, una caja musical, una mini escultura de los cinco Hokages, un avión de los de Iwa a escala y tres fotos, en la mas pequeña se encontraba el pequeño Shinju junto a los Uzumaki, en la según se encontraba el ojigris junto a sus amigos, y la ultima, Shinju y el Uchiha._

_En la otra esquina se encontraba una caja de juguetes que Sasuke le había comprado al niño y por no olvidar otra caja más pequeña al lado de la grande, en la cual se encontraban armas Ninjas para los entrenamientos._

_El portador del Sharingan sostuvo a Shinju con un solo brazo y abrió las sabanas de la cama para acomodarlo en ella. Con cuidado de no despertar al niño, se acerco al armario y de allí saco, en el primer cajón, el pijama del niño, color blanco con pantalones negros de algodón y unos calcetines de lana color gris. Le puso con cuidado el pijama al niño, con cuidado de no despertarlo y al final lo arropo en la cama con cuidado._

.

_-__**Desde mañana no lo veré**__ –pensó con rabia, apretando los puños para así no gruñir sonoramente, se sentó aun lado de la cama y se llevo ambas manos hacia la cabeza, intentando relajarse- __**Los Uchiha y los Hyuugas nunca han simpatizado ¿Por qué me dejarían ver a Shinju a mi libertad? **__–Observo la cara del niño, este dormía placidamente, con la boca semiabierta y abrazando a su peluche de tigre blanco mas pequeño –El cual Sasuke puso aun lado del niño- __**Ojala… Ojala su madre nunca hubiese aparecido**__ –Egoísmo, aquel sentimiento que sentía en su interior era el egoísmo, celos y amor, era momento de admitirlo, quería a ese niño, lo quería realmente, como si fuese su propio hijo- __**Yo pude criar a Shinju bien, enseñarle a ser un buen Ninja y alguien de honor, darle comida y todo lo que necesitaría **__–Mientras mencionaba esos sucesos, en su mente venían diversas imágenes, ser padre soltero no parecía ser malo, en especial si su hijo fuese Shinju, es mas, entre mas lo pensaba, mas le agradaban sus pensamientos, pero la realidad era otra- __**Shinju tiene madre**__ ¿Por qué? –Hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta._

_-¿Hmm? –El Uchiha levanto la mirada, al escuchar el gemido del pequeño, el cual se encontraba frotándose sus ojos con una mano y se incorporaba en la cama- ¿U-Uchiha-san? –Pregunto confundido- ¿Qué ocurre? –El rostro infantil reflejo preocupación por el mayor, alzando sus manitas para tocarle el rostro- ¿Por qué esta llorando?_

_La sorpresa no fue menor para el Uchiha, quien se sorprendió ante las sinceras palabras del niño, observo su reflejo en aquellos inocentes ojos grises y vio su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sasuke se limpio la cara rápidamente, abochornado por la situación y oculto su rostro tras su flequillo._

_-Uchiha-san… -El pequeño guardo silencio, esperando que el ojinegro se calmara y volviese a su actitud de siempre, así era él, calmado y amable, igual a su madre, solo que él perdía la calma ante alguna estupidez de Kiseki y Tetsuya, a diferencia de su madre, quien se quedaba calmada, viendo con incomodidad (o vergüenza ajena) cuando dos personas hacían algo estupido. Y si veía a alguien triste, fuese o no alguien conocido, solo debía silenciar para que esta persona se tranquilizara, para que alguien se sintiera bien, no era necesario hostigarlo con preguntas, ni llorar por un sentimiento que uno desconoce o cree conocer sin experimentarlo realmente. Shinju lo sabia bien, lo aprendió cuando su madre lloraba al recordar el pasado del que había escapado._

_Pasaron los minutos, Shinju no observo con lastima al mayor, a él no le gustaba que le viesen con lastimada y pudo predecir que con el Uchiha era igual, ambos tenían mucho orgullo._

_-Hora de dormir –hablo finalmente el portador del Sharingan, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del niño._

_-"Nunca dejes a alguien hundirse en la oscuridad" –Las sabias palabras de su madre resonaron en la mente del menor- ¡Uchiha-san! –Grito, para que el nombrado, quien ya salía de la habitación, le prestase atención- O-Onegai… -Se sonrojo, pensando en lo que iba a decir- "Si puedes librar la oscuridad del corazón de alguien, aunque sea solo un poco, inténtalo demostrándole que no lo odias y que le quieres… Yo lo hice con mi onii-san, él me odiaba, pero yo no y por eso no deseaba pelear contra él y nunca lo odie" –Las palabras de su madre volvieron a resonar en su cabeza- E-Es la ultima noche que pasamos jun-juntos –El azabache se acerco a la cama del pequeño, sin entender bien, arqueo una ceja- Co-Como una familia "No olvides que aunque la vida te haga sufrir, siempre habrá alguien que sufra más, intenta entrega parte de tu fortuna a la persona que lo necesite- ¿Podrí-Podría… dormir con migo? –Pudo sentir como el Uchiha abrió de la sorpresa sus ojos y percibir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo- Uchiha-san… usted es… es… -Vacilo, no sabía muy bien que decir, pero su corazón le pedía a grito desesperado contar lo que sentía- alguien muy especial para mi y-y lo voy a extrañar –concluyo al fin, decepcionándose a si mismo por no decir la palabra "padre" como tenía planeado en un principio_

_El Uchiha observo como el pequeño temblaba ante la posibilidad del rechazo y sonrió- __**Pequeño tonto**__ –Se acerco a paso lento hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, ante la mirada atónita del niño- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto con su tono de indiferencia que tanto admiraba el pequeño- Tú mismo dijiste que querías dormir con migo –Shinju volvió a sonrojarse, realmente no esperaba que el mayor aceptara, pero, aun así, le hacia feliz- __**Solo esta noche, nuestras ultimas horas**__ –Se quito las sandalias y se acostó con el pequeño, quien se corrió levemente ara que el mayor cupiese- Ahora duérmete, dijiste que querías llegar temprano al hospital ¿Verdad? –Pregunto mirando como el pequeño se desplomaba en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Haai (sii)! -Ambos se vieron de frente en la cama- "Si Uchiha-san fuera mi padre…" –Se sonrojo en el acto- Buenas noches, Uchiha-san –Murmuro, cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir._

_-Descansa –Entonces ocurrió, Shinju pudo sentir como era rodeado por los brazos del ojinegro y este mismo empezaba a abrazarlo como si fuese un recién nacido._

_-"Uchiha-san…" –Observo su rostro con dificultad, admirando como el azabache lo apretaba como si temiese perderlo, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien los separara- "Como los abrazos de mamá" –Concluyo al final, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo._

.

"_Mamá es como el Yin… y Uchiha san es como Yang, luz y oscuridad…_

_Mamá es dulce y calmada, no tiene mucho orgullo y usa el método mas noble para todo, sin importarle que sea difícil, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos puede esforzarse años._

_Uchiha-san es diferente, el es frío y algo impaciente, tiene demasiado orgullo y hace cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos, incluyendo traicionar su aldea, me lo contó Uzumaki-san, que Uchiha-san había traicionado su aldea e intento destruirla, todo por una venganza._

_Ambos son parecidos, ambos se esfuerzan, tuvieron a alguien a quien decepcionar y estuvieron a la sombra de alguien._

_Los dos tienen algo que el otro necesita…_

_Okka-san y Uchiha-san…_

_Si ambos hubiesen sido amigos de antes, estoy seguro que ambos serian felices ahora._

_Ojala algún día estén juntos…"_

.

_-Te quiero… -Fue lo último que escucho Shinju antes de caer dormido._

"_Me gustaría… que Uchiha-san y mi mamá… fueran mi familia verdadera, los tres juntos, para siempre"_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Shinju abrió la puerta de par en par al están frente a la habitación de su madre y con una sonrisa en sus labios observo por toda el lugar, esperando encontrarla- Mamá –La ojiperla se encontraba sentada en la camilla, observando por la ventana como los niños jugaban traviesamente, sintiendo como los leves rayos del sol le acariciaban las mejillas, vestía una yukata blanca, a diferencia del día anterior, donde solo usaba un camisón blanco. Hinata volteo al escuchar el llamado de su pequeño y al verlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción y se bajaba de la camilla de un salto y se acercaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Shinju!

Ambos se unieron un hermoso abrazo, mientras la ojiperla besaba las mejillas de su pequeño, quien las recibía con risa por las cosquillas que el largo cabello de su madre provocaba.

-¡Mamá, me haces cosquillas! –Rió el pequeño, mientras su madre seguía con su labor de mostrarle su inmenso cariño, invaluable.

Esta conmovedora escena era observada por el único de los Uchiha, quien veía con aún sonrisa de medio lado como el niño y su madre hacían una clara escena de amor familiar frente a él. Le agradaba la escena, ver el amor de una madre por su hijo le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era un niño en los brazos de su progenitora. La escena de la Hyuuga y el ojigris termino de repente, ya que, la ojiperla dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de su puerta.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurro de la nada la peliazul oscura, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza por el nerviosismo- ¿Q-Que hace aquí?

-Hmp, ahora comprendo –Cerro sus ojos color carbón y se cruzo de brazos- De donde saco esa educación Shinju -Automáticamente, madre e hijo se sonrojaron por la comparación- Y lo de los sonrojos.

-Es porque ella es mi madre, Uchiha-san –Explico el niño abrazando a su madre.

-El parecido se nota –Comento el antiguo traidor de Konoha, entrando a la habitación y apoyándose en la pared.

La Hyuuga observo desconcertada a su antiguo compañero de academia, nunca antes, ella había visto una sonrisa sincera por parte del Uchiha como las que recibía su pequeño, ni tampoco había escuchado un comentario calido por parte del ojinegro ¿Realmente Sasuke quería a Shinju? Bajo la vista con la nostalgia implantada en su mirada ¿Cómo podría separarlos? ¿Realmente debía hacerlo?- _Demo… No quiero que Shinju se mezcle con los Uchihas… _-Se mordió el labio inferior en muestra de desesperación- _En un par de años mas, Shinju desarrollara el genjutsu de los ojos… y estar con algún Uchiha podría… influenciarle…_ -sacudió su cabeza, si Shinju despertaba la técnica de los ojos a corta edad se vería en problemas, no podía admitir quien era el padre de su hijo, por eso mismo ella había escapo y por la misma razón "esa persona" le seguía, para insistirle de decir la verdad a todo el mundo.

-_¿Qué siente Sasuke-kun por Shinju?_ –La pregunta rondo su cabeza unos momentos, debía saberlo, no por ella, si no por Shinju, si Sasuke consideraba al ojigris como un amigo, todo estaría bien, pero… si lo quería como un hijo, ella y el niño tendrían que escapar nuevamente- Hijo –Hablo con delicadeza la peliazul oscura, intentando sonar cariñosa, lo cual, por naturaleza le salio, cuando su pequeño le dirigió una mirada alegre supo que decir- ¿Podrías ir a traerme un baso con agua, onegai? –Explico

Su hijo le miro con una sonrisa diciendo "Si, mami" y se fue de la habitación, sin sospechar que tras su salida, se desataría una conversación que decidiría su destino y el de las personas que mas amaba.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente, volviéndose más tenso, lo cual capto la atención del Uchiha. En un momento el ambiente era alegría y amor, y al siguiente, amargura y desafió.

-Sasuke-kun

El nombrado observo a la mujer, que ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, mirándole con una cara firme y con algo de amargura escondida bajo sus ojos color perla. El azabache, por pura educación, dejo de apoyarse en la muralla y dio un paso al frente, para quedar a un metro de distancia de la Hyuuga.

-Hinata

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, sin saber como iniciar la conversación, ambo eran concientes del tema del que tenían que hablar. Hinata de los sentimientos de su hijo y el Uchiha. Sasuke sobre su deseo de ser el padre del niño.

-Y-Yo… -la ojiperla tartamudeo un poco, algo insegura de sus palabras para abrir la conversación- Gracias por cuidar de Shinju –Su gratitud era sincera, le aliviaba el simple hecho de pensar que su niño no había sufrido ni hambre ni frío.

-Hmp, no fue nada –Se limito a contestar el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

-E-Etto… -Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no quería dar vueltas al asunto, tenia que preguntar aunque quisiera morirse en el acto, trago saliva de forma sonora y hablo- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es Shinju para ti?

El ojigris, simplemente, no esperaba que la mujer preguntara eso tan directamente.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡Hmm! ¡Arghh! –Shinju estaba de puntas, intentando alcanzar un vaso de agua que se encontraba en una mesa, la cual era para las visitas, no obstante, su tamaño de 5 años no le ayudaba mucho en lograr su objetivo- _¡Esta muy alto!_ –Se quejo, escuchando la risa de las enfermeras, quienes no le ayudaban debido a que encontraban muy tierno ver el esfuerzo del niño, el ojigris se encontraba sonrojado por la vergüenza que pasaba por su falta de estatura- _¿Por qué no me ayudan? _–Mascullo el niño.

-Toma- Una mano tomo el vaso que Shinju intentaba tomar y se lo entrego de buena gana.

-Arigato, señor –Agradeció el niño sonriéndole a la persona que le entrego el recipiente, entonces, noto quien le había ayudado era nada menos que su abuelo, Hyuuga Hiashi, quien le veía con expresión calmada- Abuelo –Ahogo un grito de alegría.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_Una madre soltera, que dejo su hogar y a sus amigos por su hijo… de la nada aparece un extraño y le pide ser el padre de su hijo… Si fuese yo, Alejaría para siempre a mi hijo de ese hombre._

.

Las palabras de Tsunade regresaron de golpe a la mente del azabache al escuchar la pregunta de la ojiperla- _**Una madre soltera…**_ -Observo con cuidado a Hinata, esta temblaba levemente, con el seño fruncido- _**Que dejo su hogar y a su familia para tener a su hijo… **_

.

_-Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, desde hoy estudiara con nosotros –Presento Iruka a la niña de diez años, que se mantenía escondida tras la espalda del sensei._

_-Sensei –Pregunto Ino- ¿Por qué se une a nosotros? Es una Hyuuga, ellos se educan "en casa" para "ser mejores" –Hablo con molestia._

_-Bueno… -El moreno observo a la niña, la cual mantuvo la cabeza baja- Es por asuntos personales._

_La clase termino, y todos se dirigían a sus casas, a excepción de Sasuke que se quedo entrenando, nadie lo esperaba en casa, ya no._

_-Hinata –El azabache volteo al escuchar la voz de una de las senseis, al fijarse en la salida de la academia vio a la nueva alumna que tomaba la mano de la mujer de ojos carmín, Kurenai- ¿Vamos a casa?_

_-¿A mi casa…? –Pregunto tímidamente la niña, recibiendo una mirada de lastima por parte de la mujer._

_-Hinata, ahora tu casa es mi casa –Explico, tomando la mano de la niña y yéndose para no ver las lagrimas de la ojiperla._

_-Quiero ir a casa… quiero ver a papá._

.

_-__**Su familia nunca la aprecio, le iban a obligar a abortar**__… -_Cada vez Hinata parecía estar mas nerviosa y asustada por la respuesta que podría recibir_- __**De la nada aparece un extraño y le pide ser el padre de su hijo…**_

.

_-Tsk, odio el día San Valentín –Susurro el ojinegro, mientras se mantenía escondido en un callejón, alejándose de sus fans, observo como las niñas pasaban por alto su presencia en el oscuro callejón- Creo que el camino esta libre –Dio media vuelta, ara salir por el otro lado del callejón, sin embargo, paro automáticamente al ver que por ese lado se acercaba una niña de su salón, la única Hyuuga que estudiaba en la academia (Ya que los demás Hyuugas, solo iban a presentar los exámenes) Trato de irse por el otro lado, pero un nuevo grupo de niñas se encontraban allí, buscándolo- Maldición_

_-¿Sasuke-kun? –La niña le miro con sus ojos perleados, el ojinegro gruño, mostrando que su presencia le molestaba, la niña tembló levemente ante la reacción de él- Y-Yo… solo tomaba un atajo a… casa… –Murmuro al final con tristeza, el Uchiha no creyó en sus miradas y le dirigió una mirada de odio- Con su permiso –Hinata camino, pasando por el lado del chico sin siquiera mirarlo al pasar._

_Sasuke arqueo una ceja, eso había sido extraño ¿No le había proclamado su amor con un grito? ¿No le rogó que aceptara sus sentimientos? ¿Ni siquiera le dio un chocolate? ¿Ni le dijo "Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-kun? Esa chica era rara, era como si no supiese quien era él. Como si hubiese sido un extraño más._

.

**-**_**Alejaría al hombre que le pidiera eso, Shinju es único tesoro**_ –Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa, ya comprendía las palabras de la Hokage, y no solo eso, comprendió que su petición tendría que esperar- Shinju es… un amigo.

La Hyuuga pestaño confundida- ¿Un… amigo? –El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, notando como de apoco los ojos de la mujer se volvían mas luminosos, como si hubiese visto la luz del día por primera vez- ¿Shinju es... tu amigo?

-Si –Aclaro el azabache, observando como se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alivio en la boca de la madre- Shinju es especial… es un gran amigo –Un lee sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no podía creer que lo estuviese diciendo, pero para conseguir estar cerca del niño, lo diría- Y me alegro que… -Oculto su rostro tras su flequillo, evitando la mirada de la peliazul- Estés bien, Shinju te extrañaba.

Hinata junto ambas manos sobre su corazón sonriendo- _Al menos, Shinju estuvo con alguien que lo aprecia_ –pensó mas aliviada- ¿Shinju vivió con tigo todo este tiempo? –volvió a preguntar, interesada en la respuesta.

-Ie (no) –Mas relajado, el Uchiha se apoyo en la pared, nuevamente- Se quedo con el dobe en un principio –En ese instante, se arrepintió de sus palabras, la ojiperla había estado enamorada del Uzumaki toda su vida, esa era la razón principal de la existencia del niño.

-¿Con Naruto-kun? –Repitió, para sorpresa del ojinegro, la chica se veía calmada, parecía que su corazón olvido a su primer amor- Que alivio, Shinju estuvo con personas buenas.

-_**Al parecer ya olvido al dobe**_ –volvió a sonreír de medio lado, apreciando como la mujer sonreía por el bienestar del pequeño.

-Lamento si te causo molestias la presencia de mi hijo –Se disculpo la Hyuuga por cortesía.

-No fue nada

-Demo (pero) debiste alimentarlo y seguramente le compraste ropa y…

-No fue la gran cosa –Repitió el moreno- Shinju no fue una molestia, de hecho, tiene una habitación propia

-¿Pro-Propia? –Sus ojos color luna se abrieron a más no poder, sorprendida ¿Qué tanto se habían encariñado esos dos?

-Si, pensé que… -No podía decir "estabas muerta"- Te encontrarían tan pronto.

-Hoo… -Exclamo la Hyuuga algo incomoda, sin saber que mas decir

-Shinju ya tiene una vida aquí en Konoha –Era el momento de hacer una petición un tanto extraña, no la que tenia planeada en un principio, pero, no importaba, solo esperaba que Hinata no lo tomara mal- Tiene un grupo de amigos, un club de fans que lo acosan –La peliazul rió levemente ante ese comentario- Es conocido por casi toda la aldea, algunos lo respetan y otros le tienen cariño –La Hyuuga volvió a sonreír, realmente su pequeño tocaba corazones- En la mansión Uchiha tiene una habitación propia, decorada a su antojo –Nuevamente la mujer se sorprendió ¿Uchiha Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de complacer a un niño de cinco años?- Un guardarropas entero y una cama ideal para él…

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurro, confundida- ¿Qué intentas decir…?

Ambos cruzaron miradas significativas, mientras el corazón de cada uno latía con rapidez por lo que iba a ocurrir.

El Uchiha dio unos pasos, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la Hyuuga, sin quitar la mirada del otro.

-Ven a vivir con migo… y Shinju

.

Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente, mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ¿había escuchado?

¿Sasuke quería que vivieran los tres?

¿Cómo una familia?

.

.

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------- -------

.

.

Hora de responder RR… o como yo digo "Hora del dolor de manos de la escritora"

_**Respuestas al cap 5:**_

**Black-Sky-666:** Hola, Me alegro que te gustara el reencuentro de Hinata y Shinju, lo del pais cubito de Hielo no es mio, lo leei en un foro y me gusto, tengo que acordarme quien lo dijo para darle el credito. Este Hiashi es mas conciderado que el verdadero, porque pense ¿Cómo se comporta uno tras la perdida de un hijo? Yo por ejemplo, no vi a mis abuelos 10 años y por lo mismo, mis abuelos no vieron a mi padre en todo ese tiempo y cuando los volvimos a ver, ellos estaban cambiados, ya no eran personas completamente frias que eran, ahora son personas cariñosas que piensan en los demas, porque dicen que fue como si un hijo estuviese muerto, esas cosas cambian a la gente, por eso mi Hiashi es mas amable.

**Airi-Hyuga:** Lamento si te hice querer llorar –Aunque esas eran mis intenciones- ¿Gritaste al leer? Wuaa eso es mucho O.o me anima, espero que te allá gustado el cap de hoy.

**LennaParis:** Hola de nuevo, nee, noto que ya no dejas RR en la otra pag, bueno, no importa, casi todos lo leen aquí, es mas fácil. Hiashi por el momento es un personaje secundario-principal y sus emociones las explicare mas adelante, tal vez en otro Omake y cuando se entere quien es el padre… será digno de leer XD. Ya he dicho más veces **El hecho de que sea SasuHina, no significa que Sasuke sea el padre de Shinju.** La relación con Hinata empezara en el próximo cap, haciendo roles de padres empezaran a acercarse y encontraran que discrepan en algunas cosas, pero en si, se llevaran bien en un principio, aunque Hinata se enojara en un principio por el trato tan personal entre su hijo y el Uchiha. _CAMBIO DE TEMA _Pues, no sé si pondré a la hija de Yamato (Yuhiko) Como la pareja de Shinju, es tierna y todo, pero aun no lo decido, tú dices que te parece poca cosa para Shinju, pero en sí, es la mas calmada. Akane es mayor que Shinju esta con Sarutobi (aunque este ultimo aun no lo sepa XD), Kiseki ¬¬ creo que ustedes me matarían si los pusiera juntos n.ñUu, Takeshi es una fangirl media "rara" y si, digo "rara" en términos de gusto, ya que, en el cap 5 puse que ella se sonrojaba por yuhiko, pero también por Shinju, te explico, ella tiene tendencias raras, todo manga necesita a alguien de sexo dudoso (Como Sai, pero también necesitaba a un niño así y pensé que Takeshi era la mejor opción) NO significa que ella sea inclinadas a las mujeres ¿O tal vez si? Bueno, ni yo lo sé, solo escribo lo que me viene a la cabeza. Se que aman a Shinju, me lo dejan muy claro, supongo que are una votación para ver con quien lo prefieren.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** ¡¡Hola mi lector hombre favorito!! Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro de Shinju con Hinata, fue lo que mas me costo hacer, porque quería hacerlo desde diferentes ángulos de vista. Shinju se parece a su padre, pero no significa que este sea Sasuke (odio repetir las cosas, pero bueno) y es tan tierno como Hinata. Y la razón por la que Shinju es algo bipolar, es porque me cuesta escribir el comportamiento de un niño y tuve que investigar, yendo a la sección de párvulo de mi colegio y viendo a los niños de la edad de Shinju, estos eran muy bipolares, aunque yo trato que Shinju sea estable y sus cambios sean lentos, sin embargo, me cuesta, ya que después de todo, Hinata paso mas de dos meses de su embarazo tomando XD. ¡No te burles de las ideas de revivir a los personajes! Amo a Obito, me encanta!! ///!! No me agrada que este muerto TT-TT y si, en algo tienes razón, en el fic no hay Akatsukis, pero eso no significa que pueda alterar algo el pasado ¿o si? Shinju es el resultado del momento de calentura de su padre y la soledad de su madre, ambos se utilizaron mutuamente para sentirse bien, "él" para saciar su lujuria y ella para sentirse querida unos minutos, La razón por la que hinata oculta la verdad es por algo mas importante, no porque lo allá utilizado a "él" sino, por un asunto muy simple y complejo a la vez, lo explicare un poco mas adelante, cuando se sepa todo o al menos hasta que aparesca "esa persona", Lo del no protegerse en la calentura, lo puse para hacer recapacitar a algunos lectores, que no se protegen y se quedan con un premio y lo abortan, imagina que Hinata hubiese abortado, no tendriamos a Shinju con nosotros. Tienes razon en algo, Hinata escapo por miedo a su padre y tambien por "él". Y eres malo, te gusta dejar RR largos T-T pero para tu desgracia, amo los RR largos y el tener que contestarlos es un pequeño sacrificio por mi satisfacción personal. Adios adios

**Tevi_nsq:** ¿te salieron lagrimas? Lo siento. ¡Viva las anti-Sakuras! Ella me parece muy superficial y quiere todo facil, ahor ame agrada la nada misma porque estara con Naruto y deja el camino libre al SasuHina.

**Kierinahana:** waa me mareo al escribir tu nombre n_nUu Me alegro que te pareciese tierna la reaccion de Sasuke al saber que podria separarse de Shinju, trate de no alejarlo de su personalidad pero hacerlo tierno, eso costo mucho (al igual que este cap).

**RebeKyuubi:** Hola! Gracias por agregarme al MSN, te lo agradezco ¿Te hize llorar a ti tambien? Wow, debo ser fantastica ajaja, es broma, Shinju hace casi todo el trabajo. No le digas zorra a Kiseki, ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de Sakura, la razón por la que hice que Kiseki se burlara de yuhiko en el cap 5 fue porque Sakura se burlo de Naruto en el cap 1, 2 o 3 del anime, no me acuerdo bien, pero lo hace frente a Sasuke y este se enojo con ella, por eso hize como que la historia se repitiese, solo que esta vez, Shinju no destroso a la chica por dentro, si no que fue a mostrar su simpatia por la persona burlada. Sasuke es astuto, por eso se percato que Shinju y Hinata eran hijo y madre, la expresión de los demas costo mucho imaginarla, tomando en cuenta sus personalidades, intento que no alla mucho OOC.

**Viicoviic:** ¿Cómo esta una de mis escritoras favoritas? Ojala que bien, bueno, a responder el RR, la razon por la que Hiashi hizo todo lo que ocurrio, fue porque ama a Hinata, este hiashi no es tan malo porque perdio a personas importantes, mas adelante pondre como fue Shinju de niño, porque él no tiraba el cabello ni nada por el estilo. Lo de Sasuke castro no se lo cree ni Kami-sama XD. Por ti puse la raccion de Hanabi al saber que era tía, ella quedo en estado de shokc al enterarse que era tía, ya que ella perdio a su hermana a corta edad y de la nada la recupero y con sobrino incluido, el proximo OMAKE sera de Hanabi, para que la entiendas mejor. Y ya veras mas adelante, cuando discuta con Sasuke por Shinju, eso ocurrira si o si, no lo dudes ttebayo! Otra cosa mas, "Él" y "Aquella persona" podrian ser o no la misma persona, puse conceptos similares para confundirlos a ustedes mauahhahah.

**Jezabell del desierto:** Hola ¿Nueva lectora verdad? Me alegro que te guste el fic, wow, te hize llorar a ti tambien, lo siento –no realmente, pero por un lado si- ¿Dices que este es el mejor fic que has leeido? No exageres n//n, DarkAmy-sama es muy buena igual que Viicoviic, son mejores que yo. El fic aun tiene para rato, en especial ahora que incluire un personaje nuevo a la historia (bueno, no nuevo, pero para Shinju si XD) ¿Lloraste en el cibercafe? Waa!! Lo siento, te puse en ridiculo o__oUu espero que no te allá importado mucho.

**Yue Yuna:** Lindo nombre ¿Es el primer RR que dejas? No lo creo. Me alegro que guste el fic ¡¿NO CREES QUE SASUKE SEA EL PADRE!? O_O!! wow! Eso es nuevo!! Ojala me digas el porque, pero al parecer no te vere mas por aquí, ya que no te gusta dejar RR al parecer.

**Kaze Tsubaki:** Espero que te alla gustado el cap, costo mucho para que fuese del gusto de todos. Lode Sasuke borracho lo he escuchado tanto, que hasta llegue a soñar con eso XD puede o no ser Itachi y puede que ser "él" lo mismo que "Aquella persona" o ser personas diferentes en la vida de Hinata te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

**Ninja_girl:** Hola otra vez! Espero que te alla gustado el cap, onegai, dime cuales son tus sospechas sobre quien es el padre, me encanta leer las teorias de los lectores.

**Ren-Tohsaka:** que creativo nombre o_o espero que te alla gustado la reaccion de Naruto y los demas, recorde que te gustaria ver la reaccion.

**Angela-Hinata:** hola Angela-sama, nuevamente, gracias por los dibujos y ya sé que amas a Shinju XD lo repites a cada rato, jajaja, espero no haberte defraudado en este cap. Puse a Neji, Hanabi, Kurenai y al resto del equipo 8 para que supieras como raccionaron y Shinju con Sasuke… bueno, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Intento contestar los RR, entre mas largos, mas larga la respuesta, espero que aprecies mi sacrificio amiga T___T Tengo mas fic, pero aun no los publico porque estoy estancada, adios adios!!

**Hyuugita:** gracias por leer, quien es el padre es un secreto.

**Nan:** hola, me alegro porque lees este fic n_n no pienso abandonar este fic, ustedes me animas!!

**xXx nAtHy xXx:** Me da flojera responderlo, pero lo hago, asique minimo deja RR!! –wuaa sone mandona XD perdón, el estrés de contestar tantos- No amenazo con tardar enserio, solo que aveces me demoro mas en escribir que con otros cap, no te obligo a dejar RR, aunque me encanta recibirlos.

**Shaapithaa:** ¡No llores sobre el tablero! ¡Se echará a perder! –Lo digo por experiencia personal- Tu apuesta es por Sasu-padre? Okey, tratara de hacerte ilusiones y romperlas o talvez las cumpla.

**Princezzhina-dark:** Hola mi lectora consentida! Lamento haberte hecho llorar. Hiashi esta arrepentido de lo que hizo, no lo dudes. En cuanto a tus deducciones, "él" se encontraba en Konoha cuando Hinata se fue, pero no significa que lo dejara de ver ¿o si? Sasuke borracho es popular, ojala alguien se tome la molestia de dibujarlo para apreciarlo XD jajaja!! Soy anti-Sakura, pero como intento ser Objetiva… no puedo criticarla, pero Kiseki es la que lo paga, por no saber disimular, pero espera, pronto ella tendrá un Inner n_n

**Empty_soul: **Hola de nuevo, buen RRx2 XD que creativa (o creativo, ni idea) no te preocupes si dejar RR en la otra pag, aunque ya casi nadie contesta allí ¬¬Uu. Shinju es el hijo perfecto de Hinata y Shinju, al menos para mí, y me alegro saber que me apoyas en eso. Lo del Pais cubito de Hielo no es mío, lo dijo una amiga, no me acuerdo cual, porque es amiga por un foro. Hiashi no es tan malo, solo es un padre intentando criar a su hija, pero es un ser humano y se equivoca, solo quería que ella fuese feliz y no saliese herida nunca.

**Ely…:** ¡Lamento haberte hecho llorar! Tu eres de mis favoritas y no me gusta ponerte triste, jejeje, me alegro que el reencuentro fuese de tu gusto, ojala este cap lo allá sido tambien.. Lo del Clan Hyuuga lo sabras en el proximo cap, queria ponerlo en este cap, pero no me alcanzo. Sasu-padre es la neta como dicen los flaites -¿Qué significara?

**La Petite Vicky:** No era necesario dejar dos RR o__oUu si te saltas uno no importa, no debes tomarte la molestia, la intencion es lo que cuenta n.n ¿Casi te hago gritar de la emocion? Wow, de nada y gracias (notese que no es sarcasmo) Me gusta dejar las cosas a mitad de escena, ya que al hacer mi fic, me imagino un anime y luego lo redacto como manga, por eso lo corto en los mejores momentos. Y si, eso de que mi pubertad y mis hormonas duren más tiempo se puede malinterpretar n_nUu

**xXBlackxxStarXx:** Nadie puede odiar a un hijo, todos somos buenos en el fondo -al menos eso pienso yo- por eso Hiashi estaba preocupado por su hija. Shinju tiene un Fanclub XD y las miembros mas importantes son Kiseki y Takeshi XD Sasuke se la pasara muy bien con Shinju con Hinata, ya lo veras en el próximo cap. Kiseki no es estupida, solo necesita un Inner -el cual se lo regalare a los cinco años ¬¬Uu

**Helena Uchimaki no gaara:** Naruto es Sadomasoquista XD en cuando a los meses de embarazo de Hinata, no tengo error, lamento decírtelo, hice una línea de tiempo antes de publicar el fic, todo esta planeado y no puedo decirte cuantos meses tenia Hinata cuando Hiashi se entero del embarazo, quitaría algo importante de la trama si lo dijera.

**B.:** gracias por tu RR, el próximo cap sabrás sobre Hiashi y su reacción, más que en el de hoy.

**Judit-12: **Hice que apareciera mas Hinata en este cap, porque note que te gusto n_n ahora los tres serán una familia ¿O tal vez no?

**:** bueno, entonces ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Creo que ahora te gustara mucho más el fic, pondré a alguien a quien estimas. Shinju es como muchos niños que sufren cosas en la vida que los hacen maduros y me alegro que lo entiendas, algunos piensan que Shinju e irreal u.u

**Betsy-chan:** Gracias por leer, ojala te allá gustado el fic y ya veras! Shinju unirá a Hinata con Sasuke ¿o puede que "él"/ "esa persona" interfiera?

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar, creo que hice muy dramática la escena del reencuentro. Lo último no fue un pensamiento, fue lo que dijo Hinata, pero lo puse en negritas para que le tomaran importancia. Lo lamento, creo que te defraude con este cap, gomen, demo, cuesta mucho imaginar la reacción de cada uno, es una situación difícil y yo no sabría como racionar. PD: Adoro a Renesmee!!

**Esmeralda-chan MS:** Wuaaa, no quería hacerte llorar, eres de mis consentidas .

**Hyuuga:** gracias por tu RR, todo lo que deseas saber, lo sabras a su tiempo y el hecho de que sea SasuHina significa que Shinju sea hijo de Sasuke.

**AngiieHyuuga:** ¿Nueva lectora? Bienvenida, gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te alla gustad n.n

**Cherrylove:** créeme, cuesta harto hacer a Sasuke en esta nueva faceta T-T –sin dejar su frialdad de lado-, es una lastima que los niños reales no sean como Shinju u.u pero al menos se puede soñar, es gratis.

**Gesy: **me alegro que te alla gustado, pero insisto, leer tanto tus RR me aprendo tu idioma XD

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de contestarlos TT-TT mis dedos!! Se entumieron!!

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** hola, jajajaj, tranquila, te dare una pista, Shinju es de un clan importante y no puede ser Neji XXD tendria ojos perleados jajaja.

**Natyia!: **gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te alla gustado y sobre todo el cap del reencuentro n.n

**:** ¿El mejor fanfic que has leeido? n//n gracias, demo, no soy tan buena. El sumary es horrible, lo sé, pero costo harto hacerlo T_T si quieres hasme un sumary y lo pongo, me ayudaria.

**Victoria: **Descuida, pondre mas Shinju/Sasuke, pero ahora con Hinata que los va a mirar, espero que te gustase el fic de hoy. Hinata es fuerte, pero tambien es algo debil, porque ahora esta siendo frente a todos sus temores.

**Meli Jane Lin:** No te preocupes, sé que debes tener cosas que hacer, por eso no preciono con los RR, lo de si Sasuke mato a Itachi, lo sabras mas adelante. En cuanto a lo del padre, esperate un poco mas, onegai.

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** jwjwjw ¬w¬ amo dejar los RR en la parte mas interesante, asi me aseguro que sigan leyendo el fic. En el proximo cap veras mas sobre Hinata, Hiashi y Shinju.

**Hiinata-Kauliitz: **Hooolaaa!! Yo igual amo el SasuHina y a Shinju, neee talvez deba hacer un fanclub de Shinju ¬w¬ -es broma o,o Bueno, si dejar RR aquí, no importa, donde sea que dejes RR me hara feliz n.n, quiero leer fics tuyos, creo que serian geniales!!

.

_**Respuestas del OMAKE**_

**.**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **Me alegro que te gustase el OMAKE, y lo que te sono un poco Gay en decir "maravilla", tranquilo, no pense eso –Porque yo creia que eras mujer XD gomen, es difícil encontrar hombres que leean SasuHina.

**Angela-Hinata:** Nuevamente, lamento haberte hecho llorar. Y si, se nota que gusta dejar RR lagos

**Gesy:** Si, Hiashi dio un poco de pena, aquí esta el cap, ojala te guste, el proximo OMAKE es de Hanabi.

**LennaParis: **No te preocupes, no fuiste la unica que tuvo pena por Hiashi XD y si, pondre mas song-OMAKES, pero solo cuando me valla a tardar, para no dejarlos abandonados. Los OMAKES solo apareceran cuando me valla a tardar.

**Airi-Hyuuga: **¿Por qué todos odian a Hiashi? XD ahora que estoy en mi casa me esforzare mucho mas por hacer un cap de vuestro gusto!

**:** Gracias por leer el OMAKE.

**Elis……..: **Gomen, no queria hacer llorar a nadie con el OMAKE, gracias por felicitarme por pasar los 120 RR, lo malo es que tengo que contestar todos XD

**Karla:** ¿Te hice llorar? Wow, creo que hice muy emotivo el OMAKE ¿Soy famosa? No lo creo, es solo que Shinju es lindo, si no, no dejarian RR.

**Viicoviic:** Bueno, Hiashi es un padre y un padre no puede ser tan malo, ahora Hiashi tendra que enfrentar a su hija. Ojala te allá gustado el cap de hoy, en el proximo veras como hinata y su padre hablan.

**Hyuuga: **Gracias por leer el fic y por tu RR n.n

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** Me alegro que te gustase el OMAKE, costo harto. Hiashi es un baka, pero eso es lo mejor, ya que gracias a él, hay mas trama en el fic. PD: ¡No te engañe . un OMAKE es un capitulo extra.

**Princezzhina-dark:** Lo del perdon, lo sabras en el proximo cap. Aiko murio por su hija, por Hinata, porque la ama, al igual que Hina ama a Shinju.

**Helen:** concuerdo con tigo u.u el OMAKE es algo triste, pero era necesario ponerlo para comprender el fic, lamento que no sea de tu gusto.

**Kierinahana:** Bueno, escribi a Hiashi como creo que se sintio tras la perdida de su hija, no me diverti haciendo el OMAKE, pero me esforze por hacerlo lo mas interesante posible.

**Edward-uchiha:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar y tengo contestar los RR, por conciencia propia. Y si, da mucha flojera contestar RR XD

**Betsy-chan: **Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap n_n pondre todos los OMAKE de los secundarios que pueda

**ZOmbieSumbi:** Lo del cubito de hielo es gracioso, pero no es mio XD y bueno, lo del hijo, es secreto .

**SaBAKu-No-MeNnY:** Prefiero estar en casa a ir de un lado a otro -.- y lamento haberme demorado en la actualización

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de contestar!! .!!-

**xXBlackxxStarXx:** concuerdo con tigo, ningún padre puede odiar a un hijo, siempre aman a sus hijos, aunque sea muy en el fondo del corazón.

**Yue Yuna:** Hiashi obtuvo una cucharararararota de su propia medicina!! Jajaja

**Keri01:** -wuaaa!! TT_TT que largo RR, lo amo!! Pero me costara mucho contestarlo- ¿Leíste los caps de un tiron? O.o?!?! wow, gra-gracias… Debo contarte una verdad, tampoco me agrada mucho Sasuke, ósea, apenas lo tolero XD ¿También amas a Shinju? Bueno, es adorable n.n y si… es una pena que tenga que aguanta a Kiseki u.u, pero bueno, es la maldición de los Uchiha ¡¡NO DIGO QUE SEA HIJO DE SASUKE!! Las escenas Sasuke/Shinju parecen agradarles a todos y me alegro que a ti también n.n, tranqui, no los separare, no soy tan mala -¿O talvez si?-. Kiseki es despistada y muy obstinada y melosa, algo que a Shinju no le gusta de ella, a diferencia d e Yuhiko, quien es simple, calmada, tierna y algo timida. Tendras que esperar un poco para saber como se pondra Hinata al saber lo que quiere Shinju n.n. Hiashi no es tan malo, es oslo una alma incomprendido –Aunque lo detesto un poco.

**Yta-chan:** Hola, que bueno que leíste mi fic, adore el tuyo de "te quiero papá" n_n PD: Lamento haberte hecho llorar un poco.

**Mellamosam:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, cuidado con no caerte del borde del asiento.

**B.E.D.S:** Hiashi si quiere a Hinata y Hina sufrió mucho realmente, pero ahora se querrán más.

**Harmonia love:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n are publicidad a tu fic, que también esta muy buenísimo!! Ojala me acostumbre a decir Shisu, porque me cuesta. Nee talvez podríamos hacer un OMAKE en conjunto de Shisu y Shinju XD Waaa sus nombres se parecen mucho

**Dark groW:** Hola!! Gracias por leer mi fic, adoro los tuyos.

**Kairi-Sparda: **hola nuevo lector, me alegro que tomaras la molestia y el tiempo de leer el fic de un jalon, pues tú sabrás porque no lo viste antes XD Vi tus dibujos, me gustaron mucho y me halagaría que los ilustraras, demo, quiero hacerte una petición, practica a Shinju y mucho, onegia, es que tus caras son algo cuadradas -sin ofender, solo digo mi opinión- n_n pero realmente me gustaría que lo ilustraras si tienes el tiempo

**Elisa-Uchiha: **Lamento la demora, ojala disfrutes tus vacaciones n_n

**Kaorii-chan:** Si quieres leer mas fic de Hiashi "humano", lee mi otro fic: "De Hinata para Hiashi" n.n Sasuke esta Kauai, demo, espero que no tenga mucho OOC, porque no quiero que aparezcan los idiotas de los malos fanfic a criticarme, los detesto!! Y debo tener piedad por Sakura, ya que algunos le aprecian ¬¬

.

**"Esa persona" Podría SER o NO SER el padre de Shinju**

**"Él" y "Esa persona" podrian ser la misma persona o NO**

**No estoy diciendo que Sasuke es el padre de Shinju, NI tampoco que sea Itachi**

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	8. Las madres igual mienten

Estuve resfriada y tuve examenes, por eso me demore, pero estuve esforzandome en actualizar lo mas rapido que pudiese.

Realmente queria poner muchas cosas en este cap, pero no fue posible, pero lo recompense dandoles pistas sobre la identidad del padre de Shinju y su familia.

El SasuHina empieza, oficialmente el proximo cap.

Les aclaro esto, la OC Hoshi, amiga de Hinata que le ayudo a escapar, es de GRAN importancia en el fic, tiene mucho mas que ver de lo que se imaginan.

.

**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **_**¿O talvez si?**_

_**El equipo Taka aparecerá mas adelante.**_

**Los personajes adultos son propiedad de Kishimoto y los niños son propiedad mía, si alguien quiere utilizar a Shinju en alguna cosa, pueden hacerlo, pero avísenme para ver los resultados n_n**

_**Hoshi, la amiga de Hinata es un OC de importancia.**_

Dibuje a Shinju: htt p : / ehost .org/vie w/0 952/Shinju-ku nk (Sin los espacios)

.

.

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------- -------

.

.

-Ven a vivir con migo… y Shinju.

Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente, mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ¿había escuchado?

¿Sasuke quería que vivieran los tres?

¿Cómo una familia?

.

-¿Q-Qué…? –Susurro con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su cabeza empezaba a obtener mayor peso por los datos almacenados en un solo día. La Hyuuga, inconcientemente, retrocedió un paso, sin apartar sus aterrados ojos del desconcertado Uchiha- _N-No… ¡No! _–Como pudo, se apoyo en la cama.

El azabache guardo silencio, observando cada movimiento de la madre, ya se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la Hyuuga, después de todo, ella había sido la que dio a luz sola, sin ayuda, la que cuido del niño por si sola. Evidentemente, ella no aceptaría la petición del portador del Sharingan tan fácilmente.

Hinata empezó a ver todo nubloso, por un momento creyó que perdería el conocimiento, sin embargo, al instante se percato que eran por lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Las dejo petit libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas, talvez por felicidad de que su niño fuera tan amado o, podría ser, por saber que "esa persona" había cumplido su objetivo sin siquiera saberlo, ella estaba en Konoha y todos sabían que estaba con vida y que tenia un hijo, Shinju… Inclusive "él" lo sabía, aunque de cierta forma, era omiso a la verdad.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-Deberías volver a Konoha y decirle a "él" sobre el nacimiento del niño –Dijo "Esa persona" mientras terminaba de calentar leche para la Hyuuga, ya que amos se encontraban a mitad del bosque,_

_La mujer observo al hombre de ojos negros como la noche, la misma que los abrazaba, ayudándolos a esconderse en aquella cueva-Ca-Cállate –Se quejo la ojiperla, acariciando su abultado vientre, de actuales, seis meses-Y-Y ya te he dicho, n-no necesito tu ayuda, comadreja –__Aparte, tú saldrías perjudicado si se enteraran que estas vivo… Piensa un poco en ti._

_-Hinata-kun –Hablo el hombre de voz ronca, causando un escalofrío por parte de la futura madre- Debes dejar los formalismos cuando "intentas" espantar a alguien –Sonrió de medio lado el ojinegro, causando un leve sonrojo en la ojiperla._

_-¡N-No hagas eso! –Grito la peliazul oscura- ¡Y quiero mi leche con chocolate! –Demando, recibiendo unos ojos en blanco por respuesta de su interlocutor._

_-Tanto dulce le hará mal al bebé –Se quejo el hombre, tomando la leche del fuego y sacando de su capa, negra como sus ojos, una barra de chocolate-Y controla tu genio._

_-Hmp –Inflo las mejillas la Hyuuga, mostrando su enfado._

_-No quiero otro Uchiha de mal genio._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

El recuerdo acabo de golpe.

Observo al Uchiha nuevamente, esta vez, la fortaleza que obtuvo de su hijo, el día anterior, se esfumo, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a él, ante su presencia exigente, tan dominante y autoritaria, similar a la de su padre.

Trago saliva con dificultad, intentado aguantar un grito desesperado que exigía salir de su corazón, no quería parecer débil ante él, todo menos ante él.

Las noches que paso abrazando a su único hijo, rezando para estar siempre junto y que nadie los separara jamás, los recuerdos de las veces en que se alojaron en una aldea por una temporada, cada vez que vieron el ocaso, las mil y un lecciones de vida que le dio a Shinju –Las causantes de su prematura madurez- .

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir ante la fría mirada del moreno, quien se mantenía al borde de la situación.

-¿Por-Por qué…? –Pregunto, finalmente, la ojiperla, llevando una mano hacia su rostro, escondiendo su nariz y su boca en el proceso- ¿Por qué me pides eso, Sasuke-kun? –Soltó un sollozo por accidente, sonrojándose por haber dejado escapar el gemido de dolor de su alma. Aquellas lágrimas eran… ¿Quién sabe? ¿Felicidad, amargura o rencor? Su mirada, su voz y su alma expresaban diversas cosas.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada, observando la cerámica blanca de la habitación.

.

"_**Me preguntaba si tú… ¿Quieres ser mi padre…?"**_

.

Sonrío sinceramente ante tal recuerdo, sabía que Shinju quería un padre, no lo necesitaba, sin embargo, la necesidad y el deseo son cosas muy diferentes, que suelen estar tomados de la mano. Shinju quería un padre y él… él quería ser ese padre.

.

"_**Te quiero, papá"**_

.

Deseaba escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras, llenas de alegría sincera y amor puro. Esas palabras que iniciaron una revolución en su interior, incluso, llegando a…

-Lo quiero –Contesto firme y decidido, observando como la Hyuuga se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, en un nuevo estallido de lagrimas- _**Shinju tiene razón, eres muy débil**_ –Cerró los ojos, dejando que la mujer se desahogase libremente.

-¿Por qué…? –Volvió a preguntar la Hyuuga, de rodillas en el piso, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos- ¡¿Por qué precisamente **tú**?! –Grito, apartando las manos de su rostro y viendo con rencor al portador del Sharingan- ¡¿Qué acaso no hiciste suficiente ya?! –Trato de levantarse, pero sus rodillas fallaban al intentarlo, provocando coraje por ella misma.

-_** ¿De que diablos habla?**_ –No se altero, pero las palabras de la peliazul le intrigaban en gran medida, ya que, la mujer se veía sumamente dolida internamente, incluso, a través de esos ojos color perla, con una matiz rojiza por el llanto, podía apreciar dolor escondido tras su alma; A él no le interesaba lo que le pasara a ella, sin embargo, era conciente que la felicidad de Shinju dependía en gran medida de la felicidad de la madre de este- Lo quiero –Repitió, mordiéndose su orgullo obstinado- Y quiero permanecer al lado de él.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Hinata, su alma se congelo al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, nuevas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, en un acto de desesperación y alma desgarrada por el secreto que su mente y corazón guardaban a escondidas del mundo exterior. El azabache observo a su antigua compañera de academia, levemente molesto, era conciente de que ella sufrió en gran medida, pero, su actitud empezaba a ser algo patética ante sus ojos.

-Párate –Ordeno el azabache- Eres madre, deberías ser mas fuerte –Tal vez no era su intención o tal vez si lo era; Sin embargo, esas palabras le dieron un golpe de conciencia a la mujer, quien respondió de forma positiva ante esas palabras.

-_Tiene razón…_ -Hizo un nuevo intento por pararse, esta vez, con éxito a pesar de aun sentir sus piernas tambalearse- _De-Debo ser fuerte…_-Con su muñeca izquierda se limpio el rostro y observo detenidamente al Uchiha- _Por Shinju…_ –empuño sus manos, dándose valor a sí misma- _Y por su felicidad soy capaz de vender mi alma, mi felicidad y mi propio orgullo._ Ten-Tengo que pensarlo.

Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa, esa era la verdadera madre de Shinju, una madre fuerte como un dragón pero frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-Gra-Gracias, abuelito –Agradeció e un gesto tímido el niño de ojos grises, quien se encontraba caminando a la par con el monarca Hyuuga.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, sin palabra alguna, a excepción de las recién pronunciadas por el niño, el mismo que veía a su abuelo con expresión de preocupación y algo de miedo.

Sí, es cierto que aquel hombre le atraía de forma misteriosa, tal vez por ser su abuelo, y le impulsaba a admirarlo en varios sentidos sin conocerlo realmente. En su interior sentía un miedo desconocido por el progenitor de su madre, sin saber el por qué de esa sensación.

-¿Cuándo naciste? –La pregunta fue directa, tomando desprevenido al niño, que por la impresión y el tono de voz del mayor no pudo evitar tropezar y dejar que el vaso de agua cayera encima de él, empapándole completamente, ya que callo de rodillas y con el vaso encima de su cabeza, aunque sus pantalones se salvaron un poco, seguían mojados. Hiashi arrugo el ceño, esa era una de las manías de Hinata, la torpeza. Shinju enrojeció a un tono rojizo inhumano y con rayas rojas fosforescente- _¡Baka, baka, baka!_ –Observo por sobre su hombro a su abuelo, quien seguía en la misma posición- _¡Y justo frente a él! _–Se levanto del piso por sí solo y tomo el vaso antes que se volviese a caer.

-Eres igual a tu madre –Fue lo único que dijo el Hyuuga ante la torpeza de su nieto, quien volvió a sonrojarse.

El niño guardo silencio, esas cosas solo le pasaban a él y a su madre, ambos por ser tímidos, él (Gracias a Kami-sama) no lo era, pero era muy vergonzoso y las cosas solían no salir como él desearía, como cuando intento ayudar a Yuhiko cuando la conoció, lo recordaba, esa entrada súper genial y luego… paf, se callo- _Supongo que aun soy un niño… _-Pensó apenado, sacudiendo su cabellera azabache tirada a azulina y arreglándose el cabello con una mano- Quince de Febrero… -Susurro

-¿Qué?

-Nací el quince de febrero… -Repitió con mas fuerza, retrocediendo para buscar otro vaso de agua para su madre.

Por su parte, Hiashi quedo en el lugar, con el seño fruncido, pensando.

_**Febrero… La boda del chico Kiuuby fue en Julio… entonces ¿Hinata quedo embarazada antes de la boda?**_

Ante tal duda, se dirigió a paso apresurado a la habitación de su hija, sin esperar a Shinju, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez. No quería vivir más en una mentira.

-¿Abuelo? –Pregunto al aire el ojigris, al llegar donde se había separado de su abuelo, pero al no verlo, opto por ir a la habitación de su madre, sin saber que la tormenta se acercaba.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio desde lo ultimo dicho por la Hyuuga, en un silencio incomodo, tantas cosas por preguntar y tanta desconfianza como para decirlas. Ambos enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que chocaban y al mismo tiempo se repelaban mutuamente. No obstante, el tema principal de los pensamientos de cada uno era el mismo: Shinju. La razón por la cual sus caminos se cruzaron, caminos que nunca debieron cruzarse en un principio.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe resonó por toda la habitación, atrayendo la atención de ambos morenos, quienes no dudaron un segundo el ver al intruso en esa tensa conversación. Ambos adultos sonrieron –Cada uno a su propio estilo- Al ver al niño de ojos grises entrar a la habitación, ignorando al hombre entrado en tercera edad que estaba atrás del pequeño.

.

-Mami, tu agua –Dijo el niño, acercando a su progenitora, quien recibió el agua, sintiéndose culpable por haberle pedido algo que ella no necesitaba, tomo un sorbo para disimular su mentira, pero al instante noto algo raro en su hijo.

-¿Shinju…? –Balbuceó, observando como su niño tenia el cabello brillante y el atuendo aun más oscuro de lo normal. La peliazul oscura dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche de golpe y tomo la cara de su hijo con ambas manos- ¡Estas mojado! –Exclamo la madre, angustiándose- Podrías agarrar un resfriado, Shinju, estamos entrando a otoño –En su rostro mostró preocupación, y haciendo caso omiso a su padre y al Uchiha, fue al baño privado de la habitación y tomo una toalla de mano, dispuesta a secar al niño de cabellos azabaches con brillos azulinos- ¿Cómo fue que te mojaste tanto? –Pregunto mientras secaba el cabello del niño, quien estaba sonrojado por los cuidados de su madre.

-Mamá… -Murmuro bajo para no ser oído, su madre era muy dedicada por él.

-Seguramente se tropezó al venir a dejarte el agua –Madre e hijo alzaron la mirada, para ver como el ojinegro le ponía su polo negro al niño- Shinju es algo torpe, talentoso pero torpe –El comentario le callo a ambos como una roca sobre sus cabezas, pero el pequeño atino a fruncir el seño en señal de disgusto.

El monarca del Clan Hyuuga observo la escena, algo confuso, veía como su hija y el Uchiha secaban y cuidaban al pequeño a la par, sin dirigirse miradas, solo comentaban una que otra cosa hasta que el niño estuvo lo mas seco posible.

-Sigues empapado –Murmuro Hinata, observando como su niño le veía con una expresión de vergüenza y ojos suplicantes de "no-mas-por-favor-ya-fue-suficiente"- De-Deberías cambiarte… -Pensó en voz alta la peliazul, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del azabache mayor.

-Shinju, nos vamos a casa –La Hyuuga observo por el rabillo del ojo al portador del Sharingan, viendo con desconfianza al morocho.

-Pero quiero estar con mamá –Comento el ojigris, pero al final de su oración dio un pequeño estornudo, el cual sonó como el de un gato, corto, no muy fuerte y dos seguidos.

-_… Supongo que no tengo opción…_ -Pensó la ojiperla al ver que su hijo podría enfermarse- Sasuke-kun –El nombrado le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la mujer, indicándole que le escuchaba- ¿Podrías ir a cambiar a Shinju? –Pregunto, mientras en su interior deseaba gritarle, decirle que se fuera, que no le necesitaba, ni a él ni a ninguna Uchiha.

-Hmp, no tienes que preguntar –Fue la respuesta que recibió, el ojinegro tomo al niño, quien hacia un berrinche por no querer alejarse de su madre- Regresaremos de inmediato, niño –Hablo Sasuke, mientras acomodaba a Shinju entre sus brazos, como si estos mismos fueran parte de una silla.

-¡Pe-pero...! –El pequeño escalo sobre los hombros del hombre, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su madre- ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelito! –Exclamo el niño, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue al Uchiha- Te compro un helado de chocolate, pero cálmate

Una vez que la habitación quedo en silencio, Hinata esbozo una sonrisa amarga- _Le quiere… de verdad Sasuke-kun quiere a Shinju…_ -Empuño sus manos de forma inconciente- _Supongo que es porque ambos son…_

-Hinata

La nombrada se sobresalto al recordar la presencia de su padre, bajo su mirada, mientras se paraba para poder ver a su progenitor- _Oto-san…_ -Respiro con profundidad, inundando sus pulmones con aire espeso que se encontraba en la habitación, una vez que creyó encontrarse en condiciones apta para mantener una conversación decente con su padre le observo con firmeza- _Miles de veces he soñado con este momento_ –Pensó, recordando la primera vez en que su pequeño le dijo "mamá", eso le daría fuerzas, le impediría caer bajo el regaño de su padre, su hijo le daba fuerzas.

-Padre…. –Contesto la antigua heredera del Clan Hyuuga, observando la figura autorizante y dominante de su padre.

El silencio los rodeo unos momentos, hasta que uno de los ojiperlas hablo.

-Te extrañe

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡Quiero usar mi mejor vestido, dattebayo! ¡Mamá, mi vestido!

-Sakura-chan ¿Has visto mi capa de Hokage?

.

En la casa Uzumaki, como todos los días, había un gran alboroto y desde la calle se podían escuchar los gritos de ambos ojiazules. En cambio, la ojiverde, dueña de casa, se encargaba de arreglar la casa y regañar a su marido, mientras, se quejaba a regañadientes de su fortuna. Cualquiera otro marido ayudaría en la casa, sabría donde dejo sus cosas –La mayor parte del tiempo- O su hija le ayudaría a limpiar. De pequeña, Sakura, deseaba que al tener un marido –De preferencia el Uchiha- Le ayudaría con los quehaceres del hogar o repararía cosas que dejaran de funcionar por algún defecto; y que sus hijos serian calmados, lindos y que fueran respetuosos, además de ayudarle con los deberes del hogar o que no fueran muy exigentes. Sin embargo, todo era lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

.

-_**Sasuke-kun se preocupa por Shinju y este le hace caso en todo**_ –Pensó enojada, mientras buscaba las prendas de su familia- _**Ni siquiera son padre e hijo, pero Shinju-chan le trata como si le fuera ¡¡Cha!! ¡¡Trata mejor a Sasuke-kun de lo que Kiseki-chan me trata a mi!!**_

-Sakura-chan, tengo hambre –Dijo el rubio mientras se asomaba en la habitación de su hija- Dattebato ¿Cuándo estará listo el almuerzo? Debemos ir a ver a Hinata-chan.

En el ojo de la pelirosa apareció un tic nervioso y trono sus dedos furiosa- Naruto… ¡Has Ramen y cállate, grandísimo baka! -Su marido, reacciono alejándose de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, con una cara de terror-…- La antigua Haruno suspiro agotada, se encontraba demasiado cansada de su matrimonio y el deber de ser madre- _**Hinata ahora tendrá el apoyo de Sasuke-kun, ella lo pasara mejor que yo…**_ -Pensó con desden, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos de su infancia- _**Me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sasuke-kun y yo nos hubiésemos casado…? Amo a Naruto, pero…**_ -El pensamiento se corto al escuchar a su hija gritar que el Ramen se quemaba.

.

Sakura, en esos momentos pasaba por una etapa del matrimonio que muchas veces termina en un divorcio o en una aventura. Las mujeres al no sentirse queridas o se sienten explotadas por sus hogares, suelen buscar amor en brazos ajenos a los de su conyugal, sin importarles la familia o el daño que pueden causarles a terceros ¿Y que mejor que volver a sentirse joven y amada que fantasear con el primer amor? Sakura no era mala… pero a veces, la desesperación e ideas erróneas de la vida, pueden llevar a personas de buena alma, cometer actos ilícitos.

.

-_**Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué se sentiría estar con Sasuke-kun?**_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Hinata parpadeo, desconcertada por las palabras de su padre ¿Era verdadero ese momento? ¿Era verdad la amargura en los ojos de aquel que le engendro en el vientre de su madre? ¿El mismo hombre del que siempre busco su reconocimiento y nunca lo obtuvo en ningún momento? Los ojos color perla empezaron a cristalizarse al recordar de golpe las veces en que alzo su mano, esperando ser recibida por su padre, algo que nunca ocurrió en la realidad, solo en sus sueños más íntimos.

-¿Co-Como…? –Pregunto tartamudeante, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Te extrañe… hija –Repitió el monarca del Clan, viendo con una leve sonrisa a la peliazul, quien, inconcientemente empezó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos- Todos en la mansión lo hicieron –Sus palabras eran honestas, por segunda vez en la vida de Hyuuga Hiashi, mostraba sinceridad ante alguien, primero con Neji y ahora con su hija.

La peliazul observo con incredulidad a su padre, sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban y sus ojos veían, debía ser un sueño, un dulce y mágico sueño.

-Todos… te extrañaron… -Las palabras salían con dificultad de la boca del castaño. Para decir sentimientos sinceros a una persona amada, el pensamiento debe atravesar el ego, el orgullo y la arrogancia, costando decir las palabras que en el fondo de el alma se desea compartir- Y yo… -Su voz sonaba áspera, desgarrada por dentro, sentimientos retenidos, inexpertos para él… al mismo tiempo, palabras tan gloriosas para la peliazul

-O-Oto-san… -Vacilo, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba en el acto, las lagrimas acariciaban sus pálidas mejillas por la alegría que sentía en esos momentos- Y-Yo… también te extrañe –Su voz se quebró por completo, haciéndola sonar mas ronca y sus ojos empezaban a sonrojarse por las lagrimas derramadas- Te quiero, papá.

.

Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos renegados por tantos años, la Hyuuga dio un torpe paso hacia delante, extendiendo sus brazos, temblorosa de ser rechazada, se encontraba dispuesta a dar un abrazo a su progenitor, algo que en su infancia nunca se lo permitiría a ella misma en tiempos pasados. El castaño, inconciente de sus actos, también dio un paso al frente, sin saber que buscaba realmente, solo se dejaba llevar por la mirada de su hija mayor, aquella que creyó muerta durante años.

Sin saber como, en un momento dado, ambos se vieron envueltos en un tímido abrazo, que era protagonizado por Hinata, quien se aferraba, de forma temblorosa, a la espalda de su padre, con los brazos debajo de los de este, sintiendo el corazón del monarca Hyuuga acelerarse ante tal acción. Hiashi observo dudoso a su hija, sin saber exactamente que hacer, una parte de él gritaba que la alejara, que no era digna de ser una Hyuuga, ahora menos que nunca, pero, su otro "yo" le pedía libertad de expresarse, tantas veces Hiashi había ignorado su otro "yo", que pensó que ese momento no seria la excepción, sin embargo, no pudo controlarse, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, correspondió el abrazo, negándose en un principio a mover sus brazos, titubeando poso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, acariciándola como si fuese una niña de cuatro años y su otro brazo, cruzo la espalda de ella, posándose en su hombro izquierdo; Formando un abrazo de padre e hija.

.

-Yo igual… -Continuo el castaño, dejándose llevar por sus emociones- Te quiero hija

Cuanto tiempo había esperado Hinata por escuchar esas palabras

Sin embargo

¿Si eso sentía ella que tenia un padre… Como se sentiría Shinju sin uno?

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Hanabi y Neji se encontraban frente a los dominios Uchiha, incrédulos si entrar o no, después de todo, existían muchos condominios dentro de los territorios de los Uchihas ¿Cómo sabrían cual era en la que se hospedaba Shinju? Ambos castaños se vieron, intercambiado miradas de dudas.

-Tía, Tío Neji –Se escucho atrás de los Hyuugas, quienes no dudaron en voltear al reconocer ese tono de voz dulce pero algo agudo.

-¡Shinju! –Grito la castaña de ojos perleados al ver a su sobrino en brazos del portador del Sharingan.

Sasuke dejo al niño en el suelo, para que ella y la castaña se saludaran correctamente, por su parte, el Uchiha no pidió explicaciones ni pregunto nada a los ojiperlas, pues era conciente que al estar con Shinju tendría que convivir con algunos Hyuugas. Se quedo observando la sonrisa del niño al acercarse a la muchacha en plena juventud, quien le abrazo con fuerza, sin dar tiempo de saludar. Neji se acerco hacia ambos niños y le dirigió una sonrisa al de ojos grises.

-Shinju –Hablo Hanabi, soltando al niño y mostrándole una caja color azul, envuelta por un paño del mismo color- Te traje caramelos –Informo en tono musical, esperando un grito de emoción y un abrazo de agradecimientos, pero no llego- ¿Ocurre algo?

El pequeño azabache de reflejos azulinos tomo el obsequio con delicadeza y esbozo una pequeña y forzada sonrisa- Arigato (Gracias) tía…-Agradeció, con una pequeña reverencia- _Pero me desagradan los dulces… solo me gusta el chocolate _–Pensó el pequeño, sabiendo que no podía decirle eso a la joven para no ofenderla, ni despreciar su presente.

-A él no le gustan los dulces –Los Hyuugas (Incluyendo al niño) Observaron al Uchiha, quien buscaba sus llaves- Solo él chocolate y los dangos –Comento despreocupado.

La castaña menor observo al pequeño, quien se encontraba sonrojado-¿No te gustan? –Por unos segundos, ella creyó ver humo que salía de la ropa del niño, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza y con un hilo de voz: "N-No".

Neji, en cambio, se mantuvo quieto, observando de reojo a Sasuke, este no había dudado ni un segundo al comentar los gustos del niño.

-Entonces… -Hanabi pensó unos momentos, hasta que recordó que a su hermana le gustaba el Ramen (Por su antiguo amor por el rubio)- Te preparare Ramen

-Le da igual el Ramen –volvió a decir el ojinegro, abriendo las puertas del territorio Uchiha- Le gusta la sopa de Miso.

.

Los dos primos Hyuugas observaron con curiosidad al propietario de aquellos terrenos, desconcertados por el conocimiento del ojinegro acerca del niño, ellos sabían que Vivian juntos, pero no sospechaban que realmente se conocieran a fondo. El portador del Sharingan se acerco a Shinju y lo tomo en brazos, entrando al territorio y dejando la puerta abierto, dando a entender que ellos podían pasar.

Vacilantes, ambos ojiperlas entraron, observando los dominios de los portadores del Sharingan, en el lugar se encontraban hartas casas, algunas notablemente abandonadas y otras en mejores condiciones- Seguramente Uchiha limpia una cada cierto tiempo- Pensó Neji, observando una antigua tienda que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. El lugar era similar a un pequeño pueblo, unas tiendas, un pequeño parque para niños y lo mas destacable era una gran mansión al centro del recinto, la cual supusieron que era el lugar donde Sasuke vivía junto a Shinju.

Cruzaron el umbral de la reja de la mansión, la cual dejo a la vista un jardín casi abandonado por completo, el pasto que crecía al borde de la acera era largo y crecía una que otra flor silvestre por el lugar, que le daba un aspecto natural, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, abandonado.

Al entrar al hogar del único Uchiha, ambos castaños se sorprendieron, en especial la mas pequeña, ellos pensaban que el ambiente del hogar seria frívolo, melancólico y áspero, no obstante, jamás llegaron a considerar que fuera un ambiente hogareño y en cierta forma, acogiole.

-Shinju, ve a bañarte –Ordeno el dueño de la mansión, dejando en el suelo al niño.

-¡Hai (si)! –Afirmo, empezando a correr en dirección al baño más cercano- ¡Pero solo un poco! –Advirtió, provocando una risa tierna por parte de su tía, un gesto de desaprobación por Neji y por parte del Uchiha una media sonrisa- ¡Quiero ver a mamá!

Sasuke les hablo a sus invitados, preguntándoles si deseaban algo de tomar, aunque solo lo dijo por cortesía, ya que una vez que estos rechazaron la propuesta, el moreno se encamino a la habitación del niño. Los primos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, entendiendo, al mismo tiempo, que él ojinegro y el ojigris coexistían bien, es más, parecía que Sasuke conocía al niño desde mucho antes de nacer.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas y quiero la verdad.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Oto-san?

Ambos ojiperlas se encontraban sentados sobre la camilla del hospital, intentando ser sinceros con el otro, algo que les costaba de sobremanera a ambos, en especial por las diferencias de la que fueron victimas en el pasado.

La peliazul jugaba con su cabello, sin atreverse a ver a su progenitor de frente, sabía que si lo hacia, no podría evitar contar la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Shinju, su corazón seguía débil por el momento que acababan de pasar. Por su parte, Hiashi se encontraba sereno, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, no era capaz de ver a su hija, no en esos instantes.

-¿Por qué no tiene ojos de un Hyuuga? –Fue la primera pregunta, algo esperado por la mujer, quien no se hizo esperar por la respuesta.

-No losé con certeza, puede ser que su padre sea de un Clan importante, no sé de cual podría ser –Dijo, intentando sonar sincera, sin mucho éxito- _Pero la verdad es… que Shinju pertenece a "ese" Clan…_

-¿Dónde fue el parto? –Pregunto, intentando ganar la confianza de la peliazul oscura con lentitud, para que se relajara y dijera la verdad en un descuido, como cuando era una niña.

-Cerca de Iwagure –Contó, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello- En un pequeño pueblo, Nos acogieron por dos meses –Sonrío- Fueron muy amables.

-¿"Nos"? –Repitió el monarca Hyuuga, abriendo los ojos y percatándose que de golpe su hija había dejado de jugar con su cabello, para luego empezar a hacer una trenza.

-Si, Shinju y yo –Su voz sonaba algo quebrada y había cerrado los ojos- _Deja de mentir ¡Deja de hacerlo…!_ Siempre que hablo de mi embarazo, cuento a Shinju –Comento- _Soy una mentirosa… _

-Hm… -Fue la única respuesta del castaño, desconfiado de la palabra de Hinata- ¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos, tú sola y embarazada? –No era muy probable que una mujer embarazada caminara tanto, aun que tenia meses para hacer el recorrido, la distancia era larga y pesada aun mas en el estado de embarazo. Si hubiese camino constantemente, la ojiperla hubiese tenido un aborto natural por sobreesfuerzo.

-Y-Yo… -Titubeó- _No tartamudees, no te sonrojes, no te desmayes. Si mientes, hazlo por tu hijo, por Shinju…_ Pedí aventón a los carros de comercio que pasaban por el lugar –Supo que no convencía a su padre, lo sabia por su constante mirada a cada una de sus acciones- No creí llegar tan lejos en poco tiempo, como usaba el flequillo largo… nadie se dio cuenta de mis ojos _Mentira… "Esa persona" se encargo de crear un getjutsu en todas las personas que encontrábamos, siempre lo hizo, a veces, cuando discutíamos, dejaba de hacerlo por un tiempo, pero él me ayudaba, aunque yo le dijera que lo odiaba, es por eso… que llegue a Iwa y gracias a él, por cargarme en los momentos de debilidad._

-¿Por qué… escapaste? –Esa era la pregunta de la base de la montaña, la que todos querían saber, la que si se sabía, muchas preguntas mas tendrían respuestas, sin embargo, Hinata solo pensaba quitar una pequeña roca de la montaña.

-No quería abortarlo… -Y era la verdad pura, ella no deseaba abortarlo- En un principio…cuando tú lo dijiste, me rehúse a creer que en su existencia –Hubo una pausa- Después de casi un mes… Me di cuenta que era verdad –Cerro sus ojos, traspasando las puertas del dolor y la memoria, alojándose sutilmente en la cama de agua que era la verdad y la mentira- Tuve miedo, miedo a tenerlo, a criarlo ¿Cómo iba a criar a un niño? Yo solo tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos, apenas había pasado dos meses de la boda de Naruto-kun y Sakura ¿Cómo podría educar a un niño sino estaba bien emocionalmente? –La pregunta era al aire, no esperaba respuesta alguna, ni por su padre, ni por el mundo- Hoshi… mi amiga… ella dijo que haría lo que sea por ayudarme a dar a luz a Shinju, ella… -De sus ojos color perla broto una pequeña lagrima, la cual era de agradecimiento- Dio su vida por la de mi hijo, ella había sufrido un aborto cuando vio a su marido y a su mejor amiga hacer el amor en su propia cama… quedo devastada, por eso… -Su voz se quebró, tragando saliva para poder hablar- Ella me ayuda, aunque murió para hacerlo –Junto sus manos, en forma de oración- Hoshi había perdido el juicio mucho antes de conocerme, lo supe al ver sus ojos, ella estaba fuera de la realidad…

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-¡Nee (oye)! Hinata –Me llamo Hoshi, señalando un largo cercano a nuestro refugio, el lugar en que nos acurrucábamos las dos, entrando en calor y queriéndonos como hermanas, en busca de la felicidad que no pudimos obtener- ¿Quieres a un lugar feliz?-La vi esbozar una sonrisa vacía, lo sabia, ella estaba hueca por dentro, era una jarra de vidrio sin flores. Ella siempre tenia esa sonrisa cuando tomaba unas pastillas blancas, mas de una vez le pregunte que eran, sin embargo, solo me decía que era mi fruto prohibido y su elixir de la vida._

_-Hoy no, Hoshi –Le hable con delicadeza, tomándole de la mano y alejándola del lugar, cuando tomaba esas pastillas, enloquecía por completo, a veces ella creía que estaba con su antiguo marido, esperando a su bebé o en otros momentos, con su niño vivo- Hoy yo te mostrare un lugar tranquilo –Hoshi por lo general no reclamaba, solo respondía "si", dejándose seducir por mis calmadas palabras, susurrándole palabras de aliento, evitándola morir por su locura momentánea. Cuando Hoshi estaba normal, era muy madura y admirable, por eso yo sufrí al verla así, en tales estados._

_-Vale… -Aceptó con calma- Pero mañana visitaremos a mi hijo ¿Esta bien?_

_-Si –Esbocé una gentil sonrisa, mientras ocultaba mis ojos melancólicos color perla tras mi flequillo, no deseaba verla, no quería ver sus ojos sin alma y su sonrisa vacía- Mañana… -Me costaba pronunciar esas palabras, no me gustaba verla en ese estado… Creo que gracias a ella, gracias al haberle conocido antes que su locura traspasara mi imaginación, aprendí a ser fuerte, a no llorar por cualquier cosa que saliera de mis planees. Como por ejemplo, ver al hombre que siempre ame besándose con su esposa, que mi padre me gritase deshonra e incluso, me enseño a no llorar y a no enloquecer al verla a "él" cerca de mi hijo. Hoshi me enseño muchas cosas que me servirían a futuro y ni siquiera lo supimos, ni ella ni yo._

_-Le agradarías a mi marido, él aparenta ser una persona fría, pero noto en sus ojos cuando esta enojado, triste e incluso cuando esta feliz –En esos instantes solo podía maldecir a ese hombre, aquel que fue capaz de traicionarla tan cruelmente y obligarla a perder a su propio hijo, sin saberlo… también maldecía aquella mujer que se interpuso entre ambos, rompiendo el cuento de hadas de mi amiga y al mismo tiempo, sentía pena por Hoshi y su hijo, ambas existencias acabaron muy pronto, una sin conocer dolor y la otra tras conocer el dolor verdadero- Estoy segura que ambos se harían cercanos –Que lamentable es saber que Hoshi no se equivoco al decir esa predicción…_

.

.

_No deseaba dar explicaciones a nadie, tampoco quería decir a "él" que iba a ser padre… después de todo… él nunca llego a nuestra reunión del día siguiente, aunque recuerdo que espere horas, hasta la mañana del día siguiente que él llegara a nuestro encuentro, el encuentro que él había citado._

_Esa fue la última hoja del árbol de mi esperanza, ya no tenía nada que hacer, nadie me quería en Konoha, solo tenía a Hoshi. Oto-son me odiaba por estar embarazada, Neji-oniisan solo se ha concentrado en su entrenamiento y no ha querido verme, dice estar ocupado, pero, yo no le creo del todo. Kurenai ha estado muy ocupada con Sarutobi, no la culpo, no obstante, ella una vez dijo que me quería como a una hija… y me sentía abandonada, me había dejado a mi suerte. Shino y Kiba han estado ocupados por sus Clanes, no puedo forzarlos a estar con migo._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? Me sentía tan sola y tras la perdida de Hoshi perdí mis ultimas fuerzas, solo me quedaba el ser que crecía en mis entrañas, alimentándose de mi vida, como un parasito, porque eso fue lo que pensé en los primeros meses. Lo admito. No ame a Shinju en el principio, lo detestaba, me decía una y mil veces que si no fuese por él, yo seguiría en Konoha, con mis amigos y mi padre, con Hoshi con vida y sin "él", dejándolo como el recuerdo de una noche fugaz._

_Pero el "hubiese" no existe. Debía admitir la cruel realidad, iba a ser madre a los dieciséis años de edad y me había enamorado en una sola noche del padre de mi hijo._

_Pasaron los meses y "esa persona" se unió a mi viaje, debo admitir que en un principio su presencia era despreciable, lo odiaba, pero, con el correr de los meses empecé a necesitar de su ayuda, en especial tras los seis meses de gestación, pero aun así, no toleraba su presencia y su caridad ¿Y como lo iba a aceptar? El solo hecho de tenerlo frente a mi me hacia desear matarlo y culparlo por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo… y así lo hice, lo culpe mil veces de mi destino, despreciándolo para luego acabar en sus brazos._

_Mi comportamiento le puede resultado extraño a quien conozca mi historia completa, pero si no fuese por él, no sería capaz de estar con vida, si no fuese por él, no habría sido capaz de ver al padre d emi hijo y aguantar las ganas de gritarle que me defraudo, que me dejo y que lo odiaba por haberlo amado una sola noche._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-No quería que su sacrificio fuese en vano –Continuo Hinata, oprimiendo las lagrimas que sentía por sus oscuros pensamientos.

Hiashi masajeo sus sienes, buscando coherencia en las palabras de su hija, y al final las encontró, lo que quería decir la peliazul oscura, es que seguía pensando en los demás antes que en ella, aunque, sin saberlo el castaño, la ojiperla era egoísta y sus palabras eran verdades mezcladas con mentiras- Entiendo… -Murmuro, parándose del asiento y observo a su sucesora por arriba de su hombro- Una ultima pregunta… ¿Shinju nació a los nueve meses?

-No –Contesto ella de inmediato, sintiendo como las fuerzas le agotaban, no lo soportaba mas, eran muchas mentiras para ella, sin embargo, era conciente que era la única manera de no revelar la paternidad de su hijo- Shinju nació a los ocho meses-Esa era su mentira final, mas preguntas eran innecesaria.

El castaño observo de frente a su hija, observando el agotamiento en sus ojos- ¿Regresaras a la mansión? –La pregunta sobresalto a la madre soltera, quien esperaba que esa preguntara fuese una orden, pero al ver, el alma de su padre através de aquellas perlas frías, supo que no era solo una pregunta, era una petición. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, Hiashi lo tomo como una negación- No me extraña que no quieras separar a Shinju del Uchiha.

-¿Nan-Nani? –Tartamudeo la antigua heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

-Ambos son unidos –Admitió de mala gana el castaño- Uchiha fue capaz de enfrentarme con tal de no lastimar al niño o asustarlo –Aquellas palabras enmudecieron a la ojos luna- Incluso me gruño y Shinju le tranquilizo con unas simples palabras… y como se escudaban el uno al otro para no ser separados, ni por una noche… -Fue interrumpido

-Oto-san –Llamo Hinata, sonriendo forzadamente- Ne-Necesito descansar, onegai, sigo muy débil.

Su padre solo asintió y dio media vuelta, alejándose de la habitación. Permitiendo a Hinata empezar a llorar.

"_La sangre es mas fuerte que la distancia"_

Fue lo primero que pensó, al tiempo que susurraba el nombre del padre de su hijo, al tiempo que, en su mente llegaba un lejano recuerdo.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-Hyuuga –La nombrada observo al individuo por encima de su hombro, frunciendo el seño ante su presencia- Se hace tarde, lo mejor es que te cargue hasta el siguiente pueblo._

_-Te dije que te fueras –La ojiperla contesto cortante, desviando la vista de su acompañante- No te necesito_

_-Tú no, pero el bebé si –Comento con una media sonrisa, adelantándose ala mujer y viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos._

_-Ojala no saque tus ojos… -Murmuro la Hyuuga, accediendo a dejarse cargar por el hombre._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-Itachi-kun… -Susurro con nostalgía- Te necesito... No soy tan fuerte...

Hinata ahogo un llanto, abrazando su propio cuerpo bajo las blancas sabanas del hospital.

-¿Por qué… porque precisamente tenia que ser Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué Shinju no podía querer a alguien más? ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué justo un Uchiha?! ¡¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE ÉL?!

.

.

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------- -------

.

.

Lamento la GRAAAAN demora, pero ha valido la pena, ahora si, en el próximo cap habrá un poco de SasuHina, pero creo que ya he avanzado un poco.

.

**RebeKyuubi:** Gracias Rebeca, demo, no soy tan buena, el fic y Shinju hacen la gran mayoria. Los Hyuugas sonrojados son difíciles, pero Hizashi y Hinata son los unicos Hyuugas con "alma blanca", por eso puse a Shinju capaz de llegarles al corazón. En cuanto a la respuesta, creo que deje muy clara la respuesta de Hinata y si no la entendiste… bueno, me preguntas por MSN n_n feliz te contesto.

**Ren-Tohsaka: **no te comas la pantalla solo por leer –Si lo haces ahora, como lo haras cuando leeas que Sasuke ahce llorar a Shinju…?- Bueno, aunque no sepas de quien es padre Shinju, ya sabes que es un Uchiha, lo deje bien claro, ahora ¿Quién de todos los Uchiha es? Eso no te lo dire n_n y no le peges a Hinata ó.ò ella no ha hecho nada malo… -¿Ocultar la paternidad de su hijo es malo o no?- y gracias por gustarte como planteo a las personalidades.

**Darkangel Konyta:** ¿Eres nueva? Creo que no te había leeido antes, en fin. Todos aman a Shinju, encerio! Deberia hacer un sobre Shinju XD –No, no estoy tan loca- No te hagas iluciones con Itachi, que soy impredecible n_n y no te tires el cabello!! O.o!! seras calva!!

**StrayGracity:** ¿Olvidaste tu contraseña? Bueno, eso le pasa a todos, no te preocupes por los RR. Quien es el padre, ES SECRETO, hoy puedo decir que es Itachi, mañana Sasuke y pasado Madara y dentro de una semana Obito n_n.

**Kierinahana:** Ni hablar, tengo que llamarte por tu nombre completo, si me dejas RR, lo minimo que debo hacer es tratarte con respeto. Lo que te mueres por ver (y no dire que, porque los demas leen mis respuestas -.-Uu) lo veras pronto OwO!! Shinju es maduro, porque en su niñez conoció a diferentes tipos de personas, lo cual le hizo madurar a corta edad, he conocido a nios asi, y me alegra saber que te gusta así. Sasuke y Hiashi chocaran de ahora en adelante, en diferentes situaciones.

**Hiinata-Kauliitz:** ¡Amiga! Lo del Club de fans de Shinju era broma seria muy raro… pero al parecer muchas personas se unirían, jejeje. Sasuke realmente ama a Shinju, todo le salio muy caro XD pero al menos tiene la herencia Uchiha ¿Tienes un peluche de tigre blanco? *-* Que envidia!! Quiero uno!! Quiero que recuerdes esto: Hinata es una madre y las madres hacen todo por sus hijos. PD: publica tus fic, a mi me gustan mucho, por algo eres una ganadora de one-shot-antiSakura-proSasuHina.

**Black-sky-666:** Perdon por la demora, tuve muchas pruebas en medio de la semana. Acertaste, "esa persona" es un Uchiha pero ¿Es el padre? Talvez si, talvez no ¿Es la misma persona que "él"? Solo Hinata lo sabe. Los OC, igual suelen no gustarme, por eso me esfuerzo en Shinju, para que les agrade a todos. Y tranquila, adoro los RR efusivos e intensos, no te preocupes por dejar RR largos, que me encanta leerlos.

**Hyuuga-Hikari:** Me alegro que te gustase n_n Hiashi se dio cuenta de su error de forma fea y espera a leer el OMAKE de Hanabi, ella si que sufrió.

**AngiieHyuuga:** No he dicho que Sasuke no es el padre, pero tampoco que si n_nUu

**Elisa-Uchiha:** hola Elis ¿Te puedo llamar Elis o te molesta? Bueno, al RR, lamento haberte hecho llorar –De nuevo- Shinju no entiende lo que es el rencor eterno, el momentaneo talvez. Mi niña favorita es Yuhiko, no es principal pero me agrada mucho. Lo del padre es se-cre-to pero si me agregas al MSn talvez s eme escape jejeje y ahora sabes que es un Uchiha, Uchiha Shinju, suena bien *-*

**LennaParis:** Que tus esperanzas no mueran, los seguidos de Sasuke-padre estan un paso mas cerca de saber la verdad. Lo de Itachi, bueno, lo veras muy pronto en el fic, el porque Hinata dice que la odiarian si se enteracen de la verdad, deje una parte aquí, porque amo al padre de su hijo por un tiempo y lo demas, lo sabras mas adelante. Y en mi cabezita adolescente hay torta de chocolate, que quiero comer chocolate . . y lo de los votos no cuenta.

**Airi-Hyuga:** Si ya sé, ya sé, me demore con este cap de nuevo! No es m i culpa, muchas pruebas. Lo del padre de Shinju sigue como siempre, secreto.

**Etolplow-kun:** Y yo que pensaba que no me dejarias RR n_n y no preocupes, puedes llamarme amiga, Me alegro que uses ese cerebro tuyo, ya que como dije, me gusta alterar el pasado y como te diste cuenta en este cap, revivi a Itachi ¿Cómo? Aun no sé como lo hice ._.Uu pero ya se me ocurrira algo. Insiste en que Sasuke es el padre si quieres, después de todo, estoy tan loca como Kishimoto o incluso talvez mas –En ocaciones- y puedo hacer cualquier cosa, incluso hacerles creer que el Kiuuby es el padre ¡XD! En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre si me gustan los fic NaruHIna, adoro el NaruHina, pero es mas que evidente que no quedaran juntos –Solo hay que ver la ignorada olimpica de Naruto ante la declaracion de Hinata- pero me gusta el NaruHina, aunque no tengo ganas de escribir uno, ya que todo es lo mismo -.-Uu Leeria tus fic NaruHina gustosa (y tus favoritos igual) pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ahora vienen mis examenes de mitad de año –Aquí en chile estamos a mitad de año escolar- por lo que apenas tengo tiempo de leer mis favoritos-, cuando tenga unos dias libres los leere. Y gracias por el alago al genero femenino ¿Seguro que no eres gay? Porque al parecer eres mi único lector masculino (es broma, es broma XD, te aprecio) y por ultimo… se nota que te gusta hacerme sufrir con RR largos de contestar TT_TT pero adoro que me dejes RR n_n!! hasta la proxima.

**Isiiwhis:** Con que eres de , okey, todos se cambiaron, unos pocos siguen alli, pero por accidente borre el fic alli n_nUu y como esta malo, no lo puedo subir de nuevo, jejeje. Shinju y Sasuke son adorables, todos los aman n_n

**Angela-Hinata:** hola, hace tiempo que no podemos hablar tranquilamente, nee, me alegro de que ya allas regresado de tu viaje, quería actualizarlo antes que llegaras, pero no pude, disculpame. Sé que te sorprendio Shino, pero él es el mas sentimental del grupo –Basta con ver como se puso cuando Naruto no le reconocio-. Tsunade es sabía, la veras mas adelante. ¿Lo publique en el cumple de tu madre? O.o wow, entonces… mandale felicitaciones, aunque sera extraño de parte de una desconocida, ejejje. Se me lleno la papelera en el , pero ya la vacie y quiero leer tu fic, pero no tengo tiempo, lo siento. Nos leemos luego.

**Nan:** Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro que te guste tanto

**Akasha:** Hola, no te preocupes, entiendo la pereza de dejar RR -_-Uu ¿Te gusta? Me alegra n_n trato de que sea del gusto de todos. EL PADRE DE SHINJU ESTA CON VIDA Y NO ES UN OC.

**Gesy:** Que bueno que te guste, ahora sabes que Itachi realmente esta en el fic y Madara… bueno, eso es un secreto n_n

**Menjerikan:** Gomen… o__oUu ¿Intentabas ver quien era el padre de Shinju por potoshop? Suena coherente, demo ¿Cómo lo haras si no tienes una imagen de Shinju? Bueno, si viste el principio, ahora tienes una n_n. no he dicho que Itachi no es el padre, pero tampoco digo que si… apuesto que ahora si te confundi n_n y si secuestras a Shinju deberas enfrentarte al FC-Shinju, presidenas: Kiseki y Takeshi jajaja, nos vemos luego.

**Ninja_girl:** hola de nuevo. Espero que allas entendido la respuesta de Hinata, y sino, tendras que esperar. Tu teoria es buena, pero no puedo decirte si esta buena o no, eso lo sabras mas adelante.

**Daniela:** Gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic, pero no soy tan buena. Jejee, Shinju es algo prematuro, pero existen diferentes tipos de niños, algunos son mas maduros que otros, y Shinju es de esos que maduran muy rápido. Puse que sasuke llame a Hinata por su nombre, pues Sasuke llamo a Sakura por su nombre desde el principio, aunque no se hablaran en un principio, por lo que me dije: "Si llamo a Sakura desde el cap en que salieron ambos ¿Por qué a Hinata no?" después de todo, Hinata nombra a Sasuke por su nombre y con el "kun" en la pelicula ¿Por qué no pueden tratarse asi? Y no seguire publicado en , porque sin querer me mande una embarrada, como dice mi hermana, y borre el fic alli

**Ely…:** Hola amiga, estoy bien, con dolor de manos, pero bien y espero que tú igual. Sasuke llornado, lo hize asi porque Sasuke ha perdido a mucha gente que el amaba y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, que pudiese perder a Shinju, pense que lo mas normal enél seria llorar.

**Vampirville:** Entiendo que no te gustara el fic, ya que dices que Hinata es mas fuerte como para caer en el alcoholismo, sin embargo, no importa que tan fuerte sea alguien, siempre caera en una depresion que puedo dejarle caer bajo la primera tentacion que encuentre ¿Si tu fueses violada que harias? Te harias fuerte o primero caerias en depresion, en panico o en odio puro? Te digo que es normal caer en los vicios antes de volverse fuerte, ya sea en convertirse en antipatica, en volverse loca, cualquier cosa, pero no digas que Hinata era fuerte, porque incluso la persona mas fuerte puede hundirse en la angustia cuando se cumplen sus peores pesadillas, en el caso de Hinata, que Naruto se casara con otra, Hinata quería la felicidad de Naruto, pero el amor es egoísta, no lo olvides. Bueno, perdón, pero me emocione XD.

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** ¿El viejo ese de Harry poter se muere? Wow, que impresionante –Y predecible- ¿Tu hermana te golpeo? Gomen, no era mi intención que salieras lisiada. El padre de Shinju no es un OC por mi, hay OC pero solo los importantes como los hijos o la amiga de Hinata –La cual tiene mucho mas que ver con la Historia de lo que crees- y en cuanto a lo que querias que sucediera, lo siento, pero esta Hinata ahora es fuerte y no se desmayaria por algo así, ya que sabe que Sasuke lo dijo por Shinju.

**Yue Yuna:** hola, pues, no sé muy bien que decirte, solo que Sasuke virgen no se lo cree ni Kiseki y lo de Itachi-padre… ¿Quién sabe? –evidentemente yo, pero no dire nada-.

**Princezzhina-dark:** jejeje, te sorprendi con la actitud de Hiashi ¿Verdad? Pero recuerda: Lo único que puede cambiar a un padre es la perdida de un hijo.

**Kaorii-chan:** Itachi le seguía ¿Estas feliz n_n? Sakura es de buen corazón, detesto su actitud, pero admito que tiene buen corazón –Aunque mas adelante la odiaran a muerte-, Shinju y Yuhiko serian un amor juntos!! Pero creo que lo dejare a eleccion de ustedes, tal vez solo los deje como amigos u.u

**Hyuugita:** Gracias por leer n.n me agrada que te guste el fic.

**Shaapithaa:** ¡ADIVINASTE! ¡EL QUE LOS SEGUIA ES ITACHI! ¿Pero el es el padre? ¿o no? ¿Acaso tendra otras razones para seguirle? –Eso lo sabras mas adelante-.

**Hyuuga:** Que bueno que te gusta n_n

**Kairi-Sparda:** tu nombre me recuerda a "Esparta" jejejeje, lamento lo de los sufijos, pero tenia que ponerlos para poner mas drama a la historia, Ahora sabes que esa persona es Itachi ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Pues Itachi es el…

**Hina:** Perdón por la tardanza, los exámenes y me resfríe unos días, perdón y si, lo voy a terminar, este será uno de los pocos fic que terminare y no abandonare ni borrare sin explicaciones XD.

**Betsy-chan:** Ya me duelen los dedos… y mucho TT-TT… Lamento confundirte, pero poco a poco todo se ira aclarando y mas cuando aparezca Itachi en persona ¡El próximo cap tendrá SasuHina!!

**Mellamosam:** Shinju no brincaria, a lo mas abrazaria a Hinata y a Sasuke y en una de esas se le escapa "Papá" kukukuk. Y Sip, cuando sea grande quiero ser Escritora profesional, quiero tocar el corazón de las personas y hacerlos refleccionar acerca de la vida sin textos citados por completo como "Un grito desesperado" o "juventud en extasis" ya que quiero que cambien sin darse cuenta, tú no te rindas, el que quiere lo logra. Leeria tus fic, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, cuando pueda los leere. Kiseki no es mala, pero me base en la Sakura de la primera temporada para hacerla, detesto a Sakura, pero trato de no perjudicarla –Aunuqe lo hare para dar mas trama-. PD: Si te desagrada Kiseki ¿Qué opinas de Takeshi y Yuhiko?

**Helena Uchimaki no gaara:** Gomen, pero en este cap te deje una pista sobre los meses, supongo que ahora puedes sacar la cuenta.Y NO HE DICHO QUE SASUKE NO SEA EL PADRE, solo les dejo en la duda n_n

**Layill:** Gracias por avisar que eres nueva lectora, que me cuesta recordar cuando lo son y cuando no. Espero que estes feliz, Itachi esta vivito y coleando ¿Dónde? Cerca de Konoha, pero ya aparecera n_n.

**xXBlackxxSatXx:** Acertaste "Esa persona" era Itachi, pero no es la misma persona que "él" ¿O si? Jejeje, Tobi ¿Quién sabe? talvez lo ponga, talvez no lo ponga, aun no lo decido por completo. Sasuke gasto mucho dinero en Shinju, pero él es feliz asi n.n

**Feña:** Gracias por tu RR.

**Hisany:** itachi-padre parece volverse popular… Me alegra que lo consideres uno de los mejores fics que has leeido, es un honor, pero no soy tan buena, DarkAmy-sama es mejor.

**Esmeralda-chan MS:** Perdon por la demora, resfriados, colegio, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leer los fic que me gustan TT-TT PD: ¿Dónde queda Tijuana?

**Osani ko:** No adelantes tus apuestas antes de tiempo n_n es lo unico que puedo decirte, tu historia la quiero leer, pero repito, no tengo tiempo TT_TT pero cuando pueda lo leere.

**Karla:** o___oUu!!! Gomen!! Gomen!! Perdon por la demora!! No llores!!

**Lunadelmar:** Gracias por leer el fic, me gusta que te guste. Hinata tambien es mi personaje favorito, pero Sasuke… el no me agrada, pero ya que. Shinju es amado por todos y me alegra ver que con mi fic te esta gustando mas el SasuHina n.n u correo no se ve, debes ponerlo con espacios para que sea visible, pero agregame, mi MSN es: Chi eco _ Hotmail . com

**Lia Du Black:** Me gusta tu nombre, es muy creativo n_n te aviso que Hinata SI sabe quien es el padre de Shinju, solo dice que no y no ha dicho que el padre de Shinju los sigue, solo dice "esa persona" Podría ser cualquier persona. Y gracias por creer que no hay mucho OOC, intento de que no halla mucho, ya que eso arruina muchos fic según mi opinión.

**Viicoviic:** ¿Estabas de viaje? Uff… y yo que ya me estaba preocupando por tu salud jejeje ^^Uu Lo de la reacción de Hinata ante la propuesta de Sasuke, ella dijo en este cap que Itachi le ayudo, es decir, todo lo que hubiese descargado contra el padre de Shinju lo descargo antes con Itachi, pondré eso mas adelante, pero quiero que entiendas, Hinata es Kunoichi y un Ninja debe esconder sus emociones y con Itachi, obviamente iba a aprender eso, aunque su lado maternal le falla. Lo de los ojos lo pondré mas adelante, Shinju despertara su genjutsu cuando uno de sus amigos sea herido de gravedad por unos bravucones. Las discusiones Sasuke vs hanabi saldran mucho, en especial en el OMAKE de Hanabi. Lo de Shinju correteando por alli, si, lo hace, pero no mucho, solo cuando Hinata le ofrece bañarse juntos, Shinju es muy vergonzoso XD

**Reiko-sama:** Hola ¿Eres nueva verdad? Gracias por todos tus alagos… me dejaron sin palabras… solo quiero darte las gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste Shinju, lo de Sasuke cariñoso con un niño es raro de imaginarse, pero creo que seria normal, después de todo, quiere renacer su Clan y Hinata si sufrio harto, pero ha valido la pena. Y gracias por eso de corregirme con la tecnica, que haveces me confundo al escribir tanto, lo corregiré cuanto antes.

**I Love anime:** Me acuerdo de ti n_n es muy raro olvidarme de un lector. Bueno, como ves me mude aquí, tambien me ha fallado y para rematar, por accidente, cuando iba a actualizar el fic puse "borrar" y no podia volver a subirlo asíque me dije: "¬¬!! Demonios!! Al menos la mayoria se mudo a , el resto se dara cuenta pronto" Tranquila por el RR largo, me encantan, entre mas largos mejores (aunque me toma mas tiempo contestarlos) Y si te cae mal Sakura, pronto la odiaras n_n oye ¿Qué opinas de Kiseki, su hija?


	9. Madres, Padres e hijos

Hola a todo el mundo.

Lamento la demora en el caps, como estoy con los exámenes de fin de trimestre…

Intente actualizar la semana pasada, los que tienen mi correo lo saben!

Bueno… disfruten el cap

.

**¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!**_**¿O talvez si?**_

_**El equipo Taka aparecerá en dos caps.**_

**Los personajes adultos son propiedad de Kishimoto y los niños son propiedad mía, si alguien quiere utilizar a Shinju en alguna cosa, pueden hacerlo, pero avísenme para ver los resultados n_n**

_**Hoshi, la amiga de Hinata es un OC de importancia.**_

.

**¡NO HE DICHO QUIEN ES EL PADRE!**

Tengo entendido que el Link del dibujo no les resulto, asíque envíenme un MP con su MSN (O pidiendo el mío) para que les de el link

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dejo caer las cajas sobre el brillante piso color madera pálida, suspirando a la vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo a su pequeño, quien, desempacaba de forma torpe los retratos familiares de su madre. Sonrió ante tal escena, nunca imagino ver a su niño tan embelesado por solo ver un par de fotos de su niñez, por unos segundos, ella imagino que todo seria felicidad de ahora en adelante, aunque cierta parte de ella preguntaba por el bienestar de su camarada: Uchiha Itachi.

.

-Shinju, toma esto

.

Frunció el seño, aquella escena no era de su gusto. Uchiha Sasuke le daba una caja de jugo de durazno, el favorito del pequeño ojigris, quien agradeció el obsequio y empezó a tomárselo mientras salía de la habitación, excusándose un momento. La mujer de cabellera azulina oscura volvió a concentrarse en los objetos que había traído de la mansión Hyuuga, ignorando la presencia del portador del Sharingan.

-Hmp –Esté se encogió de hombros ante la actitud de la ojiperla, observando como está sacaba de una caja la ropa que ella usaba en su juventud- Debes ser muy optimista si crees que aun te quedan esas prendas –Hinata gruñó para sus adentros ante esas palabras, sabía que el azabache tenia razón, su antiguo atuendo no le quedaba como años atrás, sus caderas habían engordado un poco tras el parto, sin contar con los kilos de más que había adquirido por el embarazo. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal, debido a su necesidad de escapar se había mantenido en forma, podría sobrevivir con su antigua ropa hasta tener una misión y poder comprarse ropa nueva, ya que toda la que había adquirido en esos años se perdió en la tormenta.

-Es-Esta bien, después comprare ropa nueva –Se mordió la lengua al tartamudear, le seguía ocurriendo lo mismo que años atrás, se sentía invulnerable ante la presencia de él.

El Uchiha reviso en su pantalón color carbón su billetera, sin ser observado por su nueva residente, contó el dinero que poseía y lo tiro al regazo de la ojiperla, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el piso- Ve y cómprate ropa que te quede decente –Expresó con frialdad.

La peliazul oscura levanto la cabeza dudosa, observándolo de forma interrogativa con sus grandes ojos color perla.

-Eres la madre de Shinju y ahora vives con migo, debes verte bien –Explico de mala gana, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo acep-aceptarlo –Inquirió la mujer, levantándose para quedar a su altura- Ya has hecho mucho por Shinju y por mi _Aparte, no quiero aceptar tu ayuda, No la tuya._

-No lo hago porque quiera Hyuuga. –Admitió.

_-Es igual a Itachi-kun_–Sonrió pasa sus adentros, su antiguo acompañante también le solía llamar por su apellido cuando hablaba con seriedad, pero, cuando hablaban de alguna trivialidad o era una conversación sin mayor importancia le llamaba por su nombre: "Hinata", aunque en algo diferían ambos portadores del Sharingan, Itachi ponía el "kun" al final del nombre, no por respeto, sino que, por costumbre, al igual que ella.

-Aun así, Uchiha, ya has gasto mucho dinero en Shinju –Rebatió, llamando al azabache por su apellido- Aunque seas…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

Hinata se reprendió mentalmente ante su descuido, por un segundo estuvo a punto de revelar su secreto, él secreto que solo Dios y esa persona sabían- _Deberé estar atenta… No puedo dejar que la cólera me gane_ –Suspiro, observando como el Uchiha se dignaba a salir de la habitación, dejándola en compañía de la soledad.

.

La portadora del Byakugan observo el lugar con pesadez. Las paredes pintadas de un delicado color lila, similares a una caricia de mañana que armonizaban con el puro color del techo, el cual era blanco y en cada una de las esquinas, se encontraba estampada un dibujo de un lirio color crema. Una cama matrimonial puesta de lado vertical a la puerta, quedando a la izquierda de la ventana y a la derecha de la puerta. Las sabanas color blanco y la cama de un color lila más oscuro. Siguió observando. A un lado de la puerta se encontraba un tocador del mismo color de la madera del suelo, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un armario color blanco con adornos dorados y al lado de este, un librero del mismo color que el tocador.

La primera vez que observo el lugar, quedo encantada al ver su nueva recamara y agradeció a su hijo –Pensando que este había decorado el lugar-, pero la magia desapareció en cuando Shinju le dijo que el que arreglo el lugar fue el Uchiha.

En esos momentos, recordaba el porque había aceptado la petición de su antiguo compañero de academia.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-¡Onne-san!_

_-Hinata-sama_

_._

_Me incorpore en la cama al escucharlos, ya había dejado de llorar hace unos segundos, casi había olvidado por completo que tendría que enfrentarme a ellos; La conversación con Oto-san fue agradable, nunca me imagine que mi padre reaccionara de esa forma, ante mis ojos, él era un ser prominente, de actitud fría como el hielo e incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera su hermano, mi madre y mi hermana. Supongo que me equivoque todo este tiempo._

_Hanabi entró a la habitación antes que onii-san, luciendo un hermoso kimono que le hacia resaltar su iluminado rostro, no pude creer lo hermosa que se veía, como su madre –Mi madrastra- la cual también era una mujer muy hermosa. Atrás de mi hermana apareció Neji, con la ropa que siempre solía usar en todo momento, mi sonrisa fue inevitable, estaba un poco mas robustos, pero al parecer, los años habían pasado en vano para su imagen, seguía siendo mi mismo primo-hermano de hace 6 años._

_Hanabi se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me alegro volver a sentir su jovial olor a duraznos, una esencia que encajaba muy bien con ella._

_._

_-¡Estas viva! –Grito Hanabi, mientras pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes aparecían en su rostro, entristecí unos segundos, sabía que la causa de sus lágrimas era yo y por muchos años fui la razón de su pesar- ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¡No sabes cuanto sufrí! –Me regañó mientras se atoraba con las palabras, parecía que quería decir tantas cosas a la vez de tan pocas cosas que no tenían sentido, no ahora._

_-Lo siento… -Susurre agachando la cabeza, sintiendo como las lagrimas, nuevamente, querían traicionarme y escapar por mis mejillas- De verdad._

_Cuando me fui de Konoha, sabía que talvez causaría el dolor de muchas personas, no obstante, pensé que muchos de ellos me olvidarían en menos de un año o quizás en menos tiempo._

_-Hinata-sama –Alce mi mirar para observar a mi primo, quien no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarme de forma sobre protectora como años atrás- Que bueno que volvió… -Sonreí con amargura, realmente esperaba que Neji no sintiese mi perdida, ya que él estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento y su deseo por ser el Bouke mas fuerte, inclusive mas fuerte que mi padre._

_-Neji-oniisan, Hanabi-onnechan, arigato y… gomen nasai (perdónenme)._

_._

_Ambos me dirigieron una sonrisa, la de Neji más débil que la de mi hermana, pero aun así seguía siendo una sonrisa dirigida a mí. Pasados unos minutos, ambos me informaron que en la recepción se encontraron con Naruto-kun y su familia, por lo que Sasuke-kun y Shinju se quedaron hablando con ellos; El decir la palabra "Sakura" e "hija" les tomo un segundo de vaciles. Ambos creyeron que escuchar sobre la familia de Naruto-kun me afectaría, pero no fue así._

_Mi amor por Naruto-kun acabo al tener a mi hijo en brazos, aquel juvenil amor de colegiala desapareció al encontrarme con una noche oscura con nubes grises._

_Convirtiéndose en una sana admiración, antes yo era como una de las admiradoras de Sasuke-kun, una niña que poseía una venda sobre sus ojos, es cierto que nunca pensé en tener posibilidades con Naruto-kun, a diferencia de las admiradoras de Sasuke-kun, no obstante, no había mayor diferencia entre nosotras, tal vez, la única diferencia real era que yo no me fijaba en la apariencia de Naruto-kun, sino que me fijaba en su forma de ser, en su determinación y valor. Sin embargo, Naruto-kun era de Sakura, siempre lo supuse, desde el primer momento que los vi juntos, admito que me dolió y mas de una vez retuve las lagrimas, pero creo que eso fue lo mejor._

_No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho –a excepción del aceptar la propuesta de Hoshi de huir juntas-._

_._

_No me arrepiento de haber sacada una de las botellas de sake del estudio de Oto-san_

_No me arrepiento del haber ido al bosque a apiadarme de mi misma_

_No me arrepiento de haberme encontrado con "él"_

_No me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar por el momento_

_No me arrepiento de haberle buscado el día siguiente para, al final, conocer lo que es la traición directa al corazón._

_No me arrepiento de haber establecido una retorcida amistad con Itachi-kun a pesar del daño que le provoco a Hoshi._

_._

_Soló me arrepiento del no poder darle un verdadero padre a mi hijo._

_._

_-Onne-san –Hanabi me saco de mis pensamiento de golpe- ¿Ya hablaste con Uchiha? –Me pregunto con el seño fruncido, aparentemente molesta por haberle ignorado._

_-¿Con Sa-Sasuke-kun…?-Repetí de forma torpe, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de mi primo, de seguro pensaba que no había cambiado a pesar de todo._

_-¿kun? ¿Sasuke? –Repitió mi hermana, con gesto curioso alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre? Los Hyuugas y los Uchihas nunca han congeniado bien, digo, no son enemigos pero tampoco aliados._

_-Naruto-kun nos pidió que nos llamásemos por nuestros nombres –Le informe con una sonrisa- Aun-Aunque supongo que es normal llamarnos por nuestros apellidos cuando hablamos con seriedad –Admití, eso de llamar a un Uchiha por su apellido era una costumbre que herede de Neji-oniisan._

_._

_Seguimos hablando minutos, sobre los cambios que se habían producido dentro del Clan debido a mi muerte, una de las reglas nuevas decía que el sello del pájaro enjaulado solo seria utilizado por los Soukes si el monarca del Clan lo autorizaba, una regla que yo había sugerido ante la negativa de eliminar el sello; otra regla decía que se elidiría un represéntate del Bouke que conviviría con los del Souke, otra idea que yo había sugerido para vivir con onii-san. Al parecer, mi "fallecimiento" hizo reaccionar a Oto-san, por lo que varias de mis propuestas y proyectos a futuros fueron aceptados, eso me alegro. Otra cosa que me contaron era que Neji se casaría a final de mes._

_._

_-¿Tú y Tenten? –Pregunte emocionada, sentí mis mejillas sonrojándose ante la idea de ver a mi primo vestido con una Yukata formal y a una de las mujeres que admiraba vestida de blanco._

_-Si –Confirmó con una sonrisa, mientras me arreglaba mi despeinado cabello- Anoche Tenten y yo hablamos –Me dijo, yo asentí en señal que le escuchaba, mientras Hanabi decía que seria la niña de las flores, aunque ya estaba algo grande para ese papel- Hinata-sama ¿Le gustaría ser la madrina de Tenten en la ceremonia?_

_Mi boca se abrió ante tal proposición, formando una perfecta "o"- Ne-Neji-oniisan… -Tartamudee, lo que me ofrecía era algo usual en mi- ¿De-Demo (pero), Tenten… Tenten no se enojara…? E-Es su boda._

_-Al contrario –Intervino Hanabi, que de la nada sacaba unos dulces y empezaba a comerlos- Ella fue la primera en gritar "¡Fue mi mejor amiga de la infancia, sera mi madrina de bodas, quieras o no Hyuuga Neji" –Bufó- Ya la quiero ver embarazada –Agregó rodando los ojos, es notorio que mi hermana se encuentra en la adolescencia._

_._

_Me quede pensativa unos momentos ¿Tenten me consideraba su mejor amiga de infancia? Me costaba creerlo… Nunca socialicé mucho con ella, lo justo y necesario, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de hablar con ella, me alegraba que se preocupara por mi, pero me incomodaba, en especial por ser la novia de Onii-san._

_Un instinto de culpa me invadió en esos instantes, había sido muy egoísta al no considerar sus sentimientos ante mi supuesta perdida. Ahora que lo pienso, ella debía haber sufrido también._

_._

_-Hanabi-sama, deje algo para Hinata-sama –La voz de mi primo me saco de mis pensamientos, dirigí mis orbes perlas hacia mi hermana menor, quien se encontraba comiendo unos pastelillos dulces, los que mas le desagradan a Shinju._

_-Esta bien, onii-san –Le dije al ver como le quitaba un pastelillo Hanabi- Si Hanabi quiere comerlos, esta bien, no tengo apetito –Asegure antes de escuchar un bufido de ella._

_-¡Otra mas a la que no le gustan los pastelillos! –Pestañeé de forma rápida ante la reacción de mi hermana, al instante supuse que había traído esos dulces a Shinju y este los había rechazado, algo que me extraño, ya que mi hijo suele aceptar todo, aunque no sea de su gusto- Hermana, a ti te encantan los dulces, en especial el chocolate ¡¿Cómo puede ser que a Shinju no le gusten? –No lo dijo con tono amable, parecía ofendida._

_-__Supongo que es otra de las cosas que heredo de su padre__–Pensé, disimulando mi melancólico rostro por uno lleno de alegría- Lo debió sacar de Oto-san_

_-Eso explica lo amargado –Murmuro Hanabi, por lo que soltamos una pequeña risilla traviesa mientras Neji ladeaba la cabeza intentando no reírse también- Hablando de amargados –Dijo ella al cabo de un rato- ¿Qué opinas de Uchiha?-Ladee un poco mi cabeza, para dar a entender que no sabía a que se refería. Hanabi se acomodo en la cama, sentándose en posición mariposa, sin importar desgastar su kimono, que tenia gran vuelo, asíque no se le notaba nada- Él ha estado viviendo con Shinju todo este tiempo ¿Qué opinas sobre eso? –Me explicó._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Arrugó una de las prendas que tenia en sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar los sentimientos que le inundaron por dentro al escuchar la pregunta- _Aunque es su derecho…_ -Aceptó con desden, acomodando unos adornos sobre el librero de fina madera- _Es parte de su familia…_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_-Ya veo –Exclamo Neji, quien se había mantenido callado durante largo rato- Entiendo que le incomode que ellos vivan juntos, sin embargo… -Hizo una pausa, apretando su mandíbula y arrugando el seño, de pequeña me daba miedo aquella actitud de él ante momentos serios, me recordaba a Oto-san, demo (pero), ahora me causa alegría- No creo que deba separarlos._

_Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no dar, sentí como mis ojos intentaban salirse de sus orbitas, sin entender el por qué mi primo me decía algo así ¿No debería apoyarme y decir que los separara? ¿Por qué él y Oto-san están de parte de Sasuke-kun?_

_-Neji tiene razón, Hinata –Le apoyo Hanabi, causando mi sorpresa- Ellos se aprecian mucho –Note algo en el tono de voz de mi hermana, sabía que aquel sentimiento que desprendía a su alrededor eran celos, celos que un extraño, para ella, supiese mas de su sobrino que ella misma. Sentí Amargura y rabia a la vez, mi hermana no debía pasar por sentimientos así, fui tentada por mi conciencia a decirle la verdad, que Sasuke-kun en realidad era el…- Mira que el Uchiha me dijo "A él no le gustan los dulces, solo él chocolate y los dangos" o "El Ramen le da igual, pero le gusta la sopa de Miso" –Imitó la voz de Sasuke-kun, causando una sonrisa de superioridad en Neji por tan mala imitación, en cambio, yo sólo sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras._

_Sasuke-kun conocía los gustos de Shinju._

_-Sin contar la habitación –Intervino Onii-san, le vi sin entender, con cierto miedo a sus futuras palabras- Apuesto que gasto buena parte de la herencia Uchiha -Si no fuese porque estaba sentada en la camilla, estoy segura que en ese momento hubiese caído de rodillas, nuevamente sentía mis piernas flaquear y sentí un vacío en mi estomago- Una cama, una mesa de noche, un armario…_

_Hanabi le siguió- Un pequeño escritorio, ropa… mucha ropa, juguetes, armas de entrenamiento, cortinas ¡Casi me desmayo al ver todo eso! ¡Fue increíble! Nunca vi algo así, era como ver la pieza de ensueño de un niño de 6 años._

_Las palabras de Hanabi empezaron a escucharse como un débil susurró, el sonido de fondo de mi mente y la hierba flotando del mar de mis secretos._

_Abandone mi cuerpo por un instante y volé por las tierras de mi pasado._

_._

_Soy la luna que vive en un mar de oscuridad que es la noche, mis amigas son las estrellas, las nubes fruto de mi amor. Cuando la noche y la luna desaparezcan de esta historia, el crepúsculo inundara el lugar, tiñendo las nubes de color un color carmesí, para terminar de un blanco que tendrá los rastros de la sangre en ellos y el milagro de la creación será visto en todo su esplendor acompañado por la brisa del perdón._

.

_No es bueno separar los astros del cielo con los elementos de la naturaleza, ambos van de la mano, unidos por un hilo misterioso color negro_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¿Mami? –_Llamo ha mamá, ya que termine de limpiar mi habitación, como me pidió Uchiha-san, aun no me acostumbro a tener una habitación propia, en especial en lo que se refiere en limpiar yo mismo mi habitación. Tetsuya no limpia su habitación, aunque, Sarutobi suele limpiarla, eso sí, me confeso que solo lo hace porque su madre hace muchas cosas como para agregarle a su lista limpiar la alcoba de él-_¿Estas lista, mamá? –_Ella volteo sorprendida, mamá es muy asustadiza a veces-_ ¿O-Ocurre algo? _–Pregunte tartamudeando, al ver su rostro con lagrimitas, no me gustan las lagrimas de mamá, ella se ve hermosa cuando llora (Aunque mamá siempre esta muy linda, no importa que expresión tenga, mi mami es linda). Trague saliva al ver como lloraba, me preocupe mucho, asíque me acerca hacía ella y le abrase las piernas-_¡No llores, mamá! ¿Te hiciste da-daño? –_Negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-_¿Estas triste? _–Mamá se agacho y me abrazo, me gustan los abrazos que mamá me da, son sobré protectores, me dan cariño y me hacen sentir con la necesidad de protegerla, cuando mamá me abraza, me siento un niño grande._

-N-No… -_Niega con fuerza con al cabeza, causándome molestia por sus mechones-_ So-Solo estoy muy feliz… de tener a mi lado –_Mami, sé que mientes, tus ojos me lo dicen, soy muy bueno sabiendo que sienten las personas o en que piensan cono solo ver sus ojos, por eso sé que estas triste ¿Mami, qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Por qué lloras sin darme explicaciones? Soy tu hijo, entiendo que no debas deberme nada, yo soy él que te debe todo, pero, me gustaría saber la causa de tus lagrimas…_

.

El abrazo duro unos minutos, mientras Shinju acariciaba la cara de su madre con sus pequeñas manos. Hinata abrazo con más fuerza a su niño, intentando aguantar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

En medio de ese ambiente tierno y sombrío, la figura impotente del menor de los Uchihas reconocidos dio acto de presencia, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta, observando como el cuerpo de la Hyuuga temblaba levemente, por la posición, solo podía observar la espalda de esta, y el cuerpo erguido del niño a quien tanto afecto tenía.

Ambos sufrían… Hinata sufría, ella moría por dentro ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo lleva su alma en estado de descomposición? ¿Meses o años? Tal vez… desde mucho antes de que ella huyera de la aldea. Hinata desde hacia muchos años que moría por dentro.

.

_**Por su dolor, por no saber quien es el padre de su hijo…por no darle lo que él se merece, ella muere por dentro y seguramente… ese hombre se encuentra a su alrededor y la ignora.**_

.

Y Shinju sufría por su madre, el dolor de ella era la agonía de él. Ambos estaban conectados por un lazo invisible. Hinata era la luna y Shinju las nubes. Los dos estaban unidos, conectados entre si, lo que sintiese uno, el otro lo sabía.

Sasuke arrugó el seño, sin saber realmente el porque de esa acción, simplemente, le molestaba ver a Shinju sufrir y ver que la causante de ese dolor. Forzó un torcido para llamar la atención de ambos, logrando que el ojigris alzara su mirada sobre el hombro de su madre, en cambio, la ojiperla solo se tenso, evitando no hacer nada más que respirar.

.

-Si ya terminaron el melodrama -Hablo con voz roca, indicando que era un reproche dirigido a ambos- Debemos irnos –Madre e hijo se separaron con lentitud, mientras el niño se acercaba donde el Uchiha de forma tranquila, como si separarse de su madre fuese escapar de un oasis en pleno desierto, pero, acercarse al ojinegro, se sentía como acercarse a otro oasis, lejano y al mismo tiempo cercano al anterior- Hyuuga –Llamo a la mujer, quien seguía de rodillas en el suelo- Deja de actuar de forma tan patética… -Expreso, como escupiendo sus palabras, mas, eso era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos, Hyuuga Hinata poseía tiempos de debilidad y de fortaleza, y cuando desfallecía, debía obligarla a ver hacia delante, para evitar el sufrimiento de Shinju. Su Shinju.

.

**Aunque eso significara recibir el odio de la madre de este**

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha a paso desincronizado, el pequeño de cabello azabache con brillos azulinos como la noche, él sonreía ante la presencia de sus dos seres más amados, aunque, Shinju no notaba la mirada de reproche que mandaba su madre hacia el Uchiha y que esté mismo, le ignoraba.

-Te devolveré el dinero –Dijo de la nada la mujer de cabellera azulina oscura, llamando la atención de ambos varones- Pronto tendré mi primera misión oficial, te pagare todo lo que has gastado en Shinju y en mi –Expreso con voz neutra, sin enterarse de la mirada confusa de su hijo y la fastidiada del azabache.

-_**Tenía que ser una Hyuuga, ahora entiendo porque Shinju es algo orgulloso**_ –Rodó sus ojos, chasqueando la lengua- Ya te dije que yo pagare.

-No puedo aceptar tu dinero –Rebatió la ojiperla.

-Hyuuga –Nombro con voz firme el portador del Sharingan, parándose en medio del camino y viendo de perfil a la mujer. Está le observo con el seño fruncido, una mirada que su hijo no estaba acostumbrado a ver en su rostro- Has lo que quieras –Bufo para luego adelantarse a ambos.

-_No lo aceptare_ –Pensó la mujer, empuñando sus manos-_¡No lo aceptare nunca!_ –La silueta del Uchiha se empezaba a mezclar con los de los aldeanos-_¡No puedes venir y actuar como si Shinju fuera…!_–Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su niño, quien le sujetaba del pantalón, dándole leves jalones de este, en busca de atención. Ante ese gesto tan infantil y tierno, Hinata esbozo una sonrisa, dejando que su rabia se resbalara como el agua, para agacharse y ver a su hijo- ¿Qué pasa, amor, Quiéres algo? –Pregunto meneando la cabeza.

Shinju bajo su mirada, al tiempo que arrugaba el seño, le molestaba que su madre ocultara sus sentimientos a él, la conocía bien, para el ojigris ella era un libro abierto, con la letra borrosa (después de todo, no sabia leer aún) pero entendía bien lo que ella sentía- ¿Por qué estas enojada con Uchiha-san? –Fue la directa y certera pregunta del pequeño, quien alzo sus grandes ojos color nube sobre su madre- ¿Por qué lo odias?

-No lo odio –Contesto rápidamente Hinata- E-Es solo que… -Oculto su rostro con su flequillo- Estoy… Estoy... Ce-Celosa… -Confeso, enrojeciéndose aun mas de lo que acostumbraba con Naruto en su infancia- Sa-Sasuke-kun… t-tú le quieres mucho –Esbozo una débil sonrisa- No quiero per-perderte… _No como ha "él"_

Shinju pestaño dos veces, confundido-Haa… -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras procesaba la información, al final entendió- ¡Mami, no seas así! –Grito con una amplia sonrisa- Yo te amo, mamá –Mostró sus blancos dientes de leche, ninguno sin caer aún- Uchiha-san me agrada, madre, pero yo te amo a ti –Se acerco a su mamá y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, corto, suave y puro- Nadie ocupara tu lugar mami.

Hinata sonrió ante esas palabras, omitir la verdad era como mentir, pero solo la mitad, sin embargo, se sentía igual de mal- Shinju, oí que te jutas con unos amigos tuyos en un parque cercano ¿o me equivoco? –Pregunto con un tono de voz similar a una caricia para el pequeño, un delicioso sonido, relajante y que le llenaba el corazón de emociones conocidas y desconocidas, esa era la voz de una madre, una voz similar a una caricia delicada.

-Si, queda a una cuadra de aquí –Señalo con su dedo el lugar, donde en la lejanía se podía ver un parque. La ojiperla sonrió al ver que su pequeño ya conocía la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos? –Ofreció, acariciándole la cabeza- Ayer fue un día muy largo, te hará bien distraeré

El niño de cabello azabache con reflejos color azulinos inclino las cejas, en señal de pena- Pe-Pero… Quiero elegirte tu ropa –Hizo un puchero.

-No es necesario –Negó con la cabeza, mientras, mantenía su sonrisa- ¿O quieres pasar más de cinco horas viéndome probar ropa? –De inmediato Shinju movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, detestaba estar rodeado de gente, era un niño solitario, unos cinco estaban bien, sin embargo, como veinte señoras diciendo "¿Esto me hace ver gorda?" o "¡Mira que cosita mas linda!" Del solo pensarlo se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca.

-Cre-Creo que iré a ver a los demás… -Y como si su alma se le llevase el diablo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salio corriendo en dirección al parque.

Definitivamente, no pasaría mas de cuatro horas entre mujeres que pasarían diez minutos decidiendo si llevar o no algo.

.

.

Hinata vio a su hijo llegar al parque, en ese preciso momento su sonrisa se esfumo, volvió a pararse y mientras soltaba un suspiro, observaba el cielo. Un pájaro trataba de volar contra el viento.

_Tratar de escapar de la verdad_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¡Gusana! ¡Levanta más los pies!

-Pe-Pero…

-Akane, deja de presionarla ¡¿No vez que Yuhiko es refinada? No como otras…

-¡¿De quien hablas?

-De nadie…

-Que aburridas son las mujeres.

-Opino igual.

.

Fueron las cosas que Shinju escucho en cuanto dio su primer paso dentro del parque. La voz de sus amigos resonaba por el lugar, mas el ruido de inocentes caídas que alguien, al parecer, hacia constantemente. El ojigris sonrió al reconocer las voces, se aventuro por unos arbustos y entonces los vio.

Nara Tetsuya se encontraba recostado en el césped, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Takeshi, quien se encontraba discutiendo con Akane en medio del pequeño claro del parque, donde no había juegos y, al parecer, nadie cuidaba. Junto al pelinegro de Tetsuya se encontraba Sarutobi con sus castaños cabellos, perfectamente rizados, con aquel aire intelectual y elegante que tanto le caracterizaba, pero vicioso, en especial si se trataba de algo como jugar a la canicas o jugar al Shôgi con su sensei: Nara Shikamaru, padre de Tetsuya. El ojigris se asomo un poco mas entre los árboles, y visualizo a Kiseki sentada en una roca, vestida con un Kimono color naranja con un oni color rosa, él sonrió al verla, el otro día apenas pudo cruzar palabras con ella, ya que, los adultos interfirieron, ella era buena amiga, algo molesta y empalagosa al extremo, pero una buena persona a fin de cuentas.

Otro sonido de caída.

Shinju, curioso por los sonidos, observo lo que Kiseki veía, un bulto color castaño con amarillo, de inmediato lo reconoció: Yuhiko.

Takeshi detuvo su discusión en un momento y empezó a arrugar la nariz, como oliendo algo que apestaba- ¡Shinju-kun! –Por unos segundos, el nombrado creyó que la niña poseía corazones en vez de ojos, entonces, ella en compañía de Kiseki se abalanzaron encima de él. Revelando el escondiste de esté.

.

-¡Pa-Paren! –Tartamudeo sonrojado al ver como ambas se tiraban encima de él, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Shinju-kun, que bueno que viniste! ¡Dattebayo! –Grito Kiseki, frotando su mejilla contra la del moreno- ¡Te extrañaba!

-¡Cállate! –Ladro Takeshi- ¡Shinju-kun, te extrañe muchísimo, me entere que encontraron a tu madre! ¿Ya le hablaste de mi, vedad? –Pregunto mientras le lamia en la otra mejilla.

La temperatura del cuerpo de Shinju empezó a subir, provocando que su rostro llegara colores no conocidos por los presentes, con sus ojos color nubes empezó a ver todo nublado, en cualquier momento se podría desmayar.

No obstante, en un segundo apareció Tetsuya al lado de Takeshi y, tomándola por el cuello de su polera- le tomo como si de un perro se tratase y la jalo fuera del lugar.

-Deja de hostigarlo, mujer, aburres –Se quejo el niño de seis años.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿No vez que me alejas de Shinju-kun?

-Ya cállate, me causas dolor de cabeza –Dijo llevándose la otra mano a su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Con una vena en su frente- ¡Repítelo!

-Tsk…

La escena fue observada por los mayores, de siete años, quienes vieron la escena del Nara y la Inuzuka como algo natural. El de ojos rojos miro a la chica de cabello plateado, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿No piensas gritar y decir "Shinju-kun", verdad? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no –Contesto Akane, poniendo sus ojos en blancos, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno de ojos rojos- Pero si salvare a la pulga gris –Sin decir mas, se acerco a la chica de cabello rosa con rubio y la tomo del brazo, con un brusco movimiento la separo de golpe del menor.

Una vez libre de sus "cazadoras" suspiro, tratando de volver a su estado normal, porque, tenía ambos ojos en forma de espiral y su rostro sumamente sonrojado- A-Arigato (Gracias)... Akane-san –Expreso tomando bocadas de aire- y buenos días.

-Tú siempre igual –Farfullo por el exceso de cortesía, ósea, eran niños, podían ser mal educados si querían- Como sea, hola gusano gris.

-Hola, Shinju –Saludo Sarutobi, sacudiendo sus pantalones y acercándose al azabache, desordenándole sus cabellos- ¿Cómo esta Hinata-baasan?

-Mamá esta bien –Sonrió el pequeño.

-Que bien, mi madre estaba preocupada, pero feliz, empezó a contarme un montón de cuentos sobre tu madre… -Parecía cansado, debía ser agotador escuchar algo que no te interesa durante mas de un día.

Shinju volteo a ver a sus dos amigos más cercanos –aparte de Sarutobi y Kiseki- observando como ambos continuaban discutiendo, bueno, Takeshi gritaba mientras Tetsuya le ignoraba de manera olímpica, respondiéndole con monosílabos o "aburrida". Luego les saludaría.

-Hola… Shinju-kun –Otro sonido a caída, fue entonces que el ojigris volteo a ver a la mas tímida de sus amigas, quien se levantaba torpemente, con un travieso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yuhiko se levanto con cuidado, dejando a la vista que utilizaba una yukata color azul pálido, pero, como siempre, con su típica chaleca de lana color amarillo pastel.

-¿Qué hace? –Susurro Shinju al notar que intentaba caminar tres pasos y se volvía a caer, repitiendo eso varias veces.

-Mañana es el aniversario de sus padres –Explico Sarutobi, sentándose en el pasto y apreciando los esfuerzos de la niña por poder dar tres pasos sin tambalearse- Quiere utilizar un Kimono, no una Yukata ni un vestido como siempre, sin embargo… -Otra caída, ya el rostro de la niña se veía morena de tanto polvo- Como puedes ver, el equilibrio no es su punto fuerte, asíque esta practicando con el kimono –Otro tropiezo- Al menos hay que admirar su esfuerzo

.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era a la Inuzuka discutir, monótonamente, con el Nara y a Kiseki, en compañía de Takeshi, darle consejos a Yuhiko para no tropezarse.

La brisa abrazo el lugar, los pensamientos de todos se encontraban en lugares diversos.

Kiseki se encontraba en su mundo de fantasía, donde ella era una princesa a la que se le concentia de todo y hacia un acto de caridad al enseñarle a su amiga a caminar adecuadamente.

Tetsuya solo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la Inuzuka, ocultando una sonrisa en sus adentros, podría ser un niño, sin embargo, sabía que si esbozaba una sonrisa recibiría una bofetada por parte de ella.

Takeshi admiraba a su dulce amiga de la infancia, al tiempo que se decía a si misma que Shinju era tan dulce como ella.

Akane solo pensaba en que después obligaría a Sarutobi a comprarle Dangos al final del día.

Sarutobi sentía un escalofrío por su espalda, presintiendo que algo malo le pasaría a él o a su mesada.

Yuhiko se encontraba sumergida en sus recuerdos, cuando fue la boda de sus padres y ella camino por primera vez con Kimono en la ceremonia, se esforzaría mucho en lograr caminar bien para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Y el niño de ojos color nube, él se encontraba mirando sin interés las caídas de la castaña, su mente vagaba por las palabras que conocía a su corta edad, muchas las decía sin saber su verdadero significado, solo guiándose por el parecido con otras palabras que si entendía.

.

-Sarutobi… -Llamó, al cabo de un rato, el niño de ojos color sangre se limito a asentir el llamado con un simple "¿Hmm?" dando a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿Qué es… un aniversario? ¿Tiene que ver con las madres y… los padres?

La brisa choco contra sus nucas, entonces, el de piel chocolate observo a su amigo, quien se encontraba al lado suyo, con la vista gacha, abrazando sus rodillas y con sus ojos levemente cerrados. **Abandonado**. Fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente al verlo, con esa expresión tan acabada, como si la mas minima palabra errónea pudiese destrozarlo en mil fragmentos del mas puro cristal.

-Si... es cuando… -Su voz se quebró, sin entender el porque, Sarutobi había crecido toda su vida sin un padre, al igual que Shinju, sin embargo, al ser hijo de Kurenai y Azuma, tuvo la figura de Shikamaru como la de un padre para él, una figura paterna, algo que nunca fue necesario para él, no obstante, Shinju no tenia una figura paterna, nunca supo lo que era "compromiso", "Aniversario", "día del padre", cosas que apenas empezaba a entender- Se cumple un año desde una fecha importante.

El ojigris se mantuvo en su posición, ninguna facción suya cambiaba- ¿Cómo un cumpleaños?

-Si… -Afirmo el ojirojo, evitando ver la imagen del niño- _**Mi padre esta en el cielo, siempre lo he sabido**_ –Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como el aire se filtraba por sus dos dientes caídos- _**Pero Shinju no lo sabe, ni siquiera sabe si su padre esta vivo**_ Se le llama aniversario cuando las parejas cumplen un año juntos… o casados.

-¿Casados?

-Si, es cuando dos personas unen sus vidas para siempre –De inmediato se mordió la lengua, reclamándose a si mismo que no debió decir eso.

_Unir sus vidas para siempre_

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

_**¿Quién se cree que es? Yo solo le ayudo porque es la madre de Shinju, hmp, tiene suerte de ser su madre, porque sino…**_

Refunfuñaba para sus adentros mientras pasaba por alto cada una de las conocidas caras de los aldeanos, algunas conocidas, otras desconocidas, familiares, nunca antes vistas. El mundo es un mar de elementos tanto sabidos como intocados por el hombre, si tomas atención a lo que te rodea, puedes darte cuentas de cosas que nunca te avías tomado la molestia de ver con tus ojos.

_**-**__**Deberia cocinar curri hoy, pero… a Kiseki-chan no le gusta**_ –Suspiro agotada, dejando la verdura en el estate de comida del pequeño puesto-_**¿Por qué no puede comer lo que le diga? ¡Es peor que su padre! De seguro Shinju come lo que Sasuke-kun y Hinata le dicen**_ –Arrugo el seño, indicado su molestia.

.

Tal vez, por esa misma razón, no nos damos cuenta del verdadero valor que nuestros seres cercanos tienen sobre nosotros. El día de ayer pudimos ver, sonreír y saludar a un extraño solo porque este esta feliz, para dar a entender que compartimos su alegría sin saber a que se debe o quien es el portador de esa alegría, y, el día de hoy, salimos a la calle y vemos a gente llorando, diciendo que esa misma persona murió en la noche por algún accidente.

Cosas así pasan en la vida y nos decimos: "Que lastima, pudo haber sido mi amigo".

Nos preguntamos cosas así, pero, lo realmente importante no es lo que pudo ser, sino, lo que SI pudo ocurrir, lo que tuvimos aun lado de nosotros y no valoramos.

.

-_**Y quién sabe cuanto tiempo tendré que soportarla**_ –Gruño, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos- _**Mas le vale empezar a relajarse con migo o no sé cuanto tiempo aguante vivir con ella.**_

No solemos valorar lo que tenemos, ya sea, un amigo, una pareja, un hijo o una madre, tal vez un vecino o una mascota.; cosas que debemos valorar y no tomamos ni un segundo de nuestras vidas en decirlo, en tomar la molestia de dar cariño.

-_**Naruto ya no me trata como antes… dice que me ama, sin embargo, pasa mas tiempo en la oficina que con migo**_

Tampoco entendemos el sacrificio que los demás hacen por nosotros, sacrificios mínimos, como el acostarse tarde por trabajar, el aguantar unas lagrimas de dolor ante la indiferencia o atreverse a decir los errores de los otros para que tomen conciencia.

.

Sakura alzo la mirada al sentir una presencia conocida, volteo a ambos lados en busca de aquella persona, y entonces lo noto, su antiguo compañero de equipo, el único sobrevivido de la masacre Uchiha- _**Sasuke-kun**_ –Su primero amor, un amor enfermizo (debía admitir), aquél que la negó de la verdad, la persona que nunca logro comprender. Su cabello azabache se movía al contorno del viento que soplaba con ira, su piel pálida no reflejaba la luz del sol, como si la absorbiera para volverse mas perfecta su tez blanquecina como la nieve; su contextura ancha y musculosa, sin excesos, le resultaba sumamente atrayente a la mujer de cabellos rosas, quien recordaba que era casada ¡Y con una hija! No debía darse el lujo de fantasear con su primer amor.

No debía, pero el "Deber", "Querer" y el "Poder" son tres cosas muy distintas.

.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –Le saludo, percibiendo un brillo extraño en sus ojos color jazmín y sintiendo como sus latidos aumentaban a cada paso que el azabache daba, hasta llegar a unos diez centímetro de ella.

-Sakura –Saludo, sin mucho interés, aun manteniendo su rostro frustrado por la pequeña discusión con la Hyuuga

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? –No lo notaron, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por estar absorbidos por sus propios pensamientos, no obstante, la voz de la Uzumaki sonó en un tono de falsa dulzura que no utilizaba desde su juventud- Pareces enojado ¿Ocurrio algo con Hinata? –Sin saber el porque de inmediato la saco a tema, recibiendo un gruñido y una esquivación visual por parte del ojinegro.

-Es una terca –Delato mas para él que para su interlocutora.

La pelirosa sonrió ante eso- Es normal, Shinju-chan es su hijo, es normal que actue de esa forma con tigo en el principio, pero estoy segura que después se comportara como realmente es –Aseguro, dándole ánimos a su camarada y mejor amigo- Por eso discutieron ¿verdad?

El Uchiha torció sus labios, en una señal de disgusto, lo cual provoco que la ojiverde aguardara un suspiro- Hmp –Sin decir mas, retomo su rumbo sin destino fijo, pasando aun lado de su compañera, provocando que ella lograra inhalar su esencia natural. Masculino y embriagador.

Se alejo de la vista de la mujer, dejándola con un peso en su conciencia, era casada, tenia familia… No podía fantasear con su primer amor, no debía.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Sarutobi dudo unos momentos si extender o no su mano para consolar el llanto inexistente del pequeño ojos de nubes. Nadie parecía darse cuenta del estado del estado de esté, todos seguían metidos en sus asuntos, Takeshi volvía a discutir con Tetsuya y Kiseki recriminaba a Akane por su falta de femineidad –Fuera lo que fuera-.

.

-Shinju… lo siento –Murmuro el de ojos rojos, intentando hacer sentir mejor al pequeño- Sé lo que no es tener padre –Relato, sin recibir respuesta alguna- Pero no debes estar triste, tu mamá te ama.

-Sarutobi-san… -El nombrado se acerco un poco, esperanzado de escuchar alguna historia o algún "gracias"- Eres un baka.

-…-De todas las respuestas que espero, esa no era una de ellas.

.

El niño de cabello azabache y mechones azulinos se levanto de un salto, casi tropezando en el acto. La mirada interrogante de los presentes se poso sobre su espalda, él posó sus manos en sus bolsillos, emprendiendo una caminata pausada a algún lugar sin rumbo fijo. A las espaldas de Shinju se escuchó un doble: "Shinju-kun" Seguido por unos sonidos similares a estrangulamientos, seguramente los varones las habían detenido, mientras Akane, seguramente, miraba por donde se iba.

Si él se hubiese dado la molestia de voltear, se abría dado cuenta que alguien le seguía, la persona que había sufrido por su mismo dolor

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Atravesando montañas, pueblos, uno que otro río y sobrevolando un acantilado. Pasando al lado de verdes paisajes y caminos que no llevan a ningún lado. Yendo por el normal, tomando el sendero mas abandonado del lugar, se llega a un pequeño poblado casi olvidado.

Los aldeanos son amables y nadie teme a nada, un pueblo que no sale en ningún mapa, un pueblo caritativo.

Un pueblo donde se encontraba mal herido… Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa?

.

Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz infantil a sus espaldas, regresando su respiración a la normalidad debido a la sorpresa se volteo para observar a la portadora de aquella voz.

El viento soplo con delicadeza, un aire calido con un toque de bienestar, señal que la primavera acabaría dentro de poco tiempo.

Yuhiko se encontraba a sus espaldas, con sus manos empuñadas sobre la tele de la yukata azul cielo, desde el punto de vista de Shinju, la chaleca amarilla se veía aun mas grande de lo que era, pero, al instante recordó que aquella prenda sobrepasaba en cuatro tallas a la niña, por lo que apenas se veían tres de sus dedos.

Shinju, quien estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, observo como ella se sentaba en el otro columpio, no obstante, no se balanceo, al igual que él, ambos permanecieron en silencio, concientes de que eran observados por sus demás amigos.

.

-Mamá y papá… -Empezó a hablar la niña de ojos negros, esbozando una leve sonrisa- Ellos antes no se querían.

El de ojos grises alzo su mirada, observándola con curiosidad- ¿No que los padres se quieren? –Pregunto con inocencia, mientras la castaña se encogía de hombros.

-Eso… Eso creía yo también –Mostró sus pequeños diamantes en forma de dientes que se encontraban en su pequeña boca- De-Demo (Pero), descubrí que no suele pasar eso siempre, los… los padres de Take-chan ya no se quieren –Nuevamente el niño abrió sus ojos, esta vez a mas no dar- Ello-Ellos viven separados –La niña poso un dedo sobre su diminuta barbilla- Creo que… se le llama "Dibolshio"

-Hm… tampoco sé como se dice –Admitió con un leve carmín, entendiendo que aun habían muchas palabras que no conocía.

-Y-Y… -Revolvió entre sus pocos recuerdos, buscando alguno que ayudase a su compañero- La ma-mamá de Sarutobi-san, no tiene… pareja –Vaciló, tratando de no tartamudear- No cele-leblan un aniversario –Shinju sonrió levemente, al parecer Yuhiko tenia aun mas errores de pronunciación que él- No deberías estar-estar triste.

El de cabellos azabaches bajo nuevamente su mirar, observando sus zapatillas color tronco añejo- Tú no entiendes –Apretó con fuerza las caneas del juego, cerrando los ojos con gran presión- Tú tienes un padre y una madre, ambos se quieren, en cambio… -El rostro sonriente de su madre llego a su rostro, seguido por uno en el que lloraba- Mamá no tiene a nadie a quien querer, no tiene una pareja… por mi culpa ella… -Sus ojos se dilataron, pronto las lagrimas delatarían el peso de su conciencia

-Pe-Pero… -Interrumpió Yuhiko, evitando que el moreno soltara unas lagrimas- S-Si quieres que t-tu mamá…. Tenga pareja, ayú-ayúdala –El pequeño le observo nuevamente, esta vez, con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender a su amiga- Ha-Hay niños que… ayudan a sus padres a se-seguir juntos -Su sonrisa se amplio, sin embargo, sus ojos se veían cansados, como si aquella historia le sonara familiar- Podrías… Podrías con-conseguir una pareja para t-tu madre –Shinju tomo atención a sus palabras, nuevamente ella lo hacia, nuevamente le estaba empujando a tomar una decisión- S-Si él quiere a t-tu mamá… y tú le quieres a él –Llevo ambas manos entre su cuello y su boca, una posición que adaptaba cuando imaginaba algo bonito y que la hacia ver aun mas indefensa de lo que era- Talvez, tu madre empiece… a quererlo

-…-Abrió un poco su mandíbula, para luego cerrarla y sonreír- Arigato, Yuhiko-kun

_Veo como su rostro se sonroja levemente ante un simple "gracias", Yuhiko-kun no esta acostumbrada a hacer algo por los demás, sino que ella es la que siempre las dices, eso es porque ella es muy débil e ingenua como para defenderse por si sola._

-N-No ha-ay…- _Ahora se sonroja, eso me causa mucha gracia, ella no se sonroja tanto como mamá, pero sí empieza a tartamudear tanto como ella-_De… que…

_Alzo una ceja, viéndola titubear_-¿Sabes lo que significa lo que dijiste? –_Yo no losé, pero si Yuhiko-kun dice que si sabe, diré que yo también… luego le preguntare a mamá._

-Hee… -_Niega con la cabeza, lo cual me hace sonreír-_ Okka-san lo dice cuando le da el desayuno a papá, así que…

-Esta bien –_Me paro de un salto y me acerco a ella hasta quedar enfrente suyo-_ Yo tampoco sé, demo (pero)… supongo que es como un "De nada" –_Ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa de seguro no había pensado en eso. Yuhiko es muy predecible, siempre sé que tiene en mente, sin embargo…_

La niña se paro y dio una leve inclinación- Nos vemos, Shinju-kun –Sin decir mas, ella se alejo, corriendo como si el alma se escapara de sus manos.

-_A veces pienso que ella esta rota._

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

"Al que madruga Dios le ayuda"

Aquel refrán no pudo sonar mas molesto para Hinata.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz sobre su rostro, lo cual le incomodaba por el exceso de luz que recibía su cuerpo. Se sentó en la amplia cama al despertarse, volteo su cara a ambos lados de la habitación, observando las pocas cajas y bolsas de ropa que había adquirido gracias a sus compras del día anterior. No había ocurrido nada del otro mundo al llegar al territorio Uchiha, nada mas ver el entorno se sintió mal e imagino que tal vez, cuando terminara de "adaptarse" a su nuevo entorno, podría ir limpiando cada uno de los aposentos Uchihas, hasta que todo se viera menos desolado.

Frotó ambos ojos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano tapaba su boca para escapar un sonoro y tierno bostezo. Por el rabillo del ojo observo el reloj de mesa, todavía era temprano como para despertar a Shinju y seguramente el verdadero dueño de casa seguiría durmiendo, después de todo, tras encontrarse con la Yamanaka –Que por cierto, no dudo en preguntarle la paternidad del niño- Se entero que este tenia una misión nocturna, seguramente el de ojos color carbón estaba dormido.

Fácilmente podría escapar con Shinju y salir de la aldea sin ser vista, la ultima vez lo hizo con ayuda de Itachi, pero estaba segura que no seria un problema y así, ellos dos, podrían empezar de nuevo… Shinju no conocía muy bien la vida de sedentarios, sino más bien, la vida nómade, viajado de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo.

.

-_¡Ie(No)!_ –Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos de su memoria- _A-Ayer decidí que… decidí que no le haría eso a Shinju… No de nuevo_

.

Se levanto del lecho en delicados movimientos, casi sin tocar las sabanas se dedico a arreglarlas a la perfección, hasta que la cama quedo tal y como la había encontrado el día anterior.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible se emprendió camino a la habitación, al llegar miro el lugar, era de gran similitud con los baños colectivos de los Hyuugas –Si mal no recordaba- eran extensos, con una regadera incorporada en una habitación separada a las pequeñas aguas termales que se encontraban en los baños. Buscó con la mirada el mueble de las toallas, encontrándola al instante. Era un pequeño mueble, en base a la altura, pero muy ancho, se acercó a él, se agachó un poco y abrió el primer cajón, sorprendiéndose al ver pequeñas toallas y diminutas batas de baños, sin contar con juguetes para el baño.

Se quedo sin palabras al ver el contenido, cerrando de golpe el mueble blanco y abriendo otro cajón, en donde sí encontró lo que necesitaba para su baño. Tania mucho que pensar mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

_._

_._

_.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué nombre le pondremos? –Me preguntó Itachi-kun con su típico tono de frialdad, caminando a n metro de distancia de mi, yo por la cabeza y él solo fijaba su mirar hacia mi espalda. Me limite a verlo por el rabillo de mis ojos, observándolo con le seño fruncido. No lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría jamás su error._

_-¿"m-mos"?-Repetí, intentando sonar como Onii-san cuando aún me odiaba, sin embargo, no lo hice bien, ya que pude sentir como él esbozaba una media sonrisa, no tenía que usar mi Byakugan para eso, era mas que obvio que se burlaba de mi- M-Mi hijo no tiene nada… nada que ver con tigo, Uchiha –Apresure mi paso, sintiendo como mi abultado vientre empezaba a balancearse, fue entonces que pise una piedra._

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Fue lo único que escuche antes de abrir los ojos, los cerré debido a un reflejo, no obstante, al abrir mis ojos vi que estaba sobre los brazos de Itachi-kun, quien, en cuanto me sentó sobre una roca de gran tamaño, empezó a dar un discurso sobre que debía dejar ser tan descuidada, que ya tenia siete meses de embarazado y que ante la menor caída podría dar a luz. No le tome mucha importancia, seguía enojada con él por lo que le hizo a mi amiga._

_-Hyuuga ¿Me estas escuchando? –Alce mis ojos color perla para verlo, ahí estaba él, de brazos cruzados y mirándome con el seño fruncido, sentí como Shinju se paralizaba en mi vientre al sentir esa mirada sobre nosotros, siempre era así, estaba segura que mi hijo nacería con uno que otro trauma debido a Oto-san e Itachi-kun._

_-Go-Gomen nasai –Me sonroje, nuevamente lo ha hecho, con la simple acción de llamarme con mi apellido y verme con frialdad logra que me disculpe por nada…_

_-¿Y bien? -Alza una ceja, yo me limito a menear la cabeza, preguntándome a que se refiere- ¿Cómo le llamaras?_

_Sonreí al ver que cambio su pregunta- Shinju –Le conteste mas calmada, él se limito a asentir con la cabeza y se quito la capa negra, dejando al descubierto su atuendo de igual color y una mochila azul marino, se la quito con elegantes movimiento y empezó a buscar algo en su interior, hasta que saco una barra de chocolate._

_-Te subirá la glucosa –Me informo antes que le preguntara para era el chocolate si no estaba con mis antojos. Él se sentó aun lado mío, en el suelo, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Itachi-kun ha tenido esa manía desde que dejo usar el Sharingan, no es que no pueda, sino que… creo que eso le recuerda a la ultima vez que vio a Sasuke-kun… digo, a la penúltima vez lo que vio, en su enfrentamiento- Si es mujer, que se llame Hoshi._

_Voltee rápidamente mi cabeza, observándolo con el seño fruncido ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de proponer eso? Definitivamente, todos los Uchihas son iguales- Shin-Shinju es un nombre mixto, al… al igual que Itachi, Hinata, Sakura, Akami, Tetsuya, Yuki… -Empecé a nombrar algunos nombres que tenia entendido que eran mixtos, se usaban tanto en hombres como en mujeres y "Shinju" era uno de ellos- A-Además… -Esto podría dolerle, lo sabía, pero en ese tiempo, mis únicas intenciones con el Uchiha, eran hacerlo sentir miserable- Hoshi decidió que le llamara así._

_-… -Se quedo sin palabras, sé que lo dañe al decirle, eso, hablar de Hoshi era nuestro gran tabú, el mas grande, incluso mas grande que el hablar sobre esa noche- Ella quería llamar al bebé Amaya si era mujer y Soun si era varón –No dijo nada mas en todo el día…_

.

_Lo había lastimado, lo sabia, en ese instante, me odie a mi misma por haberle hecho eso a Itachi-kun, él no es malo, solo que…_

_Realmente… no sé como definirlo._

_Itachi-kun es Itachi-kun._

_._

_._

_.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:._

_._

_._

Hinata, una vez vestida, se dirigió a la cocina, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ambos hombres que habitaban en la mansión, como las habitaciones no estaban lejanas a la cocina y a la entrada, se aseguro de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a la cocina. Quedándose perpleja al observar que en una de las sillas había un asiento para niños, similar a los que se utilizaban en los cines, pero, con al diferencia que este se veía mas cómodo. Siguió observando la silla, percatándose que a un lado de la silla se encontraba una diminuta escalera de dos escalones, seguramente para que Shinju se sentara por si solo.

-_Realmente se quieren…_ -Volvió a admitir con tono melancólico.

Se acercó a la nevera, en busca de algo que cocinar, lo primo que vio, fue leche, varias cajas de leche acomodadas para ocupar el menor espacio posible en la parte baja del mueble. Tomo una caja de leche para prepara el desayuno de Shinju y busco con la mirada los huevos y tal vez algo de carne, encontrándose con una caja de Dangos para preparar e ingredientes para preparar sopa de miso. La Hyuuga de inmediato lo supo, esos productos no eran para el portador del Sharingan, eran para Shinju.

-_Shinju se parece a Itachi-kun con esa manía con los Dangos._

Pensó con una sonrisa, recordando el primer año de vida de su bebé y como, un día de invierno, ella tuvo que ir al doctor debido a un resfriado y dejo a Itachi al cuidado del niño ¿Resultado? Se encontró con Shinju llorando por tener un dolor de estomago de mil demonios y a Itachi tratando de hacerlo callar antes de que la mujer de la casa llegara y lo encontrara con las manos en la masa.

Se rió por lo bajo, claro, ese día casi mata a Itachi y le grito que nunca mas le dejaría a cargo del niño, no obstante, debido a fuerzas mayores, tuvo que romper su palabra dejarlo a su cuidado mas de una vez, pero al menos no volvió a ver la escena del llanto y al Uchiha desesperado.

-_Mejor también le preparo el desayuno a Sasuke-kun_ –Medito, pensando que tal vez n abría gran diferencia entre los hermanos, es decir, si Itachi (después de varios, pero realmente, varios intentos) logro cuidar adecuadamente de Shinju luego de un año, Sasuke no podría ser tan malo si logro educarlo y mimarlo correctamente en solo dos meses.

Sacó de la nevera cuatro huevos y cuatro pedazos de tocino, pensaba hacer un desayuno típico del país del trueno, su alimentación se basaba en productos provenientes de animales, seguramente de hay provenía su descomunal fuerza.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oler una fragancia natural, era el aroma a desayuno a medio cocinar, un olor muy familiar para Shinju, ya que su madre acostumbraba prepararle el desayuno algo temprano cuando se mantenían en un pueblo por un tiempo prolongado.

Estiró sus pequeños bracitos y bostezó abriendo su boca a más no dar, un gesto infantil que no utilizaba frente a los demás por vergüenza, sin embargo, como nadie estaba cerca se dio el lujo de actuar como un niño de su edad. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, para luego destaparse por completo, era muy pequeño para hacer una cama tan grande él solo, después el Uchiha o su madre la harían por él.

Se acercó a uno de los extremos de la cama, intentando bajar con cuidado, terminando, cayendo de golpe de la cama, lastimando su parte posterior, aguantó unas lagrimas que querían salir por el dolor y se levantó, mientras frotaba s parte dolorida, a la salida, antes que nada, iría a ver si el portador del Sharingan estaba despierto.

Camino algo atontado, por el sueño, el pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta del lado derecho de su habitación, como pudo se puso de puntillas para lograr abrir la puerta.

Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, observando como el hombre de cabellera mas azabache que la suya se encontraba durmiendo con tranquilidad. El pequeño sonrió al ver al Uchiha de esa forma, estaba con su rostro serio como siempre, no obstante, se mostraba tranquilo.

Con cuidado de no despertar al azabache, se subió a la cama con ayuda de las sabanas, al estar encima del lecho, gateo hacia el propietario de la mansión, con una sencilla sonrisa en su ostro se puso a su lado y cerró los ojos un momento, imaginándose a si mismo como el hijo de aquel hombre y que ahora esperaban el momento en que llegara la mujer de la casa a despertarlos para desayunar todos juntos, como una familia.

.

"_Si él quiere a tu mamá… y tú le quieres a él… talvez, tu madre empiece… a quererlo"_

.

En esos momentos, las palabras de Yuhiko dejaron de sonar como una loca idea, sino como una realidad cercana.

Sasuke quería a Shinju y Hinata también.

Los tres estaban viviendo en el mismo techo

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente… Ninguno de los dos se quería.

.

_Pero eso se puede arreglar._

.Pensó sonriente, acurrucándose en el pecho del Uchiha.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Una vez que sirvió el desayuno en cada asiento, se limpio las manos con la paño de cocinar- _Ahora debo despertarlos_ –Pensó mientras se emprendía camino a la habitación de su hijo, pero no menor fue su sorpresa al verla vacía, era obvio para ella, conocía a su hijo, o estaba en el sanitario o en la habitación del Uchiha. Su instinto maternal lo llevo a buscar en la habitación del recién nombrado, al llegar observo la escena con una mezcla de terror y dulzura.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear al verlos juntos, como padre e hijo. Un sudor frío recorrió su nuca hasta acabar escondida sobre sus prendas. Efectos producidos por el sistema nervioso, cuando uno sufre un trauma, sea cual sea, el simple hecho de ver algo relacionado con el momento en que nació el trauma. Eso le ocurría a Hinata, ella estaba teniendo un shock nervioso… el ver a su único hijo con… con… ¡Con él!

Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba tranquilizarse a si misma, no perder sus emocione ante cualquier situación, concentrarse en lo más importante:

La felicidad de su hijo.

Respiro hondo, mientras forzaba una sonrisa hueca y se acercaba a la cama del azabache. Hinata, al llegar allí, movió con suavidad el cuerpo del mayor, sabiendo que eso también despertaría al menor de los morenos.

.

-Shinju, Sasuke-kun –Llamo con suavidad, utilizando su tono de voz de madre, aquel que aparece cuando uno se cae o esta llorando, ese tono suave, que nos tranquiliza aún en los peores momentos de nuestras vidas- El desayuno esta listo –Informo. Ambos azabaches gruñeron al mismo tiempo, mientras llevaban una mano a sus ojos para intentar dormir un poco más de tiempo, lo cual no sirvió de nada, ya que la Hyuuga siguió insistiendo en despertarlos- Hi-Hice unos Dangos.

Y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, Shinju se levanto de golpe- ¿Dangos? –Pregunto, sin despegar su cabeza del torso del mayor, quien apenas abría sus ojos.

.

.

El despertar de Uchiha Sasuke no fue uno de los más comunes para él, encontrándose con un niño de cinco años acostado en su pecho, mientras que una mujer de cabellera larga decía con voz amable que el desayuno estaba servido… Simplemente, nunca se imagino en esa situación.

Shinju, al darse cuenta que el de ojos negros se encontraba despierta, se sonrojo y se movió a un lado para dejar este se incorporara, dejando al descubierto su pijama color negro.

.

-Hai (Si), Shinju, te prepare unos Dangos y un desayuno del país del rayo –Mencionó Hinata, atrayendo la atención del nombrado, quien le vio de pies a cabeza, el día anterior, ella se había puesto la ropa con que la encontraron, no obstante, ahora lucia una falda hasta las rodillas color lila claro, y una polera color celeste manga larga con la insignia del Clan Hyuuga en la espalda (Aunque él no pudiese verlo en esos instantes) y tenia puesto sobre sus prendas, un mantel de cocina color blanco, de esos abultados que daban un aspecto tierno y dedicado.

-Hmp –Se limito a contestar el Uchiha, incorporándose en la cama, para luego intentar tomar a Shinju en brazos, sin embargo, la Hyuuga se le adelanto, tomando al niño en brazos y jugando con el camino a la cocina- _**Parece que esto no será tan fácil como imagino**_ –Pensó, caminando rumbo a la cocina.

-Sasuke-kun –El nombrado levanto la visto, observando como la mujer de ojos perleados se encontraba parada en medio del pasillo, mirándolo fijamente- También le prepare el desayuno a usted –Informo la mujer observándola con curiosidad, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza

.

Talvez, el convivir los tres no era tan mala idea después de todo

Hinata y Sasuke

Ambos tenían algo en común, algo que amaban más que a nada en el mundo

**SHINJU**

.

.

.

.

Y era lo mismo que unía a Hinata con Itachi

Despúes de todo... Lo unico que únia a Hinata con los Uchihas, su pequeño Shinju

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aclaro esto: Hinata no es una Uchiha...**

**Hinata no es pariente sanguinea de Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Tobi, Shisuy o Obito**

**En total: SHINJU ES LO ÚNICO QUE UNE A HINATA CON****TODOS****LOS UCHIHAS**

.

.

**RebeKyuubi:** El cap donde saldra Itachi sera en dos, ya lo tengo todo planeado, Itachi llegara en un momento muy dramatico. Y si, empezaras a odiar a Sakura XD posiblemente todos empezaran a odiar a Sakura, pero no es mi intencion (aunque la detesto) no quiero que la odien, porque es la Sakura de MI HISTORIA no la original, no sé si la verdadera piense asi en algun momento de su vida, pero esta sí.

**Aiko Uchiha:** O.o ¿Yo te meti al SasuHina? Que honor! Gracias! Por cierto… no sirve que revises la pagina a cada rato XD intento actualizar una vez por semana, no siempre lo logro, pero lo intento. Y si odias tanto a Sakura… creo que la odiaras mucho mas ahora

**Kierinahana:** Sakura hara una locura n_nUu no lo dudes… Un fic bueno tiene temas secundarios y Sakura es un de esos temas secundarios. Itachi aparecera dentro de poco. Hinata lograra vivir ocn un Uchiha, para eso hice este cap, para que se dieran cuenta que lo INTENTARAN. PD: Lamento lo de tus uñas…

**Ren-Tohsaka:** Dices creer quien es el padre de Shinju… dimelo, adoro leer las teorias. Y no te comas la pantalla o no podras seguir leyendo el fic. Por sierto, el fic durara un buen rato, asique tienes para rato

**Osanai ko:** Hola! ¿Por qué dices que Itachi no es el padre de Shinju? Quisiera saberlo. Los recuerdos de Hinata son muy buenos, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos.

**ETOLPLOW-Kun:** Mi lector varon favorito… es el RR mas largo que has escrito T.T No sé si estar feliz o llorar por mis manos… en fin, al RR. Antes que nada… SI PARECES GAY CON TANTO SENTIMENTALISMO! XD jejee, es broma, jejeje. Lamento informarte que estoy dando claves cruzadas, es decir, te estoy confundiendo mas aunque creeas que estoy dandote a entender la verdad. Felicidades por usar tu cerebro para deducir las cosas. Te quiero aclarar que cuando dije que Hina se enamoro del padre de su hijo en una noche, me refiero a que **se sintio como una mujer, completa por primera vez** es algo filosofico, lo explicare mas tarde en el fic, pero no es sobre "Amor verdadero" Sino que es amor de la sensación, como se sintio al fundirse con su verdadera alma gemela sin saberlo bien. Tambien quiero aclararte algo, que creo que todos pasaron por alto, Hinata cuenta que: CONOCIO A HOSHI LUEGO DE SU DESGRACIA no antes, **después,**Todo lo que tiene que ver con la desgracia de Hoshi, es antes de conocer a Hinata, cuando se juntaron solo eran un par de mujeres que se encontraban con el alma destruida y se apoyaron la una a la otra. Lo del Kyuuby… ¿Quién sabe? El Sharigan nacio de un Hyuuga y un demonio XDD Talvez el padre si sea el Kiuuby. En este cap aclare esto: Itachi no usa su Sharingan, pero si Genjutsus. Por si no te diste cuenta, Hinata llama por el apellido a todos los Uchihas cuando hablan de cosas serias, lo mismo con Itachi y Sasuke, ambos le dicen a Hinata, "Hyuuga" cuando hablan de un tema importante o quieren darse importancia a si mismos. Y si, osiblemente reviva a Obito o a Madara… ¡Es que adoro a Obito! Y no te preocupes, me faltan muchos caps para terminar el fic. Sobre lo que en un one-shot no aclararon la paternidad del padre… detesto cuando hacen eso, pero no te preocupes, yo lo voy a aclarar o dejo de hacerme llamar "Angel"! Lo que mencione, sobre que Hianta odio a Shinju en un principio, es algo normal, cuando una mujer tiene un hijo por un embarazo no deseado (En pececial si es por una borrachera) Uno odia al niño por destrozar todo su esquema de vida, es algo inevitable, después se ama (o se aborta o la adoptacion, depende de cada mujer) Pero como vez, Hinata tuvo a Shinju y lo ama n_n (Aunque aun hay cosas por contar) (Y si, pareces gay :P) PD: Amo tus RR largos. PD2: Naruto OLVIDO la declaraciond e Hianta según Kishimoto -.-Uu es lamentablemente estupido eso… y lamento decirte que el NaruSaku ya es oficial n_nUu PD3: Tobi no es un buen chico… ¿Qué tiene que ver? No losé, pero es lindo decir eso =3 Cuidate!

**Airi-Hyuga:** Si, amo confundir a mis lectores, ejjee, intento que no lo descubran, por lo que intercambio sus teorias a cada segundo, lamento confundirte, pero es inevitable querer jugar con sus mentes.

**StrayGravity:** No soy mala, soy perversa! Creé lo que quieras, al final yo decido, espero que este cap te alla gustado, lo hice para confundirlo muahaha.

**Dark gorW:**Hola de nuevo! Lamento lo de dejarte el nudo en la garganta, sé que es incomodo. ¿Crees que cambie mucho a Sasuke? Intento que el cambio sea lento y que no se note mucho, pero es inevitable, la paternidad (adoptiva o biologica) cambia a la gente.

**Natya!:** Yo NO he dicho que Itahci sea su padre, pero tampoco he dicho que lo sea Sasuke.

**Marjugagu:** Que no he dicho Aún quien es el padre, no den por seguro cosas que aun no se aclaran bien, diganlo como una posibilidad. Lo del parecido no puede contar mucho, ya que uno se parece a los tíos, abuelos, hermanos, tioabuelos, tatarabuelos, etc. Asique descarta eso como una base de tus fundamentos o.n

**Esmeralda-chan MS:** (¿Por qué sera el MS?) Es lo que hace una mujer por su hijo, lo da todo, incluso la felicidad propia. PD: Saludos a Tijuana!

**AngiieHyuuga:**Tranquila, has todas las preguntas que quieras, pero trata de no repetirlas mucho o me desesperare.

**ZOmbieSumbie:** Si, mauhaha, los estoy matando de curiosidad y estrés! Lamento informarte que Hinata no dira la verdad en mucho tiempo, aunque Itachi puede que si.

**Vanne chan:** Aun no digo quien es el padre (dattebayo, ustedes son muy facilites de confundir… ¿Sera que estan todos locos?)

**Edward-Uchiha:** Gracias por el alago. Sasuke como "padre" cuesta imaginarlo, pero intento que salga lo mejor posible sin salirse de su pesonalidad verdadera. Hinata Llora por Itachi porque, a pesar de todo, Itachi sigue siendo un "amigo" (En un extraño y retorcido sentido de la palabra) y pensar que algo malo pudo ocurrirle y justo cuando mas lo necesita él no este, la desespera. PD: Si te gusto el cap de Hiashi hablando con Hinata, lee mi One-shot: "De Hinata para Hiashi".

**BeatifulGirl100:** QUE NO HE DICHO QUIEN ES EL PADRE! –Respira.. cuenta 10 Angel-chan… uff- Gomen, pero es algo desesperante que todos digan eso solo porque revivi a Itachi. Itachi guarda muchos secretos, al igual que Hinata, luego sabras todo.

**Princezzhina-dark:** Hola de nuevo. Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior. Lo de la reaccion lo explique en el cap anterior, si no fuera porque Hinata descargo todo "Su Odio Existencial" con él, hubiese matado a cualquiera, incluso a Naruto XD. Lo del amor, te aclaro que es algo filosofico, al decir que se enamoro trata de decir: **Se sintio mujer, una mujer completa por primera vez** No amor apacional, sino algo espiritual, utopico. Lo de que solo lo niega porque es uchiha ¿Quién sabe? Uno suele escapar de la verdad cuando es muy cruel.

**Shaapithaa:** No ganas nada O_oUu gomen, pero no tengo dinero para comprarte algo. Sigue insistiendo, talvez aciertes en tu decisión de Sasu-padre (o talvez no)

**Angela-Hinata:** Dejar RR mas largos que ETOLPLOW_KUN O_OUu Me encantan los RR largos y no me aburri al leer el tuyo, es genial… jejeje, veamos… Gracias por recomendarme, aunque deberian dejar RR si les gusta el fic jejeje. A Shinju no le gusta ninguna chica, él es muy chico para pensar en el amor (Algo que deberian aprendeer los demas niños precoses) Entre a clases en Marzo y salgo en Diciembre, antes de Navidad TT_TT que mala suerte… para mi… Shino, por si no sabias, es el miembro mas sentimental del equipo (Dificil de creer al menos eso sale en el relleno, aunque el relleno no tiene nada que ver con la historia verdadera). Le puse "Hoshi" a la amiga de Hinata, porque "Hoshi" significa "Estrella" La luna siempre esta acompañada de las estrellas, que son sus amigas, asique, cuando cree a la amiga de Hinata, pense que Hoshi seria el nombre mas adecuado, ya que al final mueren en la oscuridad del espacio, no fue porque lo considerara bonito (aunque lo es) le puse ese nobmre porque encajaba mucho con la historia, y si te das cuenttas, todos los nombres de los OOC tienen algo que ver o con su personalidad o con la historia. Lo de Hiashi sensible, bueno, eso lo hice porque un padre es un padre, nadie puede odiar a sus hijos, al menos que este mal de la cabeza, pero el odio de padres a hijos no existe, yo fui testigo que ese odio no es verdadero, cuando lo vivi quise llorar de felicidad por mis abuelos y mi padre, entendi que el amor entre padres e hijos es ams fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso mas fuerte que el odio y las clases sociales de las parejas de los hijos. (Me vole, gomen). Tienes razón, Sakura esta estresada, pero no podemos culparla, VIVE CON DOS NARUTOS! ¿Cómo no estresarse? Aparte… No hago esto porque odie a Sakura, lo hago porque, como explique en este cap, Muchas mujeres viven un tiempo de desilusión en el matrimonio y eso es algo que deben superar EN FAMILIA por eso, me gustaria que no la odiaras mucho (aunque yo si la detesto) ejjeej. Lo de Sasuke y Sakura… mejor omito comentarios. Habrá pleitos entre Uchihas, pero no de la formas que, talvez, esperas.

**Sakatomo-kirumi:** Cuanto tiempo, Que bueno que ahora empiezas a encajar cabos sueltos, jeje, este libro es mas confuso que un libro de Física avanzada. Felicidades por adivinar que Itachi ayudaba a Hinata, ahora ¿El porque la ayudaba? Es un secreto n_n Y concuerdo con tigo, Kishimoto da todo de las chicas al principio y luego las pone como en un principio 9_9 ¿Lo hará apropósito?

**Rieko-sama:** Si, Itachi acompañana a Hinata en su viaje. Lo del misterio del padre no es el unico misterio que hay, son muchos, pero bueno, sacare uno a la vez (esta mejor este fic que novela mexicana! XDDD) (Es broma) Los cpas me salen largo sporque siempre que termino un cap planeo el siguiente, me digo: "En este ira esto y esto y dejare a la mitad esta cosa" Aveces no me resulta, yo queria poner la boda NejiTen, pero no pude, asique ese sera el siguiente cap. Oye, sobre que soñaste que te decian quien era el padre ¿Es encerio? Wow, que bueno que te despertaron justo en ese momento, ajaja, me gustaria saber cual fue tu reaccion cuando te despertaron si no es mucho perdir.

**Isiiiwhis:**Sasuke y Shinju son muy monos! Aunque creo que son demaciado monos… imagina que el otro día discutia sobre mis parejas Yaois favoritas de Naruto y a mi mente vino: SasuShin, casi me muero, me dije "Son monos… pero… pero… o_oUu no es tan mala idea… ¡¿¡Pero que digo!"

**LennaParis:** Hola Lenna. Deberias estar acostumbrada a que te de información a medias, si diera todo de una vez, el fic seria aburrido ¿No lo crees? Las verdades a medias confunden, pero si quieres encajarlas, relee los caps anteriores y te daras cuenta que algunas ya estan completas. Lo de Sakura… No puedo decirte gran cosa, tedras que esperar dos caps para saber. Lo de Hinata fue algo que se me ocurrio cuando vi a una niña de mi colegio, que esta embarazada, y su novio tratando de comprarle chocolate porque ella tenia antojos ejeje, fue gracioso; Y es normal que en esos momentos ames a Itachi, estoy resaltando el lado HUMANO de él y de Hiashi, y eso cuesta… mucho…

**Adimtzgza:** Tus teorias me encantan, son muy buenas, pero… ¿Me podrias decir tus fundamentos? No puedes sacar conclusiones sin fundamentos.

**Akasha:** Exacto, Itachi es "Esa persona" lo de si o no es el padre de Shinju no te lo puedo decir. Lo de Sakura, en este ap deje cosas claras sobre ella, ama a Naruto, no es una zorra (aunque yo soy anti-Sakura XD) pero si se siente insatisfecha con su matrimonio.

**I LOve anime-jOiia:** Que bueno que te creaste una cuenta aqui! Por sierto, no detestes a Kiseki, que me agrada, no es mala, solo es que ella no a sufrido por nada en esta vida. PD: Suerte con los axamenes.

**Karla:** Perdon por la tardanza ( y esta tambien) Te separe un poco los parrafos para no incomodarte, ojala ahora sea de tu gusto.

**Black-sky-666:** Creo que he vuelto a confundirte con Itachi y Sasuke con lo del padre, ejejje lo siento. Hinata conocio a Hoshi DESPÚES de su tragedia, no antes. Lo lamento, que dejaria una respuesta mas larga pero mi cerebro esta medio agotado.

**Ely…:**Correccion, quiero matar a todos de n infarto y si en tu lecho de muerte dices: "Leé Haiiro no Shinju por mi" sere ultra feliz XD

**Mina-San86:** Si me habias escrito, gracias por el RR, **AUN NO REVELO QUIEN ES EL PADRE**

**Gesy:** Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Shinju despertara el Sharingan mas adelante, pero creo que sera una mezcla de Byakugan y Sharingan, aun no me decido y me gustaria contestarte pero no entendi lo que escribiste, perdon.

**Sayuri_chan:** SI, eres nueva, bienvenida al fic. Me gusta que te agrade el fic y te advierto que no revelare anda todavía.

**Hiromi-san:** Gracias. Puse un SasuHina leve, como que ahora ambos intentaran darse una oportunidad, es muy muy muy leve, pero algo es algo.

**Kaorri-chan:** Tranquila con Sakura… ella no a hecho nada (aún) Ella no tiene esperanza, solo deseo. Amo a Yuhiko =3 me alegro que a ti tambien te agrade, en este cap la puse mas, ya que es un OOC importante al igual que Hoshi, pero no sé si dejarla como amiga o como algo mas a futuro.

**Aire2409:** Bienvenida al fic, nueva lectora, Me alegro que tu amiga te convenciera de leer este fic, onegai, dime su nombre para darle las gracias públicamente. Ahora, el que mi fic sea tan bueno que se emocione y hable de el en una conversación tipica, me resulta poco creible, ya que los fic de Dark Amy-sama son mejores que los mios, igual, gracias por el cumplido, a ambas.

**Elisa-Uchiha:** Hola Elis. Adoro tus mini-cortes-parodias de mi fic, onegai, pon mas que me encanta leerlos jejeje y el resto te lo digo en el MSN. Adios

**Zoomy:** hola, No he dicho que Shinju sea de Itachi ¬¬Uu (Ya me canse de tanto repetirlo) solo dice Itachi porque lo necesita. Itachi aparecera en dos caps.

**Cherrylove:** Gracias por leer el fic y por el RR n_n

**Hyuuga-Hikari:** Muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es interesante.

**Ninja_girl:** Lamento la demora, veo que piensas mucho, eres muy lista, pero no puedo decirte si acertaste o no, lo siento.

**:** Lamento lo de tus uñas… de verdad…. No mate a Sakura (aún) después tendras tiempo para hacerlo n.n

**Mellamosam:** ¿Cómo olvidarte? Eres de las que mas me deja RR! Lo de Itachi, aun no digo nada, solo tienees suposiciones… Me alegra que tengas ese pensamiento de Kiseki, ya que, repito, ella no es mala, solo que su vida a sido muy dulce, nunca a savido lo que es el dolor verdadero, algo que muchos de sus amigos si lo han experimentado. Me alegra que te guste Yuhiko, intento que su personalidad sea similar al prototipo de mangas: "chica de lentes gruesos y de chasquilla larga" eso cuesta mucho, ay que no tienen mucha personalidad. Takeshi es asi, como dices, es como un charco de agua, ves todo lo que hay en su interior. Los titulos "Grito desesperado" y "juventud en extasis" son libros, que son auto-ayuda, que mas que parecer libros parecen un manual de instrucciones para encontrar la felicidad, eso no me gusta. PD: puedes decirme Angel, ningun problema en eso.

**Aiko Uchiha:** Gracias por tu RR, No odies a Sakura todavía, luego tendras razones de sobra para matarla e Itachi aparecera en dos cas mas.

**xXBlackxxStarXx:** Descuida, entre mas locas las posibilidades, mas te acercas a la verdadera. Hoshi era una buena niña. Sakura ama a su familia, mas que nada en el mundo, solo esta pasando por una etapa EMO.

**Valeriexxx29:** Que bueno que te gusta la histia, es diferente a otros fic, pero creo que eso es el mejor. A Hiashi le gustan los ojos grises, pero no es normal que un Hyuuga lso tenga grises.

**B.E.D.S:** No te preocupes si no puedes dejar un RR en cada fic, lo unico malo es que me paso pelicula y digo "¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo?" o cosas asi.

**Hiinata-Kauliitz:** Hola Hiinata. Me gusta que te gustara el cap n_n No, no me habias dicho que tenias a Itachi rondando por la mente, como lo revivi lo sabras mas adelante, creo que pondre un OMAKE sobre eso. Lo del vaso de agua se me ocurrio cuando me cai corriendo en la lluvia PD: Utiliza a Shinju, pero por favor, no le cambies el nombre y di que es de mi propiedad. PD2: No te precupes si te demoras en dejar RR.


	10. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 10*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Y vivieron felices para siempre"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Vi sus ojos color carbón observando fijamente lo que ocurría a un lado suyo, ignorándome… ¡Ignorándome a mí! No pude soportarlo, fue como una navaja que atravesaba mi alma ó como las bofetadas de Oto-san, un sentimiento tan frío… y a la vez tan doloroso…

Siguió su camino, pasando a mi lado, sin siquiera verme con disimulo, sentí mi cuerpo tambalearse al sentirlo tan cerca nuevamente ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde eso? Un mes… un mes exacto desde lo ocurrido, en una semana seria la boda de Naruto-kun y Sakura. Y de alguna forma, ya no me afectaba tanto el hecho de pensar en ellos, ahora me sentía ligeramente aliviada por tener una excusa para deshacerme de esta obsesión dañina.

Volteó con rapidez para verlo fijamente, esperando que él diera la vuelta, que me dijera algo; un deseo sale de mi interior, sin embargo, no sale del corazón, mi deseo… es como si no fuera mío.

.

-N-No me… -Susurró tartamudeando, pero ya es tarde, él ya está lejos, apenas puedo apreciarlo entre los oscuros pasajes del bosque-

Lágrimas amargas escapan de mis pupilas, empapando mis mejillas del salado liquido. Duele, duele mucho, este sentimiento tan amargo, tan dulce por el alivio que me da el no tener que conversar con él y al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento al no poder decir que no me deje.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó al viento, sin obtener respuesta alguna, las nubes oscuras como sus ojos empiezan a inundar el lugar, ocultando mi dolor- No… No es justo –Llevó ambas manos a mi rostro, dando un grito silencioso, un grito que proviene de mi interior, pero que no es mío.

.

_"Lo que ocurrió esa noche, fue un error, olvídalo"_

.

Era lo que yo deseaba escuchar, solo eso, una simple frase, solo quería escuchar eso, para odiarlo, para odiarle a él. Sin embargo… Creo que nunca podré odiarlo, él me hizo una mujer. Los dos somos tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Jamás podremos estar juntos… el secreto de esa noche ¡La noche que prometiste no olvidar! ¡La cita que me pediste esa misma noche!

.

¡Todo era mentira!

.

_Tus caricias, tus besos, tu aroma y tu cuerpo… _

-Mamá…

_Quedaron en mi piel, en mí ser_

-¿Mami? Ya es tarde… ¿Mami, estás bien?

_Jamás me desharé de ellos._

-¡Uchiha-san, Okka-san no despierta! ¡Y-Y, está llorando!

_Creo que esto es una promesa_

-Tranquiló, Shinju, no debe ser nada.

-Onegai, mami, despierta.

_El único hombre que me ha poseído_

-Hinata, hey, despierta.

-Mamá…

_Será la última persona que lo haga_

-Que despiertes, Hyuuga.

-Ma-Mamá… snif… ¡Mami!

_Porque sé, que nadie podrá, nunca…_

-Onegai, despierta, mamá, despierta

_Hacerme tan feliz como mujer_

-¡Hyuuga, despierta de una vez!

_Más que "él"_

.

.

.

-¡Hyuuga!

.

La voz acelerada del Uchiha le llamó a la realidad.

Despertó en su alcoba, exaltada por los gritos que se habían infiltrado a su sueño. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada debido a la dificultad que le tomó gritar en medio de su pesadilla, sintió sus mechones azulinos pegados a su rostro y garganta debido a la fría transpiración de la que se encontraba cubierta por completo. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, moviendo sus brazos y piernas en busca de escapatoria a aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

Buscaba protección de los sucesos ocurridos en su juventud, buscaba algo que le hiciese pensar que aun tenía diecisiete años y que aun no había sido rechazada –Indirectamente- por el rubio de ojos color cielo.

.

-¡Tranquilízate!

.

Sintió sus brazos ser oprimidos por las manos de él, trayéndole nuevos recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido, un sentimiento agridulce se formó en su boca al fijar sus ojos color perla en los del portador del Sharingan, quien le veía con mirada severa y una chispa de desesperación inundada por sentimientos indescriptibles para ella. Ese calor varonil la invadió unos segundos, haciéndola desear que el contacto no acabara, no obstante, los recuerdos volvieron a atacarla sin piedad.

Esos ojos… aquellos ojos color carbón, oscuros como la noche, esa piel pálida y la luz de la luna bañándolo de perfil… como aquella noche, en la que estuvo con "él". Como esa maldita noche que siempre le atormentaba.

.

-¡Suél-Suéltame! –Reaccionó al fin, empujando levemente al moreno.

Este frunció el seño ante la acción de la mujer, sin embargo, se relajó al ver que esta empezaba a recobrar la calma después del terror, provocada por la pesadilla- Ya se encuentra mejor –Pensó al ver que ella se despojaba de los mechones que se encontraban en su mejilla, las cuales, de cierta forma, la hacían ver de forma infantil a pesar de ya ser una madre.

-¿Mami?

.

El pequeño de la casa, quien se encontraba sobre la cama, se acercó a quien le dio vida a corta edad y la abrazo con fuerza. De forma instantánea, casi sin reaccionar, la peliazul le abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la melena azabache con mechones azulinos.

Shinju era su hijo, no importaba nada más.

Nadie le podía quitar a su hijo, ni siquiera "él", Shinju era suyo y de nadie más. No importaba sí "él" no quería saber nada de su propio hijo –lamentablemente, "él" sí quería estar presente en la vida del niño- Nadie le podría arrebatar a su hijo, él era su fuente de fuerza, su esperanza, su única razón para vivir, él y solo él, Shinju, era la razón de su vivir.

.

-N-No es nada… -Susurró con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras en gesto temeroso- Só-Sólo tu-tuve… una pesadilla…

Hinata soltó con lentitud a su hijo, intentando regularizar su pulso y respiración, mientras, el Uchiha no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

No fue una simple pesadilla –Pensó este, analizando cada gesto y respiración de la mujer, comparando el estado de ella con el suyo en cada una de sus pesadillas de la infancia, en donde aparecía Itachi, destruyendo el lugar, matando a todos los integrantes del Clan Uchiha- Fue un recuerdo -¿Pero que recuerdo podría ser tan tormentoso como la muerte de todos tus seres amados como para despertarte en medio de la noche? Lo único que pasaba por la mente de él, era la concepción de Shinju.

-¿Qué-Qué hora es…? –Preguntó al fin la ojiperla, buscando el reloj con la vista, dándose cuenta que la luz estaba prendida y que afuera todavía estaba oscuro.

-Las tres de la mañana –Contestó de forma instantánea el Uchiha.

.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, que su hijo se encontraba con su pijama blanco con negro y que el dueño de la mansión se encontraba únicamente en pantalones.

El sonrojo fue instantáneo ante aquella imagen de las que pocas mujeres podrían resistirse, ver a un perfecto ejemplar del género masculino mostrando un torso notablemente entrenado no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Bajó la cabeza apenada, sin atreverse a gritar, ya que su hijo estaba presente ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que una mujer no debía ver a un hombre semi desnudo porque tenían cuerpos diferentes? Shinju "sabía" como nacían los bebés, pero no como se llegaba al nacimiento, debido a una mentira que cierta persona dijo sin autorización materna.

.

-Go… Gomen –Murmuró avergonzada- P-Por despertarlos… -Su pequeño mostró una sonrisa al instante, mientras el Uchiha bufaba por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, mami –Limpió las lágrimas que aún recorrían el rostro de su progenitora- Nos preocupaste.

-¿"N-Nos"? –Volvió a tartamudear, observando con asombro al azabache mayor, quien se negaba a verle.

-Está exagerando –Se limitó a contestar esté.

El niño de ojos grises pestañeo dos veces, confundido, para luego volver a tomar atención a su madre- ¿Tenias un sueño feo? –Preguntó con ingenuidad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella- ¿Quieres que dormamos juntos?

Al terminar la pregunta, el ojinegro interrumpió- Es "Durmamos", no "Dormamos".

El sonrojo fue instantáneo ante el error de pronunciación del pequeño- ¡Pe-Pero! Se dice "Dormir" no "Durmir".

Hinata se tranquilizó ante el ambiente y se dedicó a contemplar como Sasuke le enseñaba al menor que no todas las palabras se escribían similares a sus sinónimos.

-Solo fue un sueño –Pensó más tranquila, suspirando sonoramente y cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_-¡Deja de llorar! –Alzo mi mirada, observando a la hermosa mujer de cabellera ondulada y de mirar lila similar, a los ojos de un felino sofisticado. Me quedé unos momentos mirándola, atontada por sus palabras, para luego sentir como me ponía un pie en la cabeza- ¡Deja de estar llorando como magdalena herida en este sucio puente! –Parpadeé sorprendida al verla, de inmediato, casi como si me lo hubiese ordenado, me levanto y la observé confundida, de pies a cabeza, su atuendo, provocador y al mismo tiempo conservador llamó mi atención, al igual que sus rápidos movimientos de manos y astuta mirada- Este es el camino más rápido para llegar a mi bar favorito –Me explicó, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndome una sonrisa- No es muy divertido ir a un bar si en tu mente está rodando la memoria de una niña pequeña llorando en el puente –Se encogió de hombros, logrando que me sonrojara en el acto, no sabía que alguien pasaba seguido por ese lugar- ¿Me escuchas? –Me empujó levemente la cabeza con dos dedos de su mano izquierda, dirigiéndome una sonrisa._

_-Ha-hai (si) –Ella sonrió aun más, la primera palabra que vino a mi mente tras conocerla fue: Bipolar._

_-Bien –Me despeinó los cabellos, algo que me desoriento- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Hyuu… Hyuuga Hinata –Tartamudeé_

_-¿La princesita Hyuuga? –Habló sorprendida- Escuché que te habían rechazado pero bien fuerte –Sentí como una gota resbalaba por mi espalda ante ese comentario tan directo, de cierta forma, recordó la espontaneidad de Naruto-kun, solo que…- ¿Bebes? –Mis ojos se abrieron como plato ante la pregunta._

_-¿Na-Nani? So-Solo tengo… diecisiete años… -Mi voz sonó como un susurro, a decir verdad, no había tomado nada desde "esa noche" y esa era la misma razón por la que me encontraba en ese lugar, porque "él" me prometió venir, aunque de eso ya ha pasado tiempo, sigo viniendo todos los días a esperarlo…_

_-Hmm… -Meditó unos momentos y luego sonrió- Casi la edad para beber –Nuevamente iba a gritar confundida, definitivamente, ella no me recordaba a Naruto-kun, era como una mezcla de Lee-kun, Naruto-kun e Ino. Me tomó del brazo en gesto de confianza y empezó a arrastrarme en dirección a unos barrios en los que nunca había estado- Verás que con esto te olvidas de todos tus males –Entonces lo entendí, el olor a licor llego a mí en cuanto me pose a su lado con torpes movimientos._

_-E-Etto… disculpa… -Ella murmuró una pequeña canción en respuesta- ¿Tomaste… Tomaste algo… antes de…?_

_Soltó una pequeña risilla- Sólo una botella de whisky, nada importante –Sentí como pequeñas gotas aparecían en mí alrededor: Ella ya se encontraba en estado de ebriedad._

_Pensé en huir, en pedir ayuda o atacarla para que me dejara, no obstante, algo me empujó a seguirla. Una extraña sensación me impulsaba a seguir el rumbo que ella me estaba mostrando, un camino oscuro y delicado, un sendero agridulce._

_¿Cómo describir lo que me empujo a seguirla?_

_-Por cierto… -La vi sonreír._

_._

_Como Neji-oniisan diría…_

_._

_-Mi nombre es Hoshi…–Me pareció un hermoso nombre en cuanto lo escuché, significaba estrella, Hoshi seria la luz en medio de mi oscuridad. La estrella que acompañaba a la luna en su soledad- Algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas._

_-S-Si…_

_._

_Fue obra del destino_

.

.

.

.

-¡Mami!

El grito ensordecedor de Shinju le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, observando como el pequeño le jalaba de su pijama color azul cielo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –Preguntó en tono cariñoso Hinata, tomando a su niño en brazos y acurrucándolo en ellos, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en esté.

-Es-Este… Te dije que si querías que durmieron juntos –Le ofreció con una sonrisa, intentando persuadir con facilidad a su progenitora, lo cual no tomó mucho tiempo, porque de inmediato ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio un espacio en el lecho- Así no tendrás mas sueños feos.

-Shinju…- Habló para sus adentros la Hyuuga, ampliando su sonrisa-Me alegro de haberte tenido.

-Uchiha-san –El nombrado, quien se preparaba para salir de la habitación, se detuvo al escuchar al ojigris llamarlo- Usted también puede dormir con nosotros –Ante el ofrecimiento, el Uchiha observó a la peliazul oscura en busca de una respuesta, ya que, aunque fuera el deseo del niño dormir los tres juntos, la ojiperla tenia la última palabra.

-Si… está bien…

.

.

No hubo más palabras al respecto.

El Uchiha se acercó a la cama, a paso lento, percatándose de la ilusionada mirada del niño. Sasuke observó por el rabillo del ojo el estado de la ojiperla, percatándose de que ella tenía ambas manos empuñadas sobre su regazo; Con la vista gacha, mantenía sus ojos semiabiertos, mientras su mandíbula se mantenía rígida para evitar cualquier descuido en la que pudiese gritar llena de cólera.

Aquellas acciones, ya comunes en ella frente al portador del Sharingan, no dejaban de incomodarle a esté en gran medida, sí vivían bajo el mismo techo era por la felicidad de Shinju, nada más los ataba, Shinju y nadie más.

El azabache mayor se acomodó entre las sábanas blancas del lecho, provocando que el pequeño soltara una sonrisa ante el subir y bajar de las ondas que producía el nuevo peso en el mueble.

Una vez que el antiguo Vengador se acomodó a un lado de Shinju, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse, sintiendo la calidez que el pequeño desprendía. El niño de ojos de nubes llorosas observó a su madre, quien, con una sonrisa dijo: "Duérmete tú también". Ante la orden, el azabache de tonos azulados, asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó en medio de ambas figuras.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos e inclusive horas, pero, la mujer con ojos similares a la luna seguía despierta, en la misma posición en la que había mandado a dormir a su hijo. Su mente naufragaba por lugares incógnitos para cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella.

Los secretos del alma son como lagunas negras a las que pocas personas se osan entrar, sin importarles las espeses, profundidad u oscuridad de estos.

Las horas corrieron como un reloj parado en el tiempo, perdido en busca del camino verdadero, en momentos así, en que se siente el silencio de la mansión , la Hyuuga se atrevió a pensar en su futuro.

Hinata observó a Shinju dormir, mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, tantos que no se podrían mencionar, sin embargo, tales pensamientos, íntimos de ella, lograron que derramara lágrimas amargas de sus ojos color luna ¿En qué pensaría? Eso se preguntaría quien la viera. La mujer observó a aquel que se encontraba dormido a un lado de su hijo, el único Uchiha conocido en Konoha, se mordió el labio inferior al verlos, ambos durmiendo igual de tranquilos, con la misma expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Eran iguales. Hinata desvió la vista, no quería ver esa imagen, esa no, todas menos esa… verlos juntos, a ellos dos, era como si Kami-sama se burlara de ella, como si le dijera: "Todo lo que has hecho fue un error y aquí está tu castigo". Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante tales pensamientos, debía ser una broma, nadie sabía la verdad, únicamente ella, Kami-sama e Itachi, nadie más, era su secreto, un secreto que nunca saldría a la luz: La paternidad de Shinju.

.

-¿No puedes dormir? –La ojiperla alzó su cabeza de forma instantánea al escuchar la grave voz del Uchiha, volteó con cuidado la cabeza para verlo.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama, al igual que ella, con una pierna doblada y el brazo apoyado en este, añadiendo que con su mano empuñada sostenía su cabeza, que se encontraba levemente ladeada. La observaba, la estaba observando con sus penetrantes ojos color ónix, ojos capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que posara por accidente sus ojos en ellos.

-E-Es que… -Trató de excusarse, decir algo que lograra que el Uchiha no le tomara atención, pero era algo torpe en encontrar buenas excusas, al igual que en las mentiras, cuando se trataba de Shinju era fácil, había pensado mil y un excusa a los largo de los años, planeó cada una de sus mentiras para no levantar sospechas, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de improvisación, le era imposible.

-Pensabas en el padre de Shinju –Habló el moreno, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora ante tal afirmación.

-N-No es… verdad –Se mordió la lengua ante su tartamudeo, tantos años buscando la forma de deshacerse de él, solo para que el Uchiha apareciera y le flaqueara las fuerzas ante su sola presencia.

-Hmp –Fue lo único que dijo este, quien posó sus ojos negros en el rostro del niño que dormía con ambos brazos extendidos, como si quisiera tomar a ambos adultos al mismo tiempo, obedeciendo a los deseos del niño, el ojinegro dejó de afirmarse con su mano y le paso dos dedos al niño, quien los apretó con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa- No eres un buen ejemplo sí mientes –Hinata, de igual forma, miró a su retoño dormir y con una simple sonrisa empezó a acariciar el rostro

-Shinju te quiere –Se limitó a contestar ella.

-Él te ama –Fue la respuesta a una pregunta inexistente- No te lo arrebataré –Fue la conclusión que dio, lo cual tranquilizó de sobremanera a la madre soltera.

-Gracias –Hinata se acercó un poco más a su pequeño, inclinándose levemente para rozar sus labios contra la frente de su hijo- Shinju lo es todo para mí.

Una media sonrisa se escapó de los labios del portador del Sharingan- Se parece a ti –Aquel comentario logró sacarle un sonrojo a la ojos de luna.

-¿En-En serio? –Se sentía feliz, saber que algo tan hermoso era similar a ella le parecía inhumano y mágico a la vez.

-Sólo que Shinju si sabe decir lo que piensa –Ante esa observación ella sonrió.

-Sí, Shinju es especial –La Hyuuga siguió acariciando a su pequeño, logrando que el Uchiha ampliara su sonrisa.

-Ahora parece que está tranquila, es el momento –Sasuke se acercó un poco más al niño que apreciaba, moviéndose un poco para que este le soltara los dedos que le había ofrecido- Él no es muy feliz

-¿Na-Nani? –Alzó la vista, sorprendida por las palabras del azabache- ¿Por… Por qué lo dices? –Vagó unos instantes por su mente, buscando algún instante en que no hubiese hecho algo bien, buscó algún error, algún gesto de tristeza: Nada- Shin-Shinju es feliz, tiene todo lo que quiere –Habló insegura de sus propias palabras.

-Tal vez –El azabache se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista del niño- Todo menos una cosa

-¿Qué? –Frunció levemente el seño, no importaba lo que Shinju quisiera, ella lo conseguiría.

-Que nos llevemos bien.

.

Una frase. Cuatro palabras. Siete silabas. Diecinueve letras. Tres silencios.

La Hyuuga sintió como la respiración le faltaba unos momentos, que no supo si eran segundos o minutos. El ambiente se transformó en una atmosfera tensa, como siempre ocurría entre ambos, ella logró recuperar la respiración a los segundos, sintiendo como un sudor frío bajaba por su garganta. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, o tal vez realmente tenía esa reacción ante un comentario proveniente de él.

Sasuke, por su parte, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, observando de reojo la reacción de la madre, quien no se dignaba a decirle algo como "Métete en tus asuntos" o "¿Por qué habría de serlo?" ya que ella no era como las demás mujeres, la Hyuuga no gritaría de forma empalagosa diciendo "¡Ho! ¡Sasuke-kun, si querías que fuéramos más cercanos lo hubieses dicho antes!" o "¿Te parece que dejemos a Shinju aquí y vayamos a conocernos mejor?". Ante esos pensamientos, el Uchiha se dio un golpe mental ¿Cuándo la Hyuuga en su sano juicio diría algo así? Bien, era cierto que ella era madre soltera, que tras una borrachera se acostó con "X" sujetos y en "Y" lugar tuvo "Z" situación y de esa noche de lujuria nació Shinju- No es tan santita como todos creen –Pensó él al recordar lo que decía el dobe y los demás tras la "supuesta muerte" de ella.

.

-Es… Es difícil –Habló Hinata tras unos segundos, sacando de sus análisis mentales a su interlocutor.

-¿Por? –Fue la breve pregunta de Sasuke, quien intentaba destrozar el cristal que los separaba.

La relación de ambos era como un grueso cristal, del que Shinju era consciente.

-Porque… Porque tú… -La respuesta cruzó su mente unos momentos, al igual que las consecuencias de este, al decirlo, las preguntas que vendrían, la negación, el desprecio de los demás- Tú y yo nunca fuimos… muy amigos… -Eso era una vil mentira, ella era consciente de eso, mas, la verdad no podía salir a luz, nunca.

-Hmp –El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. Él comprendía la mentira de la Hyuuga, nunca se hablaron más que un "buenos días" en la academia o un "Sasuke-kun" en una ocasión cuando él todavía estaba con Orochimaru- Aun así –Su voz se tormó firme y decidida, lo cual provocó un pequeño sobresalto en la ojiperla- Eso no hace feliz a Shinju –Su orgullo era muy grande como para decir: "Intentemos llevarnos mejor", es cierto que tal vez se había ablandado un poco gracias al pequeño, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un Uchiha y los Uchiha eran, por sobre todas las cosas, orgullosos.

-Tienes razón… -Aceptó al fin, sabía que las palabras del azabache eran verdaderas, la felicidad de Shinju ahora no solo dependía de ella, sino de Sasuke- Shinju-kun te quiere… -Su mirada entristeció, sabía que aunque intentara separarlos, sólo lograría hacer sufrir a su hijo si lo hacía- De-Demo (Pero)… Cues-Cuesta acostumbrarse a algo que no imaginaste nunca –Esas palabras fueron sinceras, nunca, en seis años, imaginó compartir parte de su vida con otro Uchiha que no fuera Itachi… bueno, tal vez con Madara, ya que después de aquello ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría? ¿Murió? ¿Se evaporó? Solo Kami-sama lo sabía ¿Qué tenían los Uchihas que parecían no morir nunca?

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –Aquel pensamiento solo era una murmullo en la mente de él, no obstante, aquella simple frase salió de sus labios de forma involuntaria, sorprendiendo a su compañera y a él mismo- No hay que temer a lo desconocido –Concluyó la frase, consciente de lo que decía.

-"Siempre hay una primera vez, Hyuuga, no temas" -No eran las mismas palabras de esa noche, pero no por eso dejaban de tener el mismo significado, e importancia, en especial por salir de la boca de él… de la boca de Sasuke, era como una orden para ella, y, aunque sonara masoquista, de cierta forma le gustaba recibir órdenes- Ha-Hai (Si) –Sonrió de forma sincera, confiaría en él, confiaría aunque eso podría llevarle a su propia perdición- Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun, in-intentaré… que nos llevemos mejor.

No hubo más palabras, aunque tampoco era necesario presendir de ellas. Lo único necesario para disfrutar aquel momento en que ambos eran protagonistas, era la presencia del otro, tal vez a ojos ajenos el ambiente sería extraño, sin embargo, para ambos era un momento de calma, la tormenta que los torturaba se había calmado… en parte… Aún existía aquel pozo sin fondo en la mente de Hinata, pero si ambos podían convivir bien un tiempo…. Con eso bastaba, por ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Una sensación cálida le invadió parte del rostro, para ser específicos, por el lado izquierdo, intentó moverse para cubrirse de aquella molesta sensación, pero, al intentar sacar el aire sus cortos brazos de infante, solo logro sentirse aun más cómodo en los brazos en los que era acurrucado con un amor solo comparable con el de su madre, no obstante, aquel bienestar que sentía, excedía a la calidez a la que acostumbraba. Nuevamente, intentó moverse sin despertar a quien le sujetaba, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no era aprisionado por los brazos de su progenitora, sino que, por un solo brazo de ella y uno no tan desconocido para él.

El niño, extrañado por aquellas cosas que percibía, abrió los ojos con lentitud, pestañeando de forma consecutiva mientras se acostumbraba a los rayos que el sol posaba en su rostro.

Lo primero que vio le sorprendió en un principio, el azabache de ojos color onix se encontraba dormido, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino, la cercanía del rostro de este con él. Shinju se sonrojó levemente ante la cercanía. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para lograr desaparecer su sonrojo y, a continuación, siguió curioso el camino del brazo del mayor, hasta encontrar la mano del Uchiha posada sobre su diminuto cuerpo, la cual se encontraba unida con una mano más femenina.

Shinju forcejeó un poco los brazos sobre protectores de quienes lo tenían, hasta que logró incorporarse un poco en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los adultos a su cuidado.

Su rostro no mostró más sorpresa jamás en su vida, una oleada de emociones no conocidas le invadieron ¿Qué debía sentir al ver las manos de las dos personas que mas amaba juntas? Su cuerpo tiritó de emoción al verlos, tomados de la mano, ambos parecían estar en calma con el otro. Lágrimas involuntarias se asomaron en los ojos grises del niño, sin saber cómo expresar tal alegría sin gritar y saltar por toda la habitación, aunque eso le impulsaba su cuerpo, gritar su felicidad al mundo, no quería arruinar aquella hermosa escena y más aun por estar al medio de ambos, como el túnel que los unía.

Fue entonces que con torpeza decidió limpiar sus ojos, no quería despertarlos y preocuparlos, pero… Verlos juntos era la escena más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida; Empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta de la felicidad y cosquillas en la boca del estomago le invadieron, la sangre se le acumulaba de manera moderada a su rostro, mostrando un tierno sonrojo en su rostro que nunca antes había tenido más que la vez en que aprecio los fuegos artificiales por primera vez o cuando le pidió al Uchiha ser su padre por un sólo día.

Decidió hacer lo más sensato que su corta edad pudo decirle, se acomodó nuevamente y fingió dormir. Eligió disfrutar la escena él solo.

.

.

Pasó una hora hasta que ambos morenos mayores empezaron a despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo como si el despertar del otro fuera su impulso a seguir el día. En cuanto ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron de frente, ya que el pequeño se encontraba una cabeza debajo de ellos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al Uchiha enfrente suyo, nunca había estado tan cerca de él en una situación así, ambos, en una cama.

Por su parte, Sasuke la analizó, esperando que ella profiriera un grito que despertara al menor de la casa, cosa que no ocurrió, en cambio, la mujer se avergonzó al verlo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó por los labios del portador del Sharingan, quien de inmediato se percató de que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, guardó silencio esperando que su compañera se diera cuenta de eso, más que nada para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Los deseos del Uchiha no se hicieron esperar, al cabo de unos segundos la madre se percató de que ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas, un pequeño gemido de sorpresa se fugó de sus labios ante eso, el bochorno era inminente ante eso ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que tomó la mano de un hombre que no fuera su hijo? Mucho…

Ambos esperaron que el otro deshiciera la unión, cosa que no ocurrió, pero tras minutos de eterno silencio, ellos dos, al mismo tiempo, rompieron el contacto físico de forma lenta, evitando asustar al otro, más que nada para que no se confundiera con segundas intenciones.

Se acomodaron, uno antes que otro, haciendo diversos gestos.

La peliazul oscura no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, se acomodó el cabello como pudo, evitando ver al azabache a los ojos. Él, por su parte, desordenó sus cabellos para que adquirieran el estilo de siempre, aquel que se asemejaba a una cacatúa, pero quien se atreviera a hacer ese comentario podría despedirse de este mundo.

.

-Hola –Saludó el Uchiha, sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañera.

-Buenos… Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –Respondió la mujer, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba, aun más, en sus mejillas- Etto… yo… -Empezó a jugar con sus dedos al tiempo que se levantaba para empezar a preparar el desayuno, mas él se le adelantó.

-Yo preparo el desayuno –Seguía sin verle, no obstante, le resultaba incómodo, jamás había tocado a una mujer de no ser por necesidad en una misión o para felicitar, pero en general no tenía contacto con las mujeres y menos físico.

-Pero… -Se levantó de la cama una vez que el Uchiha lo hizo- No hay problema con que yo lo haga, Sasuke-kun

-Mejor prepárate –Inconscientemente, la peliazul oscura pestañeo confusa- Eres la madrina de bodas, debes llegar temprano a ayudar con los detalles finales –Volteó a verla, alzando una ceja en el trayecto- ¿O no fue eso lo que te dijo el Hyuuga?

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó sobresaltada la portadora del Byakugan al recordar el compromiso con su primo. Observó a su hijo dormir, para luego sonreír al darse cuenta que estaba despierto- Fingiré que me engañó –Pensó sin malicia.

-Parece que ya se dio cuenta –Ambos adultos observaron al más pequeño fingir dormir, mas, su rostro semi sonriente y su reparación poco regularizada le delataba, sin contar que estaba más tieso de lo que un menor en los brazos de Morfeo se encuentra.

Con miradas cómplices, ambos dejaron al niño seguir con su farsa y salieron de la habitación, separándose en el pasillo, uno para ir a la cocina y la otra para darse una ducha para ir al compromiso. Los dos se encontraban con una débil sonrisa en sus rostros, las cosas iban mejorando entre ambos.

.

Dentro de la habitación, Shinju esperó paciente hasta dejar de sentir los pasos de ambos adultos, una vez que dejó de escucharlos, se incorporó de golpe en la cama, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- Los engañé –Pensó con ingenuidad, sin sospechar que no había cumplido su misión- Seré un gran Ninja –El ego que poseía se hizo presente en esos momentos, no obstante, a su mente llegó la escena de ambos seres amados por él, tomados de la mano sin ser conscientes de aquello- Quiero contárselo a los demás –Una risilla se escapó de sus labios, mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse de la alegría. Él ya podía verse contándole a Kiseki lo ocurrido, quien se había encariñado con la Hyuuga a primera vista, al igual que Sarutobi, esté no pudo evitar sonrojarse al conocerla, ya que se le hacía familiar.

- Yuhiko también estará feliz –Claro ¿Cómo olvidar a la niña mas sumisa y tranquila de Konoha? Ella misma le había dado la idea de intervenir entre ambos adultos- Y Tetsuya me dirá "Que aburrido… pero felicidades" –Saltó en la cama unos segundos, soltando una risa de alegría, sabía que si lo encontraban saltando sería regañado, pero valía la pena, se encontraba tan feliz como Naruto en una piscina rellena de Ramen.

Abrazó su almohada mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar de la felicidad de la que era dominado, tanto placer puro no podía ser humano, su diminuto cuerpo de infante no soportaba tanta alegría, incluso pequeñas lágrimas deseaban salir- Me pregunto si mamá sintió lo mismo cuando supo que yo iba a nacer –Se preguntó y se dio a sí mismo la respuesta que debió ser así. Shinju era muy pequeño, entendía que por su culpa su madre escapó de la aldea y que fue concebido sin amor, sin embargo, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que creía ciegamente en que la noticia de su concepción fue la más feliz en la vida de su progenitora.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El niño de ojos de nube entró a la cocina ante el olor de Canela que invadía la casa a paso lento. Al entrar, Shinju notó la presencia del dueño de los territorios Uchiha, quien cocinaba el desayuno, lo cual extrañó al infante, ya que, su madre era la encargada de cocinar –Modo indirecto de pago por la residencia en el lugar- Pero, eso no fue lo que le extrañó, sino lo que preparaba el Uchiha: "Rollos de Canela", el platillo favorito de la Hyuuga ¿Qué hacia él preparando uno de los platillos favoritos de su oka-san? Fue el pensamiento del niño, lo cual solo logró ensanchar su sonrisa, definitivamente debía contarle sus logros a sus amigos.

-Buenos días –Saludó Sasuke sin verle de frente, solo concentrado en preparar ese desayuno contundente, después de todo, sería un largo día y no podrían comer mucho, después cenarían muy tarde Lo mejor era desayunar lo que más se pudiera.

-Hola, Uchiha-san –Correspondió el saludo el pequeño de cabello azulino oscuro, sonriendo ampliamente ante la simple presencia del mayor, quería reír, realmente era divertido haber sido el único espectador de la escena pasada, era su secreto.

-Shinju –El nombrado respondió con un sonido de afirmación, mientras se sentaba en su silla personal- Serás un buen Ninja –Aquellas palabras ilusionaron al menor, sin embargo…-Pero fingir dormir no es tu fuerte –El sonrojo fue instantáneo- ¿Me…-Me descubrió? Era demasiado notorio –Fueron los pensamientos de cada uno por separado.

-Pero fue un buen intento.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz, encontrándose con la única mujer de la casa, vestida con su ropa habitual, una chaqueta color violeta claro con la insignia de los Hyuugas en cada hombro y unos pescadores negros. Ante tales atuendos, ambos hombres le vieron curiosos, a lo que ella respondió la pregunta silenciosa.

-Voy a regresar para el almuerzo –Explicó recibiendo una afirmación de los otros.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. El Uchiha observó la cara de felicidad de la Hyuuga ante el desayuno, las mejillas de ella se encontraban sonrojadas de la felicidad, en especial ante cada bocado que daba para saborear aquel manjar. Observó con determinación cada acción de ella, desde como tomaba los palillos hasta como masticabas los Rollos, parecía un niña pequeña a la que le compraron su helado favorito antes de irse a la casa luego de un mal día. Sonrió de medio lado ante eso, cocinar aquel platillo era como la firma que declaraba el fin de la guerra y el hecho de que ella los disfrutara significaba que el contrato ya estaba firmado.

Todo esto, era observado por el pequeño de cinco años, que no sacaba la sonrisa de su rostro, el verles juntos, Hinata y Sasuke, era algo que realmente Shinju disfrutaba, aun mas que comer Dangos.

Mientras el desayuno seguía su ritmo quedaron en lo siguiente: Shinju podría ir a jugar al parque, pero debía prometer no ensuciarse mucho para no tener que bañarse nuevamente antes de la boda, además, Hinata lo iría a dejar al parque camino a la mansión Hyuuga y Sasuke le recogería, ya que este último tenía que ir a la oficina del Hokage a ayudar a Naruto a terminar un papeleo antes de la boda.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Entonces el príncipe beso a la bella durmiente y el hechizo se rompió.

Eso fue lo primero que escucho Shinju al llegar al parque, él no esperaba que estuvieran todos sus amigos, pero al escuchar los gritos de Inuzuka Takeshi y la narración de Sarutobi, supo al instante que todos estaban, aunque se extrañó al no escuchar algún comentario rudo por parte de Hatake Akane, pero sospechó que ella llegaría tarde, como siempre.

Se acercó a los columpios, donde todos estaban rodeando a Sarutobi, quien se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro color verde.

-La bella durmiente abrió los ojos y al ver al príncipe se enamoró de él –Shinju se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Tetsuya, quien poseía esa cara de aburrimiento en su rostro que tanto le caracterizaba- Todos en el reino despertaron –El cuento iba a terminar y parecía que nadie se había percatado de su presencia- Al poco tiempo, la bella durmiente y el príncipe se casaron –Los gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar, nada entusiasmaba más a las niñas que ver que había un final feliz- y vivieron felices para siempre.

Todos presentes aplaudieron, a excepción de Sarutobi quien había leído el cuento infantil a los demás, se veía cansado de hablar tanto.

-¡Shinju-kun! –Un gritó al unísono se escuchó, lo cual hizo palidecer al niño nombrado. No pudo ver nada cuando ya era abrazado por Kiseki y Takeshi.

-Déjalo, mujer

La misma rutina de siempre, ambas le abrazaban y Tetsuya tomaba a Takeshi y la alejaba lo más que podía ¿Celos? ¿Quién sabe qué era lo que impulsaba al niño de cabello negro a alejar a la Inuzuka del ojigris? Celos de amigos tal vez, era lo más seguro. Luego, Akane o Sarutobi alejaban a Kiseki del azabache.

Pero esta vez no ocurrió nada de eso. Extrañado, el niño de ojos similares a las nubes observó a los presentes, percatándose de la presencia de dos pares de ojos desconocidos para él.

-Él es Shinju-kun –La suave voz de Yuhiko tomó la atención del nombrado, quien observó la razón de que nadie le ayudara con las niñas. Dos niños desconocidos para él se encontraban con sus amigos.

El menor, de unos tres años se encontraba con el seño fruncido, cabello cobrizo, entre el color sangre y el castaño, no poseía cejas, lo cual le hacía ver muy extraño en opinión de Shinju, también, tenía unos profundos ojos color aguamarina, similares a los de Tetsuya y con el contorno de sus ojos marcados con color negro. Aquel niño veía al azabache con el seño fruncido, como si le odiara por el simple hecho de nacer.

Shinju desvió la vista, que le vieran de esa forma no le apetecía.

El mayor, de cuatro años como máximo, tal vez rozando los cinco. Él tenía el cabello color castaño claro, casi convirtiéndose en rubio y de ojos color azul oscuro, casi negro, como él en noche de tormenta. Shinju se mordió la lengua al verlo ¿Por qué lo molestaban las niñas a él y no a ese niño desconocido? Aquél niño era una cabeza más alta que Shinju, lo supo con solo verlo. El niño se encontraba al lado de Yuhiko, quien le hablaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, algo que al niño sin padre le llamó la atención, pues, la niña de ojos color noche solía ser extremadamente tímida, en especial con los hombres, era como si les temiese y aun así, ella se veía muy relajada con aquél desconocido.

.

-Shinju –La voz de Tetsuya le sacó de sus pensamientos, este se encontraba mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Man-Mande? –Tartamudeó el azabache, intentando separar la vista de ambos descocidos

El pelinegro de ojos color azul suspiró, al parecer, él le había hablado durante largo rato- Te decía que ellos son Eiji y Hiroto –Los presentó en orden, apuntando primero al pequeño y luego al mayor.

-Eiji… Eiji significaba… "Prosperidad y paz"…

-El menor es hijo del Kazekage –Le informó el de ojos color cielo, tomando por sorpresa al niño- Es como tú –Aquel comentario sorprendió al ojigris- Solo que él no tiene madre, murió cuando él nació.

-Me mira feo –Susurró Shinju sin temor, solo algo incómodo.

-Es que le gusta Kiseki –Tetsuya puso cara de asco ante eso- Las niñas son aburridas, no sé porque le interesa- Pensé que a Tetsuya-san le gustaba Takeshi –Fue el humilde pensamiento de Shinju ante eso.

Un par de ojos se posó sobre ambos, causándoles un escalofrió, observaron de reojo al dueño de esa mirada, aquél niño de cabello cobrizo estaba al lado de Kiseki, escuchando como ella hablaba a mas no dar con él, contándole sobre lo agotador que era ser hija de un Hokage y que ella también lo sería cuando fuera grande, que sería la Hokage más joven en la historia de la Hoja. Eiji, sólo se limitaba a verla y sonreír levemente, enviando una que otra mirada de desprecio a Shinju.

-Kiseki le habló mucho de ti –Susurró Sarutobi acercándose a ambos- No te acerques mucho a él, tiene un escudo de arena que le protege –Shinju le observó con sorpresa- Lo heredó de su padre, una vez por poco me caí encima de él y su arena me empujó, no entiendo cómo funciona, pero es temible –Ante cada palabra, el asombro del ojigris aumentaba, una mezcla de celos y admiración se sumó a sus ojos Impresionante Pensó sin pudor, si Eiji no controlaba su arena, cuando la controlara seria mas fuerte Yo seré más fuerte, para proteger a mamá.

.

El momento fue arruinado por una tímida risa, las diversas miradas se posaron, esta vez, sobre Yuhiko y el niño que respondía al nombre de Hiroto. "Gran persona" Era el significado de ese nombre. Él y Yuhiko se encontraban jugando a las cosquillas, causando, nuevamente, sorpresa en el hijo de Hinata, quien observó con algo de recelo la escena, nunca había visto a Yuhiko reír de esa forma, de hecho, nunca le había visto reír, ni siquiera con las tonterías de Takeshi, esta última, se encontraba hablando con Kiseki y Eiji.

-¿Qué es eso? –Fue la pregunta impotente que esbozó Shinju al ver como Yuhiko le daba un juguetón beso en la mejilla al tal Hiroto, no le agradaba la escena, claro que no le gustaba.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Tetsuya bostezando sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta

-¡"Eso"! –Apuntó con el dedo al niño al lado de Yuhiko, causando desconcierto en sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hiroto –Respondió el niño mayor de ojos color rojos.

-Es mi primo –Concluyó Tetsuya- Al igual que Eiji, pero no son hermanos.

Eso no le importaba a Shinju, quien fuera y con quien tuviera familiaridad no le era de mayor importancia, pero…- ¡¿Por qué esta abrazando a Yuhiko? –Gritó lleno de cólera.

Los niños son celosos y posesivos, en especial antes de los 8 años. Son conscientes de que las demás personas no son objetos, pero de alguna forma, los etiquetan como "Propiedad" y este caso no era la excepción.

Kiseki podía hablar con Eiji sin causar celos de amigos en Shinju, porque, esté último era consciente de que Kiseki le prefería a él y no al extranjero, ya que le había saludado y abrazado al notar su presencia. Shinju seguía siendo un signo de efusividad en Kiseki.

Mas, el caso de Yuhiko e Hiroto era diferente, ella no lo había saludado con su tímido "Hola… Hola Shinju-kun" Ni tampoco se había acercado a preguntarle porque estaba sonriente, únicamente le ignoró, ella prefirió seguir hablando con el "cara de idiota" Según Shinju. Si le hubiese saludado, al menos con algún gesto de la mano, era pasable, sin embargo no hizo nada, solo dijo "Él es Shinju-kun" ¿Quién se creía ella? Yuhiko le había animado en momento de tristeza, le daba buenas ideas y solía hacerle sonreír ante los errores gramaticales de ella.

.

Ante el gritó de Shinju, todos dejaron sus acciones para observarle, causando un sonrojo en el menor al darse cuenta que no había controlado sus impulsos ¿Pero cómo era posible controlarse si era un niño?

Era inevitable, seguía siendo un niño y los niños cometen errores.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Quien le abrió la puerta a los territorios Hyuugas fue una Hyuuga del Bouke, que sonriente gritó: "¡Hinata-sama!" y le abrazó con efusividad, seguido de eso, varios Hyuugas de diversas edades se le acercaron, los menores se le quedaban viendo y le preguntaban a sus padres quien era ella. Escoltada de curiosos Hyuugas entró a la mansión de la rama principal, escuchando como los pequeños preguntaban porque entraba con tanta naturalidad, se rió internamente ante eso, hacia años, los pequeños le criticaban por entrar con desconfianza a su "hogar". Es impresionante lo que la maternidad hace, el dar origen a una nueva vida ayudó a Hinata a confiar más en ella.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso paciente, seguida por unos cuantos Hyuugas, algunos se quedaron atrás a divulgar la noticia que la verdadera heredera del Clan estaba de regresó, aunque la noticia era sabida, hasta el momento, ella no había tocado tierra en el lugar.

Hinata observo maravillada el lugar, con un aire de nostalgia veía que la decoración no difería de la última vez que estuvo allí. Sus ojos no dejaban de examinar los corredores, el patio, las habitaciones con puertas entreabiertas, era maravilloso, se sentía una niña de diecisiete años nuevamente. Joven y llena de vida.

-Hinata-sama –La voz grave y servicial de algún hombre llamó su atención. La peliazul giro con rapidez en busca del dueño de esa voz, lo conocía bien, aquél hombre que le acompañó antes de su declaración pública a Naruto, hacia más de ocho años.

-¿Ko? –Preguntó al aire la ojiperla, encontrando al nombrado y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que le observaba.

Al verlo le reconoció, su piel pálida y su cabello tapado por una pañoleta negra y sus ojos tan blancos como los de ella, con ese pequeño toque a lavanda, sin contar con su ropa de Jounnin. Hinata sonrió al verlo y sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero aguantó sus impulsos infantiles.

-Hinata-sama –Volvió a repetir cuando estuvo frente a ella- A pasado tiempo –Saludó con una sonrisa

-Hai (Si), Ko, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos –Ambos sonrieron ante el pequeño encuentro.

-Supe lo de su hijo, Hinata-sama –Ante ese comentario, todas las ancianas cercanas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas diciendo cosas como: "Que vergüenza para Hiashi-sama", "Y tan ejemplar que se veía esta niña" o "La mala junta, nomás, la mala junta". La nombrada arrugó el seño ante esos comentarios ¡Hacían parecer que Shinju fue un error! Y aunque fue así, Shinju era el más hermoso y maravilloso error que alguna vez cometió- Lo lamentó –Las palabras de Ko la sacaron de sus pensamientos, quien le veía con seriedad- Yo también fallé, debí protegerla.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, y de eso la peliazul estaba segura, muchos Hyuugas de la rama secundaria se culpaban por su embarazo, tal vez era momento de expirar las culpas.

-No, Ko, no tienes porque culparte –Una maternal sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro- Yo elegí tener a Shinju, porque lo amo –Las miradas color perlas cambiaron sus gestos serios a gestos de confusión y el de algunas mujeres, de orgullo ajeno- Si no tuviera a Shinju… no sé qué sería de mi –Aquellas palabras llenas de amor dejaron perplejos a mas de algún Hyuuga de corazón de hielo- Con permiso, Otou-san me espera.

A paso firme y confiado, Hinata, se alejó de los miembros de la rama secundaria tras una reverencia. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y se sintió levemente mareada ante tanto valor acumulado, sin contar con sus piernas que querían flaquear. Ella se sentía tan liviana como una pluma, tan bien se sentía que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Si algún día revelaba la paternidad de su hijo –Lo cual no ocurriría mientras ella viviera- Estaba segura que se sentiría de una forma similar. Con un gran peso liberado.

-"Esa es una madre de verdad"

Escuchó a lo lejos, aumentando su sonrisa ¿Una madre de verdad? Eso no tenía sentido, ella no era una "madre" era una "mamá". Términos diferentes y a la vez similares.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El Uchiha entró al edificio del Hokage a paso calmado, ignorando a todos los que posaban su mirada en su persona, lo único que le interesaba era ver al dobe de su amigo y ayudarlo a acabar con el trabajo para ir a buscar a Shinju cuanto antes y tal vez pasar tiempo juntos antes de la boda.

Saludó a Shizune, quien se encontraba ordenando unos archivos. Sasuke se detuvo unos momentos a hablar con ella, nada mas por cortesía, cosa que la pelinegra captó y dijo que fuera a ayudar a Naruto o no llegarían a la ceremonia a tiempo.

El portador del Sharingan siguió su trayecto, hasta que llegó al pasillo para llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y, junto a esta habitación, la de Naruto, quien aún debía terminar sus papeleos semanales para convertirse en Hokage al mes entrante.

De la oficina de la Hokage salió esta misma, que se veía algo atareada, ya que no venía con ninguna botella de Sake, sino con unos papeles y gritando algo sobre el trabajo.

-¡Shizune, falta el papel seis del contrato de intercambio con Ninjas que le ofreceremos al Raikage! –Claro, el hombre de tez morena y de cabello rubio de carácter fuerte, tras la derrota de Akatsuki y la extinción oficial de Orochimaru, ambos países firmaron un contrato de paz e intentaban llevarse mejor, pero no era muy posible considerando que en Konoha estaba el Uchiha Vengador.

-Tsunade-sama, buenos días –Saludó el moreno cuando la rubia se percató de su presencia.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Vienes a ayudar a Naruto? –Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que Shizune trajera lo que pidió. El de ojos color negros como la noche asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hinata? –La pregunta llevó un aire pícaro ¿Y cómo no? Un hombre y una mujer sin lazos sanguíneos viviendo juntos, cualquiera pensaría mal o diría que entre ambos pasa algo de vez en cuando.

-Hmp… Es una baka –Una gota le salió por la nuca a la Quinta, quien no pudo evitar ver al Uchiha como si fuera el especímen de hombre más extraño que hubiese visto- Al menos estoy acostumbrado a estar con dobes.

La Hokage esbozó una sonrisa ante eso, eso significaba que las cosas iban mejorando.

Se despidieron con cortesía una vez que Shizune llegó con lo encargado. Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación continua a la de la rubia, sin tocar la puerta, el portador del Sharingan abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Uzumaki enterrado en papeles, literalmente y con una banda que decía "¡Si se puede, dattebayo!" en la frente. El Uchiha puso sus ojos en blanco y bufó ante la escena, ahora recordaba porque Naruto era el peor alumno de la clase.

-¿Qué haces, dobe? –Preguntó entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó rodeando los papeles revueltos en el lugar.

-¡Teme! –Gritó el rubio hiperactivo con una mirada esperanzadora- ¡Qué bueno que viniste, ttebayo! ¡Ayúdame a ordenar o no podré llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia! –El Uchiha suspiró agotado, debió sospechar que la ayuda que solicitó el próximo Hokage era la limpieza del lugar.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sakura, baka? –Observó el lugar, realmente era un asco, inclusive, en una esquina, habían pilas de tazones de Ramen y café, que aparentemente era cargado.

-Últimamente está muy enojada conmigo –El Uzumaki volvió a los documentos, despreocupado del carácter reciente de su esposa- ¿Por qué no me extraña? –Sasuke, en vista que no se libraría de tener que ayudar a su amigo, rival y hermano de diferente sangre, empezó a recoger los papeles que le impedían moverse, ni siquiera los revisó, sólo los junto en pilas y los puso sobre uno de los muebles que estaban en la habitación- Creo que Sakura-chan está embarazada, ttebayo –Habló de la nada Naruto, logrando que el portador del Sharingan, por pocos segundos, casi se le cayeran los papeles que llevaba ¿Cómo el rubio podía hablar de un tema tan importante con tanto descuido? –Está actuando igual que cuando esperaba a Kiseki-chan –Como una gata en celo. Muchos definieron a la antigua Haruno como eso, una gata en celo, ya que no aguantaba ni un error de su marido y era distante, gritona, llorona y sobre todo, extremadamente agresiva. Pero aun así, el rubio zorruno decía que su esposa nunca se había visto más bella.

Pasaron los minutos y Naruto seguía hablando de lo maravillosa que era su esposa y lo poco que le estaba viendo a causa del papeleo para asumir su rol de Hokage de la hoja. Convertirse en líder de una aldea no era tan fácil como Gaara y Tsunade le hicieron ver, se debía hacer varios trámites antes de todo, en especial ahora que reinaba la paz, aunque fuera temporal. Tsunade asumió el mando de la aldea sin mucho papeleo ya que el Tercero se encontraba muerto, lo mismo con Gaara, ante la ausencia de un Kazekage no hubo mayores inconvenientes, Danzo fue lo más fácil de todos los casos, como era un momento de crisis, a nadie le importó la legalización y distribución del nuevo mando.

-Por cierto, Sasuke –El nombrado hizo su típico gesto de asentimiento, dando a entender que escuchaba, aunque escuchar e importar son cosas completamente diferentes- ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan y Shinju?

-Están bien –Fue la única respuesta, a pesar de los años y la confianza entre ambos, no diría todos los inconvenientes que tenia con la Hyuuga.

-No he podido hablar con Hinata-chan desde lo del hospital… Tsunade-obaasan la ha mandado a muchas misiones que duran el día entero –Parecía deprimido. Naruto necesitaba hablar con su antigua compañera de academia, debía liberar su conciencia, al igual que muchos, él se sentía culpable por la "supuesta muerte" de ella y ahora del embarazo no deseado.

-No es buena idea A Sakura no le agradará la idea de que hables con una antigua enamorada tuya –La relación de los tres seguía siendo tan unida como siempre, por eso, él sabía perfectamente que la mujer de cabello rosa se volvería loca ante la sola idea de pensar en Hinata y Naruto hablando a solas.

Sakura confiaba en la Hyuuga, sabía que ella no era capaz de interponerse entre un matrimonio y mucho menos si ellos tenían un hijo de por medio, pero la inseguridad estará siempre presente al ver a su ser amado con la antigua o alguien que sintió un fuerte amor por la persona amada.

Sasuke era consciente de la forma de ser la ojos de luna; Ella no era como otras mujeres, aunque sintiese amor por el Uzumaki –Cosa que ya no existía- no sería capaz de robarle el amor que le pertenecía a la mujer de ojos verdes desde el matrimonio. El Uchiha sabía que Hinata deseaba la felicidad de sus amigos y Sakura con Naruto eran parte de sus amigos.

-Pero me pregunto... –Ordenó los papeles en un estante, observando que el lugar empezaba a verse de forma decente- Si alguna vez pensara en su felicidad, sin creerse egoísta.

La única vez en que la Hyuuga pensó en su felicidad, en la de ella y en la de nadie más, fue cuando se declaró a Naruto, la única vez que lo hizo, dijo que era egoísta por querer la atención de alguien a cualquier costo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Son amigos de toda la vida, gusano gris.

Los tres niños que estaban hablando voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, Hatake Akane, quien se venía a paso tranquilo. Sarutobi suspiró al verla, mostrando una sonrisa de cansancio, Akane era un antónimo a puntualidad.

-Disculpen la demora, es que cuando venia me encontré con un pajarito que se cayó de su nido, busque el nido, pero como no lo encontraba… -En medio de la excusa fue interrumpida por Tetsuya.

-No nos interesan tus mentiras –Ante ese comentario, la peliblanca deseó tirarse encima del Nara, sin embargo, Sarutobi le sostuvo antes que hiciera algo.

-Akane-san –Habló Shinju, con las mejillas sonrojadas y observando a otro lugar- ¿Yuhiko-kun y esa cosa se conocen desde hace mucho? –Preguntó con pudor, intentando no verlos, pero le era imposible, su orgullo de amigo, hombre, llámenlo como quieran. Shinju era egocéntrico, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero le gustaba que hablaran de él; Algo que seguramente sacó de su padre; No obstante, no le agradaba la idea de ser ignorado o que lo superaran en cosas que le interesaban.

-De toda la vida, cuando Yuhiko nació, Hiroto estaba de visita aquí con su padre… Canguro.

-Kankuro –Corrigió Sarutobi y Tetsuya.

-Como sea –Escupió las palabras la niña- Ambos son los mejores amigos –Tomó el cuello de la camisa de Sarutobi y lo puso a su lado- Como esté y yo.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yuhiko es mi amiga! –Tan fuerte gritó, que todos los niños posaron sus ojos sobre él, que no parecía darse cuenta que era el centro de la atención. Sólo Hiroto y Yuhiko no se percataron del grito ni lo que decían aquellas palabras, porque ambos estaban ocupados jugando con unas marionetas que Hiroto había traído.

-¡Por Dios, gusano! –Gritó la Hatake- ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota celoso!

-¡No estoy celoso! –Gruñó, mientras, Kiseki, Eiji y Takeshi se le acercaba - Sólo que esa cosa no me da confianza ¡Puede hacerle daño a Yuhiko-kun!

Ante ese comentario, en la nuca de Akane, Tetsuya y Sarutobi salió una gota de incredulidad. Kiseki se entristeció porque Shinju no se preocupaba tanto por ella. Eiji sonrió de forma malvada ante el sufrimiento del ojigris. Y Takeshi mostró apoyo en su mirada.

-Como que si estas algo celoso… -Pensó en voz alta Sarutobi.

El azabache escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, mascullando por lo bajo que no estaba celoso- Shinju-kun… -Pensó Kiseki, con tristeza, mientras, Takeshi pensaba- Estoy contigo mi amado Shinju-kun, Yuhiko está muy cómoda con Hiroto ¡Y no me está tomando en cuenta! ¡Mi hermosa Yuhiko-hime! Esta haciendo sufrir a mi adorado Shinju-kun!

-Oye, tú –El niño de ojos grises tomó atención al hijo del Kazekage de Suna, observando sus ojos color aguamarina- No actúes como si fueras el centro del universo –Expresó el niño de cabello color cobre rojizo, provocando que el niño sin padre le viera con seriedad.

-No me creo el centro del universo –Shinju frunció el seño- Tampoco es algo que te incumba.

-Me incumbe… Hiroto es mi primo mayor… -Entrecerró los ojos, combatiendo con los grises de su interlocutor- Tenle respeto.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para pedirme respeto? -Esta vez fue Eiji quien gruñó, mostrando su disgusto.

EL ambiente se empezó a poner algo tenso. Sarutobi pensó que debía intervenir, después de todo, era el mayor y tenía que hacer algo, conociendo el carácter sobre protector de Eiji por sus primos, debido a su gran cariño por ellos. Shinju era una persona equilibrada, pero si se metían con él, podía pasar cualquier cosa, desde que el azabache empezara a insultar al otro hasta hacerlo llorar o que intentara hacer alguna técnica Ninja y fracasara por hacer más de lo que estaba a su alcance en ese momento.

-Este… -Vaciló Sarutobi, rascando sus cabellos castaños como los de su difunto padre- ¿Akane?

-¿Si, Sarutobi? –Contestó intentando sonar amable, ella tampoco quería ver una pelea verbal que no llevaría a golpes.

-Bueno, yo… -Los otros dos seguían en su aura de rivalidad, el ojirojo buscó con la mirada algo de qué hablar, hasta que recordó que tenía el libro de cuentos- ¡Es cierto! No llegaste a tiempo para escuchar el final del cuento.

Los demás empezaron a tomar atención a la conversación de los mayores- ¿Para qué? siempre terminan igual.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Takeshi, olvidando que los otros dos niños estaban que se mordían- Los cuentos no se parecen en nada –Puso sus ojos en blanco unos segundos- ¿Qué tiene que ver los tres cerditos con la bella durmiente? Nada –El ladrido de la cachorra Yamaki le acompañó, aquella cachorra blanca que siempre se escondía entre las prendas de su dueña.

-No me refiero a eso, boba –Akane puso ambas manos en su nuca- Me refiero a que todos terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

-Y con una boda –Agregó Kiseki, con voz risueña- Amo las bodas, dattebayo –Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos ante la ilusión de una boda de princesa. Ella ya se podía ver vestida de blanco junto a azabache- Una mujer es feliz cuando se casa –Habló feliz de la vida, captando la atención del dueño de sus fantasías, quien no dudo en dejar su disputa de miradas para tomar atención a la conversación.

-No es necesario casarse para ser feliz –Protestó Sarutobi, consciente de que su madre no se había casado con su padre.

-Pero… -La sorpresa no fue menor cuando Akane abrió la boca para hablar- Una boda es el día más importante en la vida de una mujer –En sus mejillas apareció un pequeño sonrojo y ladeó la cabeza para no verles- Inclusive alguien como yo quiere casarse.

-¿Para qué casarse? –Preguntó con indiferencia la Inuzuka- Al final te divorcias, no le veo el caso –Una opinión válida, mas, Kiseki interfirió.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mamá y Papá se aman, dattebayo, ellos no se separarán nunca! –Sus palabras eran seguras, no era el tono chillón de siempre, hablaba del corazón, la pelirosa-rubia apostaría en que sus padres jamás se divorciarían- ¡Papá ama a Mamá y ella a él!

Una nueva discusión iba a empezar, no obstante, esta duraría menos. Todos esperaban escuchar a Kiseki defender el amor de sus padres versus la falta de esperanza en el matrimonio de Takeshi.

-¿El matrimonio es importante?

Esa pregunta desorbitó al grupo, quienes observaron a Shinju con curiosidad, este les veía con gesto ingenuo e incrédulo en su cara, como si no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta de la que un niño de un año respondería sin dudarlo.

-¿Las mamás son felices cuando se casan? –Volvió a preguntar, todos intercambiaron miradas, sin saber.

-Sí, las mamás son felices cuando se casan –Contestó Sarutobi- Mamá me dijo que amaba a papá y que si se hubiese casado con él, hubiese sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero que no se arrepentía de nada.

-Toda mujer piensa eso –Concordó Takeshi mal humorada- Genma-otosan y Hana-okkasan se casaron, aunque no duraron mucho, Okka-san siempre habla feliz de su boda.

-Es aburrido… pero a las mujeres les gusta.

-La madre de Yuhiko lloró cuando se casó –Rió Takeshi- Y se arruinó todo su maquillaje, fue divertido.

Ese último comentario desoriento un poco al pequeño descendiente del Clan Hyuuga, quien no entendió como Takeshi estuvo presente en la boda de los padres de Yuhiko, sin embargo, no le tomó atención a eso.

Shinju pensó en su madre.

Hay mujeres que le temen al matrimonio, por miedo a no amar a alguien para toda la vida o por miedo a estar cometiendo un error; Otras, detestan el matrimonio por miedo a sufrir maltratos por parte de su pareja o, en otros casos, a depender de alguien que pudiese dominarlas. Pensamientos que a veces pueden hacerse realidad o no.

El niño de ojos grises pensó en su madre, intentó verla con un vestido de bodas, de blanco enfrente de un altar, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas o blancas, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y con alguien al lado suyo, observándola con amor. Fue entonces que él cayó en cuanta de una dolorosa verdad, su madre nunca había pensado en amar desde que perdió a su primer amor.

Pero eso se puede arreglar. Si alguien podía amar tanto a su madre como él mismo, era Uchiha Sasuke, y su tierna mente de infante ya tenía claro cómo hacer que estuvieran juntos más rápidamente.

Shinju recordó algo importante:

_"Quien consigue el ramo de la novia, es la siguiente en casarse"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En ese pequeño poblado en medio de la nada, todos se conocían, mantenían sus relaciones de forma estrecha y todos eran conscientes de lo que le ocurría al otro, se mantenían alejados de las grandes civilizaciones como Suna, Iwa y Konoha. El pueblo se valía por sí mismo. Ellos, también, ayudaban a cualquier extranjero mal herido que encontraran en el camino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Y un extraño, de ojos negros como la noche y cabellera color carbón, no era la excepción en cuanto a ayuda se refiere.

-Tres meses.

No tenían un hospital, ni mucho menos una clínica, pero si tenían a un médico, este no podía salvarles la vida en un ataque Ninja, pero si los curaba de heridas profundas o resfriados intensos. El doctor atendía en su humilde cabaña, donde, estaba alojando al más nuevo de sus pacientes, un hombre de unos veintinueve años.

El doctor era un hombre ya entrado en edad, canoso y con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y que se ayudaba con un grueso bastón.

En esos momentos, el doctor se encontraba en la habitación de su paciente, quien seguía en reposo, mas, este se quería ir, sólo había que ver su expresión seria para saberlo.

-Sé que debes estar preocupado por tu esposa e hijo, pero estoy seguro que están bien, este viejo lo puede sentir en sus malgastado huesos –Bromeó el doctor, consiguiendo que el paciente gruñera ante ese comentario- Realmente me sorprende que estés casado, te vez muy joven, pero cuando despertaste e intentaste escapar, repitiendo el nombre de tu esposa e hijo me sorprendiste –El anciano soltó una risa seca, incomodando al joven- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Itachi –Respondió tras un suspiro el nombrado.

-Si, Itachi, realmente me sorprendiste cuando dijiste… ¿Cómo eran los nombres?

El nombrado llevó una mano a su cara, si no fuera por sus heridas, se hubiese ido cuanto antes, ese anciano era pero…. que Kisame o Deidara, sin embargo, guardó silencio, no tenía que responderle nada a ese señor.

-Veo que todavía no me tienes confianza –Por Kami-sama, Itachi ya podía ver florecitas y arcoíris alrededor del anciano, se notaba que no tenía muchas visitas, sino, no conversaría tanto- En fin, me sorprendió cuando Kira y Satoshi te trajeron, te encontraron flotando sobre el río que sigue al acantilado ¿Te caíste?

-Me tiré… -Respondió el ojinegro, no iba a dejar que creyeran que era un debilucho, claro que no.

-¡Ho! Entonces, deduzco que te tiraste para salvar a tu esposa e hijo.-Habló con picardía el anciano, causando una sensación extraña en el joven, tal vez asco por escuchar a una persona en la tercera edad con tono de "conquista".

-Ella no es mi esposa…

No, Hinata no era su esposa, Hinata era sólo Hinata.

No podría estar nunca con ella, ya que, el recuerdo Hoshi seguía fresco en la mente del pelinegro.

Hoshi, su Hoshi, la primera mujer que no se fijó en su imagen y la única mujer que le gritó: _"Sólo eres un estúpido egocentrista que cree que tendrá todo con una sexy sonrisa y una mirada seductora" acompañado de un "¡Te detesto!"_ Tal vez esa fue la primera vez que el deseo de estar junto a una mujer nació en su interior; años más tarde, un sentimiento similar se creó con Hinata.

Pero a pesar que Itachi amaba a Hinata y a Shinju… El recuerdo de Hoshi seguía fresco en la mente de él.

La historia de ambos, el desprecio que los unió al principio, el amor que nació, la comprensión del otro, el fruto de su amor que nunca llegó a florecer y sobre todo, las últimas palabras que Hoshi le dirigió a Itachi: _Te odio._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Hinata!

La nombrada entró al jardín de ceremonias del Clan Hyuuga, a continuación escuchó su nombre siendo gritado por la novia, quien no se inmutó al ver la ancha puerta de la entrada privada abrirse con lentitud.

La Hyuuga dada por muerta hace más de seis años observó a su antigua amiga de infancia.

Tenten se veía en todo su esplendor, usaba un Kimono de novia tradicional de Japón, con pliegos de tela sobre todo su cuerpo, dejando, únicamente, a la vista sus manos y cabeza. El cabello lo usaba suelto, dándole un aire más maduro; no obstante, el maquillaje era ligero pero elegante y los labios estaban pintados con un hermoso color carmín entre rosa y sangre.

-Tenten… -Susurró Hinata una vez que dejó de contemplar a la nombrada- Estás hermosa.

-Gracias –Se le veía nerviosa y feliz, con las mejillas tan sonrojadas como nunca se le habían visto- Me alegro que hayas llegado temprano, no te imaginas lo agotada que estamos nosotras –Expresó, dándose la vuelta- Neji quería todo de forma tradicional, pero logré convencerlo de decorar el lugar de forma que me gustara a mí.

Hinata, entonces, tomó atención al lugar.

En el jardín había, como mínimo, cien sillas blancas, cincuenta de cada lado, enfrente de estos, un altar blanco. La decoración del lugar no le importó mucho, más que nada, eran millones de flores decoradas de forma que resaltaran la belleza de las otras flores sin opacar ninguna- Ino –Pensó la Hyuuga, buscando con la mirada a la susodicha, sabía que seguiría por ahí, pues habían flores sin arreglar por el suelo.

Yamanaka Ino se encontraba en una esquina del lugar, arreglando un gran ramo próximo al gran pastel de bodas que era de tres pisos. La rubia de ojos azules tenia puesto un vestido negro que le hacia lucir joven, pero, algo llamó la atención de la ojiperla y eso fue que se veía una diminuta barriga abultada por debajo del vestido que, de por sí, era suelto.

-Está embarazada –Pensó en voz alta la peliazul, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de su nueva cuñada, no por la información, sino porque la barriga de la Yamanaka aun no crecía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Sólo… sólo lo sé –Tartamudeó. Es increíble que cuando una mujer da a luz por primera vez, crea un sexto sentido que le permite saber cuándo otra mujer está en estado de espera o no. Ino se acercó a las dos mujeres, con una sonrisa en su cara y tarareando una canción infantil.

-Exacto, Hinata –La rubia de ojos cielo sonrió al estar junto a ellas dos- ¡Tengo cuatro meses! –Aquella información desconcertó a la Hyuuga, quien no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca ante eso- Me enteré hace una semana ¿No es genial? –La ojiperla observó el rostro radiante de la Yamanaka, sintió celos.

-Ino quiere tener a su bebé –Fingió una sonrisa vacía, observando el rostro de su antigua compañera de academia, mientras esta hablaba sobre que no se había percatado de su estado hasta que Sakura se lo confirmó.

Hinata sintió celos de la felicidad de la rubia, le hubiese gustado haberse sentido tan feliz ante su embarazo no deseado, ojalá lo hubiese disfrutado, sin embargo, le ocurrió todo lo contrario. Quise deshacerme de Shinju, deseé matarlo, para mí era un estorbo… el resultado de una noche, lo quería matar, quería asesinar a mi propio hijo. Tenten e Ino se miraron confusas al percatarse de las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse por los ojos color perla. Por poco lo hago… por poco asesino a la razón de mi existencia, si no fuera por Hoshi e Itachi… si no hubiese tenido el apoyo de ellos dos, si no me hubiesen obligado a tener a Shinju…

-¿Hi-Hinata? –Tartamudeó sorprendida Ino, al ver como la susodicha la abrazó en un impulso.

-Felicidades, Ino –Dijo en un sollozo de alegría la peliazul- Serás una excelente madre.

Porque ya lo amas sin que tu hijo haya nacido…

Aunque por lo general… los niños no queridos son los más amados al nacer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron su conversación trivial, aunque, era el Uzumaki el único que hablaba, el Uchiha le escuchaba por muy aburrido que fuera el monólogo de su amigo y rival. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada por afuera los distrajo, seguido de los sonidos se escuchó unos ruidos de alguien gritando: "¡Oigan! ¿Están allí?". Ambas personas que estaban en la oficina intercambiaron miradas fugaces, el "Naruto de Suna", como le nombró Temari un día, había llegado en compañía del Kazekage.

-¡Gaara, Kankuro, entren, dattebayo!

Los nombrados no se hicieron de rogar, entrando a la habitación. El Kazekage, el menor de los dos hermanos, entró a la habitación primero, a paso tranquilo y sereno como siempre, por otro lado, el mayor de los hermanos entró haciendo gala de su actitud infantil ante momentos de paz ¿Quién creería que esa misma persona animada era uno de los más fuertes de la arena y los más serios a la hora de pelear? Sólo lo creería aquel que lo viera en plena acción de guerra.

-Hola chicos –Habló Kankuro sonriente, moviendo ligeramente su pintura de cara que, como siempre, mostraba una imagen diferente- Disculpen la demora, pero fuimos a dejar a Hiroto y Eiji al parque principal de Konoha.

-¡Llegan justo a tiempo, dattebayo! –Gritó emocionado el próximo Hokage, recibiendo como respuesta la voz seca y grave de Gaara.

-No –Fue todo lo que dijo, cosa que desanimó al rubio y dejó algo desconcertado al castaño recién llegado.

-En fin… -Balbuceó el hermano del pelirrojo- Nos enteramos que Hyuuga Hinata está de vuelta.

-Así es –Asintió Naruto, intentando parecer serio, pero una sonrisa se le escapó, a pesar de todo, la Hyuuga seguía siendo su amiga- ¿No es genial, ttebayo? Hinata-chan no ha cambiado en nada, aunque creo que ahora está un poco más gorda…

El sonido de un golpe en la cabeza se escuchó en el instante en que el ojiazul terminó la oración anterior. Sasuke le había golpeado con una fuerza similar a la de Sakura, mostrando el seño fruncido, claramente, molesto por el comentario de su hermano de otra sangre.

-Dio a luz, dobe –Expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lo era- Las caderas de las mujeres crecen al tener un hijo.

-¡¿Qué, de verdad? –Gritó el hermano del Kazekage en compañía del rubio de Konoha- No tenía idea, pensé que Maya había subido de peso –Continuó el castaño tembloroso.

-Con razón Sakura-chan me golpeó cuando le pregunte si había engordado… -Los dos miembros más infantiles de sus respectivos equipos empezaron a lamentarse.

Por otro lado, Gaara observó como su amigo y su hermano empezaban a contar en lamentos las veces en que les pegaron o insultaron por decir cosas sobre la aparente subida de peso de sus esposas tras el parto. El pelirrojo observó por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo al Uchiha, que en silencio seguía con su tarea.

-también se dice que el hijo de Hinata estuvo a tu cuidado –Comentó al ojinegro, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Acaso Sunagure está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en Konoha? –Ironizó sin malicia.

-Si cuando se trata de una especie de clon en miniatura.

Aquellas palabras desorientaron al Uchiha, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que alguien llamó a Shinju "Mini-Sasu-clon" realmente debía darle méritos a Naruto, había esperado encontrar un buen seudónimo para el niño, lástima que ya nadie lo usaba.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya eran las doce del mediodía y los niños empezaban a dejar el parque para ir a arreglarse para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en dos horas. Algunos niños se fueron solos como de costumbre, mientras otros, como, Akane y Sarutobi se fueron juntos. Llego Naruto al rato, en compañía de Gaara y Kankuro, quienes no dudaron en ver sorprendidos al niño, realmente era igual a Sasuke; Debido al apuro, ellos tuvieron que irse rápidamente, tomando a Kiseki, Eiji y Hiroto, esté último recibiendo una mirada de rencor del ojigris. Naruto le dijo a Shinju que Sasuke le vendría a buscar en unos minutos, pues, la Quinta quería hablar de él sobre un asunto de importancia.

Al final, sólo quedaron Yuhiko y Shinju, quienes esperaban a sus adultos de cuidado.

Shinju se sentó en el pasto, observando las nubes pasar como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La niña se sentó a un metro de distancia del pequeño azabache.

-Me ignoraste –Soltó de la nada Shinju.

La castaña oscura desorientada por eso volteó con rapidez a verlo, tan rápido fue su acción que cayó al suelo ante el mal movimiento- ¿Nani…? -Se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas en el suelo y apoyándose de las palmas de sus diminutas manos- ¿Yo…?

-Hai (si) –Afirmó mal humorado el azabache- Por estar con ese tal Hiroto. –Escupió el nombre con veneno, él estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de sus amigos y no le agradaba la competencia ¿Contradictorio? Si, lo era. No le gustaba la atención de los desconocidos o adultos, pero si la de sus amigos.

-Es… Es que no le veo mucho –Se excuso la niña, siendo ignorada por su amigo.

-Yo te quería contar algo muy importante –Hizo un puchero que mostraba que estaba ofendido, logrando que la pequeña entristeciera.

-Gomen nasai (disculpa)…

-No te lo diré porque me ignoraste –Sentenció el niño, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad- Pero sabrás lo que es, en la boda de Neji-jisan lo verás.

El viento sopló con fuerzas, dando aviso a que el otoño empezaba, los cabellos de ambos niños se menearon con la brisa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la menor, empezando desde el fin de su columna hasta la nuca, dándole una fría caricia similar al toque de la muerte; era un presagio, lo sentía por todo su cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera, lo que imaginaba el niño de ojos color nube, no terminaría bien.

La idea, esa idea podría causar dolor en alguien, decepción o incluso lágrimas a una persona que Shinju amara, o tal vez a él mismo.

-Shinju-kun… -Llamó la ojos de onix- Por favor… Por favor no lo hagas… -Sus ojos se humedecieron, tenía un mal presentimiento, lo que iba a pasar sería malo para Shinju, ella lo presentía- Podría… Podría pasar algo malo…

El de ojos grises frunció el seño con fuerza, no le gustaba que criticaran sus ideas- No pasará nada malo –Dijo en medio de un gruñido- Al contrario, mamá estará feliz y Uchiha-son también –Su rabia cambió rápidamente a felicidad.

-Pasará algo malo… -Insistió, sintiendo una opresión en el corazón.

Shinju gruñó en el acto, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contra y mucho menos si se trataba de una niña- ¡Funcionará! –Se levantó de golpe, apretando los puños. Él estaba enojado, la niña de cabello castaño oscuro dudaba de las ideas de él ¿Quién se creía? Ella sólo era una niña que no sabía defenderse sola y que lloraba ante la soledad- ¡Yuhiko, eres una molestia!

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez más prolongado.

Shinju mantuvo su seño de forma temblorosa, acaba de decir algo cruel para su amiga, sabía que ella era sensible, se preocupaba mucho por los demás y se ponía nerviosa con facilidad, también le agradaba no defraudar a los demás; él sabía que la había lastimado, mas, jamás pediría perdón a alguien que no fuera su madre o el Uchiha.

Por su parte, la hija de Shizune, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas empezaban a escaparse por sus ojos color carbón; Observó a su amigo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, palabras tan crueles nunca esperó escuchar de él.

-perdón… -Balbuceó, sin despegar sus ojos de los grises de su amigo- No… No me meteré mas en tus… cosas.

-Mejor vete –Dió vuelta sobre su propio eje, dándole la espalda a la niña, quien seguía temblando.

-perdón –Repitió Yuhiko, mientras lloraba a lágrima suelta- Shinju-kun, lo siento…

-Te dije que te fueras ¿Sabes irte sola a la oficina de tu madre o no? –La niña asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a articular palabra alguna- En ese caso ve de una vez.

La castaña obedeció sin protesta alguna, sin apartar sus ojos del niño de cabellera azulina, hasta que dio por completo la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar- Gomen nasai… -Volvió a repetir, recibiendo caso omiso del niño. Con la cabeza gacha, Yuhiko se alejó del lugar, volteando cada cierto tiempo para ver si Shinju le observaba, cosa que no ocurría; mas lágrimas saladas salieron de los ojos de ella.

Shinju era su amigo y ella haria lo que fuese por sus amigos, inclusive morir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar a la mansión en cuanto fueron las tres de la tarde en punto; la emoción se sentía por el lugar, aunque muchos pensaran que era a causa de la boda del orgullo del Bouke, Neji, esas personas se equivocaban, la verdadera razón por la que se causaba tanto furor en una ceremonia que debía ser privada era la presencia del Kazekage de Suna y la desaparecida Hyuuga Hinata. Ambas figuras, pocas veces vistas por Konoha, ignoraban el escándalo que provocaban, cada uno a su forma. El pelirrojo, líder de su aldea, hacia caso omiso a la población de Konoha, mientras, la peliazul se sonrojaba y escondía su rostro con su flequillo y hablando con su hijo sobre que debía quedarse muy calladito mientras su nueva tía caminaba rumbo al altar.

El Uchiha llegó en compañía de la Hyuuga y del niño al que tanto aprecio tenia, ambos adultos, a un costado diferentes del pequeño ojigris, quien parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

-No debo sentirme culpable… Ella se lo buscó por ser tan pesimista –Esa era la clase de pensamientos que ocupaba la mente del niño, quien poseía un diminuto kimono azul oscuro con el signo del Clan Hyuuga en la espalda y daba torpes pasos a causa de las sandalias que su madre le había forzado a usar. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su madre, en señal de molestia.

- Tranquilo… Es por tu jii-san –Le dijo su madre. Hinata usaba un kimono color celeste blanquecino, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos color perla, su oni era color violeta gentil, y su nudo era en forma de rosa florecida en plena primavera, indicando que era de un clan importante.

-No creo que esté así por la boda –Pensó Uchiha Sasuke, vestido con un kimono masculino negro, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su bien formado pecho.

Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo con cierta sorpresa y otros con ternura. Ellos tres realmente parecían una familia y más aun por sus atuendos, era como si el yin se hubiera fusionado con el yang para crear el equilibrio perfecto entre ambos. Uno que otro invitado de menor importancia comentaba el cómo se veían los tres y entre las mujeres apareció un nombre singular para aquella fusión: "Yiang"; Ese nuevo término provocó burla entre los varones, quienes se limitaron a decir que: Si Hinata era la luz y Sasuke la oscuridad, Shinju debía ser la penumbra: Haiiro (Gris).

.

La ceremonia empezó a los pocos minutos en que llegaron todos los invitados.

Neji poseía un kimono masculino negro, tradicional en las bodas, sin tener ninguna insignia en el atuendo. Neji se veía bien a ojos femeninos, provocando que su propia prima se sonrojo levemente al verlo.

Tenten entró al jardín, por la puerta que daba al salón principal del lugar, siendo admirada por todos los presentes, hombres, mujeres y niños le vieron fascinados ante la belleza de la que era portadora ese día en especial, era como si toda la belleza que había mantenido escondida hubiera salido a flote para esa ocasión.

Los ojos inocentes de Shinju observaron maravillado como se concretaba la boda, mirando como la novia se situaba al lado de su futuro marido, admirando él como el sacerdote daba las bendiciones, ambos novios mirándose con un amor del que él nunca fue testigo y en especial, como se besaban en entrega mutua llenos de una pureza y castidad de la que solo veía entre sus amigos.

Eso era amor.

Un amor tan fuerte y puro, que ni el más oscuro deseo podría destruirlo, de eso estaba hecho el matrimonio.

.

.

La ceremonia concluyó al cabo de una hora, no hubo inconvenientes, cosa que extrañó a la mayoría de los nueve novatos y a Sai, ya que en las bodas que ellos tenían, siempre ocurría algún escándalo y pensaron que esa no sería la excepción. No obstante, al parecer, la reaparición de la Hyuuga ya era todo el escándalo que se produciría en la ceremonia.

Todos los invitados pasaron a la sala de eventos, hablando animadamente y riéndose.

Hinata acompañó a Shinju en todo momento, cosa que le extrañó ¿Por qué su hijo no quería estar con sus amigos? La respuesta era el nombre de una niña. Shinju no dejaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña de eterno chaleco amarillo, esta, desviaba la vista cada vez que notaba la mirada ojigris sobre ella, el presentimiento de sufrimiento todavía no abandonaba su ser, mas, se limitó a ocultar sus lágrimas frente a sus padres, igual que todos los días.

Shinju intentó concentrarse en la fiesta, los globos, la tarta, recientemente partida por el nuevo matrimonio, sin contar con los bailes que efectuaban todos a su alrededor, sin embargo, su madre no bailaba con nadie, únicamente se limitaba a hablar con su hermana, Hanabi, quien había ido en compañía de Konohamaru, una especie de imitación de Naruto.

.

-¡Ey, Hinata! –El azabache de reflejos azulinos observó al que llamaba con tanto furor a su madre, Inuzuka Kiba, ese hombre era agradable a plena vista, se notaba alguien muy impulsivo y animado- ¿Quieres bailar? –Sonrió ampliamente una vez que estuvo frente a la peliazul, quien ni siquiera se sonrojó, más bien, se limitó a sonreír con nostalgia, pero su rostro cambió a duda al posar sus ojos sobre su hijo.

-Yo puedo quedarme con él –Se ofreció Hanabi, sonriente de poder cuidar a su sobrino favorito, y único- ¡¿Nani? ¡¿Mami bailará con tío Inuzuka? –abrió su boca en gesto infantil para retener a su madre, quien ya le había besado la frente y con un "regreso pronto" Cosa que dejó al pequeño boquiabierto.

-Hanabi-obasan –Habló sin despegar sus ojos del hombre que le había arrebatado a su madre en un descuido- ¿Quién es él?

Hanabi sonrió ante esa pregunta, era obvio para ella que Shinju nunca se había encontrado con un "pretendiente" para su madre- Es Kiba, era amigo de tu madre cuando eran niños –El dato llamó la atención del niño, quien no dudó en seguir observando cómo ambos adultos bailaban al compás de la música; odiaba admitirlo, pero su madre se veía feliz al lado del castaño de mejillas pintadas- Que ni lo sueñe, mami será para Uchiha-san –Pensó con ira al ver como Kiba le susurraba algo en el oído a Hinata-, provocando que esta se sonrojara y negara con fuerza con cabeza y manos.

.

El día siguió de la misma forma. Entre risas y bailes los adultos siguieron festejando la ocasión, mientras los niños comían dulces y se burlaban de lo mal que bailaban Maito Gai y Rock Lee. Sasuke hablaba con Shikamaru y con Chouji.

Todo parecía normal en la fiesta, hasta que llegó el momento que tanto espero Shinju: Cuando la novia tiraba el ramo y se predecía quien sería la siguiente en unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

-Al fin -Sonrió Shinju al ver que por fin tendría la oportunidad de hacer su cometido. Miró a todos lados, en busca de su madre, encontrándola en una mesa apartada del lugar donde se encontraban las solteras dispuestas a atrapar el ramo- Perfecto –Mostró una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras buscaba al Uchiha con la mirada, quien hablaba con Chouji y Shikamaru- Se van sorprender –Por poco soltó una risa burlona, ya se imaginaba la escena, con su madre feliz y el azabache mayor abrazándolos; formarían un abrazo entre los tres, él, Uchiha-san y su madre.

-¿Listas? –Preguntó entre risas Tenten, amontonando a las solteras en mitad de la habitación- Ahora sabremos quién será la próxima afortunada.

.

Shinju se acercó con sigilo al lugar, entre tanta gente nadie notó su infantil presencia, ni como se subía sobre una silla que estaba justo al lado de la esposa de Neji, quienes le vieron pensaron que el ojigris sólo quería ver con detalle cómo era una boda, mas, nadie imaginaba la locura que estaba por hacer. Observó a su alrededor a ver si alguien sospechaba de sus intenciones, notando algo fuera de lo común: Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros se encontraba apartada de todos, de largo cabello amarrado con una coleta baja, al parecer era soltera, ya que nadie le acompañaba, su única compañía era Sakura y Naruto, aun así, la mirada de la mujer era triste cada vez que se detenía en algún niño del lugar o veía a un hombre que se encontraba lo mas posiblemente apartado de ella, un moreno de ojos negros y cicatriz en la nariz; la mujer se veía triste al verlo, pero él no la miraba y si lo hacia la veía con cierta nostalgia y decepción Shinju no supo notar.

Shinju se detuvo un momento al verla, y por un segundo pensó que tal vez ella era merecedora de atrapar el ramo, sin embargo, luego pensó que si ella no estaba en el grupo de solteras, debía ser porque no quería casarse ¿Entonces porque estaba tan triste?

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su infantil mente, él no era egoísta, solía preocuparse por los demás y no le gustaba ver a alguien triste, mas, por esta ocasión se permitiría ser egoísta y hacer algo que le haría feliz a él, y a las personas que amaba.

.

El momento decisivo llegó, Tenten extendió sus brazos tomando el ramo con firmeza, dispuesta a tomar fuerzas para aventarlo lo más lejos posible, sería divertido ver como las cuarentonas se peleaban para ser la próxima en casarse.

El ramo de la novia fue lanzado, pero no se escuchó ningún grito, sólo un golpe seco, similar al de un saco de harina cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a lo que había caído, más bien, a la personita que había caído al piso tras atrapar el ramo de la novia. Shinju había atrapado el ramo en cuanto la nueva señora Hyuuga lo soltó y no solo eso, se había caído al saltar de la silla.

-¡Shinju-kun! ¡¿Estás bien? –Preguntaron algunas personas al verlo en el suelo. Hinata ya iba en busca de su hijo para ver qué había ocurrido, al igual que el Uchiha, quien casi corriendo se acercó al lugar.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, el corazón de muchos se aceleró, el presagio se estaba cumpliendo.

En cuanto la Hyuuga y el Uchiha se acercaron al niño, entre preguntas y miradas de interrogación y preocupación, el niño sonrió ampliamente, le dolía todo su cuerpo del lado izquierdo, no obstante, la ansiedad que sentía disminuía el dolor de su cuerpo.

Shinju extendió el ramo a su madre- Ten, mami, lo atrapé para ti –Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, los niños confundidos y los adultos intercambiando miradas de preocupación y ternura, mientras la ojiperla sonreía ante el inusual regalo- Ahora te puedes casar, tienes el ramo.-La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de la mujer, cambiando por una mirada perpleja.

-Shinju… -Susurró, sintiendo como la garganta se le secaba en el acto.

-¡Te puedes casar con Uchiha-san!

Fue entonces que el ambiente se volvió aun más pesado de lo que ya estaba, algunos, comprendieron la situación en la que el niño ponía a su madre, empezaron a tomar atención a lo que ocurriría.

El ojigris sonrió, poniendo el ramo de novia en las manos de su madre, luego, tomó las manos del portador del sharingan y las posó junto a las de la madre soltera, uniéndolas como las vio esa misma mañana.

Hinata enrojeció a más no poder unos segundos y observó al Uchiha de reojo, quien se veía tan sorprendido como ella, para luego fruncir el seño levemente; Ella se quedó absorta, mirándolo sin verlo, verlo sin observar. Miles de escenas traspasaron su mente, desde risas hasta lágrimas, de pureza a entrega y de lágrimas a muerte; aquellas escenas la sacaron de la realidad, mas, regresó al instante en que sus recuerdos llegaron al momento preciso del nacimiento de su único hijo. Hinata se estremeció levemente, desviando su mirada del Uchiha hacia su hijo, quien se mantenía risueño esperando su respuesta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir?

-¡Teme, reaccionar! –El grito de burla de Naruto la despertó por completo, dándose cuenta de la situación, todos esperaban una respuesta- ¡Complace los deseos de tu nuevo hijo y bésala, ! –Bromeó el Uzumaki, sin saber que esa broma era el detonador de la paciencia de la Hyuuga.

Ésta se paró de golpe, ocultando con su flequillo sus puros ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza, encorvándose un poco, como un conejo que buscaba refugio entre su pelaje. Dio media vuelta sobre su eje, dándole la espalda a su hijo, a su propio hijo. Dio un paso dudosa, tentada a voltear y verlos de frente, al portador del sharingan y a su hijo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, si lo hacia la verdad podría escapar de sus labios. Soltó el ramo, dejando que este cayera al suelo, deshaciéndose.

-¿Mami? –Murmuró el pequeño, incorporándose un poco para tomar el kimono de su madre, al sentir como su hijo le sujetaba, ella volteó a verlo. Hinata le dirigió una mirada hueca con una sonrisa vacía y forzada, tal dolor expresaba su mirar que Shinju se soltó de ella al instante, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse ¿Había dicho algo malo? Recordó sus miradas y no encontró nada malo, se preguntó por qué su madre estaba así, mas, no supo el porqué.

A cada paso que la Hyuuga daba, los demás retrocedían uno, dejándole el camino para dejar pasar su pesar.

-Hinata –El Uchiha intento intervenir a su estilo, hablándole con firmeza y rudeza- Serás una baka si crees que Shinju lo dice en serio –Él sabía que mentira, Shinju hablaba en serio, sin embargo, también comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba la mujer.

La peliazul oscura se detuvo unos momentos, para luego ver al azabache por encima de su hombro; amplió su sonrisa escasa de vida y gotas de agua salada acariciaron sus mejillas, empezando un tierno recorrido que acabó en la punta de su barbilla ¿Dolor? Esa palabra era muy pequeña para el sentimiento que la Hyuuga sentía en su corazón.

Hinata se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación tal cual fantasma entrando por las puertas del purgatorio.

Dejando a todos con una estaca en el corazón.

.

.

.

Los invitados se habían retirado a ritmo moderado, en especial tras la escena en que todos fueron testigos.

Shinju había permanecido junto al Uchiha todo ese tiempo, en silencio, observando como los demás reían e intentaban olvidarse de lo ocurrido, mas, el dolor que su tierno corazón de infante sentía no se disolvió con nada, ni con disimuladas caricias del ojinegro, ni con las travesuras de Kiseki, quien intentó alegrarle toda la tarde, pues, ella no había entendido de que se trató la escena.

-¿Qué hice mal? –Preguntó el pequeño al azabache mayor, sin atreverse a verlo.

-Sí –Cualquiera diría que era cruel ser tan directo con un niño de solo cinco años, sin embargo, a veces las cosas eran mejor aclararlas que dejarlas a medias.

-¿Por qué? –Casi hizo un puchero, pero se abstuvo a hacerlo.

-Creo que sintió que te fallé –Era increíble lo que sucedía, cada día que transcurría Sasuke sabía un poco más acerca de la madre del niño, no era algo que hubiese sido intencional, simplemente esas cosas pasaban, vivían los tres juntos, era normal aprenderse los gustos de los demás integrantes de la casa.

-¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar el niño, escondiendo su gris mirada bajo su flequillo.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, únicamente se quedaron en silencio, cada uno ahogado en sus propios pensamientos.

"Ahora te puedes casar, tienes el ramo ¡Te puedes casar con Uchiha-san!"

El Uchiha se quedó meditando aquellas palabras dichas por el niño, en aquel momento no supo cómo reaccionar o que decir, sólo frunció el seño en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión por la situación; Él quería a Shinju, odiaba admitir sus sentimientos, pero ya consideraba a aquel niño de ojos grises como su propio hijo. Todo era difícil de creer, muy irreal para su gusto.

-¿Cómo estará mi mamá? –Fue la pregunta al aire que soltó el pequeño azabache de reflejos azulinos.

Sasuke se paró al instante, despabilando al niño, quien se le quedo viendo como se iba del lugar, dejando solo a Shinju.

El Uchiha debía ver como estaba la portadora de ojos color luna ¿Preocupación? No, por supuesto que no estaba preocupado por ella, lo hacía por Shinju, no sintió absolutamente nada al verla tan destrozada ante palabras inocentes, al verla llorando mientras su sonrisa carente de vida no sintió nada, absolutamente nada ¿Por qué se preocuparía por aquella mujer? ¿Sólo por verla sufrir? Claro que no… era por Shinju… únicamente por Shinju.

O al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Mañana Shinju y yo nos vamos –Itachi me vio con curiosidad y serenidad.

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó con cierto recelo en sus palabras.

Ambos nos encontrábamos cenando, mientras Shinju dormía plácidamente en su pequeña cuna de madera hecha por el mismo Itachi.

Mis palabras parecieron afectarle, pues apretó con fuerza el vaso de agua que tenía en su mano derecha, sin embargo fingió neutralidad al seguir comiendo como si el tema no le importara, pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, a él le afectaba que yo estuviera con él o no, y más si me llevaba a Shinju conmigo.

-No quiero que te diga "papá" un día de estos –Arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-Shinju sólo tiene un año, Sasuke habló al año y medio –No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, siempre hablando de su hermanito menor, se nota que Itachi-kun es todo un hermano mayor- Podemos esperar unos meses más.

-Hanabi-neechan aprendió a hablar a los nueve meses, cada bebé tiene su propio ritmo –Apretó su mandíbula, estaba molesto.

-Les acompañaré –Dijo decidido, pero yo no quería eso, quería alejarme de él y de todo Uchiha existente.

-No –Habló sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar con fluidez- No quiero… no quiero que te diga papá… -Shinju jamás comprendería la verdad de su nacimiento, tal vez lo sabría, pero el saber y el comprender son dos términos muy diferentes- No podría soportarlo –Tanto dolor sentiría en cuanto Shinju dijera esa palabra, que estaba segura que me rompería el alma- Entiéndelo, onegai (por favor)

Itachi-kun se levantó de golpe, causando un sobresalto en mí, le vi caminar por la habitación, meditando el asunto.

-No los dejaré solos –Fruncí el seño ante esa respuesta, de cierta forma la esperaba, no obstante, no quería recibirla- Iré con ustedes.

-¡No! –Grité en voz moderada para no despertar a mi bebé- ¡Itachi-kun, Shinju y yo nos iremos…! –Sentí mi voz quebrarse y las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué vas a ganar con eso, Hyuuga? ¡Sólo lograrás que Shinju sufra! –Itachi-kun se acercó a mí, cada uno intentando no gritar demasiado fuerte.

-¡No quiero que un Uchiha sea su padre!

Admití en llanto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó al jardín, donde la decoración de la ceremonia seguía tal y como estaba al momento del término de esta, el lugar era como una vieja foto en blanco y negro, un ambiente lúgubre, deprimido y las nubes negras, que indicaban el término del otoño y el acercamiento del invierno, le hacían lucir aun mas melancólico el lugar que fue protagonista de gran alegría. En medio del lugar encontró a Hinata, quien miraba el altar con una mirada perdida, muerta. El Uchiha se le quedó viendo, para ser más precisos, veía su espalda, no era necesario verla de frente para apreciar su dolor.

"Una madre soltera no puede darse el lujo de amar a alguien que no sea su hijo o el padre de este"

Fueron las palabras de que Shizune comentó al tener a Yuhiko, tal vez la asistente de la Hokage decía eso por su situación pero…

"Ahora te puedes casar, tienes el ramo ¡Te puedes casar con Uchiha-san!"

Las palabras de Shinju le causaron el mismo efecto en la Hyuuga, seguramente ella pensaba lo mismo que Shizune: Que una madre soltera jamás será amada por ningún hombre.

Los hombres que conocen a madres solteras por lo general les toman por mujeres fáciles, que solo sirven para una aventura o un amor pasajero; y eso tiene sentido ¿Qué hombre querría una mujer que ya tiene un hijo? ¿Qué hombre podría ser tan noble como para amar el hijo de otro hombre? ¿Quién sería tan comprensible como para entender que esa mujer es la más valiente y pura de todo el mundo como para aceptar cuidar el producto de una noche?

_"Las mujeres que abortan son peor que los traidores"_

Fue lo que dijo Iruka en una ocasión, nadie entendía el por qué de sus palabras, sólo se sabía que las dijo después de terminar con Ayame, la nueva dueña del Ichiraku.

Sin embargo, esas palabras eran sabias. Una mujer que abortaba era una mujer sin corazón que mataba a un ser humano que crecía en su interior, un bebé que iba a nacer, que ya sentía, que ya sufría, que ya le dolía el no sentir amor o se alegraban de recibirlo.

El aborto, una opción que muchas mujeres tomaban, porque eso les daba libertad para amar y ser amadas, una mujer que aborta a un bebé ajeno a las nuevas parejas, en la mayoría de los casos, es perdonada por sus nuevos amores y que muy pocas son odiadas por matar un niño en su vientre.

Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón del dolor de Hinata, que ella no podía amar, porque al tener a Shinju, se negó a si misma a amar y ser amada. ¿Quién la querría? Ella se metió en el vicio del alcohol y tras una noche de lujuria, quedó embarazada a la corta edad de diecisiete años ¿Quién la amaría? Ni siquiera sabía, a ojos ajenos, quien era el padre de ese niño.

-Hyuuga –Le llamó en vano, pues ella seguía mirando el cielo que empezaba a tornarse negro como la profundidad del mar- Nos vamos –Ordenó aumentando el sonido de su voz, mas, la nombrada seguía sin hacerle caso.

.

Estaba rota

Hinata estaba rota como la muñeca que era

Las palabras de Shinju le dieron

Pero no tanto por lo pedido, sino por la persona que le acompañaba en esos momentos

Sasuke

Sasuke le causaba dolor, le causaba sufrimiento, impotencia, arrepentimiento

Sasuke su sufrimiento

Incluso le causaba más dolor que vivir con Itachi

.

Pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio, cuando el cielo se tiñó de oscuridad, Hinata giró en su propio eje y caminó rumbo al interior de la mansión, pasando al lado del portador del Sharingan.

Ella no podía culpar a Shinju, él no tenía la culpa de nada

Ella era la única culpable de tanto dolor, ella y sólo ella.

Entró a la habitación, donde únicamente se encontraban el equipo de Gai, Tsunade y la familia protagonista del elemento tierra, quienes intentaban controlar a la Hokage. Hinata siguió con la mirada cada una de las sillas, hasta que encontró a su hijo sentado en una esquina, jugando con sus pies de forma melancólica, parecía que iba a llorar, cosa que conmocionó a la Hyuuga, tal vez Itachi tenía razón, tal vez sí causaba dolor en su hijo la ausencia de un padre.

Caminó a paso lento hasta quedar enfrente de su hijo, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa cuando éste le observó con los ojos cristalinos y un culpable sonrojo en sus mejillas- perdón –Se disculpó Shinju, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse.

Hinata se inclinó un poco y extendió sus brazos, esperando ser correspondida por su pequeño, cosa que no tardo, pues, de inmediato el niño se lanzó en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y repitiendo varias veces que lo sentía. La madre se limitó a decir "discúlpame a mí" y lo cargo en brazos, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar en compañía de ambos azabaches.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, posando al lado de la peliazul para ver el rostro avergonzado del niño, la escena era de lo más enternecedora ante cualquiera que no supiera que el Uchiha era ajeno a madre e hijo.

Cuando se despedían de los pocos invitados presentes, Shinju le pidió a su madre que se detuviera un segundo y que le bajara; ella hizo caso confundida y observó como su hijo se acercaba a la única niña del lugar, quien se sobresaltó y entristeció al verlo junto a ella.

-Yuhiko-kun –Habló con el seño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula, lo que provocó desconcierto en los espectadores- Yo…. –Tartamudeó, no era lo mismo disculparse con su progenitora que con una niña- Lo lamento -La pequeña castaña abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, observando como el niño empezaba a tartamudear- Tenias… Tenias razón… puse triste a mamá –Admitió de mala gana, lo cual causa una pequeña risa en Sasuke, sin poder creer que el pequeño se tragara su orgullo ante una mujer.

-No hay… No hay problema –Contestó Yuhiko desorientada- Fue mi culpa… -Ambos niños se sonrojaron al escuchar la risa de ambas madres- Shinju-kun –Llamó la niña, estrujando su chaleco amarillo- Estoy segura que… que tendrás tu "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Intercambiaron sonrisas tímidas y se despidieron.

Cada uno se fue con su respectiva "familia".

Shinju fue tomado por el Uchiha, y salieron de la mansión, en medio de un acogedor silencio.

.

Tal vez mañana no tendría su final feliz.

Pero algún día, no muy lejano, lo tendría.

Shinju tendría su_ "Y vivieron felices para siempre, los tres juntos como una familia"_

Aunque en su infantil mente jamás imaginó que tendría que pasar obstáculos más grandes de los que él podría soportar.

Grandes problemas se avecinaban.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer el fic.

Me disculpo porque como se esta editando el fic hubo un problema y se borro este capitulo durante unos días, perdónenme.


	11. La familia debe estar junta

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 11*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."La familia debe estar junta"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El cielo nublado de los días de otoño daba a desear un hermoso amanecer soleado que inundara toda la mansión Uchiha.

Las cosas en el interior de la gran casa eran ya de costumbre; como aun era temprano ninguno había almorzado y cada uno se dedicaba a sus acostumbradas tareas caseras.

Sasuke revisaba su katana para su siguiente misión; mientras, cada ciertos minutos observaba de reojo en dirección al pasillo que conducía a la cocina, donde Hinata cocinaba el desayuno, al tiempo que, tarareaba una canción que era desconocida para el Uchiha; Shinju jugaba con unas figuras de acción que eran similares al Yondaime y a Orochimaru, mientras el pequeño gritaba: "Muere, Oro-Oro", ya que nunca se aprendía el nombre de los malos de sus juguetes.

-Es "Orochimaru" –Corrigió Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada al niño.

-En ese caso le llamare Orochi (serpiente) –Decidió sonriente el ojigris, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del azabache mayor y por parte de su madre una pequeña risilla.

Abría que estar loco como para decir que al antiguo discípulo de Orochimaru le agradaba que el niño al que le guardaba tanto cariño llamara a la serpiente humana "Orochi" como si fueran conocidos… o peor, Amigos.

El ojinegro se levanto del sofá a paso tranquilo, se acercó a la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo, más por hacer algo que por hambre. Dejó a Shinju sólo en el recibidor, ya que éste estaba feliz jugando con sus figuras de acción de ambos rivales, esta vez usando un peluche diminuto de halcón y otro de un conejo que atacaban al muñeco de Orochimaru.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, acompañada de dos voces discutiendo.

-_Tío Uzumaki y tía Sakura_–Pensó el niño al escuchar los gritos, no pudo diferenciar aquellas voces, pero por como discutían debían ser ellos dos, los padres de Kiseki.

.

Shinju se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a abrir la entrada a ambos adultos. El niño de ojos grises aún era un infante, por lo que no era consiente de que no debía abrir la puerta a extraños, aunque claro, él no sabia que estaba por abrir la puerta a unos desconocidos para él.

Se paro de puntillas para abrir la puerta, casi colgando la abrió con una sonrisa. Tres personas entraron al living, Shinju les observó entre curioso y maravillado.

La primera persona en entrar, era; aparentemente, la única mujer del grupo, de larga cabellera color rojo como el fuego y ojos de igual color, ambos escondidos por gruesos lentes que le daban un toque intelectual. Shinju observo a la mujer, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era, a su parecer, el polo opuesto de su madre. La pelirroja tenia un chaleco color crema que le llegaba solo hasta el ombligo, este era de color beige; los pantalones de ella eran pescadores sobre las rodillas, lo cual hizo reír al menor de edad, la mujer no se veía mal, pero pareciera que eligió una ropa como para la edad de su tía Hanabi y no para una mujer de unos veinticinco años o más.

El segundo en entrar, quien venia gritándole a la mujer que nunca cambiaria. Él tenia ojos color morados, y su cabello era de color blanquecino mezclado con azulino ¿verdoso o sólo una mezcla aguamarina? Shinju no lo sabía, pero le encanto ese color de cabello. El hombre de ojos morados poseía una polera morada hasta el final de su cuello y en los brazos había unas especies de pulseras puestas en orden incoherente, causándole un aspecto extrovertido y algo rebelde en el hombre, que, también tenia unos pantalones blancos.

El ultimo en entrar era el de aspecto mas común, un hombre que media como dos metros de alto y era robusto, no por ser gordo, sino porque, aparentemente, había sido bien entrenado y tenia buenos músculos para una pelea, mas, su rostro mostraba amabilidad, calma y algo de curiosidad por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si el tiempo en ese mundo fuera recién acostumbrándolo y la relación de sus compañeros fuera algo que le llamara la atención la amistad y amor parecía llamar la atención del hombre. Él tenía un polo puesto, algo suelto, lo cual dio a entender al niño que a ése no le gustaba mostrar sus músculos para intimidar a los demás. _Seguramente sólo para defender a sus amigos_. Pensó Shinju al ver que el hombre se veía atento a la escena que eran protagonistas los otros dos, aparentemente, buscando el momento apropiado para intervenir. El hombre alto era de piel pálida, cabello naranja y ojos similares a castaños.

.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde estas? –La mujer tenía una voz melosa, tan empalagosa que hizo tiritar al niño, era peor que la voz melosa de Kiseki.

-¿Qué pasa, Karin? ¿Acaso no soportas ni un segundo sin ser rechazada? –Bromeó el hombre de ojos morados.

-¡Cállate maldito idiota! –Se dispuso a golpearle la mujer que respondía al nombre del Karin, lo cual asusto al niño, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver algo fuera de lo común, cara del hombre se convirtió en una especie de agua viscosa que en cuanto fue librada del golpe de la mujer, regreso a su estado natural- _¡Genial!_–Pensó maravillado el niño, sin creer lo que veía, cuando viajaba con su madre vio diversas técnicas, pero esa era la primera vez que era espectador de tal espectáculo.

-Karin, Suigetsu –Llamó el mayor de los tres, siendo ignorado- ¿Quién abrió la puerta? No veo a Sasuke por aquí.

.

Aquella observación logro detener a ambos jóvenes de cabelleras exóticas, quienes no pudieron evitar observarle con curiosidad y luego ver su ambiente; ante eso, Shinju pensó que debía presentarse.

-Disculpen –Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hasta el pequeño, las reacciones fueron diferentes.

La mujer de cabellera larga abrió su boca a mas no dar, mientras apuntaba al niño de forma acusadora, sus ojos color rojos se perdieron en sus lentes, su cabellera de fuego se erizó ante la sola presencia del pequeño y su tímida sonrisa.

El hombre con apariencia de tiburón palideció un segundo, cerrando su boca de golpe, sin embargo, tras pasada la sorpresa soltó una sonrisa burlona, mostrando sus filosos dientes de tiburón.

El ultimo hombre, el más alto, observo al niño de pies a cabeza, analizándolo con la mirada, causando un sonrojo juguetón en el pequeño. El peli naranja esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el aspecto del menor, era idéntico al Uchiha, sólo que tenia ojos grises y el cabello más azulino que el único portador del Sharingan.

.

-Soy Shinju –Se presentó el niño de ojos grises, despertando del trance a ambos varones- ¿Buscan a Uchiha Sasuke? –Nuevamente sus modales salieron a luz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que se había presentado ante mayores, pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado sus modales. Esperó una respuesta, mas, lo único que recibió fue una risa contenida por parte del tal Suigetsu- Él se encuentra en…

No pudo terminar cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre que se asemejaba a un albino, de no ser por sus vivos ojos- ¡¿Uchiha Sasuke? Jajaja –Se rio mientras lo tomaba por debajo de los brazos y lo alzaba al aire como un muñeco recién comprado- Eres muy formal, Chibi (pequeño).

-¡¿Pero quien coño me explica quien demonios es este mocoso? –Explotó al fin la mujer, sin dejar su posición.

El grito de Karin resonó por toda la mansión, llegando a la cocina, donde ambos adultos encargados de Shinju escucharon el grito. Hinata y Sasuke se levantaron de golpe de la mesa al escuchar la voz femenina, ambos salieron corriendo y atravesaron el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor, donde se encontraron con la curiosa escena del antiguo Taka y Shinju.

-¡Shinju! –Gritó Hinata acercándose para tomar a su hijo, mientras el dueño del territorio preguntaba que estaban haciendo ellos allí.

El acercamiento de la Hyuga hacia su hijo fue detenido bruscamente por la mujer integrante de Taka.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? –Gruñó Karin, anteponiéndose a la madre de ojos color perla, quien se detuvo de manera automática al verla interpuesta en su camino- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste maldita regalada? –La pelirroja levantó su mano, dispuesta a abofetear a la madre del niño, ésta se limito a verla vacilante, sin entender a que se refería la mayor- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tener un hijo con Sasuke-kun? –Hinata observó la mano acercarse a ella, no obstante, no intento detener el impacto, no era su deseo, es mas, de cierta forma, sentía que se merecía ser golpeada, inclusive su mirada se nublo unos segundos.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_._

_._

_-¿No piensas decir la verdad? –Observe a Itachi jugar con Shinju, verlos a los dos jugando con una pequeña pelota de plástico ya era rutina de cada viernes en la tarde, y aquella escena me gustaba de manera sobrehumana._

_Quién diría que el temido Uchiha Itachi, asesino de su Clan era torpe ante los cuidados de un bebé de seis meses, que apenas podía sentarse y reírse de forma traviesa al intentar caminar y tropezar en el intento._

_-No –Le conteste sujetando a Shinju de sus manitas, alejándole de la pelota- Así es mejor –Itachi curvó sus labios en muestra de desaprobación, él deseaba contarle a todos la verdad de Shinju, mas que nada, contar la existencia del pequeño Uchiha- Si ellos supieran… Estoy segura que más de alguna persona me odiara en cuanto se sepa la verdad –Shinju tropezó al intentar dar un paso, por lo cual le tome en brazos y lo apegue a mi cuerpo- No quiero que ocurra eso –Sentí como las lágrimas acariciaban mis sonrojadas mejillas- No quiero defraudar a nadie mas, no quiero hacerlo nunca mas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_._

_._

Y todos sus deseos y anhelos quedaron destruidos en cuanto se provoco aquella tormenta hace cinco meses.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, de cierta forma, queriendo recibir aquella bofetada del destino: Ella había obrado mal y ahora recibiría su castigo, mas, la mano de la otra mujer nunca llego a su mejilla.

La Hyuga abrió con lentitud sus ojos, preguntándose del por qué no llegaba la bofetada que anhela, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la cabellera azabache del Uchiha, quien sujetaba con una mano la muñeca de Karin, de manera brusca y gruñendo por lo bajo- Baja la mano, Karin –Habló con veneno el hombre. Hinata, desde su punto de vista, sólo podía ver la espalda de él, la escena provoco que ella se quedara sin palabras ante eso, la relación entre ambos había mejorado de forma descomunal en los últimos meses pero jamás lo imagino capas de defenderle.

.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun! –Reclamó angustiada la mujer de ojos rojos, observando de reojo al hombre de ojos negros, y, nuevamente a la heredera original del Clan Hyuga.

-Ya cállate, Karin –Intervino Suigetsu, quien aun tenia a Shinju sujeto de la misma posición- Al parecer Sasuke ya encontró lo que quería para renacer su Clan –Rio por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad del niño- _¿Son de verdad?_ –Se preguntó el niño mirando los dientes del peli celeste- Que bien lo tenias oculto, Sasuke –Bromeó el originario del país de la niebla.

Ante tal desastre, el mas pacifico del grupo decidió intervenir- Karin ¿No crees que podrías estar equivocada?

-¡Cállate, Juugo! –Contestó en un grito, mostrando odio tras sus gruesos lentes- ¡Esta tipa se metió con mi Sasuke-kun! –Aquel comentario le llegó a la peliazul como un balde de agua fría- ¡Tubo un hijo con Sasuke-kun! –O como una navaja que atravesaba su corazón- ¡¿Qué clase de zorra eres como para tener un hijo sin estar casada?

.

Y al final, Karin toco el tema tabú del hogar.

El lugar enmudeció unos segundos, nada acompañaba el silencio más que el diminuto eco del tembloroso cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre.

-No lo es…

Todas la miradas se dirigieron a la dueña de la temblorosa pero dulce voz que contestaba tartamudeante a una pregunta que nadie estaba seguro sí se había dicho o no.

-Sasuke-kun no es el padre de Shinju.

.

Las facciones de su rostro se encontraban tensas, como una persona que miente sabiendo que la verdad esta cercana a uno mismo. Hinata observó a Karin con el seño levemente fruncido y con su cuerpo tembloroso por las emociones que eran alojados en su cuerpo y con sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de su alma pero vivos con una chispa de vida que pocas veces eran presentes en las pupilas humanas ¿Qué provocaba su mirada? Seguramente era el hecho de que la insultaran… No, ella no era así, ella era del tipo de personas que del sólo hecho de pensar en su felicidad se sentían egoístas ante los demás; por lo tanto, lo que causaba esa mirada era que la otra mujer se atrevió a entrar en un territorio prohibido para todo mundo, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de ver el territorio clausurado a la distancia.

El cuerpo de Karin se relajó ante la declaración de la madre de Shinju, por lo cual, el portador del Sharingan soltó su agarre, dejándola libre, la mujer de forma silenciosa y recelosa se acercó a sus compañeros, pasando por alto la presencia del menor y en especial, hacinado caso omiso a su mirada de rencor.

Sasuke se puso de perfil ante la Hyuga, observándola por el rabillo del ojo, él no se sorprendió al no verla llorar, era consciente del dolor que la Hyuga había sentido durante todos esos años, fue un dolor parecido al que él sufrió ante la muerte de sus padres y de su familia; no era el mismo dolor, no obstante, era parecido en cierto punto: Ambos habían caído en la oscuridad un tiempo, pero con ayuda de alguien volvieron a la luz. Suspiró para sus adentros, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacía Taka en Konoha?

.

.

Al cabo de una hora todos se encontraban almorzando alrededor de la mesa, el ambiente ya estaba más calmado ante la declaración de la peliazul, no obstante, la pelirroja seguía viendo con desprecio a la madre soltera. Suigetsu se limitaba a jugar con el pequeño, señalando a diferentes lugares con su dedo índice, logrando que el niño de ojos grises volteara a ver lo que señalaba el originario del país de la niebla. Juugo sonreía ante los gestos infantiles del niño y no pudo evitar, en una ocasión, revolverle el cabello. Los dos hombres estaban felices, jugar con Shinju era como una exótica fantasía prohibida hecha realidad: Tratar a Sasuke como un niño y burlarse de él; Aunque no fuera el mismísimo Sasuke, el parecido entre ambos les satisfacía.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente el azabache mayor. Todos dejaron sus almuerzos de lado y Suigetsu, por su parte, ignoró la pregunta de su antiguo líder para seguir molestando al pequeño- Suigetsu –Llamó el Uchiha con voz demandante, logrando que el usuario del elemento agua le tomara atención.

-Hace seis meses que no nos escribes –Contestó Karin, moviendo su cabello con una mano- ¿Acaso ya no te interesamos, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó de forma acaramelada, mostrando una mirada coqueta que no logro nada en el dueño de casa.

-No

El ambiente se congelo unos segundos y la fantasía de la ojirojo se rompió al instante.

-¡Jajaja! –Se rio Suigetsu- ¡En tu cara! –Continuó burlándose el albino, mientras el infante le miraba confundido.

Hinata guardo silencio, esos eran asuntos de Taka y no de ella, por lo cual se limito a comer e intentar no prestar atención a la conversación de los antiguos subordinados de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke –Llamó Juugo, atrayendo la atención de todos- Lo que dice Karin es verdad, pero tenemos otra razón por la cual estamos aquí.

-¡Juugo! –Se levantó de golpe la rastreadora, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa.

-Lo mejor es decírselo, Karin –Comentó el peli naranjo, manteniéndose tranquilo como siempre. Sasuke les observo de reojo, preguntándose de que se trataba.

-Tú misma dijiste que debíamos decírselo cuanto antes –Agregó Suigetsu, poniéndose serio por primera vez- Por eso vinimos aquí.

La conversación cada vez se tornaba más interesante a oídos ajenos, por lo que la Hyuga se levanto de la mesa y retiro los platillos vacíos.

-¿De que demonios están hablando? –Preguntó el portador del Sharingan, ya rabioso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la situación empezaba a sobrepasar su poca paciencia.

Hinata guardó y puso los platillos sucios en el lava trastos y tomo el patillo vacío de Sasuke, dio un paso atrás para ponerlo con el resto de los platos sucios, pero su camino se detuvo al escuchar lo siguiente:

-Sentí el chakra de Uchiha Itachi.

.

Las palabras de Karin sonaron como un eco lejano en la habitación.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos dé la impresión por la revelación de aquella noticia; sintió que por unos instantes dejo de respirar, de vivir, su cuerpo quedo paralizado por la sorpresa y el peso que tenían esas palabras. Para que Karin, la rastreadora de mayor potencial, sintiera el Chakra de alguien, sólo existía una razón coherente: Esa persona estaba viva.

En su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, de su vida y recuerdos de Itachi; los recuerdos que atravesaban su mente pasaban con tal intensidad y velocidad que por un segundo pudo jurar que no pensaba en nada. _Es… Es imposible_. Se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que sus piernas flaqueaban. _Él esta muerto ¡Lleva más de ocho años muertos! ¡Si estuviera vivo ya abría venido aquí y…!_En su mente atravesó la sorpresa que les causo a los demás el que Hinata estuviera viva…. Hinata paso más de seis años como fallecida, todos juraron que estaba muerta, en cambio, ella estaba viva, huyendo de los demás y escondiéndose en las sombras ¿Entonces…? ¿Y si ocurrió algo parecido con Itachi? _¡Yo lo vi! ¡Él estaba muerto! ¡Yo lo mate!_Mentalmente se negó a creer todo lo que su antigua compañera le decía, no podía ser verdad aquello, debía ser una mentira… aunque… aunque nunca… _Nunca toque el cadáver de Itachi… me limite a verlo…_¿Podría ser que su hermano mayor hubiera seguido con vida en esos momentos? _Se supone que Akatsuki destruyo el cuerpo_.

.

-Itachi esta con vida

.

Hinata quedo paralizada ante las palabras de Karin.

_Itachi-kun… Esta vivo_ Las lagrimas agolparon sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, al recordarlas pudo sentir lagrimas imaginarias acariciar sus mejillas _Esta vivo ¡Itachi-kun esta vivo!_ Sintió sus piernas flaquear, y se vio tentada a dejarse caer de rodillas en el fino piso de madera y llorar de felicidad, o ira, no lo sabía con precisión; sin embargo, si dejaba escapar sus emociones, los demás sabrían que ella era consciente de la verdad: Que Uchiha Itachi seguía con vida. _Que alegría… Que alegría, estoy feliz, Itachi-kun sobrevivió a la tormenta_ Y es que en el ultimo tiempo se lamentaba en silencio la ausencia de su camarada, aquel que la defendió y protegió, durante algunas noches se imagino que el cadáver, del héroe anónimo de la villa de la hoja, se encontraría en algún lugar, sin ser enterrado de una forma digna y merecedora para él.

Las lágrimas imaginarias empezaron a acariciar sus mejillas de tierna forma, un sentimiento cálido le invadió el alma. Ella estaba feliz, la única persona que le apoyo tras la muerte de su amiga seguía con vida, no le importó si él estaba herido o no, lo importante era que estaba con vida.

Porque a pesar que un lado de Hinata detestaba a Itachi por ser quien era, su otro lado quería a Itachi… tal vez era algo más que simple cariño.

.

-Itachi esta muerto –Dijo de forma mecánica el Uchiha, sin creer lo que la mujer de anteojos le decía.

-Yo también me sorprendí al reconocer su Chakra –Habló con seriedad la mujer, ajustándose sus lentes- Pero no tengo la menor duda, Sasuke-kun, pasamos meses buscándolo en el pasado, no pude olvidar su Chakra, lo conozco a la perfección.

El silencio volvió a adornar la habitación, el rostro de todos estaba tenso, a excepción del pequeño de cinco años de edad, que no lograba entender del todo la situación.

-Debe estar herido… Su Chakra estaba débil, por lo que no pude rastrearlo, pero esta cercano aquí, a Konoha.

El sonido de porcelana fina chocando contra el suelo llamo la atención del antiguo Taka y Shinju; todos observaron como Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo con lentitud los trozos del platillo roto y guardándolos con cuidado sobre su dental de cocina, para botarlo en cuanto tuviera un buen montón en sus manos.

-Perdón… -Susurró con un hilo de voz, la cual llegó con dificultad a los oídos de los demás.

Shinju observó a su madre, confundido, no entendía el por qué ella se encontraba tan nerviosa, la conocía, él mejor que nadie conocía cada reacción y gesto de su progenitora. Shinju lo sabía, él sabía que su madre le estaba ocultando algo, sus manos temblorosas, su mirada perdida que intentaba concentrarse en un punto fijo.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento de manera brusca- ¿Estas segura? –Preguntó con voz autoritaria a Karin, esta asintió con la cabeza. El único portador del Sharingan en Konoha se froto las sienes, intentando calmarse- Tres meses… -Dijo con voz apagada- Tienen tres meses para encontrarlo, si no lo encuentran, olvidaremos esto…

.

_Seguramente Karin se equivoco._

"_Olvidaremos esto"… Eso es lo único que deseo…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Juugo-san!

Todos los niños gritaron con tal furor que lograron ensordecer a Shinju por un segundo, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el hombre de cabellera Naranja era rodeado por todos sus amigos.

-Juugo-san ¿Nos contara un cuento? –Escuchó a Sarutobi hablar _Los amigos de Uchiha-san deben venir a veces_ Pensó el niño de ojos grises.

Shinju ignoro el escándalo de sus amigos, al notar que Kiseki recién llegaba en compañía de Akane, Shinju volteo a ver la dirección de donde provenían la hiperactiva y la impuntual niña; Los padres de ambas niñas se encontraban saludando a su Madre con el Uchiha y al dúo de Taka que no paraba de discutir.

-Shinju-kun –El nombrado volteo su rostro hacia donde estaba la dueña de esa voz, Yuhiko se encontraba a un lado de él, viéndole con una sonrisa tímida y con Hiroto, el hijo de Kankuro, junto a ella; ante tal escena, el ojigris frunció el seño- Etto… -La niña de ojos color negros tartamudeo al ver el seño fruncido de su amigo.

-¡Tranquilo hombre! –Exclamó el niño de cabellera castaña con tonos rubios y ojos aguamarina- Me voy mañana temprano –El sobrino del Kazekage poso ambas manos en su nuca y sonrió ampliamente- Así que cuídala –Ese comentario no le agradó al azabache de brillos azulinos, quien se limito a soltar un bufido.

-Shinju-kun –Volvió a llamar la niña, al verse ignorada- Juugo-sama nos contara un cuento –Sonrió- Son… Son muy lindos.

Shinju se limitó a encogerse de hombros, volteó nuevamente para ver a su madre, sin embargo, solo logro ver como ella se iba del lugar en compañía del Uzumaki. _¿Hmp?_ No se preocupo mucho por el tema y se dirigió al círculo improvisado que había creado sus amigos alrededor del antiguo integrante de Taka; Juugo seguramente tenía cuentos que valían la pena ser escuchados.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_¡Hinata-chan! Déjame invitarte un plato de Ramen!"_

La curiosa invitación del Uzumaki a la Hyuga dejó a más de alguno desconcertado ante tal ofrecimiento, mas, la mujer de cabellera color noche no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta concreta, cuando, el rubio hiperactivo le tomo de la mano y, prácticamente, la arrastró al Ichiraku.

"_Sakura-chan, teme, regresamos en un rato"_

Y el rostro dolido de Sakura no escapó de su mente en todo el trayecto en dirección al puesto de comida. El rostro de Sakura, ante los ojos de Hinata, era el de un corazón marchito, dañado y sin amor ¿Por qué los vio con esa mirada tan desesperada? Sakura ya debía ser consciente que el amor de la Hyuga, por el hijo de Minato Yondaime, ya no existía; Ese enfermizo amor de colegia, que era comparable con la obsesión, murió tras el nacimiento de Shinju.

El sufrimiento de la mujer de cabello color rosa no tenia explicación… al menos que hubiera otro problema tras su rostro jovial.

.

-Hinata-chan –La nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de su acompañante; ella volteó a verlo con cierto matiz de duda impregnado en su rostro ¿Para que la había invitado a comer? Si ella conocía bien al rubio, sabía que Naruto tenía algo importante que decirle, algo que no podía ser dicho frente a todo el mundo… o tal vez, únicamente no debía ser escuchado por Sakura- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¡Ha! ¡S-Si! –Asintió con su cabeza de forma tímida, aun seguía algo aturdida por improvisada invitación, mas, se limito a ver el menú y sonrió débilmente- _Son mas platillos que antes_ –Pensó con alegría, viendo la gran variedad de platillos- Quiero un platillo de Curri –Dijo aumentando su sonrisa para ver a la mujer que atendía el negocio en soledad desde un año atrás; pero al verla, la sonrisa de la Hyuga se desvaneció.

Ayame, la dueña del puesto de comida Ichiraku mostraba una sonrisa vacía ante sus ojos, ante esto, Hinata agudizo sus ojos perlados, dándose cuenta del descuidado aspecto de la mujer: Su melena castaña se encontraba caída, mal arreglada, como si la hubiese hecho mientras dormía; su rostro escaso de luz daba ventanilla a apreciar marcas de noches en vela bajo sus ojos. El traje que usaba se veía añejo, como si siempre lo utilizara, de día y de noche, mas… parecía intentar verse bien, sin resultado alguno- De inmediato –Dijo la mujer de aspecto decaído, empezando a cocinar una vez que Naruto gritó que quería lo de siempre.

-Hinata-chan –Naruto volvió a atraer la atención de la ojos de luna, quien intentó prestarle toda la atención que poseía- ¿Cómo te a tratando el teme?

La mujer sonrió de buena gana- Muy bien, Sasuke-kun es muy atento con Shinju.

-Shinju es buen niño, ttebayo –Agregó el Uzumaki, recibiendo su ramen- ¡Arigato, Ayame-chan! –Agradeció el rubio y continuó hablando con su antigua compañera de academia- A Kiseki-chan le agrada mucho Shinju, aunque él la hizo llorar –Se rascó una mejilla, para luego tomar los palillos y empezar a devorar su platillo.

-¿La… La hizo llorar? –Sus ojos color luna empezaron a abrirse por la sorpresa, ella había criado a su hijo para ser amable con las niñas, es decir, no ser como su padre, sino como ella.

-Si, dattebayo –Asintió con la cabeza, pidiendo otro platillo- Kiseki-chan le pidió ser su novia.

–Ese comentario le sacó una que otra gota en la nuca a la ojiperla, sin entender como una sola persona salió tan parecida a ambos padres- _Debe ser porque Naruto-kun y Sakura estaban hechos el uno para el otro_–Pensó la mujer de cabellera azulina- Shinju fue amable con ella –Comentó el ojiazul- Pero la rechazo de una forma tan fría, dattebayo ¡Por unos momentos llegue a creer que era Sasuke quien la rechazaba!

La conversación siguió su ritmo a paso tranquilo, entre un platillo y otro llego a pasar dos horas de conversación sin sentido, por lo cual, ambos decidieron regresar al parque y ver como estaban sus respectivos hijos. El parque no quedaba lejos, mas, ellos tomaron un camino largo para llegar a éste, platicando de cualquier tema hasta que…

-Hinata-chan –Habló de la nada el Uzumaki, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su acompañante- ¿Eres feliz?

Ambos detuvieron su andar al mismo tiempo. La ojiperla desconcertada volteo a ver a su ídolo a los ojos, chocando con el mar reflejado en las pupilas de éste, la voz se le quebró, sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo ¿Cuántas noches, en su niñez, soñó con un momento similar? Muchas… pero todas terminaban igual, ella sola y él alejándose; No obstante, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

-Si, Naruto-kun –En sus labios empezó a dibujarse una sincera sonrisa, similar a la que había hecho al ver el primer abrazo entre Sakura y el hombre que estaba frente ella misma- Soy feliz.

El silencio se hizo cómplice de aquella escena de amor perdido y amistad eterna.

Naruto observo con determinación a su amiga, buscando la mentira en sus ojos, y encontrándola, una mancha oscura marchitaba a la primera flor blanca en florecer en el jardín de sus amigas. Hinata era feliz, pero no completamente; Sentimientos de culpabilidad empezaron a embriagar el alma del hombre de elemento aire, secándole la boca al verse enfrente de la primera persona de su edad que lo amo, que le aprecio y le admiró.

Los ojos de la Hyuga mostraron vació en su alma, logrando hacer temblar al Uzumaki, pudo verlo sin observar, el alma hueca, escaso de amor por parte de amigos, ese era un corazón desgarrado, un corazón que lo había perdido todo.

Absolutamente todo

Sus amigos

Su familia

Su aldea

…Su amor…

Lo peor de todo era que sólo había un responsable de ese dolor

.

-¡Lo siento!

.

Y ante la atónita mirada de los ojos de Hinata, el responsable de aquel dolor pidió disculpas, desmoronándose en el frío pavimento de arena, humillándose como una vez lo hizo frente al Raikage.

-¡Discúlpame!

La Hyuga observó a su primer amor arrodillarse enfrente suyo, sin lograr entender el porqué de esas palabras- ¿Naruto… Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué me pides disculpas? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz, convirtiéndose en un susurro que el viento se llevó.

-Discúlpame por casarme con Sakura-chan –La mujer de cabello oscuro abrió levemente su boca de la sorpresa, observando la cabellera color oro de su amigo, arrodillado ante sus propios ojos color de luna- ¡Discúlpame, es mi culpa todo lo que te ha ocurrido!

La mujer le vio sin procesar con precisión las palabras ¿De que estaba hablando su modelo a seguir?

-Naruto-kun… No… No entiendo –La sorpresa no abandono su rostro en momento alguno.

-Sí yo no me hubiese casado con Sakura-chan, no hubieras caído en ese mal habito –Naruto cerro los ojos, pegando su frente contra el suelo- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Si no fuera por mí! ¡Si no te hubiera rechazado nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre Hinata, hasta ese momento, ella simplemente había tomado suposiciones de lo que su "muerte" había provocado en sus amigos, no obstante, ahora era consciente de que el daño fue aun mas grande de lo que esperaba.

-¡Si no fuera por mi no hubieras ido al bar esa noche y tú…! –Cortó la oración de golpe, sin atreverse a continuar- ¡Y tú no…! –Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta ¿Cómo decir "Y tú no hubieses quedado embarazada de un extraño"? No se podía, eran palabras muy fuertes y muy dolorosas para la mujer, o al menos eso creía Naruto- Todo es mi culpa… -Su expresión mostró suma seriedad al decir esas últimas palabras, pues seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aquel Naruto de hace mas de ocho años que tomaba a sus amigos como lo principal en su vida.

-Naruto-kun…

La Hyuga observó de forma perdida a su amigo- _Te equivocas…__-_Sintió como, a paso lento, sus mejillas empezaban a ser acariciadas por cristalinas gotas del liquido de su alma- Te equivocas Naruto-kun… yo… -Su voz dejó de salir en un instante, quedo paralizada, del temor.

Del terror que sentía al saber que su secreto podía ser descubierto si le contaba la verdad al rubio de ojos color zafiro.

.

_Yo no caí en el vicio del alcohol por ti Naruto-kun_

_Cuando te comprometiste con Sakura tome… es verdad, pero sólo tome un poco, no llegue a perder el conocimiento…_ -Su mente empezó a vagar por los tiempos de su juventud, recordando aquella noche en el frío bosque- _Fui consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo… fue un error, losé, Naruto-kun_ –Recordó sus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas al momento en que le beso con castidad en sus labios- _Pero me sentía sola… Todos me habían abandonado y "él" me ofrecía un amor, pasajero, pero un amor al fin y al cabo_ –Esa noche se dejó influenciar por aquellas palabras- _Me sentí feliz en sus brazos… Me sentí una mujer, por primera vez me sentí una mujer, "él" me dijo que después de eso no volveríamos a vernos…_-Esa noche, al terminar todo, ella lloro con amargura- _Pero lo desperté… y cuando me vio en medio de un mar de lagrimas me consoló… y me prometió que las cosas no acabarían de esa forma, dijo que no olvidaría esa noche, incluso me dijo que nos reuniéramos al día siguiente en el puente que cruza el río en las zonas de entrenamiento… porque allí no iba nadie…_

Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- _Pero él falto a nuestra cita… Lo espere todos los días desde entonces… Pero nunca llegó… y entonces, conocí a Hoshi, ella había sufrido aun mas que yo y por eso mismo nos hicimos amigas, ella me dio la llave a un olvido de ese amor pasajero, un olvido momentáneo como "nuestro amor", sin embargo, me bastaron un par de horas para ser feliz… por eso… por eso mismo Naruto-kun… Tú no…_

.

Naruto-kun… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… -Pronunció al fin con voz ronca, producto de su sollozo silencioso- Tú no eres el culpable… -Admitió, ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo y juntando sus manos sobre su corazón. El Uzumaki, sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga, le observó con sorpresa, levantando la cabeza e incorporándose lentamente, escuchando con claridad las palabras de la antigua heredera del Clan Hyuga- Naruto-kun… yo… -Vaciló unos segundos, intentando encontrar el purgatorio entre la mentira y la verdad- Te estoy muy agradecida –Mentira no era, verdad sí. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el aire otoñal le acariciaba la nuca, meneando sus finos mechones azulinos como el mar mas profundo- Si no te hubieses casado con Sakura… No hubiera pasado todo lo que me ocurrió –Aquellas palabras lograron dibujar una mueca de dolor en el ojiazul- Pero… -Él levantó la cabeza, mirándole con curiosidad- Me alegro de que te hallas casado con Sakura… Porque de no ser así… -Trago saliva de forma sonora, sintiendo que se ahogaba por leves momentos- Yo no hubiera tenido a mi razón de existir.

Naruto le vio con desnuda sorpresa, sin lograr creer las palabras de la Hyuga, mas, al ver como esta le dirigía una maternal sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente: Nunca le habían sonreído de esa manera, Iruka le sonreía de manera paternal, pero nunca tuvo a alguien que le viera con cariño maternal, y menos de alguien de su edad.

-Pero Hinata –Cuestionó el rubio- De no ser por mi no hubieses estado sola todos estos años.

Como respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sin limitarse a secarse sus lagrimas, ahora salían mas rápido, pero esta vez no por culpabilidad, sino, por alegría.

-Te equivocas, Naruto-kun, no estuve sola –Se abrazó el vientre con suma alegría, como recordando una grata sensación- Shinju siempre estuvo con migo –Contestó con furor sonriendo de una manera que parecía que estuviese contemplando el cielo en una ilusión de su pura mente- _Y también tuve a Itachi-kun_ Estoy muy agradecida contigo –Sus ojos color perla se mostraron casi transparentes por las cálidas lagrimas, que, nuevamente empezaban a desbordarse de sus pupilas- Gracias a ti, soy mas feliz de lo que nunca imagine.

Aquella declaración le quito el habla al Uzumaki. Él no lo podía creer, a pesar de todo, ella no le odiaba ni le culpaba, es mas, le agradecía el rechazo. El rubio empuño sus manos, sin saber que hacer o que decir, estaba confundido ¿Por qué Hinata decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso no había sufrido ante la boda de la que ella fue testigo e incluso respondió a los saludos de ellos dos y les deseo lo mejor? ¿Acaso no sufrió?

-No entiendo, Hinata ¿Acaso no sufriste? -Pregunto él, arqueando una ceja.

-Si, Naruto-kun, yo sufrí, sin embargo, creo que era mi destino enamorarme de ti –Usó su chaqueta para limpiarse su rostro, sin poder ocultar su sonrojo, ocurrido por tanto llanto- Si no te hubieses casado, yo hubiese seguido con mi capricho por ti… y… No hubiese tenido a Shinju, ni tu a Kiseki y a Sakura.

El viento soplo con fuerzas, atrayendo las hojas secas del otoño consigo, ambos Ninjas se vieron a los ojos, intercambiando miradas que expresaban sentimientos confusos.

-Arigato –Susurró.

El viento dejo de soplar por unos minutos y el ambiente se relajó, dando lugar a un abrazo entre el rubio y la peliazul.

Con esto, el capitulo del primer amor de Hyuga Hinata

Se cerraba

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Me voy

El anciano dejó de hacer la cena para observar a su paciente ponerse una capa negra con capucha, ocultando su rostro de paso; Vio como el moreno de unos 29 años de edad se disponía a irse de aquel humilde poblado, sin dudarlo, el anciano se acercó a paso lento y calmado al joven pelinegro y de hipnotizantes ojos negros que solía mantener cerrados.

-¿Iras a buscar a tu mujer e hijo? –Pregunto con su ronca voz el hombre de avanzada edad, situándose frente al hombre de alta estatura.

-Si –Respondió con frialdad el pelinegro, observando con sus penetrantes ojos al anciano, quien se limitó a encorvar sus cejas.

-Pero no sabes donde están, Itachi, tardaras mucho tiempo en encontrarlos –Hizo notar el doctor del pequeño pueblo. Itachi guardó silencio y dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta del hogar del anciano y marchándose sin dar un adiós ni un gracias- Puedes regresar cuando quieras –Aquellas simples y honestas palabras lograron detener las acciones del Uchiha, pero sólo por un segundo, pues prosiguió a marcharse- Éste es un pueblo pequeño que no sale en ningún mapa, incluso en los de la región… Si ustedes necesitan un lugar donde quedarse, serán bienvenidos a quedarse en este lugar –Dijo el anciano, observando como la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos.

Fue lo ultimo que pensó el antiguo doctor, teniendo el presentimiento que Itachi necesitaría, en un par de meses, un lugar donde alojarse con Hinata y Shinju.

_-A veces debemos luchar por lo que amamos… inclusive si de paso herimos a alguien más…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-…Y de esa forma, se creó la luna.

El relato termino y los niños aplaudieron con inocente alegría.

Hinata y Naruto llegaron en medio de la alegría de los niños, acercándose a su respectiva pareja para seguir escuchando los relatos del miembro más pasivo, en ocasiones, de Taka.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y a Kiseki, tomando a esta última en brazos, sin percatarse del seño fruncido de su esposa.

Por otro lado, Hinata se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba junto al Uchiha.

-¡Otro cuento! ¡Otro cuento! –Empezaron a gritar los niños, algunos con más fuerza, mientras otros se limitaban a pedirlo con la mirada.

-No tengo mas cuentos por hoy –Admitió el peli naranjo, recibiendo un reproche múltiple por parte de los infantes, y sobre todo de la Hatake que se levantó y gritó: "¡Esto apesta! ¡Inventa algo o ya veras!", al final, fue detenida por su mejor amigo- Supongo que podría contarles una metáfora… pero no creo que la entiendan, niños.

-¡Ho, valla! ¡Sólo escúpelo anciano con esteroides! –Volvió a opinar la niña impuntual.

-Esta bien, esta bien –sonrió Juugo.

Había una vez dos hombres, ninguno de los dos pasaba hambre jamás, pero un día, tuvieron hambre y fueron a buscar una manzana para cada uno –Observó a los niños, quienes tomaban atención intentando no confundirse a futuro- Ambos hombres se acercaron a un árbol, el primer hombre vio que el árbol estaba muy alto, y aunque las manzanas se veía grandes y sabrosas, tuvo miedo de caer y lastimarse, así que tomo una manzana que se encontraba en el suelo, aunque tenia mal sabor, prefería comer algo que estuviera en mal estado a caer y salir lastimado –Los niños intercambiaron miradas, sin entender muy bien el relato, no obstante, siguieron tomando atención al relato- El segundo hombre, que no era muy valiente, no quiso conformarse con una manzana podrida, así que escalo el árbol, callo muchas veces, pero al fin llegó a la cima, había muchas manzanas, pero él quería una en especial, la tomo, bajó y se la comía con mucho gusto e inclusive, con las semillas de la manzana, planto un árbol de donde salieron mas manzanas.

La metáfora termino y los niños empezaron a susurrar cosas como: "¿esa fue una historia?" "¿Qué es metáfora?" "¿Metáfora es un historia sobre comida?"; Lo que causo risa entre los mayores, excepto en uno de cabellera rubia que preguntó a su esposa que era una metáfora y por respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Todos se habían ido ya a sus casas, a excepción del antiguo Taka y ambos herederos de sangre Hyuga. Sasuke se encontraba un poco mas alejado de estos dos últimos, hablando con sus antiguos subordinados, dándoles instrucciones de no hablar con nadie sobre la información de Itachi, hasta que estuviera confirmada cual era el Chakra similar al de su hermano. Hinata suspiró, pensando en dónde se encontraría Itachi y el cómo se encontraría éste, un sentimiento de angustia le invadió, ella no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo sobrevivió a la caída del acantilado, mas, podía recordar el como sintió que alguien amortiguaba su caída en el agua del río y chocar contra unas roca al dejarla en la orilla ¿Esa persona había sido Itachi?

-Vámonos

Sobresaltada, la ojiperla alzó la vista, observando como el azabache le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, el sonrojo fue instantáneo al ver aquel gesto desinteresado por parte del Uchiha. Ella acepto su ayuda, levantándose del frío césped y, ha continuación, ayudó a su propio hijo a levantarse. Los tres empezaron a caminar, hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-¿Dónde están Karin, Suigetsu-san y Juugo-san? –Preguntó curiosa, no se había percatado en que momento aquel trío se había marchado del lugar sin dar un adiós.

-Se marcharon –Fue la única respuesta que dio el ojinegro, sin dar mayores detalles.

Caminaron en silencio, ambos enfrascados en su propio mundo, mientras, el menor de edad caminaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando comprender la metáfora dicha por el mimbro de Taka, mas, no lograba entender el relato y en especial qué era una metáfora, tal era su duda insaciable que se vio tentado a preguntarle a su madre y al hombre al que tanto aprecio tenia.

-Etto… -Shinju llamó la atención de los mayores, logrando que ambos le vieron con caras curiosas, su madre con una sonrisa y el ojinegro con su mirada indescifrable de siempre- Mami, Uchiha-san… No entendí el relato de Juugo-ojisan –Ambos adultos sonrieron ante eso- ¿Qué significan las manzanar y el árbol? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos con el seño fruncido- No lo entiendo…

La madre del niño también mostró curiosidad en eso, realmente no sabía a que se refería el relato-Etto… yo… yo tampoco sé… -Admitió sonrojándose ante su ignorancia.

El Uchiha sonrió al notar que ninguno de ellos dos sabía la respuesta a tan fácil enigma-Las manzanas representaban a las mujeres –El pequeño de ojos grises observó fijamente al hombre, mostrando admiración en sus ojos, lo cual incomodo al portador del Sharingan, en especial, al darse cuenta que la mujer de ojos color perla le veía con suma atención-Las manzanas representaban mujeres y el árbol la dificultad que le toma a los hombres conseguir su amor –Madre e hijo vieron sorprendidos al azabache mayor, empezando a procesar la información.

-Uchiha-san es muy inteligente –Opinó el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente al entender por completo la metáfora- ¿Verdad, mamá?

-Hai (si) –Asintió con la cabeza, sin decidirse si ver a su hijo o al Uchiha- Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente –Ante tal comentario el moreno sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -Los adultos observaron nuevamente al pequeño, quien detuvo su andar de golpe y giro sobre su propio eje para ver a su madre con un rostro lleno de ingenua curiosidad.

.

-¿Qué clase de manzana serias tú, mami?

.

.

.

Se sirvió el líquido amarillento, casi transparente al ojo humano, rebasó el borde del vaso, mas, no le importo y de forma delicada tomo aquel líquido, dejando que este le quemara la garganta.

Y de pronto la luz se prendió.

-¿Qué demonios estas tomando?

Sorprendida, la mujer de cabellera azulina oscura volteo su cuerpo para observar al portador del Sharingan verla con el seño fruncido y con los brazos levemente tensos a sus ojos puros. La Hyuga balbuceo unos momentos, sonrojándose ante el hecho de verlo en, únicamente, pantalones.

Sin relajar su expresión, Sasuke se acercó a la mujer, tomando el vaso con brusquedad y oliendo su contenido, al terminar de hacerlo, levanto una ceja y observó de manera penetrante a la ojiperla, quien se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que el Uchiha había creído que estaba bebiendo.

-Es limonada… -Contestó a la pregunta inexistente del azabache, quien bufó y giro su rostro, ocultando un pequeño rubor que la Hyuga alcanzó a ver- ¿Creíste que…? –El ojinegro le vio por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Creíste que estaba bebiendo?

-Hmp –Sasuke le dio la espalda y en silencio se sirvió un vaso con agua- Las palabras de Shinju te lastimaron –Comentó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

Hinata bajo la vista, recordando como sus ojos se abrieron dé la impresión al escuchar la pregunta de su niño, sin embargo, sonrió de forma vacía y le dijo: "¿Quieres que te cargue a casa?". Ignoró la duda de su pequeño… ¿Qué podría responder? ¿Qué era una manzana podrida que se disfrazaba de manzana madura?

Sasuke se apoyó en la mesa, viendo a la mujer de forma penetrante, intentando leer los pensamientos de la madre soltera, aunque, de cierta forma ya sabía lo que atormentaba a aquella mujer.

.

Su corazón era puro como una rosa blanca

Pero por unos instantes se había marchitado

.

Y lo mas seguro es que se considerara un ser horrible por ser una madre soltera- No eres una manzana, Hyuga –Claro que no, ella no era una manzana.

Hinata vio expectante a su antiguo compañero de academia _Sasuke-kun…_ Pensó, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse al encontrar honestidad en las palabras del Uchiha. Ella observó como el azabache le dirigió una media sonrisa y abandonaba la cocina.

-_Sasuke-kun es una buena persona_–Volvió a pensar la mujer, pero al instante recordó la razón por la que estaba allí, la razón por la que tenía a Shinju: "esa noche" era la causante de todo… y por ése Uchiha en especial tuvo que dejar a todo el mundo. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza, recordando lo importante, estaba allí- _Sasuke-kun puede agradarme… pero… pero jamás…_ -Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró resignada- _No puedo querer a Sasuke-kun…_

.

_Al igual que tampoco pude querer a Itachi-kun_

.

No es que ella no deseara quererlos, simplemente seria erróneo llegar a sentir algo mas que simple simpatía por alguien que proviniera de ese Clan…. Y en especial cuando el dolor de aquella herida dejada en medio de su alma aun no sana, Hinata los apreciaba, tanto a Itachi como a Sasuke, no obstante, no podía darse el lujo de amar, el amor era algo prohibido para ella.

Hinata se sentía una manzana podrida.

La Hyuga suspiro, quedando pensativa sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, si bien, nada había salido como tenia imaginado desde su infancia, todo había dado un giro de 380º ante su embarazo, tras enterarse que Uchiha Itachi era el esposo de su amiga Hoshi, después todo cambio súbitamente en cuanto su hijo conoció a Uchiha Sasuke.

Nada, nunca, salía como ella quería, pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, tal vez nada saldría bien si todo resultaba como ella deseaba.

_Sólo espero que… que Shinju no descubra quien es su padre_

Suspiró y se quedo mirando el fregadero durante unos instantes que se convirtieron en horas, la ojiperla no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta que vio por la ventana que el cielo empezaba a tornarse colores morados y rojizos, por lo cual, se dirigió a su habitación para ver si lograba dormir aunque sea unas dos horas.

_Mañana iremos a casa de Naruto-kun… debo dormir un poco._

Giró el picaporte de su habitación, no obstante, su sorpresa no fue menor al notar que se encontraba entreabierto, desorientada, abrió con lentitud la puerta para ver si se encontraba con un intruso en sus aposentos, pero, únicamente encontró que su habitación estaba siendo bañada por los primeros rayos del sol, de forma inmediata, la portadora de la visión pura encontró algo poco común en su habitación, para ser mas precisos, en sima de su lecho descubrió una rosa blanca posada en medio de la cama.

Hinata se acercó al objeto y con cuidado de no ser lastimada con las espinas de éste, le tomo con suma delicadeza y lo vio.

Era una rosa blanca que estaba en el esplendor de su vida, sin embargo, el borde de sus pétalos estaban marchitos, lo cual le daba un aspecto elegante y precioso a la vista de cualquier ser humano. La rosa no estaba marchita, tampoco estaba recién florecida. Esta se encontraba en el momento más hermoso de su existencia.

"_No eres una manzana, Hyuga"_

Las palabras del Uchiha resonaron en su mente.

Con cierto temor de descubrir una verdad que se encontraba frente a sus propios ojos, la peliazul oscura observo de nueva cuenta a la rosa, ahora que lo recordaba, esa flor ya la había visto antes, crecía en el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha…

-Sasuke-kun… -No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del acto desinteresado del hombre con el que compartía techo, no, no es que hubiese hecho un acto desinteresado, él había intentado animarla, porque él sabía que ella estaba triste. Las pupilas de Hinata se cristalizaron, casi convirtiéndose en tierno liquido transparente de gratitud- Gracias…-Fue lo único que pudo decir, algún día le diría esas palabras cara a cara al Uchiha.

Pero por ahora… solo podía concentrarse en no quererlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la residencia de los Uzumaki:

Kiseki y Shinju jugaban juntos, bueno, Kiseki jugaba a ser madre de una de sus muñecas mientras Shinju le observaba regañar a un peluche por no querer dormirse, lo cual logro sacarle una gota estilo anime al ojigris. Hinata hablaba con Naruto, mientras, ponían la mesa. Sakura se dedicaba a cocinar y el Uchiha se limitaba a ver como los pequeños "jugaban juntos".

El ambiente era de alegría consumida, no obstante, nadie se percato del rostro de insatisfacción de la antigua Haruno, quien, enfrascada en pensamientos sobre como iba su matrimonio no se percato de la pila de platos que se encontraban a un lado suyo, hasta que su codo choco con ellos.

El estruendo de los platillos chocando contra el suelo, y quebrándose de paso, llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes se acercaron al lugar de los hechos a ver lo ocurrido.

Al ver que no se trataba de nada serio, los niños volvieron a sus inocentes actividades, mientras Naruto le preguntaba a su esposa si estaba herida, sin embargo, al verificar que su esposa se encontraba en buenas condiciones volvió a terminar de poner las ensaladas en la mesa, con ayuda de la Hyuga.

_Tía Sakura tuvo un accidente, se le cayeron todos los platos, así que tuvo que ir por los de reserva… No me extraña que tenga, con tío Naruto y Kiseki-kun en la misma casa… bueno, no me extrañaría que dijeran que tienen pocos platos-_ Sasuke-kun ¿Me ayudarías a buscar los otros platos? _–Dice tía Sakura, lo cual me confunde un poco ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a tío Naruto? Prefiero no tomarle importancia y sigo viendo como Kiseki-kun finge llorar porque "su hija" esta enferma, me gusta verla jugar, al menos hasta que me pida ser el padre de "su hija"._

-Shinju-kun _– ¡Ho, no! ¡Ese tono!_- ¿Quieres ser el…?

-Debo ir al baño _–Digo tan rápido que no creo que me allá entendido, no me importa si lo hizo o no, sólo quiero escapar de allí antes que me obligue a usar un sombrero ridículo como el que ella esta usando (Sin ofender, tía Sakura)._

_Camino un poco hasta llegar al baño, donde me encierro unos minutos para que Kiseki no descubra que le mentí… No me gusta mentir, mami dice que esta mal mentir, pero si ella miente, supongo que no es tan malo decir una mentira "blanca" como dice Tetsuya._

_De repente, escucho el sonido de algo impactarse contra el suelo- ¿Qué será? –Me pregunto, ya que el sonido no fu muy fuerte, pero alcance a escucharlo._

_Sin perder tiempo, me lave las manos y me seque con mi camisa color azul oscura y me dirigí a la puerta de al lado, donde, en la puerta había dibujado un corazón- Esa debió ser Kiseki-kun._

-Sasuke-kun…

_Escucho la voz de tía Sakura como si fuera un suspiro, lo cual me hace menear la cabeza mientras intento entender por qué habla de esa forma._

_._

_Abro la puerta para ver que ocurre… Tal vez se lastimo o algo, espero que no sea así o Kiseki-kun estará triste._

_._

_._

_._

Su corazón se destrozo al ver tal escena. Realmente, él esperaba que su tía no estuviera herida o algo, pero se equivoco, ella estaba muy bien, estaba en perfectas condición, en especial porque…

Sakura se encontraba besando a Sasuke

Los ojos de Shinju se abrieron de par en par al ver tal escena desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta entreabierta.

-_¿Uchiha-san…?_ –Pensó el pequeño, sin asimilar lo que sus ojos apreciaban.

Sakura besaba al azabache, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos, mientras él se mantenía inmóvil, sin hacer nada. Shinju no podía ver la expresión del Uchiha, únicamente podía ver la cabellera rosa de la Uzumaki y la espalda de esta.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse, y se llevo una de sus diminutas manos a su pecho, apretándolo por sobre la ropa, como si eso calmara el dolor que estaba experimentando, él no sabia que sentir, eran demasiadas emociones alojadas en un cuerpo tan pequeño

…Dolor…

…Decepción…

…Preocupación…

…Miedo…

…Angustia…

No pudo llorar al instante, esa escena sobre pasaba su pequeña mente, no comprendía nada.

Lo único que entendía.

Es que el dolor que sentía era igual.

El dolor de un hijo que encuentra a su padre con alguien que no es su madre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer este capitulo

**Agradecimientos especiales al colegio: Santa Maria de la Trinidad.**

**Especialemente al 3er curso (O Decimo grado, como le digan )**

**Del pais de Ecuador**


	12. El dolor de un hijo

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 12*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:..:*El dolor de un hijo*:..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

-¿Sasuke-kun, me ayudas a traer los otros platos? –Le preguntó la pelirosa a su antiguo compañero del equipo siete.

_¿Qué demonios es lo que estoy haciendo?_

-Hmp –Asintió éste con la cabeza, siguiendo a su amiga por donde ella se dirigía.

_¡Estoy casada! ¡Tengo una hija!_

Sakura vaciló al entrar al cuarto de invitados, se acercó al armario y lo abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista un montón de cajas apiladas en diferentes filas, algunas de ellas eran simplemente columnas de papeles o utensilios para las misiones, también se encontraba un carrito de bebés de cuando Kiseki sólo tenia un año de vida; La Uzumaki tembló levemente al ver el ultimo objeto, ella aun recordaba la emoción que sintió al saber que estaba embarazada y la expresión de felicidad que puso Naruto, después de preguntar como tres veces "¿Qué estas embarazada?... Demo (pero) ¿Estas embarazada?... ¿Estas completamente segura, dattebayo?" Después de la tercera pregunta y un golpe reacciono gritando con gran furor "¡Seré padre!" Gritando a más no dar y saliendo de su casa contándolo a todo Konoha.

_¿Pero que debo hacer?_–Pensó tomando una caja que contenía unos peluches antiguos de su hija, dejando a la vista la caja de los platos.

Sintió nauseas de si misma, el hecho de haber tenido pensamientos tan crueles para su esposo- _Naruto…_ -Se mordió el labio inferior y las lagrimas quisieron escaparse de sus pupilas color jade- _No merezco a Naruto… Sólo lo hago sufrir_ –Su mente se volvió un vaivén de dudas, al principio pido la ayuda de Sasuke por despecho; Al ver a Hinata y a Naruto llevarse tan bien le causo dudas en su ser ¿Y si Naruto también sentía las mismas dudas que ella? ¿Era posible que su esposo y la Hyuga tuvieran un amorío?

Dudas, estúpidas dudas.

_No puedo hacerle esto a Naruto y a Kiseki-chan… Los amo_

¿Por qué le ocurría esto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura de su matrimonio? Se había casado para pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre a quien amaba realmente, Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía tantas dudas en su interior? ¿En que momento dejo de pensar como esposa y pensó en si misma de manera tan egoísta?

Porque eso era ella…

Egoísta

No pensaba en el dolor que estaba causando en su hija y en su esposo, únicamente estaba pensando en si misma.

-Sakura –Dé la impresión, la mujer dejo caer la caja que sostenía entre sus manos.

Escuchó su nombre provenir de su primer amor, su obsesión y su dios en vida de la infancia. La nombrada volteó para verlo, como siempre Sasuke se veía con esa mascara de frialdad que contadas veces veía desaparecer, últimamente Shinju era la razón por la que esa mascara se disolvía para mostrar una expresión de preocupación y orgullo ¿Y si lo besaba? _¡No puedes hacerle eso a Naruto!_ Gritó su alter ego, su Inner, quien llevaba mas de diez años sin aparecer, gracias a Naruto, ya que él le enseño a ser ella misma y no fingir ser algo que no era.

Sólo un beso, un fugaz rose de labios, bastaría un segundo para saber si la atracción que estaba sintiendo por el Uchiha era consecuencia de sus dudas o realmente estaba dejando de amar a su marido.

_¡Eres madre!_ Volvió a gritar su alter ego, esta vez, la antigua Haruno le ignoro _Hinata también es madre, y ella puede estar con cualquiera_ Y las dudas se convirtieron en celos… _Todos aprecian a Hinata y ella ni siquiera sabe de quien es su hijo ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace especial? Yo igual tengo derecho a buscar una felicidad momentánea_ Se vio reflejada en los iris negros del Uchiha, encontrándose en ellos, a ella misma, quien le veía de forma suplicante, veía su verdadero "yo", que se estaba ocultando en su interior y le gritaba que detuviera la locura que estaba por cometer.

Estaba apunto de dañar a Naruto y a Kiseki, arruinar su amistad con Sasuke…

Y también iba a causar dolor en dos personas más.

_¡No! ¡Detente!_ –Sasuke-kun… -Susurró, dejándose llevar por sus caprichosos instintos, rodeando el cuello del nombrado, sin observar la mirada de sorpresa que éste le dedicaba por todas las acciones que estaba cometiendo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir la respiración de él, podía ser causada por el nerviosismo que sentía o tal vez porque sabía que estaba por cometer un error.

Rozó sus labios contra los de él, esperando sentir algo similar al paraíso que había sentido con Naruto, no obstante, sólo sintió neutralidad.

Ningún deseo de profundizar el beso, no alegría, no emoción.

Solo se sintió a nada, a un simple toque de piel que era similar al chocar accidentalmente con alguien en medio de la calle, no sentía nada de lo que esperaba sentir, más que nauseas por entregar sus labios a alguien que no era para ella. Sakura sintió una oleada de decepción en ese instante, al separarse del ojinegro y alejarse de él antes de escuchar alguna palabra.

_¿Qué he hecho…? _Se sintió el ser más despreciable del mundo por un instante, había traicionado la confianza de su marido y el amor que representaba su hija. Soltó unas gordas lagrimas de culpabilidad al comprender que aun amaba a su esposo, se sentía desdichada, sin embargo, aun así lo amaba con toda su alma- _Lo amo, lo amo_ –Se repitió como aquel que se da cuenta de una realidad que intento negar. Se tapó su boca con una mano, intentando olvidar la sensación desagradable producto de un beso que nunca debió ocurrir, y observó, con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas contenidas, a su antiguo compañero de equipo, esperando un regaño o un "El dobe no te merece", cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar un reproche.

-No le diré nada al dobe -La flor de cerezo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa que le provocaron las palabras de su amigo y lo observó de manera curiosa- Esta es la tontería mas grande que has hecho en mas de diez años –Palabras crueles ante los oídos de cualquier extranjero, sin embargo, Sakura sabia lo que significaban: "Has cometido un error, algo debió ocurrirte" fuera o no fuera el significado real, eran palabras de apoyo indiscreto.

-Perdón… -Se disculpo la mujer de cabello rosado, desviando su mirada y secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-No te disculpes con migo –Le reprochó el portador del Sharingan- Discúlpate con Naruto.

Sin decir mas, el Uchiha se acercó al armario y tomo la caja que decía "platos de repuesto", saliendo de la habitación, dejando únicamente a la ojos de jade sola, para que pudiera llorar tranquila.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura se encontraba besando a Sasuke

.

Shinju no lo resistió mas, sintió su cuerpo temblar al verlos de esa forma, besándose.

_-Es una mentira, debe ser una pesadilla_ -Negó con la cabeza- _¡Mami, Uchiha-san! ¡Que alguien me despierte!_ –Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y dio un grito silencioso en su alma, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo- _¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto, Uchiha-san! –_Dio un sollozo silencioso, sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus grises ojos y observó nuevamente como su ejemplo a seguir se besaba con la madre de su amiga.

_¡Kiseki!_ La recordó de golpe.

"_¡Mamá y Papá se aman, dattebayo, ellos no se separaran nunca!"_

"_¡Papá ama a Mamá y ella a él!"_

Era cierto, por un momento la olvidó por completo; Kiseki sufriría al enterarse de lo que hizo su madre... ella lloraría, ya podía verla, con sus ojos color jade hinchados de tanto llorar y sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto griterío que provocaría el enterarse que todo lo que ella creía de su familia era mentira.

No lo soportó mas, salió corriendo del pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina y al comedor, donde se encontraban los personajes restantes de aquella amarga historia que recién empezaba a tomar forma. Vio a su madre reír ante un comentario del Uzumaki y a Kiseki jugando con una muñeca igual a su madre.

Era demasiado sufrimiento para sus ojos.

-¿Shinju? –Dio un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su madre, quien se acercó casi en una carrera a él y posando ambas manos en sus mejillas- Amor ¿Qué ocurre? Estas pálido –Preguntó Hinata, preocupado de su retoño.

Y como sus palabras lo decían, el ojigris se encontraba pálido, su mirada se encontraba perdida, sin encontrar un punto fijo donde detenerse, parecían hinchados, como si hubiese llorado y su boca estaba levemente abierta, temblando sin aparente razón, su respiración se encontraba agitada, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El menor sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento, se encontraba en un limbo entre el bien y el mal. Atrás de él se encontraba el yang y enfrente de él estaba el Yin ¿A cual pertenecía? ¿A la oscuridad o a la luz?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su ejemplo a seguir atrás suyo, nuevamente las lagrimas quisieron escaparse de sus ojos, sin embargo, las contuvo, sintió que el aire le faltaba y sus piernas tiritaban, tenía deseos de gritar y llorar en los brazos de su madre ¡Cualquier niño en su lugar lo haría! ¡Solo tenia cinco años! ¡No se merecía estar en esa situación!

-Shinju no parece estar bien, Sasuke-kun –Respondió la Hyuga, reflejando preocupación en sus ojos color perla- Esta pálido.

Sintió como el portador del Sharingan se agachaba para verlo, pero desvío la vista, no podía verlo… ¡¿Cómo podría verlo después de lo ocurrido? ¡Lo había visto besando con otra mujer!

-¡Es que…! ¡Es que recordé algo muy importante! –Exclamó de forma acelerada el pequeño, buscando la manera de escapar de aquel lugar, él empezaba a marearse por el simple hecho de estar allí- ¡Tenia…! ¡Tenia que ir a la casa de un amigo! –Observó como su progenitora curvaba sus labios, dudosa e intercambiaba miradas con alguien, con el Uchiha, mas; Shinju se negó a ver con quien opinaba en silencioso, no podía, simplemente no era capaz de verlo sin explotar en llanto.

-¿A casa de quien iras? –Escuchó preguntar al azabache, el niño tartamudeó unos momentos.

¿Sarutobi? No… él estaba en la academia junto con Akane, ¿Tetsuya? Tampoco, él se encontraba muy ocupado con su hermana menor, quien sólo tenia un año de vida, no podría molestarlo, ¿Takeshi? Eso ni loco, con ella no se podía contar para guardar un secreto, sin contar con que ese día le tocaba estar con su padre y Shinju no era consciente de la localización de la casa de él.

-¡A la casa de Yuhiko-kun! –Claro; Yuhiko era una chica calmada, con quien se podía confiar secretos, alguien con quien se podía hablar de cualquier tema- ¡Le prometí a Yuhiko ir a su casa! –Necesitaba salir, necesitaba llorar, era todo lo que quería: Escapar y llorar por su desgracia.

-Demo (Pero), hijo… -Hinata iba a cuestionarlo, en su timbre de voz se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por su pequeño, sin embargo; no pudo hacer nada, cuando su hijo le abrazo con fuerza y se alejó de forma brusca de ella.

-¡Gomen… Gomenasai! –Gritó el pequeño, saliendo lo que mas podía de la casa de los Uzumakis.

Dejando un ambiente de preocupación en los presentes.

La Hyuga se levanto de forma dudosa, sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo, preocupada pensó en ir tras él, no obstante; ¿Era lo correcto ir por él?, Si Shinju no le había contado lo que le ocurría debía ser porque no quería contárselo, eso último le preocupó aun mas, ¿Qué podría hacer sentir tan mal a su pequeño en menos de media hora?, ¿Qué era capaz de destrozarlo tanto por dentro que se veía obligado a escapar?

Preocupada, Hinata volteó a ver al Uchiha, encontrándose con que él se veía confuso y sorprendido, si la peliazul oscura supiese lo que pasaba por la mente del portador del Sharingan… hubiese estado en las mismas condiciones que su hijo.

_¿Shinju vio el beso?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Corría, eso era lo único que podía hacer: Escapar de la realidad.

_¡¿Cómo pudieron? ¡¿Cómo pudiste Uchiha-san?_

Ya no sentía sus piernas, era como volar, las plantas de sus pies ya no pisaban en suelo, únicamente tocaban aire, si se detenía caería de rodillas y lloraría su desgracia.

_Yo sólo quería que Uchiha-san, mamá y yo fuéramos una familia_

Veía los rostros detenerse sobre su rostro y era consciente de las miradas que se posaban en su espalda, de repente el peso de la banda de Ninja de su madre le pareció más pesado, se sintió ahogado del usar la ropa que el portador del Sharingan le había comprado.

_¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!_

Se detuvo de golpe sintiendo como sus piernas le rogaban a gritos dejarse caer y llorar.

Buscó con la mirada el departamento de su amiga Yuhiko, encontrándolo en el piso numero tres de unos modestos departamentos ubicados enfrente suyo. Shinju intentó regular su acelerada respiración, sintiendo como la sangre estaba acumulada en sus mejillas por la carrera que había emprendido.

Sin esperar nada subió las escaleras externas que daban entrada a los departamentos, siguió corriendo hasta llegar al piso tres, tropezándose con sus propios pies en el camino.

.

Al fin llego al departamento de su amiga, el numero ocho del edificio, sin pararse a pensar; Shinju golpeo la puerta con sus dos diminutas manos.

-¡Yuhiko-kun! ¡Abre! ¡Abre, Yuhiko-kun, por favor! –El fuerte golpe que se producía al chocar sus puños contra la puerta provocaron que sus manos se hincharan de color carmín ante los golpes, le dolían, pero al mismo tiempo no las sentía. Shinju, nuevamente había dejado su cuerpo; para ser un recipiente casi vació, sólo el temor y el dolor eran los portadores de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante, dando vista a una mujer de cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta y con un flequillo que le cubrió parte de su rostro, Shinju la observó sorprendido- ¿Shinju-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? –El nombrado se sonrojo al instante al reconocer a la dueña de esos ojos color cielo y ese vientre que empezaba a florecer con solo cuatro meses de gestación.

-¿Tía…? ¿Tía Ino? –El pequeño se sonrojó, preguntándose si se había equivocado de departamento, en una ocasión acompaño a Yuhiko a su casa y por eso mismo, el error no era posible.

-¿He? –Al instante la rubia callo en cuenta sobre la duda del pequeño- Tranquilo -Le sonrió con dulzura- Estoy cuidando a Yuhiko-chan, Yamato-sensei esta en una misión y Shizune-san tiene que estar con la Hokage hasta tarde –Aquella información tranquilizo un poco al pequeño, ya estaba suficientemente mal con lo que vio esa mañana y no soportaría la vergüenza de equivocarse de departamento.

-Tía… Tía Ino –Tartamudeó el ojigris, recordando la escena que fue protagonizada por el Uchiha y la mujer Uzumaki- ¿Esta Yuhiko-kun? –Se mordió la lengua al sentir como las lágrimas querían volver a salir, y como la otra vez, las retuvo.

-Claro que sí, pasa –Le invito la Yamanaka, sin percatarse de los sentimientos del menor- ¡Yuhiko-chan! ¡Tienes visitas! –Gritó la ojiazul, sonriente.

.

Shinju observó el lugar, era una casa modesta tanto por fuera como por dentro, ninguna alfombra en el suelo, una mesa de tamaño pequeño en medio del lugar, únicamente un sofá para dos personas en el living y lo mas curioso es que la cocina estaba a plena vista del comedor y el living. _Yuhiko-kun no parece tener mucho dinero_. Pensó el niño, acercándose a un mueble que parecía antiguo, se inclino un poco y observó unos cuadros familiares, arqueando una ceja al ver cada momento capturado en fotografía.

En una foto se veía a Shizune con Yuhiko en brazos, al parecer, era el momento en que ambas salían del hospital para vivir juntas; Lo extraño era que Yamato no estaba en la escena y Shizune no se veía feliz.

En otra se veía la fiesta una fiesta de cumpleaños, Yuhiko parecía que cumplía dos años, ella estaba sonriente y con la cara embarrada de pastel de cumpleaños, a su lado estaba Shizune que le veía con expresión frustrada, mientras Tsunade sonreía. Y nuevamente faltaba Yamato

De la misma forma en que empezaban, seguían, en ninguna de las fotos se podía ver a Yamato junto a ellas, sin embargo, tampoco se mostraba un aura de madre en el rostro de Shizune, no obstante, sí se veía a una Yuhiko sonriente en todas las imágenes. La última imagen desconcertó a Shinju: Yamato y Shizune en el día de su boda con Yuhiko en medio de ambos, sonriendo aun más que nunca.

.

-_¿Yuhiko-kun puede sonreír así?_ –La pregunta cruzó su mente de la nada, recordando las tímidas sonrisas que le dedicaba la niña y la mirada llena de tristeza que siempre portaba en sus ojos, mas; en las fotos veía a una Yuhiko sonriente y llena de vida, riendo y con sus ojos que reflejaban felicidad-_¿Por qué dejó de sonreír así?_

-¿Shinju-kun? –El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar la tímida voz de su amiga cerca de él.

Él volteó a verla, encontrándola enfrente de una puerta que se encontraba abierta. Yuhiko se encontraba con un pijama de dos piezas de algodón color rosa y con su característico chaleco amarillo que le quedaba grande encima de todo el atuendo.

-Bien –La rubia intervino de la nada, aplaudiendo dos veces- Vallan a jugar mientras yo les preparo unos bocadillos a ustedes y a "Inosa" –Ante el ultimo nombre ambos niños le vieron confusos, buscando con sus miradas alrededor en busca de alguien mas, ante eso, la mujer no pudo evitar reír- Mi bebé, niños –Aclaró tocándose su abultado vientre que se escondía tras su polera similar a un vestido corto.

-¿Inosa? –Repitieron ambos niños como diciendo: "¿Por qué no buscar otro nombre?

La rubia se sonrojo de golpe y se enojo- ¡Intento seguir la tradición "ShikaInoCho"! –Gritó la mujer, logrando que ambos pequeños se encerraran en la habitación de la niña.

Una vez sola, la Yamanaka sonrió para si misma, acariciando su vientre con delicadeza- _Cinco meses mas… sólo cinco meses mas y al fin podremos abrazarnos mi amado bebé_ –La rubia se sonrojo al imaginarse a su bebé, una niña de ojos color azules como ella y cabellera negra como la del miembro de Raíz. O un niño rubio de ojos negros, no importaba mucho como fuera, igual lo amaría.

.

Después de todo, era su bebé

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¿Qué le abra ocurrido a Shinju?

Uchiha y Hyuga se encontraban caminando rumbo a la mansión del primero, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, más; ambas mentes coincidían en una persona en concreto: Shinju. Mientras la madre del niño pensaba en que provoco la real razón por la que su pequeño escapo, el azabache se preguntaba y preocupada, de que el niño hubiese visto aquella escena que preferiría nunca mencionar a nadie.

-Hmp… No debe ser nada –Soltó el ojinegro, observando por el rabillo del ojo como los habitantes de Konoha les veían curiosos, no era común verlos juntos sin la presencia del portador de aquellos ojos color grises que lograron cautivar a media aldea en menos de un mes.

-Pero… -La mujer de cabellera oscura como el mar mas profundo, junto ambas manos sobre su pecho- Nunca había viso a Shinju tan… triste –Sasuke ladeo su cabeza para verla, perdiéndose en esas pupilas color de luna que reflejaban la mas sincera preocupación que hubiese visto jamás- Él quería llorar.

-Shinju estará bien –Trató de animarla el ojinegro, sin ser gentil, pero, tampoco tosco en su trato hacía ella- Él es fuerte –Ese comentario pareció tranquilizar a la madre soltera, quien suspiro dibujando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

.

El Uchiha se rascó la cabeza ante eso, preguntándose si el niño había sido testigo de aquella escena, porque si Shinju realmente la hubiese visto, él quedaría traumado, perturbado, claro… Sólo si la hubiese visto y… ¡Eso era! ¡Shinju si había visto el beso! Por eso se había negado a verlo a la cara, porque, efectivamente, el portador del sharingan era consiente de que el pequeño se negaba a verlo a la cara, le evitó lo que más pudo hasta que se marchó del lugar.

Sin embargo… si lo pensaba de forma más fría, ¿Qué importaba si Shinju lo veía? Eso no debía hacer sentir mal al niño, ambos tenían una extraña relación, pero que no era de "padre e hijo", no, no lo eran… Ambos eran dos personas que encontraron cobijo en el corazón del otro, pero que nada los unía. Sí Shinju fuera mayor, podría ser una relación de "alumno-sensei", pero no.

-Shinju estará bien –Repitió, esta vez, intentando auto convencerse de una realidad de la que no sabía si existía o no.

Hinata bajo su cabeza, aún preocupada por lo que le ocurría a su hijo, sin embargo, debía creer que él estaba bien. Shinju era fuerte, inteligente y tenia un gran potencial, no obstante, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender. La Hyuga era consciente que no podía pedirle a un niño de solo cinco años que fuera maduro, pero intentaba educarlo lo mejor que podía, haciéndolo consciente del bien y del mal; y que él elegiría, en el futuro, que rumbo tomar, si el de la luz, como ella, o el de la oscuridad como "él".

El Uchiha le observo por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de la mujer, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que dijeron el último comentario, la situación empezaba a incomodarles. Ellos solían habar bien, a veces les rodeaba un cómodo silencio, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente- ¿No iras por él? –Preguntó el azabache mas por decir algo que por curiosidad, aunque esto ultimo también le causaba cierto desconcierto, cuando él se encontraba mal su madre solía ir a buscarlo.

.

-No -negó con la cabeza- Cuando Hanabi-neechan era pequeña, y yo la cuidaba, a ella le gustaba estar sola hasta tranquilizarse –Comentó con cierto brillo en sus ojos color luna- Shinju es como ella, cuando algo le afecta prefiere estar solo, "escapar" de lo que le perturba y luego me lo cuenta –Sonrió ante eso, sin percatarse que el ojinegro sonrió de medio lado ante esa información.

-Eres buena madre, Hinata –Comentó sin darse cuenta Sasuke, provocando un sonrojo por parte de la Hyuga- Pero así nunca conseguirás pareja –Se burló, causando que el sonrojo de la mujer bajara su nivel e hiciera un puchero.

-Eso… Eso no me importa –Respondió intentando sonar molesta, pero sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas ante la idea de tener un novio.

-Como digas –Termino el juego el portador del Sharingan.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, se vieron un segundo, deseando hablar y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo.

Aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, ya no era simplemente convivencia por la felicidad de Shinju.

.

Hinata y Sasuke se agradaban.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yuhiko cerró la puerta una vez que Shinju termino de entrar a la habitación, éste se quedo mirando el lugar con cierto desconcierto.

La habitación no era muy grande, de por si la casa era de tamaño mediano, pero la habitación de la niña era semejante a un cuarto de cachivaches que fue transformada en habitación. -¿Shinju-kun? –Escuchó su nombre ser llamado por la dueña de la habitación, no obstante, su atención se centraba en la decoración del lugar. A primera vista, la única palabra que podría definir ese lugar era: "Deprimente"; Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo opaco, como si estuviesen sucias por el excesivo paso del tiempo. Un Gran ventanal adornaba la pared sur, dando vista ala torre del Hokage. La cama era de una plaza, cubierta por sabanas color amarillo lúcuma, combinando con las paredes, en la cama no había adornos, nada mas de color adornaba el lugar. Había un pequeño armario que se veía usado, encima de éste se encontraban diversos dibujos y fotos desgastadas. Shinju se entristeció aun mas ante aquella vista, no había muchos juguetes, pero si había varios crayones en el suelo y papeles amontonados en una esquina, sin contar con un pequeño conejo de peluche que se encontraba a un lado de esos papeles.

.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shinju-kun?

El nombrado dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amiga nuevamente, esta vez, atrayendo recuerdos a su mente. El dolor volvió a él. El recuerdo del Uchiha y la Uzumaki besándose paso por su mente como una bala que atravesaba su diminuto corazón. Ese beso, ese desgraciado beso.

-¿Shin…? –La castaña oscura se callo de forma instantánea, una vez que el hijo de Hinata se volteó, y encontrarse con sus ojos color gris convertirse en un negro opaco brillante.

-Yuhi…Yuhiko-kun… -Vacilo el niño, recordando como los brazos de la mujer de cabello rosado rodeaban el cuello del azabache- Una vez me dijiste que tus padres no se querían… ¿Alguna vez viste a tu papá con otra mujer?

Los ojos color negro de la niña se abrieron de par en par, captando la indirecta del azabache de brillos azulinos. Un llanto silencioso se escuchó en la habitación, ambos niños se mantuvieron a un metro de distancia del otro, ella asimilando la información adquirida, y él, llorando amargamente.

Esta era la tercera vez que lloraba enfrente de alguien.

.

.

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

.

.

Caminó a paso tranquilo entre los iluminados pasajes del bosque. Analizaba su situación a cada paso que daba, una vez que llegara a Konoha tendría que ocultarse, al menos hasta encontrarse con Hinata y asegurarse que ella y Shinju estaban en buenas condiciones.

Seis meses.

Habían transcurrido seis largos meses desde la última vez que los vio por última vez, la ausencia empezaba a acrecentarse en su interior, la necesidad de verlos empezaba a ser una ligera obsesión según él.

.

Itachi no había sobrevivido a su batalla contra Sasuke y cuando creyó estar muerto, sobrevivió de forma milagrosa, de cierta forma, gracias a Hoshi. Él no había vuelto a Konoha porque pensaba que Sasuke lograría ser fuerte y se resistiría ante Madara, por eso mismo, él no había vuelto a Konoha para que su hermano menor fuera reconocido por los ciudadanos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

La ultima ves que había tocado la tierra de Konoha fue en busca de su esposa, Hoshi; Ella escapó a Konoha imaginando que él no le seguiría, no obstante, fue capaz de seguirla por amor, porque no la dejaría ir, pero al encontrarla con una chispa de vida en compañía de Hyuga Hinata, prefirió vigilarla a la distancia, y proteger a lo único que la ataba a este mundo, a aquella chica de ojos color perla y cabellera azulina oscura: De esa forma conoció a Hinata.

Pero, aunque ya era libre de volver a Konoha, tras la muerte de Hoshi, la promesa que le hizo a su esposa le impidió regresar con su hermano. Itachi debía proteger a Hinata y el niño que crecía en su vientre. Ahora él volvía a su aldea natal, en busca de cumplir su promesa, pero, el fantasma de su pasado le inquietaba.

¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrara con Sasuke? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué explicación le daría?

Realmente, eso le importaba poco.

.

Lo único que quería Itachi

Era ver el rostro sonrojado del pequeño Shinju

Y los ojos color perla de Hinata

.

Para que eso ocurriese, faltaba muy poco, estaba a solo dos días de Konoha… y de su familia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Y Entonces los vi besándose.

Ambos pequeños se encontraban sobre la cama de la niña. Shinju se encontraba acurrucado en el regazo de su amiga, narrando lo ocurrido en medio de desesperados sollozos que salían como un leve susurro de su garganta, mientras, era consolado por la niña, quien se dedicaba a acariciarle sus cabellos color azulinos azabaches con una delicadeza propia de su edad. Yuhiko se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa, levemente inclinada hacia delante, escuchando con atención la historia narrada por el niño de ojos grises, observándolo de tal manera que podía ser confundida por pena o lastima, cuando en verdad era comprensión.

-¿Duele? –Murmuró la niña, recibiendo un gesto positivo por parte de él- Tranquilo, Shinju-kun… todo estará bien –Sonrió, siendo observada por los ojos grises del niño.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Preguntó Shinju, rodando un poco su cuerpo por encima del regazo de la niña, mirando el techo- Kiseki-kun va a sufrir –Posó su delgado brazo sobre sus ojos, evitando ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad- Tío Naruto, Kiseki-kun… Mamá… -Se dejó llevar por las torpes caricias, sintiendo como se detenían de forma lenta- Todos sentirán este dolor.

Las caricias acabaron y el niño se incorporó de un pequeño salto en la cama, observando con curiosidad a la castaña- Shinju-kun, creo que estas equivocado… -El nombrado arrugó el ceño, ya era bien conocido entre sus amigos que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria cuando se trataba de ellos, pero cuando era de algún mayor, no había problema alguno- Quiero… Quiero decir… yo… -Desvió sus sonrojadas mejillas de la vista del mayor, intimidada ante el seño fruncido de éste- Tu mamá… -Tragó saliva en busca de valor, empuñando sus frágiles manos ante la mirada de curiosidad de Shinju- Tu mamá no va a sufrir… -El de ojos grises pestaño constantes veces, sin entender por qué su amiga decía eso. Su madre sufriría si se enteraba que el Uchiha se había besado con otra mujer, era lo mas lógico ¿o no?- Tu mamá… Tu mamá no es nada de Sasuke-sama.

"_Tu mamá no es nada de Sasuke-sama"_ Aquellas simples e inocentes palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el pequeño niño, quien se mantuvo estático unos momentos, sin poder reaccionar ante las honestas palabras de la hija del Ninja Madera.

-Shinju-kun –Continuó la niña- Tu madre y Sasuke-sama sólo viven juntos porque tú no querías separarte de Sasuke-sama –El moreno palideció al escuchar la verdad del asunto- No sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro –Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras, para luego ver con sus oscuros ojos al niño- Pero si Hinata-sama y Sasuke-sama son amigos, no hay razón para que tu madre sufra.

-¡Pero! –Intentó reclamar el pequeño, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Yuhiko.

-¿Qué siente tu Oka-san por Sasuke-sama?

Shinju frunció aun mas el seño, deseando llorar nuevamente y gritarle a su amiga que era molesta, sin embargo, se abstuvo a hacerlo, no quería hacerla llorar de nuevo.

Pero no podía evitar enojarse, odiaba aceptar que se equivocaba.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas, ya casi al atardecer, Shinju decidió regresar a la casa del Uchiha, porque ya no consideraba ese lugar "su hogar", pues una casa y un hogar son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Un hogar era un lugar donde todos los integrantes se querían y respetaban, donde las discusiones eran algo normal, pero siempre terminaban bien o con una reconciliación al final del día, aunque podían demorarse un par de días en arreglarse las cosas, al fin y al cabo, todos se querían y discutir era una estupidez. Eso era un hogar, un lugar lleno de amor con personas que te aprecian y se aprecian entre sí.

Una casa era un lugar frívolo, donde uno sólo va a comer, dormir, vestirse y bañarse. No consistía en nada más.

.

Llegó a la entada de la residencia Uchiha, observando con algo de temor el lugar, no sabía si entrar o no, era consciente que tenia que entrar, pero una parte de él le gritaba que no entrara a ese lugar. Haciendo caso omiso a la voz que le impulsaba a marcharse, entró.

Su corazón latió con rapidez al entrar, caminó por los callejones de la residencia, sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Él no quería estar allí, no quería ver al hombre que una vez admiró, si lo veía, estaba seguro que lloraría amargamente y no dudaría en echarle en cara su traición hacia el Uzumaki.

Las calles del recinto nunca se vieron más sombrías ante sus infantiles ojos, por primera vez los veía tal y como eran, un lugar donde murieron decenas de personas, niños, ancianos, adultos, inclusos bebés y no dudaba que seguramente una madre embarazada pudo morir en la masacre de los Uchihas. Shinju empezó a correr sin darse cuenta, necesitaba llegar a la mansión que se encontraba en el fondo del lugar, necesitaba abrazara a su madre.

.

Por primera vez, pensó que todo lo que había vivido durante esos seis meses era mentira.

Todo lo que había creído que era Sasuke, era mentira.

.

Al fin llegó, se puso de puntillas para abrir la puerta y la abrió de forma apresurada, cayendo al suelo de paso ante la fuerza ejercida para abrir la puerta. De forma casi inmediata vio a su madre aparecer tras un pasillo.

.

-¡Shinju! ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Hinata inclinándose enfrente de su hijo y levantándolo del suelo.

-Eso... Eso creo –Respondió el niño, siendo arreglado por su madre- ¿Dónde esta Uchiha-san? –Preguntó esfuerzo, cosa que no noto la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Acaban de llamar a Sasuke-kun a una misión –Contestó con tranquilidad, sacudiendo la ropa sucia de su hijo, debido a la camina que había hecho para llegar- Regresara mañana –Aquel dato tranquilizo al ojigris, quien no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

Shinju observó a su madre de reojo, analizando sus expresiones y facciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía a su madre relajada, simple y satisfecha; se sintió bien al verla en casi todo su esplendor, aunque, temía que el causante del esplendor de su madre fuera el portador del Sharingan.

Nuevamente llegó la imagen a su cerebro, el beso, aquel asqueroso beso del que fue testigo.

"_¿Qué siente tu Oka-san por Sasuke-sama?"_

Sintió terror al pensar que podría preguntarle tal barbaridad a su progenitora, o tal vez le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta que le daría.

-Mami… -Se atrevió a hablar el niño, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar nuevamente la escena, se preguntó que hubiese ocurrido si su madre hubiese sido la testigo de aquel mal espectáculo en vez de él.

-¿Si, amor? –Contestó Hinata, alzando su mirada para ver a su pequeño- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre Shinju? –La preocupación le invadió, ella pensaba que lo que causaba sufrimiento en su pequeño no era de gran importancia, pero se había equivocado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sientes por Uchiha-san? –Mostró gran esfuerzo al decir aquello y observó de manera suplicante a su madre.

Hinata se había ruborizado ante tal pregunta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Sasuke-kun es una gran persona –Fue lo único que dijo.

.

Shinju titubeo al verla así, su madre estaba sonrojada de una manera sumamente tierna ante cualquier ojo humano, su mirada se veía relajada y una honesta sonrisa adornaba sus labios- _¡No!_ –Gritó en su mente el pequeño azabache, empezando a negar con la cabeza- _¡No lo quieras! ¡No lo empieces a querer!_ –Se sentía culpable, su madre empezaba a querer al Uchiha y todo porque él busco la forma de hacer que ellos se volvieran mas unidos… ahora el destino le pasaba la cuenta de sus caprichos infantiles.

-_¡Yo quería que mamá fuera feliz!_ –Sintió que el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, mientras sentía que la temperatura de su cabeza aumentaba, formando un sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Shin-Shinju? –Hinata tartamudeó al ver la expresión de su hijo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? –El miedo la volvió a invadir, no podía comprenderlo ¿Qué era tan doloroso que causaba tal pesar en su hijo?

Shinju le abrazo de forma desesperada, tirando a su madre al suelo de paso ante tal intensidad, los sollozos ahogados salieron a luz- Oka-san…. Oka-san… -repitió de forma apresurada, ahogando las palabras entre cada lagrima que soltaba- ¡Gomenasai! ¡Lo siento! –Las lagrimas no cesaban, empezaban a ahogar su rostro, convirtiéndolo en un rostro completamente mojado, al igual que empapaba la ropa de su madre, quien sólo pudo abrazarle, espantada de lo que pudo haber causando tanto dolor en su niño.

-¡Shin-Shinju…! –Gritó casi desesperada, empezando a llorar por el dolor de su pequeño, le alejo un poco de ella misma y sujetándolo de los hombres le pregunto- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Que pasa? –Sin saber el porqué, también sintió un nudo en su garganta, lo que afectaba a Shinju también le afectaría a ella…- ¿Qué ocurrió?

.

El llanto continuó, hasta que el niño se atrevió a hablar.

-Vi… Yo vi a Uchiha-san y a tía Sakura…

El lugar quedo en silencio, sólo se podía apreciar el llanto del pequeño y el rostro desconcertado de la Hyuga.

_-No… No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hacia mucho que no me demoraba tan poco en actualizar, sin embargo, el cap me salio corto, asíque pude subirlo altiro n.n

Talvez les paresca algo aburrido... pero el proximo les hara llorar *-* (Porque yo me lo imagine y llore Eso nunca me habia pasado)

Atrasare la aparicion de itachi un cap, porque el proximo estara dedicado al 90% al SasuHina y un 10% al SasuShin (Es una manera de hablar No habra Yaoi de esos dos…. Aunque harian linda… ¡No pienses en eso! ¡No pienses en eso!)

Contestacion de RR:

**Love-isaq:** Antes que nada gracias por tu RR n.n esta bien bonito, gracias por creer que mi fic es uno de los mejores que has leido n.n La gente que me critica no me amarga, me amarga cuando se emten con mis lectores.

**Dark Amy-chan:** Hola Amy-sama n_n Aunque lamento decirte que me mal interpretaste, no me enoje porque me critico con falsos fundamentos, me enoje porque de forma indirecta dijo que los que leeian el fic no tenian cerebro, eso me enojo. Gracias por creer que la trama es excelente n_n significa mucho APRA mi viniendo de alguien como usted (Nee… estoy a 200 RR de alcansarla owo) tambien gracias por notar que he investigado mucho para lograr expresar todo lo que queria en el fic n.n PD: buscare la forma de unirme a UN TTwTT No logro hacerlo.

**Secretpoisson:** Me alegro que te alla gustado el cap 11 n.n Y como te diste cuenta en este cap que mas que "amor no superado" fue un "Deslis", seguramente muchos lectores de padres infieles me odiaran por eso… pero esta parte me base en la vida real… porque casos asi ocurren, son raros pero si pasan. En cuanto a lo de porque se toman la molestia de postear si no les gusta el fic, muchos dicen que es para "Ayudar" yo no me creo mucho eso, porque yo nunca he hecho caso a las criticas "Destructivas" y he evolucionado por mi propia cuenta. No puedo bloquear los R de lso que no tienen cuentas, porque cuando yo recien inicie a leer fics me gustaba dejar RR, pero no podia hacerlo siempre porque el autor lo tenia bloqueado, eso me ponia triste, porque habian muchas cosas que queria decirles y preguntarles y no podia. PD: Queria ponerle 9 años a Shinju en un principio, pero luego me nege a hacerlo porque me tendria que negar muchos hechos.

**Caty200065:** La parte de Hinata y Naruto tambien me gusto n.n antes era fan NaruHina, y cuando leeo un SasuHina me gusta ver que Hinata cierra el capitulo de su primer amor de la forma correcta. En cuanto al mal RR, esta bien, lo acepto, cuando recien empece en (Otra pagina) solo recibia malos RR y solo recibia 4 RR por cap asique uno mas otro menos no importa, mucho (Al menos que se meta con mis lectores). Otra cosa, la autora de crepusculo e smuy buena pero atravez que pasaba la saga, Bella dejo de ser ella =S me recordo a Sakura a final de la trama.

**Rieko-sama**: ¿Casi te caes de la silla al leer el beso? Bueno, yo senti nauseas al escribir eso.. No porque me desagrade Sakura o el SasuSaku, sinoporque mi Sakura esta casada y soy anti-infidelidad. Gracias por decir que lo de la rosa estuvo bonito, pase meses pensando en como seria el primer gesto de cariño de Sasuke Y enguanto al del RR, no resulto ser mujer, es hombre o_oUu increible ¿Verdad? Sonaba tan inmaduro e impulsivo que pense que seria una niña de 13 o 9 años…

**GaaHina-4e:** ¿Qué no pase de los 16? TT_TT ¡Yo tengo 16! *Snif* me siento indirectamente insultada… Lo que mi fic prácticamente merece un libro XD a cada rato lo dice mi nii-chan jejeje… no creo ue el fic sea tanto, pero creo que esta a la altura de varios fic buenos. En cuanto a lo que dices del fic, muchas gracias por notar que me gusta hablar de temas cerios y me entusiasma saber que te hace reflexionar, porque eso era lo que queria hacer con el fic: Que reflexionaran sobre la vida.

**Carrieclamp:** Hola nueva lectora n.n jeeje gracias por los elogios. Lo del beso SasuSaku fue muy impactante para todos u.u Pero hubiera sido peor ¿imaginas que Kiseki lo hubiese visto? Bueno, cosas asi ocurren y cada uno reacciona de la manera que quiera. PD: me gusta el dicho de tu abuela n.n

**Vampirville:** Si, a mi igual me gustaria que todo ocurriese mas rapido en mi fic, pero no es mi estilo y soy muy mala con los fics cortos TT_TT Neee pareces que estas convencida de que Shinju es de Itachi, me gusta esa confianza n.n aunque no he dicho de quien es kukuku.

**LennaParis:** Hola Lenna, oye, deberias hacerte una cuenta porque siempre te veo en casi cualquier fic ¡¿Ibas dejar el fic? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Hice algo que no te gusto? Si es así, dímelo, por favor, sé que el fic es SasuHina y eres NaruHina-fan, pero siempre he creeido que tienes buen gusto para los fics.

**Usagi-Aki-chan:**Que RR tan largo que suerte que me gustan los RR largos Tranquila por lo de tu RR pasado, lo entendi todito n.n sobre en que estas de acuerdo en que esa persona que me critico el fic, él me dejo otro RR y dijo que si lo habia leeido en 3 horas, cosa que ahora si que no me lo creo, porque mucha gente demora como 4 horas (Lo ams rapido) e incluso mi hermano menor paso todo un dia leyendo el fic y no termino hasta el dia siguiente. En fin, no le guardo rencor a esa persona (Coraje si, porque se metio con mis lectores) pero yo creo que esa persona detesta el fic por hechos que han ocurrido en su vida y es comprensible, pero el fic busca mostrar diferentes puntos de vista sobre la vida, no todo es oscuridad y eso es lo que quiero mostrar. En cuanto al fic n.n Todo lo que incumbe a Itachi ahora esta emocionante, pero tendremos que seguir esperando ahsta que Itachi realmente se meta en la historia a todo full! *_* en cuanto a eso del cap anterior […]No ser como su padre, sino como ella[…] Hinata quiere que Shinju sea amable con todo el mundo y no un ciudadano de pais "cubito de hielo".

**Hitory-chan:**(otra persona que reacciono mal ante el RR) gracias por entregarme todo tu apoyo.

**Miyavimaru:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, estoy segura que debs escribir muy bien, pero no olvides que el estilo de cada uno es el que hace que un fic sea tan bueno.

**Viicoviic:** Ojala te alla gustado como reacciono Shinju al ver la escena, costo mucho imaginarlo, siendo él y no cualquier otro niño, Shinju es maduro, pero sigue siendo un bebé u.u y tranquila, si se sabra quien es el padre.

**Nan:** No te preocupes, no abandonare el fic por nada del mundo, ni aunque los de los malos me critiquen (aunque ellos siempre me hacen llorar…)

**Kaze Tsubaki:** no le hubiese contestado si no se hubiese metido con los lectores.

**Osanai ko kuram:** hola n.n que bueno que te gusto todo lo del cap anterior, me tomo mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. Juugo si tiene doble personalidad, pero la sacara mas adelante, Taka no es muy importante en el fic. Hace unos meses dije: "Pueden tomar la historia como un SasuHinaIta, todo depende de lo que crean ustedes". Y si… estas hiperactiva

**Adimtzgza:** Lo lamento, quien es el padre de Shinju es una información secreta XD y encuanto a la critica, no me enoje porque la hicieron, me gusta la critica "Conctructia" pero no la "Destructiva" y menos si se mete con los lectores, porque de forma indirecta los insulto a ustedes.

**Edward-Uchiha:** Nee, en el proximo cap no saldra Itachi, pero al siguiente si saldra. Y gracias por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas.

**Hyuuga:** muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta el fic.

**Hazumi-uchiha:** ¿Le responde que estas leyendo un libro? O.O No creo que el fic sea para tanto, pero eres la tercera persona que lo dice Nee creo que leere "Decima sinfonia", porque si lo dices debe ser bueno.

**Black-sky-666:** Antes que nada ¿Cuándo actualizaras tu ItaHina? T_T bueno al RR: tienes razon, pobre Naruto y pobre Shinju u.u y no te preocupes, no estoy desanimada por el mal RR, solo me molesta que no alla usado su cuenta, si uno da una critica debe estar dispuesto a recibir la respuesta.

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** muchas gracias parte de Sui y Shinju fue muy comica, ajaja, se me ocurrio al recordar que Shinju no le teme a los extraños, y menos si son mitad tiburón XD. El SasuSaku no me agrada mucho, no le encuentro logica, pero son cosas que ocurren en la vida y pense que no podia faltar eso en el fic. Me alegra que allas sentido tantas emociones en cada capitulo y en cada escena, porque eso es lo que quiero, que sientan que la historia es de ustedes. Neee ¿Cómo interpretaste la metáfora de las manzanas? Me gustaria saberlo. Y en el RR anterior preguntaste si Madara tiene algo que ver en el fic o no y la respuesta es: No te lo dire XD

**Hyuuga-hikari:** muchas gracias por el RR, me gustaria decirte mas, demo… no se me ocurre que mas decir Gomen…

**Crhisma-machine:** Creo que dejaste RR una vez si no mal me acuerdo. No te preocupes si creeiste que el fic no era bueno o que "No tiene chiste" porque muchos pensaron eso al iniciar el fic, muchos solo siguieron leyendolo porque creian que apareceria Hinata y se sabria quien era el padre, asique no te preocupes, me lo he cuestionado muchas veces y yo misma llegue a la conclusión que con esa trama, yo tampoco lo leeria. Sobre el comentario, lo he dicho mucho hoy pero lo repetire: Me enoje porque se metio con los autores. Si se hubiese metido unicamente con el fic o con migo, ninguna problema, pero tambien se metio con ustedes y eso no lo tolero. PD: Leere tus fics cuando tenga tiempo.

**RebeKyuubi:** Neee… Rebeca.. de hecho no era mujer, era hombre

**Hina-hime:** hola, que bueno que te gusta el fic.

**Maya Uzumaki:** Ya sabes que tienes todo el permiso n.n el fic no es solo mio por escribirlo, es de ustedes por leerlo (NO doi permiso para plageo jajaja)

**AngiieHyuuga:** hola Angiie n.n tranquila, sabemos que no es fan SasuHina, sino SasuSaku por la forma en la que habla, no me importa mucho lo que dice, aunque nuevamente ejo un RR, con tal que no se meta con los autores ese niño, todo bien n.n

**StrayGravity:** Sé que eres fan GaaHina y por eso te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo para leer este fic n.n Nee espera a que aparesca Itachi y hay vez si realmente no es el papá de Shinju.

**Hinata Uchiha:** gra-gracias Hinata-chan…. Son… muchos alagos en una sola linea y sobre el resto… bueno, creo que en el cap 12 se te debio aclarar todas las dudas.

**Beatifulgirl100:** a decir verdad, ese chico (Porque es hombre) volvio a dejar un RR, pero no le tome importancia porque esta vez solo me insulto a mi y no a los lectores.

**Sayuri_chan:**jejeje, siempre intento demorarme lo menos posible, a mi no me gusta esperar tanto por los fics que me gustan, asi que imagino que a ustedes tampoco, por eso me doy prisa.

**Yukima-sensei:** Gracias por creer que la historia es una de las mejores que has leeido.

**Miree:** ¿Hiciste una apuesta por ver quien era el papá de Shinju? XD tranqui (Como dicen aquí) el fic nisiquiera lleva la mitad, asique aun falta mucho para descubrir la verdad.

**:** Jajaaaj a mi igual me gustan las manzanas n_n Las naranjas son ricas, pero mira! Has esto! Has manzana molida y corta la naranja en trositos y revuelvo todo! A mi me gusta como queda *-* En cuanto a las amenazan al niño que escribio el fic (porque es hombre) gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ren-Tohsaka:** Hola de nuevo (San porque no sé si eres hombre o mujer, Ren es un nombre mixto) La escena en que Sasuke defiende a Hinata de Karin tambien me gusta mucho n,n y tambien me gusta donde Naruto le pedi disculpes a Hinata, admitamoslo, nuestro Naruto es capaz de pedir disculpas si creyera que por su culpa la vida de alguien se arruino. Lo del beso SasuSaku… fue feo para todos TwT

**Miree:**Nunca dije que "él" estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, solo dije que estuvo "cuerdo" esa noche n.n Aun no entregues tu dinero, que como dices: Tengo un As bajo la manga. Neee… eres la primer persona que me nombra a Obito kukuku

**KuroiSasuke:** Nee…. Eres mi hermanito… ¨Debo contestarte el RR? TTwTT perdoname, demo, no lo contestare, igual ya sabes lo que pienso de todo lo que me dijiste.

**Princezzahina-dark:**Wow.. ahora odias a Sakura o ya la odiabas de antes? En fin… Itachi aparecera pronto, pero decidi que no apareceria en el proximo cap, sino en el siguiente. La figura de Orochimaru se me ocurrio al verla en una tienda el año pasado.

**SP_TemaRi:** no te mueras! o!

**I lOve anime-jOiia:** … Son muchos insultos para una sóla persona… Pero gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo n.n

**Dark_skitty (Empty_soul):** ¡Que bueno que apareciste! Aunque no lo creas ya habia pensado que te habia ocurrido algo o el fic ya te habia aburrido. Para saber quien es el padre aun falta mucho. No sé que les ocurre a todos que les pico el bicho de la duda con Madara o_oUu aunque nunca se sabe, soy casi tan impredecible como el mismisimo Kishimoto. Lo del beso, entiendo que te sorprendio, sorprendio a todo el mundo y yo, sinceramente, casi no me lo crei cuando lo pense por primera vez.

**Aimer88:** Note que eres nueva/o, suelo aprenderme el nick de todos mis lectores n.n Gracias por creer que el fic es genial e impactante, muchas gracias de verdad. Tu teoria de quien es el padre es buena (usada, pero muy buena).

**Cherrylove:** hola n.n etto… gracias por decir cosas tan lindas sobre mi fic, te lo agradesco, aunque no es necesario que odies a la persona del mal RR, suele pasarle a cualquiera.

**Alexandra:** Shinju es tiernisimo *-* nadie lo duda! Quien es el padre ya esta decidido, aunque como tengo escrita la historia podria ser cualquier Uchiha, kukuku.

**Miau Takamine:** Hola nuevamente n.n.y valla que te enojaste y eso que el fic no es tuyo… demo, no te enojes tanto con él, esa persona odia el fic porque toma temas de los que él ya tiene un punto de vista y no quiere cambiar su forma de pensar. Esta bien, eso no me enoja, pero si me enoja que se allan metido con lso lectores de forma indirecta. Volviendo al fic, espero que ahora tengas mas claro el porque Sakura hizo eso

**Elisa-uchiha:** Hola de nuevo, me gusto mucho tu mini-parodia, realmente empiezo a creer que las agregare al final de cada cap. PD: Gracas por agregar a Sai, él me recuerda mucho a mi n.n

**SaBaku-No-MeNny:** No pienso dejarlo por nada del mundo, esta historia no acaba hasta que se descubra quien es el padre de Shinju. Y no te preocupes, mi animo esta de maravilla, solo tengo algo de lastima por esa persona que me critico. Yo no odio a los SasuSakus, pero me desespera que suelan insultarnos, somos un paring como el SuiHina o ShikaHina o KakaHina, no hay razon para insultarnos solo porque somos de gran numero de personas.

**Ely…:** Si, te equivocaste de cap, pero igual gracias por el RR n.n me gusto mucho.

**Angela-Hinata:** Gracias por decirme los errores en lso caps anteriores entre el 1 a 4, porque habia hecho tantas veces esos caps que me equivoque y no me di cuenta, en cuanto a la banda de Hinata que le dio a Shinju y el amuleto que Shinju le dio a Sasuke, son como el colar que Tsunade le dio a Naruto: Sabes que esta alli, pero no tiene mayor importancia, pero ya veras, el amuleto que Shinju le dio a Sasuke si es importante, en el proximo caps lo veras.

**Dalia:**Gracias por dejarme un RR y quiero aclararte que no me enojo el RR, me enojo que los critica a ustedes, los lectores. Y no te preocupes, dare mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorar aun mas.

**Naty Fiend!'n.n:** Nee ¿Eres la amiga de Hinata Uchiha? ¿verdad? Jejeje, ya me habia enterado de lo que ocurrio en su colegio ante el fic nunca imagine que alguien llevara el fic a su colegio y ocurriese algo tan trmendo! Me cai de la silla al enterarme!. Lo que dices que te produce el fic me hace muy feliz, son las cosas que queria lograr con el persona que escribio el mal RR no tiene fic, losé porque no hay ningun hombre fan del SasuHina que publique un fic tan famosa y estimado… eso si, me asusto lo que escribiste al tipo del RR o_oUu

**_Rurouni_:**Jejeje a muchos les pasa que no pueden dejar el fic una vez que lo empizan a ller hasta que terminan los caps que llevo publicados (No es ego, pero al menos todos me dicen eso). Tu teoria es muy buena, realmente buena y nueva o.o Es la primera que he leeido donde mezclan a Sasuke con Itachi. Si quieres dame tu correo n.n aunque avisame que eres tu que mucha gente me agrega y a veces se me olvida quin es quien.

**Gesy:** No te preocupes por no deja RR en el cap anterior, lo entiendo, estas estudiando y seguir un fic en otro idioma debe costarte.

**Animo:** Lindo nick (encerio, es lindo) gracias por tu RR, gracias por creer que tengo talento para escribir n,n mi sueño es ser escritora, por lo que esas palabras me animan. Tu teoria es simpatica n.n pero esta erronea (No digo que el padre no sea Itachi pero tampoco digo que si lo sea). Y… wowo, otra persona que cree que el padre es Maadara o.o

**Zirta-san:** Como tu digas, no tomare en cuenta el segundo RR de esa persona. Te comprendo sobre tener fics pendientes que leer, a mi igual suele pasarme. Y Taka si me costo mucho hacerlo en especial Sui.

**Aiko Uchiha:** A decir verdad… el que escribio el RR fue hombre No te preocupes, tus comentarios no me ofendieron, intente hacer el primer cap emocionante pero no soy muy buena en eso de llamar la atención a primera vista No sabia que estabas casada y con un niño O.o bueno asi es mejor n.n ahora sé que no me equivoque tanto al escribir a los niños, es que realmente asusta tanto que saben, pero no queria hacer a los tipicos niños "no-sabn-nada-solo-sonrien" Lo encontraba poco original y poco realista de hoy en dia. Y tranquila, no me dejare influenciar por ese mal RR, en mis 16 años de vida siempre soy criticada solo me enoje porque insulto a los lectores. En cuanto a quien es el padre, ya viste: Me encanta mandar mensajes cruzados n.n

**Shaapithaa:** wow tanto rencor para solo un hombre… nunca vi tanto feminismo en RR, solo puedo decir que no te preocupes, no dejare el fic y dare mi mayor esfuerzo en los proximos caps.

**nATYIA:** Para empezar: esa persona era un ÉL no un Ella si, losé, yo igual me sorprendi al enterarme. Lo de la rosa me tomo gran esfuerzo imaginarla, del año y medio que llevaba imaginando el fic, el primer acto de "cariño" de Sasuke fue una de las cosas que mas me costo y encuanto a la metáfora, no me costo mucho, un conocido me la habia dicho hace unos años atrás y decidi usarla.

**SesshomeShan:** Me encata tu nick! *-* y Shii, es el primer RR que me dejas, jejee, me acuerdo de todos los RR que recibo (Al menos la mayoria) Gomen por dejar el cap en la parte mas emocionante (y por hacerlo de nuevo) pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo, al imaginar el fic lo hago como si fuera un anime. En cuanto al OOC, si como abras notado es similar pero no igual, uno no puede hacer una version tan buena como la original, pero si hacer una copia barata de como son.

**Kairi-Sparda:** Sobre quien es el padre, aun deberas esperar para saberlo. PD: Nee me gustaria ver tus nuevos dibujos, supongo que a practicaste tus dibujos, me gustaria ver como dibujas a Shinju n.n

**Helenhr:** otra persona que se pasa la tarde leyendo el fic hasta terminar muchas gracias por dedicarme tanto tiempo a mi y a mi fic n.n No puedo decirte quien es el padre, pero si te puedo decir que tras la aparicion de Itachi todo sera mas claro (¿O sera lo contrario?)

**Kumi:** El detalle de la rosa parece que les gusto a todos n.n Me alegra saber que los NaruHina igual leen mi fic, es difícil escribir un fic que sea tan bueno como para que otros fans-paring lo leean, realmente estoy muy agradecida, te lo agradesco mucho. No te preocupes! No me rendire por un mal RR!

**Olaa:** No, nunca me hsa dejado RR, pero como dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca" n.n gracias por leer mi fic. Entiendo que da lata dejar RR a veces, pero a veces el fic vale la pena (Como Destiny o10 razones para odiarte) ¿Se te perdio la contraseña? Eso suele pasar pero si no mal recuerdo se puede recuperar.

**Jezabell del desierto:** No te preocupes, entiendo que muchos elctores estudien o trabajen y que por eso no dejen RR. En cuanto al mal RR, tranquila, no me desanime ni nada por el estilo, solo senti coraje al ver que los critico a ustedes y no a mi.

**Airi-Hyuga:** ¿Estas con malo enyesada? no parece, escribiste mucho. Gracias por tu gran RR, estoy de acuerdo en todo a lo que tu dijiste. Leere el libro que dijiste n.n, si lo recomiendes debe ser porque es bueno.

**Heleyza:** A mi tampoco me gusta esperar para leer las continuaciones, por eso intento no demorarme.

**Lilamedusa:** Gracias por leer el fic Lila-chan n.n

**Lia Du Black:** No importa si no puedes dejar RRs, lo que importa es que te guste el fic. En cuanto a lo que dices del chico que me escribio el mal RR, bueno, eres de las pocas que lo dijeron con tranquilidad, jejeej

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** porque contesto tu RR si te lo puedo decir por MSN? Ni modo. Me alegro que te gustara la disculpa de Naruto hacia Hinata, pense en ponerlo ya que hay fans NaruHinas leyendo esto y me gusta satisfacer a cada lector. Lo del beso… wuaa! Te quedaste con la boca abierta XD jajaja!

**GOD IS MY LIFE:** Ya se me hacia extraño que no dejaras RR. No te preocupes, entiendo que no puedas dejar RR, hay gente que apenas puede leerlo (Incluso algunas personas lo imprimen para leerlo en el colegio o en el trabajo) Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Karix:** Entiendo que no hubieras tenido mucha confianza al fic, es decir: Muchos fics donde Hinata queda embarazada son malos, por eso mismo ni yo misma tenia mucha confianza al fic. Y suele ocurrir en el coso hablan, hablan y hablan o solo se enamoran en cuanto descubren que esperan un niño, cosas asi no ocurren en la vida real. Por eso me agrada que gente como tú le guste mi fic, te lo agradesco muchisimo PD: No porque el pez siga al rio, signifique que ese pez no sea un pato disfrasado PD del PD: Losé, pesima metáfora XD.

**Kierinahana:** No te preocupes, el mal RR no me afecto, es mas, me animo a dar todo mi corazon en los caps que se avecinan. Ojala y ano odies a Sakura ahora que sabes su version de la historia XD Nee Itachi guarda mas secreto que la misma Hinata.

**Chie Abi:** No me preocupo, solo me enoje porque ofendio a los lectores ¿Sabes? Esa persona es un hombre, cuesta creerlo. Nee Itachi saldra en dos caps, el proximo sera mucho SasuHina

**Ninja_girl:** hola, tengo sueño, son las 3:30 AM, pero no puedo ir a dormir hasta subir el cap. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste del fic y en cuanto al mal RR, esta bien, me enoje porque los insulto a ustedes y solo a mi y al fic. PD: suerte con la medicina PD del PD: ¿Es verdad que hay gente inmune al SIDA? Es curiosidad.

**Darkangel konyta:** hola, no te preocupes, creeme que si yo viera algo de nota urgente en otros fic seguramente tambien me saltaria el fic, jejee, pero tranquila, no lo dejare. Sé que tengo faltas de ortografias, pero por eso estoy estudiando para mejorarlas. Muchas gracias por encontrar el fic tan bueno.


	13. Sayonara y se feliz

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 13*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:..:*Sayonara y se feliz*:..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La misión no era difícil en sí, únicamente consistía en escoltar a unos Genins hasta la mitad del camino a la entrada de la aldea escondida en la cascada, no había mayor complicación en el asunto, no obstante, lo ocurrido el día anterior le perturbaba. Shinju, ayer, se había negado a verle a la cara y no sólo eso, también él escapó de la casa de los Uzumaki sin dar explicación o razón coherente. Lo único que podía explicar eso era una simple cosa: Shinju fue espectador del beso del Uchiha con la mujer de cabello rosa.

.

Entró a la mansión a paso tranquilo, observando que todo seguía en su lugar y que el hogar era bañado de una capa de tranquilidad, con silencio mezclado. Curvó sus labios en gesto de desaprobación al no escuchar los pasos del menor acercársele como solía hacerlo cuando él regresaba de una misión y también se extraño al no escuchar a la mujer de ojos perla diciéndole "Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te fue?" como ya era costumbre.

Ignoró sus dudas y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo, pero su sorpresa no fue pequeña al encontrar el refrigerador casi vacío, tal y como lo tenía cuando apenas empezó a convivir con Shinju hace ya seis meses. Con un leve gruñido tomo una fruta que se encontraba a su alcance y le dio una mascada, preguntándose, nuevamente, donde se encontraban la Hyuga y el niño.

Ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde, era demasiado tarde como para comer y demasiado temprano para cenar, ¿Habían ido de paseo? No habían muchas posibilidades de que fuera eso, era martes, fin de mes, y por lo general todo el mundo andaba en misiones, mientras, los aldeanos trataban de reabastecerse para el principio del próximo mes. Bufó molesto, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de llegar a su casa y ser recibido de una forma amigable pero no escandalosa.

Prefirió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y, tras botar la mitad de la fruta al basurero, se dirigió al pasillo.

.

El silencio empezaba a incomodarle, no es que odiara el silencio, es mas, lo apreciaba, pero el ambiente estaba sumamente extraño. El silencio que inundaba el lugar no era el silencio de siempre, era como si la luz que iluminaba la casa se hubiese extinguido o marchado a otro lugar sin ni siquiera despedirse del hogar.

Abrió con lentitud una de las puertas corredizas de la mansión, las cuales se encontraban en el pasillo, dando vista al jardín interno de la mansión, ahora que lo pensaba, la mansión era para treinta personas y él solo ocupaba el sector que seria para la servidumbre en otros tiempos; Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, había elegido esa parte de la mansión porque no tenia pensado que viviría con alguien, al menos hasta que ocurrieran unos diez años más.

La brisa otoñal entro por la puerta corrediza, invadiendo cada rincón de la casa, abriendo de golpe una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

El sonido fue estruendoso, parecía que algo se había quebrado debido a la brisa. El Uchiha, esta vez, él frunció el seño, preguntándose que se había roto.

.

Se acercó a la puerta, que se encontraba un poco alejada de él, percatándose que era la habitación de la única Hyuga que habitaba en los territorios Uchihas desde la madre de Uchiha Madara, hace más de cien años atrás.

No alcanzó a tocar el picaporte de la puerta cuando ésta emitió un ruidoso quejido que se escuchó a abandono. Sasuke, sin dudarlo un segundo, abrió la puerta, sintiendo como el aire se escabullía por ambos lados, congelándolo aun más de lo que ya se encontraba al ver tal escena.

La habitación estaba en completo desastre, cada cajón del lugar se encontraba abierto a más no dar, algunas cosas se encontraban en el suelo y había prendas botadas por todo el lugar, de inmediato las reconoció, eran algunas de las prendas Uchihas que le presto a la Hyuga cuando no tenia que ponerse.

Tan rápido como llegó el asombro se esfumo, formando una leve mueca de disgusto, más que nada, intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Caminó a paso lento por la habitación y se acercó al armario, revisando que no había ni una prenda de la Hyuga, únicamente se encontraban prendas Uchihas que él le prestó hace algunos meses; se dirigió a ambos veladores, los dos estaban vacíos; el cajón donde Hinata guardaba sus armas para las misiones se encontraba casi vacío.

Intentó encontrar lógica posible a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no parecía un secuestro y dudaba que la ojiperla se hubiese ido, eso pondría triste a Shinju; Nada de esto tenia lógica para él, hasta que piso accidentalmente una foto. Observó con cuidado la foto que había pisado y se inclino para revisarla. Era la foto que se tomaron ellos tres en la boda de Neji y Tenten, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien con aquella foto.

-_¡Shinju!_

La foto se encontraba rasgada; faltaba el rostro del Uchiha.

.

.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación de la mujer y de forma alterada abrió la habitación del niño, encontrándola en las mismas condiciones que la habitación anterior. Los juguetes del niño se encontraban dispersos en el suelo y eran notoria la ausencia de los juguetes favoritos del pequeño; El armario se encontraba ausente de prenda alguna; La cama se encontraba arreglada a la perfección, al igual que la de Hinata: Ninguno había dormido en casa la noche anterior.

.

Sasuke quedo en shock al ver el lugar, comprendiendo las cosas, ambos se habían marchado, lo dejaron solo en una mansión, escondida en medio de un territorio escaso de vida y omiso de amor.

Intentó comprender las cosas, sólo se había ausentado un día ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde se encontraban Hinata y Shinju? Era imposible que se hubiesen marchado de Konoha, ella no seria capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad a su hijo con tanta facilidad, ¿Habían ido a la mansión Hyuga a dormir por un día? No; eso era una estupidez, por qué llevarían toda su ropa para una simple noche. Sólo existía una razón posible: Lo habían dejado solo.

.

Gruño, lleno de cólera ¿Por qué había hecho? ¡¿Por qué?

.

No lo pensó mucho y salió de la mansión, saltando de techo en techo, saliendo de los condominios Uchihas y adentrándose a la aldea de Konoha. Sintió la mirada desconcertada, de los habitantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, sobre su presencia. Los habitantes de Konoha se preguntaban que le ocurría al único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, recibiendo algunas respuestas que eran rumores: Hyuga Hinata y Shinju habían abandonado el territorio Uchiha ayer al anochecer, sin embargo, nadie sabía qué lo había provocado.

Sasuke se detuvo una vez que se encontró frente a la entrada a la mansión Hyuga, a diferencia de los Uchihas que había sido un gran numero de personas y cada uno vivía en una casa diferentes; Los Hyugas vivían en dos mansiones, la principal y la secundaria, su numero era la mitad de lo que alguna vez fueron los Uchihas, con la intención de no debilitar su línea sucesora.

Él se acercó a la entrada y para su sorpresa, se encontraba abierta la mansión, no obstante, sabía que los Hyugas eran consientes de su presencia, ya que ni siquiera se inmutaron los del Bouke al pasar por su lado. Los rumores eran verdad: Los Hyugas sabían todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Tal vez su única excepción serian Hinata y Shinju.

Buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde podrían encontrarse ambos miembros de la rama principal, sin éxito alguno, siguió buscando, con el seño fruncido se adentro por los alrededores.

-Uchiha

Una voz autoritaria y grave se escuchó atrás de él, identificó al instante esa voz.

-Neji –Contestó ese raro saludo que tenían entre ambos. Sasuke aumento su seño fruncido y como una orden preguntó- ¿Dónde están?

El miembro del Bouke desvío la mirada, observando a los demás Hyugas que rondaban el lugar, al verlo, se dispersaron hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de ambos- No desean verte, Uchiha –Fue como si el mundo se empezara a desmoronarse atrás del nombrado- ¿Qué les hiciste? –Preguntó con reproche el castaño.

-¿Dónde se encuentran? –Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, ignorando la pregunta anterior- Tengo que hablar con Hinata –Reveló en un gruñido.

Neji suspiró, no sabía la razón por la que su prima y el nuevo miembro del Souke se habían marchado de la casa del Uchiha- Shinju se encuentra con Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama salió hace cinco minutos a los territorios Uchihas –El portador del Sharingan le vio desconfiado- Fue por los demás juguetes de Shinju –Informó.

Sasuke empuño sus manos, lleno de cólera en esos momentos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Hyuga. Sin despedidas ni mas preguntas, el único Uchiha de Konoha salió de la mansión de los portadores del Byakugan. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a su hogar, tenia que encontrarse con Hinata y exigirle una explicación acerca del por qué se había marchado de esa manera. Él no creía a Shinju capaz de decirle a ella sobre el beso, en el caso que realmente lo hubiese visto.

.

.

El tiempo se volvió nulo, los minutos se convirtieron en segundos y los segundos desaparecieron de su vida. Por eso mismo no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó nuevamente a su hogar. Abrió la puerta de golpe, casi destrozándola de paso- ¡Hinata! –Gritó, sintiendo como el Sharingan empezaba a activarse de la impotencia que sentía por causa de un abandono de ese tipo, ¿Pero quien era él para protestar? Nadie; y aunque lo sabía, no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad.

-¡Hyuga! ¡¿Dónde estas? –Sin pensarlo se dirigió al pasillo, adentrándose a la cocina para buscarla.

Tal y como lo había dicho su intuición, en la cocina se encontraba la mujer de cabellera larga y oscura como el mar mas profundo. Sasuke se quedo inmóvil al verla, dándole la espalda a él, su mente empezó a trabajar, ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué preguntar?

-Sasuke-kun –El silencio se rompió gracias a la ojiperla, quien siguió dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que llevaban minutos en silencio y es que el silencio los hizo olvidarse del tiempo- Te hice comida suficiente para dos días –Informo la Hyuga, sorprendiendo al hombre, quien se limito a mantenerse con el seño fruncido- También traje algo de dinero, no es mucho, pero en los próximos días seguiré viniendo a dejarte dinero, hasta pagar por todo lo que has comprado por mi y Shinju –Sus palabras eran neutras, no eran frías, ni cálidas, era como una voz ausente de vida, lejana a él y a la vez cercana- Si quiere puede quedarse con los muebles, en la mansión Hyuga tenemos suficientes cosas –El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, ¿Eso era un adiós? Si era así, no sabía porque, sin embargo empezaba a enfurecerse de nuevo- Ojala seas feliz, Sasuke-kun.

Hinata volteó con lentitud la cabeza y su cuerpo, dejando a la vista una forzada sonrisa que congelo al Uchiha; Los ojos de la mujer mostraban un vacío que expresa decepción y dolor en ellos; su rostro se veía demacrado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

Sasuke empuño sus manos, observándole de una forma intimidante, que obligo a la mujer a desviar su mirada- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó él, sin poder negar otras incógnitas que rondaban por su cabeza; ¿Qué cruzaba por la cabeza de la ojiperla?, ¿Qué le impulsaba a marcharse y verlo con dolor?, ¿Por qué siempre actuaba de manera distante cuando se trataba de ellos dos?, ¿Por qué el único momento en que podía verla sonreír de manera completamente sincera era cuando hablaban de Shinju?, ¿Qué impedía que se acercaran más?

-Mereces ser feliz, Sasuke-kun –No le veía, no se atrevía a hacerlo, Hinata tenia miedo de ver al Uchiha directamente a los ojos, porque si lo hacia…

-¡¿De que diablos estas hablando, Hyuga?

…Lloraría…

El portador del Sharingan golpeó la pared con su mano izquierda, mientras su rostro mostraba rabia pura- ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

La Hyuga se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose atemorizada, lo estaba haciendo por su bien, por el bien de Shinju y el de ella, ¿Era egoísta? Si; lo estaba siendo. Ella no quería sufrir mas, aunque significara ser egoísta por pensar mas en sus sentimientos que en los del azabache, porque, si ella se iba… Sasuke volvería a quedar solo en una casa llena de sombras.

-Perdóname… -Musitó ella, sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a invadir sus ojos- _Pero no quiero seguir sufriendo…_

Salió corriendo por la puerta, empujando levemente al Uchiha de paso, se acercó al living, tomando una pequeña maleta que se encontraba en una esquina. Hinata necesitaba huir, no lo soportaba mas, a este ritmo… si las cosas continuaban… ¡Iba a soltar toda la verdad!

El Uchiha le siguió, al ver que la mujer se disponía a irse la tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad- ¡Detente, Hyuga!

¿Amor? No, no era amor… ¿Miedo? Sí, tal vez sí era miedo a la soledad… temía quedar solo de nuevo. La soledad es un estado al que uno puede acostumbrarse con el tiempo, pero aun así duele.

-Suéltame, Sasuke-kun… -Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba cansada, quería soltarse del agarre y correr, pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder hacerlo. Ya había sufrido bastante en todo ese tiempo, ya estaba cansada de tanto dolor- O-Onegai… déjame ir…

El Uchiha le vio con seriedad, observando como la ojiperla hacia un vano esfuerzo por soltarse, no le veía a la cara, y él estaba contento por eso, no sabía como reaccionaria él mismo si la veía.

-¡¿Por qué te vas? ¡¿Por qué te llevas a Shinju? –La Hyuga intentó soltarse nuevamente, usando mas fuerza; Al percatarse de esto, Sasuke le tomo de la otra muñeca, provocando que ella soltara la maleta- ¡Dime!

Al final levanto su rostro, enfrentando sus ojos contra los oscuros del azabache-¡No quiero sufrir! –Sus pupilas volvieron a cristalizarse con más intensidad que antes; su cabello azulino se había pegado a sus mejillas y su rostro se encontraba sonrojado como de costumbre, pero era un sonrojo diferente. Hinata sentía el nudo en su garganta con dolor, era como si alguien la tomara del cuello e intentara asfixiarla; sus piernas flaqueaban, sin embargo, se mantenía en pie contra su propia voluntad- Onegai… -Volvió a repetir, cerrando un poco sus ojos- Por favor, Sasuke-kun… ni Shinju ni yo… -Balbuceó- No podemos verte como antes… ya no…

En ese momento él lo comprendió. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, observando como la mujer escondía sus ojos tras su flequillo- Lo sabes… -Afirmó Sasuke, recibiendo una leve afirmación por parte de ella. Sin darse cuenta, el Uchiha empezó a aflojar el agarre- Sabes lo del beso… -Terminó de soltar las muñecas de Hinata.

-No… No le diré a Naruto-kun… ni Shinju le dirá a Kiseki-chan –Ella sintió su cuerpo debilitarse, una sensación similar a la que sentía al estar en el borde del desmayo- Sakura debe decirle…

Aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la distancia entre ambos se incremento al ritmo que la conversación aumentaba, a tal ritmo aumentaba la distancia, que no se dieron cuenta cuando los separo un acantilado, un espacio vacío que no podía llenarse con nada.

-Shinju no te odia –El Uchiha miro el suelo, volviendo a empuñar sus manos, ahora lo comprendía. Él entendía el porque se fueron- Sólo esta algo herido… pero Shinju lo superara, es fuerte –Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, intentando lograr que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

Sasuke pensó en decir algo, pero se arrepintió ¿Para que?, Él no le debía explicaciones ni a ella, ni a Shinju. Lo que ellos pensaran no debía importarle, después de todo, era su vida y no la de ellos.

.

Shinju no era su hijo

Hinata no era ni su esposa, ni su novia

No le debía explicaciones a ninguno de los dos

.

-Eres una buena persona, Sasuke-kun –La Hyuga se agacho y de forma torpe volvió a sostener su maleta, al sujetarla con ambas manos se dispuso a irse del lugar, sin ver a los ojos al azabache- Sé que no besaste a Sakura a propósito –Esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa, intentando sonar comprensiva- Adiós, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha se quedo mirando como ella se iba, alejándose de él- No tienen por qué irse –Soltó contra su voluntad, logrando que la mujer se detuviera en la puerta, ya abierta.

Hinata giró un poco, dedicándole otra forzada sonrisa al Uchiha- Sayonara, Sasuke-kun, se feliz.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Esto es lo mejor…_

Sus pasos eran pesados e intensos, cada lágrima reprimida y cada deseo por dejar salir la verdad eran reflejados en sus pisadas.

_Yo lo decidí hace tiempo… Que mi corazón seria sellado para no dejar entrar a nadie más que mi propio hijo._

Abrió el portón que daba salida a los territorios Uchiha.

_Yo lo decidí por mi propia conveniencia…_

-Mami…

Levantó la cabeza, observando como su hijo y su hermana se encontraban al frente de ella, mirándola con rostros preocupados.

_Porque al saber de ese simple beso, me di cuenta de una dolora verdad._

-¿Hermana? –Hanabi se acercó a la mayor, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la mano de ella- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Sí! –Afirmó la mujer, forzando una sonrisa.

-Mami… -Shinju frunció el seño, empuñando sus delicadas manos- ¡Espera aquí! –Hinata observó a su hijo con curiosidad, al final asintió con la cabeza.

Shinju era igual que su padre: Nunca dejaba las cosas a la mitad

_Había empezado a quererlo… yo… yo realmente…_

-¿Hermana?

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo, gritando a más no poder, dejando escapar todo el dolor contenido en su alma. Hanabi se limitaba a verla, era consciente que su hermana no lloraba por el Uchiha, no lloraba porque le amara, Hinata lloraba porque al fin tenia una excusa para hacerlo. La Hyuga mayor al fin lo hacia, al fin lloraba a todo pulmón, dejando escapar el dolor que ardía en su pecho.

_Lo odio… Los odio a todos ellos… ¡Odio a los Uchihas!_

_..._

_A todos… a todos menos a mi hijo._

_El único Uchiha que amo… Uchiha Shinju_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shinju se encamino a la mansión del Uchiha, necesitaba cerrar un capitulo de su vida, su madre le había dicho algo una vez: No podemos avanzar por completo hasta cerrar cada capitulo de nuestras vidas. Antes no había comprendido esas palabras, sin embargo, ahora era consciente de a que se refería su madre, si uno quería dejar el odio y el dolor atrás, debía hablar con aquella persona que nos provocaba dolor y sólo entonces se podría dar por cerrado el capitulo.

-¡Uchiha-san! –Golpeó la puerta con sus manos, sintiendo algo de dolor en sus puños al sentir como sus huesos chocaban contra la antigua madera- ¡Abra la puerta, por favor!

Su respiración se aceleró al sentir unos pasos en el interior de la mansión, sabía que tendría que ver al Uchiha de frente y aunque era necesario, la sensación de malestar volvió a invadir su diminuto cuerpo. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo, no tenía opción.

Vio la puerta abrirse, en movimientos que le parecieron eternos, sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante y sus ojos se nublaron levemente al ver la silueta del Uchiha aparecer tras la puerta.

-Shinju –El azabache mayor sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo que no todo era tan malo; Shinju aun le vendría a visitar.

-Uchiha-san… y-yo… -El tartamudeo fue inevitable. El niño de ojos color grises tembló, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mas no dar, ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba por hacer?... No lo sabía con precisión, sin embargo, quería olvidar el hecho de que alguna vez deseó tener al hombre enfrente suyo como padre- Yo quiero pedirle…- Alzó su mano derecha en temblorosos gestos, inseguro de lo que haría. Su madre había llorado la noche anterior, aun lo recodaba; ese recuerdo lo impulsaba a continuar- Que me regrese el amuleto que le di meses atrás.

Fueron como mil aguijones de las más mortales avispas, las cuales atravesaban cada fibra de su piel y rasgaban con desprecio su carne, llegando exactamente al corazón. El rostro pálido del Uchiha llegó a un extremo de la palidez que, cualquier que le hubiese visto, creería que estaba a punto de caer en las telarañas de la muerte.

.

_-Uchiha-san, quiero darle algo –Metió su mano dentro del polo, buscando algo, una vez que lo tuvo se lo mostró al mayor, era un pequeño colgante del Ying y el Yang, pero, ha este le faltaba la parte del Yang- Me lo dio Oka-san, ella tiene el Yang y yo el Ying –sonrió nostálgicamente, ante la mirada atónita del mayor- Es uno de mis dos objetos de valor –Los ojos color negro fueron hacia el protector de Konoha, ese era el otro objeto de valor- Quiero que tenga este collar._

.

De ese hecho ya habían transcurrido más de cinco meses, un mes antes de encontrar a Hinata con vida.

El portador del Sharingan observo con sus penetrantes ojos color ónix al niño, esperando que este declinara en su petición, sin obtener éxito alguno; El niño mostraba temor en sus movimientos, no obstante, su mirada mostraba tal determinación y rencor que el Uchiha no pudo evitar acordarse de él mismo y de la Hyuga al mismo tiempo.

.

La determinación de no rendirse de Hinata

El rencor difícil de olvidar de Sasuke

.

Ambas piezas podían usarse tanto para el bien como para el mal ¿Qué pasaría si el Uchiha se negaba devolver el regalo? No le importaba, mejor dicho, no quería que le importara. Si Shinju y Hinata decidieron abandonarle, que fuera lo que ellos quisieran, ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ellos hicieran? Era Uchiha Sasuke, no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie… No necesitaba una familia.

Sin saberlo, el último pensamiento logro afectarlo de una forma que no esperaba.

Observó de nueva gana al niño, quien cada vez fruncía más el seño. Sasuke tembló en su interior al verlo, era como verse a si mismo cuando anhelaba matar a su hermano. Sin embargo, Shinju poseía un aura elegante y maduro que se asemejaba a Itachi. El niño sabía controlar sus impulsos y emociones mejor que él.

El azabache, sin pensarlo más tiempo, se quito el collar que traía a rededor del cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, él se quedo prendido observando ese collar. Durante diversas misiones se encontró mirando el amuleto y preguntándose a si mismo como estaría el niño, si tendría frío, hambre o si Naruto, en compañía de Kiseki, lo estaban molestando. Ahora Sasuke entregaba el collar y sentía como si un lazo valioso empezara ha aflojarse frente a sus propios ojos.

Estiro su mano un poco, únicamente para dejar caer el pequeño amuleto sobre la palma del pequeño, sin rozarlo si quiera.

-Adiós –Fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca del niño.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta del daño que estaba causando en el otro; o tal vez si lo hacían y ambos eran un par de masoquistas que disfrutaban hacerse daño.

Shinju sonrió de forma amplia, mostrando sus dientes, aun sin caer ni uno solo. Con el alma revolcándose en su interior, Sasuke contempló como el niño se alejaba a paso apresurado de él.

Las huellas de Shinju quedaban marcadas en la tierra del lugar, dejando atrás algunos de sus mejores días.

Mientras, Sasuke dejaba marchar la única nube que dejo ver un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

.

De repente ocurrió, el niño paró sus propia carrera por si solo, y volteó a ver al azabache con lagrimas en sus ojos color gris, extendió una mano, apreciando a la distancia como el hombre aun no salía de su posición inicial.

-¡Sayonara, papá!

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron a más no dar, sintiendo como el color abandonaba su rostro y una oleada de sentimientos desconocidos le invadían de pies a cabeza, centrándose en su corazón.

Shinju siguió corriendo, dejando desvanecer de apoco su sonrisa hasta convertirse en una mueca de dolor e ira.

_Esto es lo mejor… Esto es lo mejor… ¡Ya no quiero hacer llorar a mamá!_

Se detuvo al ver la salida del territorio, miró hacia atrás, esperando ver algo que no quería. El pequeño salió del lugar y lo primero que vio fue a su madre en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz roja por la presión que se le había subido.

-¿Mi vida? –Pronunció Hinata, alzando los brazos y mostrando una cara de consuelo maternal. Shinju no se hizo esperar, corrió a los brazos de su progenitora y le abrazo con fuerza, dejando escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos- Tranquilo… todo estará bien –Esas palabras dieron entrada a una serie de cálidas lagrimas que empezaron a rondar las mejillas del menor.

Un grito salido de la garganta y alma del niño resonó por todo el lugar, entristeciendo el lugar. El llanto del pequeño se escuchó por toda Konoha, o al menos, algunas personas presintieron su dolor y estuvieron tentadas a llorar sin saber la razón, únicamente sentían ganas de llorar en los brazos de sus seres queridos. Dejándose llevar por los llantos de su hijo, Hinata, igualmente, dejó escapar lágrimas amargas, no de dolor o miseria, sino de resignación.

Las cosas no habían tomado el rumbo que ella esperaba, pero ¿A esas alturas de la vida que esperaba? Era madre, estaba soltera, ahora tenía el apoyo de su familia, que en un momento no tuvo; Sus amigos aun la apreciaban, pero no tenía el amor de un hombre.

-Todo saldrá bien… -Repitió ella, levantando al pequeño del suelo, sosteniéndolo en brazos- Te lo prometo –Le beso la frente, sintiendo como el niño se acomodaba para verla con mirada de suplica, esperando una solución para tanto dolor- Mientras tu y yo estemos juntos… -Le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo, como estuvieron por nueve meses- Todo saldrá bien…

.

.

Hanabi aprecio la escena, observando a su hermana de una forma en la que no le vio en muchos años. Su hermana no era únicamente hermana, era una madre. La madre que les falto a ambas.

Hanabi desvío la vista, sin poder soportar ver por más tiempo la escena, en esos momentos por su cabeza cruzaban diversas cosas: Que su hermana era una mujer realmente fuerte. Y una interrogante le invadió de la nada, ¿Cómo actuaría ella si estuviera embarazada de un hombre al que no amara?, Sonrió con arrogancia ante esa idea, eso nunca ocurriría; Ella también era una mujer fuerte, no quedaría embarazada de un hombre al que no amara, si alguien intentaba violarla, mataría a ese sujeto antes de logarlo.

O al menos eso creía ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke se detuvo en el tiempo, repasando en su mente cada paso que dio Shinju antes de desparecer de su vista, sin reaccionar.

_- ¿Quién eres, mocoso? –Shinju no hablo, parecía aun más sorprendido por su tono de voz, el cual era grave, regalador pero no le daba miedo en absoluto- Hmp –El ojinegro nuevamente frunció el ceño- Responde._

_-Shinju -Respondió sin miedo, a diferencia de cualquier otro niño que lloraría ante el tono de voz del mayor. El pequeño se veía ingenuo ante los ojos del Uchiha, mostrando sus ojos grises grandes y con un extraño brillo- ¿Cómo se llama usted? –Pregunto, tanto, por cortesía como por curiosidad._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

Sin pensarlo mucho, entro nuevamente a su hogar y cerró la puerta de golpe, sin importarle si la rompía o no- _¡Maldita! ¡Maldita Hyuga!_ –La ira le invadió, la cólera y el desprecio a esa mujer le inundo en un momento de sosiego- _¡Maldita, Maldita!_ -Le culpaba de todo, de absolutamente todo, por quedarse solo nuevamente.

.

.

_-¡Waa!_

_El ojinegro abrió sus ojos al escuchar el grito, en un rápido movimiento llego a un lado del pequeño, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con un gesto de dolor._

_-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto el azabache mayor, el menor hizo caso omiso a lo que preguntaba el Uchiha, le dolía, le dolía mucho la mano, debido a un mal lanzamiento se había cortado su mano izquierda- ¿Te cortaste la mano? –Pregunto al ver como el niño tomaba su manita con fuerza y de esta, salía sangre. Shinju asintió con la cabeza, abrió sus ojos color gris, sorprendiendo al portador del Sharingan, cualquier niño lloraría del dolor, pero este soportaba el dolor sin quejarse._

_El Uchiha saco de su pequeño estuche de armas una pequeña bolsa color blanca. Saco de esta unas gasas y un ungüento de pequeño tamaño- Muéstrame tu mano –Shinju dudoso le mostró su mano al ojos de carbón, este observo su mano con cuidado, la herida no era muy profunda, pero si muy larga, prácticamente se había rajado toda la palma y dos dedos. Un poco mas y el pequeño no podría volver a movilizarla- Esto te va a doler -Sin dar previo aviso el único Uchiha le aplico un poco de pomada en la herida, el ojigris se mordió el labio inferior soportando el dolor, aquel ungüento le dolía, pero no era como para llorar. Una vez fue terminada la aplicación y esparcimiento del ungüento, Sasuke tomo las gasas y las puso alrededor de la mano del pequeño, de forma ajustada pero no lo suficiente como para que le doliera._

_El pequeño Moreno miro su mano sorprendido- Nunca nadie se ha preocupado de mi, solo Oka-san y las niñas que suelen gritarme que les gusto… pero ellas lo hacen por superficiales –Observo al Uchiha como si fuera un extraterrestre de otro universo ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?- Arigato (gracias) –Le dedico una sonrisa sincera al mayor, le gustaba su preocupación, le gustaba mucho, ya que él no tenia un padre._

.

.

Camino a paso rápido por la casa, recordando cada escena vivida con el pequeño. ¿En que momento se habían vuelto tan unidos?, ¿En que momentos olvidaron la diferencia de sangre y se volvieron padre e hijo?

¿Cuándo lo dejo entrar en su corazón?

.

.

_-¿Y tu padre? –Pregunto, él ya sabia que el pequeño no tenia padre pero suponía que lo había tenido._

_-Nunca lo conocí –Explico sin tristeza el niño- En cuanto mamá supo de mi existencia huyo de la aldea, ella tenia miedo de que la obligaran a abortar –Suspiro, aunque todo lo había descubierto a través de espiar conversaciones de su madre con gente a través del tiempo, podía sentir la tristeza de su madre, como si ella se lo hubiese contado personalmente- Al parecer su Clan es importante, por eso le hubiesen obligado a abortarme –Su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento- Ella abandono su familia, su casa, sus amigos, todo por mi... –El Uchiha le observo con atención, las mejillas de Shinju empezaban a sonrojarse y de sus ojos, se asomaban lagrimas- Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi es amarla –Lagrimas saladas escaparon de sus grises ojos, acariciando sus infantiles mejillas- Aunque no sepa quien es mi padre… Aunque no tenga mas familia que ella… la amo –Se mordió el labio, no quería llorar, no quería y mucho menos frente al portador del Sharingan- Ella me ama, me ama mas que a nada en el mundo… pe-pero… s-si yo no hubiese na-nacido…_

.

_No aguantó mas, dejo escapar las lágrimas a libertad propia, aguantando los gritos que su corazón deseaba soltar- Que humillante, no debo llorar, no debo llorar, es tan humillante –Trato de no soltar mas lagrimas, pero su corazón no lo soportaba, amaba a su madre, mas que a nada en el mundo, pero lo que mas deseaba su corazón era algo que se había retenido por mucho tiempo. Algo que sabia que nadie en el mundo le podía dar, algo que le era imposible obtener y el tema tabú de su madre… Shinju quería un padre, más que nada en el mundo._

_El Uchiha se agacho, el pequeño se veía tan débil, tan inofensivo, tan necesitado de cariño. No sabia porque, pero al verlo llorar y aguantar las ganas de gritar de dolor emocional, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y lo hizo. Lo abrazo, cargando su minúsculo cuerpo en brazos, Shinju solo aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar, nunca antes había llorado frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a su madre, siempre se había suprimido las ganas de llorar, las ganas de pedirle a su madre un padre. Pero no lo aguantaba, deseaba un padre, más que nada en el mundo._

.

.

Entró a la habitación del niño, observando el lugar en completo desastre.

El Uchiha se agacho para recoger las cosas y ordenar un poco.

.

.

_El ojinegro bajo la vista hacia el pequeño, quien se encontraba tomándolo del pantalón, dio un suspiro y se agacho a la altura del niño, para verle sus ojos color gris- Shinju –hablo serio, el azabache de tonos azules le vio fijamente- No descuides tu entrenamiento –Le ordeno, el nombrado afirmo con la cabeza- Y nada de usar Kunais o Shuriken –El ojigris suspiro triste, a él le gustaba usar armas ninjas, aunque, siempre salía herido al utilizarlos- Y no hagas nada estúpido –Nuevamente, Shinju asintió- Y no aceptes comer ramen hecho por el dobe, porque…_

_._

_-Ya vámonos, Sasuke –Le interrumpió el Inuzuka- Ni que fuera tu hijo –Dijo poniendo sus ojos en blancos._

_El Uchiha bufo ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso desde que conoció al pequeño? Unas cincuenta veces, mino, tantas que ya no se esmeraba en negar la relación sanguínea- Nos vemos, niño –Se levanto de golpe, alejándose del pequeño, pero este no se lo permitió y volvió a sujetarlo del pantalón, el ojinegro le observo por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Qué?_

_-Uchiha-san, quiero darle algo –Metió su mano dentro del polo, buscando algo, una vez que lo tuvo se lo mostró al mayor, era un pequeño colgante del Ying y el Yang, pero, ha este le faltaba la parte del Yang- Me lo dio Oka-san, ella tiene el Yang y yo el Ying –sonrió nostálgicamente, ante la mirada atónita del mayor- Es uno de mis dos objetos de valor –Los ojos color negro fueron hacia el protector de Konoha, ese era el otro objeto de valor- Quiero que tenga este collar_

_El azabache se puso serio- ¿Seguro? –Preguntó._

_-¡Si! –afirmo, el portador del Sharingan tomo el collar con cuidado, examinándolo- Porque si lo tiene , tendrá que regresar –Ante esas palabras observo de nueva cuenta al pequeño, quien le miraba con cara seria, pero con una sonrisa- Regresa con vida, Uchiha-san._

_-Hmp –Sasuke se puso el collar sin vacilar, como estaba con su atuendo de misiones, el cual era el mismo que usaba con Orochimaru y el equipo Taka, se podía apreciar claramente- No lo dudes, Shinju._

.

.

Se detuvo antes de recoger el primer objeto, miro a todos lados buscando algo, un alivio a su sufrimiento.

.

.

_-Hoy es el día del padre… -Menciono, el azabache mayor asintió- Solo quedan cinco minutos, luego se vuelve un día normal –Explico, de la nada, sus pálidas mejillas se volvieron rojas, frunció el seño, armándose de valor- Yo no tengo padre…_

_-Lo sé –No sabia a que se dirigía todo eso, solo sabia que el pequeño estaba asiendo un gran esfuerzo._

_-Y-Y yo… -tartamudeo, avergonzándose de si mismo ante su error- Me pregunta si tú… -Deshizo el abrazo del morocho y se sentó al frente de este, mirándolo con el seño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojas- ¿Quieres ser mi padre…?_

.

.

Se sentía abandonado, se sentía solo.

¿Dónde estaba el niño que le dio tantos días de alegría? ¿Dónde se encontraba su pequeña razón de existir?

.

.

_-Porque para mi… eres como un pa-padre… -Bostezó nuevamente, antes de acurrucarse en el regazo del mayor- Te quiero, papá._

_Después de unos segundos el ojinegro se percato que el pequeño se encontraba profundamente dormido, observo el reloj que tenia sobre un sofá, ya había pasado la media noche, ya no era el día del padre. Shinju y él no tenían la necesidad de llamarse "Padre e hijo", sin embargo…_

_-Buenas noches, hijo_

.

.

Él se había ido. Shinju ya no estaba a su lado, lo había dejado solo.

Sasuke salió de la habitación a paso lento, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la Hyuga, dispuesto a iniciar la limpieza en esa habitación. La habitación de ella.

.

.

_-Pásamelo –Automáticamente, la mujer se estremeció y observo con terror al hombre que pedía a su niño con tanta naturalidad- ¿Q-Qué…?–Sintió un terror más grande del que había sentido al ver a su padre junto a su hijo. El de ojos negros, continuo con las manos alzadas-Hmp, seguramente lo tomo como una orden –Medito, recordando que la mujer era insegura según el pequeño- Debes descansar –Menciono, tratando de ser considerado con ella, sin embargo, lo decía por el bien del niño, quien no dejaba de ver con preocupación la fatal condición de su progenitora. El Uchiha observo la cara del pequeño y de nueva cuenta a su madre, quien le veía aterrada, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, como si temiese que él se lo robase- Yo cuidare de Shinju –Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a mas no poder, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, el Uchiha debía estar bromeando ¿verdad? Él no podía estar cuidando de su hijo. No, no podía ser, todos menos él- Shinju estará bien -Le aseguro, pensado que eso tranquilizaría a la joven madre, lo cual, parecía dar el efecto contrario, ya que, la Hyuga mostraba solo temor en sus ojos._

.

.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio en el hospital sintió algo, no era amor ni compasión. No lo quería admitir, pero era respeto y admiración. Hyuga Hinata no era fuerte, tampoco muy bonita, era torpe y descuidada; No obstante, era una buena madre, capaz de dar todo por su único hijo.

Hinata le recordaba a su madre, Uchiha Mikoto.

.

.

_-Lo sé –Admitió de mala gana- Pero la única que puede saber cual es lo mejor para mi es Oka-san –Alzo la vista, observando con sus penetrantes ojos color nube amarga a los dos hombres, intentando persuadirlos con su mirada- Y mi madre diría que… -Observo a Hiashi de reojo- Me fuera a vivir con su familia… -El Hyuga mayor esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad- ¡Demo (pero)! Yo quiero estar con Uchiha-san –La sonrisa del castaño se esfumo, a la vez que aparecía una arrogante en los labios del ojinegro- Onegai, solo esta noche –pidió, viendo a los ojos al ojiperla- Mañana seguramente mamá despertara y nos iremos a vivir con ustedes, así qué, por favor… -Se sonrojo aumento, era tan humillante, nunca había estado en esa situación, siempre tenia todo lo que quería y estaba agradecido por eso, pero ahora._

.

.

La rabia volvió a consumirlo y sin pensarlo golpeo el armario, destrozándolo- ¡Maldita Hyuga! –Gritó lleno de cólera, dirigiéndose con rapidez al tocador y golpeándolo directamente en su reflejo, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos, lastimando su propia mano- ¡¿Por qué tenia que tenerlo? ¡¿Por qué no pudo abortarlo? –Siguió gritando y rompiendo las cosas, sin dejar espacio a su cordura, destrozo el cuarto- ¡¿Por qué tenían que existir esos dos?

.

.

_-Sasuke-kun… -Susurró de la nada la peliazul oscura, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza por el nerviosismo- ¿Q-Que hace aquí?_

_-Hmp, ahora comprendo –Cerro sus ojos color carbón y se cruzo de brazos- De donde saco esa educación Shinju -Automáticamente, madre e hijo se sonrojaron por la comparación- Y lo de los sonrojos._

_-Es porque ella es mi madre, Uchiha-san –Explicó el niño abrazando a su madre._

_-El parecido se nota –Comento el antiguo traidor de Konoha, entrando a la habitación y apoyándose en la pared._

.

.

Destrozo el lugar, viendo la sonrisa de Hinata en cada rincón y a veces viendo los ojos de Shinju en medio de los cristales- ¡¿Por qué los admití en mi casa?

.

.

_-Ven a vivir con migo… y Shinju._

_Hinata se sonrojo notoriamente, mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ¿había escuchado bien?_

_¿Sasuke quería que vivieran los tres?_

_¿Cómo una familia?_

.

.

¿Por qué tenia que sufrir tanto? Al fin era feliz en compañía de esos dos.

Todas las mañanas era despertado por la Hyuga, quien tenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro; a medio día iba a entrenar con Shinju; En la tarde iba a una misión corta.

Durante las misiones llego a extrañarlos. Cuando Hinata se ausentaba, él y Shinju salían a comer, a veces hablando de ella.

.

.

_El Uchiha reviso en su pantalón color carbón su billetera, sin ser observado por su nueva residente, contó el dinero que poseía y lo tiro al regazo de la ojiperla, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el piso- Ve y cómprate ropa que te quede decente –Expreso con frialdad._

_La peliazul oscura levanto la cabeza dudosa, observándolo de forma interrogativa con sus grandes ojos color perla._

_-Eres la madre de Shinju y ahora vives con migo, debes verte bien –Explico de mala gana, recargándose en el marco de la puerta._

_-No puedo ace-aceptarlo –Inquirió la mujer, levantándose para quedar a su altura- Ya has hecho mucho por Shinju y por mi Aparte, no quiero aceptar tu ayuda, No la tuya._

_-No lo hago porque quiera Hyuga. –Admitió._

.

.

¿En que momento esa relación tan fría había cambiado?, ¿En que momento el sufrimiento del otro era el de todos?

.

.

_Sus ojos se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo como si el despertar del otro fuera su impulso a seguir el día. En cuanto ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron de frente, ya que el pequeño se encontraba una cabeza debajo de ellos._

_Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al Uchiha enfrente suyo, nunca había estado tan cerca de él en una situación así, ambos, en una cama._

_Por su parte, Sasuke la analizó, esperando que ella profiriera un grito que despertara al menor de la casa, cosa que no ocurrió, en cambio, la mujer se avergonzó al verlo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomo por los labios del portador del Sharingan, quien de inmediato se percato de que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, guardo silencio esperando que su compañera se diera cuenta de eso, más que nada para ver como reaccionaba._

_Los deseos del Uchiha no se hicieron esperar, al cabo de unos segundos la madre se percato de que ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas, un pequeño gemido de sorpresa se fugó de sus labios ante eso, el bochorno era inminente ante eso ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la ultima vez que tomo la mano de un hombre que no fuera su hijo? Mucho…_

_Ambos esperaron que el otro desasiera la unión, cosa que no ocurrió, pero tras minutos de eterno silencio, ellos dos, al mismo tiempo, rompieron el contacto físico de forma lenta, evitando asustar al otro, más que nada para que no se confundiera con segundas intenciones._

.

.

-¡La odio! -Gritó con recelo.

_Sasuke-kun_

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no dar, busco con la vista la dueña de esa voz, mas, sólo encontró caos en la habitación.

_Uchiha-san_

Nuevamente volteó, buscándolos, a ambos. Hinata y Shinju

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_

_Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san_

El portador del Sharingan, anonadado se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, negando con ella. Las voces sonaban tan reales, no obstante, eran parte de su imaginación, él lo sabia.

_Sasuke-kun, la cena esta lista_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esas cálidas voces que lo estaban torturando vivo

_Uchiha-san ¿Mañana podemos ir a comer un helado, juntos?_

No quería escucharlos, ya era demasiado- ¡Cállense! –Gritó, pero únicamente consiguió que las voces aumentaran, preguntándole cosas, hablándole, escuchando sus risas- ¡Que no quiero escucharles!

.

_Te quiero, papá_

.

No lo soportó más.

Dejo caer sus manos a cada extremo de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, en medio de un lugar completamente destrozado.

Y lloro.

Cálidas y sufridas lágrimas le invadieron por completo, iniciando en sus ojos, acariciando sus mejillas y terminando en su barbilla.

.

Estaba solo.

Nuevamente solo

.

_¿En que momento empecé a quererlos…? ¿A Ambos…?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Prometo responder sus RR en el proximo cap.

Ahora estoy muy cansada y sinceramente tengo flojera XD Intentare responderlos mañana o pasado y subirlos (Al menos que la flojera me gane)

y humm... que mas decir? Creo que nada muy relevante, a la que me pidio ayuda para subir su fic, que me disculpe, le ayudare el dommingo si tengo tiempo.

Vale... he estado muy ocupada, mañana me confirmo (*-* oficialmente abre confirmado mi creencia en Dios) (No, el fic no se basa en ideas religiosas)

No tengo tiempo de responder sus RR, los leei y me encantaron todos y cada uno

Adios adios


	14. Secretos del alma

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 14*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:..:*Secretos del alma*:..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Abro mis ojos, buscando a mami con la mirada, pero no la encuentro, sin embargo, esta Ita-kun aquí. Algo huele bien, rio al sentir que me hace cosquillas en la nariz e intento tocármela, pero no lo logro._

_-¿Estas despierto? –Miro arriba al escuchar la voz de Itachi-san y le veo con una sonrisa. Itachi-san siempre ve feo a todos, menos a mami y a mi- Aun es temprano para tu almuerzo –Me coge en brazos y me acurruca en sus brazos, me gustan los brazos de Itachi-san, son grandes y suavecitos- No hagas ruido o tu madre despertara y si descubre que queme el almuerzo de nuevo me regañara –Rio ante eso, mami siempre regaña a Itachi-san; Itachi-san es mal cocinero._

_Nos acercamos a la cocina e Itachi-san me deja en mi asiento, veo como él se acerca a la cosa que hace fuego y quita una olla, me rio al ver como una nube negra sale de la olla, aplaudo ante eso, es divertido ver a Itachi-san cocinar._

_-¿Y de que te ríes tú? –Itachi-san esta malhumorado, siempre se pone así cuando cocina- ¡Soy un Ninja no un cocinero! –Me quedo callado, no quiero que se enoje. Él suspira y me vuelve a tomar en brazos, acariciando mí cabecita- No sabes la suerte que tienes –E Itachi-san me sonríe, siempre me mira raro, a veces me recuerda a la mirada de Oka-san cuando me ve._

_._

_._

_._

Despertó con el suave contar de los pájaros enjaulados; Abrió sus ojos sin pereza, dando un sonoro bostezo al aire y observando a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual que antes.

Una gran habitación en medio de la mansión Hyuga, llena de incontables juguetes que podrían hacer feliz a mas de la mitad de la población de Konoha- _Cosas innecesarias_ –Pensó el niño de ojos grises al volver a ver el gran numero de objetos. Ya llevaba una semana en la mansión y ya pensaba que podría darles unos juguetes a sus amigos. Se levantó del futón, preguntándose el porque le habían dado uno para bebés cuando él ya era un niño grande.

Shinju se paro al lado del futón, sacudiendo la yukata que usaba para dormir. No le gustaban esas cosas, eran demasiado tradicionales, le agradaban, pero no le obsesionaban.

Salió de la habitación, mirando de forma insatisfecha el lugar, tantos pasillos eran capaces de superar el número de cuartos de la mansión Uchiha. Caminó por los pasillos en busca de la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de leche caliente para volver e intentar acostumbrarse a ese ambiente tan- _Típico y aburrido_ –Sí, esas eran las palabras adecuadas. Shinju detestaba la rutina, el quedar estancado en algo y tener un progreso lento; El tener que regirse por un horario estricto le oprimía, se tenía que abstener a la idea de salir corriendo.

Hyuuga Hiashi se empeñaba en enseñarle el método de pelea Hyuga, una técnica que Shinju estaba dominando a la perfección, a excepción de sus movimientos de manos, en vez de ser sutiles como un canario, eran feroces como los de un dragón en busca de su presa.

Hyuuga Neji, quien vivía en la residencia de los de la segunda rama, se esforzaba en enseñarle la forma de activar el Byakugan, no consiguiendo resultado alguno. Algunas mujeres del Bouke decían que posiblemente Shinju no poseía esa técnica, siendo regañadas por Hiashi quien dijo: "Sólo otra técnica ocular podría desterrar al Byakugan" No existía otra técnica ocular que superara o estuviera a la altura del Byakugan, a excepción del Rinnegan y el Sharingan. Ninguna de las dos era posible.

Hyuuga Hanabi tenía el absurdo deseo de persuadir al pequeño, en busca de que se dejara crecer el cabello: "Todos los Hyugas tienen el cabello largo" comentario que no lograba persuadir al menor.

.

-Shinju-sama –El nombrado gruñó para sus adentros, otra cosa que detestaba era el "sama" después de su nombre- La hora de desayunar es en una hora y Hiashi-sama no admite aperitivos –El niño suspiro y vio a la anciana del Bouke con una sonrisa fingida.

-Arigato, Obaa-san ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Oka-san? –Gruñó para sus adentros, detestaba eso de "san" y "sama", lo utilizaba con sus mayores y el "kun" con sus amigas, sin embargo, no era lo mismo hacerlo por voluntad propia que por obligación.

-Hinata-sama esta encendiendo incienso –Contestó la mujer de mala gana, como si eso le trajera malos recuerdos.

-Arigato, Obaa-san, _Mami esta rindiendo honor a su amiga, que linda es_.

.

Shinju, con una reverencia, se alejó de la mujer, caminando en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, no obstante, su mente estaba con otra persona.

…_Uchiha-san…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos color carbón de forma lenta, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros asomarse por su ventana. Gruñó al tiempo que tiraba el objeto más cercano, una almohada, al lugar donde se encontraban las aves, como acto reflejo, ellas se alejaron por los aires, dejando al azabache solo.

Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada, la cual se encontraba mal puesta, se agacho para recoger el correo. A pedido de él, le dejaban su correo en la puerta de la mansión y no en la entrada de los condominios, aunque el cartero alegaba que no quería entrar a ese lugar, al final accedió. Sasuke movió sus labios en muestra de desaprobación al comprobar que, únicamente, tenía cartas de Taka.

De forma desinteresada leyó el informe que los tres antiguos integrantes de Taka escribieron. No había información de Itachi. El Uchiha arrugó el papel y lo tiro lejos, llegando a pensar que el Chakra de Itachi fue sólo una excusa para que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo lo visitaran.

Sin mas se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en ¿que podría desayunar?

.

"_Sasuke-kun… El desayuno esta listo"_

.

Se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta que se encontraba recordando algo ocurrido hace meses. Negó con la cabeza al recordar la imagen de la Hyuga preparando el desayuno.

_Espera un poco, Sasuke-kun, ya casi esta acabado_

Sus recuerdos seguían frescos. Esa semana había sido un suplicio para él, pidió misiones para despejar su mente, como se encontraban en tiempos de paz, Tsunade sólo pudo darles misiones cortas.

Al fin llegó a la cocina, encontrándola vacía, con esa aurora a soledad inundando cada lugar. Los objetos pedían a gritos la presencia y los cuidados de la mujer de ojos perla, gritos que el Uchiha ignoro.

.

_Uchiha-san ¿Quedan dangos?_

.

Su mente creó un espejismo ante sus ojos. Él veía al inocente niño de ojos grises, con una sonrisa en sus labios, parado enfrente suyo, con su tierno pijama blanco con negro y extendiendo una mano para invitarlo a acompañarlo.

La visión seguía, ahora podía ver el desayuno servido en la mesa e incluso podía apreciar a Hinata esperándolo, con un brillo maternal que le incitaba a acercársele.

Sasuke extendió una mano, queriendo tocarlos, no obstante, el espejismo se disolvió como esculturas de arenas.

Empuño sus manos, temblorosas por la cólera ¡¿Por qué seguía teniendo esas ilusiones? ¡¿Por qué? Se preguntaba constantemente, él día de ayer juraba haberlos visto entrando a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero eran ilusiones, jugarretas de su imaginación, por eso mismo, no iba tras ellos como cuando era pequeño y seguía a su madre cuando la veía en el jardín o en la cocina.

Ante ese último pensamiento se percato de algo importante.

Hinata y Shinju se habían convertido en factores importantes de su vida… Sí, sólo eso explicaba esas alucinaciones.

-_Me niego a creerlo_ –Pensó rabioso.

No obstante, en su interior se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Tras la huida de ambos, el lugar era diferente, y su vida igual.

Ya no se empeñaba en regresar a su casa antes del atardecer, no disfrutaba la tranquilidad como lo hacia antes, no tenia que hacer en su tiempo libre y la casa se encontraba en malas condiciones. Cada día que transcurría, la mansión envejecía cinco años.

.

La luz de su hogar había desaparecido

¿Cómo podía llamar "hogar" a un lugar tan frío?

.

Salió de su transe, dirigiéndose al refrigerador. Él suspiró al notar que ya no tenía víveres que comer, sólo tenia Dangos. El rostro del pequeño Shinju regreso a su mente, recordando como él solía pedirle Dangos todas las noches. Cerró el aparato sin cuidado, repitiéndose que de todas maneras, no tenía hambre.

Fue al jardín, dispuesto a entrenar, para distraerse.

.

_Uchiha-san ¿Me enseña a hacer eso?_

_Shinju, deja a Sasuke-kun entrenar tranquilo ¿O Quieres que alguien lo hiera en una misión?_

_Eso no ocurrirá ¡Uchiha-san es muy fuerte, mami!_

.

Endureció su mandíbula, aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques y reflejos al cambiar de movimiento. Los escuchaba, escuchaba las voces de esos dos individuos con los que compartió su vida por meses.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Hinata y Shinju.

Hinata, seguramente, se encontraba haciendo sus arreglos florales, como acostumbraba hacer como pasatiempo.

Shinju, a esa hora, debería encontrarse camino al parque, a ver a sus amigos.

¿Y que se encontraba haciendo él? Nada, intentando olvidarlos, cuando lo mas seguro era que ellos lo habían olvidado.

Miró al cielo, preguntándose si era su destino la soledad o algún día seria feliz.

Si algún día tendría una familia real o seguiría con la tonta ilusión de reconstruir su Clan. Ya casi no pensaba en esa meta, únicamente se enfocaba en Shinju y en Hinata.

Ambos eran su única familia por el momento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Una semana… Sólo quedaba una semana.

Ese pensamiento lograba ponerla nerviosa, su marido, Uzumaki Naruto, sería Hokage dentro de una corta semana. Suspiró intentando mantener el control de su cerebro, no podía dejar de creerlo, el sueño de su esposo se cumpliría. Al fin.

La familia Uzumaki se encontraba dando una vuelta por Konoha, pensando en que comprar para festejar al, nuevo, "sexto" Hokage, aunque algunos decían que debería llamarse Séptimo por la existencia de Danzou. La pequeña Kiseki no paraba de hablar, diciendo que ella se volverá la novena Hokage, después de Konohamaru. Naruto gritaba que debían invitar a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a sus antiguos senseis y a Ayame.

-Ayame no vendrá si esta Iruka-sensei, o al revés, Naruto –Le dijo Sakura al nombrado, debido a que ninguno de los dos podían estar a solas en una habitación pequeña sin que se escucharan las suplicas de perdón de la mujer de cabellera castaña o las dolorosas palabras del instructor de los estudiantes de Academia.

La mujer de ojos Jade y cabello color rosa recordó de forma lenta lo ocurrido con su Sensei y con la dueña del puesto de Ramen. Dos vidas unidas por azares del destino y separadas tras la muerte de un niño. Sakura aun recordaba la expresión de Iruka cuando lo encontraron después de un mes desaparecido. _Ella no era lo que yo creía_. Fue lo dicho por él, para luego desmoronarse ante sus antiguos alumnos y llorar de forma desgarradora para todo aquel que le viera.

.

-Sakura-chan –La nombrada dio un sobresalto al reaccionar, dándose cuenta que su marido y su hija se encontraban alejados de ella, como a unos diez metros de distancia- ¡Ven aquí, dattebayo, están Temari-chan e Ino-chan! –Al escuchar ambos nombres la mujer esbozó una sonrisa jovial, intentado recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a la mujer natal del país del viento.

-¡Temari, Ino! –Saludó al estar a un metro de distancia, hasta quedar a la par con ellas y su esposo- ¿Cómo están?

-Cuanto tiempo, Sakura –Fue la respuesta de la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Su cabello color mostaza seguía peinado igual que hace mas de seis años, resaltando su rostro fino y sus ojos color verde oscuro. En sus brazos, ella poseía a una pequeña niña de un año de vida, quien se encontraba dormida en los brazos de su madre. Sakura la miro. La infanta se encontraba con los ojos semiabiertos, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color negro, que combinaba con su cabellera color rubia con una extraña mezcla a castaño claro.

-Frentesota ¿Se puede saber porque no has ido a verme? –Preguntó Ino con una de sus características sonrisas, esas que hacían pensar a la gente si eso era un buen o mal comentario. La rubia de una coleta se encontraba usando un vestido suelto, que enmarcaba su vientre de cuatro meses.

-¿Cómo quieres que tenga tiempo si debo cuidar de dos niños? –Bromeó, logrando que a su esposo le salieran cascadas en sus ojos y su hija gritara: "¡No soy una niña!".

-Es cierto… me piado de ti –Comentó Temari intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse a costas del futuro Hokage.

El Uzumaki frunció el seño, esquivando las miradas burlonas que las mujeres le dedicaban, logrando que todas rieran de él por llamarle "niño".

-¡Es cierto! –Reaccionó de la nada Ino, dirigiéndose a Sakura- ¿Van a ver a Hinata? –Preguntó sin dejar de observar la mirada desconcertada de la señora Uzumaki.

-No, puerca, si fuera así iríamos en la otra dirección –Contestó, algo dudosa de lo que había preguntado su amiga y rival- Hinata vive con Sasuke-kun –Agregó.

Ambas rubias se vieron unos segundos, para luego observar a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, Naruto –Les nombro la Nara, sin poder evitar sonar dudosa- ¿No lo saben?

-¿Saber que, dattebayo? –El rubio tomo la mano de su hija, quien sólo veía la escena con inocencia completa.

-Lo que toda Konoha comenta –Dijo Ino.

El matrimonio se miro, preguntando que era tan grave ¿Acaso Hinata se encontraba en el hospital?

.

-Hinata y Shinju dejaron a Sasuke-kun hace una semana.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La puerta de la gran mansión retumbaron incontables veces esa noche. Su sonido se escucho varias veces, sonidos graves y pausados, como si tomara gran esfuerzo realizarlos. Un sollozo ahogado era perceptible inclusive dentro de la mansión, donde gran escándalo se realizo por ambos sonidos. Nadie sabia si abrir o no._

_El Monarca del Clan se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente indecisa. Acompañado de su hija y de su único sobrino se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron de par en par, sin saber que esperar._

_Las reacciones de todos dejaron el estado de curiosidad e intriga por uno de suma sorpresa._

_Hyuga Hinata se encontraba en la puerta. Su rostro se veía pálido, sin embargo, su rostro se encontraba sereno y firme, ni una sola lagrima caía por sus ojos semejantes a la luna; su mirar se encontraba frío, intocable a cualquier emoción que pudiese sentir en su interior; Su cabello se encontraba revuelto y mal arreglado, como si hubiese corrido todo el trayecto que dividía ambos territorios; Su ropa se encontraba en mal estado, sucia y arrugada; En su mano tenia una gran maleta en la que se podía ver ropa cayéndose por los bordes, era una maleta improvisada._

_Shinju se encontraba escondido entre las piernas de su madre. El niño tenia una maleta mas pequeña cargada por sus manos y una mochila en su espalda, dejando a la vista una pila de juguetes; Sus ojos, color grises como las nubes del cielo nublado, no lograban demostrar el sufrimiento que él tenia en su alma y corazón, con sus ojos hinchados del llanto; Su rostro se encontraba pálido y sonrojado a la vez, empapado por un liquido salino que escurría de sus ojos; Su atuendo se encontraba en peores condiciones que el de su progenitora, aun mas sucio e igual de arrugado; su cabellera azabache con brillos tan azulinos como los de su madre se encontraban revueltos al compás del viento._

_._

_El líder de los Hyugas enmudeció ante tal visión, sin comprender absolutamente nada- ¿Hinata? -Articulo de forma torpe. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, y el color moreno de su oxidado rostro le abandono, convirtiéndolo en un color similar a la leche. Las expresiones de todos eran iguales a las de su líder, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían._

_-Padre –Saludó la mujer, sin sonreír- Shinju y yo queremos saber si podemos vivir aquí –Sus palabras eran arrastradas, frías y sin temor a un rechazo o esperanza a una aceptación._

_Las pupilas de Hanabi se humedecieron al instante, observando por segunda vez a su hermana en esas condiciones- Este es tu hogar, hermana –Sus palabras sonaban temblorosas. Ella sentía su garganta seca y un nudo en su garganta ante el simple hecho de ver a su hermana con tanta frialdad. Ella no era su hermana, su hermana sonreía ante cualquier problema._

_._

_Hinata asintió con la cabeza, se abrió paso entre la multitud. Shinju le siguió cabizbajo, intento no sollozar enfrente de ellos. Todos los presentes les observaron con preocupación, viéndolos desaparecer en el interior del lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hyuga Neji al ver a su prima en tales condiciones, su mente le trajo un leve recuerdo en ese instante: "¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?", "Tú mismo fuiste uno de los que me empujó a la oscuridad", "No trates de hacer el papel de héroe". Neji palideció ante esas palabras sin voz fija ¿Quién las había pronunciado?, ¿Por qué esas palabras tan frías aparecieron ante la expresión gélida de Hinata? Observó a Hanabi, ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones._

_._

_Las mujeres del Bouke acompañaron a la antigua heredera del Clan, hacia su antigua habitación. Padre e hija menor se miraron, preguntándose con la miada qué había ocurrido._

_-¿Abra sido por culpa de Uchiha? –Soltó al aire Neji, consiguiendo que los pocos presentes que quedaban le miraran en forma de aprobación ante esa interrogante- Sasuke debió hacerles algo ha ambos –El Hyuga empuñó sus manos, arrugando el seño y mostrando una mirada asesina; Se dirigió camino en busca de su prima, pero una mano le detuvo._

_-Neji –Hiashi le llamó con voz severa, era una orden lo que se le avecinaba a su sobrino- No te metas en lo que no te concierne –Arrugó el seño a tal grado que se le podían ver venas alrededor de sus ojos, pero su Byakugan no estaba activado- Es problema de Hinata._

_El joven castaño hizo un brusco movimiento para alejar la mano de su tío- ¡Hinata-sama sigue siendo una niña! ¡De seguro ese bastardo le hizo daño! –Imágenes ficticias pasaron por su mente, todas protagonizadas por Hinata y unas cuantas por Shinju._

_-Ella ya no es una niña –Sentenció el Monarca, yéndose del lugar._

_._

_-Hace mucho que dejo de serlo –Dijo para sus adentros. La imagen de una niña de cabello azulino como el mar mas profundo, aferrada a sus piernas, llegó a su mente, la pequeña temblando del miedo ante un cementerio- Su infancia quedo estancada en cierto punto –Una pequeña de ocho años, con una mejilla roja tras una bofetada lloraba en una solitaria habitación, únicamente, iluminada por una vela- Y se negó a madurar y avanzar, por miedo a cometer un error –Trece años recién cumplidos, jugando con sus dedos y escondida tras inmensas prendas que ocultaban su cuerpo, de ojos que no fueran los suyos propios- Parecía que siempre iba ha ser una niña –El cabello azulino se ondulo con el viento, dejando en clara evidencia el crecimiento de esté, ella sonrió y susurró: "Oto-san"- Incluso al crecer siguió con esa actitud –Diecisiete años, la boda del chico Kyubi se encontraba cercana; Una mañana, apareció ella con una mirada cambiada y una esencia a mujer- ¿En que momento ocurrió?-Meses sin ver una sonrisa; una mirada diferente, no soñadora ni triste, sólo era una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella._

_._

_Hanabi se mantuvo, en todo momento, al margen de la situación._

_Aquella frívola mirada de su hermana mayor la espanto. Hinata era como una madre para ella; era difícil de explicar, su hermana, aparte de cumplir su rol de hermandad, hacia el papel maternal. La castaña miro alrededor, observando como todos se iban cuchicheando entre sí ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Por qué los seres humanos ponen una cara frente a alguien y a sus espaldas otras?, ¿Cuántas caras pueden existir en una persona?_

_-Tonterías –Sonrió con arrogancia._

_Movió su cabello con una mano, orgullosa de sólo tener una cara sin mascaras. Ella era fuerte, astuta, insensible al matar y decidida en sus acciones._

_._

_No tenia ninguna mascara que mostrar._

_O al menos eso creía ella._

_._

_._

_._

_Tenten estaba segura que si no fuera porque no se encontraba nadie cerca suyo, se encontraría golpeando al primer ojiperla que estuviera junto a ella. ¡Era la esposa de Hyuga Neji, representante oficial de los Boukes! Gruñó enojada._

_Escuchó múltiples pasos acercársele y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella pensó, que habían salido de su escondite. Se encamino rumbo a los que provocaban ese sonido, dispuesta a preguntarles porque no encontraba a nadie a los alrededores, no obstante, detuvo su andar al ver el perfil de la prima de su esposo._

_._

_-Hinata –Pronunció Tenten, emocionada de ver a su cuñada nuevamente. Dio dos pasos para acercársele, pero sólo logro verla atravesar el pasillo sin ver adelante. La mujer de cabellera castaña adivino que la peliazul no le vio y lo supo al ver como una muchacha joven del Bouke se excusaba por la antigua heredera- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Arqueó una ceja. La aspirante a Sannin fue en busca de su esposo, su búsqueda no duro mucho, pues, Neji avanzaba a paso rápido en busca de su prima menor- ¡Neji! –Le llamó cuando éste pasó por su lado. El nombrado se detuvo ante la voz de su mujer y se volteó para verla, está tenia el seño fruncido._

_-Aquí estas, Tenten –Habló él como si la persona que estuviese buscando era ella y no su prima._

_-¿Neji, que ocurrió con Hinata? –Le tomó del brazo, mirándole de forma interrogante- Se veía… extraña –Balbuceó al no encontrar otra palabra para describir lo que sus ojos vieron._

_-No losé –Admitió el Hyuga- Pero debe ser culpa de Uchiha –Empuñó sus manos, acto que fue percibido por la castaña._

_Tenten guardo silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que de sus labios salió una interrogante- ¿Cómo esta Shinju? –El pequeño, cuánto abría sufrido como para verlo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas mal secadas. Ella lo conocía, sabia que el niño no era de los que lloraran ante un accidente o un sucedo de gran importancia como la "muerte" de su madre._

_El ojiperla negó con la cabeza, sin saber que responder- No dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo oculto._

_._

_Un manto de sepulcral silencio invadió la mansión, los sonidos de cada pisada se volvieron imperceptibles, incluso sus propios provocadores no lo sentían; El agua dejo de sonar en el jardín interno; Los llantos de los infantes cesaron; Y la respiración de todos se corto._

_La mansión lloraba en silencio el pesar de ambas personas._

_._

_Pasaron un par de horas de absoluto silencio, muchos se acercaron a la habitación de la verdadera heredera del Clan Hyuga, mas, nadie se atrevió a llamar. Todos eran conscientes de que se encontraba consolando a su hijo, o su hijo a ella. Sólo Dios era espectador de aquel dolor._

.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no dar, sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban y era tentada a caer de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar lentamente y se preguntó mentalmente si lo que había hecho tenía algo que ver en lo ocurrido. Vio los labios de los demás moverse, diciendo cosas irreconocibles para la pelirosa. La culpa empezaba a dominarla. ¿Acaso Hinata se había ido por su culpa?, ¿Ella fue testigo de aquel acto de confusión? No, no era posible ¿o sí?

-La pobre de Hinata no dejaba de llorar –Dijo de la nada Ino, al parecer, terminando una oración- O al menos eso me contó Tenten.

-¿Pero que pudo haberle pasado a Hinata-chan? –Preguntó casi en un grito el único hombre presente, despabilando a su mujer.

-Eso… Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, Naruto –Le regañó la madre de su hija, sintiendo como una corriente de aire helado le abrazaba por la espalda, impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Todos le vieron con cierto desconcierto y rabia por parte de su amiga y rival- Quiero decir… es que… tal vez a ella le moleste que nos metamos tanto en sus asuntos.

-¡Pero aun así es nuestra amiga y debemos meternos! –Reclamó el Uzumaki, provocando que el nerviosismo aumentara en la mujer.

-¿Creen que Sasuke allá tenido algo que ver? –Soltó de la nada la originaria de Suna- Porque no creo que Hinata sólo se fuera de la mansión Uchiha por un problema personal, seguramente ocurrió algo –Meditó, posando con cuidado una mano sobre su mentón, sin soltar a la pequeña con su otro brazo.

Ante eso los ojiazules reaccionaron- ¡¿Te refieres a que Sasuke intento sobrepasarse con Hinata?

El sonido del pueblo se silencio un momento, sin embargo, tras el sonido de un golpe todos volvieron a la normal. Sakura había golpeado a Naruto, Ino no tenia problema alguno, su estado de gestación la hacia actuar de forma extraña.

-Puede ser que… -Continuó- ¿Sasuke allá dicho algo inadecuado? –La mirada de sus amigos le incito a continuar con sus sospechas- Tal vez algo como preguntar quién es el padre de Shinju o algo por el estilo.

La pequeña Kiseki únicamente se quedo mirando la escena sin comprender mucho la conversación, pero logro sentir el temor de su madre- ¡Mami, mami! –Le llamó de forma constante para lograr que todos le tomaran atención- ¡Papi, Papi! ¡Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, aliméntame, aliméntame! –Kiseki sintió el dolor y la preocupación de su progenitora y, aunque no entendiese que lo provocaba, inconscientemente sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, no obstante, podía hacerle olvidar por unos segundos su dolor- ¡Que tengo hambre! –Aunque fuese solo un segundo.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa- Esta bien, vamos a comer al Ichiraku.

Aunque sólo fuese por un segundo, quería ver a su madre sonreír, aun si sólo fuese una mentira. Deseaba ver su sonrisa.

Por eso los niños hacían tanto escándalo, por eso eran tan caprichosos; no son malos. Los niños pueden ver a través de los corazones de los adultos y, aunque no comprendan la gravedad de las cosas, se sienten inútiles y lo único que pueden hacer por sus padres es distraerlos un segundo, deseando ver sus sonrisas. Esa era la verdadera razón, los niños lo hacen de forma inconsciente, otros de forma consciente, no obstante, era por la misma razón: Ver a sus padres felices.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shinju llegó al parque mirando a todas direcciones, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban- _¿Llegue muy temprano?_ –Suspiró resignado. En la mansión Hyuga todos se despertaban muy temprano y hacían las cosas según un horario estricto- _Me siento afortunado de no haber tenido que nacer entre esas paredes_ –Pateó una piedra mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos- _Takeshi debería estar por aquí… y si Takeshi esta Tetsuya estará sin dudarlo_ –A su mente llegaron escenas divertidas sobre sus dos amigos, polos completamente opuestos, pero, de cierta forma se atraían de forma irremediable- _Akane… Akane siempre llega tarde, seguramente Sarutobi le espera fuera de su casa_ –Ellos igual se llevaban muy bien, eran inseparables, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que Akane fuera una especie de gorila que hiciera lo que quisiera-_ ¡Y Sarutobi seria un gato!_ –Elegante, refinado y discreto, siempre con una sonrisa y sus ojos incitándote a decir lo que piensas. Ante la imagine en su mente, Shinju se sonrojo levemente- _¡De-Deja de pensar tonterías, Shinju!_ –Se regaño a si mismo. Tras un suspiro se concentro en el lugar donde se encontraría Kiseki- _Con Uzumaki-ojisan y Sakura-obasan_ –Esta vez soltó una leve sonrisa al pensar en lo contrario que era de la niña mas pequeña del grupo, sin embargo, no eran como los otros, ellos no tenían nada en común, ni siquiera se comprendían entre sí.

.

-¡Mas te vale no volvamos a verte por aquí!

Un grito lleno de rencor se escuchó en el parque como un eco lejano. Shinju volteo para ver el lugar donde se originaba el grito, parecía que nadie mas lo había escuchado o fingían no hacerlo. Un grupo de niñas entre nueve y trece años se encontraban alrededor de alguien, cosa que provocó un dejavu en el niño.

-¡Yami sale hoy del hospital, ha estado meses allí por ti! -El ojigris se mantuvo al margen, intento ver a quien le gritaban- ¡Una escoria como tú sólo debería morir! –Esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él, pero de igual forma, le afectaron. Se acercó al lugar dispuesto a defender a quienquiera que sea el intimidado- ¡Que te quede claro, tú eres una bastarda con suerte, nadie te quiere! –Sin decir mas, las chicas se alejaron poco a poco en grupo, como si se tratara de un solo organismo viviente- Nos vengaremos, ya lo veras.

Shinju logro llegar a tiempo para defender a la persona, empuño sus manos una vez que se encontraba a un metro de distancia. Fue entonces que sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona amenazada.

La respiración del niño se cortó al ver aquellos ojos negros bañados en lágrimas; cabizbaja, dejando ambos brazos posarse a cada lado de su cuerpo; su cabello castaño, ocultando sus ojos, se veía sin brillo de vida; su piel estaba mas blanca que de costumbre e incluso, sus mejillas estaban de color carmín debido a las lágrimas que rozaban sus mejillas, acariciando su mentón y terminando en el suelo hecho de tierra fina.

-¡Yuhiko-kun!

Sintió su corazón detenerse al verla en tales condiciones. Corrió a confirmar si le habían hecho algo o únicamente le amenazaron. Al acercarse logró divisar que el rostro de su amiga se encontraba bañado en tierra y de sus rodillas escurría un poco de sangre; Se había caído, no obstante, lo mas seguro es que la empujaron.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Le preguntó al tiempo que le sacudía la ropa, en un vano esfuerzo que se viera bien. La niña negó con la cabeza, sin articular palabra; Shinju se levantó. Él la vio con lastima, reprochándose mentalmente por no haberla salvado cuando pudo- Yuhiko-kun, no entiendo –Dijo al final, ella levanto la cabeza en señal que le prestaba atención- ¿Por qué esas niñas te hacen cosas malas? –La castaña se enderezó de golpe al escuchar eso, aterrada- No entiendo, eres muy linda y tierna, como mi mamá ¿Por qué te tratan mal? –Sintió los espasmos que el diminuto cuerpo empezaba a tener- ¿Yuhiko-kun? –Estiró una mano para tocarla, sin embargo, ella le rechazó con una mano, empujándolo. El niño enmudeció al ver tal reacción.

-Estoy bien… -Susurró. La hija del Ninja de Madera, se dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje y se marcho a paso lento, sin poder evitar musitar unas ultimas palabras- Te equivocas, Shinju-kun, te equivocas… yo no soy… no lo soy…

.

El tiempo se detuvo para Shinju en ese instante y en menos de un segundo su cerebro le ordenó ir tras ella, no obstante, algo le detuvo- Ni se te ocurra ir –La ruda voz femenina le detuvo al instante, logrando que él obedeciera la orden.

Volteó la cabeza para ver de quien se trata, encontrándose con Hatake Akane: la chica de cabello plateado amarrado en dos coletas bajas, mostrando, con su corto flequillo, sus ojos color miel. Shinju quedo atónito al verla, ya no usaba su polera a tirantes ni sus short; Akane utilizaba una polera manga larga a rayas, negras con rojo; Una chaqueta de mezclilla cerrada, que se abrochaba con unos bonotes del lado derecho de la chaqueta, no tenia mangas, parecía que las habían arrancado de golpe cada una y el cuello de la chaqueta estaba decorado por pelaje blanco, lo cual llegaba a esconder la mitad de su cuello; Usaba unos pantalones vaqueros, decorado con una cadena de esferas negras que cruzaba dos veces sus caderas, sin contar, sus inseparables botas. Se notaba que Akane ya había cumplido sus ocho años.

-¿Na-nani? –Tartamudeó Shinju al ver la apariencia de su amiga, el cambio de estación empezaba a notarse, era normal que ya no vistiera como antes. Un travieso sonrojo inundo sus mejillas- _Se ve bonita…_ -Pensó en medio de un sonrojo.

-No es recomendable hablar con Yuhiko cuando esta en ese estado –Habló una voz mas cálida. Shinju observó a su amigo Sarutobi acercarse. Los ojos de él, rojos como la sangre, le miraban de forma amable y comprensible; su piel morena combinaba a la perfección con su cabello café oscuro. La ropa de Sarutobi había cambiado como las estaciones del año; Usaba una bufanda color marrón que combinaba con sus ojos color sangre; usaba un chaleco de hilo fino color café claro, que combinaba con su piel, el chaleco tenia un bordado de diamantes gigantes color verde musgo oscuro, como si fuera una cadena de genero que cubriera su pecho; usaba unos pantalones color negro y unas zapatos de cuero color café.

-Sa-Sarutobi… -Y nuevamente el sonrojo del menor se hizo presente, era notable que su amigo, al igual que la Hatake, tenía ocho años, aunque Sarutobi ya se acercaba a los nueve años cada mes que transcurría- ¿De q-que hablas…?

El nombrado cerró sus ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos con una sonrisa de persuasión en sus labios- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Un narciso, una rosa roja, un lirio y un hermoso diente de león.

Todas esas flores estaban adornando un jarrón de pequeña estatura a los pies de la Hyuga de cabellera azulina. La mujer tomó ramas llenas de gruesas y crueles espinas, amarrándolas alrededor de las flores más grandes, asegurándose de que cada una de ellas fuera clavada y maltratada por las espinas, sin embargo, alejándolas de la flor de campo.

Ella era representada por las flores más grandes y maltratadas; Shinju era el pequeño diente de león; y las espinas eran "él".

.

Una voz fría y autoritaria le distrajo- Cuando era pequeña adoraba tus decoraciones –Hinata sonrió al percatarse de quien era la persona que le hablaba.

-Hanabi-neechan –Volteó para verla, observando que utilizaba su chaqueta de Jounin y su banda de la aldea en la frente- _Se ve igual a Neji-oniisan - _¿Vas a una misión?-

-Sí –Afirmó con la cabeza, acomodándose el cabello- Tendré que ir al país del agua –le comunicó como la hija que le relataba a su madre la causa de su ausencia.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Dejó las flores a un lado, tomando atención a su hermana menor.

-Tres meses –Se sentó en el suelo, al estilo indio, observando a su hermana con atención- Hubo una invasión, mataron a la mayoría de los feudales del lugar, nuestra misión es ir allí, encontrar a los asesinos, matarlos y proteger el lugar hasta que los descendientes estén listos –Hinata sólo asentía con la cabeza cada vez que su hermana pronunciaba una frase, disminuyendo su sonrisa. La acción fue vista por Hanabi, quien de inmediato preguntó que ocurría.

-N-No es nada… -Sonrió con dificultad la Hyuga mayor- Asegúrate de que no te ocurra nada malo.

-Claro que no me ocurrirá nada malo –Se levanto la menor, al tiempo que esbozaba una arrogante sonrisa- Después de todo, soy muy fuerte.

.

A pesar que las palabras de la castaña infundaron calma en el alma de su hermana, algo seguía inquietando a la mayor. Un dolor punzante en el pecho le tentaba a gritar que no fuera a la misión, no obstante, no lograría nada haciendo esa petición; Su hermana no la escucharía. La vio despedirse con la mano y, mientras la castaña salía por la puerta, Hinata se limitó a verla partir. Se pregunto si era sólo su imaginación la que le pedía detener el andar de su hermana y abrazarla, para que nada, ni nadie, le hiciese daño.

Sintió un escalofrío rodearla al no hacer nada por su hermana menor, sin embargo, logró derramar unas lagrimas que acariciaron sus mejillas con calma, terminando en su barbilla. Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió el alma y para aliviar esa culpa, se abrazó, intentó buscar consuelo en sus propios brazos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que...

.

Su hermana no sufriría por ningún daño físico

¿Y los del alma?

.

.

.

.

El golpetear de la puerta le pareció mas molesto a cada instante; él, únicamente, quería estar tranquilo para aliviar el sufrimiento que sentía en su pecho… el dolor de estar solo.

Se acercó a la puerta a paso lento, prediciendo quienes eran las personas que vería al abrir. Naruto y Sakura. Abrió la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, viendo como sus dos amigos le veían con una expresión que decía que le analizaban de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?

El matrimonio se vio como acto reflejo, y entraron a la mansión sin permiso, observando que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Tal vez demasiado ordenado para ellos. Sakura fue la primera en decir algo, soltando a su hija, cosa que desconcertó un poco al Uchiha, ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de la infanta.

-Etto… ¿Todo esta bien, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó temerosa de recibir una negativa.

El azabache cerró la puerta- Si –Contestó en seco, preguntándose que le ocurría ha sus amigos.

-¡Teme! –Naruto se acercó a su amigo y rival, con sus bigotes zorrunos moviéndose al compás de sus pensamientos- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata-chan? –Sakura se golpeo la frente con una palma ante la poca sutiliza de su pareja.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Shinju-kun? ¡Dattebayo! –Se unió Kiseki a la protesta.

El ojinegro suspiró agotado, había sido acosado toda la semana por los antiguos compañeros de equipo de la peliazul, algunos Hyugas hablaban de él a sus espaldas y los aldeanos de Konoha no tenían pudor al señalarlo con la mirada- No les hice nada –Se limitó a contestar, acercándose a su sillón.

-¡Pero Hinata-chan no se iría de aquí sin alguna razón, dattebayo, ella no es así!

-¡Shinju a estado muy triste toda la semana, dattebayo, dan ganas de abrazarlo!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua- Eso no es mi problema.

-¿Qué les hiciste, teme? –Preguntó con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

-Ya te dije que no les hice nada, usuratonkachi –Repitió con toda calma el Uchiha.

-¡Ellos están tristes!

Padre e hija siguieron alegando en defensa de sus respectivos amigos, sin llegar a percatarse de la mirada de angustia que la pelirosa mostraba, al observar cada movimiento que hacía el portador del Sharingan.

-No me interesa lo que le esté pasando a esa Hyuga y a su hijo –Exclamó en forma de fastidio, sacando a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora le dices "esa y su hijo", teme! –El grito de Naruto resonó por toda la mansión, al tiempo que tomaba a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y le gruñía- ¡Pero hasta hace una semana hubieses dado la vida por cualquiera de los dos, en especial por Shinju!

Sasuke tomo las manos de Naruto, empujándolo lejos para que le soltara- ¡Estas exagerando las cosas, dobe! ¡Ellos no me interesan! –Empuño sus manos, sintiendo arder sus ojos, señal que el Sharingan empezaba a activarse- ¡Ellos decidieron irse por su cuenta! ¡Yo no hice nada!

El portador del Kyubi abrió la boca para reclamar, pero el sollozo de su hija le detuvo- Papi, vámonos, por favor –Dijo Kiseki, limpiando sus ojos color jade- Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun es mala persona –Su llanto resonó en el corazón del rubio, quien se limito a bufar y tomar a su hija en brazos.

-Tienes razón, Kiseki-chan –El Uzumaki no volteó a ver a su amigo y se dirigió a la salida- Teme, escucha –No le vio, sólo le hablo en el umbral de la puerta- No sé lo que ocurrió entre Hinata-chan y tú… demo (pero)… -Hizo una pausa- Ella esta sufriendo, escuche que ella no ha salido de la mansión desde que llego allí.

Sin decir más, padre e hija se fueron- De inmediato los alcanzo –Gritó Sakura, cerrando la puerta unos momentos y volteando a ver al Uchiha con mirada de suma tristeza y preocupación- Sasuke-kun… -Balbuceó la mujer.

-¿Aun no le has dicho lo ocurrido? –Soltó de golpe el antiguo traidor, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-No –Sakura negó con la cabeza, aún temerosa.

-Debes hacerlo –Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, al tiempo que se dirigía al pasillo- El dobe tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero si se lo digo! –El miedo la consumió, ya podía verlo. Su Naruto, su amado Naruto dándole la espalda, sin dirigirle una sonrisa nunca más- Él… Él me odiara… -Su hija, observando la escena llena de confusión, para luego apuntarla y decirle con palabras frívolas: "Eres mala persona"- Y Kiseki… no puedo hacerle eso a Kiseki –Se abrazó a si misma, intentando calmar los espasmos del que su cuerpo era victima- Sasuke-kun… -Su mirada color verde se perdió en el suelo de madera, observando marcas recientes de pisadas- Onegai (por favor)… Dime que Hinata no se fue por el beso…

La conciencia le estaba comiendo viva, día tras día, no dejaba de recordar ese beso, ese simple rose de labios. Ahora, enterarse de que Hinata había abandonado la mansión Uchiha, le hizo pensar lo peor, que ella fue testigo de aquella perturbadora escena. ¿Qué haría si era así?… no lo sabía. No obstante, se negaba en contarle la verdad a su esposo.

No quería verlo, no deseaba ver a su marido cometer esas acciones. Verlo mientras se alejaba; rechazando su mano al intentar acercarse; mirándola con odio; retractándose de su juramento de amor. Ella no lo resistiría, el simple hecho de imaginarlo ya la llenaba de dolor, no obstante, sí realmente ocurría ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por una tontería.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a la suplica de su amiga, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo- Veté –Sin decir mas se encamino a su alcoba, sin percatarse de que la pelirosa le seguía a paso inseguro.

-¡Demo (pero)! ¡Necesito saberlo! – No pudo evitar observar las habitaciones con las puertas entreabiertas- Por favor necesito saber si…

Sakura enmudeció en un segundo, cosa que logro captar la atención del Uchiha, quien también se detuvo para ver que había captado la atención de la mujer. La mujer de ojos verdes quedo absorta al presenciar el mal estado de la antigua alcoba de la Hyuga. Enmudeció al ver todo el lugar, con temor, ella se acercó a la puerta y con la punta de sus dedos, la empujo, dejando a su vista un caos total.

-Dile de una vez a Naruto lo que ocurrió –Volvió a repetir el azabache, reincorporando su camino- Tu familia no es la única afectada.

Sin decir palabra alguna, ella se acercó a la habitación contigua, abriéndola de igual manera. La habitación de Shinju se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la anterior, pero, seguía siendo un desastre. Ella empezó a llorar, lamentándose de todo lo que había provocado. No había que ser un genio como Shikamaru para comprender… que Shinju o Hinata, cualquiera de los dos, fue testigo de aquel desaire de sus acciones.

Era egoísta… era aun más egoísta que Hinata.

Sakura, ella misma, debía admitir una cosa…

Que quiso ser infiel

.

Y que su deseo había destruido una familia… sólo faltaba una más por destruir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shinju se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos para que le vieran a pesar de la distancia. Los jueves, sus amigos solían ir a comer fuera de casa, con sus padres. El infante desvaneció su sonrisa, cambiándola por un seño fruncido ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era muy temprano para ir a la mansión Hyuga. La idea de ir al campo de entrenamiento nueve, donde algunas veces entrenó junto al Uchiha, llegó a su cabeza, mas, descartó la idea ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con el azabache mayor. No quería encontrarse con él. Pensó en ir a la casa de Sarutobi, pero no, Esa noche la familia de Sarutobi iba a visitar a la familia Nara. Los demás igual estaban ocupados. Kiseki, la pequeña niña de ojos verdes, se había ausentado todo el día, seguramente por algún plan familiar; Ella nunca se resfriaba. Su última opción era Yuhiko, no obstante, lo mejor sería no verla.

-_Yuhiko-kun nunca me cuenta nada _–Reflexionó con melancolía el niño, a diferencia de él, que contaba sus problemas a la niña, ella era como un cofre del tesoro, imposible de abrir sin la llave.

.

Sin rumbo fijo, el niño empezó a caminar a las afueras de la aldea, más que nada, para encontrar algunas flores para su madre. Ella había estado deprimida esa semana, por lo que, le llevaría flores, algo que alegraba a su madre. A paso tranquilo se interno en la profundidad del bosque, haciendo pequeñas señales con las rocas, para encontrar el camino de vuelta. Tomaba una flor de cada tipo, y a cada instante se fijaba en una nueva. Hasta que lo logro un colorido ramo de flores.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver todos los colores del arcoíris reunidos en simples flores, un sonrojo travieso adorno sus mejillas al imaginarse la sonrisa de su madre. Como amaba a su madre, mas que a la vida misma. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, busco algo con que amarrar el ramo, tal vez algún tallo de una gran flor.

Tanto era su empeño en la tarea, que no fue consciente de que era observado por unos ojos color carmesí como la sangre. La persona le observaba con cuidado, observando cada facción de su rostro, cada gesto que ponía ante un pensamiento diferente y sus movimientos, delicados pero decididos. Esa persona, sin querer, curvo sus labios en un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que él se percato de un paso en falso del pequeño, logrando que el menor se cayera al suelo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza levemente y dejando caer todas las flores, que se amontonaron a su alrededor. El niño dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor ante el golpe, intentó pararse incorporarse y recoger las flores, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, alguien le detuvo.

.

-Quédate quieto –Sin saber el por qué, Shinju obedeció a la voz- Mantente en esa posición unos minutos. El pequeño de ojos grises obedeció, y se mantuvo en la misma posición en la que había caído, observando por el rabillo del ojo las flores. Él entristeció, las flores se habían arruinado.

-_Creo que ya estoy bien_ –Pensó el niño, dispuesto a pararse, pero nuevamente la voz le interrumpió.

-Si intentas pararte, te dolerá la cabeza –Ahora que se fijaba, la voz era áspera, como si arrastrara las palabras, sin embargo, eran cálidas en el fondo.

-¿Señor? –Pronunció al fin el infante, algo tembloroso- ¿Cómo se llama?

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en medio de ambas personas, el menor estaba empezando a inquietarse, a pesar de eso, guardo calma hasta que sintió la voz del mayor decirle que se levantara. Sin hacerse de rogar, el niño de ojos color nube se incorporo, volteando a ver quien era esa persona que le había acompañado en silencio. En medio al instante.

Un hombre de veintiún años de edad; cabellera oscura como el carbón; ojos color carmesí, con pequeñas espirales en las pupilas de estos; piel de color normal, no era tostada, no obstante, tampoco era pálida como la de él mismo; usaba una gran capucha negra, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, dejando a la vista su cabeza.

-Se-Señor… -Volvió a hablar el menor, sintiendo como era absorbido por esos ojos tan fríos como el hielo y tan rojos como la sangre- ¿Cómo se llama? –Dio tres pasos en dirección al extraño, sintiéndose atraído hacia él, una sensación similar a la que sintió cuando conoció al antiguo subordinado de Orochimaru. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, preguntándose que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

El pelinegro se levanto de la roca en la que se encontraba sentado, acercándose al niño a paso lento. Extendió su mano para tocar la cabellera del menor, una sensación suave y gentil, luego, rozo con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas del niño, suaves y calientes por el sonrojo. El adulto no dejó de contemplar al pequeño, quien le veía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada perdida.

-Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Las cosas no podían seguir así.

Comprendía que Sakura tuviese miedo de confesar la verdad, porque esa era su forma de ser. Ella era muy indecisa en sus decisiones, pero, cuando las tomaba era muy terca. De buen corazón, sin embargo, temerosa de ser odiada; una de tantas cosas que tenia en común con su esposo. Sin embargo, Sakura era diferente en el término que podía ser sumamente egoísta cuando se trataba de algo que podía afectar tanto a los demás como a ella; prefería callar la verdad a dañar a quienes amaba.

.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura no diría nada a Naruto.

.

Por eso, él necesitaba ayuda. Solo no podría obligarle a decir la verdad, no obstante, sabía de alguien que con tres simples palabras lograría que la mujer de cabello rosado dijera la verdad. La única persona que podría hacer declinar a la mujer… era Hyuga Hinata.

Por eso mismo, el Uchiha se encontraba delante de la mansión Hyuga. Él no era de las personas que gustaran de pedir ayuda, sin embargo, la situación le obligaba a pedir cooperación externa. No podía vivir viéndole la cara al futuro Hokage, sabiendo que había besado a la mujer de éste y más encima, que se hicieran llamar los mejores amigos ante una traición de ese tipo. Era una traición de poca importancia a ojos externos, pues sólo había sido un roce, pero una traición al fin y al cabo.

Observó las puertas, abiertas de par en par como todos los días. Entró sin aviso, sintiendo al instante, un millón de miradas posadas sobre su persona. Ignoró las miradas, dirigiéndose hasta el interior de la casa principal, de forma inmediata vio aparecer de la nada al primo de la persona que buscaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Neji mostró en sus palabras un rencor injustificado por el Uchiha, y no era de extrañarse; él había visto a su prima estar en un estado deprimente toda la semana, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así. Mejor dicho. No quería recordar esa ocasión.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache, provocando una media sonrisa en el Hyuga.

-¿Le Harás daño?

-¿Debería?

Ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos; a continuación, el castaño señalo con su mano derecha unas escaleras- Al final del pasillo.

Tal vez el Hyuga no comprendía la situación entre su prima y el Uchiha, no obstante, había decidido confiar en él, al ver el rostro luminoso de Hinata ante la idea de regresar a los territorios Uchihas, antes de que todo empeorara. Neji sabía que ella estaría en buenas manos.

.

.

Sasuke, una vez que subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer, sin poder evitar ver de reojo a los Hyugas que pasaban por su alrededor, viéndole con curiosidad y rencor. Soltó un bufido de molestia.

Una vez que se encontró frente a la habitación de la mujer, sin dar muestra de sus modales, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con la mujer en medio de los brazos de Morfeo.

Hinata estaba dormida, alrededor de sientas de fotos encima de su lecho. El portador del Sharingan se acercó a la joven, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mujer se encontraba acurrucado sobre si misma, como si se estuviese abrazando para darse calor. Se acercó a ella, con cuidado de no despertarla, no obstante, al estar cerca de la cama, se percato de unas pequeñas gotas de agua en medio de las mejillas de la mujer; ella lloraba en sueños ¿Qué podría estar soñando? Esa era la incógnita que rondaba por la mente del Uchiha, mas, ignoro esa interrogante y la movió con suavidad para que se despertar.

-Hyuga

De forma inmediata, la nombrada se despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba por el susto y el cabello se pegaba a su rostro por las lágrimas.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…? –Su voz sonaba temblorosa, mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar nuevas lagrimas- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su labio inferior tembló… su corazón empezó a palpitar el doble de su velocidad, al sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha.

Él enmudeció unos segundos, observándola con cuidado. Ante sus ojos, ella era una criatura indefensa que pedía a gritos desesperados, pero que nadie escuchaba, algo cariño- Hinata –La mujer se estremeció al escuchar la voz de él tras una semana de aislamiento voluntario- Te necesito…

.

El tiempo se detuvo entre los dos. La peliazul se sonrojo de forma involuntaria ante esas palabras, no obstante… ¿Para qué la necesitaba? ¿Por qué esas palabras provocaron un vuelco en su corazón?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Respuestas a los RRs:**

.

**Helenhr:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar (la verdad no) Sasuke no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrió… pero alguien debía llevarse todo lo malo. Sasuke y Hinata serán pareja (más que obvio) pero tienes que tener paciencia.

**Chie Abi:** Hola Chie-san, tranquila, yo igual soy muy dramática aunque cuesta hacerme llorar. Si te dio pena Sasuke, entonces soy feliz! Quería que la gente sintiese su dolor y se apiadaran de él. Muahaha! Y si, es el RR mas corto que me has dejado.

**Ninja_girl** Hola Ninja-chan! Si te hice recordar algo feo… lo siento... no era mi intención… parece que quieres un final rápido o,o pero lamentablemente no lo tendrás, el fic tiene para rato. Adiós adiós PD: ¡Suerte en los estudios!

**Reiko-sama**: OwO que bueno que te llegó al corazón el cap! Eso me emociona, porque significa que soy buena ¿Primera vez que sientes verdadera lastima por Sasuke? ¿Y cuando mataron a su familia no?

**Naomi-chan Uchiha:** ¿Sasuke Masoquista? De verdad crees que actuó de forma masoquista? Y si, tienes razón, triste pero lindo.

**Crhismas-machine:** Lamento si te hice recordar cosas tristes, no era mi intención… por cierto… ¿Eres hombre? O_O juraba que eras mujer! Gomen nasai! … y volviendo al fic, lamento si te hice recordar cosas malas… realmente lo siento… aunque como escritora soy feliz de lograr tocar las venas sensibles de mis lectores, pero como ser humano no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal ni traerte malos recuerdos. Como tu interpretaste el cap, es una forma errónea, pues la lección que planeo con esta "temporada" (divido el fic en mi mente en temporadas XD) aun no termina. Pero te lo diré: la verdadera leccion es no huir de los problemas, sino intentar resolverlos y empezar una nueva pagina en blanco, ningún capitulo de tu vida queda cerrado por completo si no se aclaran bien las cosas, puede que te sientas bien al huir, porque no quieres saber mas del tema, y porque piensas que es lo mejor para todos… pero… a veces uno no puede escapar el ser humano es asi: no es nada sin un pasado claro. Podemos huir si queremos, pero al final debemos aclarar las cosas o vivir inquietas con la incognita de "¿Y que hubiese pasado si…?" nunca es tarde par intentar arreglar las cosas, y nunca sabemos como reaccionara el otro. Es mejor un desprecio o un "lo siento" a vivir con el alma inquiera. Olviendo a tu RR, Hinata no sufre mas de lo debido, la mente de Hinata es una laguna de aguas negras con pocas oleadas de claridad, Ella sufre por un monton de acontecimientos reunidos, sumando el dolor de su hijo… es una agonia que la mata por dentro, no por el hecho de amar al uchiha, pues aun no lo maa, sino por la decepcion de saber que alguien en quien confio resulto no ser como ella creia (aclaraciones en el cap 15). Y si tienes mas cosas que decirme, eres bienvenido a decir todo lo que quieras, aunque sea para desahogarte, para eso estoy, porque este fic se creo para sanar las heridas de las personas, algunos necesitan de este fic para lograr seguir adelante, otros lo leen por curiosidad y otros para aclarar sus mentes. Gracias por leer el fic. PD: "Escuadron ANBU lo leí hace unos meses, no deje RR porque no entendí muy bien la trama, pero lo leere el fin de semana y te dejare RR en todos los caps; en cuanto a "Un nuevo mundo", creo que no lo he leído… lo leeré cuanto antes.

**Valeryxxx29:**lamento la demora, de verdad n_ñUu Me gusta poner muchas emociones en los caps y me alegra que te des cuenta. Con lo del concurso… participa! No hay problema, ningún dibujo es malo, hasta los dibujitos de palito son recibidos.

**Kairi-Sparda:** al menos no lloraste… mandame tus bocetos, quisiera verlos n.n Y la demora fue por los examenes.

**Layill:** ¿Lo leíste TODO de nuevo? O_O eso es mucho… debiste pasar todo el día pegado a tu PC… Si te hice llorar… lo siento… en cuanto a quien es el padre… creo que con la llegada de Itachi estaran aun mas confundida.

**Carrieclamp:** lamento haberte hecho llorar. Nee… ¿De verdad crees que Sasuke hubiese explciado algo? Es decir… es Egocentrista-Sasuke de quien hablamos XD En cuanto a Shinju… si que da pena u.u pero muchos niños pasan por cosas asi y la reaccion de Shinju fue una de las reacciones que los niños suelen tomar (Odio tener que entrevistar a niños de cinco años, aunque se los pregunto como si fuera un juego…) Hinata es debil… de eso se trata, la mujer sumisa que tiene que buscar las fuerzas en su hijo.

**Lucy Lucy:**¿lloraste de verdad? Lo lamento… y sí, pobre de Sasuke…

**Vampirville:** Gracias por el RR n.n Ya tienes a tu Itachi, salio poco en este cpa, pero algo es algo ¿o no?... ¿Pensaste que Sasuke estaba en un Genjutu? Porque? Hinata no e fue de la aldea porque (Como dijo en caps pasados) habia decidido no hacerle mas daño a Shinju.

**Kierinahana:** Hola Hana-chan! Adoro tratar mal a Sasuke! Es que no me cae muy bien que digamos… Espero haberte aclarado la duda de cual fue la reaccion de los demas al ver a Hinata acaparecer a mitad de la noche con Shinju.

**Viicoviic:** o_oUu si… Sasuke quiere a los dos… mas a Shinju que a Hinata obviamente… y eso del plan de Itachi: "vine a por mi cuñada y no podran detenerme! Muahhahahah" como le llamaste… sono muy gracioso XD jajajaj

**Baunyoko:** Las cosas solo estan por empezar… ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad del fic y ya quieres final feliz? XD PD: ¿Es mi imaginación o te cambiaste el nombre…?

**Dark_skitty:** No te preocupes por los RRs… lo que importa es que te guste el fic (aunque me gustaria recibir RRs…) parece que a todos les bajo el amor por Sasuke… bueno… a tendras tu amado SasuHina poco a poco... primero algo de Itachi con Hinata y luego SasuHina…

**Ely…:** ¿Tan impactante fue el cap? Haa... no te preocupes si no dejaste RR en el cap 12, a todos nos suele pasar n.n

**Marjugagu:** si odias a Sakura... en el proximo cap la veras sufrir

**BeatifulGirl100:** muahaha! Bien! Toque tu lado sentimental! ¿Has estado igual que Sasuke? XD debio ser muy traumatico para quien te viera. (sin ofender) Mas adelante entenderas porque Hinata se fue.

**Girl-Darkness:** tu lo dijiste, Sasuke es orgulloso, por eso no explico NADA ¿Por qué deberia dar explicaciones? No es asunto de Hinata lo que pase o no pase en su vida. A Hinata le afecto por razones que aun no explico al 100%. Sobre el concurso… Mandame los dibujos para ver si ganas el concurso (Si quieres puedes enviar dibujos de escenas Yaoi entre ambos XD me gusta el yaoi), mejor pide a tus conocidos que participen o ganaran los adictos al SasuHina a mas no dar XD o los NaruHinas

**Yoko:** tranquila Yoko-chan, "YO" es SasukexHinata4ever, es solo una niña caprichosa que intenta hacerse pasar por un hombre, siempre me insulta y desprecia todo lo que hago… me acosa en el foro-activo SasuHina… me hace mala publicidad y todo eso n_ñUu solo hay que ignorarla. Sobre el fic… ¿Con que nombre comentabas? Me aprendo el nombre de todos mis lectores, por eso quiero saber con que nombre te hablaba.

**:** que bueno que te gusto el cap… ¿Por qué itachi reclamaria a Hinata…? ._.Uu mi no comprender… Y quien sabe? Talvez Madara SI tnga algo que ver O talvez NO… Sobre ese mal RR que leíste… Tranquila, es una mocosa de 13 años de edad que cree que Que me creo eso de que es un hombre apunto de ingresar a la universidad n_n hay que ignorarla.

**Airi-Hyuga:**perdon.. me demore como 2 semanas… soy feliz de tener los 500 RR, muchas gracias por todos los RRs que me has dejado.

**Lilamedusa:** lila-chan… dale tiempo al tiempo, aun hay cosas de Hinata que no he dicho.

**Luz-Tsuki:** gracias n.n si sentiste lo mismo que sintio Sasuke puedo ecir: ¡Hice un uben trabajo! Y lo lamento si te hice recordar algo malo…

**Shapithaa:** Lo siento…

**TemariRiLand:** que bueno que te gusto mucho el cap n.n realmente me alegra eso.

**_Runouni_:** No los ama... bueno, solo a Shinju… por Hinata es solo cariño. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya sabes… examenes T_T … Y no te preocupes si no dejas RRs, lo que cuenta es que lo leeas (cofcof o que me recomiendencofcof)… y si, me acuerdo de ti, suelo acordarme de todos los nombres de mis lectores, incluso me doy cuenta si se cambian de nombre. Espero que seas feliz, ya que ahora aparecio itachi, pero saldra mas en el cap 15. tranquila… AMO LOS RRS LARGOS! *¬* nee dame tu MSN onegaiii! Me gustaria que traducieran mi fic.. pero las que lo estan haciendo suelen discutir sobre quien traducir que parte… ¬¬Uu

**Zirta-san:** hola Zirta-chan! Que bueno que dejaste RR. Lo de porque Yuhiko no sonrie… lo sabras pronto, se acerca su momento de brillar XD y sobre tu duda del concurso… SI, se pueden editar imágenes de anime/manga, pero asegurate de que quede bien XD

**Gesy:** A todos les dio penita Sasuke ahora tienes a Itachi, lo veras mas en el cap 15 y 16.

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** Perdon si te hice llorar mucho… ¿Tu mamá leera el fic? O_O omg! Eso da miedo (Aunque la mia igual me insite para que se lo deje leer, incluso dice que lo edite y lo llevemos a publicar), tranquila si no dejas RR a veces, a todos nos pasa.

**Edward-Uchiha:** tienes razon… los caps últimamente son tristes, pero ya vendra algo de luz entre todo la oscuridad.

**Etolplow-kun:** Me alegro que te gustara el cap, hice sufrir a Sasuke por ti n_n y porque tambien adoro hacerlo sufrir

**Miree:** El cap anterior fue muy cruel… lo admito… me costo mucho hacer a Sasuke, por eso mismo me alegro de que te guste ¿Soy de tus 5 autoras favoritas? ¿En que puesto estoy? ¿En el 5?

**Haruhi Suou:**Sé que uno se aburre de leer tanto, me suele pasar… espera… ¡¿LEISTE TODOS LOS CAPS DE GOLPE? O_O WOW! Hace mucho que no me pasaba eso ¿Osea que leíste el fic por los RRs? Bueno.. eso es bueno n.n… y no te preocupes, adoro los RRs largos.

**Angela-hinata:**hola Angela-chan, tranquila, si no dejas RR no pasa nada (aunque me enojo ¬¬) jaja ¿Te hice llorar tambien? Que bueno n_n bueno.. no contestare mucho porque me duele la cabeza, pero tu sabes que te aprecio.

**Hyuga:** Lo lamento pero Sauske no dira lo que siente a Hinata.

**KuroiSasuke:**te sorprendi nii-chan? Jejej, soy casi tan impredecible como Kishimoto! *-*! Neji y Sasuke se llevan mas o menos bien… se aguantan

**Takane65:** Me di cuenta altiro que eras nueva n.n tu mbre es facil de recordar, pro lo que espero verte por aquí nuevamente n.n Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic como para llamarlo "espectacular" n/n es la primera vez que me dicen eso… Bienvenida al Club: "¿Quién es el padre de Shinju?" hay muchas incognitas sobre el asunto, jejejej, si tienes una teoria al respecto, dila. E Itachi no es tan bueno, lo que pasa esque… bueno, lo sabras en el cap 15. adios adios.

**Hinata/sasuke:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar.

**Miku Takamine:** No te preocupes por la demora, al final recibi el RR y eso es lo que importa. Que bueno que ahora entiendas a Sakura, ahora viene el fin de esta historia (temporada de Sakura, no del fic) Sobre la niña que va a morir… una pista: "Salio en este cap, no fue nombrada, sino que aparecio".

**Aiko uchiha:** Losé, Losé T_T me demore mucho... pero entiendeme! Soy estudiante de 16 años! Tengo examenes y pruebas que dar! Y no me pase con Sasuke… de hech, mi padre paso por lo mismo, sólo que él dia de navidad (asi va la cosa: Hinata inspirada en mi madre, Sasuke en mi padre, y yo como Shinju… mi hermana no entendia nada asique no importa) jejejej aunque yo tuve la suerte de que termino con un final feliz. En el cap 15 veras a Sakura sufrir! Òwó! Y lamento haberte hecho llorar

**Osanai ko kuram:** Hola osanai-chan, ¿Comiste chocolate uqe estas hiperactiva? XD Muchos amaron ver a Sasuke sufrir, otros, les dio lastima. PD: La niña que morira es….!

**Alexandra:** No odio a Sasuke, solo no me cae muy bien. ¿Leiste el cap en clases? Wuhan no debiste hacerlo

**Jessi:** Hola Jessi n.n Nee creo que es la primera vez que me dejas RR o me equivoco? Lo del padre.. pues falta mucho para eso… pero intenta adivinar, esa es la gracia.

**RebeKyuubi:** hola Rebe-chan! Nee deberias participar en el concurso n.n

**-Hyuugita-:** Hola Hyuugita, tiempo sin verte n.n has el concurso! Sera muy interesante si participas!

**Luluu17:** Bienvenida Luluu-san.. hee… no, Sasuke quiere mas Shinju que a Hinata … No puedo poner el link del dibujo de Shinju… demo.. creo que me hare una cuenta en una pagina donde se creeara una carpeta de mis dibujos, hay lo podras ver cuando la haga.

**Esmeralda-chan MS:**Esme-chan! Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Espero que te alla gustado el cap! No es necesario que dejes RR n.n

**Tayelx3:** Gracias por leer el fic… y si, soy mala, no digo quien es el padre muajajajja! PD: no te comas las uñas...

**Otakuani:** Todos aman a Shinju, jejeje, me alegra que tengas cosas en comun en cuanto a la opinión sobre School Days, aunque últimamente estoy analizando el anime y me di cuenta que Makoto no tiene la culpa, sino que zorra-Sekai planeó todo desde el principio, hare un one-shot sobre eso. Sobre tu fic.. cambia los personajes principales de la historia, que tienes a Naruto & Hinata; si esta asi, nadie sabra que es SasuHina.

**Bella-rosalinda:** Rosalinda-san, ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte en un MP, pero te lo repito: No hagas OOC en Sasuke y Hinata, que creeme que en tu fic ya no los reconozco =S puede que sea entretenida la historia, pero creeme que ya se me esta quitando las ganas de seguirlo en esta "version mejorada".

**Hinata jpp:** Hola Hinata-san, lamento decirte que no veo los link ó.ò, asique revisalos, porque, aunque los veo, no puedo entrar a ellos, me sale que la pagina no exite.

**Flordezereso:** Hola flor-san, que alegria que leeas el fic n.n No entiendo a que te refieres que es nuevo ¿Me lo podrias explicar? Shinju y Sarutobi son tus personajes favoritos? Los mios tambien (junto a Yuhiko) Lamentablemente, demorare en decir quien es el padre, pero eso es lo interesante del fic. Entiendo que te de coraje con lo de Sakura, pero intenta comprenderla.

**MaayeeUchiha:** Que bueno que te gusta el fic n.n! Lo de Hianta es triste, pero es bonito, si ella hubiese abortado… no hubiese sido tan feliz como lo sera en el futuro.

**yingyan69360:** Espero que te guste este cap n.n

"**Una amiga":**Lamento lo que te ocurrió, cuando escribí este fic no creí que hubiera gente que pasara por una situación así, o mejor dicho, no creí que alguien se atreviera a decirlo. Aunque para esto lo escribí, para saber las experiencias de los demás, que se sintieran identificados y que de cierta forma les ayude en sus vidas. Entiendo como te sientes, el que nadie te crea en que fue a la fuerza y mas encima... que ahora te traten de mujer fácil… eso es horrible…Te quiero decir que debes estar tranquila, aunque tu hija se parezca a uno de esos tipos, créeme, no la odiaras. Hablas de ella como si ya la tuvieras en tu brazos, amándola con todo tu ser. Temes llegar a odiarla, eso significa que ya la amas y no te has percatado de eso. No te preocupes, no la odiaras, porque al parecer ya la estas amando. Entiendo que tuvieras miedo y hayas pensado en abortar o suicidarte… eso le pasa a todas las mujeres violadas a una edad de conciencia, a los 6 o 9 las niñas no logran entender la gravedad de las cosas, entiendes hasta cierto grado, pero no por completo, después van comprendiéndolo. Esto es solo una opinión personal, pero si fuera esa niña en tu vientre yo te estaría muy agradecida, y estoy segura que ella también lo esta. Has elegido tener y no matarla, gracias por eso. Existe un dicho que dice "Uno no elije a la familia", ese dicho esta equivocado, uno si puede elegir a sus padres. Veras, esa niña a elegido nacer en ti, no en otra persona. Fácilmente tu niña pudo nacer en el vientre de otra mujer, pero te eligió a ti, porque ya te ama aunque no es conciente de eso. Y tú la aceptaste en tu interior porque anhelas amarla, aunque talvez ni tu misma te has dado cuenta de ello. Me alegro que la estés dejando nacer en tu interior. Si luego de esto, elijes darla en adopción, te diré lo que pienso: **Has lo que quieras.** Como ya dije, esa niña decidió nacer en tu interior, es tu decisión decidir si seguirás con ella o no. Pero se conciente que posiblemente en un futuro, si la das en adopción, te preguntes como estará o que será de ella de ahora en adelante. Puede que ella sea adoptada por una buena familia o puede que ella nunca sea adoptada y termine en la calle sin educación, muerta de hambre y llorando, preguntándose porque su madre no la amo. Dices que eres joven, pero ¿Sabes? Hay adolescentes de 12 años embarazadas, muchas están en peligro de muerte, pero quieren tener a ese hijo. Estoy segura que tu hija apreciara el que hayas elegido tenerla, puede que en un futuro se pregunte quien es su padre o cuando se enoje con tigo grite "¡¿Por qué me tuviste entonces?" Cuando ese momento llegue, te sugiero que hables con ella, si lo pregunta siendo apenas una niña, en tu lugar diría: "Tu padre no esta, pero me tienes a mi y decidí tenerte porque te amo mas que a mi vida" Mucha gente… tiene un hijo producto de una violación, en la mayoría de los casos tratan a los hijos con indiferencia, porque las mujeres tienen miedo a amar algo producto de algo tan horrible. Pero yo creo que todos nacemos con un destino fijo, uno puede cambiar el rumbo y los obstáculos, pero siempre llegara a un punto igual. En tu caso fue uno de los mas duros y por eso mismo… no debes rendirte, seguramente tu hija será una persona que cambiara a la humanidad con pequeñas acciones o dará a luz a alguien muy importante… o en el mejor de los casos: Te amara por sobre todas las cosas. No tengas vergüenza a admitir lo que hiciste, puede que te sientas la persona más sucia del mundo, puede que te odies a ti misma e incluso llegues a creer que no eres digna de amar. Todo eso es mentira. Tú eres una de las personas más puras que existen en este mundo. Porque no mataste al niño en tu interior. Siéntete orgullosa de eso. Te sugiero que vallas a un psicólogo para que te ayude, puede que algunos digan que es ridículo, pero ayudan de verdad en estos casos… lo digo por experiencia propia. No temas llorar tu desgracia, tú más que nadie tiene derecho a llorar a gritos. Has la denuncia a la policía cuanto antes, aunque no recuerdes sus rostros (o no quieras recordarlos) puede que logren atraparlos, ayuda a que ninguna mujer sufra tu misma desgracia. Si tus padres no te apoyan, levántate por tus propios medios, piensa que tu niña te da fuerzas, ella también se esta esforzando en hacer que la ames. Seguramente, ahora mismo esta pensando que ya quiere verte y abrazarte. No temas a algo tan preciado como tu hija. Ha decir verdad… en el fic ya tenia planeado hacer una parte sobre este tema, el de tener un hijo tras eso…. Pero me llego este RR de golpe y pensé que lo mejor era hablar con tigo antes de que naciera tu hija. Si no es mucho pedir, sigue leyendo el fic, puede que te ayude en algunos momentos o puede que no, aun así, creo que pueda servirte para amar a tu hija más que antes. Cuando nazca tu hija… ¿Me puedes avisar? Quiero hacerte algo especial para ese entonces. Y si quieres un nombre para ella, por qué no llamarla Esperanza. Creo que ese nombre le vendría, porque es tu esperanza a u nuevo mañana o puedes pénele Consuelo, porque te alegrara tu vida después de estos hechos. Y talvez Ángela, porque lo que esta naciendo en tu vientre es un hermoso angelito que llego para iluminar tu vida. Me debo ir, pero antes de despedirme, quiero decirte dos cosas, el primero es que hay una canción que creo que en un futuro tu hija querrá decirte: "Por ti" de "El canto del loco" Si estuviera en el lugar de tu hija, yo te la dedicaría Y lo segundo es… Gracias por tener a esa niña, realmente, muchas gracias.

Se despide: Ángel.


	15. Oneshots navideños

Estoy a 20 minutos de salir de viaje y apenas alcance a terminar los one-shots que me pidieron algunos lectores como regalo de Navidad.

Bien, no hay momento para nada. No podré contestar todos los RRs, por lo que solo responderé al RR más importante de todos

Ahora, aquí les traigo unos one-shot que me pidieron, si quieren otros como SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku… revisen mi perfil porque escribí mas de 12 ONE-SHOT DE DIFERENTES PAREJAS!!! Y como se la pasan diciendo "soy tu fan" mínimo demuéstrenlo y dejen RRs porque me esforcé mucho haciendo todos esos !!!

Disculpen… estoy algo alterada….

Los one-shot…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Shinju x Yuhiko – Niñas**

.

.

.

Detestaba a las niñas, eran tan chillonas, molestas, agresivas y mentirosas.

Las detestaba a todas ellas, sólo era amable con ellas porque su madre le enseñó a ser educado con las mujeres, sin embargo, también detestaba a las señoras, todas creyéndose mas jóvenes de lo que eran, que eran hermosas y delicadas como las flores.

Las mujeres eran expertas en engañarse a si mismas, o al menos eso creía Shinju.

La única mujer que no encontraba detestable era a su madre, y eso era porque ella era sincera consigo misma, tranquila, modesta, tranquila y silenciosa; todo lo contrario a las otras mujeres.

.

Llegó al parque con el seño levemente fruncido, adoraba a su madre, pero a veces decia cosas sin sentido ¿Hacer una fiesta de pijamas? Eso no tenía sentido. Él era un hombre y los hombres no hacen fiestas en pijamas, mucho menos a los cinco años, supuestamente, Shinju ya era grande.

Observó a sus amigos jugar entre ellos, preguntándose cómo le pediría a ellos ir a una fiesta en pijamas. En primer lugar, debía decidir las reglas. No podrían molestar a Uchiha-san, se enojaría y verlo enojarse era feo; No dormirse temprano, más que nada por Tetsuya; No rayar las paredes, su madre tendría que limpiarlas; y por ultimo, nada de niñas en la fiesta.

.

-Sarutobi, Tetsuya –Los nombrados detuvieron sus actividades. Sarutobi dejó de intentar que Akane no golpeara a Kiseki por decirle que parecía hombre. Y, Tetsuya evitó un golpe de Takeshi. Ambos amigos vieron a Shinju, quien, se había sonrojado levemente y mantenía la vista baja- Yo quería –Tragó saliva, nervioso por lo que iba a pedir- Preguntarles si querían venir a la mansión Uchiha para una fiesta de pijamas… mañana –Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y la vista se le nubló un poco ante el exceso de sangre en su cabeza. Era tan humillante.

-¿Una fiesta? –Repitió Tetsuya, rascándose la nuca- Que aburrido… pero supongo que es mejor que ver como a nee-chan le crecen los dientes –Shinju suspiró aliviado, al menos el Nara iría a su fiesta. Juntos, observaron al bisnieto del tercero, esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que voy –Dijo Sarutobi, mostrando una de sus gentiles sonrisas capaces de derretir al corazón más duro- Será muy divertido.

.

Shinju sonrió, aliviado de saber que sus dos mejores amigos asistirían a esa estupida fiesta. Mas, alguien se auto invitó.

.

-¡Yo también voy! –La voz chillona de Kiseki se escuchó por todo el parque, logrando que los niños se molestaran un poco, les agradaba la ojiverde, pero sus gritos eran capaces de ensordecer a cualquiera- ¡¿Verdad que yo también puedo ir?! –Y sin previo aviso, la niña de cabello extravagante dio un salto y abrazó al azabache, logrando que éste se volviera a sonrojar y frunciera el seño.

-No puedes ir –Intentó no subir el volumen de su voz, no le gustaba hacerla llorar, aunque a veces se lo merecía- En mi fiesta no se aceptan niñas.

Akane, quien se limitaba a ver la escena posó ambas manos sobre su inexistente cintura, molesta- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo tampoco puedo ir? –Como respuesta Shinju negó con la cabeza- Estupido gusano gris –Masculló enojada.

-¿Y yo? –Se señalo a si misma Takeshi, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Las niñas no van –Repitió el Nara- No importa si parecen niños –El hijo de Shikamaru sintió como alguien le tomaba del cuello de la polera, sacudiéndolo sin piedad.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Que aburrida eres…

.

.

Shinju puso sus ojos en blanco, sabiendo que esa escena ocurriría tarde o temprano, luego, observó a Sarutobi y Akane, el primero le decía que a la próxima le invitaba a una fiesta hecha por él y la segunda diciendo: "Bueno, si no hay de otra".

Los ojos color grises siguieron viendo a todos los presentes, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la mas sumisa del grupo. La hija del único Ninja con elemento madera, Yuhiko. Ella jugaba con la arena a un lado de Sarutobi, haciendo dibujos con su dedo, lo raro era de que todos sus dibujos eran una casa y dos personas grandes, ningún niño en medio.

.

-Yuhiko-kun –La nombrada levanto la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que borraba con sus manos el dibujo recién terminado. Shinju se le acercó y se inclinó para quedar a su altura- Tú puedes ir a mi fiesta si quieres –El ojos de color nube le sonrió a la ojinegro, logrando que ésta se alejara un poco de forma involuntaria ante la cercanía con el otro.

-Pero… -La castaña se bajó su mirada, ocultando con su flequillo, algo largo, sus ojos- Es sólo para niños…

-Pero tú puedes ir, Yuhiko-kun –Insistió Shinju.

De inmediato las otras niñas fruncieron el seño, mientras los niños se miraron sabiendo lo que se avecinaba- ¡Dijiste que no iban niñas a la fiesta! –Reclamó Kiseki, cruzándose brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Shinju frunció el seño- Yuhiko-kun no es una niña.

-¿Estas ciego, gusano? –Preguntó Akane- Yuhiko es una niña.

-¡Que no lo es!

Kiseki y Takeshi planeaban volver a protestar, mas, Sarutobi, quien era el mayor, decidió intervenir- ¿Entonces que es?

.

Se produjo un silencio en el parque, sólo se escuchaba las risas de los niños que no tenían conexión algo con el grupo del azabache. Shinju miró a la hija del Ninja Madera, analizándola de pies a cabeza, ésta se sonrojó levemente al notar la insistente mirada del ojigris sobre ella.

-Yuhiko-kun es Yuhiko-kun.

Todos le vieron con incredibilidad ¿Qué significaba eso?

Nadie sabía lo que Shinju pensaba de Yuhiko. Ella no era como las demas niñas, era linda, tranquila, calmada, algo llorona, pero no gritona, tambien era comprensiba y miedosa.

.

Yuhiko no era cualquier niña. Yuhiko era especial para Shinju

.

.

.

**Shinju x Akane – Tierno**

.

.

.

Delito

Eso era… Debía ser un delito ser tan miserablemente y horrorosamente ¡tierno!

Akane gruñó, por tercera vez en menos de una hora, era tan molesto verlo allí, intentando soltarse de uno de tantos abrazos dobles cortesía de la Uzumaki y la Inuzuka. Shinju podía estar molesto, pero jamás, nunca jamás, mostraría que le molesta algo, únicamente se sonrojaba como sólo él y su madre sabían, intentaba no desmayarse por el exceso de sangre en su cabeza y la vergüenza de ser abrazado por dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Era tan tierno… Incluso una persona como ella se daba cuenta de sus encantos, y eso le enfurecía ¡¿Cómo podía existir alguien capaz de hacerla sonrojar si le miraba fijamente?! Era wapo, eso no lo dudaba, y sí, el color de sus ojos era hipnotizante, tanto que deseaba perderse en ellos todo el día… ¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?! Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Ella no era cursi, odiaba lo cursi, lo femenino y lo rosa; sobretodo el rosa. Jamás se sonrojaría por alguien como Shinju, talvez por Sarutobi, quien era todo un "príncipe" según las niñas de la academia. Si lo pensaba bien, Shinju y Sarutobi eran de personalidades similares, sólo que Shinju era un poco mas frío cuando quería.

.

Volvió a gruñir, acomodándose a la sombra de un árbol y sacando de su bolsillo un Manga que le había "pedido prestado" a una de las niñas que molestaban a Yuhiko; el manga era bueno, mucha sangre y matanza, aunque no entendía muy bien eso de "virginidad", "erótico", "morboso" entre otras palabras dichas en el manga. Leyó el titulo nuevamente "Hellsing". _Buen Titulo_ Pensó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Shinju, esta vez, él se encontraba preguntándole a la castaña como se había hecho esos moretones. Apretó el manga, era imposible no sentir celos por aquella llorona con cara de cordero degollado, detestaba que Shinju le tomara más atención a esa enana que a ella. Pasó de pagina lo antes posible, esperando ver otra escena de muerte, no obstante, para su sorpresa se hizo un corte en el dedo- ¡Auch! –S quejó, viendo con rabia como la sangre empezaba a salir por esa fina línea color roja.

.

-Akane ¿Estas bien? -La nombrada dio un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre provenir por esa dulce voz del niño que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos- ¿Te cortaste?

La Hatake se ruborizó levemente al ver que Shinju le tomaba la mano herida- No es tu problema, gusano –Soltó casi sin pensarlo, mas tarde, se arrepintió.

-Hmmm… ¿Te duele? –La niña negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no le dolía, ya se había lastimado en varias ocasiones cando su madre golpeaba a su padre por ser un pervertido- Igual hay que limpiar la herida.

Akane levantó una ceja, preguntándose como limpiaría la herida.

Cuando de la nada Shinju empezó metió el dedo de Akane en su boca.

La Hatake se ruborizo completamente, sintiendo como las piernas les fallaban, estaba segura que si no fuera porque estaba sentada, se caería. Vio al pequeño, quien, ahora, estaba lamiendo la herida ¿De donde había sacado eso? Su mente vagó unos momentos, cuando Shinju dejó en paz la herida de Akane le sonrió.

-Ahora estará bien –Y sin decir más, el azabache corrió hacia Tetsuya.

Akane, sonrojada, frunció el seño y bufó molesta, maldiciendo al niño de ojos grises.

¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente tierno?

.

.

.

**Sasuke x Shinju (Shonen-ai) – ¿Beso?**

.

.

-Uchiha-san

.

El nombrado dejó de leer la carta que indicaba las instrucciones a realizar para su próxima misión y observó con una ceja alzada al pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en el suelo en medio de un mar de juguetes nuevos.

Shinju ya llevaba dos meses con él y las cosas empezaban a volverse normales, claro, hubo cosas a las que no se podía abstener, como comprarle juguetes, ropa nueva y una cama, aunque en un principio no supo si comprar una cuna o una cama, la vendedora le sugirió que fuera una cama, después de verlo con cara rara al pensar que él fuera padre tan joven.

Le niño de ojos grises ladeó la cabeza, viendo con curiosidad al mayor, quien suspiró. Era difícil ser un "padre" y menos si no se tenía ayuda, sin embargo, al menos Shinju era tranquilo, no como otros niños de su edad.

.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó secamente, ya le había advertido al pequeño que no le molestara cuando leyera.

Shinju meditó un segundo su pregunta, al parecer, buscando las palabras correctas. Luego, él abrió su boca, dispuesto a hablar y la volvió a cerrarla.

-Uchiha-san… ¿Qué es un beso? -Un silencio incomodo los envolvió y el portador del Sharingan abrió a mas no poder sus ojos, preguntándose por qué el niño de cabello azulino le preguntaba eso- ¡Di-Digo! –Shinju negó con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba- S-Sé lo que es un beso, pero… ¿Por qué la gente se besa en los labios? –Hubo otro silencioso, en el que el Uchiha sintió palidecer- Mamá me besa en la mejilla, y he visto a muchas personas besarse en la frente… pero hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, vi a dos personas besándose en los labios ¿Qué significa, Uchiha-san, se quieren mucho?

.

El silencio aumento en el lugar, y el portador del ojinegro empezó a vagar por su mente ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de cinco años, aproximadamente, que era un beso? Él nunca tuvo a alguien que le explicara con precisión, únicamente, veía a sus padres besarse todas las mañanas y listo. Nunca supo que significaba un beso realmente, y ahora, tenía que explicarle a un niño de cinco años de edad el que significaba un beso y con quien se tenía que dar.

.

-Un beso se da ha...

Enmudeció ¿Cuáles debían ser las palabras correctas? Se rascó su cabeza, confuso de que hacer, si al menos Sakura estuviera allí… ella y el dobe sabrían que decir, alguna tontería, cursilería o, mínimo, algo que dejara satisfecho al infante.

-¿Y? –Preguntó el pequeño, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa, deseaba saber que era un beso en los labios. Su madre nunca le había besado de esa forma.

Sasuke suspiró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante el bochorno de explicar algo así- Un beso se le da ha alguien que es importante para ti –Sonrió con arrogancia, esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para el niño.

-Pero… -_**Maldición**_. Pensó el portador del Sharingan- ¿Qué clase de persona especial? ¿Cómo Yuhiko-kun, Tetsuya o mamá? –Otra pregunta difícil.

El ojinegro suspiró agotado, agradeciendo que Shinju no estuviera en la pubertad- Tú besas a la persona que mas quieres en el mundo –El ojigris ladeó la cabeza, intentando comprender. El Uchiha volvió a suspirar, sin poder evitar sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente; Esto era peor que cualquier otra misión rango S- La persona que besas en los labios es alguien con quien tú deseas compartir tu vida… -Intentó hablar de forma clara, aunque, sabía que el pequeño no necesitaba mayores explicaciones- Es una persona que siempre estará a tu lado, que sin ella tu vida no sería igual, y… -Nuevamente se rascó la cabeza, intentando no bloquearse por la vergüenza- La persona que mas amas.

.

Hubo otro momento incomodo, donde el Uchiha al fin creyó estar libre de preguntas difíciles de contestar, por lo que siguió leyendo las instrucciones de su siguiente misión, no obstante, el pequeño volvió a distraerle. Shinju se subió al sillón, alzando sus manos para tomar la cabeza del mayor con cuidado, sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente al ojinegro.

-¿Qué rayos estas…?

El azabache se calló al sentir como los diminutos y suaves labios del menor sobre los suyos, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sorprendiéndose por la acción del ojigris, quien parecía feliz. El contacto entre ambos duró más de un minuto de absoluto silencio. El mayor no supo que hacer o que decir, estaba mas aturdido de lo que estuvo cuando, accidentalmente, beso a Naruto antes de formar los equipos. Su corazón empezó a latir con brusquedad, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esas reacciones? Era como besar a tu hermano menor o a tu hijo, no obstante, ése era su segundo beso… y con un niño, no, no sólo un niño, era Shinju.

El beso no terminaba, hasta que el menor se alejó un poco del mayor y le sonrió.

-Uchiha-san es la persona más importante para mí, después de mi mami.

Y sin decir otra palabra, el pequeño niño de ojos grises salto del sofá y se alejó del lugar a paso tranquilo.

.

Dejando al Uchiha completamente sonrojado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Quejas, sugerencias o si quieres otros one-shot de parejas del fic diganmelo y para año nuevo agrego a este capitulo.

Repito, leean los One-shots que escribi ¿O no me quieren?

.

.

.

.

**.**

**SoundDark:** Antes que nada, no te tratare mal porque criticaste al fic y no a los lectores, algo que SasukexHInata4ever hizo y por lo que la odie. ¿Crees que soy arrogante? Bueno, es normal, es mi fic, y yo lo escribí, debo hablar de mí. Lo de las respuesta los RRs, me hiciste pensar y ahora responderé por MP los que tienen cuenta y los que no, los publicare. Lo de Shinju, bueno, es de tu gusto, un fic se caracteriza por intentar formar caracteres firmes de los personajes, y al menos Shinju esta pasando por un momento de crisis emocional, cuando las cosas estén algo mas normales talvez haga que vuelva a ser como era antes. Puede que me haya excedido con los OCs, pero cada uno con una razón, por ejemplo, Yuhiko interpreta al maltrato infantil, entre otros personajes que cumplen roles. Sobre Hoshi, es normal que sea inestable, porque en un principio no pensaba hacerle de un rol importante, pero al final decidí que si tendría importancia, pero de por si, Hoshi es un personaje inestable emocionalmente. Sobre tu desafió, creo que no lo are, porque tienes más errores ortográficos que yo. Y no tienes el porque criticarme, porque no conozco a ningún escritor masculino que sea famoso o tenga tantos RRs como Salem-san Amy-sama o yo, por lo que deduzco que puede ser que estas enojado o algo por el estilo y por eso creas una critica ante tu falta de éxito, no estoy atacándote, solo es algo en lo que pensé después de leer tu RR incontables veces. No tengo intenciones de averiguar quien eres, pero te felicito, eres la primera persona que me hace una critica de algo que yo ya sabia, por si no sabias, estoy editando los caps y los subiré todos de golpe. Lo del sharingan, leíste mal niño, porque lo que Sasuke no puede utilizar el Magneton Sharingan o como se escriba ese ataque. Bueno, me despido. Adios adios


	16. Recuperando la familia

Ha sido un largo recorrido desde el día en que publique "Haiiro no Shinju" en (Ante el fracaso que tuvo en esa pagina, lo publique aquí en busca de mas lectores).

Me cuesta creer que el fic haya pasado el 2009 con más de 650 RR. Bueno, aun falta para que cumpla mi meta ¿Cuál es? Llegar a los 1000 RR en sólo 20 capítulos. Bueno, nada de burlas o decir "Ni que fueras famosa" un sueño es un sueño y no cuesta tener uno.

He sufrido uno que otro accidente durante lo que quedaba de 2009 y agradezco a todos lo que me dijeron "suerte" para mi viaje, aunque realmente fue un asco y llegue llorando a casa. Aunque no lo crean, sé fingir sonrisas aun más creíbles que las de Sai.

Sobre los One-shot… me cuesta trabajo creer que halla gente que creyó que realmente Akane siente algo por Shinju o que Sasuke y Shinju se besaron… ¡Son one-shot! (O como yo lo llamo: ficone-shot) (Quiere decir, one-shot de fic =P a mi se me ocurrió el nombre jeje) Bueno, el punto es que los one-shot no tienen relación con el fic verdadero, únicamente lo hice porque me los pidieron.

Aunque me cuesta aun mas trabajo creer que a la gente les gusta el Shinju x Akane, es como unir a Sasuke con Anko (mejor dicho, es eso mismo) o a Hinata con el Raikage (no, no exagero, comparen personalidades)… pero en fin, por gustos ay colores, eso me lo dijo una sabia persona.

Para este cap utilice otra forma de escribir. Algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, ustedes se darán cuenta por si solos si comparan mi escritura de este cap con lo de otros.

Bueno, antes de presentarles el cap, sólo me queda avisarles que abajo les diré cuales son mis proyectos de fics para el 2010 o mínimo las que consideró hacer.

.

PD: soy miembro de un foro llamado: ficsbuenos . foros . ws (Sin los espacios) Pueden revisarlo si quieren , tiene unas tres semanas, asiqeu necesita miembros.

.

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_**Haiiro no Shinju: Perla Gris**_

_**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! **__**¿O talvez si?**_

Los personajes adultos son propiedad de Kishimoto y los niños son propiedad mía, si alguien quiere utilizar a Shinju en alguna cosa, pueden hacerlo, pero avísenme para ver los resultados n_n

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Deseaba no ser descubierto por ninguna de las personas que lo conocían, si le veían, podían preguntarle por qué tenía en su poder tres hogazas de pan- _Itachi-san debe tener mucha hambre, espero que esto alcance_ –Pensó Shinju, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace dos horas- _Ahora que lo pienso… se parece a Uchiha-san_ –Meditó, arrugando el ceño, las escenas que provocaron su separación con el hombre regresaron como si se tratara de una película vieja. Era increíble, en tan poco tiempo se había mostrado tan infantil con un casi desconocido; Eso le daba coraje.

Durante meses, consideró a Sasuke como su ejemplo a seguir, inclusive, como el padre que nunca tuvo y en secreto empezó a desear ante la ausencia momentánea de su madre. Aprendió tantas cosas de él, compartieron la comida en varias ocasiones y, más de una vez, se consolaron el uno al otro. Uchiha Sasuke era como el padre que nunca tuvo.

Mas, tras la escena del beso entre la esposa del futuro Hokage y el Uchiha, todo cambio, de forma impresionante. Shinju ya no podía confiar en ese hombre; el hombre que él consideraba digno de ser su padre, se había transformado en un ser traicionero que no le importaba destruir una familia… o los sentimientos del pobre Shinju.

Gruñó, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían ante el recuerdo de su vulnerabilidad ante el portador del Sharingan- _¡Ya no quiero un papá!_ –Se sentía tan estupido, todo ese tiempo mostró un lado suyo que se negaba a mostrar ante los demás. Había confiado demasiado rápido.

.

– ¿Dónde vas?

.

El corazón del pequeño azabache de reflejos azulinos se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa seca voz. La reconocía bien ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Habían pasado medio año, juntos, como una familia. Sintió su mandíbula tensarse, y su cuerpo, de forma involuntaria, giro lentamente sobre su propio eje, encontrándose cara a cara con el hombre que deseaba odiar y le era imposible.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sintió los ojos negros del mayor recorrer su diminuto cuerpo de forma instantánea, verificando si se encontraba en buen estado o no. Shinju sintió su corazón desbocarse, sin saber si era por la emoción de volver a ver al moreno o por el nerviosismo que le producía el temor a verlo y recordar de forma instantánea la escena que sus ojos color grises jamás debieron ver.

.

–Shinju –El nombrado sintió su labio inferior temblar levemente, por lo que se mordió los labios. No deseaba verse débil ante él. No con él. El niño apretó contra su pecho la bolsa con las hogazas de pan, agudizando sus ojos para evitar derramar lagrimas al ver directamente al Uchiha a los ojos. Él se encontraba parado en medio de la vacía calle, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en él, parecía que venia de algún lugar en especial – ¿Qué haces? –Se acercó un paso, como acto reflejo, el menor retrocedió, como si estuviera en estado de alerta.

Abrió su boca, sin saber que decir, balbuceo unos momentos, manteniendo una lucha mental entre sus instintos y su educación- Vallase –Soltó en un susurró que ahogo el viento. Las nubes negras, más oscuras que los ojos del pequeño, pero sin llegar al carbón de los del mayor, baño el cielo de forma lenta –Por favor, márchese de aquí –Pronunció más fuerte, sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su cabello, sin embargo, el Uchiha no se movía –Debo irme, así que…. Adiós –Los ojos de ambos siguieron clavados en el otro, lo cual alteraba al menor. No deseaba verlo. Quería odiarlo – ¡¡No quiero verlo, márchese!!

El portador del Sharingan se acercó nuevamente, apreciando como el cuerpo del menor se estremecía levemente –Lo que viste ese día… –Las imágenes de ese maldito día regresaron a su mente. La respiración de Shinju aumento, nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado ante la tristeza –No es lo que crees…

– ¡¿Cómo que no es lo que creo?! –Sus instintos se rindieron ante todo lo enseñado por su madre, abriendo paso a sus instintos de defensa. Dejó caer la bolsa, y su contenido se desparramo, destrozado, por el camino de arena – ¡Besó a la madre de mi amiga! –Empuñó sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma, Uchiha Sasuke!

El silencio reino por unos segundos. El niño de ojos de nubes se arrepintió de sus palabras por un segundo, para luego dejar que todos los sentimientos que rondaban por su corazón salieran a flote, no obstante, antes de decir palabra alguna, el azabache se le adelanto.

– ¡Shinju! –El pequeño se irguió por completo al escuchar su nombre en medio de un grito- ¿Quieres escuchar? –Su voz sonó autoritaria, llena de verdad –Lo que viste fue un accidente.

– ¡¿Un accidente?! ¡Claro! ¡Eso tenía que ser, un accidente! –Uso un notorio sarcasmo en sus palabras. Nunca en su vida, imagino actuar así frente alguien, mas, ya no podía contenerse, era mucho dolor para él, para su alma – ¡Soy un niño pero no soy tonto! ¡Eres un…!

– ¡Mas te vale que no continúes esa frase!-Le interrumpió el Uchiha, frunciendo el seño –Tenme algo de respeto –Ordenó, lo que provocó más furia en el corazón del menor.

–No eres nadie para callarme –No eres un familiar… no eres mi padre –A veces los niños son mas crueles que los adultos.

–Antes querías que lo fuera –Señaló el azabache, al borde de su paciencia.

Shinju dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos oscuros del mayor, sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban sus pupilas –Pero me arrepiento, me arrepiento de haberte pedido que fueras mi padre ése día –Las escenas pasaron en blanco y negro, como una película vieja que ya nadie desea ver o como aquellas que se buscan por mucho tiempo y sólo unas pocas personas tienen el placer de verlas. Las expresiones del niño de brillos azulinos empezó a relajarse, rápido, muy rápido, hasta llegar a una expresión de dolor –Tú no… tú no me quieres… -De inmediato, otro sentimiento oculto en el pequeño salio a flote. La angustia. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en la garganta, costándole trabajo respirar, era como si ese nudo creciera cada vez que intentaba respirar. –Uchiha-san… –Alzó su mirada, mostrando su sonrojado rostro por la ira, o por la tristeza –Yo nunca le importe…

Shinju no se había dado cuenta de que el moreno se estaba acercando a él a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, no percatarse de nada – ¡No digas cosas que no sabes! –En medio de esa frase, Sasuke le dio una bofetada a Shinju – ¡Eres un estupido al decir cosas sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos! –El portador del Sharingan ya pasado por eso en una ocasión, odió sin saber el daño que pudieron causar esas palabras en la otra persona.

Sin embargo, ahora Sasuke era conciente del dolor que sufrió su hermano, Itachi. Un dolor que no creía existente. Escuchar que la persona que mas quieres en el mudo, talvez que amas, es algo desgarrador para el alma, un sentimiento vacío, desolador; te hace querer morir en ese instante. Es como si el cielo y la tierra desaparecieran, dejándote en un abismo de oscuridad. La oscuridad es espeluznante y ambos se estaban metiendo en la oscuridad. Infinita.

Shinju no posó una mano sobre su mejilla, como hubiese sido lo normal, simplemente acrecentó su mirada de odio, mirando con repugnancia al Uchiha.

–Te deteste –Tomó aire, dispuesto a seguir gritando – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Uzumaki-ojisan y a Kiseki-kun?! ¡¿Cómo tú y Sakura-san pueden hacer algo tan cruel?! –Omitio es "obasan", ella no era digna de ser llamada con tanto respeto, no, ya no –Y más importante… -El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco ante la sorpresa que le causaron esas ultimas palabras – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá y a mi…? –Las lágrimas escaparon, dejando al menor en completa vulnerabilidad –Yo te quería mucho…

Antes que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo en su defensa, el niño de ojos grises dio vuelta sobre su propio eje, alejándose del lugar- _**Más le vale ir a la mansión Hyuuga**_ –Suspiró el mayor. Al igual que el pequeño, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a lado contrario, intentando tragarse las palabras que se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. _**"Eres lo mas importante que tengo"**_.Bueno, realmente, no iba a decir esas palabras, talvez un "hmp" junto a un "Eres un tonto".

Dio vuelta en la primera esquina que cruzó, encontrándose con la madre de Shinju apoyada en la pared –El te quiere –Fue lo único que susurró la mujer, con un aire sombrío rodeándola.

–Debemos apresurarnos –Hizo caso omiso a lo que la Hyuuga le decía.

–Y tú también le quieres… ambos se quieren muchísimo…

Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo; ella estaba cabizbaja, con los ojos brillosos y con las manos empuñadas, una mueca de dolor adornaba su pálido rostro. No. No era dolor, era terror a ser descubierta. Su respiración se agitó levemente, y sus ojos eran tentados a soltar las lágrimas que habían retenido. El Uchiha desvió su vista, destruyendo las ganas de preguntarle el por qué de tanto dolor. Él detestaba sentir compasión por la Hyuuga, o al menos, él clasificaba ese sentimiento como "compasión", sin embargo, en el fondo no sabía que era ese sentimiento.

–Si no nos apuramos, Sakura llegara a casa –La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y a paso lento siguió al moreno, quien bufó ante la demora –Que te apresures, Hyuuga –Sin meditarlo mucho, tomo la mano de ella, obligándola a tomar velocidad para llegar al punto de encuentro. Hinata se sonrojó levemente, era la primera vez se tomaban de las manos.

Y por un momento, olvido que deseaba llorar por su desdicha. Ni siquiera podía llorar, o podrían sospechar de su secreto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era un paisaje digno de un escenario dramático, y es que iba ha hacerlo.

La zona sur de la aldea, el camino directo para llegar, desde la zona sur a la casa de los Uzumakis, se debía cruzar un gran lago; el lago era más largo que ancho, por lo que, uno se demoraba diez minutos en rodear el lago. En la zona sur de la aldea, se encontraban las tiendas más baratas de pescado fresco, por lo que Uzumaki Sakura fue de compras esa misma tarde para hacer de cena pescado frito.

Ya regresaba después de examinar cual sería el mejor alimento para su familia, y tras una larga camina, ya se encontraba a mitad de camino.

Observó el lago, agradeciendo que algunos ciudadanos crearan una especie de puente natural en medio del gran largo, poniendo arena de forma recta hasta el otro lado del lago. Era un puente hecho de arena y lo mejor de todo, no estaba mojado en lo mas mínimo, inclusive, por las orillas crecía algo de césped.

Empezó a cruzar el camino de arena, repasando los quehaceres que debía terminar antes de ir a dormir y los que debería hacer al día siguiente. Tan enfrascada estaba la pelirosa en sus problemas diarios que no se percato de la presencia de alguien que se dirigía en dirección opuesta, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los pies de esa otra persona. Sakura dio un sobresalto de la impresión, desvió la vista de forma inmediata al reconocer, en un vistazo rápido, a Hyuuga Hinata.

No era capaz de verla a la cara, sonreírle como siempre y preguntarle como se encontraba, talvez, invitarle una merienda al día siguiente. Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Era obvio, Hinata sabía lo del beso, no había duda al respecto, y por eso mismo, no se atrevía a verla a la cara. Le observó de reojo, mirando como ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, caminando como si nada le preocupara, moviendo sus brazos de forma rítmica, un caminar elegante. Suspiró relajada, seguramente, si no decía nada, la peliazul oscura no se percataría de su presencia.

Su corazón se acelero al pasar a su lado, concentrándose en su reflejo en el agua, y por un segundo, aguanto la respiración. Una vez que pasó por su lado, soltó un suspiro de alivio al creer que se encontraba liberada de la Hyuuga y la culpabilidad. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, diciéndose que no abrían problemas en el futuro, sólo necesitaba aun tiempo sin ver a Hinata, nada más.

.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumo en cuando escuchó aquella voz llena de decisión e ira – ¿Iras a prepararle la cena a Naruto-kun? –Giró su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, encontrándose frente a frente a la dueña de los ojos que se atrevían a competir con la luna –No trates de actuar como la esposa ideal, que ese papel no te pega en lo mas mínimo, Sakura –El cuerpo de la nombrada tembló contra sus deseos.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a ella no parecía ser la Hyuuga Hinata que ella conocía. Hinata, ella siempre había sido una persona tímida, retraída socialmente, que con el tempo había aprendido a expresar parte de lo que pensaba, pero no todo, talvez con el tiempo dejó ese molesto tartamudeo que le caracterizaba, no obstante, la peliazul jamás le vería con esa expresión en el rostro. Porque, la persona que se encontraba parada frente a ella mostraba decisión, enojo e, incluso, odio. Sakura, aterrorizada, analizó en un rápido vistazo a la mujer, su apariencia era igual a la de la Hyuuga, pero, su rostro estaba marcado por un ceño fruncido, en todo lo demás era idéntica a su antigua compañera de academia.

– ¿Hina…? –La antigua Haruno no era capaz de completar la palabra, temiendo que realmente esa persona fuera la misma con quien la comparaba.

–Y pensar que antes te consideraba un ejemplo a seguir, Sakura –Sí, definitivamente eran la misma persona. La observó, el semblante de la peliazul no cambiaba en absoluto –Siempre fuiste la mas linda, eras inteligente, te esforzabas y rápidamente tenias los frutos de tus esfuerzos, nada te detenía –La Hyuuga cerró sus ojos, un segundo –Admito que me decepciono cuando supe del beso que tú y Sasuke-kun se dieron –Una sonrisa arrogante se posó en los labios de la ojiluna – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que son amantes?

"Amantes" esa palabra nunca sonó tan escasa de significado como en ese momento. Sakura empezó a balbucear, intentando formar palabras con monosílabos, sin saber que decir realmente –Estas equivocada, Hinata, lo que viste ese día sólo fue… –La sonrisa de su marido apareció en su mente, seguido del momento de aquel horrible suceso –Fue un error.

– ¡¿Un error?! –Repitió Hinata, levantando una mano en dirección a la Uzumaki.

Fue rápido, no duro mas de un segundo, sin embargo, para Sakura fue una sensación eterna. Llevó una mano a la parte afectada, sintiendo como las manos de la Hyuuga habían dejado en su piel una marca roja que quemaba al tacto. Sus ojos color jade temblaron, deseando derramar agua de ellos, era tan humillante, su orgullo de mujer quedo lastimado ante aquella bofetada, incluso sentía como su cabello se había pegado a su rostro debido a la rapidez de los movimientos de su cara al sentir el impacto.

Observó a la mujer de ojos color luna, observando como sus ojos brillaban como e fuego ante la luz de un atardecer nubloso. Ella se había mantenido en la misma posición, con la mano alzada, tal y como había quedado al terminar de abofetearla.

-No serás tan hipócrita, para que uno bese a alguien es porque realmente siente algo por esa persona, porque le quiere, porque puede que le ame –Las palabras sonaban como dagas asesinas, que le repetían una y otra vez que era el ser mas despreciable de la tierra –T-Tú… –Sakura sonrió en su interior, realmente esa mujer era Hinata, sólo que ahora estaba sacando las garras. Era como una gata, mansa, tranquila y que no se metían en problemas, pero si se metían en su territorio era capaz de arañar todo a su paso por proclamar lo que era suyo.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, percatándose de un detalle de suma importancia – ¿Por qué? –Preguntó de la nada, subiendo su tono de voz ante cada palabra – ¿Por qué te importa si Sasuke-kun y yo somos amantes? –Frunció sus cejas, había sido humillada, y no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, al menos, sin una buena razón –Eso no es algo que te incumba.

–Porque lo Quiero –Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, desconcertada –_Odio a los Uchihas, pero a Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun me han obligado a no odiarlos_ Shinju lo eligió, como padre.

–Sí, ya era conciente de ello –Recordó los tiempos en que el niño vivía con ellos, cada vez que el portador del Sharingan iba a visitar al niño.

Sakura bajó la vista un minuto, percatándose que la Hyuuga tenia las manos empuñadas, temblorosas. Talvez por la rabia – ¡Eres una egoísta! –Gritó – ¡Sólo te preocupaste por ti y lo que deseabas conseguir! ¡¡No te importo lastimar a los demás!!

La ojiverde remarco su seño fruncido – ¡¿Y eso que te importa?! ¡¡Sólo vivías con Sasuke-kun porque él y Shinju se querían!! ¡Tú y Sasuke-kun no tienen nada que los una aparte de Shinju, entre ustedes dos no puede existir nada llamado amor o algo similar!

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior, suprimiendo las ganas de golpearla de forma mas brusca – ¡Te equivocas! ¡Te equivocas completamente! –La Uzumaki abrió la boca para reclamar, mas, al verla como Hinata se desmoronaba en el frío pavimento, no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Observó como ella se tapaba su rostro con ambas manos –No digas cosas tan frías…. ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes!

La mente de Sakura empezó a dar vueltas, intentando analizar el comportamiento de la Hyuuga, no podía derrumbarse con tan simples palabras ¿O si? ¿Acaso había algo más oculto en toda la escena? –Hinata –Le llamó, logrando que la morena reaccionara, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano – ¿Estas enamorada?

Ella volvió a fruncir el seño, esta vez, ambas se encontraban en iguales condiciones: lastimadas –Sí –Contesto secamente –De mi hijo y de otra persona.

Mostró una sonrisa, bajando su mirada –Nunca imagine que te interesarías en Sasuke-kun…

–No amo a Sasuke-kun –Le interrumpió. Sakura levantó la vista, desconcertada, entonces quién era –Amo a Naruto-kun

Sakura no pudo contestar en el instante. Analizó las palabras con cuidado, letra por letra; hasta que sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Sus piernas temblaron, sintiendo como el miedo le empezaba ha consumir ¿Hinata aun amaba a Naruto?

–Pero… ¿Cómo…?

–Aun amo a Naruto-kun –Repitió la Hyuuga, con completa seguridad, provocando la ojos de jade enmudeciera, en especial, al ver como la Hyuuga relajaba sus facciones y sonreía –Esto es maravilloso, Sakura, ahora ambas podemos ser felices –Eso le desconcertó.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– ¿No es obvio? –Contestó con otra pregunta –Ahora que tú y Sasuke-kun son amantes… **yo y Naruto-kun podemos ser amantes**, también.

El viento sopló con fuerza, indicando que una noche de tormenta se avecinaba.

El cuerpo de la Uzumaki quedo paralizado, procesando con lentitud cada una de las palabras dichas por la otra "Amo a Naruto-kun", "Yo y Naruto-kun podemos ser amantes". No supo cual de las dos frases le afecto más, talvez la segunda le afectaba más, porque, el corazón de Naruto era de ella, sólo de ella, de nadie más; Hinata jamás obtendría el amor de Naruto, eso era imposible. Imposible.

La Hyuuga amplio su sonrisa, recordándole las sonrisas del pintor de tinta, Sai. Parecía falsa pero, a la vez, verdadera; se veía tan segura de si misma. La ojiverde tembló del miedo, no sentía sus piernas, su mente no reaccionaba.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos, cuando se le confesó a Naruto y fue rechaza ante la incredibilidad de él ante sus palabras; cuando se le volvió a confesar y esta vez Naruto le creyó; cuando le pidió matrimonio gritándolo desde la torre del Hokage, había sido muy humillante y a la vez, muy tierno.

–Hinata…

.

.

* * *

.

.

_La gente se amontonaba a su alrededor, el grito del Uzumaki se escuchó por toda la aldea, incluso, los mas pequeños decían que en Suna lo habían escuchado. El escándalo era insoportable, todos preguntándole su respuesta y el rubio ansioso por una respuesta, tanto que bajó de la torre y se le acercó con una de sus zorrunas sonrisas impregnadas en sus labios._

– _¿Sakura-chan, serás mi esposa? –Preguntó de forma más educado, no como su grito. Su grito fue "¡Sakura-chan, cásate con migo!"._

–_Yo… –La Haruno supo que contestar, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su novio._

_Observó alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de sus amigos y senseis. Naruto los había citado a todos, seguramente, todos lo sabían menos ella. El deseo de responder que sí se le quedo pegado en la garganta al percatarse de la presencia de la Hyuuga. Maldición, si no hubiese estado ella de por media, Sakura era cociente de los sentimientos de la ojos de luna por el Uzumaki. Eso complicaba su decisión, mas, amaba al ojos de cielo, no iba a dejarlo marchar._

–_Lo siento, Hinata –Susurró, un murmullo que la multitud ahogo, no obstante, se percató que la joven esbozaba una sonrisa sincera y movía sus labios diciendo: acepta. Eso le tranquilizó, Hinata era Hinata, aceptaba la derrota siempre sin mayor reproche. Frunció el seño, a pesar que fuera un momento de lo más romántico, no dejaría de actuar como era – ¡Naruto! –El nombrado se paralizó, preguntándose si su novia le golpearía por tal espectáculo _– _¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? –Sonrió, provocando que el rubio también sonriera. Se amaban. _

_Se amaban más que la vida misma, por eso ambos se unieron en un beso, mientras todos los espectadores celebraban una unión que estaba destinada desde que se formaron los grupos de Gennin. Y entre toda esa multitud, nadie se percató que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga daba media vuelta y se iba, pasando desapercibida como siempre. Realmente, a nadie e importaban sus sentimientos._

.

.

* * *

.

.

– ¡No lo permitiré! –Gritó – ¡Naruto es mi esposo! ¡No puedes ser su amante! –Era suyo, completamente suyo. Su amor, su vida, su esperanza y su soporte; no podía vivir sin él.

Hinata frunció, nuevamente, el ceño –Entonces date prisa –Le advirtió a la Uzumaki –Estamos a veinte minutos de la casa de Naruto-kun, llega antes que yo o él será mío; y no sólo eso, le revelare lo que tú y Sasuke-kun tienen.

¿Era una declaración de guerra? Sí, lo era. Peliazul empezó a caminar, pasando al lado de la antigua Haruno y con una sonrisa y un murmullo dijo: Sabes que si me esfuerzo, él será mió. Dios ¿Esas palabras podrían ser verdad? ¿Realmente Naruto podría sucumbir ante la Hyuuga? No quería imaginarlo. Se culpo a si misma por lo que estaba pasando ¡Todo por un beso! ¡Por un misero roce de labios!

Soltó unas lágrimas, preguntándose porque la fría actitud de Hinata le resulto tan familiarmente dolorosa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dos meses de casada. Era feliz, al fin eran tiempos de paz y estaba viviendo con el hombre que amaba. Aun se sonrojaba al recordar la noche de bodas, sin poder creer que Naruto le hubiese esperado dos años, en completa abstinencia y como a cada diez segundos preguntaba si le estaba haciendo daño. Era adorable._

_En medio del centro de Konoha, caminando como toda doncella que ha tenido su final feliz, no se percato de un grupo de personas que se amontonaban en una esquina. El frío de la noche de invierno le abrazaba de todo sentimiento de amargura, su felicidad era impenetrable. Hasta que dobló en una esquina y se encontró con una escena que jamás creyó posible._

_Eran unas cinco botellas de sake vacías y dos medio llenas, todas esparcidas por el suelo y en medio del desorden a cinco personas, intento pasar desapercibida mientras escondía en su abrigo color rojo los víveres recién comprados. No obstante, no pudo evitar verlos de reojo, encontrándose con alguien en especial en casi al medio del grupo._

– _¡¿Hinata?!_

_No pudo evitar gritar al darse cuenta que era ella, claro, no existía otro Hyuuga de cabello azulino. Hinata se encontraba vestida con unos pantalones algo ajustados y una top color negra, usando un collar con forma de carabera y el cabello peinado con una coleta. Parecía feliz, pero debía ser el resultado del Sake._

– _¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_No pudo evitar preguntarle, acercándose, sin ocultar su asombro. La Hyuuga le miro de arriba abajo, sin mucho interés, luego esbozó una sonrisa –Hola, Sakura –Su sonrisa era tan falsa._

_La mujer al lado de Hinata, como de unos veintidós años, d cabello castaño oscuro, casi el marrón y de ojos color lila – ¿Es ella? –Preguntó la mujer, observando a la Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido, farfullando una palabra similar a "igual a todas"._

_La ojiverde ignoro a la mujer, dirigiéndose a su antigua compañera de academia-¿Hinata, que haces aquí? –Arqueó una ceja _–_ ¿Y vestida así?_

_La Hyuuga enmudeció unos momentos, y bajo su mirada, al instante que la mujer que le acompañaba le abrazó de forma inesperada, cosa que sorprendió a la antigua Haruno –Estoy bien, Hoshi –Aseguró Hinata, deshaciendo el improvisado abrazo y viendo con seriedad a la Uzumaki –Lo que haga o no haga… no es de tu incumbencia._

_No fueron necesarias más palabras. Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejó. Corriendo. Algo atemorizada, nunca había visto una mirada tan fría que no fuera del Uchiha, sin embargo, esta era peor, porque era de alguien a quien siempre puso en una categoría de: "incapaz de odiar". Pero, la mirada que le había dedicado Hinata en ese instante, era de profundo odio._

.

_Se preguntó, sí Naruto no hubiese estado a su lado cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea ¿Ella hubiese sido algo similar?_

_No supo que responder._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le tomó unos dos minutos, aproximadamente, reaccionar. Se dio cuenta que la Hyuuga ya no se encontraba en las cercanías ¿Había ido en busca de Naruto? ¿Realmente le haría esa petición y revelaría lo del beso? No, era mucho más complicado que decir lo del beso, Hinata no sabía con certeza lo ocurrido, seguramente, diría que ella y el Uchiha eran amantes.

Su cuerpo tembló, y de forma casi instantánea dejo caer las bolsas con los víveres, luego regresaría por ellos o compraría más. Empezó a correr, saltando de techo en techo, era la forma mas rápida de movilizarse y superar a la Hyuuga. Sólo esperaba que no llegara demasiado tarde.

El viento acarició su rostro y manos, sintiendo como su atuendo le pesaba mas de lo normal. Eran un estorbo, se suponía que esa ropa era para no sentir frío, mas, a su parecer, el clima era caluroso en su interior. Seguramente era pánico, ya que sentía como su transpiración bajaba desde su frente hasta su garganta, a veces, secándose por el frío aire que le chocaba. En esos instantes, lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era la excusa que le diría a Naruto para justificar las palabras de Hinata. Mentir o no mentir, he ahí el dilema. Era egoísta hacer sufrir a otro sólo para liberar tú conciencia, sin embargo, también era egoísta esconder un secreto eternamente, cuando ambos prometieron unir sus vidas. Mínimo merecían algo de respeto mutuo. Aunque podía perder mas que ganar algo al decir la verdad.

Sé detuvo, ya enfrente de su casa, bajo del techo y entró a toda velocidad a los departamentos, buscando en su bolsillo la llave, y rogando a Dios que Hinata no hubiese llegado aún.

Al fin estuvo enfrente de su hogar y de forma temblante intentó introducir la llave, no obstante, la puerta se abrió por si sola. Y el rostro de la Uzumaki palideció al ver la Hyuuga saliendo. Intercambiaron miradas, la de la pelirosa llena de desconcierto preguntando con la mirada si ya todo había acabado; y la ojos de luna, sólo se limitó a sonreír, triunfante.

.

–_**Imposible… ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en mis recuerdos?**_ –Ella pudo haber jurado que sólo fantaseó dos minutos, sin embargo, al parecer fueron mucho más de lo que creyó.

.

Hinata movió su cabello, como diciendo que el trabajo estaba hecho y no tenía nada más que hacer en el lugar.

Sakura tembló, observando la puerta abierta ¿Entraba o no entraba? Se movió un poco, y se fijó en que Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sillón, se veía pensativo ¿Algo triste? Talvez.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Sentía que sus manos sudaban por debajo de los guantes. Era momento de la verdad.

.

Entró a la habitación, intentado lucir una sonrisa, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue una mueca de sumo arrepentimiento – ¿Naruto? –El nombrado alzó su mirada, serio.

–Sakura-chan, bienvenida –Mostró una sonrisa forzada para luego ser transformada en una expresión entre tristeza y seriedad.

–Naruto… escucha…

–Hable con Hinta-chan –No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que uno interrumpió el dialogo del otro, eso estremeció a la Uzumaki, en especial, temiendo de lo que hubiese dicho su antigua compañera de academia –Y también con el teme, esta mañana…

–Naruto – ¡No! No quería perder a su familia.

– ¿Sakura-chan, hace cuanto tiempo que te sientes así? –Abrió sus ojos de par en par, desconcertada.

– ¿Qué? –Fue lo mas inteligente que pudo decir

El rubio agachó la mirada, triste, decepcionado –El teme vino hoy y me dijo que te había visto rara, yo pensé que era que estabas embarazada, pero el Teme me aseguró que era que sentías sola. –Sakura abrió aun más sus ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su interior. No sabía si era alivio u otro sentimiento que no era capaz de reconocer –Y Hinata-chan acaba de venir, dijo que al parecer no te dedicaba mucho tiempo, y se ofreció a cuidar de Kiseki-chan cuando quisiéramos salir nosotros dos, solos.

–_**Hinata…**_

.

"_Entonces date prisa. Estamos a veinte minutos de la casa de Naruto-kun, llega antes que yo o él será mío; y no sólo eso, le revelare lo que tú y Sasuke-kun tienen."_

.

¿Todo lo dicho por la Hyuuga era una mentira? ¿Sus verdaderas intenciones eran que ella y su esposo se arreglaran? ¿Qué ella ganara más atención por parte del rubio? Tras estas incógnitas se dio cuenta de otro factor de gran importancia. Sasuke. Ellos dos, ambos habían planeado eso ¿Para qué? Esa era la pregunta de más importancia. Otra pregunta asalto la mente de la mujer.

– ¿Sabes sí Sasuke-kun y Hinata…? –No completó la frase, realmente, no sabía que preguntar, mejor dicho, con que palabras.

El rubio sonrió de forma zorruna –Volverán a vivir juntos a partir de mañana, dattebayo.

Una oleada de alegría la invadió ¡Ellos se habían reconciliado! Sakura no era conciente de que extraña relación tenían ellos, aveces estaban juntos por Shinju, otras, sólo necesitaban estar juntos. Talvez siempre debieron estar juntos sin mayor lógica uniéndolos, pero ahora que al fin estaban juntos. Fuera cual fuera la razón que les había impulsado a volver a vivir juntos.

–Sakura-chan –La nombrada se concentro en su marida, sonriente –Lo siento –Se disculpó, volviendo a agachar la cabeza –No sabía que te sentías sola, dattebayo, me concentré mucho en ser Hokage y en Kiseki-chan, te descuide.

La ojiverde volvió a sonreír, esta vez, de forma más gentil. Ambos habían cometidos errores –Yo lo siento aún más, Naruto.

Entonces lo entendió. El Uchiha y la Hyuuga le habían dado una última oportunidad para contar la verdad por si misma. Debió suponerlo. Naruto era un grandísimo Baka y no se iba a percatar por si sólo; necesitaba ayuda para ciertas cosas y a veces se negaba ante la cruda realidad. Y ella era igual, era terca, terca como una mula, necesitaba que le obligaran a tomar la iniciativa de las cosas cuando se trataba de sentimientos reales.

–Naruto –Habló con firmeza, empuñando sus manos, no escaparía más. Siempre que huía provoca dolor –Necesitas saber algo…

.

A veces perdemos cosas en vez de ganar por nuestra honestidad, sin embargo, hay que arriesgarse cuando lo que esta en juego es algo valioso. Algo que aprecias más que tu propia vida o felicidad ¿Por qué hay que elegir lo que todos dicen que es lo correcto? Puede que algunos tomen algunas decisiones como egoístas, incorrectas o una estupidez, sin embargo, esas personas no saben en que situaciones se dieron las cosas; y puede que con el tiempo se den cuenta del valor que tuviste para decir la verdad.

.

Puede que ganes algo al final de todo esto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, iba a caer desmayada, lo sabía. Sin embargo, había cumplido su objetivo, hizo el papel de mala y entrego a Naruto a Sakura con los brazos abiertos, nuevamente, les ayudo a estar juntos. Nadie lo sabía, salvo ella y la antigua Haruno. De no haber sido que en la pelea, contra Pain, ella se había lanzado a defender a Naruto, sin mucho éxito, la pelirosa jamás hubiese sentido el miedo e inquietud de pensar en que pasaría si el rubio dejaba de amarla a ella y se fijara en alguien más.

Esa vez, Hinata no se percató de que había ayudado a que ambos estuvieran juntos, y esta vez era similar, se arriesgo por un par de bakas, para que reaccionaran.

Sonrió con amargura. Toda su vida le habían dicho que se enfrentara a los demás y les diera un alto a sus abusos, siempre se lo dijeron, entonces ¿Por qué el enfrentarse a alguien era tan doloroso? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie y empezó a llorar, sin saber el por qué, sólo deseaba hacerlo. No era de orgullo por mostrar su lado fuerte, ella no era así, le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de la razón por la que lloraba. Había hecho de que alguien se sintiera mal. Sí, eso era lo que le hacia llorar, el haber dado dolor a otro ser humano.

.

–Eres la única persona que conozco que llora por una tontería como esa.

Una espesa y ronca voz le habló. Supo de quien se trataba, era Sasuke, quien le iba a contar como terminaron las cosas. Lo único que le extrañó, fue de cómo sabía del por qué lloraba.

– ¿Se lo dijo? –Preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella se apoyó en una pared cercana –El dobe se tardó en contestar, se puso triste, sin embargo, entendió. –No parecía que le importara el asunto, no obstante, formo una invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

En cambio, Hinata dibujo una sonrisa divertida –_Ese es Naruto-kun_ ¿Entendió que su mujer le quiso ser infiel?

–Es un baka.

Intercambiaron miradas, para luego, caminar en silencio en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, en busca de Shinju. Sin poder evitar recordar lo mismo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Le estaba dando las instrucciones para que el plan fuera un éxito. Él iría ha hablar con Naruto y de forma casual sacaría a flote el tema de Sakura. Mas tarde, Hinata desafiaría a Sakura, debería decir las palabras más crueles que pudiera y al final decir: "Amo a Naruto-kun", eso lograría que Sakura dijera la verdad por si sola._

–_De-Demo… _–_El plan era increíble, eso no lo cuestionaba _–_ ¿Qué ganarías tú, Sasuke-kun?_

_El portador del Sharingan se encontraba en su habitación, apoyado en la pared que se encontraba aun lado de la ventana, de brazos cruzados –Que Sakura deje de venir a mi casa lloriqueando que Naruto no debe enterarse de nada._

_No supo el por qué, pero, desconfió de lo dicho por él _–_Esta bien, te ayudare_ –_Naruto merecía saber la verdad, o eso creía ella._

_El silencio reino unos segundos, no habían mas temas de conversación que el plan. Hinata terminó de arreglar las fotografías, todas de la academia. El Uchiha miró de reojo las fotos, todas eran de la Hyuuga o de sus amigos, no obstante, en ninguna de ellas estaba él; sonrió de medio lado, ella nunca fue una fan._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos sin razón alguna, entonces la Hyuuga guardó las fotos en un cajón de su velador._

_Ambos deseaban decir algo, mejor dicho, hacer una petición, sin embargo, ninguno lo hizo, uno por su orgullo y la otra por su timidez. Pero los sabían que el otro también anhelaba lo mismo, no entendían como estaban tan seguros, incluso, ella temió el decir algo por temor a que estuviera equivocada._

_El azabache se acercó a la puerta paso tranquilo, seguido de la mirada constante de la Hyuuga –Sus habitación están como antes –Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de irse del lugar, no sin antes escuchar la respuesta de Hinata._

–_Veré la forma de explicárselo a Shinju_

.

_No fueron necesarias más palabras, ni un "adiós". No podían explicarse bien como habían acordado el volver a vivir juntos ni como decidieron dar vuelta a la página sin hacer preguntas. Uno temía a la soledad y la otra al dolor, sin embargo, se arriesgarían a volver a sentir esas emociones._

_Hinata, algo indecisa de por su repentina decisión observó el cajón en donde había guardado las fotografías. Se acercó al mueble y con movimientos suaves lo abrió, metió su meno en el interior buscando algo en especial. Encontró una foto de Shinju en un marco de plástico, lo usaba par ano arruinar la fotografía y por algo más. Con cuidado de no arrugar la foto, la sacó de su envoltorio, dejando caer lo que realmente anhelaba buscar. Una foto de Itachi y Hoshi. La pertenencia más valiosa de su difunta amiga._

.

_-Gomen nasai, amiga –Abrazó la foto con cuidado, fue suerte que al quitarle sus pertenencias el día en que fue hospitalizada no encontraran la foto –No puedo odiarle… _–_Pequeñas lagrimas asomaron sus pestañas –Nunca pude odiarle, aunque intente odiar a Itachi-kun, tampoco lo logre… te he fallado –Seguramente, todo el que fuera testigo de la escena se preguntaría que le ocurría o por qué decía esas palabras - ¿Crees qué hago lo correcto? –Sólo Hinata y Hoshi sabían la respuesta._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata entró a la mansión seguida del Uchiha, quien no dejaba de quejarse en su interior por sentir las miradas disimuladas de los integrantes de la Casa Principal. Incluso sentía la penetrante mirada de los niños más pequeños, a pesar de estar en otras habitaciones. El rumor era verdad: Los Hyuugas tenían ojos en las espaldas. Gruñó al escuchar el cuchicheo de las ancianas, todas diciendo que la peliazul estaba poco cuerda como para traer al portador del Sharingan a la mansión.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez, Sasuke mostró una mueca de desagrado, lo cual la mujer interpretó como un "date prisa que ya me quiero ir". Hinata no le había hablado aún a Shinju, no tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo, se lo explicaría todo en ese momento. Buscó en la habitación del niño, nada; en la suya propia, tampoco; en el dojo, sin éxito; y en las otras habitaciones, todas sin éxito.

Fue entonces en que apareció Neji en compañía de Tenten, ambos hablando sobre la próxima misión que tendrían como equipo. Cuando Hinata les habló, ambos los vieron como si fueran criaturas inhumanas. Se preguntaron qué hacían ellos dos juntos se suponía que estaban enojados.

.

–Onii-san, Tenten –Les saludó la mujer de ojos perleados – ¿Han visto a Shinju?

Neji negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que la castaña contestaba –Miki-san me contó que él salió después del almuerzo y desde entonces no ha vuelto. –Se puso a pensar, intentando recordar si lo había visto en el transcurso del día después del almuerzo.

–Pero… -La voz de la Hyuuga se quebró un instante –Ya casi anochece.

–Lo vi hace un par de horas –Soltó, para sorpresa de todos, el Uchiha. Todos le vieron, esperando que fuera más exacto en la información. Dio un suspiró –Traía hogazas de pan, le preguntare para que era y empezó a correr en esta dirección.

–Es verdad –Recordó la madre del niño –Yo no lo vi directamente, pero venia a esta dirección –Su rostro era la clara verdad de que se olvido la escena –Lo había olvidado por completo.

–Pero si no llegó aquí –Habló el castaño, pensativo – ¿Le abra ocurrido algo?

Ho, no.

En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras, el miembro del Bouke se percato del efecto de sus palabras en su prima. El rostro de Hinata palideció ¿y como no iba ha hacerlo? Su hijo no había estado en casa en todo el día y su primo sospechaba que algo le ocurrió a su retoño. La esposa del castaño intentó arreglar la situación.

–Talvez, Shinju fue a visitar a uno de sus amigos y se le ha pasado la hora de llegada –Eso relajó a la madre, sólo un poco, pero le tranquilizó.

.

No hubo demora en el asunto. Los cuatro salieron a buscarle, no sin antes avisarle al patriarca del Clan, quien también salio en busca de su sobrino. Algunos Hyuugas también se ofrecieron en buscarlo, aunque en la mayoría prefirieron quedarse en la mansión por si el niño regresaba al lugar con el rostro apenado por haberlos hecho preocupados.

.

El tiempo transcurrió sin misericordia, y el reloj ya marcaba la nueve y media.

No había rastro del pequeño.

.

Llamaron de puerta en puerta entre los amigos del pequeño. Nadie le habló o vio en todo el día.

Los Naras se ofrecieron casi al instante en ayudarlos, porque no estaba en la naturaleza del pequeño azabache desaparecer de esa forma; Temari dejó a los niños al cuidado de su abuelo y utilizó el viento de la tormenta para elevarse con su gran abanico entre los techos. Evidentemente, no podía estar mucho tiempo en el aire, pero podía ver mejor que desde los techos.

Los Hatake, en cambio, tuvieron una reacción típica de ellos. Kakashi guardó el libro que estaba leyendo, de un nuevo escritor de historias eróticas que empezaba a surgir, y con sus suspiró de agotamiento dijo: "Bien, al menos será mas fácil que buscar a Sasuke en busca de venganza" ante ese comentario su esposa se burlo del Uchiha, al igual que la hija. Hinata sólo pudo darles la razón de forma silenciosa, ya que pudo apreciar que al moreno le resaltaba una venita por sobre una ceja. Akane agregó que le había visto en la mañana, pero no era conciente de su ubicación actual.

Ino se alteró de forma instantánea, pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole a Sai que fuera a ayudar en la búsqueda del pequeño –Con este clima es peligroso que un pequeño este afuera y menos que si esa solo –Fue lo dicho por la Yamanaka, lo cual logró que su marido aceptara ir, cambio de que ella se quedara en casa. No quería poner en riesgo al próximo miembro de la familia –De todas formas –Dijo el miembro de Raiz –Shinju-kun estará bien, es idéntico a Sasuke-kun. Ambos pueden con algo como una pequeña tormenta –La Hyuuga se preguntó si debía tranquilizarse o preocuparse por ese comentario.

Si alguien se ponía a meditar mucho esa frase… ¿Podrían darse cuenta del lazo sanguíneo de Shinju con los Uchihas? Sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Cuando llegaron a la cuarta casa, ya eran las diez en punto.

Pedazos de cielo en forma liquida empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. Ni a Hinata ni a Sasuke le importo el hecho de mojarse.

Pasaron a la casa de Kurenai y Sarutobi. No se necesitaron mayores palabras, de inmediato comprendieron la situación. Kurenai ordenó a Sarutobi quedarse en casa, mas, éste se negó gritando que Shinju era su amigo.

¿Por qué cuando el asunto es de los niños los adultos les ordenan no intervenir y ellos toman manos en el asunto? Es su vida, tienen derecho a intervenir si quieren, aunque es verdad que las cosas pueden acabar peor.

Mientras las otras familias se dispersaban por Konoha. La ojos blancos y el ojos negros se dirigieron a la casa de los Inuzuka, concientes de que a esa hora Takeshi ya debería estar con su madre. Todos los Inuzuka vivían juntos. Nada. Kiba se ofreció en ayudar a su amiga en cuanto dijo que Shinju no aparecía. Takeshi sólo pudo decir cooperar en algo muy minúsculo –Si Shinju-kun no esta, seguramente Yuhiko-chan sabe algo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hicieron caso a lo dicho por la más pequeña de las Inuzukas. Se dirigieron a los departamentos de la familia del elemento madera. Al llegar, la Hyuuga no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al percatarse que el lugar donde vivían Shizune y Yamato era contrario a lo que ella imaginaba.

– ¿Es aquí? –Preguntó dudosa, sin convencerse. Yamato era miembro del ANBU. Shizune era la alumna y asistente de la Quinta Hokage. ¿No deberían vivir en un lugar mejor?

–Yamato-sensei y Shizune se casaron hace casi un año –Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

La peliazul quedo atrás ¿No que Yuhiko tenía casi cinco años? No le tomó mayor importancia al asunto, aunque la curiosidad siguió en su interior. Subió las escaleras para llegar al piso donde vivían ellos. Golpearon la puerta dos veces. Al primer llamado se escuchó un grito y un llanto, luego, silencio; y al segundo abrieron la puerta.

Shizune apareció con una sonrisa, pero, al percatarse de quienes eran sus visitantes no pudo evitar mostrar asombro - ¿Hinata, Sasuke? –Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos.

-Shizune-san ¿Has visto a Shinju? –Se apresuró la ojos de luna. Estaba cansada de tanto formalismo –Él… –Su voz tembló, cada minuto que ocurría, su angustia aumentaba –Él no ha vuelto a casa.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos ante la información, de inmediato negó con la cabeza, algo aturdida –Lo lamento –La Hyuuga cabizbaja dio las gracias, mientras, el Uchiha hizo otra pregunta – ¿Dónde esta tu hija? Nos dijeron que ella podría saber algo.

La alumna de la Hokage se estremeció un segundo, a continuación, mostró una mueca de tristeza- Esta algo enferma, salio en la mañana, pero ha estado en cama desde antes de almuerzo. Ella no sabe nada.

Esa respuesta no convenció al ojinegro, sin embargo, no insistió más en el tema y le dijo a la madre soltera que siguieran la búsqueda. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del edificio, se percataron de que la pelinegra les decía adiós con una mano. Eso no les importo. La ultima ventana de ese piso, la habitación de Yuhiko. Estaba con la ventana abierta de par en par, con las cortinas para afuera y la lluvia entraba por ella. Lo único que se podía ver era una completa oscuridad.

–Mintió –Murmuró Hinata, preguntándose que pasaba en esa familia.

.

Ojala hubiesen insistido. Talvez hubiesen entrado en busca de la niña a preguntarle si sabía algo del niño desaparecido.

Talvez se hubiesen dado cuenta que en la última habitación de la casa, en la más pequeña de todas. Escondida entre sabanas sucias y vendajes usados. Tiritando de miedo. Rogando piedad a personas imaginarias y alguien real. Repitiendo "lo siento" incontables veces. Los monstruos le acechaban en cuerpo de humanos. El cuerpo de personas que ella desconocía y el de una persona que amaba. Ahogando gritos desesperados por miedo a sufrir un castigo peor. Se encontraba una niña de cuatro años. Murmurando entre palabras llenas de significado "Te amo".

Ojala hubiesen entrado.

Ojala su padre estuviese en casa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Diez y media.

Sin información.

Se les agotaron las opciones, sólo quedaba recorrer Konoha y sus alrededores.

Por diversas partes de la aldea de la hoja se escuchó como se repetía incontables veces: "Byakugan". El rastreó hecho por el antiguo equipo ocho era notable, pero inútil. El niño había caminado por toda Konoha esa mañana, y el rastro se debilitaba con la lluvia. Sai no podía volar por las alturas, la lluvia empeoraba y su tinta empezaba a debilitarse ante el agua. Desgraciado producto hecho en base al agua.

En medio de la búsqueda apareció, como por milagro, el matrimonio Uzumaki.

– ¡Teme, Hinata-chan! –Llamó desde la lejanía el rubio. Los nombrados giraron sus cuerpos, apreciando como una mancha rosa y otra naranja con amarilla se acercaban. Ambos colores se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron frente a los colores opacos – ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron, dattebayo?! –Parecía ofendido, sin embargo, en el fondo no lo estaba.

–Hmp, no los necesitamos –Dijo el Uchiha cerrando los ojos, típico de él.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Antes que se avecinara una discusión por parte de ambos, la Hyuuga intervino –Creímos que estarían… et-etto… –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Algo ocupados.

De forma casi instantánea, el matrimonio se sonrojo a mas no dar – ¡Naruto, no te sonrojes! –Gritó Sakura, a pesar que estaba en peores condiciones que el ojiazul.

Hinata se preguntó como Sakura le había contado la verdad al Uzumaki, no obstante, hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor dejar a la imaginación.

.

.

La búsqueda continuó otras dos horas.

El rastró desapareció por la lluvia. Ni Kiba ni Akamaru pudieron distinguir si el rastro era nuevo o viejo.

Hinata estaba al borde de la angustia. Deseaba a su pequeño, lo anhelaba, quería verlo.

.

Pronto serian la una de la mañana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En cuanto el reloj marco la hora exacta. Dos de la mañana; la Hyuuga no pudo estar mas en pie.

El cuerpo le pesaba, sus parpados igual. No pudo evitar abrazarse a si misma un instante mientras corría, no servia en nada, estaba empapada por la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo. La ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo, costándole correr con mas libertad. Su respiración ya se encontraba agitada y sentía sus piernas pesar el doble de lo normal. Su garganta estaba seca, sin contar con el nudo que se había formado en ella a causa del deseo retenido de llorar.

La escena era digna de ser enmarcada por un pintor de baja autoestima. Una mujer sola en medio de la calle principal de la aldea, deteniéndose de a poco, hasta detenerse por completo. Observó el cielo un instante, sintiendo como las lagrimas del cielo le bañaban. Y al fin se atrevió a llorar. Sintió algo caliente brotar de sus ojos y recorrer el camino impuesto por la lluvia, hasta esconderse en su ropa, fundiéndose con el agua. Su corazón estaba desolado y gritaba ayuda de forma silenciosa.

¿Por qué esta ocurriendo esto? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Sus ojos se nublaron al igual que el cielo, sin embargo, sus perlas no se comparaban con el carbón del cielo. Sin embargo, su alma superaba al infinito cielo.

Se sentía vacía y sola.

Necesitaba ver una luz en medio de la oscuridad, necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo que le anima. Necesitaba sentirse viva.

.

Una mano se poso en su cansado hombro, sorprendiéndola. Giró un poco su cuerpo para ver a esa persona –Lo encontraremos –Tras esas palabras, deseó llorar con mas fuerza, esta vez, abrazándolo. No lo hizo. Que irónica era la vida. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para estar lo mas alejada del Uchiha que se pudiese estar, y ahora, él la estaba animando, dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. Deseó reír por las vueltas de la vida.

Nada le salía como quería, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan malas como uno podría creer.

-Gracias… –No pudo decir nada más. Le vio directamente a los ojos, queriendo expresar con la mirada todo lo que sentía. Su angustia. Su miedo a que algo le ocurriese a su hijo.

Sasuke se quedo unos segundos flechado por esa mirada, esa mirada expresaba lo mismo que él sentía. Soledad. Pero eran sentimientos diferentes o eso creía el Uchiha. No podía ser que ella se sintiera sola en compañía de tanta gente; no con Shinju a su lado.

.

Hinata se limpio la cara con sus manos, algo que estúpido según el moreno. Estaba mojada, si lloraba o no, no se notaria la diferencia. Sasuke observó el cielo, preguntándose donde estaría el infante ¿Se encontraría a salvo de la lluvia? Algo le decía que el menor estaba bien, en buenas manos, pero la sólo hecho de saber que desconocía su paradero era perturbante. Necesitaba saber de él.

Entonces ocurrió. Un rayo plateado dividió el cielo en dos, luego otra luz volvió a dividir el cielo. La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto. Ambos empezaron a preguntarse en que lugar no habían buscado. La respuesta llego cuando un rayo llegó cerca del bosque. Se vieron y sin pronunciar palabra estuvieron dispuestos a ir a ese lugar.

.

Una seca voz, arrastró las palabras, pronunciándolas con confianza -No lo encontraran si van allí.

.

Hyuuga y Uchiha se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ellos. Lo conocían, no podía ser otra persona. Era él, no había duda alguna. Esa voz era inolvidable. Aunque no sonaba con maldad, seguía siendo el mismo tono de voz. Frío y calculador. Los dos enmudecieron al voltear, pronunciando una palabra de su nombre completo. No podía completar la frase por si solos, así que se ayudaron de forma involuntaria.

.

Hinata –Uchiha…

Sasuke –Itachi

.

Era como una sombra que descendía de la oscuridad para caminar entre los mortales. Un niño le compararía con un Shinigami, dios de la muerte. Una capucha negra le cubría por completo, a excepción de la mitad de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su nariz perfecta y sus labios, la mitad del cuello era visible, pero no parecía congelarle el aire que se infiltraba por esa abertura. Los espectadores se quedaron sin habla al reconocerlo. No era necesario verlo para saber quien era.

Dio un paso al frente, levantando parte de la oscuridad que le cubría, para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su hermano estaba con vida. Era increíble y escalofriante a la vez. La última que lo había visto fue cuando peleó contra Danzou y de forma involuntaria creó un Jutsu en donde creaba el cuerpo de Itachi en base al poder recibido por él. Aunque ese fue una copia barata. Incapaz de compararse con su hermano.

Sus piernas se paralizaron, no supo si estaban flaqueando de forma retardada o estaba tan impactado por lo que veía que sus piernas se paralizaron. Sintió como sus brazos perdían la fuerza, incapaz de moverse, sólo pudo concentrarse en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Los años habían transcurrido en vano en él, estaba igual que a los veintiún años. ¿Debía llorar o enojarse por no aparecer en todos esos años? No lo sabía, sin embargo, también deseaba reír como un niño que se reencuentra con su mejor amigo tras ser separados por las vacaciones de verano.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, dispuesto a decir algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que decir, talvez, sólo quería decir: "Bienvenido de vuelta".

Pero una palabra arruino todo eso.

.

– ¡Itachi-kun!

.

Talvez no hubiese importado esa palabra si no viniera de esa persona, talvez no hubiese importado de no ser por la cercanía con la que se pronuncio, "kun", no "san" como era de esperarse.

Y seguramente, no hubiese importado de no ser porque Hinata corrió hacia el recién llegado, diciendo las palabras con total naturalidad, y con una chispa de esperanza.

La escena ocurrió en cámara lenta para el azabache. La mujer se acercó a Itachi en medio de una carrera, se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia y con inseguridad se dio otro paso, hasta casi tocar al Uchiha mayor. Él extendió su mano libre, y acaricio el cabello de la mujer como si se tratase de una niña, deslizó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla, en una caricia que logró robarle un suspiro a la peliazul.

–Te ves bien –Dijo el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano menor, quien seguía apreciando la imagen incoherente que ocurría ante sus ojos.

–Ita-Itachi-kun… –Tartamudeó la Hyuuga, intentando unir frases ya repetidas varias veces- Shinju a… –Su voluntad sucumbió ante el dolor y derramó lagrimas calientes, provenientes de su corazón –Shinju a…

El pelinegro abrió su capa, dejando al descubierto que con su otra mano sostenía el cuerpo del menor –Él esta bien. –Aseguró –Él me encontró.

.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida, para luego dejarse llevar por la oleada de alivio que le inundaba el alma. Abrazó a su hijo, tomándolo sin permiso de los brazos del Uchiha mayor, sin importar que lo estuviera mojando.

Shinju abrió sus ojos color gris al reconocer esos brazos que lo cobijaban. Visualizó a su madre y sonrió al notar la cara de alivió que tenia ésta. Se dejó llevar por el abrazó y también la abrazó, sin importarle que estuviera mojándose o que estuviese helando. La calidez de su madre lo mantenía caliente. Sin embargo, de la nada sintió que otros brazos se unían al abrazó. Elevó su rostro, en busca de quien abrazaba a su madre y a él. Itachi os abrazaba a ambos. Hinata volvió a soltar un suspiró, restándole importancia al hecho de que su hijo viera al Uchiha mayor. Ya no importaba.

.

.

Y al ser espectador de tal escena, Sasuke se sintió un intruso en el cuadro. Veía a su hermano difunto abrazando al niño que quería como suyo propio y a una mujer que era madre del niño.

No supo el por qué, pero al ver esa escena... Sasuke sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Antes de decirles los proyectos, aviso que el concurso termina el 30 de Enero. Hasta el momento las cosas van así:

1º lugar- Un dibujo de Yuhiko hecho en Paint.

2º lugar- Un dibujo de Shinju (hecho por una SasuSaku) hecho a lápiz.

3º lugar- Un dibujo de Kiseki hecho a lápiz.

Las personas que me pidieron que les caracterizara mejor los personajes, apúrense antes de que acabe el concurso. (Una persona que se la pasa acosándome me dijo que mejor haga un concurso de ficone-shot la próxima vez, pero no creo que les agrade hacer un fic de un fic) (ficfic… suena raro o no?)

.

.

**Proyectos 2010:**

.

_**Fics:**_

**(Naruto -SasuHina) Muerte solitaria:** Será un UA. (Antes que los fans de Amy-sama reacciones y griten… Esta será una historia completamente diferente. Incluso alguien me dijo que era una especie de antitesis) Nuevamente tomare en cuanta hechos de la vida real, para este trabajo estoy estudiando y buscando información sobre medicina, drogas, psicología, etc.

Bueno el sumary seria este: _La muerte llega cuando uno menos se lo espera. Es como una diosa seductora que te extiende la mano y tú, como un completo idiota, la aceptas. Sin embargo, a veces la muerte te anuncia su llegada y te da el don de la muerte._

U otro seria este: _Toca mi mano. No temas. Yo no te haré daño – No te mataré –Miles de mascaras muestran sonrisas vacías y una destaca entre las demás – Tienes suerte, vas a morir pronto… yo igual quiero morir – Enmudecieron y vieron al infinito -¿Me das el don de la muerte?_

¿Que de qué se trata la trama? Eso no se los puedo decir, sería adelantar muchos sucesos y la trama aun sigue en construcción, apenas llevo la mitad planeada. Podría decir que el fic sería una especie de Prologo de Haiiro no Shinju, si éste también fuera UA y al mismo tiempo es una antitesis trágica.

.

**(Naruto-ItaHina) Sin sangre de por medio: **Vale… aún estoy pensando el nombre. Este fic se trataría sobre la sexualidad y las enfermedades (Si, ya sé que mas de alguno se estará preocupando si pondré Lemon en este fic… la respuesta es…. Sí, pero en los primeros capítulos es Lime) el fic tratara de amor y sexualidad y de cómo las cosas se mezclan y se pueden confundir ¿Qué diferenciara el fic de otros que se basan en lo mismo?

Que Hinata es amiga de los hermanos Uchihas desde que tiene tres años, Siempre se han visto como primos, a pesar de que son concientes de que el verdadero primo de Hinata es Neji. Itachi lleva cuatro años saliendo con Sakura, a pesar de que hay seis años de diferencia de edad. Un día, Itachi se da cuenta de que Hinata ya no es la niña que era antes (les explicaría el porque, pero arruinaría el segundo cap que ya lo tengo planeado) y en su interior empieza a crecer un deseo morboso por ella. Hinata esta interesada en Sasuke, sin embargo, tiene miedo a arruinar todo, por lo que calla su amor.

Todo empieza a tomar rumbo inesperado, donde el amor, el placer y el sexo se unen en una búsqueda por el verdadero amor.

Sé que muchos dirán: No te atreverás a escribir lemon, pero tengo a alguien que me esta ayudando con eso de escribir lemon… aunque dice que es imposible que yo aprenda porque soy lemon-fobica TT__TT pero bueno… daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Sin contar que con este fic intentó mostrar que no todas las "otras" son malas como suponemos, realmente no sabemos lo que pasa en sus corazones o que piensan al respecto.

El titulo viene al hecho porque en toda la trama Itachi y Hinata ocultan lo que tienen bajo la excusa de que son familia, hasta el punto en que Itachi se auto convence de que realmente son familia.

Y el summary seria: _Anhelo esos días en que los tres vivíamos como una gran familia feliz, luego, cuando apareció Sakura, la familia creció. Y luego, la felicidad que nos rodeaba se esfumó… ¿Qué soy para ti, Itachi-kun? ¿Un juego o me quieres? Por favor, dímelo… tú eres el novio de Sakura, pero estas conmigo._

.

**(School Days) Plan fallido:** Ojala alguno de ustedes hayan visto este anime. Mucho tiempo pensé que el malo era el chico (Y es cierto que sigue teniendo la culpa) Pero analice el anime desde el inicio al fin, incluso leí el Manga (que no es el oficial, lo oficial es el anime) luego investigue el videojuego (Trauma TT__TT no pude verlo por completo… así que le pedí al tipo que me acosa (aviso que es un compañero de curso que sabe que escribo fics, no piensen mal ) que viera los videos del videojuego y me contara lo importante, no las escenas Hentai) al final llegue a la misma conclusión: La única persona culpable de todo era Sekai. (Lo lamento, fans-Sekais…. u,u)

Intento ponerme en la mente de Sekai y ver todo desde su punto de vista y de como hizo que Makoto engañara a Kotonoha. A base de eso haré un fic desde el punto de vista de Sekai.

Summary: _Me gusto desde el primer instante, pero a él le gusta una niña tímida. No creó que duren, así que le ayude. Makoto ¿No te diste cuenta que te amo? Estoy segura que no es un encaprichamiento. Por eso idee un plan. Pero todo falló._

.

.

_**One-shot o Drable**_

**(Fruist Basket/Manga)Imperfecta:**_ Le temía a ser perfecta, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, ella era el ser mas perfecto que existe. Porque era imperfecta._

**(Fruist Basket/Manga)Te Amo: **_No importaba cuantas veces dijera que no intentaba matarlo. Nadie le escuchaba. Se fue de la casa con el dinero que le ofrecieron y el corazón roto. Nadie sabía que ella realmente amaba a su hermanito menor; jamás le haría daño._

**(Inuyasha-SesshoRin) ¿Qué soy para ti?:** _Sólo era una duda. Nunca le importó la razón por la que le dejaba acompañarlo, pero ya tenia once años, necesitaba saber algunas cosas._

Bueno, estos son mis proyectos más próximos.

.

.

.

Algo más… **Haiiro no Shinju** quedo **en 2º lugar de los mejores fics del 2009** en el foro Uchiha Naruto!!!

(Si no me equivoco, quien me gano fue Destiny)

.

_**Contestación RRs de personas sin cuentas: **_(Los que tienen cuenta, les envíe por Mp) (solo respondi a los RR de los One-shot navideños, los del cap 14 no, porque me dio flojera, sinceramente)

.

**Naruhinashikatema:** feliz año nuevo. Aquí esta la continuación al fic, gracias por leerlo a pesar que es SasuHina, por si no sabias, en un principio era NaruHina pero la historia no quedaba bien.

**Artemis:** No tienes que decir de donde vienes, sé quien eres, si no me equivoco tú me avisaste una vez de que estaba en Los Malos Fic y Sus Autores. Y claro que te recuerdo, cuando me criticaron la última vez deje de escribir y me mandaron al loquero por eso ¬¬ No, no te odio si eso te preguntas. Lo que odio es la pagina. En fin, gracias por decir que mi ortografía esta mejorando, Sobre lo del guión, eso no lo sabía, supongo que es porque leo los libros con letra muy pequeña y los guiones se ven más cortos. Y lo de la mayúscula lo seguiré poniendo, me gusta hacerlo, así es mas fácil corregirlo para ver si me comí una palabra o no. (Y si puedes me explicas si la tilde en "esta" es "ésta" y "está" sinceramente no entiendo la diferencia.). Lo de la canción en el capitulo 14 era para ver como quedaba, cuando termine de editar el fic quitare la canción, supongo que no quedo muy bien porque no eres la primera persona en quejarse…….antes de despedirme una cosa más… en tu adorada pagina, hace mas de un año me dijeron que necesitaría dos Beta para hacer un fic "bueno" o que se pudiera leer… sinceramente, su pagina en vez de ayudar creo que destruye sueños.

**Himeko6:** Me encanta tu nombre, a mi me llaman así (aunque a veces también me dicen Hinako) ¿te volviste SasuHina O.o? ¿Por mi fic o que? Wow ¿Te tomaste dos días para terminar el fic? Al fin alguien que se da pausas XD todos lo leen de golpe (o eso dicen). Me gustaría decirte quien es el padre, pero no puedo, pero tendrás pistas en estos capítulos. ¿Crees que soy buena escritora? Eso es un halago n.n ya que quiero publicar libros y este es solo el primer paso…. Sobre la familia de Yuhiko, eso lo sabrás pronto, sólo quedan uno o dos cap para centrarnos en el problema de esa familia y eso dará una pista para que Shinju sepa quien es su padre. Lo de Ayame e Iruka será dentro de un tiempo. Muchas gracias por todas las cosas que dices de mi fic, eso me anima a seguir adelante ¡Ho! Y gracias por querer recomendarme a tus amigas jejeje. Bueno, Adios Adios.

**Aiko Uchiha:** Gracias Aiko-chan.

**Lucy Lucy:** Espera al 30 de Enero para ver si ganas o no, aunque ahora estas a la cabecilla

**Ely…:** No soy Santa ._. Aunque en algunos Animes Santa es mujer. Jejeje

**Dark_skity:** ¿Leíste todos los one-shots? Wow ¿Incluso el SasuSaku? Eres genial o.o y si, es al revés, SasukexShinju, aunque si consideramos que fue Shinju el que beso a Sasuke, seria ShinjuxSasuke… ¿Shinju es seme? Yo lo imaginaba de uke O-O bueno adiós adiós

**LennaParis: **Hola Lenna-chan, me alegra que te hayas puesto al día, jejej, ojala no te pierdas este cap. (Me habías preocupado mala, pensé que te había pasado algo)

**SoundDarck: **No te ataque, si te hubiese atacado te hubiese insultado, usado ironías y sarcasmos.

Y Si, leei que me felicitabas por ser arrogante, pero como que lo escribiste como si fuera una ofenza, incluso le pregunte a mis amigos si eso era bueno o malo y la mayoria me dijo: "Te esta insultando, tonta" y otro pequeño grupo dijo: "no sé" ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

Créeme que todo tu RR sonaba a crítica, incluso cuando hablaste los OCs. Créeme que a mi tampoco me llaman la atención los personajes inventados, al menos que le creen vida, por eso yo esperaba tener 2 o 4 RR por cap, no esperaba mas, porque con tantos personajes inventados esperaba que mi fic fuera menospreciado. Al principio intente crear el fic sin OCs aparte de Shinju y Hoshi, pero era imposible, quería meter drama en la historia y quería mostrar el lado "blanco" de la trama, el lado inocente y para eso necesitaba crear a los niños.

Y no me pusiste los pelos de punto o me alteraste. Lo que ocurre es que estaba a 10 minutos de mi viaje y aun estaba en mi casa dejando los especiales de Navidad. Tampoco me ofendiste, créeme que sólo me enojo cuando se meten con los lectores, SasukexHinata4ever insulto a los electores, prácticamente los llamo "estúpidos" por eso me enoje con ella. Estoy acostumbrada a las ofensas, pero no tolero que ofendan a otros.

No quería ofenderte cuando dije que no habían muchos escritores masculinos con grandes éxitos, es que estuve investigando y bueno… calculando la cantidad de RR por cap aproximadamente. Y no habían fics de hombres que superaban los 25 RR por cap, así que pensé ¿Por qué me critica si no veo mayor éxito? Con Viicovic, Salem-sama o Amy-sama tenemos mas 30 RR por cap, así que como que me descoloco un poco lo que decías.

Nee… me creíste una niña pequeña…? La mayoría me dice que tengo unos 19 años o 20… eres la primera persona que cree que soy mas pequeña de lo que soy. Bueno, lo repito: No me enojaste. Estaba alterada por mi viaje y escribí una respuesta rápida. Talvez fui demasiado directa con lo que me diste a entender, sin embargo, si alguien me "critica" y no usa su cuenta obviamente me enojo porque no dan la cara, cuando yo critico a los demás les digo de frente sus errores, aunque no critico mucho, solo si me lo piden y lo hago de una forma muy suave.

Reitero, no quería ofender, solo decía que escritores SasuHina suelen brillar pos su ausencia y las mujeres escritoras del SasuHina son en su mayoría. Soy amiga de muchos escritores masculinos SasuHina y bueno… digamos que no tienen mucho éxito (Sin leen esto, saben que no lo digo para ofender).

Sobre que conoces a Amy-sama, pues… se nota que te quiere. No te reconoció _ (No ofendo, solo digo que le pedí ayuda para saber quien eras y dijo que no tenia idea). Y si nombre a Salem-sama y a Amy-sama es porque ellas dos me metieron al mundo del SasuHina y hablo con ellas, las considero mis amigas y ejemplos a seguir, pero sé que hay muchas escritoras realmente buenas, pero no tuve tiempo para nombrarlas a todas y cada una; como Vainilla, que es mi amiga y se me olvido nombrarla o Vicoviic que me encanta como escribe w!! Y para tu información, si leo todos los fics de los foros que me nombraste, pero es inevitable no nombrarle a todos, porque son demasiadas personas TwT Y sobe hombres, buen, sé que hay hombres que escriben, pero digo que no conozco a muchos con fama como para sospechar quien eras.

Y repito, tu fic apareció un ataque, pero lo tome con calma si comparas con lo que le dije a HinataxSasuke4ever. Y sobre lo que dije que talvez no tenias éxito, es porque un amigo escritor SasuHina me dijo que posiblemente dijiste eso porque no te iba muy bien. Si me hubieras dicho quien eras no lo hubiese dicho.

Y tu excusa de que eres joven y todo eso es malísima, simplemente di que no te diste cuenta que tu RR sonó ofensivo. Obviamente puedes leer el fic y dejar RR si quieres, no tengo problema alguno, sólo me gustaría pedirte que dijeras tu Nick de cuenta. Y repito tú NO me alteraste, estaba alterada por mi viaje.

¿Entiendes que solo tengo 16 años y que a esa edad puedo ser cruel sin quererlo? Bueno, en fin. No quería atacarte si a eso sonó la respuesta, pero tu RR también sonó ofensivo. Si quieres seguir leyendo y dejando RR atacantes, eres libre de hacerlo.


	17. Te quiero ¿Y tu a mi?

Hola a todos.

Seguramente se preguntan porque actualice tan rapido, la respuesta: Vacaciones de verano.

Estoy en Chile, y aquí, es verano.

Asi que deben estar atentos que actualizare mas rapido (planeó actualizar una vez por semana si es posible. Eso o escribir y guardar los caps y esperar unas dos semanas)

Neee... si no es mucho pedi ¿podrian decirme que pensaron de mi o del fic cuando leyeron el fic por primera vez?

.

Antes de comenzar.

Le dedico este cap a todas las mujeres que son mamás o lo seran.

En especial a "Una amiga", si aún lees mi fic, me gustaria saber de ti, tu niña ya debio haber nacido y rezo para que sea tan hermosa como tu lo eres de alma.

.

.

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_**Haiiro no Shinju: Perla Gris**_

_**¡¡El hecho de que sea SasuHina no significa que el niño sea de Sasuke!! ¿O talvez si?**_

Los personajes adultos son propiedad de Kishimoto y los niños son propiedad mía, si alguien quiere utilizar a Shinju en alguna cosa, pueden hacerlo, pero avísenme para ver los resultados n_n

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo bajo la lluvia, contemplando una escena en la que no tenía nada que ver.

Dejó de sentir sus propios latidos tras el transcurso del tiempo; se preguntó si aún seguía con vida. Contempló la cara de paz que tenía el niño. Sí, todo era verdadero, seguía vivo. Fijó sus ojos en la mujer, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y alivio. Nuevamente, dirigió sus ojos sin vida a su hermano; él estaba con una cara llena de serenidad, como si estuviese en un sueño del que no quisiese despertar.

Empuñó sus manos de forma involuntaria al ver ese cuadro, eran iguales a una familia. Una familia recién reunida.

A la lejanía se acercaban pisadas que estaban dispuestas a interrumpir la escena que era cubierta con un manto de agua pura en forma de lluvia. Escuchó un grito femenino que decía: "No puede ser" el grito fue ahogado por el ruido de la lluvia y el silbido del viento. Sasuke siguió viendo la escena, absorto por la calidez que desprendían esas tres personas. Se sentía como un idiota, un completo idiota que creyó que pertenecía a un circulo especial.

.

– ¿Sasuke? –Una mano se posó en su hombro y de forma casi mecánica giró su rostro para ver al rubio, su amiga, su hermano y rival.

–Naruto –Su voz era apagada, un susurró en el aire que no tenia destinatario- Esta vivo… –El Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza –Ella lo sabia –Hizo mas presión en sus manos, sintiendo como se enterraba las uñas y sus palmas amenazan con sangrar –_**Se burló de mí.**_

A los pocos minutos, los demás llegaron al lugar, sin poder creer lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Muchos palidecieron, otros dirigieron su mirada al joven Uchiha. Kuranai no pudo evitar negar en voz baja lo que presenciaba, mientras, su hijo Sarutobi decía que allí se encontraba Shinju. Sai esbozó una de sus sonrisas. Temari bajó de su abanico gritando: "¿Qué es esto?". Rock Lee y Gai-sensei, quienes se unieron al grupo de búsqueda, enmudecieron, sin poder creer lo que veían. Esas fueron algunas de las reacciones que estuvieron presentes.

Sakura y Naruto se pusieron, cada uno, al lado del azabache, dispuestos a detenerlo si se abalanzaba sobre su hermano mayor dispuesto a preguntarle por qué estaba con vida. No fue necesario, porque al instante se escuchó una tos seca, proveniente del pequeño grupo. Itachi tosía con fuerza, razón por la que se separo de la madre y del niño.

Con ambas manos, el mayor de los Uchihas se abrazó las costillas y empezó a toser sangre, sin embargo, parecía contenerse. Calló al suelo de rodillas, abrazándose con más fuerza. Parecía que sufría.

.

– ¡Itachi-kun! –La voz de la Hyuuga irrumpió en el silencio que reinaba el lugar. Dejó a Shinju en el suelo, y activo su Byakugan, analizando al Uchiha. Sus ojos blancos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder salir de la sorpresa. Las costillas estaban rotas en su mayoría, parecía que habían sido tratadas, pero no por un Ninja medico, como hubiese sido lo ideal – ¡Sakura! –Le llamó, conciente de que la mujer se encontraba entre el publico – ¡Onegai, ayúdame! ¡Itachi-kun esta herido!

La mujer de cabello color rosa se tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, a paso torpe se acercó. Mientras, Hinata acostaba al Uchiha en el suelo. La ojiverde se sentó en el suelo y tras una rápida revisión poso sus manos en el pecho de éste. Un aura verdosa apareció alrededor de las manos de la mujer, quien sentía la mirada angustiosa de la peliazul.

Shinju se paro frente a la cara del Uchiha, con la mirada clavada en el rostro del hombre- ¿Morira?

Ambas mujeres elevaron su mirada para ver al menor, quien no mostraba señales de querer llorar –No lo hará –Aseguró Sakura –No creo que halla venido aquí sólo para morir –Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, y de forma involuntaria rozó la mande del hombre. –Con esto será suficiente, pero debemos llevarle al hospital.

No fue necesario que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarle. Chouji salio de entre la multitud en compañía de Rock Lee; ambos tomaron el cuerpo debilitado del hombre, ayudándole a caminar sin mayor esfuerzo. Itachi estaba conciente, débil, pero conciente. No se fijo en quienes le ayudaban, sus ojos buscaban a alguien en especial, su hermano menor; y cuando sus ojos se encontraron pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Ambos supieron que las preguntas de Sasuke se encontraban en la punta de la lengua, dispuestas a ser escuchadas por el mayor e Itachi respondería las preguntas sin vacilar.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, y la gran mayoría se alejó del lugar, escoltando al hombre que asesino a su Clan por completo. Sólo unos pocos se quedaron en el lugar. Naruto iba a hablar, mas, su esposa le tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza. Era problema de Hinata y Sasuke, no de ellos. Dijeron que se adelantarían y dejaron a solas al Uchiha, la Hyuuga y el niño.

La lluvia seguía corriendo.

Y las explicaciones brillaban por su ausencia.

.

Rayo y agua se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, concientes de que la Hyuuga debía una explicación.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Masculló Sasuke, intentando contener los deseos de tomar a la mujer de los hombros y ejercer fuerza para que le dijera la verdad. No podía hacer eso, Shinju estaba presente.

Ella agachó la vista, dejando que el agua le aclarara la mente y el corazón –Este… no es lugar para hablar de eso. –Dirigió su mirada a su hijo, quien le veía con curiosidad –Shinju –Le sonrió –Después de que hable con Sasuke-kun, tú y yo debemos hablar.

El niño se tensó ¿Y cómo no? Al escuchar esas palabras lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue que estaba en problemas, y él nunca, en toda su vida, había estado en problemas. Su madre le tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa dijo que debían ir a la mansión Hyuuga a cambiarse de ropa antes de coger un resfriado. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su madre sin demora, no sin antes ver al Uchiha por encima del hombro.

.

Shinju se preguntó si debía pedir disculpas al azabache mayor, después de todo, si su madre le perdonaba él también tenia que hacerlo

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–_Eres una desgraciada_

– _¡Veté de una vez!_

– _¡Ni siquiera tu mamá te quiere!_

_._

_La mala suerte le acompañaba ese día. Se había encontrado con esas niñas, aquellas niñas que deseaba no ver nunca más. Le regañaban sin compasión por lo que había hecho en el pasado, sin embargo, esas niñas no comprendían palabras sinceras. ¡Fue un accidente! Ella tampoco comprendía que fue lo que ocurrió ese día; en el invierno pasado, cuando el invierno se negaba a llegar y el otoño dominaba. Aún recordaba ese día, en su cuarto cumpleaños._

_Los gritos y reclamos seguían. Deseaba volver a casa, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Su padre no estaba en casa, se encontraba en una misión y su madre… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no supo qué le causaba más terror: Esas niñas o su progenitora._

.

– _¡Mas te vale que no volvamos a verte por aquí!_

_Gritó la niña de cabello corto. Yuhiko sólo asintió con un inaudible "sí"_

– _¡Yami sale hoy del hospital, ha estado meses allí por ti!_

_Las escenas del año pasado traspasaron sus ojos, como si viera una televisión vieja. Ya no veía las escenas con claridad, con el tiempo olvidaría lo que hizo y diría: "Hice esto de joven, pero no me acuerdo bien de lo que paso" y sabría los detalles gracias al único testigo de aquellas maldades que provocó._

– _¡Una escoria como tú sólo debería morir! _

.

_Sus manos empezaron a transpirar y su garganta se secó. Intentó contar hasta diez, no lo logró, aún no sabia contar muy bien. Una niña de nueve años le tomo del brazo con brusquedad. Empezó a temblar. No quería hacerle daño, pero temía que no pudiese controlar sus emociones como la última vez y dañarles. _

_Tenía miedo de ella misma y de los demás._

_Cualquiera podría confundirlo con timidez._

_No lo era, lo que ella sentía era miedo._

_Miedo a ella misma y a los demás._

.

– _¡Que te quede claro, tú eres una bastarda con suerte, nadie te quiere! _

_Cabizbaja, buscó algo en que concentrarse. Una piedra, una rama ¡Lo que fuese! No quería lastimarlas y temía que sus habilidades despertaran de nuevo._

_Le dolía. Le dolía mucho el pecho, sin embargo, sabía que las palabras de ellas eran verdades. Había nacido sin un padre y apenas tenia unos meses con él. Sin embargo, su madre no la quería._

–_Nos vengaremos, ya lo veras._

_Le tiraron del cabello y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Las palabras le dolían, incluso más que las acciones, no obstante, era mejor sentir ese dolor minúsculo a sentir algo que provocaría un nuevo incidente._

_Las chicas se alejaron todas al mismo paso, como si fueran un solo organismo que respiraba y crecía en conjunto. Al fin estaba libre. Dejó escapar lágrimas, estaba tan agradecida. Nada había pasado y ellas estaban a salvo._

– _¡Yuhiko-kun! –Escuchó la voz de Shinju, sus pasos se escuchaban, aproximándose. No levantó la mirada, no deseaba que la viera en ese estado -¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Le jalaba de su chaleco, no le haría caso, definitivamente no. Ella no deseaba que él la viera tan vulnerable. No quería que se volvieran los mejores amigos. Le tenia miedo, a él y a todos –__Yuhiko-kun, no entiendo… ¿Por qué esas niñas te hacen cosas malas? –Su cuerpo estremeció, obligándola a enderezarse lo más rápido posible, tenia miedo. No quería que la persona que le trataba bien supiera que ella era una mala persona._

–_No entiendo, eres muy linda y tierna, como mi mamá ¿Por qué te tratan mal?__ –__ Sufrió nuevos espasmos, recordando la razón de los maltratos. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa._

_Si hubiese sido más fuerte. _

_Si hubiese escapada ése día._

_Si no hubiese insistido en pedir que se detuvieran._

_Y para peor, la única razón por la que Shinju era tan amable con ella era porque se parecía a la mamá de él. Tímida, algo tartamudeante y frágil. ¡Todo eso era mentira! Él no la conocía en absoluto. No era tímida, sólo le tenia miedo a los seres humanos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Si tartamudeaba era porque temía herir con palabras a alguien, aunque fuesen esas niñas. En lo único que acertaba Shinju, era que Yuhiko era frágil, que el más mínimo toque la destruía._

– _¿Yuhiko-kun?_

_Le tocó, mas, ella se negó al contacto, empujando al pequeño, pero sin tirarlo._

_Ella no era linda, no lo era. Ella era una mala persona, que hizo sufrir mucho a otra niña más grande. No era tierna ¿Cómo una persona mala podía ser tierna?_

–_Estoy bien - ¿Realmente lo estaba? ¿O sólo mentía dejar de recibir ese cariño del que no era digna? Giró sobre sus talones, dando una media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Arrastró los pies sobre la arena, aguantando las ganas de llorar por no ser digna de su amigo –Te equivocas, Shinju-kun –Habló en un susurro, aguantando la ganas de correr desesperadamente a casa –Te equivocas… yo no soy… no lo soy__._

_._

_Yuhiko no se consideraba una buena persona._

_Era muy pequeña para comprender que todo fue un accidente._

_Demasiado inocente como para entender que no era su culpa._

_._

_Regresó a su casa cabizbaja, quería algo de cariño después de tal mal rato. Sabía que no recibiría mucho amor si su madre estaba en asa, no obstante, si su padre se encontraba en el hogar, todo estaría bien. Estaba enfrascada en su pequeño paraíso imaginario .Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento llegó a casa. Entró sin mucho regocijo, únicamente quería llegar a su alcoba y cambiarse sus vendajes. Las niñas eran horribles cuando se proponían ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de tirar piedras a alguien?_

_Hecho un rápido vistazo al lugar, encontrando a su madre parada en el living, mirando hacia la ventana. Sufrió un escalofrío. Su padre no estaba en casa, seguramente había marchado a una misión. Intentó entrar a su hogar sin hacer mayor ruido, mas, su madre se percató de su presencia y se le acercó con una expresión impenetrable de emociones._

_._

–_Tu padre se fue a una misión –No supo que hacer. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, al tiempo que por instinto natural retrocedió un paso __– __¿Qué pasa si él no regresa? ¿Qué pasara si encuentra a otra mujer? ¿Qué ocurrirá si decide no regresar con migo? ¿Si nos abandona? –Su vista empezó a nublarse, eran palabras dolorosas para un infante._

_Su madre sonrió de forma forzada, dándole un aspecto doloroso __–__ ¿Por qué tenias que nacer? –Ahogó un gemido de dolor, no quería escucharlo __–__Es todo tu culpa –Era su madre, la amaba __–__ ¿No entiendes que fuiste un accidente?_

–_Si, mamá_

–_No te quería tener –Arrugó el ceño –Tsunade-sama me obligó a tenerte._

–_Lo siento, mamá_

–_Yo te quería matar –Shizune no lo soportó más, se agachó y tomo a su hija por los brazos- ¡Fuiste un accidente! ¡Si no hubieses existido! ¡Si no hubieses nacido, seguramente Yamato y yo ya tendríamos años de casados y esperaríamos recién a nuestro primer hijo! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú querías nacer, querías existir!_

_Los oídos de Yuhiko se hicieron sordos a cualquier ruido externo. Sólo escuchaba las palabras dichas por su progenitora, un discurso que ya se sabia de memoria. Los gritos siguieron y el agarre de su madre igual, hasta tal punto que le enterró las uñas. Soltó un gemido de dolor que era confundible con un llanto infantil. Y su madre se detuvo. Pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó el sonido de un golpeteó en la puerta, seguramente, su madre había escuchado un primer golpe._

_Su madre susurró un: "Ve a tu cuarto y no digas nada". Le obedeció, temerosa de su madre. Entró a su cuarto y se quitó su vestido color cielo, dejando visible su cuerpo abrazado por vendajes, parches y unas marcas moradas. Con cuidado se quito los vendajes, observando como algunas heridas ya cicatrizaban. Dio un suspiro, escuchando como su madre hablaba con los visitantes. Se metió entre las sabanas de su cama._

_Cerró los ojos y tomó atención a la conversación._

– _¿Dónde esta tu hija? Nos dijeron que ella podría decir algo -¿Saber qué? Bueno, realmente eso no le importaba, había caminado sin tumbo todo el día. No sabía nada._

–_Esta algo enferma, salio en la mañana, pero ha estado en cama desde antes de almuerzo. Ella no sabe nada._

_Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Que mentirosa era su madre._

.

.

Hasta que el tiempo actual les alcanzó.

Se mantuvo inerte, como si no tuviera vida. La soledad no era su única amiga. Por la ventana entraba un acompañante, un futuro amante en su adolescencia. En forma de agua entraba con sigilo por la ventana y se le acercaba para acariciar su rostro y besándole las mejillas para dejarla llorar en silencio. La lluvia era su compañera, negando a la soledad consumir un joven corazón herido.

Morfeo le visitó, dejándola dormir a pesar del frió del que era victima. Soñaba con su madre feliz todo el tiempo, no sólo cuando hubiese alguien cerca. De repente, la mujer que se encontraba en sus sueños la despertó de forma abrupta. No entendió bien lo que ocurría, únicamente vio a su madre tirarle un conjunto de ropa y una capucha amarilla para la lluvia.

.

-Date prisa.

Asintió con la cabeza. No debía negarse a lo que decía su madre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La lluvia les cubría de la visión humana normal. Madre e hijo traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, dejando a su vista la blanca recepción que les esperaba. Las enfermeras de turno no dejaban de hablar, diciendo que el Uchiha mayor estaba de vuelta, y no sólo eso, que seguía siendo tan atractivo como antes. Hinata arrugo el ceño ante eso, cómo se atrevían a pensar en Itachi simplemente como alguien atractivo, supuestamente, ellas debían ayudar a que estuviese bien, no fantasear sobre él.

Por octava vez en una hora, vio de reojo a su hijo. Recordando la conversación previa.

.

.

.

_Tenten les esperaba a la salida de la mansión, al parecer, ella predijo que regresarían para cambiarse de ropa. Les recibió con una sonrisa de alivio y las manos temblorosas. Ella igual estaba nerviosa por descubrir la verdad acerca de Itachi. Seguramente, por su cabeza pasaba: "¿Otro muerto a resucitado?". Al menos, eso dijo un Hyuuga que se encontraba por allí._

_La castaña los acompaño hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y se excusó diciendo que sólo vino a asegurarse que estuviesen bien; los vería en el hospital._

_Hinata suspiró aliviada una vez que se encontró a solas. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría y sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la dicha de la que era victima su alma. Se metió en la ducha, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Sasuke. Cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente le tranquilizara. Se imaginaba a Sasuke, aún bajo la lluvia, maldiciéndola por ocultarle la verdad._

_La puerta del baño se abrió. Hinata no se alteró, supuso que se trataba de su hijo. Tal y como había predicho la mujer; Shinju apareció en el baño. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas ante el hecho de ver a su madre desnuda._

– _¿Puedo bañarme con tigo, mami? –Agachó la cabeza, asegurándose de tapar de forma correcta sus partes íntimas, hecho que desconcertó a la ojos de luna._

–_Claro que sí –Salió de la gran bañera enterrada, similar a las aguas termales, sin embargo, estas eran techadas y no eran naturales._

_La madre tomó a su pequeño en brazos, y sin soltarlo, lo llevó a la tina. Shinju abrazó a su madre de forma desesperada, sin soltarle ni un solo segundo. Ambos sentían la calidez del cuerpo del otro, sin importarles que estuviesen mojados. Shinju acomodo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre, acurrucándose. Estaba preocupado por el Uchiha mayor. Mientras, Hinata se hacia miles de situaciones hipotéticas en donde debía explicar el por qué no había dicho nada sobre la supervivencia de Itachi. También se preguntaba si él estaba bien_

–_Mami… –Habló Shinju, recibiendo una caricia por parte de su progenitora –Itachi-san estará bien –Dijo con seguridad –No te preocupes por él._

_Hinata dio un sobresalto ante esas palabras ¿Cómo su hijo comprendía sus preocupaciones? Tal vez realmente existía ese lazo entre padres e hijos. Un lazo que transforma las preocupaciones de uno en la de los otros._

– _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo dices?-Tartamudeó, sin lograr entender por completo la razón de las palabras de su pequeño._

–_Itachi-san me contó que ustedes son amigos –Sus ojos blanquecinos se abrieron a mas no dar. Sorprendida, soltó un suspiró. –Itachi-san te quiere mucho, madre._

_La Hyuuga abrazó con más fuerza. _

_Su hijo era su soporte._

_Y no deseaba perderlo._

–_Shinju… -Balbuceó unos instantes, insegura de preguntar – ¿Conocías a Itachi-kun desde antes?_

_El niño de ojos color gris se separó un poco de su madre, mirándola. Sentía su preocupación, su miedo. Podía sentir que ella temía que su secreto fuese revelado. Talvez él no sabia que existía ese secreto, pero sentía la ansiedad de su madre. En su madre se alojaba una caja musical, cuya música no podía ser escuchada. Jamás._

_El pequeño azabache de brillos azulinos sonrió, sabiendo que sus palabras no afectarían a su madre –Sí._

_El corazón de Hinata dejó de palpitar unos instantes. Su mente vagó entre esos seis años y medios, concentrándose en los cinco años y medio de Shinju. Todo ese tiempo, todo ese maldito tiempo se esforzó en evitar a Itachi. Todo en vano. Abrazó con desesperanza a su retoño, obligándolo a no verla llorar. Tenía el corazón destrozado._

_._

–_Demo (pero), Itachi-san me hizo prometerle que no te contaría nada –Sus palabras sonaban como un susurro lejano al llegar a los oídos de su madre –Parece que él te quiere._

.

_Pronto._

_Muy pronto._

_Todos sabrían la verdad._

_Itachi representaba la verdad encarnada._

.

.

.

Su madre y él entraron a una sala de espera que se encontraba cerca de la sala de cuidados intensivos. No era nada serio, unas costillas rotas, no obstante, Tsunade insistió en dejarlo allí. Hinata se sentó en uno de los sillones más próximos al pasillo que llevaban a la zona donde se encontraba el Uchiha. El menor, Sasuke, se encontraba en una esquina, aislado de todos los comentarios que hacían los demás.

Shinju suspiró, los hospitales no le agradaban.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud. Todos esperaban a la Quinta Hokage para que revisara al Uchiha e compañía de sus dos asistentes favoritas. Sakura y Shizune.

Un potente grito se escuchó desde el pasillo principal. Las Kunoichis y Shinobis se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir a la Hokage. A ella sólo le quedaba una semana en su cargo.

La vieron aparecer con su característica aura de fuerza e impotencia. Parecía de mal humor, seguramente, le habían despertado recién. Aparte ¿Quién podría estar de buen ánimo al enterarse que un segundo Ninja que daba por muerto hace años sigue con vida? La primera vez podía sorprender, en la segunda ya irritaba algo.

Los ojos color dorado de Tsunade se dirigieron a dos personas en específico, mas, se concentro en la figura femenina. Ésta, cabizbaja, no pronunció palabra alguna. En cambio, Sasuke mostró una expresión de sumo odio ante la Hyuuga

La Hokage optó por no hablar. Al menos, hasta que llegara Shizune.

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos antes que llegara la esposa de Yamato. Ella arrastraba, casi literalmente, a su hija, sin importarle que la pequeña tropezara y de forma dificultosa intentara volver a seguirle el paso a su madre. Muchos pensaron que ese comportamiento era porque, al igual que muchos, estaba alterada por la noticia del Uchiha vivo. Detrás de ella le seguían otros dos ninjas médicos, al parecer, los más capacitados en las cercanías.

De inmediato, y con los nervios a flor de piel, La Quinta entro a la zona de cuidados intensivos acompañada de sus dos asistentes y los ninjas médicos que se encontraban de turno.

Una vez que los doctores se pusieron a trabajar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la Hyuuga.

–Hinata-chan –Habló Naruto – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Itachi seguía con vida?

Los presentes concordaron con el Uzumaki, aunque no todos aceptaron tal defecto de sutileza. Hinata levanto la vista, arreglándose el cabello y observando a su hijo, seguido, al antiguo subordinado de Orochimaru. Su corazón se armó de angustia al pensar lo cerca que estaba su secreto de ser revelado. Aquel pensamiento la consumía viva. Tragó aire, mínimo iba a decir la verdad correspondiente.

Itachi era el esposo de su amiga. Hoshi. La amiga que le ayudo a tener a Shinju y por culpa de su esposo aborto.

–Yo… –No logró terminar; fue interrumpida.

– ¿Te burlabas, verdad?

Todos enmudecieron al instante. Esta vez, las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke, quien había dejado de lado su esquina y se paró enfrente de la peliazul. Con las manos en los bolsillos se atrevió a escupir las palabras como si fueran el más asqueroso aperitivo que hubiese probado en su vida.

–Te burlabas… cuando Taka vino a decirme que Itachi podría estar con vida. –Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una mirada desprecio que era exclusivamente para la mujer –Te reíste de mí. Seguramente por eso se te callo un plato esa vez, estabas riéndote.

.

.

–_Debe estar herido… Su Chakra estaba débil, por lo que no pude rastrearlo, pero esta cercano aquí, a Konoha._

_El sonido de porcelana fina chocando contra el suelo llamo la atención del antiguo Taka y Shinju; todos observaron que como Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo con lentitud los trozos del platillo roto y guardándolos con cuidado sobre su dental de cocina, botarlo en cuanto tuviera un buen montón en sus manos._

–_Perdón… _–_Susurró con un hilo de voz, la cual llegó con dificultad a los oídos de los demás._

_Sasuke se levanto de su asiento de manera brusca _–_ ¿Estas segura? –Preguntó con voz autoritaria a Karin, esta asintió con la cabeza. El único portador del Sharingan en Konoha se frotó las sienes, intentando calmarse _–_Tres meses… _–_Dijo con voz apagada _–_Tienen tres meses para encontrarlo, si no lo encuentran, olvidaremos esto…_

.

.

–En esa ocasión… –Empuñó sus manos; todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la cólera –Pudiste haber dicho algo...

El corazón de la Hyuuga se comprimió al recordar esa ocasión, no porque le estuviesen tachando de mala, era por otra razón. Hinata había lastimado a Sasuke, y no se percató en su momento. Vaciló, intentando excusarse. Por unos minutos, se olvidó de todo lo que sentía para que la culpa se abriera pasó entre sus secretos.

No deseaba lastimar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Nunca lo deseó, únicamente, quería estar apartada de él

–Sasuke-kun, yo…

–¡¡Cállate!!

.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el impotente grito del azabache, quien no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera la escoria más grande que existiese. Él continuó – ¡¿Te costaba mucho trabajo decirme que mi hermano estaba con vida?! –Los ojos de la Hyuuga empezaron a humedecerse. No deseaba el odio de nadie, mas, el ojinegro empezaba a odiarla – ¿Acaso no te basto con hacer sufrir a tu familia, ahora querías verme sufrir a mi? –Era un juego estratégico, mostrarle cuanto la detestaba por ocultarle la verdad y tachar su insensibilidad en cada decisión que tomaba.

La tomó de los brazos, obligándola a levantarse. Los presentes se sentían incapaces de actuar. Era como ver una película: por más que desearas intervenir, no podías. Sasuke sacudió a la Hyuuga, enterrando sus dedos en ella, provocando un quejido de dolor – ¡Debiste haberme dicho que estaba con vida! –La cólera le superaba, mientras, la peliazul dejaba que la angustia le dominara y las lágrimas salieran sin control.

.

– ¡Uchiha-san, deje a mi mamá tranquila!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shinju miró a su amiga. Ella usaba un vestido al igual que siempre, no obstante, esta vez no usaba su chaleco color amarillo como era habitual.

Yuhiko se abrazó a si misma, sintiéndose desnuda al no usar su chaleco. Podía sentir como las miradas de sus amigos le atravesaban, sintiéndose desnuda ante ellos. Odiaba esa sensación; detestaba el sentirse vulnerable ante los demás. Su chaleco amarillo le protegía, le hacia sentir bien, como si no hubiese nada que le lastimara. Sabía que ese pensamiento era erróneo, ya que igual le trataban mal, sin embargo, la sensación era lo que contaba. Cuando estaba sin el chaleco, sentía que cualquiera podría dañarle y que ella respondería de forma hostil. Sentía que podría matar a alguien si la provocaban, aunque sea un poco.

Shinju observó a Sarutobi, preguntándole con la mirada si debían hablarle ahora o esperar hasta después. El niño de ojos rojos y tez morena soltó un bostezo, tapándose la boca asintió. Realmente, no podía pensar bien, el sueño le estaba venciendo, eran como las tres de la mañana ¿Cómo el azabache podía tener tanto entusiasmo a esas horas? No objetó, únicamente siguió a su mejor amigo.

El niño de ojos grises se acercó a la niña.

–Hola, Yuhiko-kun

La nombrada se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con sus dos amigos. No esperaba que le hablaran. Las palabras hicieron falta, pues, la ojinegra se negó a contestar. Todavía se sentía mal por las palabras de su madre y no estaba de ánimo para hablar. Sólo fingió una sonrisa que no lograba convencer a sus amigos.

Sarutobi miró a Shinju y con un gesto de manos le indicó que mirara las manos de la niña. Ella temblaba. Y por primera vez, el ojigris se dio cuenta del frágil cuerpo que poseía su amiga. Era frágil, como una figura de cristal, cualquier golpe le mataría.

.

–¡¡Cállate!!

La voz del portador del Sharingan distrajo al niño. Volteó para ver lo que ocurría.

Su madre estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones del lugar, temblando de forma imperceptible y observando con terror al Uchiha.

– ¡¿Te costaba mucho trabajo decirme que mi hermano estaba con vida?!

La voz de Sasuke volvió a resonar en el lugar. Las lágrimas estaban por traicionar a la antigua heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Shinju observó a todos lados, encontrándose con la no tan agradable sorpresa, de que todos los adultos estaban en una especie de trance al ver al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga protagonizar esa escena. El pequeño se mordió el labio ¿Nadie haría nada por su madre?

– ¿Acaso no te basto con hacer sufrir a tu familia, ahora querías verme sufrir a mi?

Las lagrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos color luna, mientras, el Uchiha la tomaba de los brazos y le empezaba a sacudir. El niño gruñó ¡Nadie tenia derecho a hacerle algo así a su madre!

Empezó a correr para llegar al lugar cuanto antes de que al ojinegro se le ocurriese hacerle algo más.

– ¡Debiste haberme dicho que estaba con vida!

Shinju no lo pensó mucho. Se puso en medio de ambos, entrando con algo de dificultad en el espacio que quedaba entre los dos y empujó a Sasuke con toda la fuerza que poseía.

– ¡Uchiha-san, deje a mi mamá tranquila!

El empujón no alejó al moreno de la Hyuuga, mas, la dejó tranquila. Se quedó mirándolo, analizando cada una de las facciones del menor.

Sasuke, lo que sentía era asombro, desconcierto y algo de temor, aunque lo negase. Empezó a unir piezas en su cabeza. Su cuerpo tembló.

.

.

El parecido que existía entre él y Shinju

La "supuesta muerte" de Hinata

El por qué ella no deseaba que él y Shinju estuviesen juntos

El carácter del niño

Su madurez precoz

La razón por la que se sentían atraídos el uno al otro

El llanto de Hinata.

.

.

No lo soportó. Tomó a la Hyuuga y de la mano y se la llevo a otro pasillo. Nadie les siguió, aunque Shinju lo intentó; Naruto le detuvo.

Una vez lejos de donde alguien pudiese escucharlos. Sasuke posó ambas a cada lado de la cabeza de la peliazul. Ella temblaba de miedo, no sabía que ocurría en la mente del Uchiha. Temio lo peor. El portador del Sharingan la tenía acorralada contra la pared, dejándola inmune ante cualquier defensa.

–Hyuuga –Habló con su voz seca y ronca, capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer en su camino –Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora.

La cólera le consumía, sentía ganas de matar. Sin embargo, también deseaba llorar, lo negaría a todo el mundo. Nadie sabría que Uchiha Sasuke tenía deseos de salir corriendo ante una verdad que no deseaba aceptar. Sintió como una gota de transpiración empezaba a bajar desde su nuca hasta perderse en su ropa. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, evidencia de la angustia que le consumía.

Hinata, en cambio, sentía como si el mundo estuviese apunto de desaparecer y el suelo se empezara a desvanecer, dejándola en el vacío. Tenía miedo a las siguientes palabras.

.

.

.

– ¿Itachi es el padre de Shinju?

.

.

.

¿Qué era lo que afectaba más Sasuke?

¿El hecho de que Shinju fuera su sobrino?

¿El qué Hinata se hubiese acostado con su hermano?

¿Sólo una cosa era su sufrimiento?

¿O talvez ambas?

Uno nunca sabe lo que siente hasta que esta apunto de perder a esa persona especial.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Respuesta RRs sin cuentas**__ (Favor de no leer si tu tienes tu cuenta o si no es tu RR):_

.

.

**Ely…: **Hola, Ely-chan. Estoy muerta, creeme que ir a tres fiestas de cumpleaños y luego a un parque de diversiones dentro de la semana agota… Y YO ME QUERIA QUEDAR EN CASA Y ACTUALIZAR T_T Ni modo. ¿Te quite la respiración? Wow!! No esperaba eso. Me siento feliz.

**Himeko6:** ¿Te he dicho que adoro tu nombre? Mis amigos me dicen asi: Himeko. Jejeje. Me alegra que en el cap 16 te gustara la escena Hinata VS Sakura (costo imaginarselo). Y sobre el concurso ¡Participa! Creo que cualquiera puede ganar, asique por qué no intentarlo.

**Aiko Uchiha:** Hola Aiko-san!! Nee, no disfrute mi viaje porque mis compañeros se la pasaron burlandose de mi por comprar libros en vez de ropa y joyas, pero aquí en chile los libros son caros y con un poco de dinero me compre 3 libros grandes. Luego mis compañeros me dejaron sola en el hotel y… haa olvidalo, no debo decir cosas porque si no la gente cree que busco lastima. En fin, en cuanto al fic: Itachi tuvo una super aparicion, en eso concurso con tigo al 100% y sobre la bofetada Hinata-Sakura, bueno, hace tiempo que queria poner una escena asi. Sobre la familia de Yuhiko, aquí, en el cap 17 creo que se te aclaro un poco, sino, te explico yo. Neee, sobre el one-shot "Muñeco", no haré continuación, muchos one-shot se arruinan cuando uno trata de hacerlo fic.

**Aymer88/:** Muchas gracias, sin embargo, no creo que sea una persona experta, dedicada sí. Me alegra que leas todas mis historias, eso me hace feliz. Porque no eres fan de una historia, eres fan mia, creo yo. Sobre mi foro, apenas es nuevo, y el administrador y yo estamos creación una nueva version de él, ya que es algo feo Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Adios Adios.

**Ana:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic aunque paresca novela mexicana jejeje.

**Dark_skity:** Hola Skity-san (¿No te molesta que te diga asi o sí) Nee no entiendo ¿Por que Sasuke mataria a Itachi? No tiene razón, ahora. ¡Ho! Y gracias por leer mi one-shot SasuSaku, creo que lo hice bien, algunos SasuSakus me piden que escriba mas sobre ellos.

**Anita:** gracias Anita-san, demo, no me enojan las criticas, me enoja cuando se meten con los autores o hablen como si me conocieran. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Sasuyhime:** ¿Estoy en la lista de gente que admiras? ¡Sugoii! Eso es genial, muchas gracias. Lamento si te hago llorar, pero ahora vienen tiempos mejores. Y no te preocupes, Itachi no influye mucho ¿o si? Jejejeje

**LittleMonster:** Nosé si Sasuke sintio celos, mas que nada, desconcierto. Disputa no creo, o talvez si, jejeje, todo esta en mis manos como dicen los demas. No sacare a Itachi, seguramente voy a usar uno de los extras-de-kishi-que-solo-sirven-una-vez o creare un OC, aun no me decido. Kurenai lo estoy pensando…

.

**Roxy Poxy:** Antes de comenzar a responder tu RR… ¡¡Carlos-san, si lees esto me enojare mucho con tigo, un RR es algo privado y no debes leerlo!! ¡¡Menos si es de tu hermana!!

.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices de mi fic. Puede que a mi corta edad meditar estos temas sea malo, porque según todos mis conocidos, soy aburrida o llegan a pensar que a mi me toco pasar por cosas asi. Es doloroso cuando la gente acierta con una broma. Me alegra que en tu familia no esten los problemas que tomo en mi fic. Bueno, a excepcion de tu hermano, pero me alegra saber que él no ha salido gravemente afectado psicológicamente por lo que le ocurrio, mucha gente llegaria a suicidarse en su lugar. Y si te preguntas porque tu hermano lo sobrellevó, es porque tu hermano es una buena persona, y realmente, todo lo que le ha ocurrido ha sido para mejor. O al menos eso creo.

Sobre mis OCs: Costo medio año crearlos, no queria que fueran los tipicos hijos de parejas que estan por estar, hablan y se van. Un hijo es algo muy importante y valioso, creo que, aunque sea ficticio y no exista, tiene su propio carácter y hay que amarlo tal y como es. Yo queria eso, que ustedes, los lectores, los amaran por tener una personalidad propia con caracteristicas de sus respectivos padres. Sobre Shinju, bueno, él sigue siendo como es, sólo le ha tocado estar en situaciones que le obligan a actuar de forma mas desciquilibrada, no podemos culparlo (ni a mi) con el tiempo empezara a actuar como es mas normal en él.

Sobre tu pregunta. Por desgracia no conosco a tu hermano en persona, unicamente por el MSN hablamos. Lo cual es una tristeza ya que él es una de las personas que mas he llegado a apreciar y al hablarle me siento mas tranquila con migo misma.

Puede que compares a tu hermano con el Sasuke de mi historia porque intentas darte cuenta de algo a lo que siempe estuviste ciega o no querias aceptar. Bueno, es sólo una idea, ya que tengo una version de la historia y siempre es necesario ambas para tener la verdad.

.

Hmmm… ¿Sabes? Sinceramente (y persona si lo que te digo es duro) pero creo que por mucho tiempo has malinterpretado a tu hermano. Es decir, como hablas de él pareciera que hablaras de un mounstruo que acaba de romper su hechizo y sera humano.

Yo no he tocado su corazon ni mucho menos haberle dicho algo que lo hiciera ser mas atentos con ustedes. Él los ama, (Dios, ojala él no este leyendo esto porque sino no sé que pase), sólo que no se atreve a decirlo y su orgullo u imagine le impide decirselos de frente.

Carlos realmente me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, desde antes de tu boda y en especial ahora que sera tío. Cuando me lo contó parecia estar feliz. Incluso me dijo que tenia muchas emociones juntas. Él jamás te haria daño. Puede que yo sea alguien anexa a ustedes, pero creeme que al verlo desde lejos es mas facil darse cuenta del cariño que les tiene. Incluso quiere tener una relacion mas de hermanos con ustedes, no sólo de amigos-musicos.

Cuando te pusiste a llorar al confesarle que estabas embarazada… ¡Por Dios! Él se asustó, realmente se asustó porque pensó que te ocurria algo grave.

Realmente creo que lo has jusgado mal. Viste sólo una cascara y no te animabas a ver lo que habia dentro de él.

No tienes nada que agradecerme, seguramente alguien le ayudo a ser mas abierto, pero yo te cuento algo que talvez quieras escuchar de él: Te quiere, te ama.

.

PD: Tambien sé que ahora te haras cargo de tu cuenta en cuanto haga su "carta de despedida". Me gustaria leer lo que tu escribes.

Pd del Pd: Felicidades por tu boda y tu embarazo n.n

.

Adios Adios


	18. Mas de una forma de amar

Aquí esta Ángel con el cap 18.

Estoy muy emocionada, pronto tendremos 800 RRs y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

En este capitulo puse cosas que es necesario que sepan y que no pude poner.

Les aviso que haré un OMAKE de la historia de Itachi con Hoshi, para que no digan: "¡Cap 19! Hoo... es solo un OMAKE, no hay que leerlo -.-" porque SI deberían leerlo, ya que será impactante y puede que mas de alguien quede sin habla o con pesadillas (Ultima vez que le pregunto a mi hermana que tal la escena)

Espero que les guste… y recuerden: Cada RR que no dejan, hace que Shinju llore.

**El cap NO esta corto, es que****no conteste RRs****y los RRs son ocupan 2/3 de la pagina en por lo general**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Según la mitología Griega: La vida de todos eran tejidas por "Las Moiras".

"Las Moiras" eran tres hermanas que utilizaban sus poderes para destinar la suerte de cada uno. "Cloro" había creado cuatro hilos. Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi y Hoshi. "Laquesis" decidió que la vida de la estrella seria corta, mientras, la vida del Uchiha mayor seria sufrida por voluntad propia; la vida de la luna seria larga pero llena de soledad hasta cierto punto, donde las mentiras y la vida del Uchiha menor seria una llena de mentiras y odio, cosas que podrían disolverse con el paso del tiempo. "Atropo" cortó el hilo de la estrella y cortaría un hilo próximamente, pero de ningún Uchiha ni menos de la luna.

En medio de todo eso, se empezaron a crear otros dos hilos, unidos por la misma carretilla de la que fueron creadas sus ancestros, sin embargo. "Cloro", en un descuido había dejado caer el hilo. Un hilo que "Laquesis" no pudo atrapar para darle medida de tiempo. Y "Atropo" intentando ayudar a sus hermanas cortó el hilo por accidente. Matando a un niño que no logro pasar del primer centímetro de carretilla, murió en los meses de gestación.

No obstante, a Las Moiras les quedaba un hilo. Pequeño, inocente y calido. Las hermanas se vieron las unas a las otras antes de empeñarse en hacer que la vida de ese niño fuese una de las más bendecidas de todas. Forma de pedir disculpas a los descendientes de ambos niños.

El hilo mas joven fue hecho con cuidado, con ternura y cariño, pocas veces usados por las hermanas. Sabiendo que los primeros hilos estaban unidos al nuevo, se aseguraron de ciertas cosas. El niño tendría amor de todos, pocas personas le odiarían por su carácter. Le dieron una belleza que lograría que algunos hombres se sonrojaran al conocerlo; una amable sonrisa que haría que todos se pusieran de su lado; una curiosidad insaciable, en especial para sobrepasar sus propios limites; dieron a su vida misterio para que aprendiera lo que era la disciplina, el amor y el valor de la verdad a corta edad; con algo de inseguridad le dieron la capacidad de su padre y sus ancestros paternos: Lograría tener su don a prematura edad, para que en sus manos estuviese la vida de un hilo aun mas frágil que del niño muerto; y sobre todas las cosas, le dieron un final feliz, junto a una larga vida llena de bendiciones que se darían a largo plazo.

.

Pero el destino no esta escrito en piedra.

El hilo puede cortarse antes o puede estirarse.

Las Moiras tejieron diversos caminos para esos hilos, dispuestas a que ellos eligieran su vida.

Otra manera de pedir disculpas por su grave error.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo se encontraba en sumo silencio. Las sospechas de la paternidad de Shinju se empezaban a aclarar, o eso creían ellos. Los más astutos se percataron de que esa debía ser la respuesta más lógica. Itachi era el padre de Shinju. Los más lentos veían todo como una sorprendente coincidencia.

Los murmullos, que acaparaban el lugar, se apagaron en cuanto aparecieron los dos morenos. Sasuke y Hinata. Ambos aparecieron con expresiones contradictorias pero que se complementaban entre si. El hombre se veía frustrado, como aquel que no recibe la respuesta que espera, pero que se conforma con lo escuchado. Ella, parecía más relajada de lo que se encontraba hace minutos. Era como si todas sus preocupaciones, o al menos las más importantes, hubiesen desaparecido en breves instantes.

Nadie dijo nada, ni una sola pregunta escapó de los labios de nadie.

Sí lo que sospechaban era cierto, la misma Hyuuga lo admitiría.

.

Pasaron las horas.

Algunos se disculparon, pero tenían familias por las cuales velar y niños en sus casas que esperaban que volvieran cuanto antes.

Muchos se fueron, inclusive Naruto. Kiseki estaba sola en casa y no deseaba pensar en que ocurriría si la infante despertaba a mitad de la noche a causa de un rayo, encontrándose con la no tan agradable sorpresa de que se encontraba sola.

.

Tras el paso de las horas, sólo la Hyuuga y su hijo se encontraban en el lugar, mientras el Uchiha fue a la cafetería por un café cargado.

El azabache tomó un sorbo del café, haciendo una mueca de desagrado con los labios. El café del hospital poseía un horrible sabor. No le dio importancia y volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Hinata y el niño. Aún recordaba las palabras de ella, palabras hechas con total honestidad, y al mismo tiempo, que le inquietaban ante la posibilidad de ser una mentira.

.

.

_La respiración de la Hyuuga se cortó ante esa pregunta._

_La luz sobre ellos pestaño varias veces, como esperando ocultar la verdad del universo entero. Y la oscuridad anhelaba ocultar ese momento de los ojos de las estrellas de la justicia divina ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a perderlo todo sólo por una pregunta?_

_._

_¿Itachi es el padre de Shinju?_

_._

_Era tan precisa… y tan letal._

_Deseaba correr, escapar. Tirar de un solo empujón al Uchiha y empezar a correr. Gritar que no aceptaría que "él" fuera el padre de su hijo. Deseaba correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dejar de sentir sus piernas y, simplemente, sentir el impacto de la plantilla de sus pies contra el suelo._

_En otras palabras: Ser libre de esa pregunta._

_Miró al Uchiha. Los ojos de él mostraban furia, intriga y un sentimiento que no supo clasificar. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo. Esos ojos le atravesaban como una navaja de doble filo._

–_Shinju… él…_–_Tomó aire, dispuesta a decir las palabras con la mayor sinceridad posible. Abrió sus ojos, mostrando determinación en ellos. Iba a mentir, pero si lo hacia, mínimo daría su mayor esfuerzo en decir esas palabras –No tiene ninguna relación sanguínea con Itachi-kun –El Uchiha curvó sus labios, señal de que esa no era la respuesta que deseaba. –Itachi-kun no es el padre de Shinju._

_El silencio reino en el lugar._

_Únicamente la respiración de ambos interrumpía el momento._

– _¿Entonces porque viajaba con tigo? –Sus facciones empezaron a relajarse, aunque algo en su interior le decía que la mujer le mentía. Creería en ella. ¿Razón? Ninguna, simplemente le iba a creer. –No soy ningún dobe, sé que lo conoces por tu viaje con Shinju._

_La peliazul suspiró –Eso… Eso debes preguntárselo a Itachi-kun –Habló algo insegura, no quería pensar en qué ocurriría si Itachi contaba toda la verdad. En el fondo de su corazón, Hinata rogaba que el Uchiha mayor sólo contara una parte de la historia._

_Entrecerró aun más sus ojos_–_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_Bajó la mirada, apenada –Cre-Creí que había muerto en la tormenta…_–_Confesó cabizbaja y sonrojada por su errónea suposición._– _¿De que ser-servia decirte que tu hermano murió dos veces?_

_Él bufó, aceptando las palabras de la ojos de luna de mala gana, aún seguía molesto con ella por no decirle que su hermano estaba vivo. Supuso que él tomaría la misma decisión si se enterara que la madre de Naruto estuviese con vida y luego muriera de forma tonta ¿De qué serviría contárselo? Para nada, sólo lo haría sufrir._

.

.

Se sentó al lado de la pequeña familia. Ambos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, aunque fuese en seños. Era como si los dos estuviesen en el mismo sueño estuvieran en paz en él. Hinata tomando a Shinju en brazos, sentándolo en su regazo y éste acurrucándose en el seno maternal.

Eran tal para cual; dos gotas de agua.

Ver sus rostros en total armonía era como apreciar un cuadro de arte, escondido de la avaricia humana y que por primera vez se atrevía a salir a flote. Sólo para mostrar el amor entre madres e hijos.

Sasuke suspiró, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a que Tsunade saliera del lugar. Sakura ya se había marchado y únicamente quedaba la Hokage y su asistente.

Volteó la vista, en una esquina alejada de ellos tres, se encontraba la hija de Shizune. La observó sin interés, percatándose de unos arañazos cerca de los glúteos. Gracias a que la infante estaba en un profundo sueño, podía apreciar que su falda estaba levemente levantada. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña para acomodarle la ropa.

–Arigato (gracias)

Dijo la pequeña en sueños, logrando que el Uchiha levantara una ceja. Por lo general los niños decían "mamá" o "papá" ante cualquier muestra de aprecio en medio de un sueño. Lo ignoró; esa niña era extraña.

.

Regresó a su asiento y observó las paredes, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había ninguna mancha ni espacio oscuro. Lo que provocaba el ocio. Volvió a suspira, se pregunto cuando despertaría la Hyuuga o el niño.

Casi al instante, aparecieron la Hokage y su asistente desde la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Y con ayuda de los dos médicos de turno, movieron la camilla del hombre en dirección a una habitación cercana. Un medico bostezó, mientras otro farfullaba algo sobre tiempo perdido. Tsunade parecía en perfectas condiciones, es mas, se veía satisfecha de su propio trabajo, mientras, Shizune parecía estar al borde del desmayo por la falta de sueño. La ultima, no pudo evita dar un bostezo y tallarse un ojo, haciendo caso omiso a su pequeña que se encontraba dormida en uno de los sillones.

Sasuke se levantó, dispuesto a hablar con su hermano en ese mismo instante, no obstante, logró ver que estaba inconciente. Gruñó.

–Sólo esta dormido –Intervino Tsunade, adivinando el malestar del Shinobi. –Nos explicó todo, se durmió hace unas horas.

Hinata despertó en ese instante y tallándose un ojo intentó comprender la situación. Tras un movimiento algo brusco, Shinju salio de su sueño, dando un sonoro bostezo.

La camilla no detuvo su andar. Siguió corriendo hasta que subió al tercer piso del edificio y lo metieron en la habitación numero trecientos cuatro. Fue seguido de cerca por Sasuke, que no dejaba de ver el rostro de su hermano ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio dormir? Hizo una sonrisa burlona. Jamás lo había visto dormir.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? –Volteó, encontrándose con la Hyuuga, quien tenía de la mano a la hija de Shizune en la otra mano a Shinju. Éste evitaba su mirada.

El Uchiha iba a hablar, no obstante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

.

Salieron los médicos, entre ellos, Tsunade apareció –Todo esta en orden –Aseguró al notar la penetrante mirada de los presentes. –Hinata –La nombrada apretó el agarre del niño, quien supo al instante que su madre esperaba un reproche. La rubia se masajeó la frente, exhausta por la larga noche.

La peliazul tragó saliva, nerviosa – ¿S-Si, Tsunade-sama?

–Itachi ya me contó lo ocurrido con Hoshi -_**¿Hoshi?**_El Uchiha miró a la joven mujer, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su mirada era dominada por una matriz de tristeza –Nunca espere que esa mujer tuviera que ver con ustedes dos –El Azabache frunció el seño. No le gustaba no comprender la situación.

El hombre deicidio cortar ese asunto – ¿Ya podemos pasar?

–Sí –Asintió con la cabeza- No obstante, Itachi quiere hablar con Hinata primero.

El portador del sharingan abrió los ojos ante esa información y vio de reojo a la nombrada. Ella sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color pureza y un listón marrón. Sasuke no lo sabía, pero ella estaba triste. Tendría que despedirse de las cenizas de su mejor amiga, debía devolverlas al verdadero propietario de ellas.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a la pequeña castaña de ojos negros. Yuhiko miraba el suelo como si su vida no fuese importante, ni siquiera por ella misma. La Hokage observó el lugar; arrugó el seño. Shizune lo había vuelto a hacer. Tomó a la niña en brazos y dijo que se retiraba.

Hinata observó a Sasuke, hasta que sus miradas chocaron. Ella sonrió, incapaz de decir con palabras lo que el Uchiha sabía.

–Entra –Fue lo único que dijo él.

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por las blancas cortinas de la habitación llegaban diversos rayos de luz.

No mostró emoción alguna al notar que se encontraba solo en aquel blanco lugar.

.

Respiró profundamente, recordando la sensación de tener a Shinju entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él. La primera vez que le tenía en brazos.

El tener a Shinju en sus brazos era como tener a su primer hijo, aquel que nunca pudo tener en sus brazos, aquel que mató sin querer. Su pequeño hijo, el primogénito. No obstante, Shinju jamás remplazaría al pequeño no alcanzó a ver la luz del día, si sus restos lo lograron.

Murió en la oscura noche.

Con el invierno azotando las calles

Y la nieve teñida de rojo sangre.

.

Dio otro suspiro y con desden buscó entre sus cosas un objeto en especial. Un collar de hilo negro con una bolsita de género colgando de ella. Miró con cuidado el objeto y lo apretó con fuerza. Su hijo se encontraba en esa bolsa. Sentimientos de culpa le inundaron al recordar que era su culpa el desfallecimiento del niño.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y sin sorpresa alguna ladeó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Hinata entró a la habitación a paso lento, viendo con inseguridad al Uchiha. Le estaba preguntando con la mirada si podía acercársele. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, dibujando en su interior una sonrisa en su interior, la mejor amiga de su esposa o había cambiado en nada; seguía siendo igual de insegura cuando se trataba de él.

Era como un conejo acercándose a un lobo feroz, no debía hacerlo, pero, el conejo siempre se acercaba y volvía a alejarse una vez que obtenía lo que quería.

Estúpida comparación, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar lo que hacia la Hyuuga.

–Itachi-kun… –Murmuró con cautela, como temiendo asustarlo –Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole que se acercara. Ella suspiró, sin poder evitar sonreír ante los típicos movimientos del moreno. –Lo siento, Hinata –Elevó su mano derecha, para ser mas precisos, dos dedos. La mujer cerró los sabiendo que le ocurriría –En otra ocasión cumpliré tus deseos sobre no acercarme a Shinju. –El impacto llego con brusquedad, dejándole una marca rojiza en la frente a la peliazul.

–Itachi-kun… -Susurró sin desdibujar su sonrisa, luego, negó con la cabeza. Ya ninguna promesa tenia sentido –Ya no importa –Su amable sonrisa se transformó en una de resignación, rayando a la melancolía –Shinju quiere demasiado a Sasuke-kun…

–Puedes llorar

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida por las palabras del hombre ¿Por qué lloraría? No había motivo alguno para echarse a llorar, y menos como una magdalena herida. Su vida estaba en completo orden.

Shinju era feliz, y si él era feliz, ella igual.

Se había reconciliado con su padre y éste le apoyaba en todo, inclusive, solía darle un regalo a Shinju al mes.

Viviría en la residencia Uchiha desde ese mismo día.

Se llevaba bien con Sasuke y, aunque solían tener sus malos momentos, ambos se apreciaban.

.

Su vida era maravillosa.

.

–Deja de fingir –Soltó de la nada el pelinegro, con una expresión de tranquilidad que podría envidiar hasta la persona mas tranquila del mundo. –Si quieres llorar hazlo, te conozco.

–Itachi-kun, estas equivocado –Aseguró, mostrando una amplia sonrisa –Soy muy feliz.

Los ojos negros se posaron sobre el cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como el ser más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra –Si eso quieres creer.

Hinata frunció el seño –Estoy realmente feliz. Shinju es muy feliz, se lleva bien con todos y Oto-san nos trata muy bien. Naruto-kun y Sakura están casados y se ven muy bien juntos, incluso tienen a una hermosa niña y Kiba-kun…

Las palabras chocaban entre sí, cada recuerdo que atravesaba su mente deseaba ser contada, por eso mismo, se sobresaltó al ser interrumpida de forma inesperada.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

Pestañó dos veces seguidas, intentando salir del asombro de la interrupción. Es curioso, a veces deseamos decir mil cosas, pero al interlocutor sólo le interesa algo que nosotros no estamos dispuestos a contar o que no nos llama la atención. No obstante, la mujer volvió a sonreír e intentó contar lo que le hacia feliz en la actualidad.

Silencio.

Su mente no traía nada a su alma.

Las palabras se negaban a ser escuchadas.

Junto sus labios, intentando recordar las cosas que le hacían feliz y que no tuviesen que ver con Shinju. ¿Alguna amiga nueva? No, no tenía ninguna nueva. ¿Algún amorío? Ningún hombre se fijaría en una madre soltera, menos si el niño se dio en una noche de alcohol. ¿Alguna meta nueva? Ninguna, con tal que Shinju sea feliz, no tenia que preocuparse de nada más.

–Me reconcilie con Oto-san –Su sonrisa amenazó con deshacerse, cosa que intentó evitar –Después de todos esos años… –Titubeó –Descubrí que me ama.

El Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza – ¿Entonces porque finges esa sonrisa?

.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera ante sus ojos y se mostraran sólo sus defectos ante sus tiernos ojos perla.

¿De qué hablaba él? Su sonrisa era verdadera. No tenía nada del por qué estar triste. Tenía a Shinju y se amaban; su padre le quería; sus amigos aún le querían. ¿Por qué estar triste? Su vida era maravillosa, no era terrible, como imaginó muchas noches. No tenía nada razón alguna para estar triste. ¡Lo tenia todo!

Una imagen masculina paso por su cabeza. _Sasuke-kun_. Ho, sí. Casi lo olvidaba, el menor de los portadores del Sharingan. Se llevaban bien, ahora vivirían juntos, y ahora que estaba Itachi, todo mejoraría. Se verían todos los días, hablarían en las noches una vez que Shinju se hubiese ido a dormir. Pronto el niño tendría seis años y lo enviarían a la academia, donde aprendería a ser un Ninja, no sólo eso, sino, el mejor de los Ninjas de su generación. Y el niño estaría feliz, no dejaría a sus amigos atrás como muchas veces ocurrió.

.

–Shinju es mi felicidad. –Simple, pero era la mejor respuesta que podía dar.

-Buena respuesta –Hubo una pausa, en la que la Hyuuga pudo relajar las facciones de su cara – ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Le ocultaras la verdad sobre la paternidad de Shinju por siempre?

.

Esa era la pregunta correcta, la que el Uchiha deseaba dar a entender. Era un maestro en el arte de manipular a las personas, sin embargo, Hinata era tan inocente que no caía en sus trucos y no era egocéntrica como para seguir hablando de si misma y contar todo. Hoshi era igual, nunca logró hacer que dijera lo que deseba oír.

Hinata enmudeció ante la pregunta. Su rostro palideció en pocos instantes. "Sasuke", "Paternidad" y "verdad" no era su combinación favorita en una oración. Durante mucho tiempo, tampoco pudo soportar las últimas dos palabras con "Itachi", no obstaste, se acostumbro con los meses.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Jamás podría confesarle a nadie sobre quien era el padre de su hijo. Nunca nadie sabría quien era la persona que le ayudó a dar vida a un ser tan hermoso. Ni siquiera él sabría que gran suceso ocurrió a sus espaldas, pero eso era lo mejor ¿Verdad? … ¿Verdad qué sí? Era lo mejor, que Sasuke no supiera quien era el padre del niño.

Aun que eso significara estar a su lado por meses. Shinju y Sasuke eran unidos, eso era bueno. No les estaba negando estar juntos, de cierta forma, estaba respetando el derecho del Uchiha a estar junto a los de su sangre.

Sin embargo…

Era doloroso; muy doloroso. Verlos juntos, verlos reír y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Dios era testigo de cuantas noches había rogado por algo que los separara. No odiaba a Sasuke, él era una buena persona y se preocupaba por el pequeño. _Como si fuera su hijo…_ Dios Santo ¿Cuánto dolor se albergaba en su alma? La única razón por la que no lloraba a pulmón suelto era porque nadie comprendería la razón de su llanto. ¿Cómo explicar esas lágrimas calidas? ¿Cómo explicar que deseaba desahogar su débil corazón que se enfrentaba a una situación fuera de su control? Nadie lo comprendía y si alguien llegaba a hacer, estaría en problemas. Las sospechas llegarían Mas de alguno intentaría descubrir si sus sospechas eran verdad y entonces su felicidad se esfumaría.

¿Qué pasaría si Shinju se enteraba de la verdad? ¡La odiaría! Su propio hijo le detestaría por ocultarle la verdad.

Cuando veía a Sasuke con Shinju, sentía que apreciaba un reloj de arena, minuto por minuto, la arena seguía cayendo, y en el instante en que se acabara la arena, el secreto seria rebelado.

Su cuerpo empezó a tiritar. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de la verdad. Mucha gente podría odiarla por su pecado carnal.

.

– ¿Ves? No eres feliz

Sorprendida, observó como el Uchiha no dejaba de verla, una manera silenciosa de consolarla.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad. No podía ocultarle nada a él.

Empezó a llorar, dándose el placer prohibido de dejar escapar gemidos de dolor. Le dolía el alma. Sentía que su cuerpo era una figura de cristal que almacenaba un líquido negro que amenazaba con romperla desde dentro.

Aún no estaba preparada para que alguien supiera su secreto.

Aún no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Sasuke.

.

_Cuando te enteres de la verdad… onegai, no me odies_

.

Que egoísta deseo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silencio.

Incomodidad.

Perdón.

Muy mala combinación.

.

Ambos azabaches se encontraban bajando las escaleras del tercer piso; se dirigían a la cafetería. Era hora de desayunar y los dos tenían el presentimiento de que la Hyuuga se tardaría en terminar de hablar con el otro Uchiha.

El mayor vio por el rabillo del ojo como el menor se sujetaba de la barra de apoyo e intentaba no caerse en cada escalón. Sasuke curvó sus labios. No lo pensó mucho, tomó al pequeño en brazos y como un costal de papas, lo acomodo debajo de uno de sus brazos y lo cargó hasta llegar al segundo piso, lugar donde se encontraba la cafetería. Bajó al niño y negándose a mirarlo a los ojos, fue a comprar unos sándwich de mermelada de durazno, sabor predilecto del pequeño, también, compró una taza de café y una leche caliente.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el infante se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas mas aisladas del pequeño recinto. Sin hacer preguntas o pronunciar palabra alguna, se sentó enfrente del niño. Le dio sus cosas en silencio y se dispuso a comer sin dirigirse el habla.

.

– ¿Por qué besaste a Sakura-basan?

Soltó de la nada Shinju. El portador del Sharingan detuvo sus acciones una vez que termino de tragar su primer bocado del alimento. Sus ojos color negro buscaron en los grises. El niño no parecía actuar como si le importara la respuesta de forma honesta; seguía comiendo como si nada. ¿Realmente había preguntado algo? En caso que fuese verdad, tendría que responderle, es mas, llevaba días practicando en su mente la forma de explicarle al niño la razón.

–A veces los adultos necesitan arriesgarse a perder algo para comprender cuanto aprecian ese algo. –Respuesta convincente, sin embargo, el menor no era tan simple como su madre. Le gustaban las preguntas completas.

– "Los adultos muchas veces no se sienten amados necesitan sentirse queridos, no es muy bueno que duden de ese amor y cometen errores. Seguramente eso le ocurrió a la esposa de Naruto-kun" –Citó el pequeño, para luego ver por encima de su flequillo al Uchiha –Itachi-san me lo explicó –Hizo una pausa corta para tomar un sorbo de su leche. Observó la mesa en busca de una servilleta, ante la ausencia de una vacilo ¿Debería limpiarse con las manos? Su madre le decía que no era correcto hacer eso.

–Ten –El azabache le entregó un pañuelo al infante, detalle que éste agradeció y utilizó.

–Entiendo a Sakura-basan, con todo respeto, pero fue una tonta –Vaciló la ultima palabra, ya veía a su madre aparecer y regañarlo por hablar mal de un adulto.

-Hmp, tienes razón –Dibujó una media sonrisa, logrando que el pequeño también formara una, pero mas de alivio ante el hecho de no ser regañado por el hombre.

– ¿Por qué la besó? Uchiha-san, es la esposa de su mejor amigo –Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich, sin dejar de verlo.

–Conozco a Sakura desde los trece años, en realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo antes, pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra hasta esa edad. –Miró por la ventana, observando como empezaban a llegar algunas enfermeras –Conozco a Sakura, es por eso mismo que permití que me besara. Ella empezaba a dudar sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Naruto, y yo fui su primer amor. Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera porque así se daría cuenta de que amaba al dobe y que no seria capaz de dejarle.

.

El pequeño meditó unos minutos las palabras. Comprendió la mitad, pero creyó que era lo más importante. Un sentimiento de dicha le embargó el alma. Sasuke no amaba a Sakura, simplemente, le obligó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La culpa empezó a inundar al niño. Si lo comprendía todo bien, en ese caso, fue mal educado con el adulto sin razón alguna. _Soy un tonto…_ Pensó con pudor. Bajó la vista mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas, había sido muy egoísta al no pensar en las razones del Uchiha. Sólo repitió, en cada instante, que el portador del Sharingan era una mala persona, que no era merecedor de cariño y se preguntó mil veces por qué lo quiso como padre. Fue muy injusto con él.

.

–Etto…

El azabache mayor pronuncio su típico "hmp" en señal de que le escuchaba, mas, no le dirigió la mirada, únicamente, se dedicaba a terminar el desayuno.

–Gomen nasai, Oto-san (Lo siento, papá)…

.

Sorprendido, alzó sus ojos negros para clavarse en el infante, quien se mantenía cabizbajo, con el flequillo escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Shinju se sentía tan avergonzado, trató mal al único hombre que era digno de su madre, o al menos, él pensaba eso. Por su parte, las mejillas del Uchiha se tiñeron de un leve color ante la palabra "papá", llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar al ojos gris decir esa palabra. Un sentimiento calido se instalo den su pecho, acababa de recuperar a su tesoro mas preciado. Claro, jamás diría esas palabras en público.

Una incógnita asaltó la mente del hombre en un instante.

.

– ¿Qué relación tienen con Itachi? –Talvez debió ser mas sutil a la hora de hacer la pregunta, no obstante, las sutilezas no servían de mucho cuando se trataba de la Hyuuga o algo que tuviese relación con ella.

El pequeño, aún con su sonrojo, clavó su mirada en él –Itachi-san es un amigo de Okaa-san –Explicó –Yo he conocido a Itachi-san desde hace mucho tiempo, él nos cuida –Sasuke alzó un ceja, sin comprender muy bien. –Pero Itachi-san me dice que no le diga nada a mi mamá, porque entonces no podría volver a hablarle.

–Explícate.

–Itachi-san es el ángel de la guarda de mi mami –Habló con diversión, como si no creyera posible que un humano fuera en ángel protector de otro humano –Itachi-san aparecía a veces y nos cuidaba –Relató –El primer recuerdo que tengo de Itachi-san es cuando mamá y yo estábamos en una montaña, hacia mucho frío y no teníamos muchas mantas. Mamá me dio todas sus mantas y ella se congelaba. Durante la noche yo desperté y vi a un hombre ponerle un abrigo a mamá. Él era Itachi-san, pero lo supe hasta muchos meses después –Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos, donde el pequeño se preguntó si era conveniente seguir hablando –Itachi-san fue quien me explicó sobre el aborto y de la razón por la que mamá me tuvo.

Esa información desconcertó al Uchiha, quien se preguntaba qué clase de enseñanzas daba su hermano mayor a un menor de cinco años.

–Pero… –El ojigris volvió a bajar su mirada, mientras se sonrojaba hasta las mejillas –Uchiha-san es mejor que Itachi-san.

.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios del azabache.

Su hermano mayor podría ser el mejor en todo.

Pero él era el numero uno en el corazón de Shinju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Se dice que uno elije a sus amigos, no obstante, esas personas se equivocan. Puede que tengan razón, o puede que no._

_Y cuando uno piensa en qué es más importante: La amistad o el amor._

_Suele decir que la amistad es lo más valioso._

_Pero que pasa cuando conoces a tu alma gemela_

_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo más importante?_

_¿EL amor verdadero o una amistad?_

_._

_._

–_Hoshi…_

– _¿Hm?_

_El sonido del metal chocando contra sí resonó por toda la habitación de la humilde posada._

–_Hoshi…_

– _¿Qué pasa, Hinata?_

_Y las hebras de cabellera azulina caían a los pies descalzos de una mujer de tez algo bronceada por estar expuesta al sol con regularidad._

– _¿Es-Estas segura d-de esto…?_

_La voz de Hinata sonaba quebrada, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su hermoso cabello estaba siendo cortado hasta la altura de su barbilla. Soltó un suspiro en un intento desesperado por no gritar que se detuviera. En su infancia usó el cabello corto para que sus movimientos fueran más ágiles a la hora del entrenamiento, sin embargo, con los años optó por dejarlo crecer. Y ahora, todos esos años en los que pensó que Naruto apreciara su cabello largo, se esfumaban ante sus ojos._

_Al igual del sueño de ser amada._

_Un parasito se encontraba en su vientre y le absorbía el amor de los otros._

_-_–_Claro, Hinata –Sus ojos color perla se cerraron al escuchar la suave voz de su amiga. La voz de Hoshi era como un caramelo, dulce y del que no te cansabas nunca. –Nadie te reconocerá con este peinado –Seguido de esas palabras, la mujer se acercó a una pequeña mesa, instante que la Hyuuga aprovechó para ver a su amiga. Ella seguía con el mismo peinado, una larga cascada de ondas que caían sobre su espalda hasta la mitad de su espalda, su cabello era lindo, era de color marrón –Te haré unas ondas en las puntas, para adentro, y el flequillo lo moveremos a un lado._

– _¿Y mis ojos? –Señaló Hinata, sus ojos eran el más grande problema de todos, mas, su amiga mostró una sonrisa llena de seguridad._

–_Hace unos años aprendí un Jutsu que cambia el color de algo de tu cuerpo, realmente no tiene utilidad y su utilización tiene un numero limitado, pero nos servirá por un año._

_La culpa empezaba a asechar a la mujer mas joven. No era merecedora de todas las precauciones que tomaba su amiga. Le había traicionado… y Hoshi seguía siendo tan amable como siempre. Bueno, cuando no tomaba esas extrañas pastillas blancas._

_Bajó la vista. No era digna de tan buena persona._

– _¿Hinata?_

_Alzó la vista, notando una chispa de preocupación en aquellos ojos color lila que tanto gustaba de ver. Dio un suspiró, la culpa nuevamente empezaba a comerla viva._

–_Lo siento…_–_Sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse_–_"Debe ser por el embarazo" –Pensó al notar que estaba mas sensible de lo normal –Yo te traicione y tú… -Fue interrumpida._

–_No te preocupes, Hinata-chan –La mano de Hoshi se posó en la cabeza de la peliazul, acariciándola con la mayor delicadeza posible. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en las mejillas de la menor, quien no se contuvo y empezó a llorar. Le dolía, el saber que tenia un hijo de "él" en su vientre le mortificaba. –Tú no sabias que un Uchiha fue mi esposo…_–_Las lagrimas también amenazaron a la mujer de ojos color lila –Pero no me importa, tú eres mi amiga, la mejor amiga que he tenido._

_En ese mismo instante, Hinata pudo sentir como los brazos de Hoshi rodeaban su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello._

_Era un abrazó entre lagrimas._

_Lagrimas derramadas por culpa de dos hombres._

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Estas son las cenizas de Hoshi.

.

La pequeña caja color blanco con un grueso listón marrón se encontraba en la palma de la mano de Itachi. Miró la caja con cuidado, como si fuera el objeto más frágil que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra. Eran tan delicado, tan puro y tan apreciado. ¿Cómo no valorar el pequeño recipiente que contenía las cenizas más importantes que existieran? Inclusive las cenizas de los Kages no tenían igual importancia.

Su esposa, su amada esposa se encontraba en esa minúscula caja. Sólo él sabía cual era el precio sentimental que poseía hacía esa caja. No podía evitar querer llorar al saber que su amada no estaba a su lado, podría estar con ella nunca más, pero al menos tenía lo que quedaba de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado, abrió la bolsa de género que contenía los restos de su hijo. Abrió la caja, ignorando la mirada insistente de la mujer. Vertió las cenizas de la bolsa en la caja, y con el dedo índice mezcló ambas cenizas, hasta que ya no pudo diferenciar que cenizas eran de quien.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, realmente amaba a su difunta esposa.

.

–Sigo sin entender como le pudiste hacer eso a Hoshi.

Dijo de la nada Hinata, sin importarle que sus palabras fueran crueles. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta, y el responsable de su muerta se encontraba frente a ella.

–La carne es débil y las tentaciones muy fuertes –Se defendió Itachi como si no le importaran las palabras de la mujer –Tú también sabes como es eso.

–Toche –Rió.

.

Ambos habían caído en una tentación hace años, uno perdió a dos personas que amaba y la otra ganó a alguien a quien amar. ¿Qué eran las tentaciones entonces? ¿Algo malo o bueno? Realmente no importaba cual era la tendencia de las tentaciones, lo que importaba era el resultado final.

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento al predecir quienes eran los que entraban por la puerta. Sasuke y Shinju entraron a la habitación casi al mismo tiempo y el pequeño tenia una bolsa de plástico entre las manos. La Hyuuga, al notar como el azabache veía a su hermano mayor, sospecho que quería hablar con él en privado.

.

–Shinju y yo tenemos que ir a la mansión y volvemos –Se disculpó, mientras se despedía con un ademán de su mano del Uchiha mayor y se acercaba a los otros dos.

– ¿Para qué iremos a la mansión? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada el menor.

–Debemos cambiarnos de ropa.

.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y con una reverencia se despidió de ambos Uchihas, mas, al estar en el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo. Una idea maliciosa cruzó por la mente del infante. Ahora que había aclarado las cosas con el Uchiha, nada podía evitar que quisiera ser el hijo adoptivo del hombre. Miró la bolsa que tenia en sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia.

–Mami –La mujer se detuvo en el acto, preguntándose que le ocurría a su hijo. Él levantó la bolsa que tenia entre sus manos y ladeó la cabeza en señal de inocencia –Uchiha-san te compró el desayuno, pero me dijo que no te dijera que él lo eligió y compró para ti.

Itachi ocultó una leve sonrisa al percatarse de que el niño tenía una de sus características: Manipulaba a las personas a su antojo, personas, sucesos y palabras. Mientras, Sasuke y Hinata se sonrojaron en diferentes niveles.

La Hyuuga, llena de pudor, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, el simple hecho de pensar que Sasuke supiera sus gustos o se tomara la molestia de comprar algo para ella le llenaba de un extraño sentimiento que surgía desde la boca del estomago hasta su cabeza. Un sentimiento cosquilloso pero agradable.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada al sentir como la mujer le miraba interrogativa, podía sentirla, su mirada perlada atravesándolo. Las mejillas le ardían, seguramente estaba sonrojado debido a lo que el pequeño había contado, no era nada malo, pero cualquiera podría mal interpretarlo como una muestra de aprecio hacía la mujer de cabello azulino. No lo aceptaría ante los demás, sin embargo, en el fondo sí la apreciaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo malo de tomar una decisión a largo plazo

Es que nunca sabemos en que momento acabar

.

.

.

Shinju bajó las escaleras saltando de un escalón a otro, ayudándose de la mano de su madre para no caer. Ella tarareaba una dulce canción al ritmo que el niño saltaba, de vez en cuando, sus ojos se dirigían a la bolsa de plástico que tenía en la otra mano, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaban casi sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez debería alejarse del Uchiha, no quería imaginarse que ocurriría si llegaba a gustarle.

Por su parte, el niño aprovechó el momento de vaciles de su madre para soltar el agarre y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Dio un suspiro al notar que se adelantó más de la cuenta y ahora debería esperar a que su progenitora llegara.

.

–Yo traigo los sellos explosivos.

.

Una voz infantil llegó a los oídos de Shinju. La voz le resultó extrañamente conocida y desconocida a la vez. El pequeño niño de cabellera azabache con brillos azulinos volteó a todas direcciones en busca de la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de niñas de entre siete y doce años de edad. Algunas niñas resultaban familiares, como si las hubiese visto en un sueño.

Entre el grupo se encontraba una niña de siete años de cabello largo tradicional, de color verde y una mirada venenosa del mismo color.

.

–Esa niña me lastimó… –Dio un sollozó falso, no obstante, parecía que las demás le creían esas lagrimas de cocodrilo –Es mala.

Parecía que ella lideraba el grupo, pues, se separó el grupo, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ella y moviendo su falda hasta un punto en que por poco se le veían las bragas, cosa que sonrojó a Shinju, llamó a otras dos niñas.

–Yooko, Nanere –Las nombradas sonrieron con complicidad – ¿Qué saben sobre esa niña?

–Yami-chan –Habló una de ellas, que parecía ser la mayor cómplice de la tal Yami –Ella suele ir al parque en la mañana, después del desayuno y sus amigos llegan después del almuerzo, uno llega antes y le hace compañía.

– ¿"Amigos"? –Repitió la niña de siete años, posando sus manos en su inexistente cadera – ¿Cómo alguien como ella tiene amigos? –El ojigris frunció el seño ¿Qué había ocurrido con las lágrimas? Definitivamente esa niña era una estafa y las otras muy tontas como para creerle el cuento.

–Nanere-kawaii sabe que ocurre –La tercera niña habló, usando tercera persona. Shinju sólo la pudo describir con una palabra: "Baka" –Hace unos meses llegó un niño nuevo. Bonito-niño. Sí, sí, Nanere-kawaii lo vio todo –Dio unos giros sobre su propio eje, sin dejar de sonreír de una manera tan estúpida que el azabache no pudo evitar querer matarla –Él defendió a mala-niña y nos trató mal. Sí que sí. –Cerró sus ojos y como si tuviera toda la sabiduría del universo continuó –Luego la niña-niño se unió al bonito-niño y nos echaron del parque. Otros niños empezaron a hablarle a niño-bonito y niño-bonito no quería alejarse de mala-niña. Sí, sí, Nanere-kawaii sabe de todo.

Entre las niñas se produjo un momento de silencio, en el que la líder acomodo su cabello para lucir el brillo de éste.

–Pero no son sus amigos, son amigos de ese niño y sin están con ella es porque no pueden tratarla mal o él se enojara con ellos –Explicó con un aire de sabiduría en sus palabras.

Las otras le dieron la razón sin vacilar y exclamaciones de admiraciones se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

–En una semana aremos nuestra venganza.

Anunció la niña de cabello verde con corte tradicional, admirándose a sí misma al sentir como era alagada por las otras niñas ante su sabiduría, inclusive las mayores parecían atontadas por el carisma de la niña. Mas, del grupo salió un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años que tiró de las ropas de la líder.

.

–Onee-sama, no lo hagas.

.

Las miradas se dirigieron al único niño del grupo.

Shinju analizó al niño de su edad que, aparentemente, era el hermano menor de esa niña.

A diferencia de la niña de gran ego, él tenía ojos color fuego y cabello gris, no tanto como los ojos del hijo de la Hyuuga, sin embargo, ese gris era atractivo ante los ojos infantiles. Bastaba con verlas para saber que le encontraban lindo. Vestido con una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros y con el cabello algo largo, pero no sobrepasaba la altura de los hombros. Shinju volvió a fruncir el ceño, ese niño le recordaba a él, parecía maduro para su edad.

–Le harás daño a esa niña, es malo.

La hermana mayor empujó a su hermano y gritó – ¡No lo hago por mí! ¡¿Qué ocurrirá si esa niña se atreve a hacerles daño a mis amigas? ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? –Rechinó sus dientes a la vez que veía con desprecio al pequeño.

– Fue un accidente –Replicó con el ceño fruncido. –Ella vino varias semanas a pedirte disculpas, tú le decías que se marchara y la hacías llorar.

– ¡Un disfraz! ¡Quería aparentar que era buena!

Como una decena de clones, las demás repitieron las palabras de la líder o usaron sinónimos. Decenas de pares de miradas mostraron rabia injustificada y despechó sin justificación. Hablaban de venganza, de tomar precauciones. Nuevamente se escuchó en el lugar los preparativos para la venganza.

Shinju ya no quiso escuchar.

La voz de su madre le devolvió a su propia libertad y emprendió camino junto a ella a casa.

Era hora de volver a su hogar, los distritos Uchiha.

.

.

Antes de salir del hospital, Shinju dio un último vistazo al grupo. El niño de ojos fuego estaba mirándolo.

.

.

.

Lo malo de no intervenir a tiempo

Cuando decides intervenir es demasiado tarde

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora.

Sasuke tenía la intención de preguntar el por qué nunca le buscó, mas, pensó que lo mejor era que su hermano dijera todo por orden, no fuera a suceder que tenia que escuchar la historia completa para entender la explicación.

El mayor de los Uchihas sonrió de forma invisible ante la pregunta tan directa de su hermano menor. No había cambiado en nada, talvez era más amable, gracias a Shinju, supuso. Pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Se acomodó en la camilla, enderezando la espalda – ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –Preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no le importara el ceño fruncido de Sasuke o el hecho de que, desde la ventana, podía apreciar como madre e hijo se alejaban entre las calles de Konoha.

–Desde el principio –Se sentó en el asiento antiguamente usado por la Hyuuga y cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia. – ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

–Es una larga historia –Sonrió de medio lado, queriendo fastidiar a su hermano, cosa que logró sin mucho esfuerzo –Tendría que explicar cómo conociste a Hoshi –Y nuevamente ese nombre ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer? –Es mi esposa.

Respira.

Cuenta hasta diez.

Okey, estas respirando, tu cerebro funciona y tu corazón esta latiendo.

Uchiha Sasuke, no estás muerto o en una ilusión.

– ¡¿Qué tienes qué?

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar su mandíbula abierta ante la sorpresa de la que era víctima. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante un sinfín de emociones desconocidas. Su hermano, el gran Uchiha, el Ninja genio, el mejor de todos los Uchihas… ¡¿Con esposa? La mente del azabache dio vueltas unos segundos… Itachi… esposa… ¡No! Definitivamente no comprendía cómo era posible. Su hermano siempre ignoró a las mujeres ¿Cómo era posible qué se hubiese casado? ¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella que logró engatusar a su hermano? ¿Tenía fuerte carácter o era dócil? ¿Cómo sería su apariencia?

Un millón de preguntas; pocas respuestas.

–Una esposa, su nombre era Hoshi –Sasuke aprovechó ese instante para despejar su mente.

– ¿"Era"? –Repitió con ceja alzada.

Fue sólo un instante, talvez fue obra de su imaginación u ocurrió de verdad, sin embargo, durante un segundo pudo jurar que el rostro de Itachi fue dominado por el arrepentimiento y el dolor.

–Llevo más de seis años de viudez.

Era demasiada información para el menor de los Uchihas. –Está bien, tu ganas… –Masculló entre gruñidos –Dímelo todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación reinó con la luz del día como su fiel aliada.

El niño de ojos grises respiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma de su habitación invadir sus pulmones. Su habitación seguía tal cual había dejado hace una semana, incluso tenía unos juguetes nuevos y el símbolo del clan Hyuuga estaba pegado sobre su cama, junto al símbolo Uchiha. Eso entretuvo al pequeño, quien ya se imaginaba que era una forma de pedir disculpas.

Con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios se acercó a la habitación de su madre. Todo normal. Con aire curioso se salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba limpiando los muebles en silencio. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, no tenía que hablarle para saberlo.

La mujer volteó al sentir los ojos penetrantes de su retoño sobre ella y con un gesto de la cara le invitó a acercarse. Sin hacerse de rogar, Shinju caminó en dirección a su madre sin hacer mayor ruido.

.

–Amor –Dijo la mujer mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente – ¿Me haces un favor? –Y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. El pequeño azabache pudo predecir de qué se trataba; su madre había olvidado preguntarle algo al Uchiha menor. – ¿Po-Podrías ir a-al hospital y pre-preguntarle a Sasu-Sasuke-kun si almorzara aquí o en el h-hospital…?

Claro, sólo eso podía ser –Sí, mami.

.

Era un alivió que su madre tuviese el Byakugan y que gracias a esa técnica pudiese darle libertad para caminar menos de un kilometro desde la mansión Uchiha hasta el hospital

El camino hacia el hospital no fue muy lento, por lo que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al blanco edificio. Vio como las personas entraban y salían ignorando su presencia. Dio un suspiro al tiempo que se preguntaba si las niñas seguían en ese lugar, de ser ese el caso, se alejaría lo más rápido que fuese posible de ellas. Las niñas eran como un veneno y aquel grupo era de la categoría letal.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del edificio se encamino a las escaleras, pero alguien le detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

–Nee (oye)

Shinju, desconcertado por la voz masculina que escuchaba giró la mitad de su cuerpo, encontrándose con el niño que había visto hace más de una hora. El niño de ojos fuego y cabellera plateada. Al instante ambos niños se sonrojaron al notar que estaban de la mano y se separaron casi en un salto.

– _¿Se sonrojó? Pensé que era el único niño que se sonrojaba_.

El desconcierto invadió al pequeño azabache, quien se limitó a quedarse quieto en el primer escalón de la escalera.

–Maldición… –Vio como el otro niño se cubría la mitad de su cara con su manga, intentando ocultar el sonrojo –Otra vez no…

Meneó la cabeza ¿Ese niño solía sonrojarse seguido? Eso era nuevo para él. Las niñas siempre se sonrojaban, pero era la primera vez que veía a un niño sonrojarse, claro, un niño que no fuese él mismo.

– ¿Te sonrojas seguido? –Preguntó Shinju sin tabu alguno, viendo como el cabello del niño se erizaba como un gato que se pone estado de alerta y sus mejillas se sonrojabas a más no dar.

–No, los niños no se sonrojan –Se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo, eso no le importó al hijo de la Hyuuga, lo que le llamaba la atención era otra cosa.

– ¿Por qué tienes orejas de gato?

Exactamente, el ojos de fuego tenía en su cabeza un par de orejas de gatos color plata, mientras que sus orejas normales desaparecieron. Los colores volvieron a subir hasta que su cara asimilaba a un tomate en plena maduración.

–Sólo ven… -Murmuró el niño mientras le daba la espalda a Shinju, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¿Eres amigo de Yuhiko-san, verdad?

El azabache se detuvo un momento antes de seguirle el paso al otro – ¿Yuhiko-kun? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Le prometiste a tu esposa que cuidarías de Hinata y de su hijo?

Repitió con incredibilidad el Uchiha menor, sin poder creer realmente lo que le decía su hermano. Qué clase de mujer pediría a su ex-esposo, responsable de la muerte de su primer hijo, que cuidara de su mejor amiga. Esa mujer debió estar loca, según Sasuke.

No tenía sentido alguno aquella petición y promesa que Itachi aceptó.

–Hoshi consideraba a Hinata su mejor amiga y no se atrevía a dejarla sola. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

–Pudiste salvarle.

– ¿Y arruinar su penúltima voluntad?

Sasuke enmudeció, su hermano no había cambiado en nada. Seguía poniendo a los antes que a él mismo. Aunque aún quedaba algo que no comprendía, Itachi sólo arriesgaba su vida y sus deseos por aquellos que amaba o apreciaba ¿Por qué hacer tanto sacrificio por una sola mujer? Debió amarla realmente, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

– ¿Qué clase de mujer era?

El pelinegro ahogó un suspiro, satisfecho de escuchar aquella pregunta –Tan hermosa como Hinata y con un encanto que no llegaba a superar al de Shinju –Fue todo lo que dijo en espera de escuchar una palabra en especial.

El ojinegro se mordió el labio inferior un segundo – ¿Cómo conociste a mi cuñada?

Fue en ese instante en que se formó una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios del Uchiha mayor. En una ocasión Hoshi le había dicho que le hubiese gustado escuchar que le dijeran "cuñada". Otro sueño de su esposa se había cumplido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinju siguió al extraño niño atreves de los pasillos del hospital. Se fijó en la contextura del niño. Debía ser un poco menor que él, talvez de la edad de Yuhiko o un poco mayor que ésta. Su cabello era como la plata misma, no se comparaba con la de Kakashi, ya que el cabello del adulto tenía una leve comparación con el blanco; también, el cabello de del niño no tenia tendencia clara, no era ni muy lisa ni enrulado como el de Sarutobi, ni tampoco tenía ondas. Parecía que su cabello se movía con cada movimiento que hacía o un leve soplo del viento, y en un acto infantil, Shinju comparo ese cabello con las plumas de una fina ave, daba la sensación que al primer tacto, el cabello se desordenaría un poco y volvería a su estado natural ante la suavidad.

–Nee, por aquí.

Shinju movió su cabeza saliendo de su transe y observó la puerta que estaban por atravesar. No pudo leer lo escrito, pero parecía que era sección restringida.

–Mi okaa-sama es enfermera, no hay problema.

Y ambos niños entraron. Las enfermeras y doctores no parecían notar la presencia de ambos, quienes se limitaban a caminar entre la jungla de zapatos que amenazaban con empujarlos. Shinju, con gran esfuerzo, logró estar a la par del recién conocido.

El niño de ojos color fuego abrió otra puerta, al final del pasillo. Sin hacer preguntas el ojos de nube entró.

Era un pequeño cuarto color damasco con un suelo de madera clara y abundante en cuadros. El hijo de la Hyuuga dio un paso adentro, escuchando como sus pasos no eran escuchados, seguramente por el piso utilizado. En la habitación había un sillón de gran tamaño, color mostaza y una pequeña mesa de madera en la que había dos tazas de leche y una bandeja con lagunas galletas.

–Necesito tu ayuda. –Shinju vio como el niño se acercaba al sillón y se sentaba, con una expresión de vergüenza, adornado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Soy Taiyo –Se presentó el niño de ojos fuego, indicándole con la mano que se acercara. –Y como espiaste, soy el hermano menor de esa niña que trata mal a tu amiga.

Sonrojo por parte de Shinju –_Soy un pésimo Ninja…_–Se sentó en el sillón, algo alejado del niño de plata. – ¿Por qué me necesitas?

–Porque no puedo proteger a Yuhiko-san y mamá no me cree cuando digo que mi hermana es mala. – El azabache frunció el seño, sin entender muy bien –Mi hermana, Yami, quiere hacerle daño a Yuhiko-san.

– ¡¿Por qué? –Se sobresaltó, no comprendía el por qué todos trataban tal mal a su amiga. Ella era frágil, no merecía tanto sufrimiento – ¡Yuhiko-kun no ha hecho nada malo!

Se levantó del sillón sin evitar tener el ceño fruncido ante la rabia. Taiyo, igual que el anterior, se levantó del sillón de un salto y le encaro, mostrándose enojado.

– ¿Y crees que no losé? –Sus mejillas perdieron el rubor, mas, nuevamente aparecieron las orejas de felino, inclinadas hacia atrás, señal de ataque – ¡Pero lo adultos nunca escuchan cuando uno dice! Dicen que exagero… -Sus orejas volvieron a ser normales, señal de que estaba más tranquilo –Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por Yuhiko-san…

Estaba sorprendido, durante un segundo pudo jurar que aquel niño era malo por hablar como si todo le diera lo mismo, pero en el fondo se equivoco, parecía que el tema de Yuhiko le importaba, aunque fuera un poco.

–Mi hermana y sus amigas planean hacerle algo a Yuhiko-san dentro de unos días –Informó el ojos de fuego –Por favor, debes estar al lado de Yuhiko-san, hasta que ellas se rindan. –Shinju vio, con sorpresa no escondida, como el niño daba una inclinación y sus mejillas se sonrojaban –Yo estaré atento a lo que hagan y planeen ellas, y te avisare cuando planeen atacarla, pero puede que no llegue a tiempo a avisarte, por eso, por favor, quédate a su lado.

El silencio reino unos minutos, hasta que el ojigris recordó que debía preguntarle algo al Uchiha menor. Se excusó y Taiyo le acompañó hasta la salida del área restringida. Los dos en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Shinju observó por el rabillo del ojo a su nuevo amigo, se veía nervioso y al mismo tiempo aliviado, talvez por tener un aliado en cuidar a la castaña. _Un segundo…_ Pensó de la nada el niño, abriendo levemente sus ojos _¿Por qué le ayuda?_ Se suponía que la familia se ayudaba entre sí ¿Entonces por qué darle la espalda a uno de los suyos?

Una vez que salieron, Shinju vio al niño, quien se sonrojó ante la insistente mirada del otro.

– ¿Qué? -Preguntó el cabello de plata, sintiendo que sus orejas de gatos volvían a salir.

– ¿Por qué ayudaras a Yuhiko-kun?

Fue la directa pregunta que hizo. Taiyo se sorprendió, para luego, sonrojarse con mayor intensidad, porque Shinju se le acercaba un poco para asegurarse que no escapara.

–Porque es Yuhiko-san –Que excusa más barata, sin embargo, eso logró satisfacer al azabache. En varias ocasiones había prestado atención a su amiga por ser ella.

Se encogió de hombros, y esbozando una nueva sonrisa –Supongo que ahora somos amigos.

Esperó sonriente que el otro sonrojara o dijera algo, no obstante, ocurrió algo muy contrario.

–Por supuesto que **no**–El niño de ojos color fuego había fruncido el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, señal de que su decisión era definitiva. El ojigris parpadeó confundido –Sólo te estoy utilizando para ayudar a Yuhiko-san –Aclaró con seguridad – ¡Tú y yo somos rivales!

.

.

Cuando las cosas parecían acabar

En realidad estaban por empezar

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer el cap, ya sé que deje muchos espacios vacíos, pero en el próximo cap (Que es un OMAKE de Itachi y Hoshi) se explicara muchas cosas.

Taiyo, el nuevo OCs, tal y como dijo, es el nuevo rival de Shinju (El primero es el hijo de Gaara, que aparecera proximamente, de nuevo, y se quedar un tiempo en Konoha) espero que les agrade, lo hice pensando en un Uke-con caracter. jejje

Bueno, se me acaba el tiempo, adiós adiós!

Los quiero!

(No tengo tiempo para contestar RRs) Gracias a todos por su RRs


	19. OMAKE Nº2: Kirai na odiado Itachi

Hola a todos! Los extrañe! T_T

Antes que nada: **POR FAVOR LEEAN EL OMAKE! ME COSTO MUCHO TIEMPO HACERLO!**

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, hubo muchos problemas antes del terremoto, y cuando al fin me anime a actualizar, hace mas de 25 paginas y lo iba a publicar y HO NO! TERRREMOOOOOTOOOO! CORRAAAN POR SUS VIDAS! (No exagero -_-Uu)

Perdí todo lo escrito en una semana…

Luego el Karma me jugo una pasada y se borro todo lo que escribí dos semanas después.

También tuve que hacer viajes a concepción para entregar agua, comida y abrigo a parientes, amigos y conocidos. Luego tuve que conseguirme un uniforme nuevo y comprar los libros de textos y útiles escolares. Ya estoy en ultimo año, are la PSU (en otros países se le llama examen de admisión a la universidad) y quiero quedar entre las mejores universidad porque quiero estudiar psicología y (al menos en chile) es una carrera muy competitiva en el ámbito de buscar trabajo).

Haa y seguramente ya debieron darse cuenta que SasukexHinata4ever volvió a criticarme… pero como Nii-chan me lo pidió, no le contestare.

.

Les sugiero algo: mantenga la ventana de dejar RR abierta porque en el Omake pasan muchas cosas y puede que se les olviden cosas que quieran opinar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_¿Cómo__conocí a mi esposa?_

_Es una historia algo larga, así se paciente o no la escuches._

.

.

.

La habitación en penumbras y la sangre de ser puro esparcido por todo el suelo era iluminado por una docena de velas puestas en orden.

La sangre pura estaba dibujando un círculo perfecto, y en medio de éste, el dibujo del fuego en su máximo ardor. Cada tres centímetros, se encontraba una vela color blanca que era consumida por el fuego y la cerilla escurría por los bordes. Mientras el suelo era teñido por el líquido de vida que empezaba a desbordarse de sus lugares acordados.

.

.

_Jamás he creído en el destino o un dios supremo, siempre he dicho que uno forja su propio camino, sin embargo, el destino nos debió unir ese día._

.

.

Diez personas se encontraban en la habitación, todas figuras femeninas y de atuendo blanco con rojo; algunas tenían bandas blancas en la frente y otras varillas para exorcizarían el mal.

Las mujeres empezaron a rodear el circulo carmesí, posándose una enfrente de la otra, no obstante, un espacio quedo vacío. Una undécima mujer apareció en el lugar, mostrando terror en sus ojos. Vacilante, se puso en su lugar y vio a las mujeres en busca de apoyo. Nadie le sostuvo la mirada y muchas le tacharon de inútil ante su injustificado terror. La más pequeña de las mujeres tembló, insegura de sus propias habilidades; sólo tenía trece años y aún era una aprendiz.

.

–Estarás bien –Una voz de esperanza. La temerosa niña buscó entre los rostros, encontrándose a dos mujeres de distancia a una de sus sempais, quien tenía el cabello marrón y ojos similares a dos gemas preciosas –Si estas en este sector del templo es porque eres más fuerte de lo que crees. –Y una sonrisa terminó de dibujarse ante la última palabra.

–Hoshi-sempai –Lagrimas de alivio se asomaron por los ojos de la niña, quien frotó sus pestañas para dejar de sollozar – ¡Arigato, sempai!

.

De inmediato fueron calladas ante la falta de concentración de la que eran protagonistas ambas. La mujer de mayor edad, semejaba los treinta años, dio las instrucciones y los sellos de manos que debían utilizar y las palabras adecuadas junto a un movimiento de manos en especial. Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo, excepto una, que alegó que siempre habría guerras sin sentido, lo mejor era no intervenir o podrían salir más heridos si se enteraban de lo que hacían. Nadie le escuchó.

La danza de manos, pies y palabras empezó, logrando que un aura dorada empezara a nacer de la sangre pura.

.

.

_Era un__conjuro, es diferente a una técnica._

_Los conjuros absorbían la salud de las sacerdotisas y ellas debían esperar unos días hasta recuperarse por completo._

_Sacrificaban a algún animal recién nacido o un recién nacido, lo segundo era lo más efectivo para que la técnica triplicara su poder._

.

.

–Nadie será invocado ¿verdad, Maya-dono?

En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban, escondidas entre las sombras, dos mujeres de edad. La primera parecía cumplir los cuarenta años mientras la segunda parecía que ya poseía un pie sobre la tumba.

La anciana frunció los labios, al tiempo que sus diminutos ojos, semejante a dos agujeros color blanco ante la ceguera, miraban el ritual del que no podía ver.

–El bien y el mal siempre existirá, pero, el bien siempre ganara debido a su antigüedad.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza –Comprendo, siempre hay alguien que puede morir por amor.

.

.

_Ellas estaban practicando__el conjuro para intentar salvar a los que morirían en la guerra Ninja_

_Era sólo un rumor por ese entonces, Orochimaru había muerto, pero Akatsuki empezaba a actuar._

_Muchos morirían por una guerra sin sentido o por defender a los suyos._

_De eso consistía la técnica._

_Invocaban a las personas que estaban heridas, y sin ayuda, a causa de una guerra sin sentido o por amor._

_Supongo que sabes por cuál de las dos razones aparecí en ese lugar._

.

.

Un humo color bronce empezó a emerger de la insignia del fuego, como acto reflejo, muchas mujeres pararon sus movimientos, mas, las superiores les regañaron, aludiendo que ya no podían dejar el conjuro a la mitad o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

La danza del conjuro terminó y las presentes se mantuvieron quietas en sus lugares, a diferencia de las mayores, quienes se acercaron al círculo sin atreverse a cruzarlo. Todas esperando ver que habían invocado.

El humo empezó a disiparse.

Fue en ese instante que un grito de terror se escuchó en el lugar, todas vieron a una de las niñas del grupo, que llevaba dos años en el templo. La niña se había acercado más de la cuenta, por mera curiosidad, a ver que apareció, sin embargo, lo que veía sobrepasaba sus límites. Cayó de espaldas, amortiguando la caída con sus dos manos, para luego usarlas para tapar su rostro de terror.

.

– ¡Un muerto!

.

Exclamó la niña, retrocediendo de forma torpe, embarrando su atuendo con sangre y polvo.

Excluyéndola, todas las mujeres del lugar se acercaron al centro del círculo. El humo empezó a desaparecer y cuando menos se percataron, fueron testigos de uno de los peores estados humanos.

Un hombre de veintiún años se encontraba en el suelo, inmóvil, como si no tuviese vida. Los gritos volvieron a ser escuchados, nadie supo que hacer o que decir. Inclusive las mayores estaban anonadas.

Sólo una persona se atrevió a acercarse al cuerpo inerte.

Sus pisadas eran dadas con paciencia, como si no le importara sí aquel sujeto había perecido o no en ese lugar. Se agachó hasta poder ver a esa persona, mas, el cabello del hombre impedía verle con claridad. Analizó su apariencia.

Él estaba lleno de sangre, con el típico atuendo Ninja de entrenamiento o misión liviana. Unos pescadores y una camisa azulina sin mangas.

Los ojos color lila de la mujer siguieron evaluándolo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con su frente. Una banda Ninja. Sin pensarlo mucho, movió unos mechones de cabello negro para saber la nacionalidad del desconocido. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, una banda tachada, de Konoha.

.

– ¿Hoshi-sempai? –Una de las Kohais (Inferiores de jerarquía) intentó acercársele.

Realmente no lo pensó mucho.

Únicamente actuó a causa de un discurso que tenía ya en mente.

Le quitó la bandana al hombre y lo ocultó entre sus blancas ropas.

–Está con vida –Se apresuró en contestar antes que le tocaran y en un rápido movimiento se levantó del suelo –Pero hay que darse prisa.

.

La respiración empezó a faltarle, temía que pudiesen encontrar la banda que se encontraba en su ropa ¿Qué ocurría si caminaba y caía? Si alguien le encontraba con tal objeto, no dudarían al momento de asesinar al desconocido.

Un traidor es un traidor, no importa la razón.

Pero pareció que nadie se percató de sus manos sudorosas o de su mirada que no se mantenía en un punto fijo y lo más característico en ella al mentir, arrugar la nariz levemente. Le pasaron por alto y se acercaron a atender al pobre hombre que perecía ante todas. Lo tomaron con cuidado y lo llevaron a rastras a la habitación más cercana. Una vez que sólo quedaron las más jóvenes, la menor del grupo se atrevió a hablar a la salvadora del hombre.

.

–Hoshi-sempai –Murmuró la niña, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos a causa del susto al ver un cadáver – ¿No ayudara al hombre?

Negó con la cabeza, sin evitar sonreír con culpa –Algunas mikos no somos buenas en el arte de curación, yo me especifico en exorcizar de demonios.

.

.

_Las mikos son las sacerdotisas de todo Japón._

_Se especializan en purificar, curar y exorcizar._

_Hoshi era una miko._

_._

_Me tomó tres días despertar; y cuando lo hice, podía ver con claridad._

.

.

La oscuridad adornaba el lugar y la arena roja como la sangre semejaba el gran océano.

La muerte le sujetaba con una soga hecha a base de púas, que le desangraba el cuello. Su cuerpo desnudo mostraba un sinfín de heridas aún por cerrar; de las heridas caía arena carmesí, como la sangre misma, inclusive fluía como el agua. La arena seguía cayendo tal cual reloj de arena que la muerte sostiene debajo de su capucha e indica cuando morirá cada persona.

Buscó un aliento de vida a su alrededor, buscando algo en que sostener su vida.

Nada, no había nada ni nadie en quien creer o luchar ¿Por qué vivir?

Alzó con dificultad la mirada, posando sus ojos color negro en la muerte. Ésta no le dirigió la mirada, sólo señaló a un lugar poco fijo.

Del mar de arena emergió una figura nítida. Los ojos del hombre se mantuvieron intactos, aparentando desinterés ante la persona que nacía del carmín árido.

Su hermano.

Era como si él fuera elevado por la arena hasta quedar a un centímetro sobre la arena. Dio un paso y la arena que aún le cubría empezó a caer. Los pasos se transformaron en una carrera. La persona que flotaba sobre el mar saco su katana de la funda y sus ojos se tiñeron de la más atrayente sangre que pudo haber visto con sus propios ojos. El hombre moribundo cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto, mas, este nunca ocurrió.

El atacante se desvaneció a los pocos centímetros de él.

Estaba solo, otra vez solo.

Y la muerte reía su desdicha.

Una grieta se abrió enfrente de él. Una ventisca de crueldad atormentó el lugar y la arena era absorbida por el agujero. La arena que desaparecía daba lugar a la oscuridad, una oscuridad que le atormentaba el alma.

La muerte se deslizó con gracia entre las corrientes de aire, posándose sobre la grieta y balanceando el cuerpo casi sin vida. Soltando una estruendosa risa que provocaba terremotos en el lugar. Era su territorio. Estaba en el hogar de la muerte, el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

Cabizbajo, observó la grieta, apreciando como una luz color purpura atraía todo a su interior. Entonces al luz cambio, transformándose de su color a uno sangre y luego al negro total.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que su momento llegara y la muerte al fin optara por terminar su vida sin aprecio.

Era consciente de que iría al infierno, sin embargo, no le atormentaba en nada la decisión del dios supremo. Sólo quería estar en paz, aunque fuese una vez en toda su existencia. Aunque fuese al terminar esta.

La oscuridad fue partida en dos; de la infinita soledad nació un rayo de compañerismo; la cruel realidad dio nacimiento a la esperanza; y la oscuridad recibió una sonrisa de la luz.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, cegado por la deslumbrante luz que le indicaba otro camino. No era necesario morir en la oscuridad.

.

Si actuaba por amor.

Merecía recibir amor.

.

Una voz a la lejanía habló y en ese instante supo que todo era un sueño.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, cansado del hecho que al abrirlos por completo debería hacer un gran esfuerzo por ver. Sin embargo, a la hora de apreciar los primeros rayos solares, sus ojos enfocaron por si solos en el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Ladeó la cabeza en busca de alguien, todo estaba en soledad, hasta que escuchó diversas vocees, la mayoría chillonas y melosas, de esas que provocaron que se alejara de todas las mujeres de su edad, y en especial, las que eran menores que él ¿Cuál era la motivación de las colegialas en fijarse en alguien mayor?

.

– ¡Hoshi-sempai, onegai, déjenos verlo!

– ¡Diga que sí! ¡Usted lo cuido toda la noche!

.

Las voces no cesaba sus peticiones, y con esfuerzo, Itachi se incorporó en el futon en el que se encontraba. Se masajeó los ojos, algo atontado por la claridad con la que veía los colores del lugar.

Su mente fue absorbida por la maravilla que era poder ver nuevamente. Tan claro, tan oscuro, tan cegador. Los colores y el enfoque de sus ojos habían vuelto como si nunca hubiesen desaparecido debido a un abuso de su más poderosa técnica. Vio de un lado a otro, percatándose de las diferentes tonalidades que se encontraban en el lugar. Un jarrón de flores se encontraba en una repisa y sus colores asemejaban al arcoiris mismo.

Por humillante que sonara, se sentía un niño, maravillado por un paisaje nuevo.

Los gritos cesaron, cosa que llamó su atención. Vio al frente, preguntándose si los ANBUs de alguna aldea cercana venían a tomarlo como el traidor que era y sí se encontraba en una de tantas posadas estilo tradicional que solían ayudar a los viajeros malheridos. Sus suposiciones fueron erróneas. De la puerta corrediza que se encontraba al frente suyo, hizo acto de presencia una anciana ya entrada en edad.

Las arrugas delataban sus entrados años, y por ojos tenía dos agujeros blancos con alguna lejana tonalidad a azul cielo que debió portar con orgullo en sus años mozos. La anciana estaba encorvada casi sobre si misma, sin embargo, no utilizaba bastón alguno, señal de que sus piernas aún funcionaban bien y el equilibrio no era ninguna molestia.

.

–Cierra la puerta, Hoshi, y quédate dentro, después de todo, tú cuidaste de él.

.

La anciana le dirigió el habla a una de las muchachas que estaban afuera, sin embargo, la joven estaba dotada de agilidad en sus movimientos, razón por la cual Itachi sólo pudo diferenciar una cabellera marrón que llegaba hasta un poco mas bajo de los hombro y un cascabel que la muchacha usaba como prendedor al frente para sujetar un, aparentemente, largo mechón de cabello.

La chica cerró la puerta en menos de dos segundos y se posó, nuevamente en ágiles movimientos, detrás de la anciana, indicando su inferioridad ante ésta.

El rostro de Itachi se mantuvo sereno ante cualquier acción que pudiese delatar su desconcierto. Si algo había aprendido en Akatsuki, era que entre mas edad tuviesen las personas, mas poderosas eran y que por lo general, las nuevas generaciones superaban con facilidad a las anteriores.

.

–Debes de estar preguntándote en que lugar estas.

.

La anciana habló arrastrando las palabras, a pesar de carecer de unos cuantos dientes su forma de hablar seguía siendo entendible para el resto de los humanos. El hombre, dirigió sus ojos color negro en dirección a la muchacha que le acompañaba, su rostro sólo mostraba una sensación similar al rechazo y a la comprensión. Como aquel que no quiere aceptar la verdad porque el odio le domina.

Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, delatando su vivo color lila. De inmediato rechazó cualquier cruce de miradas entre ambos, no era su deseó verle directamente. Si, le había ayudado, pero no significaba que fuera a ser su amiga, mucho menos su confidente. Ese sujeto, que hasta hace poco tenía heridas de gravedad, era un hombre; No sería amiga de un hombre.

Esa chispa de rechazó le puse en alerta

.

–Estas en el templo suroeste del país del fuego, casi en los limites entre el país de la roca y el país del viento –La voz de la anciana resonó en los oídos del herido, atrayendo su atención –Este es un lugar casi olvidado por los pobladores del país. Nos mantenemos gracias a pequeñas donaciones o trabajos que hacen nuestras mikos (Sacerdotisas).

.

El suroeste, casi entre el punto de fusión de los tres países; un lugar olvidado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría entre los tres puntos de encuentro? Ese lugar quedaba en muy mala posición, ni siquiera las aldeas mas pequeñas estaban cerca de ese lugar por miedo a los ataques, sin embargo, ese punto carecía de lugares de importancia o rutas que se pudiesen aprovechar. Sólo había montañas alrededor ¿Quién podría interesarse?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, recordando algo muy importante, su banda de la aldea, mejor dicho, su banda tachada. Dirigió sus ojos alrededor, encontrando su ropa enzima de un mueble, sin embargo, su banda no estaba. Volvió sus ojos a la anciana ¿Intentaba distraerlo para atraparlo en un descuido? De ser así, no debieron salvarlo, sólo dejarlo morir a manos de su hermano menor. Había planeado todo para morir por su hermanito.

Sintió una mirada fija posada sobre él y siguió ese presentimiento hasta la muchacha de ojos lila. Ella sonrió, con un gesto de los ojos señalo a su superior y negó con suavidad. Itachi lo comprendió; esa muchacha sabía quien era y no lo había revelado a nadie.

.

–Estábamos en medio de un hechizo de transportación –Continuó la anciana –Por alguna razón llegaste tú.

.

Una historia fue creada.

Para justificar la razón por la que se sacrifico, inventó que vivía en un pequeño pueblo sin nombre del otro lado del país del fuego. Unos ladrones asaltaron el pueblo pero también lo incendiaron y él había defendido a los niños. Logró asesinar a los ladrones, sin embargo, él también fue herido de gravedad. Vio a los niños escapar por la pradera, encontrando a una anciana que no estaba en el pueblo en el momento de la llegada de los forasteros.

La historia era creíble, por lo que la anciana aceptó la historia sin vacilar.

.

–Te puedes quedar en este templo sí no tienes un hogar donde regresar.

.

El ofrecimiento sorprendió levemente al hombre, conciente de que las mikos confiaban por el instinto mas que por la razón. Pero no todo era tan simple, si descubrían su identidad no dudarían en delatarlo, seguían siendo fieles al país del fuego a pesar de ayudar a extranjeros.

Su vista se dirigió a la muchacha, quien volvía a su actitud neutra frente a la anciana. Estaba levemente sorprendido, era la primera mujer que no se tentaba con su cuerpo o su rostro, es más, parecía que esa joven de ojos color flor le trataba con una indiferencia pocas veces vista. La sonrisa sólo fue una forma de darle a entender que estaba en un lugar seguro. No existía sentimiento romántico de por medio.

.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre de ojos color noche volvió sus ojos a la ciega mujer, meditando que nombre pronunciar. No podía decir su apellido, pero si su nombre. ¿Qué nombre decir? Se vio tentado a buscar un nombre con "Maru" al final, muchos nombres tenían esa abreviación. Luego, el rostro de su hermano volvió a su cabeza, recordando las veces en que él le veía con odio. Era odiado por su hermano menor, hoy y por siempre.

–Itachi… Kirai na Itachi

.

.

_Kirai na: Odiado_

_Kirai na Itachi: Odiado Itachi_

.

.

–Kirai na Itachi… bienvenido al templo del fuego Yuko –La anciana dio la vuelta con lentitud, sin voltear a ver al hombre. Abrió la puerta y decenas de mujeres vestidas iguales abrieron paso a la anciana, quien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. –Hoshi se hará cargo de ti. –La nombrada se estremeció levemente, lo cual le desconcertó ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud tan súbitamente? –Nada de reclamos, tu corazón aún esta envenado.

–Si, Obaa-sama.

.

¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Esa orden en general?

Fueron las palabras que rondaron por la cabeza de Itachi, pero era conciente de que esas preguntas no tenían relación con él.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando a ambos a solas. La mujer que respondía ante el nombre de Hoshi se levantó, sin dirigirle una mirada al hombre. Se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó de éste la ropa que le pertenecía a él. Sin hacer algo desvergonzado como oler la ropa o dejarse para sí algo en especial, como solía ocurrirle en algunas ocasiones en las que se quedaba en posadas con Kisame y las encargadas hacían cosas extremadamente "raras" para él.

La mujer volteó a verlo sin mayor interés y dejó las posesiones del hombre a un lado de él.

–Kirai na-san –La incomodidad se hizo presente en Itachi, mas, estaba seguro que si realmente podía confiar en esa miko, con el tiempo se acostumbraría a esa identidad falsa. –Aquí esta su ropa, las sempais se lo lavaron mientras estaba inconciente. –La mujer dio vuelta sobre sus talones, dejando que su corto cabello prácticamente volara sobre sus hombros de forma graciosa.

–Espera.

La voz seca del huésped detuvo de forma súbita el andar de la muchacha, quien no se inmutó al momento de dar la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos.

– ¿Dónde esta mi bandana?

La muchacha se enderezó y busco entre sus ropas lo que el Uchiha pedía. –Si las demás lo veían podían matarlo, Kirai na-san –Explicó sin pudor alguno o temor –Lo mas seguro es que yo me quede con su banda por el momento –La mirada asesina del hombre no se hizo esperar, mostrando su desacuerdo ante las palabras de la joven. Ella dio la razón- He vivido en este templo desde que nací, así que soy de plena confianza para todas las mikos y aprendices, usted es un extraño y lo mas seguro es que si no hubiese tomado su banda alguien lo hubiese visto mientras lo desvestían.

Su rostro palideció levemente, una vez había caído enfermo en un pueblo pequeño y como su compañero de Akatsuki no tenia la menor idea de cómo tratar resfriados humanos, lo llevo al hospital. Cuando despertó seis mujeres estaban intentando violarlo. Escuchó una risa de burla, y, sin mayor aprecio vio como la muchacha se reía por su rostro.

–No se preocupe –Agregó ella entre risas –Yo vigile a las jóvenes para que no intentaran hacerle algo indebido.

El rostro del hombre mostró neutralidad, aunque cierta sorpresa rondaba a su alrededor. La niña había actuado con seriedad hasta el momento, no imagino que la vería sonreír, no obstante, era una sonrisa forzada aunque sus palabras sonaban honestas. La muchacha volvió a dar vuelta para marcharse de la habitación. Le dio indicaciones de donde podría encontrar la ropa que debía utilizar desde ahora y agregó algo más.

–Mi nombre es Hiso Hoshi.

.

.

_Hiso:__Trágico o triste_

_Hoshi: Estrella_

_El destino de Hoshi ya estaba escrito desde su nacimiento; estaba destinada a ser un ser que sufriera en medio de la noche y su final seria el más trágico de todos._

_Porque Hoshi murió dos veces._

_La primera vez fue cuando perdimos a nuestro pequeño, ese día murió su alma_

_Y la segunda vez fue cuando se suicidio en el incendio, por Hinata y Shinju._

_La__conocía a la perfección. Ella decidió morir entre las llamas para no sentirse sola, para sentir calidez a su alrededor y no el frío que da el morir._

_Pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo._

_._

_Paso un mes antes de que volviera a hablar con Hoshi sobre mi bandana de la aldea. Nadie se había enterado de que yo era un traidor, el silencio de ella fue suficiente para que yo empezara a confiar en ella hasta cierto grado. Jamás imagine que llegaría a enamorarme. Parecía una de esas muñecas japonesas, no en apariencia, sino en actitud. Seria en todo momento, pocas veces mostraba una emoción, sin embargo, a veces se le escapan gestos humanos, era como la caja de Pandora: Guardaba secretos en su interior._

.

.

Terminó de barrer la parte que le correspondía, limpiar el terreno resultaba sumamente dificultoso con las malgastadas escobas que el templo poseía. Dio un suspiro alzando la vista al cielo, preguntándose que haría su hermano menor en ese momento. Según le había informado, el templo se demoraba dos meses en enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían en el exterior, por lo tanto, no servia de nada esperar al informante por ahora, sólo esperar en silencio y rogar para sus adentro que su tonto hermano hubiese regresado a Konoha.

Escuchó a alguien estornudar a pocos pasos suyos. Ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con la muchacha de ojos lila y cabellera marrón. Ella estaba podando algunos arbustos de la zona y sacando alguna que otra mala hierva que impedía respirar a algunas plantas. Itachi le vio con cuidado, esa muchacha debía ser unos dos años menor que él pero actuaba como un animal domesticado. Suprimía sus instintos como un animal en alerta, pero en el fondo su verdadera naturaleza esperaba salir a flote como el animal salvaje que era.

.

–Hoshi –La nombrada dio un: ¿hm? – ¿Por qué no has dicho que soy un renegado?

La joven detuvo su trabajo, observándolo con esos ojos que parecían flores en movimiento. Dejo sus armas en el suelo y sacudió su ropa, sin darle importancia a las nubes grises que asomaban el cielo madrugador. Eran las seis treinta de la mañana, y las Kohaus empezarían sus entrenamientos de exorcisación en el jardín.

.

–Debes tener tus razones –El originario de Konoha le tomo atención, cosa que la mujer interpretó como una invitación a continuar. Se paseó por los rosales, buscando con la mirada algo. – ¿Ves esta flor? –Itachi bajó laminada, encontrándose con un narciso, planta extraña porque ese no era su territorio – ¿Por qué una flor decide nacer en un lugar como éste? ¿Por qué decidió crecer en soledad y no con los suyos? –Los ojos negros se toparon con los lilas, su mirada parecía como un jardín que se moviera con una tormenta que intentaba mover las flores. –Todos tenemos nuestras razones, incluso aunque no pueda llegar a comprenderlas por completo. Tampoco tengo miedo, porque ningún ser humano es malo por completo, siempre hay una chispa de bondad en su corazón que le impulsa a ser buenos actos aunque no sea conciente de ello. Si hay odio en su interior debe ser porque hay amor y si usted traicionó a su aldea debe tener sus razones.

Se inclinó sobre si misma para acercarse al narciso, y con sus propias manos empezó a cavar algunos hoyos alrededor de él. Arrancó unas pequeñas plantas desde la raíz, que se encontraban alejadas del narciso y las plantó para que rodearan al narciso.

–Pero el tener tus razones no significa morir en soledad, Itachi-san. –Se incorporó con suavidad y mostró una sonrisa débil. –Puede que no se de cuenta, pero siempre hay alguien que aprecia sus sacrificios.

.

El viento frío viento madrugador los invadió mientras la mujer se retiraba del lugar. El pelinegro se quedo mirando su espalda. Ella parecía creerse inferior a todos a pesar de su porte de reina, porque esa era la imagen que enseñaba: Una reina de un lugar humilde, pero siempre con la frente en alto al recibir a alguien de mayor importancia. Siempre se mostraría con una serenidad que no era autentica.

El viento volvió a ensuciar lo que había limpiado, no le importo, sólo le importaba que por unos segundos, fue testigo del corazón comprensible de la joven. Ella no era tan superficial como otras personas, buscaba el alma de los otros.

De esa forma se creo su amistad.

.

.

_Cualquiera__pensaría que era una respuesta ilógica._

_¿Qué razón se podría tener para traicionar su propia razón?_

_Creo que ella lo intuyó, que lo único que podía causar la traición era un amor incondicional._

_Pero el que ella me explicara la razón de su silencio me causa una curiosidad. Yo también sentía que ella tenía una razón para ocultar su verdadero yo._

.

.

Fue una tarde de otoño la que estaba destinada a revelar los secretos que guardaba el alma de la mujer. Mucha gente sabía el secreto, pero el más reciente de los hombres lo desconocía y no mostraba interés en conocer la verdad. Nadie sabía que en realidad la incógnita le consumía vivo, sin embargo, no era típico de él preguntar. Prefería morir con una duda que rebajarse a pedir explicaciones sobre asuntos que no le importaban.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín del templo, asando patatas. Hoshi temblaba para sus adentros, temiendo que se le hubiesen quemado o sacado antes de tiempo. Itachi con gesto indiferente probó la primera patata siendo observado por los ojos de los aprendices.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó la muchacha de ojos lila.

Todos sonrieron de forma burlona ante la idea de que una simple patata asada estuviese mal preparada por la miko ¿Quién se equivocaba en azar una patata? Una persona con cero cualidades culinarias.

–Este algo crudo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. La mujer de cabellera marrón oculto su sonrojado rostro tras su medio flequillo. Se acercó a Itachi y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la patata. –La iré a tirar. –Masculló con recelo. Él intentó convencerla que simplemente la volviera a poner entre las hojas humeantes para volver a prender fuego, no hizo caso.

Los aprendices de sacerdotisa y discípulos de monjes se encogieron de hombros en su mayoría, mientras uno de los pocos varones del lugar volvía a prender el fuego al montón de hojas secas. Por cada cinco mujeres había un hombre, en total eran seis hombre, incluyendo a Itachi, pero sólo eran cinco hombres en el lugar. La disciplina era muy estricta y la mayoría de los hombres preferían estar en otros templos más conocidos.

Itachi se quedó viendo por la dirección por Hoshi había desaparecido, fue en ese mismo instante cuando un comentario no mal intencionado descifró el secreto de la mujer.

–Seguramente Hoshi-san sólo sea buena en la cama, como su madre.

Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la Kohau que dijo sin mala intención esa suposición de sempai. Itachi frunció el seño, esa pequeña aprendiz de Miko solía decir comentarios que harían a cualquiera querer despellejarla viva, pero no era mala persona, simplemente demasiado bocona y cariñosa.

– ¿No lo sabía, Kirai na-san? –La niña tiró de la manga de la yukata azul marino del Uchiha, quien no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la pronunciación de su supuesto Clan. Sin embargo, no tomó atención a la incomodidad y escuchó con atención las palabras de la niña. –Hoshi-san es hija…

–No creó que a Kirai na-kun le interese escuchar eso –Comentó Miko que acaba de terminar su entrenamiento hace unos meses. –No es de su importancia ni tampoco la nuestra.

–Pero todos los saben –Intervino uno de los pocos hombres. –Tarde o temprano se enterara.

La que se opuso a dar la información curvó sus labios, empezando a dudar. –Kirai na-san, hay algo de Hoshi que no sabe –Dijo otra persona a la que Itachi no reconocía bien.

Itachi dio la espalda al camino por donde la muchacha de ojos lila regresaba con nuevas patatas en los brazos, con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios. El pelinegro era la primera persona que probaba su comida sin ponerse verde, talvez era una exageración el alegrarse por una simple patata, pero se sentía tan bien recibir un comentario ligero. No imaginaba que su sonrisa se desvanecería lentamente al escuchar a una de las discípulas hablar.

– ¡Hoshi-san es hija de una prostituta!

La mente de Itachi no reaccionó durante unos segundos. Analizando las palabras dichas y las escenas pasadas.

_Prostituta, hija de una prostituta_.

La risa de la joven cruzó su mente, recordándola sonreír como si fuese un milagro para ella misma.

_Tu corazón aún esta envenenado._

Cuando ella quiso oponerse a cuidarlo. También recordó, mejor dicho, se percato, de que Hoshi se alejaba de los pocos hombres del lugar, casi podría jurar que sólo hablaba con él.

_Todos tenemos nuestras razones, incluso aunque no pueda llegar a comprenderlas por completo._

Hoshi tenia sus razones para actuar como era, la razón era su maternidad, seguramente había crecido en un ambiente liberal, donde las mujeres actuaban como si no les importara nada y los hombres como animales en celo.

_Pero el tener tus razones no significa morir en soledad, Itachi-san._

Y seguramente, la razón por la que ella estaba en el templo, era porque no deseaba estar sola, entre tanta gente estaba obligada a estar con una o dos personas en una habitación. Eso debía tranquilizarle.

.

El sonido de las verduras chocando contra el suelo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes buscaron con la mirada el origen del sonido. El corazón de Itachi se detuvo al ver a Hoshi a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y su rostro medio tostado se veía más pálido que las nubes. De la impresión sintió que la su sangre dejaba de circular, revelando con la palidez unas pequeñas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada. _¿Por qué tenia que enterarse justamente él?_ No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nunca le había importado que la gente se enterara, pero por primera vez en su vida deseaba que su secreto se mantuviera oculto.

Las nubes oscuras empezaron a inundar el cielo y la escena de un pacifico día de otoño se transformo en una dramática noche del iniciante invierno. Itachi dio un paso para acercársele, estirando la mano para tocarle.

– ¡No me toques!

Dio un paso atrás, ocultando su rostro con el flequillo. Los expectantes le veían como si se tratara de algo fuera de ese mundo. Nunca la habían visto de esa forma, aterrada como una niña pequeña que le han descubierto en su última travesura.

–Hoshi

–No me hables –Arrastro las palabras, levantando la vista con dificultad- ¡No me hables nunca mas!

Sin decir nada más, empezó a correr, alejándose del lugar. Salio del templo a paso torpe, tal era su desesperación por alejarse del lugar que dejó de sentir sus piernas, sentía que podía correr kilómetros sin parar. El cielo se abrió sobre ella, dejando escapar delicadas gotas de agua que entorpecieron sus pasos. La mujer de ojos color flor tropezó por culpa de un charco. Chasqueó la lengua, la impotencia la sofocaba. _Desgraciados, desgraciados ¡Sólo se ríen a costa mía!_ Su mente empezó a vagar desde el momento en que llegó al templo hasta el momento actual, debía de admitirlo, sólo con Itachi se atrevió a sonreír de forma sincera.

Elevó la vista, dejando que la lluvia empapara su rostro por completo, en ese punto, no supo sí estaba llorando o sólo era el agua, pero la calidez que sentía en sus mejillas confirmaba la primera opción. Soltó un grito desgarrador, nadie entendía lo que ella sentía por sus raíces, no las odiaba, pero tampoco las adoraba.

Sintió como alguien se posaba detrás de ella con sumo silencio. Ella adivinó de quien se trataba, la única persona que podía caminar sin hacer ruido por esos lugares.

Itachi se acercó a ella y se sentó en una roca. Sin mirarla.

La lluvia empezó a perder su intensidad. Pasaron unas horas antes de que alguno se atreviera a romper el silencio. Hoshi fue la primera persona en hablar.

.

–Ella no era prostituta por placer… bueno, sí le gustaba atender a ciertos clientes –Admitió formando una débil sonrisa –Mi padre y mi madre se conocieron en un festival de invierno, en ese entonces mi madre sólo era una joven de dieciséis años. Ella jugaba al amor como cualquier adolescente, antiguamente se practicaba la abstinencia, pero ella ya se había entregado a un hombre el año pasado y asimilaba el amor con la sexualidad…

La lluvia siguió cayendo a ritmo suave, pero ya no importaba si llovía o no, ambos estaban mojados.

Itachi dirigió su vista al cielo, recordando su propia historia mientras la mujer narraba la suya propia.

–Mi madre era hija de un feudal –Los ojos negras se dirigieron a ella, sin alterarse por el linaje de Hoshi, pero talvez eso explicaba su carácter. –Pero fue desheredada y borrada de todos los registros en cuanto mi abuelo se enteró de que mi padre era un hombre casado. Tenían ocho años de diferencia, era normal de que él fuera casado y que tuviera dos hijos legítimos.

–Eres la hija bastarda –Resumió.

–Prefiero el termino ilegitima –Se incorporó un poco, aún mirando el suelo. –Madre no se enteró de eso hasta que le confesó a mi padre mi existencia. Él dijo: "Lo lamento, pero estas sola en esto" mi madre rogó que se casaran o mínimo que e ayuda, pero no esperaba lo que vino a continuación: "Tengo una esposa y dos hijos". Cuando echaron a mi madre de su propia casa tuvo que hacer pequeños trabajos durante el embarazo, tuvo unas cuantas relaciones ocultando su embarazo, pero siempre terminaban con ella…

Hizo una pausa, intentando respirar a pesar del nudo en su garganta y las desbordante ganas de gritar.

–Luego de mi nacimiento, mi madre se endeudó con las cuentas del hospital ¿Por qué la gente no entiendo que es más difícil de lo que parece? Mi madre me tuvo sola, nadie le apoyó, si no tenia amor mínimo necesitaba un poco de ayuda financiera, aunque eso no le hiciera feliz, al menos daría algo de seguridad por un tiempo. Me costó entenderlo en ese entonces, cuando mi madre me lo dijo, pero luego lo entendí… Si una tiene el apoyo de su familia lo que necesita es amor, no dinero; si una no tiene hogar al cual regresar, necesita apoyo, mínimo apoyo financiero para poder cuidar de un bebé, es humillante aceptar dinero de alguien que no te quiere dar amor, pero basta para cuidar de un niño, por un tiempo.

El viento sopló co fuerzas, causando escalofríos en la menor, pero Itachi lo ignoró, estaba acostumbrado a ambientes con temperaturas extremas, ahora que lo pensaba, se extrañaba que su piel no fuera más morena a causa del sol. Volvió a dirigir su vista sobre la miko, quien ahora estaba hincada sobre sus propios pies y con un palo garabateaba en la húmeda tierra.

–No sé en que momento preciso fue en el cual mi madre decidió conseguir ese trabajo, pero nos ayudo, los atendía en la casa mientras yo me quedaba en otra habitación jugando con algún regalo que un cliente habitual me trajera. Descubrí el trabajo de mi madre a los cuatro años, me intentó explicar que se trataba, pero no lo comprendí del todo. Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo que hacia mi madre, sin embargo, fue cuando menos quería saberlo…

Su mirada se volvió sombría, y sus mejillas palidecieron levemente; el nudo en su garganta se volvió mas grande, impidiéndole respirar; su voz se quebró ante las palabras que dijo a continuación, mientras, sus lagrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia. El pelinegro se le acercó sin prisa, pero quedo inmóvil en un instante.

–Uno de sus clientes me tocó.

Esta vez no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, abrió sus ojos a más no dar.

–Sólo tenia cinco años y un viejo asqueroso me tocó y dijo que pronto vendría por mí, que mi madre me vendería a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Y que si no me vendía, dejaría de usar sus servicios, él era el mejor cliente, iba todos los días.

Las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, golpeándose entre si por ser protagonistas en su ilusión. La veía. Veía a una niña morena en sus tiernos años intentando escapar de un abusador; la veía intentando gritar ayuda; mirando con terror como unas manos gigantes intentaban tocarla sin misericordia.

–No dije nada a mi madre, estaba segura de que ella me vendería, después de todo, mas de una vez le vi con ojos cansados cuando me veía ¡Estaba segura que no me había botado porque sabia que era un ser humano! ¡Pero ese hombre, cuando me tocaba sin importarle que yo pudiese ser su hija…! –Las lagrimas salieron sin mas control, empezando a gritar – ¡Yo sólo quería morir! ¡Había cumplido los seis años y el regalo que ese tipo me dio, no me robo la virginidad porque mi madre le llamó!

Itachi sintió sus piernas flaquear al momento de imaginarse la ultima escena: Con sólo seis años, con la ropa destrozada a su alrededor, llorando en silencio sin articular palabra, mirando con terror a su agresor. Ése hambriento por saciar sus necesidades.

Hoshi respiró con dificultad, mas tranquila –Mi madre lo descubrió la segunda vez, no me acuerdo mucho de los detalles. Me acuerdo que mi madre gritaba: "Déjala, es mi hija, la amo, no se la daré a una basura como tú".

Pasaron unos minuto de silencio, fue cuando Itachi se atrevió a hablar luego de un largo tiempo.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Mató a mi madre, la policía lo tomó como un "ajuste de cuentas" y arrestaron a ese hombre por siete años. Dije lo que me intentó hacer, pero no había pruebas reales, él no me había golpeado y no me había violado, en ese lugar no se creía en las palabras de los niños.

– ¿Y que ocurrió contigo?

Sonrió con melancolía, acomodándose el cabello –No habían orfanatos por esos lados y a nadie le interesaba adoptar a la hija de una prostituta. Termine en la calle y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo por semanas, a veces comía una que otra fruta, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en las montañas. Casi muero por desnutrición, fue en ese instante en que me encontraron unas sacerdotisas de este templo, ellas habían viajado para bendecir un pueblo.

La lluvia seso, mas, el cielo seguía color gris. Esta vez, el pelinegro habló, dispuesto a narrar su historia.

–Mi Clan era el mas poderoso de toda la aldea, todos lo respetaban y nadie dudaba de nuestro poder, sin embargo, hace generaciones uno de los nuestros no logró ser el primer Kage de la aldea.

Su narración fue interrumpida por ella. Hoshi se levantó del suelo y se posó frente a él, de forma tímida le tocó las mejillas con sus manos, definiendo sus ojeras y el contorno de sus ojos. La vista de ambos estaba impuesta sobre el otro, como si nada mas existiese.

–Itachi-san, tu familia era el Clan Uchiha, de Konoha ¿Verdad? –Él afirmó con la cabeza, no estaba sorprendido de que ella fuera consiente de su origen. –Mataste a todo tu Clan menos a tu hermano menor, todos los saben.

–Fueron ordenes de Konoha –Cerró los ojos, recordando el día en que le dieron su ultima misión. –Los Uchihas planeaban un golpe de estado y las consecuencias de eso pudieron causar una nueva guerra Ninja; miles de personas hubiesen muerto. –Recargó su cabeza en la frente de ella, sin importarle si empezaba a llorar o no. – ¿Qué importa sacrificar unas cuantas vidas a cambio de miles? Talvez millones. Si mataba a todo mi Clan, desde los ancianos hasta los recién nacidos podía seguir en la aldea, pero no debía dejar a ningún sobreviviente.

–Pero tu corazón decidió sacrificar todo por una sola persona.

–No podía matar a Sasuke, él era mi razón de existir, era lo que yo mas amaba.

No se percató, pero se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó con desesperanza. Nunca había dicho la verdad a nadie y él sólo decirlo causaba ganas de llorar. Las palabras deben pasar un filtro de emociones y en cuanto mas son sinceros, las ganas de llorar aumentan. No es malo, talvez algo humillante ante las personas de mayor honor, pero cuando uno llora es porque ama.

– ¿Quién podría matar a su hermano? Es estúpido, sólo alguien sin corazón lo haría… incluso el mas frío asesino duda al momento de amenazar a su hermano menor. Inclusive mi sensei, Uchiha Madara, lloró cuando su hermano le ofreció sus ojos, sin embargo, nadie piensa en eso.

.

Se abrazaron con mas fuerza, ambo tenían un peso sobre su espalda. No era el peso de ambos, era el peso de otras personas que le obligaron a cargar con ella. El ser humano se caracteriza por culpar a los otros por su decisión. ¿Qué le costaba a la madre de Hoshi esconderla? La pudo dejar en una guardería o crear una habitación en el ático para esconderla de todos esos degenerados ¿Cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de revelarle la verdad a Konoha una vez el trabajo fue hecho? Si las cosas se explicaban con calma, todos hubiesen entendido. Hubiesen comprendido que alguien amaba tanto a su gente que mato a su propia familia y por amor no mato a la persona que mas apreciaba.

.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era un Uchiha? –Preguntó luego de unos instantes

Ella sonrió –detrás de tu bandana tienes una dedicatoria, talvez no te diste cuenta porque hay que abrir el generó para verlo. Se rompió, por lo que lo estaba arreglando y leí: "Felicidades, no olvides que te queremos, Tu Familia", seguramente tu madre lo hizo cuando lograste convertirte en Gennin.

.

Ambos sonrieron de forma débil.

Los dos tenían astillas en el corazón.

Pero no por eso dejarían de ver al futuro.

En la mente de cada uno se formó la imagen de un suceso pasado. Una niña, enferma, en cama que se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana para encontrar a su madre a su lado, llorando mientras dormía y sostenía un termómetro en su mano. Un joven de doce años que, llegando de una misión, se encuentra con a sorpresa de que sus padres y su hermano le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños.

.

.

_Creo que en ese instante empezamos a amarnos,__pero no éramos concientes de ello_

_Y si lo sabíamos, lo negábamos._

_No desebamos arruinar una amistad por culpa del amor_

_¿Seres tan distintos podían triunfar en el amor?_

_Talvez fue porque nos enamoramos mas de nuestros defectos que de nuestras virtudes._

_Ella era comprensión ciega y yo era respeto._

_Pero jamás creímos que nos confesaríamos._

.

.

Los gritos inundaron el templo por completo. Las niñas entre nueve y once años se juntaron en una habitación para llorar en silencio, esperando que el horror acabara. Los pocos hombres que habitaban en el lugar buscaban armas en el templo, armas que no existían. Las mikos mayores se limitaban a rogar por una intervención divina. Las sacerdotisas mas jóvenes y valientes tomaban unos arcos, dispuestas a disparar, aunque sólo practicaban al arquería como un pasatiempo intentarían hacer lo que pudieran por defender su hogar. Las personas escasas de valor escondían los artículos de valor que el templo cuidaba.

De la nada se creó un incendio en medio del pánico, evidentemente creado por quienes tenían horrorizadas a las niñas. El humo rápidamente inundo las habitaciones, aunque nadie sabia con precisión donde estaba el fuego. Entre una nube negra se abrió paso Itachi, quien tenia en brazos a tres niñas recién ingresadas al templo ese mes. Dejó a las niñas al cuidado de una de las mikos y sin paciencia se acercó a la única amiga intima que tenia en ese lugar.

– ¡Hoshi! –La nombrada detuvo su apresurado pasó, sosteniendo entre sus manos una reliquia del templo. Una katana capaz de matar a cualquiera. – ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

–Son bandidos de la montaña, no suelen venir por este camino, pero parece que no encuentran poblados cercanos.

La mirada del renegado viajo desde los ojos lilas hasta la katana –Ni se te ocurra ir. –Ordenó dándose la vuelta.

– ¡¿Por qué? ¡Soy la única que sabe usar esta cosa! –Frunció el ceño.

–No iras

Le quitó la katana sin aviso, logrando que la mujer le viera con desprecio. El Uchiha se dispuso a alejarse cuando fue detenido por Hoshi, quien le sostuvo el brazo.

–Si vas y descubren quien eres morirás. –Frunció el ceño, indicando molestia –Es muy arriesgado.

Itachi dio un brusco movimiento, alejando a la mujer de un empujón. Se fue del lugar, tirando la katana entre los escombros sin importarle que ella tuviese la vista clavada en su espalda. Las mujeres seguían escapando y llorando, los hombres continuaban intentando defender el lugar.

El Uchiha se dirigió a paso calmado a la salida del templo, indicándoles a los monjes que se fueran del lugar y él se encargaría del resto. Dudosos, le hicieron caso, después de todo, "Kirai na Itachi" había salvado a los niños de su aldea de unos bandidos y esta vez sí tenia forma de curarse de cualquier herida fatal.

Los bandidos de la montaña vieron con burla a la persona que defendería el templo. A sus ojos, Itachi era una persona de un físico no muy abundante a diferencia de ellos, quienes tenían un físico abundante en músculos y venas sobresalientes.

El Uchiha los analizó en un rápido vistazo, no eran Ninjas, por lo cual no seria de gran riesgo enfrentarse a ellos. Contó a quince hombres, no dudo de que hubiera más en algún otro lado. Conocía a la gente como ellos, ratas cobardes que se disfrazaban de leones.

Sacó, de su yukata azul marino, un kunai que guardaba desde la pelea con su hermano menor hace más de cuatro meses. Vio con ojos asesinos como uno de los bandidos se reía a carcajadas y se le acercaba como diciendo que seria cosa de segundos acabar con él. El pelinegro se vio tentado a activar su sharingan, pero no sabia si podía utilizarlo o no. No practicaba su técnica ocular por precaución ¿Cómo saber si terminaba ciego nuevamente? Esperaba no tener que utilizarla nunca más.

La batalla inicio.

Contradiciendo su estilo de batalla de defensa, atacó de un solo movimiento al hombre que se reía. Grande fue la sorpresa de los colegas del bandido al ver como caía de forma casi instantánea en el suelo. Nadie pudo ver el ataque con precisión, fue demasiado rápido para sus ojos, simplemente vieron como el extraño sacaba el kunai y al segundo se encontraba parado detrás del bandido, con el kunai bañado en sangre y un sutil corte en el cuello de quien yacía muerto en el suelo.

Vio con mirada sombría a los bandidos, esperando que todos escaparan como los cobardes que eran. No ocurrió nada. Un bandido, pequeño en comparación a los demás, silbó de forma larga y a los cinco segundos aparecieron otros veinte bandidos en el lugar. Itachi sonrió, eran ladrones y algunos temblaban de miedo, pero tenían algo de dignidad como para no dar media vuelta y escapar atemorizados.

Lo rodearon de forma instantánea, y cada uno desenvaino un arma distinta, pinzas, espadas de doble filo, una lanza, un arco con una flecha o simplemente un pedazo de madera con rastros de sangre seca. Se dispusieron a atacar a sangre fría, sin importarles que dejaran a otro atrás. Abalanzándose sobre él, inicio el baño de sangre.

Itachi dio un saltó y con él, se llevó cuatro almas de una sola cortada. Mas personas se le acercaban, no dudo en tomar la espada simple de uno de los muertos y la utilizo en su defensa mientras una oleada de atacas le caían encima, retrocediendo, hasta que otros bandidos se le acercaban por la espalda para matarlo. Se agachó en un rápido movimiento dando por resultados que se mataran entre ellos al no atacar con punto fijo o por falta de concentración. Mientras se agachaba extendió su pierna izquierda y con ella golpeo los pies de algunos que seguían vivo, cayendo en el suelo inconcientes al golpearse con fuerza y los que seguían concientes debido a su experiencia en las batallas, les golpeo con el lado sin filo de la espada.

La batalla continuó y ni siquiera había terminado con la mitad de los bandidos. A lo lejos pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de terror de las niñas y los rezos de los monjes y sacerdotisas.

Con el mango de la espada usurpada le dio en la cabeza a uno de los bandidos, mientras, con la otra mano lanzaba el kunai, impactándose en el corazón de uno de los que se acercaban. En un descuido de alguno le golpeaba en un punto clave de la cabeza para dejarlo inconciente, con la espada danzando como si fuera una extremidad mas de su cuerpo hasta terminar con la mitad de los intrusos.

Al cabo de dos horas sintió por primera vez las consecuencias de no mantenerse en forma en esos meses de recuperación y aislamiento del mundo Ninja. El cuerpo empezaba a pesarle y la respiración a entre cortarse. No se inmutó ante su decaimiento físico, era normal si pasaba más de cuatro meses sin mayor ejercicio que trotar todas las mañanas junto a los otros monjes.

Sus movimientos se hicieron levemente más lentos, cosa que los bandidos empezaron a aprovechar. Con descaro, se turnaban diez minutos en dos grupos para acabar con él, al ser de gran numero, aun, no mostraban darle oportunidad al Uchiha de descansar.

Pasaron otras tres horas y ya la noche se hizo presente.

Itachi ya estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y se maldecía interiormente por no haber entrenado en secreto esos meses. Quien lo vio y quien lo viera. Era la mita de todo lo que fue hace un tiempo atrás. Sin contar que aún no se recuperaba de la contienda con su propio hermano. La mismísima Hoshi se lo había dicho a la semana de su llegada, mínimo ocho meses para sanar completamente, utilizó mucho chakra para esa pelea y su estado era de los peores que se pudieran ver. No sólo era agotamiento físico, también psicológico y ambas cosas juntas demoraban tiempo en sanar.

Había sido victima de estrés durante años y no sé había percatado por estar atento a lo que hacia Madara o las decisiones que tomaba Sasuke, sin contar con los malos ratos que le causaba Orochimaru.

Todo eso le dio la cuenta en cuanto apareció en el templo y era tan grande la deuda que su cuerpo necesitaba casi un año para recuperarse ¿Por qué creyó poder contra tantos enemigos juntos sin su Sharingan? Si hubiesen sido Ninjas ahora estaría inconciente en el suelo y no rodeado por una decena de bandidos agresivos.

Murmuraron algo, palabras que Itachi no comprendió en su totalidad, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Si utilizaba el Sharingan, si mínimo lo intentaba, estaba seguro de que acabaría con todos ellos en cuestión de segundos. Sí, si sólo lo utilizaba, si dejaba que sus oscuros ojos regresaban a ser el carmín de siempre. Todo volvería a ser como siempre. Las niñas jugando, las superiores en sus rezos, alguno que otro viaje a algún poblado para purificarlo, todo normal. El recuerdo de Hoshi vago en su imaginación, si utilizaba el sharingan y volvía a quedarse ciego, ella le atendería. Hoshi no le dejaría sólo, tal vez le dijera que era un tonto o un idiota. Ella era la única persona que se atrevía a insultarlo sin rencor.

Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a activar su técnica y terminar de una ve por todas con esa lucha.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra, Itachi!

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, sin activar su técnica. Al tiempo que veía como uno de los bandidos caía en el suelo mientras ponía los ojos en blancos para entregarse a la muerte. Tras unas gotas de sangre apareció la mujer que había protagonizado sus últimos pensamientos.

Ella se veía temblorosa, con la katana que le había arrebatado él hace unas horas. Se notaba en sus ojos la culpa de matar a un ser vivo, pero a la vez, la dirección que tenia en su interior por defender lo que quería, y amaba.

Itachi le tomó un segundo salir del shock de la impresión para reaccionar y gritarle.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Vete!

–Ni hablar –Con un movimiento lento, torpe pero letal atacó a otro bandido que se encontraba descuidado –No te dejare matarte a ti mismo ¡Primero muerta!

Un bandido se bufó, diciendo que la novia había llegado al rescate, como respuesta Itachi y Hoshi se sonrojaron levemente, pero, con la sangre herviento por el desprecio a esos seres que no parecían ser humanos por sus crueles corazones.

Uno de los bandidos intentó atacar a Hoshi por la espalda. Al ver sus intenciones, Itachi despabiló, se lanzo contra ese individuo, dejándolo fuera de combate tras un simple golpe. No supo de donde recuperó las energías para volver a pelear, pero no desaprovechó la nueva motivación y atacó a todo aquel se atravesara en su camino, en especial a quienes se acercaban para atacar a la mujer. Ella se defendía con torpeza, pero se notaba que había usado la espada en algunas ocasiones anteriores. Mientras la mujer atacaba a uno, Itachi acababa con tres a la vez.

El sonido de las espadas chocando y los gemidos de dolor de los caídos se hicieron presentes en el lugar. En el templo ya se preocupaban por quien ganaría. Sólo llegaban los vagos sonidos de la pelea.

El último de los bandidos murió a manos de Itachi, quien ya tenia la mano palpitante por utilizar la espada sin descanso. Hoshi se encontraba recargada en un árbol, agotada por la lucha, nunca había participado en una guerra, por diminuta que fuera, y no encontraba la gracia a matar a personas para salvar a otros. Las guerras no tenían sentido, incluso aunque fuese para defender a algo o alguien.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos, le ardían por haberla forzado para ver cada movimiento. Definitivamente, la falta de entrenamiento podía ser letal para un Ninja. Dejó su espada clavada en el suelo, confiado en que ya no habían mas bandidos que asesinar. Sus instintos de Ninjas parecieron apagarse ante un suspiro profundo. Se al borde de sus limites, en cualquier momento caería rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo. Habían sido cuarenta y dos bandidos en total, una gran suma. Se acercó a la mujer para que regresaran al templo, sintiendo el olor perturbador de la sangre invadirla.

Hoshi tenia los ojos abiertos, no se perdió ningún movimiento del moreno. Fue como ver a un demonio matando para alimentarse, pero Itachi no era un demonio, aunque hubiese gente que dijera que el gran Uchiha Itachi era el peor de todos los demonios del Akatsuki. Todo eso era una exageración, él era el ser mas puro que ella hubiese conocido, aunque nadie lo supiese.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando levantarse del suelo con ayuda del tronco del árbol, fue entonces en que su vista regresó a Itachi, quien le ayudaba a incorporarse. Atrás de él un bandido que se había mantenido inconciente en el suelo se levantaba con sigilo, tomando en sus manos a una espada con filo. El bandido se acercó a Itachi con intenciones asesinas, parecía en un estado de desesperación. Empuñó la espada con ambas manos y se inclino, dispuesto a aniquilar al asesino mayoritario de todos sus colegas.

Todo se acabó en menos de tres segundos.

Hoshi dejó escapar un grito de forma desesperado. - ¡Cuidado! –Empujando a Itachi que parecía al borde del desmayo.

El ataque le llego a ella. La espada le atravesó hombro derecho, por el impacto del golpe y el doble filo la mujer fue herida con gravedad. La sangre empezó a fluir, manchando su traje blanco que, de por si, ya estaba ensangrentado por los bandidos. Se inclinó sobre si misma, apreciando como el bandido arrancaba la espada de su organismo, robándole un gemido de dolor puro.

Cuando Itachi logró reaccionar tomó una navaja del suelo y la tiró para lastimar al hombre. En cuanto éste se quejó, el Uchiha volteó para ver como su estaba su amiga, ésta se encontraba gruñendo mientras sostenía la herida para intentar calmar la hemorragia.

Ocurrió algo que nunca le había pasado, sintió la sangre arder, su mente se puso en blanco y un instinto asesino creció en su interior; una vez sintió algo similar, cuando Sasuke era manipulado por Orochimaru. Esta vez no existía necesidad de contenerse.

Gruñó con ira, y se acercó al hombre de forma amenazante, éste intentó retroceder, aterrado por el aire asesino que emanaba el extraño. Se le lanzó encima, tal cual bestia hambrienta de carne fresca, recuperó la navaja y de forma tambaleante por la impotencia, apuñaló al bandido sin misericordia alguna. Una, cinco, veinte veces, hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuantas puñaladas le daba. Disfrutó del verlo agonizar, rogando piedad para no sufrir sus últimos momentos de vida. Ruegos que no fueron escuchados.

.

La luna llegó a su punto cumbre, por lo cual, en medio de jadeos de debilidad Hoshi llamó a su compañero.

–Itachi-san –Ladeó la cabeza en busca de una señal de vida. El susodicho había terminado de rematar al bandido. –Ya es hora de volver al templo. –Esperó respuesta, sin resultado alguno – ¿Itachi-san?

La mente del hombre vagaba en las tinieblas, analizando preguntas que nunca se había planteado y buscando respuestas que sólo planteaban mas interrogantes. Nunca le ocurrió que, por ver a un compañero herido, el deseo de sangre le dominase por completo. Jamás había deseado ver con tanto placer a alguien sufrir, y es que él nunca había deseado el mal para los demás a pesar de lo que se creía. Era la primera vez que pensaba en alguien, que no fuera Sasuke, en medio de una batalla. También, no le ocurrió en toda su vida como ser humano, temer perder a alguien.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Jamás había actuado de esa forma.

Recordó su pasado, cuando mato al Clan había matado a su novia, o bueno, lo que sus conocidos llamaban por novia cuando sólo era una amiga cercana... Cuando la mató, sintió que perdía una parte de él, pero con Hoshi era diferente, si mataba a Hoshi… si ésta moría, él… Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, llevaban meses conociéndose y no se había percatado de la verdad.

La razón por la quiso defender el templo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

–Hoshi ¿Por qué viniste?

Su voz sonó ronca, tal vez por el efecto de intentar hablar claramente cuando su garganta estaba seca al percatarse de la verdad.

Ella sonrojo, escondiendo su sonrojo con el flequillo. Ella era conciente de todo desde hace poco tiempo, y si no dijo nada era porque no quería perder esa amistad mas hermosa que el mismísimo paraíso. Sin embargo, no era capaz de mentirle a Itachi, a todos podría mentirle, menos a él. Balbuceó, intentando ordenar las palabras para obtener coherencia, o mejor aún, una mentira que oliera a verdad. No encontró mentira, sólo le quedaba hablar con la verdad.

–Creo que te amo…

Empezó a llover.

Gota por gota.

Hasta dejarlos a ambos empapados.

Hoshi no derramó lagrima alguna, segura de que ese era su declaración y su rechazó. Itachi no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero no por eso lloraría. No. Ella era fuerte para algunas cosas, cosas como esa. Como ser rechazada por el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

Talvez, por estar segura que ese era un rechazo, no reaccionó al percatarse de la respuesta que le daba el Uchiha. Sus pupilas se humedecieron y se atrevió a llorar, confundiendo sus lagrimas con las gotas de la lagrima.

–Entonces… creo que yo también te amo.

Ella levanto la mirada, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por la sorpresa. Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer cuando lo encontró frente a ella, parado.

– ¿Puedes caminar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir. El templo no aceptaría una relación clandestina. Con tantos muertos nadie creería que Itachi sólo era un principiante. No podían seguir en ese lugar, pero tampoco podían estar separados.

Hoshi se incorporó con dificultad, observando como Itachi se acercaba a algunos cadáveres y robaba bolsas con monedas de oros o dinero de distintas naciones. Una vez que el trabajo fue terminado ambos cruzaron sus miradas, como respuesta la mujer se sonrojo.

Él se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

– ¿Segura que puedes caminar?

–Por ahora.

Ambos dieron la vuelta, sin atreverse a ver atrás, dejando en el lugar un mensaje escrito en sangre.

Y tomados de las manos estrecharon el lazo que tenían hace meses, la amistad sucumbió ante la necesidad y el amor.

.

.

"_Nos amamos"_

_No pienso entrar en detalles._

_Simplemente, al amanecer, cargándola en mis brazos, llegamos a un pueblo alejado del templo.__No era muy grande, pero habían departamos de tres pisos, por lo cual arrendamos en el ultimo piso un departamento de dos habitaciones y Hoshi estuvo internada una en el hospital._

_Cuando ella fue dada de alta nos casamos en la capilla del lugar, los__únicos testigos fueron el sacerdote y algunas enfermeras del lugar que nos escucharon hablar sobre la boda._

_No fue impulsivo, fue algo que decidimos juntos._

_Fuimos muy felices…_

.

.

El sol quemaba con fuerzas ese año ¿O era por la ubicación en la que se encontraba el pueblo? Fuera como fuera, el trabajo de carpintero no era lo suyo, estar todo el día bajo el sol lo hacia transpirar cada día. Pero, al menos volvió a su buena condición física, pero trabajar en una constructora no era lo suyo, cargando kilos de material de una sola vez. Se quitaba la camisa para evitar ensuciar por completo la ropa y ahorrarle trabajo a Hoshi.

Tampoco podía hacer un trabajo como policía en el lugar, los rumores decían que un antiguo Ninja había asesinado a un grupo de ANBUs. Esbozó una arrogante sonrisa para sus adentros; la gente exageraba con sus relatos para salir de la rutina.

Gritos de admiración y llenos de elogios llegaron a sus oídos, no necesitaba mirar para saber que iban dirigidos a él. Sus compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría sobrepasaba los treinta años, le miraban con burla al ver como ignoraba de forma olímpica a cada mujer que insinuaba algo o se le acercaba para pedir su dirección. La respuesta de Itachi cuando alguien empezaba a hartarlo:

–Estoy casado.

La gran mayoría se iba, quejándose y gruñendo; otro porcentaje pedía disculpas y se excusa con la verdad, no sabían de ese nuevo matrimonio que vivía en el pueblo; Sin olvidar un pequeño grupo de mujeres que decían que una vez no dañaba a nadie.

La rutina no era molestia.

Llegaba a casa al atardecer y Hoshi ya le esperaba con un nuevo platillo casero que intentaba preparar, sin muchos resultados. Hablaban y luego se consentía. En los días libres de Itachi salían a pasear y mas de una vez se detuvieron en algún parque a escribirle cartas a Sasuke, cartas que terminaban en una caja escondida al final del armario. Otros días Hoshi le iba a buscar al trabajo y pasaban la tarde juntos.

Evidentemente, no sólo se trataba de ellos dos, a pesar de no tener edad para pensar en esas cosas, o mejor dicho, a pesar de no tener ningún problema decidieron pasar algunos días a la semana con amistades que hicieron en el pueblo. Una vieja pareja de casados, que siempre encontraban cuando salían, ellos solían decir que eran como ellos hace cuarenta años; la casera que había enviudado hace unos años y ahora tenia un hijo que era Ninja en la nación del agua, por haber ayudado al feudal del agua sin siquiera saberlo; Itachi se hizo amigo de sus compañeros de trabajo, a veces legaba un nuevo y les ayudaba y trabaja en compañía de Itachi en sus trabajos.

A veces, Itachi se iba a pasar el rato con sus compañeros, tomando y riéndose. Cuando pedían ir a un cabaret se negaba diciendo que tenia que volver a casa pronto.

Lo mas tierno del mundo cuando volvía a su hogar después de divertirse

Encontrarse a Hoshi dormida en el sillón, cansada de esperar a su marido.

El Uchiha la cargaba en brazos hasta la cama y cuando la dejaba, Hoshi solía despertarse al dejar de sentir el contacto con su marido.

Y con una sonrisa le decía –Bienvenido a casa.

Luego, él la veía a los ojos, sintiéndose mal por dejarla a solas hasta tan tarde. Comparaba ese sentimiento como cuando dejaba a Sasuke esperando para entrenar juntos. Intentaba explicarle que había salido con sus compañeros, pero no era necesario.

–No te he pedido explicaciones, Itachi, confío en ti.

Tal vez, por eso mismo, fue que él se enamoro de ella: Porque ella comprendía sin saber y no se inmutaba ante pequeños problemas que ocurrían.

.

.

_Fueron tres meses__de un matrimonio perfecto._

_Hoshi y yo comprendimos que el matrimonio o el noviazgo no es estar siempre juntos, es dar tiempo y__respetar la privacidad del otro, pero también es entender que ya no es sólo tu propia vida, es de ambos._

_Lo que haga uno le afecta al otro._

_Todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas, y las cosas mejoraron ese__día…_

.

.

El sol golpeaba con mas intensidad que otros días. La gente salía a la calle con sombrillas para protegerse un poco de los rayos. La actividad en el pueblo era normal, sin anomalía visible.

Itachi dio un suspiro, días como esos le daban nostalgia, recordaba a su aldea natal y se solía preguntar que estaría haciendo su pequeño y tonto hermano menor. Se había enterado de que habían derrotado a Madara, aunque no encontraron el cuerpo, lo mas seguro es que se hubiese desintegrado en medio de la batalla, no lo sabía con certeza, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de alguien como Uchiha Madara, incluso revivir otra vez.

También, se informó de que su hermano había traicionado a su aldea, pero gracias al chico Kiuuby logro volver y ser perdonado una vez que la Hokage se disculpo ante él, al igual que varios aldeanos y shinobis. Verle como un traidor era lo correcto, pero todos eran concientes del dolor que uno puede sentir al vivir una mentira. La Hokage había operado a Sasuke, quien había quedado ciego por abusar del Susano y al desgastar sus nuevos ojos.

Curvó sus labios, Madara debió saber que estaba con vida y le dio a Sasuke otros ojos Uchiha. Si Sasuke se enteraba que él estaba con vida, ya no le seria de utilidad sin el deseo de venganza.

Chasqueó la lengua, al final su hermano había hecho las cosas bien. Mejor tarde que nunca, pensó.

Un gritó interrumpió su trabajo de limar la madera que se utilizaría en la nueva pared del edificio que construía con sus compañeros. Vio a lo lejos como se acercaba uno de los comerciantes de la aldea, para ser preciso, el dueño de la tienda de Dangos que él y Hoshi acostumbraban visitar al menos cuatro veces en la semana.

El hombre se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, se apoyo en sus propias rodillas, intentando regular su respiración. Acción por la cual Itachi arqueó una ceja, el pueblo no era tan grande como para agotarse por correr desde el mercado hasta ese lugar.

– ¡Hoshi-san se desmayo; la acaban de llevar al hospital!

Dijo el hombre sin vacilar, indicando la angustia del momento.

Itachi abrió los ojos a más no poder, y sin perder tiempo dejo su trabajo sin explicación alguna.

Los deseos de saltar de techo en techo, como hasta hace poco tiempo, le consumieron unos segundos, sin embargo, no era beneficioso hacerlo. Se limitó a correr a velocidad superior a lo normal, a nadie le extrañaría, en situaciones de angustia o peligroso el ser humano supera sus propios limites.

Llegó al hospital en menos tiempo del que esperaba, preguntándose si alguien había notado s velocidad fuera de lo normal. Ignoró esa duda y entró al lugar. No fue necesario preguntar la localización de su esposa, de inmediato una enfermera le indico donde se encontraba, lo recordaba de la vez en que llego al pueblo con Hoshi herida. Él asintió con la cabeza y busco la habitación del consultorio, hasta encontrarla a pocas puertas de distancia de la administración del lugar.

Abrió la puerta esperándose lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, Hoshi estaba sentada frente al escritorio del doctor que no dejaba de sonreír de forma paternal. Su esposa le daba la espalda y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

– ¿Kirai na-san, verdad?

Sonrió el doctor. Itachi asintió ante su apellido falso y se quedo parado detrás de su esposa.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a Hoshi?

Ahogó la preocupación que sentía en su interior. Perdió a todos sus seres amados con el paso del tiempo, no deseaba seguir perdiendo a gente importante para él. El doctor sonrió.

–No es nada, sólo esta delicada. Esta embarazada.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de golpe, intentando analizar la palabra recién escuchada, "embarazada", no había escuchado esa palabra en años. Vio a su esposa como acto reflejo, notando que sus ojos lilas estaban sobre él, cristalinos. Él lo había dicho en una ocasión, no quería tener hijos, no quería que el Clan volviera a la vida, aunque era inevitable que Sasuke si lo reviviera. Itachi había dicho que no quería bebés, y Hoshi ahora estaba embarazada.

Sintió el llanto de ella hacerse presente, un llanto desolador. Él frunció el ceño y tomándola de la mano, la saco del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, con una expresión neutra en su mirada. El llanto de Hoshi se hacia mas fuerte a cada paso que daban y repetía "lo siento" sin cesar, algunas palabras ahogándose en su garganta. ¿Tenia miedo? Seguramente a quedar sola con el bebé o a perder el amor de su esposo. Él quedo en absoluto silencio, ignorando los susurros de los aldeanos ante tal escena.

Llegaron a su casa en pleno silencio. El llanto había desaparecido y ahora sólo escuchaba un leve sollozo.

Itachi la dejó sentarse en el sillón de la sala y se sentó alejado de ella. Pensativos. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, pero como resultado, las lagrimas volvían.

Ella lo observó aguantando las ganas de volver a gritar en llanto. Ya llevaban una hora en silencio. No podían seguir así, debían hablarlo.

–Quiero tenerlo. –pronunció con temor, esperando la reacción de su marido. –Es nuestro bebé –él no reacciono, sólo se quedo en silencio. –lo amo.

Pasaron otros minutos más de silencio.

Hoshi se levantó para ir a descansar, pero cuando paso frente a Itachi, éste al fin le habló.

– ¿Ese niño será humano?

La mujer detuvo su andar, mirándolo sin saber que decir.

Él continuó.

– ¿será capaz de amarme? -Inclino su torso y sujeto su cabeza con sus manos, al tiempo que sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas. – ¿Con que cara lo voy a mimar cuando he matado a toda su familia? –Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro – ¿Cuándo pregunte por sus abuelos? ¿Qué le respondo? ¿Cómo decirle que mate a sus abuelos, a sus tíos, a toda su familia?

Hoshi balbuceó unos instante y se inclinó ante él, acariciando su cabello.

–Será humano y te amara, porque gracias a ti tendrá vida. Lo vas a mimar con cariño y te olvidaras de tu pasado cuando te sonría. –con una sonrisa lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de él – Cuando pregunte por tu familia dirás que están en el cielo y que los amaste, cuando sea grande le dirás todo y le dirás que lo hiciste porque amabas a toda tu aldea… -le dio caricias por toda su espalda, acogiéndolo –pero por tu amor por él, debes prometerle no matar nunca más, porque ahora ya no quitas vida, sino, la creas.

Itachi la abrazó, desesperado, buscando cariño el cariño que no tuvo de pequeño. Siempre un objeto, siempre una herramienta. Amar algo que no fuera su familia le tomo por sorpresa y ahora saber que algo crecía en las entrañas de su esposa, un pequeño bebé que dependería de él. Eran emociones que no conocía ni comprendía.

Pero se esforzaría por ser el mejor padre que pudiese ser.

Cumpliría la promesa de no matar nunca más, sabia que su bebé lo pediría cuando tuviera conciencia.

.

Pero no sabía que esa promesa arruinaría sus vidas.

.

.

_Al principio no supe como actuar, jamás imagine ser padre_

_Y cuando supe que lo seria, se desataron en mí sentimientos que no creí posibles_

_Estuve feliz, asustado, inseguro, emocionado y otras emociones que no supe reconocer_

_Simplemente: me sentí completo_

_._

_Las cosas siguieron con normalidad, sin embargo, deje de acompañar a mis compañeros a sus salidas de noche._

_Hoshi y yo empezamos a ver productos para niños, aunque aún no__sabíamos si seria niño o niña. Vimos para ambos sexos._

_También, decidimos que cuando nuestro hijo cumpliera los cinco años, iríamos a Konoha._

_._

_Todos nuestros planes quedaron arruinados._

_Por una sola persona._

_Una Ninja_

_._

_¿Cómo íbamos a saber que cerca del pueblo se encontraba uno de los antiguos laboratorios de Orochimaru?_

.

.

Hoshi salió de la panadería del pueblo, con un pan de melón en la boca y otros cuatro en una bolsa de papel, que tenia pegada contra su pecho. Su no tan abultado vientre de cuatro meses lucia algo pequeño para lo que debería ser su peso ideal. Recordó que debía ir al doctor para la revisión mensual, ignoró eso, no le preocupaba ir a ver al doctor. ¿Para que ir? Simplemente le dirían "Esta bien, venga el próximo mes" perdida de tiempo y dinero.

Dio un paso para dirigirse al centro del pueblo y ver algunos productos para recién nacidos, de inmediato un fuerte dolor se produjo en su espalda, dolor que se justificaba por el peso de su vientre, o al menos eso se dijo.

Se dirigió al mercado en busca de algunos vegetales para el Miso que planeaba preparar esa noche.

La gente del pueblo la saludaba y algunos pequeños preguntaban cuando nacería el nuevo niño. Las emociones de la mujer estaban a flor de piel, ya deseaba tener a su pequeño en brazos y darle todo el amor que estaba reteniendo en su interior.

Se detuvo en una de los puestos mas caros del lugar, contemplando unas uvas que se veían jugosas. Lamió sus labios ante el antojo que empezaba a tener, revisó con entusiasmo su monedero, dándose cuenta que no tenia suficiente dinero para comprarlas, si las compraba no podría hacer la cena de esa noche. Dio un suspiro repitiéndose que por un antojo no iba a morir.

Cuando ya estaba por retirarse una persona le detuvo.

–Yo te lo compro.

Hoshi vio con ojos sorprendidos como aquella extraña le pagaba un kilo de uvas frescas y se las daba sin pedir nada a cambio. Las recibió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

–De nada.

Examinó con la mirada a ese ser. Su anaranjado atado en una cola de caballo alta y sus ojos color rubí que, debía admitir, eran lindos de apreciar. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al recibir las apetitosas uvas y trato a la mujer con amabilidad.

– ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí.

La extraña se mantuvo en silencio un segundo, al parecer, analizando que decir. Y cuando al fin abrió su boca fue para sonreír.

–Soy Jaku, y estaré en el pueblo un tiempo.

–Soy Hoshi, un placer.

.

.

_Pasaron unos dos meses antes que conociera en persona a Jaku.  
Hoshi se__veían mas feliz que de costumbre gracias a ella, al fin tenia una amiga de su edad._

_No le tome__importancia a lo que Hoshi decía de ella. Si eran amigas y mi esposa era feliz, estaba bien para mi._

_No me iba a involucrar mas de lo debido._

_._

_¿Por__qué ella debía ser una Ninja de Konoha?_

.

.

Escuchó las risas mucho antes de entrar a su hogar; en sus labios se forma una invisible sonrisa al imaginar a su esposa riéndose como si fuera una colegiala. Entró sin hacer mayor ruido, notando que la amiga de su esposa estaba dándole la espalda, por lo que sólo veía la encantadora sonrisa de Hoshi.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, y cuando logró ponerse al frente de su mujer, ella reaccionó con un leve sobresalto que se veía casi infantil a ojos ajenos. Hoshi se levanto un poco, dándole un casto beso junto a un saludo.

–Hola, Itachi –Sonrió y con un gesto de la mano señalo a su acompañante –Esta es mi amiga Jaku.

Él dirigió su vista a la invitada, mas por cortesía que por interés. No era fea, pero tampoco bonita, lo único que podía llamarse atrayente en ella eran sus ojos rojos, pero no llegaban a ser de color carmín como la sangre. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de sorpresa y el sonrojo que se divisaba en las mejillas de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Todo su cuerpo grito que alejara esa persona de sus vidas, para siempre. Era un presentimiento nada mas, por lo que se negó a hacer caso, era una amiga de Hoshi ¿Por qué habría de hacer daño?

Sin embargo, Itachi no pudo negarse a si mismo que la cara de Jaku era extrañamente familiar. Como si la hubiese visto en alguna otra parte, en otro tiempo y lugar.

.

Los días pasaron.

Y a la segunda semana de su primer encuentro, inicio la tortura.

.

.

Unos gemidos de dolor se escucharon en el departamento.

Itachi salio de su habitación ahogando una exclamación de preocupación al escuchar la débil voz de su mujer decir que sólo necesitaba descansar; Hoshi llevaba una semana con dolores, las cuales excusaba con patadas del bebé. Lo dicho le preocupaba mas, su madre había sentido las patadas a los seis meses cuando esperaba a Sasuke, sin embargo, confiaría en que Hoshi sabia lo que hacia.

Salio de la habitación seguido por Jaku, la niña de cabello exótico que le hacia recordar a una naranja con patas, o ha Madara cuando se hacia pasar por un retrasado mental.

Ella sonrió al cerrar la puerta –Mejórate, yo iré a mi casa dentro de unos minutos –Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y volteó a ver al hombre de la casa, quien se limitó a ignorarla y dirigirse a la cocina sin apuro alguno. Jaku le siguió como si se tratara de una niña pequeña siguiendo a quien le cuida una noche en que los padres salen a una fiesta.

–Itachi-kun ¿Nos hemos visto antes de que Hoshi nos presentara?

Él la ignoró nuevamente, sí Hoshi no estaba, no había razón para hablarle. Sintió su penetrante mirada color rubí desgastado, hizo caso omiso, sólo quería que ella se fuera. Estar a su lado era irritante y el sentimiento de peligroso no había desaparecido desde que la conoció.

Ella sonrió con malicia, como si hubiese esperado ese momento por largo tiempo.

– ¿Has vivido en Konoha? –Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, mas, siguió preparando un aperitivo para cuando su esposa se despertara.

–No.

La respuesta fue seca y precisa. Jaku volvió a sonreír mas ampliamente, aguantando gritar.

–Clan Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha, el numero uno de la academia, graduado a los siete años y te convertiste en el jefe de los ANBU a los trece años, meses después mataste a tu Clan, menos a tu hermano menor. ¿Qué haría Konoha si se enterara que estas vivo?

El nombrado se mantuvo firme aunque podía sentir como un sudor frío bajaba por su cuello, el aire que entraba por su garganta le parecía demasiada para un cuerpo como el suyo, y, pudo jurar que sus piernas flaqueaban de no ser porque él no era una persona débil ante amenazas.

El Uchiha agudizo su mirada, conciente que esa declaración llevaba un significado oculto.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Jaku mostró una expresión de tristeza que podría oprimir el corazón de cualquiera, menos el de Itachi. Esas expresiones no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo.

–Yo estaba enamorada de ti en la academia, me rechazaste –Confesó su pasado con agitación, como si hubiese sido una pesadilla. –Y aún te amo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de silencio, en los que Jaku parecía ser victima del miedo, estaba frente a un asesino que mato tanto a ancianos como recién nacidos, y ella estaba a punto de cumplir suicidio con lo que seguía a continuación. Trago saliva, recordándose que no había vuelta atrás. Su voz se volvió firme, como si todo el rencor que guardaba por un suceso pasado saliera a flote.

– ¡Hoshi no te merece! ¡Es muy poca cosa para ti! –El Uchiha gruño levemente, como amenaza, lo que provocó que ella bajara el tono de voz. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Hoshi despertara –No es una Ninja, no es buena cocinera y en el bordado es un asco.

– ¿Y? –Pronuncio al fin. –La amo.

Pronuncio las palabras con brusquedad, casi amontonando una sobre otra. Debía admitir que le costo decir esas dos ultimas palabras, nunca le había confesado a nadie que amaba a su esposa, sólo asentía a las insinuaciones del resto. Hoshi también omitía revelar sus sentimientos. Talvez ese era uno de los encantos de la relación, una complicidad que solo existía entre ellos. Pero, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando Jaku habló.

–Conviérteme en tu amante y nadie saldrá perjudicado.

Un liquido ardiente subió desde la boca de su estomago hasta su cabeza, concentrándose en sus ojos. Esa mujer que se encontraba parada enfrente de él. Aquella mujer que era la mejor amiga de su esposa. Aquella mujer que le inspiraba desconfianza era lo que temía; era una cínica. Jaku era unas dos caras, sonreía con Hoshi mientras planeaba ese momento.

–No.

Se contuvo, los deseos de asesinarla y activar el Sharingan de paso eran demasiado grandes. No estaba seguro de poder usar su genjutsu, talvez no funcionaria o se quedaría ciego de nuevo. No se arriesgaría sin estar seguro que el sacrificio valdría la pena.

–No puedes matarme –Habló Jaku mostrando una sonrisa gatuna que solía mostrar cuando era feliz, talvez por causa de una deformaron en la boca o solo una manía. –Si lo haces ¿Hoshi te perdonara? –Punto débil, Itachi no deseaba ver a su amada llorar –Mi Clan no es muy conocido, nuestra único Kekegenkay (Técnica línea sanguínea) se basa en que todos los del Clan pueden ver a los responsables de la muerte de un integrante, sea o no asesinato. Si me matas, todos sabrán –Sonrió con malicia, borrando esa sonrisa de gato –Y si me atacas por la espalda será igual, puedo pensar en tu nombre y con eso bastara para que sepan quien me asesino.

Itachi gruñó, sintiendo como sus manos se empuñaban y temblaban por la cólera, detestaba a esa mujer.

–Sí descubren que estas vivo vendrán por ti ¿Imaginas lo que le harán a Hoshi y a su hijo?

Su mente quedo en blanco, sólo pensaba en su amada de ojos color lila y al pequeño hijo que estaba en su vientre. La siguiente imagen que cruzó por su mente le dejo atónito: Su mujer muerta en el suelo, desangrada en la cárcel de Konoha, al lado de ella, un recién nacido de cabello negro como el carbón, sin respirar, tranquilo, como si hubiese muerto en medio de un buen sueño.

–A Hoshi la matarían por ser cómplice y matarían a tu hijo por miedo a que siga tus pasos por venganza, como tu hermano. Sólo que tu hijo estaría sólo, sin ayuda, nadie lo recibiría por ser tu hijo y ni Sasuke se haría cargo de él. Posiblemente lo mataría.

No quería pensar en eso, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si la mataba lo descubrirían y Hoshi y el bebé sufrirían las consecuencias, y, si no hacia lo que quería, lo delataría igual.

Estaba atrapado.

Y no podía olvidar que se había prometido a si mismo y a su hijo no volver a matar, para ser levemente digno de ser llamado "papá".

.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio y rogó al cielo para ser perdonado. Prefería tener ese cargo de conciencia para toda la eternidad a ver morir a los seres que amaba. La vio con desprecio, al tiempo que, ella sonreía de forma triunfante y daba la vuelta al mueble de cocina. Itachi no se inmuto al sentir como ese ser, semejante a una arpía, lo abrazaba por el cuello y, poniéndose de puntas, le besaba con suavidad en los labios.

La sensación le genero asco, desprecio y repulsión.

No dejaba de imaginar a su esposa a medida que el beso se profundizaba, aunque él no hacia nada.

No quería estar en ese lugar, no quería hacer sufrir a Hoshi.

No quería ser indigno de su hijo.

.

.

_Hoshi__sufría dolores de vientre seguido y perdía sangre, yo ya no confiaba en que fuera el ciclo menstrual. Pero, Hoshi era de las personas que no van al doctor a menos que este muriéndose del dolor._

_Gente estúpida._

_Si Hoshi hubiese ido al sentir los primeros dolores… Talvez ella y el bebé seguirían vivos._

_._

_No debí dejarme llevar por una amenaza_

_¿Pero que iba a hacer?_

_Nada se me ocurrió en ese momento._

_._

_Ahora que lo pienso, pudieron existir mas soluciones._

_Hoshi y yo pudimos escapar de la aldea e ir a otra nación._

_Pude haber contado en el pueblo que ella quería una relación con migo aunque yo estuviese casado y estaba interviniendo en la relación porque era amiga de Hoshi. En el pueblo la hubiese echado por ser así._

_._

_._

_Pensar que en menos de un mes mi vida acabo._

.

.

El ambiente era relajado en la cocina, ambas mujeres cocinando y riéndose de alguna anécdota de la infancia lejana. Imaginándose en que ocurriría en unos meses cuando naciera el fruto del amor. Pronto los cuatro meses acabarían y empezaría el quinto.

La dueña de casa, de brillante cabellera marrón y de ojos color lila, no dejaba de caminar sin cuidado por todo el lugar, sacando algo de cada lugar. Mientras su amiga se reía por sus torpes movimientos a pesar de conservar esa astuta actitud. El embarazó si cambiaba la personalidad de las mujeres.

–Iré a comprar algo, se acabaron los huevos.

Anunció Hoshi, tomando un abrigo del perchero y la cartera. Por la ventana el sol ya se encontraba oculto entre almohadas de nubes y el cielo deseaba dejar caer tierna nieve sobre el pueblo sin razón aparente. El esposo se levantó del sillón, donde se encontraba leyendo un libro, y se le acercó.

–Mejor voy yo.

Itachi no deseaba estar a solas con Jaku, en cada oportunidad que se presentaba ella se le abalanzaba en sima y desde hace dos encuentros lo obligaba a tocarla.

–Ni hablar, Itachi, quiero ir yo y de paso hablar con la casera.

Cerró la puerta, y el Uchiha quedo a solas con el zorro disfrazado de oveja.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sintiera como esa le abraza por la espalda, susurrando su nombre como si estuviera en éxtasis.

Jaku lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a dirigirse al sillón, donde lo sentó y a continuación ella se sentó en sus piernas. Sin demora lo besó en los labios y, con sus manos recorrió el pecho de él con afán. El que Itachi no reaccionaba le deprimía, pero al menos estaba disfrutándolo, nunca había sentido un cuerpo masculino tan cerca de ella.

–Te amo

Itachi escuchó esas palabras vacías para él. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de que le escuchó, mas, no respondió con ninguna frase. Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar ver tal espectáculo de gran asquerosidad. El tacto de ella le quemaba vivo, era despreciable y sentía nauseas de si mismo por soportar eso. Sintió como las manos se posaban sobre su sexo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, quería vomitar. No le entusiasmaba la situación, sólo sentía asco. Sintió nuevamente como le besaban y como siempre no reacciono.

Entonces ocurrió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Hoshi apareció con una sonrisa diciendo que se le había olvidado el dinero.

La cartera callo al suelo en cuanto sus ojos reconocieron la escena.

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no dar y sus pupilas se agrandaron

Las dos personas que quería. Besándose, tocándose.

Sintió su corazón dejar de latir, mientras su expresión no cambiaba. Seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro y de apoco empezó a notar como de sus ojos se escapaba agua caliente en señal de consolación. Sintió su alma perderse en el mar de lo absurdo, era como una mala obra escrita en su vida. El único hombre que había amado besaba a su primera gran amiga. Sus piernas flaquearon, deseaba caer al suelo y llorar.

Un grito desgarrador amenazaba salir de su garganta y el sentimiento de soledad le rompía en mil pedazos el alma. Deseaba correr, gritar, no haber conocido nunca a esas dos personas… pero aun así… los estaba mirando, como ambos se daban cuenta de su presencia y abrían sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por su marido.

Salio corriendo, dejando atrás a esos dos representantes de la traición.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre en un grito masculino. Aumento la velocidad, corriendo, escapando de lo que había visto.

Creyendo que todo había sido una mentira, las promesas, las palabras, el tiempo juntos se volvió una miga de pan en un mar de amargura.

.

.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, lo ultimo que logró ver fue a Itachi corriendo en busca de Hoshi. Todo había salido mal, nada salio como lo tenia planeado. Sólo le quedaban tres meses del pueblo mientras investigaba el laboratorio de Orochimaru, pensaba jugar con Itachi y Hoshi hasta ese día, y regresar a Konoha dispuesta a vivir una vida nueva ahora que su fantasía de la infancia quedaba realizada.

Sólo era un juego, no planeaba destruir ese dulce matrimonio. Hoshi era tan comprensiva y sensible, no pedía explicaciones a nadie, sólo pedía amor. Itachi era frío pero en el fondo quería a su familia y daría la vida por ellos.

Eran tal para cual, lo supo en cuanto los vio juntos.

–Sólo quería ser amada…

Se desplomó en un llanto, todo era su culpa. ¿Cómo vería a Hoshi a la cara? Verla así, en estado de shock, llorando con una sonrisa. No deseaba verla así. La quería, quería a su amiga.

.

.

Dio un paso en falso, tropezando con el ultimo escalón. Vio para atrás con la respiración entrecortada, mirando como su esposo se le acercaba. Se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo, casi cayendo nuevamente. Un dolor agudo en el vientre le hizo gritar. Y al salir del edificio contemplo por una fracción de segundo como la calle estaba levemente tapizada por una fina capa de nieve. Corrió otro poco, sin rumbo fijo.

Otro dolor.

No aguanto, se dejo caer en la nieve, mientras esta seguí cayendo.

Un gritó desgarrador salio de su garganta, conciente de que no era un dolor emocional, era físico.

Su respiración se acelero aun mas, y con una mano sostuvo su vientre, repitiendo que todo estaría bien. Intentó tranquilizar al niño en su interior. Abrió los ojos con terror, escuchando como el padre de su hijo se acercaba, no obstante, eso no le aterro.

No sentía su corazón latir, no lo sentía dormir y existir. No sentía a su bebé.

– ¡Haaa!

Dio un grito de dolor, sintiendo como un liquido ardiente empezaba a decender por sus piernas.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No te mueras!

Itachi se detuvo al escuchar ese grito, notando que Hoshi se encontraba en suelo, sosteniéndose de sus piernas y rodillas, seguramente se había caído. Se acercó a ella notando como no dejaba de repetir un rechazo a algo que él desconocía. - ¡¿Qué ocurre? –Gritó asustado. Conocía a Hoshi, ella no estaba llorando por lo ocurrido, no ahora. Ella levantó su rostro, con una mirada desesperada en sus ojos color flor. El Uchiha le miro, sorprendido de la palidez que poseía ese rostro que era tostado por lo general.

Lo supo en cuanto lo vio.

Estaban conectados.

Por eso, y sólo por eso.

Supieron que su bebé estaba muerto.

Un nuevo gritó escapó de los labios de Hoshi, e Itachi se inclino viendo como las piernas de Hoshi se manchaban de color carmesí. –No –Susurró anonado, tomando una mano de su esposa en señal de apoyo.

Algo callo de la intimidad de Hoshi, algo redondo y pequeño mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, teniéndose de sangre. ¡Dios mió! ¡Era la cabeza de su bebé! –No puedes morir… –Itachi empezó a llorar, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo. La sangre seguía escurriendo, esta vez salio algo pequeño y alargado. Un brazo.

–Mi bebé…

Sollozó Hoshi, acurrucándose en la nieve mientras no cesaba de llorar. Pedazos de miembros humanos siguieron cayendo sobre la nieve.

La gente empezó a salir de sus hogares ante el secándolo y quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena. Los niños empezaron a llorar y esconderse en las faldas de sus madres, que no dejaban de llorar y repetir que el espectáculo era un horror. Los hombres se acercaron a la joven pareja y cargaron a la mujer en cuanto callo desmayada por el cansancio y el horror.

Itachi quedo en el suelo, de rodillas, mirando como la nieve seguía teniéndose de rojo. Tomó con sumo cuidado los pedazos de carne que eran parte de su hijo, se levanto, y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al hospital siguiendo a los aldeanos que llevaban a su esposa desmayada.

Jaku estaba en medio de la multitud, llorando. Y cuando paso al lado de ella escucho un vago "lo siento". Cerró los ojos. –Te perdono, sólo porque Hoshi lo haría. –Siguió caminando, escuchando como Jaku empezaba a llorar al igual que él.

.

.

_No__sabría decir como fue mirar todo eso, simplemente._

_Sentí__que mi vida moría junto a mi bebé._

_Saber que se estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos y no poder hacer nada._

_¡Absolutamente nada!_

_Sólo ver como moría._

.

.

–Realmente, Hoshi-san presentaba síntomas de aborto espontáneo desde principio del tercer mes según me contó. Parece que tenía una anomalía genética, posiblemente hereditario de madre o padre.

Ambos se encontraban sentados enfrente al escritorio del doctor. Ninguno tomaba gran atención, y cada ciertos minutos, Itachi veía de reojo a su mujer, notando como volvía a llorar

-Hoshi debía venir cada mes, desconozco el porque no vino, pero fue irresponsable no venir. –La nombrada apuño sus manos sobre el regazo de su falda, llorando con mas fuerza –Los abortos en proceso se pueden prevenir con tratamiento, debieron venir en cuanto sintieron dolor. No es normal.

Itachi endureció su mandíbula aguantando las ganas de gritarle a ese doctor por decir cosas tan insensibles, sin embargo, sólo pudo hablar en forma raspada.

– ¿Por qué su cuerpo se destrozo?

Hoshi abrió sus ojos y su llanto se volvió un poco más fuerte, llevando sus manos a la cara para evitar la humillación de ser vista en esas condiciones.

–El feto era muy sensible, esa caída debió ser mas brusca de lo que planeaban, es normal que se allá destrozado.

.

El joven matrimonio salio del hospital, sin tocarse el uno al otro, recordando lo ultimo dicho por el medico.

–Si planean tener otro bebé me gustaría que vinieran los dos para que el embarazo sea asistido.

¿Cómo iban a pensar en bebés ahora?

.

.

_Dolor de espalda, de vientre, sangramiento, también Hoshi experimento fiebres cortas pero fuertes, el que se encontrara tan débil y el exceso de nauseas eran síntomas de aborto._

_No nos dimos cuenta, lo de las nauseas eran normales en un embarazo,__así que no lo tomamos mucho en cuenta._

_Si hubiese cuidado mas de Hoshi._

_¿Difícil de creerlo?_

_Yo, Uchiha Itachi, me lamento algo._

_._

_No protegí lo que mas amaba._

.

.

Llegó a casa después de otro largo día de trabajar, aunque le habían dado el día libre no deseaba tener tiempo para pensar. Si lo hacia recordaba a su bebé, y el dolor que desgarraba su corazón. Llamó por su nombre a su esposa, esperando encontrarla en el sillón como estaba casi todos los días. Dio un suspiro, sospechando donde la encontraría.

En la noche sólo se escuchaba el llanto.

Hoshi ya no intentaba cocinar.

Y no se hablaban.

Itachi estaba seguro que llevaba semanas sin escuchar al voz de su amada.

Se encamino a su habitación y prendió la luz de paso, ya había anochecido y toda la casa estaba en tinieblas. Fue a la habitación del bebé, la cual habían preparado con tanto entusiasmo para un niño o una niña, o en el mejor de los casos, para dos bebés. Abrió la puerta, encontrando al luz apagada, presionó el interruptor, mostrando un sin fin de juguetes y ropa de bebé, una cuna y una cama. En la cama se encontraba Hoshi, con una mirada perdida en e infinito, tocando con sus fríos dedos la tela de lana de un abrigo de bebé, por la ventan ase podía apreciar como llovía.

Había pasado un mes desdel aborto.

–Es hora de ir a dormir, Hoshi.

Ella bajo la cabeza y volvió a llorar.

–Ya esta muerto, no es bueno que llores tanto.

El llanto inundo la habitación, llena de sueños rotos y esperanzas acabadas

.

.

_Pensé__que era normal que ocurriese eso, también Hoshi se vio sumamente asustadiza._

_Le hablaba por detrás y ella daba un grito, asustada._

_Por las noches lloraba._

_Y su mirada era la de un muerto._

_Muerta en vida._

_Había__escuchado que cuando las mujeres pasaban por eso los maridos dejaban de darles atención, cansados por eso y estresados por no sentirse comprendidos._

_Nosotros, los hombres, también sufrimos por cosas así._

_Sin embargo, yo entendí algo, no era posible comparar ambas situaciones._

_La mujer carga a su bebé con su vientre, es parte de él. Parte de su corazón, parte de su alma y parte de cuerpo._

_Para un hombre es sangre de su sangre, es parte de uno y es parte del__corazón._

_Pero no es lo mismo, jamás lo seria._

_¿Cómo comparar el tacto y la sangre a ser uno solo?_

_La expresión "Somos uno" no esta bien dicha, por que la únicas dos personas que son uno, son las madres y sus hijos._

_No me sorprende que Hoshi sufriera tanto._

_._

_._

_Y no me sorprende que me hubiese culpado._

.

.

Corría por las calles, preguntando a todo aquel cruzara su camino si había visto a su esposa. Siempre lo mismo "La vi con una maleta, pero no sé a donde se dirigía" o "No la he visto ¿ocurrió algo?" Tenia que encontrarla, tenia que hacerlo. Encontrarla, abrazarla y decirle todo. Ya le había explicado muchas veces lo que ocurrió con Jaku, pero parecía que ella no lograba entender nada.

Ya llevaba dos horas buscándola, sabia que no la encontraría. Ella ya debía estar fuera del pueblo.

Se dirigió a su hogar apresuradamente y tomo las cenizas de su bebé, las que pidió quemar para tenerlo siempre a su lado; saco comida del refrigerador y una manta para abrigarse por la noche. Tomo una capucha negra y se la puso. Se acercó a la salida y vio por ultima vez su hogar.

Dejando en la basura la nota que había encontrado esa misma mañana.

.

.

_Itachi, te Odio:_

_No deseo verte, eres el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo. Mi hijo, mí amado hijo._

_¿Por qué te metiste con mi mejor amiga? Es tu culpa, tuya, y la de Jaku, que mi bebé este muerto. Te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón. Alguna vez creí que era nuestro destino estar juntos y ser feliz._

_Quería__ser tu ángel y sólo termine hundida en la oscuridad._

_Te ame y te amo, pero mas que nada te odio._

_Eres despreciable, eres el ser que mas detesto en este mundo. Me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me arrepiento de haber compartido mi vida con tigo._

_Nunca más sabrás de mí, me iré lejos, a un lugar donde tú no puedes ir. Intentare ser feliz y esta vez no me arruinaras la vida como ya lo hiciste una vez. Si creíste que te he perdonado no lo hago. Te odio y espero… que si te enamoras de nuevo, no le hagas lo mismo que a mí. Nadie se merece tanto dolor._

_Hoshi_

.

.

El único lugar al que Hoshi podía ir e Itachi no, era Konoha. Con ese pensamiento el Uchiha emprendió rumbo.

Aunque tuviese el alma destrozada no se echaría a llorar.

Todo tenía solución menos la muerte.

.

.

_Podría__decir como fue el viaje a Konoha, podría decir como fue que entre sin ser percatado, podría contar como camine por la aldea sin que nadie sospechara nada, podría contar como conseguí alimentos_

_Podría__contarte sobre una persona que vi y que no esperaba volver a ver en toda mi vida._

_Podría__contarte que ocurrió la noche en que Shinju fue procreado._

_También__podría contarte quien es el padre de Shinju._

_Con quien Hinata paso una noche entre copas risas y el placer de ser mujer._

_Podría__contarte con que personas hablo Hinata esa noche, los candidatos a ser el padre de Shinju._

_Podría__contarte muchas cosas._

_._

_Por ahora sólo te contare la razón por la que seguí a Hinata con tanto afán._

_La noche del incendio._

.

.

La había seguido desde el anochecer, aquella jovencita de virginidad recién robada, con sólo diecisiete años su cuerpo amenazaba con mostrar los primos síntomas del embarazo precoz que tenia. Seguirla a ella, una Hyuuga, era mucho más fácil que seguir a Hoshi. Su esposa era lista, sabia cuando él la seguía, talvez porque su odio superaba al de Sasuke.

Sabía lo que harían la Hyuuga y Hoshi. Ambas planeaban abandonar la aldea de la hoja para evitar que el monarca del Clan Hyuuga abortara al bebé, para que la gente no menospreciara a Hinata al verla embarazada y sin padre para su hijo. Sin embargo, si ellas se iban, él también.

Dio un paso entre las sombras del bosque, recordando como era la joven de ojos de luna cuando la vio por primera vez, el cambio desde su embarazo era sorprendente. Ella había perdido toda su inocencia tras ver a su amado con anillo de bodas en mano, y recupero su pureza tras perder su virginidad y portar un bebé bastardo en su vientre. Era extraño lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo, no obstante, eso le preocupaba un poco. No quería imaginar lo que ocurriría mas adelante si ella resultaba estar enamorada del padre de su hijo.

Caminó en paso regular, ya que la Hyuuga no tenia mayor prisa, en cambio, se veía pensativa. Itachi miro al cielo al sentir un extraño aroma, algo que sofocaba sus pulmones y le daban deseos de toser, era aroma a humo. Un incendio se encontraba cerca.

Sintió una presión en su corazón, como una aguja filosa que lo atravesaba; tenía un mal presentimiento. Y al parecer, Hinata también lo tenia, pues, empezó a correr en dirección al bar donde se encontraría con Hoshi en diez minutos.

El Uchiha miro en dirección al destino, deseando que el lugar estuviera intacto, que sólo fuera una paranoia el que su alma estuviera sufriendo nuevamente anunciando la muerte de la única mujer que a amado realmente. Detuvo sus pasos, al cruzar la esquina y divisar la fuente del olor.

El bar estaba en llamas, las paredes cayéndose sobre si mismo o al lado. No habían edificios cercanos, al menos no habitados a esas horas de la madrugada; nadie saldría herido mas que las personas que estaban emborracharas dentro del edificio. Por las ventanas se podía ver a la gente chocando con el vidrio intentando salir, alguien rompió un vidrio y pedía auxilio, pero nadie lo escucharía en ese lugar. Las llamas lo consumieron y no pudo escapar de su fatal destino.

Hinata corrió asustada, hasta quedar frente al edificio, el brillo de las llamas la iluminaba. Itachi se quedó prado en a esquina, apreciando como poco a poco se mostraban la figura de Hoshi entre las llamas del edificio casi extinto en su totalidad. Ambos mujeres hablaban y vio las reacciones de Hinata, como abrazaba su vientre, como lloraba y como escapaba de ese lugar.

El pelinegro espero unos segundos hasta que vio a la Hyuuga desaparecer. Se acercó al incendio y se adentro entre las llamas dispuesto a rescatar a su amada, no quería perderla, ya la había visto a la distancia varias semanas, meses; cada día que pasaba su estado se deterioraba mas, no podía seguir viéndola así. Durante días temía que ella pudiese matarse, pero había confiado a Hinata, en silencio, la vida de Hoshi, pero no por eso la iba a dejar de tomar atención.

El edificio prácticamente no existía, solo quedaban dos paredes y en los escombros del lugar se podían diferenciar cadáveres, algunas personas aun con vida, agonizantes. Camino sobre las cenizas y muebles quemados, acercándose a la parte final del edificio, donde podía ver un cuerpo encorvado en el suelo, empezando a quemarse.

Era como un animalito asustado.

¡Hoshi!

La nombrada se estremeció al escucharlo, no lo había oído desde hace meses. Era conciente de que él la seguía, pero no lo había visto en carne propia. Giró su cabeza para verlo, encontrándolo con su mismo rostro de neutralidad con el que lo había conocido. El mismo rostro que amaba.

Un sentimiento de calidez los invadió al mismo tiempo, casi olvidando que la ropa de Hoshi estaba en llamas y le quemaba.

Itachi se inclinó y con la yema de sus dedos le acaricio el rostro, provocando un sonrojo en ambos. Las lagrimas amenazaron al hombre con salir, había estado tan lastimado desde hace meses, desde que perdieron a su primer hijo. Tanto dolor le impedía llorar, aunque llorara por años el dolor no desaparecería.

Hoshi se tranquilizo un instante, y cuando disfruto la caricia algo cambio, el sentimiento de odio volvió a ella. Recordó que quien la estaba tocando no era sólo su marido, su ex marido, también era el causante de la muerte de su hijo, quien le había engañado con su mejor amiga, quien arruino sus vidas para siempre.

– ¡Vete!

Gotas de agua empezaron a recorrer su rostro, que rápidamente empezaban a secarse por el constante calor.

– ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Eres quien mato a mi bebé!

Él retrocedió, conciente del daño que el había provocado.

–Te sacare de aquí –Intentó tomarla en brazos, pero ella le empujo.

– ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir y que Hinata este bien! ¡Mínimo déjame morir como quiero! –Sintió un nudo en su garganta, deseando llorar a gritos- ¡Te odio, déjame tranquila!

– ¿No me perdonaras? –Frunció el seño, apunto de rendirse en conseguir el perdón de la mujer que amaba. – ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Ella enmudeció, pensando en su amiga Hinata, quien, ahora debía estar intentando ir lo mas lejos posible. Ella no podría ir sola muy lejos, ella necesitaba ayuda, ella era indefensa, aún no aprendía a protegerse por si sola, aunque dijera lo contrario. Vio al hombre unos segundos, sintiendo como el calor de las llamas empezaba a matarla, no quedaba de otra, era un si o si. Sólo una persona le podía proteger ahora.

–Hyuuga Hinata. –Pronuncio el nombre con suavidad, ante la mirada de extrañeza de él –Te perdonare, en el cielo te perdonare ¡pero sólo si la proteges! –Empezó a llorar con fuerza -¡Te lo suplico, ayúdala y te perdonare!

Itachi asintió, ya no podía salvarla. No obstante, cumpliría su ultimo voluntad. No salvaría a Hoshi si ella no quería, era su decisión y ya era tarde para hacerla reaccionar.

–Te amo.

Dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, mientras las ultimas paredes caían ante las llamas.

Itachi corrió, adentrándose en el bosque en busca de la mujer que debía proteger de ahora en adelante.

–Te amo, pero te odio…

Fue un susurró el cual detuvo su paso. Miro hacia atrás, seguro de que esa era la voz de Hoshi. Empezó a llorar sin que la lluvia le cubriese, como acostumbraba, por segunda vez en la vida lloro en solitaria mientras buscaba a Hinata entre los senderos.

.

.

La vio a la lejanía, intentando recuperar el aire y llorando en forma silenciosa, ella también estaba herida por la muerte de Hoshi.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ella era quien portaba en su interior el nuevo Uchiha.

Ella era una mujer de la que él se podía enamorar.

Y recordó la fragilidad de su esposa.

No quería enamorarse nunca más.

.

Hinata.

Ella volteó a verlo, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa e intentó escapar.

Él la siguió.

Sus caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse, no obstante

¿Sus caminos deberían ser uno sólo o solo estarían de la mano?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leerlo.

Ahora intentare actualizar cuanto antes, _ aunque tenga que reprobar!

Haaa…. Y tengo un problema… al parecer "alguien" olvido el cumpleaños de Shinju. Por si no se acuerda ese "alguien" el cumpleaños de Shinju fue el 15 de febrero. Y si, al decir "alguien" me refiero a los lectores que dicen amar a Shinju y se olvidaron de una fecha tan importante u.u se acuerdan del cumpleaños de Hinata y Sasuke, pero no del de Shinju.

Que feo, que feo.

Shinju no ha salido de su camerino desde ese día no recibió ni un felicidades.

Haa… y también fue mi cumpleaños el 16 de marzo, pero bueno, eso ya no importa.

.

Esta vez no responderé a la crítica de SasukexHinata4ever.

.

Haa.….y-y…. etto… nuevamente disculpas por la demora u.u ¡Nunca volverá a pasar!

Otra cosa, díganme si les parece que haga un Facebook con mi cuenta de Angel de una ala. Me lo sugirió una fan, así les comentaría cuanto actualizo, si algo me lo impide, también contestaría preguntas que tengan sobre el fic.


	20. El arte del perdon

Hola a todos

Los exámenes me tienen muerta y en especial el prepararme para la PSU (o examen de admisión o como lo conozcan) n_nUu pero sigo dando lo mejor de mi!

Neee... este es un cap muy importante, ya que es el cap dinamita, es decir, todo lo interesante de la segunda parte de Haiiro no Shinju empieza a partir de este cap en adelante.

Lamentablemente, ya no creo que lleguemos a los 1000 RRs antes de que actualice el cap 21 u.u Pero al menos lo intentamos! Y miren que tan lejos llegamos! Casi 900 RRs! Tal vez mi sueño de los 1000 RRs en 20 capítulos no se hará realidad (necesitaría que todos los que lo leen dejaran un RR o hacer que 4 personas dejaran RRs desde el cap 1 en adelante) pero se sintió bien intentarlo y estoy orgullosa de lo lejos que hemos llegado!

Se los agradezco mucho y estoy muy feliz que todos me hayan ayudado hasta este momento.

Sólo me queda pedirles que sigan con migo, porque ya llegamos a la mitad del fic (No sobre la cantidad de capítulos, sino de sucesos) y de ahora en adelante todo puede empeorar y mejorar.

¡Gracias a todos!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El agua de la bañera era tan caliente que se forma un denso vapor al contacto con la piel. Shinju se asusto, temía que su piel quedara roja como en cierta ocasión a los cuatro años en que su madre le dijo que no fuera a bañarse a las aguas termales sólo, pero al no hacer caso su piel quedo toda roja por dos días y le ardía al caminar.

Vio a su madre fijamente a los ojos, a lo que ella sonrió y dio la llave para que saliera agua fría hasta que dio de resultado la temperatura perfecta, algo mas caliente de lo que seria el resultado perfecto pero sin exagerar como antes. Shinju entró a la bañera sonriendo, mientras hundía su cuerpo hasta la barbilla, sentándose en la bañera. Metió su cabeza dentro del agua, aguantando la respiración y tapando su nariz con su mano, al salir se encontraba con su cabello empapado.

.

–_Hoy Uzumaki-jisan se convierte en Hokage_

.

Recordó con entusiasmo, aún tenia algo de sueño por despertarse mas temprano de lo normal, pero estaba ansioso por ver la ceremonia, pero le dijeron que no era la gran cosa, que se decían unas palabras del viejo Hokage y el nuevo se ponía el sombrero y la tunica. Aunque la Quinta no lo había hecho por estar en crisis de guerra. Suspiró emocionado tomando el jabón para lavarse el cuerpo. Mientras, su madre le preparaba para lavarle el cabello.

–Okka-san ¿Debo usar un kimono?

–Si, Oto-san me mostro uno color café, pero te combina mas el azul oscuro, así que usaras un kimono que Sasuke-kun utilizaba de pequeño.

Las mejillas del niño adquirieron un tono carmín al pensar que usaría una prenda de la persona que admiraba. Su madre le aplico el shampoo correspondiente, uno de olor a canela, una fragancia que siempre caracterizaba a Shinju cuando terminaba de bañarse.

–Recuerda que estarás sentado al lado de Kiseki-chan, intenta ser bueno con ella.

Suspiró, no le agradaba esa niña, y al mismo tiempo sí. Kiseki era de esas personas que uno logra apreciar y detestar a la vez y al instante de conocerlas. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las gentiles manos maternas que acariciaban su cabello en busca de una profunda limpieza para ese lugar. Shinju adoraba bañarse, sentir que la suciedad del cuerpo desaparecía, era como si al bañarse naciera un nuevo él. Aunque no era consiente del significado ese término.

–Pásame el jabón

Shinju abrió sus ojos y vio a la persona que se bañaba al lado de él. Pestañó dos veces algo desorientado. Él había entrado a la mansión sin saludar y le siguió todos sus movimientos sin pronunciar palabras, sólo un seco: "¿Qué miras?", tan típico del niño de ojos rojos y cabello gris.

–Taiyo… –Murmuró Shinju, sintiendo que una gotita cruzaba su cabeza ante el desconcierto de su presencia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bañándome ¿O eres ciego que no ves? –Exclamó el niño gatuno enjabonándose los brazos.

El ojigris alzó la vista, viendo como su madre sonreía con esas expresiones que te dicen que tengas paciencia aunque este pasando algo extraño o incomodo –Me refiero a qué haces en mi casa –Expresó el niño mientras su madre le enjaguaba el cabello.

–Vine a joderte ¿Para qué más?

Shinju se sobresaltó ante tal respuesta – ¿Por qué?

–Porque te bañas seguido y eso es de Maricas

–No soy Marica, soy Shinju

–Por eso, eres un marica, Shinju

–No soy Marica Shinju, soy Hyuuga Shinju.

– ¿Eres tonto o qué?

– ¡Claro que no!

Entre ambos niños se veían con el ceño fruncido, parecían apunto de pelear, aunque no entendieron muy bien por qué. La madre del pequeño azabache sonrió ante esa escena; Shinju siempre hacia amigos con naturalidad, tenía carisma, pero nunca tuvo un amigo con quien pudiese discutir, pelear y reír a carcajadas. Todos los amigos de Shinju le apreciaban demasiado como para discutir con él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente. Shinju se parecía a Sasuke en ese sentido, todos lo encontraban tan perfecto que no se atrevían a darle un alto o contradecirlo, incluso los senseis le daba la razón en la academia y sólo un par de veces le dijeron que se equivocaba en algo.

Ambos tenían ese aire misterioso que atraía a las personas.

Esa presencia que decía: nos amas o nos odias.

No existían los términos medios con ellos, era un todo o nada.

Hinata tomó a Shinju antes que se abalanzara contra Taiyo y secándole el cabello con una toalla mira al niño de cabello plateado. Taiyo y Shinju eran una extraña versión de Naruto y Sasuke en otros tiempos. Le colocó a Shinju una bata del baño, una de esas novedosas batas con sombrero para el que el cabello húmedo no lo enfermera. Le ofreció a Taiyo una mano, sin embargo, éste se negó con sequedad, acción que sorprendió a la mujer. No se esperaba esa reacción. El niño de cabello plateado y ojos rojos tomo una de las batas que existían en el lugar, haciendo caso omiso a la mujer, quien se sorprendió de sus actos de rechazo hacia los adultos.

–_¿Por qué siento que ya he visto esto antes?_Hay galletas recién horneadas en la cocina.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el Uchica de cabello azabache se encontraba desayunando mientras leía el periódico. Shinju se acercó a la mesa y con una mano saco dos galletas que eran mas gruesas de lo que vendían en las tiendas. Le entregó una a su amigo y luego le ofreció al adulto. Sasuke le vio con una mirada inexpresiva. Analizándolo. La bata de Shinju empezaba a quedarle pequeña, estaba creciendo y pronto cumpliría los seis años.

–No me gustan las cosas dulces –Le recordó el Uchiha, leyendo el periódico.

–Son sin chispas de chocolate

Sasuke le dijo que igualmente no deseaba, y, seguido de esas palabras le dio un sorbo a su café. Pasando por alto la penetrante mirada del niño de ojos rojos. Hinata entró a la habitación acompañada de Itachi, hablando sobre los últimos preparativos para la presentación de éste ante toda Konoha

–Oye, tú –Taiyo se dirigió a Shinju que tenia la mitad de la galleta en la boca –Tu papá es muy amargado ¿Qué vio tu madre en él?

El silencio reino de forma súbita el lugar.

Itachi se mantuvo en calma, analizando la reacción de Hinata, quien se mantenía callada y ejerciendo una presión innecesaria sobre el pote de arroz y la cuchara de madera. Ella estaba nerviosa, o talvez enojada; no lo sabía con claridad. La Hyuuga actuaba cada día mas pasiva en cuanto el tema de la paternidad de Shinju, talvez, creyendo de que nadie descubriría la verdad sobre el niño de ojos grises.

Sasuke se mantuvo sereno, sin dejar que lo dicho el afectara, en cambio, formó una media sonrisa en sus labios, el que lo consideraran el padre del niño no le molestaba, en cambio, era un elogio. ¿Quién no querría a Shinju como su hijo? Shinju era uno de los niños mas maduros que conocía y a tan joven edad. Sin contar que el parecido físico sorprendería a cualquiera.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y sirvió dos tazas de leche caliente para los niños, ignorando lo dicho por el pequeño visitante. Parecía tener instintos para detectar el parentesco, pero no lo suficientemente desarrollado como para analizar que tipo de parecido.

Shinju tomó su taza, sonriendo con un sonrojo travieso impregnado en sus mejillas. Era feliz por saber que algunas personas creían que él y el Uchiha eran hijo y padre. Se rió de la expresión de su amigo, sus orejas de gato ya se habían asomado y estaban caídas en expresión de culpa.

–Uchiha-san no es mi padre.

El niño de ojos rojos frunció el ceño y luego fingió una escandalosa risa – ¿De verdad? Yo pensé que sí ¡Son iguales! –Vio a Itachi, quien recibía el pote de Hinata, quien estaba mas calmada. – ¿Entonces tu padre es el otro adulto, ése?

Esta vez el pote callo cuando el niño termino de hablar. El rostro de la mujer palideció mas de lo normal y los nervios acumulados se incrementaron. Itachi suspiró, decidiendo intervenir y evitando que Hinata siguiera mintiendo ¿Cómo diablos no se daban cuenta que decía una mentira tras otra? Mas que eso ¿Cómo es que nunca se veía atrapada entre tantas mentiras sobre la paternidad de Shinju?

–Tampoco soy el padre de Shinju

Taiyo frunció el seño, logrando que sus orejas se fueran para atrás, en forma de ataque – ¿Entonces porque viven todos aquí? ¡No tiene sentido!

Un suspiro de frustración soltó el azabache: Taiyo era tan inmaduro como Sasuke. –Asuntos personales.

–Pero…

–Son asuntos personales, no debes meterte

–Sin embargo

–Vete a tu casa de una vez, Shinju debe arreglarse.

Las mejillas de Taiyo se sonrojaron de rabia y exclamo: "¡Ñaaaa!" a la vez que daba media vuelta e iba a la habitación del niño de ojos grises– ¡De todas maneras ya me iba! –Shinju miró en dirección a su amigo y luego a su familia. Vaciló un segundo, dudoso pero luego dio la vuelta siguiendo al niño gatuno.

Dejando a los adultos a solas.

En el instante en que ambos niños desaparecieron del lugar, la ojiperla vio al Uchiha en forma de reproche, mientras, el pelinegro hacia caso omiso a los regaños que su hermano menor recibía por parte de la mujer. Se sentó en la mesa comiendo su desayuno. Viendo la escena que era extrañamente cómica.

– ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¡No puede decirle algo tan frío a un niño!

– ¿Qué? pero si pensabas lo mismo.

Sonrojada – ¡Pe-pero no de esa manera!

–Hmp

–Sasuke-kun, no me ignore

.

Definitivamente cada día ellos dos llevaban mejor.

Incluso parecían un matrimonio real.

.

Shinju acompañó a Taiyo hasta la salida de los territorios Uchiha. El último quejándose de la falta de sutileza del Uchiha, mientras el de ojos grises soportaba las quejas que parecían dirigirse a él. De repente notó que las orejas de gato no estaba, cosa que le llamo la atención.

–Taiyo ¿Por qué tienes orejas de gato?

–Soy parte del Clan Neko-ikari, cuando sea mayor me convertiré en un tigre, un jaguar, etc… Pero lo ideal es llegar a ser un león. El rey de los felinos. Aunque, mamá viene de otro Clan menos importante.

Ambos llegaron a la salida de los territorios.

–Ya me viro, debo vigilar a onne-san antes de que planee hacerle algo malo a Yuhiko-san

Shinju parpadeó dos veces, confundido – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Yuhiko-kun?

El ojos de fuego sonrió nostálgico y luego se marcho –Lo lamento, nube, es un secreto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El público ya se encontraba sentado en sus respectivos asientos. Desde el punto de vista de Shinju, ellos parecían como una gran ola de colores, moviéndose sin forma y sin control, sin seguir un patrón de comportamiento. La gente se movía, corría, se cambiaban de lugares y ríen entre conversación y conversación. En cada rincón del recinto se encontraba un ANBU o dos, escondidos o al descubierto, que vigilaban que la ceremonia ocurriese con normalidad.

El lugar de la ceremonia era La Arena de Combates Chunnin, donde los Gennin se convertían en Chunnin.

Shinju ingreso a la arena seguido de su madre y Sasuke. Itachi permanecía oculto por razones que él no comprendía. La arena había sido decorada para la ocasión, mas de treinta asientos en el lugar para que estuvieran presentes Lords, Kages, nobles y otras personas de renombre que eran bienvenidas con honor.

La familia Uzumaki se encontraba sentada en la primera fila, acompañada de la Hyuuga junto a su hijo, y al lado de éste ultimo, el Uchiha vengador.

El publico silencio su bullicio ante la llegada de la actual Hokage, que entraba al lugar con aires de grandeza y honor. Esa mujer que estaba viendo al público con amor maternal. Su misión termina ese día, pero seguiría siéndole leal a la aldea hasta el día de su muerte. Dirigió su vista al nuevo Hokage que se encontraba sentado en su lugar. Ambos cruzaron miradas con distintos significados. "Mas te vale hacerlo bien"; "Lo hiciste bien vieja, dattebayo".

Se acercó al centro del lugar y los ojos del mundo se fijaron en ella. Una oleada de melancolía la rodeó, seria la última vez que Konoha estaría a sus pies con tal devoción, pero, por otro lado sentía alivio, al fin podría beber sake y no tendría trabajo que hacer que no fuera el del hospital.

–Aldea de la hoja, como bien saben hoy es mi ultimo día como Hokage. Pero seguiré siendo una habitante de Konoha y mi lealtad siempre será la misma y no cambiara nunca. Desde el día de hoy me convierto en una aldeana más y el nuevo Hokage… es alguien que tiene todo mi respeto.

Naruto sonrió, sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco por la dicha que lo dominaba.

–En tiempos de crisis, la aldea perdió al Tercer Hokage y ésta persona… era sólo un niño, sin embargo fue a buscarme a pesar de todo los obstáculos. La aldea necesitaba un nuevo Hokage y me eligieron a mi. Yo me negaba a aceptar ser el nuevo jefe de la aldea, pero este niño me recordó lo que era el compromiso por lo que amábamos. Este niño me devolvió el sentido de la vida y fui capaz, después de muchos años, de ver adelante y no al pasado. Este niño es su verdadero sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

El publico aplaudió eufórico al mismo tiempo que la mujer le hacia unos gestos al nombrado para que se acercara. Naruto llegó al medio del lugar, mientras, Tsunade se alejaba unos pasos y permanecía parada junto a su asiste Shizune.

El Uzumaki suspiró nervioso, había esperado ese momento toda su vida. Desde que tenía uso de razón. Podía sentir la brisa fría del invierno rodearlo, como un abrazo de felicitaciones de su elemento natural.

Vio al público gritando de emoción, y deseó llorar de la felicidad. Su sueño estaba cumplido, desde ese momento era Hokage y daría su vida por su aldea con mas responsabilidad que nunca. Ayudaría a todos y no permitiría que el mundo Ninja fuera de odio como siempre lo había sido.

Alzó la vista al público, al final de las butacas, donde creyó ver a su padre sonreírle con orgullo. ¿Quién lo diría? Padre e hijo eran los Hokages más jóvenes de la historia de la aldea de la hoja.

Vio en dirección a su familia. Sakura le sonreía con orgullo; no pensó que fuera tan fácil perdonarla luego de sus intenciones de infidelidad, sin embargo, ella no lo había dejado ni había pedido el divorcio, eso significaba que aún lo amaba. Por eso seguía con ella, porque sabía sus sentimientos y estos nunca cambiaran. Su pequeña hija, Kiseki, se encontraba aplaudiendo con euforia, gritando que ése era su padre y que ella igual seria Hokage cuando fuera mayor y se casara con Shinju. Ante lo último Naruto se molesto un poco, primero Sasuke y ahora Shinju. De tal palo tal astilla.

–Todos los que están presentes hoy saben que mi sueño ha sido ser Hokage. Desde que era un niño deseaba ser el Hokage y proteger Konoha y sus habitantes.

El público volvió a silenciarse, prestándole toda la atención que era posible. Naruto sintió un fuego en su interior, quemándolo y empujándolo a gritar de la emoción; podía sentir al Kiuuby riéndose de sus pensamientos, que se empujaban entre sí para ser el primero en la lista de cosas que decir.

–La aldea siempre ha sido mi hogar, dattebayo (de veras), pero no siempre fue así. Ya todos deberían saber que antes era odiado por toda la aldea, porque en mi interior se encuentra el zorro de nueve colas que destruyo la aldea y mato a muchas personas hace más de veinte años.

El bullicio volvió, esta vez por parte de los infantes que le preguntaban a sus padres que sí era verdad lo que decía el nuevo Hokage.

Shinju miro al Uzumaki y luego a su madre. Ambos habían pasado por momentos que ningún ser humano de corazón puro debía pasar, sin embargo les ocurrió, y seguían viendo al futuro con optimismo. Persiguiendo sus sueños. Los obstáculos podían ser difíciles, y las adversidades podía hacerlos flaquear en diversas ocasiones, pero, lo que contaba era que volvían a levantarse y seguir intentándolo, y si no eran capaces de levantarse solos siempre habría alguien a su lado que los ayudaría, aunque no se dieran cuenta por el dolor.

–La aldea de la hoja es muy unida, somos una familia. Cada miembro de la aldea es como nuestro hermano o hermana, padre o madre, abuelo o abuela. Apreciamos sus esfuerzos y cuando perdemos a alguien sentimos la pérdida.

Todos sonrieron con orgullo, menos los Kages que presentían que esa introducción llegaba a otro punto.

–Sin embargo… fallamos en lo más importante como familia.

Las sonrisas se esfumaron junto a la brisa del viento. Miradas de confusión adornaban los rostros de cientos de personas.

–No damos segundas oportunidades con facilidad aunque sepan la verdad sobre las cosas.

El impacto fue tremendo, el desconcierto indescriptible. ¿Acaso no habían aceptado a Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta? Lo que decía Naruto no tenia coherencia para ellos. También aceptaron a Hyuuga Hinata, quien había desaparecido sin explicación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharles si habían actuado bien hasta el momento? No les parecía justo.

–Y si piensan que estoy equivocado –Frunció el seño, mostrando su determinación- muéstrenme lo contrario aceptando a Uchiha Itachi de nuevo en la aldea.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante.

En medio del silencio se hizo presente el sonido de las pisas firmes pero silenciosas de alguien.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto.

.

Él entró en el lugar sin más atuendo que ropa color negra, su expresión era un enigma en cuanto a sentimientos. Sus ojos, legendarios por mostrar el rojo de la sangre mostraban su natural color carbón. Era él, no había dudas. Uchiha Itachi estaba con vida y en Konoha.

La gente empezó a salir del shock del que eran victimas, analizando la situación. Algunos ya sabían sobre el Uchiha que seguía con vida, mientras otros no. El escándalo empezó a hacerse presente y los gritos empezaron de forma violenta, atacando al hombre. Quien sólo se detuvo cuando llego al lado del nuevo Hokage.

– ¡No podemos confiar en él! ¡Fue capaz de matar a toda su familia!

Gritó alguien del público y seguido de éste llegaron nuevos reclamos. La incomprensión y miedo de los habitantes era normal. No sabían si era seguro que alguien que mato a toda su familia estuviese ahí ¿Sí se atrevió a matar a su familia, aunque fuese por ordenes, como asegurar que no los mataría a ellos también?

Los Kages guardaron silencio, esperando la justificación de la existencia del Uchiha. Todos sabían que algo de gran impacto ocurriría en medio de la ceremonia, estaba escrito en sus invitaciones, sin embargo, no se esperaban que esa fuera la noticia.

El Tsuchikage se quejó en voz alta: "Que falta de educación tiene el país del fuego" ante el escándalo que se estaba produciendo. La Mizukage defendió al país vecino: "Ustedes reaccionarían igual si Deidara apareciera de la noche a la mañana".

Hubo caos en el lugar por un momento, pero todo quedo en absoluto silencio cuando Naruto alzó la voz. Ordenando silencio.

– ¡¿Quieren callarse? ¡De esto era lo que estaba hablando, dattebayo! ¡Le tienen miedo a algo que no pasara y dudan a pesar de que les salvó la vida a todos ustedes y a mí!

Las palabras del nuevo Hokage lograron silenciar el recinto nuevamente. Los habitantes de Konoha vieron con reproche a su nuevo líder, cosa que éste ignoró para dedicarse al Uchiha de cabello negro. Se aseguró con un rápido vistazo que estaba ahí y que no hubiese odio en su mirada, como si temiese que un sentimiento de rencor lo dominara.

–Comprendo su temor, pero no pueden culpar a Itachi. El tercer Hokage y el consejo de viejos. –Tsunade le corrigió diciendo que era de ancianos. –Ellos planearon la masacre del Clan Uchiha, pues, éstos querían hacer un golpe de estado en la aldea. Hubiesen muerto cientos de personas, niños y ancianos, mujeres y hombres. Como pueden dudar de alguien que dio su felicidad por nosotros, alguien que debió matar a sus seres amados **por nosotros**. ¡Itachi no pudo matar a su hermano menor! ¡¿Serian capaces de matar a su hermano si no tuvieran corazón? … Yo no sé lo que es tener un hermano… pero estoy seguro que es la persona más cercana ha uno.

Y era verdad. Los hermanos, por tan mala que sea la relación entre ellos, eran mas que familiares, un lazo extraño e irrompible. Un lazo que aunque se intentara no se podría negar, que a pesar de la distancia es incapaz de debilitarse; un lazo que reconocemos sin saber el parentesco, que amamos sin saber la razón, que con una mirada bastaba para saber que esa persona es especial para uno.

Un hermano menor es como un hijo y un hermano mayor es como un padre. Un amor infinito, una conexión que existe mucho antes de nacer. Ambos compartieron el útero materno y viviendo igual, con la misma carne y sangre, mas que eso, hechos del mismo material. Como dos juguetes iguales, como diferentes opciones de los mismos ingredientes.

Claro… alguien que daba todo por la persona que mas amaba, no podía ser malo, no podía matar sin razón.

El público entero dirigió su mirada al menor de los hermanos. Esperando su reacción. La mayoría puso las manos en el fuego con Sasuke: Sí el aceptaba a Itachi y confiaba en él, que tanto sufrimiento le causo, ellos lo aceptarían; si rechazaba a Itachi, no lo aceptarían de vuelta.

El azabache mantuvo silencio durante un largo periodo de tiempo, creando una arrogante sonrisa entre sus labios. Se levanto sin apuro alguno, adentrando una mano a su bolsillo; muchos esperaron que él sacara un kunai del bolsillo dispuesto a matar a su hermano mayor ¡Pero cuán grande fue la sorpresa de los espectadores al ver una banda de Konoha nueva!

Sasuke le entregó la bandana a Itachi, quien la recibió con una disimulada sonrisa.

–Esta vez no hagas tonterías, hermano mayor

–Tú eres una tontería, tonto hermano menor

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas de apoyo.

Itachi se colocó la bandana en la frente, la cual brillo levemente con los reflejos del sol. El público se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió al Uchiha mayor. Los Kages hicieron lo mismo sin levantarse de sus asientos, con una sonrisa disimulada en los kages del trueno y el rayo, los Kages de la arena y el agua sonrieron. Ver una nación entera que perdonara a un antiguo traidor no era muy visto, aunque en Konoha sí lo era.

En medio de la conmoción, el pequeño niño de ojos grises saltó de su asiento mientras su vecina de asiento le reclamaba que eso no se hace.

Shinju atravesó el lugar, ignorando por primera vez a su madre que le pedía que regresara a su asiento. El viento le enfrió las mejillas que estaban algo pálidas y su aliento salio frio cuando intentó respirar.

Ambos hermanos Uchihas se percataron que la mirada de los expectantes se desviaba a un lugar cercano a ellos; siguieron las miradas y vieron al niño parado a menos de un metro. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Shinju sonrió y esta vez camino hasta llegar entre ambos hermanos. Ambos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Itachi revolvió el cabello de Shinju despeinándolo débilmente, formando un gesto de reproche en su rostro.

Sasuke le dio una palmada en el hombro a Shinju, logrando que su reproche cambiara a una sonrisa.

Por ultimo, el pequeño hablo –Bienvenido a casa Itachi-san. –Mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante la vergüenza.

La ternura de la escena conmovió a muchos, otros empezaron a sospechar sobre el parentesco de sangre entre ellos tres. Aunque claro, ellos no sabrían esa respuesta, no ahora.

.

.

Entre los asientos, sentada en la primera fila, esquina derecha, sola. Los ojos de Hyuuga Hinata se querían salir de sus orbitas o bañarse en liquido transparente. Deseaba llorar y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Su hijo estaba entre los dos hombres que estaban relacionados con él.

Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo el deseo de separarlos, y sobre su regazo empuño sus manos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y una pequeña lagrima rozó su mejilla. Ya no sabía como reaccionar ante esas escenas. Su secreto seria revelado pronto, lo sentía en su corazón.

.

Ino miró desconcertada a Hinata, estaba atrás de ella a dos asientos de distancia. – _**¿Qué ocurre?**_ –Pensó dirigiendo su vista a los Uchihas. Alguien del público pregunto a todo pulmón que cuál de los dos era el padre de Shinju. Hinata se estremeció. – _**¿Sera posible…?**_ –Volvió a ver a su amiga, quien estaba cabizbaja. Su corazón dio un vuelco, acelerándose. Talvez estaba paranoica por el embarazo, o talvez no. En su mente empezaron las sospechas de quien era el padre.

Vio al pequeño de ojos grises, cabellera azabache con tonalidades azulinas como Hinata. Su peinado de cacatúa como algunos decían, y sus mechones, o patillas, como las de Hinata. Sus ojos redondos como los de un Hyuuga y sus facciones como las de un Uchiha.

.

–_**Es un Uchiha… Uchiha Hyuuga Shinju…**_

.

"¡Ay, Ino! Más te vale callarte la boca". Se dijo a si misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos las personas de importancia se dirigieron a un hospedaje de la aldea, una de las más reconocidas, la cual fue reservada con ese fin. Todos reían y conversaban, indudablemente se formaron pequeños grupos. En el centro estaba Naruto, que no dejaba de hablar y hacer reír a todos y molestar a algunos, cosa inevitable. Itachi era asaltado con preguntas y por la Mizukage que le alagaba por su apariencia.

Los niños se encontraban en el segundo piso de la posada, jugando entre ellos y algunas cosas que les habían prestado los dueños del lugar. Sabanas, escobas, sillas y algunas cosas para que jugaran con su imaginación. Como Akane quien jugaba a que era un soldado de guerra que defendía a la princesa Kiseki junto a su fiel corcel Sarutobi.

– ¿Por qué se deja tratar así? –Preguntó Shinju a Tetsuya.

–No sé… le gustara sufrir, que aburrido.

Kiseki había creado un castillo con ayuda de Sabaku No Eiji, quien estaba allí acompañando a su padre y a su tío junto a su primo. Por su parte, Sabaku No Hiroto se encontraba creándole un palacio a Yuhiko, quien insistía que ella no era una princesa. Shinju los vio con molestia pero se concentró en ayudar a Takeshi a atacar a la guerrera Akane. Tetsuya se había quedado dormido a los pocos minutos sobre unas sabanas.

.

En la primera planta todo era diversión, aunque evitaban que Lee se acercara al sake.

Hinata hablaba con Neji y Tenten, entre tanto, el Raikage se les acercó, para sorpresa de ellos y algunos se percataron de ese acontecimiento pocas veces visto.

–Ustedes son Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji.

Afirmó el hombre robusto. Ambos Hyuugas afirmaron con la cabeza. Neji presento a su esposa, quien se alejo dejándolos a solas.

– ¿En que podemos ayudarle Raikage-sama? –Habló Neji, incomodo por encontrarse con el hombre que también era causante de la muerte de su padre.

El hombre le dio un rápido vistazo, analizándolo, buscando el parecido con Hyuuga Hizashi, pero no lo encontró. Neji se parecía más a Hyuuga Hiashi en su opinión personal. Dirigió su vista a Hinata, quien de inmediato se sobresaltó al sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre.

–Escuche que tiene un hijo, Hyuuga, el niño con falta de modales que se acerco a los Uchihas.

Hinata balbuceó unos instantes, para luego articular con timidez –Sí, se llama Shinju.

El Raikage alzó una ceja, sin dejar su cara poker que lo caracterizaba. –Que nombre más extraño has elegido. Significa "suicidio de amantes" o "mostrar el corazón". –La mujer se sonrojo, y no se atrevió ha aclarar que el significado era el más simple de todos: "perla" –Pero no vine por eso. Vine para pedirles disculpas por los inconvenientes que sufrieron hace unos veinte años.

Ambos ojos de luna hicieron memoria en un instante. El intento de secuestro que el país del rayo intentó cuando Hinata cumplía los tres años. El asesinato de Hizashi cuando ese país reclamaba un cuerpo.

Hinata sonrió de forma maternal, sabia que ellos no eran tan malos como pensaban. Sólo querían lo mejor para su aldea y los ojos de un Hyuuga eran muy codiciados.

–No hay resentimientos, Raikage-sama.

–Aun así no aceptaremos su perdón sin darles algo a cambio, los invito a venir a la aldea de las nubes por dos meses como embajadores de Konoha.

Los primos se sorprendieron –Eso no podrá ser, soy encargado del Bouke y seguido tengo misiones rango A o S. –Dijo Neji.

El Raikage endureció sus expresiones y dirigió su mirada en Hinata, quien tartamudeaba –Yo podría ir, Raikage-sama… pero… ¿Qué hago con mi hijo? No deseo alejarlo de sus amigos y su abuelo por dos meses.

.

–Nosotros podemos cuidarlo.

.

De la nada ambos hermanos Uchihas se unieron a la conversación, con Sasuke a la cabeza de ambos. Observó al Raikage con desinterés y luego dirigió su vista a la Hyuuga.

–Podemos cuidar a Shinju, ya lo he cuidado antes.

–Y yo lo he cuidado por cinco años.

Hinata les miro, dudando. ¿Era seguro dejar a Shinju con ellos? No le preocupaba la seguridad, le preocupaba que Shinju llegara a descubrir que era un Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡¿Cómo que te vas?

Shinju se tapo los oídos al sentir el chillido de Kiseki, quien le reclamaba al miembro mas vulnerable de todos. Yuhiko se abrigo con su chaleco amarillo, que le llegaba a la rodilla y dejo que las mangas que tenía siempre arrugadas se enderezaran ocultando sus manos.

–Mañana tengo entrenamiento con Hiroto-kun, Eiji-sama y Kankuro-sama.

Habló con lentitud, asustada por los gritos y la cara de reproche de su amiga. Tenia miedo, le tenia mucho miedo a pesar de que era consiente de que ella no le haría nada malo.

– ¿Y sus papás?

–Yuhiko-san conoce el camino a su casa –Interrumpió Eiji.

– ¡Traidor! –Refunfuño Kiseki alejándose en medio de un berrinche-

Hiroto se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que Eiji soltaba un bufido y se acercaba a ellos dos. Hiroto tomó la mano escondida de la niña con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper y Eiji hizo lo mismo.

Ambos eran los protectores de esa niña.

Shinju los vio marcharse y luego se dirigió a Sarutobi que se enderezaba tras haber dejado que Akane se montara encima de él.

– ¿Por qué ellos tratan así a Yuhiko?

El castaño pestaño confundido, comprendiendo al minuto después. El ojos grises no sentían celos, sino, curiosidad. Eiji no trataba mucho con Yuhiko, pero por instantes se le veía que la cuidaba como temiendo que se rompiera. Hiroto la trataba como si fuera un animal herido al que debía cuidar y jugar con él.

–Hiroto y Yuhiko son amigos desde siempre. Y Eiji no puede dejar a Yuhiko sola.

Meneó la cabeza – ¿Por qué?

–Nadie lo sabe, cuando los conocimos ya trataban a Yuhiko de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entró a la habitación a oscuras, con las cortinas color negro que tapaban los rayos del sol. Se acercó esquivando la basura que se encontraba en el suelo y abrió las cortinas de par en par, iluminando la habitación. Su padre, quien aún se encontraba en el futon, se arropo más escapando del molesto sol.

–Oye, tú. Te perdiste de la ceremonia.

Dijo el niño sacando una bolsa de plástico de uno de sus bolsillos. Se inclinó un poco y recogió las botellas de cerveza y de algunas frituras que se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar. Algunas cosas ya empezaban a oler mal. Arrugó la nariz, preguntándose hace cuanto tiempo que su madre no entraba a esa habitación para hacer las pases con ese hombre.

–Nunca pasa nada interesante en ceremonias de ese tipo.

El hombre refunfuñó, destapándose por completo. Dejó al descubierto su cabellera plateada y sus ojos verdes. El niño volvió ha arrugar la nariz; su padre apestaba a alcohol y cigarro.

El niño recordó la última escena de la ceremonia. Shinju corriendo donde los Uchihas. Debía admitirlo, sentía celos de él. Shinju no tenia padre y era muy feliz, en cambio él… Su padre era cariñoso con él, pero con su madre…

–Como digas, viejo.

–Se mas respetuoso, Taiyo ¿Qué diría tu abuela si estuviese con vida?

El niño sonrió como el sol –Deberías superarlo, ya ha pasado un año.

–Como digas, mocoso –Tomó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió. Taiyo abrió la ventana ¿Cómo a su padre no le afectaba ese olor tan repugnante? – ¿Y tu madre?

Taiyo se inmovilizó unos segundos al encontrar una mancha color carmín en medio de la basura. Su madre sí había estado allí hace unos días –Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer. –Hizo un nudo en la bolsa cuando termino y la saco de la habitación, mientras su padre tomaba una revista de un pequeño montón y se disponía a leerla. – ¿Y mi hermana?

–Tu media hermana fue al parque con sus amigas. –Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, el hombre vio por encima de sus pestañas a su hijo. – ¿Qué?

Taiyo había palidecido, mientras sus ojos no se encontraban en un punto fijo. Intentó hacer memoria; había escuchado al Hokage decir donde irían a festejar ese día. "Posada Migu"… "Posada Niyu"… "Posada Niju". Sintió sus piernas aligerarse, como las de un gato. Se inclinó sobre si mismo y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo. Escuchó a su padre gritarle que comprara mas cigarrillos cuando volviera.

– "Posada Niju"… "Posada Niju"… Parte noroeste de la aldea…

Esquivó a las personas y al chocar con ellas olvido disculparse.

En su mente solo se encontraba la escena de hace un año atrás.

.

Jamás lo olvidaría.

Su hermana inconciente

El frio del hospital.

El rostro bañado en lágrimas de Yuhiko.

La marca morada en el rostro de Yuhiko.

Su abuela apunto de morir

…

Yuhiko sosteniendo la mano de su abuela en el último minuto.

.

.

Jamás se perdonaría a si mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de los golpes en la entrada de la posada llegó como un débil susurro a quienes se encontraban más cerca del lugar.

Chouji abrió la puerta de la posada, mientras en sus manos se encontraba una bolsa de papas. Se encontró con una mujer de cabello naranja, corto; ojos rojos como un rubí manchado por el tiempo; su piel tostada y con un atuendo blanco de cuello de tortuga y brazos cubiertos por un manto color café.

–Disculpe que los interrumpa –Habló con voz sumisa la mujer, temerosa. – Busco a Uchiha Itachi.

Chouji ojeó a la mujer y luego vio atrás, donde la gente empezaba ha acercarse por mera curiosidad. Le dejó pasar sin reproche, no parecía mala persona. Al instante en que la mujer entró a la habitación, todo quedo en silencio. Era una extraña en un lugar lleno de amigos, no obstante, parecía no molestarle.

Busco con la mirada a quien buscaba y cuando lo encontró le sonrió de forma gatuna. Él frunció levemente el ceño, excusándose un momento. Le hizo una señal a la mujer para que se acercara y cuando ella obedeció la silenciosa orden, él empezó a entrar para entrar en una puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo, donde se encontraban múltiples habitaciones y las escaleras.

Itachi le hizo entrar, evitando el escándalo que, suponía, Hinata haría si supiera quién era esa mujer.

Se volteó analizándola, comparándola con la mujer de sus recuerdos.

.

–Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Itachi.

–casi siete años, Jaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaron a la par de la niña. Eiji vigilaba a todas partes mientras se acercaban al parque, ignorando las tonterías de las que hablaba su primo y la falsa sonrisa que expresaba la niña. A pesar que la aldea estaba en festejo, algunas tiendas seguían abiertas. Sus ojos color aguamarina se detuvieron en una tienda de dulces y se percato que Yuhiko veía la misma tienda. La soltó un momento y busco entre sus bolsillos alguna moneda, encontrando un billete perfectamente doblado en cuatro partes.

Vio a su primo. Él tenia otro billete en su bolsillo, si juntaban el dinero podrían comprar algún caramelo.

Suspiró, todo por el hada que debía cuidar.

–Hiroto.

El nombrado se sobresalto, casi tropezándose cuando detuvo de forma brusca de hablar.

–Ven. Yuhiko, tú quédate aquí afuera y no te muevas.

Ante esas ordenes, cada uno obedeció. Hiroto vio a su amiga y luego entro a la tienda siguiendo a su primo menor que le veía dudoso.

.

Yuhiko se quedo a solas en medio de la calle y de inmediato se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca. Suspiró algo cansada, no se acostumbraba a tanta felicidad.

Todos los días se dirigía al parque, pasaba un tiempo a solas y luego llegaba Shinju. Jugaban un rato o hablaban de cualquier trivialidad, mas tarde llegaban los otros y empezaba la verdadera diversión. Todos los días era un suceso nuevo, alguna extravagancia que sus amigos hacían.

Amigos.

Que palabra tan hermosa.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que la amistad era muy lejana a ella. Hiroto y Eiji siempre le acompañaron desde que nacieron, pero nunca se hablaron hasta que sucedió "eso".

Odiaba y adoraba ese suceso.

La condeno y la lleno de amistad.

.

–Mala-niña ¿Podemos jugar?

.

Yuhiko alzó la vista, las nubes oscuras como el carbón adornaban el cielo. Empezaría a llover pronto.

Una niña se coloco delante de ella, con una sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro de diez años. Junto a esta, un pequeño sequito de niñas de distintas edades. Las conocía a todas, de vista solamente, pero igual las conocía.

Yuhiko de un pequeño salto, sintiendo que volaba para luego caer en su infierno.

Sonrió.

.

–Sí, jueguen con migo.

.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en todos esos rostros casi iguales. Llenos de maldad.

Yuhiko sonrió con sumisión.

Sabía que ese día llegaría.

Estaba preparada para ser castigada por sus pecados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se molestó en golpear la puerta y esperar a que algún adulto le dejara entrar. Sólo entró lo más rápido que pudo. No dio explicaciones de ningún tipo, busco con la mirada al niño de ojos grises y chasqueó la lengua al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Vio una puerta al otro lado de la habitación. Y corrió hasta llegar a ella ignorando las miradas de dudas de algunas personas le dedicaban.

Taiyo sólo tomo atención a una breve discusión que se producía.

.

–Uchiha Sasuke, también estas invitado a ser embajador por dos meses.

–hmp, no confió en usted.

–Ni yo en ti muchacho, pero es primordial que entre nuestras naciones no allá rencor.

Silencio. –Esta bien, iré.

– ¿L-Los dos solos?

– ¿Algún problema con eso?

–… no…

–Entonces Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata vendrán a la aldea de las nubes.

.

Ignoró por completo esa conversación y abrió la puerta, que daba a un pasillo y a unas escaleras. En un impulso eligió buscar en la segunda planta de donde provenían gritos de emoción de alguna niña chillona. Una vez arriba entró a la primera habitación que encontró.

La vio de par en par, encontrándose con la atónita mirada de los infantes que se habían asustado al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse con gran brusquedad. Shinju se levantó del suelo donde estaba en medio de una pela con Akane.

– ¿Taiyo?

Vacilo, desconcertado del aspecto del niño. Estaba descalzo a pesar del frio y su camisa estaba toda arrugada y sus pantalones negros embarrados con lodo. Sin contar sus orejas de gato que estaban en modo de alerta.

Taiyo gruñó y tomó de la muñeca a Shinju, quien casi tropieza al darse cuenta de la brusca acción.

– ¡Yuhiko! ¡¿Dónde esta Yuhiko?

–Se fue hace unos diez minutos con Hiroto y Eiji. –Recupera la compostura y su mirada se volvió seria al ver como el niño de cabello plateado palidecía. -¿Perdiste de vista a Yami-san?

– ¡Hay que buscarlas antes que sea tarde!

Sarutobi, quien se había mantenido al margen igual que todos, se acercó a ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba sin razón alguna y su corazón empezaba a palpitar con velocidad. Sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo malo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Shinju respondió.

–Yuhiko-kun esta en peligro.

–Debemos salir sin que los adultos se den cuenta. –Agregó Taiyo.

Eran unos niños. ¿Por qué se estaban metiendo en asuntos para adultos? Por esa misma razón, no era un problema de adultos; eran problemas de niños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–He cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces.

Itachi afirmó con la cabeza.

La mujer que se encontraba delante de él era alguien completamente diferente a quien recordaba. La Jaku de antes era una mujer energética que era experta en ser una dos caras. Fuerte y melosa. Ésta en cambio, se veía frágil y atemorizada. Insegura talvez, pero de no ser por sus ojos, no la hubiese reconocido a simple vista. Era alguien completamente diferente a la mujer que había maldecido en las noches de pesadillas.

–Realmente estoy arrepentida de lo que ocurrió en ese entonces… –Se abrigó con el manto que tapaba sus hombres y brazos, como si de la nada una corriente helada la estremeciera. –Dime… ¿Cómo has estado?

–Lo he intentado superar.

Fue la fría y cortante respuesta de Itachi, quien no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza. Jaku se vacilo unos segundos antes de atreverse a hablar. Enfrentarse al pasado era difícil para ambos.

–He visto a Shinju varias veces en la aldea. Mi hijo es amigo de él, aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza nuevamente. –Te casaste.

–Síi, me case muy enamorada. –Su rostro se ensombreció, como si estuviese apunto de llorar. –Cuando lo conocí era un hombre muy bueno, él ya tenia una hija, muy parecida a su madre, me han dicho que ella era una mujer muy rencorosa y parece que ella lo heredo. Pero aun así, él ama a su pequeña hija. –Se volvió a cubrir, con miedo. –Después tuvimos un hijo en conjunto, es precioso y lo nombramos como el sol.

Itachi empuño sus manos. La cólera empezaba a surgir desde alguna parte olvidada de su ser. Había olvidado el odio que le tenia a Jaku, sin embargo, también nacía el perdón que le debía a la mujer. Ella realmente no lo había hecho con malicia, sólo era diversión. Sólo eso.

–Parece que has sido muy feliz.

Ella sonrió de forma gatuna como antes lo hacia, pero, esta vez, era una sonrisa cansada.

–No es así Itachi-kun. Estoy recibiendo mi castigo por jugar con el amor.

Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaban próximos al parque. Se detuvieron un segundo para ver a los alrededores. No sabían si ir al parque o ir a la casa de la niña. Recordaron que Hiroto y Eiji estaban con ella. No había razón para que ellos se alejaran de ella.

La Inuzuka dio un paso al frente y se inclinó sobre el suelo. Olfateando. Taiyo le imitó. Ambos buscaban el rastro, por mas inexpertos que fueran, deberían encontrar algo. Shinju vio atrás, preguntándose si los adultos ya se habían percatado de su escapada por la puerta del personal. Como la posada estaba reservada no había nadie, no debería de haber nadie que no fueran los invitados. Volteó al frente, buscando con la mirada a su amiga. Se pregunto que estaría haciendo Shizune-sama en la fiesta. Era la madre de Yuhiko, debería presentir algo ¿O no? ¿Y Yamato-sama? Él era el padre, también debería sentir algo.

.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

.

Shinju volteó a la calle, donde encontró a los Sabaku No que también parecían cansados. Buscó con la mirada a los alrededores. No había rastros de la niña.

– ¿Dónde esta Yuhiko-kun?

Tenían la esperanza de que ellos dijeran que estaba en casa. Que estaba a salvo y no en peligro. Pero todas las esperanzas se esfumaron cuando el menor, Eiji, negó con la cabeza.

–La estamos buscando.

Todos los pensamientos se dirigieron al parque. De inmediato empezaron a correr. La Uzumaki tropezó, pero Sarutobi le ayudo a levantarse y seguir corriendo. La respiración de todos estaba agitada y el terror les invadía.

Entraron al parque.

El lugar estaba desierto. Era claro que ningún padre en su sano juicio dejaría que sus hijos salieran a jugar cuando estaba por llover. No se arriesgarían a un resfriado. Los arboles desnudos dejaban pocos lugares habilitados para esconderse. Solo unos pocos arboles tenían hojas secas decorándoles. Había un lugar en especial. Escondido en los rincones mas apartados del parque. Lleno de arbustos que nunca perecían y rocas de gran tamaño.

Los niños se vieron entre si y se preguntaron si ahí estaría su amiga.

La pregunta fue interrumpida por un grito de partió al mundo en dos.

.

Shinju fue el primero en dirigirse al lugar seguido por Taiyo. Ambos temiendo de lo que encontrarían. Pero el temor de ambos se vio incrementado al llegar al lugar. Atrás suyo escucharon gritos femeninos y exclamaciones de nauseas por parte de Takeshi que no estaba acostumbrada al hedor de la sangre.

Las niñas que se encontraban junto al inerte cuerpo estaban pálidas del temor y transpiraban frio que las inundaba por completo. Una, Yami, tenia en sus manos un pedazo de madera, que tenia en la punta tras clavos oxidados bañados en sangre. Sus compañeras salieron corriendo en medio de gritos y llantos.

– ¿Qué hiciste hermana? ¿Qué hiciste?

Repitió Taiyo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Mirando el pequeño cuerpo empapado de sangre y despreciado en tacto.

–Fue un accidente… no nos dimos cuenta... no sabia que habían… ¡Sólo vimos el palo y lo tomamos! ¡No nos dimos cuenta de los clavos!

La niña de cabello verde empezó a llorar, dejando caer el pedazo de madera al suelo que dejo salpicar algo de sangre.

– ¡Fue un accidente!

.

.

Pero eso no le importaba a Shinju.

Se había quedado petrificado mirando al cuerpo de su amiga.

.

Se veía tan inofensiva, como siempre, con su cuerpo tirado en la fría tierra; acurrucada sobre si misma, como en un sueño interminable. Sus ojos entrecerrados, viendo la nada; con una mirada muerta. Su piel más pálida de lo normal. Su espalda estaba al descubierto, con manchas rojas intensas a la vista, con un pequeño vapor proveniente de ella. Su chaleco estaba destrozado por el lugar, manchada de sangre, al igual que lo que quedaba de su atuendo. Lleno de cortaduras. Casi estaba desnuda.

Shinju se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con la yema de sus dedos acaricio su rostro, para luego tomarla en brazos.

Y la abrazo.

.

.

Los otros salieron corriendo en dirección a la posada. En medio de gritos de socorro y lagrimas gritonas.

Taiyo se levanto y tomó a su hermana mayor de los brazos. Ésta se dejo caer sentada en el suelo. –Fue su culpa, ella me lastimo primero. –Repetía una y otra vez como intentando auto convencerse de una mentira.

.

.

Shinju sólo siguió abrazando ese cuerpo frío, que de la nada se fijo en su existencia.

No quería dejarla marchar.

No de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡No puede estar pasando esto!

.

.

Fue el grito interior de todos los niños al estar a poca distancia de la posada.

.

.

¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡No permitas que ella muera!

.

.

Entraron al lugar gritando y llorando.

.

.

¡No dejes que ella muera! ¡Ella es buena! ¡Nunca ha hecho daño a propósito!

.

.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos padres o familiares.

El llanto inundo la habitación, mientras monosílabos que no se llegaban a comprender escapan de sus infantiles bocas. El desconcierto de los adultos no pudo acallar el estruendo de la situación. Entre tanto llanto. Itachi y Jaku llegaron, preguntando que ocurría.

– ¡Hay que ir al parque! ¡Debemos ir!

Todos los niños, hablando de forma rápida, atropellando las palabras una tras otra.

Hinata observó a todas partes, en busca de su retoño. No lo encontró. Una angustia inexplicable la invadió, y el llanto de los niños lo empeoraba. Tenia miedo de imaginarse que la razón del llano te los pequeños fuera por su hijo. Se acercó casi en una carrera a Sarutobi y Akane, ninguno de los dos había explotado en llanto como los mas pequeños, pero si estaban mas pálidos que un papel y temblaban mientras sus orbitas intentaban mantenerse en un punto fijo.

– ¿Dónde esta Shinju?

No recibió respuesta.

–Díganme… por… por favor… dónde esta Shinju.

Los niños balbuceara sin sentidos y de forma casi inconciente, Akane se acercó a Sarutobi y lo abrazó. Acomodándose en su pecho.

–Esta… Esta con Yuhiko… –Habló al fin Sarutobi, provocando que los otros volvieran a llorar con mas fuerza.

Shizune se acercó al centro. Algo en su interior estaba intranquilo. Quiso hablar, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. No, no era un nudo, era como una aguja que atravesaba su cuello y le ardía a la vez que sentía una fría mano acariciar su espalda. Congelándola. Y sus piernas empezaban a debilitarse.

– ¿Dónde esta Yuhiko…?

Pronuncio al fin... pero tarde…

Los ojos de los infantes se agudizaron y empezaron a llorar los más grandes. Kiseki lloró con más intensidad, atrayendo la atención de Shizune.

.

-¡Esta muerta!

.

.

El piso se abrió bajo los pies de Shizune.

.

.

–¡Yuhiko-chan esta muerta!

.

.

El mundo dejo de existir.

.

.

–¡La mataron! ¡Esas niñas la mataron!

.

.

Sus ojos buscaron un refugio, posándose en Yamato que estaba en igual condiciones que ella. En un mundo acabado.

El Kazekage y Kankuro intercambiaron miradas.

.

.

.

.

El suceso de hace un año volvía a sus mentes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias a Todos por leer el cap.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, fue de lectura liviana el final, ya que quiero explicar todo con lujos de detalle en el siguiente capitulo.

Jaku nació como un personaje plano y sin futuro, pero me di cuenta que le puedo dar potencial a este personaje tan humano y cambiante.

Sobre lo que sucedió en este capitulo, bueno, como se dieron cuenta, mas que nada es una introducción ala segunda parte de la historia.

.

Otra cosa… hice algo que me sorprendió a mi misma y ahora un amigo del colegio esta leyendo el fic así que… ¡Ay que vergüenza! X_X ¿Por qué se los digo? Ni idea! Debe ser porque les quiero jejeje

Bueno... no podré contestar RRs…. Creo que lamentablemente no podré hacerlo más con tanto tiempo ocupado… pero igual los aprecio y no dejare de tomarles atención a ustedes! Leo sus RRs siempre que estoy triste, lo malo es que me sube el ego jejeje

Pro cierto ¿Alguien sabe algo de FEGA-chan? Hace mucho que no sé de ella o.o y como es de chile… me preocupa que le allá pasado con lo del terremoto…

.

Ahora algo divertido! Una votación! Quieren:

A)- Yuhiko muera

B)- Yuhiko quede con vida

C)- Que sea lo que yo quiera xD

PD: Creo que en las últimas partes conviene escuchar "Abrazame" de Camila o no?


	21. El atardecer de los ángeles

"**Haiiro no Shinju"**

**-Capitulo 21-**

***-El Atardecer De Los Ángeles-***

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué yo?_

.

.

Su primer recuerdo era algo borroso.

Sólo tenia dos años de edad y su madre se alistaba para el trabajo. Tropezó varias veces mientras intentaba acercarse para verla mejor, admirando su cabello negro y sus ojos de igual color. Veía con interés su esbelta figura que no cambiaba nunca. Como si el tiempo no le afectara.

Sonrió, de verdad amaba a su mamá.

Fue descubierta.

Su madre notó su insiste mirada y le dirigió una de rencor.

Si no fuera por ella… si Yuhiko no existiese… estaría con el hombre que amaba, y casados.

Feliz.

Si ella no existiese.

Si Yuhiko no estuviese con vida.

.

.

_¿Fui una niña mala?_

.

.

Shizune dejó un pedazo de pan y galletas en la mesa y dejo una taza de leche fría al lado de estas. Luego miro de reojo a su hija.

Su cabello castaño como el padre y sus ojos negros, que bien pudieron ser heredados de ella, pero prefería pensar que los heredo del padre también.

–Comételo si tienes hambre.

Sus palabras eran secas y afiladas, como una navaja que desangraba al infante. Ésta se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás y cayendo al suelo de un tropezón.

Shizune le ignoró y se acercó cuanto antes a la puerta, cerrándola con llave.

Sin despedirse.

La niña se quedo mirando la puerta, enfrente de ella. Esperando que volviese y se despidiera.

Su rostro sin expresiones se dirigió a la ventana, no recordaba si alguna vez vio el exterior o sólo lo imagino. Talvez ambas cosas, si era posible. Recordaba a la señora de cabello como la luz visitarla seguido y prometerle sacarla a pasear. También recordaba a su madre reclamar que ella no era un perro como para sacarla a pasear.

¿Qué era un perro? ¿Qué era "salir"? ¿"Pasear"?

¿Cómo se sentiría el aire allá fuera?

¿Estaría tan pesado el aire como lo estaba dentro o seria refrescante como aquella fugaz brisa sentía cada vez que abrían una ventana o la puerta de entrada?

Se dirigió al centro del living, sentándose encima del piso de madera y se quedo mirando el suelo. Sin saber que estaba aprendiendo a contar mientras veía las manchas. Se levantó y busco el paño mojado que su madre utilizaba para limpiar algún desastre. Volvió a sentar, frotando la mancha seca con el paño repetidas veces.

Realmente no pensaba nada.

Porque realmente no tenía nada que pensar.

Sólo existía por existir.

.

.

_No recuerdo haber sido niña mala… entonces…_

.

.

– ¡Yuhi-chan! ¡¿Me has extrañado?

Vio a la mujer de cabello color luz sonreír, preguntándose si su madre también podía hacerlo cuando la miraba. Nunca había visto a su madre sonreírle.

Dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna, nunca decía nada, tampoco recordaba el haber llorado en alguna ocasión. Talvez no era como su madre y esa mujer. Era más pequeña, su cuerpo era frágil y no tenía busto como ellas. Talvez era otra cosa. No sabia que era o porque existía.

.

Tsunade se enderezó al ver como la niña se alejaba. Dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Shizune preparaba la cena.

– ¿No te preocupa qué aún no haya aprendido a hablar?

La mujer de cabello negro paro de cortar las zanahorias, mirando su reflejo en el cuchillo.

–No, sólo tiene dos años, aún es joven, tampoco tiene necesidad de hablar.

La rubia se sentó en la mesa, mirando a su discípula cocinar. –No deberías dejarla sola aquí, Shizune. Mínimo déjala en el parque, muchos padres lo hacen y los niños están seguros.

.

Era pequeña, no sabía que estaba mal espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

Ni siquiera sabía que era el bien y el mal.

Sólo estaba allí, en el pasillo.

Mirando las manchas que tenía la madera.

Sin pensar nada.

Sin reacción alguna.

Sus ojos negros clavados en alguna mancha.

.

–No me preocupa su bienestar, Tsunade-sama.

–Deberías preocuparte, Shizune, es tu hija. –Le reclamó con el seño fruncido. Siempre la misma discusión. –No es sano que ella pase encerrada todo el día. La última vez que vine le pregunte si le gustaba la lluvia y creyó que hablaba del techo.

Dejó de cocinar, dándose la vuelta. Enfrentándose a la mirada color parlo con el negro. No podía ganar, lo sabía, su maestra tenia razón, pero no lo aceptaría jamás. Esa niña, ese humano diminuto no era su hija. ¡Era un parasito que se alimento de su vida y que ahora la estaba consumiendo! ¡Le había robado su felicidad, el hombre que amaba y ahora le quitaba a su maestra!

–Yo no quería tenerla. Usted no permitió que la abortara ¡Todo seria más fácil si la hubiese abortado!

.

Y siguió ahí, parada, apoyada en la pared.

No tenía necesidad de hablar o respirar.

No se sorprendió ni se aburrió.

Ni siquiera sabía que eran esas palabras.

.

.

_¿Por qué me odias, mamá?_

.

.

Tsunade golpeó la mesa con su puño derecho, evitando destruir el objeto. No entendía cómo su alumna pensaba en abortar a esa criatura. Hubiese dado todo por tener un hijo del hombre que amó, pero nunca pudieron casarse ni siquiera, ni un hijo, ni nada. ¿Cómo Shizune podía menospreciar algo tan valioso? Mínimo, aunque fuese un embarazo no deseado, debería estar feliz de tener un hijo del hombre que una vez amo.

– ¡Yamato jamás te hubiese perdonado!

Ese nombre se repitió en la cabeza de la pelinegra, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Iba a llorar, siempre que pensaba en él o lo veía en la oficina lloraba.

– ¡Igual él me dejo! –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, cayendo al suelo con un seco sonido. – ¡Me acusó de infiel! ¡Nunca hubo penetración e igual quede embarazada! ¿Le parece eso justo, Tsunade-sama? ¡Sólo nos tocamos e igual…!

La rubia se tranquilizó, arrodillándose delante de ella para acariciar su cabello. Se veía frágil, aun más frágil que la hija.

–Pero no es culpa de Yuhiko. Se te olvido que si un esperma te llegaba podías quedar embarazada, esta bien, sólo fue un accidente.

.

Alzó la vista, mirando el techo.

Le gustaría ver la lluvia en alguna ocasión.

.

.

_Yo fui un accidente… Okka-sama… Gomen nasai por haber nacido…_

.

.

Sentada como cada día, mirando la madera o las cortinas cerradas.

Sentada.

Mirando la nada.

.

Cada día igual.

Todos los días lo mismo.

.

Se sentaba, comía cuando su estomago gruñía y seguía mirando la nada.

Cuando el lugar quedaba en oscuridad iba a dormir.

.

Siente el dolor, siente la angustia. Querido lector intenta vivir así un día en tu vida. Créeme que lloraras, entonces pregúntate ¿Por qué esa niña no llora? Porque su alma esta tan dañada que ya no siente nada.

.

Cada día igual.

Cada día más vacío.

.

.

_Si me quedo quieta y no hago nada._

_¿Me vas a querer?_

.

.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Nuevamente no había señales de cariño alguno, ni siquiera disimulo.

Yuhiko giró sobre su eje, sin percatarse de lo que hacia, vio a todos direcciones percatándose del mal estado en que estaba la casa. Llena de basura, ropa por lavar, platos sucios y cosas que debían ir a la basura. Talvez su madre dejo todo en esas condiciones apropósito, o talvez sólo se despertó mas tarde.

No sabía la respuesta.

Tenía prohibido salir de la habitación hasta que el sonido de la tetera se escuchaba.

Nadie se lo había dicho, pero lo asumió con el paso del tiempo.

Sus pies se movieron de forma artificial, casi sin tocar el suelo. Recogió la basura y la coloco en el basurero hasta llenar el recipiente negro. Tomó la ropa sucia y la dejo a un lado de la lavadora. Era muy pequeña para hacer más, los platos sucios tuvo que dejarlos como estaban.

.

Vio por las cortinas cerradas y, por primera vez en sus dos años y medio de vida, sintió la necesidad de ver que estaba detrás del telón que la separaba del escenario que era el mundo real.

.

Dio un paso, dudosa.

Retrocedió uno, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, miedo.

Caminó tres pasos y con sus manos como de muñeca movió una cortina, luego la otra.

.

Y quedo petrificada con lo que vio.

.

Era como si el cielo estuviera cayendo, aunque no supo explicarlo con esas palabras.

Era hermoso, era mágico, era como un sueño y a la vez era realidad.

Un paraíso. **Su** paraíso.

.

Su paraíso nevado.

.

De sus ojos empezó a caer un liquido del cual ella desconocía y a la vez si.

Las lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas con cariño. Se sintió extraña. Su cuerpo siempre estaba helado, al igual que la casa. Sentir algo calido rodando por sus mejillas era realmente extraño.

.

.

_La soledad me aterra, mamá._

.

.

Fue un descuido; fue obra del destino; fue gracias a Dios.

Realmente no importaba que fuerza divina lograra que su madre olvidara cerrar la puerta ese día.

Simplemente, era un milagro.

Y ese milagro la empujó a salir de la casa, bajar las escaleras del departamento y salir a la calle. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos empezó a caminar sin sentido. Sin sentir nada o sintiendo sin saber que conocería. No se detenía a contemplar, cuando llegara a "ese lugar" se detendría.

Por ahora, sólo caminaría.

.

.

_Tengo mucho miedo cuando me quedo sola en casa._

.

.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y alzó la mirada para ver ese lugar nuevo.

En medio de la calle. En medio de la nada y en medio de todo.

La gente pasando de un lugar a otro, mirándola e ignorándola. Preguntándose que hacia una niña, de casi tres años, mirando el cielo mientras lloraba, sin más abrigo que un vestido blanco desgastado.

Bajó su miada, mirando a todos lados y a ningún.

Volvió a llorar.

Ese lugar estaba lleno de colores y rostros diversos.

Era un paraíso.

.

"El paraíso de un hada de cristal encerrada en su cuento sin fin."

Esas palabras se las dedicaría Sabaku no Eiji dentro de ocho años.

.

.

_Pero la lluvia y la nieve me abrazan._

.

.

El impacto no le dolió, casi no lo sintió.

Vio a su madre, quien estaba furiosa, tanto que sus cejas casi se formaban una de la rabia que sentía. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba erguido y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, gritando y repitiendo sin fin palabras que la niña no comprendía. Sin embargo, comprendía el peso de ellas, pero no le afectaban.

Ella no sentía nada.

.

– ¡Como pudiste salir de la casa! ¡Mira la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar cuando Sakura te encontró en medio de la calle! ¡¿Acaso no piensas? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar! ¡Eres un estorbo, no debiste nacer!

.

El filo de las navajas no le afectaba.

Su alma estaba vacía, nada le afectaría.

Ni la muerte le daba miedo.

.

Volteó a la ventana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, no obstante… sabía que la nieve seguiría cayendo esa noche y el día de mañana, y el siguiente.

.

.

_A veces pienso… que alguien me espera, mamá._

_Que no debo llorar hasta que pueda conocer a esa persona._

.

.

– ¿Esta bien que dejemos a Hiroto y a Eiji en tu casa, Shizune? Son unos niños, puede pasarles algo.

–Estarán bien, Yuhiko siempre se queda en casa y nunca le ha pasado nada.

.

Su primer contacto con los hombres empezó a los tres años y tres meses de vida.

No se sorprendió de verlos, tampoco se asusto. Carecía de sentimientos.

El hombre mas alto, vestido de negro y con maquillaje púrpura en la cara le parecía extraño, sus facciones algo rudas pero no tanto como se imaginaba a los hombres. El otro, de cabello color sangre, le parecía extrañamente agradable, como si pudiese ir y abrazarlo. Tal vez sentía eso porque las personas solitarias se atraen entre si a la vez que se repelen.

Su mirada sin vida se dirigió a los dos niños que estaban frente a esos dos hombres: El más alto de cabello color castaño claro, casi rubio y con unos profundos ojos azules como las profundidades del océano, casi negro. Él le sonrió, sin embargo, ella sólo desvió la mirada al menor.

Mas bajo que ella, estaba tomando al mayor del brazo. Su cabello cobrizo era lindo y sus ojos aguamarina profunda le hicieron entender que el pelirrojo era su padre. La ausencia de cejas en el niño le llamo la atención, pero de inmediato esa sensación se esfumo con el viento.

.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos, regresamos en unas horas, Hiroto.

–Cuídate, Eiji.

Cada uno de los hombres se despidió de su respectivo hijo, y la puerta estaba por cerrarse, cuando ocurrió un milagro.

–Shizune, olvidaste despedirte de tu hija. –Comentó el hombre con la cara pintada.

La mujer de cabello negro se sobresaltó levemente. No esperaba que alguien notara que no le tomaba atención a su hija. La vio, su cuerpo frágil y su piel pálida por no experimentar a la luz solar. Su mirada se ablando unos instantes, pero al instante volvieron a endurecerse cuando recordó que ella era la razón de su desdicha.

–Trata bien al hijo de Kazekage-sama y Kankuro.

.

Y la puerta se cerró ante la mirada vacía de la niña.

.

Bajó su mirada, mirando a los dos niños que se encontraban con ella. Era la primera vez que veía a otro infante. No sabía como actuar. Se sentía intimidada.

Habían entrado a su burbuja de irrealidad.

En su caja de cristal.

Pero no hizo nada.

Sólo se quedo mirándolos, con su expresión de soledad que la caracterizaba, y bajo la cabeza mirando las manchas del suelo.

Uno… dos… tres… cinco… ¿o era cuatro?

.

– ¿Eres un niño o una niña?

.

La niña se quedo mirándolos interrogativamente, aunque, realmente no sabía que responder. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un niño y una niña? Una vez escucho a la mujer de cabello como la luz decirle "niña", pero una vez escuchó la palabra "niño". ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Ambas cosas o ninguna? ¿Era un ser humano o no?

–No elefante.

La voz del menor se escucho por la habitación, logrando captar la atención de la niña sin alma, quien bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el niño de cabello cobrizo que le estaba mirando por debajo de la falda del vestido. El mayor, Hiroto, Se agachó y también vio por debajo de la falda al igual que su primo.

–Es verdad, no elefantito.

Ambos niños se miraron confundidos y luego a la niña de cabello castaño.

–Entonces es niña. –Concluyó el de cabello claro.

–Cabello corto. –Agregó Eiji a las conclusiones.

–Cierto, entonces es un niño.

–Aretes redondos.

–Entonces es niña.

–No molesta.

–Entonces es niño.

–Vestido.

–Entonces es niña.

–Yuhiko.

–Entonces si es niña.

Yuhiko había seguido la conversación de los dos niños moviendo su rostro en dirección a quien hablaba. Al principio lo hizo para adaptarse a esos dos intrusos, pero luego lo hizo por interés. Ella también quería saber si era niño o niña.

Al final, ambos se detuvieron y le sonrieron, cosa que la desconcertó.

–Soy Hiroto, tengo tres y medio, él es Eiji, tiene dos años.

Yuhiko separó sus labios, pero de inmediato cerró su boca. Ningún sonido era capaz de salir de sus labios. Nunca había aprendido a hablar, o talvez si sabía pero se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna por miedo a la reacción de su madre. Si ella se enojaba por no hablar, si hablaba seguramente se enojaría aun más. Eso le aterraba, el verla enojada.

Ambos niños esperaron respuesta, la cual nunca llego, fue entonces cuando Eiji volvió a hablar.

–Niña no responder –Cabizbajo.

El mayor la vio, analizando su mirada vacía, le aterraba en cierta manera y sentía una extraña necesidad por alejarse de ella. –Te llamas Yuhiko, tu mamá lo dijo.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

–Jugamos juntos.

Yuhiko vio la ventana con las cortinas cerradas, con pasos casi flotantes se acercó a ella y abrió las cortinas de par en par.

Por la ventana se veía como sol de la primavera derretía la nieve.

.

.

…_A veces creo que nadie va ha querer, mamá…_

.

.

Kankuro iba de la mano de su hijo, mientras, Gaara tenia entre sus brazos a Eiji. El menor se encontraba adormilado, pero aún era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hiroto veía a todas direcciones, emocionado por la cantidad de colores alegres, no se comparaba con su hogar pero no dejaba de ser atrayente a sus infantiles ojos.

– ¿Se divirtieron?

Preguntó el que maneja marionetas a su hijo y su sobrino. Éstos guardaron silencio un momento, para que el mayor de los infantes respondiera.

–Yuhiko no habla, nada.

El Kazekage no se molestó en verlo. –Debe ser tímida.

–Yuhiko tampoco sonríe.

–Seguramente estaba asustada, no tiene amigos. –Comentó Kankuro, sonriente. –Intenta ser su amigo, Hiroto.

– ¡Si, ma…pá!

Kankuro detuvo su paso, y vio a su hijo con desesperación. -¡¿Por qué no puedes decir "papá"? ¡Ibas a decir "mamá" ¿verdad? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas en forma de cascada – ¿Por qué no me amas como yo a ti, hijo mío?

Gaara suspiró al darse cuenta del show que hacia su hermano mayor, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Tomó la mano de su sobrino y con la otra sostuvo a Eiji, evitando que este cayera. Su retoño se movió entre sus brazos, dando un sonoro bostezo.

–Hada…

– ¿Qué ocurre, Eiji?

El pequeño miro la nada y cerró sus ojos afirmándose en su padre.

–Yuhiko es un hada…

.

.

En su mundo privado de sueños la podía ver. Una hada vestida de blanco con alas de color azul con amarillo. El hada caminaba con lágrimas en sus ojos; una bruja maligna le había hechizado y ya no podía hablar hasta que el hechizo fuera destruido.

En su sueño, Eiji era un príncipe azul que tomaba la mano del hada y le ayuda a ser feliz, aunque no hablara. Hiroto era su compañero y el bufón del reino.

El hada sólo volvería a hablar si lograba sonreír.

.

.

_Mamá ¿Por qué lloro si veo algo lindo?_

.

.

No podía mantener la vista en alto mucho tiempo; el sol le hacia daño.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo en el mundo exterior, tenia mucho miedo de ese lugar, aunque también le parecía maravilloso. Veía a todas partes apreciando los colores y la fragancia de la primavera. Era un paraíso interminable.

– ¿Yuhiko-chan, puedes seguir caminando?

La niña no respondió, mirando con terror al padre de Hiroto, Kankuro. No le agradaban las personas. Cerró los ojos dudosa, sí le dolían las piernas, no estaba acostumbrada a caminar más de una hora, sin embargo, aunque intentara hablar no diría nada. No tenía voz.

Sin pleno aviso, Kankuro tomó en brazos a Yuhiko y la sentó en sus hombros. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, apreciando el firmamento, todo lo que no veía. Un mundo entero moviéndose a sus pies. La gente hablando. Los niños jugando. El viento que jugaba con su cabello. Las nubes moviéndose. Las flores de primavera floreciendo.

El mundo era algo maravilloso.

Y ella se lo había perdido desde su nacimiento.

–Yuhiko llora.

La voz de Eiji hizo eco en su cabeza, pero lo ignoró. Era verdad, estaba llorando y no sabía por qué.

Ella era un ser que no tenia voluntad, no sabía lo que era el bien y el mal, no tenia opinión de bonito o feo. Pero… por primera vez en su vida, pudo pensar en algo.

.

.

… _El mundo es… muy lindo…_

.

.

Gaara vio a la niña y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma casi imperceptible. Sabía que esa niña recién estaba conociendo el mundo y el conocerlo la emocionaba pero no sabía como expresarse. Tal y como él cuando era niño. Se detuvo una vez que llegaron al parque, bajando a Eiji de sus brazos. Kankuro hizo lo mismo con Yuhiko y la dejó entre los dos niños.

–Bien, ustedes se quedan aquí, los vendremos a buscar antes del anochecer.

La niña se quedo mirando ha ambos alejarse, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Sentía un calor muy cómodo en su interior, en su corazón. ¿Qué eran ellos? Nunca había conocido a un hombre que se preocupara por los niños. Ella sólo tenia a la mujer de cabello como la luz que se preocupaba por ella, ni siquiera su madre le tomaba atención.

–Yuhiko, juguemos a algo.

La nombrada se sobresaltó, levemente asustada. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de Hiroto se relajó un poco. Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, lo cual la hizo ruborizar, era Eiji quien le miraba con atención.

–Yuhiko jugar con nosotros.

¿Podía confiar en ellos?

.

.

Ambos hermanos se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage de Konoha, cada uno enfrascado en sus asuntos. El silencio los rodeaba mientras el sonido que los habitantes de la hoja parecía un suave susurro que ellos no lograban escuchar.

–¿Preocupado, Gaara?

–El comportamiento de Shizune con su hija no es el mismo que cuando esta sin ella.

.

Kankuro se sobresaltó con la observación, no porque no se hubiese dado cuenta, sino porque pensaba que era el único que se había percatado de este hecho insólito.

Una madre no podía tratar a su hija de esa forma.

habían ido a visitar a Shizune y preguntarle si podían dejar a los niños con ella, ya que, Temari no estaba con mucha paciencia gracias a su segundo embarazo y Tetsuya estaba con Shikamaru en la biblioteca, era una fortuna que el niño heredara la tranquilidad de su padre.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, pudieron ver las cortinas abiertas y Gaara con su arena se dispuso a verificar que la casa estaba vacía. La pequeña niña de cabello castaño estaba en el suelo, durmiendo mientras tiritaba del frío. El calor del sol apenas entraba por el grueso vidrio.

La asistente de la Hokage era normal, como siempre la habían conocido, pero cuando se hablaba de su hija, su comportamiento cambiaba en un cien por ciento.

.

–Gaara… ¿Has oído de la depresión post parto?

El nombrado afirmó con la cabeza. –Cuando la mujer rechaza a su bebé.

–Si… -Pateó una roca, pensativo. –He estado pensando, desde hace una semana cuando dejamos a los niños con Yuhiko… ¿Shizune no tendrá eso?

El pelirrojo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego vio al frente, mirando a una madre y a su hijo que jugaban ha hacer burbujas. –Dura un mes, un año como máximo. Yuhiko ya tiene tres años.

–Lo sé, pero, si pasa un año y no hay cambios, uno debe hacerse un tratamiento. –Se mordió el labio. –Lo investigue cuando Maya esperaba a Hiroto, quería apoyarla en todo lo posible y descubrí que…

Hubo un silencio, ambos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas.

–Si dura más de un año las madres… –Vaciló, sin atreverse a terminar la frase. –Hay posibilidades de que Shizune asesine a Yuhiko.

Los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron a más no poder, para luego regresar a la normalidad y volver a caminar con más apuro.

–También investigue un poco cuando Momo estuvo embarazada de Eiji, también produce atrasó en el aprendizaje del niño.

–Como Yuhiko que no puede hablar.

–Exacto.

.

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente. No era correcto intervenir en la vida privada de otra persona, por lo general eso causaba problemas, no obstante… Debía estar bien hacerlo cuando la vida de alguien peligraba.

–Shizune ama ha Yuhiko. –Concluyó Gaara después de una larga pausa. –Sólo no se da cuenta.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Cuando le dijiste que se había olvidado de despedirse de Yuhiko ese día… su mirada era igual a la de Momo antes de morir.

–Ella murió por un accidente, esto es diferente.

Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad cerrando los ojos. Talvez él no tuvo una madre, pero, eso mismo le permitía reconocer el amor oculto.

.

.

_¿Mamá, qué es una sonrisa?_

.

.

Le resultaba extraño estar bajando entre los dos niños en un extraño juego donde subían una escalera y luego se deslizaban en una pequeña rampa, al principio sintió miedo, una reacción que le resultaba extraña y no deseaba sentirla, pero ahora le gustaba bajar por ese juego. Era abrazada por Hiroto, a la vez que ella abrazaba a Eiji, con miedo a caerse. Luego la sentaron en los columpios bajos tal cual princesa es cuidada por sus príncipes. Jugaron con la arena, formando pequeños castillos en donde Yuhiko era la única princesa cercana y todos la querían.

Ya atardecía, y ambos varones se empeñaron en jugar un último juego, no fue difícil obligar a la niña a jugar, ya que ésta no hablaba ni expresaba emoción alguna que no fuera el temblor de su cuerpo o las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en raras ocasiones.

–Vamos, Yuhiko, sube un poco más.

Le habían insistido en subir a una casa del árbol, aparentemente no se jugaba en él desde hace tiempo. No le agradaba subir a las cosas, le daban miedo las alturas, siempre había conocido la tierra y la madera, en especial lo ultimo, así que las alturas no le llamaban la atención.

Ambos niños la ayudaron a entrar en la casa del árbol, con cuidado de que no se raspara las rodillas con la madera vieja. Yuhiko empezó a respirar apresuradamente al subir, había hecho un gran esfuerzo en escalar. Hiroto y Eiji le obligaban a hacer más actividad de la que su cuerpo estaba adaptado.

Vio a los niños, cada uno sonriente, mejor dicho, Hiroto sonreía y Eiji le imitaba. Se preguntó para qué la habían hecho subir hasta allá, luego recordó que los niños gustaban de hacer cualquier cosa.

.

–Yuhi –La niña vio de reojo al castaño semi rubio. –Yuhi significa atardecer.

.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa, intentando comprender lo que Hiroto decía con una de sus amigables sonrisas. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente al paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la casa del árbol.

Una pareja se había detenido a mitad del camino, mirando el atardecer tomados de la mano y luego se vararon mirando el atardecer. Unos niños que jugaban se despedían para ir a sus hogares, yéndose en grupos riéndose. Una joven estaba corriendo por la calle, aparentemente llorando y se detuvo para ver el atardecer y llorar a lágrima suelta. Un anciano se dirigía al cementerio con un ramo de flores en las manos, blancas y rojas, indicaba un amor perdido. Dos hermanos encontraban a su perro extraviado.

Todo lo que había visto. Todos ellos, sus sentimientos. Lo que sentían era reflejado al ser bañados por el atardecer y éste les acompañaba.

La pareja era bendecida, los niños eran protegidos, la joven era consolada, el anciano era acompañado por s u difunta esposa, los hermanos eran alabados por encontrar a su mascota extraviada.

El atardecer era algo indescriptible, acompañaba a los demás aunque pocas personas notaban su presencia, en el atardecer podían llorar y ser felices. Mas brillante que el día y mas solitario que la noche. El atardecer entregaba todo a los que le rodeaban sin pedir nada a cambio. El atardecer es… el atardecer era…

.

–El atardecer eres tú, Yuhiko.

.

Se sobresaltó ante esa declaración, lo vio confuso, era imposible que ella fuere un atardecer. El atardecer era hermoso y ella no. El atardecer era querido y ella no.

Sorprendida repitió lo último que pensó. ¿Querida? No sabía que conocía esa palabra, la había escuchado muchas veces cuando la mujer de cabello como el sol regañaba a su madre, pero era la primera vez que tenia la osadía de pensar esa palabra en forma propia.

Si el atardecer era tan querido y ella era el atardecer ¿Podría ser querida, algún día?

.

–Ko, niña. –Vio a Eiji, quien sonreía con ternura. –Yuhiko ser niña linda.

.

Su labio inferior tembló y de forma instantánea empezó a retroceder, adentrándose a la casa del árbol.

.

Un candado en su interior empezó a moverse, como si fuera empujado por una fuerza sobrenatural.

.

Hiroto, siempre sonriente, habló nuevamente. –Yuhiko, gracias por estar con nosotros.

.

El candado fue nuevamente golpeado. Tras las rejas que eran cerradas por el candado se podía divisar un bosque oscuro. No sabía que estaba detrás de esa reja o que protegía el candado.

.

Nuevamente retrocedió, asustada. No dejaba de dirigir sus ojos de un lado a otro, al principio sintió algo calido, pero ahora tenia miedo. Retrocediendo, hasta quedar en la oscuridad mientras los dos niños eran alumbrados por el ocaso.

Ellos eran Luz, ella era Oscuridad.

La oscuridad debía quedar como tal. ¡En la oscuridad!

.

–Te queremos, Yuhiko.

Eiji gateó intentando acercarse pero se detuvo antes de entrar al dominio de la oscuridad.

.

El candado fue golpeado con fuerza y una fisura se hizo presente en el lugar donde debía estar la llave.

.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, aterrada por esos dos seres de luz que intentaban iluminarla, no podía ser. Ella fue un accidente, un aborto nunca realizado, un error que ya no podía ser corregido. ¡Su madre se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, ella no debía existir! Yuhiko no existe, Yuhiko no es humana, Yuhiko fue un nombre elegido con odio.

Porque en el atardecer fue cuando Yamato dejo a Shizune, fue en el atardecer cuando Yamato le dio la espalda a Shizune creyendo que esta le había sido infiel.

Su nombre era sinónimo a odio y su existencia debía ser solitaria porque no era más que un parasito que se alimento de la felicidad de su madre hasta nacer y ahora estorbaba en su vida como un tumor con vida.

¡Eso era, ella no podía ser querida! ¡Esos dos niños debían estar locos!

Ella era… Ella era… mala.

.

Hiroto se acercó a la oscuridad, quedando a la par con su primo. Le extendió una mano a Yuhiko, quien ya no podía escapar, estaba contra la pared.

– ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga, Yuhiko?

El pequeño le imito con la otra mano –Quiero ser amigo de Yuhiko.

.

El candado se destrozo ante un nuevo golpe inexistente, esta vez cayendo a una oscuridad infinita.

.

Las lagrimas brotaron de forma instantánea, mientras el atardecer empezaba a inundarla casa del árbol. La oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer del lugar dejando a la niña indefensa. Habían invadido su mundo pacifico en su burbuja de cristal. Aquella burbuja que impedía que fuera feliz fue destruida por esos seres de luz.

Alzó la vista mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus lágrimas caían directamente en su vestido blanco. La mirada de odio de su madre llego de golpe a su cabeza, despareciendo cuando ambos niños se acercaron a ella abrazándola.

.

–Somos tus amigos, Yuhiko.

.

La reja de abrió dejando ver un infinito bosque, adentrándose en él, mirando alrededor, llegar a un claro lleno de flores.

Lleno de sentimientos y de felicidad.

.

–Gra…

Los Sabaku No abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, escuchando esa frágil voz que temblaba levemente. Era como el cantar de un pájaro pequeño y suave, la voz más delicada que habían oído, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

–Gracias…

Era la primera vez que Yuhiko hablaba. Los primos se vieron desconcertados y luego a la niña sin creer lo que ocurría.

– ¡Yuhiko habla, habla!

Exclamó Eiji, sorprendido, mientras Hiroto sonreía ampliamente.

– ¡Yuhiko, puedes hablar! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras muda!

Vieron a la niña, que de forma tímida empezaba a curvar sus labios, forman una débil sonrisa.

Los niños rieron y la abrazaron con más fuerza. Yuhiko al fin sonreía, y su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación como el mismo atardecer, llenando el lugar con calido color rojizo.

Yuhiko sonreía y susurraba incontables veces "gracias".

.

.

_Quiero estar para siempre con Eiji y Hiroto._

_Son mis mejores amigos._

_Ambos me ayudaron… fue como nacer otra vez._

_Aunque se fueron luego de "ése" día, el día en que pude sonreír, prometieron regresar para mi cumpleaños._

.

.

Nada cambiaba, ya estaba encerrada en su hogar nuevamente.

Las cortinas cerradas y nada entraba. El sonido de los pájaros cantar inundaba la habitación, lo cual le incomodaba ¿Desde cuándo las aves cantaban? No le importaba, su sonido era relajador.

El rostro de su madre ya no le era indiferente, ahora le dolía el alma, pero, al mismo tiempo, nacía la esperanza de verla sonreír. Ella debía sonreírle algún día. Era su deseo.

La puerta al cerrarse ya no era una orden de alejarse del exterior, era una invitación a recordar los días en que sus amigos se esmeraban en verla sonreír.

Ya no esperaba en medio de la habitación a que las horas pasaban, sino que, buscando entre las cosas de su madre, cosa de la que no se sentía orgullosa, encontró una llave que utilizaba para salir al mundo exterior.

.

"Camina niña, camina."

"Aunque te canses y los pies te sangren, este mundo esta diseñado para ti y debes vivir aunque alguien te lo niegue."

Palabras que Sabaku no Eiji le dedicaría en el futuro.

.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, viendo como una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos color perla era seguida de un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos negros. Él le hablaba y ella le ignoraba.

–Vamos, Hanabi, sólo tengamos una cita.

Ela se detuvo y con el ceño fruncido dio media vuelta para encararlo, evidentemente molesta por la insistencia de él.

– ¡Ya te dije que no, Konohamaru!

La mujer volvió a dar la vuelta, marchándose, mientras, el joven se deprimía levemente pero luego sonreía y volvía a seguirla con nuevas invitación. Yuhiko vio la escena desconcertada. El amor de esa persona era rechazado pero seguía insistiendo sin rendirse.

La imagen de su madre yéndose sin despedirse vino a su mente de golpe. ¿Era lo mismo o no? ¿Por qué esperaba recibir cariño si ella no lo daba?

Ella también debía intentar dar amor aunque no lo recibiera.

.

.

_Mamá… Quiero recibir tu cariño._

.

.

Shizune termino de revisar que tenia todos los papeles para la reunión que tendría Tsunade con el nuevo consejo de Konoha. Caminaba de un lado a otro hablando con ella misma, ignorando que su hija recogía los papeles que se caían y los colocaba encima de la mesa donde estaba su desayuno a medio comer.

Tomó los papeles sin importarle qué hacían ahí y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás, cerrándola lo antes posible. Sin embargo, se quedo petrificada un segundo, recordando ese débil susurro que escucho por breves instantes.

–Adiós… Okka-sama.

Shizune abrió nuevamente la puerta, encontrándose con su hija parada frente a la entrada de la casa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Cuídate, mamá.

Su garganta sé secó al verla sonreír, y sus oídos parecían mentirle. Tres años cuidando a ese engendro del mal, tres años que ese ser diminuto no hablaba ni sonreía. Ese ser no existía, ese ser era como un gato molesto o una sombra, no importaba que existiese, porque no existía. Pero ahora…

Palideció, dando un paso atrás. Era imposible, era una mentira, debía serlo.

¡Ese ser, ese ser!

Ese ser vestido de blanco invierno, con su cabello que estaba por llegarle al mentón y sus pies descalzos. Sus ojos color negros como el carbón que combinaban a la perfección con la melena color castaña. Su frágil contextura y la piel tan blanca como la leche por no recibir luz solar desde su nacimiento que resaltaba sus pestañas largas como las de una muñeca.

No era verdad ¡Ese ser angelical no podía ser Yuhiko!

¡Esa cosa no podía ser el parasito que le robo su felicidad!

Sin embargo ahí estaba, mirándola con sus grandes y profundos ojos color carbón. Una oleada de sentimientos retenidos la invadió, ese ser tan frágil era su hija, había crecido en su vientre producto del amor… No, eso era mentira… ese ser había nacido para destruir su vida ¡y ahora tenia el descaró de sonreír!

– ¿Okka-san olvido algo?

Nuevamente esa voz, ese intento de bondad para disfrazar la maldad que representaba ella.

– ¡Cállate!

No se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, y cuando se dio cuenta los papeles se encontraban esparcidos sobre el suelo. Con fuerza brutal tenia sujetada a Yuhiko por las muñecas. La niña había intentado cubrirse la cara por acto reflejó.

– ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No quiero oírte!

La empezó a sacudir, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar más fuerte, no deseaba que alguien llegara. Sentía como sus ojos salían de sus orbitas, y con el ceño fruncido a tal grado que estaba segura que casi formaban una sola ceja. No podía aguantarlo mas tiempo, el deseo de ver a su hija muerta la dominaba ¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba a su propia hija con todo su ser! ¡Deseaba matarla! ¡Un fuego en su interior clamaba por el cadáver inerte de la niña!

.

– ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú debiste morir!

.

El llanto del infante se hizo presente en el lugar. De forma instantánea la mujer entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta para que los vecinos no escucharan. La sacudió más, viendo con disfrute como la cabeza de la menor se movía en todas direcciones al no poder quedarse quieta. Ya imaginaba con deleite como daba de excusa que se había caído de una silla o de la cama, fracturándose el cuello. ¡Oh, pobre niña! Dirían todos, y ella la madre de luto lloraría de placer mientras recibía condolencias.

¡Incluso podría ocurrir que Yamato regresara a su lado para apoyarla!

Levantó una mano sin pensarlo.

La adrenalina se había apoderado de su cuerpo y el deseo de asesinar la consumía viva. Si Yuhiko no existiese, si ella no viviese, si tan sólo hubiese abortado como era su deseo…

El sonido de la piel chocando la hizo salir del trance.

Viendo como el cuerpo de la niña estaba temblando del miedo. Un leve sollozó se hizo presente en la habitación.

La soltó, examinándola con la mirada. Tenía una marca roja en la mejilla derecha y su muñeca roja estaba roja, seguramente, para esa misma noche estaría morada, la muñeca derecha estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con menos color que la anterior. La dejó caer al suelo mientras se tapaba la cara sollozando. Las plantillas de sus pies mostraban leves raspaduras, sanaría pronto.

Tomó sus papeles en silencio, escuchando como el leve sollozo empezaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación. Salio de la casa nuevamente. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí para apoyarse una vez que se percató de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, sin importarle que los papeles le incomodaran, casi dejándose caer debido a la fatiga que empezaba a sentir.

.

– ¿Pero qué hice?

Toda su vida había imagino que al tener una hija seria feliz, cariñosa, atenta y velaría por ella. ¿Por qué la trataba así?

.

.

¿Respiraba? Si, lo estaba haciendo.

Por unos segundos creyó que ya no vivía.

Su cuerpo no había reaccionaba desde que su madre la tocó.

Pensó en levantarse del suelo, pero no lo haría, estaba muy cómoda en la fría madera. Deseaba dormir y no despertar jamás. Deseaba volver a su burbuja de cristal y no sentir emociones nuevamente, pero Hiroto y Eiji se habían llevado los fragmentos de su burbuja, y no podía recuperarlos, tampoco sabía como crear una nueva burbuja.

.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma, escuchando como los pájaros cantaban para consolarla.

.

.

_Mamá… Mamá… Mamá…_

…_Te amo, Mamá…_

.

.

– ¿Pero qué he hecho?

.

En medio de la oscuridad de la biblioteca abandona del edificio se escuchaba el mismo susurró a cada instante.

Ahí estaba esa mujer, sentada en una de las mesas del olvidado lugar, con al menos tres libros abiertos en hojas al azar y otros ocho cerrados, hojas con apuntes y un bolígrafo en medio de estos. La luz del día apenas entraba por las ventanas y las nubes del otoño se acercaban.

-Dios… La he golpeado…

Deseó llorar, sin saber por qué.

Yuhiko era un parasito, no obstante, seguía siendo un ser vivo. Deseaba compensar lo que había hecho, aunque fuese sólo por obligación.

Vio el cielo, dentro de un mes seria diecinueve de Julio… el cumpleaños de Yuhiko.

.

.

_Mamá, nunca te odiare. Te amo_

.

.

La foto del cumpleaños fue tomada por Kankuro.

Yuhiko dejo de sonreír para limpiarse la boca, llena de pastel. Viendo como la mujer de cabello color luz no dejaba de felicitarla por sonreír y hablar. Hiroto no dejaba de hablar mientras Eiji decía que sonreía bonito. Gaara le entregaba un regalo, revolviéndole el cabello en gesto paternal.

Su madre se veía incomoda, parecía desear que la celebración terminara pronto.

Abrió los regalos curiosa, nunca había recibido uno que no fuera de la mujer de cabello color luz.

El regalo de Gaara y Eiji era un vestido celeste pastel, con zapatos del mismo color. El regalo de Kankuro y Hiroto fue chocolate, mucho chocolate, al final el regalo fue dividido entre los tres niños. Tsunade regalo algo más femenino, un pequeño cepillo para el cabello y un listón para éste.

Y su madre… dijo que se le había olvidado comprar uno…

.

Nuevamente la expresión de vacío volvió a los ojos de Yuhiko.

¿Pero cuál seria su sorpresa al encontrar un conejo de peluche blanco sobre su lecho?

Supo al instante que era regalo de su madre, no obstante, prefirió no decir nada.

Ya había pasado un mes pero aun tenia las marcas de aquel brutal acto, pero ya casi desaparecían, no como la herida de su corazón, ésta seguiría fresca por mucho tiempo más.

.

.

_Mamá… el regalo que me has dado jamás será reemplazado._

_Porque me lo diste tú._

_Mi amada, Okka-sama._

.

.

Yuhiko empezaba a preguntarse cuándo su madre se había dado cuenta de sus escapas al parque, esto se había vuelto una costumbre. Cada mañana escapaba de su casa en dirección al parque, hasta que empezaba el crepúsculo, jugaba con el conejo blanco que su madre le había regalado.

No hablaba con nadie y no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, no tenía nada que decir.

Se quedaba en la oscuridad que era decorada con rayos de luz, lugar que solo los árboles le proporcionaban.

Abrazaba el juguete con fuerzas, deseando encontrar el aroma de su madre en el peluche, sin encontrar más que el suyo propio. Jugando a solas se encontró con varias veces con niños de su edad que le ofrecían jugar juntos, como respuesta salía corriendo sin razón alguna.

No se atrevía a hablar con nadie, sin embargo, era feliz así.

Veía a los otros jugar y sonreír. Era como una tortura placentera, porque llegaba a pensar que nunca tendría otro amigo que no fuera Hiroto y Eiji.

.

A pesar de todo era feliz, vivía en su propio mundo donde sólo existían ella y el conejo blanco.

.

.

_Okka-sama…_

.

.

Fue una tarde del próximo febrero.

Dos treinta de la tarde.

El parque estaba casi vacío.

Y Yuhiko estaba entre los árboles, durmiendo con el conejo blanco.

.

¿Quién se iba a notar su presencia casi siempre imperceptible?

Unas niñas aburridas.

.

Se acercaron sin sigilo a su presa, mirando como dormía abrazando a su juguete. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de las cuatro niñas que estaban presentes. Una hizo una seña a una integrante más pequeña que estaba lejos. Ahora eran cinco personas las que rodeaban a la durmiente. La niña que acaba de llegar abrió una botella con agua, vio a sus compañeras de reojo y, en medio de leves risillas, derramo el líquido de la botella sobre ella y el conejo.

Yuhiko despertó de golpe, ahogándose levemente con el agua que había entrado a su boca, empezó a tocar con fuerza mientras tomaba a su conejo en brazos y se aferraba a él. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y, el ruido que provocaba ese pequeño grupo de molestosas hizo eco en los oídos de Yuhiko, quien, atontada por lo ocurrido vio a sus atacadoras como monstruos que reían. Se incorporó con torpeza dispuesta a escapar como siempre lo hacia, pero tropezó cayendo al suelo sin previo aviso más que el golpe que recibió en el hombro.

Las risas aumentaron y escuchó a alguien gritar: "¡Juguemos un poco más!".

Se aterró, sintiendo como un fuego helado le recorrida de pies a cabeza. Volvió a incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, mirando hacia atrás de forma temerosa. Una chica de ojos y cabello verde le sonreía con malicia. Intentó escapar, no obstante, en menos de dos segundos se vio acorralada. Se quedo quieta, mirando con temor a las niñas, no comprendía el por qué tenia miedo sí a su madre no le temía. La agarraron de ambos brazos en medio de risas. Alzó su mirada, temerosa, encontrándose de frente con la niña de ojos y cabello verde, ella extendió una mano a un lado, recibiendo un objetó por parte de una de sus amigas.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al ver una rana que croaba en la mano de la niña de cabello verde, no comprendía que pasaba, hasta que otra niña abrió levemente su ropa y gritó: "¡Mételo, Yami, veamos como grita!". Su respiración se agitó al ver como acercaban al reptil a ella.

Un grito silencioso salio de su boca, aunque nadie logró escucharlo.

.

.

_Okka-sama…_

.

.

Febrero… Travesuras y reserios a causa del agua helada….

.

Marzo… Empujones y burlas en su cara…

.

Abril… Le jalaban del cabello mientras le tiraban cosas…

.

Mayo… destrozaron su vestido blanco…

.

Junio… Su cuerpo estaba bañado en golpes…

.

.

_¡Okka-sama…!_

.

.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor al pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre la marca morada que estaba cerca de su pezón izquierdo. Cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar; ver su cuerpo marcado de golpe le aterraba, no sentía que ése fuera su cuerpo. Se sentó sobre su cama, viendo las manchas de la madera, como siempre acostumbraba hacer para pasar el tiempo. El vestido le cubría de los golpes, y su madre no la bañaba, así que nadie se enteraría de lo que le ocurría.

Los moretones empezaban a desaparecer y las niñas dejaron de golpearla, para usarla como esclava. Una en especial le daba un uniforme para hacer el trabajo, la manchaba de tierra diciendo que las sirvientas siempre se ven peor que las amas.

.

Todo estaba bien, con tal que dejaran al conejo blanco en una parte alejada de tanto dolor.

.

Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Muy diferente.

.

Las niñas aún no llegaban al parque, momentos a solas que Yuhiko aprovechó de abrazar a su peluche en busca del aroma de su madre, sin encontrarlo.

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

.

.

_¡Okka-sama, ayuda, Okka-sama!_

.

.

Yamato vio con desden al hijo del Kazekage de Suna y al primo del niño. Todo el día habían insistido en ver a Yuhiko.

Yuhiko… la hija de Shizune.

.

Aún la amaba.

Su relación había empezó de forma muy casual, de triviales conversaciones en el pasillo, nació la pregunta de si almorzaban juntos, con el tiempo fue el esperar al otro cuando salía del trabajo o regresaba de una misión. Típico cliché de los mejores amigos que terminan siendo enamorados al cabo de un tiempo.

La relación parecía ir viento en popa, no obstante, todo lo arruino esa misión de ocho meses, y cuando regresó a Konoha... Shizune tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Cualquiera diría que él era el padre, los meses concordaban a la perfección, sin embargo, no habían tenido relaciones antes de la misión, simples toqueteos y, sí, estuvieron a punto, pero no paso de su roce. Era imposible quedar embarazada por algo tan simple.

.

–Parque.

La voz de Eiji llamó la atención del Ninja madera, por lo general una Shinobi cuidaba de los niños o se quedaban en la casa de Shizune durante los viajes de los padres, pero el hijo de Gaara estaba empezando a demostrar poderes con la arena, un simple escudo que apareció cuando casi cayó por las escaleras en un descuido fatal, pero algo era algo. No se podían arriesgar a que perdiera el control. Yamato podría sellar ese poder por unas horas para que los de Suna hicieran algo.

–Vamos al parque, Yuhiko esta en el parque

Se sintió incomodo, estar frente a la hija de Shizune le resultaría muy complicado.

Él la veía como la razón de su separación.

Si no fuera por ella… si Yuhiko no existiese… estaría con la mujer que amaba, y casados.

Tal vez con un hijo en camino.

Feliz.

Si ella no existiese.

Si Yuhiko no estuviese con vida…

.

.

_¿Okka-sama, nunca me van a querer?_

_¿Ni siquiera Otto-sama?_

.

.

La voz de la chica de cabello verde y ojos jade se escucho detrás de Yuhiko, ésta palideció. Rogando a un ser inexistente que no tomaran posesión de su único juguete. Si se llevaban el conejo blanco era como llevarse a su madre. El conejo era su madre y su madre se materializaba en el peluche.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como una de las seguidoras de la chica verde la empujaba al suelo, como acto reflejo sé aferró al conejo, presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir. No obstante, llegó otra niña que le tomo de un brazo y otra más que le tomo del otro brazo.

– ¿Qué hacemos, Yami?

Todas las niñas vieron con admiración a la mayor, la chica de cabello y ojos verdes, ésta tomó al conejo entre sus manos. Yuhiko sintió que le arrancaban una parte de su corazón. La niña balanceó al conejo de un lado a otro, riéndose.

– ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

–Podríamos ensuciarlo.

–Tú siempre piensas en suciedad, mejor quemémoslo.

–Yo digo que se lo demos a los perros.

.

Su juguete, su juguete.

.

Yuhiko quedo atemorizada, las niñas permitieron que se sentara para ver el espectáculo, sosteniéndola de los brazos. Sus ojos se humedecían ante el terror de aquel espectáculo.

Era mucho más que un conejo, era parte de si. El conejo era mamá y mamá era parte del conejo. No era un simple juguete, era más, mucho mas. Veía el conejo y sentía un sentimiento calido en su interior y se sentía desesperada si no lo tenía cerca. El conejo blanco era todo para Yuhiko.

El conejo era mamá y Yuhiko.

Ambas, juntas, como madre e hija.

Ellas eran el conejo blanco.

.

–Dejen… Déjenlo.

.

La débil voz llamó la atención del grupo, quienes dirigieron sus desconcertadas miradas a la niña de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Que dejen….de tratar mal… a mi juguete. –Frunció el ceño, por primera vez en su vida. –Déjenlo... ¡Déjenlo ahora!

Su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo como un liquido ardiente como un el fuego crecía en su pecho y le impulsaba a gritar, su mandíbula se endureció sin darse cuenta. Eso era ira.

– ¡Suéltenlo, Suéltenlo!

La tal Yami sonrió de medio lado –Que interesante, el conejo quiere ser un lobo.

La niña de cabello verde extendió su mano a una de sus compañeras, que de inmediato le pasó un kunai. Los ojos de Yuhiko se abrieron a más no dar, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de pesar, volviéndose tan liviano como una pluma.

Sintiendo la necesidad de recuperar su único tesoro.

–Veamos si aún quieres ser un lobo después de esto, conejo tonto.

Yuhiko movió sus brazos desesperada, logrando salir del agarre de las que le sujetaban y corrió en dirección a Yami, con una mano alzada para intentar coger su peluche lo más pronto posible.

Pero ya era tarde, en un rápido movimiento la niña de cabello verde había decapitado al peluche ante la atónita mirada de Yuhiko, quien se quedo clavada en el suelo mirando los ojos color jade.

–El conejo ha muerto, jacté mate.

La cabeza del conejo rodó por el suelo hasta quedar a los pies de Yuhiko. El rostro de ella palideció, mientras su labio inferior empezaba a temblar, balbuceando leves monosílabos.

Yami soltó el cuerpo del conejo decapitado, pisoteándolo una vez que éste tocó suelo. Vio con el ceño fruncido a la dueña del antiguo conejo blanco, ahora basura. Para luego sonreírle con arrogancia.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los conejos no hablan?

.

_Mi juguete… El juguete de mamá…_

.

Su cuerpo perdió el alma, quedando un recipiente vacío de carne y huesos.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo casi inexistente que tenían, volviéndose un negro total.

.

Su mente se enfocó en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de Yami, contando las manchas del tronco.

Uno… dos… tres…cuatro…

La risa de Yami la desconcentraba.

Cinco…seis…siete…ocho…

Esa maliciosa risa no paraba.

Nueve…

.

–¡Eres tan tonta como ese conejo!

.

Diez…

.

.

**¡Silencio!**

.

.

Una corriente de viento soplo con intensidad, dando entrada a diversas ramas de árboles que se abrían paso entre las niñas, para quedar a los pies de la niña castaña.

Los gritos se escucharon ante el desconcierto, mientras, las ramas no dejaban de aparecer y chocando entre si, sin control alguno.

Las niñas empezaron a retroceder, asustadas, pero, se quedaron estáticas al ver a Yuhiko.

Ella estaba rodeada de una especie de llamara azul, al mismo tiempo que, del suelo aparecían ramas y trozos de madera que se movían como serpiente, que se dirigieron a ellas. Un tronco apareció de la nada golpeando a una niña en la pierna, quedando en el suelo, otra fue atrapada por una prisión de madera.

La mirada de Yuhiko era como si hubiese perdido su alma, contando en dos alta:

.

–Uno… dos…tres…

.

Con cada número que decía las ramas se controlaban, dirigiéndose a un objetivo en común. Yami corría buscando un refugio, pasando entre sus amigas, llorando a más no dar, rogando clemencia.

.

–Cuatro…cinco…seis…

.

Dio un paso, tomando la cabeza de su conejo blanco con mucho cuidado, la madera se hacia a un lado dejándola pasar, haciéndole un camino en dirección al cuerpo del conejo blanco.

Las ramas encarcelaron a Yami en medio de un círculo en medio del parque, ante la vista de todos los que estaban en el lugar por simple coincidencia. Todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio, sólo escuchándose los sollozos, los gritos desesperados y como Yuhiko contaba.

.

–Siete… ocho… nueve…

.

Troncos de madera empezaron a salir de la tierra, rozando a Yami, y, golpeándola con brutalidad en todo su cuerpo, de la misma madera salía una nueva en todas direcciones.

Para los expectantes, el escenario era como una jaula de serpientes cafés que se estaban alimentando de una niña.

Con los ojos hinchados entre tantas lagrimas, Yami buscó con la mirada los ojos de Yuhiko, quedando aterrorizada con lo que veía.

.

.

_**Mátala… Mátala… La gente como ella debe morir.**_

.

.

Una voz en su cabeza, la voz de la oscuridad, la voz de la soledad, la voz del odio.

.

_**Nadie te quiere.**_

.

_-Yo no quería tenerla. Usted no permitió que la abortara ¡Todo seria más fácil si la hubiese abortado!_

.

_**Fuiste un error.**_

.

_-¡Como pudiste salir de la casa! ¡Mira la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar cuando Sakura te encontró en medio de la calle! ¡¿Acaso no piensas? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar! ¡Eres un estorbo, no debiste nacer!_

.

_**A nadie le importara si la matas.**_

.

_-Shizune, olvidaste despedirte de tu hija._

.

_**Después de todo, tú no debes estar con vida.**_

_**A nadie le importa lo que hagas.**_

.

_-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú debiste morir!_

.

.

El rostro de Yami estaba distorsionado por la angustia, sus ojos verdes suplicantes, su cuerpo temblando, alejándose de ella.

.

Una sonrisa de locura se dibujo en los labios de Yuhiko.

.

.

_**¿Estas triste, verdad? Y ahora esta niña junto con sus amigas aparecen de la nada y te hacen sufrir aun más que antes.**_

_**¿Duele, verdad?**_

_**Escorias como ellas… Son como insectos, su vida es igual o más insignificante que la tuya.**_

_**¡Mátala antes de que ella te mate!**_

.

.

–Diez

.

.

Un troncó nuevo apareció desde una madera atrás de Yami…

La presencia de un intruso atrás de Yuhiko se hizo presente, como acto reflejo los troncos apartados se dirigieron al intruso. Ella no se percató que la madera no llego a su destino. No controlaba la madera, la madera la controlaba a ella.

.

.

– ¡Detente!

.

.

La sangre de Yami cayó sobre la tierra y el troncó manchado del ardiente liquido carmesí se quedo donde había estado parada la niña, quien ahora se encontraba en la fría tierra, inconsciente.

Yuhiko en cambio, estaba inexpresiva, como el cuerpo sin alma que era. Sintiendo como unos brazos mayores le abrazaban desde atrás y un débil sollozó se escuchaba en su oído.

–Lo siento, perdóname. ¡Perdóname, Yuhiko!

La voz de un hombre, que no conocía.

La madera empezó a desaparecer, volviendo al lugar de donde provenía, sin embargo, el alma no volvía a su cuerpo.

– ¿Yuhiko?

– ¿Hada, estas bien?

Conocía esas voces… sí, las recordaba, eran de los dos seres de la luz que intentaron alejarla de la oscuridad.

– Yuhiko… ¿Nos escuchas?

El hombre que la sujetaba la soltó dándole vuelta. Era castaño como ella y ojos tan negros como los suyos, pero su piel no era tan pálida como la de ella. Vestido como un Ninja. Y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– ¿Yuhiko?

No decía nada, sólo miraba el vacío. Su alma no estaba ahí, su alma no existía.

.

**Nunca tuvo alma alguna**

.

El hombre empezó a temblar levemente, sonriendo de la forma más amable que podía. Temeroso de lo que ocurría.

–Soy yo… soy tu papá.

.

_¿"Papá"?_

_Yo no conozco… esa palabra._

.

–No he…

La vio con ojos suplicantes, no obstante, Yuhiko no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera sentía que lo estaba viendo. Era una ilusión, la escena que están compartiendo no existía para Yuhiko.

–No he estado con tigo por mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero de ahora en adelante no te dejare, lo prometo.

.

_No entiendo._

_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué dices que no me dejaras?_

…_Si ya estoy sola…_

.

– ¡Yuhi…!

Empezó a sacudirla levemente, desesperado, sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

– ¡Reacciona, por favor!

No había respuesta, era como si estuviese muerte.

–No me hagas esto ahora, no ahora.

La abrazó nuevamente, esta vez, el cuerpo se estremeció, la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiéndola tan fría como la nieve. Lloró, con temor de perderla, perder a su única hija, a la que nunca reconoció, la que nunca amo, la que nunca abrazó y la que había dejado abandonad a su suerte.

–Te amo, hija.

.

Los ojos de Yuhiko se abrieron a más no dar, separando sus labios de forma casi imperceptible.

.

.

"_Te amo"_

.

.

Las ramas que quedaban regresaron a su forma original, y la madera desapareció por completo. Dejando el escenario casi vacío.

Sentía como un estremecimiento calido la llenaba por completó. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes, para luego abrirlos, con su alma recuperada.

Disolvió el abrazo con suavidad, para en dirección a Yami, luego, a las amigas de ésta, también inconcientes o ayudándose entre sí. Notó que su conejo estaba decapitado, dejándolo caer al suelo al instante. Dirigió su mirada a sus pies, notando dos pares de zapatillas que no eran las suyas, alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus amigos de Suna, extraño, ¿Qué hacían ahí?, no le tomó importancia al asunto y siguió examinando el lugar. Encontrando el lugar donde estaba Yami bañado en sangre.

.

– ¿Es mi culpa?

.

Yamato se sorprendió, esperaba que Yuhiko llorara o se asustara, sin embargo, la reacción era todo lo contrario a lo esperado.

–No has hecho nada malo.

La niña se acercó al cuerpo inerte, mirándolo con lastima y culpabilidad.

–Gomen nasai (Perdón).

Cayendo al suelo, inconciente.

.

.

_Okka-sama… ¿Cómo reaccionaste al verme en los brazos de Otto-sama?_

.

.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a un grupo más o menos numeroso al recinto. De inmediato atendieron a la niña embarrada de sangre, mientras, una enfermera gritaba que era su hija. Las niñas con heridas de menor rango fueron llevadas a observación.

Yamato quedo ahí, parado, sosteniendo a su hija mientras los primos Sabaku No le preguntaban si Yuhiko estaría bien. Realmente no sabía que hacer o que decir, tantos años negándose a ver a esa niña tan frágil como el hielo, y ahora, debía admitir su error en no creer en la palabra de Shizune y llamar a Tsunade mentirosa.

– ¿Yamato?

Sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Había evitado a la madre de su hija por mucho tiempo, tratándola cortante cuando debían hablar por obligación, pero, ahora, debía hablarle y pedirle disculpas, debía asumir sus actos y sus errores.

La vio, sorprendido, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para Shizune, vistiendo del mismo estilo que siempre lo había hecho, al menos desde que la conocía. Utilizaba el mismo corte de cabello de siempre y su figura no se había alterado en lo mas mínimo. Sí, era cierto que la había visto en ocasiones, no obstante, nunca se detenía a analizarla.

En cambio, Shizune sonreía ampliamente, era la primera vez que él se detenía a verla desde que la dejó, ahora, no podía evitar la idea de que aún podían ser algo.

Los ojos de Shizune se quedaron estáticos en el inerte cuerpo de su hija. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan ella… Sacudió su cabeza intentando recuperar la postura. Nuevamente vio a Yamato, luego a Yuhiko y otra vez a él; sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos.

– ¿Qué haces con Yuhiko?

No respondió, cabizbajo contemplo el pálido rostro de su hija.

Shizune abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, como si la estuvieran matando.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

De inmediato se tapo la boca con una mano. Mientras era victima de diversas

Ese era el segundo acto de amor que hacia por su hija.

El primer acto de amor fue el conejo blanco.

.

.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentirse nerviosos ante la Hokage, quien no dejaba de quejarse a un destinatario inexistente. La mujer de cabellera rubia se sentó delante de los padres de la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Yamato veía a Tsunade nervioso, sin embargo, Shizune se veía mas tranquila, algo no muy normal entre las madres, en una situación así, pero en Shizune era normal, al menos para su maestra.

–No sé como explicar muy bien lo que ocurrió con Yuhiko. Es algo que nunca había visto, parece que sufría una presión psicología y eso detonó con el trato que le dieron a su peluche.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al Kazekage junto a Kankuro, ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo estaba de brazos cruzados.

–Entonces le ocurrió algo similar a lo que me ocurrió a mí.

Tsunade frunció aun más el ceño. – ¿Qué hacen aquí, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro?

–Es normal que nos preocupemos, Yuhiko es amiga de nuestros hijos. –Comentó con algo de gracia Kankuro, colocándose al lado de Yamato.

–Bien, como iba diciendo. –Se colocó en su posición características de manos. –Yuhiko parece que dejo explotar todo su Chakra, quedándose con un mínimo, apenas para sobrevivir.

Shizune intervino. – ¿Pero cómo es posible que una niña de tres años logre este desastre?

Yamato interfirió.

–Supongo que es por esto.

Los ojos de Shizune se abrieron a mas no dar, sin poder creer lo que veía; en las manos de Yamato estaba el conejo blanco que ella le regalo a Yuhiko, aunque estaba en mal estado lo reconocía, era el único conejo que tenia los ojos castaños en vez de negros, un error de fabrica como le explicaron cuando lo compró.

Yamato le sonrió con ternura, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

–Se nota que se quieren mucho.

Shizune forzó una sonrisa, articulando una débil afirmación. Ante la mirada de reproche de los otros.

Gaara bajo su mirada, pensativo. Yuhiko estaba en una crisis mental.

¿Qué hizo él cuando le ocurrió lo mismo?

.

.

_Okka-sama…_

.

.

Aún seguía dormida, ya llevaba una semana así.

La luna rojiza ya estaba en su punto culmine, en medio del infinito cielo negro por la ausencia de estrellas. Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana que habían olvidado cerrar, el frío que la lluvia transportaba le invadía el cuerpo. Tiritando de frío empezaba a moverse, aunque las agujas del suero no dejaban de incomodarle y dolerle ante cada movimiento que ejercía.

Un relámpago partió el cielo en dos.

.

_**¡Mátala!**_

.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y de forma casi instantánea se quito las agujas sin menor cuidado, sin importarle que empezara a sangrar, no sentía dolor. Nuevamente era un recipiente vacío de ojos negros, caminando como si estuviera poseída, salio de la habitación sin percatarse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

.

_**¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Mátala ahora!**_

.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital.

La luz de la luna rojiza la bañaba casi por completo, sintiendo como la sangre paraba de derramarse. Sentía un escalofrío debido al frío, su cuerpo estaba casi congelado. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en sus labios. Uno… dos… tres… Te voy a encontrar, sal de dónde quieras que estés, que te voy a encontrar. Una risa infantil inundo el lugar. Nadie la escuchó, no había reacción alguna.

Se detuvo, mientras sus pupilas se humedecían.

¡Nadie la escuchaba!

¡Nadie le tomaba atención!

¡Nadie estaba ahí!

.

_**¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos!**_

.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Una jaqueca le dominaba mientras la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de hablar. Lloró con más fuerzas, escuchando a la voz reclamar muertes, reclamar venganza. De dejo caer a un lado, retorciéndose sobre si misma.

.

_¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

_**Véngate, todos te ignoran ¡Todos te ignoraran!**_

_¡Cállate, cállate!_

_**La niña que asesinó al conejo blanco esta en la puerta dos cuatro.**_

.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantándose casi en el acto.

La habitación numero cuatro y numero dos.

Una vez que dio con la habitación, volvió a sonreír, la asesina estaba detrás de esa puerta. Giró la perilla, contando en su mente: "Uno…dos…tres…". Entró a la habitaron, dando unos suaves pasos que no provocaban sonido alguno por la desnudes de sus pies. Quedó a centímetros de la camilla y vio una pequeña escalera a los pies, seguramente para que Yami bajara para ir al baño.

Subió la escalera de tres peldaños, dispuesta a encontrar un rostro endemoniado, durmiendo como un ángel disfrazado.

Pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

Una venda en su cabeza manchada de sangre; unas ojeras negras bajo sus parpados; su piel tan pálida como la nieve, cuando Yami era morena; una maquina que veía los débiles latidos de su corazón; otro aparato que controlaba su respiración; y en sus manos la foto de su familia.

Yuhiko dio un paso atrás, resbalando y cayendo al suelo sentada. Se levantó de forma torpe, corriendo mientras ahogaba un grito de terror, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que una figura masculina se encontraba en la puerta. Sin pensarlo se arrodillo ante esa figura a la cual no reconocía.

.

– ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería causarle daño a nadie!

.

Se quedó así, hasta que ese hombre la tomó en brazos, acurrucándola.

–Yuhiko, soy yo.

La niña abrió sus ojos algo insegura al reconocer esa voz. Era el Kazekage quien la sostenía, mirándola con esa fría mirada que no parecía expresar nada, y a la vez algo. No dijo nada, él sólo se limitó a sacarla de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con su arena. La cargó hasta su habitación, acomodándola en la cama con mucho cuidado, como temiendo romperla. Dio un suspiró débil, sentándose al lado de la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar a lagrima suelta.

Sólo a la hora después Yuhiko detuvo su llanto, percatándose que en la habitación había otra camilla, donde una anciana dormía. Se avergonzó, imaginando que había interrumpido el sueño de la mujer sin querer.

.

– ¿Deseabas matarla?

Dio un sobresalto, inclinando la cabeza levemente, en una afirmación.

–La voz… la voz dice que la mate… –Se acurrucó sobre si misma, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas. – Úl…últimamente la escucho mucho… dice que los mate….S-Si no los mato… ellos me mataran a mi… –Un leve sollozo salio escapó de sus labios, mientras ejercía mas fuerza en su agarre. –E-Esa voz… s-se parece a la mía… –Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. – ¿Y-Yo… le hice eso a-a Ya-Yami…?

Gaara se quedo mirándola, ese pequeño cuerpo contenía bien y al mismo tiempo el mal. Recordaba cuando era un niño, cuando era similar a Yuhiko, ambos odiados, por las personas que mas amaban. Recordando la sed de sangre para llenar el vacío en su corazón, recordaba cuando dejo que la oscuridad le dominara.

Recordaba que deseaba sentirte amado.

.

–"Amate sólo a ti mismo, y lucha sólo por ti mismo."

La niña alzó la vista, mirando al pelirrojo que parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

–Eso es lo que yo decía como a tu edad. Mataba a todo aquel que se cruzara en mi camino, sin importar quien fulera. Odiaba a todos, porque todos me odiaban y vivía sólo por mí. No deseaba proteger a nadie, sólo mi.

Ella quedo anonada, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, a veces la mujer de cabello como la luz hablaba del Kazekage, resaltando el buen hombre que era y lo mucho que se esforzaba por proteger su aldea. ¿Era posible ser bueno y malo a la vez?

–Yo… mate a todo aquel que me mostrara odio o temor.

Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, intentando comprender. El Kazekage era una buena persona, no podía matar a la gente. El Kazekage no había hecho nada malo él sólo quería ayudar a su aldea ¿Por qué lo odiaron? ¿Por qué era temido?

.

"_¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú debiste morir!"_

.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Ella también intentó ser buena y como recompensa recibió todo el odio de su madre. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el terror, y, creyó que el dolor seguía ahí, sin embargo ya no sentía dolor, ya no… eso fue hace tiempo. Vio al Kazekage en busca de apoyó, al final, para su sorpresa, él le acaricio.

–Mi madre también me odiaba.

.

.

Volvió a llorar.

Porque ella… porque ella siempre se pregunto "¿Por qué a mi?".

Siempre imaginó que era la única que sufría, pues era la única persona que conocía que sufría tanto. Tanto tiempo había visto gente feliz y ella la única que se encontraba en soledad.

.

Alguien más había sufrido como ella.

Y extrañamente estaba aliviada.

.

.

–Naruto-kun también sufrió el odio de toda su aldea.

.

¿Quién era Naruto? Debía de ser una persona tan buena como el Kazekage.

Se abrigó con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

–Yo odiaba a todos, hasta que conocí a Naruto y me hizo comprender que no tenía que odiar a la gente, sino que debía protegerla. –Sonrió levemente, volviendo a acariciar la melena de la niña. –No volví a matar sin razón, un Ninja no es un asesino si lo hace para proteger a otros.

Los labios de la niña temblaron.

– ¿S-Soy mala?

–No. –Dijo secamente. –Sólo no te controlaste.

– ¿Contro…larme?

–Debes aprender a suprimir tu poder, aún eres muy pequeña, es anormal que ocurriera esto, pero Yuhiko, debes usar tu poder sólo para ayudar, no para causar daño. -La tomó en brazos, alzándola un poco al aire. –Eres como yo, aprende a alejar el odio de tu corazón. –La abrazó de forma paternal, provocando que la niña volviera al llanto. –No lastimes a quienes te intentan lastimar. –Yuhiko lo abrazo, gritando a todo llanto mientras Gaara le sujetaba con fuerza. Ambos necesitando el calor del otro. –Y sobre todo… Ama para ser amada.

El llanto no ceso, mientras, Gaara también lloraba, acariciando la espalda de la niña.

.

¡Como le hubiese gustado escuchar esas palabras a la edad de ella!

.

.

_Gaara-sama es un gran hombre, Okka-sama, quiero ser como él._

_Porque él es bueno._

.

.

Despertó a mitad del día, dando un leve bostezó. Vio en dirección a la cama de al frente, donde la anciana tejía algo de color amarillo. Los ojos verdes de la anciana se posaron sobre la niña, logrando sobresaltar esta última. La anciana de cabello plateado sonrió con gesto maternal, logrando sonrojar a Yuhiko.

–Ven, querida, te debes sentir muy sola ahí. –Vaciló unos instantes, para luego obedecer a la mujer y acercársele. –¿Cómo dormiste, linda?

–Bien…

La anciana volvió a sonreír sin dejar de tejer. –Parece que lo que te dijo Kazekage-sama te tranquilizó. –Yuhiko se sonrojó, si la había despertado anoche. –Sentí cuando salías y me pregunte dónde ibas. Sin embargo, parece que no resultó ser nada malo que salieras a esas horas.

Yuhiko desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

–Yuhiko…

–Es un precioso nombre, parece que lo eligieron con mucho amor.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esa señora era muy amable.

.

.

_Obaa-sama fue la primera mujer que me trató con cariño, Okka-sama, siempre creí que sólo los hombres daban cariño, porque tú no me dabas mucho amor y la mujer de cabello como luz no hablaba mucho con migo._

_Obaa-sama me hablaba mucho, de su vida, de lo que había aprendido con los años. También me enseñó a escribir algunas palabras, y mi nombre. Usando tres Kanjis, dos para el "atardecer" y uno para "niña". Me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque podían confundirlo con otro nombre similar al mío._

_._

_Realmente quise mucho a Obaa-sama._

_Por eso la obedecí ante la única petición que me hizo._

"_Ve donde esa niña y pídele perdón por lastimarla, aunque no fuera tu intención, las heridas del corazón puede que nunca sanen"_

_._

_Kazekage-sama me dijo algo similar, algo que le dijo su tío._

…_Yo no quería que Yami quedara con una herida en su corazón… ni en el mío…_

.

.

Sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica la recorría ante cada imagen inexistente o conversación que podría tener con Yami. Se apoyó de la pared, mirando atrás cada vez que caminaba un metro. No estaba segura si hacer lo correcto, la voz en su cabeza volvía a pedir muerte, lo cual la aterraba ¿Qué era esa voz?

Llegó a la habitación, quedando estática al ver el número correcto. Cerró los ojos asustada, luego, los abrió al escuchar un leve sonido; de la habitación salía una persona.

Era un niño de cabello plateado como la misma luna, algo largo para ser un niño. Y de ojos color sangre, su mirada era afilada a pesar de su corta edad. Debía tener su edad, tal vez un año mayor. Él la vio logrando asustarla.

–Hola.

–Hola.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando el suelo.

–¿Eres amiga de onee-sama? –Yuhiko era iba a negar, no obstante, aquel niño se le adelanto. –Esa niña le hizo mucho daño, onee-sama es buena y muy bonita. Esa niña debe estar celosa, por eso, le hizo algo muy feo. Onee-sama es la mejor, la mejor hermana del mundo. ¿Quién pudo ser tan horrible para hacer algo así?

La garganta de la niña se seco, sintiendo como un nudo insistente la ahogaba. El niño empezaba a fruncir el ceño, enojado, mientras, no dejaba de hablar mal sobre la niña que lastimo a su hermana y de cómo esta ultima era la mejor hermana del mundo.

– ¡Lo siento!

Yuhiko se inclinó de golpe, sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención lastimar a tu hermana! ¡Lo siento!

.

Ese instante sintió un leve deja vu.

Nuevamente se impacto contra el suelo.

Nuevamente intentó no apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que le veían con odio.

Sin tener miedo.

.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Onee-sama no despierta, ella no despierta!

.

Una mano le sujetaba del cuello, ejerciendo presión. Le costaba respirar, y sus ojos se dilataron intentando sostenerse en un punto fijo. Su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, intentando respirar sin existo. Empezaba a ver nubloso.

Lo veía.

Ese niño de ojos color sangre le veía con un odio casi tan intenso como el de su madre. Sentado sobre ella mientras no dejaba de sujetarle del cuello, la mano libre alzándose al aire.

Un gritó desgarrador hizo eco en todo el hospital. Atrayendo la atención de más de algún paciente o doctor que supuso que era un infante apunto de ser vacunado o algún joven Ninja que venia con una herida seria.

Nadie se imaginaba que una niña estaba siendo golpeada.

– ¡Deberías estar muerta!

El dolor casi no se sentía cuando llegaba, pero cuando el puño se retiraba el dolor llegaba de golpe y no paraba. Llegando otro golpe, y otro, sin parar.

Un golpe tras otro.

.

_**¡Mátalo!**_

.

La voz de su cabeza aparecía de nuevo.

.

_**¡Mátalo, mátalo!**_

_**¡Te va a matar! ¡Debes sobrevivir!**_

.

Cerró los ojos con intensidad, empezando a temblar.

Tenia que controlarse, no debía dejar que sus impulsos le ganaran. No deseba lastimar a nadie más.

.

_¡Quiero ser buena, quiero ser buena!_

_**¡No haces nada malo, haces justicia!**_

_¡No debo ser niña mala!_

_**¡Lo buenos siempre mueren!**_

_¡Prefiero morir a hacer algo malo!_

_**¡¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo a los humanos?**_

.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Dejando de respirar en un instante.

.

…_No tengo miedo a las personas…_

.

Los ojos rojos del niño se abrieron de par en par, atónito.

La niña que se encontraba bajo él, la niña que estaba sin respirar estaba…

.

…_La gente es buena…_

…_La gente no me da miedo…_

…_Solo tengo miedo a…_

.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujaba en el rostro de Yuhiko, mientras lágrimas saladas caían de sus ojos.

.

… _mi misma…_

.

–Gracias…

Esa niña debía estar loca, decir gracias en un momento así. Empezó a deshacer su agarre, quedando sentado sobre ella con una mano posada en el cuello de ella, sin asfixiarla.

–Tú… ¿No querías hacerle daño a Onee-sama?

Yuhiko negó con la cabeza, de forma lenta, como si eso le fuera de gran esfuerzo. –Yo no… Sólo quería que dejaran al conejo blanco... tranquilo.

El niño iba a hablar, cuando, alguien la empujo. El impacto no fue muy fuerte, pero alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el de ojos rojos se alejara de Yuhiko. Al instante alguien la ayudo a levantarse; era Hiroto. Ella lo vio confundida, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban, desvió su mirada en dirección al que le había agredido, encontrándose con Eiji, quien golpeaba al niño de ojos color sangre.

.

– ¡No lastimes al hada, el hada es linda!

Era impresionante, el menor de los Sabaku No estaba golpeando a aquel niño y no parecía afectarle que le lastimaran, extrañamente, una cortina de arena aparecía cada vez que un golpe se dirigía a él.

Hiroto la abrazó, intentando que no viera el espectáculo que ocurría delante de ellos. ¿Por qué la protegían? ¡Ella era mala! ¡Ella podía matarlos! Como casi mata a Yami…

.

– ¡¿Pero que es este espectáculo, jovencitos?

.

Los infantes quedaron petrificados al escuchar una voz adulta en tono autoritario. Voltearon a ver quien había llegado. Yuhiko sonrió levemente, era Obaa-sama. La mujer de avanzada edad los vio con el ceño fruncido, y, en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la niña y el niño de ojos rojos, exclamó horrorizada.

– ¡¿Por Dios bendito, qué ocurrió aquí?

La castaña se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo, el que la golpeó se de adelantó, sorprendiéndola.

– ¡Abuela, esta niña fea fue la que dejo a Yami sin despertar!

Los ojos negros se abrieron a más no dar, no podía creer que Obaa-sama era la abuela de Yami. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar levemente, sintiendo algo similar al peso del mundo que caía sobre ella.

La abuela la vio, sin inmutarse para, a continuación, tomar la oreja de su sobrino y arrastrarlo lejos.

–Tai-chan, ven aquí. Hablaremos con esa madre tuya, que parece que no hace muy bien su trabajo de educarte como un buen gatito.

.

Los tres niños restantes se quedaron en el lugar, mirando como se alejaban. Hiroto le dedico una sonrisa a Yuhiko, tomándola de la mano.

–Vallamos con tu mamá para que te cure las heridas.

No recibió respuesta.

La mirada de Yuhiko volvía a ser la de un ser sin vida alguna.

Dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar, camino a su habitación.

.

Los primos intercambiaron miradas, pero, esta vez, la mirada de Eiji era más sombría. Similar a la de su padre.

Como si le hubiesen matado la inocencia en menos de un segundo.

.

–Hiroto…

– ¿Dime?

–Los cuentos de hadas no son reales.

– ¿Dejaras de creer en ellos?  
–No, los cuentos de hadas no son reales, pero seguiré creyendo en los cuentos de hadas.

.

Hiroto borró su sonrisa, pensaba lo mismo, o eso creía. ¿Por qué se hacían daños los unos a los otros? Definitivamente no era como los cuentos de hadas donde todos eran amigos.

.

.

_Okka-sama… ¿Por qué existen niños no deseados?_

.

.

Dio vuelta en un pasillo, encontrándose con la discusión de dos amantes. Sintió el impulso de escuchar esa conversación, como si Dios deseara que lo escuchara para comprender muchas cosas. Y así lo hizo, paso por el lado de ellos, escuchando con intención cada palabra, como si esa conversación fuera sagrada para ella.

– ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así, Ayame?

–Dijiste… dijiste que no querías tener niños aún.

Vio de reojo a la pareja. Ambos de cabello castaño y de ojos negros. Él de piel oscura con una cicatriz en medio de la nariz y una coleta alta, mientras, ella era de piel blanca y con el cabello tomado en una coleta abultada.

–Pero pudimos hacer algo… casarnos, trabajar duro para alimentarlo y cuidarlo, pero principalmente, amarlo.

–Iruka…

Ella estaba cabizbaja, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y la nariz roja de tanto llorar. El hombre estaba casi igual, sólo que el estaba con el ceño fruncido y con las manos empuñadas, temblando de cólera.

– ¡Pero ya no! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Asesinaste a nuestro bebé!

–No lo digas de esa forma. -Negó con la cabeza, limpiando su rostro. –Sólo, fue una extracción. –Sonrió de forma comprensiva. –Como si fuera un tumor, era muy pequeño, dos meses, no sintió nada. No era un bebé, sólo un feto. Una acumulación de células. Sólo era eso, no era un humano con sentimientos, ni siquiera tenía cerebro o corazón.

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Yuhiko se detuvo un segundo, sabiendo que habían dado una bofetada a la mujer.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Yuhiko dio media vuelta, viendo la escena a un metro de distancia. Iruka sostuvo a la mujer de los brazos, sin evitar llorar.

– ¡Era mi bebé, lo has matado! Debió… –Agachó la vista, llorando mas. –Debió estar asustado, no debió entender lo que pasaba. Seguramente te pedía ayuda, debió dolerle. –Su cuerpo tembló levemente, al igual que el de Yuhiko. –Seguramente, seguramente sigue amándote a pesar de todo, porque eres su madre.

– ¡Pero ese bebé era un error, no debía nacer!

.

"_¡Eres un estorbo, no debiste nacer!"_

"_¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú debiste morir!"_

"_Yo no quería tenerla. Usted no permitió que la abortara ¡Todo seria más fácil si la hubiese abortado!"_

"_¡Deberías estar muerta!"_

.

Ja… ya lo entendía todo.

Tantas veces que escuchó sobre "aborto" sobre "matar antes de nacer".

Ella nunca… nunca debió nacer.

Fue un error, el peor de todos.

Iba a hacer cosas horribles, y lastimo a Yami.

No había duda… Un ser como ella no debía estar viva.

¡Era un error! ¡Un error! ¡No debió nacer!

¡No era como el Kazekage! ¡No era como ese tal Naruto ni como Obaa-sama!

.

–Soy mala…

.

Ambos adultos voltearon a verla, percatándose por primera vez de su existencia.

.

–Yo no debí haber nacido, losé…

.

Su mirada sin vida, con su cuerpo muerto, sin alma que la sujetara al mundo. Con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin chispa de vida.

.

–Pero yo si quería nacer.

.

_Vio por las cortinas cerradas y, por primera vez en sus dos años y medio de vida, sintió la necesidad de ver que estaba detrás del telón que la separaba del escenario que era el mundo real._

.

–Quería ver el mundo…

.

_La niña se quedo mirándolos interrogativamente, aunque, realmente no sabía que responder. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un niño y una niña? Una vez escucho a la mujer de cabello como la luz decirle "niña", pero una vez escuchó la palabra "niño". ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Ambas cosas o ninguna? ¿Era un ser humano o no?_

.

–Quería aprender…

.

_-¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga, Yuhiko?_

_El pequeño le imito con la otra mano –Quiero ser amigo de Yuhiko._

.

-quería tener amigos…

.

_La mujer de cabello negro se sobresaltó levemente. No esperaba que alguien notara que no le tomaba atención a su hija. La vio, su cuerpo frágil y su piel pálida por no experimentar a la luz solar. Su mirada se ablando unos instantes, pero al instante volvieron a endurecerse cuando recordó que ella era la razón de su desdicha._

.

–Pero más que nada…

.

_La empezó a sacudir, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar más fuerte, no deseaba que alguien llegara. Sentía como sus ojos salían de sus orbitas, y con el ceño fruncido a tal grado que estaba segura que casi formaban una sola ceja. No podía aguantarlo mas tiempo, el deseo de ver a su hija muerta la dominaba ¡La odiaba! ¡Odiaba a su propia hija con todo su ser! ¡Deseaba matarla! ¡Un fuego en su interior clamaba por el cadáver inerte de la niña!_

.

–Quería hacer feliz a mi amada mamá.

.

Ayame estallo en llanto, cayendo al suelo mientras sus ojos no se alejaban de aquella niña de cuatro años vestida de blanco y de mirada triste pero agradecida. Era como si su hija o hijo hubiese poseído a aquel infante y ahora expresaba sus sentimientos. Las marcas en el rostro y cuerpo del infante le hacían creer que esas eran las cicatrices del aborto efectuado hace pocas horas.

Iruka no lo soportó mas, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, maldiciendo a la mujer y llorando del dolor.

Yuhiko amplió un poco más su simple sonrisa y abrazó a la mujer que yacía en el suelo. Imaginando que abrazaba a su madre. Intentando explicarle lo mucho que le amaba.

.

–Yo te elegí para nacer, porque te amo.

.

El llanto de la mujer se hizo más fuerte, aforrándose a esa criatura extraña que idealizaba como el ángel de los niños abortados.

.

–Porque sabia que te amaría sin importar lo que hicieras.

.

Se dice que uno no elegí a la familia, no obstante. ¿Cómo sabemos que nosotros no elegimos a nuestras madres? Seguramente, cuando aún somos ángeles en el cielo, simples almas que vagan por el infinito, elegimos a una mujer a la cual decidimos amar, una mujer a la cual podemos ayudar y ella nos ayudara. Una persona que aceptara nuestros defectos y virtudes o simplemente una mujer que nos querrá. Puede que nosotros dependamos de ella, o puede que ella dependa de nosotros.

Seguramente, si es así, algunos eligen a una madre inadecuada para ese papel para ayudarla ¿Puede ser, o no? Que elijamos a una mujer para ayudarla a madurar, si le tenemos paciencia y ella a nosotros.

.

–Pero mamá… si te hace feliz… moriré por ti.

.

.

_Me prometí… que la próxima vez que este cerca de la muerte… voy a morir._

_¿Así serás feliz Okka-sama?_

.

.

– ¿Yuhiko?

.

La nombrada volteó, encontrándose con su padre en medio del camino. Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par al notar las heridas en su rostro y cuello. Al instante la tomó en brazos, provocando un sonrojo en la niña que se preguntó si caería o no.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Lo mejor era mentir –Me caí.

Yamato alzó una ceja, sin creer mucho lo que decía su hija. – ¿Te caíste?

–Sí.

– ¿No debiste golpearte en las rodillas?

–No, me caí de cara.

El Ninja madera dudo, pero pensó que no debía presionarla a hablar si no quería. Después de todo, aún eran casi extraños, tomaría un tiempo ser padre e hija de verdad.

–Otto-san, mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses.

–Lo sé, diecinueve de Julio. –Sonrió ampliamente. –Lo aprendí.

–No me diste regalo.

Yamato suspiró decepcionado, ya había escuchado de su Kakashi-sempai de que las niñas pedían mas cosas que los niños, pero, Yuhiko se veía mas tranquila que Akane, imaginaba que no pediría cosas. Debía darle el gusto a su hija, es decir, estaba intentando conseguir el amor de su hija y darles regalos a las mujeres era una buena manera de llegar al corazón de las mujeres, al igual que la comida para los hombres ¿O ese dicho era erróneo?

–¿Qué quieres de regalo?

–Cásate con mamá.

Él se sobresaltó, sin poder creer que ése fuera el regalo que su hija pedía. ¿Por qué quería algo así? Claro, seguramente no se imaginaba que Yuhiko llevaba tiempo pensando en eso, que se había dado cuenta que la única felicidad que su madre tendría seria al lado de él.

–Mamá sólo será feliz a tu lado, por favor, cásate con ella.

Yamato dudo, desviando la mirada de su pequeña.

Había dejado a Shizune porque fue a una misión durante ocho meses y al regresar, Shizune tenia exactamente ocho meses de embarazo. ¿Qué iba a pensar? Simplemente lo mas lógico, que ella le había sido infiel y que había tenido un hijo con otro. En su último encuentro amoroso no había pasado de un simple roce, realmente no se imaginó que hubiese quedado embarazada a Shizune sin eyaculación.

La había dejado porque pensó que ella le había engañado, pero, ahora era más que evidente que no había ocurrido eso. Y, siendo sincero, aún sentía algo por Shizune.

Nada les impedía estar juntos. ¡Incluso tenían una hija! Un vínculo que los unía eternamente.

Sonrió.

Esa niña era muy inteligente para su edad, seguramente por vivir en soledad todo ese tiempo.

En ese instante lo supo, tenia que estar al lado de ella. Sin importar cómo.

–Te prometo nunca dejarte, ni a ti ni a Shizune.

La abrazó de forma sobre protectora, besando su frente. Tenia que estar junto a esa niña.

.

.

La boda había sido modesta, con pocos invitados, sin embargo, con mucho ajetreo.

Todos se movían y gritaban sin cesar, en especial un rubio que no dejaba de decir que era Hokage. Para ser sincera, se había divertido en la ceremonia y en la fiesta. Su madre se veía hermosa de blanco y su padre muy elegante vestido de negro.

En la fiesta había conocido a muchos niños de su edad, pero no logró hablar con ninguno. En cambio, Eiji quedo fascinado con una niña que utilizaba una tiara y un vestido de princesa. Se rió, costaba creer que Eiji estuviera rondando a esa niña llamándola "princesa" en cada ocasión hasta saber su nombre, Kiseki, sí, ese era el nombre de la niña. Hiroto había hablado con su primo de Konoha, desconocido para Yuhiko.

En el fondo, ella quedo sola.

Mirando, a lo lejos, como su madre se volvió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

.

Dato curioso, sus padres acordaron en no celebrar su aniversario la fecha del matrimonio, si no, celebrar el mes en que Shizune se entero de que esperaba a Yuhiko.

Todos quedaron encantados con la idea, excepto, algunos que encontraron que la idea era extraña. Shizune no estuvo contenta con esa idea, sugerida por Yamato, pero acepto.

Aunque había maldecido esa fecha.

.

.

_Okka-sama, sólo quiero que seas feliz._

.

.

El invierno se acaba y junto a la fugaz estación, las visitas de Yuhiko al hospital aumentaban. Todos los días, cuando Yamato se iba de misión y Shizune al edificio del Hokage, Yuhiko escapaba al hospital.

La condición de la anciana empeoraba, realmente, no sabía que tenia, sin embargo, seguía viéndola. Su corazón se regocijaba de alegría cuando estaba con la anciana. Sin embargo, notaba que la mujer no recibía mas visitas. Eso la entristecía y suponía que la anciana debía sentirse muy sola. Si tenía familia ¿Por qué no la visitaban? ¿Acaso la habían olvidado?

Se detuvo. Para llegar donde Obaa-sama debía pasar junto a la habitación de Yami, como todos los días, pasaría, intentaría disculparse, Taiyo le miraría con rencor e iría directo donde Obaa-sama.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la niña, Taiyo ya estaba ahí, sentado en una silla enfrente de la puerta, moviendo sus pies sin mayor ánimo. Los ojos rojos se clavaron en ella como una estaca puntiaguda. Se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con tristeza.

– ¿Qué quieres, perro vestido de conejo?

Vio a todas direcciones y luego se señalo a si misma.

–Por supuesto que a ti, pareces un conejo pero eres como un perro.

–Oh… –Llevó ambas manos bajo su barbilla, penando. – ¿Soy un perro?

– ¡Ya dime qué quieres!

No se alteró por el grito, Taiyo le agradaba, aunque eso sonara algo masoquista.

–No visitas a Obaa-sama.

– ¿Por qué debería? Lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

–Estoy segura que ella te extraña.

–Ja ¿Por qué me extrañaría conejo falso?

–Eres su familia…

Iba a marcharse, cuando se acordó de algo más.

–Por cierto, Taiyo-kun.

–No me digas "-kun"

–Obaa-sama esta mal, puede que Dios se la lleve, deberías despedirte.

.

El de cabello plateado le vio de forma amenazante. Yuhiko se fue antes que al niño se le ocurriera golpearla de nuevo.

.

.

_Quiero mucho a Obaa-sama, la quiero mucho._

.

.

Un mes más tarde.

.

– ¡Taiyo-kun, Taiyo-kun!

Sus pies se movían a todo lo que daban, provocándole más de una vez una caída torpe. Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos una vez más, esta vez más de lo normal. El gritar le provocaba dolor, pero tenia que hacerlo. Estaba desesperada, tenía que encontrar el nieto de la anciana.

A lo lejos lo vio, alejándose de forma tranquila.

– ¡Taiyo-kun!

El se detuvo al sentir como lo sujetaban del brazo. Con el ceño fruncido le vio, estaba sonrojada por correr.

– ¡Que dejes el "-kun"! –Le regañó, aunque sabía que era en vano.

– ¡Obaa-sama, Obaa-sama esta muriendo! ¡Obaa-sama muere!

Antes de que el niño pudiera procesar la informaron adquirida, ella le tomó de la mano y lo obligó a correr. Taiyo se sonrojó notoriamente gritándole que le soltara, pero como de costumbre, la niña ignoraba sus gritos. Siempre lo hacia.

Entraron a la habitación casi sin aire en sus pulmones, los dos miraron la cama de la anciana, donde habían dos enfermeras y un doctor que no dejaban de verla con lastima. Los adultos miraron a los niños y les dijeron que se fueran, no obstante, la enferma intervino.

–Son mis nietos, déjenme estar con ellos.

Los niños se acercaron, a la vez que los adultos se marchaban. Cada niño se puso a un lado de la mujer, Taiyo sin hacer nada, en cambio, Yuhiko tomó la mano de la mujer. La anciana sonrió, indicándoles que subieran a la cama, petición a la que ninguno se opuso. Ella los abrazó de igual forma, pudiendo percibir el calor de sus cuerpos y la falta de vida de la suya.

–Gracias por estar aquí mis niños. –Ninguno dijo nada, Taiyo no reaccionaba más que con indiferencia, a diferencia de Yuhiko, quien sollozaba. –Es triste ¿verdad? He cometido muchos errores y ahora me doy cuenta, aunque mi mayor error fue mi hijo, tu padre, Taiyo. Siempre lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, pensé que de esa forma le mostraba amor, pero veo que me equivoque, debí controlarlo más. No imagina que se volvería alguien tan insensible con su madre y sus hijos. Y ni hablar de Yami, se volvió una buscapleitos, eso es lo malo de ser líder, se te sube el aire a la cabeza.

Ambos niños guardaron silencio, dándose cuenta que ese era el fin de la mujer. Lo mejor era dejar que se deshogara.

–Yuhiko, lamento dejarte tan pronto mi niña. –Acarició su cabello. –Sé que tu vida es dura, puede que aún seas una niña, pero entiendes lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. No quiero que dejes de ser así, eres muy tierna y das tu vida por tu madre, eso es bueno y malo a la vez, pero con el tiempo aprenderás que tu vida es igual de valiosa que la de tu madre.

–Te quiero, Obaa-sama.

–Y yo a ti, querida. –Dio una pausa, y miro a su sobrino. –Taiyo, eres muy pequeño, pero heredaste el genio de tu padre, eres un secándolo, gritón y hacer mucho berrinche. –El niño frunció el ceño. –Pero así te quiero, ojala te calmes un poco, como tu padre que ahora es tan perezoso como una marmota. –Se río. –Quieres mucho a tu hermana, sin embargo, Yami es una abusiva y deberías darte cuenta que no todo es como te lo dice ella o sus amigas.

–Quieres más a una extraña que a tus propios sobrinos.

–No, hijo mío, os quiero a los tres por iguales. Ustedes tienen sus defectos, como Yuhiko los suyos. Es llorona, es pesimista y es tan torpe que no puede caminar tres metros sin caerse ¿La has escuchado cantar? Canta como un gato en una licuadora, es simplemente horrible.

–Ya entendimos. –Dijeron ambos niños.

.

La anciana sonrió, mirándolo a los dos, y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que el ultimo aliento de vida hacia un esfuerzo por no escaparse de su ser.

.

–Háganme feliz, sean amigos. Ambos se necesitan.

.

Y con esa última frase el ángel de la muerte se llevo el alma de la anciana. Los dos niños estallaron en llanto, tomando la mano de la anciana para no dejarla soltar hasta que el cuerpo perdió su color, volviéndose un color pálido y no tostada como la tenia.

.

.

Llovía a cantaros.

Ambos niños se encontraban bajo la puerta del hospital, sin saber que hacer. Ambos ojos puestos en algún lugar perdido del cielo lleno de nubes grises.

– ¿Seremos amigos?

Taiyo la vio, curioso por la inesperada pregunta. En los ojos de ella se reflejaba un vacío infinito. Desvió la mirada.

–Debes tener muchos, uno mas no te afecta ¿O si?

–Hiroto y Eiji viven muy lejos, casi no los veo, y no tengo amigos.

–Entonces tienes amigas.

–No, no conozco a las niñas.

–Eso suena raro. Bueno, al menos debes pasártela bien con tus papás.

–Mamá nunca esta en casa, tampoco papá.

–Entonces juegas con tus juguetes.

–No tengo, tenia al conejo blanco, pero ya no puedo jugar con él o se rompe.

– ¿Qué haces todo el día?

–Nada.

.

Taiyo la vio nuevamente, notando un aura de soledad alrededor de ella. Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Ella no tenia amigos en Konoha, no estaba nunca con sus padres y no tenia juguetes. Recordó cuando la golpeó, como ella no se defendía, y la ira del niño de cabello cobrizo. Las palabras que su abuela le dijo en privado:

"No aplastes a una flor que se esforzó en crecer entre la basura o puede que esta vez sí se marchite"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.

– ¡No seré tu amigo! ¡Jamás lo seré!

.

El grito sobresaltó a la niña, quien se alejó de un salto.

.

– ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! ¡¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como tú?

.

No lo pensó, sólo lo grito. A continuación la empujo al suelo, y, se dispuso a salir corriendo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, una persona tan sombría, un humano que no sonreía. La escuchó llorar, no se atrevió a dar media vuelta y volver.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Las palabras e ahogaron en su garganta.

"Lo siento".

.

.

_¿Sabes, mamá?_

.

.

Lo meses pasan.

Las estaciones del año cambian.

Mientras su padre estaba en casa sólo la felicidad se asomaba, tras su partida la desdicha reinaba.

El mismo parque donde se refugiaba todos los días seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Escondida en la oscuridad apreciaba la luz.

.

.

_He conocido a muchas personas._

.

.

– ¡Atrapen a ese perro!

Buscó con la mirada el origen de esa voz, cuando, sintió algo en sus pies. Un perro juguetón le estaba mordiendo sus zapatos azules. Lo tomó en brazos, viendo como le mordía el chaleco amarillo que le había regalado Obaa-sama una semana antes de su muerte.

Una niña se le acercó ¿o era un niño? Sus ojos eran como de niña, pero su atuendo, peinado y expresiones parecían las de un chico. Cabellera castaña y piel levemente de color tostada, aunque también podría tomarse por un color normal. En sus mejillas había rectángulos color marrón y sus dientes afilados como las de un animal.

.

– ¡Encontraste a Yamaki, gracias!

.

Exclamó la niña, feliz, lo cual desconcertó a Yuhiko, deseando escapar. No obstante, cuando iba a levantarse del suelo, aparecieron mas niños a su alrededor. Había uno de cabellera negra y ojos celestes.

-Que aburrido ¿Ya la encontraste?

– ¡Cállate, idiota!

.

–Cálmense, aún debe agradecerle a la persona que lo encontró.

–Cállate pedazo de tierra.

Un niño moreno de piel oscura y de cabello de igual color, con rizos caídos. Sus ojos color sangre, pero mas opacos, no como los de Taiyo que eran como el fuego. Junto a él, una niña de cabellera ploma y de ojos color mostaza, piel pálida y con una expresion de molestia.

–Es la niña de la boda, donde Eiji-kun me llamó princesa.

Una niña con dos colores de cabello, rubia pero con dos mechones rubios al frente. Tenía dos marcas de bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla y una frente algo más grande de lo normal, pero no era muy notorio. Lo mas lindo de ella, sus ojos color jade.

.

.

– ¡Ey!

Yuhiko dio un salto, asustada, cayendo al suelo nuevamente. La niña semejante a un animal le veía sonrojada.

–Eres muy linda ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Yuhi… Yuhiko.

– ¡Es un nombre muy bonito, Yahiko!

–Es Yuhiko.

–Yuriko

–Yuhi, de atardecer.

El de ojos rojos se rió –Curioso, mi madre se apellida Yuhi. Debe ser el destino.

.

.

_He hecho amigos._

_También perdí a uno._

_Y he cometido errores._

.

.

La empujaron contra un tronco mal cortado que se encontraba en el parque. Decenas de ojos le vieron con rencor poco disimulado. No les tuvo miedo, pero, aun así empezó a temblar, tenia miedo de que el lado oscuro que había enterrado volviera a resurgir. Una niña le escupió y de forma automática se limpió, logrando hacer enojar al grupo de niñas. Le dieron una bofetada, pensó que estaba bien, así podría controlar su lado oscuro.

–Niña idiota, usaste un Jutsu para lastimar a Yami y ahora para poner astillas en nuestros zapatos.

.

_**Hay que lastimarlas, ahora te culpan de algo que no hiciste.**_

.

Empezó a temblar. La voz de su cabeza había vuelto.

Aunque era cierto, ella no fue, había sido Takeshi, la había visto, pero no la culparía. Takeshi era la niña más cercana que tenia, casi podía llamarla "Amiga".

.

_**¡Mátalas a todas! ¡Empezaron de nuevo! ¡Y esta vez nadie podrá salvarte!**_

.

-¡Nee (oye)! –Gritó una niña – ¡Deja de temblar, osanai ko (niña tímida)!

.

_**¡Déjame lastimarlas! Estas detrás de un tronco, podemos lastimarlas y así nadie te hará daño ¡Nadie!**_

.

Ignoró la voz, atreviéndose a hablar.

–Pero… –Su cabeza le dolió con tal intensidad que sólo podría comprarse con ser partida en dos. – ¡Yo no lo hice…! –Gritó, limpiándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de escapar por el fuerte dolor que tenia. –No sé usar ningún Jutsu… sólo tengo… cuatro años.

.

_**¡No seas tonta! ¡No te dejes humillar!**_

.

– ¡Mentirosa! –Las muchachas la rodearon por completo – ¡Sólo tú podrías meter astillas en mis zapatillas! ¡Eres la única con elemento madera!

Le tiraron les cabello, quitándole una buena cantidad de cabello castaño. Gritó de dolor, al mismo tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que su oscuridad lastimara a esas niñas, amigas de Yami.

.

.

_Pero soy feliz._

.

.

Cerró los ojos, esperando un nuevo golpe, cuando ocurrió algo que sólo podría categorizar sé como "Milagro".

Sintió que el sol dejaba de cubrirle.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por ver algo semejante a un ángel que caía delante de ella.

El ángel calló sentado al suelo, pero al instante se levantó y la cubrió extendiendo sus brazos.

.

.

_Porque cuando creí que nadie me querría._

.

.

– ¡Ustedes! –Gritó el ángel. – ¡Váyanse de aquí y no la molesten más!

.

Yuhiko lo vio sorprendida.

Cabello azulino, un extrañó peinado.

Piel clara.

Y unos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

.

.

_El cielo me regaló un ángel._

_Shinju-kun._

.

.

_Aunque siempre supe que algún día Yami llegaría para vengarse de lo que hice._

.

.

La llevaron al lado más oscuro del parque, asegurándose que las grandes rocas que se encontraban en el lugar las escondiera de espectadores no deseados. Yuhiko se colocó en medio del círculo, quedando frente a Yami que le veía con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

– ¿Están listas?

– ¡Sí!

La hicieron retroceder hasta chocar contra un árbol. Los ojos color jade de Yami brillaron de placer.

– ¡Chicas, juguemos tiro al blanco!

.

.

_No estoy asustada, mamá._

.

.

Cada cortadura era como un choque eléctrico que le daba un dolor que no desaparecía. Los kunais no le lastimaban con gravedad, no obstante, estaba preocupada por su chaleco, estaba manchada de sangre. No gritaba, no debía hacerlo, debía soportar su castigo… sola.

– ¡Basta! –Gritó Yami, molesta. – Miren esa ropa, es demasiado bonita para alguien tan fea como ella.

Yuhiko palideció. ¡Su chaleco no! ¡Todos menos el regalo de Obaa-sama! Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada. Las niñas, en medio de risas escandalosas, la alejaron del árbol, colocándola en medio del círculo, nuevamente. En medio de sonrisas diabólicas, el alma de Yuhiko fue destrozada junto a su chaleco.

.

_**¡No! ¡Yuhiko, has algo!**_

.

Pedazos de lana amarillo cayeron a la tierra, las niñas pisotearon la tela con satisfacción.

Mientras que de los ojos negros caían suaves lagrimas transparente.

Vio a Yami, quien le veía con superioridad.

Le dirigió una sonrisa, susurrando un "Lo siento" al viento.

La mirada de rencor de Yami aumento.

– ¡Es una bruja, tirémosle piedras!

.

.

_Si mi muerte te hace feliz, moriré por ti._

.

.

Las piedras le llegaron sin piedad, todas en medio de risas.

Algunas le llegaron a la cara, otra a los brazos y a las piernas. El dolor era soportable si lo comparaba con las heridas en el corazón de Yami. Cerró los ojos al sentir que una le llegaba a la rodilla, y, de forma casi instantánea caía al suelo.

.

.

_Lo dije una vez y vuelvo a decírtelo._

.

.

Todas se le acercaron, dándole patadas, Yami protagonizó la golpiza, gritando: "¡A que esto te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Personas como tu no deben existir!".

Cerró los ojos, imaginando que no existía, concentrándose en el dolor que estaba por llegar. Su corazón estaba satisfecho, haría feliz a su mamá y a Yami. Si moría, ella dos serían felices.

.

.

_Tu felicidad es mi felicidad._

.

.

Le colocaron un papel explosivo en la espalda. Yuhiko, desconcertada de la escapada fugaz de ellas, se levantó. A los dos segundos sintió como su espalda ardía en llamas. Soltó un grito desgarrador que provoco un escalofrío en quienes escucharon. Su espalda soplaba fuego, como acto reflejo se retorció sobre si misma y luego se dejo caer al suelo de espalda, dando vueltas en la tierra hasta lograr apagar el fuego. De sus ojos desorbitados sólo caían lágrimas, su expresión de horror no cambiaba.

Paso un segundo antes que alguien se atreviera a hacer algo

Yami vio a su alrededor, notando un pedazo de madera sin utilización. Sonrió. Tomó el pedazo de madera con ambas manos, se dirigió ante la niña que no dejaba de sufrir.

– ¡Yami-chan, detente!

Una de sus amigas le detuvo.

–Ya es suficiente.

–Mira como la dejamos.

–Estamos en problemas.

Frunció el ceño, gruñendo. –¡Cállense, esto no es sólo por mi, la próxima victima podrían ser ustedes!

Nadie dijo nada.

Se acercó a Yuhiko, mirándole con el mas puro odio existente. Alzó el pedazo de madera, sin dejar de mirarla.

Los ojos de Yuhiko se clavaron en los de Yami.

Vio el brillo de algo metálico en la punta de la madera.

.

– ¡Muere!

.

– ¡Yami, tiene un clavo!

.

Ya era tarde cuando la niña de ojos verdes escuchó, ya había golpeado a Yuhiko.

Dio un paso atrás, retirando la madera de inmediato al entender el grito de sus amigas. La mirada de Yuhiko se hablando, ya no era de terror, era de calma. Parecía estar muerta.

.

.

.

.

_¿Sabes algo más, mamá?_

_He sido muy feliz siendo tu hija._

_Eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente._

_¡Realmente te quiero!_

_._

_Si ahora voy a morir… quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de ser tu hija._

.

.

.

.

Sintió algo calido caer en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, de forma lenta, le costaba permanecer despierta. Buscó con la mirada algo familiar, fue cuando se dio cuenta de unos ojos grises que se fijaban en ella. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo un poco de dolor.

–Shinju-kun, hola.

El niño se sobresaltó, sonriéndole ampliamente.

–Yuhiko-kun, estas bien. –No recibió respuesta, sólo una sonrisa. –No hables, Taiyo y los demás fueron por tu mamá y Sakura-obasan, te curaran de inmediato.

.

El gélido aire de invierno los cubrió, congelándolos. Shinju arrastró a Yuhiko hasta dejarla sentada bajo el árbol que estaba lleno de Kunais insertados. La acomodó bien, asegurándose de que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno. Escuchó como Taiyo iba tras su hermana que escapaba.

Los dos estaban solos.

–No debiste venir, sabias que esas niñas te harían cosas malas. –Frunció el ceño, regañándola. –Eres demasiado buena, Yuhiko-kun, deberías ser un poco mas brusca, no como Akane, pero deberías dar un alto cuando te hacen cosas malas

Él no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, que, su amiga sonreía como si hubiese muerto en ese mismo instante. Seguía hablando, intentando convencerse a si mismo que todo estaba bien. Era un niño, no entendía que estaba pasando realmente, no comprendía lo que era la muerte.

.

.

_Estoy feliz._

_Porque he tenido un buen amigo como Shinju-kun._

_He tenido buenos padres._

_Y he visto el mundo._

.

.

–Shinju-kun…

La vio, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, y al mismo tiempo asustándose.

Era la primera vez que veía a Yuhiko sonreír con tanta alegría, y tranquilidad.

Algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, tenía que decir algo, no quería escuchar un "adiós". No deseaba ver los ojos de su amiga cerrarse y que no volviera a despertar.

.

–Gracias…

.

Palideció, acercándose a ella y tocando su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

–No tienes porque agradecer, aún estas débil, debes estar sana.

La sonrisa de Yuhiko se incrementó un poco.

.

–Gracias… por ser mi amigo…y no dejarme sola…

.

Shinju sonrió atónito, con una mirada de suplica en sus ojos.

¡No era el final, no lo era!

.

– ¿Pero que dices? No debes darme las gracias, somos amigos. Los amigos… –Los ojos de ella perdieron su brillo, empezando a cerrarse. –Siempre están juntos.

.

No había duda, ese sí era el fin.

.

.

_Ya no tengo frío…_

.

.

.

– ¡Yuhiko!

La abrazó, alejándola un poco del árbol, para atraerla hacia él.

– ¡No cierres los ojos, no cierres los ojos!

Ella cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el cuerpo de su amigo.

.

.

_Ya no siento las heridas…_

.

.

– ¡Seremos amigos por siempre! ¡¿Escuchaste? ¡Por siempre! ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, Yuhiko-kun…!

.

.

_Mamá_

_¿Ahora eres feliz, verdad?_

.

.

– ¡No mueras!

.

.

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Cuatro gotas.

La lluvia empezaba.

.

.

Un corazón deja de latir, mientras otro late a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

.

…_Casi olvido algo…_

_Shinju-kun… Fui al cementerio a ver a Obaa-sama… Tu mamá estaba ahí… Y la escuche decir algo…_

.

.

.

…_Shinju-kun, escuche el nombre de tu papá…_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos.

No sabia que estaba prohibido poner notas de autor al principio del capitulo, ahora que losé, no mas comentarios de autor al principio, jejeje.

Tenia muchas cosas que contarles, pero… se me olvidaron jajaja.

Bueno, aprobecho la oportunidad para hablarles de una sorpresita que me callo encima hace unos dias.

Una lectora me sorprendio, creando… **¡Un foro dedicado a Haiiro no Shinju!**

¿Heh? Sí, es una loca idea, losé y la administradora tambien lo sabe jejeje, pero creo que seria interesante, hay una parte para que discutan sobre quien es el padre y busquen evidencias juntos.

Les dejo el sitio:

haiironoshinju(punto)superforo(punto)net/forum(punto)htm

Si no pueden entrar y quieren verlo, mandenme un RR o mejor, un MP.

.

Y no se precupen, NUNCA MÁS VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO TAN LARGO!

.

¡Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo por llegar a los 1000 RRs! No lo logramos, pero llegamos muy lejos y debemos sentirnos muy orgullosos!

**Contestación a RRs sin cuenta**

**Sito-kuun:** Sep, Shinju es el mejor jejeje.

**Ely…:** Hola Ely-chan. Jejeje, siempre te emocionas con cada cap, se nota que te gusta el fic. Tus votaciones están procesadas, son como tres votos para que Yuhiko muera. Quien sabe, talvez si te haga caso muahaha! Jeje n.n Ojala te allá gustado el cap 21.

**Iloveuchiha:** Que bueno que te gusto el cap 20, ojala el 21 te allá gustado (y no te cansaras de tanto leer… jejej.

**Ninjagirl:** Holaaaaaaaa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, jejej. ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones en la universidad? Que envidia! Yo estoy en medio de clases y estar en ultimo año no es bonito T..T Ojala te allá ido bien n.n! Como notaras no salieron Sasuke ni Hinata, pero si los extras que aparecerán pronto.

**Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga**: Ya entendí, ya entendí, no quieres que Yuhiko muera Tranquila… haré lo posible por no matarla (o puede que solo este jugando con tu mente +_+!

**Solo digo la verdad:** ufff… por un momento pensé que era una crítica fea ejjeje. Por el largo del RR y por tu apodo, jeje, me asuste para nada. Sobre matar niños, bueno, si es algo dramático y exagerado, pero ocurren cosas así y créeme que es tráumenle presenciar algo así, pero uno no se imagina que ocurren cosas tan irreales frente a nosotros. Sobre el cambio de personalidad de Sasuke, si me di cuenta, pero soy principiante aún y mucho mas cuando inicie el fic jeje, pero he intentado corregir esos errores! Yo también odio a los personajes inventados, créeme que cuando cree tantos personajes me dije: "Nadie lo leerá…" xD supongo que hice un buen trabajo con ellos. Muchas gracias por felicitarme, me ha costado mucho hacer el fic y guiarlo sin desviarme de la trama principal. Sé que tengo errores pero intento arreglarlos. Adiós Adiós

**Kathe:** Wow! Muchas gracias por felicitarme! Lo del padre tiene a todos que se mueren de suspenso jeje no te sientas mal si no lo descubres. Adiós Adiós.

**Niko-net:** dos meses intentando terminar de leer el fic? lees algo lento… jeje pero es mi culpa también por dejar capítulos largos… Si me he pasado por la página de los malosfanfic, pero no me agradan. Hace dos años estuve con depresión e intentaba sentirme algo mejor escribiendo fics, me criticaron brutalmente y casi cometo suicido porque alguien dijo algo muy ofensivo de mi en esa pagina. Hubiese muerto de no ser porque me encontraron. No me gusta esa pagina, critican sin pedir permiso o saber si esta bien. También conozco a una muchacha con mucho talento que dejo de escribir porque la criticaron en esa página. Puede que ayuden, pero yo no quiero la ayuda de todos los de esa página, solo acepto la buena crítica de dos personas de esa página. Disculpa si fui algo fría…

**Aiko Uchiha:** Hola Aiko-san, disculpa por descuidarte a ti y al resto de los lectores. Tienes razón, los RRs son los únicos medios de comunicarme con tigo y con el resto, intentare contestar todos los RRs, sin importar que me tome más tiempo. Espero no ofenderte por como trato a algunos padres jejeje.

**Aoiove:** Esta bien, como quieras, haré lo que quiera (muerte! Muaahahah)

**Rayo de Luna:** Gracias por tu RR! Aunque no llegue a los 1000 RRs, tu fic fue un gran aporte, gracias. La paternidad de Shinju es un misterio, mantente firme a lo que creas. Cuidado con lo que sospeches, porque Hinata, en el fic, sabe mentir.

**Okame-chan:** B, entendido!

**Darkhinata:** Te pidieron que dejaras un RR? O.o quien fue? Olvídalo, mejor no saber jejee. Bueno, ojala sigas leyendo, no es necesario que dejes RR. Adiós Adiós

**Hinatta123:** Hola, jejej, el fic puede hacer llorar a muchos. ¿Lo descubriste en Foros? No me extraña, di autorización para que lo publicaran ahí. (Aunque algunos no entienden que no es de ella) ¿Cuántas horas te tomo terminar de leerlo? Porque hasta las 5:30 AM… es mucho, jeje. Bueno, gracias pro leerme. Adiós Adiós.

**PUMI:** Nueva, me di cuenta, jeje. Ñaaaa…! Gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas sobre el fic y mi escritura! Hinata es algo llorona en el fic, debido a las situaciones de su pasado. Jejeje, muchos odian a Kiseki, aunque en el fondo es la única que actúa según su edad. Shinju siempre tiene la razón jajaja.

**Kairi:** Se nota que quieres a Yuhiko… no llores antes de tiempo!

**Light hinata:** Hola, gracias por decir que tengo conocimientos sobre la literatura, la verdad hace poco tiempo que me gusta esto, a comparación de otros que se han pasado la vida leyendo, jejee. Me gusta ayudar a otros a escribir fic, bueno, no les enseño, sino les ayudo a organizar ideas. Cada uno tiene su estilo de escritura y cada uno evoluciona hasta sentirse satisfecho. No digas que tengo que enseñarle a tu amigo porque si se siente feliz como escribe entonces no hay problema con que siga así. Adiós Adiós. Gracias por leer.

**Naruhinashikatema: **wow…. ¿Por qué tanta desesperación para que no mate a Yuhiko? Bueno, ojala te allá ido bien con tus exámenes n.n

**Darkskity skitysan:** Hola. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de admisión? Ojala que bien. Veo que tú tambien estas desesperada porque no mate a Yuhiko. ¿Qué hare con tantas suplicas? Puede que hacerles caso o les ignore jejeje. A tus preguntas: Si, yo escribi "recuperando nuestra amistad" esta en reconstruccion debido a mejoras n.n La informacion de los niños esta disponible en el cap 21 y en el foro de Haiiro no Shinju (yo no lo hice, lo hizo una fan obsesionada…. Digo, una fan muy dedicada n.n!)

**Mati: **dejas comentario sin leer el fic aún? Bueno, lo que viste de una discusión, es porque me cabrea que digan que mi fic es irreal y con mariposas cuando es un fic hecha en bases a sucesos reales y tan crudo que mi familia quiere mandarme al loquero, de nuevo. Soy pacifica, pero si se meten con las cosas que amo, el ángel se convierte en demonio. Ojala ya hallas leído el fic n.n

**Loveangel:** ¿también conseguiste el fic por foro Dz? Ejjeje, parece que nadie se aguanta las ganas de terminar de leerlo, regañare a la que lo sube en foro Dz, por demorarse en actualizar. Gracias por decir cosas bonitas de mí. Adiós adiós.

**Yanaki:** Hola Yana-chan, muchas gracias por todos tus RRs. ¿No sabias que se podía dejar RR cincuenta? Jejeje, bueno, muchos no saben. Por cierto, gracias por tu entusiasmo para que llegara a los 1000RRs, no lo logre, pero gracias a ti estuve cerca! Te lo agradezco mucho.

**Atenea**: Hola Atenea-san. Hm… no es que no me dedique a leer las normas de la página, es que no entiendo ingles y el traductor no me ayuda mucho jeje. Bueno, no sabia que dejar notas al principio de los capítulos no era permitido, dejare de hacerlo, gracias por decírmelo. Aunque pudiste ser un poco más explicita que tuve que preguntar a que te referías. Sé que la historia esta llena de errores ortográficos, pero intento arreglarlo, creo que he mejorado un poco. Jejeje, pediría ayuda a tu página de malosfic, pero sólo confío en ti y en otra persona de esa página. No me fío mucho de ustedes debido a una muy mala experiencia. Adiós, Adiós

**Eliisabelliisiima: **Ñaaa! Me alegra que te gustara el fiic!

**Miiki:** Gracias! Que alegría que te gustara el fic! Debo agradecerle a tu amiga, me gustar recibir lectores nuevos n.n! Ojala sigas leyendo adiós adiós


	22. Verdad dolorosa

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 22*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."****Verdad dolorosa"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

De pie en una habitación de madera, solo él y una televisión antigua.

Veía sus recuerdos a través de esa televisión, aparentemente defectuosa. Mientras, por la única ventana del lugar llegaba el ocaso del día.

.

"_Gracias"_

.

La estática, que se provocaba a causa de la interferencia, permitía ver fugaces imágenes. No reconocía ninguna imagen, partes del cuerpo, una sonrisa y la lluvia cayendo sobre la aldea.

.

"_Gracias por ser mi amigo"_

.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par.

La pantalla mostraba el cadáver de su mejor amiga.

Dio un paso atrás, para luego buscar la salida con la mirada, no la encontraba. La voz del televisor seguía hablando, mostrando las heridas fatales que causaron su muerte. El cadáver de Yuhiko en medio de la nada, mientras la lluvia la cubría.

.

"_Gracias…"_

.

Un grito de ultratumba salio del televisor. Volteó para ver que lo producía, palideciendo ante lo que presenciaba.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el lugar donde debía estar el televisor, dándole la espalda, contando hasta el diez.

Dio un paso, extendiendo su mano para tocarla.

.

– ¿Yuhiko…kun?

.

La tocó. El cuerpo de la niña desapareció convirtiéndose en mariposas negras que volaron hasta el techo, esfumándose entre la madera.

Una presencia atrás de él.

.

"…_por no dejarme sola"_

.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, dándose la vuelta.

Vestida de negro, su piel parecía tan blanca como la nieve. Levantó la mirada, mostrando una sádica sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas se formaban en base a sangre.

.

–Me dejaste sola.

.

Retrocedió, buscando una salida.

.

– ¡No te deje sola!

–Me mentiste.

– ¡Tú fuiste la que siguió a esas niñas!

.

El mundo se desvaneció como la estática de la televisan. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente, Yuhiko se encontraba mas cerca. Otra estática. Más cerca.

.

–Me abandonaste.

.

Se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos, intentando no escuchar, pero la voz hacia eco en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos al verla a pocos centímetros de él. Dos manos frías como el hielo lo tomaron de una mano, acercándola al frió pecho de ella.

–Shinju-kun…

Abrió los ojos, bajando la mano que aún tenia en su oreja. Estaba más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se vio corrompida al encontrarse con un rostro inocente, manchado de sangre con el sufrimiento marcado en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste morir?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su respiración estaba notoriamente acelerada y sentía su fría transpiración cubrirle por completo. Se incorporó en la cama viendo a todas direcciones, encontrándose con un nuevo mañana adornado con el agua que caía de las nubes grises.

Una pesadilla.

Eso había sido, una pesadilla simplemente.

Intentó controlar su respiración, viendo el techo de madera. Gruñó, hastiado. No quería saber de madera, árboles o sangre. ¡Todo lo asociaba con Yuhiko! Y con su cadáver… Agitó la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no debía y no quería pensar en lo que sucedió el día anterior.

.

– _¡No la toques! ¡No mereces tocarla!_

.

Un notorio sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, aún no llegaba a comprender por qué actuó de esa manera tan sobre protectora. Cuando los adultos llegaron, y Shizune intentó tocar a su hija, le gritó, alejándola. La impotencia y la ira lo consumieron en ese instante, no deseaba ver a nadie. Quería estar por siempre abrazando a ese inerte cadáver, que ya no daba señas de vida.

Un dolor de cabeza le obligó a bajar su guardia, provocando que le quitaran el cuerpo de Yuhiko. Los ojos le habían ardido, como si fuera fuego. No comprendió que le ocurrió, pero también podía decirle a su madre o a Uchiha-san. No quería preocuparlos, menos ahora que irían a una misión por dos largos meses.

¿Qué haría con Itachi-san durante más de sesenta días?

Bueno, al menos podría volver a su rutina: Entrenar, jugar en el parque, entrenar, cenar y disfrutar de las tardes. Curvó sus labios en gesto de incomodidad, estaba acostumbrado a tener esa rutina con el menor de los Uchihas, pero ahora debería hacerla con el mayor. No le gustaba cambiar su rutina cuando se adaptaba a ella.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, acurrucándose y esperando poder volver dormir, pero, su idea se esfumó tal cual ave en pleno vuelo al percatarse de la existencia de un intruso en su cama. Su amigo Taiyo se encontraba frente a él, durmiendo como sí fuera un gato.

Chasqueó su lengua en forma de disgusto, no le interesaba si Taiyo se encontraba o no en su cama, sin embargo, ése día no estaba de humor para soportar el mal genio de su amigo.

Se incorporó nuevamente, y sin el menor rastro de clemencia tiró de la almohada, causando que el humano felino rodara un poco y cayera de la cama. Despertó al instante.

.

– ¡Ey!

Dos orejas grises se asomaron para luego mostrar el rostro de disgusto del infante.

– ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, leche caducada?

– ¿No tienes un mejor insulto?

Shinju se levantó de la cama, empezando a preguntarse que se colocaría ese día.

– _¿Y a este que bicho le pico?_ –Lo siguió con la mirada, notando una mirada de tristeza en un mar de odio. – _¿Esta así por Yuhiko-san?_ Oye, tú, niño.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿No me preguntaras qué hago en tu cama?

Suspiró. – ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

–Dormir, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

– ¿Por qué en mi cama?

–Porque no pienso dormir con tu papá uno o tu papá dos, y tu madre parece que se desmayaría si me viera a su lado.

– ¿Pero qué haces en mi casa?

–Para ver a Yuhiko-san.

– ¿Y tenias que dormir con migo?

–Es que eres mi perfecto uke.

.

Escucharon algo caer. En la puerta estaba Hyuuga Hinata sonrojada como siempre, sin embargo, pálida. No era muy común entrar a la habitación de su hijo con el canasto de la ropa sucia para preguntarle si tenía algo para lavar y escuchar al único amigo que traía a casa llamando a su hijo "uke" no sólo "Uke", sino "Su uke".

El desmayo no se hizo esperar, no obstante, antes de que los niños pudieran reaccionar, Uchiha Sasuke la sostuvo, apareciendo de la nada. Shinju suspiró aliviado, sin embargo, al sentir la mirada amenazante del Uchiha se puso en alerta. La mirada de rencor no iba dirigida a él, sino, a Taiyo.

–Vete de mi casa.

El pequeño de ojos rojos se encogió de hombres.

–Sí, sí. Ya sabía que me iban a echar. –Se acercó a la salida, aprovechando que el azabache le permitía pasar. –Una cosa nubecita. –Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió. –Mejora tu carácter si piensas ir a visitar a Yuhiko-san.

Sin decir más, se marchó.

La mirada del niño de ojos grises se oscureció. No quería ir a visitar a Yuhiko-san ¿Cómo visitar a un muerto y hacer como que nada paso? No sabía cómo actuar cuando sólo ayer su mejor amiga cerró sus ojos en sus brazos. ¡En sus propios brazos! No podía, no era tan fuerte. ¡Jamás superaría eso!

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Apretó la mandíbula, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando un ojo en el lado que más le dolía.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

Sacudió su cabeza en negación. –Creo que no dormí muy bien.

–Báñate con agua fría.

.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, soltando un sonoro bostezo y ocultando el dolor de cabeza. Seguramente se había enfermado por estar bajo la lluvia. Se detuvo, dándose cuenta que el Uchiha tenia en brazos a su madre, vio para atrás.

Sasuke tenia a Hinata en brazos tal cual princesa de cuentos de hadas siendo rescatada por su príncipe azul.

Shinju sonrió, si bien, las cosas no estaban muy bien en su entorno, al menos su madre y el Uchiha se habían acercado.

El deseo que el azabache fuera su padre parecía realizarse lentamente.

.

.

La acomodó en su cama, cubriéndola con una sabana para que el frío del invierno no le afectara. Seria muy malo si se enfermara justo para la misión.

Se quedo mirándola un rato. Parecía un ángel descansando, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas como, casi siempre, las tenía, los mechones de su cabello acentuaban el perfil de su rostro, y, vestida de colores claros se veía tan joven como cuando tenía dieciocho.

Casi no se acordaba de haberla tratado en el pasado. Sí, era verdad que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaban juntos o pasando uno al lado de otro, jamás cruzaron palabra que no fuera un "Hola" o "Adiós", bueno, en una ocasión ella lo llamó por su nombre cuando se toparon en una misión. Era como si se hubiesen alejado del otro de forma involuntaria. Dibujó una sonrisa de ironía en sus labios. ¿Quién diría que se harían amigos porque ella tuvo un hijo?

Esperen un segundo ¿Había pensado "amigo"? Es cierto que se agradaban, cuando uno necesitaba algo el otro se lo ofrecía y no podían evitar preocuparse del otro. Sin embargo, amigo era una palabra muy grande. No sabía si podía considerar a la Hyuuga como su amiga. Sus únicos amigos habían sido Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Esta bien, admitía que Taka también se podían considerar como sus amigos una vez que se disculpo de mala gana con ellos por tratarlos como objetos, pero ellos no contaban.

¿Hyuuga Hinata se había convertido en su amiga?

Se percató de un suave movimiento en la cama, Hinata estaba despertando.

.

Lo primero que ella esperaba encontrar al despertar, no era nada realmente, no obstante, al incorporarse no esperaba ver el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke a pocos centímetros del suyo. Volvió a sonrojarse hasta más no poder, sintiendo como la cabeza le empezaba dar vueltas, mas, esta vez se controló para no caer desmayada.

.

–Sa… Sasuke-kun. –Tartamudeó lentamente.

Él se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda. –Date prisa, Shinju e Itachi ya deben estar desayunando.

–Ha… sí…

.

El ojinegro salió de la habitación, dejando a la dueña de ojos color luna sola. Suspiró, ya no le incomodaba estar bajo el mismo techo que el Uchiha, no obstante, seguía resultándole difícil aceptar la idea de que con él las cosas estaban mejorando. Es decir, él la había cargado a su habitación y era más que evidente que la había cubierto con una sabana para que no se enfermara ¡Era lógico! Eso la aterraba… Se sonrojó un poco más, tendría que darle las gracias.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La lluvia que golpeaba la ventana era un hermoso espectáculo para Itachi.

Le lluvia le traía recuerdos, de cuando él y su esposa fueron capaces de declararse amor mutuo. Era un hermoso recuerdo, aunque, la nieve sólo le hacia recordar el aborto involuntario que sufrieron juntos ante todo el pueblo.

Sintió que alguien le jalaba del pantalón, dirigió sus ojos al niño de cinco años.

Costaba creer que ahora tenía una familia, aunque no era como la había imaginado. Hoshi seguramente estaba regañándolo desde el paraíso diciendo que no se quejara que todo era su culpa. Le daba algo de gracia, a pesar de los años, la imagen de su mujer como la primera persona, ajena a él, que lo regañaba le causaba cierta gracia. Se había casado con una persona muy singular.

.

–Itachi-san, mi desayuno.

.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Preparó un desayuno, escuchando como su hermano se acercaba a la cocina, seguido de los tímidos pasos de la Hyuuga. Sonrió para sus adentros, esos dos cada día se llevaban mejor, talvez no pasaría tanto tiempo para que Hinata aceptara revelar la paternidad de Shinju.

Una vez que se sentaron a desayunar, algo fuera de lo común ocurrió. Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, cosa inusual en ella, porque hacia sobremesa, esperando a que todos terminaran. Se dirigió a la despensa y empezó a cocinar.

Los Uchihas, incluyendo a Shinju, se vieron entre sí. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que a la mujer se le calló un cuchillo y al agacharse a recogerlo se golpeó la cabeza.

.

–Hinata –Le llamó Itachi. – ¿Qué haces?

–Es que no almorzare en la casa. –Informó sobándose la cabeza.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, curioso. Hinata no iría a la mansión Hyuuga, si fuese así, no estaría preparando una merienda. ¿Almorzar al aire libre? No, eso estaba descartado, el clima no era el mejor para hacer esa estupidez.

– ¿Dónde almorzaras?

–En el hospital.

Shinju se sobresaltó. – ¿Por qué, mami?

–Tengo que apoyar a Shizune. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Todos están en su contra ahora, quiero estar a su lado.

.

Los hombres siguieron desayunando.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en las palabras de Hinata. Ella nunca había sido cercana a Shizune, en cambio, la mujer y Sakura se llevaban bien pro ser alumnas de la misma maestra. No comprendía por qué la Hyuuga debía apoyar a una persona con la que casi no tenía tacto.

La vio, preguntándose qué la impulsaría a preocuparse por una conocida.

Shinju comía sus huevos sin mucho ánimo. Sí o sí debería ir al hospital, seria extraño que su madre fuera y no él. Sentía una extraña oleada de sentimientos negativos rodeándolo, era extraño, cuando recordaba como todos decían que no debían preocuparse, que Yuhiko sobreviviría, que no fue la gran cosa... Deseaba golpearlos, gritarles como mínimo. Y el dolor de cabeza volvía.

Itachi, en cambio, sólo veía como Shinju ahogaba el dolor de cabeza.

Sonrió de medio lado.

El tiempo se acababa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Frío.

Sin vida.

Cero esperanza.

Daban ganas de escapar.

.

Esa era la nueva imagen que tenia Shinju sobre los hospitales. Entró con algo de esfuerzo, pues, sentía sus pies mas pesados de lo normal, como si estuvieran clavados al suelo, su mirada se enfocaba en el suelo. No quería hablar, escuchaba como le saludaban y olvido toda educación aprendida.

Hinata le vio con preocupación. Shinju había sido testigo de algo que ningún niño debía presenciar, mucho menos vivir. Acarició la cabeza de su pequeño cuando subían las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, donde estaban algunas habitaciones, y estaba la morgue.

Tanto Hinata como Shinju se sorprendieron cuando se percataron de que en el tercer piso había más sillas y sillones que en los otros pisos. _Para poder aceptar la muerte de alguien con más calma_. Pensó Shinju, apretándola mano de su mano para asegurarse que ella estaba a su lado, con vida.

No caminaron mucho hasta legar con sus conocidos y amigos. De música de fondo había un silencioso llanto proveniente de las habitaciones y de familias llorando la reciente muerte de sus seres queridos.

Shizune estaba sentada en una silla abultada de cojines, con una expresión indescriptible dirigida a sus dos manos que estaban puestas en posición de suplica. Yamato se encontraba mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía. Eiji y Hiroto se encontraban dormidos sobre un sillón, abrigados por dos mantas, cada una del color del cabello de uno de los niños. Kankuro estaba tomando un café. Y por último, Taiyo estaba sentado en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, comiendo un pedazo de queso amarillo.

La ausencia de Gaara desconcertó a la Hyuuga, pero, al instante el hermano de éste se percato de su presencia.

.

– ¡Hinata! –Gritó acercándose a ellos, dejando su café encima de la cabeza de Taiyo, provocando la furia de éste. – ¿Qué hacen Shinju y tú aquí?

–Vinimos a apoyar a Yuhiko-chan y a sus padres ¿Verdad, Shinju?

El niño iba a reclamarle que vino contra su voluntad, sin embargo, calló y asintió con la cabeza. –Buenos días, Kankuro-san.

El de Suna sonrió. –Que educado es tu hijo, Hinata. –Se rascó la cabeza formando una sonrisa forzada. –Ojala Hiroto aprendiera algo de él.

–Hiroto debe tener sus cualidades.

Guardaron un minuto de silencio, incomodo para los adultos. Shinju aprovecho el descuido para acercar al niño gato y sentarse a su lado y escuchar sus reclamos sobre qué pasaba por la cabeza del Sabaku No como para dejar su café sobre la cabeza de un niño.

Hinata los vio, sonriendo y luego a Shizune, se veía peor que el día anterior. Casi podría asegurar que a su alrededor la luz no llegaba por sus pensamientos o sentimientos y no por la escasa luz que se encontraba en ese piso.

– ¿Saben algo de Yuhiko-kun?

–Esta viva, si a eso te refieres.

–Shinju ha hablado todo el día como si ella estuviese muerta. –Confesó con tristeza. –Ni siquiera quería venir a visitarla.

Kankuro sonrió débilmente. –Hiroto dice que Yuhiko no morirá y Eiji que las hadas como Yuhiko vuelven a vivir cuando mueren.

–Eso me recuerda ¿Dónde esta Gaara-kun?

Kankuro vaciló.

.

–Están haciendo una locura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La oficina del Hokage, realmente no parecía ser de alguien de ése rango. Cada esquina estaba rodeada de papeles, pergaminos a medio revisar rodeaban el lugar y sin contar con millones recipientes de tinta vacía que se encontraban por el lugar.

Varias fotos adornaban la habitación, entre ellas las fotos de diferentes naciones, donde Naruto se encontraba con el kage o con el nuevo (Jinjubiiki) de una nación. Algunos platillos de ramen se encontraban en la habitación, pero ninguno a medio comer, seguramente seria pecado para el Uzumaki dejar un platillo de Ramen a medio comer.

.

–Entonces retrasamos tu misión con la de Hinata para pasado mañana, si la lluvia se acaba partirán mañana, dattebayo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. –Sólo será como embajadores, dobe, tienes uno para cada nación.

–Pero los pidieron especialmente a ustedes, teme, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

– ¿Orgulloso de ir a una emboscada? –Dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

–Kill Bill jamás les daría una emboscada, los eligieron para disculparse con contigo y con Hinata.

.

Respondió Naruto, notablemente molesto por el comentario. Sasuke lo ignoró, preguntándose como estarían Shinju y Hinata. Después iría al hospital a ver si convencía a la mujer de que lo mejor era volver a la mansión. Sabía por lo que pasaba Shinju, ver a alguien que quieres morir frente a tus propios ojos, bueno, casi morir, esa niña seguía viva.

Alguien tocó la puerta, sin pensarlo el Uzumaki dio permiso para entrar, aún sin despachar al Uchiha. El Kazekage de Suna entró a la habitación, vestido de civil. Ambos habitantes de Konoha le vieron con curiosidad.

.

–Hola, Naruto, Sasuke.

–Hola, Gaara. –El Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Por qué vienes con esa ropa? Te ves extraño. –Rió, estaba poco acostumbrado a ver a su amigo con ropa normal.

–Vine por un asunto personal.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se desconcertaron levemente.

–Me voy.

Dijo de forma cortante el Uchiha.

Nadie lo detuvo.

Los Kages de la nación del viento y el fuego se quedaron a solas en la habitación. Naruto volvió a sonreír, preguntándole a su amigo que se le ofrecía, aunque, el pelirrojo de Suna parecía mas distante de lo normal.

Gaara posó, de golpe, ambas manos sobre el escritorio de Naruto, con ceño fruncido, o eso creía Naruto. Se veía amenazante, seguramente, lo que estaba por decir era algo serio.

–Naruto, lo diré sólo una vez así que no m hagas repetirlo. –El rubio asintió con la cabeza. –Quiero adoptar a Tenzô Yuhiko.

Naruto abrió su boca, exclamando ante tal sorpresa. – ¡¿Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tsunade vio con ojos de arrepentimiento el aparato en funcionamiento.

Dos gotas de suero por segundo.

Quemaduras de segundo tercer grado y segundo, quién sabe si alguna vez se le borrarían esas marcas de su espalda.

Sangre derramada por las vendas que cubrían ese tierno cuerpo.

.

Retrocedió un paso. La culpa la mataba por dentro.

Era todo por su culpa.

Sí hubiese puesto un alto a los tratos de Shizune, sí hubiese obligado a Yamato a quedarse con la custodia de la niña, sí hubiese dejado que Shizune abortara, sí hubiese dejado a Yuhiko en un hospital, o, mínimo sí hubiese dicho o hecho algo.

No hizo nada.

Simplemente fue un espectador que intervino en pocas ocasiones, creyendo que hacia lo correcto y que sus acciones eran más que suficiente para ayudar. Que un granito de arena cambiaria el peso de la arena. ¡Cuan equivocada había estado! Todo lo que hizo por esa niña y por Shizune fue un error. No ayudo en nada.

Vio el suero

.

¿Qué era lo correcto y lo erróneo en dejar a un infante vivir?

.

Todos tienen derecho a vivir, pero… ¿Era lo correcto dejar a vivir a alguien que estaba destinado a sufrir?

Lo mejor era dejarle morir, porque, sufriría.

Tal cual niño que nació de una violación, su madre no lo amaría, lo golpearía o lo daría en adaptación donde nadie lo adoptaría.

Tal cual niño hijo de una madre adolescente, su madre no le daría la atención necesaria y terminaría siendo un rebelde y arruinaría su vida.

Tal cual niño nacido en una familia pobre, no tendría estudios ni educación, jamás seria feliz.

Tal cual niño resultado de una aventura fugaz, crecería sin padre y haría infeliz a su madre.

.

Tener un niño era más de lo que Tsunade podía imaginarse, ella nunca tuvo hijos, pero criar a Shizune había sido muy duro, después de que Dan falleció, y no había hecho un buen trabajo. Yuhiko era la prueba de que una mujer no era capaz de criar a un niño, sola.

.

Vio el suero.

Sacó de su bolsillo un tubo sellado color morado.

Cerró los ojos, indecisa.

Nadie merecía sufrir tanto.

Menos una niña.

.

¿Dios la perdonaría por asesinar a un niño?

Seguramente sí, porque lo haría para terminar con su sufrimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo.

El aire del hospital le asfixiaba, algo curioso, siempre se sintió cómoda en el hospital, era la primera vez que se sentía incomoda en él. El lugar se sentía más helado de lo normal, seguramente por la estación del año, lo cual le aumentaba las ganas de llorar. Era como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros. El mundo mismo se ponía en su contra, restregándole sus errores.

.

– ¿Café caliente?

Shizune se sobresaltó, volteando al instante a ver quién era, Hinata se encontraba detrás de ella, sonriente mientras le ofreció el líquido oscuro.

–Tus labios están pálidos por el frío. –Agregó.

–Gracias, Hinata.

La mujer de cabello negro recibió el vaso, tomándolo con ambas manos y tomándolo de forma sonora. La risa de Hinata se hizo presente.

–Una vez vi a Yuhiko-chan tomando jugo en caja, lo toman de igual manera.

Shizune se sonrojo levemente, nunca se había fijado en que tenia algo en común con Yuhiko., es más, nunca se había detenido a mirarla. Ojos negros, cabello castaño y piel tan pálida que parecía enferma; eso era todo lo que sabia de su hija.

–También tu cara y tu cabello son similares a Yuhiko-chan.

Sonrió, sin embargo, de inmediato la desconfianza le invadió. Nunca había tratado con la Hyuuga.

–Hinata ¿Por qué me tratas bien? –Preguntó con voz apagada. –Ayer todos decían que era mi culpa.

.

.

–_Kiseki dijo en una ocasión que nunca vas a recoger a Yuhiko al parque._

–_Supe que dejabas a Yuhiko sola a los dos años._

–_Un día vi a Yuhiko salir de casa sola._

–_Yamato llevo de urgencia a Yuhiko un día que Shizune la dejo sola en casa._

–_Que mala madre, debió estar atenta a su hija._

– _¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar que su hija fuera sola a casa?_

.

.

Sasuke entró al hospital, ignorando el saludo de las enfermeras que seguían obsesionadas con él. Subió las escaleras extrañándose del silencio del lugar. Cuando Hinata apareció, el lugar era un caos; y, cuando Itachi hizo acto de presencia en Konoha el lugar estaba lleno de gritos. Seguramente era porque esa niña herida no era de una familia importante, no obstante, igual tenía un gran numero de amigos… Al menos que no fueran sus amigos realmente.

Llegó al tercer piso.

Dobló en una esquina que había en medio de los pasillos, encontrándose con Hinata y Shizune a poco menos de un metro de distancia de él. Sin saber por qué, se quedo estático, y no hizo notar su presencia.

.

– ¿Por qué me tratas bien? Ayer todos decían que era mi culpa.

.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Yamato no tenia también la culpa? El mundo era discriminador con las mujeres, la culpa siempre la tendría la mujer y nunca el padre. Hinata tenía suerte de recibir tanto apoyo. Despabiló un momento, últimamente relacionaba todo con la Hyuuga y eso le empezaba a irritar.

.

–Porque… –La mujer de cabello azulino agachó la cabeza, mirando sus pies. –Eres como yo, no abortaste aunque querías.

.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

–Intente abortar.

.

Shizune abrió levemente su boca, viendo con desconcierto a la joven en frente suyo. Sasuke quedó anonado, y se escondió tras la pared sin saber la razón. Era imposible que ella intentara abortar, siempre se mostraba tan cariñosa con su Shinju, siempre defendiéndolo, hablando de que aunque no le podía dar un padre intentaría hacerlo feliz. Hinata parecía ser el ejemplo de madre.

Un aura de soledad rodeó a la Hyuuga, logrando que la energía negativa de Shizune desapareciera por completo, en cambio, la de Hinata aumentó. Las lágrimas casi no se hicieron esperar, y con una sonrisa continuó hablando.

.

–Shinju sobrevivió a un aborto.

.

Se escuchó como el viento lloraba. Los pájaros, desesperados, buscaban la manera de lograr que sus crías no cayeran del nido a causa del viento. El granizó hizo acto de presencia, golpeando la ventana con frenesí imparable.

Sasuke quedó apoyado contra la pared, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Incluso el más hermoso ángel que encuentres en la tierra tiene de sus defectos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sus ojos grises reflejaban el blanco de las baldosas del piso. ¿Por qué los hospitales debían ser tan blancos? Era un color para enfermos y no alegraban el lugar. En otros lugares los hospitales tenían colores mas alegres, en especial las zonas infantiles. Suspiró. Vio a los Sabaku No que seguían dormidos, tomados de la mano como sí hubiesen estado rogando antes de quedarse dormidos. Dirigió sus ojos a Taiyo, él seguía comiendo un pedazo de queso. Los adultos estaban hablando en voz baja, una conversación que no deseaba escuchar, desde que tenia memoria le gustaba escuchar lo que decían los adultos y así comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero ya no.

Quería ser ignorante ese día.

.

–Taiyo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué comes un queso?

–Me gusta el queso.

.

Vio el techo, también era blanco, que mal gusto tenían los doctores o quién fuera que decora los hospitales. Talvez en el futuro debería ser doctor para hacer algo con ese horrible color blanco que lo ahogaba.

.

–Shinju.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué nadie mas viene?

Shinju inclinó su cabeza, para ver a su amigo, quien sólo veía la puerta, como si esperara un milagro.

–Debe ser por la lluvia.

–No son amigos de Yuhiko-san ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño. –Sí lo son, siempre jugamos todos juntos, Yuhiko-kun es amiga de todos y todos de todos.

Taiyo se apoyó en un brazo que tenia sobre su rodilla. –Están preocupados pero no vienen.

–Deben estar por llegar, ya lo veras.

Taiyo vio con lastima a su amigo de ojos grises, él no comprendía que, a veces, el hecho de jugar juntos no los hace amigos. Vio a los de Suna, percatándose que Hiroto estaba despierto, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Eiji.

–Yuhiko no necesita amigos.

La voz de Hiroto acaparo la atención de los que estaban despiertos.

–Yuhiko sólo nos necesita a Eiji y a mí. Sólo necesita a sus mejores amigos, ustedes deben irse

Shinju se incorporó del suelo, mirando con ojos desafiantes al Sabaku No, de por sí le tenia desagrado, y ahora decía que su mejor amiga no lo necesitaba.

– ¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso? ¡Yuhiko es mi mejor amiga! ¡No me iré porque lo digas!

Tanto Kankuro como Yamato se sobresaltaron ante tal grito, preparados para interferir si hacia falta. Hiroto frunció el ceño, separándose de Eiji y bajando del sillón.

– ¡Ese niño golpeó a Yuhiko!

Gritó el castaño señalando a Taiyo, esté, como acto reflejo empuño sus manos viendo al suelo con resignación. Y, ante la atónita mirada de Shinju, el Sabaku No volvió a dirigirle el habla.

– ¡Él no debe estar aquí! ¡Hizo algo horrible! ¡Y tú, niño de ojos grises! ¡Si ella te ve aquí se preguntara donde están los demás! ¡¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué están enfermos?

Un silencio se provocó en el lugar. Hiroto intentó regular su respiración que se había agitado al gritar. Él no gritaba, él no deseaba causarle problemas a su padre que se esforzaba pro criarlo prácticamente solo, él era como Yuhiko y Shinju, no traería problemas a su padre. Sabía que su padre era bueno y se esforzaba.

Shinju enmudeció, sin saber que decir. Volteó a ver a Taiyo, él había llegado de un día al otro, pidiendo ayuda para ayudar a Shinju, y ahora resultaba que él la había golpeado.

Sentía que el mundo se desvanecía ¿Cuál era la verdad? La preocupación de Taiyo… ¿Era verdadera o falsa?

Mas, cuando esté se levanto del suelo y los vio con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y el rostro sonrojado con el seño fruncido… supo la verdad.

–Oye, tú, niño de la Arena… ¿Acaso no puedo arrepentirme?

Entonces lo comprendió.

Nadie estaba ahí, porque aunque les agradara Yuhiko… Sólo ellos cuatro debían estar ahí… incluso si no estaba él y Taiyo, los que realmente necesitaban estar ahí eran Eiji y Hiroto.

Sonrió levemente.

Debería dejar de pensar que todo giraba en su entorno

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_El lugar estaba más concurrido de lo que esperaba._

_Donde viese habían mujeres y sólo uno o dos hombres a plena vista, notablemente incómodos por la situación. Mujeres mayores hablando con otras, hablando del marido que apenas puede con dos hijos y otro seria un problema. Niñas de sólo trece o catorce años que se encontraban a lágrima suelta, hablando de su pareja que no quería tener un hijo, de una aventura en una fiesta o incluso de que no sabían de quien esperaban niño._

_Un escalofrió le impidió moverse, estando en el umbral de la puerta._

_Deseando que Itachi no se percatara de que no estaba en el hospital para la revisión del bebé._

_No podía decirle que estaba en un hospital de abortos._

_Una oleada de sentimientos maternales la dominaron por unos instantes, se tocó el vientre, sintiendo como algo se movía. Aterrada retrocedió un paso, chocando con una joven de casi su misma edad._

– _¿Primer aborto?_

_No respondió, estaba apenada de estar en ese lugar._

–_No te preocupes, la primera vez una esta aterrada, piensas que lo que esta en tu interior va a sufrir._

– _¿Acaso… no es así?_

_Apenas pudo susurrar su pregunta._

–_No, es como un quiste, un tumor. No siente nada. Créeme es mi tercer aborto._

_El mundo dejaba de girar._

_Su propia existía desaparecía conforme daba un pequeño paso alejándose de aquella mujer, sintiendo como las lagrimas deseaban escapar. ¡¿Cómo esa mujer podía contar algo así con tanta facilidad? ¡Como si estuviera orgullosa! ¡Sin pudor alguno!_

…_y ella deseando morir…_

_Estaba decidida, no podía tener a ese bebé._

_Vio por la ventana el cielo despejado, rogándole perdón a Dios, a Hoshi, a Itachi, a su padre, a Hanabi, Neji… a todos…_

_Si abortaba y regresaba a la aldea, podía vivir su vida como antes, diciendo que quería alejarse de la realidad un tiempo, conocerse a si misma y volver a ser como era antes pero mas decidida y con energía._

_Si… debía hacerlo._

_Abortaría._

– _¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Mi bebé, mi bebé! ¡Perdóname!_

_Una brisa helada la domino por completo._

_Una mujer lloraba desconsolada mientras que en sus brazos portaba un pedazo de carne ensangrentada. Un guarida sujetándola, dos enfermeras intentando que soltara la carne y un doctor colocando en la basura la carne que conseguía… para luego llevarse el basurero._

–_Ella sabia que así era un aborto._

_Una voz ajena la devolvió a la realidad._

_La cruda realidad._

_Un hospital blanco como la nieve, muy limpio para ser un lugar donde se acaba la vida._

_Las baldosas reflejándola de forma defectuosa._

_Enfermeras con miradas frías, unas con miradas mas maternales que explicaban que no se preocupara._

_._

_Un tumor… un tumor… como un tumor_

_Eso escuchaba por donde fuera en ese lugar._

_No era un tumor, era un niño._

_Su niño…_

_._

_El aire empezó a faltarle, sintiéndose ahogada, las lagrimas amenazaron de nuevo por salir._

_._

–_Señorita Hiso Hinata._

_._

_Una enferma la llamó, utilizando el apellido de soltera que utilizaba Hoshi. Sus pies se movieron de forma dificultosa, como si algo la jalara para atrás._

_Escuchaba el llanto inexistente de un bebé, sintiendo como algo se movía dentro de ella._

_Imposible… se repetía… sólo tres meses, aún no podía vivir._

_Eso era, era un tumor, un feto, una acumulación de células ¡No tenia vida! ¡Eso era! ¡Era algo que aun no nacía! Un escalofrió la domino… ni nacería…_

_La llevaron a una habitación, donde debía colocarse una bata color azulino. Se desconcertó que la tela fuera diferente a la de otros hospitales este era más suave, como si fuera diseñado para que los líquidos se resbalaran._

_Un nuevo espasmo._

_La sangre del aborto debería escurrirse para que no estorbara._

_Vio con atención la habitación. Era como ir al ginecólogo, sólo que el ambiente se sentía más frío, como si alguien le gritara con la mirada que se marchara._

_Llegó el docto, un hombre ya entrado en edad, con el ceño fruncido y que le veía de mala gana._

_Hinata se estremeció levemente, esperaba que alguien cariñoso le tratase. Se recostó en la silla-camilla. Y el doctor le hablo de formación de producir el aborto. Métodos que la espantaron. ¡Tantas formas de matar a un infante y sólo una forma de que siga vio!_

– _¿Cuántas semanas tiene?_

–_Unas doce o trece semanas._

–_Estamos en una fecha adecuada para extracción._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿El doctor evitaba la palabra "aborto" para qué no se arrepintiera?_

–_Parece que el feto no esta muy desarrollado, podríamos hacerlo por succión._

– _¿Su…Succión?_

_El doctor busco en uno de los cajones de su escritorio algo, sacando un tubo algo delgado, de plástico, muy flexible._

–_Con esto, hacemos una pequeña incisión en el útero, colocamos esta manguera y luego succionamos partes del feto._

_El cuerpo de Hinata se paralizó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa._

–_Hay casos donde la cabeza no logra succionarse, es cuando abrimos un poco más la incisión y lo retiramos con una pinza._

_Un sabor repulsivo invadió su paladar, era como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Deseaba llorar ¿Cuánto le dolería eso a su bebé?_

–_También podemos colocarle esto. Mostró un tubo de color amarillento, como el aceite. Con una jeringa lo colocamos en su útero y va quemando al feto hasta que desaparezca casi en su totalidad y luego usted lo extrae de forma natural. –Un luego escalofrío, recordando a Hoshi. –También…_

–_Basta. –Rogó ella, al bode del llanto. –Sólo… Sólo extráigalo como si fuera un tumor._

_El doctor chasqueó la lengua. –Esta bien, de la forma clásica._

_._

_Hinata abrazó su vientre por ultima vez, susurrando un leve "perdóname", aunque, no sabía si le pedía disculpas a Hoshi o al bebé, o al padre del niño._

_Se coloco en la camilla, sin embargo, el doctor la detuvo y la llevo a otra habitación, que se asemejaba a una sala de cirugías. Los ojos perla se abrieron a más no dar, palideciendo. Había un recipiente listo para guardar los restos de su bebé._

.

"_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mami!"_

_Una voz en su cabeza hablaba._

.

"_¡No lo hagas, mami!"_

.

_Las lágrimas se asomaban._

_No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la camilla, y las enfermeras preparando todo. Una de ellas, talvez de su edad le vio con lastima._

– _¿Segura que deseas esto?_

_La otra enferma le regañó._

.

"_Mamá… Mamá… estoy asustado ¿Quiénes son estas personas?"_

.

_Las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control, y cuando su vientre quedo al descubierto para la extracción, lo acaricio levemente, diciendo adiós, y rogando perdón._

_Le colocaron la anestesia, como ella pidió, y vio al techo. Sin dejar de llorar, repitiendo una inaudible disculpa._

_Vio el rostro de Itachi marcado dolor y odio. _

_La mirada resignada y frustrada de Hoshi._

_Una terca mirada_

_Y por ultimo, un niño que le daba la espalda jugando con unos juguetes en una habitación sin ventanas._

.

.

_Y luego sólo vio oscuridad._

.

.

"_Te amo, mami"_.

.

.

_Abrió los ojos de golpe, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un techo de tatamis manchado por el paso del tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos, al borde del llanto ¿Ya había pasado todo? ¿Estaba en su "casa" por qué camino sin darse cuenta debido al impacto de lo ocurrido? Intentó hacer memorias, recordó unas indicaciones… no tener relaciones sexuales por unos días, sufriría dolores post abortos, algo de ansiedad… ¡Oh, también sufriría perdidas de sangre por un tiempo! _

_¿Qué le diría a Itachi?_

_Lo mejor era escapar lo antes posible antes de que él lo descubriera._

_Se incorporó en el futon, extrañándose de que no tuviera puesta una yukata para dormir, sino que con la ropa con la que había asistido al hospital; ignoró eso. Vio su vientre con algo de terror, ya no sentía nada._

_**Ya no existía nada dentro de ella.**_

_Abrió sus ojos a más no dar._

_**No había nada dentro de ella.**_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir sin control._

_**Lo que una vez existió, murió.**_

_Abrazó su vientre empezando a llorar a grito suelto. Sin importarle nada._

_**Su bebé estaba muerto. Ella lo mató.**_

_Rogó perdón, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo, un corazón destrozado. Una madre desolada._

.

_Un milagro._

_Algo se movió en su interior._

_Su mirada atónita vio al frente, concentrándose en el suave movimiento de su interior. Esa sensación era semejante a una caricia. Se preguntó si era su imaginación o era un milagro provocado por Dios. Se limpio el rostro con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos, acariciando su vientre en busca de una respuesta. Una nueva sensación. Pequeño, pero había algo dentro._

_Escuchó unos pasos en la cocina._

– _¿Despertaste, Hyuuga?_

_Hinata vio atónita a la expresión de tranquilidad de Itachi. Éste último se le acercó, con un plato de manzanas picadas, colocándolas a un lado del futon._

– _¿Itachi-kun?_

_Él no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, meditando que decir._

–_No llegabas, así que fui a buscarte._

_Enmudeció, sonriendo levemente ante el sentimiento de gratitud y alivio que la invadían._

–_No lo vuelvas a hacer. –Ordenó el Uchiha, sin verla. –No es agradable perder a tu familia tres veces._

–_Perdón…_

.

_Él iba a volver a hablar, sin embargo, se percato que las disculpas no eran para él, eran para el niño que estaba en ese delicado recipiente que era el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella abrazaba su vientre, acariciándolo, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro iluminado por el goce de saber que dentro de ella aún existía algo. De sus ojos caían delicadas gotas de agua salada, que salían de forma lenta, calida, como una caricia._

.

–_Perdóname, hijo mío…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke escuchó el relato con la máxima concentración posible, a veces, imaginaba la escena, sintiendo como algo chocaba contra su pecho, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. Un sentimiento de frustración e impotencia lo domino. ¿Por qué Itachi estuvo con ella en ese instante? Él debió estar ahí… Itachi demostraba afecto por Shinju y Hinata, pero, no era como un padre para el niño de ojos grises ni trataba ha la Hyuuga como a una pareja.

Se cruzó de brazos. Sí hubiese conocido a Hinata y a Shinju antes, bueno, quién sabe si serian tan unidos como ahora, pero dejaría de sentirse el segundo al lado de Itachi. Su hermano mayor siempre estaba antes que él. Pero con Shinju era el primero, y con Hinata, bueno, eso aún no lo sabía.

No supo porque este último pensamiento lo incomodo.

Vio a las mujeres con disimulo, evitando que notaran su presencia.

Se preguntó que abría sentido Hinata para querer abortar. La desolación, la desesperación, ver un futuro ideal arruinado por el nacimiento de un niño; esos eran los sinónimos a tener un niño siendo adolescente.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Estaba agradecido de que Hinata no lograra abortar.

.

.

Shizune empuñó sus manos, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escapar nuevamente. Admiraba a Hinata de cierto modo, ella podía ser fuerte aunque no tenía al padre de su hijo a su lado, y se conformaba con el apoyo de sus amigos. En cambio, ella… sólo pensaba estar al lado de Yamato, en tener su amor, nunca se interesó por el apoyo que sus amigos le brindaban, menos el apoyo de Tsunade y Kurenai, que paso por una situación similar. No pensó en el bienestar de su hija, sólo en su felicidad.

– ¿Fue muy duro, verdad?

Las palabras de Hinata la hicieron estremecer, sintiendo nauseas de si misma, repulsión. Los brazos de la Hyuuga la rodearon, en una invitación silenciosa a llorar y apoyarse en ella.

.

_¿Por qué fui tan dura contigo?_

.

Que cobarde había sido, que irresponsable, definitivamente era una mala madre.

.

_¿Por qué te trate así?_

.

¡Incluso la había golpeado y ella no se había quejado en lo mas mínimo!

.

_Si en el fondo yo no soy así_

_¿Por qué contigo mostraba lo peor de mí y con otros mi verdadero ser?_

.

Soltó en llanto, soltando un grito agonizante, desgarrador para cualquiera lo escuchara, pero al están hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Hinata, estos gritos desolados perdían su intensidad en gran medida.

El rostro pálido de su hija.

Su cuerpo cubierto en sangre.

Manchada de moretones y quemaduras.

Y sonriendo en paz.

Preparada para dejar este mundo.

.

_Si en el fondo…_

.

– ¡Ella no puede morir, Hinata! ¡Ella debe vivir, sólo tiene cinco años! ¡No puede morir, no puede! ¡Ni siquiera le di un regalo! ¡Ni la felicite! ¡Ni siquiera la he abrazo, Hinata! ¡Nunca la he abrazado!

–Ella estará bien, es tu hija después de todo.

.

_Yo te amo._

.

_Hija._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El líquido morado cada vez tornaba un color más oscuro, revelando la intensidad real del veneno que empezaría a matar al infante lo más rápido posible. Gota a gota aniquilaba la vida de la niña, sin piedad alguna. Aprovechando de la debilidad del pequeño cuerpo posado en la camilla.

Una sombra apareció por la ventana, manchando el suelo con las lágrimas del cielo. Sin hacer ruido alguno salto del marco de la ventana hasta llegar casi al centro de la habitación, delante de la niña. Sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercó al infante, mirando el suero tornado con color veneno. Vio el rostro pálido de la niña, su piel ya estaba pálida, seguramente fría. La muerte estaba tomándola de la mano.

–Pobre niña.

Desconectó el suero con cuidado, acariciando con suavidad el cabello castaño.

–Tu familia nunca te ha amado realmente, y ahora Tsunade ha resuelto matarte de la forma menos dolora existente.

Saco de su capucha color negra un tubo sellado, de liquido azulino, tomó la cabeza de la niña con mas cuidado del debido, logrando, sin querer, despertarla de su eterno sueño.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco, viendo todo de forma borrosa y sintiendo su cuerpo más débil de lo normal.

–Sasori creó el antídoto perfecto, lo creó para Deidara, era una mala costumbre de él envenenarse sin querer.

Un susurró la obligó a dejar de estar entre el limbo del sueño y la realidad. Buscó con la mirada perdida la procedencia de esa grave voz. Se encontró con unos guantes negros que sostenían el tubo que se acercaba a sus labios.

Mientras tomaba el líquido de forma casi automática, su mirada se alzó en busca del que la despertó.

Sin sorpresa ni extrañeza, sus ojos se encontraron con una mascara naranja con un agujero en el ojo derecho.

Él la acomodo nuevamente en la cama, mirándola, analizándola. Una mirada color carmín que la penetraba.

–Realmente, si mueres o no, no me importa. –Admitió con frialdad el hombre enmascarado. –Sólo te ayudo por el bien de Shinju.

La niña parpadeó dos veces, antes de escuchar como Hiroto gritaba desde el pasillo. Logrando sobresaltarla, mas, no se movió, sólo se incorporó en la cama, para luego ver al hombre que estaba vestido de negro. Él le miró sin interés.

–Si le dices a alguien de esto, morirás.

Ella sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Vio la puerta unos instantes, dudando si salir o no, y, al escuchar unos gritos prefirió quedarse en cama. Aún se sentía débil.

Giro en dirección al hombre, sin sorprenderse de ausencia.

.

El hombre de la mascara naranja ya no estaba, y no habían rastros de su visita.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

País de las olas.

La lluvia era un panorama común en el lugar, por lo cual, ese pequeño grupo de Ninjas de la hoja debían seguir con su misión a pesar del humor del clima. Y eso hacia Hanabi, apoyada contra e ventanal de su pequeña habitación en la posada. Una carta en su mano, que la había dejado pensativa:

"_Itachi-kun esta en Konoha, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero él viajo conmigo durante mucho tiempo"_

Bueno, ese era sólo un fragmento de la carta. Suspiró, mirando a lo lejos una carta de Konohamaru:

"_¡El jefe casi se muere de la sorpresa cuando se entero del Uchiha! ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Van a renacer el Clan Uchiha! Aunque escuche que es viudo… ¡Tengamos una cita cuando regreses!"_

Sonrió con ironía, Konohamaru no cambiaria nunca. Luego volvió a ver la carta de su hermana. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que había mucho más oculto tras la aparición de Uchiha Itachi.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Hanabi se incorporó, acercándose a la puerta mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara. Quien estaba llamándola era un joven de la niebla. Un Ninja de cabellera morada y ojos de un enigmático color ámbar.

Un sonrojo se apodero de la Hyuuga.

–Hanabi-san –Habló el joven. –La kage nos esta llamando, al parecer se vio alguien sospecho cerca del lugar.

–Sí, gracias por avisarme Koutaro.

El Ninja que respondía por el nombre de Koutaro le sonrió, provocando un sonrojo aun mas intenso en la mujer, casi comparándose con los sonrojos de su hermana mayor. Ambos se dirigieron al edificio de la Mizukage, intercambio miradas jugases cada ciertos pasos. Se habían conocido en cuanto ella y su equipo llegaron a la nación de las agua, una extraña conexión se había formado entre ambos, como si tuvieran que conocerse. O al menos eso pensaba Hanabi.

–¿Recibiste una carta de tu novio?

La Hyuuga le miró con duda, fijándose en la cara de molestia del Ninja.

–Es de un amigo, también recibí una de mi hermana mayor –Explicó.

Una sonrisa picara se formó en los labios del Ninja de la niebla, logrando un nuevo sonrojo por parte de la Hyuuga.

.

Ella no tenia idea de con quien se metía.

Pero no sería su culpa.

Aunque todos se lo dijeran.

Aunque todos estuvieran en su contra.

Aunque nadie le creyera.

.

Sólo quedaba esperar que el destino no fuera tan cruel con ella.

Y que aquel que la amaba siguiera a su lado.

Ella era fuerte.

Sobreviviría a eso.

¿Verdad?

.

.

¿Verdad que sí?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En medio del llanto de Shizune se hizo presente un sollozó mas estruendoso, el cual llamó la atención de ambas mujeres. Ambas se separaron ante la repentina presencia de Kankuro, que avisaba que los niños, menos Shinju, lloraban debido a una pequeña discusión que tuvieron. De inmediato la ayudante de Tsunade se dirigió donde los pequeños, dejando atrás a Hinata.

La Hyuuga, una vez que creyó estar sola, dio un suspiro, recargándose en el vidrio de la ventana. Nunca imaginó que le contaría su historia ha alguien, menos a alguien con quien tenia poco tacto. Sin embargo, de cierta forma se sentía liberada, ya no tenía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que la ahogaba por dentro, ahora era una estaca que no la mataba. Sonrió, se sentía tan bien contar parte de la verdad.

Dio un paso para dirigirse en dirección al resto, cuando, de la nada una mano se poso en su hombro, causándole un sobresalto, asustada volteó a ver quien había espiada su conversación con Shizune, y el mundo se destruyo bajo sus pies al reconocer a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, palideciendo de golpe; sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, como si fuera a caer. Su instinto le gritó: "¡Corre!". Pero debido a su repentino estado de asombro le impidió moverse, sólo un fuerte rubor se asomo en sus mejillas. Su secreto, que sólo pensaba revelar a Shizune, era conocido por el Uchiha.

Vio en esos ojos negros un deseo reprimido de regaño, lo cual la intimido como hacia vario tiempo. Intentó decir algo, logrando, solamente, pronunciar el nombre del hombre. En su mente se desarrollaron escenas y diálogos que podían estar algo alejadas de la realidad, bueno, no mucho, imaginarse a Uchiha Sasuke llamándola "débil" no era algo alejado de la realidad.

Pero cuánta sería su sorpresa cuando el azabache le acaricio con la palma de su mano libre, su rostro. Le vio con extrañeza, logrando sonrojar a la Hyuuga a un nivel pocas veces visto.

.

–Pensé que estarías llorando.

.

El desconcierto era descomunal en la mujer de ojos color perla ¿Uchiha Sasuke se había preocupado por ella? ¿Él había pensado que ella estaría llorando? El recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace unos meses regreso a su mente de golpe… también se había preocupado por ella cuando ella había tomado una limonada y el Uchiha creyó que era alcohol.

Sasuke soltó a la mujer y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, además, una caricia en su cabeza, causando sorpresa en la mujer.

–Eres muy fuerte, Hyuuga.

Un nuevo sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Ambos morenos intercambiaron miradas, y la mujer devolvió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

–Es un alivio… –Suspiró.

El de ojos negros se fue ante la mirada de duda de Hinata. ¿Cómo decir que se sentía agradecido por la existencia de Shinju? ¿Cómo decir qué estaba agradecido de que no abortara? Si hubiese abortado, seguramente nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Y estaba feliz de conocer a Hinata.

Gracias a ella y "esa noche"… tenía nuevamente una familia, una familia rara, pero una familia al fin y al cavo.

Los dos caminaron a la par, y cuando ya pudieron visualizar el lugar, la Hyuuga susurró unas leves palabras.

–Sasuke-kun, en el fondo eres muy bueno.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas fugaces, y se sonrieron por última vez.

.

En cuanto llegaron donde estaban todos, les extrañó mucho la escena que veían: tres niños llorando mientras los adultos trataban de tranquilizarlos, y Shinju que estaba sin expresión alguna.

Hinata se acercó a su hijo, asegurándose de que no estuviese llorando.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kankuro sonrió con nerviosismo. –Cosas de niños.

Shinju chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño mientras los otros niños lloraban ¡Hasta Taiyo! Eso lo desesperó… Dio media vuelta, ignorando casi por completo a su madre y al Uchiha. Quería estar solo. No quería verlos a la cara. Se sentía inútil, obsoleto y otra palabra que decía su madre… tendría que recordar preguntarle a alguien que era obsoleto.

Hinata lo iba a detener y preguntarle qué paso, mas, el Uchiha le detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Ella comprendió, Shinju no había tenido un momento a solas, aún no asumía lo ocurrido y debía tranquilizarse. Su hijo era el más afectado por todo eso.

Una vez que Shinju se perdió de la vista de todos, Sasuke pregunto lo ocurrido.

–Realmente no fue nada. –Aclaro Kankuro –Sólo discutieron por ver quien era amigo de Yuhiko-chan y quien no. –Abrazaba ha ambos Sabaku No, quienes aún sollozaban. –Al parecer Shinju quiere mucho a Yuhiko-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Frustrado.

Enojado.

Irritado.

…

Celoso… Oh, y para peor el dolor de cabeza no disminuía.

.

Salto unos escalones de dos en dos, ayudándose del pasamano para no caer, aunque, pensándolo bien, así quedaría hospitalizado con Yuhiko y podrían estar juntos más tiempo. Luego pensó en los Sabaku No y en Taiyo. El dolor de cabeza aumento. Yuhiko era su amiga, no debía estar con otros, ellos dos se llevaban demasiado bien, bueno, podían pasar tiempo con Tetsuya y Sarutobi, quienes eran sus mejores amigos. ¡Pero el resto no!

Se quedo quieto en medio camino, una parte donde podía sentarse y ver por la ventana antes de tomar de seguir para llegar al piso de abajo. Miro la lluvia caer, su reflejo de cierta forma mostraba intimidación, con el ceño fruncido.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Cerró un ojo, a pesar de que le dolían ambos lados de la cabeza, era como si fuera a explotar.

Sintió unos pasos casi invisibles subiendo la escalera, por lo que vio por el rabillo del ojo de quien se trataba.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó el pelinegro, acercándose un paso a él.

–Nada, me quería alejar de ese Sabaku No

.

El dolor incremento al recordar a ese niño castaño.

El Uchiha le vio con curiosidad.

– ¿Hace cuánto que te duele la cabeza?

–Desde ayer, cuando Yuhiko-kun fue internada.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, acción de la que Shinju no se percató. Una idea ya enterrada empezaba a surgir. Sí, era cierto que había planeado usarla en un par de años, pero el pequeño tenía en su cuerpo la herencia genética de dos genios: Uchiha Itachi y Hyuuga Neji. No era de sorprenderse si el ojos grises iniciaba antes, dos genios en un cuerpo… todo era posible.

– ¿Imaginaste si la herida hubiese sido tu madre?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par.

En su mente la figura de su amiga fue cambiada por la de su madre.

Rostro tan pálido como la nieve, ojos sin brillo de vida, sangre cubriéndola por completo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

.

Un poco mas, un poco mas. Eso se repetía el Uchiha, viendo con calma la expresión de dolor de Shinju.

.

–De pequeña tu madre no era muy apreciada, nunca tuvo amigos y los niños la maltrataban, como a tu amiga.

El dolor aumento aun más, a un nivel casi insoportable.

Veía a su madre de pequeña, llorando debajo de un árbol, con moretones en el cuerpo y con heridas en su minúsculo cuerpo. Eso lo irritaba mas, saber que su madre había sufrido como Yuhiko. ¿Por qué había gente mala en el mundo? Siempre había conocido a gente amable, tal vez su madre atraía a la gente buena, porque su madre era muy linda.

¿Entonces porque la gente mala se acercaba a Yuhiko? Ela también era muy linda, no tanto como su madre, pero igual era algo linda.

¿Por qué la gente buena sufría?

¿Por qué sus amigos no ayudaban?

¡Nadie ayudaba! ¡Hiroto tenia razón! ¡Sólo los mejores amigos eran necesarios, el resto no haría nada!

El dolor aumentaba.

¡¿Y que había hecho él? ¡Nada! Sólo regañaba al resto por no hacer nada, pero él tampoco había hecho algo.

De hecho, si Taiyo no hubiese insistido, no hubiese venido.

Una lágrima se le escapo, una mezcla del dolor y la pena que tenía.

.

.

– ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke tuviese un hijo verdadero?

.

.

La gota que derramo el vaso.

.

¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

¡Él era su hijo! ¡Sasuke y Shinju eran como padre e hijo!

Ellos dos, y mamá, ellos tres eran una familia, e Itachi era como el tío.

Sí, ya se lo imaginaba, otra mujer, con un niño en sus brazos, sonriéndole a Sasuke… ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no deseaba eso!

El dolor estaba haciéndolo llorar.

¡Nadie le quitaría a su familia!

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y abrió su boca para gritar del dolor. No obstante, Itachi se le adelanto al inminente grito. Lo agarró de los brazos por atrás con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tapó la boca evitando la expulsión de cualquier sonido que pudiese llamar la atención. Dejando al niño frente a la ventana, donde el cielo color negro permitía un reflejo casi perfecto.

Shinju mordió la mano del Uchiha en un intento por suprimir el grito. El dolor era insoportable, era como si su cabeza se partiera en dos. **Como si trabajara en dos cosas completamente distintas.**

Por el reflejo de la ventana vio algo que lo aterro.

Unas venas alrededor de sus ojos empezaron a sobresaltarse, como si fueran a explotar. Eso lo aterró, más que el dolor que sentía, aun más que el sentir sus ojos quemarse. Intentó soltarse del agarre, intentaba gritar, no obstante, el Uchiha ejercía más fuerza ante cada movimiento.

Su ojo derecho empezó a cambiar de color lentamente, cobrando más color hasta volverse rojo, mientras, el izquierdo palidecía hasta volverse blanco.

No se atrevió a hablar o seguir intentando ejercer fuerza.

Quedo anonado por lo que se reflejaba en el espejo.

En el ojo derecho, el cual ahora era color sangre aparecieron dos círculos, uno delgado y otro en el centro que era su pupilar. El ojo izquierdo todo lo contrario, era como si toda su mirada se concentrara en la pupila.

Itachi lo soltó, dejando que el niño cayera al suelo. ¿Insensible? ¿Cruel? No, claro que no era así, tampoco era inmaduro en hacerle eso a un niño. Sólo quería mostrarle la verdad a Shinju sin romper su palabra, y sobre todo, **ganar su perdón.**

El niño tosió dos veces, sintiendo como su cerebro aún quería explotar. Se levanto con dificultad, dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver nuevamente su reflejo.

Temiendo lo que vería a continuación.

Se afirmó en el vidrio, sintiendo el frío tacto húmedo del vidrio empañado. Viendo con timidez su reflejo.

De la nada en el ojo derecho, en el círculo delgado apareció una especie de punto negro, un aspa que se quedo quieta.

No dijo nada, no se sorprendió.

Reconoció el ojo izquierdo. Byakugan, la técnica ocular de su madre.

El derecho… el derecho lo había visto una vez antes.

¿A quien? ¿Quién lo tenia?

.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, hasta un punto donde sentía sus ojos salirse de sus orbitas.

.

–Uchiha-san…

.

.

Itachi se quedo quito, atrás de Shinju, mirándolo con seriedad.

– ¿Sabes de quien heredaste ese ojo rojo, verdad?

El pequeño no dijo nada. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar levemente. Sus ojos desorbitados, recordando cada una de las veces en que estuvo con Sasuke y con su madre… de Itachi con su madre.

–Eres el resultado de los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

Su mundo empezó a dar vueltas, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear. Su mente vagaba en un espacio infinito. El miedo lo domino de forma inexplicable. Su mayor fantasía choco con su peor pesadilla.

.

.

_Mamá mintió…_

.

.

"No sé de quien es hijo" "Shinju no tiene papá" "No necesitamos a alguien más para ser felices"

La sonrisa de su madre, cubierta de lágrimas. La primera y última vez que pregunto por su padre. Su madre sonriéndole y diciéndole: "Sólo nos necesitamos el uno al otro".

.

Era mentira.

Su madre siempre le mintió

Si tenía un padre.

Pero... ¿Quién?

.

.

**Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha…**

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Uchiha Itachi**

.

.

Su mundo parecía, hasta ahora, una bella ilusión que se destrozaba ante los razonamientos de su mente.

Estaba perturbado.

Vio a Uchiha Itachi a su espalda, por el reflejo de la ventana. Algo indeciso, talvez asustado, giró para ver de frente al hombre, encontrándose con dos penetrantes ojos rojos.

–No puedo usar el sharingan, ya no, sólo activarlo, pero es como un disfraz.

Shinju vaciló, intentando ordenar su mente, pero no lo lograba.

Sólo se percataba de sucesos que delataban la clara complicidad del Uchiha en todo esto.

– ¿Eres…? ¿Eres mi padre?

.

.

El silencio que se formo en la habitación fue quebrado por un rayo.

La luz los bañó por escasos segundos.

.

.

Itachi cerró los ojos, durante leves instantes, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al niño. Le vio con sus penetrantes ojos color carmín, luego desvió la vista, mirando la lluvia caer.

–No puedo decírtelo.

– ¡¿Por qué? –Le vio con el ceño fruncido, al borde del llanto. – ¡Mamá mintió! ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Tengo un padre! ¡Quiero saber quién es mi padre!

El sollozó se hizo presente. Era demasiada información para él: Tener un padre, la mentira de mamá, ser un Uchiha y la técnica ocular de sus ojos. ¿Todo eso significaba que la historia de su madre era mentira? ¿Nunca estuvo borracha ni se acostó con cualquiera? Una mentira… una cruel mentira…

–Eres hijo de uno de los Ninjas más poderosos de Konoha. –Itachi se apoyó en el respaldo de la escalera, cruzándose de brazos viendo el desconcierto del pequeño. –Tan poderoso que incluso niños de tu edad saben su nombre.

Shinju enmudeció, aún no comprendía bien lo que pasaba. ¿Su madre mintió? ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos, la vista aún le quemaba por dentro. ¿Por qué estaban viajando todos estos años? ¿Escapaban de un aborto forzado o de…? Vio a Itachi, él siempre estuvo al lado de ellos, sin embargo, siempre desde las sombras.

–No puedo decirte quien es tu padre. –Hizo una pausa, suspiró profundamente, con melancolía. –Le prometí a mi esposa, Hoshi, que cuidaría de Hinata, y que haría lo que ella quisiera. El deseo de tu madre es que nadie supiera de quien eres hijos.

Shinju enmudeció, aún no entendía exactamente por qué se le ocultaba quien era su padre, sólo comprendía que su madre le había mentido, durante años... E Itachi era cómplice en el secreto, él sabia quien era su padre y no decía nada, mejor dicho, no podía…

Ahora que pensaba. ¿Cómo fue que conoció al Uchiha? Un día se apareció, cuando su madre estaba trabajando por algo de dinero, él apareció en el parque donde jugaba… y después, fueron muchas visitas, y siempre lo hacia prometer no cantarle nada a su madre. Y él, como si fuera un juego, aceptaba el secreto.

Nuevamente vio al Uchiha de cabellera negra. Si, él siempre los cuido, no sólo eso, lo educó y enseñó cosas que su madre no se atrevería. Itachi Uchiha le enseñó sobre el aborto, sobre lo que hace el alcohol y le explicó que su madre podría llorar si preguntaba por su padre.

Si, le enseñó todo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin ocultar su sorpresa. En su mente el rompecabezas se estaba armando.

¡Claro! No era que Itachi no quisiera contarle la verdad, es que no podía, una promesa era una promesa… No podía decirle directamente la verdad, sin embargo…

–No podías decirme la verdad, pero si podías…

Su voz se quebró, anonado por la revelación que ocurría ante sus ojos.

–Hacer que descubrieras la verdad por ti mismo.

Shinju vio su reflejo en la ventana, la lluvia empezaba a calmarse, y sus ojos volvían a su color original, causándolo un leve malestar comparado con el dolor de antes. En ese punto de las revelaciones, la voz del adulto sonaba como un lejano susurro.

–Ya sabes que eres un Uchiha, es tu decisión si querer saber quien es tu padre o no.

No esperaba que algún día tuviera que tomar esa decisión. Si bien, siempre había dicho que no necesitaba un padre, realmente quería tenerlo, y había tomado a Sasuke como su propio padre. No obstante, ahora podía conocer a su verdadero padre. La elección estaba dividida en dos.

.

.

Itachi.

Sasuke.

.

.

¿Cuál de los dos?

Uno lo sabia todo, el otro nada.

.

Preguntarle a su madre estaba descartado, si se atrevía a preguntar, a hacer cara a la incógnita, se irían lejos de Konoha.

El cielo dejo ver un rayo de luz, que no alumbraba ningún lugar especifico, aun así, tal señal logro sacarle una sonrisa al niño.

Cuando nuestros mas profundos deseos están a nuestro alcance, muchas veces dudamos si alcanzar nuestros sueños. Sonreír, la oportunidad puede ser una en un millón ¿Por qué dudar? Si es lo que queremos, hay que tomarlos.

.

–Miren, Dattebayo, el sol apareció.

.

Shinju vio en dirección a las escaleras, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con tres personas a la vez.

De la escalera del piso de arriba, Tsunade bajaba con una mirada melancólica, de culpabilidad, sus ojos se clavaron en ese rayo de sol, y por sus parpados se perdió una fina gota de melancolía escondida.

Del piso de abajo, Uzumaki Naturo y Sabaku no Gaara subían, El primero con una expresión a resignación y arrepentimiento, como si hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida y a la vez, había hecho lo correcto, por otro lado, el Kazekage de Sunagure se veía con una seriedad que pocas veces los seremos humanos logramos tener, una mirada que haría retroceder a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Dos caminos ante una misma adversidad.

Retroceder o avanzar.

.

El Uzumaki, al verlos empezó a hablar, fingiendo una sonrisa que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Shinju lo vio, preguntándose que pasaría, sonrió, el Uzumaki sonreía aunque seguir adelante costase.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Veía el café sin muchas ganas de beberlo, ya estaba frío debido a la temperatura del lugar. Suspiró, viendo la melancolía del lugar, muy diferente a como estaban todos ante la aparición de Hinata o Itachi. ¿Qué los diferenciaba? ¿Qué lograba hacer que una persona fuera menos querida que otra? El apoyo que recibían.

Claro, Hinata tenia el apoyo de sus amigos y de su familia. Itachi era reconocido como un héroe.

En cambio, Yuhiko no era nada. Era como un ángel que llego a la tierra por accidente, que intentaba expandir sus alas para sonreír… y ella, su propia madre, le arrancaba las alas como si la sangre que fluía por ellas no fuera nada.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo, Yamato. Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de Shizune. Si no fuera por Yuhiko, tampoco estaría Yamato. Aun así… la culpo cientos de veces, le contagio sus peores miedos y temores. La trato como un objeto, como una pelota anti estrés.

No es que la odiara, es que tenía miedo de amarla.

Miedo de amar a quien lastimó.

Vio en dirección a la Hyuuga, ella estaba junto al Uchiha. Si bien, no tenían nada en común a simple vista, en el fondo eran parecidos. La calma y la tormenta.

Sonrió, estaba tan celosa de Hinata, ella era tan feliz con su hijo, sin odiarlo, sin despreciarlo, esa felicidad que pocas veces se logra… Ella lo logro.

.

Escuchó los pasos en dirección por donde se había ido Tsunade, sorprendiéndose por el regreso de la mujer en compañía del nuevo Hokage y el Kazekage, sin contar con Itachi y Shinju.

Se incorporó casi al instante, dispuesta ha agradecer la aparición de los Kages, pero, al ver las expresiones de cada uno, silencio. Una corriente eléctrica la sacudió casi por completo. Tenía miedo.

.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

.

Naruto dio paso al frente, ante la mirada atónita y confusa de los que ya se encontraban en escena. Vaciló unos instantes, para luego, buscar entre su ropa unos papeles y un lápiz en su bolsillo.

.

–Tenzô Yamato, Tenzô Shizune… –Su voz sonó casi mecánica, automática, como un discurso planificado de hace meses. –Se les solicita que firmen estos papeles…

Enmudeció unos momentos, mientras la mirada de la mujer se dirigió de los papeles a Naruto, y luego a Gaara. Su instinto reacciono por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

–Para que den en adopción a Tenzô Yuhiko… que será adoptada automáticamente por Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagure.

.

EL mundo dejo de girar en ese lugar, los presentes intercambiaron miradas se asombros, mientras Eiji preguntaba que era adoptar.

La reacción de Shizune era algo digno de apreciar, su rostro era el relejo mismo del desconcierto. Sintiendo un fuego en su interior que le rogaba soltar un grito que se escuchara por toda la aldea.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con que derecho pides que haga eso? ¡No pienso firmar ese papel! ¡No le entregare a mi hija!

Gaara tomo el habla, silenciando a la mujer sin el mayor esfuerzo.

– ¿Con que derecho puedes llamar a Yuhiko "tu hija"? Nunca le has mostrado aprecio, jamás te has preocupado por ella realmente. La dejabas sola día y noche, la alimentabas lo justo y necesario. Como si Yuhiko fuera un perro.

De los labios de Shizune se escapo un gruñido, dispuesta a decir algo en su ofensa. Sin embargo, antes de que una guerra estallara; Yamato se levanto de su asiento.

El sonido de sus zapatos fue lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo, después, el sonido de los papeles, una ojeada rápida, luego el sonido del lápiz dejando una rápida, pero elegante firma. Yamato le entrego los papeles a Naruto.

Todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Shizune, quien no dudo un segundo en reclamarle antes de que su marido volviera a sentarse.

– ¡Yamato! ¡¿Pero que haces? ¡¿Piensas entregar a Yuhiko así como así, como si nada? ¡¿Acaso no la amas?

–Por eso mismo… –Habló el Ninja de elemento madera. –Porque la amo, la daré en adopción.

– ¡¿Por qué? ¡Es nuestra hija, como sus padres debemos estar con ella!

Yamato dio media vuelta, dándole la cara a su mujer, su rostro bañado en lágrimas delataba el sufrimiento que tenia por darla en adopción. Ya no llegaría a casa y saludaría a su niña. Ya no la vería crecer, no podría llevarla a su primer día en la academia, no podría enseñarle a usar adecuadamente el elemento madera. No podría consolarla cuando se enamorara por primera vez, no la vería madurar.

El dolor más grande de un padre, es no ver a su hijo crecer y… que lo nieguen como padre.

Vio a su mujer con unos profundos ojos negros que mostraban un vacío lleno de soledad. La abrazó, acercándola a él lo más posible.

–No merecemos cuidarla… aún no podemos ser buenos padres, ni para Yuhiko, ni para nadie… –Se separó un poco, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. –Pero podemos darle una buena vida, Gaara-sama es un buen hombre, y tiene un hijo de la misma edad de Yuhiko, ella estará bien, será feliz.

La mujer de cabello negro sollozaba en negación.

Separarse de un hijo es como es como arrancarte parte de ti, porque un hijo eres tú y tú eres tu hijo, dos partes de un mismo ser.

–Démosle un último regalo de cumpleaños…

Shizune empujó a Yamato con suavidad, tomando los papeles y el lápiz con desdén, la firma la hizo con sumo cuidado, sobre una mesa que había en el lugar, con las manos temblándoles, mientras el papel se arruinaba por las lágrimas derramadas.

Detrás de Naruto, Tsunade se mordía el labio inferior, calculando en su mente que la niña ya estaría muerta para ese instante. Y el deseo de felicidad quedaría en el olvido para la pequeña niña.

Hinata sollozaba levemente, abrazando a Shinju, podía sentir el dolor de Shizune, era normal, el sólo imaginarse en la situación de ella era algo indescriptible para su corazón. Empezar a valorar a alguien y perderlo de forma abrupta, y para colmo, que esa persona sea tu hijo. Se aferró más a Shinju, quien de inmediato la abrazó al sentir su necesidad.

La mujer de cabello negro se quedo quieta al ver el papel firmado, tantas hojas, no se creía que realmente estaba dando de adopción a su hija, talvez debió leer muy bien el documento, para asumir que lo que ocurría era real. La mano de Naruto colocando el sello oficial del Hokage la despertó a la realidad.

Intentó recordar algo, lo que fuese, un lindo recuerdo de su hija.

¿Cuándo la había visto sonreír? Sólo con sus amigos.

¿Alguna vez la abrazó? No, jamás lo hizo, lo más cercano fue tomarla de la mano para recibir a Yamato en sus misiones. Ocultando la verdadera situación entre las dos.

El documento se le escapo de su vista siendo entregado a Gaara.

En medio de esa escena, Shinju vio a su madre.

– ¿Yuhiko-kun ya no vivirá en Konoha?

Su madre le sonrió levemente, acariciando su cabello. –No, ahora vivirá con Gaara-sama y Eiji, en Suna.

–Pero aún será tu amiga. –Intervino Sasuke antes de que el niño pudiera asimilar la información.

.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin hacer ruido, dejando al descubierto a la niña que no oculto su desconcierto ante la cantidad de gente presente. En un parpadeo sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer de cabello como la luz, sonriéndole con amabilidad ante la cara de espanto de la mayor.

Al ver a su hija, Shizune deseó abrazarla, acariciarla y decirle perdón por todas las cosas que le hizo, rogarle que la personara y repetirle que la amaba, que ahora se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, en el momento exacto cuando iba a dar un paso, Sabaku no Gaara se acercó a la niña, inclinándose para acariciarle el cabello de forma paternal.

–Yuhiko, te llevare a casa.

La niña parpadeo dos veces, señal de su desconcierto. Vio a sus padres, quienes estaban llorando; su padre le dio la espalda, evitando verla, y su madre, su madre sólo lloraba.

Shizune dio un paso al frente, sonriéndole.

La niña abrió la boca formando un O perfecta ¡sonriéndole a ella! ¡Su madre le estaba sonriendo por primera vez! La emoción fue instantánea. Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la niña. Sonrisa que se desvaneció ante las palabras de su madre.

–Ahora eres hija de Gaara-sama, él y Eiji son tu familia ahora, nosotros no.

La mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir esas palabras. Sintiendo en su corazón una leve opresión, leve, pero fatal que le impedía respirar con claridad, llenando su corazón de aire que salía liberado como un suspiro de angustia. Sus ojos le ardían, deseaban gritar, suplicar y rogar que no se la llevaran de su lado.

La niña volvió a parpadear dos veces, para luego hablar de forma fluida y calmada.

–De acuerdo.

Aquella afirmación tan simple, logo desconcertar a todos los que comprendían la profundidad de la situación. ¿Una respuesta tan directa? ¿Afirmación? Lo normal era hacer preguntas, desconcertarse, llorar y preguntar si ya no la querían.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a Tsunade.

– ¿Puede irse del hospital?

La mujer vaciló. –Tiene quemaduras debido a los explosivos, aunque no era nada serio realmente, la hemos curado casi por completo y pensábamos darle de alta mañana a primera hora.

–Entonces nos iremos en este instante.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Shinju corrió para colocarse entre su amiga y el Kazekage. Colocándose de brazos extendidos. Con el ceño fruncido, y con la mandíbula tensa. Claras señales de disgusto. Hinata al instante quiso intervenir, sin embargo, Sasuke le detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

– ¡Kazekage-sama no se puede llevar a Yuhiko-kun! ¡Ella es feliz aquí!

El Sabaku No se quedo mirándolo, algo desconcertado para luego sonreír levemente, sonrisa que duro un segundo. Era evidente que ese niño de ojos grises era el sobrino de Neji Hyuuga, algo en su postura le era semejante.

–Si se queda aquí posiblemente sufrirá aun más.

Kankuro de inmediato se golpeó la cara con la mano, no podía creer el poco tacto de su hermano menor. Bueno, eso explicaba porque Eiji no era tan inocente como los niños de su edad.

El ambiente se volvió aun más tenso y el niño se movió ni un centímetro. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, ambos deseaban el bien de la misma persona, pero era evidente que no de la misma forma. Fue en ese instante, en medio de la guerra de miradas, que la pequeña abrazo a su amigo por la espalda.

–Arigatou, Shinju-kun, demo (pero)… yo quiero ir.

El niño de ojos grises se separo de ella, mirándola. Ella sonreía, se veía feliz ¿entendía lo que estaba pasando? Ya no se verían… los amigos que se dejan atrás, no regresan, ya no son amigos y cuando los vuelves a ver son extraños; se vuelven la sombra de lo que eran. Frunció el ceño aun más, indicando su molestia.

Yuhiko sonrió, y se acercó a su nuevo "padre", tomándolo de la mano. Todo ante la mirada atónita de Shizune, quien no dejaba de desbordarse de emociones que se consumían en su interior sin ser capaces de salir a flote. Su niña se iba, por voluntad propia…

Por eso mismo, fue una sorpresa para muchos que él se atreviera a hablar. No lo esperaban, ya que, por una u otra razón, siempre estaba al margen de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– ¿Nos odias?

El mundo se detuvo en esa escena, nadie esperaba que Yamato fuera a decir palabra alguna. Ante los temas de su hogar, ante los rumores de su esposa e hija, nunca opinaba. Por eso mismo, la expresión que tenia su hija: sin más emociones que curiosidad, lograba desgarrarlo hasta un nivel que hasta el más retardado del grupo comprendía.

– ¿Ya no nos amas?

Dio un paso hasta ella, deteniéndose en el instante preciso en que sus ojos negros chocaron.

–Podemos intentar ser una familia de nuevo… ¿Qué tal si arreglamos tu cuarto? ¿Y si preparamos tu plato favorito más a menudo? Podríamos pasar más días en familia, por lo general estas en el parque o te encierras en tu habitación ¿Porque no salimos los tres juntos los domingos? Seria lindo…

Un nudo se produjo en la garganta del hombre, costándole respirar, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil producto del miedo.

–No te vallas… hija, te amamos…

Las lágrimas se apoderaron del hombre, saliendo sin control alguno. Su mujer, quien se había mantenido impactada viendo la escena, se acercó a él, abrazándolo. Ambos compartían el mismo dolor y los presentes eran contagiados de ese sentimiento de soledad que los ahogaba por dentro.

La niña, sin comprender la razón de aquellas lágrimas, optó por soltar la mano del Sabaku No, éste no se negó, pues sabía que debían despedirse apropiadamente. Ella se acercó a su familia, los que fueron su familia en otro tiempo, extendió sus manos, pidiendo un abrazo.

Fue un abrazo que nadie olvidaría, los tres abrazándose en un mar de lagrimas de dolor y amor.

O al menos por parte de ellos dos.

Yuhiko no tenia expresión en su rostro, tampoco sentía tristeza en su corazón.

¿Por qué lloraría por no estar en ese lugar?

Si nunca fue parte de esa familia.

.

La niña vio a Shinju. Si… ahora que recordaba tenía que contarle sobre el nombre de su padre.

Abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa ¿No lo recordaba? Era extraño. Intento hacer memoria.

.

.

.

_Uno…Dos…Tres hojas._

_Se detuvo de golpe al apreciar como una cuarta hoja caía del árbol. Los desnudos árboles le daban la bienvenida al cementerio cívico de Konoha. Que quedaba a un lado del cementerio Ninja. Entró acompañada de una leve brisa. El cementerio era notoriamente más pequeño que el de los ninjas, con tumbas mas pequeñas y uno que otro árbol y arbusto decorando el lugar. No era por preferencia, sino por justicia. Los Ninjas tenían tumbas gigantes y de buen material y gran espacio._

_Camino de forma torpe hasta llegar al final del cementerio._

_Sonrió a la tumba, su abuelita estaba durmiendo en esa tumba decorado sólo por unas flores casi marchitas. Le habló un rato a la tumba, sonriéndole y riéndose ante un recuerdo. También comentaba que no sabia de Taiyo, lo cual la deprimía._

_Pasaron las horas sin gran novedad… hasta que el atardecer se acercaba._

–_Madre ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_

_Esa voz…_

_Sus oídos se agudizaron, esa voz la conocía, tan maternal, tan caída, pero tan llena de tristeza y resignación. De cierto modo se recordó de ella misma._

–_Ya llevamos unos meses aquí. Tengo miedo… Sasuke y Shinju cada día son más cercanos._

_Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, ocultándose al visualizar a la mujer de cabellera azulina. De inmediato la reconocía. Hyuuga Hinata, madre de su amigo Shinju. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no reconocerla si siempre la comparaban con esa mujer! Después de unos segundos se percato de las lágrimas que adornaban el rostro de la Hyuuga ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba?_

–_Mamá… ¿Qué deberé hacer si Shinju despierta su técnica ocular? Ya no podríamos escapar… el mundo entero lo reconocerá como un…_

_No pudo terminar la frase._

_La mujer se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la tumba. Era evidente que estaba aguantando el llanto, seguramente no atraer la atención de otros visitantes en el recinto. Su cuerpo temblaba por la angustia y desesperación._

_Ante los ojos infantiles de la niña… la madre de su amigo estaba revelando una gran verdad._

– _¿Qué le digo a todos? ¿Qué le digo a Shinju cuando pregunte? ¿Qué le digo a Naruto, Kiba y Shino? ¿Qué le digo…? ¿Qué le digo a Sasuke-kun…?_

_Los ojos negros se abrieron ante la sorpresa ¿Qué tenia que ver Sasuke-sama con todo lo que ocurría? Si bien, era conciente que el Uchiha y Shinju se llevaban bien, no influiría mucho quien fuera el padre de su amigo ¿o si? ¿Quién podría ser como par que la Hyuuga estuviera tan asustada?_

– _¿Cómo le digo a Shinju que su padre…?_

_Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par. Repitiendo en su mente el nombre de la persona que era el padre de su amigo._

_Dio media vuelta, en completo silencio para irse del lugar._

_Las hojas de los árboles seguían cayendo._

_Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro…_

_No diría nada_

_Cinco… Seis… Siete… Ocho…_

_Era un secreto de la madre de Shinju, no suyo._

_Nueve… Diez…_

_Pero puede que algún día se lo dijera a Shinju… si, se lo diría algún día._

_¡Once!_

.

.

.

Era extraño… no recordaba el nombre del padre de Shinju ¿Talvez ese sujeto de la mascara naranja y un sólo ojo había hecho algo? Hmm… realmente no sabía. Talvez, simplemente se le olvido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¿Prometes cuidarte y obedecer a Itachi-kun en casi todo?

– Si, mami.

– ¿Casi?

Itachi suspiró. El ambiente que se sentía en la mansión era algo deprimente comparado con el resto de los días. Sasuke y Hinata se irían a una misión de dos meses, podrían pasar muchas cosas durante ese viaje... cosas para mejor, tanto para ellos dos, como para Shinju.

Dos meses, tiempo suficiente para enseñarle a Shinju un poco sobre su origen como Uchiha, aunque el pequeño vivía con ellos hace meses, desconocía el origen del Clan Uchiha, las técnicas, el mismo Sharingan le resultaba casi desconocido. Tendrían mucho camino por delante.

Hinata termino de abrazar a Shinju, después de casi diez minutos despidiéndose, el niño ya estaba hostigado, le gustaba el amor de su madre, pero nunca la había visto tan afanada en una despedida. Delante de madre e hijo, estaba Sasuke, esperando su turno para despedirse del niño, y cuando pareció que al fin habían terminado, el niño volvió a abrazar a su madre. Provocando que una vena se asomara en la mejilla del Uchiha.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

–Es normal. –Dijo Itachi. –No se verán por dos meses, a la edad de Shinju los recuerdos son muy cortos, asíque puede afectarle.

–Cuando estaba conmigo no cambio.

Itachi soltó un suspiro, era notorio que su hermano no se había dado cuenta que el niño mostraba más seguridad y un poco mas sensible con su madre cerca, era normal. Para un niño su madre es tan grande como Dios.

Sasuke se acercó al niño, revolviéndole el cabello.

–Protege la casa.

–Si, Uchiha-san, con mi vida.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, esa frase ¿Shinju la había sacado de alguna parte? Seguramente de un cuento de Ninjas.

Hinata, quien estaba con ellos dos, sonrió a su hijo.

– ¿Estas triste?

–No mucho, se que regresaran.

En modo burla, el azabache mayor habló.

– ¿Entonces porque cuando se fue tu amiga casi te pones a llorar?

Shinju pestañó dos veces, confundido.

–_Prometo volver, en tu cumpleaños Shinju-kun._

Su rostro se oscureció, una mezcla de tristeza e ira lo invadió. Yuhiko se fue sin mirar atrás, como si todo lo que hubiese pasado fuese una pesadilla y el futuro era la realidad. Eso le dolió, y ha Taiyo también, el niño gato se fue del lugar sin decir nada más que un "Gracias".

Era como si todos los secretos terminaran junto esa escena.

Ahora sólo quedaba ser felices con la verdad.

Vio a su madre, y luego al Uchiha, que esperaban una respuesta. Y, con completa inocencia, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente, desvió la mirada a una esquina apartada.

–Es que… me gustaba Yuhiko-kun.

Dichas estas palabras, el sonrojo aumento a un nivel semejante al de Hinata cuando era una adolescente de trece y dieciséis años. Cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

Mientras, los tres adultos quedaron enmudecidos. Hinata se quedo de piedra con la sonrisa que tenia, y Sasuke no pudo evitar poner una cara de incredibilidad ante lo que había escuchado. Itachi… Itachi sólo sonrió débilmente, satisfecho. ¿Shinju había sacado el lado romántico de su madre?

– ¡¿Te gustaba?

– ¡¿Si quiera sabes que es gustar?

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke reaccionaron de forma exagerada. Mientras interrogaban al pequeño con una serie de preguntas repetitivas. Itachi los tranquilizo, acordándoles de la misión. Ambos morenos se tranquilizaron un momento, tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose nuevamente.

Al estar afuera ambos se quedaron mudos hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea.

-¿Es normal que a su edad le guste alguien?

–A esa edad me gustaba Naruto-kun…

Sasuke le vio con el ceño fruncido, sin razón aparente. Sólo le molestaba recordar el Fan-Girls de la Hyuuga.

–Entonces esperemos que Shinju no se parezca tanto a ti.

La mujer se sorprendió. – ¿Por qué?

–Porque entonces pasara más de diez años enamorado sólo para que lo rechacen.

Hinata hizo un puchero, pero sabía que el Uchiha tenía razón.

–Bueno, no todos tenemos tanta suerte en el amor como tú, Sasuke-kun.

El hombre le vio extrañado, luego se dio cuenta del por qué de ese comentario. Durante años, algunas mujeres de la aldea inventaban que habían pasado una "noche de pasión" con él, y, sinceramente, no le importaba. Que ellas hablaran lo que quieran, no le afectaba en nada esos comentarios. Sin embargo, al ver a la mujer levemente molesta, sintió la necesidad de aclararle que no era así. ¿Por qué ella? No lo sabía, talvez porque ella era su única amiga, después de Sakura.

–Nunca he estado con una mujer.

.

Después de esa última frase. Ninguno dijo nada.

Sasuke se preguntaba sí había dicho algo malo.

Hinata…. ¿Quién sabría en que pensaba?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La puerta se cerró con llave, cerraron las ventanas y las cortinas, y revisaron la mansión por si Taiyo había entrado. Cerraron las ventanas, porsiacaso alguien se acercaba. Con la luz apagada, los dos se dirigieron al Dojo de la mansión, y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Quieres saber sobre tu padre?

–Hai (Si)

Itachi sonrió de forma misteriosa, provocando nervios en el niño.

–Entonces, primero debes saber sobre la creación de Konoha y el Clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

La verdad…

¿Saldría a la luz pronto?

¿O debería pasar un poco más de tiempo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y Al fin tenemos el esperado capitulo 22!

¡¿Cuántas noches no me desvele escribiendo aunque sea una frase? ¡¿Cuántas amenazas me llegaron por no actualizar?

¡Damas y caballeros (aunque sean pocos hombres) al fin actualice!

¡No saben lo feliz que soy! ¡Por el colegio no he podido escribir (colegio, preuniversitario, tareas, ensayos de PSU, etc…)

Sin embargo, como me tarde un mundo en actualizar xD no creo que quieran esperar otros dos días para que les conteste los RRs ¿O si?

.

Ahora algo importante… en el próximo capitulo… habrá una violación… y soy muy conciente que mas de una persona que lee el fic sufrió de violación y/o acoso sexual… y no quiero abrir viejas heridas en ustedes… asíque are algo que me costara ir a los Malos Fanfic... otra vez…. Pondré: **-O-O-O-O-Escena ****Violación****-O-O-O-O- **Lo are para que no tengan que leerlo y no se salten algo de más.

Pero les aviso que no será lemon explicito, sino los pensamientos de la mujer en ese momento.

PD: NO ES SASUHINA-VIOLACION -.-!

.

Bueno… les dire unas cosas antes de terminar:

0- **EL FIC NO ESTA CANCELADO, NI PAUSADO**, NI FUE DENUNCIADO. Sólo que la autora ya no tiene mucho tiempo T-T

1- ¡Felicidades a **Miree** que es madre! ¡Wow cuantas felicidades te deseo! ¡Y que cuides bien a tu bebé!

PD: ¿no han notado que muchas mujeres que leen el fic se quedan embarazadas?

2- Estimados** lectores**, hace un tiempo que no puedo actualizar, pero al leer los RRs me di cuenta que la mayoría de ustedes malinterpreto todos mis esfuerzos… creo que se los dije desde el principio: Los OCs son importantes… si me dedique a Hoshi y Jaku, es porque serian importantes en el futuro. Si me concentre en Yuhiko era para ocurrieran esas cosas en este cap!

Realmente al leer esos RRs mas de una vez pensé: "No! No seguiré el fic! ¿Ni siquiera piensan que estoy planeando algo?" luego entro en razón y continuo escribiendo.

Por favor, dejen de criticar eso de que mucho protagonismo a los OCs porque sin ellos nos perderíamos de varias cosas para descubrir quien es el padre ¿verdad? n.n

3- Por si no se habían dado cuenta Shinju es nombre femenino y Yuhiko nombre masculino xDDD! Solo quería decirlo! No me había dado cuenta xD!

4- **MarianaaDe'Uchihaa **no quiero ser mala… ¿Pero me harías el favor de nunca mas leer los RRs de otras personas? Por favor, comprendo que seas católica (yo también lo soy) y que te guste ayudar, pero fue de pésima educación leer los RRs ajenos. Veras, eres nueva por eso talvez no lo entiendas, pero para muchos, dejar RR es como escribir en un diario de vida. Cuentan sus pesares y sus alegrías, sus sueños y su dolor. PERO, aunque este publicado su RRs, no significa que puedas leerlo. No puedes cruzar la frontera sin el consentimiento del país, y tu no tienes ese consentimiento por parte de los demás u.u te ruego que por favor… no sigas leyendo RRs ajenos… ya te diste cuenta que mucha gente aquí sufre… pero ellos NO te eligieron a ti para contar sus cosas, sino a mi… no es por presumir, pero creo que si les genero confianza, mínimo hay que darles privacidad. Lo que has hecho fue como escuchar una conversación a escondidas. Te lo suplico, no lo hagas nunca más.


	23. Juzgando a quienes queremos

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 22*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Juzgando a quienes queremos"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_No recordaba con detalles que fue lo que ocurrió esa tarde_

_Había jugado en un parque a las afueras de una aldea de la nación del agua, recordaba que había conoció algunos niños y a los pocos minutos eran amigos._

_Y recordaba haber escuchado, por primera vez en su corta vida de tres años, la palabra… la palabra __**"tabú"**__ de su madre… "Papá"._

_A la mañana siguiente, mientras su madre ocultaba las cosas del campamento, la veía fijamente esperando el momento en el cual preguntar su gran incógnita._

_._

"_Todos los niños tienen un padre"_

_._

_Eso fue lo que le dijeron._

_._

"_Los padres son adultos hombres que ayudan a las mamás a cuidarnos"_

_._

_Sonaba bien._

_._

"_¡Ellos te dan dinero y te permiten tener aventuras! No como las madres que se preocupan mucho, pero tambien te quieren mucho, mucho,."_

.

_Con su madre viajaban mucho, era divertido, pero se preguntaba sí era más divertido con un padre._

_Por esos comentarios, y esos pensamientos, al estar camino al parque, donde su madre lo dejaría para ir a un trabajo de medio tiempo, se atrevió a apretar su mano, mirándola con sus grandes ojos grises._

_._

–_Mami ¿Dónde esta papá?_

_De forma súbita su madre se detuvo, perdiendo las fuerzas de su cuerpo y soltándole la mano. Shinju avanzo unos pasos antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a su madre, sorprendiéndole del estado de su madre. Su piel estaba tan blanca que parecía nieve, sus labios de la nada se tornaron blancos, lo cual le espanto. Nunca había visto a su madre en tales condiciones, unas ojeras que nunca había notado aparecieron bajo los ojos de ella. Era la encarnación del espanto._

– _¿Na-nani? (¿Qué?)_

_El niño enmudeció, sin entender la reacción de su madre, sin poder creer que una expresión así podría existir._

–_Ayer en el parque a todos los fueron a buscar sus padres ¿Dónde esta mi papá? ¿Por qué no esta con nosotros?_

_._

_Era un niño, no estaba preparado para lo que paso a continuación._

_El ver a su madre dejando caer un liquido transparente de sus ojos, el verla caer de rodillas al suelo, el oírla soltar al cielo un grito desgarrador._

_No soporto esa imagen; su madre era tan poderosa como Dios, o eso creía… y verla así, tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan frágil… como una niña. Una niña indefensa que no podría protegerlo del mundo._

_Dio media vuelta y escapó, corriendo a toda velocidad e ignorando el grito de su madre que pronuncia su nombre repetidas veces. La escucho levantarse y correr, atrapándolo a los pocos metros y cociéndolo en brazos. Los ojos grises se toparon con las dos lunas, relajándolo como si fuera un somnífero, se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, aún se veía como antes, pero al menos había recuperado la calma._

_O lo intentaba._

_Por eso mismo ignoró que su madre temblaba del terror._

_._

_No quería jugar con el resto de los niños. Su mente aún estaba confusa por lo que había pasado horas antes: el rostro de terror de su madre._

_Vio al cielo sin mucho interes, el clima de ese lugar era muy distinto al lugar donde estaban hace una semana, muy diferente al desierto. Le gustaba viajar, a veces se cansaba y su madre debía cargarlo, sin embargo, lo mejor era caminar y ensuciarse, para tener un delicioso baño. Su madre siempre conseguía posada, era raro que no encontrara, todos confiaban en ella por su mirada: una mirada calida y que te hace sentir especial._

_Sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en lo ocurrido. ¿Quién era su padre? Debía ser alguien muy, muy pero requete muy malo para que su madre reaccionara así. Talvez un ladrón, o esa malvada serpiente llamada Orochi-chan que aparecía en las historias de terror que le contaba su madre cuando no quería comerse sus vegetales. ¿Entonces era hijo de una persona mala? ¡Wow! ¡Que descubrimiento! Pero… si había nacido de alguien malo entonces ¿Él era un superhéroe? ¿Cómo súper-ninja y el Ninja-araña? ¿Cómo en esas historias donde el malo es pariente de uno y por eso tú eres el héroe y debes derrotarlo?_

_Luego recibió su dosis de realidad, evidentemente eso no era posible ¿Por qué su madre se enamoraría de una persona mala? Su madre debió estar enamorada de una persona muy buena._

_Salto del tronco caído en el que estaba sentado y caminó en dirección al campamento, mínimo para dormir una siesta en la cueva que utilizaban para protegerse de la lluvia mientras permanecían en ese lugar, o al menso hasta que alguien les ofreciera refugio._

_Saltó y corrió en dirección al bosque, esquivando a la gente como si se tratase de un juego._

_Al llegar al lugar se aseguro de que fuera el lugar, pero era evidente que si, un tronco tenia un corazón con las marcas H + S. Su madre colocaba esa marca en el lugar que acampaban , siempre. Por "Hinata y Shinju", una marca muy linda rodeada de un corazón._

_Entró a la cueva para dormir un rato, cuando sintió una presencia. Si, esa extraña sensación de que algo esta en la oscuridad y que te espera. Sin embargo, Shinju no tuvo miedo, sino curiosidad, por lo que entro un poco más a la cueva. Cuando estuve en la oscuridad, sus ojos se demoraron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz, logrando diferenciar, apenas, una figura que se encontraba en la oscuridad, apoyado en una pared, mirándolo con unos ojos rojos._

_._

–_Eres un mal niño._

_._

_Una voz áspera pero suave; eso fue lo que escuchó._

_Esa voz misteriosa que le hablaba desde el fondo de la cueva fue lo que cambio su vida. Y de cierta forma…_

_Mató gran parte de su inocencia._

_La figura del hombre se incorporó, acercándose a paso calmado. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el hombre habló:_

.

–_Sígueme._

.

_No supo la razón por la cual le siguió, sólo sintió esa chispa de curiosidad y una sensación que o empujaba a seguir a ése hombre. Aunque sabia que si no regresaba al parque donde su madre lo esperaba, decidió seguir al hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo conociera de antes, pero no recordaba donde.  
Siguió al hombre hasta un pequeño claro en medio del oscuro bosque, encontrándose con una familia de jabalís. El niño sonrió de inmediato, le gustaban los animales._–_ ¿Sabes como nacen los bebés?_–_Sí, mamá me dijo que cuando dos personajes, un hombre y una mujer, se abrazan del ombligo del hombre sale una semilla con patas que camina hasta el ombligo de la mujer y ahí se planta durante nueve meses y entonces llaman al doctor cigüeña que usa su magia para sacar la plantita que en realidad es una lechuga y al sacar las hojas de la lechuga aparece un bebé._–_ ¿Por qué preguntaste sobre tu padre?_–_Porque todos tienen padre, pero yo no. Tengo a mami, pero también quiero un padre. Yo quiero saber quien es mi papi._–_No tienes un padre  
_–_Pero me dijeron que todos los niños tienen un padre.  
_–_No todos...  
Vio al niño que le miraba sin comprende, y, sin piedad alguna habló de tal manera que sus palabras parecían agujas afiladas que desangrarían al niño.  
_–_Fuiste un accidente._

La voz del hombre lo sobresaltó.

El niño respiraba agitadamente por hablar tan rápido y sin pausas. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto, sí a caminar mucho.  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sin mostrar emoción alguna, se acercó al jabalí mayor, verificando que era hembra. Vio al pequeño por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con una ingenua mirada, le recordaba el Sasuke de seis años.

Nuevamente desconcierto ¿Como ese hombre sabía que había preguntado eso?

El mayor frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa caprichosa respuesta.

El viento sopló con poca intensidad, apenas acariciando el cabello del niño que analizaba las palabras escuchadas por el adulto. No comprendía ¿Como era posible que fuera un accidente? Los accidentes son cosas malas que pasan por culpa de alguien y que hacen llorar o asustan, él no, él era bueno. Era un buen niño.

–_Y eres un niño mal agradecido, por no darte cuenta de cuánto te ama tu madre._

.

_El niño frunció el ceño con impotencia ¿Quién se creía ese hombre? ¡Claro que sabia lo mucho que lo amaba su madre! ¡Su madre lo adoraba!_

_El hombre dejo a la vista un kunai, alertando al niño, quien se preparó para salir corriendo. –Dejemos las cosas en claro: fuiste un aborto no realizado. –La palabra "aborto" resonó como un interminable eco en la mente del niño de ojos grises, quedando en su memoria para siempre, al igual que ese hecho._

_Ver como el hombre de un solo ataque hería al jabalí de forma tan silenciosa y sangrienta. La sangre salia disparada en diferentes direcciones, manchando el lugar, y el jabalí quedaba desangrada en el suelo mientras sus otras crías chillaban de pánico ante el desconcierto de la situación en la que estaban._

_Shinju ahogó un grito de terror; era una forma muy diferente de sacrificar un animal de cómo lo hacia su madre. El hombre pateó al animal agonizante y algo salio del agujero en su vientre. Un grito de terror se perdió en el viento. Un cuerpo diminuto, similar al jabalí grande estaba envuelto en sangre._

_Fue como un balde de agua que caía sobre Shinju._

_Las palabras de Itachi rebotaban en su mente._

_Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo bañado en sangre dejaba de respirar._

_._

–_Esto es un aborto. Tú debiste ser un aborto._

_._

_Fue como un disparo: letal y efectivo._

_Su inocencia fue quebrada._

_Un aborto… un aborto no realizado… un aborto… un niño no deseado._

_._

–_Shinju, tu madre te ama, por eso te dio a luz._

_._

_Simplemente no comprendía que significaba todo eso._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Comer sopa de miso era un lujo para él, el sabor de las verduras, del miso en general era embriagador. El tofu era lo mejor, aunque el miso era delicioso. Y estar sentado en el jardín viendo como el cielo gris amenazaba con dejar caer unas lágrimas, era mejor. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo, cómodo. Su estación era la primavera pero le gustaba ese refrescante clima de invierno. A lo lejos escuchaba a Itachi ojear un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Dejo el potecillo de comida a un lado y se dejo caer sobre la madera, con los pies colgando desde el borde.

Habían sido muchas emociones para sólo tres días. Y al final de todo ese caos, quedó solo. Sus amigos, para qué verlos ahora, le habían dado la espalda a Yuhiko, talvez algún día le harían lo mismo. ¿Taiyo? Ni idea, ahora que recordaba, Taiyo sólo le habló porque necesitaba ayuda para proteger a Yuhiko, nada más.

Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Itachi llevándose el pote de comida.

Suspiró. También descubrir que era un Uchiha ¿Itachi seria su padre o su tío? No le encontraba mucha lógica a ser hijo de Sasuke, aunque eso explicaría que su madre hubiese tenido un odio poco disimulado contra él los primeros meses.

Sonrío ¿Qué harían su madre y el Uchiha ahora? Ya habían pasado cuatro días, ya deberían haber llegado a su destino, Kumogakure. Sentía deseos de hablarles, pero no tenia como hacerlo, y mandar una carta era muy difícil para él, apenas sabia escribir. Debería entrar dentro de poco tiempo a la academia, cuando volviera la primavera, si no se equivocaba. Talvez le pediría ha alguien que le enseñara a escribir un poco más antes de ingresar.

De la nada escucho un sonido en la cocina, no era Itachi, éste se encontraba colgando la ropa. De un brinco, Shinju se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y no tardo mucho en predecir quien se encontraba ahí. Bufó, al menos algo no cambiaría.

.

–Hola, Taiyo.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con el refrigerador abierto de par en par y el sonido de alguien masticando sonoramente. De inmediato se asomaron dos orejas, seguidas por la cara de su amigo: rostro bronceado y ojos rojos. El niño saludo con la boca llena de queso, cosa que no sorprendió a Shinju en lo más mínimo.

El de ojos grises se acercó al refrigerador, tomando una caja de leche de chocolate.

– ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? Vienes aquí todos los días.

–Papá esta con su novio.

–Querrás decir novia, los hombres tenemos novias.

El niño de ojos rojos guardo silencio, acto que sorprendió levemente al recién llegado, no obstante, no le tomo mayor importancia, hasta que el chico gato habló.

–Oye, tú, niño, tú ¿Quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa?

.

Shinju se sorprendió, casi ahogándose en su leche de chocolate. Taiyo nunca había hablado de su casa, menos invitarlo, lo único que conocía de Taiyo era que tenía una hermana mayor odiosa y una madre que era enfermera. El niño de ojos grises lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro: no podía creer que realmente fuera a la casa de su amigo.

Taiyo, por lo que sabia, era un tipo muy malhumorado, tacaño, amante del queso y con un vocabulario muy "fluido".

Sonrió, ¿Debería decirle a Taiyo que en realidad un Uchiha?

No, no era necesario. De todas formas, a Taiyo no le interesaban esas cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Había sido un tranquilo viaje.

SI bien, en un principio tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente debido al inexplicable cambio de humor de la Hyuuga, después de un par de horas habían hablado con normalidad y el viaje fue mas calmado de lo que esperaban y sin mayor inconvenientes que no encontrar un buen lugar para dormir.

Al llegar a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, en el país del trueno, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la torre del Raikage.

Al entrar en la oficina, se encontraron con el equipo de Killer Bee, aunque, sin el Jinchuuriki, cosa que no era de extrañar ya que el Raikage se quejaba que había desaparecido nuevamente para crear una nueva canción que seria un éxito.

Sin mayores instrucciones, Samui, la líder del grupo, guió a los dos ninjas de Konoha al lugar donde hospedarían esos meses: una posada de buen prestigio, que se había esforzado en tener un buen jardín a pesar del lugar desértico.

.

–Es un lugar precioso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, su compañera en la misión hablaba como si de una niña se tratase: con entusiasmo y curiosidad. Quien la viera y quien la ve; no parecía la madre de un niño de casi seis años.

–Me sorprende que no hallas traído a tu hijo, Hinata.

Habló Karui, quien se encontraba al lado de la mujer.

–Shinju no quiere viajar más. –Confesó algo apenada. –Creo que lo hostigue un poco con tantos viajes.

–Shinju… ¿Qué clase nombre es para un hombre? –Omoi, quien tenia su típico dulce en la boca, miró de reojo al Uchiha – ¿Cómo permites que tu hijo se llame como una mujer?

En cuanto termino la pregunta se escucho un leve gemido proveniente de Hinata, y todos los presentes voltearon para verla tan roja como un tomate, en cambio, Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado y con una expresión de indiferencia.

–Él no es mi hijo.

Retomaron el paso, ignorando a la Hyuuga que jugaba con sus dedos y veía por encima del flequichillo la espalda del Uchiha.

–Bueno, hijastro o como le quieras llamar.

–Nosotros… Nosotros no somos pareja.

Omoi y su compañera Karui los vieron sorprendidos, y sus expresiones, algo similares a las de Naruto y Sakura, debido a su actitud energética se mostraron.

– ¡Pero viven juntos!

– ¡Y con un niño!

Samui la líder del grupo, se detuvo delante de una puerta, soltando un suspiro de resignación y vio con indiferencia a sus compañeros,

–Ustedes dos: cállense. –A continuación, vio a los de Konoha con algo incomodidad. –Creo que hay un mal entendido.

.

Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, ambos sabían que más de una persona confundía su situación con una relación amorosa, por lo que ya no se esforzaban tanto en negarlo amenos de que se tratase de alguien cercano a ellos.

Samui curvo levemente sus labios en señal de negación y continuó hablando.

–Teníamos entendido, por el maestro Killer Bee, que ustedes eran pareja. –Hizo una pausa. –Por lo cual, preparamos una habitación matrimonial.

La Ninja de la niebla abrió la puerta, dejando ver una cama occidental de dos plazas. La sorpresa invadió a los dos provenientes de la hoja, enmudeciendo al acto. Y el sonrojo en la Hyuuga incremento al escuchar lo que faltaba.

–Y no habrán habitaciones disponibles hasta dentro de una semana.

Sobraba decir que la Hyuuga se desmayó en el acto, y que el Uchiha se vio en la obligación de sostenerla, aunque él también se encontraba en un pequeño shock.

Ni siquiera en misiones les había tocado dormir juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Realmente no era lo que se esperaba.

Era un barrio normal, ni alto ni bajo, en términos económicos, con una pintura color amarillo lúcuma y una puerta color madera oscura. La expresión de Shinju delataba su sorpresa, la boca entreabierta y sus brazos caídos a cada lado de su cuerpo. No esperaba que la casa de Taiyo fuera tan ¿Decente? No era por ofender, pero tenia una imagen de su amigo algo ¿De las calles? Sí, eso. Taiyo precia un chico sacado de las calles, en especial por esos pantalones negros y esa polera blanca, algo sucia, que le quedaba grande y dejaba medio hombro al descubierto.

En fin, la casa era normal, incluso tenia un jardín bien cuidado.

– ¿Qué te pasa, niño nube? Entra.

Shinju parpadeó dos veces, anonado por la actitud de Taiyo, por lo general era más mordaz. Lo siguió, sin dejar de observar cada decoración del jardín, luego, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, quedo en schok. Una hermosa casa pintada de color blanco por dentro, florero, muebles color madera. ¡Una casa perfectamente normal! ¿Cómo Taiyo podía ser tan… Taiyo? Todo lucia tan normal…

– ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?

Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa, seguido por pisadas fuertes. Los ojos grises se dirigieron a la escalera, encontrándose con una melena verde al igual que unos ojos esmeralda que se resaltaban por un vestido de tonalidades mas claras. Una marida aguda se dirigió al invitado, seguido por otro chillido.

– ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?

Taiyo se limpio la oreja, ignorándola. –Lo invite a cenar.

– ¡Baka, papá esta con Yuke!

– ¡Pues por eso mismo!

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡Baka!

Shinju quedo viendo a los dos hermanos, tan distintos y tan iguales. Por un segundo pensó que le encantaría tener un hermano menor, claro, no como Taiyo y Yami.

Ambos niños gatos dejaron de discutir. Yami vio por última vez a Shinju, vacilando un segundo mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas sin explicación aparente, luego, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Ok, eso fue raro. –Taiyo se rascó la cabeza con desden, se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando por el pasillo. –Ven, te presentare a mi viejo.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo el lugar se volvía extrañamente lúgubre, y, el rostro de Taiyo mas oscuro. De la nada el niño gato se detuvo frente a una puerta color marrón, y volteó a ver a ver al pequeño Uchiha.

.

– ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

Shinju sonrió. – ¡Hai! (¡Si!) somos amigos.

Sin previo aviso, Taiyo abrió la puerta de golpe, casi como sin tocar la perilla. Y lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación quedo grabado en la mente del niño de ojos perlas por años. Aquella imagen logró opacar por completo la habitación sucia o las cortinas cerradas a pesar de que empezaba a anochecer.

–Hyuuga Shinju. –Habló Taiyo, de brazos cruzados. – Esté es mi padre: Neko-ikari Himawari.

No había duda que el hombre de cabello gris, ojos color verde y de mirada de desprecio era el padre de Taiyo. Sin embargo…

.

**¡¿Por qué el padre de Taiyo estaba besándose con otro hombre?**

.

No era de extrañarse que Shinju se sonrojara aun más que su madre y se desmayara a los pocos segundos. Evidentemente, Taiyo lo dejo caer antes de que su padre se separara del otro hombre.

– ¿Ese es tu amigo?

–Sí.

–Seria un buen uke para ti.

–No juegues, viejo, ya tiene novia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Su cabello color sangre se alborotaba con cada brusca brisa del desierto. Quemándolo levemente ante el ardor del sol. Miró a su hijo que dormía, mientras la arena lo protegía de forma involuntaria. Definitivamente había heredado unos poderes del Shukaku, pero era lo de menos, al menos Eiji podía dormir sin temores. Vio a Kankuor y a Hiroto bromeando hablando de donde estaría la madre en ese mismo instante.

Maya, la esposa de Kankuro, era muy aventurera y solía viajar en busca de nuevas emociones, pero siempre regresando para las fechas importantes y se quedaba uno o dos meses con su familia ¿Raro? Talvez, pero ya se habían acostumbrado, aparte los reencuentros familiares eran dignos de admirar.

Escuchó una pequeña tos, volteando para ver que a un metro de ellos estaba Yuhiko, sentada sobre la arena, pálida, sin embargo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. La chaleco amarilla aumentaba el calor que de por si debía sentir la pequeña.

Dio un suspiró, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna le entrego a Eiji a Kankuro, y, ante la mirada atónita de su familia se acercó a la niña que veía confusa la arena.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se agachó, mirándola seriamente.

Su rostro sonrojado, su cabello bailando, su ropa manchada del pasado y una expresión de absoluta perdida del alma.

.

–Son muchas…. No…no puedo contar…

Suspiró para sus adentros.

–Lo sé, por eso… nunca estarás sola, siempre te rodearan.

Ella alzó su mirada, temblando: el mundo exterior la aterraba, pero no tanto como la soledad. Estaba acostumbrada al frío, a la oscuridad, el visualizar la luz desde las sombras, sin embargo, al estar ahora, donde sea que estuviese, veía solo luz, por donde viera solo existía luz.

.

No estaba cómoda

¿Cómo la luz permitía vivir a un ser de la oscuridad?

.

Gaara suspiró para sus adentros, tomando a la niña en brazos, y sin su consentimiento la despojo del chaleco amarilla, dejándola volar al viento. La niña estiro la mano en dirección a su prenda, pero ya era tarde, se había ido junto a la arena.

La conocía bien. Ella añoraba ver la nieve en vez de ese paisaje desértico, ahora sólo vería la luz reflejada en la arena.

La tomó en brazos, acurrucándola en su pecho, como si fuera el ser más frágil sobre la tierra, dejando el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros de su cuello. A tan poca distancia, lograba sentir su calido aliento rozando su piel.

Retomó su camino, al igual que el resto de su familia que no dejaba de reír y haciendo caso omiso a lo que había ocurrido.

Gaara y Yuhiko caminaban atrás, por lo cual, ninguno de los Sabaku No`s vieron la escena que ocurrió después.

No vieron cuando la niña apretó el pecho del hombre, ni cuando este la acomodo en sus brazos, ni cuando ambos se miraron, ni cuando ella susurró un leve: "gracias, Gaara-sama".

Y mucho menos vieron cuando el de cabellera pelirroja inclino su cabeza para besarla suavemente.

Un inocente sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la pequeña niña; el mayor ni se inmuto ante lo que había ocurrido. Siguieron su camino. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros del resto del grupo, el mayor susurró unas palabras que quedaron grabadas en la mente de la pequeña niña.

Suaves y calidas palabras que alguna vez deseo escuchar.

.

–Ahora yo soy tu familia, eres mía…

Se volvió a sonrojar, apenada por haber escuchado esas palabras del padre e su amigo Eiji.

–Eres mi hija, Sabaku No Yuhiko.

.

Gaara vio en dirección a la niña, quien ya se había dejado vencer por el sueño antes de que fuera la hora de dormir. Vio a su sobrino y a su hijo que no dejaban de hablar como si fuera el último día sobre la tierra. Kankuro reía ante la mala pronunciación de los niños, sin tomarle atención. Besar la mejilla de Yuhiko había sido como besar algodón: suave.

Suspiró, aún quedaban unas horas antes de llegar a Suna.

Las nubes se teñían de un color ámbar, mezcla de amarillo y rojo, al igual que la arena del desierto.

Era un mar de colores que invitaba a la oscuridad a hacerse presente en aquel lugar.

Un paisaje hermoso.

.

El atardecer del desierto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Era imposible que el sonrojo se reluciera a un simple rubor, menos al estar en medio de la fiesta de bienvenida. Si bien, ya habían pasado unas horas desde su llegada a la aldea, aún no asimilaba la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que Uchiha Sasuke ¡Menos dormir en la misma cama! Ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza. Vio de reojo al Uchiha, quien actuaba como si nada hablando con el Raikage sobre un nuevo pacto de paz, como si no pasara nada. ¡En pocas horas dormirían juntos! ¡Sí, **juntos**!

El sólo hecho de pensar en eso le causaba un mayor rubor y la sensación de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Intentó calmarse, concentrándose en la conversación que mantenía con Karui y Samui. La primera hablaba sobre los entupidos que eran los hombres, y la segunda, como siempre, se mantenía al margen de todo y no opinaba más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, era imposible relajarse, o eso creía, hasta que Karui la distrajo.

.

–Nee… Hinata, quiero preguntarte algo.

La nombrada miro a la morena, encontrándose con un rostro débilmente sonrojado y una mirada que sugería que le quería preguntar algo vergonzoso. ¡_No! ¡Eso no!_ El sonrojo aumento aun más, dándose cuenta de lo que Karui quería preguntar. Avergonzada, Hinata vio a Samui en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la rubia se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su compañera. La Hyuuga, sin saber que hacer, sólo optó por resignarse a escuchar la pregunta, es decir, era normal preguntar eso, todas las mujeres tenían esas dudas, aunque, era raro que Kurai preguntar eso; Hinata creía que Kurai y Omoi tenían algo.

– ¿Duele mucho?

Un golpe directo en la boca del estomago.

El rubor llegaba casi a su límite, y, en busca de una salida, vio a las personas que se encontraban en la mesa: Omoi las miraba como si la situación lo mosqueara. Killer Bee escribía un rap en la servilleta sin dejar de cantar en voz alta. El Raikage seguía hablando de política. El Uchiha miró con interés la reacción de la Hyuuga, dibujando una de sus medias sonrisas.

–_Se esta burlando._

Pensó avergonzada Hinata, desvió su mirada, concentrándose en los bocadillos. Vio por encima de su flequillo, ambas mujeres esperaban una respuesta fingiendo desinterés y desviando la vista a otro lado.

Suspiró, era vergonzoso contestar eso y más cuando estaba cerca de hombres.

–No… No dolió mucho…

–Pero –Kurai tragó saliva de forma sonora, sintiéndose incomoda. – Es como si te metieran un palo.

Un pequeño chillido se escapo de los labios de los ojos de luna, quien se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Podía escuchar la disimulada risa del Uchiha y sentir la penetrante mirada de los presentes. Inconcientemente, empezó a jugar con sus dedos tal cual como lo hacia a los trece años.

–Si… si tu pareja es… –Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no de angustia, sino de nervios. – Si él es amable no te dolerá.

Samui entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

–Hinata, tenemos entendido que tu hijo fue resultado de una… relación fugaz.

Tou she.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa de medio lado, realmente le parecía interesante lo que le ocurría a la madre de Shinju. Por un segundo sintió lastima, pero de inmediato esa lastima fue reemplazada por curiosidad.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y la presencia del Uchiha sólo empeoraba todo.

–Si, demo (pero)… –Tartamudeó. –Él fue muy amable.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella, esperando más información.

–Es decir, etto…. –Vaciló. –Él preguntaba si me dolía y que se detendría si yo quería…

Se formó un silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo hasta que Killer Bee hizo uno de sus intentos de rap.

–Oh mujer, me llenas de desconcierto, mujer, ósea que tu querías con el tío ese, el tío ese te preño y dejo. Oh mujer, pareciera que lo aprecias aunque te preño.

.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron a más no dar, perdiendo la compostura un momento y controlando sus impulsos que le pedían a gritos que interrogara a la Hyuuga ¿No se supone que fue un error? ¿No fue a causa del alcohol? De ser así, como era la versión oficial, Hinata no se acordaría con precisión de algo así. Frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta de brazos cruzados.

Fue entonces cuando ella alzó la vista, sorprendiendo al hombre, su rostro mostraba la más pura melancolía y sus ojos vacíos como si no tuviera alma.

Como un recipiente vació.

.

–La verdad… planeamos una cita para el día siguiente… pero él nunca fue… aunque lo espere todo el día y diariamente… él nunca… él nunca llegó.

.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio, esta vez, el Raiage pensaba hablar, talvez intentar dar unas palabras paternales, aunque a su edad carecía de descendiente. No obstante, el destino fue algo travieso, y en ese mismo instante entro una de las sirvientas de la posada, quien entrego una serie de vasos servidos junto a una botella de sake y una de jugo de piña para Hinata.

Por tal bochorno, y la tristeza que sentía, la Hyuuga no tuvo mejor idea que tomarse de un sorbo el líquido de la primera bebida que estuvo frente a ella.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, todos empezaron a servirse, pero había algo curioso, todos los vasos eran de vidrio, sin embargo, había uno, escondido entre la botella de sake y uno que parecía una taza de té, servido con un líquido similar al del sake.

Omoi tomó esa taza.

–Esto es jugo de piña.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, levantándose en el acto y fijando sus ojos en Hinata, quien estaba sonrojada, con un segundo vaso en la mano.

– ¡Hinata!

Fue tarde, cuando la Hyuuga alzó la vista, mostró una sonrisa casi sacada de un manga Shojo de Sai. Un ladeó de la cabeza y una risa infantil. Oh no… ya estaba ebria.

Esa seria una noche muy larga.

.

.

¡Y aun les tocaba dormir juntos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe, como si algo le hubiese golpeado en el corazón. De inmediato pensó en su madre, aunque prefirió no darle mucha importancia, Uchiha-san debía estar protegiéndola. Todo estaría bien.

Suspiró intentando relajarse, cuando de la nada se encontró frente a los ojos rojos de Taiyo, quien se encontraba viéndolo de sentido contrario. Perfecta posición para darle un cabezazo bien merecido, y, aunque la idea era tentadora, se contuvo.

– ¿Despertaste? –Shinju asintió con la cabeza. –Pues ya levántate pedazo de basura, el viejo ya hizo la cena.

De inmediato se levantó, dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina. _¿No pudieron dejarme en una cama?_ Se rascó la cabeza con algo de fastidio, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido por la caída. Vio la cocina, hecha de cerámica blanca y unas cortinas con diseño de verduras. Era una cocina muy común, aunque su gracia acababa por el hombre que estaba cocinando.

–Siéntense en la mesa o nadie comerá pescado.

Obedecieron la orden, cada uno se sentó frente al otro, mientras, el adulto colocaba un platillo con seis trozos de pescado frito al medio rodeado de ensalada de verduras. Los ojos de Shinju se abrieron de par en par, se veía delicioso. Vio a los dos hombres gatos, dándose cuenta que comían con las manos y las orejas habían aparecido de la nada, sin contar que el mayor movía la nariz como un gato.

Se sentía incomodo, quería preguntar por lo que había visto, pero no se atrevía, no quería ser maleducado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al padre de Taiyo, parecía un hombre muy serio, gruñón, y por tener un cigarro en la boca mientras comía, se notaba que tenia hábitos.

.

– ¿Qué miras, nubecita?

Shinju negó rápidamente con la cabeza, levemente sonrojada.

–Nada, sólo que… es que…

–Si tienes algo que decir dilo ya

–Que no es nada.

– ¡Seguro que crees que mi casa es fea!

– ¡Esta bonita!

– ¡Si como no, disculpa por no vivir en una mansión!

.

Ambos niños siguieron peleando. En ese punto, Himawari, el padre de Taiyo, ya se encontraba con una vena hinchada más grande que su cabeza. No tenía paciencia con los niños, ni siquiera con su propio hijo. Siempre quiso ser padre y tener dos hijos era su sueño, no obstante, ahora comprendía que era un error.

– ¡Ya cállense!

Gritó tan fuerte el hombre que el cigarro se calló de su boca, lo recogió con gestos bruscos, y al comprobar que estaba casi apagado, opto por apagarlo en la mesa, sorprendiendo al ojigris. Eso dejaría una marca en la mesa. Los ojos verdes se posaron en el cuerpo del Hyuuga, quien sufrió un leve escalofrió.

.

–Soy gay ¿Entendido? No, no estoy enfermo, no es contagioso y no soy pedofilo. Maldita sea ¿Por qué me miras como si tuviera un bicho en la cara?

.

La boca de Shinju quedo como un circulo perfecto, esto entraría en su lista de traumas no provocados por Itachi.

– ¿Entonces porque tiene un hijo?

Taiyo mastico su comida. -¿No preguntaras qué es ser gay?

–No. –Pestañó dos veces. –Cuando vivía en Kiri Gakure, en el país del agua, mami se hizo amiga de un gay. Él nos ocultó mucho tiempo, era una persona muy amable. –Sonrió levemente, para luego ver con algo de desconcierto a hombre. –Pero esa persona decía que no podía tener hijos porque le gustaban los hombres.

–Sí, pero yo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba casado.

Shinju entrecerró los ojos. –Pero se caso dos veces, Taiyo me lo contó.

–Oh, bueno, lo de Jaku es diferente.

– ¿Cómo?

–Fue un trato. Ya tenia a Yami-chan, y no sabia como criarla, fue cuando conocí a Jaku en una misión, después de meses ella me ofreció casarnos. Yo me negué al principio, pero después de pensarlo, Yami-chan necesitaba una madre, asíque acepte. Y luego ella me emborracho y así nació Taiyo.

El niño volvió a parpadear dos veces, mirando a su amigo, que de la nada había dibujado una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Supuso que esa historia se la sabía de memoria y con detalles. Seguramente le dolía saber eso, que su padre no lo había planeado que fue un error. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, dándose cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Taiyo era un error, también fue un accidente, bueno, medio accidente, su madre quiso tenerlo pero su padre no. Eran iguales, Shinju y Taiyo se parecían, talvez, por eso, ambos eran muy maduros para su edad.

.

.

–Realmente, todo es culpa de mi madre, ella hacia a papá infeliz, diciendo que nadie lo amaría, ningún hombre. Supongo que él se resigno e intentó formar una familia, otra vez.

–Ya veo...

Camino a la mansión, pasaban por unos barrios de poco prestigio, alejados del centro de la aldea, con poca gente, y esa poca gente, vestida de forma poco apropiada. Definitivamente era un barrio peligroso, pero Taiyo caminaba con mucha calma, de hecho saludaba ha algunas personas. Si Shinju era un niño maduro, Taiyo era un niño de mundo.

–Pero tu padre tiene… Pareja.

No podía decir la palabra "novio". De sólo pensar en esa palabra sentía un escalofrió que lo sacudía por completo y amenazaba a las nauseas. Dos hombres besándose, que horrible imagen. Bueno, no era tan horrible, pero no se acostumbraba a la idea, talvez con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Como había dicho el padre de Taiyo, no era una enfermedad ni menos contagioso.

.

"_Ser homosexual no es una opción para las personas, es algo con lo que nacen, Dios los hizo así y no hay que tenerles miedo"_

.

Su madre le había dicho esas palabras hace tiempo y tenía que obedecerle.

–Lo conoció cuando yo tenía dos años. –Taiyo dejo mostrar sus orejas de gato, mostrándose levemente sonrojado. –Papá lo llevo a casa y dijo: "Familia, este es mi novio, Yuke". ¡Madre y mi hermana casi se mueren!

El Hyuuga sonrió imaginándose la escena, sin embargo, la imagen de ambas mujeres llorando y un lógico "te odio" también aparecía en su mente. Si, seguramente Taiyo no quería contar la historia por completo.

–No esperaba tener un amigo como tú.

El niño de ojos rojos se detuvo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas debido a la rabia. Shinju se detuvo también, volteando a verlo. Oh, no. El chico gato, al parecer, había malentendido a lo que se refería el Hyuuga.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres decir? ¿Qué soy marica?

– ¡No! Es decir… yo me refería que es admilable que no odies a tu papá por ser… así.

– ¡Es "admirable", tarado! ¡¿Y porque odiaría a mi papá? ¡¿Por ser marica?

–Pues… si.

Antes que se diera cuenta, el peliazul ya estaba en el suelo, con la mejilla anestesiada, para luego sentir un dolor ardiente, sin contar que sentía un diente levemente flojo. Levantó la cabeza para quejarse, encontrándose con la mirada venenosa de Taiyo, una mirada muy similar a la de su hermana mayor.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Estupido! ¡Uke de pacotilla!

De forma instantánea, Shinju se levantó del suelo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, y sin dudarlo, lo empujo con brusquedad. Este calló al suelo sentado y le vio con fiereza.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Un gruñido. – ¡¿Por qué odiaría a mi papá? ¡¿Acaso tú odiarías a tu mamá si fuera lesbiana?

El ruido de la calle se esfumó, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a los niños, que ignoraban por completo como se veía su discusión desde el exterior.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Amo a mami!

– ¡Y yo a al viejo! ¡Lo amo más que a tú a tu mamá!

– ¡¿Por qué dices eso?

.

– ¡Porque él me tuvo aunque es marica!

.

Shinju enmudeció, su mente aún no lograba entender lo que quería decir Taiyo, pero de la nada sintió una oleada de respeto por su amigo. No lo comprendía ahora, pero en el futuro comprendería el valor y el noble corazón de su amigo. Los padres homosexuales que tenían hijos, debían ser queridos, porque tuvieron un hijo a pesar de no tener un gusto muy apto para la procreación.

Ambos se vieron, Shinju sonrió pidiendo disculpas, mientras, Taiyo desviaba la mirada avergonzado. No era normal en él mostrar sus buenos sentimientos. De todos modos, ambos se vieron nuevamente antes de retomar su camino. En medio de risas infantiles se pusieron de acuerdo: Irian al parque mañana, Taiyo seria oficialmente parte del grupo, aunque no era buena idea contar de inmediato sobre su familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La dejó sobre la cama, preocupándose por el alcohol que había consumido.

Definitivamente la Hyuuga llevaba mucho tiempo sin consumir algo de alcohol y el consumirlo de golpe la había afectado de gran medida.

Se sentó en la cama, suspirando profundamente. ¿Cómo se metía en esos problemas? Todo era más fácil cuando no sabía de la existencia de Shinju e ignoraba involuntariamente a Hinata. Menos problemas para el Uchiha. Escuchó un leve gemido, seguido de un bostezo. Ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de ángel de la Hyuuga. Nadie diria que era una madre con esa apariencia tan inocente.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

Veía su vida desde el momento en que llego el pequeño Shinju a su vida, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo y al mismo tiempo muy pocas. Aún recordaba con molestia como Sakura mostró, nuevamente, interés en él y la reacción de Hinata y Shinju. La escena fue semejante a la de una familia que se desintegraba. Al final todo había terminado bien, casi para darle las gracias a Sakura por su inmadurez… casi, no es que lo fuera a hacer.

En sus delirios por el alcohol, pensó: ¿Qué pasaría si ese problema hubiese ocurrido ahora?

Los iría a buscar y a la fuerza los llevaría a casa. Eran una familia después de todo.

Si, una familia, ese pensamiento le daba calidez y calma.

Pero, esa calma se arruino ante el recuerdo de Itachi. ¿Seria él el padre de Shinju?

Sacudió la cabeza, pensar en eso le daba resaca antes de tiempo.

.

-Shinju-kun…

.

La voz de Hinata le llamó la atención, estaba encogida sobre su propio cuerpo como si fuera un gato o un niño pequeño. Le daba gracia ese acto tan infantil.

Se levantó, tomando una de las dos yukatas que estaban encima de la cama. Su primer pensamiento fue en que debía cambiar la ropa de la mujer, su segundo pensamiento fue que esa era una mala idea. No tenia experiencia con mujeres, pero su sentido común seria que hacer eso le costaría una buena golpiza en cuanto la Hyuuga recuperara la conciencia. Chasqueó la lengua, sabía que Hinata no era igual que otras mujeres, sin embargo, no quería verla con su rostro atemorizado preguntándole si la había cambiado.

Ni modo, la cambiaria de ropa y luego mentiría diciendo que fue otra mujer.

La vio de pies a cabeza, preguntándose por donde empezar. Decidió lo más rápido y menos comprometedor: las sandalias ninjas. Luego, se acercó hasta el pecho de ella, para bajar el cierre de su polo lila. De la nada un sonrojo lo invadió al ver que la mujer tenia una sudadera Ninja, no es que fuera la primera vez que veía una, pero nunca se imagino que el cuerpo que la Hyuuga escondía tras ese polo fuera tan… dotado.

–No pienses como Kakashi.

Se regañó a si mismo. Sacándole el polo por completo.

Vio nuevamente a la mujer ¿Qué hacer ahora? Le quitó el collar con la figura del yang. Ya casi se había olvidado de que Shinju tenía el centro del collar, donde se colocaba las dos partes.

Otro bostezo.

¿A quien intentaba engañar? Él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, un casanova según muchos, un semental según las mujeres. ¡No tenia el menor valor para desvestir a una mujer inconciente!

No le interesaba el cuerpo de Hinata. No es que fuera gay, es que no le llamaba la atención, bueno, era verdad que ella tenia un buen físico, pero no la desvestiría sin su consentimiento.

–Pero ya son casi a las tres de la madrugada.

Se dijo en voz alta, preguntándose que hacer.

La mujer volvió a hacer un movimiento ¿Siempre se dormía tanto para dormir o era por el alcohol?

Dios, menos mal que todo estaba a oscuras y todos dormidos. No quería que nadie lo viera así: Sonrojado.

No era buena idea desvestirla con los ojos cerrados, podría tocar en una mala parte por accidente. Podría ponerle la yukata encima y desvestirla lentamente sin mover la yukata, no obstante, con los pantalones seria complicado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de un detalle del que no se había detenido a pensar.

La ropa interior

¿Debía quitársela o no?

¿Las mujeres dormían con ropa interior? ¿Y el sostén?

El sonrojó siguió aumentando, casi igualando al nivel de Hinata.

…

¿Qué debería hacer?

.

.

-Ya puedes pasar.

-Gracia.

Samui vio de mala gana al Uchiha, algo disgustada por su comportamiento, no sólo la había despertado a las tres de la mañana, sino que tampoco le daba las gracias como correspondía. Bueno, el ver la cara avergonzada del gran Uchiha Sasuke era recompensa suficiente. Muchos hubiesen dado todo por ver esa expresión. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a su cuarto, cuando la voz del hombre la retuvo un segundo.

–Nadie debe saber esto.

–No diré nada, lo prometo.

.

Sasuke esperó a que ella entrara a su propio cuarto, antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitación y ver como la Hyuuga se encontraba bajo las sabanas. Suspiró levemente aliviado, preparándose para cambiarse él mismo, por seguridad dormiría con boxer bajo la yukata. Hinata no era como las locas mujeres que lo acosaban, sin embargo, usaría boxer para no incomodarla, en el raro caso que se diera cuenta.

Se acostó alejado de la mujer, evitando cualquier contacto físico, si bien, habían dormido una vez, fue con Shinju en medio de los dos. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos sin la intervención del niño, lo mejor seria tomar precauciones por si Hinata amanecía alterada preguntándose que ocurrió en la velada.

.

.

Ocurrió en media de la noche, aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando estaba en el punto del sueño donde se recuerda todo.

Estaba en medio de una batalla contra una sombra oscura, si bien, esos sueños eran recurrentes, y servían como un entrenamiento psicológico para las misiones, esté era un sueño fuera de lo acostumbrado. La sombra usaba un traje de Junnin de la hoja, y sus ojos, extrañamente, eran los ojos del sharingan.

–_Despierta._

Una voz en su sueño le hablaba, una y otra vez, una voz sombría que venia de todas partes y de ninguno. No sabía exactamente que pasaba o en que terminaría ese sueño, sólo quería derrotar a esa figura semejante a un Ninja.

–_No seas ciego a la verdad._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sin preveer un movimiento tan evidente como un ataque frontal. Gruñó. ¿Qué quería decir esa voz? Siguió peleando, utilizando el chidori, no obstante, cuando estaba por vencer a la sombra, un llanto lo despertó.

.

Salió del sueño con algo de molestia, ya no recordaba de qué trataba el sueño. Decidió no tomarle atención a algo tan insignificante, y concentrarse en el silencioso llanto que asemejaba al de un niño pequeño.

Ambos se daban la espalda, sin tener el más mínimo contacto físico. No volteó, sólo se quedo escuchando el llanto de la mujer. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era a causa del alcohol? No, no era a causa del alcohol.

– ¿Qué soñaste?

Un silenció, escuchó a la mujer vacilar, seguramente apenada. –Lo… lo siento, Sasuke-kun, no era mi intención despertarte.

Suspiró cansado, no era la primera vez que ella evadía una pregunta.

–Dime que soñaste.

Sintió movimiento, seguramente se había sentado en la cama o intentaba ver su expresión para ver si estaba disgustado o no. Mejor que no lo descubriera. A nadie le gustaba ser despertado a media noche después de una fiesta.

–Soy una tonta…

Ante tal declaración, el Uchiha se incorporó en la cama, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Tal y como imaginaba, ella estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro escondido por su cabello. La imagen lo paralizó un momento, era una escena que reflejaba el más puro dolor. Logró encontrar su mirada perdida entre el cabello, su mirada no veía nada, o talvez si veía algo, una escena del pasado.

.

–"Encontrémonos en el puente".

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, como si la mujer a su lado estuviera enloquecida, y su vida peligraba al estar cerca de ella.

–"No es necesario que olvidemos esta noche si no quieres".

Ella volteó a verlo, mientras su cabello se movía traviesamente, despeinándola. Su mirada era como desesperada, fuera de si. Le dedico una sonrisa, lo cual lo estremeció, esa no era la Hinata que conocía. Vio sus labios volver a separarse, formulando lentamente la siguiente oración.

– "Lo prometo, pero ya deja de llorar".

.

Su compostura se desplomó, encontrándose nuevamente vulnerable frente al hombre. Sintiéndose vulnerable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sentía el ser mas insignificante de la tierra. Por un segundo, ella sintió apenada por mostrarse tan vulnerable frente al Uchiha. No podía actuar así, menos decir una palabra sobre "esa noche". Era tabú. Estaba prohibido hablar de esa noche, ella misma se prohibió hablar.

En medio del llanto, se sobresalto al sentir dos brazos que la rodeaban para atráela al masculino cuerpo y cobijarla en un protector abrazo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras un travieso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y el aroma varonil del hombre la embriagaba.

–Si quieres llora.

El sonrojo aumento, sintiéndose protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siempre debía estar bien, siempre sonreír, siempre esconder el dolor. Sólo Sasuke sabía cuanto dolor guardaba en su corazón.

Por un segundo recordó que se había negado a si misma a tener una amistad co el Uchiha, no obstante, eso parecía tan lejano ahora, todo era diferente. Y la prueba de eso era la calma que sentía en los brazos de él. Estaba tranquila y sentía un calor muy acogedor en su corazón. El estar con Sasuke la hacia sentir bien.

.

En cambio, él no sabia porque la abrazó.

Fue un impulso, un capricho bien intencionado.

Al verla tan frágil, tan inofensiva, sintió deseos de abrazarla, que consolarla, y es que al verla sintió que era su responsabilidad hacerla sentir mejor, sin embargo, más que una obligación era un deber que el mismo se imponía.

Le gustaba verla sonreír; le gustaba sentirla cerca; le gustaba su aroma a jazmín.

Debía admitirlo, quería que la Hinata estuviera bien y sonriera, quería que ella fuera feliz y no se atormentara por los hechos del pasado.

Quería a Hinata.

Pero… ¿En que grado? debía admitir que también quería a Naruto, Kakashi y algo a Sakura, también simpatizaba un poco con la pequeña Kiseki. Quería a su hermano y quería a Shinju.

¿Pero de qué forma quería a Hinata?

Había un dicho que entre un hombre y una mujer no existe la amistad, aunque ese dicho era conocido y muchas personas estaban de acuerdo con el dicho, Itachi y Hinata eran amigos. Poco tiempo atrás, él también dijo que Hinata era su amiga, sin embargo, no actuaba así con Sakura, que era su mejor amiga. Talvez porque tenían personalidades diferentes.

O talvez porque las quería de formas diferentes.

.

No importaba la razón.

Protegería y haría feliz a la Hyuuga.

Deseaba conocer más sobre ella, sobre su pasado. Quería ayudarla a cargar su cruz.

.

–Cuéntame sobre esa noche.

Ella vaciló, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se tensó en gran medida, estaba aterrada.

–Yo no te juzgare.

Hubo otro silencio, negándose a si mismo a verla.

–Fue… fue la noche de la despedida de soltero de Naruto-kun… Yo… yo no podía creer que se iba a casar, lo comprendía, él ama a Sakura… siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura. Incluso aunque me confesé, nunca obtuve respuesta.

Sintió como ella se encogió en sus brazos. ¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? Cuando todos estaban borrachos lo sujetaron a la fuerza y le dieron una botella de sake hasta que no quedo ni una gota, ni supo como llegó a casa esa noche.

–Había escuchado decir a Kiba-kun que algo de sake aliviaba las penas por unos minutos… yo… sabia que estaba mal, que no solucionaba nada… aun así, me… me robe una botella de sake de la despensa de Oto-san.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, mofándose de la mujer.

– ¿La tierna e inofensiva Hyuuga Hinata robando sake?

El rubor de la nombrada aumento, sin percatase de cómo la describía Sasuke. –Aún era menor de edad, no podía comprar… y Oto-san no se dio cuenta… Salí de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y aunque se hubiesen percatado no era extraño que yo saliera de noche para entrenar…

– ¿Qué paso después?

–Escape al bosque… alejada de todos y empecé a tomar… estuve así como tres horas, había robado dos botellas realmente… tomaba y meditaba sobre mi vida y como desperdicie el tiempo enamorada de un hombre que no me veía como una mujer, solo como… como una amiga.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, y para ese momento, su voz temblaba y se escuchaba entrecortada.

– ¿Él apareció después, verdad?

Las lágrimas salieron a voluntad propia, rompiendo su corazón. Agradeció que Sasuke no la viera a la cara, no hubiese podido resistirlo, ver a un Uchiha…

–Él… él…

No lo aguantó.

Se desmoronó en llanto, gritando incoherencias. Sasuke se sorprendió, y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa la abrazó con más fuerza, inmovilizándola al ver como ella perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, dispuesta a algo ¿Qué seria? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Escapar? Fuese lo que fuese, no quería saberlo.

– ¡Mentiroso! ¡Cínico!

Le gritó que se controlara, pero era imposible Ella estaba es una especie de post-trauma. Fue en ese instante en que lo comprendió, su dolor. Cuánto dolor había pasado, cuán sola se sentía. Era un dolor que desgarraba el alma hasta hacerla sangrar por dentro e inundar su cuerpo de desgracia.

– ¡Nunca llegaste! ¡Te espere! ¡Yo cumplí mi parte de la promesa, siempre te espere! ¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?

Esas palabras espantaron al Uchiha, quien no pudo evitar ablandar el agarre y permitir que la Hyuuga diera un salto para atrás, quedando sentada en la cama dejando ver levemente las piernas, aún llorando.

–Nunca deje… de pensar en ti…

Alzó la mirada, mostrando sus ojos color perla, casi transparentes debido a las lágrimas que aún no lograban escapar de sus ojos. Le dirigió una mirada al hombre, quien de inmediato se vio reflejado en esas dos lagunas blancas. Era, en cierta medida, espeluznante la capacidad de esa mirada para penetrar a la gente.

.

.

Por un segundo.

Sintió que esa mirada de desesperación.

Y esas palabras…

Eran para él.

.

Eso era imposible.

.

Aun si no era para él, esa mirada logro transmitirle todos los sentimientos de la mujer. Ella estaba desolada, lo único que la hacia sentir dichosa, era su hijo, sin embargo, eso no significa que seria lo único que le importaría. Quería que Hinata fuera feliz por más de una razón.

Por esa razón, volvió a acercarse a ella, y abrazarla.

Esta vez, ella cedió con calma, agotada por el golpe de emociones que la habían dominado. Se dejo abrazar, y cargar por el Uchiha hasta que la acomodo en la cama y la arropo tal cual niña de cinco años. Las lágrimas no cedían, simplemente, la pena que sentía en su corazón no dejaba de reflejarse en esas tiernas lagrimas transparentes.

Hinata sonrió levemente, estaba agradecida de que Sasuke estuviese a su lado.

Aunque fuese un Uchiha.

Aunque fuese Sasuke.

Estaba agradecida de no estar sola.

Por esa misma razón, no soltó la mano del hombre en toda la noche. Sasuke estaba a su lado, no debía sentirse sola.

.

.

.

* * *

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- ADVERTENCIA ESCENA VIOLACIÓN -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

.

.

.

Seis AM, país de las olas.

.

Cuatro pares de parejas, y un grupo de tres.

Todos rodeando una mesa que deja ver con claridad un mapa con tachuelas y marcas de lápiz rayado las partes ya exploradas.

-Hoy veremos la secciono ocho, nueve, doce y quince. –Todos asintieron con la cabeza. –Aun no encontramos al intruso de la vez anterior y las zonas se están reduciendo. Estén alerta.

El equipo de tres se quedo en el lugar. Mientras los otros cuatro equipos se dirigían a sus destinos lo más rápido posible. A toda velocidad alejándose del lugar que debían proteger. Y se alejaban de la paz.

Hanabi vio de reojo a su compañero. Koutaro, el chico de cabellera morada y ojos ámbar que era su compañero en el país mientras duraba la misión. No lo conocía muy bien aún, pero se habían hecho buenos amigos. Él la vio al percatarse de su insistente mirada, y le sonrió, provocando un notorio rubor en la Hyuuga.

–Siempre te sonrojas, Hanabi-san.

Ella desvió la vista, fingiendo que veía algo.

–Es de familia.

–Si, escuché que tu hermana siempre se sonroja y desmaya.

La Hyuuga sonrió. Le había mandado una carta a su hermana hace pocos días y ya debía haberle llegado. Esperaba que la carta hubiese llegado antes de la partido de Hinata. Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que la mirada del hombre cambiaba lentamente, drásticamente.

La atmosfera cambio, haciendo estremecer a la de Konoha y provocar que se detuviera de golpe. Vio a su compañero, viendo que su rostro había cambiado drásticamente a una mirada llena de maldad, una mirada que empezó a darle nauseas y la palideció. Buscó con la mirada localizarse según el mapa que había memorizado.

–Koutaro… creo que debemos regresar, estamos acercándonos a la zona dieseis.

Inconcientemente, llevó una mano a su estuche de kunais y empuñó uno.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía, Hanabi-san?

Un nuevo escalofrió. Esos ojos ya no eran los enigmáticos ojos ámbar que la habían seducido esos días, eran unos penetrantes y controladores ojos oro. Como el oro que llevaba a los hombres ambiciosos a su perdición.

.

_¡Corre!_

.

Lanzó el kunai con todas sus fuerzas.

No esperó a ver si logró herirlo o no.

Escapó lo más rápido que podía, sin atreverse a ver atrás. Sintiéndose acosada y con miedo.

No servia todo el entrenamiento recibido, no funcionaba su autocontrol.

.

¡No importaba que tan fuerte era, una mujer quedaba inmune ante algo así!

.

No pensaba en nada, sin embargo, su sentido común le decía que no volteara atrás. Se confiaría y la atraparía, o se desesperaría y seria una presa fácil.

Luego entro en razón: si corrió en línea recta tarde o temprano él podía alcanzar. De inmediato, Hanabi dobló, dando diversas curvas para confundir a su acechador, acercándose lo mas posible a las otras zonas.

¡Tenia que encontrar a sus compañeros!

.

.

.

Itachi bostezó levemente, con el café en la mano, reviso la casa para ver si el niño gato se había dado un festín nocturno. Al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, se dio el lujo de ir por el correo. Encontró una carta dirigida a Hinata, sin embargo, no la abrió.

.

.

.

"_Querida hermana…"_

.

Dio un paso en falso. Abriendo los ojos a más no poder, rodeada de temores, calló de la rama del árbol, rogando que la caída la matara. Sintiendo como caía al mismo infierno. Vio a Koutaro, quien le había alcanzado.

Las lágrimas cayeron. Era demasiado tarde, sentía un dolor punzante en su tobillo. No podría escapar así.

.

"_Creo que me estas ocultando algo, me refiero a la paternidad de Shinju…"_

.

No cerró los ojos al caer, ni siquiera al golpearse contra el suelo, había caído sobre el césped. No había sufrido casi ningún daño… por desgracia. Vio en todas direcciones, aterrada por la aparición de Koutaro, al ver que no estaba suspiró levemente aliviada, intentando levantarse.

–Parece que te lastimase el tobillo gravemente, se ve muy mal. –Su cuerpo se paralizó, sintiendo ganas de llorar.–Deberé cargarte, Hanabi-san.

.

"_No entiendo por qué ocultas la paternidad de mi sobrino, pero sé que sabes quien es el padre. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Te conozco mejor que nadie, por eso mismo, te ruego que me confieses quien es el padre."_

.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba.

Veía todo tan lejano, como si todo fuera obra de su imaginación, como si fuera un espectador que miraba desde arriba la escena.

Su mente divaga en busca de escapar de ese dolor repugnante y sucio.

.

"_Siempre has sido débil, pero tras tener a Shinju, ahora eres muy fuerte, onne-san. Estoy segura que soportaras que todos sepamos quien es el padre de Shinju. No sé si el lo sabe o no. Sin embargo… ¡Shinju tiene derecho a saber quien es su padre!"_

.

Sonrió en llanto, llamándose tonta.

No le importaba sentir sus manos inmovilizadas, su cuerpo rígido, o ser utilizado como un muñeco… Sólo se culpaba por ser tan tonta.

.

_–Soy Sewa Koutaro._

_Le había sonreído con tal calidez. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver una sonrisa así, se veía tan honesto y sincero._

.

"_Hermana… no hablamos de una violación, hablamos de un niño que nació de una noche loca, no es malo hacer que el padre tome responsabilidad de sus actos."_

.

Que tonta… era todo por su culpa.

.

– _¿Tu hermana es Hyuuga Hinata?_

_Desvió la mirada con seriedad. Él también hablaría de su hermana, también la llamaría deshonra, una cualquiera y una facil, como lo habían hecho todos al saber que ella estaba viva._

– _¡Tu hermana es admirable! –Le vio sorprendida, viendo como el le regalaba una sonrisa. –Las madres solteras son admirables._

.

Se había dejado llevar por lindas palabras. Palabras cliché para conquistar a alguna mujer sin mucha experiencia en el amor. Había sido el blanco perfecto, cerrada en sus misiones, amargada por costumbre, y sólo con su hermana y sobrino mostraba su lado más alegre.

.

"_Quiero que seas feliz, tú y Shinju, quiero que sena felices y que haya alguien al lado de ustedes…"_

.

Konohamaru… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguramente estaría persiguiendo a Naruto por toda la aldea, terco como siempre, no dejaría de soñar con ser el próximo Hokage. Era un sueño absurdo, no óbstate, era impresionante el esfuerzo que hacia por mejorar y cumplir su sueño. Eso le gustaba de Konohamaru, su terquedad.

Él siempre le pedía una cita… pero ¿Ahora lo haría? Ahora su cuerpo estaba contaminado.

Sin embargo, Konohamaru la comprendería… sí, él no la juzgaría… por lo que le estaba pasando.

No seria juzgada como lo fue su hermana.

.

.

"_Ustedes tres deberían ser felices…"_

.

.

– ¡No!

Sintió algo caliente que la recorría por dentro.

Fue una sensación repugnante, e interminable.

.

.

Seria juzgada igual que su hermana…

.

.

.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- FIN ESCENA -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe.

Se sentó en la cama mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana. había tenido una pesadilla, su tia llorando con el cuerpo manchado de sangre. Esa escena lo hacia estremecer, en especial porque no veía muy seguido a su tía.

No quería verla así, destruida.

Shinju bostezó. No era buena idea despertar tan temprano cuando paso toda la noche jugando a las luchas con Taiyo hasta que Itachi entró molesto a la habitación diciendo que eran las dos de la mañana. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, acurrucado sobre si mismo, mientras que, con una mano se rascaba como si fuera un gato de verdad. Ultima vez que lo invitaba a dormir, era demasiado escandaloso para dormir.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio.

A lo lejos olio el aroma de palillos quemados, curioso, se acercó al living a ver que ocurría, encontrándose al Uchiha mayor frente al pequeño santuario que estaba destinado a su esposa e hijo.

.

– ¿Itachi-san? –El nombrado no se volteó, siguió haciendo su trabajo. – ¿Qué ocurre? Huele a quemado.

–No es nada. –Dijo sin voltearse. –El incienso no prende, eso es todo. Debe estar vencido.

.

El niño se acercó al adulto, mirando como éste encendía el fósforo e intentaba quemar la punta del incienso, sin resultados. El proceso lo repetía varias veces, hasta que la cajetilla quedo vacía. Y el incendio, intacto.

El niño de ojos grises se quedo mirando el incienso y la foto desgastada de la mujer, que seguramente, tenia unos seis meses de embarazo. Luego vio al hombre, que parecías frustrado, era normal, todas las mañanas le prendía incienso a su difunta esposa.

Volvió a ver la foto, los ojos de la mujer reflejaban la más pura dicha, sin embargo, hoy había algo diferente.

.

–Itachi-san…

–Dime.

El Uchiha se dio por vencido. Lo intentaría más tarde. Guardó la caja vacía en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina, sin percatarse de que el niño seguía quieto sin dejar de ver la foto.

–Creo que la tía Hoshi esta triste.

Itachi se detuvo un instante, mirando al niño que estaba de espalda, le sonrió.

–Que tontería, Shinju-kun, Hoshi siempre sonríe, aun en el peor de las situaciones.

.

Es cierto, ella siempre sonreía, al igual que él. Si algo tenían en común Hoshi y Shinju, era que ambos lloraban muy raras veces, sin embargo ¿Por qué las lagrimas caían por si solas? Un nudo en su garganta se había formado de la nada y un sentimiento que lo desgarraba le incitaba a gritar.

.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el rostro de su tía Hanabi no desaparecía de su mente?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por despertarla, o mejor dicho, moverla de la cama, no obstante, ella no cedía.

Sasuke suspiró ¿Hinata estaría con resaca? No seria raro con todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, no obstante, tenían cosas que hacer. Muchos documentos que leer y otros que firmar, una que otra fiesta de formalidad y visitar a los lords del país. Una resaca no era razón para faltar al trabajo. Eran Ninjas.

Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a agacharse para mover nuevamente a la mujer.

.

–Hinata, ya despierta.

.

Escuchó un leve sonido. Curioso, el Uchiha la movió, logrando verla. Se sorprendió al verla llorando, y, sinceramente, se molesto en preguntarle. Ya había sido demasiado amable anoche. Se sonrojó de forma imperceptible al recordar como despertaron abrazados en la mañana. Era un alivio que ella estuviese aún dormida cuando eso paso, sino le tocaría repetir todo lo que paso anoche en caso que lo hubiese olvidado.

– ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

La mujer de ojos como la luna le vio. –Tuve una pesadilla… Hanabi estaba llorando y estaba sangrando.

Arqueó una ceja. –Sólo fue una pesadilla, ahora levántate antes de que ése clon de Naruto venga por nosotros.

– ¿Te refieres a Omoi-kun?

–No, a la chica.

Hinata sonrió levemente ante esa comparación. Sasuke siempre que veía a alguien tan animado como Naruto lo comparaba de alguna forma, eso la divertía. Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, para luego volver a sonreír. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, las pesadillas eran eso, algo irreal, no significaba nada.

– ¿Qué estas esperando? Ya levántate.

Él le ofreció su mano para levantarse, ella aceptó que la ayudase a levantarse, no obstante, fingiría que no se acordaba de la noche anterior. No quería complicar las cosas entre los dos.

.

.

Aún no.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya estaba despierta, pero se negaba ha abrir los ojos.

Tenia miedo de abrirlos y ver que ocurría a su alrededor, ver que encontraría. Escuchaba voces, todas eran voces conocidas a excepción de una, sin embargo, no estaban las voces que deseaba escuchar, no era su hermana y no era Konohamaru. Deseó estar en casa, nunca haber llegado a ese lugar, porque sabía que todo era real, el dolor en su entrepierna le decía que todo fue verdad, no servia de nada negárselo. Deseaba estar en casa.

– ¡Hanabi, despierta ya!

Sintió que dos manos le tocaban los brazos, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una oleada de temores que la invadieron de golpe hasta marearla. Su respiración se agito bruscamente mientras su cuerpo retrocedía por instinto, sin embargo, su tobillo le dolo dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Vio a sus compañeras y compañeros. Inspeccionó el lugar, estaba en el cuartel donde se estaban alojando, al no ver a Koutaro, sintió un alivio aun más grande del que sintió cuando supo que su hermana estaba viva

Intentó relajarse, abrazando a su compañera de equipo, quien, desconcertada, le correspondió el abrazo, intrigada por la extraña actitud de la Hyuuga.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

Abrió la boca para hablar, sin resultado. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Vio a los hombres en la habitación, sintiendo que se ahogaba con el mismo aire. Los detestaba, a todos ellos… Koutaro lo traiciono ¿Cómo podría confiar en ellos ahora? Seguramente planeaban traicionarla también, a futuro. Si se enteraban de lo que Koutaro había hecho ¿Harían lo mismo? ¡No! ¡No debía pensar eso! ¡No todos los hombres son iguales! Había pasado casi toda su vida con ellos, no iba a dejar que… que eso la alejara de quienes apreciaba y confiaba.

–Koutaro… él…

Su compañera sonrió. –Él te cargó hasta aquí, dijo que habías sentido algo y lo buscaste a los alrededores si era el Ninja del otro día, pero te torciste el tobillo al caer de un árbol. –Las risas de las mujeres se hicieron un eco cómplice. –Parece que ustedes han ido muy lejos.

Hanabi enmudeció, desconcertada por lo que pasaba y las miradas avergonzadas de aquellos monstruos que se hacían llamar hombres. Las risas se hicieron más sonoras, y una de la chicas alejo a los hombres de la habitación, dándole un respiro a la Hyuuga. Sin embargo, esa calma duro sólo un instante. ¿Qué ocurría? Algo debió haber pasado para que actuaran así.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio rodeada de las cinco mujeres que estaban en la misión, algunas mujeres cercanas y otras apenas conocidas. La adolécete que la había hablado todo el rato dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa avergonzada y mirada lasciva.

–Hanabi, nos conocemos desde la academia, siempre creí que eras muy seria y amargada. No puedo creer que hicieras el amor con Koutaro.

.

Fue como si el mundo fuera una absurda tragicomedia.

.

Las risas que acompañaron esa frase, las bromas en doble sentido. Los recuerdos de aquella escena ocurrida hace pocas horas volvían como si su cerebro las repitiera en cámara rápida, causando un estremecimiento que la impulsaba a sacudirse para borrar esa última escena.

Cuando sintió ese repugnante liquido en su interior.

Parpadeó una vez antes de abrir los ojos a tal punto que sentía que se salían de sus orbitas. ¿Amor? ¿Hacer el amor? ¡No hubo tal cosa! ¡Ella había sido…!

… No se atrevió a decirlo…

Eso era, esa palabra.

Dios mío, no se percató, en un principio, de lo que realmente había ocurrido hasta ahora. Había sufrido el peor acto que podría cometer un hombre a una mujer. Había sido despojada y maltratada.

Ya no era apta para casarse.

Y deseaba morir.

Para empeorar las cosas, aquellas mujeres no dejaban de hablar: "Nos dimos cuenta porque te cambiamos y tu ropa interior estaba con sangre y… tu sabes, parece que se divirtieron." Era horrible, una pesadilla vivida. ¿Cómo se había relajado? Claro, ella había estado en una especie de shock cuando paso todo, no lo pensó, no óbstate, ahora sentía nauseas.

Sus compañeras siguieron gritando, emocionadas, diciendo que era la tercera del grupo en perder la virginidad… no la perdió ¡Se la robaron!

Intentó decirlo, no lo podía decir. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba aterrada.

De la nada, su boca dejo escapar una única palabra. Fuerte, directa y enfurecida, gritó a todas las presentes, dejando ver su lado más oscuro y tétrico.

.

– ¡Váyanse!

Las presentes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierte, una que otra reclamó el repentico estado de la mujer.

– ¡Dije que se fueran!

.

Vio con rencor como todas se marchaban del lugar. Un grupo suponía que le había dolido la primera vez, otras, que Koutaro no cumplió bien su deber. Todas esas especulaciones le desagradaban en gran medida. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua, recordando cuando conoció a ese chico de ojos ámbar.

-_Seamos amigos._

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin control, mientras su expresión de ira no sufría cambio alguno. Por dentro estaba demaciado destruida para que hiciera algo.

Se dejo caer nuevamente entre las sabanas y almohadas, viendo por la ventana como las aves volaban. Un ave, talvez herida o muy vieja, caia casi muerta directo a la tierra, donde la muerte le esperaba.

.

Ninguna otra ave iba a buscarla y ayudarla.

Estaba sola.

.

.

_"Espero que algún día podamos estar todos juntos como una familia, los Hyuugas… y la familia del padre de Shinju"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al fin termine este capitulo…

Realmente no tuve tiempo, ya saben la PSU y todo eso jejeje…

No saque tan buen puntaje como esperaba, aunque yo creo que es porque en medio de una de las pruebas hubo un temblor y yo estaba en el tercer piso. Casi todos nos levantamos y estábamos que nos íbamos. Pero al final nadie hizo nada, pero muchos quedamos temblorosos haciendo la prueba. Por cierto, postule para la Universidad Metropolitana de ciencias de la educación y en la Universidad Albero Hurtado en licenciatura en lengua y literatura… así es, preferí ser profesora de lenguaje… aunque admito que estoy en lista de espera en la segunda, ojala me acepten u.u

.

Por otro lado aviso… ¡Iré al Anime Expo! (de chile, por si no se acuerdan) el día 29 de enero!

Estoy emocionada porque el año pasado lo pedí pero me dieron un rotundo NO. Sin embargo, ahora me dieron permiso porque iré con un grupo relativamente grande (aunque es algo vergonzoso estar con niñas de 14 años que son más altas que yo…).

Y como saben que estoy algo loca, colocare un cartelito en mi bolso que diga "Haiiro no Shinju". ¿Quién sabe? Talvez algún lector se fije en mi cartel y me reconozca… Aww! Si eso pasa prometo por Shinju que diré quien es el padre de Shinju a la persona que me reconozca! Será interesante, iré de neko-girl, aunque mis acompañantes insisten en que use falda, pero detesto las faldas… bueno ya veré como me salvo de usar falda jejeje.

Oh, casi se me olvida… 15 de Febrero, el cumpleaños de Shinju! Ojala alguien se acuerde, porque el año pasado nadie se acordó (ni yo).

Ahh.. Iba a contestar RRs… pero Yeraldine, de Venezuela, me dijo que no lo hiciera y que de seguro ni se acuerdan que dejaron RR… asíque miree, no me regañes a mi, a ella SI!

Sinceramente ya no se que más decirles, estoy muy estresadas por la PSU y he pasado estos ultimos dias, por no decir semanas, llorando. Sinceramente quería decir más, sin embargo, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, espero qeu esto acabe pronto para relajarme y si Dios quiere, poder decir que soy universitaria.

.

.

PD: El dia 13 de enero editare esto para decirles si quede en la Universidad o esperare otro año para entrar (No quiero eso T-T)


	24. Tu no eliges cuando será el fin

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 24*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Tu no eliges cuando será el fin"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando sientes que te estas hundiendo, no piensas nada que no sea la necesidad de volver a la superficie, o dejarte hundir porque no queda más por lo cual vivir.

Estar en penumbras en medio de un mar de oscuridad sin salida.

La soledad cegándote de la luz.

Tienes dos opciones: Luchar por vivir, o absorberte en las profundidades de la desgracia.

Lo más simple es compadecerse de si mismo, dejarse llevar por las corrientes del mar de la desgracia y ver que tan hondo caes y rogar que tu vida se acabe lo más pronto posible para no sufrir más.

Lo que se debe hacer es intentar ir contra la corriente de la desgracia y buscar la superficie para poder vivir y ser feliz.

Sin embargo… Cuando ya estas hundido y ya no sabes dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo...

.

¿Aun quedan fuerzas para luchar?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Miró con desconcierto como Koutaro actuaba con normalidad. Como hablaba con los otros, seguía instrucciones y al final del día, se despedía de ella con una sonrisa: Esa sonrisa que la encantaba ahora la estremecía de terror. Una mirada de complicidad se posó sobre ella, aterrándola. En su mirándolo lo leía, aquella amenaza silenciosa que no debía desobedecer: "No se lo digas a nadie".

Se mordió el labio inferior, llena de coraje. Aun se preguntaba cómo no opuso mayor resistencia, luego caía en la lamentable verdad, era mujer. Siempre odio comos e hablaba de la mujer como alguien indefenso, algo frágil que debía verse bonita y ser protegida como si fuera un recién nacido ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Era muy fuerte, pero en ese momento se sintió vulnerable, indefensa ante un hombre. Sentir que no importaba lo que hiciera, el resultado seria lo mismo.

Deseó llorar. Quien la viera y quien la ve.

Nadie le creería lo que ocurrió, en el peor de los casos las otras mujeres estarían en pánico diciendo: "Si alguien como Hanabi es acosada de esa forma cualquiera puede ser victima de eso".

Lo mejor era callarlo. Agachó la cabeza, mirando su desayuno, no tenia apetito. Sí, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras.

– ¡Go… Gomen nasai…!

.

Suspiró, no recordaba que hubiese alguna ocasión en la cual Hinata se retrasara, aunque fuese sólo un minuto, era tan puntual como un reloj suizo. Definitivamente ella no debía desvelarse, lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir temprano, sin embargo, era muy lenta organizando papeles y terminaban trabajando hasta muy tarde.

– ¿Cómo te despertabas de madrugada para cuidar a Shinju?

La pregunta era al aire, no era para ella, no obstante, inconcientemente contesto mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta de Chunnin.

–Por lo general no dormía, tenía miedo que dejara de respirar.

– ¿De respirar?

–Los bebés pueden dejar de respirar mientras duermen, estaba preocupada, asíque por lo general no dormía mucho por cuidar a Shinju.

.

Sasuke bufó, sin ignorar el detalle de que en raras ocasiones Hinata mencionaba a Itachi en sus anécdotas del pequeño niño. Seguramente evitaba que esos dos se hicieran amigos, tal y como le ocurrió a él en el pasado. Quiso preguntarle si ya no le molestaba que se acercara tanto al niño, no obstante, no era buena idea tentar a su suerte. En una de esas a la mujer se le había olvidado eso y ahora aceptaba su amistad como algo normal.

Una vez que la mujer terminó de arreglarse, ambos se dirigieron a la torre del Raikage. Algunos aldeanos los saludaron, pues, ya llevaban dos semanas en el lugar y el pueblo los respetaba, aunque tenían el inconveniente de ser confundidos con un matrimonio.

Pasaron junto a la calle principal, que tenia diversos adornos y tiendas de madera en construcción.

Sasuke curvó sus labios en una línea de desaprobación ante tales ruidos, mientras, Hinata sonreía al ver como colocaban unas lámparas unidas por unos cordeles.

.

– ¡No sabia que habría un festival!

–Baka, Omoi dijo que pronto seria el festival de invierno, debe ser éste.

La Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su entusiasmo con el acontecimiento que ocurriría. El Uchiha la miró sin mayor interés, notando que el entusiasmo de ella era similar a la de una niña pequeña, una reacción algo adorable, en especial porque no era la gran cosa, sólo un festival.

–Le pediremos el día libre al Raikage, para asistir el festival.

La mujer abrió sus ojos a más no poder, casi saltando de alegría. –Demo (pero)… ¿Será correcto tomar un día libre?

–Es un festival, por lo general no se trabaja.

Él acarició la cabeza de la mujer, como si fuera una niña, lo cual provocó un puchero infantil por parte de ella. Una sonrisa de medio lado se le escapó, adelantándose a su compañera. La escuchó gritar su nombre mientras lo seguía a pasos torpes hasta que quedaron a la par. La vio de reojo.

Por un segundo deseó tomar su mano.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si algo odiaba Hatake Akane, era que maltrataran a sus amigos, era lo que más detestaba en el mundo.

Si de alguien se preocupaba, era de ella misma, su ego era tan grande como la fama de su abuelo. El colmillo blanco de Konoha quedaría en el pasado cuando vieran a La Cadena de la Muerte, bueno, era sólo un apodo, y si bien, sólo ella utilizaba ese mote, algún día seria conocida por todos por ser una poderosa Kunoichi.

No importaba que la rodearan cientos de enemigos, jamás vacilaría a la hora de enfrentarse a ellas.

Y esas niñas, que intentaban intimidarla, no lo lograrían.

– ¡Te lo diremos por ultima vez! –Habló una chica mayor que ella. – ¡No te acerques a Sarutobi! ¡Él merece algo mejor que tú!

.

Akane gruñó por lo bajo. Siempre era igual: Le daba una orden a Sarutobi y al receso siguiente una manada de niñas con aire en vez de cerebro llegaban gritando. ¿Qué le veían a Sarutobi? Era caballeroso, tenia buenas calificaciones y era el numero uno de la clase ¡Pero no dejaba de ser el idiota e ingenuo Sarutobi Azuma jr!

–Digan lo que quieran. –Las miró con odio. –Yo trato a Sarutobi como quiera.

– ¡Lo obligaste a cargar tus cosas! ¡Incluyendo a uno de tus perros!

La Hatake se rascó la cabeza con desden, era tan irritante esa discusión. Vio a lo lejos un adulto que no vestía como un sensei, seguido por un punto azul con rojo que se movía como si fuera un pato con talento. De inmediato supo de quien se trataba. Empujó a las niñas para abrirse paso, gritándoles que dejaran de ser imitaciones de Barbie.

– ¡Ey, gusano gris!

Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar al niño, quien intentó saludarla, no obstante, ella lo interrumpió dándole un coscorrón.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Los mocosos como tú deberán estar tomando la siesta!

Shinju se liberó y soltó un bufido. –Hola, Akane-kun, buenos días.

– ¡Que dejes de ser tan educado!

Ella puso sus manos en la cintura, mirando con agresividad. Deseaba golpear algo, no golpearía al niño, o eso creía. Por su parte, Shinju le miraba con espasmo, recordando la sensación que sintió la primera vez que vio a la niña de ojos dorados: Desconcierto. Él vio a todas partes, en busca del eterno acompañante de ella, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

– ¿Dónde esta Sarutobi?

–Le dije que le daba el día libre, aunque no es un buen esclavo que digamos.

El niño quedo en shock un segundo, analizando las palabras "día libre" y "esclavo". No lograba comprender porque su amigo semejaba torturar así.

.

–Shinju.

.

El nombrado vio en dirección al adulto. Itachi le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, dándole a entender que se apresurara. Alrededor de ellos se formo una tropa de niñas de todas las edades de la academia, algunas veían al Uchiha, y otras veían a Shinju. Akane suspiró al sentir más miradas de odio que de costumbre, lamentándose de haber mostrado piedad por Sarutobi. Shinju camino detrás de Itachi, seguido por Akane que estaba con ambas manos en la nuca.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí, gusano gris?

–Itachi-san hablara con un sensei para que me enseñe a escribir.

– ¡Pero eres un crío!

–No soy un crío. –Frunció el ceño, aunque ignoraba que significaba esa expresión. –Mamá esta lejos, fue a una misión con Uchiha-san, Yuhiko también esta lejos, y quiero escribirles.

.

La Hatake guardó silencio, consiente que el pequeño sentía cierto recelo por su ausencia cuando la niña madera había estado grave. No quiso faltar, sólo no quería ver Yuhiko en mal estado. No quería verla morir. Aún lo recordaba, como estuvo en casa de Sarutobi hasta que anocheció, esperando que alguien llegara y les diera la espantosa noticia. No eran amigas, debí reconocerla, era como la mascota del grupo. Sinceramente, no quería verla, no le interesaba tanto, sólo quería que ella viviera.

Entraron a la academia, Akane escuchó unos susurros.

.

–No puede ser, ese animal tiene a otro chico lindo a su lado.

–Debe jugar con los hombres.

–Se cree la gran cosa.

.

Esos comentarios no la afectaban, estaba acostumbrada y según su madre, era envidia. "Entre más hirientes, mejor eres" Esa frase le dijo su madre en una ocasión.

Se detuvieron frente a un salón, como era recreo, sólo se encontraban los castigados y un profesor

El maestro, quien se encontraba dando un discurso de que no llegarían a ningún lado si seguían perdiendo el tiempo en clases.

–Iruka.

El nombrado volteó a ver quien le hablaba, al encontrarse con el Uchiha en compañía de un niño con un extraño parecido a Sasuke, y a su peor alumna, les dijo a sus alumnos que meditaran sobre lo que hicieron.

Se acercó a ellos.

.

.

–En unos meses Shinju tendrá seis años e iniciara la academia, me gustaría que aprendiera a escribí un poco antes de entrar.

–Cuando entran a la academia les enseñamos a escribir y leer.

–Aprender un poco antes de tiempo no es malo.

Estaban debajo del árbol donde Naruto solía columpiarse cuando estaba deprimido, con el paso del tiempo. Ése árbol se volvió el mas grande de la academia y el viejo columpio seguía ahí. Iruka estaba sentado en el columpio, meciéndose con la punta de los pies, viendo como todos los alumnos jugaban y reían. Itachi estaba apoyado en árbol, viendo como Shinju se encontraba con sus dos amigos mayores. Sarutobi se había acercado en cuanto Akane gritó su nombre.

–Se parece mucho a Sasuke, es su viva imagen. –Dijo el moreno con una marca en la nariz. –Aunque también se parece a Hinata.

.

Unas niñas se acercaron al niño, al parecer halagándolo, ya que este se sonrojó al punto que sus orejas estaban rojas.

–Gomen nasai, onee-san, demo (pero), no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

.

Iruka soltó una pequeña risa. –Esa fue una respuesta muy "Hinata".

Aún recordaba cuando conoció a Hinata y a Sasuke. Eran como el fuego o el agua.

Ella era tímida, muy callada y solía llorar, tampoco tenia amigos, por lo general estaba en una esquina jugando con las mariposas o leyendo un libro. En varias ocasiones la encontró llorando por sus problemas familiares. De hecho, cuando la integró al equipo ocho, temió que no se llevara bien con sus compañeros, gracias a Dios, se hicieron amigo amigos sin mayores problemas.

Sasuke había sido un problema, en un principio era un niño alegre y entusiasmado con la idea de ser tan bueno como su hermano, sin embargo, tras la masacre del clan Uchiha su personalidad había cambiado por completo. Se convirtió en un niño solitario de mal carácter que prefería la soledad. Llenó de odio, cambió cuando hizo amistad con Naruto.

Que extrañara era la vida. Ayer eran unos niños, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios problemas, y hoy eran adultos que se encargaban de un niño.

.

–Hinata y Sasuke estan en una misión de larga duración. Shinju quiere escribirles una carta.

–Es una buena idea, tengo entendido que Shinju se lleva muy bien con Sasuke.

El mayor guardo silencio, viendo al cielo que amenazaba con volver a dejar caer gotas de agua.

–Son como padre e hijo.

Iruka vio al Uchiha por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa paternal recordó cuando lo vio en la academia. Itachi era como una maquina, sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

–Tengo entendido que te casaste.

–Si.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Eran dos extraños que se hablaban después de años sin verse. Nunca fueron amigos y nunca entablaron una conversación que no fuera un simple saludo de cortesía. Itachi desconocía el pasado del moreno, no obstante, Iruka sí sabia el pasado del Uchiha.

.

–Hay rumores de que tú eres el padre de Shinju.

.

Una brisa helada lo estremeció levemente, tenia la mirada fija en sus alumnos. Akane le robó la bufanda a Sarutobi y se la dio a Shinju, de inmediato el de ojos rojos se quejo con su amiga por no pedir las cosas. Vio nuevamente al Uchiha, ambos habían sufrido el mismo dolor: perder un hijo. Sin embargo, el dolor de Itachi era más grande, había perdido a su mujer.

– ¿No vas a negar los rumores?

Itachi endureció su mandíbula, seguramente intentando no hacer rechinar sus dientes.

–No es necesario que haga algo al respecto.

.

Iruka vio suelo, encontrándose con la última hoja de otoño en suelo. –Te casaste y tuviste un hijo, pero tanto tu esposa como tu bebé fallecieron… y en menos de un año te escapaste con Hinata para cuidarla.

Su tonó era de sabiduría con un leve tono a burla, lo cual llamo la atención del pelinegro. El profesor se levanto del columpio, al mismo tiempo que la campana para entrar a clases sonaba acompañada de un sonido de reproche de varios estudiantes. Iruka les dijo que sin quejas, que entraran a los salones.

Shinju se despidió de sus amigos y se quedo mirando a los dos adultos.

Iruka dio dos pasos y se detuvo, inclino levemente su cabeza para atrás, mirando al Uchiha, quien no se movía de su lugar.

.

–Tú no eres el padre de Shinju. –Sonrió. –No serias capaz, no en ese tiempo, talvez ahora si, pero antes no.

Siguió su camino, y cuando estuvo frente al niño de ojos grises, le acarició el cabello.

–Si quieres aprender ven a la academia todos los días después de las tres de la tarde.

.

Cuando el lugar estuvo en paz. Shinju volteó a ver al adulto a su cuidado. Itachi estaba con el ceño fruncido. Sin pensarlo, el niño se acercó al adulto y tomó su mano. Había sido iluso, por un segundo creyó que al fin escucharía una respuesta sobre su paternidad. Debía recordar las tres opciones que le habían dado: Olvidar el asunto, investigarlo por su propia cuenta o esperar a que su madre lo dijera.

Itachi vio al niño, que no dejaba de verlo de una forma penetrante, tanto que se sentía extrañamente incomodo. No podía darle una repuesta a una pregunta tan fácil. Se dirigió a la salida, tomando la mano de Shinju con fuerza. No podía decir la verdad a nadie, menos a un extraño.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, deteniéndose breves instantes, la seguridad que había mostrado en el paso se había esfumado cada día hasta volverse nula.

Su cambió era notable, a tal punto que todos en el lugar notaron que algo había cambiado. Por desgracia, para Hanabi, el rumor de que había perdido su virginidad por voluntad propia se había esparcido incluso con los senseis. Era irritante escuchar como hablaban de ella como si se tratara de una cualquiera. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y se iba del lugar en cuanto escuchaba el mas mínimo susurro sobre lo que creían que ocurrió.

Con el paso de las horas, de los días, sentía que algo cambiaba. Después de la horrible escena pudo estar normalmente con los hombres, repitiéndose: "no son Koutaro". Eso ya no ocurría, ahora le daba pánico estar con ellos, uno solo le causaba una hiperventilación y nauseas. Las escenas llegaban de golpe y el verdadero terror se apoderaba de ella hasta sofocarla y obligarla a escapar.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, ya nada era lo mismo de antes. Pensó en Neji ¿También sentiría ese mismo terror con él? Neji era un buen primo y un gran Ninja, no debería tenerle miedo…

.

–No es Koutaro.

.

Se dijo en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana el viento mecía las copas de los árboles como si intentara arrancarlos de raíz. Los árboles, siempre tan fuertes y permanentes ahora se mostraban atacados por el viento hasta el punto que parecía que la victoria del viento seria inminente.

Fijo sus ojos color perla en el suelo, sus compañeros estaban en círculo. Se pregunto de qué se trataba, pero no tuvo la motivación de activar su técnica ocular para ver que hacían. De inmediato noto algo familiar, como se miraban los unos a los otros y asentían con la cabeza. Se incorporo, sintiendo su brazo adolorido por estar descansando en él. Se dispersaron en tres grupos de cuatro personas, quedándose un grupo, en el que estaba el líder de la misión.

Le tomo treinta segundos llegar abajo, no se sentía en condiciones para dar un salto y llegar de inmediato, y no quería hacer una escena frente a todos. Llego al punto de reunión, abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe y viendo con el ceño fruncido a su líder.

.

– ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron sobre la reunión?

.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación. El líder, de cabellera pelirroja y de ojos color ámbar le miro con seriedad. Se dirigió a los demás, diciéndoles que proseguirían y volvió a ver a la mujer, quien estaba hecha un demonio encarnado. Salieron al pasillo del lugar.

Las lunas de Hanabi mostraron todo su ardor al ver como el hombre robusto mostraba toda su autoridad.

.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Hyuuga-san?

– ¿Por qué no me llamaron para la misión?

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, sintiendo una leve sensación de ahogo al encontrarse asolas con un hombre, por su parte, el líder le miro con desaprobación y reproche.

–Sabemos que tuviste relaciones con Koutaro. Él no lo negó cuando se lo preguntamos.

.

Fue como un balde de agua fría que caía de golpe igualando el golpe de una cascada. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no dar. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada, temiendo que todo fuera una pesadilla y si retiraba los ojos un segundo todo se transformara en algo aun más horrible.

Sintió n nudo en garganta y la sangre abandonar su rostro. El recuerdo de esa monstruosidad regresaba a ella, aun así, pudo permanecer en pie y guardar el dolor y el odio que sentía en su interior.

.

– ¿Qué relación tiene eso?

–Has tenido nauseas y estas con muchos cambios de humor… tus compañeras dicen que puedes estar encinta.

.

Si existía Dios…

Por favor, que apareciera en ese mismo instante…

Y que la sacara de ahí…

.

–Eso… eso no es…

.

Vaciló, aterrada por a suposición. ¿No era ya suficiente dolor? No entendían su dolor, que la trataran como un objeto inservible sólo porque no actuaba como siempre. Deseó llorar, sin saber la razón de sus lágrimas, serian por qué estaba furiosa o por qué existía esa minima posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

No, era imposible que ella estuviese embarazada de ese degenerado… No obstante… ¿Y si sí estaba embarazada?

No quiso pensarlo.

Vio al hombre, intentando mostrarse lo más seria que podía estar en esos momentos.

.

–No estoy embarazada… tampoco tuve relaciones con Koutaro por voluntad propia.

Su voz era firme y segura, sin embargo, tambaleó cuando su líder mostró una leve chispa de interés en lo que ella deseaba contar.

Tenía planeado nunca hablar de eso, pero ahora la situación ameritaba que no cumpliera su propia promesa.

.

–Koutaro me violo.

.

Esperó eternos segundos alguna reacción, espero ver alguna muestra de piedad, de comprensión, alguna señal de instinto de protección.

–No busques excusas estúpidas, Koutaro es uno de los mejores Ninjas de la nación.

Lo que había esperado con tanto anhelo se desmorono ante sus pies, como si se tratase de un cristal donde se había reflejado ella misma y ahora era destruido. El hombre le veía con desaprobación y repetía que era una decepción.

–No busques excusas para tu comportamiento irresponsable, Hyuuga Hanabi, has fallado como Ninja por culpar a otros de algo que es responsabilidad compartida. Esperaremos quince días para ver si estas embarazada, lo mas probable es que te enviemos a casa antes de que la misión termine.

.

El líder entro a la habitación, dejando a Hanabi a solas en el pasillo.

¿Esto es verdad?

Se dejo desvanecer en medio del pasillo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido en el suelo. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

¿Por qué no me creen? ¿Es porque Koutaro es un gran Ninja?

Recordó como todos lo trataban con respeto y lo reconocían en la calle. Sintió nauseas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer a voluntad propia, sin obedecerla y un nudo en la garganta la obligo a gritar de dolor. Se abrazo a si misma y choco su frente contra el suelo, gritando. Sin poder controlarse en lo más mínimo.

.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

De la situación en la que se encontraba ella y miles de mujeres.

.

Como era tratada una violada.

.

–Es igual a su hermana.

.

Y escuchar esa frase la hizo sentir peor.

.

.

Al menos no estaba embarazada…

Si estuviera embarazada, si llegara a existir esa minima y horrible posibilidad, moriría. Moriría de pena. No quería un parasito en su interior. Y si estuviese embarazada, no pensaría dos veces en abortar. Que Dios la perdonara, pero no tendría al hijo de un demonio, menos para que naciera igual a él.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los trozos de tela saltaban como una interminable lluvia de colores, que la inundarían en un pequeño paraíso colorido.

Hinata sonrió al ver la cantidad de telas y kimonos que la tienda poseía, sin poder evitarlo exclamó varias veces al encontrarse una tela preciosa que combinaba con su color de piel. Karui y Samui intercambiaron miradas, había sido buena idea llevar a la Hyuuga a la tienda.

La vendedora se acerco a Samui, quien parecía la más seria del grupo para saber que buscaban, ellas señalaron a la Hyuuga y Karui agrego: "Tan hermosa como para derretir un cubito de hielo".

.

– ¿Por qué debo comprar un kimono nuevo? –Habló la mujer de ojos perla desde el probador. –Traje… Traje un kimono.

– ¿No pensaras usar esa cosa azul opaco o si?

.

Guardó silencio ante la pregunta que hizo la más expresiva del grupo. Si pensaba usar ese kimono azul opaco que le habían regalado a las afueras de la nación del sonido. No necesitaba algo muy llamativo para disfrutar el festival. Karui le paso otro kimono al rechazar el de color amarillo, y guiñándole el ojo habló con picardía.

.

–Tienes que verte hermosa para conquistar a Sasuke-kun.

.

La Hyuuga dejo caer la tela, que hizo un sonido sordo. Ambas mujeres de la roca vieron el tono rojo tomate de la muchacha junto a una expresión de sorpresa extremadamente exagerado para el comentario.

.

– ¡¿Para… para con… conquistar a Sasu-Sasuke-kun?

.

Ante un inminente desmayo, Samui habló intentando calmar las cosas. –Lo que Karui intenta decir es que debes verte bien, porque en el festival Sasuke es tu compañero. Muchas mujeres querrán acercarse a él y como su compañera deberás alejarlas dándoles la ilusión de que eres su pareja.

Tal cuestionamiento era muy coherente, por lo cual, la Hyuuga no puso objeción. Realmente era una respuesta muy sensata, podría tener de ejemplo lo que pasaba en Konoha: en cuanto ella se fue a vivir a la mansión Uchiha, las fans descendieron en número, hasta casi extinguirse.

Hinata recogió el kimono, apreciando los estampados que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas blancas en un mar azul noche. Sonrió. A primera vista le encanto el kimono, era como mágico. Se volvió a encerrar en el probador y mientras se desvestía detuvo su mirada en unas estrías que tenia por el embarazo. La voz de Karui sonó muy lejana.

.

–Además, veas como lo veas, Sasuke-kun parece que cumple el papel de padre.

.

Hinata guardo silencio, sintiendo que la atmosfera se volvía más tensa. Suspiró resignada. Este era el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No le gustaba el tener que ir a buscar a Shinju a la academia, sin embargo, era su obligación como tutor temporal. Mientras Hinata y Sasuke estaban en la misión, le tocará ir a buscar a Shinju, y encontrarse con el moreno con una cicatriz en la nariz. No le gustaba la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con ese hombre, seguramente tenia sospechas de quien era el padre.

Estaba completamente seguro de que ya había adivinado quien era el padre.

Al entrar a la academia la nostalgia lo invadió, era increíble cómo, en el paso del tiempo, nada había cambiado, a excepción de unas marcas en las paredes con nombres y corazones que señalaban las parejas de la academia. Recordó el tiempo en que esas paredes estaban como nuevas, y las miradas se posaban en él.

Llegó al salón donde estaban Shinju e Iruka. Era un salón de clases común y corriente, las paredes de madera, los asientos y pupitres ordenados de forma escalonada para que no molestara la altura del compañero de adelante. Por la ventana se podía apreciar como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio haciendo un sonido casi nulo. El lugar parecía sombrío.

La mirada de ambos se poso en él. A continuación, el niño se levanto de su asiento e hizo una reverencia ante su sensei, dándole las gracias por las lecciones. Shinju corrió hasta él y se detuvo para mostrarle con una sonrisa infantil su cuaderno que estaba marcado con temblorosas vocales.

.

–Itachi-san, aprendí las vocales.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, sin poder apartar sus ojos del maestro, quien borraba lo que había anotado en el pizarrón.

–Shinju. –La voz del Uchiha sonó cortante. –Espera afuera.

.

El niño de ojos grises pestañó dos veces, confundido, sin embargo obedeció la orden y salio de la habitación, sin poder evitar sentir el impulso de espiar la conversación.

Itachi vio al moreno con el ceño fruncido, sin poder evitar sentir un aura de enemistad entre ambos. Iruka, calmado como siempre, le sonrió sin la más mínimo chispa de ironía.

.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Itachi?

–Lo del día anterior…

– ¿Cuándo dije que no eras el padre de Shinju?

.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar proyectar en sus ojos un color carmín asesino. No era el sharingan, porque de serlo, Iruka ya estaría muerto. Un trueno partió el cielo en dos. Iruka, calmado pero sereno, cruzo miradas con el Uchiha, en busca de la verdad. El ambiente era de suma tensión. Mientras los dos eran concientes que el niño de ojos grises estaba ras la puerta, esperando ansiosamente alguna pista sobre la identidad de su padre.

.

–No me retracto, estoy seguro de que no eres el padre de Shinju.

– ¿Por qué tan seguro?

Iruka vaciló. Vio la expresión del Uchiha, le recordaba años atrás mostrando la misma mirada. Esa no era una mirada de seriedad, era la mirada de un asesino a sangre fría que haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir su objetivo, en este caso, ocultar la verdad.

–Es bien conocida tu historia: te casaste, pero perdiste a tu hijo antes que naciera y tu esposa se suicido intentando encubrir a Hinata. –Enmudeció un minuto, dudando si continuar o no. –Yo también perdí a mi hijo antes de nacer.

Itachi se sorprendió, mas, no reflejo su sorpresa, sólo miro al hombre con cierto ademán de compasión. Ambos habían sufrido lo mismo. Esperó a que continuara.

.

–La diferencia, es que mi pareja de ese entonces aborto; termine con ella en cuanto me entere. –Se paseó un poco por la sala, tocando con su mano los pupitres de sus alumnos., evitando mirarlo. –Se como te sentiste, lo comprendo. ¿Cuánta fue la diferencia de tiempo ente que perdiste a tu hijo y esposa con el tiempo de concepción de Shinju? No debió ser más de un año, pues, Hinata estuvo por malos pasos por casi tres meses, y según mis cálculos, ella se embarazo entre los fines de junio y el principio de julio. No coinciden… No creo que hayas tenido una aventura fugaz de una noche con el dolor de que habías perdido a tu hijo y que tu esposa te dejara y se estuviese emborrando en cada esquina de Konoha. ¿Por qué volviste a Konoha? Evidentemente para seguir a tu esposa que te había abandonando y estaba cayendo en el alcoholismo.

.

Iruka volvió a dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha, mostrando seguridad.

–Además, Hinata y tu esposa eran amigas, según tengo entendido. No tiene lógica que te acostaras con la amiga de tu esposa, si pensamos en el hecho de que Hinata no te conocía directamente. También he pensado algo ¿Por qué tu esposa pediría que protegieras al bebé que tuviste con otra mujer, que seria su amiga? Vea por donde lo vea, las posibilidades de que seas el padre de Shinju son nulas.

.

Itachi estaba desconcertado, nunca creyó posible que alguien analizara a tanta profundidad el asunto. Todos sabían la historia; Konoha era una aldea muy chismosa. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de investigar quien era el padre de Shinju, nadie se preocupaba y superficialmente lo señalaban a él como padre.

Iruka era un simple profesor, pero era un Ninja, y como profesor debía estar atento a sus alumnos y en su comportamiento y el alrededor de ellos para tratarlos de la mejor forma y ayudarlos. No era de extrañarse que se diera cuenta de esos detalles.

.

–Sin embargo, es muy evidente que Shinju es un Uchiha. Tiene los ojos de Hinata pero las facciones de Sasuke. –Su voz se volvió seria, como un reproche. – ¿Por qué ocultan que es un Uchiha?

Itachi frunció el ceño, ahogando un gruñido.

–Shinju no es un Uchiha. Nadie sabe quien es el padre.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que la verdad no seria revelada.

–Tú no eres el padre. Lo cual me hace pensar que el padre es Sasuke. –Intercambiaron miradas, casi como si se desafiaran. –O… Uchiha Madara. En el caso que estuviera vivo.

.

La expresión de Itachi se volvió más sombría, sin evitar mostrar un odio pura contra el moreno. La situación lo irrita, sin embargo, no se dejaría llevar por la cólera. No contestaría nada, cualquier cosa que hiciera, ya fuera afirmar o negar daría una respuesta indirecta a sus sospechas.

.

–Piensa lo que quieras. –Dio media vuelta, acercándose a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió, Shinju se enderezo como si no hubiese hecho nada. –Pero no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

.

Tomo la mano del niño y se lo llevo casi arrastras del lugar, intentando calmarse. Analizó la situación, lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante. Ocultar la verdad cada vez costaba más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el niño, quien pregunto algo que no pudo evitar provocar que detuviera su paso.

.

– ¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?

.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. El niño estaba sin el ceño fruncido, pero se veía la seriedad en su mirada, intensa como el fuego. Shinju quería saber quien era Madara, pues, era un posible sospechoso para saber quien era su padre. Conocía las historia de Konoha, pero nunca había escuchado sobre un Uchiha, menos de Madara.

Itachi Saco un impermeable amarillo de su capa, y abrigo al niño para que no se mojara. Cuando ambos salieron del edificio, mojándose por la lluvia con truenos, el niño siguió mirando al mayor.

.

Nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Eso lo hacia tener sospechas.

¿Quién era Uchiha Madara?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los tambores sonaban por toda la aldea. La risa de los niños sonaba como un interminable eco. Las lámparas que colgaban por el lugar formaban un interminable zig-zag. Las atracciones y juegos eran los lugares mas iluminados. Las mujeres con sus kimonos no dejaban de reír y dar vueltas por el lugar presumiendo sus coloridos trajes, mientras, los hombres intentaban llamar la atención de alguna que otra mujer o se divertían en los juegos de lucha o disparos.

En la calle principal se notaba con mayor fulgor el entusiasmo de los habitantes del lugar sentían ante el festival.

E imitando a la noche, Hyuuga Hinata entro a la calle. La tela color aguamarina tan oscura como la noche, unas pequeñas luce estampadas en su kimono daban la sensación que las luciérnagas la seguían a dada paso que daba. Su obi color perla gris con un nudo de mariposa daba la sensación de ser una nube que se meneaba con el viento. Su cabello estaba recogido por adelante, dando la impresión de ser una criatura sobrenatural.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al verla; nunca la había visto tan arreglada, por lo general vestía de forma simple y sin preocuparse mucho por su imagen.

Vio el lugar, esperando encontrarse con Omoi, Killer Bee o alguien conocido, no obstante, no encontró a alguien. Frunció el ceño, supuestamente irían todos juntos al festival. Un grito desafinado arruino la calma del festival, de inmediato ambos morenos vieron la torre del Raikage. Killer Bee estaba cantando un rap a todo volumen, aunque a nadie parecía molestarle esa canción sin ritmo.

Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa en cuanto el Jinchuriki le mando saludos a ella y al Uchiha. Ambos se miraron, él se encogió de hombros, no quedaba de otra, tendrían que pasar el festival juntos, y si era sincero, no le molestaba la idea.

Ambos caminaron cerca del otro.

.

Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo a la Hyuuga, parecía una niña que visitaba por primera vez el festival.

– ¿Acaso nunca habías estado en un festival?

– ¿Nani (Qué)?

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado. –Pareces como una niña en una casa de muñecas.

–Si… Si he ido a otros festivales. –Comento algo avergonzada. –Demo (pero) hace mucho tiempo que no voy a uno sin Shinju. Por lo general me preocupo de que él no se pierda.

– ¿Le gustan los festivales?

–Hai (si), se emociona tanto que se le sube el azúcar y recorre todo el festival en pocos minutos. –Sonrió tímidamente. –Y por alguna razón siempre consigue cosas gratis.

.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un minuto, recordando que, meses atrás, se encontró con Shinju en la calle y éste le pidió dinero para comprar algunos kunais y shuriken para entrenar. Sonrió de medio lado, asíque esa era una manía que había adquirido por los festivales y no para estafar a los adultos como pensó en un primer instante.

La mujer exclamo de felicidad al ver un puesto de juegos donde debían apuntar a los blancos en movimiento. Se quedo mirando uno de los premios, un oso de peluche gris con una pequeña corbata rojo sangre.

Sasuke la vio, como estaba embobada por aquel oso que era el segundo premio, seguido por un peluche de Killer Bee. ¿A quien se le habría ocurrido esa atrocidad? Él juego tenia dos grados de dificultad, para la gente normal y para los Ninjas. El de los Ninjas. El de ninjas consistía en apuntar al centro de cuatro círculos en movimiento con tres kunais en cada blanco.

.

– ¿Quieres el oso, verdad?

–Si… pero, no soy muy buena con los kunais o shuriken.

Se acercó al puesto. –Hagamos un trato, te gano el peluche y tu te encargas del papeleó del articulo veinticuatro, él del aborto quirúrgico en gente de otras naciones.

.

La Hyuuga pestañó anonada, ese articulo era muy largo, sin embargo, el Uchiha no debería tardarse más de una hora en leerlo completamente y ver sus pros y sus contras. ¿Acaso era una excusa para darle el peluche? Se ruborizó con fuerza. Aunque no fuese verdad le gustaba creerlo.

Suspiró, se sentía algo sola sin su hijo, no obstante, Sasuke era buena compañía, y como lo había demostrado una semana atrás, era un buen amigo. Recordó cuando el Raikage les ofreció esa misión, si bien, pudo rechazarla, en ese momento pensó que era la mejor forma de calma las cosas en Konoha. Los rumores se esparcían e incluso se empezaba a decir que el padre de Shinju vivía en Konoha; que el padre podría ser Itachi.

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, para olvidar esos pensamientos, no le gustaba pensar en eso. ¡Que dijeran que lo quisieran! Pero no mientras pudiera, mientras fuera posible, guardaría en el fondo de su corazón el nombre del padre de su hijo.

.

–Oye, preciosa ¿Estas sola?

– ¿Perdiste a tus amigas?

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con tres chicos que, deberían ser de su edad, o unos dos años menor. El sonrojo fue instantáneo, casi convirtiéndose en un tomate humano. Tartamudeó, intentando librarse de aquellos hombres.

–Es-Estoy… vi-vine con….etto... yo…

Vio con socorro el lugar donde estaba el Uchiha, rogando que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Antes no pasaba eso, cuando la veían con Shinju prácticamente escapaban, pero sin su adorable, los hombre se acercaban como moscas a una miga de pan.

–Podríamos dar un paseo.

– ¿Qué tal un poco de sake? Digo, para conocernos mejor.

En cuanto el mas bajo del grupo alzo una ceja en gesto sugerente, se espanto. Era una Ninja, sin embargo, en una situación común y corriente, como esa, bajaba sus defensas. Intentó pensar en que decir: "Estoy buscando a mi hijo", mala idea, no le creerían por la edad. "Vine con mi novio", imposible, si Sasuke se acercaba negaría eso y estaría engatusada.

–No… No, gracias, pe-pero prefiero estar sola…

–Solo un ratito, chiquita, luego te dejaremos libre.

Cerró los ojos, rogando a Dios una salvación a ese momento, cuando, de la nada escuchó un gemido de dolor y el sonido de un golpe. Abrió los ojos, sin saber que encontraría.

Sasuke estaba frente a ella, en una mano tenia el oso de peluche, y la otra mano estaba empuñada en señal de que la había utilizado. Atrás de él estaban dos de los tres tipos que la habían acosado, y el tercero estaba en el suelo con un ojo morado. Vaciló unos segundos, sin saber que decir. El ojinegro le dirigió una mirada de reproche, que la hizo estremecer.

.

–Eres una tonta.

.

La Hyuuga agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Qué clase de Ninja era si no podía reaccionar de una forma apropiada ante una situación tan común? Para peor, la había rescatado Sasuke, de seguro pensaba que era una debilucha.

El Uchiha suspiró frustrado, vio con el sharingan a los sujetos.

–Váyanse y no regresen.

Los tres sujetos salieron corriendo al ver el genjutsu, concientes del Clan del hombre de cabellera azabache.

Miró a la mujer, quien, cabizbaja pedía disculpas en un susurró apenas comprensible. Él bufó, lanzándole el peluche. No dijo nada más, no estaba de ánimos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La única luz que entraba a la habitación, era la luz de las estrellas, la luna, como pocas veces hacia, se escondió. Las paredes blancas parecían negras, el suelo de madera parecía antigua. El futon estaba desordenado, en la mitad de la habitación. La luz del pasillo apenas entraba por los pies de la puerta.

En una esquina, alejada de todos los rayos de luz, se encontraba ella. Su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y abrazaba sus piernas con gran ansiedad, con los ojos fijos en la puerta. Había perdido peso en la semana, y se había descuidado, sus uñas estaban largas, el cabello sucio y las ojeras invadían su rostro.

Su cabello ocultaba casi por completo se rostro, lo cual era bueno, pues ocultaba su demacrado estado.

Escuchó tras la puerta el sonido de varias pisadas, de inmediato abrió sus ojos, viendo con amenaza en dirección a la puerta.

Voces lejanas hablaban.

.

–Deberíamos sacarla de ahí.

–Pero… ¿Si es verdad lo del embarazo…?

–Mejor no nos metamos en problemas ajenos, de seguro le traumo que todas nos enteráramos que lo hizo con Koutaro-kun y se preño a la primera.

–Tienes razón, mejor dejémoslo así, de todas formas, en unas semanas regresara a Konoha.

.

Gruñó en silenció.

Las odiaba.

A ellas y al mundo entero, en especial a los hombres.

¿Quién diablos había dicho que fue por voluntad propia?

¡Quería morirse!

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas, sin control… como siempre.

Empuñó sus manos, lastimándose levemente con las uñas.

.

Deseaba dejar de sentirse tan repugnante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los gritos inundaban la casa.

Todos salían corriendo, aterrados, y unos cuantos en medio de risas opinaban que los efectos especiales eran muy malos en comparación a otros años.

Hinata estaba al borde del colapso. Nunca había entrado a la casa del terror, siempre la evitaba. Todo era falso, nada era real. Esas momias no intentaban tocarla, esos murciélagos que rondaban el lugar estaban entrenados, las telarañas eran falsas. El maniquí de cera de Orochimaru que salía de entra las sombras era falso… aunque daba miedo la mirada que te dirigía…

Una mano le toco el hombro.

Grito, y, como efecto reflejo, se escondió atrás del Uchiha. Él chasqueó la lengua, y le dijo que se trataba sólo de una mano esquelética que salía de la pared.

.

– ¿Ya… ya podemos salir?

Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba asustada, más que nada por esa música de cajita musical que tenia un eco espeluznante. El Uchiha bufó, era la quinta vez que la Hyuuga gritaba asustada.

– ¿Si tanto te asusta porque entraste?

–No… No quería… es decir yo…

.

Se rascó la nuca, ignorando que la mujer lo había sujetado del brazo. Habían entrado a la casa del terror porque parecía la única atracción decente. Y el lugar era mejor de lo que esperaba: Una casa muy antigua, que parecía tener décadas sin habitarse; los cuadros se movían, habían telarañas por todo el lugar, que eran de verdad. Sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que el lugar si era una casa abandonada a la que le agregaron unas cuantas cosas y compartimientos secretos para hacer los trucos.

Un grito; debajo de la escalera había aparecido una persona ahorcada.

Se masajeó las sien con una mano, no podía ser que una Ninja se asustara tanto.

Una mujer de aspecto dulce metía su mano con fuerza en su bolso y, tras salpicar sangre, mostraba el cadáver de un niño.

.

–Hinata… ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

La mujer, entre miedo de sollozos asintió con la cabeza, busco en una de sus mangas y mostró un pañuelo color azul marino, como su kimono. El Uchiha tomo el pañuelo y sin aviso giro a la mujer y le vendó los ojos con el pañuelo.

– ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

–Es para que dejes de llorar, intenta ignorar los gritos y la música.

.

La Hyuuga asintió, algo insegura, y se sujeto del brazo del hombre para guiarse.

Intento pensar en su hijo, sin embargo, ente tantos gritos y la música de película de terror no podía concentrarse en aquella dulce y tierna imagen. Escucho una risa demoníaca; se aferró aun más al brazo del Uchiha. No solía tener miedo, no obstante, la casa del terror estaba demasiado bien preparada para su gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos, pronto lograrían salir, o, eso esperaba.

Chocó con alguien, de inmediato supo que había sido contra el Uchiha, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oler la fragancia natural del hombre.

.

–Ya casi salimos.

.

La voz del hombre la tranquilizo. En ese instante noto, que, a pesar de que en un principio se había sujetado firmemente del brazo de él, ahora lo sujetaba suavemente, pero no del brazo, sino de la mano. Balbuceó, sin decir nada, se pregunto si él se había percatado de esto, lo mas seguro es que no, pues, de haber sido así, hubiese dicho un comentario delatando su molestia. O tal vez sí, si se había dado cuenta de esto, pero no había dicho nada, porque ella estaba asustada.

Recordó, casi por impulso, las veces en que se había sentido mal y él la había apoyado indirectamente. Cuando, juntos, habían ayudado a Sakura a arreglar sus problemas con Naruto. En el fondo, él era bueno.

En un principió lo detestaba, no deseaba nada con él, pero en el fondo, no tan en el fondo como ella creía, sentía algo por él. En un principio pensó que ese sentimiento era respeto, luego lo identifico como amistad… pero ahora… ¿Qué era?

Ya no era la simple conexión de estar juntos por Shinju, ya no era algo obligado. Ya no era una molestia la presencia del otro. Ya no existían los interminables silencios en la hora de comer. Todo había cambiado. Todo era mejor.

.

El aire, pesado por el encierro, cambio a uno más ligero, y la horrenda música se volvió lejana para dar entrada a las risas de los niños. Con la mano, en la que sujetaba al oso, se quito el vendaje con algo de dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue al Uchiha, quien veía a la gente en busca de alguno de los miembros del equipo de Killer Bee. Ambas manos seguían juntas.

Hinata vio en dirección a la torre del Raikage, Killer Bee ya no estaba rapando, en cambio estaba sentado junto a Karui, Samui y el mismísimo Raikage bebiendo algo de sake. La gente empezaba a tranquilizarse y hablar.

.

– ¿Qué estará pasando?

Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata, cruzándose de brazos. Ella entristeció levemente, sin saber por qué se sintió rechaza por el Uchiha. De la nada apareció Omoi, algo agitado.

–Al fin los encuentro. –Los de Konoha le vieron con algo de desconcierto. El rubio apunto con el dedo pulgar a la torre del Raikage. –Vengan, faltan pocos minutos para la lluvia de estrellas.

– ¿Lluvia de estrellas?

–Sí, todos los años caen como cuatro o cinco estrellas, por eso es este festival.

.

Se dirigieron a la torre del Raikage, en cuanto llegaron se sentaron junto al resto, mirando hacia el cielo. Hinata quedo maravillada por la vista: Era como ver una estrella. Cinco caminos iluminados, la calle principal mas que ninguna. Si uno miraba en todas direcciones se notaba que era como una estrella. La gente se reunía y riendo, esperando animadamente las estrellas. Era una hermosa vista, se notaba que el festival estaba dedicado a ese evento.

El Raikage contó que sólo en la nación del rayo se podía ver el espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas, y, Karui agrego que había una leyenda.

.

–A la primera persona que pide un deseo a la última estrella, se le cumple su deseo.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida. – ¿Sea cuál sea?

– ¡Cualquiera! –Sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja, par luego cambiarla a una risa maliciosa. –Pero no pidas que alguien muera o algo así.

– ¡Ka-Karui! –Gritó avergonzada la mujer.

.

La primera estrella cruzo el firmamento. La gente exclamo emocionada y de inmediato callo la segunda estrella. Omoi bostezo, diciendo que era aburrido, todos los años era lo mismo, unas estrellas, la gente gritaba y todo terminaba. Aunque fuera así, la vista era hermosa.

Otra estrella apareció, de inmediato Hinata pidió un deseo, al igual que el resto. No sabían si otra estrella aparecería.

.

– ¡No es justo, no alcance a pedir un deseo!

Se quejo Karui, Samui le dio una palmada.

–Aparecerá otra.

.

Tan pronto como la Ninja termino la frase apareció otra, de inmediato Karui grito: "¡Quiero tener un novio!". Se escucharon unas burlas, y la Ninja desvió la mirada con indiferencia, reprimiendo la vergüenza del momento.

Hinata, en medio de las risas volteó a ver al Uchiha, quien miraba fijamente el cielo. La mujer sonrió levemente, era evidente que él había pedido un deseo.

–Nee… Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pediste?

El Uchiha la vio, notando que los ojos de la Hyuuga brillaban de emoción, había sido un buen día. Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a ver las estrellas. No respondió la pregunta porque no quería una escena.

No diría que deseó ser el padre de Shinju, aunque era imposible.

.

Y Hinata no contó que ella había deseado que jamás se revelara la paternidad de Shinju.

.

Y ninguno sabia que uno de los fue el primer deseo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Uchiha Madara fue el peor criminal de Konoha. Cometió los peores crímenes, incluso revivió a los muertos para que lucharan contra sus seres queridos.

– ¡Pero era un tipo genial! ¡Murió y volvió a la vida! ¡¿Puedes creerlo? No me sorprendería que estuviera aún vivo.

.

Shinju vio con una gota en la nuca como Sarutobi y Akane contaban la misma historia de diferente manera, completando lo que iniciaba el otro.

Los tres estaban sentados en una banca de los pasillos de la academia, veían por la ventana como llovía con granizos, haciendo una melodía hermosa pero escandalosa. El moreno de ojos rojos, Sarutobi, tomaba un chocolate caliente que era terminado por su amiga de dos coletas medias altas. El de ojos grises se repetía, mentalmente, lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

–Mucha gente murió luchando contra Uchiha Madara, por fortuna, alguna gente fue afortunada. Cuando él murió mucha gente volvió a la vida, nadie se explica como. Debió ser un Jutsu de contrato, como el de los animales.

El más pequeño arqueó una ceja, a lo que su amiga rió y sonrió con burla.

–Lo que el cerebrito quiere decir, gusano gris, es que posiblemente Uchiha Madara sobrevivió matando gente, como que absorbía su vida para mantener la de él. –Shinju abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Claro que es sólo una idea de este idiota, nadie sabe realmente como volvieron a la vida.

.

La de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar rió, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del castaño, quien sólo suspiró resignado.

.

– ¿Y dónde esta enterrado el cuerpo?

Preguntó Shinju, acomodando su bufanda roja.

–Nadie sabe. –Akane se encogió de hombros. –El cuerpo desapareció, mi madre dice que de seguro se hizo polvo por el vejestorio que era él.

.

Ambos sonrieron, era una suposición graciosa. Sarutobi vio la escena con malos ojos, y fingió estornudar para llamar la atención de ambos con disimulo.

– ¿Por qué tenias interés en el tema?

El niño vaciló un segundo, no había pensado en una excusa, simplemente había llegado temprano a la academia esperando que sus amigos supieran algo de Uchiha Madara. ¡Que tonto había sido! Debió crear una excusa antes de ir. Se golpeó la cara con una palma, ignorando que la Hatake decía que ya se le había aflojado un tornillo.

–Ehmm… yo… es que…

.

–Unas viejas chismosas dijeron que el Uchiha-no-padre de nubecita posiblemente seria un Uchiha Madara dos.

.

Shinju abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de inmediato reconoció esa voz. Vio a la entrada, al igual que los dos mayores. Taiyo estaba enlodado y mojado, nada lo protegía de la lluvia mas que sus típica polera, gigante, color blanco y sus pantalones ajustado negros, junto con sus sandalias. Veía con el ceño fruncido al ojigris y se froto la nariz con una manga, manchándose con lodo.

– ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no estar en tu casa! ¡Tu padre dos me hecho de la casa hasta que volvieras!

Shinju se levanto de golpe de la banca, mirando con desconcierto al niño que echaba humo por las orejas.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí y vestido así? Te vas a enfermar

– ¡¿Y eso que mierda te importa? ¡Regresa a casa para que pueda comer!

– ¿No tienes comida en tu casa?

–Si pero la mayoría es comida dietética ¡Joder! ¡Soy un hombre, necesito comida de verdad!

–No puedo regresar a casa, tengo clases.

– ¡A un carajo con eso!

– ¡Iré cuando acaben!

– ¡Pero tengo hambre a-h-o-r-a!

– ¡Pues que pena!

.

Akane y Sarutobi vieron algo confundidos esa discusión ¿y así eran amigos? Bueno, eran amigos complicados. Akane sonrió con malicia, sujetándose el mentón con una mano y cruzándose de piernas.

–Parecen recién casados, que linda pareja

El moreno se desconcertó ante ese comentario, iba a decir algo pero prefirió omitir comentarios, no quería saber que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga. Sonó la campana y ambos entraron al salón de clases dejando a los niños discutiendo por una tontería.

Akane bostezó, los días de lluvia la aburrían. Se inclino sobre su asintió, como estaban casi en el ultimo lugar el sensei no notaria que dormía, y si lo hacia, Sarutobi la despertaría como siempre. Su estomago rugió, tenia hambre.

Escribió algo en su cuaderno y lo acerco a su amigo.

.

"_¿Te dieron la mesada?"_

El hombre suspiró, resignado. _"Si"_

"_Gracias por invitarme a comer ramen"_ dibujo una carita donde guiñaba el ojo.

Sarutobi frunció el ceño. _"No te invite. ¿Y tu mesada?"_

"_La perdí en una apuesta"_

"_¿En que…? Olvídalo, no quiero saber en que estas metida."_

"_Vamos al Ichiraku después de clases"_

"_Como quieras"_

.

La niña sonrió ampliamente imaginando que ramen pediría y el rostro de angustia de su amigo al quedar en la ruina. Sarutobi se concentro en la clase, sin poder evitar ver a su amiga en cada pausa del profesor.

Le gustaba verla sonreír triunfante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Séptimo mes de gestación, iba para el octavo.

Era agotador caminar, sentía como los pies y los tobillos hinchados por el peso del bebé. Las pataletas del niño eran memorables, casi podía ver el pie del niño sobresaliendo por la piel. Al parecer seria activo, como ella. Rogaba que no se pareciera a Sakura o a Naruto, tanto juntarse con ellos podría haber afectado el niño.

La habitación para el infante estaba preparado para el varón que pronto se uniría a la familia. La habitación estaba pintada de color morado, con algunas aves color blanco en el techo color negro. Al principio ella se había rehusado a que usaran a ese color, pero al apagar la luz se veía bien, comos i las aves fueran los mensajeros del bien en medio de la oscuridad.

Nada mal.

Habían recibido algunos regalos, pero como era de esperarse, algunos de sus amigos habían entrado en la exageraron y habían comprado ropa alo grande.

Ino sonrió, escuchando el sonido de la campana de clientes en el primer piso, donde estaba la tienda.

.

–Tenemos unas húmedas visitas.

.

Ino dejo de limpiar el cuarto del bebé al escuchar esa mala broma de su marido, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como su falta de habilidades sociales. Se asomo a la escalera, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

El hijo de Hinata estaba abrigo co un impermeable azul marido, se quito el gorro y mostró otro de lana rojo junto a una bufanda del mismo color.

.

–Buenas tardes, tía Ino.

Sonrió el pequeño, y el corazón saltó en la mujer. Se había imaginado miles de veces como seria su bebé y en más de una ocasión había rogado porque se pareciera un poco a ese niño.

– ¡Shinju-kun!

Bajo las escaleras con entusiasmo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su marido, y del niño, que no corriera que se podía caer y dañar al bebé. En cuanto estuvo abajo lo abrazo, si importarle que se mojara un poco.

– ¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Te sientes solito sin tu madre y querías mi compañía? ¡Eres tan kawaii (lindo)!

El niño se sonrojo levemente, ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo.

–N-no es eso, tía Ino…Me preguntaba si tenía ropa que le pueda prestar a mi amigo.

Ino volteó a ver al amigo de Shinju, encontrándose con una tan agradable sorpresa. El niño de cabello gris y ojos rojos estaba todo enlodado, con su delgada ropa toda mojada y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

La mujer pestaño confundida, preguntándose que hacia un niño de su edad vestido así ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dejaron que saliera de casa con esa ropa? De inmediato corrió donde el niño.

.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Taiyo

Él estaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras, la mujer tenia una sonrisa de lastima dibujada en los labios.

– ¿Dónde están tus padres?

–Madre esta trabajando en el hospital y papá debe estar bebiendo con Yuke.

.

Ino vio al niño con sincera lastima, y le pidió a su marido que preparada la ducha.

–Tía Ino. –Habló Shinju. –Yo debo ir a clases ¿Podría prestarle algo a mi amigo? Le prometemos que lo devolveremos pronto.

La mujer sonrió, se notaba que Shinju tenía el corazón de su madre.

–Ve a clases, Shinju-kun, yo cuidare de tu amigo.

–Domo arigato (muchas gracias), nos vemos.

.

Shinju salio de la tienda animadamente, no obstante, al sentir que el granizo lo golpeaba con algo de brusquedad recordó que Taiyo lo había encubierto sobre su verdadero interés en el tema de Uchiha Madara. ¿Cómo Taiyo sabia que no podía hablar del tema? Deseó regresar y preguntarle, mas, decidió no hacerlo, se lo preguntaría más tarde.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Ino volvió a ver al niño de ojos rojos, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido viéndola como esperando algo.

.

– ¿Quieres una galleta?

–No me gustan las cosas dulces, señora.

.

Una vena apareció en la mejilla de Ino, ella aún era joven, apenas tenia veinticuatro años ¡No era tan vieja como para ser nombrada "señora"! Intentó calmarse, enojarse era malo para el bebé. Escuchó a Sai decir que el baño estaba listo. Se levantó para guiar al niño al baño.

Taiyo vio el baño sin mucho interés. Era más grande que el de su casa, pero mucho más pequeña que el baño de Shinju. Decorada de blanco y color amarillo patito, era algo bonito. Había una tina que ocupaba toda una pared, las cortinas de la tina era color blanco con unos listones amarillo. El escusado estaba junto al lavamanos y la pared sobrante tenia un pequeño mudador para bebés.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerró y vio a la mujer que tenia una toalla en la mano junto a un shampoo marca infantil.

De inmediato se sonrojo.

.

– ¡Ni lo piense, señora! ¡Yo ya se me bañar solito!

Ino sonrió con malicia, al parecer era un chico difícil pero tímido.

–Mi casa, mi baño mis reglas. –Hizo una pausa mientras le quitaba la polera a Taiyo. –Aparte quiero asegurarme que te bañes bien.

.

En cuanto logro quitarle la ropa al niño, quedo en shock. Había un moretón en el brazo izquierdo del niño, no parecía provocado por un accidente, sino adrede, estaba a la mitad del brazo, casi en el codo. El niño dio la vuelta evitando que la mujer le viera la cara. En ese momento el corazón de Ino se detuvo un instante, había una cicatriz enorme en la espalda de Taiyo, desde su hombro derecho inclinado diagonalmente a la izquierda, hasta el fin de la espalda terminando en el costado de la cadera.

Iba a decir algo, sin saber que decir, pero antes de cualquier cosa, el niño intervino.

.

–Sobre mi espalda, no se preocupe, me caí.

–Pero esa herida…

–Me caí y choque contra una ventana. Se quebró y cuando me estaba moviendo callo un trozo en mi espalda.

.

El rostro de Ino mostraba su preocupación y pena, un rostro de absoluto pesar, ante la sola idea de que su hijo sufriera un accidente así, que fuera marcado de por vida por algo así. La herida no se veía reciente, debería tener unos meses, talvez un año.

– ¿Y el moretón?

El niño hizo una mueca de molestia. –Me metí en medio de una pelea.

.

Las manos de Ino temblaron. Aunque las palabras del niño parecían ciertas, tenía miedo de imaginar que había pasado. De inmediato supo que era, cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando llorar ante la imagen que veía: Un niño siendo golpeado por sus padres.

Abrió los ojos, notando que el niño ya se encontraba en el agua, utilizando el jabón. La mujer sonrió, más clamada. Tomo el shampoo y le empezó a lavar el cabello al niño.

.

–Taiyo-kun, cuando quieras puedes venir aquí.

El niño arrugo la nariz, desconfiado. – ¿Para que querría venir aquí, señora?

–Inosa nacerá pronto y seria bueno que tuviera un amigo para jugar. –Sonrió. –Aparte tenemos una cama extra en la habitación de Inosa, de seguro serian grandes amigos

Taiyo empezó a hacer burbujas co el jabón, riéndose del blanco de sus manos, que por lo general eran de color tostado.

–Señora, usted no sabe nada de nombre, pobre de su bebé.

Ino amplio su sonrisa y hundió al niño de golpe, ahogándolo.

– ¡¿Algún problema con el nombre Inosa? ¡Es un precioso nombre que me costo meses pensar! ¡Es para cumplir la tradición de los equipos InoShikaCho! ¡Tú, pequeño insolente, no valoras mi esfuerzo y mi creatividad!

.

La puerta se abrió y por descuido, Ino dejo libre al pequeño quien salio a flote para respirar con desesperación. Con sus pequeñas manos su sujetaba la garganta como si eso le fuera a dar mas aire y vio a la mujer con algo de temor y con sus orejas de gato caídas para atrás en evidencia de su temor.

Sai había entrado al baño y sin preocuparse de la presencia de su esposa y la del niño se desabrocho el cierre dispuesto a hacer sus necesidades.

.

– ¡Sai! ¡Te he dicho que no puedes entrar al baño si hay una persona adentro!

El pelinegro vio a su esposa con esa sonrisa fingida de siempre.

–Pero ahora hay dos personas.

– ¡Igual no debes!

.

Taiyo vio la escena cuidadosamente, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, ver a un matrimonio discutir de forma tan graciosa, hasta podría jurar que ellos estaban divirtiéndose en esa pequeña discusión. Se movió en la tina mirándolos, cuando se dio cuenta que él hombre ignoro por completo a la mujer y empezaba a hacer sus necesidades.

Sin pensarlo se levanto en la tina y apunto con el dedo acusador al hombre vestido de negro, mientras sus orejas se ponían en forma de ataque.

.

– ¡Depravado! ¡No puedes hacer eso mientras alguien se baña!

.

Sai miro confundido al niño, luego vio abajo y su sonrisa se amplio sin malicia.

.

–Oh, es el pene más pequeño que he visto.

.

El niño quedo tieso como una piedra. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió lentamente, desde sus pies hasta llegar a su frente volviendo su piel completamente color rojo. ¿Ese hombre había visto su…? Tomo el champú de la mano de Ino y se lo arrojo, luego el jabón y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta lograr que el hombre saliera de la habitación.

.

– ¡Depravado! ¡Pervertido! ¡Shota! ¡Acosador sexual!

.

Ino rió de la escena, hasta que algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ante el ataque de risa. Nunca había escuchado a un niño decir tantos insultos y aquel berrinche producido por la vergüenza era muy tierno.

El niño se tranquilizo y volvió a hundirse en el agua, con las orejas caídas ante la pena, y, con algo de vergüenza, espero a que la mujer se tranquilizara para defenderse.

.

–No es pequeño, es sólo que aún soy un niño.

.

Ino sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, acaricio la oreja del niño.

Definitivamente le gustaba la idea de que ese niño de mal carácter viniera a la casa de vez en cuando, para jugar con Inosa.

Lastima que a veces los sueños son interrumpidos por Dios.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Logró llegar a la academia en cuanto los niños salieron. Lo primero que vio al entrar al edificio fue a una avalancha de niños, las niñas se detenían a mirarlo y a decir lo lindo que era, algunas lo saludaban con la mano y seguían su camino entre risas. Shinju chasqueó la lengua, como había aprendido de Sasuke, esas niñas eran molestan y gritonas. Prefería a las niñas calmadas y amables.

Cuando casi salían todos vio a sus amigos salir. Akane arrastraba a Sarutobi del brazo, gritando "Ramen gratis, Ramen gratis". Hablando de niñas gritonas, esa canción le recordó a Kiseki. Ambos se detuvieron frente al niño.

.

– ¡Ey, gusano gris! Sáltate las clases y vamos a comer ramen ¡Sarutobi invita!

.

Shinju forzó una sonrisa par ano ser mal educado y negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

–Ayer no tuve clases, tengo que ir hoy si o si.

La niña se encogió de hombros. –Como quieras, peste, nosotros nos vamos a comer. Sayonara (adiós).

Se despidieron con una señal de las manos y Sarutobi se despidió de forma mas educada mientras se arreglaba el impermeable antes de volver a ser arrastrado por su amiga.

Shinju los vio con una sonrisa. Recordó a su madre y a Uchiha-san, se pregunto cómo estarían y cuándo regresarían.

Sólo faltaba un mes, talvez regresarían antes. Se dirigió al salón de clases. En cuanto entró decidió que iría a visitar a Kiseki al día siguiente. Necesitaba distraerse… y no pasar tanto tiempo con Taiyo.

.

.

.

Los charcos de agua ya estaban formados y el granizo se había detenido levemente. Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, algunos paraguas se dejaban mostrar pero desaparecían de la nada. Algunas tiendas estaban cerradas y otras abiertas, algunas parecían cerradas, pero cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta era atendido. No era normal tener un día tan frío en Konoha, por lo cual, la gente evitaba salir o dejar entrar el frío al local.

Akane saltaba en cada charco de agua que veía, sin importarle que su cabello se mojara. Atrás de ella estaba Sarutobi, abriendo su paraguas para cubrirse mejor y corriendo tras su amiga para prestarle uno. Sabia que era inútil, a ella le encantaba mojarse, aun así lo intentaría. No le gustaba que Akane se mojara.

La niña se detuvo frente a un viejo puesto de ramen y giro sobre su propio eje salpicando agua a su amigo. Rió ante la expresión de molestia de este.

.

–Parece que esta cerrado. ¿Por qué no comemos ramen en mi casa?

– ¡Ni hablar, el ramen del Ichiraku es el mejor ramen de Konoha!

–Eso lo escuchaste de Naruto-sama…

– ¿Y que? Veamos si podemos entrar.

.

La niña golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del local, al no recibir respuesta se cruzo de brazos enojada, y le dio una patada al local junto a un grito que ordenaba que abrieran en ese instante.

Su amigo suspiro, sin dejar de ver el alboroto que estaba produciendo.

–Akane, mejor nos vamos, puede granizar de nuevo.

La niña de ojos café claro, casi ámbar, se quedo un segundo pensando y luego sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. Rodeó el local y se dirigió a uno de los costados. Sarutobi le siguió, resignado a cumplir los caprichos de su amiga. Al llegar Akane giro la perilla, y, para sorpresa del moreno y alegría de la niña, se abrió.

.

–No deberíamos hacer esto, nos van a gritar.

–Deja de preocuparte por eso.

.

Ambos niños caminaron en la oscuridad. Lo primero que pensaron fue que la mujer se había ido a dormir temprano o estaba en el segundo piso, donde estaba la casa. La niña intruseo el local, viendo en las ollas si había algo de comida fría, mas, no encontró nada. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, de hecho, demasiado limpio. Nunca había visto el Ichiraku en esas condiciones, estaba acostumbrada a ver un lugar sucio y deprimente.

Sarutobi salio del lugar donde se hacia la comida y encontró la puerta secreta que conectaba al Ichiraku con el resto de la casa. Abrió la puerta, extrañándose que todo estuviera tan abierto. Lo primero que olio al entrar a la casa fue un extraño aroma, no logro identificarlo pero olía mal.

Akane grito preguntándole si había encontrado ramen, y de la nada empujo a su amigo para entrar a la casa. La primera planta solo era una cocina normal con un pequeño living y comedor. Nuevamente todo estaba limpio. Sarutobi sintió algo extraño en el ambiente.

.

–Deberíamos irnos.

– ¿Estas loco? Este lugar apesta.

.

El niño quiso detener a su amiga, pero esta se le adelanto dirigiéndose a la escalera en forma de caracol que había en una esquina. Conocía bien a Akane, de seguro estaba intrigada por saber que ocurría, aparte, debía estar preocupada por lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Siguió a la niña, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos salir de ese lugar. Al llegar arriba lo primero que noto fue una pequeña mesa con un teléfono y un jarrón de flores marchitas. Era un pequeño cuadrado de un metro y medio, como máximo. Vio tres puertas.

Akane entro al baño, que olía a nuevo. Luego abrió otra puerta, encontrando una habitación donde solo se encontraba un pequeño santuario en honor a un fallecido, ya había visto la foto, era del antiguo propietario del Ichiraku.

Mientras Akane intruseaba, Sarutobi se acerco a la ultima puerta, notando que el desagradable olor provenía de ahí. Todo su cuerpo le clamaba salir de ahí, pero su curiosidad estaba ganando. Su amiga se coloco a su lado y giro la perilla.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas cerradas dejaban todo en color negro. Los ojos de los niños no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Ella entro a ciegas, esperando encontrar algo, al mismo tiempo, él buscaba el interruptor para encender la luz.

Akane piso algo viscoso, hizo un gesto de asco y se quejo diciendo que hace cuánto tiempo que no limpiaban esa habitación si la casa estaba limpia.

Sarutobi prendió la luz.

Grave error.

Lo primero que vio Akane fue unos pies. Retrocedió levemente alzando la mirada.

Gritó de horror, hasta que Sarutobi corrió a abrazarla y taparle los ojos. Ambos retrocediendo.

El mayor negó levemente con la cabeza, susurrando que todo estaría bien, que se calmara.

Era imposible calmarse.

.

El cuerpo Ayame estaba colgado en medio de la habitación, ahorcada… y con una herida en el vientre.

.

En el suelo un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Y encima de su cama una nota.

.

.

"_Sin amor, sin familia y sin amigos ¿Qué queda?"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace años me encontré en el mar de la desgracia, hundiéndome en las penumbras… vi a alguien que estaba hundiéndose cerca de mío. Estire mi mano, intentando atrapar a esa persona.

Cuando nos tomamos de las manos, esa persona cerro los ojos, dejándose hundir.

Yo me pregunte por qué se hundía, era una persona joven y parecía de hermosos sentimientos. Ambos veníamos de un mundo que nos trato mal

La suerte no le sonríe a todo el mundo… al mismo tiempo.

Intente recordar un momento feliz, pero no recordaba nada… Vi a esa persona que disturba la idea de desaparecer en este mar desdichado y decidí que no quería terminar así.

No sabia donde era arriba y donde era abajo, sin embargo, sólo hay una vida por la cual vivir. Sólo hay una oportunidad para tener una familia, sólo hay una oportunidad de encontrar el amor eterno…

.

Y sólo hay una vida para ser feliz.

.

Intente ir a la superficie, y llevarlo conmigo, no obstante, esa persona soltó mi mano y decidió hundirse. Decidí ir por él, pero cuando lo perdí de vista… supe que había tomado su decisión y no tenia vuelta atrás.

Lamente la perdida y busque a superficie. Estaba cansado, pero deseaba encontrar la superficie.

No desperdiciaría mi única oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara…

.

.

.

Hola a todos.

Fue muy agotador estas vacaciones y también algo irritables… ya deberían saber que odio viajar y quedarme mucho tiempo en casas ajenas -.- pero no me quedo de otra.

Adivinen que… ¡Entre a la **Universidad Alberto Hurtado**! Pero… me faltaron 5 miserables puntos para entrar en pedagogía… u.u así que entrare a Bachillerato (para los extranjeros… este Bachillerato es diferente al de ustedes) **Bachillerato en Humanidades**.

Si alguien estudia en esa universidad… no estaría mal conocer a alguien de ahí para no estar tan desorientada… no será difícil notarme ya que me are una chapita que diga "Haiiro no Shinju" ¿Para qué? Para lesear (molestar) a mi misma XD

Igual are la PSU otra vez a fin de año, porque la universidad es muy cara…

.

Cambiando de tema, me disculpo por la tardanza pero me bloquee un poco, también he tenido mucho miedo de que ya no quieran seguir el fic u.u Mucha gente que me leía antes dejo de leerme y eso me entristece… pero entiendo que eso pase n_ñ

Bueno… ¡A responder RRs!

.

.

_**RRs sin cuenta:**_

.

**Monidex120:** Me alegro que te guste el fic n.n Lo de Hanabi es muy triste pero esas cosas pasan…

**Ani:** Te acordaste del cumpleaños de Shinju! Que felicidad! Y a Shinju le encantaron los dangos n.n Shinju dice que por favor te acuerdes de darles huevitos de pascua

**Darkskity Skity-san: **¿Es mi idea o tu nick es mas largo? Jejeje Feliz San Valentin (atrasado) y SHinju agradece que te acuerdas de su cumpleaños n.n Habia notado tu ausencia y estaba triste pensando que talvez olvidaste el fic u.u es un miedo que tenemos todos los escritores…. ¡Yo no me olvide de ti ToT! Pero comprendo que la escuela es la escuela u.u (y que bueno que me libre de ella xD) Lo de Hanabi s algo tipico u.u algunas mujeres son violadas pero la voz del hombre se escucha con mas fuerza y la mujer queda mal y el hombre como heroe -.- Ojala esa vision cambie algun dia o.o Y sobre el SasuHina… creo que ya sabes que me cuesta hacer romence… jeje no soy muy romantica pero me esfuerzo! Sabremos quein es el padre al final del fic, o cerca del fin mejor dicho. Sobre la pareja Shinju x Yuhiko… ya lo he dicho antes nunca se me habia ocurrido unirlos pero pense… "Denle al pueblo pan y circo" el pan es el fic y circo es lo que quieren asíque les di Shinju x Yuhiko, pero supongo que puedo poner insinuaciones y visitas, si el publico lo quiere.

**Hinatahina:** gracias por acordarte del cumpleaños de Shinju n.n

**Hally:** ¿Cuándo no te dejo con la intriga? Ejejej no me fue muy bien en la admisión a las universidades pero no me quejo n.n Gracias por leer.

**Arika:** ¿Te leíste todos los capitulos de corrido? ¿Cuántos dias te tomo? Todos dicen que lloran mucho con el fic… pero yo no veo que sea tan triste o.o Bueno actualice pronto n.n o eso creo

**Kairi:** No te preocupes por hacerte una cuenta n.n igual puedes comentar sin cuenta. "La vida simplemente" lo he leeido, pero por desgracia aun no lo termino porque era un libro prestado de la biblioteca del colegio y como me gradue ya no puedo leerlo, pero creo que lo comprare n.n ¿Qué enfermedad tienes? ó.ò Ojala no sea nada grave y que ya estes sana de nuevo. Resare por ti n.n Cuidate y que te mejores.

**Niove N: **¿Releiste el fic? wow… Lo de Hinata con Itachi… creo que lo deje muy claro (o confuso) en este capitulo n.n

**Temari-125:** Hi, Temari-chan, parece que estas muy confundida si Sasuke es el padre o no, veo que eres muy inteligente en recordar que Sasuke mensiono que cuando toma no se acuerda de nada, todos pasaron por alto ese detalle jeje, ojala descubras quien es el padre n.n Y sobre Koutaro… ¡Muerte a Koutaro! Es muy triste y da mucha rabia que alguien llegue y arruine todos tus sueños, pero eso le toco a Hanabi, esperemos que lo supere y su sueño se cumple. Sobre que Shinju se asustara del padre de Taiyo… ¿Tu no estarias algo asustada? xD

**Yuni Hyuga:** Gracias por leer el fic n.n

**Maribelteka:** n/n jejej que lindo RR y… WOW O_O eres muy inteligente! Si que has pensado sobre todas las posibilidades y sus pros y sus contras! Me sorprendes o_o pero no te preocupes por Itachi n.n él sera feliz al final del fic, con una familia n.n…. ¿SasuHina con mucha pasion? o/o nu… no soy capaz de hacer eso… talvez tierno pero apasional no… Sobre la narración de que paso el dia del embarazo y todo eso, si lo are, sera un epilogo. Sobre el poder de Shinju, eso lo veras a su tiempo, pero básicamente es una mescla de ambos. n/n gracias por el fic.

**Princesshina: **Hina-chan, gracias por tus buenos deseos para la universidad T-T pero no logre mi meta… aun asi no me rendire y aunque tome uno o dos años mas lograre estudiar para ser profesora de lenguaje y castellano ToT…. Por cierto ocmo llegaste a la conclusión de que el padre es Madara? o_o

**Ani:** ….me das miedo … y los hombres no estan tan mal… algunos son buenos y sensibles n.n y Sasuke no se encargara de Koutaro, se encargara alguien mas n.n

**Miree:** ¡NO ME MATES! DISCULPAME POR NO CONTESTARTE EN TANTO TIEMPO! Lo del padre de Taiyo nadie se lo esperaba xD pero me gusto hacerlo asi, con una familia difícil, a pesar de todo, Taiyo es como Shinju se entero que es un aborto… Itachi no es bueno con los niños jejee. Miree prometo contestarte .

**Yukistar:** mochi mochi! Lo de Hanabi es muy lamentable, pero suele pasar mucho y eso da mucha rabia. Que Shinju y Hinata soñaran con la soledad de Hanabi demuestra el vinculo que tienen. Adios Adios. PD: gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n

**Ely:** Ely-chan, mochi mochi. Como siempre adoro que disfrutes de los capitulos y que te de risa jeje ahora con Taiyo me doy cuenta que le pasan muchas cosas graciosas jeje creo que eso le faltaba al fic.

.

.

_**Cuentas a las que no pude mandarles un MP:**_ (Se ruega a estas personas que arreglen la opcion de sus cuentas)

.

**Hinata-gaara-love:** No recuerdo si leíste el cap-aviso pero al final no podre ir a la expo porque no quieren que sea bicho raro -.- pero en fin eso no importa, en cambiopuedes ir a sicopatearme a mi U y hay no me quedara mas opcion que decirte quien es el padre de Shinju xD es broma

**Himeko6:** perdon por no actualizar antes u.u lo de la U es un completo dolor de cabeza en especial a la hora de matricularse y hacer tramites para el pase escolar y auqneu estoy por entrar a clases aun no entiendo nada x_x Tanto es mi estrés que se me ha caido mucho mucho cabello x.x Tus sospechas son buenas n.n

**Sarah-Gothic:** disculpa la demora Sara-chan Prometo intentan tardar menos.

**Nanouchiha:** Hola n.n disculpa la demora de las continuaciones pero sabes que soy humana y entrando a la universidad asique no tengo mucho tiempo xD Me alegro que te gustara la escena donde Sasuke debe cambiar a Hinata, a casi nadie le dio gracia es aparte según entendi u.u La parte yaoi fue como un regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga lectora xD aparte eso de que el padre o la madre de uno termine siendo homosexual se esta viendo hoy en dia para sorpresa de algunos. Bueno ire a dormir adios adios.


	25. Seguir adelante

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 25*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Seguir adelante"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Buscó con la mirada alguna respuesta, a alguien que pudiese contarle que había pasado. Quería que alguien le dijera que no era su culpa, que había sido culpa de otra persona, pero no… era toda su culpa. Al principio lo había dudado. Pensó que la causa era la soledad, que había tenido una sobredosis de algo… ¡Por Dios santo, sólo quería escuchar que la decisión de ella no era por su culpa!

¡¿Por qué justo ese día?

.

¡El día en que se cumplía un año desde el aborto!

.

En medio de la lección, cuando Shinju aprendía a escribir y leer las letras: "b", "c" y "d"; Apareció Gai, gritando idioteces sobre la flama de la juventud que se extinguió de la nada. Iruka no lograba entenderlo, en cambio, Shinju no dejaba de comparar a ese hombre vestido de verde como un personaje de historietas pasado de moda.

Pero en cuanto escucho "Ayame" y "suicidio" supo de qué se trataba.

Porque el día anterior había sido el aniversario del aborto.

.

En ese momento se olvido de su alumno. Se olvido que estaba lloviendo. Se olvido de todo. Su mente estaba concentrada en el suicidio de Ayame, tanta era su concentración que ignoraba que el niño lo estaba siguiendo.

.

Cuando logró visualizar el Ichiraku, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

La multitud reunida y desconcertada. Los doctores estaban en el lugar, hablando entre si. Los ANBUs, que se encargaban de cosas triviales, como robos, escándalos públicos o un suicidio.

Su cuerpo se tensó al llegar. El granizo había desaparecido, por fortuna, y ahora era sólo un suave velo transparente que lo separaba de la realidad.

A lo lejos vio a Akane y a Sarutobi, la primera llorando, y, el segundo sereno, contestando las preguntas de los ANBUs. Luego, cuando lo alcanzó Shinju, éste se acercó a sus amigos, notoriamente preocupado.

Ignoró a los niños, sólo le interesaba saber que ocurría con Ayame. Logró entrar al domicilio, encontrándose con unos pocos ANBUs mirando el lugar, subió al segundo piso, ese recorrido ya lo había hecho antes, sólo que esta vez se sentía más solitario. Caminó un poco más, encontrándose con Shikamaru y Neji. Le costaba creer que sus alumnos hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

Ambos ninjas estaban hablando sobre el suceso, cuando notaron la presencia de su antiguo sensei, los dos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo, sin embargo, el moreno omitió el saludo.

.

– ¿Qué le paso a Ayame?

.

Neji dio un paso adelante, adquiriendo su posición más seria. Le pidió a su ex-sensei que lo siguiera, de esta forma lo llevo a la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver de Ayame, cubierta por una sabana blanca. Con un gesto desganado revelo el cadáver hasta los pies, lo que mas destacaba era su vientre cubierto de sangre.

El moreno miro el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, le costaba creer que ese cadáver era la mujer que una vez amo al punto de querer formar una familia. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando su pálido rostro sin señales de vida. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Su mente estaba en blanco, incapaz de hacer o decir algo, se limito a acariciar el cabello de la mujer.

.

–Ayame callo en depresión post-aborto, nunca se trató, eso debió llevarla al suicidio. –Le contó a los ANBUs, mientras uno anotaba o que decía el moreno. –La herida en su vientre debe simbolizar el aborto, o eso creo. –Una sola lagrima calo por su mejilla, mientras un nudo en su garganta empezaba a ahogarlo. –Ella pensaba de forma especial, realmente no puedo saber en que pensaba en ese momento…

.

Shikamaru colocó su mano en el hombre de su sensei, en señal de apoyo. Lentamente, el sonido de un sollozo se hizo presente en la habitación. Él ya no la amaba, pero se sentía culpable de la muerte de la mujer que alguna vez ocupo un lugar especial en su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Los gritos de su madre._

_Los gritos de su padre._

_El llanto de su hermana._

.

_Ya era rutina escuchar eso al despertar. No le daba importancia, al final del día lo único que importaba era escuchar como golpeaban a su madre para que se callara. Ya estaba cansado de intervenir, ya no sentía nada al escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su madre._

_Su vida era tan contradictoria que estaba seguro que algún día despertaría y descubriría que todo fue un sueño y que su vida real era casi tan perfecta como la de Shinju._

_Por eso, cuando se disponía a dormir empezaba a imaginar una familia nueva: Una madre comprensiva, pero algo loca, que se preocupara por él y su salud. Un padre relajado, como el que tenía actualmente, pero que no tuviera malos hábitos y le diera ordenes. No necesitaba una hermana, solo un papá y una mamá._

_Algo extraño ocurrió esa noche._

_Escuchó a su madre hablar en susurros a Yamiko, ambas caminaban a pasos silenciosos. Escuchó como abrían y cerraban cajones y puertas. Se levantó, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo a esas horas de la madrugada. Se asomo por la perta, había dos maletas, una grande y otra de menor tamaño. Su corazón se agito de golpe. Sabia que ocurría, cuántas veces su madre había advertido que llegaría ese día._

.

_El día en que los abandonaría._

.

_No se atrevió a salir. Amaba a su madre, quería que fuera feliz, que empezara una nueva vida, que no la golpearan. No la detendría, no lo haría, tenia que dejarla ir, tenia que ser fuerte. La felicidad de su madre era lo más importante para él. ¡Y no lloraría porque los hombres no lloran!_

_Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, viendo como su madre caminaba de un lado a otro intentando recordar si se olvidaba de algo. ¡Si, se olvidaba de su propio hijo! Taiyo se mordió el labio, no gritaría, no hablaría, tenia que seguir silencioso desde la sombras, viendo como lo abandonaban._

_Durante unos instantes pensó en su hermana, en como reaccionaria, tan exagerada como solo ella es, armaría un escándalo. Por otro lado, su padre al fin estaría con Yuke, ambos serian felices y podrían ser una familia. Tal vez al fin su padre dejaría el alcohol; ya no habría necesidad de ahogar sus penas y frustraciones en el trago._

_Algún día, tal vez, su madre regresaría por él, obviamente no iría con ella ¿Por qué regresaría corriendo a los brazos de una madre que lo abandono? No deseaba eso, solo verla sonreír, y saber que ella estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Seguramente en unos años más tendría un nuevo papá y un nuevo hermanito o hermanita._

_._

_Si, definitivamente pensar eso le hacia sentir mejor._

_No obstante, la vida no es como la imaginamos._

_._

_Todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas. Todo se vino abajo cuando vio a Yamiko con su abrigo y sombrero de lana color musgo; radiante como siempre._

_El corazón de Taiyo se destruyo en mil pedazos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Su madre se llevaría a Yamiko con ella pero no a él? ¡Yamiko era hija de otra mujer! ¡Él era su hijo! ¡Sangre de su sangre! ¡¿Acaso lo abandonarían solo a él? ¡¿Por qué?_

_Quiso golpear la pared, atravesar la puerta y gritar a todo pulmón: "¡¿Por qué mierda no me llevas a mi? ¡Yo si soy tu hijo!". Mas, se aguanto todas las lágrimas, todo el rencor, el dolor y la angustia._

_Vio a su madre abrigando a Yamiko, y ambas se abrazaron y tomaron las maletas. Se marchaban antes del amanecer. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo reaccionar a Taiyo. Su hermana mayor se preocupaba por él._

_._

– _¿Por qué Taiyo no viene con nosotros?_

_Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ya no las veía, ya estaban bajando las escaleras en sumo silencio. Al menos Yamiko se preocupaba por él, y seguramente su madre también. O eso creía…_

–_Porque Taiyo es igual que tu padre._

_Una leve risa se escapo de los labios de la niña. –Eso explica porque lo defiende tanto, ambos son unos enfermos._

_._

_Bajaron las escaleras, se escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse._

_Taiyo salió de su puerta, las lágrimas no salían. No estaba seguro que debía sentir en ese momento. Miro las escaleras, y se sentó en ellas. Cerró los ojos apreciando la dulce melodía del silencio, y se dejo caer de espaldas, extendiendo los brazos._

_Siempre había estado sólo, apenas tenia cinco años, pronto lo olvidaría, si, muy pronto._

_Imaginó a Yuhiko durmiendo junto al Kazekage y ese niño de cabello cobre._

_Imaginó a Shinju durmiendo junto a Itachi, esperando el día que regresara su madre y Uchiha._

_._

_Fue en ese pequeño instante en el que una sola lágrima se asomo por sus pestañas._

_¿Por qué era el único que siempre terminaba solo?_

_¿Por qué solo él?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¿Aya-Ayame-san se suicidio?

El rostro de Hinata reflejaba su asombro y pesar. No era común escuchar de suicidios, por lo general eran asesinados o muertes naturales, no obstante, la muerte de un conocido siempre es un gran shock, en especial si se suicidio.

Sasuke suspiro profundamente, leyendo la carta que Naruto le había enviado. Frente a ellos el Raikage les miraba con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. No era normal recibir un comunicado de Konoha, no desde que Naruto era el nuevo Hokage, no obstante, cuando llego la carta, de inmediato supieron que algo serio había ocurrido.

–Debido a que es una petición de Naruto, tendré que aceptarlo. Podrán volver a Konoha en dos días, para el entierro.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, ni intercambiaban miradas. Al salir del edificio se detuvieron, sin saber donde ir o que hacer, sus reemplazos para completar la misión llegarían al día siguiente y se les había ordenado no seguir con la misión. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, empezaron a caminar en dirección a un puesto de ramen. Talvez porque aún tenían la imagen fresca de la difunta Ayame, o porque el clima apetecía comer ramen, no importaba por qué, simplemente se sentarían y empezarían a comer ramen.

.

– ¿Qué...? –Tartamudeó Hinata, para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien esperaba que se mantuviera callada por un tiempo. – ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ayame-san mientras estuve fuera de Konoha?

.

Entraron a un puesto de ramen y ambos pidieron el más simple, Ayame siempre insistía en que probaran nuevos platillos pero al final nadie la obedecía. Sasuke probó el platillo, no tenia comparación con el ramen de Ayame. Sentía la mirada de Hinata posada sobre él, sabía que esperaba una respuesta, pero no era algo que los involucrara.

.

–Abortó.

Dijo con la mayor indiferencia que pudo, sin embargo, su voz se quebró levemente al final de la palabra. Aún recordaba haber visto a su sensei llorar, en un bar, riéndose amargadamente sin dejar de repetir: "ya no seré padre, posiblemente nunca lo sea".

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos a más no poder, recordando, por un instante, como Ayame tenia un aspecto demacrado, sin una sonrisa verdadera y sin ánimos de hablar. Lo recordaba bien, era como si no existiera, recordaba que una vez fue con Naruto y Sakura a comer ramen, el rubio se empeñaba en integrar a la castaña en la conversación, sin resultados.

Miró su ramen. Ahora que lo pensaba, en la mirada de Ayame encontró algo familiar, algo que la hizo recordar a Hoshi: ese vacío imposible de llenar.

.

– ¿Quién era el padre?

–Iruka-sensei.

La sorpresa de Hinata no fue posible ocultar, repitió el nombre de su sensei casi gritando, llamando la atención de otros clientes.

–Tuvieron una relación, hace un año, terminaron.

.

Volvió a crearse un silencio entre los dos. Ambos se dedicaban a terminar su comida, sin saborearla. El ramen tenia un sabor amargo que ninguno soportaba, ni siquiera Sasuke. Este deseaba decir algo, preguntarle a Hinata si alguna vez se le ocurrió pensar en suicidarse. Él si lo había hecho, varias veces, sin embargo, su pregunta fue otra.

.

– ¿Por qué se suicidan?

–Porque… perder a tu hijo es el peso más grande que una persona podría soportar. –Hizo una pausa, sin saber si continuar o no. –Hoshi no lo soportó, ella se refugio en los medicamentos.

–Drogas. –Corrigió.

–Hai (Si)… -Ocultó su rostro con el flequillo. – ¡De-Demo! (pero) Hoshi era muy dulce, siempre era muy atenta, era exagerada y energética. –Su rostro su ilumino al decir eso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha. –Ella debió ser aun mas increíble antes de…

.

No se atrevió a completar la frase. No podía decir que perder a su hijo, por culpa de la infidelidad de Itachi, le destruyo la vida. Debía ser agradecida, de que Sasuke e Itachi siempre la protegieran a ella y a Shinju. Por su parte, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir ella, pero también era conciente que no diría nada. Hinata no era de las personas que hablan mal de otras, menos a sus propios familiares.

–Aun-aunque Hoshi cayo en el alcohol y las drogas –Continuó la mujer. –Era una buena persona. Ella quería ser madre y criar a su hijo, incluso sin Itachi-kun. El mundo de Hoshi era Itachi-kun y su bebé. Talvez por eso puedo comprender un poco a Ayame-san, ella posiblemente amaba a Iruka-sensei más que a nadie, pero lo perdió. –Hizo una pausa. –Abortar es fácil, mantener el bebé no.

Sasuke termino su ramen y se apoyo con un brazo en la mesa. – ¿Eso no es ofensivo para las que deciden abortar? –Comentó con burla.

La mujer se sonrojó de vergüenza. –N-No quiero ofender a nadie. Decidir abortar es difícil, pero, me he dado cuenta que elegir abortar es un paso atrás. –Cerró los ojos nuevamente. –"Abortar" es lo primero que pensamos al saber que hay algo vivo dentro de nosotras, y al pensar que es lo mejor es volver a esa decisión. Al final… uno termina arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida.

Hinata comió lo último que quedaba en su platillo. – ¿Sabes eso porque eres madre?

–No. –Comento distraída. –Porque así se sentía Hoshi.

.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado, y con una mano acaricio la cabeza de la Hyuuga como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Esta se sorprendió, mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, volteó a verlo y se sonrojó aun más al encontrarlo sonriendo de una forma mas sincera de lo normal.

.

–Hyuuga, de verdad eres increíble.

.

La mujer se sonrojo y desvío la mirada avergonzada. –A-Arigato (gracias), su-supongo que en verdad solo sé eso porque soy madre.

Sasuke guardo silencio. No se animaba a decir que no se refería a eso, sino al corazón de ella, su capacidad de entender los sentimientos de los demás. En una ocasión, Kiba le contó que después de que Hinata se declaro, Naruto la había ignorado por no saber como rechazar sus sentimientos, y cuando Hinata vio a Sakura y a Naruto abrazarse, sonrió de forma sincera al ver que ambos se amaban aunque no supieran que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Simplemente, la mujer de ojos perla era un ser muy comprensivo que sabía estar en el lugar de los demás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Su cabello castaño revoloteaba al ritmo del viento, su mirada, muerta, veía la nada, posiblemente se concentraba en el sonido de sus pies chocar con la arena. Sentía la mirada de su nuevo padre posada sobre ella, no le daba importancia, estaba acostumbrada a ser observada por él. Vio el jardín infantil, niños jugando, otros riéndose, y los tipicos antisociales que no se acercaban a los grupos animados. Patéticos. Si, esa era el mejor termino que pudiese existir para clasificar a los niños sonrientes que actuaban en grupo, con un líder que sobresalía, aparentemente, en todo. Y claro, era impresionante el grado de idiotez que debían tener esos niños para no entender que ese semidios, como lo consideraba, no era más que un simple humano que podría ser el más patético de la manada.

.

–Espera aquí.

.

De reojo, observo como su nuevo padre entraba al edificio, en cambio, ella estaba afuera, junto a la puerta, mirando a esos seres que consideraba agresivos y tontos. Como los gigantes de los cuentos infantiles. Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, por un segundo había olvidado que le habían cortado el cabello hasta por arriba de la nuca, se había quemado por culpa del papel explosivo, cortesía de las niñas de Konoha… Cerró los ojos con suavidad, intentando ocultar esos recuerdos, no guardaba rencor, solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué?

Escuchó un grito; un niño era arrastrado por un grupo de niños notoriamente más fuertes que él. Los vio con indiferencia, fijo sus ojos en los ojos llorosos del niño y esa mirada de desesperación. Buscó con la mirada a algún adulto, habían dos padres y un maestro, sin embargo, como siempre los adultos no hacían nada y tomaban todo como un simple juego. Los niños pasaron frente a ella, notoriamente con el propósito de arrojar al infante a la basura. No le importo lo que ocurriese con ese niño, o esos matones. Para ella el mundo era simple: los malos eran tratados como basura, y los buenos se encargaban de hacer entender a los malos que son malos.

Arrojaron al niño a la basura, este lloro aun más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que los matones se alejaban del lugar, riéndose y burlándose del niño que acababan de lastimar. Yuhiko los vio sin chispas de interés alguno.

.

– ¿Por qué?

.

Los niños se detuvieron de golpe, la miraron con algo de desconcierto, era raro que hubieran niños nuevos en Suna, y lo que más les desconcertaba era el peinado de varón pero era evidente que esa persona desconocida para todos era una mujer, en especial por su aguda pero suave voz.

.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Yuhiko los vio con sus ojos sin vida, provocando un leve espasmo en los niños, desconcertados por una mirada que no expresaba nada.

– ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Se vieron entre si un segundo. –Porque se lo merecía. –Dijeron con orgullo.

La niña de ojos negros los vio sin comprender sus palabras. – ¿Por qué? –Hizo una pausa, sintiendo como el aire acariciaba su cabello. – ¿Acaso es una persona mala?

–Es un inútil y un tonto ¡Por eso se lo merecía!

– ¿Entonces no es malo?

– ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Las personas inútiles merecen morir! –El niño pensó un segundo y luego sonrió con burla. –No me digas qué quieres defender a ese llorón.

.

Hubo un choque de miradas, entre el líder de los bravucones y Yuhiko, en la cual, la mirada sin vida fue victoriosa. Los objetos sin alma dan más miedo que la misma muerte.

–No puedo defender a nadie, porque soy mala.

.

Todos la vieron con desconcierto, sin saber que responder se rieron y siguieron su camino.

Yuhiko, su existencia, estaba tan muerta como una flor marchita.

.

.

Cerró las cortinas de golpe, todo había terminado mejor de lo que esperaba. Escuchó una exclamación de angustia. Volteó a ver a la sensei, observando sus ojos llenos de preocupación, suplicantes de que esa escena no se volviera a repetir. Gaara guardó silenció, pensando que, talvez, su petición era demasiado extraña como para que la educadora deseara obedecerle, pero tendría que hacerlo, era una orden de él, no como Kasekage, sino como padre.

.

–Si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar, no interfiera.

– ¡Pero, Kasekage-sama, es mi deber que todos los niños se lleven bien! ¡El jardín de infantes es para ayudar a desarrollar sus capacidades sociales! ¿Cómo espera que ignore que una niña se aísle a si misma e incluso que autorretrate de tal manera?

Gaara cerró los ojos, escuchando la risa de los niños. –Yuhiko ha sufrido muchas cosas para su edad, puede que en el futuro las olvide, pero por ahora debe aprender como es el mundo fuera de esa casa y ese pueblo.

– ¡En ese caso lo mejor es que la guiemos para que aprenda la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! –La mujer poso una mano en su pecho. – ¡Si no la educamos como se debe su visión de la realidad estará distorsionada!

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, casi viéndola con amenaza. – ¿Esta distorsionada o comprendió algo que a todos ignoramos? –La sensei frunció sus labios, sin comprender. –Este mundo esta retorcido, el bueno es maltratado y el bueno es victorioso y alabado… ¿No es esa la realidad en la que vivimos? Yuhiko ha comprendido eso sin entenderlo. Ella es lo que se define como una persona buena, por eso es lastimada, aún así no ha cambiado, prefiere ser una persona mala y maltratada que una persona buena y cruel. –Con la yema de sus dedos volvió a mover las cortinas, observando por un hueco como Yuhiko estaba sentada mirando a todos, sin interés alguno. –Por el momento no comprende nada, sus traumas han hecho que su mente vuelva a cero, apenas esta despertando de un sueño y se ha dado cuenta que la realidad es lo que ella creía y no una fantasía. –Vio a la sensei de reojo. –Hay que dejar que se desarrolle por si sola, aunque le duela.

Dio media vuelta, despidiéndose de la mujer. Ella miro a Yuhiko con resignación y frustración.

–Pero, Gaara-sama, aunque una flor crezca en el pantano… Si alguien no la recoge será devorada por los insectos…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se vio en el espejo, parecía que hubiese sido hace años atrás.

Miro su reflejo, desconcertada por ver que esa mujer tan demacrada por los años fuera ella. No podía asimilar que ella y _ella_ fueran la misma persona. Parecía mentira. Los labios partidos y pálidos, la piel reseca y sucia, pálida hasta el punto que en sus mejillas se formaban unos leves huecos que nunca habían existido. Tenía unas ojeras oscuras y profundas, como bolsas. Su cabello estaba sucio, apestaba y estaba enredado como una telaraña. Simplemente no podía ser ella.

Miró el test de embarazo que estaba junto al lavamanos. Nuevas ordenes, hacer ese test debido a que nadie debía enterarse de su estado, ningún doctor de la aldea.

Se mojo los labios, no sabia qué hacer.

Tenía miedo del resultado de ese test de embarazo. No quería saber si estaba embarazada, pero debía confirmar que no lo estaba.

Se apoyo del lavamanos con ambas manos, escuchando como sus compañeros estaban detrás de la puerta charlando, esperando que ella saliera. Se miró con odio. Esa persona que la miraba através del espejo no era ella. Esa mujer era un ser inofensivo, como un gato asustado que pide que no le hagan nada malo. ¡Repugnante!

Recordaba los tiempos en que era conocida como la mejor estudiante de su clase. Como la Hyuuga Hanabi de corazón de hielo que había rechazado por años a Konhamaru. La hermana de la resucitada Hyuuga Hinata. La Kunoichi más fuerte de su generación.

No iba a morir por la culpa de un maldito bastardo que engañaba a todos por su cara de niño bueno.

.

Sacó un kunai de su bolsillo.

Ya no seria la niña que era ayer.

No seria quien grito emocionada por ser tía.

No actuaría como una adolescente nunca más.

.

Tomo su cabello con una sola mano, como si se fuera a amarrar el cabello, sin embargo, acerco el kunai y lo corto de golpe. Sabía que era muy típico que las mujeres se cortasen el cabello después de una experiencia fuerte, no es que quisiera seguir una moda o una costumbre. Es solo que el cabello la hacia sentir sucia; ahora se sentía liberada.

Alguien toco la puerta, una de sus compañeras preguntaba el resultado del test.

Hanabi se vio nuevamente y sonrió. La mujer que veía en el espejo era alguien completamente diferente a la que estaba antes. Ahora veía una mujer dispuesta a seguir adelante.

Estaba decidida: Volvería a su aldea sin dar explicaciones Naruto era un buen amigo de Hinata, de seguro no la regañaría por eso. Volvería a su vida común y corriente, aunque siempre tuviera esa espina del pasado enterrada en su corazón, no se dejaría vencer.

.

Se muro al espejo una última vez, diciendo adiós a la niña que dejaba abandonada en ese cuarto.

Abrió la puerta, su compañera exclamo con sorpresa preguntándole que le había ocurrido. No respondió, siguió su camino, ignorando a todos los que se topaban con ella.

.

No fue hasta que dio vuelta en el último pasillo, en dirección a su habitación, cuando supo la verdad. Cuando se encontró a Koutaro, a solas en el pasillo.

Se detuvo al instante. Su cuerpo se tenso. Sintió sus mejillas calientes y por su espalda un líquido frío bajaba lentamente, estremeciéndola. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en él, viéndolo caminar con tanta tranquilidad que parecía que lo hacia solo para provocarle miedo.

Él se detuvo junto a ella, sonriéndole de forma tan amable como el primer día.

–Ese corte se te ve bien, al fin se puede apreciar tu hermoso rostro, Hanabi-chan.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sin poder evitar que de sus labios se escapara un gemido de terror. Koutaro volvió a sonreír, siguiendo su camino con total tranquilidad.

En ese instante se dio cuenta, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y fue inevitable la caída, mientras sentía como un liquido caliente, que ardía, se diría de su estomago a su garganta. No lo superaría, aunque dijera mil y un veces que ya no era una niña, que sería fuerte y olvidaría ese terrible capitulo. Todo era una mentira. Cuando el desagradable liquido de color dudoso quedo en el suelo, manchando la madera y parte de su ropa, lo supo.

.

Las lágrimas cayeron, más por impotencia que por miedo.

Tenia que aceptarlo…

Era débil.

Y tenía miedo.

Siempre iba a ser así.

Siempre viviría con miedo y pesadillas.

Pero intentaría fingir que nada malo pasaba.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shinju vio como el granizo volvía apoderarse del marco externo de la ventana.

Gruñó por octava vez en la noche, no soportaba tanto ruido. Su madre decía que el granizo tocaba una hermosa melodía, que, si cerrabas los ojos podías escucharla cantando solo para ti, porque todos escuchaban una canción diferente. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que detestara el sonido del granizo. Ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

Gruñó.

–Si sigues gruñendo serás tan amargado como Sasuke.

Volteó en dirección a Itachi, quien estaba jugando ajedrez consigo mismo. El niño ya se había aburrido de jugar ajedrez, siempre perdía, incluso más seguido de lo que perdía con Tetsuya. Tomo su manta color roja y se tiro en uno de los sillones, abrigándose con su manta. Vio con melancolía a Itachi, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero no era muy entretenido después de un rato, era muy pasivo, en cambio, Sasuke era activo. Deseaba que su madre regresara y que Uchiha-san también, de esa forma la casa seria más activa y no se aburriría en los días de granizo.

–Extraño a mi mami.

–No hables como niño.

–Soy un niño…

Bostezó de aburrimiento, lamentablemente, apenas eran las tres de la tarde, muy temprano para ir a dormir, y con el clima era imposible salir a jugar. Su única esperanza de divertirse era ir a casa de los Uzumaki, pues, Akane y Sarutobi seguían traumados por la muerta de la vendedora de ramen, Tetsuya dormía todo el día cuando llovía, Takeshi era peligrosa a su manera, y Taiyo no aparecía desde la semana pasada, cuando lo dejo en casa de Ino. Se acomodo nuevamente sobre si mismo y bostezo.

En ese punto Itachi ya estaba aburrido de los gruñidos y bostezos del infante. Terminó su partida de ajedrez y se dirigió a la cocina. Shinju se quedo quieto mirando la nada, extraña los días en que viajaba con su madre y en los días de granizos era divertido caminar y tropezarse, embarrarse de barro y escuchar a su madre en un ataque de histeria porque se podía enfermar y estaban lejos de un pueblo. El Uchiha regreso y lo movió con la mano.

–Levántate.

Shinju no se digno a verlo, el aburrimiento lo estaba inclinando a ser un niño malo.

–Si me dices si soy tu hijo o tu sobrino.

Sin previo aviso, Itachi jaló de la manta, provocando que el niño se cayera del sofá. Este, arrodillado en el suelo, adolorido, le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Rogaba a Dios para que Itachi no fuera su padre, tenía cero instinto paternal.

–Si estas tan aburrido mejor juega a los exploradores.

– ¡No soy tan infantil!

El Uchiha le mostró una mochila, aparentemente llena de comida. –Ve a explorar la mansión para que no te aburras.

– ¿Por qué lo haría?

Itachi le vio con molestia, era como hablar con Sasuke a los cinco años, igual de molestos y tercos. –Porque por la mansión hay fotos de cuando Sasuke estaba en la academia… también deben haber fotos de Hinata por alguna parte, iban en la misma clase.

La mueca de disgusto de Shinju cambio levemente a una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Esta bien, esa es una buena idea.

.

El niño se incorporo de golpe, mientras el mayor le ponía la mochila en la espalda. Shinju se despidió del Uchiha y le prometió volver en un rato. Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos que nunca había pisado. Pensó en entrar a la primera habitación, pero no tendría gracia si entraba a todas, aparte, las mas cercanas debieron ser utilizadas hace poco tiempo. Siguió adelante, prendiendo la luz en cada esquina que doblaba, el lugar era un autentico laberinto, si no fuera por el camino de luces que dejaba atrás no sabría como volver.

Llego a un callejón sin salida, asíque entró en la habitación que había al lado, en cuanto su mano toco la madera de la puerta corrediza, sus dedos quedaron manchados de polvo, pensó un segundo que no debía limpiarse en la ropa, pero como no había nada con que limpiarse lo hizo. Entro a la habitación y prendió la luz, esta pestaño unos instantes, cegándolo brevemente. En cuanto pudo ver el lugar reconoció un montón de cajas, también habían periódicos viejos amarrados en una esquina, unos libros sueltos y unos cuantos muebles viejos.

Entró en la habitación, sintiendo como la leña rechinaba, no le extrañaba, habían pasado más de quince años desde que ese lugar fue abandonado. Shinju tardo una hora revisando cajas, no encontró nada interesante excepto un documento donde salía el símbolo del Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuuga, lo guardo en su mochila, decidido a leerlo cuando supiera leer.

Salio de la habitación y siguió caminando, metiéndose a más pasillos y en nuevas habitaciones, no encontraba nada interesante y ya deseaba regresar. Más de cien años de historia eran aburridos si no sabías leer, ahora comprendía la necesidad de leer, ayudaba a divertirse. Entró a otra habitación al azar, no era tan sucia como las demás, así que seguramente la habían usado hasta hace poco tiempo.

Abrió una caja al azar, y para su suerte encontró algo interesante, un álbum de fotos. Quito el polvo que había en la cubierta y vio unas letras, no sabia que significaba pero se acordaba del truco que Sarutobi le había enseñado: _"a, u, e: Sasuke, así recordara el nombre de Uchiha-san. I, a, a: es Hinata, el nombre de tu mamá. I, a, i es Itachi, el nombre del hombre que te cuida"._ Y talvez fue por curiosidad, o porque presentía algo que pregunto_: "¿Y como reconozco el nombre de Madara?". _Sarutobi lo vio con curiosidad pero igual contesto a su duda:_ "a, a, a, así deberías reconocer Madara, si quieres lo escribo". _En la portada estaba escrito Sasuke, abrió el libro.

En la primera pagina habían fotos del nacimiento del Uchiha, Shinju rió levemente, al nacer, Uchiha-san precia un topo bebé. Siguió cambiando de paginas, encontrando una donde, por un segundo, casi se desmaya. Sasuke a los cinco años. _Es igual a mi… _Se quedo un segundo pensando, tenia mas lógica que fuera hijo de él, pero al mismo tiempo era ilógico, _¿Por qué razón Uchiha-san olvidaría que estuvo con mami?_ Sacudió su cabeza, intentando no pensar mucho en eso, a veces la verdad era dolorosa.

Se quedo mirando la foto más tiempo. Sasuke sonreía a la cámara mientras abrazaba una pelota roja. Saco la foto y la guardo en la mochila, encontrando la agradable sorpresa que Itachi le había guardado un emparedado de jamón. Empezó a comer mientras veía las fotos, en la pagina cinco encontró una foto de toda la familia Uchiha. Observo la foto con curiosidad, el padre parecía un hombre serio y terco, le recordaba ha Hiashi, la mujer en cambio, era hermosa y parecía ser una persona calmada y amable. Sonrió, la mujer le recordaba a su propia madre. El hijo mayor era Itachi, no había duda, era extraño verlo sonreír, pero no podía negar que se veía mejor cuando sonreía de forma sincera. El menor, Sasuke, le daba miedo, era como verse a si mismo, de no ser porque el color de cabello era ligeramente diferente, el color de ojos tampoco era el mismo y los mechones que estaban a cada lado de su rostro eran notoriamente diferentes, diría que podían ser la misma persona. Esa foto también la guardó.

Una vez terminado el primer álbum, busco en otro. El siguiente álbum era de la academia. En cuanto abrió el álbum sonrió, en una esquina de la foto estaba su madre, tímidamente oculta tras otro chico, a quien identifico como el tío de Takeshi. Di vuelta la pagina, su madre y Uchiha-san estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un examen, al parecer no habían notado la presencia del otro. En la fotografía de abajo pareciera que se miraban, pero solo era un efecto ocular.

Shinju pestañó dos veces, confundido. Ojeo todas las paginas lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró el álbum y busco otro álbum de la academia, ocurría lo mismo, encontraba el mismo efecto ocular. Se quedo quieto, viendo como una foto de Sasuke daba la impresión que corría en dirección a Hinata. Era extraño, en varias fotografías se creaba ese efecto, no era muy obvio, pero al fijarte de forma más meticulosa ocurría ese efecto visual.

Salio de habitación, pensativo, su madre y Uchiha-san eran muy complementarios. Hinata era una luz calida que podía calentar el frío corazón de Sasuke, mientras, Sasuke era la chispa de realidad que su madre necesitaba.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Akane, Akane, por favor sale.

–Ni lo intentes, insecto, no ha salido de ahí más que para comer o ir al baño.

.

Sarutobi suspiró, no era normal que él fuer a buscar a su amiga, de hecho, lo común era que Akane apareciera de la nada en su habitación, corrección, en su cama, saltando como loca diciendo que quería ir a algún lugar o simplemente quería verlo molesto.

Vio a la madre de Akane, Anko, bajar las escaleras. Realmente era impresionante lo despreocupada que era en cuanto a dejar a su hija pre-adolescente a solas con un chico un poco mayor que ella. Bueno, era solo un año de diferencia, y por las fechas de cumpleaños, esa diferencia pasaba desapercibida casi por completo, sin contar con el hecho de que Akane decía que tenían la misma edad, restándole varios meses. El padre de Akane pasó saludándolo, casi como si no existiera mientras daba vuelta a la página de un libro rojo. El moreno hizo una mueca de resignación, ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuera casi ignorado por completo, después de todo, pasaba la mitad del día en esa casa. Por esa misma razón Kakashi no dejaba de repetir que tenía dos hijos, y como respuesta Anko lo amenazaba de muerte: pobre de él si resultaba que tenia un hijo con otra.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, ahora debía concentrarse en tranquilizar a Akane y que volviera la chica hiperactiva y agresiva que siempre había sido. Volvió a golpear la puerta de la habitación, nuevamente sin respuesta. Intentó girar la perilla, nada, el seguro estaba puesto. Se sentó frente a la puerta, al menos podría hablarle.

.

–Akane, no debes avergonzarte de estar asustada, yo también me asuste cuando vi a Ayame-san muerta. –No recibió respuesta. –Si sales podríamos ir a pasear, te dejare utilizarme como caballo. –Nada. –Aún no he gastado mi mesada, podemos ir a comer un helado, o si quieres podríamos ensuciar la ropa de Kiseki, siempre te anima ver como se pone histérica.

.

Absolutamente nada, ninguna respuesta o sonido. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Si Akane no iba a salir, él entraría. Entró a la habitación matrimonial, y movió, sin muco esfuerzo, uno de los muebles, mostrando un conducto de aire, más grande de lo normal. Con un leve empujón, el protector salio, dejando caer un gran numero de revistas para adultos y libros de contenido dudoso. Suspiró avergonzado, preguntándose como Anko-san tenia tanta paciencia. Metió la cabeza en el agujero, encontrando otro agujero que parecía ducto de aire. Ambos niños habían encontrado ese agujero en medio de un juego, al parecer Kakashi había medido mal a la hora de hacer ese agujero para ocultar sus lecturas privadas, como resultado, también había dejado un agujero en la habitación de Akane. Volvió a empujar el metal.

La habitación era color mostaza, que combinaba con sus ojos. Las paredes estaban, casi, tapizadas completamente de póster de diferentes cosas, algunos grupos de música de rock o metal, Sarutobi no entendía la diferencia; algunos mangas shonen, y, también uno extraño, donde un chico de cabello rosa tocaba la guitarra mientras atrás suyo había una cabeza gigante de un hombre rubio; algunos póster de algunos Kages, los mas rudos de sus épocas. También habían colgadas algunas cadenas y mascaras de demonios, compradas en los festivales. La cama era color negra, pero tenía unos círculos rojos que empezaban en el borde inferior del plumón decreciendo hasta desaparecer a mitad de este. Los cojines eran negros, rojos y uno blanco con un corazón roto, color negro, dentro. En una de las esquinas, junto a ala ventana, había un pequeño puff blanco con una muñeca esquelética vestida de los mismos colores de la cama. También había un mueble de madera, color intermedio, que mostraba un sin fin de mangas, una taza de leche que debía tener una semana ahí, si Sarutobi no limpiaba esa habitación, nadie lo hacia. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la cama, había un estante lleno de regalos que él le había regalo: un peluche de un koala, un despertador rosa con violeta, un ángel tocaba ala campana rosa mientras un demonio tocaba la campana violeta, también habían unos cinco libros, cada año usaban uno o dos para hablar en clases, escribiéndose mutuamente, y para terminar la lista una alcancía de cerdo negro con un listón morado.

Al final de la cama estaba Akane, acurrucada contra la pared. Al verla, Sarutobi sonrió, si ella se movía un poco mas a la izquierda se caería, asíque se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella.

.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te traigo un poco de carne de cordero, sé que te encanta el cordero.

La niña no levanto su rostro, seguía tan acurrucada que solo se podía ver su cabello alborotado y unas líneas negras con rojo. Respondió con un hilo de voz.

–No quiero comer…

–Oh, esta bien. –Hubo una pausa, y de inmediato volvió a hablar. – ¿Tienes frío?

Akane no contestó, asíque el moreno de ojos rojos lo tomo como una afirmación, se dirigió al closet y saco una frazada. Abrigó a su amiga, esta al fin mostró su rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia ojeras, gracias a dios no estaba pálida, lo cual indicaba que si había dormido. Akane se acurruco sobre la frazada. Sarutobi se inclinó en la cama para verla.

– ¿Mejor?

Una mano salio de la frazada, y Sarutobi fue atraído a la cama. En menos de un suspiro, el niño de ojos rojos se vio acostado en la cama, con su amiga de cabellera plateada y ojos color ámbar mirándolo fijamente, sobre él. El sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, esa posición, estar bajo el control de Akane. Él acostado en la cama y ella sobre él, sentada en las caderas de él. No encontraba la forma de articular que se levantara, que si alguien entraba se meterían en problemas. Sin embargo, antes que lograra hablar, ella coloco la frazada sobre ambos.

.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, Akane?

El niño se sonrojó aun más, mientras su amiga ocultaba su mirada bajo su diminuto flequillo.

– ¿Por qué viniste?

Sarutobi la vio con desconcierto. –Para verte.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque somos amigos.

Sarutobi sonrió, intentando calmarla, aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que ella si lo veía. Sintió que algo calido caía en su rostro, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, borrando su sonrisa. Con una mano movió la frazada, que obstaculizaba su vista, y la vio, sonrojada levemente, con la nariz roja como un tomate y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. El moreno intentó hablar, sin resultado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían sus ojos. Akane siempre fue la chica mas ruda de la academia, era la persona más cool (genial, guay) que había conocido, la valiente mujer que no temía a nada ni nadie, simplemente, Akane era fabulosa. Verla llorar de tal forma era inconcebible para él, imposible, irreal

–Akane… ¿Qué te ocurre?

La niña se limpio el rostro de forma brusca, con la manga de su ropa. – ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué te importa? –El niño de ojos rojos la miro desconcertado, como pudo intento incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, con su frente rozando la de Akane. La niña levanto su rostro, bañado en lágrimas y lo vio, de forma inmediata hizo un pechero desviando la vista, apretando su mandíbula, intentando no llorar. Su amigo no apartaba su vista de ella, la poca luz dificultaba su vista, pero aun así podía verla, en especial sus ojos, por el color ámbar estos resplandecían de manera casi mágica.

Separó sus labios, temblorosa, apenas hablando con un hilo de voz que no se escuchaba con claridad.

–Ayame-san… la conocíamos… –Hizo una pausa, intentando respirar. – ¿Por qué murió? ¿Acaso no era feliz? –Sarutobi guardo silencio, escuchándola. – Era una buena persona, jamás hizo algo malo… bueno aparte de no darme dulces en Halloween… ¿Por qué se mato? ¿Por qué? No tenía derecho a morir…

–Akane. –La interrumpió su amigo. –No puedes decir eso, ella tomo su decisión, aunque no nos agrade su decisión.

– ¡No es cierto! –Gritó ella abofeteándolo en la mejilla izquierda. – ¡Ella no tenia derecho! ¡No tenia derecho a dejar un vacío en nuestros corazones! ¡No tenia derecho a dejarnos llorar su partida! ¡No tenia derecho a desaparecer de nuestras vidas! ¡¿Por qué fue tan estúpida para no darse cuenta que había alguien que llorara por ella!

Sarutobi, quien tenía una mano acariciando la mejilla golpeada solo podía verla y escucharla. Intentó abrazarla, para consolarla, sin embargo esta se aparto de golpe llevándose la manta para envolverse por completo.

– ¡No sientas lastima por ti!

–No siento lastima, solo creí que querrías un abrazo.

– ¡No tengo cinco años!

La niña gruño, apartándose lo que más podía del niño. Este suspiro cansado, y volvió a observarla: mejillas sonrojadas, mirada de fiera, temblando como un gato asustado, y despeinada al punto que podía percatarse que su cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por primera vez se percataba de lo que le ocurría a su amiga. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero al no lograrlo se quedo quieto.

–Akane… ¿Le temes a la muerte?

La niña abrió sus ojos de golpe a más no poder, de inmediato frunció el seño y habó de forma agresiva, gritando.

– ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, tarado? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién seria tan infantil como para llorar por una estupidez como esa? ¡¿Acaso olvidas con quien estas hablando?

El moreno sonrió con amabilidad, ya entendía todo.

–Claro que se con quien hablo. Estoy hablando con una de nueve años, que es muy fuerte de carácter peor que es muy cariñosa y siempre se preocupa por todos, aunque no lo demuestre. –Akane gruñía. –Y que es humana, los humanos tienen temores. –Acarició su mejilla, a pesar de que esta mostraba su rechazo a la acción. –Te conozco, Akane, sé como eres. Se que temes a pocas cosas, pero cuando tienes miedo te aferras a tu carácter fuerte. Aunque intentes ocultarlo, no eres tan fuerte como pareces.

De forma automática Akane volvió a levantar su mano, dispuesto a volveré a golpearlo.

– ¡¿Quién te has creído? ¡Solo eres un esclavo! ¡Mi esclavo, soy tu ama! ¡No me faltes el respeto!

Con todas sus fuerzas llevo su mano a la mejilla de Sarutobi, sin embargo, esta se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo una pequeña presión en su muñeca. La ojos ámbar abrió sus ojos aun más, sin poder creer que él detuviera el golpe, era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Intentó zafarse del agarre, no obstante, al ver los ojos de su amigo, se aterro: no era la mirada amable de siempre, en cambio, era una mirada llena de decisión y segura de si misma, casi un reproche.

Sin poder evitarlo, tartamudeó, sin lograr decir nada, se quedo unos segundos mirándolo, sin creer que eso estuviese pasando, hasta que logró hablar.

– ¿Desde cuando… puedes detener mis golpes?

El niño cerró sus ojos, sin soltarla. –Siempre, pero no quería.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó enojada. ¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué nunca lo había detenido?

Sarutobi sonrió, sin cambiar esa mirada.

–Porque… siempre que pones esa sonrisa de superioridad soy muy feliz.

La niña lo vio notoriamente confundida. ¿Era feliz cuando la veía sonreír? ¿Por eso la dejaba maltratarlo? En ese instante recordó todas las veces en que lo había golpeado, las veces en que lo había esclavizando, las veces en que lo obligaba a hacer cosas, gastar su mesada, hacer una travesura o simplemente acompañarla. ¿Acaso Sarutobi siempre fingió ser aquel chico debilucho que podía ser golpeado por cualquiera? No lo podía creer, o mejor dicho no quería creerlo.

– ¿Porque? ¿Por qué harías algo así?

El moreno se rió levemente. – ¿No es obvio? A mi me gusta mucho Akane.

Al terminar esa frase, la de cabello plateado sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, el sonrojo se apodero por completo de sus mejillas, sin poder evitar sentir que su mundo giraba hasta absorberla en la nada. Se sintió pequeña, pero grane a la vez, que era inofensiva pero poderosa, alagada pero confundida, muy niña pero a la vez muy grande.

Sarutobi la soltó y desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado, Akane, no tienes que tener miedo a nada, yo te protegeré, y si aun así tienes miedo, siempre te escuchare y podrás llorar en mi hombro. –Ella no podía decir nada, seguía atónita. –Siempre seremos amigos.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Quieres una respuesta? –Frunció el ceño, sin saber que decir, desvió la vista, confundida. –Aún somos niños.

–Losé. –Contestó casi como burla. –Me gusta Akane como amiga, pero sé que algún día me gustaras como algo más, cuando seamos grandes. –Lo vio confundida, ahora si estaba convencida que era una broma. –No quiero decir "me gustas" y que lo este confundiendo con amistad, no quiero hacerle eso a Akane.

No sabía por qué, sin embargo, a pesar que las palabras de Sarutobi eran confusas y sin sentido, las creía. Conocía a su amigo, cuando hablaba de esa forma tan extraña e infantil era porque estaba nervioso. Se tranquilizó, sin lograr que el sonrojo desapareciera.

–No me gustas… –Contestó desanimada, al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo se corrigió. – ¡No quiero decir que no seas mi amigo! ¡Pero aún somos niños! Si te gusto esta bien y más te vale que te siga gustando. –Sarutobi la vio desconcertado. –Aún somos unas larvas, así que no me gustas, solo como amigo, y si te gusto de otra forma… –Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. –Más te vale que hagas algo al respecto. ¡De ahora en adelante eres oficialmente mi sirviente personal, más te vale atender mejor a tu reina!

Sarutobi sonrió, bajó de la cama y se arrodillo frente a Akane, quien se había sentado de piernas cruzadas. El moreno se apoyó en una rodilla, como en las películas o libros de princesas y príncipes, una mano la poso en su pecho y la otra la apoyo en el suelo.

–Reina Akane, juro protegerla y cuidarla de todos los males, cumplir sus caprichos y dejarme golpear por usted, a cambio, lo único que pido es su sonrisa.

.

Los niños son niños, y aunque el amor surja entre ellos, siempre será un simple juego de niños, no hay razones para apresurar el crecimiento o el cariño entre ellos. Es por eso que, a pesar de que los años pasaran, ni Akane ni Sarutobi harían caso a esos sentimientos, no aún, primero tendrían que pasar cuatro años como mínimo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shinju callo sobre una oleada de papeles y fotografías antiguas. Ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar y buscar información, además, como no sabia leer era muy aburrido investigar por sobre la identidad de su padre. Itachi era malo, lo mandaba a investigar para deshacerse de él.

Se acurruco entre los papeles, preguntándose cuanto faltaba para que su madre llegara, la extrañaba, y también a Uchiha-san. Gritó levemente para dejar escapar ese sentimiento de ansiedad, sentándose de golpe. Nuevamente se dejo caer, esta vez, noto algo extraño. En el techo había un pequeño cuadrado que resaltaba en la lisa madera. Aquello llamo su atención, y se acercó, intentando ver que era. -¡Un ático! –Gritó emocionado, si algo había aprendido de la loca de Takeshi era que los áticos siempre tenían un secreto familiar, como en los mangas. Se quedo un segundo pensando ¿Era correcto relacionar la realidad con las caricaturas y mundos ficticios? No le importo, de todas formas, en el mundo real siempre ocurrían cosas que superaban la ficción.

Miro a su alrededor, habían suficientes cajas para hacer una escalera, solo debía mover unas cajas que estaban amontonadas y luego, con muchas suerte, lograría llegar al ático sin problemas. Mientras las movía no podía evitar pensar que si su madre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo le daría un ataque. Escalo las cajas, en total debía estar sobre unas cinco o seis cajas para alcanzar el ático. Al estar cerca logro abrir la pequeña puerta del ático, y como buen niño casi saltó para entrar, de apoyo en la madera añeja para lograr subir completamente, miro a todas partes, no veía absolutamente nada. Busco en su mochila, había una linterna pequeña, al prenderla se decepciono, nuevamente habían cajas, papeles tirados por doquier y muebles antiguos.

Maldijo su suerte y dio una patada a un papel. Lo vio caer, bufó, dio una ojeada rápida al lugar, mejor regresaba con Itachi antes de que fuera hora de cenar. Cuando dio media vuelta para volver a bajar, piso un papel que crujió, no le dio importancia, pero temía haber roto algo importante. Recogió el papel, perfecto, había roto una figura de cerámica. Vio el papel, era un dibujo de hombre de cabello largo, alborotado, con el sharingan activado y con una armadura roja, abajo estaba escrito "Madara".

Shinju abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¡Esa foto era viejísima! No obstante, Akane había mencionado que Uchiha Madara había renacido una vez, lógicamente el Madara renacido debía ser joven, o eso esperaba. Como si fuera una luz que se prende en la oscuridad, se percato que en ese lugar debía haber información sobre Uchiha Madara.

Investigo el lugar, hasta encontrar un libro con el símbolo Uchiha, de inmediato lo ojeo buscando un dibujo o la palabra "Madara", al fin lo encontró, una página donde estaba el retrato de Uchiha Madara y los emblemas de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga. Shinju trago saliva, nervioso, sentía que había encontrado la llave a todas sus interrogantes. Nuevamente los Uchihas y los Hyuugas aparecían juntos ¿Pero qué como para tener información de su padre, no obstante, sentía que si lograba leerlo, estaria más cerca de la verdad.

.

No sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba.

.

.

.

.

Shinju regresó al living de forma muy animada, se sentía emocionado de descubrir cosas nuevas, en especial un posible retrato de su padre, aunque rogaba a Dios que su único y autentico padre fuera Uchiha-san, no importaba la realidad, Sasuke era y seria su padre. Buscó con la mirada a Itachi, no lo encontró. Se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba él, cenando sin él.

–Come o se enfriara.

El niño de ojos gris obedeció, era raro que comiera hotcake, sin embargo, agradecía que Itachi-san preparara cenas novedosas, como el pudín gigante de la semana pasada.

– ¿Qué descubriste?

–Encontré muchas imágenes de un hombre de cabellera larga y ojos rojos. –Contó emocionado, no obstante, era conciente de que no podía preguntarle que decían los papeles, podría mentirle. –Creo que se llama Uchiha Madara. –El adulto le dirigió una mirada seria y con una leve amenaza ¿o era de advertencia? –Pero creo que ya esta muerto, asíque no puede ser mi padre.

.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Shinju se sentía incomodo, talvez había sido mala idea contarle de su gran descubrimiento, o talvez estaba enojado porque estaba lleno de polvo y había manchado el suelo. Terminó su cena lo más rápido que podía, entre más rápido fuera a dormir mejor, cuando estaba mucho tiempo con Itachi sentía que él podía leer su mente y eso era incomodo y perturbador. Dejo los platos en el lavamanos y se despidió de él lo más rápido que pudo.

–Shinju.

El niño se detuvo de golpe, quedando quieto como una piedra.

–Mañana al medio día regresa Hinata y Sasuke.

El niño dio media vuelta, mirándolo, él seguía concentrado en su cena. Sonrió a más no poder y exclamo de felicidad.

– ¡¿Mañana? ¡Pero si no han pasado tres meses!

–Es por el funeral de la mujer del ramen, mañana será el funeral, vienen para dar sus condolencias.

.

Shinju intentó dejar de sonreír, era malo estar agradecido por la muerte de alguien, pero ¡Cuánto extraña a su madre y a Uchiha-san! Quería verlos y abrazarlos, en especial a su madre, aunque debería mentirle para no decirle que quería descubrir quien era su padre, era lo de menos. ¡Su madre llegaba! ¡Y Uchiha-san!

.

Tenia la esperanza que ambos se hubieran enamorado en medio de la misión.

Aún faltaba para eso.

Pero ya había un sentimiento de por medio.

Más fuerte que antes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A pesar de ser invierno, las ventanas de su habitación estaban abiertas, algo bueno de Suna, el invierno era tibio, asíque no había mucha necesidad de abrigarse. Las cortinas se ondeaban gracias a la brisa, casi otoñal, que acariciaba la tela con suma delicadeza. En medio de la habitación, en una cama más grande de lo que debería, dormía aquella que era muerta en vida, abrió los ojos con delicadeza, como si no hubiera despertado, sólo dejado de descansar. En ese instante un pie toco el bode de su ventana, una figura oscura se inclino, para no perder el equilibrio mientras acomodaba ambos pies para estar de pie, en el marco de la ventana.

La niña se acomodo en su cama, levantándose sin hacer el menor ruido posible, como si sus pies fueran aire o de ellos se extendieran pequeñas alas que la hicieran flotar. Se quedo detuvo frente a la ventana, observando aquella figura masculina que la visitaba por segunda vez en su vida. Y como la primera vez, aquel encuentro parecía onírico, que era real y a la vez irreal. Un momento único de los dos que jamás se repetiría, no de esa forma, como un secreto entre dos viejos amigos, como la vida y la muerte que se topaban para guardar un pacto mutuo que no debería romperse.

Yuhiko elevo sus ojos negros, mirando el único agujero de esa mascara naranja, un brillo rojizo que la reflejaba por completo y que la invitaba a hablar. Por unos segundos se vio diferente, no como una niña que no tenia alma, sino como una adulta, de quince años, que sabia bien que significaba ese evento y que entendía el peso de sus acciones, pero la realidad era otra, era una niña de cinco años cumplidos, que era demasiado madura para su edad, una bendición y una maldición.

La figura negra, que poseía una ancha capa, no se movió, dejaba que el ambiente mágico lo absorbiera, que nada ni nadie interrumpiera, solo el fugaz viento que los acompañaba con un frío abrazo.

.

–Me recuerdas.

El viento sopló, mientras la escena transcurría con lentitud, como si la noche fuera eterna, y no joven, solo interminable.

–Hace unas semanas, que recuerdo todo sobre ti.

– ¿Por qué no lo has contado?

–No es algo que le importe, a los humanos.

– ¿Acaso no eres una humana como los demás?

–No, porque soy un ser maligno.

El viento sopló con más fuerza.

–Pero pudiste decirle a Shinju, la distancia no es obstáculo para ti.

–No es ago que me incumba, Shinju-kun lo averiguará solo.

–Le ahorrarías muchas molestias.

–Si lo hago, Shinju-kun sufrirá, igual que su mamá.

– ¿Sabes quien soy?

–No, solo se que eres quien protege a Shinju-kun. –El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mas, la niña continuó con lo que iba a decir. –O talvez… la mejor palabra seria crear una ilusión, tu lo que quieres, es hacerme creer que Shinju-kun estará mejor así. Tú quieres aprovecharte de Shinju-kun, para tus propios beneficios.

.

El visitante dio un leve salto para quedar inclinado frente a la niña de cabellera castaña. El ojo rojo veía fijamente los ojos negros, una batalla entre la duda y el desconcierto.

.

– ¿Por qué te importa Shinju, pequeña?

Yuhiko no se movió de su lugar, simplemente lo observaba sin emoción alguna.

–Porque Shinju-kun, es el único que puede sufrir y sonreír. Shinju-kun es la única línea entre el bien y el mal, la única persona que puede lograr que nada sea mal o bien, solo gris. –Cerró los ojos, invocando la figura de su amigo, en aquel momento en que la abrazaba, cuando creía que perdía el don la vida. –Shinju-kun es quien me enseñó que aunque todo termine mal, hay un bien que no podemos ver.

.

Abrió ojos los ojos, mirando al hombre con una pequeña chispa de rivalidad. Él se incorporó, acercándose a la ventana.

–Cuando crezcas serás una mujer muy peligrosa, capaz de enamorar a un hombre con una sola palabra. No tocare a Shinju, no mientras tú estés callada.

Se preparó a saltar desde la ventana, hasta la oscura noche, cuando un pequeño susurró lo contuvo.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre con mascara naranja la observo sobre su hombro, su débil apariencia se veía acentuada por ese delicado vestido blanco que la cubría. Como si fuera un fantasma o un alma en pena, un alma que desea saber la identidad de la muerte antes de ser llevaba por él.

–Puedes llamarme Madara.

.

Dio un saltó a las nubes, desapareciendo automáticamente. La infante cerró la ventana, cubriéndose con las cortinas.

.

Su momento entre la realidad y la ficción se terminaba cuando las ventanas chocaban.

Era momento de regresar al mundo real.

Que guardaba tantos secretos como las estrellas en el cielo

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dejo el abrigo el impermeable en la entrada de la florería y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, usando sus manos para aumentar la velocidad. De inmediato se ocultó en un callejón y se dedico a observar la tienda desde lejos, hasta que vio como el hombre de cabello negro y piel extremadamente blanca salía, se percataba de la prenda y volvía a entrar.

Taiyo suspiró aliviado, agradecía a Dios que no fuera la mujer, si Ino hubiese visto el impermeable, de seguro hubiera salido a buscarlo, ella era muy maternal. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar como lo abrazó de forma tan calida, que sintió que su cuerpo ardía ante aquel contacto físico, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que su madre lo había abrazado esa forma, como necesitada de cariño, como si fuera el ser mas delicado y apreciado del mundo. Sacudió su cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos. ¡No podía pensar así! ¡No era una niñita!

Se acomodó el abrigo, intentando ocultar sus orejas de gato bajo un gorro color blanco. Golpeó una roca y partió. Había escuchado que la madre de Shinju había vuelto la noche anterior, eso lo desanimaba, pensaba que aun tenia tiempo para dormir en casa de él y aprovecharse de su refrigerador antes de que el fastidiosa Uchiha uno volviera de la misión. Sacó de su bolsillo un león de bronce con detalles de oro, era una reliquia familiar, podrían darle algo de dinero por él. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que la lluvia traspasaba su ropa y lo mojaba por completo. Alzó su rostro, dejando que el agua camuflara algunas lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos. Saco cuentas, debía pagar la electricidad, la cuenta del agua se vencía en unos días y la comida estaba terminándose. Ahogo un gemido de dolor. Aún no podía creer que lo abandonaran.

Primero su abuela, luego Yuhiko, su madre y su hermana, y ahora su papá se había dado a la fuga.

No iba a ir donde el Hokage para pedir un hogar, no quería ser adoptado, solo quería estar con Shinju y sus amigos, quería volver a jugar en el parque, quería vivir en la casa donde había crecido y quería que todo volviera a ser como antes aunque su vida era una autentica mierda, si, mierda, no había otra forma de describir la impotencia que sentí al saber que esa era su vida y que era una escoria comparada con la de sus conocidos. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué no todos nacían en condiciones iguales y eran tratados igual? ¡Solo quería una familia que lo quisiera y que no lo abandonaran! ¡Que lloraran por él y se preocuparan! …solo quería un adiós…

Se detuvo frente a una casa de empeño, vio a todas direcciones, el barrio era antiguo y no era muy visitado, por lo general era visitado por personas que deseaban comprar o vender artículos no muy legales o en mal estado, mejor dicho robados. Entró a la tienda, de inmediato se sacudió como un gato y escuchó una risa. Vio al sujeto que atendía atrás del cajero, era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y cinco años, de piel tostada rayando a ser moreno, que tenia un ojo de vidrio y que su cabello marrón quedaba oculto tras una pañoleta oscura, color asfalto.

.

Se acerco al hombre y dejo sobre la mesa el león, que no superaba el tamaño de un palma.

–Ey, Taiyo-kun, pequeñín, tiempo sin verte a ti o tu padre.

La voz del sujeto era grave, pero amable, a pesar de que era el dueño de un negocio no muy apreciado era amigable.

–Hola Makuma-sama, el viejo a estado muy ocupado, casi pierde su trabajo por estar con Yuke.

El hombre se rió, examinando el objeto. – ¿Y que te trae aquí? Deberías recordarle a tu padre que si acepto los objetos que tú traes para empeñar podrían meterme preso.

–El viejo me dijo que viniera, como no le pagaron el mes pasado necesitamos pagar unas cosas.

–Ay, ay, ay, qué haremos con tu padre, jajaja, me pegunto cómo Yuke lo aguanta.

Taiyo sonrió con nostalgia, sabía que Yuke seria la mejor pareja para su padre, que si lo amaba como se merecía y que no desperdiciarían el tiempo juntos.

–Mi padre volvió al trago y al polvo blanco.

– ¡¿Qué? –El hombre dejo de ver el objeto para ver a Taiyo, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. –Pero, hombre, no que Yuke lo había sacado de ese mundo.

–Si, pero ya sabes, siempre pueden haber _lecaidas_, o lo que signifique eso.

–Significa que vuelve al vicio una y otra vez. Dios, pequeñín, deja de usar palabras si no sabes lo que significan. –Acarició sus sienes con una sola mano, respirando profundamente. – ¿Acaso el idiota de Himawari ya olvido lo que ocurrió?

Taiyo sintió como su corazón daba un salto, provocando una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz de su espalda.

–Realmente no puedo entender como puede dormir por las noches. –Continuó resignado. –Si fuera él me mato antes de saber que por mi culpa mi hijo casi se muere y que le deje una cicatriz para siempre.

Taiyo empuñó sus manos, intentando estar tranquilo. –Makuma-sama ¿Cuánto me da por león?

El hombre medito un segundo y luego le sonrió, enseñándole el dedo pulgar en forma e aprobación. –Hagamos un trato, te daré más de doscientos dólares si prometes darle a tu padre solo ciento ochenta y que te quedas con el resto.

– ¡Gracias, Makuma-sama! –Sonrió de forma gatuna. – ¿Pero por qué no me das mejor trecientos dólares?

– ¡¿Trecientos? ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Te estoy regalando cien dólares más de los que debería, este león apenas vale cien dólares si lo vendo en el mercado negro como pieza única en existencia!

–Es para pagar una operación, los doctores dicen que talvez vuelva a ser un niño normal.

Taiyo lo vio con inocencia y esperanzas falsas, logrando engañar al hombre. Este suspiro y le entrego tres lotes de billetes, el niño las guardo mientras volvía a dar las gracias. En su mente agradeció que su padre, irresponsable como solo él sabía, hubiese hecho la locura de enviarlo a empeñar objetos o pagar cuentas apenas aprendió a caminar. Claro, algunas veces se había perdido, no obstante, siempre lo encontraba gente buena, al menos algo bueno pasaba en su vida. Dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo, la voz del encargado lo detuvo unos segundos.

–Por cierto, pequeñín. ¿Has visto a Yuke? No ha aparecido hace días.

Una gota de sudor fría bajo desde su nuca a su espalda. Fingió una sonrisa de incomodad y le respondió. –Esta en mi casa, mamá tiene turnos dobles así que no llega a dormir, así que Yuke y papá pasan estos días solos.

El hombre volvió a reír. –Ya veo, ocurrió lo mismo cuando se conocieron, no se despegaron y desaparecieron una semana completa.

–Si, son una pareja muy empalagosa, me dan caries con solo verlos.

Sin decir más el niño salio de la tienda, en cuanto sintió que la lluvia volvía a mojarlo sintió un ran alivio. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía sus rodillas temblar. ¿Se abría dado cuenta que estaba mintiendo? Podría ocultar la ausencia de su padre, era fácil, pero había olvidado por completo que también había desaparecido Yuke y debía ocultar su ausencia. Intentó recordar la conversación ¿Abría dicho algo incoherente? Al parecer no. Tenia que fingir que todo era normal, al menos unas semanas, un mes o dos, o quizás un año. Al menos su madre había renunciado a su trabajo, no tenía que excusar la ausencia de ella.

Vio el cielo, las nubes eran de color gris.

Empezó a correr, quería estar en casa de Shinju y jugar con él, al menos, de esa forma podría fingir ser parte de una familia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El regreso a casa siempre es el más esperado, por una u otra razón, a veces por ser el más apreciado, y otras por ser el más despreciado. En este caso, para Hinata y Sasuke, regresar a casa era una verdadera alegría. Apenas visualizaron la entrada de Konoha lograron identificar la diminuta figura de Shinju. La primera persona en acércase fue Hinata, quien corrió emocionada a abrazar a su hijo, gritando su nombre al mismo tiempo que él gritaba con toda emoción "mami". Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mientras la mujer no dejaba de besar el rostro de su único y amado hijo.

.

– ¡Shinju-kun, te extrañe mucho!

– ¡Mami, no llores, si estas feliz no debes llorar! –Reprochaba este.

.

Itachi observaba la escena con una débil sonrisa, el cambio de emociones del pequeño era sorprendente, ante la más minima presencia de su madre, todo cambiaba.

Sasuke se detuvo un paso alejado de ellos, nuevamente sentía aquella molesta sensación de disgusto, molestia e incomodidad. Se sentía un intruso en una reunión familiar, aunque era conciente de que Itachi y Hinata no eran pareja, que Itachi no podía ser el padre de Shinju, o al menos, eso quería pensar. Saludó a su hermano sin mayor interés. Observando como el niño escapaba de los brazos de su madre para abrazarlo. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin ver la expresión de la mujer, no deseaba verla asustada o angustiada, lo que no se imaginaba, es que esta sonreía al verlos juntos.

.

– ¡Nee (oye), mamí, Uchiha-san, tengo mucho que contarles! ¡De verdad mucho mucho!

La Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente, para gusto del Uchiha, quien creía que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía de esa manera.

–Que bien, yo también tengo cosas que contarte ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas mientras vamos a casa?

– ¡Hai! (Si)

.

El niño tomó la mano de su madre y sin previo aviso la del Uchiha menor. Ambos adultos se sonrojaron de golpe, caminar así no era normal, podían ser confundidos con una familia de verdad, sin embargo, cuando intercambiaron miradas sonrieron, Shinju era feliz, eso era lo único que importaba. Itachi los vio, sonrió aun más, sin que nadie se percatara. Como deseaba haber estado así con su hijo y su esposa.

–Aprendí a leer y escribir, bueno solo unas letras, pero voy mejorando, tengo clases en la tarde con Iruka-sensei.

–Es un buen sensei, de seguro aprenderás mucho con él. –Sonrió Hinata.

–Si, es muy bueno, aunque hace días que no tengo clases desde que murió esa señorita.

.

Los adultos guardaron silencio, lo cual el niño comprendió como algo que no debía contarlo tan a la ligera. La muerte era algo que entristecía amucha gente, era dolorosa, no obstante, él no sintió dolor agudo. Había sentido un vacío en su corazón, como si su pecho fuera atravesado por una bomba de aire, como si su existencia dejara de ser importante por unos segundos, recordando levemente los pocos encuentros que tuvo con esa persona, sintiéndose un ser diminuto, no la volvería a ver, y de repente se lamento por no haberla conocido mejor. No recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho, deseaba que hubiera sido algo bueno, no solo "Gracias por el ramen". Era la primera vez que sentía a la muerte tan cercana a él, y sinceramente, no deseaba repetir esa emoción, seria mucho mejor si la muerte dejara de existir.

Sacudió su cabeza, y apretó con fuerza las manos de sus dos adultos favoritos.

.

–Mami, Uchiha-san. ¿Se divirtieron?

La mujer se sobresaltó, al igual que su hijo, había estado sumergida en sus sentimientos respecto a la muerte de Ayame.

–Si, hubo un festival, ojala hubieras estado, pero te trajimos unos regalos.

–Yo no necesito regalos, ya soy grande.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Entonces no quieres el set de entrenamiento Ninja del país del trueno?

–Retiro lo dicho, si quiero.

.

Los cuatro se rieron.

Sasuke contemplo a Hinata y a Shinju, como iban tomados de la mano los tres, como esa escena era autentica de una familia de tres. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió parte de ellos, como si él fuera el autentico padre. Quería que ese viaje durara para siempre. Sentía que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía.

No hay nada mejor que regresar a casa con tus seres amados, con tu familia.

Tanta era su felicidad, que no se percato de la insistente mirada de Itachi, quien veía esa escena familiar con una expresión indescriptible.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Había dudado si contarle a su padre sobre la huida de su madre y Yami, o esperar que por si mismo se diera cuenta de la ausencia de ambas. No obstante, prefería contárselo cuanto antes, para que ambos pudieran reiniciar su vida desde cero, talvez incluir a Yuke como un nuevo miembro en la familia, no le importaba si era gay o no, solo quería una familia como todos._

_Tres días, tres largos días en los cuales había permanecido oculto en su habitación, solo había salido para comer o ir al baño, no deseba hacer nada más, ni siquiera se había animado a ir a casa de Shinju para atormentarlo con insultos que no comprendía. Ya era hora de hablar con su padre, no lo había visto en todos esos días, pero no le parecía raro, habían ocasiones en las cuales desaparecía en su habitación por semanas y solo salía para beber e insultar a su madre._

_Quería una vida normal, una familia que lo quisiera, un padre y una madre, y si no podía tenerla, mínimo se llevaría bien con su padre, ahora no existía razón alguna para que este estuviera molesto todo el tiempo. S armo de valor, inhalando aire lo más profundo que podía._

_Deslizo la puerta corrediza de la habitación matrimonial, gritando._

.

– _¡Viejo, tenemos que hablar!_

.

_Silencio, no hubo respuesta, abrió sus ojos, esperando verlo dormir o estar tan borracho como para no reconocer ni su propio nombre._

_No obstante, no encontró nada._

_Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, la alcoba estaba limpia, radiante para ser más preciso. Se adentro a la habitación, mirando con desconcierto lo que ocurría. ¿Y su padre? ¿Dónde estaban las latas de cerveza, la ropa sucia, la comida caducada y el fétido olor que acostumbraba en el lugar? Piso algo, bajo su mirada para ver que era. _

.

_Una caja y una nota._

.

_A diferencia de Shinju, él si sabía leer un poco, aunque mal. Leyó lo que decía la nota._

.

"_Taiyo, por favor, se feliz."_

.

_Se quedo quieto unos instantes, releyendo la nota una y otra vez deseando haberse equivocado, lamentablemente, era muy fácil leer la letra de su padre, y las palabras eran de las primeras que enseñaban a leer. Abrió el paquete, dentro había un collar con un diente felino, quien sabe de que animal. Solo sabia que era de un animal felino, no había una razón en especial para creerlo, solo lo sabía._

_Humedeció sus labios, sonrió débilmente, poco a poco su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. Su risa inundo la casa, al punto que creía que talvez se escucharía desde afuera. No dejó de reírse hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir._

.

– _¡Pero que tonto, viejo! ¡Eres un completo idiota, una marica que no se entera de nada!_

.

_Las lágrimas siguieron, hasta que se formo un nudo en su garganta, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y empuñar sus manos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor que no pudo controlar, aparte ¿Para que retener su llanto? No había nadie que lo escuchara, absolutamente nadie que se preocupara por él._

.

– _¡Oh, viejo! ¡Eres un gran pelotudo! ¡¿Por qué tenias que irte? ¡Debiste llevarme contigo!_

._!_

_Abrazó su nuevo collar, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía sobre si mismo. Era demasiado dolor para un solo niño. Pobre niño que fue bruscamente golpeado por la soledad._

.

– _¡¿Acaso a nadie le importo? ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz?_

.

_Gritó con fuerza, empezando a golpear el piso, hasta que sus puños empezaron a soltar algo de sangre. No sentía dolor, solo impotencia consigo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué no lo querían? ¿Por qué nadie que lo quería?_

.

_Gritó al cielo, rogaba que alguien lo escuchara, que lo escuchara y lo fuera a buscar._

_Que alguien lo rescatara de la soledad._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Como Hokage, era su deber asistir a todo funeral que ocurriese en la aldea, pero como amigo y amante del ramen, era una obligación estar presente en el funeral y apoyar a su primer sensei en esos trágicos momentos. Por esa misma razón, no era de extrañar que fuera el primero en llegar al funeral, que estuviera al lado de Iruka en todo momento, apoyándose de forma silenciosa. Ayame no tenía familiares en Konoha, supuestamente tenia una prima en alguna nación, nadie sabia cual, asíque al funeral solo asistieron aquellos que eran amigos o simple conocidos de la difunta.

Sakura sujetaba la mano de su marido, apoyándolo, sabia que él consideraba a Ayame una gran amiga, casi una hermana mayor, que era de las pocas personas que siempre supieron que él poseía el demonio de nueve colas pero que nunca lo trato de alguna forma anormal. Ayame había sido un apoyo para Naruto, aunque, probablemente, ella no lo sabía.

Kiseki bostezo por octava ves en el día, ya deseba irse de ese lugar, además, el negro no la favorecía, prefería el rojo, o el rosa. Sonrió con orgullo, o ego, su extravagante cabello color rubio con rosa se había oscurecido con el paso de los meses, transformándose en un sutil rojizo donde antes era rosa. Le agradecía a su abuelita, que estaba en el cielo, por darle ese color de cabello, no rosa como su madre, sinceramente ese rosa no era tan bonito.

A lo lejos vio a Shinju llegar, sonrió ampliamente, lo había extraño de forma sobrehumana en ese tiempo, por desgracia su madre no la dejaba salir cuando llovía o parecía que llovería, era una exagerada. Jaló de la falda de su madre, señalando a Shinju y su madre, y los dos hombres que siempre la acompañaban. Sakura vio a la extraña familia llegar y se acercó.

Hinata vestía un kimono negro, mientras ambos hermanos Uchiha vestían de pantalón y camisa negra, Shinju vestía de igual forma, solo que con un abrigo con orejas de oso, color gris oscuro. Sakura, en cambio, vestía un sutil vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y su hija vestía un vestido negro con diseños de rosas negros, era un hermoso vestido a pesar de ser para un funeral.

.

–Hinata, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–Acabamos de regresar de la misión, aunque lamento que fuera por esta razón.

La Hyuuga vio en dirección al ataúd, que estaba cerrado para que no fuera visible el deplorable aspecto del cadáver.

–Si, fue una sorpresa, y una desgracia, que Ayame-san hiciera algo así. –Sakura empuñó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo un dolor semejante a cuando Naruto arriesgaba su vida por Konoha. –Aún no entiendo por qué hizo algo así, comprendo que aborto, pero… si fue su decisión ¿Por qué? Ella me dijo en una ocasión "Es mi cuerpo, es mi derecho decidir que hacer con él." Me pregunto que pudo haber pasado para que cambiara de opinión y decidiera matarse.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, comprendiendo a la difunta. –Seguramente, se dio cuenta que no había matado a un niño, sino, también, una parte de ella y del hombre a quien amaba…

.

Ambas mujeres vieron a Iruka, quien seguía parado frente al ataúd, llevaba horas en esa posición, desde que inicie el pequeño velorio, y planeaba hacerlo hasta que la enterraran en menos de una hora. El hombre, tan inmerso en su desgracia, no se percataba que dos ojos negros estaban posados sobre él, aparte de las otras miradas que le veían con lastima, esta en especial lo veía con un significado oculto que no revelaría frente a los presentes.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía ha Ayame? No lograba recordarlo, talvez unos meses, un año como máximo. Le costaba recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con la mujer, únicamente recordaba el rencor y la impotencia que sentía cada vez que la recordaba. Era increíblemente el esfuerzo que hacia por recordarla, no podía decir algo lindo, no podía decir algo bueno de ella, no lo sentía, a pesar de ese profundo dolor que ese alojaba en su corazón. Cuanto deseaba pensar algo bueno de ella ¿Acaso eso no pasaba cuando se moría alguien? Que uno recordaba las cosas buenas y los defectos quedaban de lado… al parecer no era como decían, o talvez fuera que no recordaba nada por el tiempo que intento odiarla y a la vez olvidarla y perdonarla.

Volvió a examinar el ataúd, viendo la oscura madera barnizada, la podía ver: su pálido rostro con mejillas hundidas. Su cabello sin brillo y su esquelético cuerpo. Quiso llorar, no comprendía cómo alguien a quien amo con tanta pasión terminaba en esas condiciones, cómo fue capaz de suicidarse. Si, talvez ella tenía derecho a morir si eso quería, pero no tenia derecho a hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, no así.

Una diminuta mano acarició la madera, sobresaltando a Iruka. Shinju acariciaba la madera con curiosidad y lastima.

.

–Debe estar listo para decir adiós, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-san ahora es una estrella, como mi tía Hoshi.

Sonrió, esas inocentes palabras que ocultaban una trágica verdad lograron relajarlo. No era el única persona que había perdido a alguien a quien había amado, Shinju también había perdido ha alguien, aunque no la había conocido en persona, era evidente que le tenia cariño. Debía superar esto, como había superado la prematura muerte de su hijo. Amigos, conocidos, clientes, mucha gente estaba afectada por la muerte de la chica del ramen, no era la única persona, debía intentarlo, reiniciar su vida.

–Iruka-sensei.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro del nombrado, era el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, quien sonreía con melancolía.

–Ayame también era mi amiga, y la extrañare mucho. –Ambos vieron el ataúd. –Intente animarla muchas veces, pero nunca funciono, dattebayo, era como si se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero se algo, que ella siempre te amó, y nunca pudo perdonarse por lo que te hizo, ella te amaba.

.

Las lágrimas cayeron, como delicados pétalos de cerezo, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas hasta caer en su barbilla. Era algo que nunca olvidaría, la sonrisa de Ayame, y su rostro sonrojado cuando le pido que salieran por primera vez. Debía decirle adiós, después de todo, Ayame no querría que él estuviera triste, no por su culpa, no dos veces.

.

.

Shinju se alejó del lugar, debía aprovechar de hablar con sus amigos, quienes no salían mucho debido a la lluvia. Los encontró en una habitación apartada del velorio, ahí estaban casi todos, a excepción de Taiyo, y Yuhiko, debería acostumbrarse que un lugar siempre quedara vacío. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, como ver a Takeshi alterada y gritándole a Tetsuya que dejara de dormir, a Kiseki diciendo que era el centro atención y al dúo de Akane y Sarutobi jugando al esclavo y al amo. Nada había cambiado a excepción de una cosa, por alguna razón, cada vez que Sarutobi se acercaba ha Akane, esta se sonrojaba levemente. Prefirió no darle importancia. Los saludo, como acto reflejo la Inuzuka y la Uzumaki se abalanzaron sobre él, casi ahogándolo.

.

– ¡Por una mísera vez, dejen al gusano gris! –Gritó la Akane, empujando a las niñas lejos del pobre niño. Lo vio con ira. –Sinceramente, más te vale que no te conviertas en un ególatra o te daré una tunda (golpiza).

El de ojos grises se frotó la cabeza, donde se había golpeado por culpa de sus amigas-No me interesan las niñas gritonas, son unas molestas.

Vio a todos sus amigos en general, sentía que faltaba algo. Faltaba Yuhiko. La voz de la Hatake volvió a traerlo a la realidad.

– ¿Por cierto, gusano gris, que quería tu amigo marica? –Shinju la vio confundido. –¡Tu amigo gato, imbecil! ¡¿Para que te fue a buscar a la academia el otro día?

Pestañó dos veces, recordando que su amigo lo había ido a buscar, al final, no lo había vuelto a ver, eso era extraño, no haba ido a buscar comida o ir a dormir a su casa. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad que había ocurrido algo malo, no obstante, Taiyo es Taiyo, siempre se sale con la suya. Iría a buscarlo más tarde, o mañana, después de todo eran amigos.

– ¡Shinju-kun, cásate conmigo!

Los ojos grises se abrieron a más no dar, al mismo tiempo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba a más no dar. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, Takeshi estaba parada junto a él, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes y con cara de perro suplicante. _Es que es una cachorra… como todos en su Clan…_ Sacudió su cabeza.

– ¿De… De que hablas?

– ¡Juguemos al papá y la mamá!

El moreno respiró aliviado, asíque no era una proposición, aceptó, distraerse era bueno para la salud. Escuchó Takeshi dando las reglas del juego, decía que Sarutobi y Akane eran el matrimonio viejo que los visitaba, que Tetsuya era el hijo bueno para nada que nadie quería. Cuando llego el momento de darle un papel a Kiseki, todos enmudecieron.

–Kiseki será la amante de papá.

La sonrisa de Takeshi, y cara de desconcierto de todos fue inolvidable para Shinju, incluso Tetsuya dejo de bostezar para ver a su amiga con sorpresa. Takeshi rara vez tomaba la iniciativa con algún juego, y era aun más raro que en el juego de la "casita" incorporaran al personaje "amante".

Kiseki frunció el ceño, no era un papel que quisiera interpretar, le gustaba actuar pero nunca ser la mala.

– ¡¿Por qué no soy la hija?

Takeshi la miró con superioridad, algo extraño en ella. –Porque todos los padres tienen una amante por quien dejan a sus familias.

.

Todos la vieron con incomodidad, no deseaban jugar de esa manera, sin embargo, aceptaron de mala gana, algo debía pasarle a la chica perro. Shinju la miró extrañado, ahora que recordaba, los padres de Takeshi estaban separados. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo malo mientras no hablaron? Escuchó la lluvia caer, sabia que pronto irían a buscarlos para enterrar el cuerpo. Por alguna razón, tenia un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Hermosura. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¡Cállate, ya te he dicho que dejes los apodos!

.

Sai sintió una gota en su nuca, los cambios de humor en el embarazo eran más drásticos de los que imaginaba. Ino adoraba que la llamaran preciosa, hermosura, linda, etc; desde que se embarazó detestaba esos apodos que antes pedía a cada instante. Se rascó la barbilla, mejor veía si podía mejorar el ramo de rosas para la tumba. No ganaba nada esperando fuera del baño a que Ino saliera. No importaba si llegaban tarde al funeral o no, su esposa necesitaba tiempo para calmarse o le haría mal al bebé. Sin querer se ruborizó, cada vez que recordaba que seria padre sentía una extraña emoción, la cual en los libros era definido como instinto paternal. No era experto en los sentimientos, a pesar de los años no comprendía como funcionaban, pero algo sabia, quería al hijo que tendría con Ino. Talvez fuera un insensible que no comprendía los sentimientos ajenos, sin embargo, comprendía lo que significaba "amor", de no ser así, no estaría casado.

.

.

Ahogó un pequeño gemido de dolor, sujetaba su vientre con suavidad, la más pequeña presión le causaba un punzante dolor en el vientre. La preocupación la invadía, tenía miedo que algo malo pasara con su bebé, ya faltaban pocos meses para que naciera, por favor que no le ocurriese nada malo a su bebé. Debería conseguir una hora para el doctor cuanto antes. Debería decirle a Sai que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el bebé, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, estarían juntos, y lo superarían juntos.

Se arreglo par ir al funeral. Tiro la cadena del inodoro y salio.

.

Ojala hubiera notado que había sangrado.

.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su esposo, quien daba algunos toques finales al ramo. Sonrió orgullosa, al principio había dudado que Sai supiera hacer arreglos florales, no obstante, la había sorprendido al crear tan hermosas obras, eran más cotizadas del negocio. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y lo abrazo del brazo. Ambos se vieron y se besaron suavemente, sonriendo.

Ino fijó sus ojos en un pequeño ramo, no recordaba haberlo hecho o visto por la tienda. Eran narcisos, y en la mitad del ramo dos rosas rojas y dos blancas.

– ¿Vamos?

La voz de su esposo la regresó a la normalidad, sonrió ampliamente y salieron de la tienda.

Por un segundo pensó que ese ramo concordaba con el alma del pequeño Taiyo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El ataúd fue enterrado mientras la lluvia rebotaba en los paraguas de los espectadores. Empezaron a desalojar el lugar, entre lagrimas y lamentos, algunos, como Naruto, cansados del lúgubre ambiente soltaban una inocente broma, por ejemplo, el Uzumaki dijo que ya nadie haría el ramen del Ichiraku, como respuesta Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que se retiraban del lugar, Itachi dijo que debía hacer algo importante, que lo esperaran en casa. A pesar de que a Sasuke y Hinata les extraño esto, no le dieron importancia. El Uchiha tomó en brazos al pequeño y lo subió a sus hombros. Mientras, el infante sostenía un pequeño paraguas negro para refugiarlos de la lluvia. La madre del niño sonrió con ternura, verlos de esa forma la hacia sentir calmada, con un calido sentimiento que se expandía lentamente desde su corazón hasta cada extremo de su cuerpo y alma.

Itachi los vio alejarse, observaba con ojos críticos la escena, mas, decidió no decir nada. Se acercó a Iruka, quien acomodaba unas flores en la lapida.

.

–Nunca la olvidaras.

El moreno escuchó esas palabras con una débil sonrisa, sabía que las palabras de Itachi eran tan ciertas como los rayos del sol.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Itachi, quien no utilizaba un paraguas o algo para cubrirse, sacó una pequeña flor de su bolsillo y la colocó una flor blanca a los pies de la lapida.

–Hoshi también se suicidio.

–Je. –Rió levemente Iruka. –Me dirás qué ahora somos más parecidos que antes.

–Visitar la tumba todos los días te hará sentir peor, pero supongo que si lo haces durante unas semanas no será tan enfermizo.

El moreno se incorporó, enfrentando los ojos negros como el carbón.

–Si quieres que guarde silenció sobre quien es el padre, no te preocupes, Shinju es mi querido estudiante, no are que sufra, si alguien será responsable de ese dolor serás tu y Hinata, por guardar este secreto.

Itachi cerró los ojos. –Pronto se enterara, ya sabe que su padre es un Uchiha.

– ¿Pero porque? –Frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué lo ocultan? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? ¡Es su padre! ¡Tienen que decírselo!

–Iruka.

Abrió sus ojos, enseñando el sharingan, provocando un escalofrió en el sensei. Era conocido que el Sharingan no era utilizado por Itachi, Sasuke podía utilizarlo levemente, estaba en un lento tratamiento para volver a utilizarlo.

– ¿Por qué tienes el Sharingan?

Itachi hizo casi omiso a la pregunta del moreno.

–No he afirmado ni negado quien es el padre de Shinju. Solo guarda silencio, no digas tus sospechas o podrías ser el que más daño le cause ese niño.

– ¡¿Por qué? –Gritó Iruka, sintiendo como un fuego interno invadía sus venas y una voz dormida reclamaba escapar por sus labios. – ¡¿Qué tiene que lo sepa? ¡Es solo un niño! ¡¿Qué daño podría causar que se entere quien es su padre? ¡Aunque Hinata y él no estén juntos pueden cuidar de Shinju!

– ¡No lo entiendes!

Gritó Itachi, empuñando sus manos y colocándose en posición de ataque, aunque sin moverse.

– ¡No lo entenderías! ¡La razón por la cual no lo dice Hinata, su vergüenza! ¡Y la razón por la cual no la digo yo!

– ¡Si me lo dijeras lo entendería! ¡No creó que allá otra persona que te entienda mejor que yo! ¡Tu posición!

– ¡Silencio!

Iruka abrió sus ojos a más no dar, perdiendo la compostura, observando como unas disimuladas lágrimas se escondían tras la lluvia. El Uchiha lloraba silenciosamente, intentando detener las lágrimas que escapaban a voluntad propia por sus mejillas.

–No lo entenderías, cometí dos errores en mi vida, el primero fue Sasuke, el rumbo que lo hice seguir, fue el equivocado… y ahora…

Inclinó su mirada, observando el suelo.

Susurró lentamente toda la historia, cada detalle, incluyendo la parte de Hinata. Contando hasta la posición de la luna esa noche, y su relación en el suceso. Como interfirió, narró hasta lo que hacían los otros involucrados.

Al terminar, la lluvia dejo de caer, llevando ese oscuro secreto a la tierra y hundiéndola lo más profundo posible.

.

Iruka miró el cielo, como si no hubiese escuchado el relato. A veces ignoramos los hechos más increíbles de nuestra vida porque no sabemos como asimilarlos. Vio a Itachi, quien se veía derrotado, como un muerto en vida. Ahora lo comprendía, lo comprendía absolutamente todo. Sintió lastima por Hinata, su alumna más tímida y sumisa, era el bufón de un absurdo cuento que giraba entornó a ella y su hijo, y ella, como madre, era el hazmerreír. Esa era la razón por la cual no contaba quien era el padre de su hijo, la vergüenza absoluta, su poca autoestima le evitaba humillarse de tal forma frente a todos. Un pequeño sacrificio, su reputación, por algo más importante, su dignidad.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

.

–No le diré a nadie. –No recibió respuesta. –Pero jamás creí que las cosas fueran así, al menos de esa fuerza. –Cerró sus ojos, alejándose. –Y menos que Madara estuviera relacionado.

.

El sol se abrió paso entre las nubes, iluminando algunas partes del cementerio. Itachi alzó la mirada, viendo esos destellos de luz que alumbraban el cementerio. Escuchó un susurró. Buscó con la mirada esa voz, sintiendo miedo, esa voz tan conocida para él, aquella voz que le traía calma y confianza. Con desesperación corrió por el cementerio, buscando con la mirada aquella persona a quien tanto amaba. Los árboles crujían al compás del viento.

Se detuvo.

Detrás de un árbol, vestida con una hermosa yukata blanca, radiante como solo ella sabe. Su cabello ondulado ondeaba, sus ojos violetas y su mirada astuta le sonríen, al igual que sus delicados labios que se curvaban en la más calida sonrisa de todas.

Itachi se detuvo frente a ella, llorando.

Sentía que su corazón se destrozaba ante esa pura inocencia que reflejaban esos ojos. Aquella fé extrema que se le fue entregada en sus últimos momentos de vida.

.

–Perdón… no pude cumplir mi promesa…

.

La figura de Hoshi desapareció en cuanto el sol volvió a ocultarse tras las nubes.

E Itachi quedó devastado por su nuevo error.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Observaba atentamente como Hinata le contaba un cuento a Shinju, jamás creyó que tan simple escena le provocara tal placer, verlos juntos, compartiendo un instante de madre e hijo, era una escena única y preciosa. Extrañaba ver al niño sonreír, y a la madre sonrojarse de esa forma tan pura y pacifica, era como un ángel que aparecía de la nada para cada ocasión.

El niño se quedó dormido, y la madre apagó la luz de noche, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke y Hinata se vieron y sonrieron, ya se habían acostumbrado a esas escenas tan familiares, ya no importaba. Antes de ir a dormir, Sasuke invitó la invitó a tomar una taza de café, para relajarse después del largo día. Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, intercambiando pequeñas anécdotas de la academia, era impresionante como tenían tanto que decir y a la vez muy poco.

Se detuvieron a mitad de camino, y abrieron la ventana, observando la lluvia.

La Hyuuga veía el agua caer con la mayor fascinación posible, mientras, el Uchiha no apartaba sus ojos de ella, apreciando su rostro de niña pequeña que pide seguridad.

Sonrió de medio lado, cerrando los ojos, debía admitirlo, no servia de nada ocultarlo, al final de todo, algún día se enteraría.

Ese delicado sentimiento que llegaba desde los rincones más profundos de su corazón, de un área que no sabía que existía, que era angustiosa pero de placer. Una sensación que se disputaba con la razón, que ignoraba las prohibiciones, que hacia caso omiso a los deseos del humano. Un sentimiento que nunca te hacia sentir frío, que era cómodo y a la vez molesto. Un sentimiento que te hace querer terminar con el mundo, con la existencia humana, pero a la vez, que estas agradecido que estas vivo y que tienes esa única oportunidad de ser feliz.

.

–Hinata.

La nombrada sonrió, sin dejar de ver la lluvia caer. – ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

Guardó silencio, mirándola fijamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

–Cásate conmigo.

.

La Hyuuga giró su rostro para verlo, sorprendida como nunca antes lo había estado. Con sus ojos abiertos más no dar, como si sus ojos salieran de sus orbitas. Su rostro brillaba a la luz de la luna, que apenas se notaba por las nubes. El viento acarició su cabello, al igual que del Uchiha. Las mejillas de ambos estaban levemente ruborizadas, como si hubiera sido un leve rose lo que provocara tan sonrojo y no una proposición de tal magnitud.

.

– ¿Q-Qué?

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, desviando la mirada lentamente hasta la ventana.

.

– ¿Quieres que Shinju tenga un padre verdad? Estoy dispuesto a convertirse en su padre, y para eso deberíamos casarnos.

.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se mantuvieron así, impactados por las palabras del Uchiha.

.

–Mucha gente habla mal de ti por vivir conmigo e Itachi… y tener un hijo siendo soltera.

.

Que se detenga, eso era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer, que Uchiha Sasuke dejara de hablar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

.

–Seria lo más conveniente, para todos, si nos casamos. Esas locas fans dejarían de acosarme por una vez por todas.

.

Nadie tenía a derecho a decir algo tan cruel.

Ni escuchar algo tan doloroso y humillante.

Lágrimas calidas que provenían de un corazón destrozado.

.

– ¿Entonces aceptas o no?

.

Fue en menso de un segundo, mejor dicho, en cuanto termino esa frase que sintió algo calido chocar con su mano, y al instante sintió un ardor similar a un cosquilleó. De inmediato supo de qué se trataba. La mirada de rencor, llena de lágrimas de Hinata, mejor dicho, de rabia, y su mano derecha alzada, inclinada al lado izquierdo revelaba lo que había ocurrido. Lo habían bofeteado.

–Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke… –Susurró la Hyuuga con mucho dificultad, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. –Te odio.

.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, observando como la mujer lo esquivaba para correr en dirección a su habitación.

Sasuke se quedo quieto, mirando el suelo. Empuñó ambas manos y golpeó la pared que estaba frente a la ventana. Por un lado sentía impotencia, y resignación, por el otro, dolor y desilusión. Si tan solo hubiera sido más franco, si hubiera dicho lo que sentía en vez de buscar una salida alternativa a ese sentimiento que merecía ser reconocido como tal. Debió haberlo dicho.

.

.

"Me gustas."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo me disculpo por eso… intentare que no se repita .Uu

Han pasado muchas cosas en este cap, partes aburridos y otras emocionantes, y sobre todo que los dejaron O.O

En cuanto a la expo, al final nadie me encontró -3-Uu y después de unas horas mi cartel fue destruido pisoteado y secuestrado, al final lo encontré todo destruido ni modo… lo bueno es que parece que atraje nuevos lectores porque mucha gente me preguntaba de que se trataba o se quedaba viendo como idiotas xD jeje fue gracioso n.n

Para la expo de verano mejor digo que nos reunamos en alguna parte a cierta para que me encuentren con más facilidad

Sobre las actualizaciones intentare que sean más seguidas.

Por cierto, les aviso que **en Facebook cree un grupo de Haiiro no Shinju **(en una cuenta alternativa que tengo para jugar en face xD) la cuenta se llama Haiiro no Shinju, y la imagen es una perla gris en un fondo negro con las palabras Haiiro no SHinju, pero creo que no se ven muy bien.

No contestare RRs debido a que no creo que quieran esperar mas xD

Los One-shot los pondré en una semana o dos, porque, lamentablemente, creo que el Shinju x Yuhiko es casi imposible y no logro terminarlos…

Lo que si, por escribir que es cuando son grandes debi creear dos personajes para que lso equipos fueran de tres, y me encantaron mucho los personajes, creo que si hago continuación de haiiro no shinju los amare y ustedes tambien.

PD: Esteban, no entendí si te arrepentiste de estar con el letrero rosa con el nombre del fic o no… sea como sea… gracias por la publicidad n.n y te entiendo u.u tengo una hermana igual… hay que aguantarlas y quererlas e.e

PD del PD: tengo-cuenta-pero-no-me-acuerdo, para entrar a tu cuenta debes poner tu CORREO y tu contraseña de ff net. Nada más, no debes acordarte de tu nick xD

.

LOS QUIERO.

PD del PD del PD: le agradezco a mi pololo/novio por ayudarme con las escenas romanticas, gracias por ser tan cursi conmigo cuando yo soy una completa insensible xD


	26. besos sin sentimientos abrazos con amor

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 26*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Besos sin sentimientos; abrazos con amor"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto bostezó mientras buscaba una caja de leche en el refrigerador. Escuchaba a su hija grita que no quería dormirse tan temprano, las nueve con diez minutos no era temprano para ningún bebé, o eso creía Naruto, realmente no sabía. Sakura pasó al lado de él, colocando la losa sucia en el lavaplatos. Todo era normal esa noche de fines de septiembre, el clima estaba mejorando levemente, y era un gran alivio para el Uzumaki, prefería los días de pleno sol. Lo único bueno de los días lluviosos era que podía utilizar un pijama de polar, eran suavecitos y calentitos., al igual que Sakura.

– ¡Naruto, pobre de ti que estés pensando en algo pervertido!

Se estremeció, a pesar de estar casados, la mujer de cabello rosa no había suavizado su carácter, eso no importaba, le gustaba que fuera así.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, no solía recibir visitas tan tarde, y sin aviso. Abrió la puerta, sirvió un vaso de leche y se dirigió a la puerta, tomándolo sin preocupaciones. En cuanto lo abrió quedo algo sorprendido. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él, levemente sonrojado, no comprendía que hacia su amigo ahí.

.

– ¿Teme? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Bajó la mirada, notando un pequeño bolso. Se rascó la mejilla, sin comprende, con el dedo índice señalo el objeto. – ¿Qué haces con esa maleta?

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua. –Me fui de casa por unos días, me quedare aquí hasta entonces.

.

Una vez que lograron hacer dormir a la niña, Sakura se dirigió al living, donde su marido y su mejor amigo estaban en completo silencio esperándola, preferían no hablar temas de adultos frente a Kiseki, ella no guardaría en secreto el tema, sino que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, algo que había heredado de su padre.

Les sirvió té y café. El Uchiha estaba frente a sus amigos, sin decir palabra alguna, únicamente saboreando un café sin azúcar, como le gustaba en los días que estaba de mal humor, de esa forma el café era más amargo que sus pensamientos. Sakura forzó una sonrisa llena de calma, cuando en verdad estaba algo desconcertada por la repentina llegada de su amigo y primer amor.

.

–Sasuke-kun ¿Se puede saber por qué te quedaras unos días aquí? Sabes que el departamento no es muy grande.

Bebió un sorbo, casi ignorándolos. –Hinata se enojo porque le pedí matrimonio, fue hace semanas pero vivir con ella ya es insoportable.

.

Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, su quijada llegaba casi hasta la base de la mesa, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Sakura estaba atónita, con una absurda sonrisa impregnada en su cara, mientras su inner, que ya tenia olvidado gritaba con toda emoción: _"¡Sabia que no era gay!"._

El gritó fue inevitable, al mismo tiempo, y gritando lo mismo.

.

– ¡¿Matrimonio? ¡¿Tú y Hinata?

– ¡Cállense, dobes!

.

Ambos Uzumakis guardaron silenció, al mismo tiempo que el azabache decía que guardaran silencio que no deseaba que Shinju se despertara. Sakura sirvió otra taza de café al Uchiha, sin dejar de verlo con sorpresa, no sabía exactamente que decir.

–Le dije a Hinata que mejor se casara conmigo para que dejaran de hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas, Shinju desea que yo sea su padre, si me caso con Hinata seria su padre, es por eso que se lo pedí.

Naruto lo vio desconcertado. –No entiendo por qué Hinata te dijo que no, fue una buena propuesta.

– ¡Naruto! –Gritó la mujer de cabello rosa, golpeando en la cabeza a su marido. – ¡Claro que no fue una buena idea! La pobre Hinata debió verlo como una ofensa… –Vio al Uchiha levemente molesta. – ¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio si no te gusta Hinata? –Se llevo una mano a la frente rogando paciencia. –En especial ¿Por qué tenias pedírselo de una manera tan fría?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sonrojándose levemente. –No hablen de cosas que no saben.

El rostro de Sakura palideció de golpe, mientras su boca de abría creando una perfecta o, por su parte, Naruto susurraba: "dattebayo, no puede ser verdad". El matrimonio se incorporó al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en la mesa.

.

– ¡¿Te gusta Hinata?

.

Otra taza de café, esta vez todos tomaban café sin azúcar, para tener el cerebro despierto. El rubio fue el primero en hablar, desesperado por la situación.

– ¡Pero Teme! ¡¿Desde cuando te gusta Hinata? ¡Nunca habían hablado antes de que naciera Shinju!

– ¡¿Hinata? ¡Pero si es la única chica que nunca se ha interesado en ti, Sasuke-kun, ella solo pensaba que eres un buen Ninja, jamás te ha visto de otra forma! ¡Es decir, solo te ha dirigido la palabra porque Shinju se encariño contigo!

Gruñó. – ¿Y creen que no losé? –Tomó un sorbo de su café. –_No debi decirles nada._ –Suspiró. –No es algo que halla ocurrido de la nada, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, como una familia, y me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me gusta, un poco.

Naruto sonrió. –Entonces, Teme, debes decirle a Hinata que te gusta.

–No es tan fácil. –Dejó el café en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Por qué no? Hinata es soltera, no hay nadie interesado en ella, su hijo te quiere y ya viven juntos; no veo el problema.

.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual el Uchiha frunció sus labios. Tragó saliva, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decir lo que debía, a continuación, repaso mentalmente la imagen en su cabeza, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. No quería recordar eso, pero ya había asumido que era así, que siempre había sido así, que jamás hubo duda de lo que ocurría, era evidente. ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado?

.

–Itachi y Hinata tienen una relación.

.

Hubo un silenció de ultra tumba, nadie se atrevió a hablar. El matrimonio se vio entre si, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado, no podía ser cierto, pero aun así…

.

–Los vi besándose. –Sonrió de forma forzada, casi como si hacerlo le desgarrara el corazón, en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento.

.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, desde la ventana se veía como la mujer se levantaba y se acercaba a su amigo para abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo, Naruto se acercaba al moreno para darle unas palmadas en su hombro.

Debían consolarlo, su primer amor era la única mujer que tenia prohibida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sus pasos eran dominantes y confiados, a primera vista nadie desearía acercarse a una chica tan ruda. Volteó, creyendo escuchar pasos, era solo su imaginación, producto de su imaginación. Su rostro estaba rígido, mostrando serenidad, en cambio, en su interior su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Como detestaba eso, la sensación de sentirse inferior a un hombre. Entro a los territorios Uchihas, aún le costaba creer que su hermana viviera en un lugar tan apartado con dos hombres; si algún día se les ocurría hacerle algo, no podría pedir ayuda. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos, ellos no le harían nada, la respetaban.

Golpeó la puerta de la mansión, dando un sobresalto cuando el Uchiha mayor abrió la puerta, casi sin interés. Itachi la vio detenidamente, era extraño que la Hyuuga se vistiera con ropa tan suelta, y verla con el cabello corto era aun más raro. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, después de todo, Hanabi venia para que Hinata el arreglara el cabello. No sabia los detalles, solo que la mujer se había cortado el cabello ella misma.

Hanabi entró, mirando con desconfianza todo el lugar, sabia que el Uchiha no estaba en casa, todo Konoha lo sabia, pero nadie conocía los detalles.

.

– ¡Tía Hanabi!

.

La mujer sonrió al ver a su sobrino correr hasta ella y lanzarse en sus brazos. Shinju era un hombre, pero era inofensivo, Hinata lo había criado con buenos valores, era un buen niño.

.

–Hanabi, al fin volviste.

.

Observó a su hermana, cada vez que la volvía a ver, su rostro era mas radiante, como si el sol le sonriera. Podría decir que estaba enamorada, no obstante, prefería pensar que su hermana cada día sanaba más la herida que le había producido ese bastardo que la embarazo y nunca más volvió. Se saludaron con un calido abrazo.

Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, una que estaba destinada a las visitas. Hanabi se sentó en el tocador, observando el espejo. Shinju dijo que quería estar presente, mas, Itachi dijo que mejor iban a entrenar al campo de entrenamiento. Con un leve puchero el niño acepto, sobretodo porque vio la sonrisa de su madre en forma de disculpa.

.

– ¿Quieres una toalla para que ele cabello no caiga a tu ropa?

–No, así esta bien.

.

La Hyuuga mayor empezó a ver el cabello de su hermana, aún no comprendía las razones por las cuales había decidido cortarse el cabello. Cuando habló con su padre, lo único que él le había dicho era que Hanabi había llegado diferente, más violenta y silenciosa.

.

–Hanabi-chan, creo que exageraste un poco al cortarte el cabello. –Hizo una pausa, en la cual la menor miró su reflejo sin reconocerte. – Puedo… Puedo saber a qué se debió este cambio.

Sintió que se estremecía, lo cual intento disimular. –El cabello empezaba a molestarme.

–Pero si lo has usado así desde que eras pequeña.

.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual la mayor siguió cortando el cabello. Bajo la mirada desanimada, el cabello de Hanabi siempre había sido hermoso, no obstante, ahora debería cortárselo hasta la nuca, debido a que estaba cortado hasta esa altura. Siguió con los lados, al menos podría dejar unos mechones largos al frente.

–Lo quiero lo más corto posible.

–Pe… Pero…

–Lo quiero de esa forma.

Hinata enmudeció y continúo cortando el cabello, dejando un largo respetable para que el peinado se viera femenino. A pesar del corto, Hanabi mantenía un aspecto desafiante, por decirlo de alguna menara, de hecho, el peinado la hacia ver más fuerte de carácter de lo normal. Hinata observó su trabajando, intentando que no quedara ninguna imperfección a la vista, fue en ese momento, cuando estaba dando un último vistazo a la parte trasera, que se fijo en una pequeña marca cercana al inicio de la espalda. Vaciló, no supo si preguntarle a su hermana el origen de la herida, decidió no comentar nada, después de todo, Hanabi regresaba de una misión, era normal que tuviera una herida.

Dejó a su hermana sola un momento mientras traía un poco de té y pastel para que conversaran en la habitación, de esa manera, si llegaba Itachi y Shinju, no serian interrumpidas.

Una vez que la menor quedo a solas en la habitación, soltó un largo suspiro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta, como de costumbre. Recordando que ya llevaba más de un mes de retraso, supuestamente debió llegarle el mes pasado, unos días después que el maldito de Koutaro la tocara; al principio decidió ignorar el hecho, era normal que luego de un tráumale ciclo menstrual se detuviera, pero ya tenía otros cinco días de retraso.

Se inclinó, apoyándose en el tocador. Vio su reflejo, en especial sus ojos. Por un segundo pudo jurar que la chica que aparecía tras el espejo se levantaba y le gritaba que qué había ocurrido con la chica fuerte que se hacia respetar, esa que tenia a sus pies a Konohamaru, aquella que había pasado cinco años de su vida resistiendo la muerte de su hermana y que apoyaba a su padre. La Hanabi de antes.

.

"_¿Acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía, Hanabi-san?"_

.

Ahogó un grito de terror. Es voz, esa maldita voz, como siempre aparecía en su cabeza y la estremecía de horror. Desesperada buscó en su bolsillo un pequeño frasco lleno de pastillas, de forma torpe y ansiosa saco una. Rápidamente formo saliva para consumir la píldora. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo como la pastilla raspaba su esófago. Rogó a Dios para que el calmante hiciera efecto lo más pronto posible, no quería que Hinata la viera alterada. ¡No queria que nadie se enterara de que había pasado! ¡Lo mejor era enterrarlo y que no volviera a tocarse el tema! De todas formas nadie le creería…

.

"_No puedo creer que hicieras el amor con Koutaro."_

.

Saco cuatro pastillas más, y las observó, llevaba un mes tomando calmantes, para tranquilizarse y lograr dormir. Se pregunto cómo comería el pastel de Hinata, su apetito era absolutamente nulo desde ese trágico día. No importaba, comería como siempre, como si tuviera hambre y fingiría que todo estaba bien.

Llevó la pastilla a su boca, y escuchó un grito.

– ¡¿Hanabi, pero qué haces?

La nombrada giró asustada, escuchando que la bandeja caía chocaba contra el suelo y como resultado las tazas se rompían y los pasteles se estropeaban. Apresurada, sin siquiera prestar atención a la pregunta de su hermana, se acercó y la ayudo a recoger todo. Hinata quedó paralizada al ver ese comportamiento esquivo y desesperado. Escuchando un leve zumbido que reconoció como una interminable repetición de disculpa de su hermana. Se inclinó e intento detenerla, hacer que dejara de moverse y que sus ojos se fijaran en un punto. La llamaba por su nombre, pero parecía que esta no prestaba atención, hasta que gritó su nombre. Hanabi tartamudeó algo sin sentido. Sintiendo la calidad de la mano de su hermana en la mejilla.

.

–Hanabi… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

.

El rostro de preocupación de su hermana la cautivaba. Sentía que podía decirle todo, que no la regañaría ni la juzgaría, mas, no se atrevió a decir nada, sentía miedo, terror, como si tuviera una soga en el cuello dispuesta a matarla ante la más minima declaración. Dejó caer un trozó de cerámica, que callo en sus pantorrillas, cerca de su entrepierna, hiriéndola. De inmediato la mayor dijo que debía curar la herida antes que se infectara.

Hanabi vio horrorizada a su hermana, quien decía que fuera al baño a limpiarse mientras traía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Todo paso muy rápida. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el baño, limpiándose la herida, sintiendo un gran ardor, la herida era más profunda de lo que esperaba, aparte, se había mojado los pantalones cuando se había agachado, tendría que quitárselos y pedirle unos prestados a Hinata. Quedo en ropa interior, suspirando, deseaba que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que le ocurría, no quería decirle, en el fondo, no era muy importante.

.

–Hanabi, te traje un cambio de ropa.

No la vio, siguió lavándose la herida. Realmente no le interesaba si se infectaba o no, solo lo hacia para no levantar sospechas en su actitud normal.

–Hanabi-chan…

Se incorporó del lavabo, y observó a su hermana sobre su hombro, quien estaba pálida. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, la más creíble.

– ¿Qué ocurre, hermana? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

Hinata vaciló, parecía que quería decir algo pero no sabia que, hasta que hablo con un hilo de voz, logrando que la sangre abandonara el rostro de la menor.

.

– ¿Qué significa esa cicatriz en tu nalga?

.

Sintió n dolor en su garganta. ¿Cicatriz? No recordaba estar herida en esa parte, hubiera sido demasiado doloroso a la hora de sentarse o dormir, incluso caminar… ¡No!

.

–Hanabi… ¿Cómo te lastimaste ahí?

.

¡Koutaro! Debía ser él. ¿De que otra forma se lastimaría en un lugar así? El maldito no se conformo con abusar de ella, sino que también la había lastimado. Las lágrimas quisieron salir, aunque las logro retener, sus ojos se hincharon levemente.

La respiración de Hinata se corto de golpe una vez que su hermana dio la vuelta completa para tapar la cicatriz, bajo la mirada de forma involuntaria, como si presintiera algo.

.

– ¿Por qué no estas en tus días?

.

Ambas ahogaron un gemido de dolor, una se sentía acorralada, la otra moría en un mar de preocupaciones. Eran como el agua y el aceite, no eran iguales pero muy similares, uno de sus tantos parecidos era el ciclo menstrual de ambas, siempre les llegaba al mismo tiempo, nunca se habían diferido en eso, incluso se les retrasaba al mismo tiempo. Hanabi empezó ahogo otro gemido, esta vez las lagrimas empezaron a caer por si sola, nuevamente se sentía una tonta. Por un segundo pensó que Hinata no lo notaria ¡Claro que se daría cuenta! ¡La toalla higiénica hubiera resaltado debajo de la bombacha. ¡Que estúpida! ¡Que estúpida e ingenua!

Endureció su mandíbula, hasta sentir que sus dientes chillaban. Gruñó de impotencia, mientras cerraba los ojos de golpe y las lágrimas caían sin control.

La mayor se tapo el rostro con ambas manos. Claro que comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, que había ocurrido. El cambio de imagen, de actitud, las pastillas que Hanabi estaba consumiendo, la cicatriz, la falta de periodo… sus lágrimas.

Corrió hasta ella, abrazándola, consolándola. Una persona normal hubiera dicho algo, sin embargo, conocía ese sentimiento, a veces hacia falta escuchar algo, otras, solo sentir un abrazo sin escuchar nada, saber que era apreciada. Un abrazo silencioso.

Al final, ambas cayeron sentadas al suelo, debido a que ninguna soportaba el peso de sus cuerpos. Hanabi gritaba, mientras su hermana derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, la comprendía y estaba triste por ella.

.

– ¡¿Por qué a mi? ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser yo? ¡Entre tantas personas en el mundo me toco a mí! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer eso? ¡¿Es mi culpa? ¡¿Fue mi culpa, hermana?

.

Levantó la mirada, los ojos de ella quedaron fijos en los de su hermana, demostrando su amargo dolor.

.

– ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso si confiaba en él?

.

Esas palabras revivieron un viejo grabado en el corazón de Hinata. Esas mismas palabras que ella misma había dicho años atrás, también se refería a un hombre. La abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una hija y no su hermana. Aunque no encontraba diferencia entre una hermana y una hija, ambos eran parte de uno y el ser que uno más amaba.

.

– ¿Ya fuiste… al medico?

–No… no quiero que diga lo que ya se.

.

El sollozo de la menor siguió, al mismo tiempo, la mayor pensaba que debían hacer.

.

– ¿Lo denunciaste?

Negó con la cabeza. –Es un gran Ninja, es respetado por toda su nación. ¡Cundo se lo dije al líder de la misión no me creyó! ¡Dijo que no culpara a otros por mis actos!

.

Su llanto aumento, logrando que su hermana se aferrara más ella. Como si fuera a ella misma a quien abrazaba, una Hinata triste, sola, y que era tratada de mentirosa. Obviamente a ella tampoco la creyeron, quien creería que paso la noche con él, era imposible, o eso creerían.

.

–Abortare.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder, susurrando un leve: "¿Qué?". Miró a su hermana, quien esquivaba su mirada. A pesar de eso, logró comprender que la menor estaba completamente decidida, no existía duda en su mirada.

Palideció.

A su mente llegaban los recuerdos del centro medico, cuando decidió abortar a Shinju.

La frialdad del lugar, la tristeza, la amargura, esa repugnante felicidad.

.

– ¡No! –Se levantó de golpe, alejándose de su hermana, pasmada, pero se tranquilizo –Hanabi… No es algo que puedas decidir así como así, debes pensarlo bien. Es una decisión que no tiene vuelta atrás y… y podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida.

– ¡Es hijo de ese bastardo de Koutaro! ¡No quiero tenerlo! ¡Es un ser despreciable, un parasito que se alimentara de mi por nueve meses y me hará la vista despreciable!

Los ojos de Hanabi reflejaban rencor, ese venenoso sentimiento que estaba dentro de ella, que apenas salía a flote por la conversación. Hinata estaba segura que su hermana había guardado ese sentimiento desde ese hecho, mas, se encerró en si misma, evitando que alguien supiera que existía algo así dentro de ella. No tenia con quien descargarse, el bastardo que había quebrantado su inocencia no estaba presente, posiblemente la encaraba con una sonrisa cínica y con palabras fluidas y con un buen parecer engañaba a todos. Humedeció sus labios, la extraña sensación a _deja vû_ volvía a ella.

Pensó en su hijo, en Shinju, como lo había criado, como lo había visto nacer, y por último recordó como había pasado los días en cinta. Comprendía a Hanabi, la comprendía perfectamente, no era un hecho ajeno a ella, no importaba como se generara un embarazo indeseado, siempre seria igual, la primera opción de abortar siempre seria el primer pensamiento al enterarse, después los caminos se separaban según la persona: Algunos tenían a sus bebés, como ella, otros abortaban, como Ayame. ¿Qué debía hacer? No estaba segura, no quería utilizarse a si misma como ejemplo, eran dos personas completamente diferentes, y ambas eran fuertes, pero en diferentes sentidos.

.

–Hanabi-chan… –Dijo con tono comprensivo. –No deberías tomar una decisión tan rápido, primero deberías tranquilizarte.

– ¡¿Tranquilizarme? –Gritó, intentando incorporarse. – ¡Él me violo! –Sintió un nudo en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía con fuerza, decir esa palabra la perturbaba, aún no lo había asimilado. – ¡No voy a tener a su hijo! ¡No traeré a otra basura despreciable a este mundo! ¡Lo más seguro es que sea igual a él!

– ¡¿Y si no se parece a él? –Gritó, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Qué pasaría si no se pareciera a él, si solo se pareciera a ti? Los genes no significan todo, Hanabi.

.

La menor gruñó para sus adentros, sintiendo desprecio por la mujer que tenia por hermana. ¡Claro! Ella no comprendía como se sentía, ser humillada, utilizada, y luego ser tratada como una mujer fácil que estaría con cualquiera por voluntad propia. ¡Claro que no entendía! ¡Ella era madre porque tuvo una noche loca! ¡Hizo lo que se le dio la gana y tuvo que tomar responsabilidad de sus actos! ¡No era comparable con lo que le ocurrió a ella! Esos eran los pensamientos que tenia en mente, que no saldrían de sus labios, eran ofensivos e hirientes, no obstante, la cólera le jugo una mala pasada.

.

– ¡Lo dices porque te metiste con un ebrio cuando estabas borracha, ni siquiera sabes cómo se llamaba!

.

De forma inmediata se tapo la boca con su mano derecha, arrepintiéndose de las palabras recién dichas.

Observó a su hermana, esta había ocultado su mirada con el flequillo, su actitud de la nada fue ausente. Quiso decirle algo, para disculparse, mas, no salían las palabras adecuadas. Se disculpo, a pesar de que sus palabras eran en vano, el daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

.

–Te equivocas.

.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron a más no poder, para luego serenarse, sabia que esas palabras tenían continuación. Fue un segundo, un susurro, y un suspiro. Su hermana levantó la mirada, temeroso y decidida. Notó el leve temblor en el cuerpo de ella, sus ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas, y como tomaba una gran bocada de aire.

Hubo un choque de miradas, fue en ese lugar, en el baño más grande de la mansión, en la mitad del día, alejadas de todo el mundo, solo el agua seria testigo de tal confesión.

.

–Se el nombre del padre de Shinju, tu igual… Ambas lo conocemos, al igual que toda Konoha…

.

La menor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, mientras el relato iniciaba, ella se sumergía en un mar de arrepentimiento. Talvez no era la misma herida, pero era igual de profunda.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No era de esos niños que escaparan de su casa cuando algo no les agradaba, claro que no, en especial por ser niña, pero no era de esas niñas que lloriqueaban porque querían algo y no lo conseguían, simplemente era ella. Y es por eso mismo que no le había agradado ver a su padre presumiendo su nueva novia, no deseaba otra madre, la que tenia estaba bien… ¿Y como era eso de novia? Se suponía que sus padres se llevaban bien, entonces para qué necesitaba una novia.

Gruñó, al menos no llovía y el sol brillaba, aunque no en todo su esplendor. Se rascó la nuca, debió haber pensado mejor cuando metió algo de repo a su mochila y le dijo a su padre que se iba de la casa y no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Es más, la risa de su padre la hizo sentir estúpida, pero ya vería quien era el estúpido cuando la extrañara y ella s hubiera convertida en una modelo de revistas exitosa y con una novia y un con un novio.

Le gruño el estomago, fue en ese momento que recordó que había olvidado traer algo de comida. ¡No importaba! ¡Conseguiría comida y viviría como una reina. ¡Por algo era Inuzuka Takeshi!

Empezó a llover a cantaros, maldito el agua como nunca lo había hecho, no soportaba estar mojada, no porque su cabello se mojara, sino porque su ropa era muy gruesa y terminaba pesando más que un saco de papas. Gruñó, ojala hubiese llevado un paraguas. Se sentó en la calle, realmente, no quería escapar, solo quería demostrarle a su padre quien era el que mandaba.

.

– ¿Qué mierda haces sentada en la calle?

.

Alzó la vista, aunque no era necesario, solo conocía a un niño que hablara con un vocabulario tan fluido sin miedo a las represarías. El amigo del hermoso Shinju, Taiyo, no recordaba su nombre, hasta hace unos segundos, ni su existencia.

Utilizaba un abrigo negro, que le quedaba notoriamente grande, un paraguas blanco, y por último, una bolsa de un supermercado.

¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico? ¿Solo conocía el blanco y el negro? No era ara nada tierno, o mejor dicho, su personalidad y su apariencia no coordinaban.

El niño susurro algo como: "La chica perro amiga de nubecita". Ni se molestó en reclamarle, no estaba de humor, solo quería que la dejaran tranquila. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo que la lluvia dejaba de tocarla. Observó al niño gato, sin comprender porque ese amable gesto.

.

–Si quieres quédate con el dichoso paraguas, pero regresa a tu maldita casa de una maldita vez.

–No quiero regresar. –Se cruzó los brazos. –Me escape de casa, no quiero volver a ver a papá.

El niño la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, dando la vuelta para marcharte, no sin antes verla por sobre sus hombros y gritarle.

–Vete a la mierda.

– ¡Tu vete a la basura!

El niño rodó sus ojos, sin poder creer que hubiera alguien que dijera un insulto tan aburrido. Siguió caminando, logró caminar tres pasos antes de escuchar el estomago de la chica pedir comida, suspiró y se maldijo. Dio media vuelta y la agarró del brazo para obligarla a levantarse.

–Ven, te daré de comer y luego regresas a tu casa.

Takeshi lo miró con desconcierto, y luego sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes, agradeciéndolo.

.

Solo caminaron una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Taiyo, al entrar ambos se sacudieron tal cual animales bajo un techo. Takeshi observó la casa con ojos críticos, demasiado linda para ser el hogar de un tipo tan poco tierno. Se quitó las zapatillas y siguió al niño, quien caminaba sin desinterés.

– ¿Quieres que te preste ropa de niño o de niña?

–De hombre.

–Entonces la ropa de mi viejo.

.

La Inuzuka siguió observando el lugar. El living y comedor era grande, el sofá le daba la espalda a la ventana, un sillón junto a la entrada que daba con el pasillo, una mesa de noche en medio, una planta n cada esquina. El comedor estaba frente al living, con una mesa tan corriente que de seguro había en cada negocio. Evitó sentarse, dándose cuenta de un mueble entre el living y el comedor, era un mueble donde había una gran cantidad de guitarras colgadas, antiguas y eléctricas. La niña se puso a ojear unas revistas que habían sobre la mesa, mucha moda y pocas cosas interesantes. Escuchó unos pasos atrás suyo, y volteó a ver al niño de ojos rojos y piel tostada.

.

–Utiliza esto, no tengo nada mejor. –Le lanzó una polera castaña con un pasaje antiguo. –El baño esta al final del pasillo junto al cuadro que tiene mariposas deformes.

Lo vió con desconfianza. – ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están?

Tartamudeó un milisegundo, para luego actuar con indiferencia. –Mamá trabaja, papá debió ir a emborracharse con sus amigos. –Se encogió de hombros, como si no importara. –Ya ve a bañarte o te vas a entumir.

.

La chica fue a bañarse, no fue difícil adivinar que eran de esas calefacciones automáticas, únicamente había que elegir el agua caliente y listo. No le extraño que Taiyo supiera cuidarse solo, después de todo, parecía que todo estuviera a mano. Vio los shampoo y bálsamos, había para hombre, mujer, niños, y uno exclusivo para niñas. Le pareció extraño, que Taiyo no nombrara a su hermana, seguramente estaba por llegar o había ido a la casa de alguien. No le dio importancia al asunto y en cuanto estuvo lista salió.

Se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con Taiyo quien servia arroz con carne instantáneo en un plato, no le pareció extraño, después de todo, si pasaba tanto tiempo a solas era normal que tuviera esa comida. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras lo hacia logro ver el lugar. Un horno eléctrico y un microondas en un mueble de madera, ambos al alcance de un niño, había una pequeña escalera frente a otro mueble, donde había un termo eléctrico, para calentar el agua. Taiyo dio un brinco y abrió otro lugar, sacando dos vasos, comprendió que en ese lugar guardaban platos y vasos. Refunfuñó, ojala a ella le permitieran hacer tantas cosas como al niño gato.

.

– ¡Tus padres son geniales, Taiyo-kun! –Gritó Takeshi para evitar un silencio incomodo. – ¡Ojala mis padres me dejaran tener tantas libertades! ¿Pasas todos los días solo? ¡Debe ser grandioso!

El niño tragó, sin decir absolutamente nada por largos minutos, por un segundo Takeshi juraría que vio un gesto de tristeza. –Bueno… madre siempre esta con amigas o en el trabajo, no le gusta ser dueña de casa. Papá suele estar con borracho o en alguna parte, a veces pasamos días sin verlo, y mi hermana debe estar con sus amigas frutillitas verdes.

– ¡Jajaja, que gracioso apodo!

– ¿Y por qué escapaste?

La niña perro tragó un gran bocado de comida. – ¡Porque Otto-san es un tonto! ¡Se va a casar de nuevo!

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¡¿Para que quiere casarse de nuevo? ¡Conmigo y mamá basta!

Levantó una ceja, algo curioso. – ¿Las abandono por otra mujer?

–Ehmm… no. –Reconoció algo avergonzada. –Se separaron cuando era pequeña ¡Pero eso no cambia el punto! ¡Dijeron que aún eran amigos! ¡Es un mentiroso!

Taiyo se levantó de golpe de la mesa, recogiendo su comida y dejándola en el lavamanos.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo que y?

Taiyo la miró con ojos reprochables, con las manos en la cintura. –Tus padres se separaron, son amigos pero eso no significa que decidieran no tener más parejas. Deberías alegrarte por tu padre.

– ¡Ni loca! –Gritó Takeshi mostrando sus comillos. – ¡Papá solo me necesita a mi! ¡¿Cómo puede querer a otra persona? ¡¿Acaso ya no le importo?

.

El niño se guardo en silencio, observando como la niña perro empezaba a llorar. No sintió compasión al verla llorar, sabia que ella no tenia razones validad para hacerlo, únicamente era egoísta con sus padres, y eso era algo que Taiyo no soportaba, el egoísmo. Torció los labios, pensando en qué hacer con aquella molesta chica.

.

– ¡Ni pienses que me voy a regresar! –Taiyo dio un salto, no esperaba que la chica adivinara sus pensamientos. – ¡No quiero regresar! ¡No quiero ver a papá con una cualquiera!

Frunció el ceño. –Serás pendeja. ¿Si quiera sabes que es una cualquiera?

– ¡Una destructora de familias!

Taiyo se rascó una oreja, bueno, tenia razón en cierto modo. –Pero ustedes ya no son una familia ¡Están divorciados! ¡Son una familia rota!

– ¡Mientes!

– ¡Joder deja de engañarte! ¡Tus padres ya no se quieren! ¡Deberías dejarlos tranquilos!

– ¡Mientes! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Deja de mentir! –Las lágrimas salieron a más no poder, incluso de su nariz salía un líquido transparente. – ¡Se quieren, solo lo han olvidado, lo recordaran y seremos una familia!

.

Taiyo empuñó sus manos, de inmediato recordó que no debía golpear a las mujeres, no quería ser como su padre, pero tampoco quería ser como su madre que se guardaba todo y al final explotaba. Además, no quería volver a golpear a una niña, aún lo perseguía el recuerdo de cuando golpeó a Yuhiko, aunque de eso casi no se acordaba. Pensó en que decir, mejor dicho, en como callarla, parecía un cordero en el matadero.

No lo resistió más, la sujeto de los brazos y la sacudió, eso logro despabilarla, logrando que guardara silencio. Se acercó a su rostro lo más que pudo y gritó.

.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Ellos ya no se quieren, no son una familia! ¡No seas egoísta y déjalos ser felices! ¡Ellos merecen ser felices y tú mereces más que un cuento de hadas hecho de mentiras!

.

Takeshi abrió sus ojos a más no dar, observando que detrás de esos fieros ojos rojos se escondían lagrimas derramas y otras reprimidas, también se escondía una soledad y frustración casi tan grande como la ella, de hecho, más grande que ella. Vio su rostro lleno de rabia y seguridad, sabia de qué hablaba; el chico gato tenía razón. Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las tostadas mejillas de Taiyo, quien no cambiaba su rostro lleno de rabia.

.

–No quieres vivir en una familia de mentiras. –Su voz sonaba más tranquila, como si no le hablara a ella. –Tampoco quieres ser la causa de que tus padres estén juntos solo por obligación, creen que hacen lo correcto, pero a ti te duele, que discutan que se golpeen, saber que por tu existencia son infelices. Que aman a otras personas pero no pueden estar juntos porque existes tú y no quieren dejarte sola…

.

Lentamente soltó el agarre, hasta que ambos quedaron inmóviles, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Taiyo se limpio el rostro de manera brusca, con la manga de su polera, como de costumbre. Takeshi se raspo los ojos con igual brusquedad, sin parecer una chica. La Inuzuka fue por su ropa, a pesar de que seguía algo húmeda, se la puso. El niño ya la esperaba con dos paraguas y un permeable. Se abrigaron como pudieron y salieron sin decir palabra alguna.

–Quédate con el paraguas y el impermeable, en casa hay muchos. –Dio una pausa, preguntándose si agregar que su madre y hermana compraban uno cada invierno.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de la Inuzuka, no fue necesario decir palabra alguna. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de la niña el regaño fue inmediato, mientras le daban las gracias al niño de cabello plateado. Suspiró, talvez debió quedarse para escuchar como era una familia verdadera, estable, que aceptaba los errores y no era solo una ilusión a base de mentiras.

.

.

"_¡Te mereces algo mucho mejor!"_

.

.

Sonrió de forma amarga ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Merecer algo mejor… no, no era una opción para él. Pateó una roca, pensativo. Su madre, como la desgraciada manipuladora que era, había escapado con su hijastra, mejor así, no quería estar involucrado con dos víboras. Su padre, un alcohólico que cuando apenas lograba levantarse golpeaba su mujer, había escapado sin saber que su esposa se había ido. Quiso burlarse del destino, siempre jugándole una mala pasada. El viento soplo, sintiendo como la tela rozaba su cicatriz en la espalda. Sonrió ampliamente mientras empezaba a correr. Si el destino lo quisiera, esa cicatriz no existiría; era la prueba de que el destino era cruel. No importaba. Era Taiyo, se burlaría del destino, golpearía al karma y encontraría su felicidad, no era de los que esperaba que todo llegara según las leyes naturales, era una persona que forzaba a la felicidad a aparecer y quedarse.

Soltó el paraguas, se quito el impermeable y empezó a correr por la lluvia. Se quito las botas con algo de esfuerzo y siguió corriendo. No le gustaba quedarse en el ayer, le gustaba estar en el presente y en el futuro. El presente solo era un escalón hacia la eterna felicidad.

Se refalo con un chaco de agua, observo sus pies, estaban sangrando, seguramente se había golpeado con alguna roca puntiaguda. Rió, se sentía bien sangrar. Observó el cielo, tan oscuro que no podía ver el sol, no importaba, sabia que tras esas espesas nubes color carbón se escondía un brillante sol.

.

–Oh, pero si es el pene pequeño.

.

Taiyo se inclino para atrás, hasta dejar caer su cabeza y observar al pelinegro de piel color muerto, Sai, quien llevaba una bolsa del supermercado en una mano.

–El pervertido.

Sai se acercó al niño, y sin dejar su sonrisa forzada le hablo. – ¿Qué haces en medio de la calle?

Se sentó de forma india, juntando sus pies, mientras las sujetaba con las manos.

–Mojarme.

–Deberías ir a casa, tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

–Hoy trabaja todo el día y la noche, la veré mañana, y papá salio en un viaje de negocios.

Sai observó los ojos del niño, se veían hinchados, como si o hubiera dormido hace días.

–Pequeñín, no deberías mentir. –El de cabello plateado enmudeció, no esperaba que descubriera su mentira, sonaba muy realista. –Si nadie te espera en casa ¿Te gustaría dormir en nuestra casa? Ino te extraña.

Taiyo se sonrojo, mientras sus orejas de gato aparecían y caían lentamente, en señal de sumisión. Esquivo la mirada del pelinegro y habló en medio de gritos.

–Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Taiyo vio a Sai, quien seguía sonriente. Era un tipo extraño, extraño y amable, aunque no le agradara reconocerlo, seria un gran padre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No le importaba entrenar en medio de la lluvia, después de todo, nunca enfermaba, si no mal recordaba una o dos veces en toda su vida. Gracias a Dios había dejado de llover unos minutos atrás, de no ser así Itachi lo hubiera llevado de vuelta a la mansión. Escuchó un grito que decía: "¡Separa más los pies!"; sintió un leve deseó de mirar atrás y gritarle que sabía como era, solo tenía que practicar. Chasqueó la lengua, prefería entrenar con su madre o Uchiha-san, Itachi solo repetía una y otra vez lo básico, él quería aprender más sobre su técnica ocular.

.

–Una vez más y podrás descansar.

Volteó, mirando al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, no le importaba si era su padre, tío o quién sabe que ¡Ya estaba aburrido de un entrenamiento tan básico que ya llevaba años haciendo!

– ¿Cuándo podre hacer algo interesante?

–Cuando logres darle a tres blancos diferentes de un solo tiro en medio de un salto con pirueta.

.

Bufó, sacó los kunais que estaban clavados en los arboles y los dejo en el suelo. El campo de entrenamiento estaba más aparatado que el resto de los lugares asignados, al principio creyó que era porque practicarían la técnica ocular sin que nadie los viera. Fue una gran decepción cuando Itachi dijo que iban a entrenar lo básico.

Se preparó a seguir lanzando los kunais, si no fuera porque su madre lo había obligado a volver a la mansión se hubiera quedado más tiempo con Sasuke. No sabía que había ocurrido, solo sabia que en la noche Sasuke abandonó la casa en medio de una gran discusión. Una vez que se había despertado con el griterío salió de la habitación, y pregunto que pasaba, vio a su madre llorar y ella, con una sonrisa, dijo que nada, que Uchiha-san estaría fuera de casa por unos días. No comprendía que había ocurrido, solo sabia que su madre estaba triste, y que no vería al Uchiha por un tiempo.

El mundo de los adultos era demasiado complejo, o tal vez era que olvidaron que no todo es tan complicado como parece.

Itachi sonrió internamente, sintiendo nostalgia por los días en los cuales entrenaba a Sasuke hasta que este resultaba herido o anochecía. Vio el cielo, no podía creer que hubiese besado a Hinata, si bien, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, no quería volver a besarla, a pesar de ser viudo aún sentía que estaba siendo infiel a su amada Hoshi. Sentía que cada día que pasaba sin verla moría lentamente, a su vez, cada día alucinaba más con ella, ya no eran simples sueños, ahora la veía, cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía miedo, cuando iba a dormir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, la amaba y no había nada que pudiese hacer por cambiar eso. El beso entre Hinata y él, había sido un error, al igual que todos. Cuando la tocaba no pensaba en ella, sino en Hoshi, cuando la besaba no sentía sus labios, solo recordaba los de Hoshi, cuando la veía a los ojos estos se convertían en dos flores violetas. Cuanto la amaba, solo deseaba verla y pedir disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido, y por los besos que le había robado a Hinata.

.

–Vaya, ustedes nunca están quietos.

.

Volteó, Iruka se acercaba al lugar junto a una chica que no debería ser un poco más grande que Sasuke, rubia pálida, y con unos lentes tan gruesos que casi parecían espirales.

.

–Iruka. –Saludó. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, mirando como el niño entrenaba, sin percatarse de la presencia de los nuevos espectadores.

–Shiho-san y yo íbamos camino a un invernadero cercano para unos exámenes.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que el alma del hombre a su lado estaba más calmado de lo que esperaba. Seguramente ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo.

.

–Es sorprende que a su edad este en ese nivel. –Comento la chica, aunque parecía más un pensamiento. –Normalmente un niño de seis años no puede dar una pirueta y tirar kunais sin lastimarse o estropear todo.

Itachi sonrió. –Eso es porque Hinata y yo lo entrenamos.

.

La científica se acomodo sus anteojos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al estar tan cerca de un Uchiha, realmente los rumores no exageraban a la hora de divinizar a algún Uchiha. Todos eran espeluznantemente bellos, y su actitud era atrayente. No entendía cómo era posible que la Hyuuga no fuera seducida por uno de ellos, o talvez si, pocas personas confiaban en la pureza de la Hyuuga después de rebelar que era madre.

Sintió un codazo, como acto reflejo volvió a ver al niño. Él también era especial, muy hábil a su edad, su expresión también era más adecuada para alguien mayor que él, y su actitud, talvez nunca había hablado con él, pero los rumores decían todo: _"Es un niño educado, caballeroso, muy amable y respetuoso, se sonroja ante cualquier cosa pero siempre parece serio y utiliza palabras muy complicadas para su edad."_ ¿Y cómo no ser así si había sido criado por la hereda oficial del clan Hyuuga y uno de los mejores Ninjas de Konoha? Sin importar quién fuera el padre, el niño ya tenia una educación base muy disciplinada. Aunque no debía olvidar la teoría de la memoria genética, actitudes, costumbres, gustos, todo quedaba guardado y eso provocaba que padres e hijos se parecieran, aunque claro, solo era una teoría.

Observó nuevamente al Uchiha, para ella, como científica experimentada en la observación, análisis y en la creación de hipótesis, no fue difícil deducir que Itachi sabia quien era el padre, en el caso que no lo fuera.

.

–Uchiha-san. –Lo llamó, llamando la atención de Iruka, quien le rogaba con la mirada que no dijera nada. – ¿Puede decirme que significa Shinju-kun para usted?

.

Itachi sonrió de forma nostálgica, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas, como pidiendo que no piense de más. Observó de reojo a la mujer, quien se veía nerviosa, era como ver una Hinata con más valor. Vio a Shinju, quien seguía entrenando a regañadientes. Aguantó una sonrisa y susurró.

.

–Shinju es mi sol.

.

En su mente resonaba una frase que había dicho hace muchos años su difunta esposa:

.

"_¿Si tu eres la oscuridad, entonces yo soy la estrella que ilumina la noche más oscura?"_

.

Como olvidar el tono inocente de esa simple pregunta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Un pequeño palillo en el té, señal de buena suerte, no lograba animar a la Hyuuga menor, quien veía el vacio sin dejar de escuchar palabra alguna. Tomó un sorbo, intentando olvidar sus problemas y concentrarse en los de su hermana. Ahora que conocía toda la historia, no encontraba sus problemas algo difícil de manejar, es más, de alguna forma, empezaba a creer que siempre había alguien peor que uno aunque no lo pareciera.

–Entonces… Por eso te fuiste de Konoha…

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza, secándose los pocos rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, deseaba regresar a la normalidad antes de que llegaran Shinju e Itachi, para que no se preocuparan.

– ¿Cómo…? –Susurró con un hilo de voz – ¿Cómo iba a decir que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual le negué a Shinju conocer a su familia?

Cerró los ojos, pensativa. –Comprendo, no podías quedarte.

Vaciló, las palabras exigían salir de su boca, decir las palabras adecuadas y decirle cuanto la comprendía, después de escuchar su versión. Su verdad. Mucha gente podía decir que Hyuuga Hinata no tenía honor y no tenia dignidad, que se había embarazado de la forma más deshonrosa posible, que era mejor abortar ante un embarazo así que saber que tuviste un hijo de forma. Aparte, el hombre quien la embarazó… No, incluso si no hubiera sido de esa manera, posiblemente el resultado seria el mismo: Ella escapando y negando la paternidad del niño.

No importaba lo que dijera el resto: Hinata tenía dignidad.

.

– ¿Nunca vas a decir quien es el padre de tu hijo, verdad?

–Puede que si, algún día. –La mayor vio el vacio con mirada soñadora, como anhelando algo. –Pero por mientras intentare retrasar ese momento, va a hacer muy doloroso y quiero estar preparada para cuando eso ocurra.

.

.

.

El viento soplando.

Las calles vacías.

El olor a humedad en el aire.

.

Tal vez era muy pronto para sobrellevar lo que le había sucedido, no obstante, no quería ser como su hermana, no quería estar atrapada en el pasado, ocultando el sol con un dedo. Sabía que esa era la razón por la cual Hinata le había contado la verdad, para que no siguiera su camino, un camino lleno de mentiras y arrepentimientos. El quedarse callada, por miedo a que nadie le creyera iba a hacer doloroso, y terminaría matándola hasta que explotara. Aunque no lo quisiera, aunque temiera que ocurriese en el futuro, tenia que contárselo a alguien y pedir ayuda.

Siempre habrían personas que no le creerían, no obstante, también habían personas que si, como su hermana.

Se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, temerosa por lo que iba hacer. Las evidencias de la violación, que se encontraban en su cuerpo, seguramente ya no estaban, la cuartada de Koutaro era estar en una misión con ella, además, ella y Koutaro eran amigos hasta ese suceso, las probabilidades de ganar un caso así eran casi nulas.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Naruto, esperando una respuesta. Los nervios la consumían viva, sentía sus manos transpirar, y una voz dentro de ella le gritaba que diera media vuelta y olvidara el asunto, no era necesario denunciar lo de Koutaro, tal vez no pasaría nada, después de todo, sin evidencias no hay culpables.

.

"_No pude resistir esa indiferencia, era tan doloroso… –Sonrió con amargura mientras la miraba. –Asique escape; fui cobarde."_

.

Sacudió su cabeza. No quería escapar, no seria una cobarde y no pasaría el resto de su vida asustada encerrada en su casa. A veces, las decisiones que más dudamos tomar, son las más importantes. Escuchó un leve "Adelante". Entró con el corazón en la garganta.

No importaba lo que ocurriese, seguiría adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Itachi, apúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo"_

"_¡Claro que no se quemó la comida! Es que me vendieron un aceite malo…"_

"_Bienvenido a casa, Itachi-kun"_

_._

_Los recuerdos abundaban. Nuevamente, ya no era necesario cerrar los ojos para verla por la habitación, incluso la veía intentando tejer, sin mayores resultados. Correr, saltar, reír, caerse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era la habitación de la mansión Uchiha, era su departamento en el pequeño pueblo donde vivieron. Un lugar lleno de vida, porque entre los dos había un profundo amor. Pero él no se movía de donde estaba, sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared, mientras una tenue luz entraba por la ventana, apenas iluminando su rostro._

_._

"_No es necesario que te levantes, yo te sirvo el desayuno"_

_._

_Deseó llorar al recordar ese momento. Hoshi siempre había sido muy torpe en los asuntos domésticos, sin embargo, eso no la detenía de querer ser una esposa ejemplar, cosa imposible para ella. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, que fuera tan terca y que se negara a reconocer sus limites, aunque a veces tenia sus momentos de debilidad y se sentía incapaz de hacer lo que se proponía, al final siempre lo intentaba una y otra vez diciendo que a la siguiente le saldría mejor._

_La imagen de Hoshi volví a su mente, cuando apenas tenia diecinueve años, cuando la conoció en el templo. Era una inocente chica que no confiaba en ningún hombre, que mantenía su pasado en secreto y si la gente se enteraba eso no le agradaba, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. Era sensible, tal ves demasiado, pero fingía ser fuerte y haría cualquier cosa para demostrar su fortaleza._

_Después apareció la imagen de la Hoshi de veintiuno. Una mujer falsa, más extrovertida que la original, desconfiada de todo y todos, una mujer que no creía en el amor eterno ni en el perdón, rencorosa y con un gran odio en su corazón. No obstante, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma mujer, de gran corazón, capaz de dar su vida por aquellos que amaba, alegre y confiada de si misma._

_No importaba si Hoshi había cambiado, seguía amándola, porque había algo dentro de ella que no cambiaria nunca, un rincón en su corazón que se mantuvo intacto. Él era el único que sabia de la existencia de ese rincón, después de todo, uno se enamoraba más de los defectos que de las virtudes, o eso decían._

_._

_La puerta se abrió, no se molesto en ver quien había entrado, solo se mantenía pendiente de la imagen de Hoshi, que se arreglaba el cabello. Sintió unos silenciosos pasos, que se acercaban a él._

_._

– _¿Itachi-kun? ¿Estas bien?_

_._

_Vio a Hinata inclinarse sobre él, viéndolo con preocupación._

_._

– _¿Estas viendo a Hoshi de nuevo? Itachi-kun, onegai, deja de hacerlo, no es real._

_._

_¿De nuevo? ¿Real? Oh… Era cierto, hace años hacia lo mismo, se mantenía en una esquina y soñaba con su amada, casi entrando en la locura, pero después de un tiempo lo había dejado, principalmente porque tuvo que estar más atento con Shinju y Hinata. ¿Pero qué importaba si esa imagen que veía no era real? Para él si era real, era todo lo que le quedaba para ser feliz, las fotos que tenían se habían perdido, no tenia un cadáver que contemplar, tenia cenizas, sin embargo no era lo mismo, no era una cara, solo era polvo inservible._

_Las lágrimas salieron sin piedad. Quería a Hoshi, su Hoshi, su amada y querida Hoshi que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo y comprensión._

_Deseaba abrasarla, besarla, quererla y ser uno con ella nuevamente._

_¿Dónde estaba su Hoshi? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? ¿Cuándo regresaría? Maldecía a Dios por habérsela llevado sin oportunidad de recuperarla. Si fuera posible volverla a ver, daría su vida por una simple sonrisa suya._

_._

–_Itachi-kun, ve a dormir._

_._

_Vio a Hinata, observando como poco a poco ese rostro cambiaba, se volvía más fino, esos ojos blancos se volvían astutos y de color violeta. Como su largo cabello se rizaba y cambiaba a un tono marrón. Y el olor a violetas inundaba la habitación._

_No lo pensó, cuánto extrañaba esos labios que tenían una sensación tan suave y caliente que lo hacían estremecer de felicidad._

–_Hoshi…_

_La abrazó por la cintura, y sin desperdiciar ni un solo segundo la besó. Era una sensación tan placentera que lo incitaba a desear más. Nuevamente se sentía con vida, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, solo para él. La amaba, cuanto la amaba. Solo quería estar con ella, con su Hoshi, su único y gran amor._

_Si hubiera estado más atento a la realidad, si no hubiera estado en ese frenesí de locura, se hubiera dado cuenta que no besaba a Hoshi o una ilusión, sino a la mismísima Hyuuga Hinata, quien esperaba, paciente, que su amigo recuperaba la cordura._

_Lo que ninguna esperaba, era que desde la puerta, entreabierta, Sasuke los estuviera viendo, empuñando las manos y alejándose lo más rápido posible._

_Después de unos segundos, Hinata aprovechó un pequeño descuido del Uchiha para alejarse. Sonrió con lastima, observando como él se encontraba sumergido en un sueño sin fin. Tomó la frazada del futón y lo abrigó, al cabo de unos segundos, el Uchiha ya estaba profundamente dormido, sollozando en silencio._

_Salió de la habitación, soltando un sonoro suspiro. No era la primera vez que encontraba a Itachi en ese estado, ni era la primera vez que la besaba pensando que era Hoshi. Cada vez era más doloroso verlo así, pero sabia que el Uchiha no dejaría de hundirse en ese mundo, no importaba cuantas veces hablara con él, siempre regresaría a su mundo ficticio después de un tiempo._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en que mejor iba a hablar con Hanabi sobre como solucionar su pequeño problema con Uchiha Sasuke. Desde la propuesta, ningún de los dos se había comportado igual, y esa incomodidad entre ambos era evidente para Shinju. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero no sabia cómo. Al principio había pensado en hablar con Itachi, para ver si sabía como solucionar la situación, pero en su estado actual, lo mejor era buscar la ayuda de alguien más._

_Se percató de que la luz en la habitación del Uchiha menor estaba encendida, confusa, pues tenia entendido que él estaba en una misión y regresaría media noche, fue a ver como estaba. Tal vez podrían aprovechar de arreglar el asunto, después de todo, no es que no quisiera casarse con él, lo que pasaba es que no había sentimientos de por medio, y no era necesario un matrimonio por conveniencia._

_Se asomó con cuidado, esperando no molestarlo. Lo encontró de espaldas, guardando su ropa en un bolso. Pestañó dos veces, confusa._

_._

– _¿Sasuke-kun?_

_Él ni se inmuto por su presencia. –Me voy._

– _¿Heh? ¿Dónde?_

_._

_El moreno dio media vuelta, mirándola a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enojado._

–_De la mansión, me iré por un tiempo._

_La mujer quedo sin palabras, vacilando. _–_ ¿Por qué?_

_Cerró los ojos, volviendo a sus asuntos. Intentando ignorarla, pero la insistente mirada de ella sobre su espalda lo incomodaba. Sentía que su alma se desgarraba por dentro, por el dolor y la humillación. ¿Cómo no se imagino lo que ocurría bajo su propio techo?_

–_Los vi besándose._

_La Hyuuga abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando abrir su boca un poco. Balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido, entrando en la habitación lentamente, como un conejo temeroso del lobo._

–_Sasuke-kun, no es lo que tú crees._

_Enmudeció, reprochándose que no tenía nada que explicarle. No eran pareja como para deberle explicaciones. Tampoco debía importarle lo que pensara, después de todo, solo vivían junto por Shinju._

– _¿No es lo que yo creo? –Dejó de guardar la ropa de golpe y volteó a verla nuevamente, enojado. _–_ ¡¿Y que se supone que es? ¡¿Qué ustedes tienen una relación liberal? ¡¿Qué pueden besarse sin compromiso? ¡¿O son novios y no me lo quieren decir?_

_La Hyuuga abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ni comprender porque la ira del Uchiha. No obstante, no se sentía capaz de explicárselo, sentía miedo, y tristeza, la desconfianza de Sasuke la estaba afectando más de lo que jamás imaginó._

–_No tengo ninguna relación con Itachi-kun… _–_Susurró, empezando a jugar con sus dedos. –Solo… Solo ocurrió, no tiene importancia._

_El Uchiha se acercó a ella de forma amenazante, logrando que esta retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared. Colocó un brazo sobre la cabeza de esta, intimidándola, mientras, con la otra mano la colocaba en su rostro, obligándola a verlo. La Hyuuga se sonrojo de golpe al sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha tan cerca de ella, y su respiración sobre su rostro._

– _¿Acaso un beso para ti es algo sin valor? –La vio con el reproche, provocando que esta se sintiera intimidada, pero al mismo tiempo abochornada por la situación. -¿Acaso puedes besar a alguien sin sentir nada? ¿Así de fácil?_

–_N… No… _–_Tartamudeó._

–_Pareciera que si, Hyuuga._

_Hinata enmudeció, obligada por un nudo en su garganta y una sensación semejante a una cuchilla que atravesaba su corazón. Estaba absorbida por el enorme vacio de esos ojos negros que la observaban ansiosos por algo que deseaban poseer a toda costa. Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha se inclinó sobre ella, robándole un fugaz beso que duro menos de un suspiro, debido a que la mujer lo empujo en cuanto sintió el rose._

_El Uchiha dio un paso atrás, mirándola de una forma indescifrable. Durante un segundo pensó que había sido mala idea besarla de una forma tan espontanea, mas, no se arrepentía. La vio asustada, tocándose los labios con dos de sus dedos, sin creer lo que había ocurrido._

_._

– _¿Por qué…? –Susurró ella._

_._

_Por un segundo pensó en decirle la verdad, que deseaba besarla desde hace tiempo, que ya no había aguantado más, que estaba celoso de que Itachi pudiera besarla y él no. No obstante, no lo admitiría, no era de los que admitían cosas así, sus sentimientos._

_._

–_Porque quise, si Itachi puede besarte sin que hagas nada yo también ¿verdad, Hyuuga?_

_._

_Su tono fue de burla, cosa que no hizo al propio, a pesar de eso no se retracto de sus palabras. En cambio, las acompaño con una sonrisa de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos._

_El mundo de Hinata daba vueltas, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo o por qué el Uchiha menor actuaba de esa forma. No había hecho nada malo, simplemente se había dejado besar como otras veces en las cuales Itachi entraba en una especie de trance, antes oponía resistencia, pero como resultado, él se sumergía aun más en su desgracia y duraba así por un par de días. Vio a Sasuke, suplicando, con la mirada, una respuesta a su comportamiento, al no encontrar más que burla, su corazón se lleno de rabia. No era justo que la tratara así, ella no era una cualquiera._

_._

–_No. _

_Contestó, firme en sus palabras._

_Los ojos negros se abrieron en señal de respuesta, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un rostro lleno de rencor e ira._

– _¿No? –La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza. De inmediato, el hombre se alzó sobre ella, acorralándola, nuevamente, contra la pared, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza. _–_ ¡¿Por qué no? –La mujer vaciló, confundida por lo que pasaba. _– _¡¿Por qué no te puedo besar? ¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Hyuuga! ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¡Se lo del intento de aborto, se que te emborrachabas cada noche desde que Naruto se comprometió con Sakura, se que robabas el licor de tu padre, se de tus mentiras, se todo de ti, Hyuuga Hinata, se todos los errores que has cometido!_

_._

_La de ojos color perla enmudeció, sin poder creer que él supiera tantos detalles de su vida. No recordaba haberle contado tantas cosas, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, contándole sus errores, y parecía tomarlos de forma muy natural. Es cierto, había sido una persona muy despreciable, que había caído en depresión por un pequeño tropiezo en su camino, y dejo que el problema fuera más grande de lo que era, a pesar de eso, parecía que el Uchiha lo aceptaba todo. ¿Cómo podía apreciarla si había hecho todas esas cosas?_

_Sasuke golpeó la pared, trayéndola a la realidad nuevamente._

_._

– _¡Maldición! –Gritó. – ¡Mírame, Hyuuga!_

_._

_Tomo su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo. El rostro de ambos quedo a escasos centímetros, logrando que la mujer flaqueara de piernas, apenas conservando el equilibrio. La Hyuuga vio desconcertada el rostro del hombre, quien expresaba un dolor tan grande que lograba desgarrar el alma de cualquier persona. Una mirada tan triste, que expresaba tanta soledad, se podía apreciar que bajo ese ceño fruncido había un inmenso dolor que buscaba, con desesperación, terminar de sufrir._

_._

– _¡Mirame! ¡Yo también existo!_

_._

_Hinata no entendía, o talves no quería comprender lo que ocurría. Seguramente, por eso, guardo silencio hasta que el Uchiha la soltó, tomando sus cosas. El nudo en su garganta volvió al verlo ignorar su mirada. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, seguía confundida, lo único que sabía, era que no quería verlo partir. No deseaba que se fuera de su lado._

_No obstante, él se acercaba a la salida, ignorándola por completo. Se aterró, sintiendo que era pequeñita en un mundo que giraba sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Sasuke se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, susurrando unas pocas palabras._

_._

–_Regresare en unos días, adiós._

_._

_Quedo atónita, intentando comprender que había ocurrido. Nunca un "adiós" había dolido tanto. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, luego, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas. Al fin pudo reaccionar, y corrió a la puerta de la mansión. Al llegar, encontró la puerta cerrada, sin rastro del Uchiha. Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza, una sensación extraña para ella. Sus piernas flaquearon nuevamente, y sentía la punta de sus dedos temblar levemente, un sudor frio corrió desde su nuca hasta el fin de su espalda. Se dejo caer en el suelo, viendo la salida. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo sin piedad, sin preguntar la razón de su dolor._

_No compendia por qué le dolía tanto._

_Solo sabía que quería que volviera._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura suspiro, maldiciendo por dentro a su marido y al Uchiha, ninguno de los dos la había acompañado a comprar. Comprendía Naruto, ahora tenía que atender un caso de violación, que seria difícil de comprobar pero que no se rendiría hasta que ese sujeto estuviera en la cárcel. Por otro lado, Sasuke no tenia excusa, ya llevaba una semana y media de huésped y no hacia más que entrenar y regresar para comer y dormir. Gruño para sus adentros, todos los hombres eran unos holgazanes.

–Mami, quiero cenar ramen.

La voz de su hija la devolvió a la realidad. Era cierto, debía comprar las cosas para la cena antes que anocheciera. Se acercó a una tienda de verduras, evitando soltar a Kiseki. Últimamente había estado pensativa en cosas que no eran del hogar, como en el avance del tratamiento psiquiátrico de Shizune, las complicaciones en el embarazo de Ino, había encontrado una pequeña anomalía, al parecer el cuerpo de Ino no se había adaptado bien al embarazo, posiblemente el bebé nacería en cualquier minuto, otro asunto que debía pensar, era en como hablar con Hinata sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke, sabia que no era su problema, pero le gustaba la idea de darle un empujoncito a esos dos. Harían buena pareja.

Tomo una zanahoria, topándose con otra mano que iba a tomar la misma verdura. De inmediato volteó a ver de quien se trataba; como si fuera obra del destino, Hyuuga Hinata estaba junto a ella. No pudo evitar gritar al verla, por un segundo se sintió culpable por pensar en ella y el Uchiha como una futura pareja. De inmediato se tranquilizó al ver que su amiga la veía confundida.

.

–Hola, Hinata, disculpa me sorprendiste un poco. –Se rió de forma nerviosa rascando una de sus mejillas.

–Buenos días, Sakura. –Saludó sonriente.

La mujer de ojos verdes vio abajo, encontrándose con el pequeño hijo de la Hyuuga, quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

–Buenos días, tía Uzumaki.

–Buenos días, Shinju-kun.

Sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus mejillas, ahora que lo pensaba, si Hinata y Sasuke se volvían pareja, Shinju se volvería el hijastro de Sasuke, es más, seguramente solo habría que cambiar el apellido del niño y nadie dudaría que el padre era Sasuke, aunque no fuera verdad. Incluso podía ser que Shinju era una señal divina que Sasuke y Hinata debían estar juntos. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba entrando en un estando de fan-girl, después de tantos años, volvía a ser una adicta, aunque supuso que era mejor ser obsesiva por una pareja que por un amor imposible.

– ¡Deja de molestarme!

Vio a los pequeños: Kiseki estaba abrazando el brazo derecho de Shinju, sin intenciones de soltarse. Sonrió, al parecer su hija había heredado esa tendencia a ser fan-girl.

Las mujeres empezaron a caminar y a hacer las compras juntas. Al menos hacer eso ayudaría a sacar información sobre los sentimientos de la Hyuuga por el Uchiha, y que le explicara ese beso. La realidad la golpeó de improviso, recordando que no era muy cercana a Hinata, apenas eran amigas.

.

–Sakura. –La llamó la mujer de cabello azulino, volteando a verla lo más rápido posible. -¿Sasuke-kun se esta quedando en tu casa?

–Heh… Si, así es. –Contestó agradecida que ella fuera quien tocara el tema. –Aún no nos explica por qué, pero es agradable que los tres pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, hace mucho que no hablábamos tanto.

–Ya veo…

.

La Hyuuga estaba cabizbaja, pensativa. La Uzumaki quiso aprovechar esa reacción para preguntar que había ocurrido. No era tonta, sabia que si le revelaba a Hinata que Sasuke les conto del beso entre ella e Itachi, seguramente ella se enojaría. A nadie le gusta la gente que anda contando los secretos, y más si quien cuenta los secretos es un hombre.

Suspiró decepcionada, tal vez no podría conseguir información después de todo. Vio a los niños, Kiseki no dejaba de hablar emocionada de cualquier tema, mientras, Shinju había dejado que ella le tomara de la mano con tal de que no se acercara mucho a él. Por un segundo sintió envidia de su hija, podía decir y preguntar lo que fuera sin sentir vergüenza o medir las consecuencias, algo heredado de su padre. Ojala ella fuera así y no tan racional.

.

–Discúlpame, Sakura.

Observo a la dueña de los ojos semejantes a la luna, sorprendida por la disculpa.

– ¿De que hablas? No has hecho nada malo.

–Demo (Pero)… siento que es mi culpa que Sasuke-kun se fuera de la casa.

Una pausa.

Los vendedores presumían sus productos, la gente hablaba entre si, los niños reían y los animales comían lo que se caía en el suelo.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron, en medio de la calle, cada una sosteniendo sus respectivas bolsas.

La de cabello azul cabizbaja, deprimida. La de cabello rosa la miraba, atenta.

.

–Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió?

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos, volviendo a caminar, seguido de la Uzumaki. Vaciló unos segundos, para después hablar de forma temblorosa, como si estuviera dudando de continuar su relato o no.

–Itachi-kun, bueno, él tiene problemas.

– ¿Problemas? –La vio confundida, sin comprender que relación tenía Itachi, sabia que algo había, pero no esperaba que se lo rebelara de inmediato. – ¿Qué clase de problemas?

La vio, temerosa. – ¿Prometes… no contarle a Naruto-kun?

Asintió, ansiosa y dudosa. Si no podía enterarse Naruto, quien era una de las personas en las que más confiaba la Hyuuga, significaba que se lo contaba porque necesitaba su ayuda.

–Cuando… Cuando Hoshi murió… Itachi-kun empezó a tener… a tener sueños…

– ¿Sueños?

La Hyuuga se mordió el labio, apretando las bolsas que cargaba. –Él… a veces, como una vez al año… empieza a soñar con Hoshi.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Empezó a hablar en voz baja, evitando que la gente las escuchara. –Era su esposa, es normal.

–Pero… a veces, en algunas ocasiones, se vuelven alucinaciones.

.

Ambas se detuvieron nuevamente. Sakura abrió la boca un poco, sin creer que su amiga hablara enserio, no obstante, debía ser verdad. Las cosas empezaban a cuadrar.

.

–El otro día… Itachi-kun estaba teniendo alucinaciones, y cuando me acerque a hablarle, vio a Hoshi, y me beso pensando que era ella.

Sakura retomo el rumbo, mirando adelante.

–Nunca supero la muerte de Hoshi.

–Si… Él siempre esta pensando en ella, nunca ha dejado de amarla.

-Pero ya han pasado más seis años, en unos meses serán siete. –La vio por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿Nunca insististe para que saliera con alguien?

– ¡Hai! (Si), hace unos tres o cuatro años, conocimos a una chica en un pueblo cercano, era idéntica a Hoshi, aunque era rubia. Ella quería intentar algo con Itachi-kun, pero él dijo que seguiría siendo fiel a Hoshi aunque ella ya no estuviera en este mundo.

.

La ex Haruno pensó para sus adentros que Hoshi había sido una desgraciada afortunada, quien quisiera tener a un hombre que la amara a ese nivel. Sonrió con orgullo, de seguro Naruto seria igual si ella muriese. Ese cuento de "si me muero por favor busca a alguien que te haga feliz, no te cierres al amor" Para ella no servía, en solo pensar en alguien más abrazando a Naruto, le daban ganas de darle una golpiza que lo mandaría al otro mundo.

.

–Itachi-san siempre piensa en su esposa y en el hijo que no tuvieron.

.

Shinju se había detenido, mirándolas con cierta indiferencia que recordaba al mismo Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto de forma torpe Sakura, sorprendida de la intervención del niño.

–Ya había visto a mamá y a Itachi-san besarse antes.

El azabache se encogió de hombros al decir ese comentario, ignorando el hecho de que su madre se sonrojaba más que un tomate mientras lo veía de forma atónita.

– ¿Cuan-Cuándo?

–El año pasado. –Se rascó la nuca, y luego sonrió. –Pero sé que Itachi-san no se interesa en mami porque Itachi-san no dejaba de repetir "Hoshi, mi Hoshi".

–En… Entiendo… -Tartamudeó la mujer de cabello rosa.

–Aparte. –Continuó el pequeño, sorprendiendo nuevamente a las mujeres. –Itachi-san no puede interesarse en mami porque mami era amiga de su esposa. –Sonrió de forma inocente. –Si se interesara en mami seria traicionar a su esposa de una manera muy fea.

.

Hinata y Sakura intercambiaron sonrisas, y entregaron a los pequeños unas monedas para que fueran a comprar caramelos. Por lo general, Sakura no dejaría a su hija sola, pero sabia que Shinju se manejaba bien por las calles, asique no temía que algo ocurriese.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron solas, volvieron al tema.

.

–No… No quería decir esto frente a Shinju-kun, pero… –Enmudeció, era notorio que le costaba decir lo siguiente. –Sasuke-kun vio el beso, y decidió irse de la mansión.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo los hechos. Itachi había pensado que Hinata era Hoshi, por eso la besó, y Sasuke, quien vio el beso, pensó que entre Hinata e Itachi había una relación. Todo era un mal entendido, y claro, la Hyuuga no sabía los sentimientos del menor de los Uchihas, asique no comprendía que él estaba celoso y herido.

–Creo que Sasuke-kun piensa que yo e Itachi-kun tenemos una relación.

–Si, debió ser eso. –Le dio la razón, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. –Conociendo a Sasuke-kun de seguro pensó que tu y su hermano le habían tomado el pelo al ocultarle algo así.

–Pero… Sasuke-kun dijo "Mírame, yo también existo", no comprendí porque dijo eso.

.

La Hyuuga llevo su dedo índice debajo de sus labios, en señal de estar pensando. La de cabello rosa no supo si reír o llorar, preguntándose si Hinata realmente era madre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que esa frase fue prácticamente una declaración de amor? Bueno, ella siempre se había caracterizado por su inocencia.

Por un segundo pensó en aclararle la situación, sin embargo, prefirió que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, al fin y al cabo, si ya habían llegado a ese punto después de todo ese tiempo, era por algo.

.

–Creo que Sasuke-kun se sintió rechazado. –Sintió la mirada penetrante de su amiga, asique decidió continuar. –Porque Sasuke-kun siempre fue muy popular con las chicas, pero tú nunca lo viste, siempre estabas pendiente de otra cosa. –La Hyuuga la vio sorprendida, encontrando algo de razón en lo que decía. –Es decir, siempre estuviste enamorada de Naruto o atenta a tu entrenamiento y asuntos familiares, ahora viven juntos pero toda tu atención esta en Shinju. Y cuando empezaron a vivir juntos te mostraste muy temperamental con Sasuke-kun. –Le dedico una sonrisa, intentando darle confianza. –De seguro Sasuke-kun piensa que lo odias.

.

El silencio las rodeo. Internamente, la de cabello rosa deseaba que la Hyuuga creyera lo que decía. No era toda la verdad, mas, en parte era cierto.

.

–Podría ser verdad.

Sakura sonrió, al parecer había ayudado un poco.

–Por cierto, Sasuke-kun me dijo que volvería a los territorios Uchiha este domingo. –Informó. –Podrían aprovechar de hablar.

La Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente. –Muchas gracias, Sakura.

–No hay de que. –Rió algo apenada.

–Nee (oye), Sakura. –La llamó Hinata. –Quería preguntarte si sabes de alguna especie de tratamiento para ayudar a Itachi-kun.

– ¿Tratamiento? –Repitió. – ¿Cómo el que hace Shizune?

–Si, quiero que supere la muerte de Hoshi.

La esposa del Hokage sujeto su barbilla, pensativa. –Si, creo que debe haber uno que otro especialista, pero necesitaría tiempo, Konoha no se encarga de enfermedades así. –Le explicó. –En la aldea escondida entre las cascadas se encargan de temas psicológicos, pero veré que puedo hacer.

–Te lo agradezco.

.

Los niños volvieron, cada uno comiendo una golosina.

Sakura observó a Hinata y a su hijo, al menos Sasuke se llevaba bien con Shinju, de no ser así, hubiera sido un grave problema. No importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, seguía pensando que los tres harían una hermosa familia, aunque ojala no tuvieran muchos hijos, si así fuera el caso, con los genes de Hinata, lo más seguro es que tendrían gemelos.

Estuvieron juntos hasta que debieron regresar a sus hogares. Fue en ese mismo instante que la de cabello rosa recordó un pequeño detalle, una mujer se había interesado en Uchiha Itachi. Se pregunto quien podría fijarse en él, es decir, era apuesto e inteligente, obviamente alguien se interesaría en él, pero era extraño que alguien mostrara abiertamente su interés considerando que Itachi viajaba con Hinata y Shinju, aunque a escondidas de este. Volvió a preguntarse que tipo de mujer era.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Avergonzado? ¡Si, claro que lo estaba! ¡Era vergonzoso quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Yamanakas casi diario!

Al principio de la semana había aceptado quedarse a dormir ahí porque el desgraciado de sonrisa forzada lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, ahora, cada vez que lo encontraba por la calle, terminaba quedándose a dormir ahí, era vergonzoso. Si quisiera dormir acompañado se metería a la casa de Shinju. Bufó, sonrojándose levemente. Para empeorar las cosas, ahora le habían comprado un pijama especial para cuando se quedara a dormir. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que al nacer el bebé, dejaran de darle importancia.

– ¡Wow, Taiyo-kun, eres muy bueno haciendo arreglos florales!

Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar de manera sobrehumana, mientras las orejas de gato salían a flote, inevitablemente, colocándose de forma puntiaguda, como en estado de alerta. Volteó a ver quien le hablado. Yamanaka Ino estaba parada junto a él, observando un pequeño ramo flores que había hecho más por aburrimiento que por querer ayudar en la tienda. Después de haberse bañado, había bajado a ver que hacia el depravado de piel muerta, no fue una sorpresa haberlo encontrado haciendo adornos florales, sentado en el suelo de la tienda. Se había sentado cerca de él para imitar unos adornos ya hechos, para ser precisos, juntaba las flores adecuadas y las cortaba para que tuviera casi la misma altura. Luego de un rato, se había puesto a jugar con las flores hasta que formo un pequeño ramo que ahora era apreciado.

.

–Es increíble que supo como usar una flor base.  
Comentó Sai, logrando que el pequeño se sonrojara aun más. No creyó que lo estuvieran observando.

–Eres muy talentoso, Taiyo-kun, talves debería contratarte como mi ayudante. –Comentó entre risas la rubia.

.

El niño gato esquivo sus miradas volviendo a su arreglo, no era la gran cosa, una rosa negra, o bueno, tan roja que parecía negro, con flores pequeñas, que parecían silvestres, color blanco. Tomo un listón negro y las amarro.

De inmediato se levantó, acomodándose el pijama negro con gorro de orejas de gato. No era difícil adivinar que la mujer la había comprado en un ataque de hormonas. Subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto en el cual dormía, escuchando la risa de la embarazada. Una vez arriba, escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sin pensarlo, se oculto en la habitación, y observó, con la puerta semi abierta, como Sai cargaba a su mujer hasta la habitación, con un rostro de preocupación que, estaba seguro, no era normal en él.

Esperó hasta que se escuchara el típico sonido de cuando una puerta se cerraba. Una vez que lo escuchó, salió de la habitación, y observó la puerta que lo separaba de los Yamanakas. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decían.

.

– ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

–No, estoy bien. Sakura dijo que fuera una vez que el dolor fuera insoportable.

–Pero si no te sientes bien…

– ¡Que estoy bien, Sai! ¡Solo son unos dolores! Ya nos explicaron que tengo, es tan grave como parece. La cesaría será en dos semanas, no te preocupes.

–Esta bien, lindura.

.

Cerró los ojos. Ya había escuchando una conversación similar, no comprendía como era el asunto, solo sabia que el cuerpo de la mujer no se acomodaría como ocurre normalmente. El bebé nacería por cesaría, de hecho, era un milagro que el embarazo se hubiera desarrollado sin problemas hasta la fecha. Empuño sus manos, supuestamente no habría riesgos, todo era absolutamente seguro, pero temía que algo malo ocurriese.

Los Yamanakas eran buenas personas, estaban algo locos, y eran muy ruidosos, pero seguían siendo buenas personas.

Ino era una buena ama de casa, mantenía todo limpio, preparaba la comida en poco tiempo, se dedicaba a la tienda y terminaba con tiempo de sobra para ir a hablar con sus amigas o hacer algunas compras para el bebé. Esa capacidad para organizar el tiempo compensaba su falta de sutileza, sus gritos, sus reacciones exageradas, sus demostraciones de afecto exageradas. Como olvidar cuando Sai lo invitó a dormir por primera vez, la mujer de ojos azules no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y abrazarlo hasta que estuvo morado por la falta de oxigeno. Suspiró, sonrojándose levemente, Ino era la madre que siempre quiso: problemática, pero atenta.

Sai era un buen tipo, aunque extraño, muy extraño. Siempre sonreía de una forma tan falsa que le daban ganas de golpearlo, además, hacia comentarios fuera de lugar, hablando de partes privadas, para peor, solo de los hombres. ¿Cómo Ino estaba segura que no era un gay sin salir del closet? Estar casados no era suficiente prueba, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Sin importar lo que fuera, no dejaba de ser un buen tipo, también se hacia respetar a su manera, no era con gritos ni ordenes, como su padre, sino colocándolo en jaque. Como iba a rechazar un pijama si le decían que habían pasado horas buscando un pijama que le gustara y que fuera de su talla, y que Ino se había tomado la molestia de agregarle unas orejas de gato especialmente para él. ¡Imposible! ¡¿A quien mierda se le ocurría decirle eso a un niño chico? No le quedo otra que aceptarlo de mala gana.

Suspiró, podría quejarse durante toda la noche, sin embargo, en el fondo, por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, eran los padres que siempre había soñado. Sin duda alguna, Inosa seria un niño muy feliz, tendría unos estupendos padres, de lo único que podría quejarse seria de su nombre. Sin duda todos se reirían de su extraño nombre. Pobre del hijo de puta que se atreviera a burlarse de él, sin duda Taiyo lo defendería y le daría una golpiza al idiota que se había atrevido a reírse.

.

Una vez que no hubo ruido en la casa, Taiyo se animó a entrar a la habitación matrimonial. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la embarazada dormida de lado, abrazando una almohada, ignorando por completo a su esposo, quien dormía abrazándola por la espalda. Intentó no reírse, el esposo había sido reemplazado por una almohada.

Caminó hasta estar parado junto a la mujer, y retiro, con mucho cuidado, las sabanas para dejar el vientre al descubierto. Se sorprendió, era increíble que la piel se estirara tanto sin dejar heridas, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Acarició la barriga, sintiéndola extrañamente cálida.

.

–Nee (oye), mocoso chupa-vidas, despierta. –Le habló al vientre, esperando una respuesta, al no recibir respuesta se enojo. – ¡Que despiertes pedazo de mierda!

.

Observó al matrimonio, al cerciorarse de no haberlos despertado, decidió seguir hablando con el bebé. Espero unos segundos, hasta que sintió que algo sobresalía del vientre, saco la mano, y observó de qué se trataba, era una diminuta mano. Se sonrojo un segundo, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para ver la barriga con el ceño fruncido.

.

–Tus técnicas de ternura no sirven conmigo, soy anti-ternura.

.

Enmudeció un segundo, preguntándose si lo que había dicho había sido tierno o no. ¡No quería ser tierno! ¡Quería darle miedo a esa bomba de tiempo que se hacia llamar feto! Gruñó, mejor dejaba de perder el tiempo, después de todo, el bebé ya estaba despierto.

.

–Escúchame bien, futura maquina de popo. –Volvió a colocar la mano sobre la barriga, sintiendo que la mano de Inosa estaba al otro lado. –Tendrás una escandalosa y empalagosa madre, y un padre con tendencias sexuales dudosas, pero son los mejores padres que podrías tener. Más te vale nacer y muy sano. Si te atreves a morir, juro que iré por ti aunque deba ir al infierno o cielo y te traeré de vuelta a la fuerza ¡Solo para volver a matarte! Y luego te traeré de vuelta de nuevo para que te quedes con tus padres de una maldita vez, quieras o no.

.

Sintió unas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, de inmediato se limpió con la manga del pijama. Tenia envidia, mucha envidia. Él también quería una familia que lo amara de forma incondicional, que no lo abandonaran. Se sentía agradecido que los Yamanakas lo invitaran a dormir. Todas noches, cuando regresaba a su casa, en mitad de la noche, se sentaba en una esquina, abrazando una foto al azar, a veces de su mamá, otras de su hermana o de su padre. Por lo general, abrazaba la foto de su madre, era extraño, ella era la persona que más lo ignoraba, talves por eso intentaba recordar un momento feliz con ella, pero no recordaba nada. No recordaba haber tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, o un regalo de navidad. Su vida era un asco, es decir, bastaba con ver su ropa, la pollera era de su padre cuando era joven, por eso le quedaba grande, los pantalones negros le quedaban pequeños porque los usaba hace más de un año. Debía admitirlo. Había estado abandonado hace mucho tiempo, seguramente desde que nació.

.

–Taiyo-kun ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

.

El niño levantó la mirada, completamente sonrojado al ver que los Yamanakas estaban despiertos, sonriéndole. Vaciló, sin saber que decir o como preguntar desde cuándo estaban despiertos. Se sintió un completo idiota, obviamente habían despertado cuando entro a la habitación, eran Ninjas después de todo.

Desvió la vista, colocando sus manos en forma de jarrón.

– ¿Qué parezco? ¿Un pendejo? Ya me voy, no tienen que echarme.

Dio un par de pasos, cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por debajo de los brazos, elevándolo. De inmediato gritó.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda? –Vio por encima de sus hombros, encontrando al hombre de cabello negro. -¡Suéltame degenerado! ¡Shota, pedófilo gay!

–Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, neko-chan, ya es tarde, deberías estar dormido.

– ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Mierda!

El antiguo miembro de Raiz soltó al niño encima de la cama. Ino abrazó a Taiyo como si fuera un peluche, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones que profesaba este. Sai se acostó también, y arropo al niño. Taiyo gritó una maldición, no quería ser parte de esa escena familiar.

Odiaba tener que recurrir a la familia de otros para sentirse querido.

Deseaba tener su propia familia.

Deseaba ser amado de verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto bostezó, estaba aburrido, había revisado como treinta veces los documentos de la violación, sin encontrar muchas cosas que ayudaran con el caso. En ese mismo instante, estaba en medio de una reunión, pero no estaba tomando atención, para eso tenia a Shikamaru y a Sasuke que se encargaban de tomar atención. Mientras escuchaba quejas sobre lugares que no habían sido reconstruidos a pesar de los años, por falta de presupuesto y de interés publico, buscaba la forma adecuada de hablar con la Mizukage para que autorizara una investigación por violación con uno de sus mejores Ninjas como sospechoso principal. Se rascó la cabeza, primero tendría que investigar si había más casos, de esa manera seria más creíble, sin embargo no debía hacer pública la situación de Hanabi.

–Hokage-sama ¿Esta de acuerdo?

La voz de uno de los ancianos del congreso llamo su atención. De inmediato intento disimular, cosa que no logro con mucho existo, pues, se rio y empezó a rascarse la nuca de manera despreocupada. Shikamaru tocio, llamando la atención del rubio, quien observo que su amiga daba una señal positiva con la mano, disimuladamente, luego observo a Sasuke, quien afirmo levemente con la cabeza.

–Claro, dattebayo, hagámoslo.

La reunión termino.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre la mesa, cada vez que estaba en riesgo de ser descubierto, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca. Tenía miedo que un día decidieran quitarle el puesto de Hokage por estar distraído en casi todas las reuniones.

Recibió un golpe que le dejo un chichón, de inmediato vio que se trataba de Sasuke, quien estaba parado junto a Shikamaru.

.

–Dobe, deberías tomar más atención. –Comento con molestia, cruzándose de brazos. –No siempre estaremos salvándote el pellejo.

– ¡Pero, teme, estoy muy ocupado!

–Aun así deberías tomar algo de atención. –Shikamaru bostezó. –O mínimo fingir mejor, eres el Hokage, deberías aparentar ser más serio.

–El caso de violación es muy importante, quiero solucionar el asunto lo antes posible. –Comentó con el ceño fruncido. –Tengo una hija, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que hay un violador suelto.

El Nara rodo los ojos. –Con o sin hija estarías persiguiéndolo de todos modos.

.

Naruto iba a protestar, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se habría nuevamente. No vio a nadie entrar, asique siguió hablando de su deber como Hokage y como hombre de castigar a todos los que lastimaran a una mujer. En medio de eso un grito interrumpió al Hokage.

.

– ¡Uchiha-san!

.

Todos vieron el suelo, encontrándose con el pequeño Shinju que estaba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Hiciste llorar a mamá de nuevo y aún no te has disculpado!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, observando como el niño había imitado una de sus poses. Naruto saludo al infante de forma animada, Shikamaru solo saludó como si no importara la presencia del pequeño. Shinju los saludo educadamente y se dirigió al Uchiha.

–Uchiha-san ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa a disculparse?

– ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

–Hiciste llorar a mamá.

Naruto intervino. – ¿Eso es cierto, teme? No me dijiste que hiciste llorar a Hinata.

–No te metas. –Gruñó el Uchiha. –Shinju, no deberías meterte en asuntos de adultos.

–Aunque no sepa que ocurrió me importa, no deberías hacer llorar a mi mami o ella no te va a querer.

El Uchiha guardo silencio, no se atrevía a contarle a Shinju que posiblemente Hinata tenia una relación con Itachi.

–Shinju. –Habló Shikamaru, agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. –No deberías forzar a Sasuke a que se disculpe con tu mamá. –Naruto y Sasuke tomaron atención, sin saber que tramaba el Nara. –Si obligas a Sasuke a disculparse podría disculparse pero sin sentirlo y entonces seria una mentira y podrían pelear aun más.

El niño pestaño dos veces, y se llevo un dedo a su barbilla en señal de estar pensando. Después de unos segundos el niño sonrió.

–Creo que tiene razón, Nara-san.

.

El pelinegro se levanto, y se despidió rápidamente para irse, quería ir a descansar. A los pocos segundos Naruto lo siguió, preguntando a todo pulmón si podía ayudarlo con una investigación. Dejando a los dos azabaches solos.

Sasuke se masajeo las sienes, pensando que su amigo debería concentrarse en un tema a la vez. Vio al niño, se pregunto que debería hacer con él, por primera vez se sentía incomodo frente a él. Recordaba el beso que le había robado a Hinata, de alguna forma sentía que había abusado de la confianza de Shinju, lo cual no tenia sentido, más de una vez el pequeño de ojos grises había expresado su deseo por ser su hijo. Besar a Hinata era un paso a favor para el deseo del pequeño, pero aun así, de alguna forma sentía que debió haberle pedido autorización a Shinju. Maldición, se sentía más estúpido que el dobe por pensar eso, no importaba que tan maduro fuera Shinju, seguía siendo un niño. Aparte, no era uno de esos niños celoso con sus madres que decían: "no mereces a mi madre" como para tener miedo o algo así.

Shinju, por su parte, no estaba pensando en casi nada, únicamente pensaba que su madre necesitaba una disculpa. Por mucho que adorara a Uchiha-san, su madre estaba primero y no dejaría que la lastimaran. Claro, ya sabía que Uchiha-san había visto el beso, sin embargo… ¡¿Con que cara se atrevía a enojarse con mamá cuando fue él quien beso a la madre de Kiseki hace meses? Si se ponía celoso, perfecto, de esa forma demostraba que le interesaba Hinata, pero no podía ser tan cínico como para querer mandar todo a la basura cuando fue él quien inicio con eso de besar a otras personas, bueno, es cierto que no eran pareja, sin embargo la reacción del Uchiha seguía siendo la menos apropiada.

.

–Volveré a la mansión mañana, y arreglare las cosas con Hinata.

Explicó Sasuke, intentando calmar a Shinju. Era extraño percibir un aura asesina de parte de Shinju, que por lo general era tierno y calmado. Lo comparaba con un oso, tierno y calmado por fuera, pero cuando lo provocaban era peligroso y letal.

– ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi mami?

El Uchiha se rascó la cabeza en señal de molestia, sabía que ese era un regaño, o intento de regaño, pero era imposible sentirse culpable cuando el rostro de ira de Shinju era extrañamente tierno, en especial por las mejillas sonrojadas por la sangre hirviendo de cólera.

–No quise hacerla llorar. –Reconoció. –Solo ocurrió.

–Uchiha-san, no actué de forma tan imprudente. –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. –Mamá e Itachi-san solo son amigos, e Itachi-san aún esta enamorado de la tía Hoshi, ni siquiera ve a mamá como una mujer.

– ¿Y como sabes todo eso?

–Mamá e Itachi-san me cuentan todo todo.

.

Contestó orgulloso de si mismo, por el contrario, Sasuke pensaba que mejor omitía la revelación que, aunque los adultos siempre dijeran que les contaban todo a los niños pequeños, era mentira. Un truco básico para obtener información sin hacer gran cosa.

Chasqueó la lengua preguntándose que hacia para tranquilizar a Shinju. Lo vio de reojo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto al niño actuar así, y no era de extrañarse, esos últimos meses habían ocurrido muchas cosas, todas para mejor, otras no tantas, pero parecía que todo estaba mejorando, y que Shinju volvía a tener confianza en si mismo, mejor dicho, no había cambiado en su forma de ser.

.

–Uchiha-san, usted tiene que convertirse en mi papá.

.

Esa frase lo sorprendió, sin embargo, sabia que eran los deseos de Shinju. Siempre lo supo, desde el primer momento había sido el elegido para ser su padre. No quería decepcionarlo, aparte, también era su deseo ser su padre.

Se agacho, logrando que los ojos de ambos chocaran miradas. Shinju seguía con una expresión seria, pero esta se desvaneció una vez que el Uchiha acarició su cabello, desordenándolo. Los ojos negros parecían decididos y confiados, cosa que impresiono un poco al pequeño.

.

–No te preocupes, te prometo que tarde o temprano seré tu padre.

.

Shinju abrazó al Uchiha, con fuerza, demostrándole el amor que le tenía y el deseo por ser padre e hijo. El mayor correspondió el abrazo, dando una leve caricia en la espalda del menor, intentando calmar sus dudas.

.

–Lo prometo, Shinju, voy a convertirme en tu padre.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiró, cansado, había corrido como cuatro cuadras, pero al final no había alcanzado al Nara. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Tsunade o a Shizune, sin embargo, Shikamaru era de más confianza en cuanto a lo que discreción se refería. Cuando iba a entrar a su oficina, se detuvo, apreciando la escena que su amigo ofrecía. Se rió, evitando hacer ruido, era extraño ver al teme haciendo una escena tan tierna como esa.

–_**Aléjate.**_

La expresión del Uzumaki cambio de golpe, escuchando la voz de viejo conocido. El kiuuby. Ya casi se había olvidado de su existencia, ahora que obedecía sus ordenes, no había hablado con él en mucho tiempo.

– _¿Qué quieres, kiuuby?_

–_**Ese olor… aléjate, no soporto ese aroma.**_

Naruto se limpio el oído, demostrando su despreocupación por lo que dijera el demonio. Sin odio del cual alimentarse, y estar casi muerto, el kiuuby era tan peligroso como Kiseki con hambre.

– _¿Olor? Solo es Sasuke, ya deberías estar acostumbrado_.

Escuchó un gruñido, el cual ignoró, y siguió sonriendo, apreciando la escena de los dos azabaches, quienes ahora hablaban de un entrenamiento especial.

–_**Todos los Uchihas apestan**_.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos, más por curiosidad que por sorpresa, frunció el ceño.

–Solo es Sasuke. Shinju no es un Uchiha.

Una risa entre burla y maldad retumbo en su cabeza. Logrando que el rubio se enojara, había olvidado que tan molesto era el kiuuby.

.

– _**¿De verdad no lo has notado?**_

– _¿Qué cosa?_

.

Vio a Sasuke, estaba tomando en brazos a Shinju, dispuesto a salir del lugar. En cuanto salieron, y se despidieron de él con un gesto de la mano. Todo quedo en silencio.

Fue como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta a otro mundo.

Una posibilidad, que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos, por fin parecía más clara.

Negó que fuera cierto, sin embargo, sabia que era verdad, algo en su interior selo decía, aparte del kiuuby. Empuñó sus manos, y luego las soltó. Bastaba con ver sus caras para saber que había sangre en común. Solo con verlos podía saber que ambos eran Uchihas.

No escuchaba nada alrededor, tampoco veía algo. Era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabia que el kiuuby tenia razón, siempre lo sospecho, siempre supo, a pesar de eso, quiso creerle a Hinata. Porque Hinata no decía mentiras, siempre había sido honesta. Sin embargo… ahora…

.

–_**Así es...**_ –Continuó el kiuuby entre burlas. –_**Ese niño, hijo de la princesa Hyuuga, es un Uchiha.**_

.

Naruto no sabía que era lo peor: no enojarse por la burla del demonio de nueve colas, o saber que era la pura y santa verdad.

Empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a su oficina, quería capturar al violador cuanto antes. No obstante, solo era una excusa para estar solo. No podía evitar preguntarse quién era el padre de Shinju: Itachi o Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El clima en el desierto era, por lo general, mayor de cuarenta grados. La mayoría de la gente no utilizaba ropa muy abrigadora, sin embargo, debido a que la arena raspaba la piel, se utilizaba mangas largas o túnicas. En la noche el frio era brutal, esa era una de las ventajas de utilizar las túnicas, no se sufría el cambio de clima capas de congelar a alguien.

Una persona normal, acostumbrada a un clima equilibrado, como Konoha, debía esperar un año o dos para acostumbrarse por completo, mejor dicho, para utilizar un abrigo sin cocinarse vivo y quemarse al punto de tener que bañarse en una tina de crema. No obstante, Yuhiko era la excepción, talves por eso los niños solían alejarse de ella, por ser extraña. A pesar de haber casi cuarenta y cinco grados, ella seguía utilizando su chaleco amarillo. Es cierto, había sido destrozado por culpa de Yami y el grupo de niñas que la molestaban, sin embargo, Gaara había mandado a arreglar el chaleco, a pesar que una diminuta parte del chaleco era parte de la prenda original, Yuhiko seguía utilizando su chaleco, sin importar si era o no el mismo chaleco que le había hecho su "abuela".

Por causa de su extraña personalidad, retraída, cerrada y desconfiada, no solía hablar con nadie. En el jardín solo hablaba cuando debía, por lo general en juegos y actividades en grupo. Eiji y Hiroto tenían la costumbre de estar con ella como perros guardianes, aunque apenas lograban que la niña soltara una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible. A pesar de su soledad, parecía que a ella no le importaba, es más, parecía agradarle esa soledad. La maestra solía acercarse a ella cuando quedaba sola, intentando convencerla de ser más sociable, o mínimo que no se alejara de su hermano y su primo. La única respuesta de Yuhiko era: "Ellos tienen amigos, no quiero ser egoísta".

Toda esa soledad e indiferencia que veían los extraños, desaparecía cuando Gaara iba a buscarla y ha Eiji.

El Kazekage, al llegar a la guardería, lo primero que hacia era abrazar a Eiji, y después abrazaba a Yuhiko, pero no la cargaba, sino que solo la tomaba de la mano. En un principio, el Sabaku no cargaba a los dos niños, o los llevaba a los dos de la mano, sin embargo, después de unos días, la niña dijo que prefería caminar.

Puede que fueran una extraña familia, pero al fin y al cabo eso eran, una familia.

Por eso no era de extrañar que Yuhiko estuviera todo el día dando vueltas por la torre del Kazekage. En un principio, todos los que trabajaban en el lugar se veían incomodados por la presencia de la niña, de por si era difícil acostumbrarse a la presencia de Eiji, quien solía gatear por el lugar, sin llamar la atención y regalando ataques cardiacos a las personas más asustadizas. Con el paso de los días, la presencia de la niña era más que normal, en especial porque se mantenía sentada en una esquina mirando a Gaara con una fascinación que incomodaba a muchos.

.

Lamentablemente, esa pequeña fascinación de la niña de ojos negros por su nuevo padre, resulto jugarle en contra.

A veces, cuando uno escapa de su pasado, este te encuentra.

.

Fue uno de tantos días. Gaara firmaba unos documentos, Eiji jugaba con un montón de arena, intentando darle forma, sin éxito, y Yuhiko, ella estaba escondida bajo el escritorio de Gaara, contando las manchas de la madera. Alguien golpeó la puerta, el pelirrojo dejo a un lado sus documentos y dijo: "adelante".

La puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista dos siluetas, extrañamente conocidas.

Eiji vio a las personas que entraban, al reconocerlas, corrió hacia su padre, escondiéndose abajo del escritorio, en cuanto Yuhiko lo ignoró. El niño sin cejas, tomo la mano de su nueva hermana y luego la abrazo. Ella quedo desconcertada por esa acción, mas, al ver el rostro sereno de su hermano, prefirió abrazarlo, sin saber que esperar.

Gaara mantuvo su expresión más neutra, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Apretando la mandíbula para evitar perder el control. Maldijo al destino y a la suerte, por ser tan crueles con una persona tan frágil.

Las dos mujeres entraron a la oficina, despreocupadas, y no era de extrañar, ignoraban que estaban frente al nuevo padre de la niña que sufrió maltratos por parte de una de ellas.

.

–Kazekage-sama, es un placer conocerlo. –Habló la mayor, de cabello naranja y ojos rojos. –Mi nombre es Jaku y ella es mi hija Yamiko. –Señaló con la mano a una niña de cabello y ojos verdes, ambas se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

–Es todo un honor, Kazekage-sama.

.

Saludó la niña, viéndolo de reojo. Ese hombre, tan respetado por todos, sentado atrás de un gran y largo escritorio, le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había visto. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, seguramente lo había visto en un retrato en la academia.

El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, dudó sobre que hacer o que decir. Era la primera vez que veía a la mujer, sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a la niña que la acompañaba. Aún recordaba cuando todos fueron a buscar a Yuhiko, tras la sorpresiva noticia que estaba herida de muerte. La había visto, una niña de ojos de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color, aterrada, mirando lo que había causado.

.

–El placer es mío. –Saludó con una voz indiferente, incomodando a las mujeres. – ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? Ustedes no son de aquí.

–Vera… Kazekage-sama. –Empezó a hablar Jaku, intentando parecer segura de si misma. –Mi hija y yo queremos vivir en su nación, escapamos de mi marido, él era un borracho que acostumbraba golpearme e ignoraba a la niña.

Gaara aguantó el deseó de rodar los ojos y decir que dejara de decir cosas tan a la ligera. Si bien, podía apreciar un pequeño moretón que se asomaba por el borde del cuello, estaba seguro que ella provocaba al hombre, de no ser así no estaría hablando del tema. Ante casos de violencia domestica, pro lo general la mujer no hablaba, es más, increíblemente ellas no abandonaban al marido por miedo. Y solo bastaba con ver como habían criado a esa mocosa para ver que ella era igual, aunque era notorio que no eran madre e hija de sangre.

–Supongo que es razonable.

Dijo entre diente. Por más que quisiera desterrarlas de la nación, no podía hacerlo sin una buena razón. Reglas son reglas, lamentablemente.

Sintió que algo apretaba su pierna, vio por el rabillo del ojo, Eiji lo estaba mirando con una mirada tan seria que llegaba a darle escalofríos. Desde su ubicación no podía ver a Yuhiko, y sinceramente tenia miedo de la reacción que debería estar sufriendo, después de todo, la responsable de que estuviera aquí era ella.

–Sin embargo. –Se apresuró a continuar. –No creo que pueda ser tan fácil permitirles quedarse en Sunagure.

– ¡¿Por qué? –Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, notoriamente molestas. – ¡Kazekage-sama, necesitamos su ayuda!

.

Dudó un segundo, mas, antes de ser Kazekage, era padre, y debía poner a su familia antes que todo. Se levantó de su asiento, y estiró la mano, para invitar a los dos infantes a salir de su escondite. La mirada desconcertada de ambas mujeres se posaron en el diminuto cuerpo de Eiji, que se incorporó como pudo, mirando a Yami con el ceño fruncido.

La niña de ojos verdes, palideció de golpe. Reconocía al niño sin cejas y cabello color cobre. Cómo no reconocerlo, era uno de los guardianes de esa niña mosca muerta. Iba a gritar, quería preguntar qué hacia él ahí, pero la respuesta era obvia, era hijo del Kazekage.

Gaara observó por debajo de la mesa, preocupado ante el retraso de la niña. Tal y como esperaba, estaba escondida en una de las esquinas del escritorio, contando las manchas sin parar, ya casi llegaba a veinte, aunque se equivocaba. Su mirada era más perdida de lo habitual. La tomo en brazos, y se incorporó.

.

Fue un encuentro con un pasado que ambas querían olvidar.

La madera y la hierba venenosa volvían a encontrarse.

.

Yamiko dio un paso atrás, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su madrastra. Su mirada estaba fija en la niña de ojos negros, que parecía un cadáver o una muñeca en perfecto estado. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, recordaba como la había golpeado, como había disfrutado el ver la sangre correr. Esa asquerosa sonrisa que le había dedicado, casi como si le agradeciera por matarla. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar eso, sin embargo, al volver a verla, el arrepentimiento volvía a surgir. Una sensación que la hacia temblar por dentro, que estrujaba su corazón hasta el punto que dolía, y su mente daba vueltas en la misma dirección, buscando una excusa apropiada para justificar su comportamiento. Los ojos negros se posaron, lentamente, sobre ella, aterrándola. Esos ojos, que antes parecían tener miedo, ahora parecían ser un abismo sin fondo. Era como si su simple reflejo la hundiera en un mar negro que amenazaba con hundirla en la desesperación.

Yuhiko, en cambio, no reacciono. No dijo ningún a palabra, solo la miraba. Su agresora no había cambiado. Sintió ganas de dormir, y se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre. Era como una pequeña caja que escondía algo dentro. Si antes consideraba que estaba encerrada en una burbuja de cristal ahora sentía que dentro de ella había una caja, una extraña caja con un candado que evitaba que lo de adentro saliera a flote. Seguramente, lo que estaba dentro de la caja eran sus propios sentimientos, que había encerrado apropósito para no sufrir más. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada.

.

–Ella es mi hija. Sabaku no Yuhiko, el atardecer del decierto. –Vio a la niña de ojos verdes. –Pero como vero, su hija ya la conoce.

Jaku ahogó un grito, comprendiendo que ocurría. Vio a Yamiko. – ¿Es ella? –Susurró, al mismo tiempo que la menor asentía lentamente. El terror la invadió, al igual que la vergüenza. Ya no podrían vivir en Sunagure, habían elegido ese lugar porque las otras naciones parecían muy agresivas, o difíciles de encontrar. Ahora ya no podrían vivir ahí, Yamiko había herido a la hija adoptiva del Kazekage.

.

–Pueden vivir aquí con una condición. –Continuó Gaara, con tono decidido. –No se acerquen a mi hija. –Las vio con ojos asesinos, una mirada que no había utilizado en años. –Si me entero que algo ha ocurrido, si veo un solo cambió en su actitud… –La abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo perderla. –Juro por Dios que desearan estar muertas.

.

Ambas asintieron tímidamente, tomándose de la mano, con miedo a las represarías.

Jaku miró a la niña, y luego al Kazekage.

– ¿Por qué nos deja vivir aquí si tanto nos odia? –Preguntó temerosa.

.

El pelirrojo observó a Yuhiko, quien dormía en sus brazos, luego a Eiji, quien observaba a las mujeres con ojos amenazantes. A continuación, volvió a ver a Jaku. No podía creer que ella fuera madre, era una niña apenas, inmadura, era notorio que nunca había aprendido de sus errores a pesar de recibir múltiples castigos.

.

– ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no le enseño a mis hijos el significado del perdón?

.

No importaba que ocurriera de ahora en adelante. Protegería a sus dos tesoros.

.

La mujer de cabello naranjo desvió la vista, mirando a Yami. Ahora que lo pensaba, si conocía el significado del perdón, pero no se lo había enseñado a Yamiko ni a Taiyo.

Cerró los ojos, recordando al hijo que había dejado atrás.

Algún día, lo más probable fuera que tarde, volvería a verlo, y le pediría perdón. Aunque no se sentía arrepentida de haberlo abandonado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Llegó a la mansión temprano en la mañana.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al encontrar el lugar completamente vacio. Pero no le extraño, a esa hora Itachi y Shinju deberían estar entrenando, y Hinata seguramente había salido de compras o visitando a su padre.

Se dirigió a su habitación, encontrando todo en perfecto estado. Dijo la maleta tirada en el suelo, y se sentó en la cama, suspirando. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Shinju, inevitablemente empezaba a cuestionarse si había hecho una promesa que estaba fuera de su alcance. No obstante, intentaría cumplir ese juramente, después de todo, estaba enamorado de Hinata, y no se rendiría hasta lograr que ella lo amara también.

Sonrió de medio lado, dejándose caer en la cama. Estaba agradecido con Shinju, si ese pequeño niño medio bipolar no hubiera aparecido en su vida y se hubiera aferrado a él de forma instantánea, seguramente no se hubiera percatado de la existencia de Hinata.

Si todo ocurre por algo, que Dios lo perdonara pero estaba feliz que Hinata hubiera cometido el error de caer en el alcohol y acostarse con un desconocido y embarazarse.

Lo bueno era que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, de lo contrario, estaría en serios problemas por alegrarse de la desgracia ajena. Él había sufrido mucho en su vida, por desgracia la mayoría de sus amarguras eran culpa de Itachi, pero todo había sido por una razón.

.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

.

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Amplió su sonrisa de medio lado. Hyuuga Hinata estaba entrando, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente. El Uchiha cerró los ojos.

.

–Hyuuga. –La llamó, sobresaltándola. –Lo siento

.

Esta bien, esa frase había sonado más forzada de lo que en realidad sentía, sin embargo, la disculpa era sincera. La mujer de cabello azulino se sonrojo levemente, sin embargó sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

–Yo… Yo también lo siento. –Hizo una reverencia, en señal de disculpa, desconcertando al hombre. –He… He actuado de forma muy fría contigo, gomen nasai (perdóname).

No borró la sonrisa de medio lado. –Esta bien, comprendo porque actúas así.

– ¡N-No!

.

Se apresuró a interrumpirlo, acercándose más a él, con pequeños pasos. Tenía ambas manos en su pecho, temblando de nervios. Estaba decidida a demostrarle que no lo odiaba, mas, los nervios la comían viva, pero estaba segura que era la mejor manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Quería demostrarle que en verdad lo apreciaba

.

–Sasuke-kun, yo… yo la verdad no te odio. –Se acercó aun más, inclinándose un poco, hasta que el rostro de ambos estuvo a escasos centímetros del otro. –Sasuke-kun es muy importante para mí.

Lo besó en la mejilla, y de inmediato retrocedió, incorporándose. Dejando a un atónito Sasuke levemente sonrojado. La Hyuuga empezó a llamarse a si misma tonta, repitiendo una y otra vez que cómo había pensado que esa era una buena forma de demostrarle su aprecio, de seguro ahora confirmaba lo que pensaba antes. Sin embargo, al ver la reacción del Uchiha, se tranquilizó, es más, deseó reírse un poco. Uchiha Sasuke, habitante del país cubito de hielo estaba sonrojado.

.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó molesto, desviando la vista.

–De… de nada. –Disimuló.

.

Sasuke cedió un poco, intercambiando una sonrisa con la Hyuuga. Ambos se miraron, y el sonrojo entre los dos fue inevitable.

Parecía la escena perfecta.

.

.

– ¡Joder! ¡¿Solo en la mejilla? ¡Debió ser en la boca!

.

Sasuke sintió que una vena se hinchaba en su frente. De inmediato reconoció la voz. Volteó a ver a la ventana, el molesto amigo de Shinju estaba espiándolos. Hinata enmudeció al ver al intruso, sintiendo que enrojecía aun más, hasta el punto de querer desmayarse de la vergüenza. No obstante, cuando el Uchiha se levantó de golpe, y tomó al niño gato de la pollera, como si de verdad fuera un animal, se tranquilizó.

El azabache no dejaba de gruñir, maldiciendo entre dientes a Taiyo, había arruinado un perfecto momento. Abrió la puerta de la mansión, y sin pensarlo lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

Grave error.

.

– ¡Shinju-kun!

.

El Uchiha observó a donde había tirado al niño gato, pensando que, en una de esas, lo había lanzado contra Shinju, provocando una fractura.

Ojala hubiera sido eso.

Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su estomago daba vueltas y unas inevitables ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de él. Vio a Hinata correr en dirección al niño, quien no podía moverse de la impresión, al igual que Itachi, quien desgraciadamente no había reaccionado a tiempo por estar cargando una cantidad considerable de leña.

Una extraña sensación de deja vû lo invadió.

.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares donde tuvo que aterrizar el niño gato tuvo que aterrizar sobre Shinju?

¡Estaban besándose!

.

Shinju, quien recién había terminado su entrenamiento del día. No supo como reaccionar, después de unos segundos de estar en shock, logro reaccionar una vez que su mejor amigo se quito de encima, limpiándose la boca.

.

–Joder, arruine mi primer beso.

.

Sintió su estomago revolverse. De inmediato se levantó y vomito en medio del camino. Mientras que su madre se acercaba a él para limpiarlo y abrazarlo de forma sobreprotectora.

.

– ¡Shinju-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?

Itachi reaccionó, era la primera vez que veía dos hombres besándose. Observó a su hermano con odio.

– ¡¿Qué clase de Ninja eres, Sasuke? ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

.

Sasuke vio con despreció al niño de cabello plateado-gris. Si antes lo odiaba por arruinar un hermoso momento, ahora lo detestaba por haber perdido todos los puntos a favor que había ganado con Hinata.

El niño de ojos rojos, al ver esa mirada de odio se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

Shinju, en cambio, estaba casi traumado, abrazando a su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos, amenazando con caer.

.

– ¡Mami, mami, yo no quería! ¡No soy gay! ¡Yo quería besar a Yuhiko-kun!

.

Taiyo bostezó, ignorando la escena. –Oh vamos, marica, fue solo un beso, ni que te hubiera violado.

Sasuke ser acercó al niño gato, y lo volvió a tomar por la pollera, esta vez lo dejaría en la calle si o si. Tenia suerte de ser un mocoso, porque sino lo fuera, ya estaría semimuerto por la golpiza que le daría.

La Hyuuga siguió abrazando a su hijo, observando como el Uchiha menor se alejaba. Suspiró algo mareada, acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

.

–Sin duda eres idéntico a Sasuke-kun…

.

El de ojos grises vio a su madre aterrado. Si antes respetaba al Uchiha con todo su corazón, este respeto se había reducido de golpe.

Itachi suspiró ¿Por qué siempre que Sasuke hacía algo bien terminaba metiendo la pata?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola n.n

Supongo que fue una larga espera x.x para mi fue muy horrible terminar el cap, no pude poner todo lo que quería pero al menos puse la gran mayoría.

Como ven, este cap fue más sobre los sentimientos de los personajes que sobre el misterio de quien es el padre, pero también hicimos avances -w- Y si, se que dije que olvidaran a Yuhiko, sin embargo, analizando las cosas me conviene que siga apareciendo, eso si quieren saber más sobre porque Madara aparece y desaparece.

Quiero disculparme si este capitulo estuvo mal redactado, pero ahora que no tengo tiempo para nada por la universidad, solo puedo leer obras de teatro (que es la lectura obligatoria) o libros en versos, créanme que eso me esta afectando mucho y no en el buen sentido, ojala pronto termine mi sufrimiento

Les recuerdo que el grupo Haiiro no Shinju, en face, esta en funcionamiento para que hagan lo que quieran, hay encuestas que afectan al fic, como en este cap hubo un voto sobre quien le daría su primer beso a Shinju jejeje. Y también se avisan las fechas de actualizaciones.

.

Se que no debería reclamar pero me pregunto porque recibi tan pocos RRs, será una venganza por n actualizar? D:! LES PROMETO QUE AHORA ACTUALIZARE MINIMO UNA VEZ AL MES!

.

Bueno a mi amado pasatiempo de contestar RRs, (PD: si le contesto a alguien a quien ya le conteste me disculparan pero no me acuerdo muy bien jejej)

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga:** bienvenida al fic. Pero no te recomiendo leer todos los capítulos de golpe jeje duele la vista. Nee… no reo que mi forma de narrar sea envidiable, aun me queda mucho por mejorar, pero MUCHISIMAS GRANCIAS POR DARTE CUENTA QUE TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS ESTAN ENTRELAZADOS no mucha gente se da cuenta… por desgracia… espero que sigas leyendo.

**Danna-chan:** Nyaa… muchas gracias por leer el fic hasta el final n.n Soy muy feliz por lograr que lloraras, significa que hice un buen trabajo n.n

**Sucky:** No te preocupes, la mayoría tiene poco tiempo leyendo el fic jeje aunque ya tiene como dos años. Me encanto leer tu RR, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan alagada, y sinceramente, llego en un momento en el cual estaba desanimada y pensé que mejor dejaba de escribir porque ser escritora profesional, como es mi sueño, es muy difícil. Pero en cuanto leí tu RR me sentí como nueva, hiciste que recordara porque quiero escribir y eso es porque adoro producir emociones en la gente, hacer que se emocionen, que entiendan la lección del cap y principalmente adoro escribir porque adoro escribir, no hay mayor razón. Te agradezco profundamente tu RR, realmente llego en el momento preciso.

**Maribelteka:** wow, como siempre te la pasas pensando en quien será el padre jeje. Tu teoría es buena aunque parece que fallaste en comprender algunas partes del cap anterior, bueno importa, realmente no era tan importante jeje.

**Hyacint Mtz:** jejeje se te olvido dejar RR? Bueno al menos te acordaste xD algunos dicen: bueno ya para que? xD jaja Disculpa los capítulos megalargisimos con las partes de los niños ._. pero muchas veces dicen cosas importantes para descubrir quien es el padre o dan un empujón para que la historia se siga desarrollando.

**Megan uzumakii:** cada ves que leo tu Nick me acuerdo de nickelodeon ._. Perdón pero tenia que decirlo o.o tu teoría es buena n.n

**ALDO:** …espero que estés mejor de tu muñeca…y de todas tus heridas… Me alegro que te identifiques con Shinju, para ser sincera, eres el primero que dice que se identifica con él, supongo que tendrás tu s motivos, pero definitivamente eres una buena persona si dices que te identificas con él jeje. Sobre los dibujos que hiciste del fic, me encantaría saber si puedes enviarlos al grupo del fic, esta en facebook con el nombre de haiiro no Shinju. Si no lo encuentras puedes enviármelo a mi correo, sale en mi perfil, también te lo escribiré aquí pero no siempre se guarda: chieco _ (arroa) Hotmail com PD: sea quien sea Andrea… dile que gracias por presentarte el fic.

**Adlgutie:** intente contestarte por MP, pero al parecer tu cuenta no esta autorizada para recibir MP u.u Gracias por notar que el fic quiere motivar a la gente que pasa por malas situaciones. La escena de Taiyo fue hecha con lagrimas, literalmente, llore cuando la escribía, y me alegro que ese sentimiento llegara a ti. La petición de Sasuke como tu dijiste "ahí están pintados los hombres". Sobre cuando diré quien es el padre se los diré muy pronto, asique no te desesperes!

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** adoro los RRs largos, pero me dan pánico contestarlos… bueno aquí voy! Iruka da pena, pero Ayame no fue su esposa, fue su novia a quien él dejo. La familia de Taiyo son unos malditos, eso nunca cambiara, por eso Taiyo es tan Taiyo. Aunque deberías tener piedad con el padre de Taiyo, no supo que Jaku se fue asiqeu se fue él pensando que seria lo mejor para todos, pero bueno xD eso pasa cuando uno no esta interesado en lo que pasa en casa. Sasuke es un pitufo? ó.ò y a mi que me dan miedo.. aunque creo que si, con la declaración si fue un pitufo. y una cosa.. WTF? Aun no he dicho quien es el padre, nose de donde sacaste que si .-. creo uqe leeiste mal. Bueno en cuanto a Yuhiko, ella es un corazón con patas jaja y a que será fuerte si será o.o pero no tiene que enamorar a Shinju, Shinju ya la ama solo que ella no a él xD y no te preocupes si habran encuentros, en navidad hay uno. Hanabi es fuerte, no dudes que lo superara al final de cuentas. La parte de Sarutobi y Akane la hice de relleno, pero como son la pareja oficial del fic pensé que se la merecían, me alegro que te gustara. Por Ino no te preocupes, ella siempre termina bien n.n Itachi da pena T.T debería hacerle una novia o.o pero Hoshi es irremplazable! Adios Adios.

**Yukistar:** mochi mochi, si, Sasuke es un tonto, siempre que hace algo bien, mete la pata jajaj. Taiyo da cosita todo el tiempo, pero es por eso que lo queremos. Adiós adios

.

¡Los quiero! ¡Por favor no olviden el fic .!


	27. nacimiento en el infierno

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 27*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Nacimiento en el infierno"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tras una larga noche de lluvia, los charcos inundaban las calles. El cielo era un gris oscuro, casi negro, logrando que la calle tuviera un aspecto fúnebre, y, para empeorar la escena, el viento movía las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Una persona normal se quedaría en casa, en especial porque apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, sin embargo, se escuchaban unas pisadas que chocaban con el agua, y unos gritos infantiles que rompían el silencio del lugar.

Por el principio de la calle, se veían dos niños corriendo, uno persiguiendo al otro.

.

– ¡Regrésame mi chocolate!

– ¡Ni en joda, si yo no como queso tu no comes chocolate!

.

Una cabellera plateada se movía al compás del viento, casi como si tuviera vida propia, mientras unas zapatillas blancas se manchaban con el lodo de los charcos.

Una cabellera azulina se movía sin deformar su forma, al mismo tiempo que una respiración se agitaba debido al esfuerzo de correr más rápido de lo normal.

.

– ¡Que me devuelvas mi Chocolate, Taiyo!

.

El nombrado se detuvo, volteando para presumir la barra de chocolate sin abrir. La movió en el aire, en señal de burla. Se rió mostrando una sonrisa burlona, mostrando todos sus dientes. El otro niño, de ojos grises, se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo. Sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre su amigo, dispuesto a golpearlo para recuperar lo que le habían robado. Llevaba una hora o más persiguiéndolo por toda Konoha, ya estaba cansado, aparte debía ir a ver a Kiseki para cumplir una estúpida promesa de jugar con ella más seguido.

Logro tirar a Taiyo al asfalto, y se colocó sobre él para evitar que escapara. Intentó agarrar el chocolate, sin embargo, debido a que Taiyo era más alto que él, sus brazos eran más largos, y era difícil tocar el chocolate. El niño gato siguió riéndose en burla, hasta que estornudo, provocando que Shinju obtuviera ventaja del asunto y lograra atrapar su chocolate.

De inmediato se levantó y empezó a correr. Escuchó a Taiyo insultarlo. Vio por sobre sus hombros, observando que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos. Sonrió con orgullo, puede que fuera más bajo, pero era más hábil y talentoso que su amigo. Lamentablemente, la humildad no era una de sus cualidades

Volvió a ver al frente. Vio a una mujer salir de una tienda. Shinju intentó frenar, sin embargo, como iba tan rápida no logro hacerlo a tiempo y en medio de una caída chocó contra la mujer, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Taiyo llegó al lugar para insultarlo por ser un descuidado.

Shinju se froto la frente, sintiendo un leve dolor, estaba seguro que después tendría un chichón.

– ¡Ay, mi traserito! –Shinju levanto la vista, intentando no reírse al escuchar esa curiosa frase. – ¿Estas bien?

La mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, mejor dicho, sentada en el suelo con las piernas algo abiertas, se apoyaba en una mano, mientras, con la otra se sobaba en el lugar en el cual se había lastimado. Utilizaba un abrigo color café claro, extremadamente largo, le llevaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Por lo que se veía, también utilizaba una falda larga color marrón, que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Shinju intentó ver su rostro, no obstante, ella utilizaba el gorro del abrigo para cubrirse el cabello, además, utilizaba una bufanda color café sobre este, dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos, que no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad, a pesar de eso, pudo reconocer unos hermosos ojos morados, similares a los de Taiyo.

–Si, gracias, onee-san (señorita). ¿Y usted?

–Creo que aun puedo caminar. –Se rió de si misma.

Observó el lugar, observando el desorden que había causado. Había, como mínimo, unas cuatro o cinco bolsas en el suelo, más una gran cantidad de productos desparramos por el asfalto. De inmediato se levanto y empezó a ayudar a recoger las cosas, al igual que Taiyo.

–Realmente lo siento, onee-san, no pude detenerme a tiempo.

–Esta bien. –La vio, observando una de esas miradas que se hacen con la mirada, sonrió, siempre había admirado a las personas que podían expresarse así. –Aparte no te vi aunque no dejabas de gritar, debí moverme a tiempo.

–Yo no grite. –Reclamó, levantando una bolsa y entregándosela a la mujer, quien ya estaba parada sosteniendo dos bolsas. –Fue mi amigo Taiyo.

– ¡Cállate, marica! –Reclamó el niño gato entregándole dos bolsas a la mujer.

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño. – ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a cuidar tu vocabulario?

–Ni en joda se que significa eso. –Se encogió de hombros.

El azabache vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que este se cruzaba de brazos y veía a otro lado.

– ¿Y por qué corrían, niños?

–Taiyo me robo mi chocolate.

–Si yo no como queso tú no comes chocolate.

– ¡Eso no es justo, mamá me lo dio!

– ¡Y yo me lo comeré!

– ¡Si quieres queso pídele a tu mamá!

– ¡Cállate, nubecita, ni que mi madre estuviera en casa todo el día!

– ¡No es mi culpa que tu mamá trabaje todo el día!

– ¡Por supuesto que si, polvo con patas!

.

– ¡Ya cállense!

.

Ambos niños se sobresaltaron, y vieron a la mujer que estaba inclinada sobre ellos, con una mano en medio de los dos, como un árbitro en medio de una partida de futbol. Era la primera vez que alguien detenía una de sus discusiones sin sentido En especial de una forma tan directa, y con resultados. La mujer suspiró y señalo algo en el suelo.

– ¿Discuten por ese chocolate?

Los niños siguieron el rumbo de la mano, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa que el chocolate, por el cual habían peleado toda la mañana. Se vieron, y una mueca de tristeza se formo en el rostro del menor, al mismo tiempo que el niño de ojos rojos decía que no era su culpa.

.

–Mi chocolate… –Repitió Shinju.

.

Estaba mojado, destrozado, y la envoltura estaba abierta, viera como se viera, ya no era comestible al menos que estuvieras dispuesto a sufrir una enfermedad estomacal. La mujer vio con lastima a los niños, y de inmediato saco algo de su bolsillo.

–Tomen, pueden quedarse con mi chocolate.

Ambos niños voltearon, y miraron a la mujer, quien sostenía un chocolate aun más grande que el de ellos. Shinju sonrió ampliamente, mientras Taiyo bostezaba sin interés, aún cruzado de brazos. El niño de ojos grises se acercó a la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿Esta segura, onee-san? Es su chocolate.

–De todas formas me lo iba a comer camino a mi pueblo. –Extendió el dulce. –Aparte si tuviera un hijo tan lindo como ustedes, le daría chocolate todos los días.

.

Shinju estiró su brazo, para recibir el chocolate, sin embargo, hubo algo extraño. Chocaron miradas, y por un segundo se vio reflejado en ese mar de colores extravagantes. Se sintió seguro, incluso estaba olvidando que su madre siempre le había repetido, una y otra vez porque no entendía, que no debía recibir cosas de los extraños. Por un segundo sintió nostalgia, algo que solo había sentido cuando conoció a Uchiha-san. Era una extraña emoción, entre alegría y tristeza, que lo impulsaba ha abrazar a esa misteriosa mujer que no había rebelado su nombre.

La transferencia termino, y ella se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

El niño quedo inmóvil, de pie, sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento caería desmayado de la impresión. Palideció, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y por un segundo pensó que talvez si había visto uno.

Vio en dirección donde se había ido, empezó a correr, desesperado, sentía como si una parte de él se esfumara de sus manos, como si el viento le hubiera arrebatado algo que era suyo. Empezó a correr, aunque ya no la veía. Se sintió desesperado, escuchó a Taiyo gritar su nombre, pero no le dio importancia. Quería volver a ver esos ojos morados, que lo habían hipnotizados.

Tropezó, no obstante, abrazó su chocolate para evitar que este se estropeara.

Vio a la mujer, que ya era un punto en la lejanía. Sintió un extraño impulso que lo obligaba a gritar, pero se controlo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba regular su respiración.

No correría tras ella, presentía que la volvería a ver, talvez no muy pronto, pero algún día.

.

Cada vez que el destino le mostraba una persona que era amable con él, esa persona se volvía alguien crucial en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En el momento en que iba a tomar una taza de café de la despensa, en ese mismo instante, sus dedos se toparon.

Sasuke observó a Hinata, quien había retirado la mano por impulso más que por desagrado. Sonrió de forma arrogante, observando como ella se había sonrojado levemente. No importaba cuantas veces la viera sonrojarse, seguía pensando que ella era adorable.

Tomó la taza, y preparó una taza de té para la Hyuuga, quien lo recibió completamente sonrojada. El Uchiha se sirvió su propio café, y la vio, ambos tomando café en sumo silencio. A pesar de que el beso había ocurrida semanas atrás, la incomodidad rondaba en el aire. Bastaba verlos para darse cuenta que algo había cambiado, y por mucho que lo intentasen, no podían disimularlo.

Itachi entró a la cocina, y de inmediato ignoró la escena. Estar tomando café y té, parados, sin verse a los ojos delataba que algo había ocurrido. Bueno, no es como si quisiera saber que ocurrió cuando Sasuke regreso a casa. Después de que el incidente de Shinju y Taiyo quedo en el olvido, lo más lógico era que Hinata reclamara al Uchiha menor, sin embargo no ocurrió nada, simplemente esquivaron miradas. Después de tantos años, ya conocía a Hinata, si había esquivado la mirada, en vez de enfrenta el problema, significaba que algo había ocurrido, si, es cierto que la Hinata adolescente solo esquivaba la mirada, pero tras convertirse en madre, era más fuerte que antes.

.

–Voy a una misión.

Ambos morenos observaron al Uchiha mayor, quien sacaba algo de comida de la despensa y unas cuantas frutas del refrigerador, ignorándolos.

– ¿Cuándo regresas? –Preguntó Sasuke, tomando otro sorbo de café.

–Como en una semana, debo ir a Sunagure.

Hinata dejo su taza en el lavamanos y empezó a ayudarlo con las provisiones.

– ¿Naruto-kun te dejo salir de la aldea?

–Técnicamente nunca fui un traidor. –Dijo de modo ausente, eligiendo la fruta menos madura para que no se pudriera con el calor. –Asíque dijo que hiciera la misión lo antes posible y regresara. –Vio a Hinata, dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo. –Debo entregar una petición de investigación, al parecer intentaran atrapar a un violador.

.

La Hyuuga pestañó dos veces seguidas, y de inmediato sonrió. Nadie sabía que la persona abusada era Hanabi, sin embargo, Itachi era inteligente, había adivinado quien era la victima en el caso. Se sentía aliviada de contar con él, de hecho, Itachi siempre había sido su mayor apoyo, quisiera o no, de no ser por él, quien sabe donde estaría ahora.

Escuchó a Sasuke toser, de inmediato lo vio, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y mirándolos con reproche. No comprendió a que se debía esa mirada. Decidió seguir ayudando con las provisiones.

El Uchiha menor frunció los labios. Si bien, era conciente que entre Itachi y Hinata no ocurría nada, ella ya se había molestado en aclararle la situación, detesta verlos juntos. Siempre sonreían o estaban en calma, y por mucho que odiase reconocerlo, podrían hacer una buena pareja: Eran hermanos mayores, siempre habían dado su vida por los demás, sabían lo que era intentar alcanzar la perfección por los demás, no por si mismos, y en especial, los dos tenían esa capacidad de amar que no podía ser superada por nadie más.

Empuñó sus manos. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no aceptaría que esos dos terminaran juntos! En este punto ya le importaba un comino si Itachi era o no el padre de Shinju. Solo quería estar con Hinata y Shinju, no importaba si Shinju era su sobrino o si Hinata se había acostado con Itachi ¡Ya no le interesaba eso! Llevaba tantos meses viviendo con ellos, que si hubiera algo especial entre ellos, ya lo sabría, aparte, su hermano seguía tan enamorado de su difunta esposa que llegaba al punto de dar miedo tanta fascinación por un muerto.

Itachi suspiró, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano. Observó a ambos menores, sin poder creer que no se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos del otro. Incluso un ciego notaria que había química entre ellos. Para peor, estaba seguro que Hinata era la más lenta de los dos, no obstante, no podía reclamarle, por el simple hecho de que, aparte de su torpeza natural, una barrera de odio la distanciaba de Sasuke. Incluso si parecía que era el fin de todo, la Hyuuga aún tenía un venenoso rencor por los Uchihas.

.

La más minima chispa de realidad, traería de regreso a la Hyuuga Hinata que sobrevivía por su hijo y por el rencor que crecía lentamente en su corazón.

.

Y es por esa misma chispa, que tarde o temprano aparecería en su vida, que debía manejar sus cartas para que todo estuviera preparado para ese momento. La verdad estaba próxima a rebelarse, y Sasuke no seria el único afectado.

.

Iruka sabia la verdad, intentaba no pensar en el asunto, pero era evidente que deseaba hablar con alguien, deseaba desahogarse. Comprendía el sentimiento de ser maestro, ser responsable de la vida de alguien más.

Hanabi lo sabía. A pesar de que no había hablado con ella, cuando chocó con ella el otro día, en medio de Konoha. Aparte de ver un terror indescriptible en sus ojos. Notó una mirada interrogante, y de amenaza, pero también de agradecimiento. Hinata le había contado la verdad.

Ino sospechaba la paternidad de Shinju. Siempre sonreía, sin embargo, cada vez que visitaba los territorios Uchihas, se veía en su mirada. Su intensa mirada que analizaba a Shinju al punto de desnudarlo, en busca de algo que le rebelara la verdad, luego, veía a Sasuke, preguntándose cosas sin sentido, y por último, lo veía a él, pero claro, una mirada de rencor bastaba para tranquilizarla, por ahora.

Naruto, quien sabe como, pero ahora sabia que Shinju era un Uchiha. No creyó posible que eso pasara, pero cuando lo llamó para informarle su misión. Cuando estaba retirándose del lugar, al sentir esa insistente mirada color cielo, y ver atrás. Lo supo, casi con terror, que el Hokage sabía la verdad, pero no toda. Con esa mirada llena de decisión, le pedía la verdad, por el bien de su amigo.

.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, era conciente que el tiempo le jugaba en contra. Tarde o temprano, mejor dicho, más temprano que tarde, todos lo sabrían. Poco a poco el número de personas que sabían la verdad empezaban a incrementarse. Incluso los hijos, estaba seguro que Taiyo sospechaba la verdad, por su agudo olfato de gato. ¡Por suerte Kiba no aparecía al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y Shinju, o él y Shinju! Si estuvieran los tres juntos, o dos, seguramente lo notaria. Estar al aire libre evitaba que el olor fuera intenso. Pero ya sabia que por el olor podía identificarse un Uchiha, al igual que por los ojos a un Hyuuga. El Kyuuby lo había dicho en una ocasión: un olor tan denso que arde la nariz, pero da una sensación de adicción, similar a la canela y al incienso.

Cerró los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido noches atrás. Ese fugaz encuentro. Es cierto, en Sunagure estaba esa persona, y debía solucionar ese asunto. Una promesa era una promesa, a pesar de que fuera con un ser tan despreciable que ya debería estar muerto.

.

–Regresare en una semana y media.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con curiosidad. – ¿No acabas de decir que solo irías por una semana?

–Recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

.

Sin decir más, el Uchiha de cabello negro salio de la casa. Sauske y Hinata intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que había ocurrido con el Uchiha mayor como para que saliera tan rápido. Hicieron caso omiso a lo ocurrido, y la Hyuuga se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo.

– ¿Te ayudo?

–No, gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Empezó a cortar las verduras, mientras el hombre colocaba los platos sobre la mesa, por un segundo pensó en solo colocar tres platos, sin embargo, lo más lógico era colocar cuatro, el odioso niño gato vendría de visita, mejor dicho, qué día no aparecía por ahí. Escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, más, el sonido de la sartén chocando contra el suelo. De inmediato vio a Hinata, preocupado de que algo hubiera pasado. No era nada, solo se había quemado un dedo.

–Tonta. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Deberías tener más cuidado.

–Lo… Lo siento.

–Y deja de disculparte a cada rato.

Sasuke tomó el dedo de la chica, y la colocó en agua. Salió de la habitación por un segundo, al regresar tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sacó de este un ungüento. Obligó a la mujer a sentarse.

–No, no es necesario, Sasuke-kun.

Ella estaba sonrojada, sin poder creer que hubiera hecho algo tan descuidado como quemarse, ya no era una niña pequeña, y, sin embargo, seguía quemándose o rompiendo platos.

–Si no te curó la herida puede empeorar. –Se sentó frente a ella. –No querrás que Shinju vea que tienes las manos lastimadas ¿O si, Hyuuga?

–N…No…

Golpe bajo. ¿Era necesario que utilizara a Shinju como una especie de chantaje para que se cuidara? Siempre había cuidado su salud, en especial desde que se había convertido en madre, tenía que dar un buen ejemplo. Hizo un leve puchero, no era una cría como para que la trataran así, ya era una mujer, y era madre, sabía cuidarse sola.

Observó al Uchiha, quien estaba concentrado, aplicándole el ungüento y luego colocándole una pequeña venda en la punta del dedo.

–Debes cuidar tus manos, Hyuuga. –Se sobresaltó, preguntándose por qué decía eso. –Para un niño, lo más tranquilizador es sentir las manos de su madre.

Levantó la vista, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa de medio lado, que logro sonrojarla de una manera que no sentía en años. Sintió el contacto, caliente, de la mano de él tocándola, un pequeño rose, pero capaz de derretirla.

Se levantó de golpe, espantada por esa sensación. No estaba segura si había sentido algo así antes o no, lo cual la espantaba.

Sasuke guardó el ungüento, y se dispuso a devolver el botiquín al baño.

En cuanto estuvo sola, la mujer suspiró para calmarse, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

.

Si.

Ya había sentido algo similar.

El contacto de una piel, ardiendo como el fuego.

El cuerpo de un hombre.

.

Alzó la mirada, con una pequeña chispa de rencor reflejándose en ellos.

No caería dos veces en el mismo truco.

No sería seducida por un Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– _¿Regresaste al puente, verdad, Hinata?_

_La ojos de luna se sobresalto ante esa pregunta. Intentando desviar la vista lo más rápido que pudo, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a esos ojos violetas que la veían con reproche. Enrojeció imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de sentir la penetrante mirada de su amiga._

_Agradeció estar al aire libre, de esa forma podía justificar su sonrojo diciendo que en realidad era por el frío. Vio el lago, era un pequeño oasis en medio del bosque. Las luciérnagas bailaban sobre el agua, los árboles danzando por el viento travieso, y el césped estaba humedecido por la lluvia que había acabado apenas unas pocas horas atrás. Alzó la mirada, notando como las nubes grises se esparcían para abrir paso a la luna y a las estrellas._

–_Deberías dejarlo atrás._

_Parpadeó dos veces, sorprendida de lo que decía su amiga. La observo, nuevamente estaba con la mirada perdida, observando el lago, como si retuviera las lagrimas._

_._

–_Y tú deberías olvidar._

–_Las dos._

_Hinata abrazó sus propias piernas, buscando el calor de su propio cuerpo._

–_No puedo olvidarlo… Quiero volver a verlo…_

– _¡No digas eso! –Hoshi se inclino sobre ella misma, viendo con el ceño fruncido a su amiga. _– _¡Él te utilizo, se aprovechó de ti! ¡Te quito tu virginidad y luego desapareció, Hinata! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres volver a verlo? ¡Se burlo de ti!_

– _¡Ya lose!_

.

_Hoshi enmudeció, contemplando como su amiga empezaba a soltar pequeñas y redondas lágrimas que empezaban en sus ojos, se deslizaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en su nuca, algunas caían, mientras otras escurrían por su garganta. La mujer de cabello marrón desvió la mirada, arrepentida de ser tan ruda con su amiga. Sin embargo, esa era la cruda verdad, él la había utilizado y desechado, incluso cuando volvieron a verse, él la ignoro por completo, ni un hola le dirigió._

.

–_Aunque te duela, debes olvidar. Él no te merece, es un vil asesino que no tuvo piedad a la hora de matar a todas esas personas y ahora se aprovechó de ti. –Vio el suelo, empuñando sus manos. –Es un monstruo… No se como pudiste acostarte con él, no eres así, Hinata, tu eres el tipo de mujer que espera al matrimonio._

–_Lo sé, y eso planeaba. Pero… _–_Se quebró, empezó a llorar a grito suelto, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. –Eso no fue sexo, no lo fue, fue amor, lo sentí, él me estaba queriendo, me quería. No fue algo monótono, fue de los dos, fue especial. Realmente… llegue a sentir algo por él._

.

_Hoshi vio con lastima a su amiga, la comprendía perfectamente, en un principio pensó que eran alucinaciones de ella, pero con el tiempo comprendió que en realidad ella había sentido eso, un sentimiento de amor. Quizás había visto en Hinata a otra persona, que si amaba. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba a lo ocurrido._

.

–_El trabajo de una mujer es olvidar._

.

_Hinata vio a su amiga, quien miraba las estrellas, que empezaban a esconderse tras las nubes. Su mirada era soñadora, nuevamente, como si estuviera viendo algo invisible par todos, solo ella podía contemplarlo._

.

–_A veces pienso en la muerte, Hinata. No lo soporto. –Sonrió amargamente. –Aún lo amo. A veces pienso que fue un error haberme ido, pero no me atrevo a regresar, tengo miedo de que él ya no me ame._

_La Hyuuga vaciló un segundo. –Estoy segura que Itachi aún te ama._

–_Aunque fuera verdad… _–_Cerró los ojos, cabizbaja. –Soy demasiado orgullosa como para regresar con él, cada vez que lo veía, imaginaba a Jaku y a él besándose, engañándome en mi propia cara. –Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. –No quería seguir pensando en eso. ¿Cuántas noches estuvo conmigo pensando en ella? ¿Cuántas veces fue a verla diciendo que estaba trabajando? ¿Cuántas veces hizo el amor con ella sin pensar en mí? Podía perdonar una aventura fugaz, con alguien a quien nunca más volvería a ver… pero fue con Jaku, se veían casi todos los días, y yo no sospechaba nada, fui una tonta por no darme cuenta._

_La ojos perlas sentía un nudo en su garganta, al ver a su amiga así, tan vulnerable como pocas veces se dejaba ver._

–_Talvez él no quería, te dijo que era porque…_

– _¡Cállate, Hinata!_

_La nombrada enmudeció, retrocediendo levemente. La mujer de ojos violeta se levantó de golpe, mirando con rencor a la morena._

– _¡Es un hombre! ¡Un hombre tiene necesidades! ¡Si no encuentra lo que quiere en casa sale a buscarlo! ¡Y si no quería pudo habérmelo dicho! ¡Pudimos haber escapado juntos! ¡Formar una nueva vida otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces fuera necesario, seguiría a su lado sin importar que! ¡De verdad quería estar con él hasta la muerte! ¡De verdad lo amaba! ¡Lo amo y nunca podré olvidarlo!_

.

_La castaña rompió en llanto, soltando un grito desgarrador, capaz de ablandar al corazón más rudo. Hinata se incorporó, y abrazó a su amiga. Intentando, en vano, consolarla, que dejara de llorar por alguien que no merecía la pena, mas, ella estaba en la misma situación._

.

–_Gomen nasai, pero, seguiré esperándolo en el puente. Se que no quieres que sufra al igual que tú, pero…_

_Recordó su silueta, varonil y que mostraba superioridad. Recordaba sus grandes manos y sus largos dedos. La espalda ancha a la cual se aferro. Esos ojos negros tan penetrantes como la oscuridad misma, que la seducían cada vez más. El latir de su corazón, que le dio una paz que nunca había experimentado. Y sobre todo, esas dulces palabras que la hicieron sentir la mujer más especial del mundo._

_Siguió llorando._

–_Quiero volver a verlo, lo amo._

_Hoshi dejo de llorar un segundo, abrazando a su amiga a más no poder._

.

–_Es un Uchiha, recuerda que los Uchihas son los hombres más crueles y manipuladores de este mundo._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si bien, era cierto que Taiyo no solía sociabilizar con muchos niños, por lo general pasaba el día con los Yamanakas, en casa de Shinju o desaparecía hasta varias horas o días después, Shinju se veía en la obligación, como buen amigo, de intentar incluir al niño gato en juegos. Por esa razón, y por mucho que se repitiera que era una mala idea, había llevado a Taiyo a la casa de los Uzumakis.

Sakura abrió la puerta, saludando a los dos niños. De inmediato la niña de cabello con dos colores apareció de la nada, lanzándose sobre el niño de cabello gris. Taiyo vio la escena con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que otra persona molestara a su juguete favorito.

Entraron a la casa. Kiseki se puso a chillar que quería jugar a la familia y que Taiyo podía ser la mascota. El niño gato gruño, pero de alguna forma el gruñido sonó a ronroneo, maldijo sus genes, aún era muy joven para gruñir como un león. Shinju solo dio un pequeño sí a su amiga.

.

– ¡Dattebayo! ¡Entonces yo seré la mamá, tú el papá y mi muñeca es el bebé y nos amamos!

Taiyo frunció aun más el ceño. – ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué fantasías son esas?

La niña vio con odio al peli plateado. – ¡No digas palabrotas! ¡Y no son fantasías, todos los papás y mamás se aman!

– ¡¿Eres retrasada mental o que? ¡No todos los padres se aman y a veces ni quieren a sus hijos!

– ¡Es por eso que eres tan amargado! ¡Niño no querido!

–No peleen…

Shinju intentó intervenir, sin embargo, sus dos mejores ya estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose con rivalidad, cosa que lo impresiono un poco, no obstante, ambos eran de carácter fuerte, y no aceptaban cuando estaban en un error. No era la primera vez que peleaban así, es más, siempre que se veían discutían hasta que la niña de ojos verdes intentaba arrancarle el cabello a Taiyo.

– ¡Mírenme, soy Kiseki, tengo el nombre más rosa del mundo y me gusta calentarme viendo fotos de tipos que podrían ser mi padre!

– ¡Soy Taiyo, nadie me quiere y soy tan tonto que el color de mi cabello escapo de mi cabeza!

Shinju rodó los ojos, y se sentó en el sofá a comer un poco de su chocolate mientras los veía pelear. Al menos era un buen espectáculo, y a pesar de la personalidad de su amigo, nunca le faltaba el respeto a Kiseki, lo cual era raro, pues no tenía respeto ni al Hokage.

– ¡Al menos no tengo el cabello más horrendo del mundo y mis padres me mienten diciendo que soy el más bonito cuando en realidad doy asco!

El niño de ojos grises sintió que se atragantaba con el chocolate, al mismo tiempo que Taiyo se tapaba la boca a si mismo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. _Mierda…_ pensó al ver como la niña ponía una cara de terror tan desconfigurada que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Poco a poco cambió su rostro de sorpresa por uno lleno de amargura. Y empezó a llorar, escapando del living para ir a su habitación Lo más rápido posible.

Taiyo se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de inmediato ¿Por qué siempre hacia llorar a todas las chicas con las que hablaba? Vio a Shinju, quien se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la habitación de la niña, ignorándolo. Ya lo sabia, estaba enojado, el cabello multicolor acomplejaba a Kiseki, no era un secreto, es por eso que todos evitaban decir algo al respecto, de esa forma evitaban lastimarla.

Entraron a su habitación. El niño gato quedo paralizado al entrar, mientras sus orejas entraban en estado de alerta al igual que su cola. No supo si reír o vomitar, tanto rosa… cortinas rosa, cama rosa con blanco, piso color blanco, póster de actores y del estúpido dinosaurio morado, un tocador rosa y del techo colgaban un sin fin de flores rosas y amarillas que colgaban de un hilo ¡Era demasiado rosa! Además, tenía una colección de muñecas rubias que habían sido pintadas con dos mechones rosas, lo cual no le extrañaba, pero si el muñeco masculino a quien le había pintado el cabello de azul, era obvio que intentaba interpretar a Shinju y a ella.

Buscó con la mirada a la niña quien estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando en una esquina. Taiyo se rascó la nuca, preguntándose por qué esa niña era tan predecible. Vio a Shinju acercarse y acariciar su cabeza, intentando consolarla.

.

–A mi me gusta tu cabello, Kise-chan.

Shinju sonrió de forma inocente y consoladora, logrando que la niña dejara de llorar. Cuando Shinju la llamaba así, era para tranquilizarla y demostrarle que eran amigos. Ella vio al niño de ojos rojos, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Pero él dijo algo feo! –Lo apuntó con dedo acusador. – ¡Quiero que se valla!

– ¡Ni en joda! ¡No es mi culpa que nacieras así! –La niña hizo un puchero, parecía que nuevamente iba a llorar, al mismo tiempo que su amigo le dirigía una mirada de reproche. Intentó arreglarlo. – ¡Deja de llorar! ¡No es tan feo! –Desvió la mirada, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su polera, en realidad, intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado. –Es algo… original… y extravagante. Creo que te ves bien a pesar de ser un lápiz rosa ambulante.

.

Vio a Shinju por el rabillo del ojo, quien afirmó en señal de aprobación. Kiseki volvió a sonreír, limpiándose las lagrimas, definitivamente su humor era muy cambiante. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la niña lo vio con recelo.

– ¡Aún quiero que te vallas de mi casa!

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Pendeja de mierda, ya me disculpe!

– ¡Pero sigues siendo un boca floja!

.

El Hyuuga suspiró, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a la discusión de sus amigos. Se fijo en la librería de Kiseki, no sabia leer muy bien, pero talvez podría intentar leer algo. Buscó entre los libros, escuchando como Kiseki intentaba golpear a Taiyo y este esquivaba sus golpes. Encontró un libro extraño, era grueso, y algo antiguo. Lo sacó de la librería, y lo abrió en el piso. Era un libro con muchas ilustraciones y pocos texto, pero, las palabras eran demasiado difíciles para pronunciarlas, además, estaba seguro que nunca las había escuchado.

– ¿Qué haces, Shinju-kun?

Vio encima de sus hombros. Ya habían dejado de discutir, y Taiyo estaba con una marca de rasguños en su mejilla izquierda.

– ¿Qué es este libro?

–Es de mamá y papá. –Se sentó junto al niño de ojos grises. –Es sobre Akatsuki.

– ¿Akatsuki?

Shinju enmudeció, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes, luego recordó lo que le dijo Akane, era un grupo de criminales, los más peligrosos del mundo Ninja, liderados por Uchiha Madrara. Empezó a ver las páginas, no encontraba nada útil, mejor dicho, nada que pudiera leer sin tener que preguntar que significaba. Solo lograra leer "criminal peligroso". A mitad del libro encontró un retrato de Itachi, lo cual lo desconcertó.

– ¿Itachi-san era un Akatsuki?

– ¡Hai! (si), uno de los más fuertes.

Vio a su amiga con notoria sorpresa. –Pero Itachi-san es bueno, siempre nos ha cuidado a mí y a mami.

–Era un tliple (triple) agente. –Sonrió ampliamente acercándose más al niño. –Él fue un héroe, por Itachi-san ahora estamos vivos.

.

Shinju vio el libro, esperanzado, sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que en ese libro habrían pistas. No era un niño ingenuo, no podía buscar a su padre sin saber el pasado de los Uchihas. Ya conocía el pasado de su madre, era una buena niña y era obediente, pero cometió un error y ese error era él. Buscar una pista a través de su madre era inútil, aparte, seguramente se pondría a llorar si descubría que intentaba saber quien era su padre.

Taiyo bostezó, el tema ya le parecía aburrido. Vio con desanimo a esos dos, mientras lanzaba y atrapaba a la muñeca que se parecía a Kiseki una y otra vez. Vio a Shinju pestañar dos veces, lo que significaba que se había dado cuenta de algo.

.

– ¡¿Kiseki-kun, sabes lo que dice el libro?

–Si, papá lee en voz alta, ya se de memoria lo que dice. –Dijo en tono inocente. –Y se leer un poco.

Taiyo se golpeó la cabeza con la muñeca, en un mal lanzamiento. – ¡Coño! ¡Solo tienes cuatro años!

– ¡Tengo cinco, gallo callejero! –Sacó la lengua. -¡Los cumplí el mes pasado!

–Y yo cumplo seis en noviembre asíque cállate la boca o te arranco esa linda lengua de zorrita.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡Aprende como tratar a una dama!

–Se tratar una dama pero aquí no veo ninguna por aquí. –Sonrió con superioridad.

– ¡Shinju-kun! –Volteó a verlo. – ¡Dile algo!

– Taiyo, deja de tratarla mal.-Dijo sin tomar atención. –Sean buenos y no hagan escándalo.

-¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Él me quiere más a mí que a ti!

-¡Soy hombre, joder, obvio que querrá más a las mujeres!

.

El Hyuuga suspiró, reconociendo que no iban a dejar de discutir al menos que interviniera. Se acercó a Kiseki, colocando su mano entre su mejilla y su cuello. En cuanto ella iba a hablar, Shinju le tapo la boca con un dedo y sonrió con la mayor ternura que pudo. Esta se sonrojó y una vez que Shinju quito su dedo sus labios, empezó a sonreír con una fascinación que parecía que la baba caería al piso.

–Kise-chan… ¿Me harías el favor de dejar de discutir con Taiyo? quería pedirte ayuda para entender que dice el libro, eres muy inteligente, Kise-chan, confió en que recuerdas que dice.

.

La niña gritó que si, al mismo tiempo, Taiyo quedo con una cara entre sorpresa, shock y asco. No podía creer que su amigo supiera utilizar unas técnicas de manipulación que solo había visto en los barrios más peligrosos de Konoha.

.

–Esta pagina habla de Uchiha Itachi, un tliple (triple) agente, su familia quería hacer daño a Konoha pero Konoha utilizaba a Itachi para espiar a los Uchihas. –Siguió sonriendo, percatándose que Shinju no dejaba de darle importancia, se emociono. –Pero hizo que toda toda toda Konoha creyera que él era malo, pero en realidad era bueno.

– ¿Creían que era malo por qué estaba en Akatsuki?

–No, Shinju-kun. –Negó con la cabeza la niña, hablando con un tono de inocencia que lograba perturbar. –Porque Uchiha Itachi mato a toda su familia.

El niño de ojos grises abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No conocía ese dato, y sinceramente, no lo esperaba, Itachi siempre había sido una buena persona.

–Fue una misión, no porque él quisiera. –Comento Kiseki, mirando fijamente a Shinju. –Escuche a Sasuke-kun y a papá decir que Itachi-san lloro cuando mato a toda su familia.

.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, al menos para la niña. Shinju intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, e intentaba asimilarlo con su imagen de Itachi. Recordó que Itachi fue quien provoco, indirectamente, la muerte de Hoshi y de su propio hijo. ¿También seria capaz de embarazar a alguien y escapar? No quería pensar en eso, sabia que él era una buena persona.

.

–Al menos ya sabemos que la comadreja esa no es tu padre, nubecita.

Tanto Shinju como Kiseki vieron al niño gato, quien ahora estaba encima de la cama, lanzando una pequeña bola de plástico. El sonrió de forma desvergonzada, mostrando casi todos sus dientes.

–Es un buen tipo, jamás haría algo así. –Se sentó como indio, burlándose de la cara de sus amigos. -¿Mato a su familia, verdad? Pero lo hizo porque fue una orden, es perder un brazo en vez de morir.

– ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

–Es una de las leyes de las calles. Matar o morir; perder algo a cambio de conservar algo más valioso; delatar al topo para salvar a todo el grupo; perder un brazo a cambio de conservar tu vida.

La hija del Hokage y el azabache intercambiaron miradas de interrogación, sabían que Taiyo era un "gato callejero" pero era la primera vez que escuchaban algo así. Shinju se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

.

Taiyo soltó una carcajada, burlándose de la ingenuidad de su amigo.

-¿Cómo podría rechazar a su propia sangre si mato a los suyos, mariquita? Mato a sus padres, pero no podía matar a su hermano. Los hermanos son las personas que más amas.

–No entiendo.

–Obvio, eres hijo único. –Arqueó una ceja, sin dejar esa mueca de burla. –Míralo de este modo, nubecita: La comadreja tenía un hijo y una esposa, y los perdió antes, todos dicen que fue por su culpa. Sin embargo… –Dejó esa expresión de burla, cambiando por un rostro de melancolía, que desconcertó al resto. –Sin embargo, fue porque una mujer lo chantajeó. –El niño de ojos rojos se sintió débil, sin fuerzas, sin atreverse a ver a Shinju a los ojos. –Él no quería estar con esa mujer, pero ella amenazo con rebelar que estaba vivo. Él no sabía que todos conocían su secreto, que su hermano ya no lo odiaba. Tenia miedo… de que mataran a su hijo y a su mujer… asíque se sacrificó… y no lo disfruto. –Negó con la cabeza tan fuerte que parecía que se dislocaría en cualquier momento. – ¡No lo disfruto! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Solo quería que todo terminara y que esa mujer saliera de su vida! ¡Quería ser feliz con su esposa! ¡Pero quiso llevar ese peso encima! ¡Joder, fue un idiota, debió decirlo!

.

Hubo otro silencio. Esta vez, el niño de cabello plateado estaba temblando, como si estuviera conteniendo un sentimiento más fuerte que él. Shinju quiso acercarse, preguntarle cómo se había enterado de todas esas cosas. Él lo sabía porque su madre ya le había contado esa historia, no obstante, no había forma de que Taiyo conociera tantos detalles, incluso si conocía el mundo de los adultos, era demasiado.

Kiseki enmudeció al ver al niño gato reaccionar así, no parecía molesto o irritable, sino inofensivo, temeroso.

.

– ¡En fin! –Levantó la mirada, lleno de valor. –La comadreja siempre pone en primer lugar a los otros antes que en si mismo, y amaba a su mujer. ¿Cómo…? –Vio a Kiseki de reojo, decidió cambiar la palabra. – ¿Cómo carajos follaría con otra mujer cuando estaba buscando a su esposa? ¿Y que mujer le diría a su esposo que cuidara a su amante y al hijo de ellos?

–Ninguna. –Apoyo la niña. – ¡Yo mataría a esa mujer por besar a mi esposo!

–La esposa de Itachi y la madre de nubecita eran amigas, asíque debió pedirle que los cuidara porque estaba preocupada por ustedes.

.

La lógica de Taiyo era impresionante. A tal punto que Shinju asintió con la cabeza, agradecido por la ayuda que le daban, a pesar de no saber nada, lo ayudaban como nadie. Jamás hubiera pensado de esa forma, pero talvez se debía a que él buscaba el lado positivo a todo y Taiyo era extremadamente realista.

.

–De todas formas no me interesa saber quien es mi padre. –Dijo el niño de ojos grises, para no levantar sospechas. –Kise-chan ¿Podrías decirme que dice en esta página?

–Es Uchiha Madara, el peor, líder y más poderoso Akatsukis.

.

Observó la imagen. Un hombre alto, parecía tener musculatura, por el ancho de los hombros. Utilizaba una tunica negra con nubes rojas. Una mascara naranja con un espiral naranjo que dejaba a la vista un solo ojos, rojo, con el sharingan activado. Por un segundo sintió escalofríos, ese retrato era tan realista que se sentía intimidado por la mirada del dibujo. Kiseki empezó el resumen.

.

–El peor criminal de todos, asesino a todo aquel que estuviera a su paso, intento matar a papá para robar al zorro de nueve colas. Manipulo a mucha gente, incluso obligo a que todos pelearan contra sus seres queridos. Ha regresado varias veces de la muerte.

.

Shinju acarició la foto, sin dejar de mirarla, se sentía hipnotizado por esa imagen. Parecía que en cualquier momento cobraría vida y lo absorbería, llevándolo a la oscuridad, a su propia oscuridad que vivía dentro de él y que nadie, ni siquiera él, conocía.

–Tiene más de doscientos años.

– ¿Tantos? –Pregunto Taiyo.

–Si. Papá me dijo que Uchiha Madara siempre utilizaba un cuerpo de otras personas para seguir con vida.

– ¿Ósea que podría seguir vivo? –Pregunto Shinju con el corazón en la garganta. – ¿Es posible que Uchiha Madara siga vivo por algún lado?

–Si consiguió un cuerpo si.

Enmudeció, por primera vez, veía muy real la idea de que Madara fuera su padre. Eso explicaría porque su madre oculta el nombre de con quien se acostó hace más de seis años.

-De todas formas, si siguiera vivo ya habría aparecido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Dah, es un criminal. Si estuviera vivo estaría planeando algo.

.

Shinju observó la ilustración, sintiéndose, nuevamente, atraído por ella.

.

–Tienes razón, seguramente esta muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No estaba seguro de que esto fuera una buena idea, no obstante, su hermana mayor estaba a su lado y la apoyaría si importar los resultados.

En un principio se había negado a ir al ginecólogo, más que nada por miedo a que todos en Konoha se enteraran de lo que había aburrido, después, se negó a ir por miedo a sufrir un ataque de pánico y terminar destruyendo todo el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto propuso que Sakura fuera la doctora, sintió que podría ir y escuchar los resultados de los exámenes.

.

Necesitaba saber si estaba embarazada.

Necesitaba saber si aún quedaban pruebas de la violación en su cuerpo.

.

Hanabi cerró los ojos, suspirando lo más profundo que pudo. Intentaba controlar su pulso, en vano, por un segundo creyó que empezaría a transpirar de la angustia. Sintió que alguien apretaba su mano, volteó a ver a Hinata, quien le sonreía con una dulzura maternal capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera. Se relajó un poco, esperando pacientemente que Sakura llegara con los resultados.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la mujer de cabello rosa, quien parecía decepcionada, tras ella, apareció el Hokage, vestido con el típico atuendo que dictaba su cargo, demostrando que venia por un asunto oficial. Tras un leve saludo de cortesía, todos se sentaron, Sakura tras un escritorio de madera oscura, Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata, quien estaba al lado de Hanabi.

.

La Uzumaki se acomodo en el asiento, viendo los exámenes con una mirada de tristeza tan grande que unas pequeñas ojeras parecieron bajo sus ojos. Hinata apretó la mano de su hermanita, en señal de apoyo.

La Hyuuga menor respiraba apresuradamente, aterrada. Pero su decisión ya estaba hecha: si estaba embarazada tendría al bebé, si su hermana pudo ella también podría, además, esa criatura no era la culpable de nada. Si no soportaba tener al bebé, lo daría en adopción, después de todo, dar en adopción es mejor que ser un asesino.

.

–Lamento informar que no encontramos pruebas de que el acto sexual no fue consentido. –Alzó la mirada, viendo el rostro de pánico de Hanabi. –Lo siento, fue mucho tiempo. –La Hyuuga empezó a llorar. –Las pruebas corporales ya se curaron, no hay forma de comprobar que fue un abuso sexual.

.

El llanto de la mujer inundo la habitación, dejando en todos en un silenció total. Ese sollozo ahogado era como la marea que chocaba contra las rocas. Pasaron interminables segundos antes que el sollozo cesara.

Sin embargo, en el interior de la castaña un sentimiento de odio empezaba a alimentarse de su corazón. Deseba venganza, pero no había forma de conseguirlo por las buenas, y sabía que, al ver a Koutaro, quedaría paralizada y no sería capaz de articular palabra alguna, se desmoronaría. Se limpió las lágrimas, tenía que tener fé en que todo se solucionaría, quisiera o no, era lo único que tenía ahora.

.

–Por otro lado, la prueba de embarazo…

Hubo un silenció fúnebre, mientras el suspenso se apoderaba de todos los presentes.

Hubo un llanto.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

.

.

.

Hinata se despidió de su hermana con un gesto de la mano. La Hyuuga menor iría a su cita con el psicólogo, para superar el trauma lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió a la casa de Ino, para ver su condición, en pocos días seria la cesaría, según Sakura, Ino se había embarazado en los últimos días del mes, por lo tanto, saber cuando daría a luz era algo imprevisto, muchos creerían que en vez de nueve meses, serian diez.

– ¡Hinata, espérame, dattebayo! –Naruto la alcanzo, empezando a caminar al mismo ritmo que ella. – ¿Vas a casa de Ino?

–Si, quiero ver si esta preparada para la cesaría.

–Te acompaño, la vieja Tsunade vive cerca de Ino. –Sonrió, mostrando la confianza que tenía y que la mujer admiraba –Con su ayuda ese bastardo de Koutaro se pudrirá en prisión.

–Arigato (gracias) por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun.

–Es mi deber como Hokage. –Amplió su sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa zorruna.

.

Siguieron caminando, hablando de temas triviales, sin embargo, la mente del rubio se encontraba en otra parte. No podía dejar de ver a su amiga y preguntarse con quién se acostó. Si bien, había decidido no hacer preguntas sobre el padre de Shinju, pues todos creyeron que fue una aventura fugaz de una noche con alguien que ni conocía, ahora la duda lo comía vivo. No podía evitar imaginar a la Hyuuga con algún Uchiha, primero con Itachi, después con Sasuke, al final terminaba pensando que, en una de esas, había un tercer Uchiha vivo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar eso. Vio a su amiga de reojo, quien no dejaba de hablar de los planeas para Hallowen. Desvió la mirada, intentaba imaginar alguna razón para que Sasuke negara a su propio hijo, no encontraba un motivo convincente. Al recordar a Itachi, no lo creía, él asumiría sus errores, después de todo, era viudo, asique no debía darle explicaciones a nadie.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

El rubio sonrió de forma forzada, preguntándose que había preguntada su amiga. –Claro ¿Por qué no? Dattebayo, es una buena idea.

–Entonces hablare con Tenten, Sakura e Ino para que ayuden con la ruta de dulces.

El Uzumaki suspiró en forma de alivio. Agradecía a Dios ser tan inteligente que tomaba las decisiones correctas incluso cuando no sabia de que se hablaba.

–Debe ser difícil organizar esas cosas tu sola. –Habló Naruto, intentando sonar jovial. –Sakura y yo apenas podemos cuidar a Kiseki a los dos juntos, no me imagino lo agotador que debe ser cuidar a un niño tu solo. ¡Los llantos por la noche, la comida, los pañales, te piden atención cada segundo y si no obtienen lo que quieren hacen un berrinche que parece que te romperá los tímpanos! ¡Y pronto habrá que pensar en la academia, los deberes, los entrenamientos, los materiales para las clases!

–Si, es muy agotador, pero creo haber hecho todo adecuadamente.

–Sería más fácil si pidieras ayuda al padre de Shinju.

.

.

La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos a más no poder, deteniéndose en el acto para ver con sorpresa, y algo de horror, a su antiguo amor. Por primera vez vio los ojos color cielo verla de forma desafiante, exigiéndole una respuesta. Sintió su cuerpo palpitar, rogándole correr, escapar de las preguntas del Uzumaki, quien guardaba silencio, esperando una revelación por parte de la morena.

El viento soplo, revoloteando el cabello azulino, el cual escondía unas lágrimas que, sin querer, había soltado la mujer. De un momento sonrió de la forma más sincera posible, cerrando los ojos.

.

–Es cierto, pero solo somos Shinju y yo.

.

Aquella respuesta desconcertó al rubio, quien observó como su amiga se despedía con la mano, diciendo que había olvidado algo importante.

La vio alejase, con esa falsa sonrisa impregnada en sus labios.

.

Había cometido un error al querer encararla de esa forma.

En un pestañeo recordó la Hyuuga Hinata que habían encontrado meses atrás. Una Hinata mentirosa y falsa, capaz de todo por protege su secreto.

Aquella mascara de inocencia había vuelto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuhiko alzó la mirada, sintiendo algo extraño en la corteza del árbol. Cerró los ojos, intentando concertarse, sin embargo, debido a su corta edad, era imposible lograrlo. Ella no estaba pidiendo información al árbol, sino que este le entregaba información. Sentía que algo aparecería frente a ella muy pronto, alguien, Madara, volvería a aparecer.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío que empezaba desde su columna hasta su nuca, un sentimiento de satisfacción. Llevaba semanas pensando en el visitante nocturno, aunque sabía que no era correcto emocionarse por algo así.

.

– ¡Piérdete, abraza arboles!

.

Volteó para ver quien le hablaba, unos niños más grandes que ella empezaron a rodearla. El recuerdo de Yamiko apareció frente a ella. Los ignoró por completo, alejándose de ellos, sin impórtale que la estuvieran insultando.

.

Aquella escena fue presenciada por unos ojos verdes, que la veían con incredibilidad. Si bien, la infante siempre fue de pocas palabras, ahora era completamente muda. Suspiró, viendo como ella se acercaba a un banco alejado de todos, en las sombras. Refunfuñó, desde esa altura ya no podía ver su rostro. Estaba en el cuarto piso de la academia, que, por cosas del destino, se encontraba al lado del jardín infantil. En un principio decidió ignorar el hecho de que, desde su asiento, podía ver a la nueva hija del Hokage, no obstante, cada día, sin falta, analizaba el comportamiento de la niña.

–Yami.

Por el reflejo de la ventana observó a sus nuevas amigas, quienes la veían con una fascinación digna de alguien de su altura y sofisticación.

– ¿Vamos a comprar?

–Seguro, ya saben, tengo tanto dinero que si no lo gastos se amontona.

Con un gesto de la mano acomodo su cabello para atrás, logrando un gesto de admiración de sus amigas. Saber que era idolatrada por tantas personas le encantaba, se sentía la reina de todos esos subordinados de la arena.

Frunció los labios, contemplando la reja que separaba al jardín infantil y a la academia, había olvidado que la tienda quedaba al frente de la reja. Para peor, desde ese lugar podía ver a Yuhiko. Desvió la vista, no quería verla, cada vez que la veía sentía algo extraño, como si su corazón se estrujara, sus latidos aumentaban a mil por segundos, y un sudor frío nacía de su nuca y se deslizaba por su columna. Simplemente la odiaba, odiaba que no se defendiera, que fuera tan vulnerable y dispuesta a ser maltratada. Antes, le parecía divertido tratarla mal, empujarla, golpearla, aprovecharse de ella, hacía lo mismo con Taiyo, claro, antes de que él cambiara por completo y se volviera en la cosa que era ahora.

Mientras esperaba que la señora de la tienda trajera todo lo que había pedido, principalmente leche de varios sabores, observaba de reojo a la niña de ojos negros. Quien se encontraba sentada mientras, a un lado de ella un grupo de niños más pequeños jugaban con flores. Sintió un escalofrío, no soportaba verla tan ausente de la realidad, como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurriese, y si no ocurría, nunca despertaría. Gruñó, sintiendo que la impotencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de saltar la reja ir donde ella y darle una golpiza, no soportaba la gente así.

Vio que se levantaba, se acercó a la reja. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, preguntándose por qué se acercaba. Se detuvo, mirando fijamente en dirección a Yamiko.

La niña de cabello verde sintió un escalofrío, dejándose absorber por esos ojos negros, sin embargo, al poco tiempo se percato que no la estaba viendo a ella. Siguió esa mirada hasta percatarse que miraba un pequeño cartel, pegado en uno de los pilares de la academia.

En el dibujo estaba Uchiha Madara.

La observó, percatándose que ver esa imagen le daba, a la niña, una leve satisfacción.

Al ver esa sonrisa, sintió una aguja atravesar su corazón.

Ella era la culpable que esa sonrisa fuera una simple curva en sus labios.

Y posiblemente seria la responsable que esa niña se volviera un ser tentado a la maldad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo a solas con su madre y Uchiha-san, aunque quería a Itachi-san, lo sentía un intruso en la familia.

Sacó su cabeza del agua, tomando un gran bocado de aire por la desesperación de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo. Escuchó una risa, Uchiha-san se reía de él, debido a que se había sonrojado completamente por la temperatura del agua. Vio a su madre, quien estaba eligiendo que shampoo utilizaría él. Tras media hora de insistir, al fin había logrado que los tres se bañaran juntos, claro, Uchiha-san utilizando traje de baño y su madre vestida, simplemente lo ayudaba a bañarse. Sintió un liquido pegajoso y frío esparcirse por su cabeza, cerró los ojos, sintiendo las suaves manos de Hinata acariciar su cabello.

.

–Mami ¿Por qué no te bañas con nosotros?

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, de forma burlona al ver como la Hyuuga se sonrojaba de golpe.

–Bu-Bueno… no sería correcto que me bañara con Sasuke-kun, aunque estuviera en traje de baño.

– ¿Por qué no?

El hombre de ojos negros intervino. –Si Hinata se bañara con nosotros lo más seguro es que se desmayaría antes de entrar al baño.

El infante empezó a reír. –Es cierto, Uchiha-san.

.

Desvió la vista, sonrojada de vergüenza, aunque odiara aceptarlo, era verdad. En especial al recordar el beso que Sasuke le había robado semanas atrás. Aún podía recordar esos calientes pero suaves labios que la habían inmovilizado, era una sensación exactamente igual a…

.

– ¡Mamá, ya es mucho!

.

Despertó, regresando a la realidad. Vio a su hijo, quien era, prácticamente, una cabeza con burbujas. De inmediato se disculpo, repetidas veces, hasta que termino de enjaguar el cabello azabache azulino del niño, quien le veía con cierta mirada de curiosidad. Observó al Uchiha, quien la veía con una mirada penetrante, se sonrojó a un nivel pocas veces logrado, aunque fuera imposible, por un segundo pensó que su mente estaba siendo leída.

Shinju vio a su madre detenidamente, preguntándose por qué actuaba más raro de lo normal, vio al Uchiha, supuso que algo había ocurrido mientras no tomaba atención. Sonrió ampliamente, no podía esperar el día en que los tres fueran una familia. Tomo el brazo de Sasuke y sonrió de la forma más inocente posible.

.

–Deberías lavarle la espalda a Uchiha-san también, mami.

.

Ambos adultos se sonrojaron de golpe, mirando al niño con sorpresa. Intercambiaron miradas, sonrojándose casi al mismo tiempo y desviando la mirada casi al instante. Ni siquiera se molestaron en explicarle al niño que ellos no debían hacer eso porque no era pareja. El niño de ojos grises sonrió aun más ampliamente, le gustaba saber que había un sentimiento creciente entre ellos dos.

Después de un par de horas, Shinju quedo profundamente dormido sobre la cama del Uchiha. Habían prometido al pequeño que los tres dormirían juntos, pero por el momento, ambos pasarían un tiempo a solas antes de ir a dormir, aparte, la idea de dormir juntos era extremadamente incomodo.

Se sirvieron un poco de café, y se sentaron en el pasillo que daba al patio interior de la mansión.

.

–Disculpa lo del otro día.

La Hyuuga volteó para ver al azabache, quien tomaba un sorbo de manera ausente.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun, eso ya no importa. –Sonrió incomoda. –Además, no fue tan grave, fue solo un beso.

.

Al decir esas palabras, la mujer sintió una estaca en el corazón, similar a un ataque suicida. Mas, decidió no darle importancia a ese sentimiento. No estaba dispuesta a permitirse sentir algo por un Uchiha.

En cambio, Sasuke sintió que su mundo se destruía. Un beso, un simple beso, sin importancia. Sintió rabia, cómo era posible que la Hyuuga fuera tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Llevaban meses viviendo juntos y aún seguía en el mismo punto, o al menos eso sentía, no podía transmitirle sus sentimientos sin causarle terror. Tenía miedo de ser directo y asustarla, tenía miedo de recibir una mirada de odio, como las que recibió en un principio. La mujer tenia rencor, lo sabía, pero no era excusa para pisotear sus sentimientos. Él no la lastimaría, quería protegerla, a ella y Shinju.

.

–Hyuuga… tengo una duda.

–Dime.

– ¿Antes de tener a Shinju… habías dado tu primer beso?

La observó, notando, con cierta sorpresa, que ella miraba en dirección contraría, tapando su rostro con su cabello. Sintió que el ambiente se volvía más denso.

–No. –Dijo con voz quebrada. –El padre de Shinju… fue mi primer beso.

.

Sasuke observó su café, reprimiendo una sonrisa de alivio. Significaba que la Hyuuga fue pura hasta ese desliz. La vio temblar, estaba ahogando un pensamiento que no podía expresar libremente. Lo sabía, no confiaba por completo en él. Algo había que impedía que hablaran libremente.

.

–Tú fuiste mi primer beso.

.

Un revuelco del corazón.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó de golpe, a pesar que sabía que eso era verdad, pues era conocido que el único beso que el Uchiha había recibido era de Naruto. Sintió que su corazón enloquecía. EL fuego se apodero de sus mejillas, sin poder terminar de analizar esa oración. Apenas recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan especial por una simple frase.

.

–Y no me arrepiento.

La mujer se sonrojó aún más, quedando al nivel de un tomate.

–Ni… ni yo. –El Uchiha la vio con sorpresa. Estaba sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente. –Si Sasuke-kun me besa… no es desagradable, aunque no nos gustemos.

.

Se vieron a los ojos, intercambiaron una mirada hipnótica. Sintiendo que eran absorbidos por el otro, una mirada que expresaba más de mil palabras, y a la vez que no tenía significado alguno. Por un segundo hubo un sentimiento de incomodidad, al siguiente, se sintieron tranquilos, en paz. Podían reflejarse en los ojos del otro, capaces de mirar el alma del otro y a la vez que este fuera un misterio para cada uno. Sin ser capaces de comprender la magnitud de la situación, sin responder a su sentido común ni a sus propios principios o creencias, se dejaron llevar por el momento. Acercándose lentamente, hasta rosar las yemas de los dedos, colocando los dedos en medio de los agujeros entre los dedos. Sentían el calor del otro en ese sutil contacto, hasta tomarse de las manos.

Sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más, hasta sentir la respiración del otro.

En ese mismo instante, sus frentes se tocaron, regresando a la normalidad, dándose cuenta de lo que casi ocurría. Se vieron fijamente, sin moverse. Estaban tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente mientras las nube grises habrían paso a la luz de la luna.

La Hyuuga se levantó lentamente dispuesta a volver a agacharse y recoger las tazas de café para ir a dejarlas en la cocina, sin embargo, en cuanto se levantó, fue atrapada por los varoniles brazos del Uchiha, quien se levantó rápidamente, sin que ella se percatara, y que ahora la abrazaba por atrás. Su corazón se detuvo, preguntándose por qué la abrazaba de esa forma, delicada y fuerte, capaz de hacerla estremecer y quedarse inmóvil, sentirse segura pero asustada, pero era un susto que le agradaba.

Una mano se levantó, removiendo el cabello azulino hasta colocarlo en el hombro. Sintió el aliento caliente del Uchiha acercarse a ella, desde el inicio de su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja, provocando que soltara un leve gemido.

.

–No volveré a hacer algo que no quieras, Hyuuga.

.

Y la beso en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo una sensación relajante y de satisfacción.

Dio media vuelta, encarándolo. Cayendo en la tentación, sin importarle lo que ocurriría después, olvidando que Shinju estaba en la habitación de al lado y si los veía malinterpretaría la situaron, sin importarle que luego no podría ver al Uchiha, y que no sabría que decirle a Itachi.

Simplemente, se inclino de puntas, rozando sus labios contra los de Sasuke. Sintiendo el suave pero caliente contacto de aquellos labios que no le pertenecían a ninguna otra mujer, solo a ella.

Se separaron, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos exigían una explicación, sin embargo, sabían que no había explicación alguna, tampoco se volvería a hablar de ese beso.

El Uchiha deseó abrazarla, pero se detuvo al ver sus ojos cristalinos, por un segundo había olvidado su dolor. Tomó las tazas de café y fue a la cocina, dejando a la Hyuuga sola.

Una vez que ella estuvo sola, dejo caer una pequeña lágrima.

Había caído en la tentación, peor que eso, ese sentimiento que se había esforzado en enterrar, volvía a la vida.

Un sentimiento aun más grande que el querer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A pesar de ser invierno, el cielo estaba despejado en Sunagure. Las calles desiertas, carentes de vidas indicaban que la noche había llegado y los pobladores se refugiaban en sus hogares para escapar del brutal frío de la noche. La luna llena iluminaba por completo cada rincón de la arena, únicamente, los lugares más ocultos quedaban a merced de la oscuridad. Ninguna luz aparecía por las ventanas, únicamente por una, de la casa del Kazekage.

Como cada noche, Gaara arropo a Yuhiko para que esta durmiera. Y, como era costumbre, espero a que se durmiera. Aparte, era el único instante en el cual los dos hablaban calmadamente, no obstante, lo niña no hablaba mucho, apenas comentaba como paso el día en el jardín. El Kazekage le preguntó si quería un nuevo juguete, recibiendo una negativa por parte de la niña. Observó la habitación, sintiendo un leve arrepentimiento por no darle muchas cosas: un escritorio, un pequeño mueble con cuentos infantiles y libros para colorear, la cama, el velador, un armario para la ropa, una pequeña casa de juguetes, que nunca se había utilizado.

.

–Papá. –El pelirrojo la vio. –Quiero ver a Shinju-kun.

Gaara sonrió aliviado, era extraño que ella mostrara motivación por algo, y verla anhelando volver a ver a un amigo calmaba su corazón.

–Iremos en navidad.

La mirada color carbón logro inquietarlo, como si exigiera algo más que eso, y como si deseara confesar una travesura.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito hablar con Shinju-kun.

– ¿Por qué?

.

Abrió la los labios, dispuesta decir la verdad, sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la calle los interrumpió. Escucharon el sonido de latas chocando y un gato maullando. El pelirrojo volvió a ver a su hija, notando que estaba concentrada en la ventana, como si esperara que algo ocurriese. No le dio importancia, y acaricio su cabeza, para calmarla.

.

–Duerme, hada de la arena.

.

Apagó la luz de la vela, y se retiro de la habitación.

Yuhiko miro con desinterés como su nuevo padre se marchaba, preguntándose cual era la necesidad de utilizar ese apodo que le había puesto Eiji, no le gustaba, como había dicho Yami y sus amigas, ella era una bruja, no un hada. Se acomodó entre las sabanas, mirando la ventana.

Estaba segura que por esa ventana entraría alguien

.

.

No se equivocó.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si nunca hubiera dormido.

Encontrándose con una mascara color naranja y un ojo color sangre.

Le tomo unos leves segundos asimilar la situación.

.

El hombre de mascara naranja y capucha negra estaba sobre ella, con una mano en su cuello, ahorcándola sutilmente, no era tanta presión como los ataques de su madre o de Taiyo, pero si le costaba respirar. Aquel hombre, que estaba apoyado de rodillas sobre ella, la miraba con desprecio, o eso sentía. Apenas lograba ver el ojo color rojo con la poca luz que había en la habitación.

Escuchó una voz rasposa y gruesa comunicarse con ella.

.

–Te dije que guardaras silencio.

.

Lo observó, sin estar asustada, había estado tantas veces cerca de la muerte que ya era indiferente a esta.

.

–Madara-sama, cuanto tiempo.

Aumentó la presión, robándole un gemido de dolor a la infante. –No te rías de mi. ¿No habías dicho que no le dirías nada a Shinju para evitar que sufriera?

–Si.

– ¿Entonces por qué?

–Porque los secretos tarde o temprano son revelados.

.

Una nube tapo momentáneamente la luna, dejando la habitación en una oscuridad aun más grande de la que ya había. Madara se levantó de la cama, dejando libre a la niña, quien se levanto para seguir al hombre hasta la ventana. El sujeto subió al borde de la ventana, lo cual llamó la atención de la castaña.

.

– ¿Por qué te vas?

–Tengo otros asuntos que atender. –La observó de reojo. –No olvides que siempre te estoy vigilando, y si vuelves a intentar contarle ha alguien, te matare.

.

La niña observó como el hombre de capucha negra desaparecía en la noche. Intrigada, pues no sabía que Madara aparecía ante otras personas, decidió seguirlo. No sabía como hacerlo, no podía salir por la puerta, y no podía saltar desde el segundo piso. Entristeció, no podría seguir a Madara.

Sintió una brisa, y lentamente se vio rodeada por un polvo similar a la arena, pero más rojizo. Volteó, encontrándose con Eiji quien estaba con las manos alzadas como si sostuviera una pelota. La miraba con seriedad, y, notablemente le costaba crear esa especie de burbuja.

.

–Eiji-kun.

– ¿Prometes volver? –Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Yuhiko nee-chan debe volver. Confió en nee-chan, se que no aras algo malo.

–Solo quiero un final feliz para Shinju-kun

.

La arena rojiza rodeo a la niña, logrando llevarla al suelo, justo bajo su ventana, sin embargo, a un metro de altura, la arena desapareció, logrando que la niña saltara un poco para aterrizar. Vio su ventana, Eiji estaba asomado, despidiéndose con la mano. Sintió una leve culpa al ver a su hermano respirar agitadamente y casi al borde del desmayo por utilizar una técnica que solo utilizaba de forma inconciente. Agradeció la confianza, y el no hacer preguntas, de todas formas no sabría que responder. Su hermano era muy creativo, ya imaginaría algún cuento de hadas.

Empezó a correr en dirección por donde se había marchado Madara.

Seguramente el cuento de Eiji sería de algún hechizo malvado que había caído sobre Shinju-kun, y que Madara era el malo no quería deshacer la maldición, y ella era el hada madrina de Shinju que intentaría convertir al malo en bueno para que hubiera un final feliz.

.

.

.

Al igual que el secreto que nos llevaremos a la tumba, los encuentros secretos nunca están ausentes en nuestras vidas. Escondidos entre las sombras, como ratas asustadas, escondidos en callejones que amenazan con revelar aquel encuentro prohibido que no debe suceder. Igual que en todo encuentro indebido, dos sombras se confunden con la oscuridad. Al igual que todos los confidentes, hablan en susurros, con importantes pausas por miedo a que alguien los encuentre.

Una conversación en susurros, casi en códigos, que dejaba todo a la imaginación.

Con la poca luz que entraba a ese callejón, se lograba visualizar una cabellera larga amarrada con una coleta baja, unos ojos color rojo miraban de forma amenazante pero serena, y el que soplaba ondeaba su ropa negra.

.

–Tarde o temprano se enterara que estas en Suna.

–No si no dices nada.

–Esa niña es amiga de Shinju ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que le cuente de ti?

–Exageras. –Hubo una pausa, luego un pequeño dialogo, que salto hasta otro tema. –Por otro lado, creo saber algo que te puede interesar, si te portas bien te daré tu recompensa.

.

Itachi vio a un lado, cerrando los ojos.

.

–No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Si hablo contigo es porque estoy involucrado.

.

Yuhiko entró al callejón, con mirada indescriptible. Sin dejar de tomar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la mirada de los dos sujetos la atravesaba, amenazándola con irse cuanto antes. Había interrumpido algo importante, lo sabía, pero ella también era parte de esa discusión, quisieran o no, ella también estaba involucrada.

.

–La llevare a casa.

.

.

.

Caminaban a pasos descoordinados, unos pasos silenciosos y calmados, otros pequeños y que casi no levantaban tierra.

El mayor vio de reojo a la menor, analizando su expresión, lamentablemente, era demasiado neutral como para adivinar sus pensamientos. Definitivamente sería una gran Ninja, solo le faltaba el deseó de proteger algo. Intentaba encontrar la manera de hablarle, pero no lo lograba, era más astuta de lo que debería, talvez era una bendición que fuera tan introvertida, de esa manera podría ser manipulable, o al menos lo suficiente para que no hablara de la conversación que escucho.

.

–Se quien es Madara. –No recibió respuesta. -¿Por qué ocultan esas cosas?

– ¿Por qué te metes en cosas que no te incumben?

Cerró los ojos. –Si hablo… el plan fracasara.

.

El Uchiha se detuvo, observándola fijamente. Yuhiko empezó a hablar, contando con detalle como terminaría todo si hablaba, tal y como temía Madara, al ser la hija adoptiva del Kazekage, solo era cuestión de tiempo que toda la verdad fuera revelada. No podían borrarle la memoria, ya lo habían intentado, pero ante una mente tan frágil, el Jutsu eran corrompido, eran muy pocos pensamientos, muy pocos recuerdos, al utilizar el Jutsu, era fácil darse cuenta que había algo que no encajaba, y terminaba liberándose.

Solo podían vigilarla, para que no dijera nada.

Llegaron a la casa del Kazekage, no obstante, en vez de entrar por la puerta, y despertar a Gaara, prefirieron entrar por la ventana. Itachi tomó a la niña en brazos, y dio un salto hasta la pared de la casa, luego rebotando en la casa de al frente, y por ultimo, dando un doble giro en el aire para aterrizar en el marco de la puerta.

Al entrar, Yuhiko noto a Eiji, quien estaba dormido sobre la cama, de inmediato lo abrigo, y se acurrucó a su lado. Volteó atrás, para ver al Uchiha, quien la veía con gesto intimidante.

.

–Quiero decir la verdad.

.

Susurró al viento, sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando Itachi regreso a la calle, vio la ventana, con cierto odio, aquella mocosa no guardaría silencio por mucho tiempo, era una bomba de tiempo.

.

–Sería más fácil si murieras.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

.

Un par de manos golpeo la mesa de la pequeña cafetería en la cual, las hermanas Hyuugas estaban tomando un café tranquilamente. El ceño fruncido de la menor delataba su molestia, mientras, la menor estaba jugando con sus dedos tímidamente, viéndola con algo de miedo.

La gente alrededor se detuvo al escuchar el grito capaz de retumbar los vidrios. La castaña vio a todos con evidente furia, logrando que volvieran a sus vidas. Suspiró, volviendo a sentarse, se había levantado de la sorpresa.

Se inclino sobre la mesa, viendo a su hermana con reproche.

.

– ¿Cómo pudiste besarlo?

–No… no lo digas tan alto. –Observó a su alrededor disimuladamente, intentando controlar el sonrojo. –Fue… Fue un impulso… no pensé.

– ¡Claro que no pensaste! –Gritó en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de café. –No debes enamorarte de él.

–Ya… ya losé. –cabizbaja, observó con atención su reflejo en el café. –Pero no puedo hacer nada, es inevitable que me sienta atraída por Sasuke-kun.

–Luego te acuestas con él y quedas embarazada.

– ¡N-No quedare embarazada dos veces! –Se quejo, sin embargo por el sonrojo no pudo mostrar tanta molestia como pretendía. –Se-Sería muy descuidada si me embarazara las únicas veces que… que lo he hecho.

Hanabi comió un poco de torta de fresas. –Ósea que si te acostarías con el Uchiha ese.

– ¡N-No dije eso! –Pestañó varias veces, nerviosa. –A-Además… c-con Itachi-kun cerca n-no ocurrirá nada.

–Ese es otro Uchiha bastardo. –Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y acomodo su cabeza entre sus manos, jugando con la cuchara en su boca. –En el fondo todos los hombres son unos malditos.

Hinata sonrió incomoda. –Pe-Pero, Hanabi-chan, también hay hombres buenos, por ejemplo, Konohamaru es un buen chico.

La menor siguió jugando con la cuchara, mirándola indiferente. – ¿Y los Uchihas son buenos chicos, también?

.

Hinata guardo silencio, sin atreverse a contestar eso. Comió un pedazo de su pai de limón, era agridulce, como la vida misma. Suspiró, decirle la verdad a Hanabi fue bueno y malo, por un lado eso le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante sin importar que pasara, claro ¿Qué anima más que saber que la vida del otro esta más podrida que la tuya propia? Lo malo, ahora tenía ha alguien que la iba a reprochar cada contacto que tuviera con el Uchiha.

Agradecía que Itachi volviera a Konoha mañana, al menos que se atrasara con su asunto pendiente, pronto volverían a ser los cuatro en la mansión Uchiha, y tendría menos encuentros con Sasuke. Al menos que Itachi regresara con las alucinaciones, tendría que hacer algo con eso, no quería que Sasuke viera a su hermano en esas condiciones, lo lastimaría.

.

–Papá dijo que regresaras a la mansión.

.

La Hyuuga mayor abrió los ojos ante aquella frase, sorprendida, observó a su hermana, quien la veía decidida, esa propuesta también era de ella.

.

–Neji-oniisan y Tenten también están de acuerdo en que regreses a la mansión Hyuuga. Aceptaron que vivieras con los Uchihas porque Shinju se mostró muy decidido y firme con su decisión, como un Hyuuga, sin embargo… –Hizo una pausa, mirando la cara de sorpresa de su hermana. Desvió la vista. –Ya es hora que Shinju empiece un verdadero entrenamiento Hyuuga, debe aprender como utilizar las técnicas, el Taijutsu, los genjutsus.

.

– ¡No!

.

Hanabi abrió los ojos a más no poder. Su hermana estaba sentada, inmóvil, mirando el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en su regazo, apretando sus manos a más no poder, como en una oración. Su cuerpo estaba tiritando, y por lo poco que lograba ver, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, más de lo normal.

–Hanabi… no puedo… –Susurró. –Shinju no puede aprender genjutsu, no ahora. Si aprende genjutsu… tendremos que irnos nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué?

.

Enmudeció, dándose cuenta de la verdad. Si Shinju despertaba su técnica ocular, tendrían que irse, nada aseguraba que tuviera el Byakugan, tampoco sabían si tendría el Sharingan, o una fusión de ambos. Por un segundo se pregunto si la fusión de ambos seria permanente, como el Byakugan, o tendría niveles o etapas, como el Sharingan. Prefirió no pensar mucho en eso, no ganaría nada imaginando una nueva técnica ocular, el punto era que, si Shinju tenía el Sharingan, o una especie de evolución de este, todos sabrían que era un Uchiha.

Los rumores empezarían.

No importaba con que Uchiha la emparejaran, Hinata siempre perdería.

Con Sasuke quedaría como la mosca muerta que sedujo al hombre más codiciado de de Konoha, se embarazo y luego se arrimo a él utilizando al hijo como excusa.

Si la emparejaban con Itachi, quedaría como la puta que se acostó con el ex marido de su mejor amiga, traicionándola, ocultaría la existencia de Itachi a todo el mundo.

En el caso que sospecharan que Madara estuviese con vida, bueno, no había mucho que pensar. Hinata sería considerarían una como una traidora, una aliada de Madara. Aparte, quien aseguraba que Madara no quería utilizar el cuerpo de Shinju para revivir otra vez.

Desvió la mirada a la taza de café, ya vacía, en ese punto, la voz de Hinata ya era un leve susurro.

.

–Antes que Shinju descubra su técnica ocular, nos iremos de Konoha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Las maletas listas. Ropa lavada. Arreglos florales listos.

.

Ino sonrió, percatándose que todo estaba listo para el gran día, mañana al fin daría a luz, aunque ella hubiese preferido un parto natural, pero ni modo, si era lo que Dios quería, bien recibido seria.

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, percibiendo penetrante mirada de Sai, se río en voz baja, era adorable verlo tan asustado por un simple procedimiento. Comprendía que estuviera nervioso ante la idea de que el bebé naciera en cualquier momento, pero ahora estaba la fecha programada, no habrían sorpresas, de hecho, la cesaría seria una semana antes del parto programado, no había nada que temer.

.

–Traeré una manta.

– ¡Yo iré por ella! –Se acercó Ino, adelantándose a las escaleras.

– ¡Linda, por favor, no corras!

– ¡Estoy embarazada, no invalida!

.

Subió las escaleras, entrando a la futura habitación de Inosa. En cuanto entró vio la cama junto a la cuna, entristeciendo levemente. El pequeño Taiyo no había regresado a la casa en los últimos días, talvez ya se había aburrido de estar con ellos, o sus padres estaban molestos por pasar tantos días fuera de casa, lo cual era muy comprensible. Acarició su abultado vientre, realmente quería que Taiyo fuera el hermano de Inosa, puede que fuera salvaje y maleducado, pero era libre, era quien es y respetaba los limites, quería que Inosa fuera igual. Ser ella misma, pero sin olvidar sus valores y las buenas costumbres.

Deseaba que su bebé y Taiyo vivieran juntos.

.

Camino dos pasos, empezando a sentir su cuerpo más pesado.

No el tomo atención.

Otro paso.

La viste empezó a nublarse, y un manto de sueño se apodero de ella.

Calló en el suelo, y antes de cerrar los ojos, vio dos peluches. Un león blanco y un Cisne.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aunque no conocía bien a los niños del parque, se veía obligado a estar con los amigos de Shinju, no porque prefería estar con un montón de niños imbeciles que estar solo, claro que no, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer. No podía estar con los Yamanakas todos los días, en especial ahora que Sai sospechaba que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Bostezó, aburrido.

Vio a su lado, Tetsuya Nara estaba dormido, como siempre, noto que estaba tiritando un poco, y sin pensarlo se quito su abrigo y se lo puso encima. Observó al pequeño grupo: Akane y Sarutobi estaban mirando un manga, mejor dicho, la chica leía un manga que tenia una advertencia para mayores de edad y Sarutobi, sonrojado, intentaba quitarle el manga para botarlo. Kiseki perseguía a Shinju, quien intentaba ocultarse, sin mucho éxito. Bostezo, antes el grupo era más grande.

.

– ¡Taiyo-kun! ¡¿Quieres jugar a los novios?

.

Shinju dejo lo que hacia para ver en dirección del grupo, sorprendido que esa propuesta de juego no fuera para él. Takeshi había legado al parque, y, para sorpresa de muchos, utilizando un vestido.

.

– ¡¿Takeshi?

.

Volteó a ver a Tetsuya, quien había despertado de golpe ante el grito de la Inuzuka. Nunca antes la habían visto vestida de niña, siempre era ropa de niño, sin embargo, ahora utilizaba una falda hasta los tobillos y un abrigo rosa, para peor, su cabello estaba peinado y con dos coletas altas.

Akane, quien observaba con asco el cambio de su amiga, fue la primera en comentar.

.

– ¡¿Caíste en el ropero de Kiseki o qué? ¡Pareces una muñeca!

– ¡Fue mi madrastra! –Comentó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de su nariz. –Según ella me falta ser más "femenina" ¡Y no me dejo salir a jugar sin utilizar esto!

.

Bueno, al menos la actitud de la chica perro seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Taiyo sonrió de forma burlona, al final ella había aceptado a la novia de su padre, estaba feliz por el padre de ella, tal y como su pare, antes de fugarse, le había dicho: nada es más importante que la aceptación de los hijos.

.

– ¿Taiyo-kun, por qué no estas en el hospital?

Arqueó una ceja. -¿Por qué debería?

–Porque Ino-san esta internada.

.

Hubo una pausa, en el cual nadie habló.

Shinju abrió ampliamente los ojos, acercándose a su amigo cuanto antes, era conciente de la extraña relación entre los Yamanakas y el chico gato, eran como una familia. Lo observó, notando que este palidecía lentamente, viendo con incredibilidad a la Inuzuka, era notorio que no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos, no podía ser.

– ¿Cuándo la internaron? –Preguntó Shinju, intentando terminar el momento incomodo.

–Ayer en la noche, escuche a tío Kiba hablar con Sakura-san. –Miro a Shinju y a Taiyo con curiosidad, sin entender por qué sus miradas de preocupación. –Creo que aún no tiene al bebé.

.

Fue todo, esa frase basto para que el niño de cabello plateado corriera en dirección al hospital, ignorando el grito de sus amigos. Escuchó unos pasos que lo alcanzaban, no era necesario voltear, sabía que era Shinju, era el único que lo alcanzaba en velocidad. Bajó la velocidad, logrando que ambos quedaran a la par.

.

– Oye tú, niño, tú ¿Para qué me sigues?

–Tía Ino es amiga de mi mamá.

– ¡Joder, no te metas!

Shinju lo vio con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Tú tampoco, no es tu mamá!

– ¡Quisiera que lo fuera, es mejor que la hija de puta que tengo por madre!

– ¡No la llames así!

Intentó morderse la lengua, no contestarle nada, sin embargo, el recuerdo de esa noche, en la cual fue abandonado, regreso a su mente. El vació, la soledad, el sentirse el ser más insignificante de la tierra. Al pensar en Ino solo sentía calidez y amor, esa era la sensación que debía expresar una madre.

Una madre cuida, una madre protege, una madre ama…

La mujer de cabello naranja y ojos rojos que lo había abandonado, no era su madre, nunca lo fue, simplemente fue una persona que tuvo un hijo, un accidente, y lo dejo atrás. Ni siquiera los animales son seres tan inhumanos.

– ¡Si no fuera una hija de puta no me hubiera abandonado hace un mes!

.

Shinju se detuvo, mirando a su amigo, con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos. Taiyo maldijo en voz baja, lo había dicho por un impulso, realmente no deseaba que Shinju se enterara, no ahora. Lo vio con despreció, amenazándolo con la mirada, obligándolo a guardar silencio, a no contar su secreto.

En cambio, el niño de ojos grises estaba atónito, no podía entender cómo una madre abandona a su hijo, y, tras pensarlo un poco, se percato que el padre de Taiyo también había huido de casa, por algo no lo había visto cuando visitaba a Taiyo. Estaba completamente solo. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, debió percatarse de lo que ocurría, era su mejor amigo y no se había dado cuenta que algo horrible estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Debió estar más atento, mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no estar tan enfrascado en intentar descubrir quien es su padre.

Desvió la vista, visualizando el hospital a unos metros de distancia.

.

–Por ahora debemos ver a tía Ino. –El niño de ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a la carrera. –Pero después deberás contárselo a Naruto-sama.

Taiyo enmudeció, para luego reírse de forma burlona. –Joder, no quería ser un pobre niño adoptado del que todos sientan lastima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Las palabras de Hinata no dejaban de retumbar en su mente, desgraciadamente, su hermana mayor seguía teniendo cierto poder en ella que la obligaba a reflexionar que decisiones tomar o que opinar.

Y todo ese caos mental se debía a un solo nombre.

.

.

Konohamaru.

.

.

El chico a quien tantas veces rechazó, sin utilizar excusas, un simple "no" lo detenía lo suficiente como para que se alejara un par de metros antes que volviera a insistir, pero nunca sobrepasándose.

Ahora que lo pensaba, fue estúpido ignorar a un chico que siempre mostró sus verdaderas intenciones, que era amable y sincero. Konohamaru podía ser tonto, pervertido, desubicado, gritón, sin buenos ejemplos a seguir, y podía ser algo asqueroso, y talvez no era tan respetuoso como debería ser, pero a pesar de todos sus defectos, que no eran pocos, tenía buenos sentimientos.

Debió darle una oportunidad, quien sabe, talvez las cosas hubieran resultado muy diferentes si hubiera estado con Konohamaru. Para empezar, hubiese estado alejada de Koutaro, no le tendría confianza porque, a fin y al cabo, siempre supo que Koutaro tenía segundas intenciones…. Aunque no esperaba que fueran hasta ese grado. Si hubiese estado con Konohamaru, seguramente se hubiera mantenido alerta, pensando que debería terminar cuanto antes la misión para regresar con él, en ves de estar relajada solo siguiendo ordenes. Y por ultimo y lo más importante, estaba segura que sin importar lo que otros creyeran, Konohamaru creería su versión.

Seguramente todo hubiera sido diferente, tendría a alguien a su lado que la cuidaría.

.

– ¿Hanabi?

.

Su corazón dio vuelco, reconociendo esa voz, algo profunda pero con cierto toque agudo. Volteó lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse a esa mirada negra, que con la luz del sol parecía café. En cuanto se encontró con esa figura masculina, su cuerpo se tenso, intentó relajarse, comparar a Konohamaru con Naruto, ambos eran muy idiotas como para atacar a una mujer sin ser detenidos con un simple "no".

Suspiró, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, esperando que se acercara, mas, el chico quedo quieto, inmóvil. Alzó la mirada al percatarse de aquella insistente mirada que la analizaba de pies a cabeza. Sintió un sudor frío en su espalda, era como si la desnudara con la mirada, lo cual la espantaba ¿Cómo reaccionaria si viera las heridas? ¿La vería con asco o le daría igual? Sacudió un poco su cabeza. Konohamaru no era así, no era alguien tan cruel, era un tonto amable.

.

– ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

.

Por un segundo quiso reír, de todas las preguntas posibles tenía qué preguntar la más obvia.

.

–Me… incomodaba tenerlo tan largo.

–Pero si siempre lo has tenido largo, Hanabi. –La vio con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que ella desviaba la mirada, nerviosa. –Escuche que te retiraste antes de la misión. –La Hyuuga abrió los ojos a más no poder, asustada. –Me pareció extraño, tú no eres así, eres muy responsable.

La mujer abrió levemente los ojos, intentando calmarse. –No estaba cómoda con esa misión.

.

La mirada del castaño entristeció, viéndola con lastima. Hanabi intentaba no verlo a los ojos, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decir. No quería que Konohamaru la malinterpretara, quería contar con él, con su apoyo, con su comprensión. No, no estaba enamorada de Konohamaru, esa no era la razón por la cual no deseaba verlo. Era el simple hecho de saber que cuentas con alguien, y que esa persona no te abandonara sin importar que pase. Konohamaru era eso, era la persona que la apoyaría, no obstante, estaba horrorizada ante la idea de perderlo. Si perdía su confianza, si dudaba de ella, si creía que era una suelta, una mujer de la vida… su corazón seria destrozado.

Konohamaru se acercó un paso, solo uno, como temiendo asustarla.

.

–Me dijeron que estuviste con un chico.

.

.

_¡No!_

_¡No, no, no! ¡No!_

.

Esa simple frase fue suficiente como para devastarla.

Calló al suelo de rodillas, como si hubiera perdido el alma, su vista estaba fija en el suelo.

No quería creerlo. ¡Konohamaru pensaba que se había acostado con Koutaro por voluntad propia!

¡Había perdido a otro amigo!

Nadie le creería… que ilusa había sido, por un segundo había imaginado que Konohamaru la escucharía a ella y no creería en rumores.

¡Quería ser escuchada!

¡Quería que le creyeran a ella! ¡¿Acaso no la conocían? ¡¿Acaso no habían estado juntos desde pequeños? ¡Debía saber que ella no era así!

.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, de impotencia y autocompasión. ¡¿Cómo su hermana había pasado por algo similar? ¡Era mucho más doloroso de lo que parecía! ¡No se podía explicar con palabras! ¡Era como si te quitaran el corazón una y otra vez hasta morir desangrado!

.

–Se que es mentira.

.

Sorprendida, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Konohamaru a poca distancia de ella, hincado en el suelo, observándola con una expresión entre lastima, seriedad y determinación. No la tocaba, se mantenía distante.

.

–Si hubieras querido… no reaccionarias así. –Comentó. –Tampoco te hubieras cortado el cabello, siempre te lo has cuidado. Tampoco estarías caminando de esa forma, parece que caminas enojada, pero se nota que lo haces de forma temblorosa. –Sonrió débilmente. –Y tu sonrisa seria más alegre, en ves de estar con esa mirada de terror. –Bajo la vista, al igual que Hanabi, viendo sus manos, estaban cerca una de la otra, como acto reflejo, la Hyuuga retiro su mano lo más antes posible. –Y tampoco harías eso.

.

La castaña vaciló, sin saber que decir. Estaba feliz, Konohamaru creía en ella, mejor dicho, había adivinado que había sido forzada. Las lágrimas cayeron sin control, de felicidad, el alivio de saber que alguien le creía.

.

–Además. –Continuó el chico. –Eres muy educada y correcta, no hubieras hecho algo así. Siempre te haces respetar y no temes ir en contra de todos, con tal de hacer lo correcto, es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, Hanabi-chan, no temes ser tú misma. –Entristeció un segundo, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Cuando me dijeron que estuviste con un chico, me aprecio extraño, supe que era una mentira, pero cuando te vi hace un par de días atrás…

.

Cerró los ojos, a su mente llegaba la imagen de una Hanabi temblorosa, asustada, mirando a todos lados como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Al chocar contra un caballero, inmovilizarse, con una mirada perdida que pareciera estar en pleno shock, en menos de un suspiro regresaba a la normalidad, o eso aparentaba, mirando siguiendo su camino.

Al ver eso, lo supo, algo había pasado, y no había sido algo bueno, esa no era su Hanabi, algo horrible había ocurrido.

Empuñó sus manos, mirando a la Hyuuga con determinación, seguro de lo que había decidido.

.

–Siempre te he amado, pero siempre me has rechazado. –Susurró, mientras la Hyuuga veía el suelo, arrepentida. –Y ahora, pareciera que es imposible que estemos juntos.

Hanabi tartamudeó, intentando hablar. –No es que no quiera… pero… tengo miedo. –Siguió llorando, sintiendo algunas nauseas por la cercanía entre ambos. –Ya no puedo estar ni contigo ni con nadie, incluso estar así… me llena de terror. –Humedeció sus labios, que estaban secos al punto de romperse. –Incluso aunque no me estés tocando, aunque estés como a un paso de distancia de mi… quiero correr, tengo mucho miedo. –Se abrazó a si misma, intentando que la angustia no la dominara, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar. –No puedo estar cerca de ti, perdóname… debí darte una oportunidad, aunque fuera una.

.

–No me importa. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –No me importa si no podemos abrazarnos, besarnos, o incluso tomarnos de la mano… –Enmudeció un segundo. –¡Aun así quiero estar contigo!

Hanabi lo vio entre asustada y sorprendida. – ¡No puedo, apenas puedo mirarte sin querer llorar!

– ¡No me interesa eso! –Ella retrocedió un poco. Konohamaru se masajeo las sienes, intentando calmarse. –Solo quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa si somos pareja o simples amigos, solo quiero estar a tu lado, y mirarte. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre.

–Podrían ser años…

–Te he esperado por más de cinco años, puedo esperar un poco más. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Incluso si nunca puedo besarte?

–No seria muy distinto que la vida de sacerdote. –Bromeó.

– ¿Aunque este embarazada?

.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No había esperado eso. Empuñó aun más sus manos, deseando matar a aquel sujeto, no obstante, todo se devuelve en esta vida, y la muerte era muy poco castigo para alguien así. Observó a la Hyuuga, quien desvió la vista, notoriamente desilusionada.

Recordó a Sasuke y a Shinju, más de una vez los había visto juntos, talvez no eran padre e hijo, o talvez si, los rumores eran muy contradictorios, pero lo importante era que ellos estaban juntos, como una familia. ¿Qué importaba la sangre? De todas formas, ese niño no tenia la culpa de tener a un bastardo como padre.

.

–Entonces déjame ser el padre de esa criatura.

.

La ojos de perla abrió sus ojos a más no dar, mientras las lágrimas retomaban el camino producido por las anteriores. Sonrió débilmente, mirándolo con ternura y dicha.

.

-Era una prueba, no estoy embarazada, me entere esta mañana.

–Aahh… pero si ya me había ilusionado con ser padre. –Bromeó mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca, haciendo equilibró para no caerse.

.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, levantándose del suelo.

Fue en ese instante.

Unas pequeñas manso levantaron a las otras, hasta tenerlas a la altura del pecho. No estaban de la mano, simplemente rozaban las yemas de sus dedos. Era un leve contacto, pero para los dos, era mucho más que llegar al mismísimo cielo. Una barrera invisible los separaba, pero sus dedos eran la prueba que estaban juntos, que podían estar juntos, que ni el mismo infierno puede separar a dos personas, sin importar que pase.

Aceptación, comprensión, y amor.

De eso estaba hecho ese momento.

.

–No puedo estar contigo… pero al menos, puedo estar así unos pocos minutos.

.

Konohamaru sonrió, complacido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.

–Para mí es mejor que un millón de besos.

.

Probablemente, el día de mañana no serian pareja, sin embargo, algún día, talvez lejano, estarían juntos, sin aterradores secretos que los distanciaran.

Por el momento, tener al otro a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia, era el símbolo de que superarían cualquier cosa.

Solo el tiempo diría cuando sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sai se encontraba en la sala de espera, sentado, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. No podía entrar, debía permitir que Ino descansara, de todas formas casi no reaccionaba. Recordaba cuando fue la cesaría, quiso tomar en brazos a su bebé, pero se lo prohibieron, estaba mal, no le explicaron que ocurría, al parecer, su pulso era irregular, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. No estaba bien, estaba mal, su bebé estaba mal, intentaban ver por qué estaba así, pero no le daban respuestas, solo sabía que estaba vivo. Ino, por otra parte, estaba dormida, no sabía que ocurría, paso toda la cesaría dormida, quien sabe como reaccionaria al enterarse que algo estaba mal, además, uno de sus riñones estaba dañado, pues el bebé la había golpeado por dentro, por eso había sangrado.

No era creyente, pero rogaba a Dios que Ino estuviera bien, y que el bebé viviera.

.

–Todo estará bien, Sai-kun.

.

Alzó la vista, viendo el rostro de Hinata. Sonrió de forma falsa. Sus amigos estaban ahí, al menos los más cercanos, como Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. Si bien, los dos últimos no eran muy cercanos a él, si eran buenos amigos de Ino, y debían estar ahí. Los padres de Ino estaban en una misión, por lo cual no estaban presentes, por desgracia, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, sino no soportaría seguir con esto. No quería perderlo todo, siempre estuvo solo, y cuando tuvo un hermano, lo perdió, y después de varios años al fin logró tener una familia, no quería perderla.

No quería estar solo.

.

– ¡Pedófilo!

.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados, y al poco tiempo logro ver a Taiyo y Shinju acercarse por el pasillo. Se sorprendió al verlos, no esperaba que algún niño apareciera, no obstante, se sintió feliz al ver al niño gato.

.

–Shinju ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hinata. –Deberías estar jugando en el parque.

–Takeshi dijo que tía Ino esta grave. –Contestó preocupado. – ¿Ella…?

– ¡A un carajo Takeshi! –Observó al ex miembro de raíz con el ceño fruncido, y con sus orejas alzadas, en modo de ataque. – ¡¿Por qué la rubia oxigenada esta aquí? ¡¿Dónde esta el bebé?

.

Una ola de sentimientos tranquilizadores invadió a Sai, calmándolo, saber que alguien más amaba al bebé y a Ino, lo tranquilizaba. También, estaba satisfecho que el niño viniera al lugar por incentivo propio, él había construido un lugar entre ellos, y al parecer, ellos en él.

.

–Ino esta dormida, solo debe descansar, ya esta estable. –Dio una pausa, apreciando como el niño gato se tranquilizaba, lo cual se notaba en la posición de sus orejas. –Pero el bebé… –Hizo una pausa, mientras su rostro se des configuraba ante la amargura. –Esta grave, aún no sabemos que ocurrirá con ella.

.

El silencio inundo el lugar.

El matrimonio Nara se abrazo, Chouji bajo la mirada, Naruto gruñó, Sasuke no se atrevió a ver a nadie, y Hinata al borde del llanto.

.

–Estará bien, ambas son fuertes.

Taiyo miro a la Hyuuga. – ¿Fue mujer?

–Supuestamente seria un niño, pero nació mujer.

.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Shinju abrazó las piernas de su madre, prefiriendo guardar la pregunta que lo atormentaba: "¿Tía Ino y la bebé morirán como tía Hoshi y su bebé?". No podía preguntar eso, no sin lastimar a Sai y Taiyo. Seguramente se angustiarían más ante la idea de la muerte.

Nuevos pasos, todos voltearon en dirección al ruido, apreciando como el niño gato escapaba del lugar, Sai intentó detenerlo sin éxito.

.

Todos se preguntaron donde iría, excepto Shinju, él ya sabía donde estaba, a quien iría a ver.

Pobre Shinju, si hubiere estado más atento a su alrededor, y no metido en vidas ajenas, hubiera notado que su madre y el Uchiha estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Hubiera notado que sus cuerpos se rozaban, y, mientras la mano de su madre acariciaba su cabello color azabache, la otra estaba entrelazada con la mano del Uchiha.

Si Shinju hubiera estado más alerta, se hubiera dado cuenta que Hinata y Sasuke estaban tomados de la mano, pero no por algo romántico, sino porque el Uchiha quería que Hinata estuviera tranquila, la conocía, sabía que estaba pensando en Hoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_¡Por eso odio a las maquinas de bebé!_

.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Taiyo era más amable de lo que parecía

.

_¡Dije que iría por ti al mismísimo infierno y eso are si te atreves a lastimar a tus padres!_

_¡Son buenas personas, me importa una verga si quieres morir o no!_

.

Entró a la sección de pediatría, buscando la parte donde cuidan a los bebés. Conocía el hospital de memoria, gracias a los días en que su madre trabajó ahí.

Vio un letrero que decía "Acceso solo personal autorizado", sin embargo, debido a su edad, no pudo leer que decía, solo lograba leer "solo". A pesar que conocía el dibujo, y era conciente que no debía entrar, lo hizo.

Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer rubia, Tsunade, luego vio a la madre de Yuhiko, Shizune, y por ultimo, un cabello rosa que era imposible de olvidar, Sakura. Después vio el lugar, una habitación blanca, con las cortinas cerradas. Había una seria de aparatos, algunos revisaban el pulso, otros la respiración, y por últimos, unos que no comprendía para que servían, pareciera que eran pura decoración para angustiar a la gente.

Las tres comentaban el estado de la criatura, al punto de ignorar su presencia, es por eso, que aprovechó de acercarse a la cuna.

Shizune se percato de su presencia.

.

– ¡Niño, debes salir de aquí!

.

Tsunade miro al niño de cabello plateado, reconociendo al hijo de Jaku, una de sus enfermeras menos favorita. También dijo que se fuera, mas, el niño las ignoraba. Se acercó a la cuna aun más. Era una niña, de cabello rubio como la madre, pero podía apreciar sus ojos negros, como el padre, por fortuna, no había heredado el color de piel de Sai, por lo cual se veía sana. Sonrió aliviado, pero después volvió a su tono desafiante. Intentó tocarla, pero unas manos lo detuvieron. Fue sostenido por Shizune y Sakura, quienes le repetían que no debía estar ahí.

Intentó zafarse, pero solo lograba que lo sujetaran más.

.

Vio la cuna con rencor, ignorando la penetrante mirada de antigua Hokage.

.

No permitiría que Inosa muriera.

No permitiría que Ino y Sai sufrieran.

No permitiría que ese parasito chupa vidas desperdiciara el don de la vida.

No permitiría que esa mal agradecida niña no tuviera unos padres tan maravillosos como los Yamanakas.

No lo permitiría.

.

.

– ¡Estúpida maquina de popo, no mueras! ¡No mueras o te matare!

.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, no era justo, no era justo que ella despreciara una vida que cualquiera desearía tener.

.

– ¡¿Escuchaste, Inosa? ¡No puedes morir! ¡No puedes!

.

Aquellas personas que tienen una vida envidiable, no debían dejarse vencer tan rápido por la muerte.

.

– ¡Joder, tienes que estar sana, maldita sea, o no te aceptare como mi hermanita menor!

.

Quería cumplir el deseo de Ino, ser una especie de hermano mayor para Inosa.

.

– ¡No te atrevas a dejar de vivir!

.

La puerta se cerró delante de sus propios ojos, quedando en el suelo, llorando de coraje.

Inosa debía vivir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Oficialmente las publicaciones serán una vez al mes, pero les tengo buenas noticias, en diciembre tendremos la verdad! ¡En diciembre, mejor dicho, el 24 de diciembre sabrán quien es el padre de Shinju! ¡Asíque no pueden dejar el fic ahora que nos falta poco!

Bueno, antes de todo, quiero decir que este capitulo no me dejo muy satisfecha, pero bueno, mientras experimente con cada estilo de escritura supongo que quedare poco conforme con mi propio trabajo jeje.

.

Bueno a lo del fic:

.

Estoy feliz y de que al fin pude escribir el comito por el cual cree a Kiseki, ser una informante de la historia Uchiha, su trabajo aún no ha termino, en los próximos capítulos seguirá su trabajo de entregarle información a Shinju, lo cual ira descartando hipótesis y candidatos.

La mujer misteriosa que vimos ahora no es un personaje nuevo, ya ha aparecido en el fic de alguna forma (directa o indirecta), si son listos sabrán quien es, sino, pueden intentarlo hasta hartarse, me gustan las hipótesis n.n

Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo el protagonista será Taiyo, será similar al cap de Yuhiko, con la diferencia que la mitad del cap será del pasado de Taiyo y la otra mitad el fic como tal, asíque si no quieren saber la historia de Taiyo (la cual tiene pistas entremedio) solo deberán saltarse hasta la mitad de la pagina.

.

Cambiando de tema, en el grupo de Factbook de Haiiro no Shinju (en Factbook búsquenlo por el nombre del fic) hay un concurso que a muchos puede interesarles, se trata de escribir un one-shot del fic ¿Para qué? Bueno, digamos que tengo una sorpresita, y el premio les encantara, pero para los que piensan que n ganaran ¡Buenas noticias! ¡HAY PREMIO POR PARTICIPAR! El cual será un Spoiler muy importante, y que ustedes apreciaran, ojala concursen.

.

Por ultimo: Se que muchos están con exámenes, fin de año, época de examen, etc, pero yo también estoy en esas y si me tomo el tiempo de escribir mínimo pido el tiempo de leer, el fic siempre los estará esperando. Pero últimamente tengo miedo, cada vez el fic va más en retroceso con los RRs, supongo que "pase de moda" pero más importante, creo que los aburrí con tantos capítulos y demorarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento! . Pero no puedo actualizar tan rápido!

.

.

**Respuesta a RRs sin cuenta:**

Robert17: bienvenido al fic n.n Wow que extrañas teorías aunque no es la primera ves que las escucho. Jejeje n.n confía en tus teorías. Pero eso si, lamento decirte que el embarazo de Hinata no tiene nada que ver con inseminación artificial, jejeje, lamento desilusionarte, pero no te preocupes, son buenas teorías. Espero seguir leyendo

Tus teorías.

.

Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: No te preocupes Ahome, Itachi tendrá su final feliz, te lo prometo, asíque no comas ansias n.n No sufrirá más n.n

.

Hinatahina: mochi mochi n.n ya me mejore, gracias por preocuparte por mi enfermedad. No llores por Taiyo, sera feliz con Ino y Sai. La suerte de Hanabi esta por cambiar a su favor, asíque no te preocupes. No te preocupes por escribir RRs largos, me encantan los RRs largos, y no tengas un mal presentimiento por Ino y su bebé. Bueno, no puedo contestar más, tengo sueño y solo media hora para publicar, adiós adiós.

.

Aiko Uchiha FLORITACHIUCCHIHA: Talvez no pudiste dejar RR porque tuvo errores porque esta en reparación, claro que como es una buena pagina no la deshabilita n.n Sobre que el capitulo anterior fue ligero, no puedes culparme n.n ya se acerca el final y todos los problemas están aclarándose y empiezan los finales felices.

.

Megan Uzumakii: sabia que tú nombre tenia que ver con Nickelodeon! Y si… Hinata es algo lenta para algunas cosas y para otras no n.n

.

Yukistar: Mochi mochi. Por Hanabi no te preocupes, como ya viste en el cap 27, Hanabi puede lograr cualquier cosa con apoyo de sus amigos. Sobre el SasuHina, esta abanando mucho n.n jeje y no te preocupes por Itachi, ahora mismo se acerca su final feliz. Y por Yuhiko no te preocupes, solo la estoy utilizando como una herramienta para que el final se acerque más rápido n.n

.

Zaritha-chan: jajaj, zarita gracias por tu RR n.n no te he visto mucho por MSN asíque quería agradecerte por el RR. Solo te diré que Itachi estará bien y que Taiyo es un especialista en arruinar momentos n.n

.

Monidex120: Todos adoran a Taiyo xD el beso Taiyo y Shinju causo furor al parecer jaja pero no volveré a repetir ese beso .-. me sentí rara al escribirlo jaja. Y Taiyo con los Yamanakas son las escenas favoritas después del SasuHina, quienes se acercan cada vez a ser pareja n.n


	28. La guerra de los serafines

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

Haiiro no Shinju

.:*:.:*Capitulo 28*:.:*:.

.:*:.:*:.."La guerra de los serafines"..:*:.:*:.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La peor noticia de todas: Problemas en el parto.

La sola pronunciación de esas palabras logro que su corazón dejara de palpitar y su aliento escapara de su boca en menos de un segundo.

Inmediatamente recordó el pasado, recordó esas miradas sicópatas, esos gritos en llanto, todo aquello que la obligaba a recordarla… ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si era su mejor amiga.

A veces creía que ella no estaba muerta.

.

Al llegar al hospital, estaba atormentada de pensamientos confusos, recordándola, temiendo que el destino volviera a repetirse.

No quería que Ino perdiera a su bebé, era de esas mujeres que lo único que piensan en la vida es casarse y tener una hermosa familia, un hijo o dos, o quizás adoptar, vivir en paz. En cuanto escuchó que estaba internada, no dudo en ir, ni siquiera le aviso a Sasuke donde iba, o se molesto en ir por Shinju, después iría con él, incluso olvido por completo que Itachi regresaba esa misma noche. Simplemente, no quería que Ino estuviera sola, para su alivio, el equipoAzuma ya estaba ahí, incluso Naruto y Sasuke, al ver a este, desvió la vista, avergonzada por lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Abrazó a Sai, intentando apoyarlo, después se dirigió con Naruto, quien seguía viéndolo con esa mirada de intriga que la incomodaba, y por ultimo, quedo parada frente al Uchiha, pensando.

.

No quería volver a ver ese rostro, no quería volver a ver ese rostro de terror. La información y razones eran inútiles en un momento así, solo importaba una cosa: El bebé estaba muerto.

Deseó llorar, sus piernas temblaban ante la sola idea de una nueva pérdida, no era justo que personas tan buenas sufrieran tanto, y ella que no lo deseó, fuera tan feliz con su pequeño milagro. No podía evitar recordar Hoshi, su rostro de felicidad en sus momentos de alucinaciones, provocados por esas sustancias, y su rostro de horror cuando sus alucinaciones eran malas. Era algo que destrozaba el alma, y saber quien le provocaba ese dolor, la afectaba más, no era justo, claro que no lo era.

Entraron Shinju y Taiyo, hubo una escena, a la cual no le dio importancia, solo se preguntaba que hacia su hijo ahí. Una vez que Shinju se acercó a ella, acarició su cabeza con la mano izquierda, intentando calmarlo. Entristeció, temiendo el final, el trágico final de esta nueva historia ¿Por qué todo era amargura? ¿No había marcas de felicidad en esta confusa historia?

Sintió una extraña calidez, ardiente como el fuego, sorprendida, volteó a ver al Uchiha, quien la veía con mirada desafiante, después, cabizbaja y sonrojada, observo sus manos, entrelazadas, como la noche anterior. Volvió a ver esos ojos negros, sintiéndose absorbida por ellos, y mágicamente las lagrimas desaparecieron, de alguna forma, sentía que el la estaba consolando, que no importaba el pasado o los malos recuerdos, el futuro siempre seria mejor.

Y estar de esa forma, tomados de la mano, y con Shinju al lado, le dio una tranquilidad que hace años no sentía.

.

.

…_Injusto…_

.

.

Regreso a casa del trabajo, cansado, pero se sentía satisfecho, al fin había logrado hablar con la vieja Tsunade, seria de gran ayuda para la investigación, en unas semanas tendría una conferencia, por televisión, con Gaara y los otros kages, juntos lograrían meter a Koutaro tras las rejas. Cerró la puerta de la casa, y observó la mesa.

Sakura estaba dormida sobre una pila de papeles y libros, con una hoja de apuntes y libros marcados con brillos rosa. Sonrió, sabía que su esposa se esforzaría por hacer que Ino y el bebé estuvieran sanos. Besó su frente, y la tomo en brazos, con algo de esfuerzo, y la llevo a la cama matrimonial, arropándola. Ella se acomodo entre las sabanas, como si fuera un minino, se rió en voz baja.

Fue a la habitación de Kiseki, encontrándola en el suelo, sobre una pila de dibujos mal hechos. Se rió ante el parecido entre madre e hija. También la cargo, al dejarla sobre la cama, cambio su ropa, colocándole el pijama rojo que tanto le encantaba, y luego la arropo, colocando un peluche de Shinju junto a ella. Aún se preguntaba cómo fue que acepto que Sakura mandara a hacer ese peluche para que Kiseki durmiera tranquila en vez de ir a dormir con ellos.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y se acostó junto a su esposa, la abrazó con la mayor ternura posible, y le susurró al oído un "te amo".

.

.

…_¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos? …_

.

.

La sonrisa de su hijo era lo más maravilloso del mundo, verlo reír como si no hubiera mañana le daban deseos de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, aquel que dijera que no lo amaba, estaba muy equivocado, solo eran muy parecidos, frente al resto no eran muy expresivos, en privado no. Un abrazo lo decía todo. A pesar que no tenían mucho tiempo a solas, agradecía cada minuto que pasaban juntos.

Sintió algo de culpa, y automáticamente busco a su nueva hija, encontrándola en el suelo, jugando con unas figuritas de madera. La observó con arrepentimiento, preguntándose si hacia bien al estar jugando solo con Eiji, aún no aprendía a jugar con los dos al mismo tiempo sin tomarle mayor atención a uno que al otro.

–Estoy bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras, de inmediato sonrió, sabía que ella no le mentía.

Regreso a sus mimos con su hijo biológico, observando su risa. Era un niño tan serio, que pocas veces lo veía reír tanto, y realmente estaba agradecido con la vida por no arrebatárselo.

Tal vez, la madre de Eiji no estuviera con vida, pero seguía vivo en él. A veces soñaba con ella, una mujer maravillosa, de esas que cuesta encontrar y retener, tal y como temía, la vida pidió que regresara del cielo del cual escapo. No estaba triste, porque habían vivido una buena vida, fueron pocos años, pero inolvidable, nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa con la cual se despidió, y le dijo: "Cuida nuestro milagro." Ambos sabían que ella partiría pronto, siempre lo supieron, desde el día en que quedo preñada, sin ir al medico, sin test de embarazo, simplemente se vieron a los ojos esa mañana, y unas pocas lagrimas cayeron, era un presentimiento o un aviso del cielo, o quizás fue el amor quien les aviso que pronto serian separados. "Aunque mueras te seré fiel" fue la promesa que hizo Gaara y de la cual no se arrepentía.

El destino nos trae buenos y malos recuerdos, pero al final, no hay recuerdo que no sea una enseñanza.

"No lo hagas, se feliz, ya he cumplido mi cometido en esta vida: Darte una familia"

Eiji bajo de su regazo, y se acercó a su nueva hermana, abrazándola. Ella lo invitó a jugar con sus caballos de madera, acepto.

Estaba seguro que Momo estaba orgulloso de él.

.

.

…_Lo único que pido es amor…_

.

.

Preparando la comida, con Hiroto al lado, quien sonreía ante la idea de cocinar con su padre, aunque solo fueran bolas de arroz. El niño pensó que seria buena idea echarle Ketchup a los onigiris, y fue a buscarlo, mientras Kankuro cocinaba la carne. El castaño regresó, y vertió todo el líquido rojizo sobre el arroz, quedando una combinación algo repugnante.

Los dos vieron con desagrado el potecillo lleno de Ketchup y arroz, intercambiaron miradas, y soltaron en carcajadas. Tras unos minutos, escucharon el sonido de la puerta, la cual se abría tímidamente, intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, mientras los ojos de ambos se iluminaban. Corrieron a la entrada, y apreciaron como una mujer entraba con mirada tímida, pero reluciente sonrisa.

– ¿Me recuerdan?

– ¡Mamá!

– ¡Maya!

Se abrazaron efusivamente, tras tres meses separados, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, lo cual era un alivio. Trabajar en un oficio el cual te mandaba de viaje algunos meses a diferentes partes del mundo es difícil, en especial con una familia esperándote en casa. Sin embargo, con confianza y fidelidad, y algo de paciencia, todo era posible.

.

.

…_Quiero ser como ellos…_

.

.

Un fin de semana largo, pero ya era lunes, era tiempo de regresar a casa.

Golpeó la puerta, incomoda por la ropa que usaba, podría querer mucho a su padre, pero tendría que hablarle sobre la ropa que le estaba comprando, prefería la ropa de niño. Su madre abrió la puerta, en compañía de su tío, al verla no pudieron evitar aguantar las ganas de reír.

Su padre, quien estaba junto a ella, saludo de beso en la mejilla a su ex esposa, y hablo un poco de cómo lo habían pasado. Hana sonrió y opinó un poco, comentando su desagrado por aquella ropa rosa, Genma prometió reducir el número de ropa rosa de Takeshi, pero dijo que le gustaba verla algo femenina.

La niña rodó los ojos, genial, dos veces a la semana vestida de princesita. Observó a sus padres, se sentía tan feliz que al menos fueran amigos.

.

.

…_Ojala mis padres fueran como ellos…_

.

.

Comiendo juntos, como tantas veces en el mes. Los padres de los dos juntos, hablando.

Anko riendo, sin dejar de tomar sake, comentando el último examen Chunnin. Kakashi hablaba sobre el lamentable desempeño de algunos de algunos novatos, destacando que no eran como antes. Kurenai, comentaba sobre una nueva prueba que ofrecería al comité.

Sarutobi y Akane sonrieron, no había nada más que les gustara que pasar el día juntos, y que sus padres se divirtieran juntos.

– ¡Deberías salir con Iruka!

El gritó de las ojos mostaza se escuchó por todo el lugar, Akane vio a su madre con desagrado, sabia lo que significaba, que estaba borracha. Se encogió de hombros, y subió al segundo piso, arrastrando a Sarutobi, ya conocían esa frase, significaba que se quedarían a dormir.

Kakashi y Anko podían ser muy insistentes a la hora de querer juntar a los dos casi-viudos.

Sarutobi guardaba silencio, la verdad, le gustaba la idea que su madre volviera a tener citas, era un desperdicio que se quedara en casa.

.

.

…_Todos se quejan de su vida… pero…_

.

.

Un grito, una orden y un cuento.

Eso era lo único que hacia falta para que los Nara`s más pequeños fueran a dormir. Su madre gritaba mientras daba una orden, y su padre iba a habitación, hablando de lo problemático que era mandar a dormir a los niños. Contaba un cuento, y mientras lo hacia, intentaba alargar el inicio, al menos hasta que su esposa apareciera y viera la escena con los brazos cruzados, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Tanto Tetsuya como Shikari quedaban dormidos casi al instante. Al principio costaba diferenciar a uno del otro. Ambos eran de cabello negro, aunque el niño era de ojos celestes oscuros, algo verdosos, y la niña de ojos negros.

En cuanto quedaron dormidos, Temari entró a la habitación y beso a Shikamaru, un beso tierno y fugaz, para luego, tomados de la mano, ir a dormir.

.

.

…_Tengo envidia…_

_¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_

…_Lo único que pido…_

…_Es amor…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Perfección: Ausencia total de defectos o errores. Cosa perfecta. Perfeccionamiento.

.

¿Que padre no desea que su hijo sea perfecto, o como ellos dicen: que sean como deben ser?

Todos y cada uno, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, ya sea pronto o después, sentimos ese inquietante sentimiento que nos obliga a derramar una lágrima, o maldecir al mundo entero, o en algunos casos, nos hace querer morir. Sentir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para tus padres.

Vergüenza.

Detestable.

Poco digno.

Incapaz de ser amado.

Decepción

El miedo a esas palabras puede lograr que nos perdamos a nosotros mismos.

.

.

.

_A veces me pregunto si realmente debí haber nacido, y si es así, debí nacer para hacer feliz a mamá y a papá._

_Si no los hago felices… posiblemente no me amen…_

_O eso creía_

.

.

.

No tenia muchos recuerdos, apenas tenía la leve noción de lo que ocurrió hace un par de meses atrás, sin embargo, en su mente aún vagaban recuerdos sin sentido.

Lograba verse a si mismo, arreglado con ropa elegante, camisa, un chaleco sin brazos, y unos pantalones con dobles, también con unos infaltables zapatos negros que relucían. Su cabello, a diferencia de ahora, era tan corto que llegaba a parecer una persona completamente distinta.

Jugaba con un dinosaurio de juguete y un auto de carreras, mientras su hermana leía una revista a sus espaldas. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, de inmediato corrió a la entrada, encontrando a su madre, arreglándose para ir a trabajar. Un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un "volveré en la noche".

Sonriente, acostumbrado a ver a su madre ir a trabajar y pasar el día solo, con solo dos años recién cumplidos, realmente no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que su mamá trabajaba todo el día, pero que regresaba para darle las buenas noches. Escuchó otro sonido, el choque de una lata contra la pared, volteó rápidamente, asustado, encontrándose con su padre, a quien temía.

El hombre de ojos verdes y cabello plateado lo vio con desinterés, y lastima.

.

–Si quieres puedes estar descalzo.

.

Taiyo se sonrojo, y de inmediato corrió a la cocina, ocultándose de su progenitor. Este soltó un suspiro y una maldición, encerrándose en su habitación. En la cocina, el pequeño niño de ojos rojos estaba intentando regular su respiración. Su madre siempre se quejaba de su padre y decía cosas malas de él, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

.

Si algo lograba recordar con claridad, era la educación que le habían dado. Comer a ciertas horas, hablar de cierta forma, prohíbo las malas palabras, y sonreír siempre. Recordaba las reglas como si fueran parte de él, y ante el más leve error, ante un jugo derramado en la mesa, esa mirada paralizaba su corazón. Una mirada de rechazo, capaz de destruir el alma más corrompida, capaz de hacer llorar al más fuerte, y la única mirada que te deja una herida que nunca será sanada, ni siquiera con todo el amor del mundo.

.

.

.

_Quiero ser perfecto._

_Quiero que me amen._

_Que mamá este orgullosa de mí._

_Que mi hermana me demuestre cuanto me quiera._

_Que papá nos deje solos._

.

.

.

– ¡Mamá dijo que jugara contigo, así que pórtate bien! –Una sonrisa orgullosa. –Quédate a mi lado y te demostrare que tan valiosa soy.

.

Asintió con la cabeza, emocionado por esas palabras, no quería otra cosa más que estar con su hermana, a quien respetaba como si fuera una deidad. Adoraba a su hermana, su actitud, su seguridad, su amor propio, su belleza, y en especial, la forma en la que se hacia respetar.

Definitivamente la adoraba.

.

– ¡Sarutobi Azuma Jr! ¡Te voy a golpear si no me compras esos malvaviscos!

–No tengo dinero, Akane, por favor, la próxima vez.

– ¡Ahora!

–Pero…

– ¡Te lo ordeno!

.

Volteó a ver esa discusión. En medio del parque, esa niña y ese niño se mostraban tan… desobedientes, mandones, malcriados. Sonrió con arrogancia, estaba seguro que sus padres estaban decepcionados de ellos, a diferencia de él, quien era alabado por todos los amigos de su madre.

Su deber como hijo, era hacer feliz a su madre.

Su padre no importaba, de todas formas no lo quería.

.

.

.

_Error, ese no es el deber de un hijo._

.

.

.

Durmiendo como cada noche, soñando con nada, absolutamente nada.

Taiyo se incorporo en la cama, haciendo un leve puchero ante la idea de no poder dormir, detestaba no poder soñar, cuando dormía solo veía negro. Pensó en ir a dormir con su madre, después de todo, sus padres no dormían juntos, mejor dicho, su padre desaparecía por las noches y aparecía al amanecer.

Salio de su cama, dispuesto a ir al primer piso y hablar con su madre.

Escuchó un grito.

Se detuvo en ese mismo instante, sintiéndose ajeno a la realidad, ignorante, con algo de miedo pero con esa valentía que caracterizaba a los niños pequeños. Al llegar al primer piso, se dirigió al comedor, viendo por una pequeña fisura entre la puerta y el marco de esta.

Sus padres estaban discutiendo, nada fuera del otro mundo, su madre estaba chillando, gritando cosas que él no comprendía. Observó su rostro, tan lleno de ira que llegaba a sentir miedo de recibir esa mirada, capaz de destruir a cualquiera.

Su padre, como de costumbre, estaba borracho, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y sin atreverse a ver a su mujer. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, estrujando la lata, mientras el líquido espumoso se derramaba por sus manos.

La mujer gritó.

.

– ¡¿Por qué regresas a estas horas! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te mereces estar en este lugar!

Su padre se atrevió a verla a los ojos, mostrando odio puro. – ¡Tu eres la que no debería estar aquí! ¡Acordamos que seria un trato, un matrimonio falso! ¡¿Por qué nunca te das por vencida?

– ¡Porque te amaba!

.

Ambos enmudecieron, al mismo tiempo, Taiyo se preguntaba que significaba un "matrimonio falso", era confuso, matrimonio era estar casados, falso era mentira. Un matrimonio no puede ser de mentiras ¿O si? En todo caso, estaba seguro que su madre no mentía, ella era la buena y el padre el malo.

El hombre suspiró profundamente, utilizando la mano libre para acariciarse las sienes.

.

–Siempre fui honesto contigo, te dije que no te amaba de esa forma. –Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó. –Tú fuiste la que rompió el trato.

– ¡¿Por qué nunca me amaste? –Gritó la mujer peli-naranja, para sorpresa del niño, ahora su rostro no mostraba furia, sino tristeza. – ¡Soy perfecta! ¡Cualquiera desearía estar conmigo!

–Jaku… –Sonrió con lastima. –Puede que seas hermosa pero tu alma esta envenenada.

.

Un golpe. Ante el sonido Taiyo cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, volvió a ver esa mirada de odio en los ojos de su madre. En cuanto ella se dispuso a irse del lugar, se escondió rápidamente en el baño del primer piso, rogando que no lo descubrieran.

Por primera vez tuvo miedo de su madre.

Una vez que creyó que todo estaba en calma, salio del baño, no obstante, de inmediato choco con su padre. Al verlo, borracho, mal arreglado, y con un aroma apesto, sintió miedo. Quedo paralizado ante la idea de ser maltratado, aunque nunca lo habían tocado, algo en su interior le decía que posiblemente pasara.

Eso nunca ocurrió.

Su padre lo ignoró por completo, y entro a su habitación, ignorando por completo al niño al cual llamaba "hijo".

Taiyo quedo inmóvil, preguntándose que había ocurrido y porque esa conversación tan extraña.

¿"No te amaba de esa forma"? ¿Acaso había otra forma de amar? Talvez de mejores amigos, sin embargo, según sabía gracias a los cuentos de su hermana, de ser así tendría que haber dicho que solo eran amigos, o algo así, como hermanos. Algo no encajaba, lo presentía, pero no lo comprendía.

Sigilosamente subió las escaleras, intentando fingir que nada había ocurrido.

.

.

.

_La diferencia entre el bien y el mal, creo que nunca me lo enseñaron, así que tuve que aprenderlo solo._

_Sin querer, al ver a mis padres comprendí que es lo bueno y que es lo malo._

_También aprendí que, a veces, lo que parece malo es bueno y lo que parece bueno es malo._

_Este mundo esta loco._

.

.

.

–La cena esta es lista, solo debes calentarla en el microondas, recuerda que Yami estará en casa de una amiga hasta mañana, y si papá se emborracha debes encerrarte en tu cuarto con llave.

.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo preocupado por la situación, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con su padre, para empeorar la situación, todo el fin de semana. El miedo lo consumía vivo, no sabia que ocurriría mientras su mamá iba de viaje a un pueblo cercano para hacer una revisión a los pueblerinos.

Paso la tarde en el living, coloreando un libro y escuchando la música de la radio. No conocía otros niños, mejor dicho, no tenía amigos, todos eran unos idiotas ignorantes sin educación. Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta que estaba pensando cosas malas, un poco más y decía una palabrota, corrección, casi la pensaba. No debía decir malas palabras, no debía ser una persona de la cual su madre se sintiera avergonzada, debía esforzarse por ser una buena persona. Tenia que ser perfecto.

Escuchó un sonido. De inmediato alzo la mirada, encontrándose con su padre, quien estaba ligeramente borracho, hablaba normalmente y su vestimenta era aceptable, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas rebelaba que paso el día en el bar. Frunció el ceño. Si no fuera porque su padre era un vago bueno para nada, su madre podría quedarse en casa más tiempo.

.

–Taiyo…

.

El hombre desvió la vista, apoyándose del marco de la puerta. Por un segundo los ojos verdes se volvieron sombríos y brillantes, como si estuviera al borde del llanto, sin embargo, en un instante recobro la postura. Fue a la cocina y regreso con una lata de cerveza, sentando en la mesa. Observó de reojo al niño de ojos rojos, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, utilizando la mesita de té como soporte para su coloreado. La radio estaba apagada, el atardecer se asomaba por la ventana, y el silencio ahogaba el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dirigirse la mirada, talvez porque temían verse a los ojos, o, simplemente, porque era incomodo estar juntos.

No existía alguna relación de padre e hijo.

.

Tras unos minutos, Taiyo se harto de la situación. Era detestable sentir aquella insistente mirada, que lo veía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Frunció el ceño lentamente, intentando controlarse, era un buen niño, los buenos niños no deben gritarle a sus padres. Escuchó como su padre se levantaba y volvía, con una nueva lata de cerveza en mano.

Gruñó levemente, no comprendía por qué lo veía con tanta insistencia si todos los días lo ignoraba y esquivaba la mirada, aunque debía admitir que a veces su padre intentaba acercarse a él. Intentó verlo, pero al ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el malgastado rostro de su padre, desvió la vista, sonrojándose levemente, no entendía que ocurría. ¡¿Por qué era tan bipolar? ¡Era un ogro, debía entender su papel! ¡Él era el ogro malvado que tenia encarcelada a su madre y no la dejaba ser feliz!

Sintió que se levantaba, seguramente por otra cerveza, la cólera lo invadió, recién percatándose que había anochecido y que habían prendido la luz, quien sabe en qué momento, seguramente cuando estaba distraído pensando en lo detestable que era su padre.

Regresó. Empuñó las manos, sintiendo que destrozaría el crayón que tenia en su mano izquierda.

Abrió la lata.

Ya no lo aguanto

.

Se levantó de un salto, golpeando la mesa con su rodilla, no le importo el dolor. Observó a su padre con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que el ardiente liquido del odio lo invadía desde su corazón hasta su cabeza. Le dirigió una mirada de odio, sintiendo que unas palabras rogaban por explotar

.

– ¡¿Por qué estúpida razón me miras? ¡¿Quién te crees para mirarme de esa forma?

.

El hombre de ojos verdes y cabello plateado lo miró desconcertado, para luego soltar una carcajada que solo logro enojarlo aun más.

.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

.

Detuvo su risa unos segundos, sonriendo, como si aguantara una carcajada más grande. En ese momento, Taiyo se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió, en los parpados de su padre había unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. ¿Tan grande era su risa? ¿Y de que se burlaba? ¡Solo preguntó por qué se reía!

.

–Es la primera vez que dejas de actuar como un robot. –Taiyo alzo una ceja, de forma interrogante. –Siempre eres tan educadito, correcto, eres muy aburrido. –Sonrió amablemente, como si estuviera cautivado. –Sabía que no eres así, después de todo, eres mi hijo.

.

Taiyo se ruborizó aun más, empezando a sentir algo similar a la fiebre. Su cuerpo le pidió correr, a pesar de que no sabía por qué.

.

–Quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo, hijo mío.

.

Salió corriendo, sintiendo la adrenalina a mil. No podía creer lo que había visto, una lágrima que había salido de los ojos de su padre y se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta la barbilla. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

¡Su padre no tenia corazón! ¡Era una bestia con cuerpo de humano!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo que el alma abandonaba el cuerpo. Callo sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la puerta para recuperar la respiración.

.

"_Eres mi hijo"_

.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

Se sentía muy bien.

Aunque se preguntaba por qué su padre actuaba tan extraño.

.

.

.

_¿Qué significa ser uno mismo?_

.

.

.

Un grito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, bajó las escaleras y se escondió tras la mesa del teléfono, espiando la nueva discusión de sus padres.

Nuevamente gritos, palabras extrañas que no comprendía.

.

– ¡¿Quién te crees para juzgarme?

– ¡Tu esposa!  
– ¡Sabes que este matrimonio es una farsa! ¡¿Por qué no me das el divorcio? ¡Es lo único que te pido aparte de poder ver a Taiyo!

– ¡Él te odia!

– ¡Pero yo lo amo!

.

Un estruendo, la puerta del living se abrió y la mujer salio disparada a su habitación, dejando al hombre a solas. Este se sentó en el sofá, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando se percato de la presencia de su hijo menor, quien entro a pasos tímidos a la habitación. Sonrió de tal forma que parecía una disculpa.

.

– ¿Sabes? Realmente no quería tenerte, no deseaba tener más hijos después de Yamiko.

.

Aquella frase desconcertó al niño, quien siguió de pie, frente a su padre, esperando que continuara.

Sentía que algo moría dentro de ambos.

.

–Me tomo años descubrir lo que soy, y cuando lo descubrí, me avergoncé tanto que hice de todo para ocultarlo. –Vio el suelo, empezando a jugar con sus manos. –No podía creer que fuera ese tipo de personas, pero supongo que siempre lo supe. –Oculto su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando arrancarse el cabello. – ¡No debí casarme! ¡No debí tener hijos! ¡Soy un idiota que intento utilizar una "pantalla"!

.

_¿Qué es lo que decía mi padre?_

…_No lo comprendía…_

.

Intercambiaron miradas, intentando decir algo, pero era imposible. Uno era un completo ignorante, y el otro era un bruto en su comportamiento. Una mal combinación, pero a veces buena, algunas veces, cuando le hablamos al ignorante, uno se desahoga más que escuchando consejos repetidos.

El padre de Taiyo se levantó, dispuesto a irse de la casa, por esa noche, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, el niño pregunto algo con toda la inocencia que pudo.

.

– ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Su padre se detuvo, volteando a verlo, desconcertado. – ¿Por qué? "Los niños buenos deben ir a la cama antes de las nueve" –Citó a la madre del niño con voz de burlona. – ¿Acaso el niño prodigio quiere ser un desobediente?

Taiyo se sobresalto, mirando al hombre a quien por mucho tiempo temió. No era un ogro como pensaba, tampoco era un tirano ni alguien injusto, el otro día lo había visto llorar de felicidad, y ahora le dirigía una sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

Sintió algo en su interior, un fuego que lo obligaba a gritar, respondiendo a ese pequeño desafío de ser un "niño malo", debería estar enojado por la burla, no obstante, se sentía cómodo con la idea de hacer eso, de seguir un rumbo algo alejado de las reglas, pero sin sobrepasar los limites que había aprendido todos esos años.

.

–Quiero conocer tu mundo, Otto-sama.

.

Esta vez fue el mayor quien se sonrojo, casi al instante, mientras sus orejas normales desaparecían para ser cambiadas por dos orejas de gato color plateadas, altas, como en posición de alerta, y una cola abultada apareció de la nada, desconcertando al niño.

.

– ¡No digas cosas tan ukes!

– ¿Uke?

– ¡Cállate, pendejo, no digas esas palabras!

.

Siguieron con el choque de miradas, y de la nada estallaron en carcajadas, aunque no sabían por qué, simplemente querían reír. Taiyo observó a su padre, detestaba aceptarlo, pero empezaba a dudar de los cuentos que le relataba su madre, su padre parecía una buena persona, aunque algo rarito.

.

.

_Cuando un mundo se abre ante nuestros ojos… no sabemos como reaccionar, todo es nuevo y novedoso._

_Debo recordar no caer en este mundo que apenas estoy conociendo._

_Pero deseo saber de él, todo y cada uno de sus misterios._

.

.

Caminaba por el parque, preguntándose que debería hacer para matar el tiempo, era aburrido jugar solo, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado. Llego a la salida del parque, y de inmediato tembló, nunca había salido del parque sin su madre o Yamiko, sin embargo, vio las calles, coloridas y opacas, la gente moviéndose, hablando y riendo, también algunos sufriendo. Ese mundo lleno de emociones parecía llamarlo, como si lo invitara a pertenecer a él.

Dio un paso atrás.

Recordó lo que decía su padre, que su madre no era tan buena como parecía.

No fue difícil adivinar que la explicación a esa frase estaba en el mundo "real". Quería descubrirlo, saber que había dentro de él. Mas, no se atrevió a dar un paso fuera del parque, refunfuño un poco, sentándose sobre una roca, y mirando como la gente seguía con sus vidas, sin tomarlo en cuenta, ignorándolo.

.

– ¡Shino, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia!

–No encuentro sentido a hacer una fiesta en honor a Hinata.

.

Volteó ante esas curiosas voces, un hombre que estaba montado sobre una especie de perro gigante estaba frente al parque, hablando con otro que parecía un insecto por lo cubierto que estaba, como una cucaracha.

.

–No seas tan amargado, Hinata estará feliz de ver a todo el grupo reunido. –Sonrió el chico con triángulos invertidos en las mejillas. –Prometí no llorar por ella y cumpliré mi promesa.

Pasaron unos segundos, el chico con aspecto de perro siguió su camino, mientras el más maduro, que utilizaba lentes para ocultar sus ojos, miraba su palma, donde había unos pocos insectos.

–Cuesta creer que este muerta, estas chinitas no se alteran ante el olor de las cenizas de Hinata, es como si no fueran de ella.

Volteó, encontrándose con el niño de ojos rojos, quien dio un sobresalto sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que un adulto que no conocía lo veía fijamente a los ojos, lo cual lo incomodaba. El tal Shino lo saludo con la otra mano y siguió su camino. A Taiyo le tomo unos minutos despabilarse, quedando con una pequeña duda en mente ¿Las cenizas tienen aroma? No supo por qué ese dato le pareció tan interesante.

Se levantó, y observó esa jungla de madera, acero y algunas decoraciones. No era tan temible como pensaba.

Camino hasta la salida del parque.

Observó a la gente, a través de sus ojos todo parecía volverse más rápido, y el sonido desaparecía. Solo existía él y ese mundo, era como si estuviera apunto de ser absorbido por una dimensión desconocida. Vio encima de sus ojos el parque, sabia la dirección del hospital, su casa, todo estaba tras ese parque, no obstante, era conciente que esa era una ciudad de juguete, era una burbuja de cristal en la cual su madre lo obligo a vivir, impidiéndole conocer el otro mundo.

Cerró los ojos, tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, y empezó a correr.

Sintió el aire en su cara, la gente quejándose, sintiendo el fuerte contacto con las personas que chocaban o los animales, que al parecer, pisaba.

Una vez que se canso, abrió los ojos, de inmediato se aturdió por la cantidad de colores y sonidos que había en el lugar, además, los olores, las sombras ¡Todo! Era maravilloso… un mundo que nunca había visto. Tiendas por aquí y por allá, gente gritando, riendo, edificios en ruinas, otros nuevos. Tuvo algo de asco por ciertas cosas que no hace falta mencionar, pero, de alguna forma era mágico, se sentía como en su hogar.

Alguien choco contra él, volteó para disculparse, no obstante no recibió una buena contestación.

.

– ¡Apártate de mi camino, enano!

.

Dio un respingo, viendo atónito, y algo aterrado, a ese adolescente de unos dieciocho años que caminaba con ropa tres veces su talla, usando un arete en la oreja, una cicatriz en la mejilla y el cabello extremadamente largo, tanto, que por un segundo pensó que era una mujer.

Tras unos segundos, y perder la shock de la primera impresión, vio con admiración la silueta del chico que se alejaba. Le encantó ese cabello largo, deseaba tenerlo igual, además, esa actitud lo enfurecía, pero creía que era genial la idea de ser como él. Decir lo que quería sin controlarse.

Vio el cielo, estaba nublado, dentro de poco iba a llover.

En ese momento, sintió que ante la primera gota de lluvia, su alma seria liberada de cualquiera prisión.

.

.

.

_Quiero conocer este mundo._

_Quiero ser libre._

_Deseo devorar este mundo, me pertenece, es mío, hare lo que desee con él._

.

.

.

Realmente no estaba interesado en ir a visitar a su abuelo, es decir, solo era una tumba con una inscripción. El alma no se encontraba en ese lugar, solo unos cuantos huesos que ya estaban podridos y que posiblemente dentro de poco serian polvo. ¿Qué ganaba estando ahí? Era una perdida de tiempo. En vez de estar aburrido en ese lugar podría estar armando algún rompecabezas o dibujando, incluso mirar crecer el césped sonaba más emocionante que estar rezando frente a la tumba de su abuelo.

Vio de reojo a su padre, quien parecía arrepentido, como si sus rezos fueran una disculpa.

– ¿Ya podemos irnos?

–Cinco minutos más… y no te alejes.

Hincho con las mejillas, sin poder creer que su padre utilizara un truco tan básico para decir que no se irían en un buen rato. Resopló. Estaba celoso de Yami, quien estaba en casa de sus amigas, maldita suertuda.

Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, percatándose que había pensado una maldición. Vio a su padre con terror, preguntándose si podía leer su pensamiento, luego se percato que era una idea muy ingenua, no podía ser verdad.

Suspiró, mirando el cielo. Las nubes empezaban a juntarse, fusionándose entre si, parecía un gran y gris abrazó donde dos seres iguales se volvían uno, como dos mitades que se unen por accidente y luego son separados. Sintió la humedad del aire chocar contra sus mejillas, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El sonido de los arboles, que bailaban al compas del viento, revoloteando las ultimas hojas que se aferraban a los arboles. Observó el cementerio meticulosamente. Era un típico lugar, con tumbas puestas una al lado de las otras, como si fueran casas en miniaturas, en una calle, con espacios cada cierto numero de tumbas, ciertamente, alguien podría perderse en ese lugar, podía entender porque su padre le ordeno estar quieto.

.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

–Es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo.

– ¡Esto no es mi abuelo! –Señalando la lapida. – ¡Solo es una roca esculpida!

Tenía el ceño fruncido, ya era normal que viera a su progenitor de esa manera, al menos, con él, podía mostrar su insatisfacción ante algo. Después de todo, él no lo regañaba de mal agradecido. Su padre desvió la mirada a la tumba, mirándola con cierto cariño.

.

–Lo sé.

Enfureció. – ¡¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?

–Visitar a tu abuelo.

– ¡Acabas de decir que no es el abuelo!

El adulto prendió un cigarro con un fosforo, y la apago co un movimiento del brazo. –Lo es y al mismo tiempo no es.

–Explícate…

Sentía que tenía una vena hinchada en su frente, debido a la extraña mueca de indiferencia que mostraba su padre. _Así que en realidad es así…_ No podía tolerar esa forma de ser, pero no le quedaba de otra, era su padre.

–Aquí no hay más que un montón de huesos y carne podrida, posiblemente solo sea un poco de polvo. Sin embargo, yo creó en la otra vida.

.

Taiyo se sobresaltó, sin saber de qué hablaba su padre, lo vio con curiosidad y ansiedad. El padre cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a su hijo. La esperanza y el miedo se apoderaron de sus ojos, dejando que una red de emociones lo atravesara, sintiendo que esa conexión que tanto anhelaba, la de un padre y un hijo, existía a causa de esos sentimientos.

.

–Soy uno de los seres más odiados que pudo haber creado Dios. –Taiyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Incluso tu madre dice que soy un monstruo, un enfermo, y se que muchos humanos más me creen así. El mundo aún no esta preparado para tal aceptación. –El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo. –Pero, aun así, amo a quien me creó y estoy seguro que me hizo así por una razón, una razón que aún no entiendo, o talvez soy la consecuencia de algo que ocurrió hace tiempo, en el principio de la creación.

–Otto-sama…

–A pesar de todo, creo en ese ser supremo. –Vio el cielo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo el viento acariciaba sus mejillas. –Incluso si no soy perdonado por él, incluso si no me ama… sé que hay una parte en él que confía en que soy un ser humano y que no deseó hacerle daño a nadie. Se que él confía en que estoy aquí, en que estoy vivo, y antes de partir hare algo bueno. Cumpliré la misión por la cual me dio la vida. –Una lágrima escapó de sus pestañas. –Incluso si los de mi religión me apartan, yo seguiré amando a mi creador… y si el llega a perdonarme por haceros sufrir, confió en que llegare al lugar donde tu abuelo esta.

.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, tenia miedo de esa aura que emitía su padre: una extraña mescla de satisfacción y tristeza, no obstante, también había satisfacción y conformidad.

.

– ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Los ojos verdes despertaron, y lo vieron reojo, con una sonrisa, luego pestañó, mientras daba media vuelta para verlo de frente. Se hincó, sin tocar el suelo, y cruzando sus brazos pero apoyarse en sus rodillas.

–El Cielo.

Taiyo se sorprendió, y de inmediato vio el cielo. Escuchó la risa de su padre.

–Ese cielo no, hablo del Cielo. Donde esta Dios y los muertos.

– ¿Qué hacen ahí?

–Descansan, son felices y vigilan a quienes amaban y quienes amaran. Además, cuidan a las personas y los guían en sus decisiones.

– ¿Cómo hacen eso?

.

Cerró los ojos, de inmediato su hijo lo imitó.

.

-Cuando vamos a hacer algo malo, cuando perdemos esperanzas y deseamos morir, cuando sientes que nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar, cuando estés solo y algo de valor se apodere de ti, en especial, cuando deseas proteger a quienes amamos… ese es el momento en que nos guían, como ángeles guardianes. Te susurran al oído y te dicen: "hijo mío, has lo que tengas que hacer, sin importar lo que pase, una vida de mentiras no te traerá felicidad ni a ti ni a los demás, por el bien de tu hijo, protégelo". -Taiyo abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la gentil mirada de su padre. –Eso es lo que me dice tu abuelo. Él esta aquí, mirando lo que hacemos, y esta agradecidos que recordemos su muerte, porque ellos no leen la mente, sino que ven acciones.

.

– ¿Papá…?

Lo vio con miedo, sentía que ya lo sabia todo, y a la vez no.

Una mirada vacía, un miedo intolerable que estaba apunto de escapar. Una verdad que lo comía vivo cada noche. La razón por la cual se emborrachaba, aquel escape inútil para su verdadero problema.

_._

_¡Acordamos que seria un trato, un matrimonio falso! ¡¿Por qué nunca te das por vencida?_

.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se abría a más no dar.

.

_¿Sabes? Realmente no quería tenerte, no deseaba tener más hijos después de Yamiko._

.

Al fin comprendía.

.

_¡¿Quién te crees para juzgarme?_

.

Algo que no conocía.

La verdad que estaba frente a él y que su padre ocultaba con tanto esmero.

.

_¡No digas cosas tan ukes!_

.

Lo vio con terror, aquel ser que era su padre, pero que a ojos comunes no merecía salvación divina.

.

_Me tomo años descubrir lo que soy, y cuando lo descubrí, me avergoncé tanto que hice de todo para ocultarlo. No podía creer que fuera ese tipo de personas, pero supongo que siempre lo supo ¡No debí casarme! ¡No debí tener hijos! ¡Soy un idiota que intento utilizar una "pantalla"!_

.

– ¿Qué eres?

.

Se incorporó, tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con el pie. Su abrigo color beige se inclino con el viento, mientras su bufanda roja estaba al borde de escaparse de su cuello. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa de autocompasión, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la más sincera de las miradas de temor y resignación.

.

–Soy homosexual, hijo mío, no me gustan las mujeres, solo los hombres.

.

El aliento se escapo de los labios del pequeño, mientras veía que la bufanda color roja se ondeaba con el viento. Sus ojos analizaban a su padre, sin poder comprender que sentía en ese instante. Por un segundo se sintió vacio, sin saber que decir, las palabras escapaban sin formular sonido alguno, y sus ojos, solo veían a un padre esperando el rechazó.

Conocía las reglas morales, recriminar a la gente diferente, aquellos que rompían las reglas naturales o éticas, como robar. Seguramente su padre era digno de odio, porque los hombres gustan de las mujeres. A pesar e saber eso, aunque eso era lo que le enseñaron desde pequeño, no deseaba recriminarlo. No era un bicho raro, era su padre.

_Te quiero._

_No tienes que tener miedo._

.

–Padre…

.

Se acercó a él, tirando de su abrigo, para que le prestara atención.

No me alejare de ti.

Permaneceré a tu lado.

.

–No tiene nada de malo que seas así.

.

Los ojos de su progenitor se abrieron de par en par, mirándolo atónito.

_Seré quien quiero ser y seguiré lo creo que esta bien._

.

"_Quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo, hijo"_

.

_No temeré ser yo._

Frunció el ceño, mirándolo completamente decidido del camino que tomaría.

.

– ¡Para mi sigues siendo mi papá! ¡Y te quiero!

.

El hombre de ojos verde callo al suelo, abrazando al niño con desesperación. Apretándolo suavemente, como si temiera que esto fuera irreal, pero raptándolo con delicadeza, siendo amable y gentil, temiendo asustarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control, mientras su cuerpo temblaba rápidamente, casi provocando un zumbido.

.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Taiyo! ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! –Sintió las diminutas manos de su hijo estrecharlo, acariciando su espalda, como consolándolo. –Te amo hijo, de verdad, te amo, estoy feliz de haberte tenido, eres todo lo que necesito junto a tu hermana, muchas gracias.

.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Taiyo, algo en su interior cambiaba. Empatía, simpatía, amor, comprensión, lastima, no lo sabia. Solo sabía una cosa…

Amaba a su padre.

Y eso nunca cambiario.

Sin importar lo que pasara.

.

.

.

_Papá nunca se arrepintió de tenerme._

_Solo se sentía culpable, porque se sentía que no era digno de esta vida._

_Papá solo pensaba en mí._

_Y se lo agradecía._

.

.

.

No estaba acostumbrado a salir del parque, sin embargo, poco a poco aprendía a caminar por las calles, y para su sorpresa, no era el único infante que lo hacia. Niños de seis años regresaban de la academia solos, al principio lo encontró curioso, después se dio cuenta que era perfectamente normal, vivían en un pequeño pueblo que era más seguro de lo normal. Los aldeanos se saludaban entre si, y relativamente había paz, habían unas cuantas discusiones pero nada pasaba a mayores.

En esta ocasión caminaba por una calle secundaria a la que estaba junto al parque, donde había varias pastelerías y tiendas de regalos. No era de extrañar que empezara ha contemplar un pastel de queso en cuanto su estomago gruño. Nunca había sentido hambre tan temprano, por primera vez se dio cuenta que hacer algo, que no fuera estar sentado, producía hambre.

Escuchó que alguien salía de la pastelería, se detenía unos segundos, y luego volvía a entrar. –_No hay nadie en casa…_-Suspiró, defraudado. –_Y no se como regresar a casa._ –Se limpio la boca, empezaba a babear del hambre, y ver ese suculento platillo hacia que se sintiera peor.

.

–Ten.

.

Alzó la mirada, viendo por el reflejo de la vitrina. Una mujer de ojos morados le ofrecía un pequeño paquete. Volteó para verla directamente. Estaba utilizando un gorro de lana, y aparentemente guardaba su cabello dentro de su abrigo color verde. Intentó ver mejor su rostro, lo cual fue en vano, tenía puesto uno de esos intentos de bufandas que eran como un cintillo de polar grueso, alguna vez escucho decir que lo llamaban "cuellos", pero estaba seguro que tenían otro nombre.

.

–Ten, es un pastel de queso. –La vio con desconfianza. –Pensé que tenías hambre.

–Mamá dice que no acepte cosas de extraños.

Ella pestaño dos veces, y se encogió de hombros. –Olvide que las madres deben enseñar eso a sus hijos.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? ¡Prácticamente era lo primero que te enseñan en cuanto tienes uso de razón, y es una de las cosas que nunca olvidas! Siguió observando a la mujer, sintiendo que una gota de incredibilidad se posaba en su nuca. Observaba a todas partes como buscando algo, ignorándolo.

.

–Nee (oye). –Dirigiéndose a Taiyo. – ¿Has visto a un niño de trece años con cabello marrón?

–No…

La mujer pestaño una vez, como procesando la información. –Bueno, ya aparecerá. –Cerró los ojos, aparentemente feliz. –Confió en él.

.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa y curiosidad ¿Una madre que confiaba en su hijo? Si lo pensaba bien, con esa madre qué hijo no seria de fiar. Seguramente el pobre niño tenía que cuidar de ella y no al revés. Se dio cuenta que la mujer se sentó en la pequeña desigualdad entre la calle y la vitrina. Abrió el paquete que le había ofrecido a él, y dejo a la vista un delicioso pastel de queso.

.

–Si no lo quieres tú, me lo comeré yo.

La mujer saco de su bolsillo una navaja suiza y de ella extrajo un pequeño tenedor. El niño se sentó al lado de ella, al menos el olor a queso saciaba un poco su apetito. Escuchó a la mujer decir "Nee, niño", volteó a ver que quería, pero de inmediato vio un pedazo de tarta acercarse a ella, como acto reflejo abrió la boca, sitiando como se introducía el tenedor en su boca. Sobresaltado, trago la comida sin saborearla. Vio a la mujer, desconcertado. Ella estaba sonriendo, o eso creía.

–Ahora comprobaste que no esta envenado.

.

Después de unos minutos, Taiyo era el único que comía del pastel de queso, mientras la mujer lo veía con ojos maternales. Tragó un gran bocado y vio a la mujer, quien le limpio el rostro.

–Señorita ¿Por qué oculta su rostro?

–-Por nada en especial, desde hace un par de años soy delicada de salud, asique debo cuidarme un poco más de lo normal.

– ¿Años? –Preguntó curioso.

–Sufrí un accidente. –De forma inconciente, la mujer de ojos morados acarició su antebrazo derecho. –Mi salud empeoro desde ese día.

– ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

La vio con ojos desconfiados, ella había sostenido el paquete con el brazo derecho, así que no estaba lesionado. Seguramente tenía una cicatriz. La mujer sonrió, mirándolo de forma astuta, leyendo sus pensamientos.

–No es algo que sea importante, solo fue un desafortunado accidente.

.

Con un dedo saco un poco de crema y la saboreo, metiendo su dedo por debajo de su extraña bufanda, por lo cual, Taiyo no pudo ver su rostro. Era extraño, a pesar de ser invierno, no hacia tanto frio como para vestir de esa forma, era como si quisiera ocultar algo.

.

–Por cierto ¿Qué haces solo, en la calle, sin un adulto?

–Okka-sama esta trabajando, onee-sama esta con sus amigas y mi padre debe andar en algún bar.

La mujer lo vio con una ceja alzada, no podía creer que un niño llamara a su madre y hermana con tanto respeto, era bueno, pero no dejaba de ser raro.

–Es mucho respeto para un niño tan pequeño.

–Mi mamá y mi hermana dicen que las llame así.

– ¿Por qué?

.

Guardo silenció.

Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar por qué debía llamar a su hermana y su madre con tanto respeto. Sacudió su cabeza, las llamaba así porque ambas eran geniales, espectaculares, eran hermosas e inteligentes… no, no era cierto eso… simplemente repetía lo que ellas le decían, realmente no tenia una opinión de ellas. ¿Qué habían hecho por él? Mandarlo, abrazarlo una que otra vez, pero no recordaba nada más, es cierto que su madre le daba muchos regalos, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente… los regalos no lo satisfacían. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro sobre sus sentimientos? Tenía todo lo que un niño podía desear, todo… entonces por qué…

.

–Si obedeces solo a tu enseñanza y no a tu naturaleza serás infeliz de por vida.

Taiyo dio un sobresaltó, mirando a la mujer. Ella apreciaba a la gente caminar.

–No entiendo.

–Cuando somos pequeños, nos enseñan reglas: no estar descalzo por la casa, no tocar el fuego, no robes, no mientas, etc. Tu naturaleza te dice: corre y no te detengas, llora si quieres, grita si te sientes ahogado. –Parecía que estaba emocionada, como si ella misma deseara hacer todas esas cosas, lo observó, y guiñó un ojo, mientras levantaba una mano mostrando el dedo índice. –Pero si obedecemos solo las reglas no podrías ser tu mismo, algunas reglas son algo absurdas y te hacen infeliz.

– ¿Cómo que?

–Por ejemplo: a los hombres les dicen "los hombres no lloran", esa es una regla que te hace infeliz, si te sientes mal debes llorar.

Alzó una ceja. –Mi papá llora.

–Es decisión de cada uno que reglas seguir, si él eligió llorar entonces se siente mejor de esa forma. –Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó. –Debes elegir que reglas seguir.

Taiyo, cabizbajo, susurró. –A veces quiero decir malas palabras…

– ¿Qué tan seguido?

–…siempre…

–Dilas

–Pero es incorrecto. –La vio con el ceño fruncido.

–Igual que fumar frente a niños pero la gente lo hace igual. –Buen punto. –Si necesitas expresarte… hazlo, no importa la forma, con tal que no dañe a nadie. –Se quito la extraña bufanda y el gorro, dedicándole una cautivadora sonrisa. –Y si dañas a alguien, pídele perdón.

.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Taiyo termino de comer su pastel de queso, al mismo tiempo que la mujer no paraba de revisar unos vendajes que tenía en su brazo derecho. Por primera vez, el niño de cabello plateado y piel bronceada se percato de un pequeño detalle en la mujer: un tatuaje de mariposa cerca de su ojo izquierdo, encima de su pestaña, al lado de la ceja. Si no fuera porque ella se había sentado a su izquierda, no se habría dado cuenta de ese detalle. Una pequeña y sutil mariposa. Alrededor de la mariposa estaba algo irritado, se pregunto por qué, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

-Madre.

Vieron en dirección de donde provenía la voz, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules apareció junto a otro completamente moreno y, aunque le parcia extraño, tenia el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Taiyo abrió lentamente la boca, por alguna extraña razón, el niño moreno se veía bien. Después se percato que, debo de ellos dos, un pequeño niño de ojos morados y cabello azulino oscuro, de unos cuatro años, a diferencia del resto que tenia unos trece o doce años aproximadamente, se acercaban a ellos.

.

– ¡Kouta-chan, Tenshin-chan, Rintarou-chan! –Gritó emocionada la mujer. – ¡Que bueno que aparecieron, pensé que se habían extraviado.

–Y lo hicimos, Kouta dijo que conocía un atajo. –Comentó el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ya me disculpe!

.

Taiyo observó la escena enmudecida, no podía ser que ellos tres fueran los hijos, bueno, el niño más pequeño si, pero los otros dos, imposible. La mujer noto su incomodad, y explico.

.

–Suelo adoptar niños. –El niño afirmó con la cabeza, entendiendo.

– ¡Tsuki!

.

Nuevamente voltearon, esta vez en dirección contraria. Tsunade, la quinta Hokage estaba frente a ellos, caminando a paso decidido, ignorando a Taiyo. Detuvo su andar frente a la mujer, mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

.

–Te he dicho que te abrigues, tu salud aún no es lo suficientemente buena para que estés desabrigada.

–No importa. –Se encogió de hombros la mujer. –Mejor lamentar que prevenir.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de todos, exceptuando Taiyo.

– ¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? ¡Abrígate de una buena vez! ¡¿Y que haces aún en Konoha? ¡Si no te apresuras no podrás regresar a tu pueblo antes del anochecer!

.

La mujer de ojos verdes suspiró, y sonrió levemente. Volvió a colocarse la extraña bufanda y el gorro de lana, incorporándose. Dio media vuelta y se despidió del niño de ojos rojos: "Nos volveremos a ver, Yoji-chan (niño)". Empezó a caminar, seguida de sus hijos y de la Hokage. Se detuvieron un segundo, y el niño de cabello dorado regreso de golpe.

.

–Mamá dice que regreses a tu casa, pronto serán las tres de la tarde.

Sin decir más, el niño dio media vuelta para reincorporar su camino, cuando Taiyo lo detuvo con una pregunta.

– ¿El niño pequeño es su hijo?

– ¿Rintarou? –Repitió el nombre. –Si, eso parece, mamá no suele decir quien es su hijo verdadero y quien no, no quiere favoritismo. –Lo vio con indiferencia. –Aparentemente son tres hijos verdaderos.

Volvió a inclinar una ceja. – ¿Tus papás no te querían?

– ¿Qué idioteces dices? –Intentó alcanzarlos, pero se detuvo a medio camino y grito. – ¡Escúchame, enano, soy feliz de ser adoptado, porque mamá decidió amarme, nadie la obligo, ella quiso!

.

Volvió a correr, incorporándose nuevamente al grupo.

Taiyo quedo pensativo, mientras regresaba a casa. Adopción. Era una palabra que no conocía muy bien. Según su madre, los niños que no son queridos se dan en adopción porque son una carga, es más, en una ocasión, accidentalmente rompió un vaso, y su madre dijo que debería agradecer que ella no lo diera en adopción porque era lo que merecía.

Tenía miedo de esa palabra, sin embargo, esos niños parecían felices sin importar que su madre no fuera su madre.

Talvez la adopción no fuera tan mala.

.

.

.

_Poco a poco, me crie en las calles._

_Conocí ambos mundos, y recogí lo mejor de los dos._

_¡Porque no quiero ser como mi madre!_

_¡Porque debo aprender como es mi padre!_

_¡Necesito encontrar la felicidad y arrebatarla para mí!_

.

.

.

–Bienvenidos.

.

Taiyo se ocultó tras las ropas de su padre, temeroso del lugar.

Un bar del barrio bajo de Konoha. La iluminación era deficiente, pero dejaba ver la pintura color verdosa del lugar. Las mesas estaban amontonadas, apenas se podía caminar entre ellas, y para hacerlo debías mover las sillas. En la barra, el cantinero limpiaba algunos vasos, mientras algunos borrachos pedían más.

Intentó escapar, no obstante, su padre ingresó al lugar con mucha naturalidad, acariciándole el cabello fugazmente para darle fuerzas. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la barra del local. Investigó con la mirada, al parecer todos ignoraban su presencia. De la nada el hombre de la barra le ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras le servia una cerveza a su padre.

.

–Ombu, este es mi hijo Taiyo.

–Hombre… ¿Porque trajiste a un crio aquí?

–Tenía que cuidarlo y no me apetecía dejarlo solo en casa.

.

Taiyo observó al hombre, gordo, calvo, ojos color chocolate, pero con una expresión amable. Tomó el jugo de naranja, la verdad, ese lugar no era tan incomodo como imaginaba.

.

– ¿Cómo va la investigación? –Preguntó su padre. –Debe ser difícil sin ayuda de los ANBUs.

–Nada bueno en particular, solo volví a confirmar lo que ya se: en el incendio se encontraron seis cuerpos en vez de siete.

–Posiblemente estaba tan quemado que se hizo polvo, deberías dejar de dar vueltas al asunto.

–Imposible, ese era mi bar favorito, ese día debería estar cerrado, y estaba abierto, aunque el letrero decía "cerrado".

–Talvez no te querían ahí. –Se burlo el hombre de ojos verdes.

.

Taiyo escuchaba la conversación con suma atención, deseaba hablar, preguntar, no obstante, su madre le había dicho que no era correcto interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos.

.

"_Debes elegir que reglas seguir"_

.

Abrió los ojos, con evidente sorpresa. Era verdad, incluso su padre le había dicho que debía ser él mismo. Y él tenía curiosidad, curiosidad que deseaba ser satisfecha. Apretó el vaso, armándose de valor.

.

– ¿De que incendio hablan?

.

Ambos adultos lo vieron, por un segundo pensó que lo regañarían, todo lo contario, se rieron de su curiosidad y alborotaron su cabello.

–Antes que tu nacieras, hubo un incendio en un bar, fue un caso muy importante porque murió la descendiente del clan Hyuuga. –Aclaró el hombre de nombre Ombu. –Solía ir al bar seguido, esa noche hubo un incendio y muchas personas murieron. Lo curioso es que solo encontraron seis cuerpos.

– ¿Cómo sabe cuantas personas estaban ahí dentro?

–Porque fui a ver si estaba abierto, vi un grupo de gente dentro, conté siete personas, pero solo encontraron seis.

–Pero… –Interrumpió el padre de Taiyo. –Lo curioso es que muchos cuerpos estaban casi intactos, solo el más deteriorado tenia las posesiones del clan Hyuuga. –Tomó un sorbo. –Si ella se hubiera quemado viva, en el foco del incendio, sus cosas no estarían reconocibles.

–Incluso encontraron unos mechones intactos, debería ser lo primero que se quemo.

– ¿Quiénes murieron? –Pregunto Taiyo.

–Veamos. –Ombu colocó su mano en su barbilla pensativa. –Si no mal recuerdo, eran tres mujercitas que estaban metidas en la prostitución, dos que estaban en las drogas, un viejo que había perdido a toda su familia en una misión fallida, y Hoshi.

– ¿Hoshi?

–Si. –Sonrió. –Su marido la engaño, asíque había escapado de casa, nadie conocía muy bien su pasado, pero se llevaba bien con Hyuuga Hinata, la protegía. No tenía grandes problemas, pero solía llorar por su bebé muerto y su antiguo esposo. –Sonrió amargamente. –Era de esas mujeres que nunca olvidan el primer amor.

.

Taiyo observó a su padre, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, con sus manos temblorosas, como controlándose. Bebió la cerveza de golpe, sin importarle que la cerveza le causara un gran efecto. Esa reacción llamó la atención del niño, pero prefirió observar y no preguntar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esos números no concordaban, debería haber ocho cuerpos y deberían faltar siete, no como decía Ombu.

– ¡¿Pero que hay del octavo cuerpo?

Ombu rió. –Observador, yo también he pensado en eso, y tengo la idea de que Hyuuga Hinata sigue con vida, o Hoshi.

Un hombre robusto pidió un tequila, así que interrumpió sus conocimientos y se dedico al trabajo. El hombre del tequila les dedico una sonrisa algo arrogante.

–Habían rumores de que Hinata estaba embarazada, seria normal si Hoshi fingiera su propia muerta para encubrir el escape de Hinata.

– ¡¿Pero, y el cuerpo que falta?

–Esa es la duda. –Aclaró Ombu. – Hoshi era muchas cosas, especialmente era extraña, pero no era una asesina, así que no creo que allá provocado un incendio para matar a la gente, posiblemente también fingió su muerte.

–Pero… –Comentó el hombre de la tequila. –También puede existir la opción de que alguien allá escapado en el último minuto, el cuerpo calcinado era imposible de identificar. No seria de extrañar que alguien se traumara, huyera y nunca más regresara.

.

Nada podía descartarse.

Taiyo bebió su jugo, era extraño. De todas formas, todo eran ser simples especulaciones, lo más seguro era que alguien escapara del fuego, y si no estaba en asuntos muy legales, no volver al lugar. Si, era lo más seguro, no obstante, algo no encajaba: la reacción de su padre. No tenia sentido que su padre reaccionara de esa manera al hablar de la mujer de nombre Hoshi.

.

– ¿Hoshi era el nombre o el apellido?

–Buena pregunta. –Contestó Ombu. –No lo sabemos.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es uno de esos nombres que también se pueden utilizar como apellido, como Tsuki.

.

Hubo una pausa, ahora que lo recordaba, nunca supo si la mujer misteriosa se llamaba Tsuki o ese era su apellido de esa forma. La próxima vez que la viera, no sabría como referirse a ella.

.

– ¿Qué es prostitutas y drogas?

Los tres hombres guardaron silenció, se vieron entre si, y, su padre, quien no tenia tacto contesto con la verdad.

–Las prostitutas son las que tienen sexo con hombres por dinero y las drogan son como caramelos y venenos mezclados.

– ¿Qué es sexo?

Su padre sonrió burlón, incorporándose del lugar y levantándolo en brazos. –Te lo explicare al llegar a casa.

.

.

.

– ¡Dame el divorcio!

– ¡Nunca!

.

Despertó debido a los gritos, como siempre, suspiró, ya estaba cansado de eso. Estaba seguro que despertar entre gritos no era normal, claro que no, su sentido común se lo decía. Bajo la escaleras, como siempre, y espió la discusión. Por alguna extraña razón, ahora no apoyaba ha su madre, sino a su padre. Escucha la discusión típica: divorcio. No comprendía por qué su madre aceptaba esa idea, era lo mejor para todos, sin embargo, esta vez, la discusión tomo un rumbo que no esperaba.

.

– ¡Jamás debí aceptar ser tu amigo!

– ¡Debí abandonarte en cuanto me contaste lo de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshi!

– ¡No los metas en esto!

– ¡¿Cómo no quieres que los meta? ¡Por tu culpa, el bebé de ellos, murió y tú por ser su amante, rompieron su relación y Hoshi murió!

-¡Deja de hablar de ellos! ¡Ya están muertos!

.

El impacto fue tan grande que sintió su cuerpo extrañamente liviano. Era como si le hubieran disparado directamente en el corazón, y ahora estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias del balazo. El vuelo antes de la caída. En un instante se vio a si mismo, el niño bueno que no desobedecía nada, que se esforzaba por ser perfecto para su madre, y ahora ¿Qué quedaba? Todo fue un espejismo, su madre no era digna de admiración, solo de respeto por ser la madre de él.

La puerta se abrió, dejándolo al descubierto ante los ojos de su progenitora. Ella sonrió ampliamente, intentando sostenerlo, repitiendo su nombre.

El terror lo invadió, dio un paso atrás, cayendo, volvió a intentar huir de ella. Ya no era su madre, era una asesina superficial y de corazón de hielo, incapaz de sentir algo por los demás, su egoísmo era tan grande que no le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de lograr sus propios propósitos.

Subió al segundo piso. Ahora solo podía confiar en su hermana y en su padre. Se ocultó tras las sabanas, y espero que un milagro ocurriese.

Las lágrimas deseaban escapar, pero no salían, la impresión era demasiado grande.

¡Su madre era una mala persona!

.

–Taiyo.

.

La voz de su padre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando la bienvenida a la luz. Su padre entró con pasos silenciosos, y se detuvo frente a la cama del niño, quien estaba arropado por completo.

.

– ¿Cómo naci?

.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Taiyo estaba seguro, no era obra del amor, pero tampoco de una noche de lujuria, su existencia era un desafortunado accidente.

.

–Intente abandonarla, nada me ataba a ella… –Explicó. –Pero una noche, parece que metió algo en el trago, perdí el conocimiento, y cuando desperté, ella estaba a mi lado… desnuda y diciendo que ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre.

–Debiste abortarme o darme en adopción.

–Te amo, no puedo dejarte… un hombre de verdad aguanta un matrimonio horrible y una vida tormentosa por sus hijos… el día que te abandone, será porque abre llegado a mi limite, y ese día, espero que no me odies.

– ¡Vete de una puta vez! –Gritó el niño, saliendo de las sabanas. – ¡No quiero verte así! ¡Esa mujer es horrible, no te merece! –Empezó a llorar. – ¡Papá, ella es una mala persona! ¡Por favor déjala!

Cerró los ojos, aguantando los deseos de llorar. –Lo hare el día que sepa que estarás con alguien mejor que nosotros.

Su padre se arrodillo frente a la cama, y acarició su rostro, intentando calmarlo.

–Taiyo… tu mereces algo mucho mejor que esta vida… y algún día lo tendrás, eres de esas personas que luchan por lo que quieren. No te conformes con esta vida.

.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, los dos con el ceño fruncido. Sonrieron, y chocaron las manos como si fuera un apretón. Era un acuerdo: Taiyo buscaría la felicidad, y cuando su padre se fuera no lo odiaría; el padre estaría junto a Taiyo, velando por su seguridad, y cuando se fuera, regresaría por él.

.

.

.

_Voy a desafiar a todos los que se pongan en mi camino_

_¡Este rumbo lo decidí mucho antes de nacer!_

_¡No soy un muñeco!_

_¡No se metan en mi camino!_

.

.

.

Las noticias malas no acababan: primero descubría que su madre le había mentido sobre su padre, después se enteraba que su madre era una mentirosa, manipuladora, entre otras cosas, y por último, una enfermera llegaba al parque diciendo que su hermana fue herida gravemente y que esta internada.

No sabia mucho del tema, le dijeron lo esencial. Una niña había golpeado y casi asesinado a su hermana mayor. Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces, no habían mejoras.

Ahora mismo, en la habitación donde su hermana descansaba, su alma volvía al estado de "perfección". Empezaba a sentirse culpable de lo que había ocurrido: siempre estaba con su hermana, pero en los últimos meses estuvo alejada de ella para hablar más con su padre. Si hubiera estado con su hermana, seguramente la hubiera podido defender de esa niña malvada, ojala hubiera sido así.

La observó. El blanco de la habitación llegaba a enfermarlo, a pesar de que era uno de sus colores favoritos. Su hermana estaba dormida, o mejor dicho, inconciente, una maquina regulaba su respiración. Empuñó las manos, su hermana tenía muchas cosas buenas, era normal que una niña sintiera celos de ella y la golpeara. ¡Celos! ¡Porque su hermana era mejor que cualquier persona!

Salió de la habitación, ya no aguantaba ver a su hermana en ese estado.

De inmediato, se percató que una niña, de aspecto frágil y sumiso, estaba frente a la puerta. Camino un paso, colocándose al lado de ella, mirando la puerta con suma pena. Después la observó, estaba temblando, y su piel era demasiado blanca, parecía estar enferma.

.

–Hola.

–Hola.

.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando el suelo.

Taiyo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas, de hecho, el simple hecho de estar junto a ella lo hacia ruborizar. Los nervios lo consumían vivo, pero lograba disimularlo, y por el ausente estado de ella, estaba seguro que no se había percatado de su sonrojo.

– ¿Eres amiga de onee-sama?

.

Empezó a hablar, seguramente ella sabia algo de su hermana, como el nombre de la niña perversa. Sabia como hablarle a las mujeres, delicadamente y mostrando que eres sensible.

Por alguna razón, ya no soportaba esa regla que le habían enseñado en casa, prefería ser directo, sin embargo, ahora ganaba la educación que le dieron.

.

–Esa niña le hizo mucho daño, onee-sama es buena y muy bonita. Esa niña debe estar celosa, por eso, le hizo algo muy feo. Onee-sama es la mejor, la mejor hermana del mundo. ¿Quién pudo ser tan horrible para hacer algo así?

Taiyo empezó a fruncir el ceño, enojado, mientras, no dejaba de hablar mal sobre la niña que lastimo a su hermana y de cómo esta ultima era la mejor hermana del mundo. Quería que ella le dijera el nombre, estaba seguro que lo sabia, su reacción lo decía todo.

– ¡Lo siento!

.

El gritó lo desconcertó, como acto reflejo vio a la castaña, quien estaba inclinada, en una casi reverencia, en forma de disculpa.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado ¡¿Aquella frágil persona resultaba ser la causante del estado de Yamiko? No lo podía creer…

.

– ¡Lo siento mucho!

.

La cólera empezó a invadirlo. Nuevamente era engañado. ¡¿Por qué todos querían ocultarle la verdad? ¡Las apariencias engañaban, las palabras eran mentiras! ¡No valía la pena confiar en personas así!

– ¡No era mi intención lastimar a tu hermana!

.

Deseaba que se callara, no quería escucharla, no quería excusas ni mentiras.

.

– ¡Lo siento!

.

No lo resistió.

Saltó sobre ella, sentándose encima de su cuerpo y presionando su cuello. Evitando que respirara. Escuchó un leve gemido de dolor, pero ella no se quejo ni forcejeo el escape, asique continuó.

.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Onee-sama no despierta, ella no despierta!

.

Empezó a golpearla sin compasión. Sentía tanta ira contenida, dentro de él había un insaciable deseo por matarla, pero no lo haría, solo quería verla sufrir tanto como Yami.

-¡Deberías estar muerta!

La veía con odio, no soportaba su rostro, era repugnante, una mosca muerta. La insistente mirada de ella lo petrificaba, era como si le agradeciera cada golpe. Veía su vista fija, sus ojos casi llorosos, y notaba sus costos respiración. En cambio, él estaba con la adrenalina a todo lo que daba, con la respiración apresurada y profunda, cogiendo fuerza para golpearla, ignorando el dolor en sus puños. El odio que lo consumía era más fuerte que la razón.

Ocurrió lo impensable: la niña empezó a sonreír con dulzura.

Se detuvo de golpe, con el brazo alzado, mirándola con desconcierto. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué decía "Gracias" con tanta satisfacción? No lo comprendía, hasta que recordó su propia historia. Lo malo es bueno y lo bueno es malo. En un segundo se percató que, posiblemente, ella había pasado por lo mismo. Creía que era mala, y el accidente lo comprobó. Soltó el agarre, y la vio, con una extraña mescla entre sorpresa y disculpa.

.

–Tú… ¿No querías hacerle daño a onee-sama?

La niña negó con la cabeza, de forma lenta, como si eso le fuera de gran esfuerzo. –Yo no… Sólo quería que dejaran al conejo blanco... tranquilo.

.

El niño iba a hablar, cuando alguien la empujo. El impacto no fue muy fuerte, pero alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el ojos rojos se alejara de de la niña. Alzó la mirada, alguien la ayudo a levantarse. Un niño castaño medio rubio con el peinado alborotado. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, un bebé de cabello color cobre se lanzo sobre él y empezó a golpearlo.

– ¡No lastimes al hada, el hada es linda!

Intentó defenderse, sin embargo, extrañamente, una cortina de arena aparecía cada vez que un golpe se dirigía al bebé. Escuchó unos pasos, los ignoró.

.

– ¡¿Pero que es este espectáculo, jovencitos?

.

Los infantes quedaron petrificados al escuchar una voz adulta en tono autoritario. Voltearon a ver quien había llegado. Taiyo observó a la mujer con desconcierto: era su abuela. No la veía mucho, rara vez iba al hospital a ver a la madre de su padre. La mujer de avanzada edad los vio con el ceño fruncido, y, en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la niña y el niño de ojos rojos, exclamó horrorizada.

– ¡¿Por Dios bendito, qué ocurrió aquí?

Taiyo habló. – ¡Abuela, esta niña fea fue la que dejo a Yami sin despertar!

Para sorpresa del niño de ojos rojos, su abuela lo tomo de su oreja y empezó a arrastrarlo lejos.

–Tai-chan, ven aquí. Hablaremos con esa madre tuya, que parece que no hace muy bien su trabajo de educarte como un buen gatito.

.

Tras aparte de los otros niños. La anciana colocó ambos brazos en sus caderas, adaptándose a la posición de jarrón, se inclinó levemente sobre él y alzó la voz.

.

– ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Yuhiko-chan?

– ¡Ella lastimo a Yami-oneesama!

– ¡¿Por qué eres tan tonto como tu padre? –Se masajeó las sienes. –Taiyo… comprende, no aplastes a una flor que se esforzó en crecer entre la basura o puede que esta vez sí se marchite.

.

No la soportaba. Nunca fueron muy cercanos, y ahora ella venia de la nada y la regañaba, peor, defendía a otra niña, ignorando que él fura su nieto. No era justo, él quería algo de amor, y su abuela solo mostraba más interés en la niña que en él. No lo aguanto, un fuego en su interior empezó a invadirlo. Quería gritar, decir lo que pensaba, no obstante, no comprendió la lección que su padre le había enseñado, mucho menos lo que le había dicho aquella extraña mujer.

.

– ¡¿Qué te importa lo que haga vieja coja? ¡Solo muerte de una puta vez, te odio!

.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, corriendo. No quería volver a verla, alguien que le daba la espalda a su familia y protegía extraños, era despreciable.

.

.

.

_No hay día en mi vida que no me arrepiente de ese momento…_

.

.

.

Observó el reloj, ya estaba aburrido de esperar a su padre. Mientras Yami estuviera en el hospital, su madre no regresaría a casa hasta altas horas de la noche. Vio el reloj de la cocina, ya era más de media noche, su padre estaba por llegar. Se inclino sobre la mesa, acurrucándose en la madera, quería ir a dormir pero estaba seguro que su padre llegaría en mal estado y debería ayudarlo a entrar a la cama.

Escuchó un ruido, en un segundo estuvo frente a la puerta, no obstante, se dio cuenta que eran dos pisadas. No lo pensó mucho, se escondió en las escaleras, y miró a las dos personas que entraban. Su padre, y un hombre de contextura frágil. Abrió su boca completamente, ahogando un grito ¡Un novio! ¡Su padre tenia un novio! La emocion lo invadió, aunque, al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña emoción, no estaba acostumbrado a ver dos hombres juntos. Su padre estaba completamente borracho, y el hombre más frágil lo sostenía con notable esfuerzo.

.

–Himawari-san… ¿Dónde esta tu habitación?

– ¿Tengo habitación?

.

El extraño sonrió con angustia, a pesar de eso, siguió caminando, hasta llegar al fondo de la casa, abrió una puerta, la cocina, abrió otra, la habitación matrimonial. En cuanto entraron, Taiyo bajó para ver que ocurría. Se asomó por la puerta. El recién llegado era un hombre de cabello color castaño claro, ojos color miel y utilizaba lentes redondos. Vio como el hombre acomodaba a su padre, metiéndolo en el futon y arropándolo. Sus acciones se detuvieron unos minutos, y luego se inclino levemente sobre Himawari. Taiyo cubrió su boca con una mano, para no gritar debido a la impresión. Sin embargo, una vez que los labios de ambos hombres estuvieron a milímetros se rosarse, el gritó salió.

.

– ¡¿Pero que mierda haces puta de segunda?

.

El hombre se incorporó de golpe, y volteó para ver quien gritaba. Su rostro palideció al encontrar un niño pequeño, vestido con pijama de gatitos y con plántulas con garritas. Empezó a temblar, y como acto reflejó vio al hombre que estaba dormido, y luego al niño.

– ¿Quién… quién eres?

–Neko-ikari Taiyo, su hijo.

– ¡¿Hi-Hijo?

Nuevamente observó al durmiente, y su mirada se volvió sombría.

–No sabia que tenia familia, discúlpame, seguramente lo que viste te pareció raro. –Apretó su pechó con la mano izquierda, al borde del llanto. –Discúlpame, chibi-chan (pequeño). –Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando. –Esto es muy vergonzoso, realmente lo siento, no debí tomar conclusiones apresuradas solo porque dijo que odiaba a las mujeres. ¡Lo siento!

El ojos rojos observó al hombre con lastima ajena, no podía ser que su padre se fijara en alguien tan patético. Suspiró, era la primera vez que veía a un ser tan humillante, no obstante, estaba seguro que gran parte de su comportamiento se debía al alcohol, o eso esperaba. Le ofreció un café, para su suerte, el hombre no negó la invitación y se dirigieron a la cocina. En ella, Taiyo sirvió dos tazas de café gracias a una cafetera instantánea, cortesía del hospital debido a los cinco años de servició de su madre.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa, frente al extraño que no dejaba de temblar, ocultando sus manos bajo la mesa.

–Yuke…

– ¿Qué relación tienes con mi padre?

– ¡¿Nii-nii? -¿Qué clase de grito de sorpresa era ese? –Bueno… somos amigos… a veces bebemos juntos… ¡No es que sea alcohólico! ¡Yo voy a jugar pool más que beber! ¡No digo que tu padre sea alcohólico, solo que él no juega tanto al pool!

El niño tomo café, lamiéndose los labios, el café no era tan malo como imaginaba. Vio a Yuke, realmente era extraño, pero agradable. Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre era una persona fuerte pero débil, proteger a alguien débil y llorón como Yuke sonaba muy lógico, podría ayudarlo a ser fuerte. Sonrió, estaba seguro que no tenia nada de malo que fueran pareja.

–Si te gusta mi padre, puedes ser su novio.

Lo vio sorprendido. – ¿Sabes qué es?

–Si. –Sonrió con todos los dientes.

Yuke limpiaba sus lágrimas. Cuando lo pensaba bien, también le gustaría tener a una persona llorona a su lado, claro, una mujer, no un hombre. Si siguiera el ejemplo de su padre, tendría de pareja a una mujer débil, algo caprichosa, y que llorara mucho, aparte, le gustaría que fuera algo egoísta, para provocarla.

–Por favor hazlo feliz, ha sufrido mucho, y mi mamá no quiere el divolcio (divorcio), sea lo que sea.

El castaño inclinó la cabeza, en casi una reverencia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Domo Arigato, Taiyo-chan.

.

Sonrió; su padre estaba en buenas manos, no debería preocuparse por él.

No obstante, sin saberlo.

Taiyo había abierto una puerta que lo llevaría a su propio dolor.

.

.

.

Todos los días iba a ver a Yamiko, que dentro de poco saldría. Sentado sobre un sillón, movía sus pies, era aburrido esperar que su hermana despertara, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Escuchó unos diminutos pasos detenerse, volteó a ver a la niña de cabello castaño, Yuhiko. Estaba acostumbrado a verla todos los días, a pesar de que sus conversaciones eran repetitivas: La insulto, pregunto que quería y ella pidió disculparse con Yami, él se negaba y ella se iba junto al aura de tristeza y soledad que solía rodearla. Esta vez, La conversación termino de forma diferente.

–No visitas a Obaa-sama.

– ¿Por qué debería? Lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

–Estoy segura que ella te extraña.

–Ja ¿Por qué me extrañaría conejo falso?

–Eres su familia…

No la consideraba su familia, apenas la veía una vez cada tres meses, o algo así, realmente no se interesaba en ella.

–Por cierto, Taiyo-kun.

Gruñó –No me digas "-kun"

–Obaa-sama esta mal, puede que Dios se la lleve, deberías despedirte.

Observó como se alejaba ¿Dios? Sabia que era dios, pero no le importaba. ÉL no había hecho nada por nadie ¿Por qué le interesaría lo que hiciera esa cosa que era tan falsa como el conejo de pascua? Dios odiaba a su padre, si él había creado a su padre, entonces no debería odiarlo. Bah, no pensaría más en eso.

No fue hasta el siguiente mes que por fin entendió el peso del ser llamado Dios. Su abuela falleció, en medio de un abrazó, en el cual lo sostenía a él y a Yuhiko. A pesar de que la muerte de ella le era indiferente, cuando noto que su corazón dejaba de latir, sintió que una parte de él lo abandonaba, y que un pequeño recuerdo llegaba de ella: Como lo regañaba. Era estúpido, ella moría y solo tenia ese recuerdo, ni siquiera era un buen recuerdo, sino uno malo.

Las últimas palabras de su abuela fueron una petición:

.

–_Háganme un favor, sean amigos. Ambos se necesitan._

.

No pudo evitar llorar cuando su abuela murió, era inevitable, a pesar de todo, era su abuela. Los doctores los obligaron a salir de la habitación. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, y salieron del hospital.

Estaba lloviendo.

Los dos vieron el cielo, sin decir nada. En su mente, Taiyo se preguntaba si seria capaz de cumplir esa promesa, es decir, estaba acostumbrado a ver a esta niña temblorosa y llorona, que era frágil, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, y que lo llamaba con el "-kun" sin su autorización. Le agrada, solo un poco, pero algo es algo.

– ¿Seremos amigos?

Taiyo la vio, curioso por la inesperada pregunta. En los ojos de ella se reflejaba un vacío infinito que lo hacia estremecerse por dentro. Desvió la vista.

–Debes tener muchos, uno mas no te afecta ¿O si?

–Hiroto y Eiji viven muy lejos, casi no los veo, y no tengo amigos.

–Entonces tienes amigas.

–No, no conozco a las niñas.

–Eso suena raro. Bueno, al menos debes pasártela bien con tus papás.

–Mamá nunca esta en casa, tampoco papá.

–Entonces juegas con tus juguetes.

–No tengo, tenia al conejo blanco, pero ya no puedo jugar con él o se rompe.

– ¿Qué haces todo el día?

–Nada.

.

Taiyo la vio nuevamente, notando un aura de soledad alrededor de ella. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, culpa. Ella no tenía amigos en Konoha, no estaba nunca con sus padres y no tenia juguetes; era igual a él. Recordó cuando la golpeó, como ella no se defendía, y la ira del niño de cabello cobrizo. Las palabras que su abuela le dijo en privado:

_"No_ _aplastes a una flor que se esforzó en crecer entre la basura o puede que esta vez sí se marchite_"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y aterrado.

– ¡No seré tu amigo! ¡Jamás lo seré!

El grito sobresaltó a la niña, quien se alejó de un salto.

– ¡No quiero ser tu amigo! ¡¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como tú?

.

No lo pensó, sólo lo grito. A continuación la empujo al suelo y se dispuso a salir corriendo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, una persona tan sombría, un humano que no sonreía. La escuchó llorar, no se atrevió a dar media vuelta y verla.

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

.

"Lo siento"

.

.

.

_Nunca he creído en ningún Dios._

_Siempre he pensado que si quieres algo consígalo por ti mismo, no necesitas de una intervención divina o magia._

_Sin embargo… creo que lo decía porque no entendí que significaba tener fe._

_Mi padre me enseño su versión de la fe._

.

.

.

– ¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?

.

Analizo la iglesia: pequeña y modesta. Por fuera un pequeño jardín decorado con cientos de flores y algunas plantas, que suponía que eran medicinales. Algunos árboles adornaban el lugar, no obstante, estos quedaban opacado con la enredadera que cubría la reja casi por completo. Vio la puerta de la iglesia, si bien, no era tan grande como otros lugares de reunión eclesiásticos, al menos era una doble puerta y tenia una pequeña torre donde se encontraba un campanario, con una campana tan pequeña que llegaba a sentir vergüenza ajena. La pintura exterior era amarillo pálido, por lo cual, la luz se reflejaba en las paredes y daba la ilusión de brillar.

.

–De haber sabido que darte libertad te convertiría en un demonio jamás te hubiera dirigido la palabra.

El niño frunció el ceño, observando a su progenitor, quien estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta, oculto por la sombras de los arboles, de brazos cruzados. El peli plateado menor deseó llorar, pero se abstuvo, a pesar de que las palabras de su padre eran como mil navajas.

– ¿Qué hice?

–Golpeaste a una niña y le dijiste a tu abuela que la odiabas, justo antes de morir.

Lo enfrentó, gruñendo. –La abuela era una tonta, no nos quería y si a una extraña. Yuhiko es una estúpida, lastimó a Yami sin piedad.

Su padre lo vio con ojos amenazadores. –Tu hermana abusaba de esa niña, la golpeaba, la maltrataba, la humillo públicamente y destruyo su único juguete. –Lo vio con desprecio. –Si eres tan hueco como para no entender qué significa todo eso entonces nunca debí decirte que soy. Entiende que tu hermana no es tan buena como tú crees, solo te utilizo al igual que tu madre. –Dio un respiro. –Y que conste tu abuela… cometí tantos errores en mi vida que ella prefirió alejarse que ver como construía una familia en base a mentiras.

.

Taiyo desvió la vista, realmente no quería escuchar eso, sabía que tenía razón, pero no lo reconocería fácilmente. Dio un paso a la iglesia, y se dispuso a entrar. Al notar que su padre no lo seguía, habló.

.

– ¿No entraras?

–No puedo.

Alzó una ceja. – ¿Por qué?

Su padre sonrió amargamente, como cuando le dijo la verdad. Vio las hojas de los árboles, notando que pequeños rayos de luz atravesaban las diversas capaz de papel verde.

–Porque yo no tengo salvación…pero tú aun la tienes. Deseó que te salves.

.

Taiyo lo vio con sorpresa, sin entender a que se refería.

Entró.

El lugar no era muy diferente al exterior. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo pálido, y el piso era de madera blanquecida, el paso de los años era notable en el lugar, ante cada pisada que daba se escuchaba un crujido. Escuchó un canto, vio el lugar del cual provenía el ruido, el coro de la iglesia estaba practicando. Habían dos columnas de banquillos, y en medio de ellas, al fondo, estaba el altar.

Al lado de la puerta noto unos pequeños cuadros, se acercó. En ellas había un hombre ayudando a los enfermos, alimentando a los hambrientos, ente otras cosas. Sonrió, ese hombre parecía ser muy amable. Las observó detenidamente, hasta que se percató que en la pared siguiente, en el lado derecho, empezaba una secuencia de imágenes. No dejo de verlas, preguntándose de qué trataban. Todo empezaba normal, o eso creía, un hombre juzgado, por sus crímenes. _Pero antes hacia cosas buenas…_ Siguió viéndolas, notando que, poco a poco, todo empeoraba para el pobre hombre. Empezó a correr, mirando las imágenes, por un segundo creyó que se movían. El sujeto de la cruz era torturado, y crucificado. Soltó un pequeño gritó de terror, sin poder creer que le hicieran algo así a aquel hombre.

.

–Taiyo.

Volteó, su padre estaba entrando a la iglesia, temblando levemente. El nombrado empezó a vacilar, sin saber que decir.

– ¿Por qué le hacen eso a ese señor? –Señalando el cuadro en el cual estaba crucificado, el numero doce. –No ha hecho nada malo.

-Tienes razón. –Su padre se sentó frente a la cruz que estaba tras el altar, con una mirada desoladora. –Ayudo a muchas personas, y trajo salvación, y la gente agradeció de esa forma sus buenas acciones, matándolo. Sin embargo, en esas imágenes no sale cuando le coronaron esa corona de espinas, ni cuando usaron una lanza para asegurarse que estuviera muerto. Tampoco muestra como el cielo se oscureció o como empezó a llover cuando él dejo de respirar.

.

Taiyo se incorporó a su padre, sentándose a su lado, mirando el suelo.

.

–A pesar que murió, a los tres días resucito. –Continuó. –Y luego ascendió a los cielos.

–Deben ser mentiras. –Balbuceó Taiyo.

–Es lo más seguro. –Sonrió. – ¿Pero no es maravilloso?

– ¿Qué?

–A pesar de todo lo que hicieron con él… una de sus ultimas palabras fue: "padre, perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen" –Cerró los ojos. –Incluso si todo fue una mentira, hizo que muchas personas aprendieran sobre la fe, perdonar y ser perdonados.

– ¿Por qué alguien sufriría tanto solo para lograr eso?

No lo comprendía.

Era demasiado complicado.

Él nunca sufriría por otras personas, no hasta ese punto.

–Porque, hijo mío, eso se llama amor. Cuando hacemos algo malo, dejamos una herida en el corazón de los demás, y esa herida nunca sana, es entonces cuando debemos pedir perdón.

.

– ¿Por qué?

.

Su padre le dirigió una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes.

.

–Porque no quiero que su sacrificio sea en vano.

.

Taiyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y observó la cruz. Sabia que esa era la versión resumida de lo que quería decir su padre, aun así, lo comprendía. Recordó las palabras que había dicho a su abuelita, y ha Yuhiko, recordó las palabras de odio de su madre, dirigidas a su padre. Todos sufrían, porque ninguna daba una disculpa.

Una lagrima callo, no sabia por qué.

Sentía que no podía respirar, y el deseó de llorar fue tan grande que no pudo resistirlo.

Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia.

Yuhiko no había hecho nada malo, simplemente explotó, y no soporto tanto castigo.

No era como el tipo de la cruz, era una niña torturada, que deseaba un fin a ese sufrimiento, y que nunca había recibido una disculpa.

.

Lo siento

.

Perdón

.

Perdóname…

.

Abuelita… Yuhiko… Perdónenme…

.

En ese mismo instante, en que las lagrimas inundaban su rostro, sus orejas se desvanecían lentamente, al mismo tiempo que unas nuevas aparecían sobre su cabeza. Eran orejas de gato, color plateado, y rosa pálido por dentro. Su padre sonrió, acariciando su cabeza. Al fin su hijo era quien debía ser.

.

.

_Sufrí mucho, pero, en vez de apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida._

_Cometí cientos de errores y lastime a personas inocentes._

.

.

.

Llegó a casa, con la conciencia matándolo, y la luna ocultando su silueta.

Suspiró, ahogando el deseó de llorar, nuevamente había fallado en disculparse con Yuhiko. No importaba cuantas veces se acercara a ella, en cuanto veía esa mirada ausente, daba media vuelta y se iba.

Escuchó un grito.

Por primera vez se percato que las luces estaban apagadas, a pesar de que ya había anochecido. De inmediato vio la puerta corrediza del living, era el único lugar con luz. Corrió hasta lugar, y lo primero que vio fue a su madre gritando: "¡Repugnante!"

Su madre estaba parada, con el cuerpo levemente encorvado y el ceño fruncido a tal punto que su rostro estaba desconfigurado debido a la cólera. Junto a ella, su hermana estaba con el cuerpo levemente retraído, como si se alejara de un leproso. Taiyo observó a su padre, quien estaba con rostro serio, y las manos empuñadas, tiritando.

No entendía que pasaba, hasta que su hermana noto su presencia. Se acercó a él, impotente.

.

– ¡Taiyo! ¡Papá es un asqueroso, trajo a un hombre afeminado y dijo: "Familia, este es mi novio, Yuke"! ¡Es un depravado! ¡Es repugnante, lo odio! ¡Lo odiamos, tu también lo odias! ¡¿Verdad?

.

_Tonta_.

Era lo primero que pensaba al ver el rostro de su hermana, quien le reclamaba por no apoyarla. Estaba paralizado, no podía hablar, su padre se había atrevido a decir que estaba con Yuke, talvez, por fin habían formalizado algo. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero no por la situación.

Su madre se lanzó contra su padre, abofeteando sin compasión.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡¿Qué pasara con los niños? ¡¿Acaso no tienes decencia?

Hubo una pausa, en la cual, el hombre murmuró un inaudible no. Yami gritó, irritada.

– ¡¿Cómo que no? ¡No sabes la vergüenza que me das! ¡Ojala no fueras mi padre!

La escena continuaba. Taiyo se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo, no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto. No fue hasta que recordó que su madre estaba enamorada de su padre, sin embargo, este solo la utilizo de pantalla, era un acuerdo mutuo, pero ella quería que todo fuera real. Su hermana, posiblemente, no sabía nada, no sería de extrañar, debido a su personalidad lo más seguro era que no deseaba escuchar algo así, menos comprender lo especial que era su padre.

Nuevamente su madre dio un paso adelante, esta vez, tomo un jarrón de la mesa de noche y lo lanzo contra el ojos verdes, quien lo esquivo. El jarrón chocó con la pared, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Su padre al fin reacciono.

.

– ¡No tiene nada malo! ¡Ya te dije que era un acuerdo mutuo! ¡Y si te llegabas a enamorar nos divorciaríamos! ¡Tú complicaste las cosas!

–No me culpes. –Desvió la vista, fingiendo dolor. –Siempre te ame, y lo sabias. Tú jugaste con tus sentimientos.

Yami intervino. – ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable, papá?

.

Era un jaque mate.

Estaba acorralado, la verdad siempre seria opacada por la voz popular. No obstante, al menos podía defenderlo. Se acercó ha él, intentando protegerlo de su madre, sin éxito.

Nunca debió acercarse.

.

–Fue un error casarme contigo.

.

Su madre, enloqueció tras esa oración. Dio un saltó, acercándose aun más. Tal fue la potencia de sus pasos que logró empujar la mesa de té, dándola vuelta. Extendió ambas manos, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo de muerte para su cónyuge. El niño, al percatarse de las intenciones de su progenitora, saltó para intervenir en el ataque.

Falló.

Él recibió el ataque.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las manos de su madre se posaron sobre su diminuto cuerpo, que estaba florando en el aire. Sintió dos palmas que apretaron su hombro y torso, después, un leve empujón, tan ligero que apenas sintió como su rumbo cambia, al igual que su potencia aumentó de forma considerable.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al percatarse de que se acercaba a la ventana. Rogó a Dios que chocara con el piso, ya que estaba escasos centímetros. No había tiempo, el impacto era inevitable, aunque aterrizara rodaría a la ventana debido al impulso. Instintivamente cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos.

No logró ver a su padre, quien intentaba atraparlo. Ni a su madre, quien estaba horrorizada al ver a su único hijo al borde de la muerte. Tampoco vio a su hermana, quien chillaba de terror.

.

Sintió el impacto del vidrió como si fuera una leve caricia, en ese punto se sentía como el aire. Calló sobre el césped, encima de unos pocos pedazos de vidrió. Estaba sangrando, pero no mucho, eso era un alivió, eran simples raspones.

.

– ¡Taiyo!

.

Escuchó el grito demasiado tarde.

Apenas logró ver por el rabillo del ojo como un pedazo de vidrió, tan grande como él se desprendía del marco de la venta y chocaba contra el suelo, rebotando hasta aterrizar en su espalda.

El dolor fue agudo y constante.

Abrió la boca, gritando a tal volumen que sintió que no había dicho nada.

Sentía un fuerte ardor que iniciaba en el hombro derecho y terminaba en un costado de cadera, en el lado izquierdo.

Gritó de dolor, sintiendo que algo externo se movía dentro de su cuerpo.

A los pocos segundos callo inconciente.

.

.

.

_Desperté a los tres días._

_El doctor dijo que mi cicatriz era imposible de curar, era demasiado grande y profundo._

_No me importa… considero mi cicatriz como un castigo por mis errores._

_Papá dijo que no lo considerara así… para mi es eso._

.

.

.

Su hermana llevaba unas semanas fuera del hospital, sin embargo, ya no salía tanto de casa como antes. En un principio, Taiyo pensó que se debía al pequeño trauma que había recibido por parte de Yuhiko, no obstante, el otro día había escuchado, por accidente, una conversación entre su hermana y sus amigas. Tal y como temía, estaban fingiendo que Yami seguía en el hospital, para atormentar a la niña de elemento madera. Por eso, el niño de orejas de gato llevaba unos días espiando a la niña. Si bien, en un principio la seguía para intentar disculparse, ahora lo hacia para protegerla.

No se atrevía a pedir perdón, tenia miedo de recibir una mirada de rencor.

Fue una tarde, no se acordaba si era en enero o febrero, ese día, por culpa de un descuido, perdió de vista a Yuhiko. Solo fue al baño unos minutos, y al regresar, se encontró con la niña de ojos negros y cabello castaño atrapada en un círculo formado por las amigas de su hermana.

Se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar que decía, y defender a Yuhiko.

.

–Niña idiota, usaste un Jutsu para lastimar a Yami y ahora para poner astillas en nuestros zapatos.

La niña de elemento madera temblaba, sin atreverse a decir algo.

– ¡Nee (oye)! –Gritó una niña – ¡Deja de temblar, osanai ko (niña tímida)!

–Pero… ¡Yo no lo hice…! –Gritó, limpiándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de escapar por el fuerte dolor que tenia. –No sé usar ningún Jutsu… sólo tengo… cuatro años

– ¡Mentirosa! –Las muchachas la rodearon por completo. – ¡Solo tu podrías meter astillas en mis zapatillas! ¡Eres la única con elemento madera!

.

Vio como una de ellas jalaba el cabello de Yuhiko, hasta el punto que logro arrancarle un mechón de cabello.

La cólera lo invadió, y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre ellas, no obstante… justo cuando iba a intervenir, alguien callo del cielo.

Fue como ver un ángel justiciero que bajaba del cielo para socorrer al desvalido. Por un segundo creyó ver una aureola que lo rodeaba por completo. Cabello azabache, piel pálida, peinado e cacatúa, y ojos grises. Aquel ser extendió sus manos tal cual ángel que mostraba sus alas, gruñendo.

– ¡Ustedes! –Gritó aquel justiciero. – ¡Váyanse de aquí y no la molesten más!

¿Cómo podría aparecer después de eso?

Si alguna vez estuvo motivado a volver a hablar con Yuhiko, ahora toda su fe lo abandonaba. No podía hacerlo, claro que no podía.

Si Yuhiko era oscuridad… él también lo era… pero ese niño, el recién llegado, parecía ser luz.

Aunque Taiyo no podría defenderla… al menos ese niño que se hacia llamar Shinju podría hacerlo.

.

.

Un descuido.

Eso marcó ese día para siempre en la memoria de Taiyo. Por estar tan relajado, al saber que Yuhiko era protegida por Shinju, si no se hubiera confiado se hubiera dado cuenta que su hermana había salido.

Entró al parque, en compañía de todos los amigos de Shinju. Eran estorbos, sin embargo, al menos podían ayudar a encontrar a Yuhiko.

El lugar estaba desierto. Era claro que ningún padre en su sano juicio dejaría que sus hijos salieran a jugar cuando estaba por llover. No se arriesgarían a un resfriado. Los árboles desnudos dejaban pocos lugares habilitados para esconderse. Solo unos pocos árboles tenían hojas secas decorándoles. Había un lugar en especial. Escondido en los rincones mas apartados del parque. Lleno de arbustos que nunca perecían y rocas de gran tamaño.

Un grito de partió al mundo en dos.

El ruido provenía de atrás de las rocas.

Taiyo intentó llegar al lugar, no obstante, Shinju se adelantó a él. Escucharon gritos femeninos y exclamaciones de nauseas por parte de Takeshi. El niño de ojos rojos comprendió que estaba ocurriendo, él también podía olfatear una extraña mezcla de metales y oxido.

Las niñas que se encontraban junto a un diminuto cuerpo, inerte, estaban pálidas del temor y transpiraban frío que las inundaba por completo. Taiyo ahogó un grito de terror, y vio a Yami, quien tenía en sus manos un pedazo de madera, que tenia en la punta tras clavos oxidados bañados en sangre. Las amigas de su hermana salieron corriendo en medio de gritos y llantos.

.

Sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre él. Yuhiko estaba inmóvil en el suelo, en un charco de sangre.

No la había protegido…

– ¿Qué hiciste hermana? ¿Qué hiciste?

Repitió al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas. Mirando el pequeño cuerpo empapado de sangre.

–Fue un accidente… no nos dimos cuenta... no sabia que habían… ¡Sólo vimos el palo y lo tomamos! ¡No nos dimos cuenta de los clavos!

Yamiko dejo caer el pedazo de madera al suelo que dejo salpicar algo de sangre.

– ¡Fue un accidente!

.

No se atrevió a hablar.

Apenas podía permanecer conciente… lo que había hecho Yuhiko había sido un accidente, sin embargo, lo que había hecho su hermana fue apropósito.

.

_No pude proteger a Yuhiko_

.

– ¡Ese niño golpeó a Yuhiko! ¡Él no debe estar aquí! ¡Hizo algo horrible!

.

¿Por qué había ido al hospital para ver a Yuhiko? Simple: estaba preocupado por ella. No importaba si no era digno de hablar con ella, de estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, simplemente, quería verla y saber que estaba bien. No interesaba si ese niño estaba gritándole, acusándolo justamente, tampoco se intereso en la atónita mirada de Shinju.

Deseaba verla, deseaba pedirle perdón… porque… a pesar que apenas comprendía esa emoción…

–Oye, tú, niño de la Arena… ¿Acaso no puedo arrepentirme?

.

Consideraba a Yuhiko su propia hermana menor.

.

.

El ver como se despedía de Shinju y sus padres, extrañamente hizo que sintiera un peso menos.

Sabía que ella seria feliz en Sunagure, porque el Kazekage y Eiji la querían más que nadie. Sabia que nunca volvería a verla, no importaba, a diferencia de Shinju, él no era egoísta, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir por su felicidad. Vio como se alejaba de sus padres biológicos y tomaba la mano de su nuevo padre. Empezaron a caminar.

Se sobresaltó al percatarse que estaba en medio del camino. Se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

La mirada de él, y la de Yuhiko chocaron. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, temiendo recibir alguna represaría por parte de la niña, o peor, que empezara a llorar, odiaba ver a las niñas llorar.

En cambio, ella sonrió.

Fue un segundo, pero fue la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

Estaba seguro que fue como mil perdones. Escuchó a Shinju hablarle, lo ignoró. Ver esa sonrisa lo había hipnotizado, sabía lo que significaba. Sonrió sutilmente. La próxima vez se lo digirió como era debido.

.

.

.

"_Te perdono"_

.

_Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de algo…_

_Shinju y yo tenemos una meta en común._

_Deseamos tener una familia feliz._

_Es por eso que Shinju y yo somos amigos y rivales._

.

.

.

Como tantas veces, entró a la casa de Shinju sin autorización.

El sol apenas había salido, asíque esperaba encontrar un queso fresco en el refrigerador y poder comerlo antes que Uchiha Sasuke lo echara de casa. Entró por un pequeño hoyo en el jardín delantero, que llegaba al jardín trasero, después, entró por una de las ventanas corredizas, entrando a una habitación lejana en donde dormían Shinju y los demás.

Tras entrar al living, escuchó unos pasos, decidió esconderse para salir en el momento menos oportuno, había encontrado placentero sorprender a las personas.

Vio a la madre de Shinju salir de la cocina, vestida con un pijama rosa pálido de dos piezas, con una taza de té en mano. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa, y empezó a tomar el té, aparentemente meditando sobre algo. Su rostro, lentamente, se volvió más deprimente, como si estuviera al borde del llanto, luego, cambio a uno lleno de ira y rencor. Sintió que un escalofrió recorría su espalda, desde el principio de su espalda hasta su nuca. Nunca la había visto así, la imagen de un inocente ángel, que tenia de ella, cambio a la de un demonio rencoroso. Después, el rostro de ella cambio nuevamente, a una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

Era rara.

.

–Bueno días.

Uchiha Sasuke entraba en la habitación, únicamente con el pantalón del pijama. Escuchó un grito, Hinata estaba ruborizada.

–Sasu…Sasuke-kun, onegai… ¿Podrías utilizar el pijama completo?

Él entró a la cocina y salio con un baso de leche, un buen Ninja mantenía sus huesos sanos.

–Tengo calor, no te preocupes, no me enfermo fácilmente.

–N…no me refería… a eso…

El azabache sonrió de medio lado, con descaro, aparentemente divertido con la situación.

– ¿Qué pasa, Hyuuga? ¿Acaso te desagrada lo que ves?

.

El humo empezó a salir de la cabeza de la mujer, estaba aun más sonrojada que antes, si es que eso podía ser posible. El hombre se sentó junto a ella, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, principalmente sobre misiones y unos preparativos para Halloween. Ambos parecían muy unidos, realmente adorables. No obstante, en un descuido, la Hyuuga dejo caer su té sobre el pantalón del Uchiha.

– ¡Lo siento! –Corrió a la cocina y regreso con un pañuelo. –Deja limpiarlo.

–No es la gran cosa, y esta frío.

– ¡Ie! (no) Debo limpiarlo.

La mujer se arrodillo delante del Uchiha y empezó a frotar en una de las rodillas. Ahora Sasuke era el sonrojado, a pesar de todo, mantenía su serio semblante. El niño gato reía en voz baja, sin poder creer que alguien tan gruñón se sonrojara por algo así. De repente, ambos se vieron, y la ojos de perlas se sonrojo súbitamente, desviando la vista a la mancha. El azabache sonrió amablemente, y con una mano acarició la cabeza de la mujer, a continuación, se incorporó, caminando unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

–Ya este bien, Hyuuga, de todas formas iba a bañarme ahora.

–Demo (pero)…

.

Salió de su escondite, con las manos en la cintura, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

.

– ¡Joder, lo dejaron en la mejor parte!

.

Ambos vieron en la dirección donde él estaba, sorprendiéndose de su aparición. La mujer se desmayo en un instante, muerta de vergüenza. Sasuke, en cambio, soltó un gruñido.

– ¡Te he dicho que no vuelvas!

–No me reclames, tú fuiste quien desaprovecho una valiosa oportunidad.

El azabache lo tomo del cuello de la ropa, como si fuera un gato. Taiyo adoraba molestarlo, era tan predecible, a pesar de que parecía lo contrario, si conocías su punto débil era fácil verlo caer. En un respiró aparecieron Itachi y Shinju, viendo la escena con tal neutralidad que llegaba a desesperar.

.

–Llegaste temprano, Taiyo. –Bostezó Shinju, quien sostenía una toalla en la mano. – ¿Molestaste a mamá y Uchiha-san de nuevo?

Levantó un dedo, en señal de que iba a decir algo importante. –No sabes de lo que te perdiste, nubecita, tu amado Uchiha-san y tu madre estuvieron.

Sasuke lo zarandeó hasta el punto que sus ojos cambiaron por espirales.

–Si quieres… -Habló Itachi. –Me llevo a los niños a desayunar. Parece que Hinata necesita ayuda.

El menor suspiró, estresado. –Llévatelos y recuerda dejar al gato abandonado por alguna parte.

.

Esa escena se repetía todos los días, aun así, no perdía su gracia.

En cuanto Shinju e Itachi estuvieron vestidos salieron. Caminaban por las calles de Konoha, a pesar de que solía salir con Shinju y su familia, no podía acostumbrarse a caminar con alguien junto a él. Caminar con alguien era caminar lento, disfrutar cada segundo, hablar una que otra cosa, incluso en silencio se caminaba más lento. Era extraño, pero le gustaba, se sentía seguro.

–Yuhiko-chan vendrá para navidad.

– ¿Estas de joda? –Preguntó, asombrado, no esperaba que regresara. – ¿Y que mierda hará con sus padres?

–No lo se… -Hizo una pausa. –Seguramente Yuhiko-chan, Eiji y Gaara-sama irán a dormir donde Tetsuya, son parientes.

–Que raro que el Kazekage este familiarizado con alguien tan perezoso como Tetsuya.

Los niños se rieron al recordar como el Nara dormía en cualquier parte y en cualquier posición, era extraño.

De repente, como si fuera una intuición. Los ojos rojos dirigieron su mirada a un punto en específico, una tienda en la cual vendían pescados frescos. En medio del mar de gente, logro ver algo familiar, una mujer completamente tapada por ropa perfectamente seleccionada. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de la mujer misteriosa.

En su mente ya no quedaban recuerdos de la mujer que se identificaba con la palabra "Tsuki".

.

– ¡¿Hoshi?

.

Los infantes vieron a Uchiha Itachi, quien estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que saldrían de su cuerpo. Palideció de golpe, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La mujer había retirado su gorro, mostrando una larga y ondeada cabellera. Taiyo intentó volver a ver a la mujer, pero era imposible, la había perdido de vista.

Automáticamente el Uchiha salio en busca de la mujer. Ellos también intentaron seguirlo, pero fue en vano, corría demasiado rápido. Volvieron a la tienda, donde esperaron que el adulto regresara.

Cuando volvió, estaba con el semblante sombrío, y con las manos empuñadas y tiritando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha Sostuvo al vendedor del cuello de la ropa, levándolo un poco, y activando su técnica ocular.

.

–Itachi-san habia dicho que no podía utilizar el sharingan…

.

Susurró Shinju.

El Uchiha vio al dueño con odio.

– ¡¿Quién era la mujer que acaba de comprar? ¡¿Qué tan seguido viene?

– ¿Ella…? –Balbuceó el hombre, tiritando. –No lo se, nunca la había visto aquí, ni siquiera me habló… solo eligió lo que quería y se fue.

– ¡¿Tenia ojos violetas?

El hombre pestañó, aterrado y confundido. –No… eran ojos morados, y tenia una mariposa cerca del ojo derecho.

.

Itachi soltó al pobre hombre, y dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar. Los niños intercambiaron confusas miradas y lo siguieron. El hombre no dejaba de susurrar incoherencias. Estaba desilusionado.

En ese instante lo recordó… Itachi y Hoshi… los nombres que había escuchado de pequeño. Itachi estaba casado con Hoshi… y su madre se había entrometido entre ambos, como consecuencia, el bebé de ellos había muerto, y luego Hoshi había fallecido, o eso se creía.

.

Se detuvo, mirando a Itachi y Shinju.

Deseó pedir perdón en nombre de su madre… pero sentía que no era su culpa, solo era un espectador.

.

.

.

_Por todo lo que he vivido y por todo lo que ha ocurrido._

_Quiero una familia feliz._

_Es por eso, que tú no puedes morir, Inosa._

_¡Tienes que vivir!_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el hospital, al parecer se había dormido en las piernas de Sai, quien estaba despierto, acariciando su cabeza de modo ausente. Se incorporó, el hombre de mirada negra no podía evitar mirar el suelo, con una mirada tan triste que lograba estrujar el alma de cualquier persona que lo viera.

La puerta de la habitación de Ino se abrió, dejando salir a Haruno Sakura. En un principio, la sorpresa la invadió al ver que ninguno de los dos se había retirado durante el transcurso de la noche. No obstante, sabía que era normal que Sai estuviera durmiendo, pero no esperaba que el pequeño Taiyo también esperara la mejora de la rubia.

– ¿Cómo esta Ino? –Pregunto Sai.

–Esta en mejores condiciones, y parece que no hay muchos problemas en su salud. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Entren, esta despierta.

El niño gato se incorporó con un salto, y entró a la habitación junto a los adultos.

Ino estaba sentada en la cama, despeinada y con unas pocas ojeras debido a las pocas horas que había dormido. Al verlos llegar, sonrió débilmente. Una vez que noto al pequeño niño de cabello plateado, sonrió aun más.

Sakura movió su estetoscopio, en señal que iba a hacer la primera en hablar.

.

–Inosa intentó acomodarse más de lo debido, así que hay unos cuantos golpes en el riñón derecho, por eso sangró.

–Solo fue eso. –Repitió Sai en señal de alivió.

–Si. –Afirmo la peli rosa con una sonrisa, a continuación se dirigió a su amiga. –Mañana te daremos de alta, pero Inosa deberá quedarse unos tres días más.

-Frentesota, si hicieras un mejor trabajo Inosa-chan podría irse hoy mismo a casa.

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de la doctora. –Ino-cerda, es tu culpa por no dejar de trabajar a pesar del embarazó, seguramente Inosa estaba incomoda con tantos movimientos que hacías, oh, es verdad, tu solo estabas echada en casa comiendo galletas.

– ¡¿Qué estas diciendo frente de marquesina?

– ¡¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, gordita?

.

Tanto Sai como Taiyo sintieron una gota que resbalaba por sus nucas; ellas no tenían remedio. En medio de la felicidad apareció una tempestad. Una enfermera entró a la habitación de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada y con el rostro desfigurado.

.

– ¡Sakura-san, debe venir a pediatría ahora mismo!

– ¿Heh? –Pauso su discusión, mirando a la mujer con desconcierto. – ¿Qué ocurre? Estuve hay hace un rato y todo estaba bien.

– ¡Inosa ha dejado de respirar!

.

Un silenció.

Una pausa.

El tiempo se detuvo.

El aire se volvió más pesado.

Taiyo vio a Ino, percatándose de su rostro de pánico, notando como este evolucionaba lentamente, de una simple mueca de desconcierto a una de pánico total. Sus orbitas se abrían lentamente, al igual que su boca. El grito no se hizo esperar, fue un profundo y prolongado "no", capaz de retumbar en el universo entero. Sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, como si intentara no escuchar lo que decía la enfermera. Palideció lentamente, al igual que Sai, quien casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para sus ojos. En un momento Sakura ya no estaba, e Ino gritaba paranoica, mientras su esposo la abrazaba para intentar tranquilizarla. Taiyo notó las lágrimas que caían sin control por parte de ambos padres.

No podía ser el fin.

Había sido un camino muy largo para que terminara así.

¿Todo el esfuerzo de los Yamanakas había sido en vano?

No quería creerlo.

.

.

_¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Reacciona, de una buena vez!_

.

.

Pasaban las horas, al lugar llegaron los amigos de la pareja, y nuevamente el lugar estaba hundido en depresión. Aunque Inosa había vuelto a respirar, también perdía el aire cada cierto tiempo, no sabían si se recuperaría, viviría así por el resto de su vida o moriría en cualquier momento.

Para el alivio, o molestia de Taiyo, llegó Shinju junto a su madre y los Uchihas. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, lo que había empezado como un evento feliz, ahora era una desagradable experiencia. Taiyo estaba sentado en el suelo, comiendo un pedazo de queso. El niño de ojos grises habló.

.

– ¿Estas bien?

–Tan bien como puede estar un uke después de su primera vez. –Masculló.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Shinju ladeando la cabeza.

–Jodete…

.

El niño de cabello azulino azabache frunció el ceño, dando media vuelta para ir con su madre. –Y yo que me preocupaba por ti. –Ignoró lo que había escuchado, conociendo a Shinju, lo había dicho porque deseaba que reconocieran sus buenas intenciones. Era amable y honesto, pero su ego era tan grande que agradecía que no conociera a su padre, si su padre era igual de egocéntrico, seguramente seria peor que ahora.

No paso mucho tiempo para que fuera la hora de almorzar, por lo tanto, todos fueron a comer. Sai no deseaba retirarse del lugar, sin embargo, Sakura lo convenció argumentando que Ino lo necesitaba en máxima condiciones y no al borde de la muerte. Incluso Taiyo se fue, aunque no lo deseaba, era lo mejor. Ino se negaba a salir de su habitación desde que se entero de la trágica noticia.

Mientras los niños caminaban en dirección al comedor, Taiyo se percató que faltaba su collar. Regresó al lugar, perdiendo a Shinju quien se había ofrecido a ir al lugar. Una vez que llego, notó que la puerta de la habitación de la Yamanaka estaba abierta. Se asomó levemente.

La habitación estaba vacía.

.

El terror lo invadió.

De forma intuitiva corrió a la azotea, suponía que Ino estaría ahí, en especial porque sabía su fascinación con las aves.

Tenía miedo de saber qué pasaría por la mente de la mujer.

Sabia que, para algunas personas, como ella, los hijos eran muy importantes. Hoshi había muerto por no soportar perder a su hijo. Tenía miedo de pensar que Ino podría hacer lo mismo que la esposa de Itachi.

Subió los escalones, y al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue la barra de seguridad y el cielo azul. Buscó con la vista alguna señal de la mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos azules. La encontró al lado derecho de la puerta, apoyada en la barra de seguridad. Taiyo la admiró. Su melena dorada ondeaba con el viento, pocas veces la había visto sin su cola de caballo; su mirada era melancólica, notoriamente triste. Intentó acercarse a ella, sin embargo, la ojiazul se inclinó levemente adelante, soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Un escalofrió frío lo invadió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta más alta de su cabello. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, y su respiración se escapó en un suspiro. Los deseos de llorar incrementaron súbitamente ante la idea de ver el inerte cuerpo de la Yamanaka en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. En un pestañeó recordó a Yuhiko, como, moribunda, veía la nada. ¡No deseaba ver esa imagen de nuevo!

Empujó a la mujer, provocando que cayera al suelo, sosteniendo la barandilla con la mano izquierda. Soltó un grito de dolor, y abrió los ojos par ver con desconcierto al niño de ojos rojos y piel tostada.

Taiyo estaba con los brazos en posición de jarrón, con el ceño fruncido, y su rostro era decorado por calidas lágrimas.

.

– ¡No seas una idiota! ¡No puedes pesar en el suicidio, baka! –Gritó impotente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. – ¡Si tanto quieres un hijo, entonces yo me convertiré en él!

.

A su mente llegó la imagen de su madre, en un fondo negro, mientras ella caminaba para alejarse de él, para siempre. _Se que no eres como ella_.

Vio a la Yamanaka, no deseaba que muriera, era lo más cercano que tenia a una madre de verdad.

Ino vio al niño, tan ingenuo y valiente. De inmediato se percato que él pensaba que ella se suicidaría. Se rió alegremente.

– ¡¿De que te ríes?

–De ti. –Confesó sin pudor. –Tai-chan, no me voy a matar, solo estaba pensando.

El niño se sonrojó de golpe. – ¡¿Pen-pensando? ¡¿Quién mierda piensa en la azotea en una escena perfectamente dramática?

Empezó a incorporarse, mientras sacudía su ropa. –Estaba pensando en que hacer con el bebé. –Sonrió melancólicamente. –Y llegue a la conclusión que si Dios decide llevarse a Inosa con él, debo aceptarlo, después de todo, significa que fue un angelito que bajo a la tierra por accidente.

.

El niño estaba atónito, no poda borrar de su rostro su mirada de incredibilidad. No estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse, menos con algo tan serio. La mujer se acercó a paso lento y lo abrazo calidamente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo fuerte pero suavemente, de forma sobre protectora. El sonrojó aumento, siempre que tocaba a alguien nuevo se sonrojaba.

–No te preocupes por mi, Taiyo, soy más fuerte de lo que parece.

El niño volvió a sonrojarse, pero recibió el abrazo con los brazos abiertos. Era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo tan calido, tan maternal.

Bajaron las escaleras, tomados de la mano. Los dos sonriendo a pesar de las dificultades que estaban pasando. Al llegar al centro del hospital, se encontraron con sus amigos. Sakura se acercó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Taiyo sintió como Ino aumentaba su agarre.

.

– ¡Inosa esta viva! ¡Y mejoró!

.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ino se ilumino como el sol, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sai se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo, regalándole un suave beso en los labios. Lentamente, el niño soltó la mano de la mujer, y se aparto lentamente. Escuchando a Sakura decir que si todo iba a bien, mañana podría irse, que era como un milagro. Taiyo se alejó del lugar lentamente, de espaldas. De lejos pudo ver la escena.

Sai e Ino se abrazaban efusivamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Shinju sonreía, feliz por ellos, mientras Hinata y Sasuke, quienes sonreían, estaban uno al lado del otro, solo faltaba el que azabache colocara una mano en el hombro de la mujer para que fuera un perfecto cuadro familiar. Shikamaru, Temari y sus hijos gritaban de felicidad, aunque el hombre solo sonreía en señal de alivio. Chouji solo sonreía como siempre, de forma amable y tranquilizadora. Sakura sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan feliz como Ino. Kiseki saltaba feliz por la noticia, aunque estaba seguro que no comprendía que ocurría.

Era un perfecto cuadro entre familiares y amigos, él no encajaba ahí.

No tenía amigos sino estaba con Shinju, no tenia familia. Estaba completamente solo.

Volteó para largarse del lugar, sin embargo, chocó con alguien. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con Uchiha Itachi. Recién se percataba de la ausencia de este en el cuadro. Atrás de él, estaba Uzumaki Naruto, vestido con su traje de Hokage y con un rostro de molestia y aburrimiento.

Dio un paso a un lado, desalojando el paso.

.

– ¿Itachi-kun? ¿Naruto-kun?

.

La suave voz de Hinata interrumpió la dicha de los padres. Todos vieron a los recién llegados. Sakura, desconcertada al ver a su esposo fuera de la oficina, a esas horas del día, no pudo evitar preguntar a que se debía su presencia.

–Itachi me pidió que viniera. –Comento con desanimo. –Por Taiyo-kun.

– ¿Taiyo?

Todos vieron al niño de cabello plateado, desconcertados, pero la expresión de él superaba a la de cualquiera. Naruto se acercó al menor, y se agachó, a continuación acarició su melena y sonrió de la forma más paternal que pudo.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que tus padres te han abandonado?

– ¡¿Qué?

Ino gritó, aun más desconcertada. Sai mantuvo su semblante de seriedad, sospechaba que el niño estaba viviendo una mala situación familiar, pero no esperaba que hubiera llegado a ese punto. Hinata enmudeció de golpe, y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Shinju agachó la mirada, sin atreverse a ver a su amigo, si había guardado silencio, era porque respetaba su decisión y solo diría la verdad si empezaba a ver que sufría hambre o frío. Shikamaru intentó calmar a su esposa, quien estaba al borde de un griterío por la irresponsabilidad de los padres. Kiseki veía a Taiyo confundida, al igual que su madre.

El niño de ojos rojos empuñó las manos, desviando la mirada.

–No necesito que me cuiden, mierda, estoy bien solo. –Dijo con tono serio. –Siempre he estado solo y no necesito de una puta familia que al final se va a disolver y que nunca más volveré a ver.

– ¡Gato idiota! –Todos observaron a Kiseki, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos tiesos de la impotencia. – ¡No todas las familias son así, algunas terminan siendo felices y nunca se separan!

La vio con rencor. –Eres una pendeja infantil y soñadora, tú no sabes nada de nada.

–Taiyo. –Intervino Ino. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El niño volvió a desviar la vista, se negaba a contestar. Naruto suspiró, incomodo.

.

–Tendré que llevarte conmigo. –Todos vieron a Naruto, horrorizados. –Gracias a Tsunade-sama, fue creado un orfanato, antiguamente los niños que no teníamos familia se nos mantenía con un presupuesto mensual, pero vivíamos solos y aislados. Por eso se creo un orfanato, aunque esta disponible la opción de vivir solos, solo se puede después de los trece años. –Vio al niño. –Por ahora tienes que vivir en el orfanato.

– ¡No quiero! –Gritó Taiyo, enojado. – ¡Me niego a vivir en un lugar de mierda! ¡No quiero darle lastima a ningún hijo de puta!

–Pero, Taiyo-kun, el orfanato no es un mal lugar, es muy amplio y esta en buenas condiciones.

– ¡Que ya te dije cabeza de girasol que no iré a ningún jodido orfanato!

Esta vez Shinju habló. – ¿Taiyo por qué no aceptas ir al orfanato? No creo que sea tan malo como lo imaginas.

– ¡Eso ya lo se! –Reclamó, de brazos cruzados. –Pero me he esforzado mucho en sobrevivir yo solo, con mi propio esfuerzo.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Pregunto Naruto. –Hubiera sido mejor que te llevaran al hospital, así no tendrías que haber sufrido tanto.

.

– ¡Si esperara muerto de miedo que la felicidad llegara por si sola, terminaría sin hacer nada y arrepintiéndome por el resto de mi vida!

.

Hinata dio un sobresaltó, sintiendo que aquella frase tocaba una parte oscura de su alma. Vio al niño de ojos de gato con una mirada ausente, como si no lo estuviera viendo a él, sino a otra persona, en otro momento, en otro tiempo.

.

Los insultos del niño aumentaba ante cada oración, a pesar de las persuasiones del Hokage, todo era en vano, no estaba dispuesto a vivir con un grupo de niños sin hogar. Sai e Ino intercambiaron miradas, preocupados por el pequeño. Habían convivido tanto con él que sentían un aprecio inexplicable por él, incluso habían comprado cosas para cuando él viniera a quedarse a dormir. Sai sonrió, no con una de sus falsas sonrisas que siempre utilizaba, sino una sincera. Ino lo comprendió automáticamente, no había alcanzado a pensar en la petición y su esposo ya estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

.

– ¡Queremos adoptar a Taiyo!

.

Naruto y Taiyo dejaron de discutir, de hecho, este último ya estaba jalando de las mejillas al Uzumaki para verificar si los bigotes eran reales o solo eran unas marcas de nacimiento. Vieron a la joven pareja, quienes estaban tomados de la mano y con una mirada que decía todo: adoptarían al menor.

– ¿Están seguros? –Intervino Temari. –Cuidar a un niño es muy difícil.

–Es cierto. –Habló Chouji. –He cuidado a la sobrina de Kiba, y se que no es lo mismo cuidar de un bebé que de un niño de más edad.

Shikamaru bostezo. –Sin contar que Taiyo es muy problemático y grosero ¿Tendrán la paciencia para criarlo?

Una vena se asomo en la frente del infante, no podía ser que hablaran de esa forma de él a pesar de que estaba frente a ellos.

–Jodidos adultos… sigo aquí.

La Hyuuga habló en defensa de los Yamanakas. –Estoy segura que lo harán bien, ambos quieren mucho a Taiyo-kun.

–No se como no lo echan de casa.

Comentó Sasuke, con un indiferencia típica de él, pero era evidente que el comentario lo decía con un significado oculto: Lo harán bien.

Shinju se acerco a su amigo y lo empujó en dirección a los Yamankas.

–Taiyo es un grosero y suele entrar a casa sin permiso, pero quiere mucho a Ino-san y Sai-san. Siempre se sonroja cuando va a visitarlos.

– ¡Cállate, muñequita, no tenias que decir eso!

.

Las risas inundaron el lugar. En medio de las carcajadas, Ino tomo en brazos a Taiyo y lo abrazó suavemente. Sai acarició su cabello plateado con suavidad, tal y como había leído en un libro de paternidad.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Taiyo abrazó a su nueva madre, algo avergonzado, y empezaron a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Inosa, para darle las buenas nuevas. De repente, Taiyo bajo de los brazos de su nueva madre y se acercó al niño de ojos grises, sonriendo con superioridad.

– ¡Ya no somos rivales, nubecita! –El azabache pestaño dos veces, confundido. -¡Construí una familia feliz antes que tú! ¡Perdedor!.

Shinju pestañó, nuevamente, confundido. Después de unos segundo comprendió a lo que se refería, meses atrás, Taiyo había dicho que eran rivales, antes no sabia a que se refería, pero ahora si. Él tenia una nueva familia que lo amaba, y él solo a su madre y a Uchiha-san, pero no eran pareja.

Su ego de Uchiha y su honor de Hyuuga lo hicieron reaccionar. No podía perder contra Taiyo, era como si Uchiha-san perdiera contra Naruto-sama, inaceptable. Giró sobre su propio eje y vio a ambos adultos, con el ceño fruncido.

.

– ¡Uchiha-san, mamá, tómense de la mano! –La reacción de ambos no se hizo esperar, el hombre sonrió burlón y la mujer se sonrojo. – ¡Me niego a perder contra ese gato callejero, tómense de la mano mientras vamos a casa!

Taiyo vio la escena por encima de su hombro, en tono burlón.

.

.

.

_Nubecita… ¿Aún no sabes quien es tu padre?_

_Que ingenuo, si es obvio quien es._

.

.

.

La noche había caído.

Tanto los Uchihas, como Hinata y Sasuke caminaban por la calle más cercana al parque, para dirigirse a casa. Hinata y Shinju iban adelante, hablando sobre el pequeño niño gato, de hecho, el niño era el único que hablaba. Hinata estaba cabizbaja, respondiendo con monosílabos, parecía deprimida. Mientras, atrás de ellos, Sasuke e Itachi tenían una conversación más seria y privada, aunque el Uchiha menor no apartaba su vista de la Hyuuga.

– ¿Cómo sabias que estaba viviendo solo?

–Te lo contare algún día.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sin comprender por qué su hermano era tan misterioso, creía que ya había más confianza entre ellos. Por otro lado, estaba curioso por Hinata, no lograba comprender por qué estaba desanimada. Todo estuvo bien hasta el momento del discurso del niño, no comprendía que había pasado.

Hinata suspiró, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la frase que Taiyo había dicho. A pesar de ser tan joven era muy sabio.

.

_¡Si esperara muerto de miedo que la felicidad llegara por si sola, terminaría sin hacer nada y arrepintiéndome por el resto de mi vida!_

.

Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos. Asombrada, logró limpiarla antes de que alguien se percatara de esto, no obstante, sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el azabache mayor.

–Creo que no hay pan en casa.

Comentó como si nada, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Los presentes lo vieron curiosos.

–Entonces iré a comprar. –Se ofreció Itachi.

–No. –Contestó cortante Sasuke. –Iré con Hinata, los vendedores suelen abrir solo por ella.

Hinata pestañó, confundida, sin embargo aceptó. Era conciente que muchos vendedores confiaban en ella y sabían que no iría a comprar a esas horas de la noche de no haber ocurrido algo importante. Se separaron del resto, y cruzaron el parque para llegar a la panadería más cercana. En medio del camino, el Uchiha detuvo su andar, y encaró a la ojos de perla, ella, desconcertada, no supo que pasaba.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?

– ¿Por qué estas tan triste? –Preguntó cortante y directamente.

–No… no me ocurre nada. –Respondió dudosa.

–No mientas, has estado así desde que Ino y el tipo de la sonrisa falsa decidieron adoptar a Taiyo.

.

Clavó su mirada al suelo, mirando sus pies y las diminutas rocas que formaban la tierra. Aquellas palabras volvían a su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño dijera lo que ella había tardado tanto tiempo en comprender? A pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, al final siempre estuvo esperando que las cosas concluyeran por si solas, sin necesidad de hacer gran cosa, solo ocultar algunos datos.

Empuñó sus manos, temerosa, no estaba segura qué era lo correcto, solo era conciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, el miedo la dominaba. No era solo ella, también estaba Shinju, no podía tomar una decisión sin Shinju como prioridad

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

.

–Como quieras.

.

Dio un paso, dispuesto a irse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos de la mujer.

No quería verlo marchar, presentía que si lo dejaba ir, perdería su única oportunidad de estar con él.

Su corazón casi salio de su pecho.

Aquel sentimiento que creía extinto parecía salir de las cenizas, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, oculto bajo el miedo y el odio. Era un sentimiento puro, era rápido y no pensaba con claridad. La empujaba a cometer locuras. Sonrojaba su rostro y suavizaba su mirada, queriendo demostrar ternura y compasión al ser que amaba.

No lo negaría más, no podía seguir viviendo una mentira, tenia que aceptar la verdad.

Detuvo al Uchiha con ambas manos, aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin control, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y a la vez, se volvía tan ligero como una pluma, para ayudarla a escapar en caso de una negativa.

.

–Sasuke-kun… yo…

.

Tartamudeó, notando una chispa de intriga en los ojos color ónix.

Tenía miedo, pero eso no la detendría.

.

– ¡Ya no tendré miedo!

.

Se inclinó de puntillas, acercándose lentamente al rostro del Uchiha.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera, y solo ellos estuvieran en movimiento. Lo que empezó como un simple rose de labios, por parte de la temerosa y sonrojada Hyuuga Hinata, término en un abrazo mutuo.

El Uchiha la abrazó apasionadamente, aprisionándola en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba los labios de ella con los suyos propios.

Era un momento mágico.

.

En medio del parque, con los árboles como refugio, y la luna y las estrellas como testigos, se unieron en un calido beso que duro más de lo que ellos imaginaban.

.

Al separarse comprenderían que todo debía ser un secreto, mínimo hasta comprobar que la relación funcionaria, sino, podrían lastimar los sentimientos de Shinju.

Lastima que Sasuke no imaginaba que en el corazón de la Hyuuga había un conteo para atrás, que indicaba el tiempo que la relación podría durar antes de tener que partir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

A las 4:44 am, termine el capitulo xD pero después me toco releerlo y después contestar RR y luego mis padres me secuestraron. Ustedes leen esto después de que mi amiga Danitza lo corrijio, yo lo reedite para arreglar uso detallitos y luego conteste RRs.

Bueno, como dije, este capitulo estuvo dedicado a Taiyo y vimos todo desde su punto de vista. Seguramente ahora entenderán varias cosas que les llamaban la atención de este personaje, pero por favor, concéntrense en lo importante ¡La ultima escena! Al fin empiezan una relación de amor puro, y gracias a Taiyo… ¡Hagamos un repaso!

Shinju –se conocieron

Yuhiko-fueron amigos

Taiyo-Se enamoraron.

¿No es excelente? Ahora que los niños principales cometieron sus cometidos ahora esperemos que nuestros otros niños cumplan sus metas, exceptuando a Sarutobi, Akane y Kiseki, son de esos personajes informantes, pero como lo han notado en otros capítulos, sus pequeñas interacciones logran muchas cosas.

PD improvisado: **Lean mi nuevo fic SasuHina "Recuperando nuestra amistad"!**

Veremos más de la mujer misteriosa y de Madara en el próximo capitulo, en especial en navidad ¡RECUERDEN QUE PODRAN SABER QUIEN ES EL PADRE EN DICIEMBRE!

**Por cierto… AYUDA! Hice una apuesta con una amiga Yaoista diciendo, si ustedes nombran más de 5 veces a Taiyo en su RR debere escribir un one-shot yaoi Shinju x Taiyo… asique llámenlo Gatito, gato, Neko, etc menos por su nombre ¡POR FAVOR! Y comenten mucho SasuHina para que yo gane . onegai!**

También les recuerdo que hay un concurso de one-shot en el grupo de face, si lo quieren buscar solo pongan el nombre del fic en el buscador de face.

.

**Contestacion a RRs sin cuenta:**

**Kathe: **Me alegro que te guste tanto Taiyo como Shinju, por lo general olvidan a Shinju cuando Taiyo entra en escena -.-Uu Itachi tendra un buen final, no lo dudes.

**Darck:** no me gusta mucho el suspenso aunque extrañamente me sale muy bien jejeje. Gracias por elogiar las cosas de los niños, cuesta crearlos, pero sin ellos no podria dar el final perfecto al fic.

**Maribelteka:** mandaste dos veces el RR xD jejeej. Wow tu comentario es muy variado, senti como si lo dijeras a velocidad ultra-rapida xD. Prometo no demorarme tanto en la proxima actualizacion.

**Maria-chan-luna:** tienes cuenta pero parece que aceptaste que no te llegaran mensajes privados. Perdon si te djee en suspenso no seas tan pesimista respecto a Itachi . creeme que todo saldra bien. Tampoco te urjas por Yuhiko xD terminara bien tambien, talves no tanto como te gustaria pero sera feliz.

**Isabela Tenniizon Phantomhiive: **T.T no me regañes si me atraso… no tengo tiempo ni para dormir T_T parece que a muchos les gusto el beso de Shinju y Taiyo xD mas por lo comico que lo romantico. Este fic estaba en foro DZ pero como no sabia usarlo no pude actualizarlo xD. Y no creo escribir un libro o.o es muy difícil. Y no hablaste mucho.

**Darkskity Skity-san: **hola de nuevo! No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, auqneu te extrañaba por la pagina. Espero que con este cap se te pasara el rencor con Hinata xD dio un gran paso! El beso entre Shinju y Taiyo fue muy popular a parecer xD no se volvera a repetir -.-Uu me senti rara escribiendolo. Y nunca sospecharias que esta pensando Madara e Itachi. Por cierto Hoshi tenia ojos violetas no morados.

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga: **jajaja gracias por el RR n.n te lo agradezco.

**Yukistar:** cuanto tiempo! De verdad te conmueve Taiyo verdad? n.n todos creen que la mujer misteriosa es Hoshi debere confundirlos.

**Monidex120:** Creo que eres la unica que entendio la analogia del leon blanco y el cisne, y como puedes comprobar, desde este cap Taiyo e Inosa son hermanos (aunque me pregunto que pasara cuando sean mayores y vena que no se parecen en nada). Y sobre lo de Hoshi… ella tenia ojos violetas.

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** no te preocupes si te olvidas de escribir un RR xD y la mujer que le regalo el chocolate a Shinju tenia ojos morados, no violetas xD jeje adios adios

**Megan uzumakii: **Taiyo sera el mejor hermano del mundo! Soo basta como ver que Inosa ni ha nacido y ya lo vuelve loco xD. La mujer misteriosa tien ojos morados, no violetas.


	29. Razones: la promesa

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 29*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:.."Razones: La promesa"..:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Era una habitación alejada de toda Konoha, solamente utilizada para casos especiales o de interés mundial. Aquella habitación, que estaba en el subterráneo más profundo de la torre del Hokage, se encontraba cinco pantallas gigantes incrustadas en una de las paredes. Junto a las pantallas, cuatro ninjas de cada lado utilizaban unos cascos especiales, de los cuales sobresalían diversos cables que se conectaban con las pantallas. En ellas, cinco personas aparecían en cada una de las pantallas, cuatro de ellas eran los kages del viento, agua, tierra y trueno, por último, el embajador del hierro de acero.

La capa del Hokage ondeaba ante cada movimiento, mientras hablaba directamente a las pantallas, al lado suyo, una mujer rubia, con dos coletas bajas y ropa holgada lo acompañaba.

.

–País del viento… –Habló el Kazekage. –Dos casos.

–País de la tierra… –El Tsuchikage sonrió con orgullo. –Cero casos.

–País del agua… –Mizukage frunció el ceño. –Un caso.

–País del trueno… –Gritó en tono autoritario. –Cero casos.

–Informe de países anexados. –Habló el embajador del hierro. –Tres casos.

.

Hubo un amargo silenció en el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las maquinas funcionando a más no poder. Naruto suspiró profundamente, mientras Tsunade daba un paso al frente.

.

–Mizukage, el país del fuego pide permiso para juzgar a Sewa Koutaro por la violación de Hyuuga Hanabi.

–El país del viento secunda la moción.

–En nombre de los paises anexados que no pueden estar en esta conversación, apoyo la moción.

La mizukage mantuvo la vista al frente, apenas se lograba ver una gota de transpiración aparecer por su frente.

–El país del agua juzgará por cuenta propia a Sewa Koutaro, acusado de siete casos de violación… El veinte de enero del próximo año será el juicio. Todos los kages están invitados.

.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, y la Mizukage corto la comunicación, seguida de los kages del trueno, tierra y el embajador del hierro. Una vez que el Kazekage estaba apunto de cortar el contactó, Naruto lo interrumpió.

.

– ¡Gaara! ¡¿Vendrás para navidad, dattebayo?

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. –Nos alojaremos en casa de Temari.

– ¡Te esperaremos!

Tras eso, ambos rubios se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage. Organizando las demandas que harian contra el acusado, aparte, hablaban de otros asuntos de Konoha.

.

–Abuela Tsunade, gracias por ayudar en esto.

–Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, aparte me das algo de dinero después de ayudarte. –Ensombreció su mirada, con el ceño fruncido. –Últimamente no me ha ido muy bien en las apuestas, supongo que debo cambiar de estrategia…

–_De todas formas siempre pierdes_… ¿Tambien vendrás a la fiesta de navidad?

–Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero supongo que habrá mucho sake, así que iré.

.

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, donde, para sorpresa de la mujer, un equipo Ninja estaba esperando a Naruto. Tsunade vio con ojos curiosos al grupo, Inuzuka Hana, Aburame Shibi y la cientifica Shiho. Aquel grupo tan extraño llamo la atención de la antigua Hokage, quien no se explicaba para qué tipo de misión los necesitaba Naruto, a simple vista podía comprender que era de investigación de campo, tal vez rastreo, el intelecto de Shiho era muy útil cuando se buscaba algo en campo abierto considerando el cambio atmosférico, las posibilidades de que el agua se llevara un objeto o algo similar.

– ¡Ah, ya regresaron! –El Uzumaki se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó, mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Cómo resulto la misión?

–Fue un éxito. –Shibi entregó una mochila. –Aunque la mochila se encontraba a dos kilómetros del lugar.

Tsunade vio cada movimiento de Naruto, notando un cambio en su semblante siempre atento. Era como si hubiera encontrado la cura ha una enfermedad mortal. Miró como el rubio con bigotes de zorro tomaba la mochila, cubierta de lodo y ramas, como la habría con cuidado y sonreía satisfecho.

Los ojos de cielo miraron con el ceño fruncido a los ninjas.

.

–Que nadie sepa de esta misión.

– ¡Hai! (si)

Los ninjas se retiraron del lugar, mientras, Tsunade miraba al rubio con extrema curiosidad.

– ¿Naruto, se puede saber qué fue eso?

–Nada es especial, Obaa-san. –Saco de la mochila un pequeño libro, en el cual el dibujo de un bebé apenas era visible en aquel fondo blanco. –No creo que hacer esto sea nada malo, dattebayo.

.

La mujer decidió irse del lugar, dejando a Naruto a solas. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, nunca lo había visto tan serio fuera del campo de batalla. No parecía él. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que no era nada peligroso, de ser asi estaría informada, o eso esperaba. Decidió no darle importancia, de todas formas, debía prepararse para su cita con Tsuki, esa extraña mujer que apareció un día en su vida, pidiendo ayuda.

.

.

Naruto suspiró, el mandar a Itachi a una mision habia conseguido tiempo para organizar una mision de investigación para encontrar las pertenencias de Hinata.

Habia tenido la esperanza de encontrar una pista del padre de Shinju en las cosas de Hinata, pero todo habia sido en vano. Lo único que encontró en la mochila eran álbumes de fotos, algunas prendas, agua embotellada y unos cuantos juguetes más una peineta y tijeras. Realmente, su amiga estaba obsesionada con su hijo. Se preguntó que podría hacer, no se atrevía a preguntarle a ella quién era el padre. La reacción de hace un mes lo habia aterrado, aquella frialdad.

–Teme…

Sasuke era cuento aparte, aunque quería preguntarle a esa cabeza de cacatúa si era o no el padre de Shinju, cada vez que lo veía enmudecía. El ver sus ojos fijos en el infante era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, era la mirada de un padre. Sin embargo, podría deberse al tiempo que pasó con el niño, no significa que fuera su progenitor.

No quería pensar que el padre era Madara, Tobi, o como quisiera llamarse el tipo de la mascara naranja. Sabía que era imposible que fuera él, pero en este punto cualquier cosa era posible.

Volvió a ver las fotos, recordando algo importante; Sakura le habia dicho que los bebés de un año de edad eran casi idénticos a los padres. Intentó encontrar un parecido semejante con Sasuke o algún Uchiha que conociera, sin resultados. Shinju de bebé era idéntico a Hinata, a excepción del cabello que era algo caído pero con volumen. Vio una foto del pequeño ojos grises con el peinado de Sasuke, la primera foto al parecer, detrás de la foto, habia un recordativo. _"PD: No permitir que Itachi-kun le corte el cabello a Shinju"._ Rió, ahora entendía porque Shinju tenía un cabello similar al del Uchiha.

Tomó las cosas y las oculto en una bolsa. Sakura podría encontrar un parecido entre el niño y sus posibles padres, estaba seguro de eso.

Salio del edificio, mirando el cielo.

Lo ocurrido en Halloween habia comprobado que Shinju era un Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– _¡Dulce o truco!_

_._

_Ino abrió la puerta, encontrándose con dos niños que conocía muy bien: Kiseki y Shinju. Sonrió de inmediato, percatándose que el disfraz de Kiseki era una extraña hada color rosa y amarillo, tanto su polera como su falda tenían un sin fin de vuelos, utilizaba unas zapatillas de ballet y su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas. Observó a Shinju, quien no estaba disfrazado, aunque sabia muy bien porque._

.

–_Buenos días tía Ino. –Sonrió el niño de ojos grises. –Mamá dijo que usted tenía mi disfraz._

–_Si, pasen, Taiyo esta cambiándose ahora mismo._

–_Tía gordita quiero mi caramelo._

.

_Una vena apareció en la mejilla de la rubia, intentando calmarse para no gritar o regañar a la niña. En su interior no dejaba de maldecir a Sakura por enseñarle esas palabras a una inocente y tierna niña como Kiseki. Tendría su venganza, Inosa seria peor ¡Estaba segura que habia heredado la insensibilidad de Sai!_

_Siguió a los niños, entrando a la habitación de Inosa y Taiyo. El cuarto permanecía igual que antes, solo que ahora, a las paredes se les habia agregado unos gatos, perfecto para el niño de ojos rojos. En cuanto los tres entraron, vieron al pequeño Taiyo con pantalones con rayas horizontales, de colores blanco y negro. El niño ni se inmuto al ver a su amigo y la niña de cabello bicolor entrar en la habitación._

– _¡Idiota, vístete de una vez!_

–_Joder, tú fuiste la que entró a mi habitación sin permiso._

_Mientras el dúo cómico iniciaba una nueva función, Shinju se acercó a la cuna. La pequeña Inosa estaba riéndose de la discusión, lo cual era extraño, según sabia, los bebés lloraban por los gritos. Bueno, era hijo de la tía Ino y el tío Sai, obviamente saldría una personita algo fuera de lo común. La vio detenidamente, tenia el cabello amarillo como el mismo sol y sus ojos eran negros como el carbon, pero como sonreía mucho, apenas mostraba sus ojos. Su piel era pálida como la de su padre, pero sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el gran esfuerzo de reír a tan corta edad._

_._

–_Shinju-kun, tu disfraz._

_El niño volteó a ver a la mujer, quien le extendió una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, y una banda de Konoha tachada. Se sorprendió al ver aquel disfraz._

– _¿Un Akatsuki?_

–_Hai (si). Tu mamá quería que fueras un osito y Sasuke-kun dijo que fueras un hombre lobo, e Itachi dijo que fueras un dango. Así que te hice un traje de Akatsuki. –Lo coloco frente al niño, asegurándose que fuera de su talla. –Creo que este es el disfraz ideal para ti_

– _¡Gracias, tía Ino!_

_Sonrieron, mientras Kiseki volvía a regañar al niño gato._

– _¡Vístete!_

– _¡¿Me negaras que te gusta lo que ves, zorrita?_

_Si no fueran niños, seguramente comprenderían que lo que decían era muy malo._

.

.

.

_Mientra tanto, en la mansión Uchiha, escondida entre los rincones más recónditos de la mansión, en una de las habitaciones principales, una extraña atmosfera rodeaba el lugar. Una pareja de enamorados estaban acostados sobre la cama, abrazados, aparentemente tras una pequeña siesta antes del anochecer. El hombre, de cabello azabache y ojos negros abrazaba ha la mujer mientras, con una mano, acariciaba su larga cabellera azulina como el mar. Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del hombre, sintiendo ese aroma capaz de derretirla por completo._

_La respiración coordinada de ambos, junto el ocaso apareciendo por la ventana. Intercambiaron miradas, para luego rozar levemente sus labios, sintiendo la suavidad del otro hasta convertir ese sutil toque en un beso calmado y pausado._

_La Hyuuga sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si estuviera al borde de un colapso, por más que lo intentaba, no podía creer que estuviera saliendo ha escondidas con Sasuke. Era como un sueño, y una pesadilla. Era un doloroso placer que la embriagaba._

_El Uchiha, al notar que la mujer estaba cómoda con la situación, decidió aumentar el ritmo, atrayéndola aun más a él. La vio fijamente, sonriendo al ver que ella se veía sorprendida, y asustada. Adoraba verla asi, tan inofensiva pero tan a gusto._

_La acorralo contra la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. No paso mucho tiempo antes que la Hyuuga cayera desmayada sobre la cama. El Uchiha se incorporó, sonriendo de medio lado, esta vez, habían durado más de lo normal, más o menos, cinco minutos besándose, no estaba nada mal. A pesar de que tenían que solucionar el problema de los desmayos. ¿Cómo habia quedado embarazada si apenas soportaba un beso?_

_._

– _¡Te-me! ¡Hi-na-ta! ¡Dattebayo, ya llegamos!_

_._

_El azabache se dirigió a la entrada principal, maldiciendo que sus mejores amigos hubieran llegado tan temprano, quién sabe cuanto tiempo tomaría que la Hyuuga despertara._

_Apenas toco la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió e par en par dejando entrar a la pareja de hiperactivos, que venían con un sin fin de adornos de temática de horror. El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua. ¿Cómo lo habían convencido de hacer la fiesta de los niños en su casa?_

_._

–_Pequeño hermano menor, ayuda a traer las cosas._

_Itachi acaba de llegar, tras ir de compras volvía con una bolsa llena de caramelos. Y adornos._

– _¡Dulce o truco!_

_Notó a los primeros niños en llegar. Noto un lobo mal hecho por parte de Takeshi Inuzuka, quien llegaba en compañía de su tío Kiba. Shikamaru traía a Tetsuya, quien estaba disfrazado de un viejo sabio. Sarutobi llegó solo, vestido de vaquero._

_Poco a poco, los adultos llegaron al lugar, al final, habían decidido que los niños estarían en una sola casa y después saldrían en grupo a buscar dulces._

_Naruto se acercó a su mejor amigo, sentándose al lado de él._

– _¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan?  
_–_Vio una cucaracha y se desmayo. –Mintió._

– _¿De verdad? –Sakura intervino. –Entonces iré a revisarla._

–_No es necesario, debe estar por despertar._

_Itachi se acercó, mirando con reproche a su hermano. _– _¿Por qué no mejor la revisan? No es normal que Hinata se desmaye por un insecto, tal vez debería ser revisada por Sakura._

–_Estará bien. –Gruñó._

–_Pero, teme, Hinata debería…_

– _¡Que no es necesario!_

_._

_El lugar fue silenciado en breves segundos, todos lo miraban, algunos con desconcierto y otros con curiosidad. El Uchiha se dirigió a la mesa, acomodando las cosas para colocar los aperitivos. No soportaba mentir sobre su relación con Hinata, aunque comprendía porque debía hacerlo. Si descubrían que no debían estar juntos, seria complicado separarse, y soportar los consejos de sus molestos amigos. Solo debía soportar esa situación durante poco tiempo._

_El Uzumaki vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si realmente seria el padre de Shinju o no, y de ser asi ¿Eso explicaría por qué vivía junto a Hinata?_

_Tras unos minutos, el matrimonio Yamanka entró a la mansión._

_Los pequeños Shinju, Taiyo y Kiseki quedaron maravillados al ver la decoración del lugar. Serpentinas naranjas y negras colgadas del techo. Globos en cada esquina, carteles con dibujos de fantasmas o monstruos. Habia una mensa con bocadillos que semejaban intestinos y jugo con gelatina que parecía una cara._

_Inosa gritó de alegría al ver el lugar, sin duda, era una niña especial._

_Sasuke vio al niño de ojos grises, sonriendo nostálgicamente al ver ese traje, le traía muchos recuerdos, la mayoría malos. Itachi miró al pequeño con mirada indiferente, estaba seguro que no era buena idea que usara ese disfraz… cuando Hinata lo viera, habría problemas._

_Justo en ese momento, como si un mal presentimiento despertara a la Hyuuga, ella se asomó al living, preguntando qué ocurría._

.

– _¡Mami! ¡Mira, soy un Akatsuki!_

.

_Antes que la mujer lo viera, ella ya habia palidecido notoriamente. Sus ojos lo buscaron de forma torpe, y al verlo, tan risueño con ese traje que significaba maldad pura, sintió que el alma abandonaba el cuerpo._

– _¿Me veo bien?_

_Vaciló, sin saber que decir._

_Sus amigos la veían, esperando una respuesta positiva._

_Itachi miraba la escena con seriedad, esperando el derrumbe._

_Naruto analizaba lo que veía, estaba seguro que esa reacción no era normal._

–_Te ves bien. –Sasuke sonrió, acercándose al infante y revolviendo su cabello. –Todo un traidor. –Comentó con gracia._

_El niño sonrió._ –_ ¿Y tu qué dices, mami?_

_Hinata tomo un bocado de aire, dispuesta a llorar, sin embargo, al ver las decenas de miradas que la veían de forma interrogante, se aterro aun más. Se inclinó, quedando frente a frente con su hijo. Forzó una sonrisa, esperando que esta pudiera disimular su horror._

–_Amor… no creo que sea un buen disfraz…_

– _¿Por qué?_

–_Simplemente… no creo que sea buena idea vestirte de traidor. ¿Qué te parece si te consigo un traje de ANBU?_

–_Ya es muy tarde. –Intervino Sasuke._

–_Podría hacerte uno en pocos minutos_

.

_El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creer que su pareja lo habia ignorado. Se preguntó si el disfraz tenía relación con el padre de Shinju, eso explicaría esa reacción. Ella actuaba de esa manera cuando estaba relacionado con la paternidad de su hijo. No obstante, era imposible, todos los Akatsukis estaban muertos, a excepción de Taka e Itachi. Talvés Hinata habia pasado por alguna experiencia desagradable con Akatsuki que él no conocía._

.

–_Pero… mamá…_

_La Hyuuga tragó saliva, reuniendo fuerzas._

_Volvió a sonreír, de la forma más sincera posible._

–_Este bien, pero el próximo año usaras otro disfraz._

.

_La escena termino cuando Akane y Kakashi llegaron diciendo que habían rescatado a unos exploradores de una trampa colocada por una anciana coja. Al parecer, nadie habia tomado importancia a lo ocurrido._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Estaban seguros que nadie despertaría a esas horas de la mañana. Ocultos en la cocina, ambos morenos estaban compartiendo un íntimo beso, lleno de ternura y calidez. Los labios de ambos bailando suavemente, uniéndose constantemente, en busca de más contacto.

La Hyuuga tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar abrirlos, si por un segundo se atrevía a ver al Uchiha, caería desmayada, nuevamente. Intentó relajarse, de verdad lo intentaba, pero el estar tan cerca de Sasuke la volvía loca, y no en el sentido que le gustaría, sino que los nervios la dominaban y su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

Sintió como algo intentaba invadir su boca.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y como acto reflejo, empujo al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender por qué la Hyuuga era tan pudorosa con un simple beso. Es decir, ambos eran principiantes en el tema, pero debían dar su mayor esfuerzo.

.

–Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun…

Estaba completamente sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente, sin dejar de verlos. Intentó ver al Uchiha, utilizando una cara de niña arrepentida capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier persona.

–A-Aún no estoy preparada para… besar… así…

Sasuke soltó un bufido. –Solo es un beso, ni que estuviera abusando de ti.

– ¡Pe-pero yo no… no se besar!

.

El moreno arqueó una ceja mientras sus labios se curvaban en señal de desaprobación. ¿De verdad era madre? ¿Cómo había quedado embarazada? En momentos así le gustaría conocer al superhombre que había logrado arrancarle la timidez a la inocente Hyuuga Hinata ¿Qué case de sucio truco habría utilizado? ¿Talvés un Jutsu? No, era imposible, si fuera así, ella no recordaría que paso la noche con él.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Alguna vez se besaran como es debido?

Voltearon en dirección a la mesa, nuevamente Taiyo hacia acto de presencia. Una vena apareció en la mejilla de Sasuke.

– ¡Ya tienes una casa! ¡Deja de venir!

–Ustedes tienen mi cereal favorito.

– ¡Eres un…!

Hinata sonrió, incomoda, a pesar que Sasuke siempre se quejaba de la presencia del niño gato, estaba segura que estaba agradecido de su silencio. Cualquier niño contaría que vio a dos personas besarse, pero Taiyo era un buen niño y guardaba secretos, incluso a sus propios padres. Talvés eso no era tan bueno.

–Bueno días mamá, Uchiha-san… ¿Taiyo por qué estas aquí?

Shinju llegó, utilizando su pijama con orejas de osito. Se sentó en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Itachi llegaba. Tenia las orejas más marcadas que de costumbre. Ambos miraron en dirección a Sasuke y Hinata, quienes estaban sonrojados en diferentes niveles. El pequeño sonrió ampliamente, cada vez que veía a su madre y a Uchiha-san de esa forma, pensaba que algo había ocurrido, como un alago o un toque de manos accidental. El mayor suspiró, cansado, si eran pareja a escondidas, mínimo deberían disimular más.

Empezaron a desayunar, al principio todo era normal. A excepción del repentino sonrojo de la Hyuuga al sentir que un pie rozaba su pierna, sin embargo, de inmediato descubría que era Shinju que jugaba con sus pies. Sasuke se mofaba por lo bajo, no podía creer que la tímida Hyuuga Hinata esperara un comportamiento de ese tipo. Itachi estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, no podía creer que fueran tan malos para disimular, gracias a Dios, los niños empezaron a hablar.

.

– ¡Oye, tú, niño, tú!

– ¿Qué quieres, Taiyo?

Gruñó Shinju, empezando a adquirir un carácter similar al de Sasuke con Naruto.

–Al final eres un puto perdedor y yo el ganador.

– ¿Por qué? –Arrastró las palabras, sintiendo que la cólera lo invadía.

–Porque mamá Ino y papá Sai se dan de comer mutuamente y tu madre y tu padre uno apenas comen uno al lado del otro.

El niño de ojos grises pestañó, desconcertado. Era cierto, la hora de comer era una escena cotidiana y vital en la vida de una familia feliz. Discusiones, conversaciones, risas, etcétera, todo era primordial para una familia feliz. Su madre y Uchiha-san casi nunca conversaban en la mesa, al menos de nada importante. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando vivía con los Uzumakis, Naruto y Sakura siempre discutían y el papá de Kiseki siempre decía cosas bonitas de la madre. Había visto al señor y la señora Nara ir de la mano por las calles de la aldea. ¡Comparado con ellos, su madre y Uchiha-san no habían progresado en lo más mínimo! ¡Hasta la familia de Taiyo tenia la delantera!

Vio a ambos adultos con la desesperación en sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitirse arruinar la unión de los dos adultos que más querían.

.

– ¡Mamá, Uchiha-san, onegai dense de comer en la boca!

Su madre se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del niño se oscurecía, hablaba enserio.

– ¡Shin-Shinju! ¡N-no, no! ¡¿Comos e te ocurre que nosotros…? ¡N-no molestas a Sasuke-kun por algo así! ¡Es decir…!

Los labios de la Hyuuga fueron sellados cuando unos palillos con un pedazo de carne entraron en su boca. Sonrojada, vio al Uchiha, quien sonreía de medio lado.

–Deja de hacer escándalo y cumple el capricho del niño.

.

La Hyuuga estaba al borde del desmayo, sin embargo, escucharon que alguien golpeó la puerta

La Hyuuga agradeció a los cielos que alguien llegara, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Sai estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con su típica sonrisa de sínico que no convencía a nadie. Se dirigieron a la cocina, al parecer, Taiyo debía llenar algunos datos de su hoja de vida. Al entrar, una gota de incredibilidad apareció en la cabeza de Sai. Itachi comía su desayuno con total calma, Sasuke le gritaba a Taiyo que se fuera de la casa, Shinju preguntaba, muy emocionado, cuál era el secreto que no sabía, y su hijo, estaba riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo.

No esperaba que en la casa Uchiha hubiera un ambiente tan animado. No le dio importancia a la situación.

.

–Taiyo. –Llamó su atención, una vez que el niño lo vio, sonrió. – ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

–Mañana.

El silenció inundo la habitación.

– ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Acaso es contra la ley cumplir años el veintiocho de noviembre?

.

Shinju frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ser el único que cumpliera años en un día que todos olvidaban.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En las últimas semanas había adquirido una mala costumbre: observar por la ventana como Hinata y Sasuke paseaban por Konoha.

Era extraño, nunca se imagino que encontrara tal satisfacción al ver a una pareja. No le gustaba verlos de forma morbosa, ni mucho menos idealizaba la relación de ellos, simplemente, era encantador la forma en que cada uno reaccionaba.

Ahora mismo, los estaba espiando. Estaban caminando por una calle desierta ¡Tomados de la mano! Quería gritar de la emoción, no sabía cómo llegaron a eso, sin embargo, lo importante era que estaban en una especie de cita. Al verlos tan íntimos, no podía evitar sentirse una colegiala leyendo una revista de farándula.

Sasuke acorralo a Hinata contra una pared, provocando el sonrojo de ambas mujeres. La efusividad se apodero de la ojos verdes, que no pudo evitar gritar.

.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Sasuke Va ha besar a Hinata!

Se dejo caer para atrás, cayendo en la alfombra de la casa, completamente despreocupada. Kiseki estaba en el parque y Naruto en el trabajo, nadie la juzgaría por hacer algo tan extraño. Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

– ¡Sasuke y Hinata son tan…!

Sintió que algo se paraba frente a ella, tapándole la luz. Abrió los ojos, encontrados con su amado esposo, quien la veía aterrado.

– ¿Sa-Sakura-chan…?

– ¡¿Na-naruto? ¡¿Qué… qué haces en casa tan temprano?

–Sakura-chan… –Vaciló tembloroso, con sus ojos rasposos como zorro. Levantó su dedo índice de forma acusadora, señalándola. –Sakura-chan… ¿A-Acaso quieres hacer swinger (intercambio de parejas)?

Antes que lograra pronunciar otra cosa, recibió un golpe de parte de la ex –Haruno, quien se levanto de inmediato. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe, que el rubio había quedado incrustado en la pared.

– ¡Naruto! –Gruñó. – ¡¿Qué estas pensando maldito pervertido?

El ojiazul rápidamente negó con las rápidamente, aterrado. – ¡No, Sakura-chan, es que dijiste algo raro y yo no…!

.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, indignada, no podía creer que estuviera casada con ese completo idiota. Mientras escuchaba excusas baratas, sus ojos fueron dirigidos al piso, donde una mochila desgastada, y de esta, se asomaba un pequeño cuaderno. Se agachó y recogió el cuaderno. Aprovechando el descuido de Naruto, la ojeó. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder una vez que se percató que era un libro del bebé, para ser específicos, era el libro de Shinju.

Nombre: Shinju

Apellido: Uchiha Hyuuga

Peso: 3.4 gramos

Altura: 50, 4 cm

Tipo de sangre: B

Lo primero que capto su atención de los primeros datos, fue lo saludable que había sido al momento de nacer, estaba justo en el promedio establecido. El apellido no le extraño, obviamente Itachi y Hinata habían fingido ser matrimonio, o eso creía. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo importante: La Hyuuga había perdido todas sus pertenencias gracias a la tormenta que lo separo de su bebé.

–Sakura-chan.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la seria mirada de su marido, lo cual la estremeció. Curvó sus labios, algo confundida.

– ¿Por qué tienes el libro del bebé de Shinju? Deberías entregárselo a Hinata si lo encontraron.

–No puedo.

La mirada color cielo se volvió más afilado, sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Por qué? Aquí no hay nada extraño. –Dijo mientras ojeaba el libro. –Excepto la parte de la alergia a los espárragos, ahora entiendo porque nunca los comía.

Sonrió de forma forzada, sintiendo que estaba intentando ocultar algo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

–Si le entregó la mochila a Hinata… no podre descubrir quien es el padre de Shinju.

–Naruto, no seas baka, ni siquiera Hinata sabe quien es el padre de su hijo, no digas idioteces.

.

Rápidamente la mujer dio media vuelta, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros para ella misma, tenia intenciones de volver a sus quehaceres. Naruto empuñó sus manos, mientras fruncía sus labios.

.

–Ella sabe quien es el padre de Shinju.

.

La mujer volteó la mitad de su cuerpo, mirándolo, con una ceja alzada. Soltó una risa ingenua, mirándolo con incredibilidad, no podía ser eso cierto.

–Naruto, ella no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe. Hinata estaba ebria.

– ¿Y si no lo hubiera estado?

La mujer abrió aun más los ojos, sin creerlo.

– ¿Qué pasaría así ella no estaba tan ebria como nos dijo? ¿Si aún era conciente de lo que hacia?

–Es una tontería, ella ni siquiera puede saludar a alguien con un abrazo.

–El alcohol nos quita la vergüenza, incluso si es un poco.

Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–Bien, si lo crees tener alguna idea de quién es el padre ¿Quién es? –Se cruzó de brazos, en señal de superioridad. –Hay cientos de hombres en Konoha, y en esa época habían muchas misiones donde habían ninjas de otras naciones por la aldea. Es imposible que sepas específicamente quien fue, ni siquiera conoces el lado oscuro donde estuvo Hinata con la esposa de Hoshi.

.

El rubio bajo la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

–Pero nosotros conocemos la familia paterna de Shinju.

La peli rosa dio un respingo. – ¿Quién? ¿Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Shino? Porque nos e me ocurre alguien más.

Era una mentira, sabia muy bien la ultima opción, la primera en la que pensó. El recuerdo de una antigua foto apareció en su cabeza, nublando su mente. La seria mirada de su esposo estaba confirmando sus temores.

Era imposible.

Había decenas de hombres de ojos negros, para formar los ojos grises de Shinju. Cualquiera podía ser el padre.

No podía ser él.

Rogaba con la mirada que no dijera el nombre.

Por favor, no él, no su amigo de la infancia.

.

–No puede ser… –Murmuró, temblando.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

–Shinju es un Uchiha.

.

.

Fue como un balde de agua que caía lentamente sobre ella, de forma interminable. Sentía que todos sus sentimientos eran absorbidos por un agujero negro que la sumergía en un mar de desconcierto. Sus piernas flaquearon, casi causándole una caída. Sus ojos, desorbitados, no apartaban la mirada de su amado, esperando que este se retractara de lo antes dicho. No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

Su amigo, su mejor amigo, su primer amor. ¿Sasuke y Hinata? Ahora podía imaginarlos juntos, pero entonces, hace seis años, era imposible. ¡Ni siquiera conocían la existencia del otro! ¡Pocas veces se habían hablando! ¡Apenas un saludo! O una exclamación de admiración de parte de Hinata… no podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué lo ocultarían? ¡Era estúpido! ¡Una comedia! ¡Una absurda tragicomedia!

De repente algo ilumino su mirada: Itachi.

.

– ¿Shinju es hijo de Itachi, verdad? –Naruto no contestó. –Ellos viajaron juntos mucho tiempo. Debió ser por eso que la esposa de Itachi le pidió que protegiera a Hianta y a su hijo. –Apoyó ambas manso en su pecho, sin poder fijar su mirada en algún punto fijo. –Itachi debió estar por Konoha y al ver a Hinata… él ya estaba separado de su esposa, asique no seria infidelidad. Hinata era muy ingenua, debió quedar deslumbrada, ella…

–No sé quien es el padre, pero no es Itachi.

La mujer vaciló, temblorosa.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

–Porque yo también soy un hombre profundamente enamorado.

.

Desvió la mirada.

Un hombre enamorado jamás traicionaría su pareja.

A su mente llegaban imágenes de un evento pasado. Una mujer llorando en una mesa, ante la mirada descartada de varios invitados. Las lagrimas saliendo sin control, un pequeño gemido de dolor ante un nudo en la garganta, unos ojos llenos de dolor.

Intentó alejar ese recuerdo, concentrándose en el presente.

.

– ¿Entonces… es Sasuke?

–No lose… –Alzó la mirada. –El Kiuuby identifico el aroma de Shinju. No hay dudas que Shinju es un Uchiha.

Sakura frunció el ceño. El Kiuuby había decido volver al cuerpo de Naruto porque no tenia "nada mejor que hacer", aunque no dejaba de ser una molestia para todos. Aunque no podía negar que el Kiuuby no bromearía con algo así, mejor dicho, no bromeaba con nada, simplemente se burlaba de las desgracias ajenas.

Naruto decidió explicarse.

.

–Podría ser Sasuke… pero también creo que hay una posibilidad que el padre sea Madara, Tobi, o como se llamara ese desgraciado.

– ¿Él? –La mascara naranja apareció entre sus recuerdos. –Eso es imposible, esta muerto.

–No lo sabemos, se desvaneció, pudo ser una trampa.

–No creo que sea él.

–También pudo ser otro Uchiha, alguien que sobreviviera, o alguien que no sepa que es un Uchiha, como Shinju.

Sakura vio el suelo. ¿Sasuke, padre de Shinju? No, no podía ser cierto, tenía que serlo.

.

–Si fuera Sasuke… ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué Hinata calla la verdad?

– ¡Que no lose!

.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

No existían respuestas, al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Caminaba con los pasillos de la mansión, algo distraída. No podía evitar pensar en Konohamaru, cualquier hombre se aburriría de ella en menos de una semana, es decir, ni siquiera podían tomarse de la mano ni rozarse por accidente, era increíble que él tuviera tanta paciencia. Sonrió, no podía creer que el gritón y molesto niño que conoció hace años fuera tan buen hombre. No volvería a juzgar a alguien por solo conocerlo por años, a veces el tiempo no es suficiente para conocer a alguien.

Sintió que algo pequeño tropezaba contra sus pantorrillas Unos pequeños niños de no más de siete años habían chocado contra ella.

.

– ¡Gomen nasai, Hanabi-sama!

–No es nada. –Se inclinó. – ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

No era una zona muy visitada, por esa parte de la mansión estaban los archivos familiares.

–El sensei nos pidió hacer un árbol genealógico. –Contestó el mayor de los niños. – ¡Queremos hacer uno gigante!

–Ya veo. –Sonrió amablemente. La compatibilidad era una característica de los infantes. – ¿Qué les parece si mejor voy yo a buscarlos? En esos lugares hay mucho polvo y puede haber algunas telarañas. –Los niños exclamaron de asco. –Díganme los nombres de sus padres y yo buscare los arboles genealógicos.

.

Los niños sonrieron, y cada uno dijo el nombre de sus progenitores, dando media vuelta para partir.

Hanabi no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de todo, ahora podía visualizarse como madre. Se sonrojo de golpe. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Era muy joven para considerar tener un hijo. Tener un hijo a los dieciocho años era algo anormal, es decir, su hermana parecía muy feliz con Shinju, pero no tenia que seguir sus pasos.

Estaba feliz por su hermana. Nunca creyó que una madre soltera fuera tan feliz, realmente rompía la imagen que tenia de esas mujeres.

.

"_Nos iremos de Konoha"_

.

Frunció el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermana.

Abrió la puerta de corrediza de una de las habitaciones. Prendió una antigua linterna a gas que se encontraba en el lugar. Debería pedirle a los del Bouke que revisaran todas las habitaciones, podría haber un incendio si alguna de las lámparas abandonabas explotaba o algo por el estilo. Se dispuso a buscar información, no obstante, habían demasiadas cajas, estanterías y escritorios atestados de pergaminos en el lugar. Ahora se sentía aliviada de haber mandado a los pequeños a jugar en vez de estar en ese sucio lugar.

Como no sabia por donde empezar, busco por lo más obvio. Si por el lugar habían registros familiares recientes, obviamente debería buscar donde no hubiera tanto polvo. Empezó la búsqueda, sin embargo, notó algo extraño. A pesar que el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado, no había tanto polvo como debería. Alguien había estado en esa habitación hace un par de años, buscando algo. Intentó no tomar atención a sus pensamientos, y siguió con lo que hacia.

De repente, algo callo.

Vio unos antiguos pergaminos en el suelo, eran tan viejos como la mansión. Los puso sobre una mesa sin siquiera verlos. Vio sin interés el lugar, notando un antiguo baúl escondido de bajo de un escritorio que tenia un pedazo de tela encima. Mejor dicho: Alguien había quitado parte de la tela dejando a la vista el baúl, y lo había sacado lo suficiente para abrirlo, dejando el candado roto a un lado, y una hoja de papel asomándose entre la tapa y la caja.

Abrió el baúl, dejando escapar un aroma a jazmín, la fragancia que usaba su hermana hace años. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue un cuaderno que resaltaba entre los objetos, obviamente, fue lo ultimo que habían guardado.

.

_Investigación Byaringan._

.

Alzó una ceja, era un nombre muy extraño.

Abrió el libro, empezando a leer. La letra estaba borrosa, algunas hojas quemadas y la tinta estaba algo corrida por el paso del tiempo.

Años atrás, cuando la aldea fue fundada, hubo una investigación para saber qué pasaba si se unían un Uchiha y un Hyuuga. Con el apoyo del primer Hokage, y la ayuda de ambos clanes se logro dar inicio a la investigación.

.

_Los resultados fueron sorprendentes. Ambos genes eran dominantes, por ende, se mezclaban._

Hanabi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Esa era la respuesta a las inquietudes de su hermana! Shinju poseería ambas técnicas oculares, una poderosa unión.

Siguió leyendo, llegando a una de las páginas finales.

_Hemos resuelto que el Byraingan tiene tres etapas:_

_Nivel cero, que equivale al estado pasivo, sin utilizar. _

_Nivel dividido, los dojutsu Byakugan y Sharingan aparecen por separo, el primero en el ojo izquierdo y el segundo en el ojo derecho_

_Nivel gris, llamado así por la aparición de los colores blanco y negro. El Sharingan pierde su tonalidad sangre, al mismo tiempo que en el Byakugan aparece un círculo y la pupila, ambos de color negro. Las venas del Byakugan aparecen en ambos extremos, entonándose más de lo norma._

.

La Hyuuga perdió el aliento, imaginando a Shinju adquirir esa técnica.

.

_Las técnicas que se pueden utilizar son:_

_Byakugan: vista de 360º, ver sistema circulatorio de chakra y los tenketsus del cuerpo. Lamentablemente se ha comprobado que con el Byaringan solo se pueden ver a través de los objetos en un rango de 90º._

_Sharingan: copia de jutsus y genjutsus._

_Hokage-sama ha decidido cancelar la investigación en este punto por temor a que otras naciones se enteren de la investigación y utilizarla en nuestra contra. La posibilidad de que el usuario del Byaringan posea los diferentes niveles de Sharingan será un misterio._

_El consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuuga a decido mentirle a las siguientes generaciones diciendo que los Uchihas nos robaron nuestra técnica ocular, esperando infundir odio. Los Uchihas han comprendido que esta versión es la más apta para evitar posibles mestizajes, sin embargo no la aceptara n ni negaran la historia._

La última página: _Tanto los consejos de ancianos de ambos clanes como el Hokage han decidido destruir todo el material relacionado con la investigación. Conservare este libro con la esperanza que alguien la encuentre y continúe con la investigación. El Byaringan podría llegar a convertirse en el arma más poderosa de todos los tiempos. _

.

Hanabi agradeció a Dios estar sentada en el suelo, de no ser así, seguramente hubiera caído. Dejó caer el libro, provocando que se abriera en una página al azar, que mostraba el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Byaringan. Tapo su boca con una mano, evitando gritar. El olor a jazmín la embriaga.

Su hermana… Hinata… vio ese libro, no había duda de ello.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había escapado, era inminente que Shinju adquiriría ambas técnicas. No había forma de ocultar la verdad, y con el pasado de Uchiha Sasuke, no era de extrañar que sintiera miedo. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que sus ojos salían de sus orbitas. ¡Eso lo explicaba todo!

.

– ¿Qué es esto?

.

Volteó rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Neji estaba al lado de ella, inclinándose para recoger el libro.

–Onii-san… ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

A pesar que podía hablar, su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, únicamente había dejado libre sus labios, mas, su mano reposaba en su pecho. Su cerebro apenas podía procesar como el castaño leía rápidamente el libro.

La joven dio un sobresalto…lo había olvidado.

.

_Producto de la fusión de ambos genes dominantes, el color que adquiere el ojo en estado pasivo, es gris._

.

– ¡Neji-oniisama, no leas eso!

Desesperadamente saltó sobre el mayor, intentando arrebatarle el cuaderno.

Ya era tarde, lo había leído.

Sus ojos color perla blanca se posaron sobre la menor, que lo veía con terror. No era necesario decir palabra, lo había descubierto.

.

–Hanabi-sama…

Dio una pausa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y alzando el libro. Las letras del titulo deslumbraban ante la luz de la linterna.

El ceño fruncido del castaño, el silencio que retumbaba en el lugar, el espanto de la adolescente.

Empezó a hablar, arrastrando las palabras en tono dominante, haciendo una afirmación más que una pregunta.

.

– ¿Shinju es un Uchiha?

.

Tras estas palabras, el corazón de Hanabi dejo de latir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba de compras con su madre, pasatiempo que empezaba a odiar por el infernal calor de Sunagure.

Yamiko bufó, intentando refrescarse con un abanico hecho a mano. No era un abanico digno de ella, pero era mejor que nada. Mientras su mamá veía nuevos cubiertos, la niña miraba la juguetería que estaba al frente de la tienda. Cuanto daría por comprar algunos juguetes nuevos, pero no podría ir ahí hasta que su madre no terminara sus trámites.

Vio llegar al Kazekage con sus dos hijos. Soltó una exclamación de molestia. Su día iba de mal en peor, en especial porque ellos entraban en la juguetería.

Vio a su madre, estaba muy distraída par anotar su ausencia. Escapó de la tienda, y cruzó la calle. Al entrar en a juguetería buscó la sección de niñas. De repente, entre los estantes de juguetes ositos de peluche, se encontró con ambos pelirrojos y la niña de Konoha.

–Elijan un juguete cada uno. Solo uno.

Eiji y Yuhiko asintieron con la cabeza. Yami los miró con indiferencia y volvió a lo suyo, a pesar que faltaban unas semanas, estaba escribiendo su lista de navidad.

– ¡Abeja!

Volteó.

El niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos aguamarina extendía una abeja gigante. Su padre miró el precio y asintió. Yami no podía evitar pensar en lo patético que eran, un solo regalo no era suficiente para un niño. De la nada apareció Yuhiko, la pequeña niña con un cuerpo tan frágil como el hielo. Ella traía en sus brazos un extraño peluche. Era negro, vestido con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, el cabello puntiagudo como una piña, y utilizaba una mascara naranja.

Los ojos de Gaara y Yamiko se abrieron a más no dar. Elegir el muñeco de Tobi nunca fue visto con buenos ojos, más si eres la hija del Kazekage. El adulto sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y acariciando la cabeza de su hija adoptiva. No importaba si se inclinaba por el lado del mal, estaba seguro que ella siempre elegiría el bien. Sabía que ella tenia un motivo por el cual vivir.

.

De repente, el piso se abrió en dos, al mismo tiempo que el ambiente era cubierto por un aura gris. Yamiko se demoro unos segundos para darse cuenta que estaba cayendo por el precipicio recién formado. En sus ojos solo se reflejaba el rostro sonriente de Yuhiko mientras abrazaba a su peluche. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto sonreír? Únicamente cuando había algo relacionado con el falso Uchiha Madara.

El ambiente se volvió oscuro, notando que ella irradiaba una especie de brillo. De la nada, se vio caer suavemente sobre una arena roja como la sangre. Desconcertada, tomo la sangre, notando con horror como la arena se convertía en sangre. Se incorporó de golpe, buscando una salida. Lo único que sus ojos visualizaban, era un infinito charco de sangre. Vio su ropa, su preciado vestido verde con encajes blancos, estaba completamente bañada en sangre, como si hubiera matado a alguien. Observó sus manos, estas estaban cubiertas de sangre, tal cual como si hubiera tocado a un muerto.

Empezaron a formarse ondas en el agua. Yami volteó lentamente notando que del agua empezaba a salir un conejo blanco, que utilizaba una mascara naranja. El conejo sacó un palo gigante con púas, dispuesto a atacar.

Yamiko gritó, no obstante, nadie la escuchó, estaba perdida. En cuanto el palo la toco, tanto el conejo como el arma se transformaron en pequeños y sutiles pétalos de flores color blanco. La niña, desconcertada noto como el cielo se volvía blanco, y la sangre se transformaba en flores de múltiples colores. Aliviada, miró en todas direcciones. No muy lejos de ella, estaba una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, vestida de blanco pureza. Se acercó a ella, corriendo, preguntándose que hacia en lugar como ese.

La mujer giró su rostro lentamente, dedicándole una maternal sonrisa. Yamiko sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que la conocía. La mujer extendió su brazo, señalando una flor gigante, que tenia cada pétalo de un color diferente. Yamiko miró a la mujer, quien seguía sonriendo, se dirigió a la flor.

Al asomarse, su rostro se desfiguro de terror. El cuerpo de Yuhiko flotaba entre la sangre, mientras que sus huesudos brazos se aferraban a la mascara naranja.

.

Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo como un frío liquido bajaba de su nuca hasta su espalda. Miró el lugar, estaba en su habitación. Entre sollozos limpio su rostro. Recordó a Yuhiko. Estaba segura que ese sueño significaba algo… si la castaña estaba inclinándose por el lado del mal… debía ser su culpa…

.

Tenia que disculparse… sin importar que tan humillante fuera.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que su disculpa desencadenaría una serie de sucesos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¡No quiero ir! ¡Dattbayo, no quiero!

– ¡Te guste o no, señorita, usted debe ir!

–Kise-chan, vamos ¿Acaso Taiyo no es tu amigo?

– ¡Dattebayo que no!

.

Ino abrió la puerta trasera de la tienda, la cual daba paso a la cocina. Tanto ella como Inosa, a quien sostenía con una mano, quedaron mudas al ver a la familia Uzumaki discutiendo. Kiseki intentaba escapar del lugar, mientras Sakura la sostenía del estomago, y Naruto pedía clemencia por su princesita. La Yamanaka suspiró, mientras una ola de agotamiento la invadía con solo verlos llegar.

El rostro de Sakura adquirió una extraña mueca. Ino tapo los ojitos de Inosa. Dos golpes solucionaron el escándalo.

– ¿Y yo que hice? –Murmuraba Naruto.

– ¡Ino, gracias por invitarnos!

La sonrisa de la ojos verdes intentaba cubrir los chichones que tenían en la cabeza el resto de su familia

–Llegas tarde, frente de marquesina, Sasuke, Hinata y Shinju están aquí desde hace una hora.

–Kiseki no decidía que usar, sabes que es muy pretensiosa.

–Yo no quería venir… -Murmuró la niña.

Entraron a la tienda, tras pasar por algunas plantas, llegaron a la parte delantera de la florería, la cual estaba decorada para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Habían decidido cerrar por el cumpleaños del pequeño Taiyo. El niño estaba sentado en medio de sus invitados, abriendo un regalo.

– ¡Taiyo! –Gritó Ino. – ¡Te dije que abrieras los regalos después de soplar las velas! ¡¿Sai como dejaste que rompiera una tradición?

–Se ve muy feliz.

Los Uzumakis se sentaron en el suelo, junto al niño gato, quien destrozaba sus regalos. El regalo que estaba destrozando era de parte de Shinju, por lo cual, era de esperar que fuera algo muy caro y lujoso. Sin embargo, al abrirlo, la palabra decepción fue escrita en su cara.

Era un shuriken de madera pintado en tonos amarillos, simulando ser un queso.

Shinju sonrió orgulloso de su regalo. – ¡Lo pinte yo mismo! ¡Puedes colgarlo en la pared y cuando seas grande usarlo en batalla!

– ¡Shinju-kun, eres tan genial!

– ¡Ni en joda, marica! –Dijo con los ojos semicerrados. – ¡Eres millonario y me das una putada de regalo! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

– ¡Creí que te gustaría algo hecho a mano! ¡Dijiste que te daba igual recibir algo!

– ¡No seas concha de tu madre, todos dicen eso!

Ino suspiró, avergonzada. Vio a Hinata, quien estaba riéndose de la escena mientras Sasuke endurecía su mandíbula para no gritar.

–Disculpa, Hinata, aún no puedo corregirlo.

–Esta bien, es difícil criar a un niño. –Sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza de forma infantil.

Taiyo lanzó el regalo de Shinju, mirando a la Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido. –Dámelo. –La bicolor tiro su regalo, sin interés. De inmediato el paquete fue abierto, dejando a la vista una camisa china color blanco. Se abrochaba de un lado, dejando el otro extremo espacio suficiente para un bordado, un pequeño paisaje de un templo frente a un lado. Taiyo alzó una ceja, mirando a la niña con molestia.

– ¿Par que cojones me compras algo así?

–Necesitas algo decente para vestir ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Shinju-kun? Él es mejor que tu.

.

Hubo un silenció en la habitación, que rápidamente se convirtió en carcajadas por parte de los adultos. Sakura e Ino no dejaban de reír con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata y Sai rieron de forma menos ruidosa que las dos chicas. Naruto hizo una morisqueta de dolor, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía.

Los niños miraron a sus padres con desconcierto, inclusive Inosa miraba asustada como su madre reía.

.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso, mami? –Preguntó Shinju una vez que se calmaron.

Ino se adelanto. –Deja vu.

– ¡Fue como volver al pasado! –Comento Sakura, risueña.

–Kise-chan… ¿Tenias que heredad eso? –Lloriqueaba Naruto.

– ¿Y yo que hice?

El niño de ojos grises vio al Uchiha, suplicando una respuesta.

–De pequeños, Sakura solía decirle eso al teme.

–Que sorpresa. –Ironizo Taiyo. - ¡Bueno ahora cállense, joder, quiero mi pastel!

– ¡Espérate!

.

Gritaron Sakura e Ino, volviendo a su mundo de fantasía. Nada las interrumpiría en sus adorados recuerdos. Estaban tan entusiasmadas en su mundo, que no se percataron del momento en que Sai se disponía a buscar el pastel, ni que Hinata y Sasuke se ofrecieron a traerlo. Tampoco se percataron de que Shinju intervino en la pelea de Kiseki y Taiyo, pues este empezaba a burlarse del cabello de la niña.

El mundo entero había desaparecido para ellas, al menos hasta que a Inosa se le ocurrió hacer sus necesidades. Ino exclamo con desagrado al sentir que el pañal de su hija empezaba ha expulsar un misterioso calor. De inmediato fue a cambiarla, sin poder creer que su inocente niñita fuera una maquina de popo.

Una vez que bajaba las escaleras, con Inosa recién cambiada, decidió ir a la cocina. Aprovecharía de traer algún bocadillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el Uchiha y la Hyuuga seguían en la cocina, pero aun más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos en una comprometedora escena.

Hinata estaba sosteniendo el pastel, intentando levantarlo, mientras Sasuke la abrazaba por la cintura y mordía su oreja. La cara ruborizada de la mujer reflejaba vergüenza y preocupación, obviamente el temor de ser descubierta la inundaba. Por otro lado, Sasuke se mostraba muy confiado de si mismo, como si no le importara ser visto por alguien.

Ino abrió su boca en una perfecta "o", haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar caer a Inosa por la sorpresa. El bebé miraba la escena con ojos gigantes, sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido. De inmediato ambas rubias se ocultaron tras el marco de la puerta para o interrumpir la escena.

.

– ¡Sasu… Sasuke-kun! ¡Tenemos que entregar el pastel! –Susurraba Hinata, intentando suprimir un grito de vergüenza.

–No pasara nada si nos demoramos un poquito más. –Comento en medio de una risa maligna.

-Onegai…

La Yamanka se sonrojo al escuchar la conversación, sin poder creer que realmente estuviera pasando algo así en su cocina.

–Si no podemos decir que estamos juntos mínimo permitirme abrazarte de vez en cuando.

La Hyuuga agachó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con sus dedos. –Perdón…

–No me molesta. –Dijo de brazos cruzados. –Entiendo que estas preocupada por Shinju. No sabemos si esto va a funcionar o no.

–Solo… Solo un poco más, permitirme esperar un poco más para decirlo. –Rogó con las manos unidas en signo de suplica.

–No te estoy forzando, Hyuuga.

.

Tomó el pastel y se dirigió a la salida. Hinata observó la espalda del Uchiha con terror, recordando una vieja escena del pasado. Una espalda ancha, cabello oscuro como la noche, pasos decididos. Una despedida con la promesa de volverse a ver. Una promesa rota. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna. Tenía miedo, los recuerdos empezaban a invadirla. En su garganta se formo un nudo, palabras que rogaban salir a la superficie.

No quería salir huyendo. El pasado es pasado y el presente es el nuevo futuro.

Incluso si después tendría que irse, mínimo no se arrepentiría de sus decisiones.

.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –El nombrado miró atrás. La mujer tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojas y con las cejas arqueadas en señal de vergüenza. –Te quiero.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus labios. –Te amo, Hyuuga.

.

Salió de la habitación.

Ino había vuelto a subir las escaleras. Una vez que el camino estuvo libre, volvió ha asomarse a la cocina. Hinata estaba de pie, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. De la nada, salió una gran cantidad de humo de los bordes de su ropa, y la ojos perlas se dejo caer al suelo. Suspiró una vez, sonriendo como niña enamorada. Ino vio la escena con ternura. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

Decidió no seguir viendo, y volver a la fiesta. Sin embargo, la peli azul volvió a hablar.

.

–Si no fueras tú… –Sonrió débilmente, sintiendo compasión de si misma. –Seguramente todo seria más fácil… si no fueras tú, Sasuku-kun… podría contarte la verdad…

Una lagrima se asomo en los ojos de la mujer. Se limpio de inmediato y tomó los cubiertos y platos de plástico.

En ningún momento se percato de la presencia de Ino, a pesar de que paso al lado de ella.

La rubia acarició el cabello de su bebé, pensativa. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía saber la verdad? Si eran pareja, lógicamente debería ser la primera, y talvés única persona que supiera la verdad tras la paternidad de Shinju.

.

_¿Qué ocultas, Hinata?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¡No puedo creer que no supiéramos que era su cumpleaños! ¡Malditos gusanos, ustedes fueron los culpables!

Akane gruñó, jalando a Sarutobi de la bufanda. El moreno, al notar que la Hakate estaba hecha una furia, solo s ele ocurrió sonreír.

–No es nuestra culpa. Taiyo no dijo nada.

–Igual las fiestas son aburridas. –Bostezó Nara Tetsuya.

Inuzuka Takeshi sollozaba dramáticamente. –No puede ser ¡¿Qué pensara mi salvaje Taiyo? Debe pensar que no siento nada por él… –Miró al Nara con odio. -¡Tú lo sabias y no dijiste nada! ¡Te odio!

–Genial…

.

Los cuatro amigos iban en camino a la juguetería. Le comprarían un regalo a Taiyo en forma de disculpa por no haber asistido a la fiesta. A pesar de que todos eran amigos, no podían evitar discutir entre ellos.

Takeshi gruñó, al fin tenia un día donde podía vestirse como más le gustaba: como un chico, y ocurría esto. No podía evitar sentirse atraída por el salvaje Taiyo, aunque el príncipe Shinju era el primero en su corazón, y como olvidar a la tierna Yuhiko y a la preciosa Kiseki. ¿Por qué iba a negarlo? ¡Amaba a todos los chicos y chicas lindos/as! Cuánto daría por estar con todos al mismo tiempo.

En medio de sus pensamientos se percato de un extraño aroma, algo sutil, pero que olía ha añejo. Volteó a ver a la persona con la que estaban cruzándose. Era una mujer joven, de no más de veinte años, de hipnóticos ojos morados y una larga cabellera dorado.

– ¡Disculpe!

Sarutobi, Akane y Tetsuya vieron a Takeshi, quien se había detenido de golpe. La mujer volteó, rebelando una mariposa multicolor cerca de su ojo derecho.

– ¿Ocurre algo, chibi-chan (pequeña)?

Takeshi arrugo la nariz, había algo extraño en ella. – ¿Qué clase de perfuma usa?

– ¿Yo? –De forma muy femenina llevo una mano a su pecho, señalándose. –Ninguno, me gusta mi fragancia natural.

.

Takeshi pestaño varias veces, arqueando una ceja. Algo no estaba bien. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, más que nada por el olor, pero no era ella. Intentó recordar el lugar donde había olfateado esa fragancia, no lograba recordar. De algo estaba segura, el aroma de esa mujer le recordaba a Shinju… ¿Talvés lo había olido en un lugar relacionado con Shinju?

.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Tsuki. –Comentó con una sonrisa.

La Inuzuka se quedo sin palabras. –Bueno… disculpe por interrumpirla.

.

La señorita la vio confundida, sin embargo sonrió al momento de disculparse.

Los niños regresaron a lo suyo, invadiendo a Takeshi con preguntas sin respuestas. La niña no dejaba de caminar con mirada vacía. Ese olor… estaba segura de haberlo olido en alguna parte, su nariz de perro nunca le fallaría.

Tetsuya miró a su amiga de reojo, comprendiendo que algo tenía alterada a la chiquilla. La mujer que habían visto concordaba un poco con la descripción de Shinju sobre aquella misteriosa mujer, a excepción del cabello. Pese a que nadie había visto su cabello al descubierto, por el color de las cejas se podía deducir que el cabello era negro, castaño o algún color similar. Sin importar que aquella joven no encajara con el perfil de la mujer misteriosa, era cierto que había confundido a Takeshi.

Tomó la mano de su amiga, deteniéndola.

.

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto Akane.

-Adelántense, será aburrido si nos esperan

Sarutobi arreglo su bufanda. –Esta bien, pero apresúrense que pronto empezara a nevar.

La niña perro miró a su amigo con curiosidad, no era normal que pasaran un tiempo a solas. Tetsuya la miró con expresión seria.

– ¿Qué oliste?

–No se. –Respondió. –Era familiar, pero olía añejo, aunque estoy segura que también tenia olor a flor.

– ¿Tienes idea de donde lo oliste?

–No… pero creo que tiene que ver con Shinju-kun.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos un minuto, al abrirlos la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No serán las cenizas?

La niña parpadeó varias veces. –No lo se, debería olerlas otra vez.

–La fiesta de navidad es en casa de Shinju, ahí deberías oler las cenizas.

– ¡¿Por qué? –Se quejo.

–Me aburre la idea de explicártelo.

.

La nieve empezó a caer, ocultando los pensamientos del pequeño Nara Tetsuya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La luna llena dejo iluminar las tinieblas en la habitación de la niña.

Era la noche, esa noche.

El corazón de Yuhiko latió a más no poder, nerviosa por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Estaba segura de su decisión, si no fuera por Yamiko, si no fuera por su disculpa., seguramente nunca hubiera visto las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Tras los corazones más frágiles y oscuros, siempre hay algo de calidez.

Por eso mismo, porque confiaba en la fortaleza de Shinju, haría lo correcto.

.

.

_Estaba jugando en el jardín de infantes, inclinada sobre la tierra, mirando como las hormigas transportaban comida. Una sombra tapo a sus hormigas, alzo la mirada sin interés, fijándose que Yamiko estaba frente a ella._

–_Levántate._

_Obedeció la orden, más que nada porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La niña de cabello verde tomó la mano de la castaña, jalándola lejos del lugar. Yuhiko la siguió sin preguntarse que quería._

_Siempre que estaba cerca de Yamiko, sentía que perdía el alma._

_Se escondieron de unos árboles, lo cual inquieto a la menor. Estar alejada de las multitudes reaparecía viejos recuerdos. Vio a la niña de ojos color jade, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando el suelo mientra sus mejillas se ruborizaban lentamente._

–_Lo siento._

_El silencio reino entre las dos. Yuhiko no reacciono. _–_ ¿Qué?_

–_Siento haberme burlado de ti…y lastimarte… y traumarte._

_Nuevamente hubo una pausa entre las dos. Yami estaba con una mueca torcida, entre risa y deseos de llorar. Por Dios, esperaba nunca volver a hacer eso._

–_No era necesario que te disculparas._

– _¡Bueno, ya lo hice! ¡Ahora deja esa mirada de borrego degollado!_

_Dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar rápidamente, no obstante, Yuhiko la detuvo._

– _¿Por qué? –Hizo una leve pausa y continuó. _– _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

_Yami se sonrojo notoriamente, asíque prefirió darle la espalda. –Por mi culpa estas herida, y te sientes atraída por el maligno Tobi._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_Una vena se asomo en la frente de Yamiko. _–_ ¡Pues todo, idiota! ¡Si alguien sale herido, incluso si fue tu culpa o solo guardaste silencio sigues siendo culpable, no sabes como puede reaccionar esa persona! ¡Eres una subnormal! ¡Si tu amigo Shinju fuera herido y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo, obviamente te sentirías culpable! ¡Y él se sentiría peor al saber que no hiciste nada para impedirlo! ¡Idiota, es lo mismo!_

_Tras esas palabras, escapo._

_Yuhiko no dijo nada, únicamente volvió a donde estaba antes. Recordando lo dicho por Yami._

.

.

Madara se dejo caer sobre el marco de la ventana, sin apartar su mirada de la figura de la niña. De inmediato se percato que esta noche no seria como las otras. De cuclillas, inclinándose sobre la infante, intentaba descifrar sus deseos. Era evidente que algo había cambiado, talvés para peor. Lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron a las manos de ella, tenia el peluche de Tobi en sus manos.

– Es tierno. –Contestó Yuhiko a una pregunta que nunca fue formulada.

El hombre se quedo inmóvil en el marco, mientras su capa se ondeaba en el viento. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con absoluto odio.

– ¿Qué planeas?

Yuhiko mantuvo su mirada indiferente. –Le diré la verdad a Shinju-kun.

.

Tras decir esas palabras, su cuerpo choco contra la pared.

La niña abrió los ojos al sentir un músculo de su hombro ser tirado a más no poder. Madara la tenía alzada por el brazo izquierdo, provocándole un creciente dolor. Apenas logró alzar la vista antes que su atacante volviera a empujarla contra la pared.

– ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué planeas echar todo mi trabajo a la basura?

Su cabeza chocó contra la pared, aturdiéndola. Con su vista dividida, logró ver como la mascara naranja caía, revelando el rostro de Madara. Las facciones, esos ojos inyectados con sangre, ese cabello… todo era familiar, claro, era un Uchiha. Intentó pronunciar su nombre, no obstante, estaba demasiado confundida como para hacerlo. En un momento fue liberada, pero a cambio su cuello fue presa de las manos del hombre.

La elevó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

– ¿Por qué quieres decir la verdad?

Tosió, intentando hablar. –Porque Shinju-kun… él merece saber… la verdad… y sobre todo… saber quien eres…

– ¡Si dices la verdad estarás muertas!

.

De la nada, Madara liberó al infante, rápidamente giró su cuerpo, rozando su capa contra la piel de la niña. Ella calló bruscamente al suelo, mirando como su agresor escapa en la noche. Percatándose de que él nunca cumpliría su palabra, su pasado y su presente lo condenaban a nunca matar a un niño.

– ¡Yuhiko!

Gaara entró a la habitación.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a su hija apoyada en la pared, mirando fijamente la ventana, y al muñeco de Tobi cerca de ella. La habitación estaba desordenada, pero no parecía faltar nada.

Se acercó a la niña, tomándola en brazos. – ¿Qué ocurrió? –La niña no hizo gesto alguno. -¿Esta todo bien? –Asintió. Gaara guardó silenció, pensativo. –Si estas en peligro debe decírmelo.

–No me ocurrirá nada. –Respondió cortante la niña.

.

Y tenía razón.

El pasado, presente y futuro del falso Madara lo condenaba a no poder dañarla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El cielo nublado amenazaba con una nueva nevada. Sin embargo, a los niños no les importaba, de hecho, esperaban con ansias el momento en que empezara a caer nieve.

Hinata sopló sus manos, intentando conseguir algo de calor. La risa de Shinju logro distraerla. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo jugar con Kiseki y Taiyo. Eran la viva imagen del equipo ocho. Itachi le ofreció un poco de café. Ambos intercambiaron miradas que lo decían todo: tenían una conversación pendiente.

Tomó un sorbo.

Naruto y Sakura fueron al hospital, un equipo había regresado mal herido y debían escuchar su informe cuanto antes. Sai e Ino llevaron a Inosa a su revisión médica. Con todos ocupados, a Hinata le tocaba asegurarse de que no se desabrigaran. Ningún padre quería saber que su hijo se enfermaba por quitarse el abrigo a escondidas.

A las nueve de la mañana no había nadie en el parque, es más, si no fuera porque nevó en la noche, seguramente los niños no estarían despiertos.

.

– ¿Por qué iniciaste una relación con Sasuke?

Hinata agachó la mirada, mirando sus botas. –Solo quiero estar con él, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

– ¿Planeas contarle quién es el padre de Shinju?

–No, mantendré mi promesa y cumpliré sus deseos.

– ¿Si no existiera esa promesa dirías la verdad?

Hinata miró por sobre las pestañas a Shinju, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo en él era perfecto.

–Shinju merece la verdad.

–Lose, si digo la verdad puedo considerarme muerta.

Sonrió ampliamente, pero su expresión era de suma angustia y de auto compasión. Itachi suspiró, era evidente que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

.

Kiseki tropezó con sus pies, cayendo en la suavidad de la segunda nevada. Quitó su rostro de la nieve, agradeciendo que Shinju no la viera caer. A lo lejos vio a un perro, sonrió ampliamente, adoraba a los animales.

Shinju se liberó de Taiyo, quien se había lanzado sobre él intentando arrebatarle sus orejeras. Entendía que las orejas de su amigo fueran delicadas debido a que eran de animal y no de humano, o algo así, no comprendía muy bien como funcionaba eso, no obstante, no era excusa para arrebatarle sus orejeras azules que le encantaban. Buscó con la mirada a Kiseki, últimamente estaba obligado a cuidarla, en especial desde que Taiyo había agarrado la manía de molestarla. Su amiga se acercaba a un can, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

.

– ¡Hinata-sama!

La Hyuuga y el Uchiha voltearon, encontrándose cara a cara con Hyuuga Neji. Tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba a paso firme y decidido. Hinata sonrió ampliamente al ver a su primo, no obstante, su sonrisa se borro lentamente al notar su mirada de reproche. Palideció rápidamente ¿Habia descubierto el baúl? Era imposible, nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, ella lo había encontrado por casualidad al buscar su muñeca favorita. Las señoras que limpiaban su habitación pensaron que era muy grande como para seguir conservando ese juguete, por lo cual lo habían guardado en alguna habitación y nadie le decía en cual.

–Hinata-sama… –El castaño la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Quiero saber la verdad y espero que me lo diga ahora mismo.

Dio un paso atrás como acto reflejo. –No… no se a que te refieres, Onii-san.

– ¡No me mienta! –Gritó.

Itachi alzó un brazo, interrumpiendo al Hyuuga.

–Mueve, Uchiha.

–Hinata no debe responderte nada, menos si usas ese tono con ella.

Neji gruñó. -¡Que me explique que es esto! –Lanzó al suelo el libro, con la investigación.

El corazón de la mujer dejo de latir por un momento, provocándole un sobresalto. La sangre abandono su rostro, y como acto reflejo, se lanzo a la nieve, tomando el libro. Empezó a temblar levemente al tiempo que alzaba la mirada en dirección a su primo, su rostro reflejaba desesperación.

–Lo sabía, entonces siempre lo supiste ¿Verdad? El nombre del padre de tu hijo. –Hinata agachó la mirada, reprimiendo las lágrimas. –Un sucio Uchiha.

–Guarda silenció. –Interrumpió nuevamente Itachi. –No comprendes lo que esta pasando aquí.

– ¡Cállate! ¡¿O acaso tú eres el padre de Shinju? ¡¿Lo eres? ¡Tú fuiste quien se acostó con Hinata? ¡¿Tú te aprovechaste de su inocencia y que estuviera herida? ¡Dímelo!

Guardo silenció –Jamás hubiera engañado a mi esposa…

.

Kiseki se acercó al perro, al ver que este gruñía, quiso acariciarlo para ver si se calmaba.

.

– ¡¿Entonces qué?

.

En cuanto toco al can este se lanzó sobre ella, dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes.

.

–Neji-onisan… yo… no lo entenderías.

.

Taiyo volteó rápidamente, sintiendo el peligro en sus venas. Al ver a Kiseki en peligro, todo su cuerpo se movió en dirección a ella.

.

– ¡Lo entiendo muy bien! ¡Has jugado con todos nosotros! ¡Nunca estuviste ebria, no lo suficiente como para olvidar con quien te acostaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto al clan? ¡A tu familia!

.

En los ojos de la niña se reflejo como el animal la amenazaba, como se acercaba a ella, y, finalmente, como enterraba sus dientes en su brazo.

.

– ¡No lo entenderías!

.

Un grito interrumpió la discusión.

Shinju corrió en dirección al incidente. Veía a Taiyo empujando al perro, utilizando todo su cuerpo. Tanto el perro como el niño gato rodaron por el suelo.

Los adultos corrieron al lugar, no sabían en que momento los niños se habían alejado tanto.

El perro fue el primero en incorporarse, ladrándole a Taiyo para tirarse sobre este, arañándole el rostro.

Los ojos de Shinju se abrieron a más no poder, sin poder creer lo que veía. Ese perro callejero había atacado a su amiga, y ahora había herido a Taiyo.

.

Fue como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de si.

Un latido que resonaba por todo su cuerpo. Una extraña energía que lo cubrió en menos de un minuto. Una fuerte jaqueca se apodero de él, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ardían de una manera infernal.

Nadie dañaba a sus amigos.

Vio a su madre a menos de un metro de distancia. Nadie debía saber que había desarrollado su técnica ocular. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar ese extraño poder que amenazaba con poseerlo. No podía proteger a sus amigos con aquella técnica, pero si podía hacer otra cosa.

De su cinturón saco un kunai, el cual guardaba en un estuche diseñado para casos de emergencia. Cuando Taiyo estaba por ser devorado por el can. Shinju lanzo el kunai.

En ese momento todos se detuvieron, preguntándose que había pasado.

Kiseki abrió los ojos, mirando con terror a Shinju.

Itachi vio seriamente la escena.

Taiyo maldijo en voz baja.

Neji abrió la boca con sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

.

El perro había caído debido al impacto, pero en el mismo momento en que iba a incorporarse nuevamente, Shinju le quito el kunai. En menos de un parpadeo volvió a clavarlo, esta vez por el lomo, evitando lastimar algún hueso. El can callo al suelo, sin embargo, la sangre se había apoderado del pequeño niño, quien, en un acto de maldad, aunque su mente repetía una y otra vez que los malos debían ser castigados, apuñalo al animal incontables veces, siempre procurando no lastimar algún órgano vital.

La sangre salpico, manchando su ropa y la nieve carmín sangre.

.

Hinata estaba inmóvil, en sus ojos se reflejaba su estado de shock.

.

Shinju se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el primer gemido de suplica del animal. Ya no lastimaría a nadie más, pero a cambio pedía ayuda.

El niño se incorporó lentamente, como si no hubiera peligro. Al voltear, noto que su madre estaba más cerca de él que el resto de las personas. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír con orgullo.

.

–Mami, ayúdame a llevar a Inu-chan (perrito) al veterinario. No quería herirlo tanto, perdón.

.

Era una escena escalofriante.

.

Hinata se dejo caer al suelo, de rodillas, sin apartar la vista de su hijo. El pequeño acomodo su cabello, manchando parte de su rostro con sangre.

Un grito desgarrador partió el cielo en dos, sobresaltando a todos. De un momento a otro Hinata estaba con ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro. Su rostro estaba desconfigurado debido al terror que la invadía. Shinju se acercó a ella lentamente, preguntándole si estaba bien. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo abrazo desesperadamente.

.

–No seas como él… no seas como él… ¡No seas como él! ¡Te he cuidado toda tu vida para que no seas como él! ¡No seas como esa familia! ¡Se bueno! ¡Se un buen niño! ¡Te lo suplico, Shinju, no seas como él! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No seas un asesino de sangre fría! ¡No lo seas! ¡No lo seas, por favor no!

.

Los gritos de Hinata llegaron al cielo, causando pena y lastima a todo aquel que la oyera.

Itachi se acercó al animal, tomándolo en brazos y alejándose del lugar, al pasar al lado de Neji se detuvo, susurrando unas pocas palabras. Neji abrió los ojos a más no poder. Vio a Hinata, empezando a comprender lo que ocurría al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se llenaba de nuevas dudas. Se acercó a la niña herida, sin atreverse a mirar a Hinata o Shinju.

A lo lejos, Taiyo recogió el libro, su contenido no le importaba. Desde el principio sabia que Shinju era un Uchiha. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde estaba su mejor amigo y la muñeca de bromas, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

.

Las verdaderas razones por la cual Hyuuga Hinata oculta la verdad.

En la mente de Neji resonaban las palabras de Itachi.

.

"_Esta no es la ni la mitad de las razones de Hinata"_

.

.

Hinata… ¿Qué estas ocultando?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Me estoy muriendo… escribir en epoca de examenes no hace bien a la salud.

Lamento haber demorado tanto…lamento que sea un capitulo corto...

Estoy agonizando… y mañana tengo examen…

Disculpenme por no decirles mucho… pero no olviden ¡EN NAVIDAD SABRAN QUIEN ES EL PADRE!

Si alguien quiere hacer un nuevo sumary/resumen del fic para la presentacion de Haiiro no Shinju onegai… diganmelo que a mi no se me ocurre nada.

PD: Gracias a Dianna Alvarez por la idea de la pesadilla de Yamiko!

.

/ 20 horas mas tarde... DEICIDI CONTESTAR RRS menos de los que ya comentaron porque... me dio pereza...

.

**Homii0510:** Lamento casi no haberte contestado T.T lo siento! Que mala persona soy! Me gusto mucho que te gustara el fic, me hiciste feliz Q,Q ojala no dejes de leer el fic.

**Ayame Mashiba D'SchmidtGerman:** PERDON POR CASI NO HABER CONTESTADO T-T No te preocupes por lo del regaño, ya lo habia olvidado xD Al final no gane la apuesta -3- le debo a mi amiga un yaoi TaiShinju T_T adios adios… ruega por mi…

**Ahome uchiha-hiuga:** Gracias a ti me di cuenta de un error de correccion xD y eso que tengo a alguien que me ayuda a corregir ¬¬Uu ya veo que no sirve de mucho pero ni modo, es mejor que nada xD. Te debo una! Ahh… y perdon por casi no ciontestar tu comentario…

**Fer:** perdon casi no contesto tu RR T.T pero me di cuenta que seria muy egoista asique te conteste! T-T Lamento informarte que Taiyo ahora pasa a ser personaje secundario xD asiqe no lo veras tanto.

**Princesshina:** perdon por casi no contestar…Nee ya deberia ser hora que descartes a Itachi no? Llevo muchos capítulos dando razones por ls que no es Itachi xD Y si, Taiyo ya sabe quein es el padre de Shinju o.o! al igual que Yuhiko!

Monidex120: Ya habia dicho que no mataria a Inosa…. ¿Por cierto me explicarias porque todos ven a Taiyo e Inosa como una futura pareja? xD bueno… espero que te alla gustado el SasuHina… me despido porque debo terminar el siguiente capitulo en 11 dias ._.

**Megan uzumakii:** Nunca dije que Taiyo y Kiseki terminarian juntos xD pero a que hacen buena pareja, hacen buena pareja! (PD: lamento casi no haberte contestado)

**Lorette:** Perdon por casi no haber contestado, me di cuenta que eras nueva, suelo aprenderme todos mis lectores xD (y eso que siempre aparecen nuevos) Lamento que el fic fuera tan largo, pero espero que te alla gustado. No puedo responderte si la mujer que Taiyo conocio era Hoshi o no, es un secreto nxn!

**Ania Beta:** gracias por el apoyo! Pero lamentablemente perdi la apuesta T_T ¿Qué tienes contra el padre de Taiyo? Es uno de los mejores personajes! *_* desde mi punto de bista o3o Veras mas del padre de Taiyo en navidad, lo prometo y como pediste… ¡Hice muchas escenas SasuHinas a escondidas! Espero que te gustaran n.n


	30. El mejor regalo es la verdad

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 30*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:*:..:*El mejor regalo es la verdad*:..:*:.:*:.**

.

NOTA: Para los que no saben, se puede comentar SIN cuenta, apretando "Review this Charpter" al final de la pagina.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_No me acuerdo muy bien si esto es un sueño o un recuerdo._

_Recuerdo escuchar un sollozo, y como una gota de agua caía en mi mejilla. Intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero eran muy pesados. Sentí como la frazada que me envolvía se movía, parecía que intentaba abrazarme._

–_Mí amado Shinju…_

_Moví mi cabeza y mis brazos, intentando alcanzar con mis manos aquella voz que me hablaba, era tan conocida que una palabra deseba escapar de mis labios: "mamá". Intente, nuevamente, abrir los ojos, esta vez lográndolo. Mis ojos fueron cegados por la luz, nunca había estado en un lugar así, tan blanco. Lo primero que ven mis ojos es el rostro de una mujer muy hermosa. Aquella persona era de cabello azulino como la profundidad del mar, y ojos tan blancos como la misma luna._

_Mamá me abrazaba con fuerza, pero con mucho cuidado, parecía que tenia miedo de lastimarme. No dejaba de llorar, sin embargo, sonreía con mucha ternura. En cuanto ella vio mis ojos, se sorprendió, y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte._

_._

–_Te pareces tanto a él…_

_._

_Me beso la frente, aunque intente sonreír solo pude bostezar. Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente, empezando a ver todo borroso. Algo en mi interior decía que nunca sabría a quien me parezco… ¿Quién es él?_

.

.

Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas, que los minutos eran segundos y los segundos milisegundos. Sentía como su cuerpo tiritaba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un manto de agua helada. Recordó que estaba durmiendo con Uchiha-san y su madre, por lo cual, vio a cada lado de la cama, esperando encontrarlos.

Ambos adultos estaban tomados de la mano.

Shinju suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. No importaba si era un sueño o un recuerdo, la verdad era una realidad cruda: no sabría el nombre de su padre, aunque se supone que debería parecerse a él.

Bajo de la cama y fue al baño. Subió al pedestal para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Tenia la forma de los ojos de su madre, su rostro no era ni redondo ni ovalado, definitivamente no era muy parecido a un Hyuuga, su nariz era pequeña y fina, lo ultimo era sacado de parte de parte de su abuelo, pero definitivamente un Hyuuga no tienen la nariz pequeña, sino mediana**.**También dudaba sobre su barbilla, ha diferencia de Neji, él si tenia barbilla. Suspiró, no importaba que tanto buscara algún parecido con su padre, solo podía encontrar cierto parecido con todos los Uchihas que conocía.

Escuchó un sonido en la puerta principal. Se asomó por la puerta, Itachi acaba de llegar. Pestañó varias veces, confundido.

.

– ¿Itachi-san? ¿Dónde estaba?

El Uchiha lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesto.

-No es algo que debas saber, mejor regresa a la cama.

.

Rápidamente el hombre entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Shinju miraba la escena con suma pena. Cada día los misterios aumentaban y no tenía idea de qué hacer. No era tan inteligente como para adivinar los pensamientos de Itachi-san o su madre. Si fuera Taiyo de seguro lograría descubrirlo, después de todo, el pasatiempo favorito de su amigo eran los juegos de deducción.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¡Frente de marquesina, te dije que teníamos que comprar antes!

– ¡Mira quien habla, Ino-cerda, yo fui quien te dijo que debimos comprar anticipadamente hace un mes!

.

Ambas mujeres corrían por toda Konoha, cargando un sin fin de cajas y bolsas de regalo. Cada una gritaba más fuerte, atemorizando ha las personas que se encontraban en su camino.

Se detuvieron en la plaza principal, suspirando al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprar regalos? –Pregunto Sakura.

–Porque cuando le preguntas a una persona que quieren solo responde: "lo que quieras".

Hicieron una mueca de molestia al mismo tiempo y dejaron caer sus cabezas.

– ¿Cómo esta Kiseki?

–Sin ningún rasguño, solo grito por el susto… ¿Y Taiyo?

–Ya no tiene la cicatriz, pero esta reclamando que si la hubiera conservado se hubiera visto más guay que Shinju.

–Dicen que casi mato al perro.

Ino guardo silencio, murmurando en voz baja. –Supongo que esta en la sangre.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

–No

.

Sakura alzó una ceja, preguntándose si su mejor amiga era conciente del origen de Shinju. Vio a la gente pasar, la mayoría corriendo gritándole aire que no había nada bueno que comprar. Saco de su bolso un refresco y lo tomó de un sorbo. Al menos, Konoha parecía estar en paz a pesar de lo ajetreada que se volvía la aldea en esa época del año.

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Escupió la mitad del refresco, causándole una seria molestia en su nariz. Odiaba ahogarse con agua, y el refresco empeoraba el dolor. Alzó la vista, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la única persona que detestaba de verdad.

– ¡Karin! –Gritó Ino, levantándose de golpe. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –Tenía las manos puestas como jarro, inclinándose al frente para mostrar superioridad.

–Lo mismo digo. –Agregó Sakura. – ¿Viniste a robarte la navidad? Pues parece que se te olvido teñirte el cabello del color correcto porque solo estas como un tomate. Oh, lo olvide, tu cabello siempre es así de feo.

.

La mujer pelirroja se acomodo sus lentes, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad y burla al mismo tiempo. Dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a las dos amigas. Junto a Karin estaban Suigetsu y Juugo, cada uno con una expresión diferente, el primero se mostraba entretenido con la escena, y Juugo solo mostraba preocupación ante una posible pelea.

–Sus estúpidos comentarios no me afectan. Ahora mismo iré a ver a mi amado Sasuke-kun ¡Para pasar la navidad juntos y tener una romántica velada! –Empezó a babear mientras sus ojos adquirían forma de corazones.

–Inténtalo la próxima vez querida. –Dijo con tono de ironía la rubia. –Porque Sasuke-kun esta muy a gusto a Hinata y Shinju-kun. –Remarcó el "muy" con casi un grito y alargando la palabra.

– ¿Aun viven juntos? –Pregunto Suigetsu dando un paso adelante. – ¿Cómo esta el enano? Le trajimos un traje como el que uso Sasuke cuando seria a Orochimaru, será muy cómico verlos…

– ¡Suigetsu! –A regañadientes la pelirroja empujo al chico tiburón, volviendo a adquirir una pose de supremacía. –Esa mojigata no es obstáculo, usar a un niño es un truco muy bajo, incluso para ella. Solo bastara con que Sasuke-kun vea mi esbelta figura para que eche a esa tipa de nuestra casa y podamos al fin estar juntos.

.

Sus lentes brillaron, al mismo tiempo que ella extendía una mano al cielo y colocaba otra sobre su pecho. Sakura e Ino estaban con un tic en el ojo estaban seguras que Karin soñaba su supuesta boda con el Uchiha.

Juugo posó una mano en el hombro de su compañera, sonriendo con amabilidad.

–Karin, es mejor que nos vallamos, aún tenemos que comprarle un regalo a Sasuke.

Los tres partieron, dejando a Sakura e Ino con las palabras en la boca. Suigetsu caminaba de espaldas, por lo cual se despidió de las chicas con una sonrisa juguetona y con un gesto de la mano, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar con ambas manos en la nuca.

.

Ino estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía en el fuego vivo. No podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan insoportable. ¿Y cómo se atrevía a llamar a Hinata mojigata? Era algo patosa y tímida, pero no fingía. Es más, Shinju tenia todo el derecho a estar en casa de Sasuke ¡Eran familia! Suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. No conseguía nada con enfurecerse y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que Shinju era un Uchiha. Volteó a todas partes, bueno, al menos ya no había nadie cerca, posiblemente aquella acalorada discusión había espantado a los aldeanos.

–Vámonos, frentona.

Vio a Sakura, entrando en completo shock. Su amiga estaba literalmente ardiendo, con una expresión de ira demoniaca que solo había visto cuando esta se enojaba con Naruto por alguna tontería.

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, zorra? –Gritó con todo el aire en sus pulmones, para luego señalar el lugar por donde se había ido el exTaka y gritar. – ¡Para tu información Shinju es un Uchiha!

– ¡Sakura!

.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos a más no poder, percatándose de lo que había dicho. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

– ¡Ino! ¡No lo decía enserio, solo lo dije por el enojo! –La sujeto de los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente. –Shinju no es un Uchiha, es ridículo pensarlo.

Ino tragó saliva, mirando fijamente aquel oasis verde que eran los ojos de su amiga.

–Lo sé… Shinju es un Uchiha.

Sakura soltó a su amiga, vacilando. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Siempre lo he creído… y Taiyo me contó lo que grito Hinata cuando Shinju ataco al perro.

Sakura frunció el ceño. –El Kiuuby nos dijo a mí y a Naruto que Shinju tenia el aroma de un Uchiha.

–Entonces es verdad.

–Sí.

.

Empezaron a hablar, sin saber que eran espiadas por una persona que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar.

Iruka dio media vuelta, mirando seriamente el suelo. La conversación de ambas mujeres le preocupaba. Solo Dios sabia de que eran capaces, siempre iban a los extremos. No tenía dudas de que tarde o temprano encararían a la Hyuuga. Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, mirándolo fijamente. Era demasiado grueso para contener una simple carta. La abrió, sacando su contenido, eran muchos billetes.

Suspiró.

Haría cualquier cosa por su querida alumna.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¡Ya te dije que Santa Clous no existe!

– ¡Mentiroso!

Shinju sonrió ampliamente, escuchando el debate de sus amigos. No importaba cuantas veces Akane dijera que Santa Clous no existe, Kiseki y Takeshi seguían fieles a su creencia del anciano gordinflón vestido de rojo. Taiyo gruñó que odiaba la nieve, al mismo tiempo que llamaba idiotas a las niñas que creían en fantasías absurdas. Sarutobi suspiró, agotado, cargaba la mayoría de las cajas de regalos.

– ¿Y tú Shinju-kun? –El nombrado vio a la niña de ojos verdes, quienes sonreía sonrojada. – ¿Verdad que crees en San Nicolas?

–Sí. –Sonrió. –Todos los años le pido que le de una vida más feliz a mamá, y siempre lo cumple y además me trae un regalo.

–Serás… –Akane alzó una ceja mientras la otra la tenia fruncida. –Idiota… o muy ingenuo ¿Cómo mataste al perro siendo tan azucarado?

–No lo mate, solo lo deje moribundo.

.

Akane y Tetsuya se detuvieron, viendo la expresión de tranquilidad de Shinju. No podían creer que alguien tan inofensivo en el fondo fuera tan peligro, sin embargo, un aspecto sádico también combinaba con su imagen de niño bueno.

Mientras conversaban, fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Volteó con dificultad, sin dejar caer ningún paquete.

.

–Pequeño, creo que esto es tuyo.

.

Shinju y sus amigos se detuvieron para ver a la mujer que hablaba. El rostro del niño gato y el de ojos grises se ilumino debido a la sorpresa. Aquella mujer utilizaba una larga bufanda color violeta, mientras su abrigo café se ondeaba con el viento. Su cabello estaba tapado con la capucha del abrigo, sin embargo, se podía apreciar sus enigmáticos y atrayentes ojos morados.

– ¡La mujer del chocolate! –Gritó Shinju acercándose a la mujer. – ¡Es usted! ¿Verdad?

La ojimorada vio al pequeño. –Eres el niño que se callo. –Sonrió con los ojos. –Cierto, esto es tuyo, pequeño. –Le paso un pequeño regalo a Sarutobi.

–Gracias. –Se inclino con dificultad el moreno.

– ¿Por qué cargas tantas cosas? Los demás podrían ayudarte.

–Soy el mayor, es mi trabajo.

.

La mujer frunció el ceño. –Eso no esta bien. –Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna, la encapuchada tomó la mayoría de las cajas de Sarutobi. Sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver su sonrisa, aunque solo fue por unos segundos.

Los niños la vieron con sorpresa, sin comprender que estaba haciendo.

.

–Tengo algo de tiempo, asíque los ayudare.

.

Shinju amplió su sonrisa, viendo con ojos de admiración a la mujer. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Saurtobi y le quito dos bolsas de regalo. Sarutobi quedó sorprendido, sin embargo agradeció la ayuda con amabilidad.

Tetsuya miró fijamente a la mujer, estaba seguro que había visto ese rostro en alguna parte. Vio de reojo a Takeshi, quien estaba con la nariz arrugada por el olor de aquella mujer. Logró escucharla susurrar que era el mismo aroma. El pequeño Nara vio de pies a cabeza a esa mujer, que no dejaba de escuchar con atención a Shinju, quien hablaba de lo maravilloso que era la bondad navideña.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Tetsuya se sobresaltó, la mujer lo veía con sinceridad. – ¿Acaso quieren hacerme preguntas raras?

–No… solo fue en esa ocasión. –Contestó con cautela.

Shinu vio a sus amigos y a la mujer misteriosa, mas, se encogió de hombro y continuó su camino. No comprendía que pasaba por la mente de sus amigos, solo sabia que estaba encantado por aquella mujer que no debería ser mayor que Itachi.

Tetsuya afilo su mirada, esa persona caminaba algo coja, como si no tuviera mucha movilidad en el pie izquierdo. Fijó su mirada en sus pies, comprobando sus sospechas, estaba lastimada en el pie izquierdo, en la muñeca derecha y tenia una quemadura cerca de su ojo derecho, que disimulaba con un tatuaje de mariposa.

Vio a Shinju, era extraño que se encariñara con alguien que había visto contadas veces, lo más raro era que no fuera tímido con aquella persona. Cuando Shinju conocía a alguien nuevo, tendía a mostrarse muy educado y tímido. Incluso a ellos les había costado conocer al verdadero Hyuuga Shinju, un niño egocéntrico que daba todo por su madre, que tenía modales pero que creía ser capaz de hacer cualquier. Solo había visto ese comportamiento cuando se relacionaba con Uchiha Sasuke.

Escuchó a Takeshi gruñir. Estaba seguro que ella había olido esa fragancia en la mansión Uchiha, no había otro lugar. ¿Pero de quien? ¿Algún objeto?

.

– ¡Gusano, ten cuidado!

.

Shinju calo al suelo, había tropezado con una roza que estaba oculta entre la nieve. Todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien. El pequeño de ojos grises afirmó con la cabeza, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

–El símbolo Uchiha…

Tetsuya miró a la mujer con disimulo. Había palidecido de golpe, mientras sus ojos no podían enfocarse en algún punto fijo en la espalda del pequeño Shinju, quien utilizaba un abrigo del Clan Uchiha.

– ¿No es de la aldea, verdad? –Dijo Akane. –Shinju es hijo de Hyuuga Hinata y viven en la mansión Uchiha porque este gusano no quería alejarse de Uchiha Sasuke.

El azabache frunció el ceño, defendiéndose de la exagerada, según él, explicación de su amiga.

La mujer bajo la vista. –Hinata… ¿En la mansión Uchiha? –Miró a Shinju con una mirada indescriptible.

–Si, la madre de Shinju se lleva bien con Sasuke-san e Itachi-san.

La mujer, cabizbaja susurró. –Itachi…

Shinju se incorporó, mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada. – ¿Ocurre algo, nee-san?

.

La mujer dio un sobresalto, como si no recordara lo que había estado haciendo hace pocos minutos. Vio a Shinju, sus ojos se humedecieron. En un rápido movimiento le dio los paquetes a Sarutobi y se inclino en forma de disculpas.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir palabra alguna, la mujer había empezado a correr.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que había ocurrido. Escucharon las campanadas de medio día. Tetsuya y Takeshi se despidieron de sus amigos.

.

–No quiero que venga Yuhiko-chan, ella siempre roba la atención de Shinju-kun.

–Esta conversación me aburre.

– ¡Pero si acabo de empezar a hablar!

.

El niño de ojos aguamarina rodó sus ojos, gracias a eso, fijo su mirada en el piso. Encontró un curioso objeto. Takeshi intentó mirar que había encontrado, no obstante, el menor negó la vista.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por los labios del Nara.

No había duda de que era el hijo de Nara Shikamaru, el mejor estratega de Konoha, y Sabaku no Temari, la mejor estratega de Sunagure.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Había luces navideñas por toda la casa, muerdagos en casi todas las puertas y habían tantos adornos temáticos que no seria de extrañar que un niño saliera traumado de aquella casa.

Shinju vio maravillado la gran mesa que se extendía en la habitación de eventos. Era la primera vez que la mansión se utilizaba por completo. No cabía duda que los Uchihas fueron sorprendentes. En cada esquina había un mini árbol navideño, sin embargo las decoraciones estaban pegadas a él. Una gran alfombra roja se extendía por la mitad de la habitación. En el techo, un adorno gigantesco que simulaba la estrella de Belén estaba tenia cuatro cordones verdes que llegaban a cada esquina de la habitación. Sorprendido, vio el árbol navideño, el real, era gigante, llegaba al techo, pero aun quedaba espacio para la estrella. Bajo la vista viendo una enorme cantidad de regalos que cualquier niño desearía tener solo para él. Vio la chimenea que se encontraba al lado del árbol, estaba prendida y un pequeño y hermoso pesebre estaba sobre este.

El pequeño de ojos grises no dejaba de correr por la emoción, sin poder creer que hubiera llegado ese mágico día. Era su primera navidad en una casa de verdad.

Poco a poco el lugar se vio inundado de parientes y amigos. Todos y cada uno colocaban un gran número de regalos bajo el árbol al mismo tiempo que se saludaban. El espíritu navideño empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. No cabía duda de que esa seria una navidad inolvidable, no importaba la razón por la cual crearía un recuerdo permanente en la mente de los presentes.

Itachi veía la escena desde lejos, sin querer participar de ese momento. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su mente. Al abrir los ojos no podía evitar ver una silueta marrón caminando por todas partes. No quería arruinar la navidad de todos, no quería confesar que sus alucinaciones estaban empeorando.

.

– ¡Itachi-kun! –Hinata se acercó al nombrado. – ¿Me ayudas a servir algunos bocadillos?

El Uchiha miró a su amiga, notando sus ojos risueños. –Sí.

.

No podía evitar desear que Hinata fuera feliz, al menos por el poco tiempo que le quedaba con Sasuke. Talvés era egoísta desear que fueran felices por un corto lapsus de tiempo, pero era mejor que nada.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina principal, noto que el pequeño Nara lo observaba fijamente. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, después de todo, era solo un niño.

.

.

– ¡¿Nani? ¡¿Ustedes también lo saben?

– ¡Naruto, baja la voz!

.

Sakura golpeó a su esposo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sai e Ino afirmaron con la cabeza. Los cuatro estaban apartados de la fiesta, intentando no llamar la atención.

Naruto vio a todas partes, sin disimular, y se acerco a la pareja de recién casados.

.

–Bueno, si ustedes lo sospechaban entonces deben haber más personas que quieran saber quien es el padre. Dattebayo, cuado llegaron Shinju y Hinata todos queríamos saber quien era el padre, de seguro todos sospechamos de Sasuke porque Shinju empieza con "sh" ósea Sasuke y Hinata.

–Eres un baka. –dijeron todos al unísono.

–Sin importar quien sea el punto es que ¡no nos dijo! –Gritó la Yamanaka con enojo. – ¿Acaso no somos sus amigos?

–Talvez Shino y Kiba sepan la verdad.

–No creo. –Dijo Sakura, alzando un dedo. –Kiba es como Naruto, si supiera la verdad hubiera ido a darle una paliza a quien se hubiera "aprovechado" de Hinata.

.

– ¿Qué dicen de mi?

.

Naruto, Ino y Sakura se pusieron de piedra al escuchar la voz de Kiba. Sai sonrió de forma falsa, dispuesto a revelar la conversación. Los tres se lanzaron sobre el exmiembro de Raíz, cubriendo la boca de este

Kiba miraba la escena sin comprender que ocurrió, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar. Sus amigos se alejaron a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Shino se acercaba lentamente a él. Akamaru movía su cola con alegría, ladrándole al chico insecto.

.

– ¿Es mi idea o todos están un poco locos desde que se casaron?

–Es normal, consiguieron un compañero para toda la vida.

Kiba vio a lo lejos a Hinata conversar muy a gusto con Sasuke. Suspiró.

–Hasta Hinata parece estar muy "cariñosa". –Cambió su mueca de aburrimiento por una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido. – ¡No los necesitamos, Shino! ¡Que viva la soltería!

–…De hecho estoy saliendo con tu hermana.

– ¡¿Qué?

–Te lo he querido decir hace meses pero Hinata y yo concordamos que seria mejor decírtelo en navidad, como regalo.

– ¡Pe-pero ella esta divorciada!

–Eres un buen compañero. No te preocupes por nosotros, su estado civil no es problema para mí.

– ¡Pero, pero tienen una hija!

–Ya hable con su ex marido y dijo que no tiene problemas. Dijo que soy de confianza.

– ¡Ese no es el punto!

–Takeshi ya me ha dicho unas dos veces "papá", realmente es una sensación maravillosa, aunque incomoda un poco.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente al ver la expresión de pánico del Inuzuka.

– ¿Ya le dijiste?

–Si.

La Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente. –Kiba-kun, es maravilloso, ahora Shino-kun y tu son familia.

.

– ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo estar alegre?

Kiba fue ignorado por completo, sus amigos no dejaban de hablar de forma risueña sobre la relación del chico insecto con la hermana del chico perro. Un tic apareció en su ceja, sin poder creer la escena. No podía creer que Takeshi aceptara eso, seguramente todo era una mentira. Iría a buscarla y protegerla, no dejaría que llorara por un padrastro que no quería.

.

– ¡Papá!

.

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Con sus propios ojos, Kiba observó como su sobrina se acercaba al Aburame y le pedía inflar un globo navideño. Rápidamente el nuevo padrastro inflo el globo, ganando un beso en la mejilla por parte de la niña.

El alma de Kiba abandono su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo suavemente, como una pluma. En el suelo, casi inconciente solo pudo murmurar una cosa: "Debo estar destinado a estar solo…"

.

.

Los niños vieron la escena con una gota de lastima encima de sus cabezas. Por un segundo, habían sentido lastima del Inuzuka, mas, de inmediato se olvidaron del tema. Shinju jugaba con sus amigos, disfrutando la fiesta. La novedad entre los pequeños, era que Taiyo vestía una camisa de su talla, con diseño chino. En cuanto apareció, Kiseki había enmudecido, sonrojándose levemente. Había ocurrido un desfile de molestias por parte del resto de los niños.

Entre medio de las risas, Shinju escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Volteó lentamente, notando como su madre habría la puerta con gran alegría. Lo primero que vio, fueron tres figuras de tamaño adulto, el Kazekage y sus hermanos habían llegado, tras ellos, sus respectivas parejas. Los ojos se Shinju se abrieron a más no poder, viendo a los pequeño Tetsuya, Hiroto y Eiji entrar a la casa. El corazón de Shinju latió a más no poder, preparándose para ver a la única niña que le interesaba.

Yuhiko entró con expresión neutra, sin buscar algún rostro conocido. Los ojos grises brillaron. La niña utilizaba un vestido azul marido, que utilizaba una gran cantidad de vuelos, que la había ver como una niña de la nobleza, los toques eran dorados, pero sutiles, combinando a la perfección con el chaleco amarillo.

Shinju corrió en dirección a la niña, deteniéndose al percatarse que su cabello era extremadamente corto.

.

–Tu cabello… te lo cortaste…

La niña alzó la vista, fijando sus profundos ojos ónix en el niño. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

–Estaba quemado, tuve que cortármelo.

–Ya… ya veo… –El niño enrojeció como un tomate, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que su amiga había sonreído. – ¡Ven aquí, todos te están esperando!

.

Hinata vio con sorpresa como Shinju movía rápidamente los brazos y tomaba a su amiga y casi haciéndola volar por los cielos debido a la fuerza de arranque. Estaba segura de haber viso una escena similar antiguamente. Alzó la mirada, viendo como Gaara veía con una sonrisa como sus hijo se acercaban al grupo.

Lejos de los adultos, Shinju dio la bienvenida a la recién llegada. Todos los niños saludaron con una sonrisa, especialmente Takeshi quien se había lanzado sobre Yuhiko en un efusivo abrazo. El niño de ojos grises buscó con la mirada a Taiyo, conciente que él deseaba disculparse con Yuhiko. No lo encontró por ningún lado.

.

Taiyo suspiró, aliviado. Estaba escondido entre las faldas de Ino, quien sostenía a Inosa mientras todos comentaban que era el bebé más hermoso de todos. La rubia sonrió con burla al notar que su hijo mayor se escondía de una mujer. Intentó hablar con él, sin embargo, Sai se acercó al pequeño, posando su mano sobre el hombro de este. Ino sonrió de forma risueña, se sentía afortunada de tener un hombre tan comprensivo y sabio a su lado.

Taiyo miró con una ceja arqueada a su nuevo padre, quien sonreía falsamente.

.

– ¿Quieres disculparte con ella?

– ¿Por qué debería? De seguro ya olvido toda esa mierda.

–Deberías hablar con ella, seguramente esta esperando que te acerques y le hables. –Vieron a Yuhiko sentarse al lado de Kiseki, quien hablaba de forma arrogante. –No entiendo muy bien los sentimientos, sin embargo, tu madre me ha enseñado que no es bueno guardar secretos en el corazón. Si no puedes decirle lo que sientes, entonces demuéstraselo con hechos.

.

Taiyo bajo la mirada, empuñando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño. Alzó la mirada, completamente sonrojado y corrió en dirección a sus amigos. Sai sonrió de forma autentica, recibiendo un beso de Ino, quien apareció de sorpresa. Ambos vieron como su hijo se alejaba.

Shinju detuvo el juego al ver como Taiyo se acercaba. Intentó preguntarle por qué se había alejado, mas, el niño de cabello plateado se detuvo frente a Yuhiko. La niña alzó la mirada, con una pizca de interés en sus ojos. Taiyo desvió la vista, sonrojándose aun más.

.

– ¿Quieres jugar?

Yuhiko asintió con la cabeza. –Juguemos a las escondidas.

Shinju sonrió ampliamente, sabia el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía Taiyo, y la mayor prueba de eso, era que no había dicho ninguna mala palabra.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Naruto, por favor acepta este presente.

.

Iruka extendió una postal, lo cual llamo la atención del rubio, quien acepto la invitación un leve "gracias". El Hokage leyó el contenido, a cada palabra que leía, sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez más. Iruka sonreía de forma paternal, observando el gran salto que propiciaba el rubio.

– ¡Gracias, Iruka-sensei! –Exclamó tomándolo de las manos mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. – ¡Sakura-chan, abrirán el Ichiraku de nuevo!

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Dijo su mujer, sin poder creerlo. – ¡Nadie sabia hacer la receta especial!

– ¡Mira, mira!

Sakura dio un respingo, mirando la foto de la postal. Una mujer castaña con dos colas de caballo extendía un plato de ramen. La ojos de jade miró atentamente la foto, percatándose que la mujer de la foto no debería superar los dieseis años, aparte, tenia un sorpresivo parecido con Ayame.

–Es la prima de Ayame. –Explicó Iruka. –Estaba seguro que había conocido a un pariente de ella hace unos años. Shizune me ayudo a buscar su dirección entre los registros.

– ¡Soy tan feliz, dattebayo, vendrá en enero para hacerse cargo del Ichiraku!

– ¿Por qué no vino al entierro? –Preguntó Neji, de brazos cruzados.

–Nadie la aviso, pero no le molesto eso, esta emocionada ante la idea de dedicarse a cocinar ramen. En su aldea no acostumbran comer ramen.

.

Naruto exploto en un ataque de emoción, mientras sus amigos lo apoyaban. Estos meses sin le Ichiraku habían sido una tortura para Naruto y para todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Iruka lentamente borró su sonrisa, endureciendo su mirada, aún tenía un último regalo que dar antes de media noche. Vio a Hinata, quien animaba a Sasuke después de escuchar a Naruto gritar que lo invitaría todos los días.

–Hinata.

La nombrada vio a su sensei, con un gesto de la mano de este supo que deseaba una conversación a solas. Un escalofrío la invadió, tenia un mal presentación sobre esa charla, mas, su hermana la tomo de la mano, dándole a entender que iría con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No entendía muy bien la razón por la cual Yuhiko había elegido las escondidas como juego, no obstante, una vez que el juego inicio empezó a comprender.

La casa era inmensa, en cada turno los niños se demoraban más o menos media hora en encontrar a todos los jugadores. Se permitía jugar tanto adentro como afuera, con tal de no salir de la mansión. En conclusión, una persona podía salir de la mansión y regresar sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.

Quizás fue al propio, talvés fue una coincidencia, solo algo tenía claro: Yuhiko escapaba por una ventana que daba al patio exterior. Taiyo no planeaba hacer nada al respecto, la niña aún no había visto a sus verdaderos padres, seguramente no estaba preparada para verlos, sin embargo, de la nada apareció Shinju y salio con ella. El amante del queso suspiró, dando media vuelta para continuar con el juego e ignorar los asuntos ajenos.

Cuando dio media vuelta, vio una bola rosa con amarillo acercarse a él a máxima velocidad. Lo esquivo rápidamente, percatándose que era Kiseki. La niña había dado un brinco, dispuesta a seguir a Shinju y a Yuhiko. En ese momento, de pie en el pasillo sin nada que hacer, Taiyo vio el techo, preguntándose si detenerla o no. Suspiró resignado, si no la detenía seguramente se metería en un grave problema.

Callo en el jardín, percatándose que la noche ya había llegado a la aldea. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos, únicamente veía el paisaje. A pesar que visitaba los condominios Uchiha todos los días, era la primera vez que estaba en esa zona. Los árboles estaban congelados debido a la nieve, y por lo que notaba, había poco cuidado respecto al jardín, el volumen de la nieve revelaba que nadie podaba el lugar, al menos no muy seguido. Vio varias pisadas en la nieve, estas se dividían en dos direcciones. No fue difícil imaginar que Kiseki había ignorado las pisadas y había seguido a "su corazón".

Camino lentamente, percatándose que las murallas que dividían a la mansión de la calle estaban recién renovadas. Después de unos cinco minutos, se percato que había llegado al mismo lugar. Una vena apareció en su mejilla, mientras veía a Kiseki acercarse, corriendo desesperadamente con los cerrados y gritando el nombre de su amado. Una vez que la niña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso el pie para que se cayera.

.

Kiseki se quedo en el suelo, sollozando. –Quiero ver a Shinju-kun…

Taiyo gruñó. – _¿Qué mierda hice para merecer esto?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Neji tomó un trago, observando como sus primas se iban con Iruka-sensei. En cuanto se fueron uso su Byakugan para ver qué ocurría. Lo primero que detectaron sus ojos fue una gran cantidad de dinero que portaba el sensei, eso llamo su atención. Lo segundo fue que cuatro niños se alejaban de la zona. Seguramente le hubiera dado más atención, de no haber sido porque veía el Chakra de Shinju de forma inusual, su Chakra era de color azul y rojo, no azul como era costumbre. Cerró los ojos, meditando, seguramente aquel color inusual se debía a su técnica ocular, eso significaba que al igual que Byakugan tenia una fase pasiva.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Neji?

Abrió un ojo, mirando a Tenten, quien lo veía preocupada. –No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

– ¡La flor de la juventud sigue prendida en ti, muchacho! –De la nada apareció Guy-sensei, disfrazado de duende. El rostro de Neji adquirió una tonalidad azulina. – ¡De seguro estas preocupado por tus primas! ¡La flor de la Juventud aún esta viva en ellas, seguramente Iruka quiere corromper esas hermosas flores!

– ¡Guy-sensei, esta tan preocupado como Neji! ¡¿Verdad? –Habló el cejotas, disfrazado de reno.

-¡No permitiré que un profesor valla por un mal camino! ¡Lee, rescatemos a las damiselas!

.

Antes que pudieran hacer acercarse al pasillo, Neji los había inmovilizado obstruyendo a mayoría de sus puntos de chakra. El castaño estaba apunto de matar a su compañero de equipo y a su sensei, sin embargo, respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose. Dio media vuelta, acercándose al pasillo, mejor iría a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No sabía como, pero de alguna manera, habían salido de los condominios Uchiha.

Taiyo rascó su nuca, preguntándose donde estarían sus amigos. Vio a Kiseki gritarle al aire, exigiéndole que regresara a su amado Shinju-kun.

– ¡Regresemos de una puta vez!

– ¡No! –Taiyo maldijo por lo bajo. - ¡No permitiré que Yuhiko me robe a Shinju-kun!

– ¡Deja de decir burradas!

.

El viento soplo.

Alzó la vista, viendo las nubes grises que se amontonaban sobre la aldea. Aunque parecía que iba a nevar, de alguna forma, existían pequeños huecos de cielo azulino. Vio las paredes, definitivamente si aparecía alguien en medio de la oscuridad, nadie lo notaria. Sintió un escalofrío que lo invadía de pies a cabezas, ahora que recordaba, no tenían los zapatos puestos. Hizo memoria, Shinju y Yuhiko habían salido de la mansión con los zapatos en mano. Maldijo en voz alta, si se resfriaba Ino lo mataría.

–Taiyo-baka. –El nombrado vio a la niña con el ceño fruncido, culpándola de todo. – ¡Iré a preguntarle a esa persona si ha visto a Shinju-kun!

Taiyo abrió los ojos de golpe, apenas logró asimilar lo dicho por la niña antes de ver como esta desaparecía entre las calles. La siguió lo más rápido posible, cruzando una esquina.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, observando como el hombre de más de un metro setenta se acercaba a la pequeña. El pensamiento de atacar o defender no cruzo su mente, basto ver la silueta para reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ellos. Lentamente sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían el toque de la vida.

Kiseki se acercó al niño gato, escondiéndose detrás de él, temerosa del recién llegado.

.

–Papá…

Kiseki avio a Taiyo, con sorpresa, luego vio al hombre. ¿Ese era el padre de Taiyo?

El hombre dio un paso adelante, quedando a la luz de un farol. Sus ojos color jade resplandecían ante la luz artificial, su cabello plateado se movía como si fueran plumas de animal, como si flotaran, como si la gravedad no existiera. Su flequillo se inclinaba al lado derecho, dejando la mitad de su frente al descubierto, especialmente en la parte izquierda.

–Taiyo, me alegro que estés bien, hijo mío. –El hombre sonrió amablemente.

– ¡Un momento! –Interrumpió Kiseki. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre sea tu padre? ¡Es lindo, apuesto, amable, y es muy educado! ¡Es imposible que sea tu padre!

– ¡Caro que lo es, tonta!

– ¡Imposible, imposible! ¡Dattebayo! ¡¿Cómo un hombre tan perfecto pudo tener un hijo tan horrible como tú?

– ¡Carajo, de babear por mi padre! ¡¿O qué? ¡¿Tienes el complejo de Electra?

– ¡No entiendo que dices, eres un boca-floja!

.

La risa del padre de Taiyo interrumpió la discusión. Ambos niños lo vieron reí, definitivamente era el padre del niño. Su risa era la misma: burlona.

–Parece que te has divertido.

–Algo.

Endureció su mirada. -¿Cómo reaccionaron tu hermana y madre?

Taiyo bajo la mirada, viendo el suelo. Kiseki estaba confundida, no lograba comprender porque su amigo había sido adoptado por la tía Ino y el tío Sai si tenía padres. Por lo que sabia, para ser adoptado no debes tener padre o no deben quererte, y Taiyo era querido por su padre, según podía ver.

–No te dije nada… pero mamá y Yami escaparon de casa dos días antes que te fueras.

El señor abrió los ojos a más no poder, para luego ocultar su mirada. –A veces pasaba semanas sin saber nada de ustedes, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa nunca salía de la habitación hasta que anochecía… perdón.

– ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No lo sabias! –Gritó Taiyo, ahogando un nudo en su garganta. –Se que te fuiste por mi bien, mamá tenia un trabajo estable y querías que viviera una vida normal.

Su padre alzó la mirada, con una rara sonrisa en sus labios. –Si, pero ya vez que siempre meto la pata cuando intento hacer buenas acciones.

–Papá… –El niño entristeció, no había nada que pudiera decir en un momento así.

–Ahora es diferente. –Taiyo alzó la mirada. –Conseguí un buen trabajo en otro pueblo, Yuke cumplió su sueño de ser amo de casa, y la gente del pueblo nos acepta, no somos la única pareja de nuestro tipo.

– ¿Tipo? –Pregunto Kiseki.

–Me alegro por ti. –Dijo Taiyo, aliviado. Había pasado varias noches preocupado por su progenitor. – ¡Ey! –Frunció el ceño. – Si les va bien… ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

.

La sonrisa de su padre lo aterro.

–Vine a llevarte conmigo, esta vez si seremos una familia.

.

Kiseki abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendida. Taiyo era una molestia, no hacia nada más que robar comida a los demás, producir disgustos a quien estuviera cerca, también se creía el mejor de todos y era un engreído, era hiperactivo y hacia lo que le daba la gana.

Sin embargo… Taiyo también la protegía, era amable, a su manera, también ayudaba al que lo necesitaba. Si Taiyo no la hubiera protegido, seguramente ahora estaría gravemente herida por culpa del perro rabioso. Si Taiyo no estuviera, Shinju no hubiera vuelto a sonreír después de la partida de Yuhiko. Si Taiyo no estuviera, Ino no seria tan feliz. Si Taiyo no estuviera, la madre de Shinju no hubiera tenido el valor de declararse a Sasuke.

Si Taiyo no estuviera…

.

– ¡No puede llevárselo!

.

De la nada, Kiseki había chocado con las piernas del padre de Taiyo, llorando desconsoladamente, al mismo tiempo que jalaba de sus pantalones.

– ¡No puede llevarse a Taiyo-baka! ¡No puede! –El niño gato estaba sorprendido, sin poder decir palabra alguna. – ¡Taiyo es el mejor amigo de Shinju-kun! ¡Taiyo es el caballero de Kiseki, él ayuda al príncipe Shinju-kun a cuidar de Kiseki! ¡Taiyo es nuestro amigo! ¡No puede llevárselo! ¡Es mi amigo!

.

La niña empezó a sollozar, intentando parar de llorar. El hombre la vio con lastima, sin saber que decir para consolarla.

–Viejo. –El nombrado vio a su pequeño, en su mirada se reflejaba la culpa. –Perdóname, pero no puedo ir contigo. –Su progenitor lo vio con sorpresa. –Tengo un nuevo padre que es una mierda sobre como tratar a la gente, y madre que es más histérica que una cabra, también tengo una hermanita menor que es una maquina de popo. Además, tengo a dos personas más a quienes proteger. Debo proteger a esta llorona. –Dijo tomando a Kiseki por la cabeza y obligándola a retroceder. –Y a Shinju.

– ¿A Shinju? –Repitieron tanto el padre como la niña.

-Pronto sabrá la verdad. Shinju va a llorar cuando se entere, pero no es tan marica como parece, así que no podrá llorar frente a nadie. Es mi deber como hombre y como amigo ayudarlo, es por eso que no puedo irme.

El padre de Taiyo sonrió ampliamente. –Parece que te eduque bien… de hecho, parece que demasiado bien. –Vio a Kiseki sollozar. –No me llevare a Taiyo, tranquila.

.

Se acercó a su hijo, inclinándose para acariciar su cabello, alborotándolo aun más. Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas, no era una despedida, era un "hasta luego". El adulto le entrego un papel. Taiyo vio de inmediato el contenido, era una dirección. Alzó la mirada, viendo con sorpresa a su padre. ¿Sabia que no iría con él? Su progenitor se incorporó, dando media vuelta y yendo por donde había llegado.

Cuando la silueta del hombre desapareció, Kiseki miró fijamente al niño gato.

.

– ¿Cuál es el secreto de Shinju?

Taiyo no la vio, únicamente empezó a caminar de regreso a la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La habitación era completamente de madera. Tanto el piso como las paredes estaban hechos del mismo tipo de madera. Lo único que adornaba la habitación, era un cuadro de más un menos un metro de largo y cincuenta centímetros de alto, que tenia escrito "Honestidad" en medio de la hoja en blanco.

Hinata fue la segunda persona en entrar, siguiendo a Iruka, siendo Hanabi la ultima en entrar. Vio su reflejo en el suelo, se había esmerado en lustrar la madera para que los niños durmieran en esa habitación cuando anocheciera y la fiesta se animara.

Alzó la mirada, percatándose que su sensei se sentaba en medio de la habitación. Cerró los ojos, asustada del interrogatorio que iniciaría a continuación.

Hanabi se sentó atrás de su hermana, en diagonal a la izquierda, cercana a la puerta de salida. No desconfiaba de Iruka-sensei, sin embargo, quería darle apoyarla en momentos difíciles.

Hinata vio a su sensei, con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos. El hombre sonrió amablemente.

.

–Itachi me contó la verdad. –Hinata lo vio con seriedad, al igual que Hanabi. –Que esa persona es el padre de Shinju.

–Supongo… –La mujer miro el suelo, con suma tristeza. –Que Itachi-kun estaba en un momento de crisis… Él nunca diría la verdad al menos que estuviera muy mal.

–Si. –Admitió con lastima. –En ese momento Itachi estaba en muy malas condiciones, al final no resistió guardar el secreto. –Cerró los ojos, mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en sus labios. –Pero se lo agradezco, en ese momento me encontraba peor que él, y cuando me contó la verdad, no pude evitar sentirme mejor. Cuando supe que podía ser peor, tuve las fuerzas de seguí adelante y no culparme por la muerte de Ayame, no tengo razón para sentirme responsable, fue su decisión.

La Hyuuga mayor sonrió, al menos la revelación de Itachi no había sido en vano. Había salvado la sonrisa de Iruka.

– ¿Entonces por qué esta aquí? –Preguntó Hanabi con el ceño fruncido. –Si lo que quiere es molestar a mi hermana con el tema de decir la verdad, esta perdiendo su tiempo.

–No pretendo hacer tal cosa.

Saco de su bolsillo un sobre abierto, y lo dejo en medio de él y la Hyuuga, esperando que la mujer reaccionara. Hinata tomó el sobre, al abrir su rostro reflejo su sorpresa, confundida vio a Iruka.

–No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti, solo puedo darte algo de dinero para cuando quieras partir.

La Hyuuga entró en pánico. – ¡No puedo recibir este dinero! ¡No lo necesito, Iruka-sensei! ¡He ahorrado de mis misiones, no necesito este dinero!  
–Cuidar de un niño es un gran gasto de dinero, se que lo has estado haciendo bien hasta ahora, sin embargo, es más de lo que podrás soportar a futuro. Lo más seguro es que Shinju tenga una mezcla de ambas técnicas oculares, no importa donde estés, tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad. Aunque no digas quien es el padre tendrás que establecerte en algún lugar. Tener casa propia, alimento, aparte, las academias no son gratis, sin contar con otros gastos básicos. –Dio una pausa, mirando a Hinata, quien temblaba levemente. –No es mucho dinero, pero si tienen que huir de la noche a la mañana, al menos con esa pecunia cantidad estarán bien por una semana o dos. –La Hyuuga revelaba su incomodes con su mirada. –Cuando escapaste la primera vez tenías ahorrado mucho dinero. Todos creían que habías gastado tus ahorros en alcohol, pero después de lo que me dijo Itachi, estoy seguro que te fuiste con el dinero.

– ¡Deje de hablar! –Enfureció Hanabi. – ¡Mi hermana lo hizo bien! ¡Sola! ¡Podrá hacerlo nuevamente, y esta vez el Clan Hyuuga la apoyara!

–Hanabi, esta bien. –Interrumpió la peliazul, alzando el rostro. –Gracias por su ayuda, Iruka-sensei. –Se inclino en agradecimiento. –Tiene razón, Hoshi y yo habíamos ahorrado mucho dinero en cuanto me entere de mi embarazo. Incluso, ella consiguió dos trabajos para irnos cuanto antes. Costaría mucho iniciar de cero, por eso ahorramos un poco. Sin embargo, no puedo aceptar este dinero. Aprendí a no depender de los demás.

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza. –En ese caso, te ofrezco un trabajo. Algunos niños tienen problemas para entender la materia, me gustaría que dieras clases particulares una vez a la semana.

–Claro, estaría encantada. –Sonrió la Hyuuga.

.

Hanabi se incorporó, sacudiendo su kimono para que no ajustara al cuerpo.

–Bueno, si ya terminamos, volvamos a la fiesta.

.

–Antes de irnos. –Continuó Iruka. –Tengo una duda. –Hinata lo vio con curiosidad. – ¿Nunca piensas decirle a Shinju el nombre de su padre?

–Iruka-sensei, usted sabe quien es el padre, si no fuera porque Shinju ha estado viviendo con los Uchihas tanto tiempo, seguramente si se lo diría.

.

Hanabi abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba Neji, quien la veía pálido.

La Hyuuga menor abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue poca al percatarse que detrás de su primo estaban Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai y Tenten.

Hinata seguía sentada en el suelo, mientras palidecía de golpe al ver a sus amigos entrar a la habitación.

Ni siquiera logro analizar la situación antes que Ino estuviera parada frente a ella, mirándola como si se tratara de una desconocida. Alzo sus manos, vacilando.

.

– ¡Lo sabia! ¡Si sabes quien es el padre de Shinju! ¡Shinju es un Uchiha!

Naruto apareció a un lado de Ino. -¡¿Hinata, es verdad lo que dijiste? ¡¿Dattebayo?

.

Poco a poco se vio acorralada por sus amigos y su primo.

Tenia las pupilas dilatabas, con sus ojos intentando salir de sus orbitas al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío la bañaba entera.

Era el fin.

Había sido descubierta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sabía que, aunque fuera navidad, era mucho pedir no ser molestado por su pelirroja ex compañera de equipo.

En cuanto Hinata desapareció junto a su hermana e Iruka. Karin había aparecido de la nada, pidiéndole hablar en secreto. Todo en él le advertía sobre la invitación, sin embargo, sentía que tenia que dejar las cosas en claro. No podía permitir que ella viviera una ilusión, ya había visto a Sakura despertar de una fantasía, era doloroso, entre más tiempo creyera que sus deseos se cumplirían, sería peor.

Fueron a la cocina, no estaban alejados de todos, pero al menos lo suficiente para que no escucharan los gritos de Karin. Una vez que cerró la puerta, se percato de la presencia de Juugo y Suigetsu, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de la ventana.

Se preparó para los gritos, y encaró a su compañera.

Karin estaba con una sonrisa pervertida. Se quitó los lentes mostrando unos grandes y brillantes ojos rojos, mientras un rubor coqueto se asomaba por sus mejillas. La vio de pies a cabeza. Vestirse de una señora Clous sexy era algo vulgar.

.

– ¿Qué quieres, Karin?

La pelirroja lo abrazó de inmediato, aforrándose a su espalda.

–Sasuke-kun, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. –Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, luego hizo pequeños círculos con un dedo, sobre su pecho, luego de arriba abajo. – ¿Por qué no me invitaste antes? El año pasado no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora por fin estamos juntos… sabia que me invitarías, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha la tomo de los hombres, obligándola a retroceder. Su mirada era de completa seriedad.

–No te envié la invitación, fue Hinata.

Karin abrió los a más no poder, para luego fingir una sonrisa de comprensión. –Siempre eres tan amable, Sasuke-kun. ¿No crees que sea hora de echar a esa molestia de casa? Un año es mucho, se esta aprovechando de ti.

–No es así.

Karin retrocedió un paso, era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha de esa manera, tan serio. La ira empezaba a ganarle.

– ¡¿Cómo que no se aprovecha de ti? ¡Vino aquí y empezó a vivir contigo usando a un niño como excusa! ¡Es la peor mujer existe, y es mala madre!

– ¡Cállate!

La mujer guardo silencio. Notó que Sasuke tenía las manos empuñadas.

–No eres… no eres el padre de ese niño. No tienes que cuidar de él. ¡Si lo que quieres es una familia tú y yo podríamos…!

.

Su seria mirada la silencio.

Lo sabía… Sasuke jamás pasaría tanto tiempo con alguien al menos que la utilizara… y no estaba utilizando a Hinata.

.

–No quiero que la molestes más. –Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. –Ya me entere de lo que dijiste. La próxima vez que hables así de ella, créeme que no me importara matarte.

Karin miraba a Sasuke con desconcierto. Rompió su compostura, con el ceño fruncido y con el alma en la garganta, decidió rebelar su enojo.

– ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¡Soy más bonita, tengo mejor físico, tengo más actitud y personalidad que ella! ¡No he entregado mi cuerpo a la primera persona que he visto! ¡Soy más fuerte y más útil que ella! ¡Soy perfecta para ti!

–No lo eres, y lo sabes. –La mujer gruñó para si misma. – ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?

Karin sonrió. –Eres apuesto, amable, me protegiste cuando hacia el examen chunnin, me salvaste de Orochimaru y eres tan sexy como yo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. –No te protegí o te ayude porque quisiera, fue una coincidencia. –El corazón de Karin se detuvo por unos segundos. –Te saque de los laboratorios de Orochimaru para utilizarte. No fui amable contigo, nunca quise serlo, únicamente quería que me sirvieras. –Las ganas de llorar aumentaban. –Y sobre el físico… con el paso de los años me volveré un viejo decrepito. ¿Aun así te gusto?

– ¡Si! –Gritó desesperadamente.

–Karin… detente.

.

La mujer perdió el habla.

Lo sabía, estaba derrotada. Hinata había triunfado sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

.

– ¿La amas?

Sasuke dio media vuelta, para retirarse. Antes de abrir la puerta, contestó.

-No solo a ella, también a Shinju… lo siento.

.

Karin quedo a solas en la cocina, rompiendo en llanto. Prefería la indiferencia a una respuesta tan directa. Quería que todo fuera una mentira, no podía soportarlo.

–Tranquila, encontraras algo mejor.

Volteó parte de su cabeza, encontrándose con Juugo y Suigetsu.

El chico tiburón sonrió. –Si quieres un abrazo aquí estoy para ti.

– ¡Idiota! –Gritó la pelirroja, colocándose sus lentes. – ¡No necesito su lastima! ¡Encontrare a otra persona, una que sí logre aprecia mis hermoso atributos!

.

Salió por la puerta a paso firme y decidido.

Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia.

En el mismo momento en que Itachi haba abierto la puerta. Cuando fue a ver a Sasuke, encontrándolo leyendo un cuento infantil a Shinju. Bastaba con ver que el pequeño dormía recargado en el brazo del Uchiha. Mientras Hinata dormía apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, con una mano cercana a la pierna de él. Era como si deseara tocarlo en sueños. Sasuke, en vez de enojarse o ignorar la proximidad de la mujer, la había visto, y acarició su cabello con el rostro.

El no la había visto, estaba encerrado en su mundo perfecto. Un mundo donde era el esposo de Hinata y el padre de Shinju.

Claro que eso ya lo sabia, desde el mismo instante en que Sasuke había defendido a Hinata, meses atrás.

.

En cuanto volvió a la celebración, vio a Uchiha Itachi, bebiendo mientras hablaba con Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai. Sonrió ampliamente. Ya tenía una nueva pre

– ¡Itachi-kun! ¡Escuche que tu esposa falleció hace un tiempo! ¡¿Quieres que hablemos de ella?

Suigetsu y Juugo quedaron inmóviles, viendo como su compañera se arrimaba junto al mayor de los Uchihas.

–Hay que admitir que sabe buenas estrategias. –Comento Juugo, algo incomodo. Ante el silenció del hombre tiburón, le dedico una sonrisa. –No te preocupes, algún día se fijara en ti.

Suigetsu vio a su amigo como si dudara de su estado mental. – ¡¿Qué intentas decir? ¡Jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella!

.

Suigetsu también se fue, acercándose a los pequeños, obviamente con deseos de molestar. Juugo sonrió, algún día sus amigos estarían juntos, y ese día, tendría que ayudarlos a que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ambos eran muy torpes para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El cielo nublado solo dejaba ver leves pedazos de cielo azulino.

Shinju soplo, mirando como su aliento se veía blanco por el frío. Llamó a su amiga que lo viera, sin embargo, esta seguía caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. El niño suspiró resignado, mirando a todos lados, asegurándose que no estuvieran perdidos.

Las luces de los faroles tintineaban levemente, seguramente había un cable suelto por alguna parte. Las calles parecían abandonadas, lo cual no era de extrañar en un día festivo como Navidad.

.

– ¿Dónde vamos, Yuhiko-kun?

La niña detuvo sus pasos, dando media vuelta para ver a su amigo.

–Shinju-kun. ¿Quieres a Sasuke-san e Itachi-san?

El niño ni se inmuto. –Si, Uchiha-san es como mi padre e Itachi-san como mi tío.

Cabizbaja, cerró los ojos, pensativa. –Lo siento, Madara-sama…

.

El viento soplo.

La niña alzo la mirada, mirando al niño con dolor y sufrimiento. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, tenía miedo de decir la verdad, no obstante. Se lo diría, no ocultaría la verdad nunca más, protegería el corazón de Shinju.

No era fuerte, no tenía terca., y, como había dicho Gaara, tenia poder pero no control. Lo único que tenia era valor y compasión, lo único que lo ayudaría a llevar esta delicada situación.

Separo sus labios, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra.

.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?

.

El farol dejo de funcionar.

Por el oeste, las nubes abrieron paso a la luna, que rápidamente.

La luz de luna que bañaba a Shinju se vio opacada por una gran figura negra que descendía del cielo.

Shinju abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba. La mascara naranja, la capa negra, el sharingan activado. El aliento del niño escapo de sus labios, sin poder creer que estuviera viendo a esa legendaria figura.

El ambiente se volvió ligeramente más denso.

Una vez que el hombre piso tierra. Shinju retrocedió, intentando proteger a Yuhiko.

.

–Uchiha Madara…

.

Susurró Shinju, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

El hombre hizo caso omiso a Shinju, viendo directamente a la niña de ojos negros, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y afilando su mirada.

–Creí haberte advertido bien qué pasaría si decías la verdad.

Shinju pestaño dos veces, confundido. Volteó a ver a su amiga, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Shinju-kun debe saberlo. Todos deberían saber la verdad.

Madara se lanzó sobre la niña, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza. – ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Acercó su rostro a ella, inclinándose. –Que tu existencia ya no es importante. –La niña ni se inmuto. –Tu función ya fue realizada, lograste que Sasuke y Hinata fueran amigos, todo porque tu madre logro que la Hyuuga dijera una conmovedora historia, con la cual se gano la confianza de Sasuke.

–Aun sirvo para algo, cuidare de Shinju-kun.

–Es en vano, no puedes ayudarle. –Habló arrastrando las palabras. –Todo el dolor por el que pasaste fue para que hicieras más fuerte a Shinju. ¡Ahora él puede usar su técnica ocular, tu misión ya esta cumplida!

.

Shinju apenas podía reaccionar. No comprendía en qué momento su amiga y Madara habían iniciado esa conversación tan confusa y oscura. Apenas lograba comprender que aquel sujeto tenía sujetada a Yuhiko de la muñeca, mirándola de forma amenazante y diciéndole cosas hirientes.

–Fuiste un objeto del destino. No importaba si salías herida o morías, únicamente debías cumplir tu deber en la vida para que Shinju se volviera más fuerte y Hinata y Sasuke fueran amigos. Ya has cumplido tu deber, hora solo te toca vivir hasta el día en que te pudras.

Cuando Madara dijo esa ultima frase, Shinju reacciono. Corrió en dirección a ellos, empujando al hombre y extendiendo los brazos, defendiendo a su amiga.

.

– ¡Aléjate de ella!

Madara se incorporó, mirando fijamente al niño. Sus ojos brillaban debido a la ira, el derecho con una tonalidad carmesí y el izquierdo con un brillo blanco nieve. El niño afiló la mirada, el odio estaba presente en sus ojos.

Definitivamente, era un Uchiha.

– ¡Te protegeré con mi vida!

La niña abrió los ojos, acercándose a su amigo y posando amas manso en su espala, para luego apoyar su frente en él.

–No necesito que me defiendas.

Fue como una daga que atravesaba su corazón. Shinju volteó a ver a su amiga, quien sonreía cautivadoramente. No lo decía con mala intención. La niña dio un paso al frente, encarando al hombre de la mascara.

–Hay que decirle la verdad a Shinju-kun, y a todos. No tenemos que mentir.

–Si decimos la verdad solo perderemos todo lo que hemos ganado.

– ¡Solo tú perderías!

Shinju abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que veía a Yuhiko gritar. Estaba llorando, apenas eran unas gotas, pero lloraba.

– ¡No seas egoísta! ¡¿Por qué quieres que todos sufran? ¡El único que sufrirá eres tú! –Frunció el ceño, enseñando los dientes. – ¡No importa lo que hagas, terminaras solo! ¡Porque todos te…!

.

Fue como si desapareciera.

.

En su mente apareció la imagen de la nieve manchada de sangre

.

De un momento a otro, Madara sujetaba a Yuhiko de sus muñecas, acorralando contra una pared. Lentamente la impulso hacia arriba.

.

Aún recordaba lo que Akane y Sarutobi le habían contado: Que Uchiha Madara mataba a niños y ancianos. Él no tenía piedad.

.

– ¡Cállate, de una vez! ¡No eres más que un accidente que nunca debió nacer! ¡Eres un error!

.

Sujeto la mano libro de Uchiha Madara, mirándolo con un odio absoluto.

.

_Quiero activarlo._

.

– ¡Protegeré a Yuhiko-kun!

.

_Quiero ser capaz de defenderlos._

.

Sus ojos adquirieron un color más intenso. Una fuerte jaqueca se hizo presente, empujando su sangre y chakra en direcciones opuestas. Cerró los ojos, y los volver a abrir, lentamente.

El ojo izquierdo perdió todo color, quedando en el blanco absoluto, pequeñas líneas se hicieron visibles, indicando que el ojo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. El ojo derecho adquirió una tonalidad carmín, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una pupila negra y una línea del mismo color alrededor de ella. Una púa apareció en medio en su aro negro. Una vez que sus ojos estuvieron abiertos por completo, varias venas sobresaltaron alrededor de sus ojos.

El niño agudizo su mirada aun más.

Incluso la persona más ignorante del mundo aseguraría que es un Uchiha.

.

–Interesante, has logrado controlar la mitad de tu técnica. –Dio un salto en aire, alejándose de los niños. –La pregunta es: ¿Puedes hacer un ataque?

.

Shinju puso toda su concentración en el ojo del hombro. Intentó atacar, sin embargo, no sabia sellos, tampoco sabia si su técnica tenia nombre. No había forma de utilizar su poder. Empuño sus ojos, furioso. ¡Tenia que proteger a Yuhiko! ¡Debía ser fuerte!

– ¿No es lo que siempre has hecho? –Preguntó Madara. –Los seres más perfectos suelen tener los defectos más grandes. Incluso aunque intentas ser fuerte y retarme aun duelo, solamente eres un debilucho que intenta ser perfecto.

Shinju gruñó estaba apunto de volverse loco, solo deseaba destrozar al bastardo que puso sus manso sobre su amiga.

–Concéntrate. –La voz de Yuhiko era como un susurro. –Para que una técnica sea perfecta debes concentrarte y guardar la calma… así lo hace Gaara-ottosan.

.

De mala gana, Shinju intento calmarse. Su mente estaba trabajando en dos cosas diferentes, lo cual era extremadamente molesto. Deseó poder hacer que su mente trabajara al mismo ritmo. Por un segundo, su mente trabajo a un ritmo intermedio. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse aún más.

Silencio-Ruido

Paz-Guerra.

Quietud-Movimiento.

Mente-Cuerpo.

Luz-Oscuridad.

Blanco-Negro

Gris

Su lado izquierdo trabajo más rápido, el derecho de más lenta. Su mente dejaba de funcionar de forma dividida, para trabajar de igual forma. Abrió los ojos. Su ojo derecho perdía el color carmín, quedando un blanco luna. Su ojo derecho adquiría una pupila negra, alrededor de ella, un aro del mismo color, con una púa.

Intentó utilizar su técnica, sin embargo, no podía. Era demasiado doloroso. Nuevamente intentó activarla. Sintió que el peso del mundo se posaba sobre sus hombros, una sensación en su cabeza lo empujo al suelo.

En ningún segundo perdió de vista a Madara, quien lo veía de manera insignificante. Una vez que calló al suelo, el hombre se acercó a Yuhiko.

.

– ¿Creíste que podría ayudarte?

Yuhiko negó con la cabeza. –Sabía que era imposible.

– ¿Entonces por qué? –Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, al mismo tiempo que ella alzaba la mirada.

-No lose…

La niña vio el ojo rubí, dejándose encantar por él. Nuevamente, su memoria seria borrada, pero esta vez, no podría anular el Jutsu. La falta de sentimientos que la había ayudado a recordar, no la volvería a proteger del olvido. Había recuperado parte de sus sentimientos, ahora era vulnerable ante aquella técnica.

Shinju utilizo toda su fuerza para girar su cabeza e intentar ver que ocurría con su amiga. En menos de un parpadeó, Madara había terminado su trabajo. Yuhiko callo al suelo de rodillas. Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, mientras lágrimas caían sus ojos. El hombre se levantó, alejándose por el oeste, en dirección a la luna.

Una vez que paso al lado de Shinju, este lo sujeto del pie.

.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

Madara sacudió su pie, librándose del agarre. –Solo borre de su mente un nombre. Ahora nunca podrá decirte la verdad.

– ¿Borrarle la memoria? –Repitió, recordando que los Uchihas sabían borrar o recuperar recuerdos. -¿Qué recuerdos?

–No es nada que te concierna.

–Te matare…

.

Sus parpadeos adquirían peso, mientras los cerraba, escuchó a Yuhiko pronunciar palabras confusas.

.

.

"No te preocupes, él no puede matarnos… porque él es un papá"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No había sido intencional, solo quería saber que estaban haciendo sus primas. De un momento a otro, aparecieron Naruto y Sakura, molestando como siempre, haciendo preguntas que no se molestaba en escuchar. Ino y Sai se unieron, pensando que iban a buscar los regalos sorpresa. Tenten se había acercado al preguntarse por qué todos estaban juntos. Era un milagro que nadie más se uniera.

Realmente no esperaba que estuvieran hablando de la paternidad de Shinju, mucho menos que Iruka supiera la identidad del padre.

En menos de un parpadeó todos se encontraban acorralando a Hinata, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Quería hacer algo por ella, pero era inútil, el detonante había sido activado.

Hinata estaba acorrala. No había escape, atrás suyo estaba la pared, no habían ventanas, sus amigos cubrían cada vía de escape. Sakura e Ino encabezaban el interrogatorio, Naruto se encontraba a un lado de Ino. Por el otro lado, al lado de Sakura. El resto de las personas estaban desparramadas por la habitación.

No había escapatoria.

.

–Dinos la verdad. –Dijo Sakura, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, quien temblaba. –Dijiste que Shinju es un Uchiha. Nos estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo, dijiste que no recordabas con quien estuviste.

La Hyuuga tragó saliva. –Es-Escucharon mal, me refería a que Shinju es como un Uchiha. –Sonrió de forma falsa.

– ¡Deja de mentir, tu no eres una mentirosa, Hinata! –Gritó Naruto. – ¡El Kiuuby lo dijo! ¡Que el aroma de Shinju es el de un Uchiha! –El rostro de la Hyuuga palideció. – Hinata, tu no eres ese tipo de personas que van mintiendo como si nada importara. Dinos la verdad, te apoyaremos sin importar que sea.

–No. –Contestó como acto reflejo. –No estoy mintiendo, de verdad, no recuero con quien estuve. Si fue un Uchiha o no, no lose.

–Mientes.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sai quien parecía neutral a la situación. Hinata se inclino a un lado, a punto de caerse.

–A pesar que has perfeccionado tus sonrisas, aún parecen falsas. Cunado regresaste a Konoha estabas nerviosa, asíque eran aun más falsas, sin embargo, sabias perfectamente que decir. Ahora no sabes que decir, tus facciones están traicionan tus palabras. Por más que lo intentes, tus ojos rebelan tus mentiras.

.

Hinata se inclino aun más, cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Sentía como poco a poco era acorralada.

.

– ¡Paren! –Dijo Neji, parándose frente a Hinata. – ¡Aunque Hinata-sama supiera quien es el padre de su hijo, no tenemos el derecho de obligarla a decir la verdad!

– ¡¿Acaso no te interesa saber quién fue el maldito que abuso de ella? –Gruño Ino.

-¡Deja de hablar! –Ordeno Hanabi. – ¡Ustedes no saben nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, no deberían imaginarse cuentos sin sentido!

.

_¿Quién diría que la tímida Hyuuga Hinata estaría tomando sin control?_

.

El corazón de Hinata latió a mil por segundo, sintiendo como un escalofrío frío la recorría. A su mente llegaba la imagen de un hombre. Él sonreía, y luego la abrazaba. Su cara empezó a calentarse, sentía que enrojecía al mismo tiempo que deseaba llorar.

Iruka se incorporó, intentando clamar la situación.

–Chicos, no deberían tratar a Hinata así. Si ella no quiere contar la verdad, déjenla tranquila. Todos tenemos secretos.

– ¡Iruka-sensei, usted sabe la verdad también! –Gritó Sakura, encarando a su antiguo maestro. – ¡Ya no somos niños! ¡Las mentiras de Hinata terminaran lastimando a Shinju!

.

_Es precioso ¿Cómo lo llamara?_

_Shinju._

_Es niño, asíque debería ser Shinju… ¿Esta segura que desea llamarlo Shinju?_

_Si, porque tienes los ojos como dos perlas, como su padre._

.

Sintió nauseas.

–Hinata… –Naruto se inclinó, justo delante de ella. La mujer esperaba una sonrisa, sin embargo, en el rostro del rubio solo había seriedad. –Por favor, dinos la verdad.

.

_Promételo, Hyuuga._

.

Una silueta negra aparecía entre sus recuerdos. Una calle oscura, cerca de la mansión Hyuuga. Un hombre que la veía con penetrantes ojos color negro. No podía resistirse, estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos. Aunque fuera incorrecto, aunque podría ser la peor decisión de su vida.

.

…_Lo prometo…_

.

– ¡No! –Se incorporó de golpe, dando un paso atrás. – ¡No lo diré!

Naruto regreso con Sakura.

–Hinata, es por tu bien. –Dijo Tenten, de forma suave, intentando inspirar confianza. –Parece que guardar ese secreto te esta haciendo daño. Lo mejor es que lo digas.

– ¡No lo diré, nunca!

.

_Mañana en el puente, a las diez de la mañana. Si me haces esperar, me iré._

.

–Hinata-sama… debería decirlo, solo así estarán tranquilos.

– ¡Neji-oniisan! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?

– ¡Lo digo por su bien! –Le grito a Hanabi, volviendo a ver a su prima más débil. –Hinata-sama… se que tiene miedo, cualquier lo tendría, pero debe confiar en nosotros. Podemos ayudarla. Shinju no tiene que elegir el lado de los Uchihas.

.

_Debe-Deberíamos protegernos…_

_Olvídalo, de todas formas quiero descendencia._

.

Cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? A pesar de todo, a pesar que sabia que era una mala idea. Había sido educada para usar protección, le habían enseñado a ser responsable. ¿Por qué había ignorado todo eso?

.

_Tengo miedo._

_Seré amable… y si te arrepientes, con una sola palabra me detendré._

.

Abrió los ojos, recordando como unos suaves labios besaban sus parpados.

No había hecho nada, porque se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de sus gentiles tratos, de sus ojos, de su comprensión. Fue el único que no la trato con lastima, sino de forma fría, obligándola a ser fuerte, no obstante, de igual manera fue comprensivo y había entendido su dolor.

– ¡Hinata, por favor! Si él no esta a tu lado, nosotros si, pero queremos saber quién te hizo esto

Sintió que le daban una puñalada a sangre fría.

Un dolor en su cabeza la torturaba.

Los recuerdos llegaban.

Había esperado, todos los días. Llegaba temprano hasta el anochecer. Había esperado por él día y noche, durante días, semanas, hasta meses.

.

_Talvés surgió algo…_

_¿Por qué no viene?_

_¿Por qué me ignoras?_

_¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?_

_¿Acaso no te importo? ¿Fueron mentiras? ¿Tus palabras, tus abrazos, tus besos?_

_¡Háblame, di algo! ¡Respóndeme!_

.

Veía su espalda, como ella intentaba alcanzarla desesperadamente.

.

_¡Recuérdame! ¡Soy Hinata! ¡Estuvimos juntos una noche!_

_¡Solo fue una noche, pero fue muy importante para mí!_

_¡Háblame! ¡Te lo suplico!_

_¡Di mi nombre!_

_¡Te necesito, tenemos que estar juntos!_

_¡Si estoy sola no podré cuidar de é! ¡No soy tan fuerte!_

_¡Es nuestro, por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_¡Reacciona!_

.

Su mano alcanzó al hombre, tocándole la yema de sus dedos. Él se dio vuelta, lentamente, mirándola fijamente. Penetrando sus ojos color ónix en las lunas de ellas.

.

…_a…_

.

Ella sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

.

Fue como si hubiera muerto.

Como si sus sentimientos y deseos se hundieran rápidamente dentro de ella, causándole una sensación ahogante en el corazón. Perdió el habla, al mismo tiempo que el viento soplaba, llevándose sus lágrimas.

.

_Ahh… eres tu Hyuuga ¿Qué quieres?_

.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, era imposible.

.

_¡Pero si es Hinata! Valla, si que nos asustaste._

_Hinata es como un fantasma, siempre aparece de la nada._

.

Si esas dos personas no hubieran aparecido… seguramente hubiera tenido el valor de decir algo.

.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Olvidaste a que hora es la ceremonia!_

_¡Hinata no es como tu! Seguramente esta preocupada por dónde se va a sentar. ¿Verdad?_

.

Sonríe.

Debes sonreír.

Porque si no sonríes… ellos lo van a descubrir.

.

…_Si…_

_Como será una ceremonia algo pequeña, juntaremos varias mesas para hacer una "o" gigante, así elegirás donde sentarte._

.

Vio al padre de su hijo, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra. Él solo la vio con el ceño fruncido.

.

_Eres una molestia, deja de mirarme._

.

Sintió nauseas, inconcientemente se inclino, sujetando su vientre, preocupada de vomitar. En un instante se vio rodeada de las dos personas que habían aparecido de la nada.

Estaba aterrada.

.

_¿Estas enferma, Dattebayo? ¡No te preocupes, te llevaremos al hospital!_

_¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el estomago?_

.

De forma inconciente empujo a la mujer. Abrazó su vientre, mirando confundida al padre de su hijo. ¡Ni siquiera se había inmutado.

.

_Si ya terminaste, vete._

.

Ni siquiera supo porque le hizo caso. Simplemente, empezó a correr, desesperadamente. Sus maravillosos recuerdos habían sido profanados por él. ¡Los había destruido!

.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

.

–Hinata-sama, por favor cuéntanos.

.

_¿Por qué me tratas así?_

.

– ¡Hinata, por favor!

.

_¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_

.

– ¡Prometemos no juzgarte, pero dínoslo!

.

_¡Háblame, háblame!_

.

–Cieguita… deja de mentir…

.

_¡Te lo suplico!_

.

– ¡Tu no eres una mentirosa, dattebayo!

.

_¡Mírame!_

.

– ¡Tienes que decir la verdad!

.

_¡Por favor, mírame!_

_¡Estoy esperando a tu hijo!_

.

–Es por tu bien…

.

.

.

.

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

.

.

.

.

– ¡Es Sasuke!

.

Las lágrimas caían intensamente.

No sabía como, pero de alguna manera, había caído al suelo, mientras su cabeza estaba estirada, mirando hacia el techo.

Sus manos estaban tiritando, al igual que sus labios. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Lo había dicho.

Se sintió débil, pero ligera… era un gran peso liberado.

Dejo caer ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, agachando la mirada. No quería ver la expresión de sus amigos y familiares. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Por primera vez se percato que tenia ambas piernas mal acomodadas, definitivamente, era una posición demasiado dolora. No obstante, se sentía tan bien demostrar su dolor en aquella imagen que daba.

.

La expresión de los presentes era digna de un retrato.

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, igual que la mayoría de los presentes. Sus labios estaban levemente separados. A su mente llegaban un sin fin de imágenes de Sasuke y Hinata juntos.

.

Veía a Hinata recién despierta, abrazando a su hijo, mientras Sasuke intentaba quitárselo, diciendo que había estado con él todo ese tiempo.

.

_Debe ser una broma._

.

Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, ahogando un grito de incredibilidad, no podía ser verdad. Era imposible… Ninguna persona resistiría eso.

.

A su mente llegaba la imagen de Hinata mudándose con Sasuke. Como la había ayudado con la mudanza. No había tomado atención a la expresión de la mujer, sin embargo, estaba molesta.

.

_¿Con que fuerzas?_

.

Neji estaba pálido, con el cuerpo caído, apenas lograba permanecer en pie. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver a su prima, derrotada.

.

Recordaba su boda. Su prima y el Uchiha llegaban juntos, cada uno sosteniendo la mano del pequeño Shinju.

.

_¿Cómo soporto esa humillación?_

.

Ino había tapado su boca con una mano, instantemente su cuerpo había reaccionado, deseaba correr.

.

Recordaba como una noche, de la nada, Sasuke había tocado su puerta y había pedido una rosa. No le había dado explicaciones.

.

_No puede ser verdad._

.

Sai miró con lastima a la mujer, intentando comprender su dolor, era imposible. Nadie podría comprenderla.

.

Aún recordaba cuando Hinata aún no aparecía, y Shinju había ido a buscar a Sasuke para despedirse, y hacerlo prometer que regresaría a salvo.

.

_Debió ser doloroso._

.

Tenten tenía su boca tapada con ambas manos, llorando.

.

Shinju había atrapado el ramo, y se lo paso a su madre, para que se casara con Sasuke.

.

_¿Cómo no te derrumbaste?_

.

Iruka miró el suelo.

.

Recordaba cuando se entero de la masacre Uchiha. En ese momento había visto por la ventana a la desolada Hinata. Su padre la había mandado al cuidado de Kurenai-sensei… en ese momento lo único que deseaba era juntarlos. Estaba seguro que serían buenos amigos.

.

_Diste tu mayor esfuerzo._

.

Hanabi se acercó a su hermana, abrazándola, llorando con ella.

.

Había regresado su hermana, estaba con vida, con un hijo, pero viva. ¿Por qué no había descifrado actitud de su hermana? Su comportamiento. Sus ojos que pedían ayuda.

.

_Ya puedes descansar._

.

En la mente de todos se formaban palabras similares:

.

_No es tu culpa. No te mereces este sufrimiento._

.

De la nada, Neji y Naruto se acercaron a la salida, siendo detenidos por sus respectivas esposas. Automáticamente empezaron un forcejeo, intentando liberarse de las mujeres.

– ¡Espera, Neji! –Rogó Tenten.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Pero que crees que haces? –Regañó Sakura.

Ambos hombres detuvieron el forcejeo. Hinata los vio con mirada ausente. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez, similares. Naruto protegería a cualquiera, Neji a protegería de cualquier daño. Ambos deseaban la misma cosa: explicaciones, y golpear al Uchiha.

.

– ¡Hinata! –Gritó Naruto, volteando a ver a la mujer. – ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡¿A que trato distorsionaron llegaron para vivir juntos sin decirle a Shinju que Sasuke es su padre?

Hinata agachó aun más la cabeza. –A ninguno… –Susurró.

– ¡Ese desgraciado, voy a partir su cara! –Gritó Neji, intentando salir.

– ¡Detente, Neji-oniisan! –Gritó Hinata, tapando su rostro con ambas manos. –No hagas nada… por favor no…

– ¡Pero, Hinata! –Intervino Ino. – ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no se dio cuenta que Shinju es su hijo? ¡El debió darse cuenta al conocerlo! ¡Incluso si no se daba cuenta, al descubrir que tú eras la madre de Shinju, debió intuirlo! ¡Sasuke-kun no es el tipo de personas que niega a un hijo! ¡Mucho menos se lo ocultaría a Naruto y Sakura!

.

Hinata alzó la mirada, sonriendo amargamente.

–Eso es… –No se atrevió a decir "porque". –Él lo olvido.

.

– ¿Pero que dices? –Comentó Sakura. – ¿Cómo Sasuke-kun se olvidaría de algo así?

Hinata siguió sonriendo.

En la mente de todos apareció la misma escena.

–No puede ser… –Una lágrima callo por la mejilla de Sakura. –No puede… Sasuke-kun… él no lo haría... ¡Él no lo dijo enserio!

Ino abrazó a Sakura, quien apenas asimilaba.

–Esa noche… –Susurró Tenten, pasa si misma. –Cuando no nos dijiste por qué llorabas.

.

–Aun así, deberías decírselo a Sasuke-kun. –Comentó Sakura. –Si no se acuerda, debes obligarlo a recordar.

Hinata alejo a Hanabi, quien adquirió una posición de guardaespaldas. La mujer de cabello azulino negó con la cabeza.

.

–No.

– ¡Pero, Hinata-sama! ¡¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? ¡¿Cómo puede estar viviendo con ese bastardo mientras usted cría a Shinju usted sola?

-Neji tiene razón. –Agregó Hanabi. –No es sano que vivas con él.

-Estaré bien. –Inclinó la cabeza Hinata. –Cada día duele, cada noche siento que me desangro viva… sin embargo, Shinju merece vivir con su papá, aunque sea por unos meses más.

.

La Hyuuga se incorporó, arreglando su cabello y su ropa.

.

–Ya decidí criar a Shinju yo misma. Sasuke-kun tomo la decisión de ser parte de su vida, respetare su decisión.

.

Todos vieron a la Hyuuga con sorpresa. Admiraron como ella caminaba en dirección a la puerta, con las lágrimas borradas y su rostro reluciente, como si nunca hubiera derramado lagrima alguna. Un sentimiento de admiración invadieron a los presentes.

En ese momento lo comprendieron. ¿De que serviría contarle la verdad a Sasuke o Shinju? Sasuke había decidido no aceptar su paternidad, y lo había dicho públicamente.

Si el pequeño se enteraba de eso, solo terminaría herido y sin tener confianza en los demás. Terminaría siendo una persona de frío corazón. Era mejor que pensara que su padre era un desconocido que se había aprovechado de su madre, a saber que era el hombre al cual admiraba, y sentir que había sido burlado.

En cuanto la mujer estuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Les dedico una sonrisa a todos. No era real, lo sabían, pero era una sonrisa que decía "seré fuerte".

.

–Por favor, guarden el secreto. –Dijo con voz temerosa, mientras su rostro adquiría cierto patrón de preocupación. –Se los ruego.

.

Naruto vio el rostro de su compañera. Aunque mentirle a Sasuke, aunque no sabría como verlo a la cara… Sonrió.

.

– ¡Dattebayo, claro que sí! ¡¿Para que están los amigos?

.

Talvés eso era lo que deseaba escuchar.

Talvés tenía años sin saber que era el compañerismo.

Talvés estaba asustada.

Quizás estaba al borde del colapso.

Lo único seguro… era que la Hyuuga había empezado a llorar nuevamente, lanzándose a los brazos del Uzumaki, y llorando amargamente en su pecho. Mientras arrugaba su ropa.

Intentaba volver a guardar toda su impotencia liberada. El dolor, la soledad, la resignación. La vergüenza. Sus verdaderos sentimientos, que empezaban a superarla. Estaba bien que llorara, pues, al terminar ese llanto, volvería a ser la madre de Uchiha Hyuuga Shinju. En esos momentos, solo era la Hyuuga Hinata de diecisiete años, que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y no tenía nadie a su lado que pudiera ayudarla o escucharla sin criticarla.

.

_Se que no soy de mucha ayuda… pero al menos, puedo asegurarte que no estarás sola nunca más. Ahora tienes un pedazo de cielo en tu vientre._

.

Las palabras de Hoshi se escuchaban con fuerza.

Estaba segura que su dolor hubiera sido más grande de no haber sido porque ella apareció en su vida una noche de luna llena.

En el momento exacto en que la luna y las estrellas alcanzaban su punto más alto del infinito cielo azul.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Shinju y Yuhiko regresaron a la casa. Lo primero que hicieron fue percatarse d la presencia de nuevos invitados. No fue hasta acercarse al grupo de adultos, que notaron que los recién llegados eran Shizune y Yamato.

Shinju vio a Yuhiko, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Sus ojos permanecían tan negros como siempre.

En medio de saludos y abrazos, Shizune se percató de la presencia de su hija. El miedo la invadió. Instantáneamente tomó la mano de su marido. Quien vio en la misma dirección que ella. Sus amigos abrieron paso, dejando un hueco entre los padres y su hija. Gaara vio la escena con una sonrisa, sabia que iba a ocurrir.

Yuhiko vio a sus padres. Su padre estaba como siempre, él nunca cambiaba. Vio a su madre, quien, definitivamente había cambiado. Su cabello estaba más largo, revelando un cabello liso con algunas ondas, eso explicaba porque su cabello era así. Se fijo en su ropa, parecía que había engordado unos kilos, eso era bueno, su madre era demasiado delgada. Ya no vestía negro, al menos en esta ocasión, estaba usando un vestido rojo, obviamente temático.

Dio un paso al frente. En los ojos de su madre se reflejo el medio al rechazo. Se acercó dos, tres, cuatro paso, hasta estar justo frente a ellos.

En medio de miradas de asombro y sonrisas efusivas, la pequeña abrazo a sus padres biológicos. Yamato, feliz de aquel recibiendo, la cargo en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Tenía tanto miedo de ser olvidado. Shizune se tardó más en reaccionar, y cuando al fin se atrevió, sus manos temblaron de miedo, sin embargo, acarició su cabello. La niña, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió. Al notar que era su madre quien la acariciaba, sonrió calidamente.

–Gracias.

Los ojos de Shizune se humedecieron. Eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, estaba feliz, su hija no le guardaba rencor, incluso le daba las gracias. Tenía que esforzarse aun más, lograría ser una madre de verdad algún día, primero tendría que solucionar sus problemas.

.

.

Los niños abrieron los regalos, ante la mirada alegre de sus padres.

Sasuke vio a todos lados, preguntándose si era su imaginación o era el centro de atención de la fiesta. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, y disfrutar la fiesta.

Shinju recibió un regalo de todos, la mayoría de estos eran artefactos de entrenamiento, sus juguetes favoritos. En medio de risas, y presumiendo su nueva figura de acción de Yondaime, Yuhiko se acercó a él, entregándole un pequeño envoltorio. Rápidamente abrió el regalo, encontrándose con unas muñequeras negras.

.

–Gracias, Yuhiko-kun. –Agradeció con una sonrisa.

–No es nada. –Dijo la niña, sin interés. –Planeaba no darte nada, pero pensé que seria grosero.

Hubo un silenció incomodó, la atención se enfocó en ellos dos.

Shinju sonrió torpemente, como su madre, al mismo tiempo que soportaba el sentimiento de querer llorar.

– ¿Por qué no me ibas a dar nada?

Yuhiko pensó. –Porque no te lo mereces.

.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida del comportamiento de la niña. Vio a Gaara, Kankuro y Maya, a quien apenas conocía. Los tres reían en voz baja.

–Gaara-kun… ¿Por qué Yuhiko-chan no iba a darle un regalo a Shinju?

–Incluso si es tu hija, no puede decir algo así. –Agregó Sasuke, evidentemente molesto.

–No es que no quisiese darle algo, lo que pasa es que ella se autoexigente mucho.

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza. –Cuando fuimos a comprar regalos pasamos cinco días acompañando a Yuhiko-kun a comprarle el regalo a Shinju. Aunque no decía nada, actuaba como diciendo: "No puedo darle algo tan barato, esto es muy feo, es demasiado lindo, muy femenino, demasiado masculino"

Maya interrumpió. –Después dijo: "no le daré nada" luego se sonrojó ¡Quisiera saber que estaba pensando! De la nada dijo apresura: "Papi, debo llevarle algo."

Gaara enrojeció, ahora que recordaba, era la primera y única vez que veía a su hija preocupada y dependiendo completamente de él.

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, moviendo sus bigotes de zorro. – ¿Autoexigente y con un gran sentido del deber? –Vio a Shizune y Yamato. – ¡Se nota que es su hija, es idéntica a ustedes!

La pareja enrojeció, par luego sonreír. Aunque superficialmente no se parecieran, no había duda de que Yuhiko era su hija. Fruto de su amor.

.

– ¡Ja, te lo mereces nubecita! ¡Nadie te quiere!

– ¡Cállate, Taiyo! ¡¿Acaso a ti te regaló algo Yuhiko?

– ¡Claro que si! –Presumió él niño gato, extendiendo su regalo. – ¡Un collar negro para gatos con dibujo de gatos caraberas!

– ¡¿Nani? –Gritó Shinju, sintiéndose derrotado.

– ¡No te preocupes, Shinju-kun! –Gritó Kiseki, lanzándose sobre el niño de ojos grises. – ¡Yo te daré todos los regalos que quieras!

La niña, entregándole un collar rosa, hecho a mano.

.

Sasuke se rió, por un segundo pensó en interferir, no obstante, era divertido verlo sufrir.

.

.

La hermana de Kiba había llegado antes de la media noche. Hana había saludado con un beso a Shino, y había reconocido que era algo vergonzoso salir con alguien menor, pero que estaban profundamente enamorados. En medio de los gritos de Kiba, y mientras cuestionaba la relación de su hermana y mejor amigo, mas que nada por ocultarlo, Takeshi desapareció de la fiesta.

La niña perro no estaba muy segura de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, siguió a Tetsuya. Llegaron al living principal, que usaban los Uchihas. Estaban alejados de la fiesta. Tetsuya encontró la caja donde se alojaban las cenizas de Hoshi, al abrirla Takeshi se tapo la nariz con ambas manos.

.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó con tono indiferente el niño. -¿Es el olor?

–Si, es parecido. –Tosió.

.

Tetsuya vio la foto, comparándola con la señorita que habían visto en la calle. La mujer de la foto era trigueña, de tez ni clara ni tostada, sus ojos eran violetas, y el cabello era marrón y ondulado. Hizo memoria, la mujer que habían visto era rubia, de cabello liso, con grandes ojos morados, y con tatuajes. Definitivamente no eran la misma persona. A pesar de todo, algo lo inquietaba.

Takeshi decidió regresar a la fiesta primero, dejando a Tetsuya a solas. El menor estaba cerrando la caja, cuando se percato de algo interesante, en el marco de la foto se podía distinguir una segunda fotografía. Abrió el marco, confirmando sus sospechas. La foto escondida era de la misma mujer, quien estaba con un traje de sacerdotisa, y sujetando un abanico con ambas manos.

Sonrió.

Su juego favorito eran los rompecabezas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

.

Shinju dio un sobresaltó, volteando rápidamente. Itachi lo miraba fijamente.

–Nada.

No sabia en qué momento se había apartado de los demás. En un momento estaba jugando, y en cuanto vio que a Akane le regalaron un juguete de acción de Madara, se hundió en un mar de recuerdos.

No estaba concentrado en la celebración, sino lo ocurrido anteriormente. La aparición de Madara, el borrado de memoria de Yuhiko, la técnica de dos niveles. Nada tenia sentido. ¿Qué planeaba Madara? ¿Qué quería realmente? ¿Acaso no deseaba nada? ¿Solo era un juego? ¿O tenía relación con su padre?

Era imposible que Madara fuera su padre, su madre nunca estaría con alguien tan repugnante.

Alzó la mirada, percatándose que Yuhiko había salido de la mansión. Se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. La niña se había detenido frente al árbol más grande del jardín. Vio como la niña se sentaba sobre la nieve, mirando a una pequeña planta que apenas lograba sobrevivir entre la nieve.

Shinju salió, acercándose a ella. La fiesta continuaba sin ellos.

.

– ¿Yuhiko-kun?

–Lo siento. –El niño dio un sobresalto. –Yo…sabía el nombre de tu padre. –Shinju abrió los ojos a más no poder. –Quería decírtelo hoy… pero Madara-sama borro su nombre.

Entristeció, había estado muy cerca de la verdad. Vio a su amiga, quien estaba con las manos sobre su regazo, como si fuera una muñeca. Sonrió.

–Esta bien, se que tenias buenas intenciones, Yuhiko-kun, eso es lo que cuenta. –Hubo una pausa. -¿Por qué no te borro la memoria en Sunagure?

–Su sharingan esta débil… o eso creo… Por lo general enviaba un Clon de sombras, el resto de las veces solo quería que tuviera miedo… no creía que diría la verdad.

– ¿Por qué te amenazaba?

–Soy la hija del Kazekage, si hablaba, todo el mundo se enteraría. Alzó la mirada, inclusive tu padre.

–Entonces él no sabe de mí. –Dijo con una sonrisa amarga. –Siempre lo supuse. Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Madara es padre?

–Si.

– ¿Quién es su hijo?

Yuhiko acarició la planta, como si temiera hacerle daño.

–No lo se…

.

El viento soplo. Desde la casa se escuchaba a Hinata, llamando a su hijo. Shinju vio a su amiga. Era delicada, sumisa, frágil, no importaba que tan fuerte pareciera, era tan frágil como el cristal. Se había esforzado mucho en ayudarlo, en protegerlo. Lo entendía, ella no quería verlo sufrir.

.

–Gracias, por querer protegerme.

–No logre ayudarte… no hay nada que agradecer.

Shinju sonrió, sonrojado. –Claro que si.

Yuhiko lo vio confundida, sin entender a que se refería.

–Creo que… nunca he hecho nada por ti. –Reconoció el niño. –Sin embargo, puedo prometerte algo.

Estaba sonrojado, apenado, sin embargo, seguro de sus palabras.

–Prometo quererte eternamente.

.

El aire sopló.

No hubo respuesta de la niña, únicamente un "entremos".

Eso era lo correcto, eran muy pequeños para hablar de amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La fiesta termino sin mayores problemas. Lee se emborracho y destruyó una pared. A Sai se le escapo la palabra "gordito", causando que Chouji destruyera la mesa y dos sillas. Naruto terminó llorando y suplicándole a Sakura que nunca lo dejara. Ino termino muy empalagosa con su marido, por lo cual, Iruka debió acompañarlos a casa, teniendo él que cargar a la pequeña Inosa y a Taiyo, quien quedo profundamente dormido después de tomar un trago a escondidas. Kiba se tuvo que ir temprano, principalmente porque tenía que tener una seria conversación con su hermana y su nuevo cuñado. Kurenai, Kakashi y Anko se fueron pasada las tres de la mañana, principalmente porque se acabo el sake, aunque Kurenai solo los acompañaba. Gaara y sus hermanos se fueron a la mitad de la fiesta, según ellos, porque Gaara no debía celebrar asta tarde por su reputación como Kazekage. Sasuke aseguraba que se marchaban porque Eiji y Shinju habían tenido una nueva discusión. Suigetsu y Karin se fueron, siendo cargados por Juugo, debido a que sus dos compañeros estaban tan ebrios que ni recordaban sus nombres. A pesar que Hinata insistió en que se quedaran, ellos se negaron.

Al cerrar la puerta, La Hyuuga suspiró, estaba agotada y lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir.

Vio a Itachi, quien estaba dormido en el sofá. Sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que lo veía divertirse tanto, definitivamente el Uchiha debía pasar más tiempo con Kakashi y los otros senseis.

Fue a ver a Shinju, como buen niño, ya estaba dormido desde horas atrás. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Hinata regreso al lugar de los eventos. Era demasiado trabajo. Suspiró, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a todos que no se preocuparan, que partieran a sus casas. Tomó algunos platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando volvía por más trastes sucios, se encontró con Sasuke, quien también limpiaba.

.

– ¿Es mucho trabajo, verdad? –Dijo con voz cansada. –Pero es mejor hacerlo ahora o sino costara más sacar la mugre.

De repente, sus labios fueron sellados por un beso. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, se sonrojó de golpe.

–Eso es por ignorarme toda la noche. –Dijo el Uchiha con tono de molestia.

–N-no te ignore… –Se defendió la mujer. – Tenía que hablar con Iruka-sensei y después llegaron Naruto-kun y los demás y me entretuve mucho… No fue mi intención.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. –Lo entiendo. Es tu primera navidad junto a nosotros después de seis largos años.

La Hyuuga sonrió aliviada. Estaba agradecida de que Sasuke fuera tan comprensivo.

.

_Lo sé, no tienes que explicarlo._

.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El pasado regresaba a ella.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. –No, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

–Debe ser sueño. –Dejó los platos en la cocina, lavándose las manos en el fregadero y volviendo con la mujer. –Dejemos la limpieza para mañana.

.

Hinata acepto la propuesta. Talvés, después de una noche de sueño, lograría enterrar sus recuerdos. Ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones, no obstante, a cada paso que daba, el pasado regresaba. Poco a poco el suelo cambiaba. La madera se transformaba en una elegante alfombra. Alzó la mirada. El pasillo se iluminaba poco a poco, habían jarrones con flores a cada lado. Al final del pasillo, veía una luz cegadora.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Reaccionó de golpe ante esas palabras. Recordó que estaba en la mansión Uchiha. Vio a todas direcciones, intentando reconocer el área, estaba frente a su habitación. Suspiró, solo era un mal recuerdo.

–Eres como una cría.

Antes que se diera cuenta, Sasuke la había sujetado de la mano, obligándola a entrar a la habitación. Se percató que estaba algo aturdida, seguramente Sasuke tuviera razón, estaba muy cansada. El Uchiha sacó del closet una camisola, tirándola sobre la cama. Separó las sabanas, dejando la cama preparada para que la Hyuuga solo se cambiara y durmiera.

Hinata vio su pijama, el sueño era tan grande que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

.

– ¿Tengo que dormir?

–Si.

.

El Uchiha dio medie vuelta, preparado para irse, sin embargo, la Hyuuga lo detuvo. La vio sin interés, preguntándose qué berrinche haría. Al notar que estaba a borde del llanto, se preocupó. La abrazó por largos minutos, esperando que empezara a llorar o le rebelara su problema. Tras media hora de silenció, intentó ver su rostro.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–No quiero dormir sola…

Sasuke analizó su rostro. Suspiró, no había otra solución, dormiría con ella por un par de horas.

–Iré a cambiarme y vuelvo.

.

La Hyuuga se cambio rápidamente. Confiando en la palabra del Uchiha, entró a la cama. Se arropó hasta la cabeza. Deseaba olvidar el día de hoy, deseó nunca haber dicho la verdad. Deseaba que, al despertar, todo fuera como antes. Como los días en que a nadie le importaba la paternidad de su hijo.

.

.

_Abrió los ojos, estaba en la fiesta de Naruto y Sakura. La ceremonia acababa de terminar. Vio su ropa, un vestido color rosa pastel, con una rosa en el tirante derecho. Alzó la vista, la feliz pareja estaba amontonada en felicidades. Oculto su rostro con el flequillo, su vientre se sentía extraño. Vio a Sakura alejarse de la muchedumbre, para acercarse a ella._

–_Hinata, gracias por ser una de mis damas de honor. –La abrazó efusivamente, para luego mirarla con preocupación. –Espero que no lo tomes como una burla, se que aún…_

_La Hyuuga la interrumpió con una sonrisa. –No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que me hayas escogido. Estoy muy feliz por ti y Naruto-kun._

_Abrazó a su compañera, quien le daba las gracias, nuevamente._

_A pesar que era la fiesta del hombre del cual estuvo enamorada, no sentía pena o ganas de llorar. Su mente estaba concentrada en lo ocurrido hace un mes. Sakura dio media vuelta, acercándose del padrino de bodas. El corazón de la Hyuuga se detuvo de golpe._

_Sasuke actuaba como si nada, como siempre._

_Cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en un mar de incógnitas ¿Tan insignificante era? No encontraba otra explicación, después de todo, Sasuke no era el tipo de hombres que se acostaban con una y otra._

–_Dijo que también era virgen…_–_Pensó, avergonzada._

_Creía en su palabra. Se esforzaba en creer que el Uchiha la ignoraba por alguna razón. Talvés alguna de de sus fan los hubiera visto, seguramente quería evitar que hubiera rumores. Deseaba creer que Sasuke no era indiferente a la noche que pasaron juntos._

_De verdad lo deseaba._

_Abrió los ojos, el escenario había cambiado. Estaba en la mesa, junto a ella estaba Kiba, y al otro lado, Ino. Alzó la mirada, justo en frente de Ino estaba el Uchiha._

_Estaban comiendo el plato principal, una combinación sofisticada que garantizaba dejar con hambre a más de algún invitado. A cada mordisco que daba, los deseos de comer langosta aumentaban. La Hyuuga estaba algo desconcertada, ella detestaba cualquier tipo de comida relacionada con el mar._

.

– _¡Ey, teme! ¡¿Cuándo planeas conseguirte novia?_

_Hinata alzó la vista. Naruto le preguntaba a su mejor amigo sobre su vida amorosa. Su corazón se estrujaba, como si se tratara de un trapo sucio._

_Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. –Métete en tus asuntos, dobe._

– _¿Qué pasa, teme? ¿Acaso no te interesa tener novia? –Preguntó molestó._

–_Las mujeres son molestas. No quiero entrometerme con una chillona empalagosa que después de una cita pensara que somos novios._

_Hinata ocultó su mirada_

–_Por eso sigues virgen. –Dijo el rubio en forma de venganza._

– _¡Cállate!_

–_Pero, Sasuke-kun… –Reclamó Sakura. – De seguro ya has estado con alguien._

_Hinata alzó la mirada, esperando alguna reacción de parte del azabache. Él sonrió de medio lado, era una mirada de maldad._

–_Aunque estuviera con alguien, si no vale la pena lo olvidaría de inmediato._

.

_En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, empezó a sollozar. Intentó disimularlo, sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a llamar la atención. Estaba en un lugar público, no podía ocultar su tristeza._

_Era como si le hubieran robado el alma. Su corazón estaba destruido, al igual que su autoestima. No podía creer que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por Sasuke. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué la humillaba así? Ni siquiera la veía. La dejaba sufrir en soledad, por dentro, era vaciada. Era tratada como un objeto de su diversión._

_Quería disimular, asíque se levantó, reuniendo todo su coraje. Alzó la copa de champaña, sonriendo ampliamente._

.

–_Brin… Brindemos por Naruto-kun y Sakura… Felicidades por su boda._

.

.

Despertó.

Notó que estaba siendo abrazada por Sasuke. Quiso llorar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil vivir con él? A veces deseaba olvidar todo y escapar de esa casa. Ver a Sasuke era un recordatorio constante de lo que había ocurrido hace años.

Deseaba ser libre de esos recuerdos.

Dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke.

Sonrió. Sin importar que tan grande fuera su dolor, no podía evitar estar profundamente enamorada de él. Se acercó y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos, encontrando a la mujer completamente sonrojada.

–Sasuke-kun… te amo. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

No se sorprendió de esas palabras. Simplemente se posiciono sobre ella, uilizando sus brazos y rodillas para no caer sobre ella.

–Te amo, Hyuuga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Sorprendidos?

Espero que les alla sorprendido, al principio le pase el fic a una amiga para que lo revisara, y cuando supo que era Sasuke le costo reaccionar… si tienen una reacción similar me encantaria saberlo! así sabre que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano!

PD: **Se pueden dejar RR aunque no tengas cuenta. Mira al final de la pagina sale "Review this Charpter" solo hay que apretarlo.**

Disculpen por no actualizar en navidad. Pero se murió un pariente (que no conocía, no se su nombre ni nada, así que no me den su pesame por favor) y tuve uqe venir al sur de sorpresa y otras cosas… 8 primos para pocos computadores…

.

**Respuesta a RR sin cuenta.**

.

**Princesshina:** Pense que la tierra te habia tragado o.o Bueno, sobre eso que es una sorpresa auqe sea hoshi… deberias repasar el capitulo 29.

**AzoCrut:** Se que pase navidad… pero tuve inconvenientes a la hora de escribir, entre ellos un funeral y un viaje sorpresa. Creo que exageraste un poquito los alagos ¡pero me gusto mucho! Lamento ya no escribir en , pero me aburri de tantos SasuSakus o NaruHinas que legaban a puro criticar por la pareja irreal, espero que me entienas.

**Arlecchino:** En primer lugar… ni idea que pienses del fic, pero no te burles de los que leen. Debes respetar lso gustos agenos. Segundo: Tu broma de los días de los inocentes me llego casi a media noche, asíque no tuvo gracia. La proxima vez planea mejor tus bromas.

**Homii0510:** Es mi deber responder RR en agradecimiento por tu lectura y dejar RR. Al parecer pocar personas saben que se puede dejar RR con cuenta xD mejor dejo notas sobre eso.

**Megan uzumakii:** Perdona que no estuviera para navidad… pero es lo que hay xD Espero que te gustara el SasuHina de este cpaitulo, fue poquito, pero creo que cuenta. Y no te preocupes, Shinju no es malo, solo protege a quienes ama.

**Tokeijikakeno-orenji:** Hola Dianna n.n Espero que me des más sugerencias para el fic, mira que pensar en tantas cosas termina sobresaturando mi mente y se me olvidan partes xD Lo que le regalaron Ino y Sai a Taiyo fue un queso tan grande como él. Espero que no alla ocurrido una catastrofe cuando escribi el SasuHina

**Monidex1200:** Al fin dejaste de poner RR repetidos n.n por cierto en el cpa anterior tuve un accidente puse que el cumple de Taiyo era el 28 de octubre, cuando es en noviembre. Solo para que sepas. Espero que el Shinju aterrador no te alla causado pesadillas.

**Maribelteka:** ¡Wow! ¡Estoy segura que tu RR fue el más largo de todo el capitulo anterior! Y bueno… cumplire tu pedido, en un capitulo rebelare todo lo que ocurrio desde la mañana hasta el dia siguiente de esa noche, para que no te queden dudas. Sobre la reaccion de Hinata sobre los Uchihas, lo entenderas lentamente… Bueno, sobre el Byaringan, no era tan fuertes, obviamente no seria una tecnica suprema. No puse como se realizo la investigación porque hable con editor-san (es a quien le pregunto la coherencia de escenas, en este caso le pregunte sobre la investigación) y me sugirió no poner nada porque por celulas seria difícil de investigar, experimentos humanos iria contra los principios del fic y que no seria buena idea decir que era experimentos en animales.

**Yukistar:** Hola! Lo de Shinju con el perro lo explicare más adelante. Gracias por notar que dije que era un falso Madara, pocas personas lo notaron, sobre las palabras de Hinata… no debes ser tan literal, lsa palabras son engañosas.

**Mundo rosa98:** Lamento si no entendiste la parte de las pesadillas… tengo el fetiche de poner pesadillas raras y retorcidas en los fics. No te preocupes por los RRs, no los pido realmente, aunque me gusta recibirlos. Por cierto no es necesario tener cuenta, unicamente hay que buscar al final de la pagina **"Rewiew for charper"** Lo apretas y listo, aunque parece que ya lo descubrieron jeje.

**Sucky:** No, no existen más personas como Shinju, es la unica persona que tiene el Byaringan jejeje.


	31. El libre albedrío

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:Capitulo 31**

**.:*:.:El libre albedrio:.:*:.:*:.**

.

.

Capitulo dedicado a la pequeña Abril.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A veces el destino es cruel.

Muchas veces tiene una buena razón.

Puede que pensemos que el libre albedrio nos permite transformarlo

Realmente, el destino te muestra tu segunda opción… que llega al mismo final.

.

.

.

Shinju miró su desayuno. Algo no andaba bien... lo sabia, era evidente que algo había ocurrido y su madre lo estaba ocultando. Alzó la vista, encontrando a la peli azul sonriendo de forma forzada, fingiendo que no ocurría nada malo.  
Suspiró profundamente.

–Mami...  
– ¿Si, amor? -Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. – ¿O... ocurre algo?  
–Siéntate, por favor.

La Hyuuga empezó a ruborizarse, siento que era una niña pequeña a punto de ser regañada. En su mente pasaban un montón de imágenes que podrían ser razón de esta improvisada charla. Vio a su hijo, quien tenía su brazo extendido, indicándole que se sentara frente a él. Suspiró. Lentamente se sentó en la silla, sintiendo como el nerviosismo la invadía.

–Mami... ¿Puedes decirme que es esto? –Señalando su taza.  
–...Café descafeinado con malvavisco... –Respondió nerviosa.  
–Exacto. –Tomó la cuchara, mostrando que abajo del malvavisco habían otros dos. – ¿Sabes por qué hay tantos?  
–Porque. –Sonrió de forma tímida. –Te gusta el café descafeinado con malvavisco.  
–Me encanta. –Afirmó. –Pero, por favor, mami, explícame porque me serviste esto.  
–Porque la leche con azúcar o con malvaviscos te pone hiperactivo.  
–Madre. –Frunció el ceño. –Tú y yo sabemos que solo me sirves esto cuando haces algo malo. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Confiésalo: ¿Rompiste algo mío o revisaste mi caja de secretos?  
–N-no…

Sasuke entró a la cocina, encontrándose con la extraña escena. Shinju actuaba de forma extremadamente madura y dominante. Últimamente el infante no actuaba así. Hinata estaba sumisa, nerviosa y sonrojada. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a esa situación tan... bizarra. No podía describir lo que ocurría de otra manera.

–Mami, no te preocupes. No importa que hagas, yo siempre te perdonare y amare.

Eso ganara el premio a lo bizarro.

Miró a la Hyuuga, quien no lucia menos nerviosa ante la sonrisa de su hijo. Sasuke se preguntó que estaba ocurriendo ahí, mas, a ver que la Hyuuga mostraba una mueca picara pero de vergüenza y confusión... Gracias a esa expresión lo comprendió.

Instantáneamente se sonrojo, recordando que nuevamente habían pasado la noche juntos, y cada vez que ocurría, ella le servia a Shinju un desayuno especial. No entendía por qué, sin embargo, suponía que era para disculparse. Sin embargo, no comprendía muy bien la razón, suponía que era una cuestión de padres.

–Yo...

La Hyuuga se sonrojo aun más. Sasuke abrió sus ojos a más no poder ¡¿Se lo diría? No, era imposible. ¿Qué madre en su sano juicio le diría a su hijo pequeño que tenía relaciones con su novio, cónyuge o lo que fueran? No había necesidad de decir la verdad. Al menos que la Hyuuga estuviera embarazada… no, era imposible, había tenido cuidado… pero…  
– ¡Lo lamento! –Gritó avergonzada. – ¡Mire tu caja de secretos!

Sasuke golpeó su rostro con una mano. ¿Que creía ella? ¿Que el niño creería una tontería así? Obviamente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió en base a lo que había dicho el menor.

– ¿Solo fue eso? –Preguntó el niño, para sorpresa de Sasuke. –Mami, no te preocupes, solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo, yo no me meto a tu pieza así que no te metas en la mía. -El niño sonrió.  
El menor tomó su taza y se encaminó a la salida.  
–Pero a cambio tomare mi café en mi habitación.  
La Hyuuga afirmó sonrojada.  
Una vez que el niño se fue. El Uchiha miró a la mujer con burla.  
– ¿Caja de secretos? ¿Enserio?

La mujer volvió a sonrojarse, queriendo que la tierra la comiera viva. Cada día era más difícil guardarle un secreto a su propio hijo.

Observó como Sasuke servia el desayuno. Desvió la vista de inmediato. Al igual que casi todos los días, un sentimiento de culpa la invadía. A veces se preguntaba por qué hacia el amor con el hombre que la había olvidado, otras veces, se alegraba de tener una segunda oportunidad con él.

Empuñó sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

Nunca admitiría que Sasuke era el padre de Shinju… alguien tan mentiroso no merecía saber la verdad. Le había mentido, la había utilizado, y luego la había humillado en la boda de Naruto y Sakura…el golpe de gracia había sido olvidarlo todo. Si hubiera sido una extraña, si solo se hubieran visto una vez en la vida lo comprendería un poco, no obstante, eran compañeros de toda la vida ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? ¡No tenía sentido! Por esa misma razón… no le diría la verdad… aunque fuera egoísta… sentía que Sasuke no merecía conocer la verdad.

Una taza de leche fue colocada frente a ella.

.

–Si piensas tanto en eso, tu cerebro se a fundir.

Alzó la mirada. El Uchiha tomaba una taza de café con perfecta calma. No sabía a qué se refería, pero suponía que era sobre sus encuentros nocturnos a escondidas de Shinju.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió, intentando olvidar sus debates internos. –No tenías que molestarte.

–Hacer un desayuno para dos es lo mismo que para una persona.

Sonrió ampliamente. Cuando tomó la taza para tomar un sorbo, se percato que en ella había dos malvaviscos. Sorprendida, vio a Sasuke, quien observaba a otro lado.

–Deja de darle café con malvaviscos a Shinju.

Se ruborizo, comprendiendo que el Uchiha se sentía mal por su culpa. Creía que era el responsable de los sentimientos de culpa de ella. Sonrió amablemente, contestando con un suave "si".

.

¿Cómo un hombre tan amable podía ser tan cruel?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No había muchos lugares donde refugiarse.

No encontraba salida a esa angustiante sensación.

Jamás podría escapar de aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban sin sentido cada noche.

Cada mañana escapaba de su escondite, y buscaba en su mente algún plan ideal para acabar con esa amarga tragicomedia. Pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, no llegaba a ningún lugar. Ir donde Yuhiko y amenazarla, torturarla, e incluso charlar, no lo ayudaba en nada.

Llegar a su ventana noche por media no le daba solución. Y eso que decían que los niños serán creativos. _La verdad._ Era la única solución que le daba. Algo imposible.

Desde el principio tenia un plan perfectamente calculado, cada detalle había sido planeado meticulosamente, no había probabilidad de fallos. Conocía a la Hyuuga y al Uchiha, eran muy predecidles, en especial este ultimo.

Maldecía la noche en que Shinju se separo de Hinata, porque ese día sus planes se arruinaron. Maldecía el día en que Shinju los obligo a vivir juntos, las cosas empeoraron. Y cuando Iruka se entero de la verdad, se destruyo el plan por completo. No había solución… ¿Cómo llegar al final esperado cuándo el hilar se escapo de sus manos?

_La verdad._

No seguiría el consejo de una niña. Si decía sus intenciones, sus objetivos, todo se arruinaría. En el pasado decir la verdad le había ayudado, no obstante, con el tiempo se percato que no siempre era astuto decir la verdad para inquietar al oponente.

Desde la cabeza de los cinco Hokage, admirando el paisaje de la aldea. Acariciaba su barbilla con calma, intentando descifrar qué medidas tomar ahora.

Shinju había adquirido su técnica ocular, era perfecto. Sin embargo, era muy débil para utilizarlo, aún debía madurar un poco más. No tenía idea cual seria su especialidad. ¿Dimensiones? ¿Ilusiones? ¿Cuál de todas las habilidades que los Uchihas podían conseguir era la correcta? Copiar los movimientos era algo obvio, pero necesitaba saber con precisión cuál era su poder.

Masculló.

Si Hoshi estuviera con vida podría utilizarla a su favor. Los poderes de las sacerdotisas son sumamente interesantes. No podían hacer lo mismo que los Jutsus, pero al mismo tiempo podían hacer lo inimaginable. Podría utilizar otra sacerdotisa, pero no era conveniente. Revelar su identidad y sus intenciones.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

La voz de la mujer lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero no se molesto en verla. Por su sombra podía entender que usaba una capucha para refugiarse del frio, u ocultar su identidad.

–Es la mejor vista de Konoha. –Se limito a decir. –Y desde aquí puedo apreciar como hacen una casa del árbol.

–A Shinju le encantara. –Habló la mujer, molesta por el cambio de tema. –Déjalo tranquilo. No aprenderá a utilizar el Byaringan hasta los siete años, como mínimo.

–Lo aprenderá pronto. Esta cerca de utilizarlo.

– ¡Es un niño! ¡No hay razón para forzarlo! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Él no necesita aprender una técnica tan poderosa!

El hombre de atuendo negro volteó a verla, mostrando su sharingan de forma amenazante.

–No me intimidas. –Bajo su capucha, dejando a la vista sus ojos color pardo y su melena brillante como el sol. –Estas débil, no puedes utilizar tu sharingan aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

–En eso tiene razón, Tsunade-sama. He abusado de mi limite, pero en poco tiempo podre volver a utilizar el sharingan.

– ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Sasuke? –La mujer se acercó al borde de la cabeza. –Te vi. Estabas haciéndole algo mientras dormía. ¡¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Deja a Sasuke tranquilo, ya ha sufrido mucho!

El hombre se incorporó lentamente, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Sin mayor dificultad se colocó su mascara y camino, alejándose de la mujer.

.

–No todo es como parece, Tsunade-sama.

.

La mujer de cabellos dorados gruño, apretando su Mandiola hasta sentir que sus dientes rechinaban. Había decidido no interferir, eso era lo mejor. Desde el mismo momento en que Shinju atravesó su puerta y describió a su madre, en ese mismo instante, decidió no intervenir.

La mentira de una persona se había transformado en la mentira de muchos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sin importar el paso del tiempo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a salir con Konohamaru.

Lo adoraba, su personalidad era energética y amigable. No obstante, el tema de arreglarse, usar maquillaje, tacones para lucir más alta, y llegar quince minutos antes de la hora acordada… simplemente no podía acostumbrarse. Konohamaru había dicho que esos detalles no importaban, después de todo, ya la habia visto con todo su guardarropa puesto. Recordó como le habia dado un puntapiés al escuchar eso. Pestañó. Claro, por eso se habia arreglado y llegado temprano. Para que dejara de decir idioteces.

Vio a los alrededores del parque. Según tenia entendido, a esa hora del día Shinju debería estar jugando con sus amigos. El sonido de unos martillazos llamó su atención. Reviso su reloj, aún quedaban cinco minutos antes que fuera la hora acordada. Estaba segura que Konohamaru llegaría tarde.

Se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, percatándose de que Nara Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre una base de madera en medio de un árbol.

.

– ¿Qué haces?

El pelinegro bajo la vista, encontrándose con la Hyuuga a pocos metros de distancia.

–Ah, hola, Hanabi. –Contestó Shikamaru despreocupadamente. –Estoy haciendo una casa en el árbol.

– ¿Para?

–Tetsuya necesita un lugar para esconderse de Temari.

La castaña guardo silencio, recordando que la rubia daba miedo. Nunca volvería a ir a una misión con ella. Era muy mandona.

–Aparte. –Continuó el hombre. –Sirve como regalo de cumpleaños de Shinju.

–Quince de febrero. –Murmuró pensativa.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu caso?

Hanabi se incomodo por el tema. Empezó a acariciar su brazo, intentando despejar su mente. –Cadena perpetúa.

–Pensé que lo iban a condenar a muerte. –Murmuró mientras bajaba por más madera. –Según leí ustedes pidieron cadena perpetua.

"Ustedes"… linda forma de llamar a las victimas.

–Naruto voto en contra de la condena de muerte. Dio un discurso sobre la paz y el amor y convenció a todos.

–Típico de Naruto.

.

El silenció se apodero del lugar, únicamente la risa de los niños interrumpía la calma. Después se escucharon los martillazos de Shikamaru. Hanabi suspiró, sin creer que ese maldito y Koutaro siguiera vivo. Aunque le aliviaba el hecho de saber que estaba encerrado en una celda individual, apartado de todos y de todo. Rogaba a su adentros que enloqueciera lentamente hasta el punto de atentar contra su propia vida.

Enterró sus uñas en su propio brazo, sintiendo aquel agudo dolor que la impulsaba a gritar una blasfemia. A pesar del paso del tiempo seguía preguntándose por qué le había ocurrido algo tan cruel. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona? La excusa de "al menos fuiste tú y no una niña pequeña" no la animaba. ¡Ninguna mujer merecía tanto dolor!

.

– ¿Cuándo se irá Hinata?

La castaña alzó la vista, mirando con una ceja alzada al pelinegro.

–Se ira ¿Verdad? –Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La veía con indiferencia, como si no le importa el tema. –Antes que toda Konoha se entere que Sasuke es el padre de Shinju.

Hanabi abrió su boca al mismo tiempo que palidecía, sin poder creer que el Nara supiera la verdad. Sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, y no por ella, sino por su hermana. ¿Quién de los desgraciados habia rebelado la verdad? Seguramente Naruto ¡Se suponía que no dirían nada! Se calmó. Shikamaru era uno de los Ninjas más inteligentes del mundo Ninja, posiblemente lo habia deducido él mismo.

– ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo sabes?

–Desde el principio. La excusa "el peinado hace que se parezcan" no se la creería ni un niño de cinco años. Tetsuya es un buen ejemplo de eso.

.

Hanabi silenció, sin saber que contestar.

Shikamaru bajo del árbol, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para hablar en un susurro.

.

–No me interesan las razones de Hinata. –La joven lo vio confundida. –No es del tipo de personas que tienen una aventura de una noche. Aunque… –Bajo la mirada, sin saber si continuar o no. –Es del tipo de personas que ocultaría la paternidad de su hijo si eso le causara problemas a él.

–No creo que sea eso. –Comentó con desprecio. –Ese Uchiha no tiene honor. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de mi hermana? Ella le entregó lo más preciado que tenía. –Dijo lo último con desden.

–Ella no es rencorosa.

– ¿Tu que sabes? –Escupió sus palabras, empezando a enojarse. – ¡No sabes nada de ella, no sabes cuanto sufrió! ¡Ella me lo dijo: lo odia!

–Si lo odiara no saldría con él.

Comentó como si fuera de conocimiento publico la relación. Aquellas palabras provocaron la ira de la Hyuuga.

– ¿Entonces qué? –Dijo remarcando la última palabra, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. – ¿Según tú por qué guarda el secreto?

.

Shikamaru miró por el rabillo del ojo a ambos lados, para luego mirar a la menor. Realmente no deseaba tener esta discusión. Realmente no estaba a favor de algún bando. Opinaba según lo que veía y escuchaba, el restó era cuestión de lógica. No era quien para criticar a una persona por sus actos del pasado, pero tampoco era un hipócrita como para ponerse del lado de la embarazada sabiendo que ella también tenia la culpa.

Miró a la castaña con pereza. Realmente no entendía cómo el amor nublaba la razón. Hanabi debería ser más objetiva, sin embargo, su subjetividad seria una herramienta para ayudar a la morena de ojos color luna.

.

–Si fuera Hinata. No querría que nadie supiera quien es el padre de mi hijo, para no causarle problemas. –Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta que la Hyuuga esperaba que continuara. –Seguramente pensó: "Sasuke-kun es muy popular y se esforzó ganar la confianza de todos y conseguir una buena reputación." Si pensó de esa forma, seguramente se preocupo. ¿Cómo veríamos a Sasuke al saber que embarazo a la chica más inocente de Konoha? Todos sabíamos los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, seria extraño que estuviera con Sasuke. Ninguno de los se dirigían la palabra. ¿Cómo pudo embarazarse?

Hanabi curvo sus labios, mirando el suelo. –Admito que eso también me desconcertó…

–Eso daría pie a que todos tuvieran sus propias deducciones. Las más comunes serian que Hinata supo que nunca estaría con Naruto, asíque prefirió estar con su mejor amigo y así poder verlo siempre. –La castaña murmuró una blasfemia al escuchar tal incoherencia. –La segunda, que Sasuke se aprovechó de ella.

–Imposible.

–Casi nadie confiaba en Sasuke. No seria de extrañar que un traidor y asesino también fuera un abusador.

– ¿Por qué Hinata protegería la reputación de Sasuke?

.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras enmudeció de golpe. A su mente llegaba una pequeña competición que tuvieron de niñas, cuando su padre las hacia pelear entre si para ver quien era más fuerte. Recordaba que su hermana siempre perdía, incluso aunque pareciera estar a punto de ganar. Con los años había descubierto que su hermana perdía apropósito; los castigos de su padre eran realmente aterradores.

.

–No lo amaba. ¿Por qué se sacrificaría de esa forma?

–A pesar de todo, sigue siendo el padre de su hijo.

Enmudeció. Sintiendo que las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer. Recordaba aquel día en el baño, cuando Hinata le contó la verdad. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, lo único que veía en ellos, era temor. Se abrazaron, y había creído escuchar una suplica. Un deseo que no logro escuchar, pero para no estropear el momento, guardo silencio, solo asintiendo.

.

"_No lo odies"_

.

Era eso.

Gruño para sus adentros. Hinata era tan egoístamente buena.

Había negado a su hijo conocer a su padre, habia escapado de la aldea, habia abandonado a sus amigos y familiares. Los habia hecho llorar por años y logrando que todos se culparan de su supuesta muere. ¿Todo para qué? Para proteger la reputación de ambos, especialmente de Sasuke. Para que no hubiera sospechas negativas del azabache y no fuera mirado con malos ojos.

A su mente llegó una larga melena color marrón, que había visto solo una vez.

.

–No.

.

Respondió de golpe, alzando la vista para enfrentar al Nara con ojos afilados.

–No es la única respuesta, debe haber más. –Shikamaru sonrió. –Hoshi… ¡Hoshi no moriría por una razón tan simple! ¡Debe haber más, tiene que haber más! –Luego se percato de un pequeño detalle. –Itachi. –Vio al Nara, quien habia endurecido su mirada. – ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi?

–No lose. Es lo único que no puedo encajar aún. –Camino un paso en dirección a los niños, quienes jugaban animosamente. –Itachi apareciera tarde o temprano. ¿Eso haría dudar a Sasuke sobre si realmente es o no el padre de Shinju? ¿Ese es su propósito? ¿O hay algo que nos esta ocultando?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Lo he visto caminando en dirección a las afueras de Konoha, mínimo una vez por semana.

– ¿Eso que quiere decir?

.

Shikamaru volteó, para ver sobre su hombro a la mujer, quien parecía ansiosa. Bajo la vista. Realmente no lo sabía.

.

– ¿No tenias una cita?

La Hyuuga dio un sobresaltó, recordando a Konohamaru. Vio su reloj, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos de la hora acordada. Dio media vuelta, despidiéndose rápidamente para volver al punto de encuentro.

.

–Hanabi. –La nombrada se detuvo. –Posiblemente, cuando todos sepan la verdad… Hinata será odiada por varias personas.

– ¿Las fans de Sasuke?

–Hay muchas mujeres que esperan que tu hermana se aparte de Sasuke. Si se enteran que ella se "aprovechó" de él, seguramente tendrá una razón más para irse. Volverá a estar sola con un bebé en sus brazos.

Frunció el ceño. –No, ella no volverá a estar sola.

.

Retomo su camino.

Era cierto, Hinata era del tipo de personas que se preocupaban más por los demás que por si mismo. Rara vez pensaba en sus propios deseos. Sin embargo, estaba segura que en esta ocasión era diferente. No era egoísmo, no era caridad. Eran ambas cosas. Hinata pensaba en lo mejor para los dos, desgraciadamente, si su plan no funcionaba, elle seria la más afectada.

.

– ¡Hanabi-chan!

Konohamaru la esperaba debajo de un árbol. De inmediato se acercó a la castaña, disculpándose sin parar. La chica tapo su cara con una sola mano y lo empujo, abriéndose paso.

– ¿Hanabi? –Preguntó el chico, preocupado. – ¡Perdón, de verdad! ¡No vi la hora!

Lo ignoró, sin dejar de caminar.

.

Nuevamente se iría.

Pero esta vez seria diferente.

Esta vez su familia estaría con ella, para defenderla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taiyo llegó al parque, molestó por la ausencia de Shinju en la mansión Uchiha. Odiaba tener que ir a buscarlo, ni que fuera un mugriento perro faldero.

Lo primero que noto, fue el hecho de que la casa del árbol estuviera terminada. Bufó, recordando que en menos de una semana se volvería un santuario femenino. Rascó su nuca, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona conocida. Akane estaba chillando mientras la pobre de Kiseki lloraba. Rodó sus ojos. ¿Ahora que había ocurrido? Se acercó, de forma despreocupada.

.

– ¡Ey, ustedes, niñas! ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

Akane volteó, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Oh, solo eres tú. Mejor vete, tu amado uke no esta por aquí.

– ¿Qué es uke? –Preguntó Kiseki.

–Lo que eres tú. –Respondió Taiyo, posesionándose en medio de las dos niñas. Después, volvió a dirigirse a la mayor. – ¿Dónde esta tu esclavo?

–Cuando llegue estaba arriba con la arbustito. –Frunció el ceño, para luego continuar. –Si me entero que ese lolicon esta haciendo algo raro lo matare.

–_No pregunte tu opinión._

Alzó la mirada, observando la casa del árbol. Ahora entendía porque no estaban decorando el lugar. Miró a la Hatake sin interés, ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo, lo que significaba que ella acaba de llegar, en conclusión, se entero por Kiseki que Sarutobi estaba con Yuhiko.

.

– ¿Y donde esta la chica perro y el aburrido?

– ¡No entiendo por qué nos ponen tantos apodos! –Intervino Kiseki, cansada de ser ignorada.

–Cállate, fresita. –La ignoró. –Takeshi y Tetsuya dijeron que tenían algo que hacer. Es raro que estén juntos.

–Sí, pero al menos no estarán follando.

–Si ocurriera eso, sería tan raro como si el tío Naruto se hubiera casado con la tía Temari.

– ¡Oigan! –Kiseki gritó. – ¡¿Qué significa follar y lolicon?

.

Taiyo y Akane intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo de forma burlona. Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo que era un secreto, logrando que la niña llorara, nuevamente.

.

.

.

Desde la ventana de la casa del árbol, Sarutobi sonreía, observando el espectáculo que sus amigos mostraban.

.

–Parece que se divierten.

.

Akane lo miró por unos segundos, como si hubiera logrado escucharlo. La saludo con la mano, a lo que ella respondió desviando la vista. El moreno se alejó de la ventana, observando como Yuhiko guardaba las cartas en sus respectivos sobres.

Se sentó frente a ella pensando en que el lugar necesitaba una mesa y unas sillas. Sarutobi se apoyo en una de las paredes, sonriendo amablemente.

.

– ¿Por qué me pediste este favor?

–No se escribir muy bien… y no puedo pedirle ni a mi mami, ni a mi papi, ni a papá que me ayuden a escribir.

–Lo sé… -El niño la miraba, como si observaba ha alguien agonizar. – ¿Es verdad lo que dicen esas cartas?

–Sí.

–Kiseki no sabrá leer la suya.

–Entonces la ayudaras. –Ordenó la niña, incorporándose. –Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

–No es necesario que lo pidas.

.

.

Ambos bajaron de la casa del árbol, sintiéndose observados por Akane. Una vez que llegaron al suelo, la niña de cabello blanco tomó la oreja del mayor, jalándolo lejos de la menor.

Taiyo saludo con la mirada a Yuhiko, sin recibir respuesta. Lentamente, la castaña se acercó a él, extendiendo un sobre color rojo. Taiyo la miro con desconcierto, pero no preguntó nada. Guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, sintiendo el frío del sobre atravesar la tela.

-¿Es una carta de amor?

Kiseki apareció en medio de los dos. Taiyo iba a gritar, no obstante, la niña de ojos negros tomó la mano de la menor, alejandola del lugar. El ojos rojos miró la escena a la lejanía. Rascó su nariz, intentando comprender porque Yuhiko quería hablar con Kiseki a solas. Si bien, no eran enemigas, tampoco eran amigas. De hecho, si Kiseki hablaba con Yuhiko solo era para decirle que se vistiera mejor o que arreglara su cabello.

Observó como le entregaba una carta color rosa a Kiseki.

Yuhiko preguntó algo, a lo que Kiseki negó. _No sabe leer._ Era obvio que la menor no tenía el más mínimo interés en aprender algo tan necesario. Yuhiko habló durante unos tres minutos, a los pocos segundos Kiseki empezó a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

– ¿Qué hacen esas dos?

Akane regresó, junto a un golpeado Sarutobi.

–Akane, por favor, no te involucres. –Rogaba el moreno.

– ¡Tú cállate, infiel!

– ¿Infiel?

Akane se ruborizó lentamente, para luego desviar la mirada en medio de gruñidos. – ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Shinju de una buena vez?

–Ya fui a su casa y ya vine aquí, ni en joda lo buscare por toda Konoha.

.

–Esta en el doctor. –Kiseki apareció, limpiando su rostro con una sola mano. –Mami dijo que revisaría a Shinju-kun.

–Entonces no lo veremos hasta tarde. –Comentó Sarutobi.

– ¡Tú no hables!-Gritó Akane. – ¡Y entrégame esa carta!

–Que no es mía, Akane-chan, es de Shinju.

– ¡¿Y por qué la cuidas tú?

.

Fue en ese momento, en que Taiyo se percato de un sobre color gris asomándose en el bolsillo de Sarutobi. Observó a Yuhiko, quien no mostraba reacción alguna. Volvió a mirar como Akane torturaba al chico que le gustaba.

La misión de Yuhiko había terminado, ahora les correspondía a ellos lograr el final feliz de esta historia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Teme… ¿No podemos almorzar?

.

Sasuke se detuvo, volteando a ver al sexto Hokage. No podía creer que a pesar de su cargo aún fuera un bueno para nada. Bufó, solo estaban dando una ronda por las afueras de la aldea. Y esa grandiosa idea de vigilar la aldea, habia sido la idea del mismo Naruto. No importaba que fuera Hokage, seguía siendo un inútil.

.

–Eres un dobe.

.

En medio de un regaño mental, descansó sobre un tronco de madera.

Naruto se sentó junto a él, a poco menos de cincuenta centímetros de distancia. Mientras el rubio sacaba su almuerzo, el moreno abría un frasco de zumo, mirando la nada.

No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando el azabache confeso su secreto.

.

–Estoy saliendo con Hinata.

.

Naruto se atragantó con su ramen, empezando a toser exageradamente mientras intentaba comprender lo dicho. Cuando al fin logró respirar, miró a su amigo. Su semblante indiferente estaba sin cambios. Por un segundo dudo sobre lo que habia escuchado, mas, el Uchiha volvió a hablar.

.

–Llevamos un par de meses.

Naruto abrió su boca hasta formar una pequeña "o". No podía creer que su amigo confesara algo tan intimó. Por un segundo frunció el ceño, el deseó de golpearlo ofrecía en su interior. Intentó relajarse, recordando que Hinata habia pedido que no se dijera nada del asunto.

–Me alegro por ti, teme. –Sonrió, intentando apoyar a su mejor amigo. –Al fin pudiste hacer algo bien con tu vida. –Se burló mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda.

–Cállate, dobe.

– ¿Shinju ya lo sabe?

–Eres un completo idiota. Claro que no lo sabe.

–Pero Shinju estaría feliz de que estén juntos. –Lo miró con extrañeza, percatándose que el otro oscurecía su semblante. – ¿Sasuke?

Bufó. –Hinata no quiere que se entere, aún. Teme que sino funciona lo nuestro, lastimaremos a Shinju.

.

Naruto tomo un sorbo de ramen, y miró el cielo.

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke fuera el padre de Shinju? Realmente no encontraba lógica al asunto, pero habia leído el corazón de Hinata. El dolor, la soledad y el remordimiento sobrepasaban el límite humano. Nunca habia sentido algo asi, ni siquiera en la guerra. La intensidad de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga lo convenció que todo era verdad.

Sasuke era el padre de Shinju.

Sasuke no recodaba que estuvo con Hinata.

Sasuke esta enamorado de Hinata.

Miró a su compañero con desden. Lo habia visto caer y levantarse tantas veces, que no podía creer que cometiera un error tan grande. De todos los errores en los que habia caído… ¿Por qué Hinata? Nunca antes se habían hablado.

Sus ojos miraban lo poco y nada que quedaba del Ramen, pensando que se enfriaría si no lo terminaba rápido. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y empezó a revolver su rubio cabello en señal de frustración. Inclino su cuerpo para atrás, casi al punto de caer de espaldas.

.

–Usuratonkachi…

.

Naruto abrió los ojos, percatándose de un pequeño detalle. Se incorporó de golpe, mirando al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Teme! ¡¿Cuándo empezó a interesarte Hinata?

–No lo sé. –Comentó con toda tranquilidad mientras comía un sándwich. –Las cosas simplemente se dieron.

–Eso suena tan impropio de ti, teme. –Respondió con molestia.

–Cuando Hinata llegó a la casa, simplemente nos soportábamos, nunca entendí porque demostraba tanto desprecio por mí. Después de unos meses fuimos amigos, y luego me di cuenta que nos gustábamos mutuamente, aunque ella lo negaba. –Sonrió levemente. –Realmente no hicimos nada para gustarnos, pero tampoco hicimos algo para evitarlo.

El Uzumaki quedo en silenció, observando como una sonrisa alumbraba el rostro de su camarada. Nunca lo habia visto tan feliz.

–No es como tú y Sakura. –Continuó. –Te enamoraste casi a primera vista de ella. Sakura, en cambio, fue conquistada por todo lo que hiciste por ella. Hinata y yo nos enamoramos sin darnos cuenta.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Ese era un tema que debieron hablar hace tiempo, pero por varios asuntos nunca tuvieron el tiempo o la motivación de hablar. Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, Sasuke no estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Hinata, simplemente estaba dejando que las cosas fluyeran a su debido tiempo. Mientras terminaba su almuerzo, las incógnitas volvían a su mente.

.

–Es cierto… -Dijo para si mismo. – ¿Nunca te importo que Hinata tuviera un hijo?

Sasuke hizo un leve "hmp" al mismo tiempo que sonreía de medio al lado. –Al principio si. Incluso aunque adorara a Shinju, no es lo mismo iniciar una relación con una mujer sin hijos que con ellos.

– ¿Hay diferencia?

–Claro que sí, imbecil. –Comentó con molestia. –No puedes salir seguido con ella si tiene un hijo, tampoco puedes estar cariñoso sin sentir unos ojos mirándote desde la puerta, y ni hablar de salir a comer.

– ¿Restaurante infantil?

–Solo hamburguesas y hot-dog. –Completó. –Aunque a Shinju le gusta la comida de verdad.

–Ahora que lo dices suena complicado.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente. –Pero al final, todo vale la pena. –El rubio vio a su amigo con sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. – ¿Algo más que te preocupe?

El ojos de cielo alzó la vista, pensando en otra pregunta. No desaprovecharía una ocasión como esa, Sasuke estaba de un extraño pero magnifico buen humor.

– ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar quién es el padre de Shinju?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. –Ese es un tema pasado.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para continuar con la vigilancia. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que su mejor amigo evitara una pregunta tan importante.

– ¿Sabes algo del padre de Shinju?

El azabache lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego vio al frente. –Solo se que era un idiota que se aprovechó de la debilidad de Hinata. Ni siquiera se acuerda de ella, si lo hiciera se hubiera acercado cuando descubrió que ella estaba con vida.

.

Naruto bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a comentar.

No podía creer que su amigo realmente hubiera olvidado a Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Se que en una ocasión dije que eras como una hermana menor para mi… pero no quise decir que aceptaría hacer este tipo de cosas.

.

La Hyuuga sonrió nerviosamente ante el comentario de Itachi. En un susurro pidió disculpas, alegando que era para disimular la situación.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Sakura. La Ninja medico estaba al lado de ambos ninjas, pero no los miraba, sino que revisaba al pequeño Shinju, quien estaba sentado en una camilla.

Intentaba mantener ocupado a Shinju para que no escuchara la conversación de su madre. Si bien, era una revisión de rutina, aquella visita tenia dos significados. Una era cuidar la salud de Shinju, y la otra era dar ciertas pastillas a la Hyuuga.

Miró los ojos de Shinju, percatándose que tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, casi imperceptibles. Tomó una linterna y movió la luz, fijándose en como el niño reaccionaba. Buenos reflejos, demasiados buenos, aunque le extrañaba que sus ojos se abrieran de forma instantánea. Era como si intentara ver más allá de la luz

.

– ¿Estas leyendo de noche? –El niño negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te desvelas? –El niño guardo silencio un momento y luego afirmo con la cabeza. –No intentes ver de noche, te hace mal a la vista.

–Sí, tía Sakura.

.

Sakura se acercó a su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que Hinata vestía al niño. No falto muchos minutos para que la Uzumaki dijera que se podía retirar, pero que quería hablar con Hinata a solas.

Itachi suspiró. ¿Disimular? Solo lo había traído para cuidar al niño mientras Hinata recibía anticonceptivos. Ya estaba cansado de decirle a Hinata que era una mala idea que consiguiera protección, no obstante, sabía que algo así no seria impedimento para su hermanito.

Salieron de la habitación casi sin hacer ruido. Si no se alejaba de Hinata ahora mismo, le gritaría que no debía conseguir pastillas. Se sentó en una de los bancos del hospital, arreglando su cabello con una mano. Maldecía la noche de año nuevo, cuando fue a despertar a buscar a Hinata para preguntarle quien hacia el desayuno. Al verlos dormidos, abrazados, tan felices, tan… Gruño por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus ojos con una mano. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba saliendo de control.

Shinju miró a Itachi, percatándose de su molestia.

.

–Mamá sospecha que se usar el Byaringan.

El Uchiha observó por el rabillo del ojo a su sobrino, para luego retirar la mano de su cabeza y verlo con tranquilidad.

–No, es imposible que lo sepa solo con ver tus ojos. –El niño sonrió, aliviado. –Sin embargo, deberías dejar de practicar por la noche.

–Esta bien. –Bajo la mirada, decepcionado. –Supongo que aún soy muy pequeño.

– ¿No te quejaras?

–Quisiera… pero cuando los adultos tienen razón es ridículo reclamar por reclamar.

Itachi sonrió levemente, revolviendo el cabello del niño. –Eres demasiado listo para tu edad. ¿Has investigado algo de tu padre?

–Después de mi cumpleaños fui a la biblioteca, pero no encontré nada útil.

.

Dijo mientras movía sus piernas en señal de aburrimiento. Paro el movimiento de sus pies, recordando la noche de navidad. Aquella sombra negra ondeando en medio de la calle le causaba escalofríos. Aún recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer, y ha pesar del paso de los meses, las dudas seguían intactas.

Si Uchiha Madara estaba con vida… sí, definitivamente era lo más coherente. No tendría sentido que Itachi fuera su padre. Sasuke estaba descartado, porque de ser asi, seguramente ya lo sabría. Que Madara, el más malo de toda la historia, estuviera vivo y fuera su padre era lo más lógico.

.

– ¿Madara esta con vida?

Itachi abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Rápidamente volteó para ver al menor. Shinju estaba inmóvil, mirándolo por encima de sus pestañas, de forma acusadora.

–Ha habido muchos Madaras a lo largo de la historia… –Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta.

–Entonces… ¿Tobi esta con vida, Itachi-san?

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño. –Veo que has investigado a fondo toda la historia Uchiha.

–A las afueras de la aldea hay un edificó que era utilizado por los Uchihas… pero hoy en día esta en ruinas. –Sonrió de forma arrogante. –Pero aún hay una habitación en pie, pero nadie ha podido entrar. Los Hyuugas usaron su técnica ocular para ver lo que habia dentro… Parece que era la habitación del encargado… una cama, cocina equipada y una pequeña habitación anexada que era el baño. –Subió los pies a la silla, rompiendo todas las reglas que conocía, colocando sus manos en ambas rodillas sonrió. – ¿Me llevas ahí, Itachi-san? –Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Itachi sonrió, calmándose. –Eres un pequeño manipulador… pero esta vez la respuesta es no.

.

.

–Toma. –Dejo una caja rosa sobre la mesa. –Empieza a tomarlas cuando llegue tu periodo.

La Hyuuga bajo la cabeza al ver el extraño nombre de la caja. El sonrojo no descendía, estaba segura que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Miró a la Uzumaki, quien la veía con el ceño fruncido.

–Gra…gracias, Sakura…

–No te preocupes, la ginecóloga me debía un favor. –Intentó sonreír, logrando que la Hyuuga sintiera un escalofrió. –Pero me dijo que debías ir una vez al año para asegurarse que no te diera cáncer en el útero. –Hinata abrió la boca en señal de espanto. – ¿Nunca has ido? –La respuesta era evidente. –Entonces tendrás que ir.

–Pero… pero… –Perdió el control, empezó a hablar rápidamente mientras movía sus manos en señal de negación. –¡No podría! ¡¿Cómo explico por qué voy? ¡¿Y si alguien me ve?

Una vena empezó a asomarse en la frente de la mujer de ojos color jade. Ante cada grito que daba su acompañante su enojo empeoraba. Cuando al fin explotó, golpeó la mesa con ambas mano mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

–Ya no tienes diez años como para comportarte asi, Hinata-chan. –Dijo con una mueca de ira contenida. – ¡Por Dios, Hinata, tiene un hijo de seis años! ¡¿Cómo no vamos a saber que no eres virgen? ¡Toda Konoha lo sabe! ¡Simplemente ve al ginecólogo para que te revise! ¡Y si te pregunta si tomas anticonceptivos simplemente di que era para tener menos espinillas, granos o como quieras llamarlo!

–Pero…pero… Sakura… Eso sería mentir.

– ¡No te hagas la inocente palomilla conmigo! ¡Solo hazlo y punto!

.

La Hyuuga tragó saliva…Definitivamente, Sakura daba miedo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke volteó al escuchar unas pequeñas pisadas. Shinju se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido de Hinata e Itachi.

Habían decidido reunirse en el parque, debido a que, Shikamaru al fin mostraría la casa del árbol que todos los niños habían alardeado. Ciertamente, en el parque habían varias casas sobre los árboles, pero esta era especial para ellos, Shikamaru lo habia hecho utilizando tres árboles para que el grupo lograra caber sin problemas.

Dirigió su vista al pequeño, quien se detuvo a un metro de distancia.

.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la visita al doctor?

–Muy bien, Uchiha-san. –Dijo con una sonrisa que se transformaba en una de curiosidad. –Aunque mami habló a solas con Sakura-san.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente, alzando la mirada para ver a la Hyuuga, quien se ruborizaba súbitamente.

– ¡Ey! ¡Sigo aquí, dattebayo!

Shinju observó detrás del Uchiha, percatándose que el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, también estaba en el lugar.

–Buenos días, Naruto-sama. –Dijo con una falsa sonrisa para luego continuar hablando con el azabache. –Mamá prometió que compraría dangos. ¿Podemos invitar a Kiseki y Yuhiko-kun?

Hinata sonrió amablemente, acercándose a su pequeño. La hija adoptiva de Gaara aún estaba en la aldea, alojada en su hogar biológico, había exigido quedarse hasta que terminara el mes.

– ¿Qué hay de Taiyo-kun, amor?

–Taiyo prácticamente vive en nuestra casa. –Negó con la cabeza en señal de fastidio. –Uzumaki-sama. –Llamó al rubio. – ¿Kise-chan puede cenar en nuestra casa? Prometo asegurarme que Taiyo no la moleste.

.

Naruto suspiró en señal de derrota. Ahora lograba ver el parecido entre Sasuke y Shinju. Aunque el pequeño parecía muy formal, a pesar de su sonrisa y su tono sobreprotector. ¡Era un pequeño manipulador! Había caido en su tierna imagen, pero ahora lo veía como era en realidad: Un manipulador conciente de su encanto y ternura.

Asintió con la cabeza, logrando que el pequeño agradeciera cortésmente. Observó que a lo lejos se acercaba Sakura. Suspiró agradecido de no tener que soportar ver a la feliz-secreta pareja.

Shinju se retiro del grupo, acercándose a sus amigos. De camino, se encontró con Kiseki, quien la recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borro, percatándose de una terrible verdad.

–Hola. –Escuchó la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas. –Salí del trabajo antes.

Naruto volteó, percatándose que su mujer saludaba a todos con una sonrisa. En ese instante se percato que Sakura estaba en medio de Itachi y Sasuke… estaba junto a Sasuke. Regreso su vista a Kiseki, quien sonreía mientras hablaba con Shinju.

Shinju era hijo de Sasuke. Kiseki era hijo de Sakura. A Sakura le interesaba Sasuke porque era genial e indiferente.

Eso significaba...

.

– ¡Kiseki, aléjate de él!

.

Los niños dieron un sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito. Una nube de polvo apareció frente a ellos, al igual que desapareció la niña de cabello bicolor.

Sakura gritó: "¡¿Qué estas haciendo?". Sasuke alzó una ceja. Hinata e Itachi permanecieron tranquilos.

Naruto tenía a Kiseki bajo uno de sus brazos, dejando sus pequeñas extremidades colgadas.

– ¡¿Papi?

– ¿Uzumaki-sama?

Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio. – ¡Nada de "Uzumaki-sama"! ¡Ya se cual es tu truco mini-sasu-clon! ¡Aparentas ser inocente, caballeroso, con excelentes modales y utilizas una tierna sonrisa para engañar a todos! –Mientras nombraba cada cualidad, la representaba, sin importar que su hija fuera movida como un saco de papas. – ¡Pero ya se tu truco! ¡Solo estas aparentando ser asi para que sea tu amiga! ¡Luego utilizaras tus sucios trucos para seducirla! ¡¿Verdad? ¡Serás más genial, más atractivo físicamente e intentaras ser el mejor de la academia para conquistar chicas! ¡Pero con mi nenita no te metes! –Abrazó a Kiseki con ambos brazos. – ¡Ella es un terrón de azúcar y no dejare que caiga en manos de alguien tan indigno como tú!

– ¿Disculpe?

El pequeño pestañó varias veces, preguntándose a que se refería el Uzumaki. Solo utilizaba sus pequeños dones para conseguir cosas pequeñas, como dangos. Las chicas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Menos alguien tan chillona y llorona como Kiseki, aunque era una buena amiga.

.

Sakura poso una mano sobre su cabeza. – ¿Qué esta diciendo este idiota?

–Shinju-kun…

Hinata sonrió en forma de lastima. Sabía que algo asi ocurriría tarde o temprano. Al menos agradecía que Naruto utilizara una palabra que posiblemente Shinju no comprendería.

Itachi desvió la mirada, con vergüenza ajena. Apenas logró percatarse que su hermano se encaminaba en dirección a la escena para detener al rubio.

Tan pronto como Sasuke llegó al lugar, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, olvidando la regla de nada de violencia frente a los niños.

.

– ¿Qué estas diciendo, dobe? Deja de hacer el ridículo.

– ¡No estoy haciendo el ridículo! –Dijo gruñendo, para luego separarse de él y mirarlo con odio. – ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡¿Acaso querías poner en peligro a mi Kise-chan?

– ¿De qué estas hablando ahora? –Comentó con aburrimiento.

– ¡Ese manipulador niño es tu culpa!

Los adultos a la lejanía se sobresaltaron ante las palabras del rubio. Logrando que la ojos de luna se preocupara de la efusividad de su amigo. Sakura suspiró resignada, era hora de intervenir

–Él ya era así cuando lo conocí.

– ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quiere quitarme a mi Kise-chan! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un pequeño demonio!

El rubio recibió tres golpes en la nuca, originados por su esposa. Sakura estaba con sus manos en posición de jarra. Miraba a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

–Baja a Kiseki y termina con esta estupidez.

– ¡Pero Sakura-chan!

– ¡Ahora!

El rubio obedeció con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejo a la niña en medio de Shinju y el recién llegado Taiyo. El niño gato sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

– ¡Ja! ¿Ya ves, marica? Descubrieron tu plan de hacer un harem.

El Hokage nuevamente empezó a gritar.

– ¡Escuchaste eso, Sakura! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Shinju quiere usar a nuestra hija para un…!

.

Antes que lograra decir otra palabra, recibió una serie de golpes por parte de su esposa y su mejor amigo.

Los niños vieron con diferentes expresiones como el rubio era arrastrado por ambos adultos. No podían creer que el jefe de la ladea actuara con tal inmadures a pesar de su edad. Mientras Taiyo se reía, y Kiseki aguantaba las lagrimas por ver a sus padres discutir, Shinju admiraba como el adulto era rodeado por sus amigos para recibir un gran reproche.

Se encogió de hombros, dando media vuelta para apreciar la casa del árbol. Sin desearlo, choco miradas con Yuhiko, quien lo observaba a lo lejos. La castaña abrazaba su peluche de Tobi. El niño tragó saliva, nervioso.

.

–Harem… creo que significa "casa de juegos".

En realidad, no sabía que significa Harem, pero inventó un significado que calmara la indiferente mirada de Yuhiko.

– ¡Significa un novio y muchas novias!

Gritó Taiyo, espantando a su amigo al saber el verdadero significado. Shinju palideció, mirando a la controladora de la madera mirar a Taiyo y luego a él.

–…Oh…–Fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

.

Shinju bajo la cabeza automáticamente. Maldecía a Taiyo por lo bajo. Si antes no sabía que pensaba Yuhiko de él, ahora estaba seguro que sentía algo: Desprecio.

.

.

Takeshi sonrió ante la escena, deseando unirse a la fiesta, más, Tetusya la detuvo sujetándola del cuello del suéter. La chica perro vio a su amigo, quien seguía observando a la mujer encapuchada que se ocultaba tras un árbol.

– ¿Entonces se ira?

La mujer vio a Shinju encarar a la castaña, intentando explicarle la situación. El niño gato volvía a empeorarlo todo, junto a la niña vestida de rosa. Rió ante la cara de preocupación del niño.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Es normal que si un lugar no me agrada, lo abandone.

Tetsuya se cruzo de brazos. –A usted no le desagrada Konoha, tiene miedo de verlos a ellos.

.

La mujer misteriosa vio a Shinju. EL pequeño subía a la casa del árbol, siguiendo al niño gato que subía a gigantescos saltos. –No ha cambiado. –Dijo al aire, sonriendo. Escuchó que el niño aclaraba la garganta. Realmente era un niño muy inteligente para deducir quien era y qué hacia en Konoha. Dirigió su mirada a la chica perro. Era admirable, habia conseguido rastrearla en cuanto puso un pie en Konoha.

Realmente, con el paso de los niños estos son cada vez más inteligentes. Un plan secreto de solo dos personas, en la búsqueda de una mujer que no deja pistas, no deja ni nombre ni apellido. Realmente era admirable como la habían localizado. Claro, habían fallado en descubrir su identidad, pero al menos descubrieron sus intenciones.

.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me trajiste aquí?

Takeshi se encogió de hombros, aunque la pregunta no era para ella. –Tetsuya dijo que era por el bien de Shinju ¡Y yo hare lo que sea por mis amorcitos!

La mujer de ojos color violeta asintió, luego, vio al moreno.

–Shinju se esta esforzando en saber quién es su padre. No le interesa exigirle explicaciones o quererlo como tal. –Aclaró. –Lo único que quiere es saber sus raíces.

– ¿Y que relación tienes con eso?

–Ninguna, solo quiero ayudar a mi amigo. Tal vez nos hemos distanciado porque descubrimos que no teníamos mucho en común, sin embargo, quiero ayudarlo.

La mujer cerró los ojos, pensativa. – ¿Y que quieres que haga?

–Usted sabe algo, por eso reaccionó con horror cuando supo la identidad de Shinju. Por favor, díganos lo que sabe, hable con Shinju.

.

Tetsuya lentamente cambió su rostro a preocupación. Su deducción habia sido correcta, no obstante, jamás creyó que la mujer fuera difícil de convencer.

.

Shinju admiró la vista de la casa del árbol. Era más alto de lo que esperaba, pero era asombroso. Apoyó ambas manos en los barandales, sin dejar de sonreír.

.

Empuñó ambas manos, empezando a desesperarse. Shinju no descubriría la verdad, no solo, era imposible. No importaba cuanta información reuniera, al menos que alguien hablara, todo se mantendría en secreto.

–Por favor, ayude a Shinju. –Rogó Takeshi, jalando de la capucha de la mujer. –Él merece saber quien es su padre, todos los niños tienen derecho a saber de dónde provienen.

.

Escuchó los gritos de Akane, quien corría en el interior de la casa. Frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que ese lugar no seria para relajarse. Lo medito un poco, si lograba que sus amigos guardaban un gran secreto, podría usar la casa del árbol como base para su investigación.

.

Tetsuya tragó saliva, percatándose que la mujer lo ignoraba. La rabia empezó a inundar su cuerpo, obligándolo a temblar.

.

Kiseki salió de la casa, corriendo como una lunática. Escapando de Akane y Taiyo quienes, cada uno, tenían unas tijeras.

.

– ¡Shinju nunca descubrirá quien es su padre!

.

En menos de un segundo. Kiseki dobló, intentando evadir a sus perseguidores. Akane y Taiyo, tan encimados que estaban en perseguir a la niña, no se percataron de que el niño de ojos grises se encontraba doblando la esquina.

El empujón fue demasiado fuerte para él, incluso aunque ambos niños lograron cerrar las tijeras y mantenerlas resguardadas con ambas manos para no causar accidentes. Primero fue Taiyo, quien intento sujetarse de la baranda para detener la velocidad, accidentalmente empujo un pie de Shinju, quien perdió el equilibrio. Después fue Akane. No logró detenerse y dio un pequeño empujón al niño, logrando que este resbalara.

.

La mujer lo vio todo lentamente, al igual que fue la primera en gritar el nombre del niño.

Ante sus ojos, un niño se acercaba a un trágico destino.

.

El gritó llamó la atención de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Los tres voltearon a ver qué ocurría, sin percatarse que dos morenos reaccionaron con solo la primera silaba del nombre.

Hinata se paralizó con la combinación "Sh".

Itachi se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz.

Los dos rogaban a Dios que fuera solo su imaginación.

.

–_Dios del universo, os ruego un soplo de tu aliento._

.

La Hyuuga corrió al ver a su hijo caer del árbol. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro se activó ante aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, lo primero era su hijo, en segundo lugar estaban los fantasmas de su pasado.

.

Un abanico fue sacudido con agraciados movimientos, provocando que el aire se sacudiera lentamente. Era como una caricia provocada por el más suave terciopelo, pero en un pestañeó, el ambiente cambio. La furia de la naturaleza se dejo ver en aquel parque.

Los presentes fueron azotados por el potente viento. Los pequeños se sujetos a lo que estuviera a su alcance. Los adultos a duras penas lograban mantenerse en pie. Hinata, en cambio, seguía caminando, dispuesta llegar al ojo del tornado, atrás suyo, Sasuke seguía sus pasos.

El cuerpo que caía, fue detenido a medio camino, justo cuando la madre lograba llegar al lugar, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

El viento se calmo, dejando de rodear al infante, quien parecía sufrir un enfriamiento debido a la corriente de aire que lo había abrazado y llevado a los brazos de su progenitora.

Las piernas de la mujer flaquearon, mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. Inmediatamente calló al suelo, sintiendo los efectos del miedo. Su corazón se había detenido al sostener al niño, y ahora temblaba. Agradecía haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no derrumbarse en el momento en que lo vio caer.

Sasuke llegó a la cena, abrazando a Hinata y a Shinju. Ambos adultos vieron al pequeño, percatándose que estaba bien, sus huesos intactos, y estaba abriendo los ojos.

Una lágrima callo en las mejillas del niño. Sonrió en forma de disculpa, tal cual lo hacia su madre.

.

–Perdón, mami. No debí acercarme tanto a la barandilla.

La Hyuuga lloró aun más. –Esta bien, yo hacia lo mismo de pequeña. –Sasuke la vio en forma de regaño. –Pero… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, pueden ocurrir cosas malas.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza. –Uchiha-san, no regañes a mami. –Reprochó con notoria gracia.

.

El niño se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, buscando calor. Los rayos del sol calentaban lentamente su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió al ver que el niño recuperaba el color de las mejillas. Él tambien se había asustado. Volteó para avisarles a los demás que Shinju estaba bien. Sin embargo, el rostro de su hermano lo enmudeció.

Estaba de pie, mirando más halla de la escena familiar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que debía ser de su estatura. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas. Y su mirada desgarraba el alma.

Miró a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes estaban en similares condiciones. ¿Qué estaban mirando?

Regresó la mirada lentamente, prediciendo lo que vería.

.

Las alucinaciones de Itachi.

La reacción de Hinata e Itachi.

Aquel conjuro.

El abanico que vio a la lejanía.

.

Hinata estaba mirando a Shinju, sin atraerse a alzar la mirada. Seguramente, la había visto al momento de recibir a Shinju. Era lo más seguro, que al ver a su hijo sano y salvo, vio a la persona que había provocado ese milagro. Aquella persona que había dado su vida por ellos.

–Sasuke-kun…

Vio a su pareja, notando que gotas de sudor frío bajaban por su frente. Ahora comprendía que el temblor tenía un doble significado. Aquella cara de nerviosismo y esa sonrisa forzada lo decían todo. Eran muchas emociones encontradas y contradictorias. Pero no superaba el shock de Itachi.

Alzó la vista, observando a la silueta femenina que empezaba a aclararse una vez que el polvo se disipaba.

.

–Por favor… di que Itachi-san y yo no estamos alucinando…

La voz de la mujer se quebró.

Al mismo tiempo que una corta Yukata color café se hacia presente en el lugar. Una capucha blanca se encontraba tirada en el suelo, a lo lejos. Unos ojos morados brillaban de forma astuta.

–Por favor, Sasuke-kun…

Una larga cabellera color marrón ondeaba traviesamente con el viento.

La Hyuga alzó la vista, mirando a la mujer.

–Di que ella es Hoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Llegó al lugar del encuentro a tiempo. Observó alrededor, asegurándose que no hubieran terceros en el encuentro. No pasaron muchos minutos antes que una figura femenina se abriera paso entre los callejones de Sunagure. La recibió con el ceño fruncido._

_Si no fuera por esa maldita carta, seguramente no la volvería a ver. El rencor ya no invadia sus venas, no obstante, era difícil olvidar lo que ella había provocado. Cerró los ojos, recordando que si no hablaba con ella, seguramente habría más de un afectado._

–_Itachi._

_Abrió los ojos. Aquella corta melena color naranja iluminaba el lugar, al mismo tiempo que unos asesinsos ojos rojos lo miraban de forma traviesa. Sin lugar a dudas, era una dos caras. Que mujer tan desagradable._

.

– _¿Qué quieres, Jaku?_

–_Leíste la carta, asi que sabes que quiero._

_Suspiró, sin poder creer que existiera alguien tan desagradable._

–"_Abandone a mi esposo y a su hijo. Si lo deseas, podemos volver a ser lo que éramos antes. Tengo una niña preciosa que te encantara" –Citó la carta, con indiferencia._

– _¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?_

–_No hay decisión que tomar. Tú y yo nunca fuimos algo. Simplemente me manipulaste, amenazaste a mi familia y al final lo perdi todo. –Intentó guardar los deseos de gritar. –Y tú no tienes una niña, tuviste un niño. Aún recuerdo que en la fiesta donde Sasuke y Hinata fueron llevados al país del trueno apareciste tú y me lo contaste. –Desvió su mirada a las muñecas de la mujer, percatándose que estaban desnudas. –Al igual que me contaste que tu esposo te golpeaba._

–_Me sorprendió que no avisaras a la policía ANBU._

–_Suponía que mentías._

_La mujer frunció el ceño. –Yami es hija de mi ex-esposo, preferí traerla conmigo. –Comentó mientras acomodaba un mechón tras su oreja. –Taiyo era idéntico a su padre. Lo mejor era abandonarlo_

_Mantuvo la mente fría, intentando acorralarla. –La hija de Shizune, Yuhiko, esta en Konoha. Si ve a Yami la reconocerá y le contara a Shinju, evidentemente a él se lo contara a Taiyo._

– _¿Y?_

–_Puede denunciar por abandono familiar._

–_Yamiko es muy cuidadosa. Lo más seguro es que nunca se tope con aquella niña._

_._

_Itachi se percató de un pequeño espía. No era necesario verla para saber que era la nueva hija de Gaara quien escuchaba la conversación. Decidió ignorarla, al menos durando unos minutos. Si algo pasaba, intervendría._

_Observó a Jaku mirando el escondite de la niña. Suponía que tambien se había percatado de su presencia._

_._

–_Tarde o temprano se enterara que estas en Suna. –Intentó continuar la conversación._

–_No si no dices nada._

_Con una mano señalo al bote de basura, sonriendo._

–_Esa niña es amiga de Shinju ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que le cuente de ti y de mi? Es muy fácil empezar un rumor._

–_Exageras. No hay nada entre tú y yo._

–_No es lo que ella escuchara._

–_Si es que escucha toda la conversación_

_._

_Intercambiaron miradas de odio. Durante un segundo, la ojos de fuego ablandó su mirada, con arrepentimiento. Había hecho cosas horribles en su vida, y parecía que nunca entendía la lección. Se percató que el Uchiha regresaba su mirada al bote de basura, el lugar que la niña usaba como escudo._

_Entrecerró los ojos. Recordando la promesa que había hecho. No estaba segura de si mantener la promesa o no. Aún recordaba aquellas suplicantes palabras. Al final se rindió. Era obvio que el Uchiha nunca olvidaría a su esposa. Era un amor tan grande el cual se tenían, que llegaba a dar envidia y compasión a todo aquel que los viera juntos._

_Debió haber trabajo para tener una familia así, en vez de intentar conseguir un atajo para todo._

_Sonrió, recordando a su hijo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Al final, él nunca dormía a la hora que se le ordenaba. Recordaba como poco a poco él buscó su identidad. Era tan joven, y aun así, logro luchar por ser quien quería ser._

_._

–_Ojala yo fuera así. –Susurró. Itachi alzó la mirada. De inmediato cambió el tono de voz. _–_Por otro lado. –Tal vez sería la unica perdedora de esta historia, pero mínimo haría una acción, o al menos la intentaría. –Creo saber algo que te puede interesar, si te portas bien te daré tu recompensa._

_._

_¿Cómo iba a saber Itachi que se refería a Hoshi? Nunca sospecharía que su difunta esposa estaba con vida. Jamás esperaría que ella estuviera viviendo en un pequeño pueblo, ayudando a niños a reunirse con sus padres. No imaginaba que Hoshi estaba curándose de las quemaduras, ocultándolas bajo unos femeninos tatuajes._

_No lo imaginaba, por eso mismo, se negó a escucharla._

_Itachi vio a un lado, cerrando los ojos._

_._

–_No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Si hablo contigo es porque estoy involucrado._

_Jaku abrió sus ojos sorprendida. _– _¿Haras… lo que te pedí en la carta?_

_._

"_Conviértete en el sensei de Taiyo, tiene un gran potencial."_

_._

–_Incluso una madre como tú, se preocupa por el futuro de su hijo. Aparte, es evidente que Shinju y Taiyo serán equipo, y por las características de la hija de Naruto, Kiseki será quien complete el equipo._

.

_Jaku sonrió. Esperaba que fuera asi. Alzó la vista, dispuesta a contarle la verdad a Itachi. Mas, se percató que la espía salía de su escondite._

_No pudo decirle la verdad… pero al menos… había tenido las intenciones de hacerlo… Cerró los ojos, mirando las estrellas._

–_A veces, las intenciones no son suficientes…_

_Sacó de su bolsillo una dirección. Deseando enviarle una carta a Hoshi y decirle que Shinju vivía con los Uchihas, que Hinata e Itachi estaban en Konoha._

_Guardó la dirección. Dos seres que se aman tanto, quieran o no, volverán a encontrarse._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿De esto era lo que quería hablar Jaku? ¿Que en realidad Hoshi estaba con vida?

.

–Es Hoshi.

.

Escuchó a Sasuke contestar la plegaría de Hinata.

No necesitaba escucharlo, ya lo sabía. Aunque los ojos de Hoshi hubieran cambiado de violeta a morado, seguía siendo ella. La contemplo como si fuera la última de gota en el mundo; ella era su gota de vida.

Su rostro, que mostraba seriedad, lentamente se relajo a una sonrisa de resignación, parpadeando por interminables segundos. Al fin apreciaba aquella mirada astuta que tanto amaba. Aquella melena marrón, con su tono tan único que a veces se confundía con el rojizo, se movió al compás de sus movimientos. Apenas logró ver que unos amigos de Shinju se acercaban a la mujer. Ella los vio, soltando una pequeña risa.

.

–Al final, el plan que tenían sí resulto. –Miraba a Tetusya y Takeshi. –O son muy inteligentes o muy afortunados.

.

Mientras su madre estaba en un estado de schok, Shinju se incorporo. Se había recuperado del escalofrió provocado por la ventisca.

Había escuchado cientos de veces sobre ella, la persona que había elegido su nombre. Mil y un veces se había imaginado que ella lo cuidaba desde el cielo. Muchas veces había prendido incienso a sus cenizas. Todas las noches rogaba que su alma descansara en paz. A pesar de todo eso, algo en su interior le gritaba que no era lo correcto, ahora entendía por qué.

Bajo de las piernas de su madre, percatándose de su sorpresa. Volteó a ver a Itachi. Los dos estaban en iguales condiciones, aunque el Uchiha se veía peor.

.

Dio un paso.

Los ojos morados se posaron en él.

–Shinju.

La voz de Sasuke lo llamaba, mas, lo ignoró.

Otra pisada.

La mujer no apartaba la vista de sus pasos.

En menos de ocho pasos estuvo frente a ella. La mujer lo miró de pies a cabezas, analizándolo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. La cabellera marrón descendió, colocándose en cunclillas.

Sonrió, y con una mano acarició su cabello, deslizando su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera. Shinju cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo le decía, que era el momento que había esperado para estar completo. Era un niño completo, que la segunda mujer que deseó su nacimiento, al fin estaba frente a él.

.

–Lo sabía. –Shinju abrió sus ojos, percatándose de la jovial sonrisa de la mujer. –Tus ojos son como dos hermosas perlas color gris, Shinju.

.

Hinata soltó un sollozó, empezando a llorar aun más, no podía creerlo. ¡Hoshi estaba con vida! Tanta alegría le impedía respirar. Se percató que la mujer la miraba con seriedad. Veía a Sasuke. La Hyuuga sonrió en forma de disculpas. Hoshi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Se incorporó, acercándose a la mujer de ojos como la luna, a menos de un metro de distancia, se detuvo. La observaba llorar, lloraba como si hubiera muerto alguien. Soltó una risa, sonrojándose levemente.

.

–¿Siempre serás una llorona, verdad, Hinata?

.

La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

.

_Cuando nazca Shinju… Deberás dejar de ser tan llorona e infantil –Empujo su mejilla con un dedo. Riendo de forma burlona. –Sería muy extraño si fuera el hijo quien consuela a la madre._

.

Vaciló, soltándose del abrazo de Sasuke y parándose de golpe. Se secó las lágrimas con una manga y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Intentaba que el nudo en su garganta le permitiera hablar.

.

–Y-yo… ¡He intentado no llorar frente a Shinju-kun!

Hoshi cerró los ojos. –Me alegro, ahora eres más fuerte.

Las lágrimas de la Hyuuga empezaron a caer con más fuerza. No lo soporto más. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer, abrazándola del cuello. Llorando, como una magdalena. Iba a llorar lo suficiente para quedar satisfecha.

– ¡Hoshi, tonta! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué planeaste algo tan cruel y tonto? ¡Eres una tonta suicida!

La mujer de ojos morados acarició su espalda, aguantando las ganas de reír. –Viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un insulto.

.

A los pocos minutos Hinata soltó a la mujer, aún sollozando. Deseaba abrazarla más, no obstante, era conciente que la persona que debía abrazar Hoshi, no era ella.

La mujer de ojos morados observó al mayor de los Uchihas, Itachi. Parecía tan derrotado, tan demacrado que parecía que ante la más suave brisa se desplomaría en el suelo. Lo miró con indiferencia, sin mostrar, aparentemente, lastima por el estado de su antigua pareja.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta irse.

Escuchó la voz de Hinata llamarla. Intentó ignorarla. Tenía otros asuntos que resolver antes de regresar a casa. No podía darse el lujo de regresar.

.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?

.

La voz de Sasuke. Aguantó las ganas de mandarlo al infierno. Suspiró, dando media vuelta para verlo. Él estaba de pie, mirándola con odio. ¿Quién se creía? Si alguno de los dos debía estar enojado, debía ser ella, en nombre de toda la comunidad femenina.

.

– ¿No le dirás nada a Itachi?

– ¿Por qué debería?

– ¡Es tu esposo! –Gruñó.

La mujer volvió a ver a Itachi, quien seguía en shock. Desvió la vista, intentando evitar ver esa mirada que pedía a gritos un abrazo.

– ¿Por qué debería hablarle?

– ¡Te ha llorado todos estos años! ¡No ha visto a otra mujer ni ha rehecho su vida! ¡Nunca te olvido y te ha llorado todos los días de su vida! ¡¿Acaso no merece una recompensa por todo ese sufrimiento?

– ¡Cállate!

.

Reanudó su partida. No quería ver atrás, no lo deseaba. Escuchó como Itachi caía al suelo. Detuvo su andar, mirando al suelo. Comprendía cuan doloroso era para Itachi verla partir por segunda vez. Empuñó ambas manos, tragando sus sentimientos, dispuesta a seguir adelante. Había pasado cada día, en los últimos seis años, pensando en qué hacer cuando viera a Itachi. La respuesta más coherente era ignorarlo, no perdería el orgullo con él, no se lanzaría a sus brazos y haría como que nada hubiera pasado.

Sentía que unas diminutas manos jalaban su yukata.

Volvió a detenerse, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Sabía que era el viento, no obstante, para ella, eso era una señal del cielo.

Itachi estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Miraba la tierra con desesperación, sin saber qué hacer. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Era un momento sumamente importante en su vida y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que detenerla.

¿Realmente iba a dejar que se fuera sin darle explicaciones? O tocarla…

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a él. Rogaba a Dios que fuera ella, que regresara. ¡No importaba si era para retarlo, con tal de que le hablara! Solo quería verla, eso era todo.

Quería levantar la cabeza, y ver esa jovial sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba y borraba todas sus preocupaciones y miedo.

.

– ¿Y bien, Uchiha Itachi?

Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo sus deseos, nuevamente. De cunclillas frente a él, con una sonrisa y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Quiso llorar, el nudo en su garganta era tan doloroso que apenas podía respirar. Los ojos de Hoshi mostraban la misma compasión de siempre.

– ¿Me obligaras a ser la primera en hablar, otra vez?

Estaba ahí ¿Verdad? No era ilusión, no era Hinata, no era un espejismo. Era real, absolutamente real.

Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su mano, sintiendo sus extremidades tan ligeras como el aire. Con la yema de sus dedos, rozo sus mejillas, sin poder creer lo que sus manos tocaban. Su mente quedo en blanco, de un momento a otro, la estaba abrazando.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de su roce. Ni siquiera se percato del momento en que empezó a llorar.

.

Hoshi cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón iba ha explotar.

Después daría explicación, y después, se regañaría a si misma por dar excusas tontas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No deseaba estar ahí, apenas una semana atras había aparecido Hoshi. Despues que Itachi se quedo dormido en el regazó de Hoshi, Sasuke y Naruto lo habían cargado hasta casa. Hubiera deseado hablar con Hoshi, pero apenas hablaron por pocos minutos antes de qe se fuera, prometiendo que regresaría en unas semanas para explicar todo. Suspiró, aún no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ojala hubiera podido quedarse en casa pensando y analizando todo. Al menos de algo estaba segura, las cenizas si eran de Hoshi, o, al menos eso afirmó ella.

Detuvo su andar, al fin había llegado a los territorios Hyuuga. Suspiró, algo le decía que no entrara, que era mala idea y que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidar esos esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Al dar unos pocos pasos se sintió desorientada, era como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había entrado a la mansión. Recorrió los pasillos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía, todo lucía tan diferente. A los pocos minutos de recorrer la casa, se extraño por la ausencia de personas. Activo su Byakugan, confirmando sus sospechas, en el recinto había menos de un cuarto de los habitantes, la mayoría al otro lado de la mansión. Desactivo su técnica al llegar a la habitación de su padre.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta antes de escuchar un "adelante".

No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto con una expresión tan seria.

Miró la habitación, verificando que no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al percatarse del pasado de es habitación. Suspiró, intentando dejar atrás los recuerdos que la atormentaron por años. Recordaba como escuchaba a su padre llamarla deshonra, mientras Kurenai la defendía.

Se sentó frente a su padre.

Él la miraba fijamente, como si intentara intimidarla.

.

– ¿De qué querías hablar, oto-san?

Hiashi aguantó un suspiro. –Quiero que tú y Shinju empiecen a vivir juntos.

–Pero, padre. –La petición no le causo sorpresa alguna, ya habían hablado del tema antes. –Estoy bien viviendo con Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun. –Mordió su lengua.

–Al menos, no usas a tu hijo como una excusa.

.

La Hyuuga desvió la mirada, observando sus nudillos. Su padre la había descubierto. Odiaba aquella sensación de tener que ocultar el secreto de su felicidad, y que ante unas pocas palabras, la descubrieran. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquila. Él no la estaba regañando.

Alzó la mirada, algo nerviosa.

.

–Quiero seguir viviendo con Sasuke-kun… –Las expresiones de su padre se volvieron más rudas. –S-se que no estamos casados, como para hacer esto, pero, dentro de poco me iré de Konoha… y…y quiero disfrutar el tiempo que tenga con él.

Itachi frotó sus sienes, intentando mantener el control de la situación. A veces, Hinata era muy terca, igual que su madre.

– ¿Sabes la razón por la cual siempre fui rudo contigo?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. –Lo recuerdo, me lo contaste después de que ganáramos la guerra Ninja… estabas enfermo.

–Iba a morir en poco tiempo. –Comentó Hiashi. –Cuando me entere, supe que debía criarte firmemente, para que fueras independiente y nunca me extrañaras. –Hizo una pausa, sin poder creer lo que iba a decir. –Ese era mi plan, sin embargo, por no decirte las razones de mi comportamiento, te herí. –Dio una pausa, suavizando sus gestos. –No cometas el mismo error, tu y yo sabemos la razón por la que te iras, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

.

Hinata alzó la mirada, sorprendida, a continuación, sonrió.

–Es… esta bien…

.

_¡¿De quien es ese niño?_

.

Cerró los ojos, reuniendo valor.

.

_¡Mírate! ¡Esperas a un niño!_

.

Las palabras de su padre volvían a resonar en su cabeza, como años atrás había ocurrido.

.

_¡¿De quien es el niño?_

.

Sintió que una aguja atravesaba su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Tragó saliva. Había hecho muchas cosas mal, pero lo más hermoso de la vida, es que a veces puedes recompensar el tiempo perdido. Tendrían la conversación que nunca tuvieron.

.

–Otou-san… yo… estoy embarazada. –Hiashi abrió los con sorpresa. –Mi… mi hijo se llamara Shinju, mi amiga Hoshi ya decidió que ese sería su nombre. –Sonrió, sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer. –Y el padre de mi hijo es Uchiha Sasuke.

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente.

No era un llanto doloroso, no sentía un nudo en su garganta ni la nariz se congestiono. Simplemente, estaba llorando de alivio.

–Pero Sasuke-kun, olvido que estuvo conmigo. –La sonrisa más forzada de toda su vida, incluso, le dolía la cara por forzar sus músculos. –Y no quiere escucharme.

.

Hiashi sonrió, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Observó como su hija curvaba su espalda, empezando a llorar con más fuerza. La miró con compasión, sin poder creer que hubiera pensado en echarla de la casa. Extendió un brazo, empezando a acariciar su cabeza.

.

–Lo primero que pensé, fue en echarte de casa… pero después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta que nunca podría abandonarte en un momento tan difícil.

–Me voy a ir. –Repitió ella.

–Hanabi me contó que Iruka te dio suficiente dinero como para vivir donde quieras. –Hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente. –Y si crees que es lo mejor, apoyare tu decisión. Quiero que enfrentes tus problemas, que no seas una cobarde. Sin embargo, como tu padre, quiero que seas feliz.

.

El lugar fue inundado en llantos.

Ahora lo entendía, la razón por la cual el lugar estaba vacío, su padre había arreglado todo para que pudiera llorar tranquila.

.

-¿Cuándo te iras?

La voz de su padre sonaba temblorosa, como si tuviera miedo. –Antes que Shinju descubra su técnica ocular.

-Entonces sería en un año, como mínimo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. –No quiero irme, pero tampoco puedo hacerle esto a Sasuke-kun y a Shinju-kun

Hianta se incorporó, limitando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Se… se que tarde o temprano se enteraran, porque posiblemente tendrá el sharingan, pero prefiero que los rumos se escuchen a la lejanía.

.

-Entiendo. –Cerró sus ojos, intentando mantener la calma. –No puedo permitir que el descendiente del clan Hyuuga no sepa lo básico de su clan. Shinju tendrá clases con Neji a partir de mañana.

.

Ojala hubiera sabido que esas ultimas palabras eran la clave del fin.

De haberlo sabido, no hubiera afirmado con la cabeza, ni hubiera sonreído aliviada.

No estaría dando las gracias.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Perdón por la demora.

Este es uno de esos capítulos que sentí que escribí mucho y a la vez muy poco.

Y se que el cap quedo más corto de lo normal, pero cantidad no es calidad. Espero que les haya gustado.

.

_**Contestación RRs sin cuenta:**_

.

**Maria-chan-luna:** si es un Uchiha, eso te lo garantizo. Lo de los hijos no tomes atención, porque solo lo puse para que supieran porque Madara no puede matar a Shinju o Yuhiko. No te diré si tu hipótesis esta correcta n.n

**Cielly Uchiha**: valla… has dicho algo muy interesante, tan interesante que no puedo darte una respuesta. Sasuke es malo, pero en el fondo es bueno.

**Mizuki:** see… Taiyo de grande sera muy sexy OwO

**Hinata aya:** No te impresiones fácilmente, hay muchos fics uy buenos n.n lee los de Antifashion y Dark amy, en mi opinión son los mejores.

**Elena:** Lamento la demora u.u Ahora volveré actualizar como lo hacia antes (una vez al mes. Gracias por leer.

**Mery:** No podría meter a Hinata con Itachi! Seria horrible (si pensamos en Hoshi). Bueno… Madara Madara no hizo nada nwn

**Kyosuke Hyuuga:** Gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Gaby:** Perdón por la demora u.u Y comprendo lo de tu hermana, el fic ni parece Sasuhina, aunque lo es (pero no es romántico.)

**HaiironoShinjufan:** Madara nunca seria el padre de Shinju . pero si es padre de alguien. No prestes atención a que es padre, solo se dijo para explicar porque no puede matar a Shinju ni a Yuhiko. La reacción no será linda u.u

**Hinatahina:** Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos n.n Cualquier hipótesis de porque Sasuke no se acuerda, puedes decirla libremente n.n

**LoveSasuHina:** Otra persona que leyó todo de golpe xD hmm… quisiera pedirte disculpas si por ahí leíste algo desagradable, pero como inicie el fic cuando era una niña pequeña era muy ególatra y rara (aun soy rara) xD espero que te guste el fic hasta el final.

**Jes:** Me esforzare para que la razón por la cual Sasuke no se acuerda sea sorprendente òwó lo prometo!

**Marce:** Intentare mejorar el fic n.n y gracias por leer el fic aunque no sea de romance.

**Maria-otaku-Uchiha:** hola, que bueno que te encanto.

**Darkskity Skity-san:** No te preocupes por los RRs me alegra que no olvides el fic. Tienes razón, Madara tiene relación con la perdida de memoria de Sasuke. Y si tienes razón, Hoshi es la mujer misteriosa n.n Créeme que Shinju estará triste cuando se entere de todo. Pronto actualizare recuperando nuestra amistad n.n lo continuare hasta el final.

**Hinamel:** perdón si creíste que Madara es el padre. Gracias por leer el fic.

**MaryxD:** Hubiera sido raro si Madara hubiera sido el padre xD Supuse que muchos ignoraban como dejar cuenta, así que por eso puse como se dejan n.n

**Lenna:** Lamento si no te cuesto la paternidad de Shinju, realmente lo siento si te decepcione, aunque tenia claro que algunos se sentirían desilusionados. Lamento no haber llenado tus expectativas, pero como dicen, no puedes hacer feliz a todos.

**Dfg:** eso no puedo decírtelo…

**Alexa Rivera:** Lo de las notas de capitulo no lo supe hasta hace poco, ahora que estoy editando el fic estoy corrigiendo eso. No sabía donde estaban las reglas, pero gracias a una conocida pude encontrarlas y me las tradujeron. Tampoco sabia que en las normas estaba prohibido un cap song, realmente creí que si se podía, debido a que había leído un fic, hace mucho tiempo, que era así. Sobre responder a comentarios malos, realmente me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, cuando tenía quince años creí que era lo correcto pero con el paso de los años me di cuenta que estaba mal. Era muy ególatra y me creía una de las mejores, pero eso ha cambiado. No digo que me has juzgado mal, pero si viste la fecha en que fue publicado el fic debiste darte cuenta que era una inmadura. Aún soy inmadura pero intento aprender y mejorar como persona y como escritora. En cuanto al tema de que no me gusta que lean los comentarios que dejan, eso lamentablemente no ha cambiado, debido a que siempre existe alguien que me deja sus dramas y me siento mal respecto a que todo el mundo los lea. Sin embargo, eso no justifica mi reacción de regañar a todos, fue un impulso. Se que no quieres atacarme, y realmente agradezco que no hayas puesto burlas o insultar mi trabajo, créeme que pocas veces recibo comentarios así. Sobre mi actitud, bueno, realmente lamento si no les gusta, pero tampoco me conocen u han hablado conmigo. En vez de no gustarles, podrían entender que después del capitulo quince deje de ser tan odiosa, aún no he madurado, pero al menos ya no soy tan fastidiosa, aunque odio como era. En fin, gracias por los datos que no conocía me ayudaron mucho, aunque no creo que deje de contestar RRs, es mi forma de agradecer. Adios adios.

Curvo blanco: a tus criticas solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Por qué lees algo si tanto lo odias?

**Tsuki Neko:** Madara nunca seria el padre de Shinju, aunque eso hubiera sido menos cliché, no hubiera sido interesante.

**Darck:** Si leí debe ser invierno, es de mis fics favoritos n.n Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo en los próximos capítulos.

**Heisushi Uchiha:** jajaja, valla… parecías loquita frente al computador? Que tierno es tu papá xD Me alegra que te gustara el cap.

**MarSH:** muchos no sabían que podían comentar sin cuenta :P No creo que haya sido muy sorprendente, realmente creo que no lo hice muy bien, pero voy mejorando :P

**Cochin:** No, Madara no es el padre. xD aunque no te lo creas. Las cenizas si son de Hoshi, pero nunca te has preguntado porque las cenizas son tan pequeñas que Hanabi podía meterlas en una pequeña bolsita para ir a una misión?

**Sin nombre:** que bueno que te gusto el cap estoy de acuerdo, la parte de Kiba y Shino fue la mejor, nadie se lo esperaba! Lo del padre de Taiyo no me gusto tanto peor no podía dejarle un final triste al pequeño gatito.

**Dannyhina:** Mucha gente no sabía como dejar RR Kiba y Shino se enteraran en el próximo capitulo, planeo que sea un momento tierno. Ellos deben enterarse de una forma tierna no por forzar a Hinata-chan.

**Sucky:** Madara no controlo a Sasuke, eso te lo aseguro. Lo malo es que Sasuke no puede acordarse aunque quisiera u.u pero lo hará, muy pronto lo hará… tarde o temprano.

**Akin:** Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, lamento si quedaste en schok durante mucho tiempo

**Victoria:** Bueno, Madara tiene todo que ver en esto, pero no quiere los ojos de Shinju. Sobre el hijo, no le tomes atención, solo es para decir que no puede matar a los niños, por otro lado, nunca se menciono cuando tuvo el hijo. Yo no diria que soy cruel, diría que sádica. Yuhiko si es feliz, tiene un padre que la ama, un hermano y un primo que la protege, y ahora, por primera vez, su familia biológica la aprecia de verdad. Lamentablemente, a veces la gente que se ama esta mejor a la distancia. Taiyo visita a su padre una vez al mes, así que todos son felices n.n

**Kenohe:** Espero que te guste el próximo capitulo n.n

**:** Si, era algo obvio que Sasuke era el padre, aunque igualmente creo que logre dar una sorpresa, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha de cómo quedo.

**Ritsucat:** Te aseguro que Madara no planea nada malo (eso o te estoy mintiendo).

**PrincessHina:** Aunque Sasuke dijo que si la mujer con la que se acostaba no valía la pena la olvidaría, no significa que esa sea la razón. Espero que te haya gustado la parte de Hoshi con Itachi.

**Ayame Mashiba D'SchmidtGerman:** Madara es muy importante, yo no pongo personajes solo porque si, muahahha.

**Maribelteka:** Casi aciertas. Tienes razón, el hijo de Madara no tiene que estar necesariamente vivo, realmente diste en el clavo con eso. ¡Fuiste muy lista! Y tienes razón, hay algo que quiere y Shinju tiene que ver, pero a la vez no.

**Citlalli:** Gracias por tu comentario, prometo no demorarme tanto.

**Luna-chan:** Aunque quería actualizar en navidad no pude, fue decepcionante, al final fue en año nuevo, perdón por eso.

**Nan:** Me alegra que te gustara, ojala hayas tenido un feliz año nuevo.

**Dalia:** La explicación de que ocurrió ese día estará en el penúltimo y ultimo capitulo, creo. Gracias por el comentario n.n

**Soluna:** No pienses en quien es padre Madara, créeme que no es importante. Solo se da ese dato para explicar por qué no puede matar a Shinju o Yuhiko.

**Yukistar:** No, Yuki-chan, nadie suplanto a Sasuke, fue él y nadie más. No te preocupes por la paternidad de Madara, no es importante, solo es para aclarar porque no puede matar a Shinju o Yuhiko.

**Mundorosa98:** Gracias por el RR, me alegro que te guste el fic n.n


	32. El mayor deseo, la peor realidad

**.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.**

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:*Capitulo 32*:.:*:.**

**.:*:.*El mayor deseo, la peor realidad*:.:*:.**

.

.

Dedicado a mi padre, feliz cumpleaños y feliz día del padre. Nunca sabras que existe este regalo.

.

ADV: debido a un error de re-editacion hace un mes se borro el verdadero capitulo 10 (boda de Neji y Tenten), si no lo leíste debes leerlo o no entenderás parte de este capitulo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Me gusta Uchiha-san._

_Quiero que él sea mi padre._

_Mamá aprendería a no ser tan llorona, y él aprendería a ser más suave._

_Mi deseo… mi deseo es que Uchiha-san sea mi papá._

.

.

_Que estúpido… ¿Por qué desee algo que si se cumplía me causaría dolor?_

.

.

.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer los deberes con Kiseki y Taiyo, estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas y a las constantes interrupciones que provocaban sus gritos. Suspiro, escribiendo "Líder ANBU" en su tarea, "¿Qué serás cuando seas mayor?".

Alzó la mirada, mirando a sus amigos. Taiyo estaba muy ocupado, escribía y borraba una y otra vez. ¿En que tanto estaría pensando? No quería pensar que estaba entre ser un Ninja o dedicarse a la religión. Taiyo tenía talento, por horrible que pareciera, agradecía que no le interesara la academia.

El niño gato miró a Kiseki, la pequeña estaba escribiendo con gran alegría.

.

– ¿De verdad crees qué Shinju se casaría con una mocosa como tú?

La pequeña bicolor se sonrojo, gruñéndole al de ojos rojos.

– ¡Claro que si, es nuestro destino!

–Ya estas alucinando.

– ¡No uses palabras difíciles!

–Mierda… –Vio a Shinju con los ojos entre cerrados, como regañándolo. – ¡¿Por qué esta pendeja entró a la academia? ¡Es menor que nosotros!

–Hizo un examen para demostrar que esta a nuestro nivel y aprobó. –Se limitó a decir Shinju mientras terminaba de contestar las preguntas. –Si tienes problemas con eso habla con Iruka-sensei.

.

Taiyo miró con recelo a Kiseki, quien le saco la lengua. Cuanto la detestaba. Por otro lado, Shinju los miraba con diferencia, esperando el momento en que empezaran a discutir con más ánimo.

.

–Una pendeja como ella no debería ir a la academia ¿Por qué no haces qué te cambien los pañales?

– ¡Solo tienes envidia porque soy mas inteligente que tú!

–Ni en un millón de años, princesita.

– ¡No me digas así, solo soy de Shinju-kun!

– ¡Carajo, deja de ser tan odiosa!

– ¡No digas malas palabras!

– ¡Teñida!

– ¡Boca sucia!

Lanzaron gruñidos y chispas de odio. Ninguno de los dos planeaba ceder.

Shinju suspiró, cerrando su cuaderno y acercándose a sus amigos. Con los ojos cerrados, tomo la cabeza de cada uno y los empujo, provocando que sus cabezas chocaran. El niño de ojos rojos y la niña de ojos verdes exclamaron de dolor, mientras sobaban la parte afectada.

Shinju se limito a sonreír, mientras escuchaba que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

Su madre entró con rostro de preocupación.

.

–Niños ¿Esta todo bien? Escuche gritos.

Shinju sonrió, acercándose a su madre. –No es nada, solo terminábamos la tarea.

.

Hinata alzó la vista, mirando como ambos niños se sobaban la pareja. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez fue mala idea dejar que Shinju estuviera tanto tiempo cerca de Sakura. Ella era demasiado agresiva y tendía a encubrir los golpes que le daba a Naruto.

Se escucho una explosión y un grito, ambos provenientes de la cocina.

Los presentes se dirigieron a la cocina, entrando a gran velocidad.

Lo primero que vieron fue el microondas, que estaba abierto. Lo segundo fue un bulto negro en el suelo, que dejaba a la vista dos pares de pies. Por ultimo, un extraño olor invadía la cocina, al mismo tiempo, en el suelo habían pequeños trozos de cascaron de huevo.

El bulto se movió, dejando al descubierto a Itachi, quien se incorporó con suma paciencia. Bajo él estaba Hoshi, acariciando su cabeza en señal de dolor. A pesar de que la escena daba a entender que el Uchiha la había rescatado de una pequeña explosión, la conmovedora acción fue ignorada

.

–Mami… ¿Dejaste a Hoshi-san cocinar?

La atención se concentro en Hinata quien se sonrojo. –Solo… solo le pedí que hiciera huevo duro…

Hoshi e Itachi se incorporaron, al mismo tiempo que la primera escondía su mirada, avergonzada.

–Perdon, debí seguir tus instrucciones. –Se disculpaba mientras Itachi se acercaba al microondas. –Pero se tardaba mucho.

La Hyuuga pestaño confusa, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, el Uchiha intervino.

–No me extraña que explotara, estaba sin agua y en el microondas.

Taiyo se golpeo la cara con una mano, hasta él sabia que hacer eso no era buena idea.

–Ho-Hoshi-chan… –Volvió a repetir Hinata. – ¿Por qué no le pusiste agua?

–Pensé que se tardaría más, todo tarda más cunado lo pones en agua.

– ¿Y por qué en el microondas?

–Intente usar el encendedor que tienen aquí, pero si no son fósforos me quemo.

– ¿No pudiste pedirle ayuda a Itachi-kun?

La mujer de cabello marrón enrojeció levemente, dando la vuelta para empezar a limpiar.

– La próxima vez lo hare mejor.

.

Kiseki se rasco la mejilla, específicamente entre sus pequeñas marcas de bigotes de zorro. Aquella escena le recordaba las discusiones de Shinju y Taiyo. Miro a los susodichos y rió. Estaba segura que no se habían percatado del parecido.

Al contrario de las trivialidades en las que pensaba la pequeña bicolor, Itachi estaba en calma. Agradecía todos los días en que Hoshi aparecía por el lugar, incluso si no hablaban por más de diez minutos, ella no le expresaba odio. Aún quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero ella había prometo contarlo todo a su debido tiempo. Esperaría sin importar cuanto tiempo tomase, si había esperado tantos años para saber que esta viva, podía esperar otro poco por una explicación que ni merecía. Las quemaduras en su rostro, muñeca y tobillo eran clara muestra que el suicidio no fue fingido. Desde el mismo día en que la volvió a ver supo que algo había cambiado en el último instante.

.

–Itachi. –La voz de su mujer resonó como el canto de un canario. – ¿Sabes dónde esta la escoba?

.

La miro fijamente, como ella lo miraba con esos astutos ojos que lo habían hechizad desde el mismo día en que la vio. No le interesaba su cuerpo, no importaba si estaba co horribles quemaduras detrás de esa yukata, no interesaba si su cuerpo se había deformado o si el color natural de sus ojos se habían oscurecidos de forma inaplicable. Mientras pudiera escuchar su dulce voz que hablaba que sonaba como si fuera la portadora de la máxima sabiduría y hasta que esos ojos dejaran de mostrar aquella astucia que pocas veces presumía, seguiría amándola, e incluso si perdía todo eso, seguiría amándola por lo que existe en su corazón.

.

–Esta por aquí.

.

Y se fueron de la habitación, juntos.

No estaban de la mano, tampoco intercambiaban palabras, pero había algo mágico en su pequeña caminata.

La casa que habían compartido años atrás era muy pequeña comparada con la mansión.

.

–Pudiste haberme avisado. –Hoshi escondió su rostro tras su flequillo. –Era solo prender el fuego.

–Creí que por fin podría cocinar algo bueno por mi cuenta.

.

Itachi sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Ese era el tipo de respuestas que adoraba de ella. Era una sinceridad que solo mostraba ante él, incluso Hinata desconocía ese lado humilde y tímido de ella. Estaba seguro que nadie la había visto con tanta naturalidad como él. Qué importaba si había pasado el tiempo, si ambos habían cambiado y sus vidas reiniciadas. En el fondo, ninguno de los quiso separase. Haberlo hecho fue un grave error.

Vio como ella intentaba cubrir algo con su manga, no fue difícil adivinar que eran sus tatuajes.

.

–Pensé que odiabas los tatuajes y los piercing.

Ambos detuvieron su andar, sin atreverse a continuar.

La mujer de ojos violetas alzó la mirada con cautela. –Es mejor que tener el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

–No deberías avergonzarse por eso.

–No me avergüenzo. La primera vez que so niños del orfanato me vieron gritaron de miedo, no quería espantarlos, tampoco quiero asustar a nadie en el futuro. –Hizo una pausa, dudando si continuar o no. –Siempre odie a las personas hermosas, pero ahora que mi cuerpo es así, extraño ser como antes… cuando era un poco linda.

.

La tomo de la muñeca, obligándola a voltear levemente. Antes que ella supiera lo que ocurría, beso su muñeca tatuada. El terror la invadía, el tacto no era igual al de una piel normal. No obstante, cuando Itachi poso sus ojos en ella, el pánico fue reemplazado por una calida sensación que no sentía años atrás.

.

–Estas marcas en tu piel, son la muestra que estas vivas. Por eso las amo.

.

Hoshi se sonrojo súbitamente, limitándose a sonreír, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Quería pensar que ese momento era eterno.

.

.

.

–Kise-chan. –La niña volteó, mirando a su platónico amor. –Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas.

No era un secreto que la relación de Itachi y Hoshi era muy misteriosa. Ignoraban el tema cuando estaban en público, pero más de una vez los habían visto en un café o dirigiéndose al departamento de la mujer. No era de extrañar que vistiera una curiosa casi morbosa por saber qué ocurría entre ellos.

–Pero, Shinju-kun, esto es mejor que la novela de mi mamá.

–En primer lugar… ¿Cómo mierda tu madre puede permitir que veas novelas? Segundo: Muere de vieja y arrugada y no de sapa. Tercero: Respeta a tus mayores, joder.

La niña de cabello múltiple vio a Taiyo con desprecio. Siempre que lo veía se irritaba sin explicación aparente.

–Tú tampoco respetas a los mayores, gato callejero. –Se dirigió a Shinju con una sonrisa. -¿Shinju-kun, que es sapa?

–Un sapo mujer.

–Eres muy inteligente, Shinju-kun, por eso eres el primero de la clase.

.

Taiyo rodeó sus ojos, sentándose en la mesa mientras veía a Shinju escoger los restos de cáscara de huevo del suelo.

-Voy a vomitar.

Hinata sonrió incómodamente, pasaba el trapeador por el suelo, al mismo tiempo Hoshi colocaba una rebanada de queso frente a Taiyo, para callarlo.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse, a continuación, Uchiha Sasuke apareció en la puerta de cocina. Apenas se asomo y su rostro mostró una neutralidad absoluta.

.

–Hinata, te he dicho que no dejes a la dobe cocine.

La Hyuuga hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa. –Disculpa, Sasuke-kun. Es que Hoshi quiso hacer un pequeño experimento. –Sonrió. –No debes preocuparte, nadie resulto herido.

El recién llegado toco su mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara súbitamente, no obstante, en un pestañeo se la empezó a jalar.

–Ese no es el punto y lo sabes. –Miró la cocina, desde que su cuñada había aparecido tuvo la necesidad de cambiar los muebles tres veces. – ¿Y la dobe?

–Fue al armario de limpieza con Itachi-kun.

Sasuke poso una mano en su cabeza. – ¿Tan temprano y ya están con eso?

Bufó, escuchando una risa burlona desde el fondo de la habitación.

–Solo estas celoso porque tienen más acción que tu en toda tu jodida vida.

Kiseki. – ¡¿Ves? ¡No respetas a nadie!

Una vena se hizo presente en la frente del Uchiha. Ya tenia suficiente con las visitas de su cuñada que ahora no era parte de la familia pero teóricamente si porque estaba separada de Itachi. Gruñó. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía arreglar ese problema? Era muy confuso todo.

–Que mierda de jamón.

Se enfureció aun más, recordando que la causa de todas sus jaquecas era el niño gato. Se acercó a él, tomándolo del cuello de la polera y arrastrándolo a la puerta principal. Hinata, alterada, sujeto a Sasuke del brazo.

.

– ¡Tai… Taiyo-kun vino a hacer un trabajo en grupo con Shinju-kun y Kiseki-chan!

–Pues que lo hagan ellos dos solos. –Abrió la puerta, preparándose para lanzarlo.

– ¡S-Sí hechas a Taiyo-kun harías que Shinju sea un tramposo!

.

Se detuvo, mirando con desprecio al niño de ojos. Nos e quejaba, ni se movía, únicamente se rascaba la oreja como un minino. Alzó la vista, mirando a la Hyuuga. Llevaban diez meses juntos y seguía sintiendo que ella manejaba su vida.

Soltó a Taiyo, a continuación, chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

.

–Prepara un bento. Tengo que ir a una misión antes de las tres de la tarde.

La Hyuuga dio un sobresalto, sintiendo que todo el alivio que había sentido segundos atrás se esfumaba.

– ¿Por cuantos días?

–Unas tres semanas como mínimo.

.

– ¿Otra vez?

.

La voz de Shinju interrumpió la escena. Rápidamente, los adultos se separaron, esperando que el pequeño no encontrara extraño el extenso plazo de tiempo en que estuvieron contacto.

-Siempre habrá gente que se oponga a la paz. –Aclaró Sasuke. –Fuimos capaz de formar un mundo que no conoce la guerra, posiblemente nunca tengas que estar en una pelea tan grande como la que tuvimos nosotros de jóvenes. Para mantener el equilibrio es necesario mantener al margen a algunos ninjas renegados o bandidos cualquiera.

– ¿Pero por qué solo usted?

Se acercó al pequeño, posando una mano en su cabeza. –Es muy poco comparado con lo que me merezco.

Shinju, cabizbajo, asintió con la cabeza. Hinata sonrió, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera pensado que los vería juntos. Cada día que transcurría parecía una bendición de Dios.

.

Se escuchó la loza caer al suelo consecutivamente. Tal era el estruendo que no dudaron que se había quebrado todos los platos y vasos.

.

– ¡Perdón! –Se escucho la voz de Hoshi.

– ¡Fue mi culpa. –La voz de Itachi.

– ¡Es cierto fueron ellos!

– ¡Gato callejero mentiroso! ¡Si fuiste tú!

.

Los tres suspiraron, en cierta forma, agradecían que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran ocupados. No querían imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido con ellos dos en el lugar.

Una vez que los desastres domésticos terminaron y Sasuke termino su maleta, solo hacia falta el almuerzo para que pudiera marcharse antes de las tres de la tarde. Kiseki y Taiyo habían marchado a sus respectivas casas. Por lo general Naruto o Ino los recogían, sin embargo, con el niño gato no había riesgo que se perdieran.

La mente de Shinju empezó a divagar. Últimamente no tenía pistas sobre la identidad de su padre. Bufó. Ahora que Hoshi rondaba por el lugar no podía moverse con tanta libertad como antes. Al menso veía a su madre sonreír. Tal vez debería ir al lugar donde su madre conoció a ese sujeto. Seguramente él vivía por los alrededores. Curvó sus labios, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde había ocurrido todo, solo conocía al puente donde supuestamente se encontrarían.

Vio a su madre. Estaba dispuesto a saber quien era su padre, para hacerle saber que no lo necesitaba, pero que le daba las gracias por darle la vida.

.

–¿Verdad, amor?

.

Shinju dio un sobresalto, percatándose que todos lo miraban fijamente. Se ruborizo sobrenaturalmente. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de él sin que se percatara. ¿Qué respondía? No estaba seguro si hablaban de algo importante o no.

– ¿No te molesta ir a dejarle la cena a Hoshi la próxima semana, verdad?

Suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo a Itachi su rápida intervención. Por un segundo creyó desmayarse de la vergüenza.

–No me molesta, pero… –Miró a la mujer, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿No que vivía en otra ciudad?

La risas nos e hicieron esperar. Volvió a enrojecer, ahora si que había dejado en claro que no estaba atento a la conversación.

–Si, pero con una amiga arrendamos un departamento en Konoha. Debo venir al doctor dos veces por semana. –Hizo pausa, suspirando. –Especialmente por mis ojos, cada vez veo menos, por eso mis ojos son morados.

.

Sasuke termino de almorzar, guardando los bocadillos que Hinata había preparado. Se despidió de Shinju, su hermano y de Hoshi. La Hyuuga decidió acompañar a Sasuke al punto donde se encontraría con su equipo de la misión. Era una mera excusa para estar a solas con él. Shinju nunca imaginaria que su madre y e Uchiha se estarían besando a pocas cuadras de su hogar.

Tomó su café descafeinado con malvaviscos. Preguntándose qué medidas tomar para descubrir la identidad de su padre. Escuchó la risa de Hoshi e Itachi. Tenia que tomar una decisión: vivir con los Uchihas o vivir con los Hyuugas. No estaba seguro de qué decisión tomar.

Quería mejorar sus técnicas, sin embargo... amaba a Uchiha-san como a un padre.

.

– ¿La misión de Sasuke es en el oeste?

Volvió a sobresaltarse, sin percatarse que Itachi y Hoshi tenían una nueva conversación.

–Si ¿Conoces la aldea?

–No, pero el lago donde Hinata y yo conversábamos esta en esa dirección.

–Mi mamá me contó sobre ese lago. Hay cristales marinos que hacen que el lago brille con las luciérnagas. –Sonrió ampliamente, para luego cambiar su cara a una más seria. –Pero sigo preguntándome por qué pusieron cristales marinos en un lago.

–Cuando reconstruyeron Konoha pensaron que seria un lindo toque para la aldea, pero después consideraron que no era necesario expandirse tanto. –Aclaro Hoshi, sin darle importancia al asunto. –Como queda un poco lejos de la aldea nosotras íbamos seguido, era nuestro lugar predilecto. Era el único lugar donde podíamos revivir el pasado sin llorar hasta el amanecer.

.

Shinju agachó la mirada, tomando otro sorbo de café. Estaba amargo, necesitaba más azúcar.

.

La semana transcurrió más pronto de lo que esperaba. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había llegado el día de entregarle la cena a Hoshi. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si seria la dirección correcta. Miró detrás de si, no esperaba que Hoshi viviera frente al apartamento de los padres de Yuhiko. Golpeó la puerta, preguntándose si tía Hoshi ya estaba en casa o no.

La puerta se abrió, y lo primero que dejo a la vista fue una larga cabellera dorada. Pestaño dos veces, confundido. Un tatuaje de mariposa en el ojo izquierdo, ojos color morados, y en su muñeca derecha tatuajes de flores y mariposas, estas eran características inconfundibles de Hoshi, pero la mujer estaba frente a él no era ella. Esa mujer era rubia y no debería sobrepasar los veinte años.

.

–Hola, tu debes ser Shinju-kun. –El nombrado dio un respingo, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Soy la amiga de Hoshi-sempai, Tsuki Tsuki.

–Mucho gusto. –Sonrió tímidamente. –Discúlpeme, pero Hoshi-san no me contó que usted tenía los mismos ojos y tatuajes que ella.

–Si, a veces algo olvidadiza. –Lo invitó a pasar. –Y no te extrañes por los tatuajes, yo fui quien tatuó a Hoshi-sempai.

Entro al departamento, sorprendiéndose de que fuera casi idéntico al departamento de Yuhiko. Miró las paredes que estaban pintados de un claro amarillo lúcuma. Vio a todas direcciones, preguntándose qué tan seguido vivían en ese departamento.

Hoshi había explicado que desde el incendio su salud había decaído por lo cual debía pasar una semana en Konoha o yendo una vez a la sama. Observo el living comedor, realmente era pequeño, solo tenia un sillón, un librero y una mesa para dos personas.

Dejo de apreciar el lugar para observar a la mujer con curiosidad.

.

– ¿Usted la tatuó?

–Si, en mi familia hacemos tatuajes y perforaciones. –Se dirigió a la cocina. – ¿Te ofrezco algo?

–No, gracias. Debo irme pronto.

Vio como la mujer regresaba con una taza de té y se sentaba en la mesa. Ahora que recordaba, sus amigos habían dicho que se habían encontrado con la mujer misteriosa y que era rubia. Siempre tuvo dudas sobre el color de cabello de la mujer, debido a que estaba seguro que no era rubia. Ahora comprendía, Tetsuya había confundido a Tsuki con Hoshi.

–Disculpe. –Llamó el pequeño, ruborizándose lentamente. – ¿Usted fue la persona que le presto su apellido a Hoshi-san? Perdone la intromisión, pero, ella dijo que no se atrevía a usar su apellido de casada y no quería usar el de soltera, así que alguien le permitió usar el suyo.

–Si. –Afirmó, acomodando su cabello. –Pero solo permití que lo usara después que fue de ayuda para la aldea. El pueblo donde vivo esta en una zona peligrosa, entre lugares conflictivos. Muchos niños perdieron a sus padres, como eran tan pequeños no logran recordar nada de ellos. –Hizo una pausa, tomando un sorbo de té. –Que Hoshi-sempai apareciera con quemaduras, ya tratadas, nos pareció sospechoso.

Shinju meditó lo recién escuchado. Vio una foto colgada en la pared. Hoshi estaba rodeada por cinco niños mientras tenia uno en brazos. En otra foto la mujer estaba con un matrimonio y un niño. Algo lo inquietaba. Pestañó dos veces, confundido.

–Hoshi-san no sabe usar técnicas medicinales, ni es buena cocinando y si limpia algo lo rompe. ¿En qué pudo ayudar?

La mujer sonrió.

–Desarrolló un hechizo especial. –La curiosidad se reflejo en los ojos del menor. –Como vio a muchos niños sufrir por no saber sus orígenes, durante mucho tiempo entreno para crear un hechizo que lograra recuperar los recuerdos perdidos.

El niño vio a la mujer con curiosidad, sin poder creer que algo así existiera.

– ¿Cómo es posible eso?

–Puede recuperar cualquier recuerdo con ayuda de sus abanicos y con algún objeto que estuviera contigo en ese instante.

–Debe ser muy complicado…

–Realmente no entiendo muy bien como funciona, sin embargo, me esta enseñando a usarlo. –Hizo una pausa, explicando. –Creó dos hechizos, uno rápido y uno lento. El rapido no garantiza que recuperes todos tus recuerdos, pero al menos lo que más te interesa. El lento dura horas pero recuerdas absolutamente todo. –La mujer tomo un sorbo de té, mirándolo. – ¿Te gustaría recordar algo, Shinju-kun?

–Soy muy pequeño para tener recuerdos perdidos, además, no tengo ningún objeto que estuviera conmigo desde el principio.

Tsuki negó con la cabeza. –No importa si el objeto es tuyo o no. –Tomó un último sorbo de té. –.Podrías recordarlo todo.

.

Como iba ha imaginar que esas ultimas líneas obtendrían un significado tan crucial en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kurenai abrió la puerta, dándole el paso libre a Shino.

Caminaron hasta el living, donde Hinata y Kiba los esperaban. Akamaru, por su parte, estaba dormido junto a Kiba. Esa era una de tantas reuniones que hacían semanalmente para hablar entre ellos, nunca de cosas muy profundas, pero lo suficiente para que el sentimiento de unidad que años los había abandonado regresara y permaneciera así.

Shino no saco las manos de su bolsillo al momento de saludar a sus amigos, quienes Esteban sentados en uno de los dos sillones.

–Lamento la demora, tuve que dejar a Takeshi en el parque.

Kiba se incorporó de golpe, señalando a su amigo con dedo acusador. – ¡Deja de actuar como su padre!

–Kiba-kun…

La antigua sensei trajo cuatro tazas de té, colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

–Creí que te alegraría saber que tu hermana esta en buenas manos.

–Po supuesto que si ¡Pero no con mi mejor amigo y casi hermano! ¡¿Qué diablos hacían cuando yo iba al baño?

Las risas de Kurenai y Hinata inundaron el lugar.

–Conversábamos.

– ¡¿Y piensas que me voy a creer eso?

–Pregúntale a Akamaru.

El Inuzua enmudeció un segundo, para luego ver a su fiel canino. – ¡¿Tú lo sabias y no me habías dicho nada? –Se dejo caer sentado, con un aura depresiva tras de si. –Hoy en día no se puede confiar ni en el mejor amigo del hombre…

.

Hinata sonrió, dudando si tomar una taza de té o no. Miró a sus compañeros, esperaría a que terminaran de beber para contarles la noticia. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, el nerviosismo la invadía. Lleva semanas suspendiendo aquel suceso. Algunas veces Sasuke llegaba de una misión, y en cuanto la veía le preguntaba: "¿Ya lo saben?".

–Sarutobi-kun es muy inteligente, no deberías preocuparte por su amistad con Akane-chan.

Opinó sin importancia. Intentaba guardar la compostura, que su ansiedad fuera imperceptible. Naruto y Sakura ya eran concientes de la situación, de hecho, sus gritos llegaron a espantar a los vecinos. Con solo cerrar sus ojos veía a Sakura haciendo un sin fin de preguntas. Escuchaba las bromas de Naruto y las quejas de Sasuke. No estaba segura cómo tomarían la noticia sus camaradas, sin embargo, siempre tendría su apoyo

Nunca antes se había sentido tan unida a ellos, ni hace siete años y medio.

Escuchó como hablaban.

Tragó saliva.

Sus risas la incomodaban.

Era hora.

No podía esperar.

Separo sus labios, tragando una bocada de aire. Rogaba a Dios que no gritara, solo murmurara. Cerró los ojos y reunió valor.

.

– ¡Tengo una relación con Sasuke-kun!

.

Silencio, absoluto silencio.

Abrió un ojo con miedo, preguntándose cuándo Kiba empezaría a gritar.

La mujer mayor tomó un sorbo de té, suspiró, dejo la taza en su lugar y acomodo su cabello.

–Supongo que ya lo sabía. –Le dedico una maternal sonrisa. –Últimamente te ves más radiante de lo normal.

Shino acomodo sus gafas. –Si te hace feliz, entonces te apoyare.

A pesar que no lo podía ver, estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo. Su tranquilidad era contagiosa. Kiba, en cambio, estaba pálido, con un pequeño tic en sus ojos.

– ¡¿Tú también? –Rascó su cabeza, cohibido. – ¡¿Estoy destinado a estar solo?

Hinata enmudeció. Mirando a sus amigos con desconcierto.

–No… ¿No están sorprendidos?

Cabizbajo, el Inuzuka levando una mano, tomando la palabra. –En el mundo humano y en el animal se huele cuando una mujer esta con un hombre huele como a ese hombre.

.

El rubor se apodero de la mujer, hasta el punto en que creyó que perdería la conciencia. ¿Significaba que Kiba se había percatado de todo? ¿De ese preciso día? Ahora comprendía porque últimamente la miraba. Sabía no que existía interés romántico, pero no imaginó que se tratara de algo así.

Miró a Shino, esperando una explicación a tanta calma. Lo conocía, de seguro tendría una explicación lógica a todo ese comportamiento tan pacifico.

.

–Es evidente que entre tu y Sasuke existía una atracción química, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Kurenai rió levemente ante las expresiones de su antigua alumna. –Últimamente te ves más radiante, Hinata, eso es algo maravilloso que solo el amor puede otorgarte. Si antes resplandecías ahora eres como la luna: brillante pero constante. Nunca dejas de brillar.

.

Hinata sonrió agradecida.

La parte más difícil había terminado, ahora tocaba lo segundo. Sasuke nunca le había hablado del tema, pero era algo que debía compartirlo con alguien. Ya no bastaba con Hoshi, su hermana y el resto del mundo, necesitaba a sus mejores amigos y a la mujer que la había amado como si fuera su verdadera madre. Deseaba hablar con ellos, comentar sus problemas y pedir su opinión.

Sonrió sin ánimos, esperando que reaccionaran de igual forma.

.

–Sasuke también es… –Dio una pausa, notando que esta vez tres pares de ojos la miraban con curiosidad. –El padre de Shinju-kun.

.

Esta vez las reacciones fueron diferentes.

Kurenai estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza de té. Shino le dirigió la mirada de tal forma que sentía que sus ojos la desnudaban detrás de esos oscuros vidrios. Kiba, tan exaltado como estaba, se incorporó de golpe.

.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sasuke y Shinju son padre e hijo?

La Hyuuga oculto su mirada tras el flequillo, intentando que las palabras de su amigo no abrieran viejas heridas.

– ¡¿Porque no nos lo dijiste antes? ¡¿Por qué no nos lo contaste en un principio? ¡Pudimos apoyarte!

.

_Promete que nadie sabrá lo de esta noche._

.

Las palabras de Sasuke revoloteaban en su cabeza. Años atrás había tomado una decisión, talvez no era la mejor, pero durante muchos años estuvo dispuesta a mantener esa promesa. Él le había dado algo muy especial y a cambio ella le regalaba su silencio.

.

– ¡¿No confiabas en nosotros? ¡¿Es eso? ¡¿Acaso todos los años que estuvimos juntos fueron en vano?

.

Por encima de sus pestañas vio a Kurenai y a Shino, ambos estaban silencio, meditando. La mujer parecía a borde del llanto, seguramente creía haber fachado como imagen maternal. Cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su propia angustia. Ahora que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa los verdaderos pensamientos surgían desde lo más recondito de sus memorias.

.

– ¡Somos tu familia!

Alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver a su amigo llorando. Instantáneamente su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole hablar.

– ¿Nunca pensaste en cuán angustiados estábamos por no saber que te empujo a estar en esa condición tan demacrado? Durante muchos años me pregunte qué te hizo perder tanto el camino, por qué no pudimos llenar un vacío tan grande como el tuyo. –Se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla. –Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que algo te faltaba. ¿Era él, verdad? Necesitabas a Sasuke… –Hizo una pausa, mirando sus pies. Tartamudeó, dudando si continuar con lo que decía o iniciaba una nueva frase. –Tomabas tanto… –Empuñó sus manos. – ¿Intentabas abortarlo?

– ¡No! ¡Kiba-kun, no! ¡No es cierto! ¡En un momento pensé en hacerlo pero fue mucho después de irme de Konoha!

– ¡¿Entonces qué? –Volvió a gritar, espantándola. – ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué te refugiaste en el alcohol? ¡Tú no eras así, no eres así!

.

Temblaba llena de terror y vergüenza. Estaba tan avergonzada por sus acciones pasadas. Estaba agradecida de tener a Shinju pero estaba segura que en otras condiciones hubiera sido mejor.

Fue entonces en que respondió la pregunta de Kiba, y en el momento en que las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca se sintió tan tonta que estuvo de acuerdo en que todo lo que le había ocurrido era un castigo divino.

–Creí que Sasuke-kun volvería a rescatarme.

Por primera vez en muchos años callo en cuenta de cuán tonta había sido en actuar así. Esa era la verdad: había actuado como una niña inmadura y tonta que perseguía un cuento de hadas que nunca se repetiría. Su momento había sido un instante, y ahora solo estaba intentando reconstruir su cuento.

–Fue un error. Estar con Sasuke-kun es un error, pero aun así, Kiba-kun, amigos… –Su mirada era insistente y suplicante. Intentaba transmitir sus sentimientos, aquello que la capturo esa mágica noche. –Yo estaba perdida y no sabia que hacer o donde ir. No quería ser una molestia para nadie y no deseaba que me vieran. Y mientras lloraba en soledad en el bosque… Sasuke-kun me encontró. Me extendió una mano y me hizo sentir que mis problemas no eran tan importantes como yo creía.

.

– ¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

.

Hizo un movimiento brusco, chocando con la mesa de noche y provocando que una taza cayera a suelo. Hinata se tapó los oídos instintivamente. Tenía miedo, esperaba una reacción brusca, pero no tanto.

.

– ¡Somos tus amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, desde que fuimos asignados como equipo! ¡Nunca nos importo tu timidez, como jugabas con tus manos! ¡Te apoyamos con tu amor por Naruto, te ayudamos a entrenar y siempre que tu padre y Neji te lastimaban te consolábamos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese bastardo te diera más amor que nosotros? ¡Él nunca te habló, nunca estuvo a tu lado! ¡Nosotros si! ¡Tú eras parte de nuestro mundo, parte de nosotros!

–Kiba-kun, tú no lo entiendes…

Las lagrimas cayeron, con una mano intento secarlas rápidamente para hacer frente a su amigo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun me hizo sentir algo especial! ¡Fue solo una noche pero lo ame!

.

– ¡Eso no es amor, Hinata! –Gritó Kurenai, rompiendo su silencio. –Es necesidad… te sentias sola y te refugiaste en él… eso es todo, no fue amor, nunca lo fue.

.

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza. Sus piernas temblaban.

–Ustedes no… no entienden… Sasuke-kun y yo…

–Fue lastima. –Kiba mostró más seriedad que nunca. –Él te vio llorando y necesitabas a alguien a quien abrazar: te dio consuelo, te utilizo. Cuando estuviste bien te dejo ir.

– ¡Se equivocan! ¡Sasuke-kun no sintió lastima de mí!

.

_Toma._

_¿Qué es eso?_

_No te hagas la tonta y tómala._

_Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

_Hmp._

.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía y amenazaba con devolver el té. Esa situación la estaba sobrepasando. No quería dudar de los sentimientos de Sasuke. Pasado y presente estaban juntos. Sabía que él la amo, aunque fuera un segundo, un minuto. El amor entre ellos fue real y ambos los sintieron. Fue mutuo.

.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_¿Hmp?_

_Deberíamos irnos…_

_Cierra la boca, ya te dije que te llevare hasta la puerta de tu casa así que cálmate y duerme._

_Pero…_

_¿Tanto te desagrado, Hyuuga?_

_¡N-No! Es solo…_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo durara esto?_

Aun recordaba como en un momento de debilidad una fuerte y calida mano acaricio su cabello. Logró calmarla con un simple gesto y las promesas cobraron fuerza.

_Por el tiempo que tu lo desees, Hinata._

.

– ¿Le dijiste de tu embarazo, verdad?

Kurenai apoyo su cabeza en la mano que estaba encima de su rodilla. – ¿Te fuiste de Konoha por vergüenza a verlo?

Las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar. No deseaba estar en ese lugar, quería estar en casa. Deseaba estar con Shinju y abrazarlo. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo. No quería pensar que las palabras de sus amigos fueran verdad.

–De ser así entonces debiste…

.

–Paren.

.

La voz de Shino sonaba tan lejana. En ese punto, estaba segura que se estaba perdiendo a si misma. El sonido de los pasos de Shino acercarse la tranquilizo. Sus pisadas siempre eran tan calmadas y silenciosas que la hacían tener confianza de que no todo estaba perdido.

–Hinata.

Alzó la mirada, percatándose que su amigo estaba a su altura, mirándola. No tenía las gafas de sol puestas. Él sonrió.

– ¿Lo sentiste? Ese calor que solo puede darte una persona que te ama y lo amas… –Bajó la mirada y luego volvió a verla con sumo cariño. – ¿Realmente confías en las palabras de Sasuke?

–Si… él no me mintió.

–Entonces te apoyamos. Solo estamos preocupados.

.

El nudo en la garganta de Hinata se incremento, obligándola a tomar un sorbo de aire. La angustia y el alivio se mezclaron, obligándola a gritar levemente al abrazar a su amigo. Sus ojos le ardían, pero el calor del cuerpo de Shino la tranquilizaba, era como un sedante. No podía creer que tan reconfrontarte podía ser el cuerpo de un amigo en tiempos de angustias.

Ojala hubiera sentido ese calor hace años.

.

Pasaron los minutos, y estos se transformaron en una hora. Al fin la calma volvió, y Hinata pudo volver a hablar. Kurenai estaba junto a su antigua pupila, mirándola fijamente mientras sostenía su mano. Nuevamente le había fallado, su reacción no fue de las mejores y la había lastimado.

.

-¿Piensan decir públicamente que Shinju es el hijo de Sasuke?

.

La Hyuuga vio con los ojos hinchados a su protectora. Sonrió.

–No, eso es imposible. –Su voz era algo áspera, debido a tantos gritos.

– ¿Por qué? Es cierto que ser algo desconcertante pero después todos podrán asimilarlo. –Comentó Kiba con una sonrisa, mientras su fiel amigo ladraba en señal de apoyo. –Y si las fans de Sasuke te acosan te protegeremos.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, cabizbaja, miro sus manos. No volvería a jugar con sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo con una calma inigualable.

–Sasuke-kun olvido todo lo ocurrido esa noche. –El silencio reino en la habitación. –Talvez fue el transcurso del tiempo o simplemente no le importo. El amor puede durar un instante, así que posiblemente tan rápido como lo sentimos, él lo olvido. –Alzó la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír. –Ahora tenemos una linda relación, pero se que no puede dudar para siempre.

.

Shino comió una galleta y miró a su amiga.

Durante años la amo en secreto. La única persona que sabía esa parte de su vida era Hana. En cierta forma, la desaparición de Hinata había ayudado a que se acercara a su actual novia. No tenia donde ir ni con quien hablar, entonces fue a la casa de Kiba, él no estaba pero si su hermana. Inicio como una conversación normal que termino con lágrimas. Esa fue la primera vez que Hana lo abrazó, desde ese día fueron amigos y con el paso de los años algo más.

Aun recordaba como Kiba y é fueron a avisarle que Hinata estaba con vida, que la habían encontrado. Las lagrimas Hana no se hicieron esperar, las cuales disimulo con una sonrisa diciendo que estaba muy feliz por ellos. Mentiras. Cuando estuvieron a solas al fin pudo saber la razón por la cual lloraba.

.

"_¿Aún la amas?"_

.

Vio a la Hyuuga tan vulnerable y tranquila como la recordaba. El amor que tenía se había transformado en una amistad pura. Sonrió para si mismo. Después de tantos años había llegado a la conclusión que el verdadero amor también se representaba en buscar la felicidad de aquellas personas que amábamos. Esa era la razón por la cual Hianta se esforzó por ayudar a Naruto, y esa era su motivación para ayudarla.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No era necesario que explicara su preocupación. Todos sabían el gran problema en una relación entre un Uchiha y un Hyuuga.

Los ojos grises.

.

–Itachi-kun le contó la verdad a Iruka-sensei. Él me dio suficiente dinero para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de Konoha.

– ¿Pero dónde piensas ir? –Kurenai apretó la mano de su antigua alumna. –El Sharingan es conocido por todos, te costara encontrar un lugar que no sepa de ellos. Aparte, su Shinju tiene otra especie de habilidad.

–Lo se. –La miró decidida, frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de estar decidida. –Lo he sabido desde que Shinju-kun estuvo en mi vientre. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales viaje. Existen cinco pueblos pequeños donde no conocen el Sharingan, ni e más sabio del lugar. Incluso si no es por mucho tiempo, es lo mejor.

Kiba se incorporó, estirando su cuerpo. – ¿Y no podrías pedirle a tu amiga Hoshi que finja que Shinju es hijo de Itachi?

–Esa es una idea terrible. –Comentó Shino. –Eso deja en peor situación a Hinata que si supieran la verdad.

La risa de Hinata tranquilizó el ambiente. –Ya hablamos de eso. Posiblemente Hoshi e Itachi regresen, no seria buena idea que malas lenguas se interpusieran entre ellos.

.

El silenció volvió a inundar el lugar. Esta vez, Kurenai habló.

.

– ¿Qué pasara con el Clan?

–Hanabi se hará cargo de él, como las divisiones entre Souke y Bouke prácticamente no existen, ella puede asumir el control. Esta feliz con esa decisión, dice que así podrá ayudar a más mujeres como ella.

–Eso es inesperadamente conveniente. –Pensó en voz alta Kiba.

.

Años atrás, la Hyuuga menor no hubiera aceptado tal puesto. Creía que por culpa de las exigencias del Clan y el estrés, su hermana había caído en el alcohol. Una vez que supieron que Hinata estaba viva, más que nunca se opuso a ser la monarca Hyuuga, debido a que estaba de acuerdo con que se eliminaran títulos. Ahora ella descubría que ser la líder de su Clan podría usarse a su favor y el de otras personas.

Los giros de la vida son sorprendentes.

.

– ¿Qué el dirás a Sasuke?

Al fin la pregunta más importante de todas y que tanto tiempo se evito.

La Hyuuga sonrió, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pronto seria la hora de almorzar, tenía que juntarse con Hoshi e Itachi. Shinju almorzaría con Neji y Tenten. Dio media vuelta, dedicándole una ultima sonrisa a sus amigos, esta vez, mostrando todo su agradecimiento.

.

–Que ya deje de desear que esta hermosa ilusión dure eternamente.

.

.

Y mientras una puerta se cerraba, otra estaba apunto de abrirse.

Las puertas de un estudio donde inicio la historia de amor. Donde el licor prohibido fue usurpado, ahora seria escenario de una escena más trágica.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Shinju-sama.

.

El pequeño se detuvo. Vio detrás de si, una mujer del Bouke le sonreía. Sonrió ampliamente, intentando corregir su mentalidad. El Bouke y el Souke no existían, ahora era una diferencia netamente formal para entender a los sucesores monarcas y los que solo eran Hyuugas.

.

– ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

–No, muchísimas gracias. Vine a entregar con Neji-ojisan, pero no lo encuentro.

.

Estar en la mansión Hyuuga le incomodaba súbitamente. Estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente informal y calido, aquella mansión era muy fría y tenía que mantener la compostura permanentemente. Agradecía que fuera el único lugar donde Taiyo no metiera sus narices, a pesar de eso, no le gustaba el lugar. Todos lo llamaban con "sama", hacían reverencia ante él y lo trataban de usted. Adoraba los tratos que recibía, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser superior a los demás por meritos que no eran suyos.

La mujer sostuvo su barbilla con una mano y miró el techo. Gestos descuidados que rápidamente corrigió.

.

–Neji-sama esta en el estudio de Hiashi-sama.

– ¿Esta hablando con mi abuelito?

–No, esta con Tenten-san hablando.

.

Dio las gracias y se dirigió al estudio.

Tenia planeado ir a la mansión y buscar las raíces del clan Uchiha, después de todo, existían rumores que el Sharingan era una mutación del Byakugan. Bufó, maldición a la mujer que lo había descubierto. Si Neji o su abuelo se enteraban que estaba en los recintos Hyuugas sin ellos seguramente sospecharían de sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

.

Neji firmo unos archivos, intentando ignorar a su mujer. Ella se esmeraba en llamar su atención, interrumpiéndolo constantemente. La decisión estaba tomada, no había nada que decir.

–Neji… ¿Estas seguro?

–Tenten, por favor.

.

Suponía que en la biblioteca no existirían papeles sobre el origen del Sharigan. Debería ir a alguna habitación abandonada o a una bodega. Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de caminar.

–Que molestia…

La idea de tener que escapar a visiones de 360º no era muy entretenida. Nuevamente bufó, tendría que esperar a que la mansión estuviera deshabitada. ¿Ocurriría algún día? En los festivos se quedaban unas cuantas personas a hacer guardia. Seria difícil.

.

–Hinata-sama será libre, Hanabi asumirá el mandato del clan.

–Pero Neji… –La preocupación se reflejo en sus ojos. – ¿Realmente esta bien eso? ¿Dejar que Hianta se valla de nuevo? Ya la perdimos una vez, no quiero volver a ver todos tristes.

Neji cerró su carpeta, incorporándose.

–No es lo mismo, esta vez sabremos donde estará.

–Pero…

.

Costaría muco esfuerzo, pero al final sabría quien es su padre. Estaba seguro que su padre era Madara. No era conciente si el sujeto que apareció en navidad era el Madara real o algún Uchiha que sobrevivió a la masacre del clan.

Dobló por última vez, mirando la puerta que estaba a pocos pasos suyos.

No importaba, buscaría a ese sujeto.

.

Se acercó a la puerta, viendo atrás suyo por última vez.

–Pase lo que pase, Shinju no puede saberlo.

– ¡Pero escapar no es la solución!

.

Paro frente a la puerta, acomodando su bufanda color roja. Vio la insignia que estaba bordada al final. Estaba orgulloso de saber que era pariente de Uchiha-san, no importaba si eran primos, tío y sobrino o lo que fueran.

.

Giró el picaporte, sin dejar de ver a su esposa.

.

La luz de la habitación empezó a iluminar su pequeño rostro.

.

Estaba feliz de ser pariente de Uchiha-san.

.

Cerró los ojos, volteando al frente.

.

Alzó la mirada, sonriendo.

Aunque no fuera su padre, lo amaba y confiaba en él.

.

–Shinju nunca debe saber que su padre es Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron rápidamente, borrando su sonrisa abruptamente.

El grito de Tenten alarmó al Hyuuga, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al suelo.

Shinju estaba pasmado.

.

Fue un instante, un segundo, un momento insignificante de su vida. Lentamente veía desaparecer todo a su alrededor. Todo se volvía oscuro. Sentía su rostro palidecer y sus orbitas arder, necesitaba pestañar pero no podía. Abrió su boca, intentando gritar. Necesitaba gritar, no importa qué. De sus labios no escapo ni el más mínimo quejido. Volvió a gritar, nada.

Miró el suelo, sin cambiar su rostro de terror. Apenas veía el suelo sobre de sus pies. El suelo se trizo, cayendo en el abismo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Frente a él pasaron un centenar de imágenes, tantas que apenas podía reconocerlas.

.

_Realmente te pareces al teme_

_¿Quién eres, mocoso?_

_¿Y tu padre?_

_Lo más seguro es que regrese en "el día del padre"._

_¿Sasuke-kun, en que momento tuviste un hijo?_

_Realmente te pareces a Sasuke-kun… "pulga"_

_Buenas noches, hijo_

_._

Su respiración se escapo de sus pulmones.

.

–Shinju… déjame explicarte.

.

Alzó la mirada, aterrado. Tenten se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de abrazarlo. Con una mano cambio la dirección de los brazos de la mujer, causándole una exclamación de dolor.

Dio un paso atrás.

Detrás del matrimonio podía visualizarse a un niño idéntico a él. Una gota de sudor frío se formo en su nuca, cayendo por su espalda. El niño alzó la mirada, tenia el Sharingan. Quiso gritar. La sonrisa de su otro yo lo espantaba.

.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –No, no era la voz de Neji y Tenten, era su voz, su propia voz. – ¿Fingirás que lo sientes?

.

Miró a Tenten, quien sujetaba su mano más afectada. ¿Realmente la había golpeado tan fuerte? Claro, la fuerza de un niño podía ser sorpresivamente poderosa.

.

–…Como siempre…

.

– ¡No se lo digan!

.

Gritó sin querer. Sus tíos lo vieron con espanto y confusión.

– ¡Yo mismo le diré a mamá que se la verdad! ¡Yo lo diré! ¡No se lo digan, debe saberlo por mi!

El niño agacho levemente la cabeza, encorvándose, para soltar en una carcajada maligna que retumbaba en sus oídos.

–Por favor…

No lo soporto más: escapó.

.

Escuchó a Neji llamarlo. No quería detenerse. Doblo en la esquina, tropezando con alguien. No le importo si había lastimado a esa persona, siguió corriendo. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido que tropezó en los últimos cuatro escalones. Varias mujeres gritaron para saber si estaba bien. Las ignoró. Siguió corriendo, buscando la salida.

Vio a todas partes, intentado escapar. Lentamente el ambiente cambio, ya no era una casa, era un infinito camino de oscuro, las personas se volvieron sombras grises que reían estruendosamente, murmurando entre ellas.

.

–Es como Sasuke.

–Parece su hijo.

–Que puta es su madre.

.

Salio de la mansión, el cielo estaba gris.

Siguió corriendo. Pisó un charco de agua, sin importarle que sus pantalones se estropearan. El calor lo ahogaba. Bajo sus ojos un instante, percatándose que su bufanda tenia el signo Uchiha. Se detuvo de golpe, mirándola.

Blanco, negro y rojo. Blanco como las sabanas, rojo como la sangre de su madre y negro como el corazón de Sasuke.

Gritó de tal forma que todo el mundo se detuvo a verlo. Se percato que estaba en medio de la aldea. Miró a todas partes, los murmullos aumentaban.

.

_¡Deténganse! ¡No sigan!_

.

Cuantas Veces había pasado por esa calle con el Uchiha y con su madre. Cuantas veces había escuchado murmullos que prefería ignorar. Ahora se daba cuenta, ellos hablaban de su madre y de él.

.

– ¡Cállense!

.

Se quito la bufanda, arrojándola al suelo. Una corriente de aire la alejo de él.

Empezó a correr, desesperándose. Quería huir, quería alejarse de la realidad.

.

_No necesito a un padre, pero quiero uno._

.

Que tonto.

Que tonto y estúpido.

Fue un completo iluso.

.

¡Le había dicho algo tan intimo y solo estaba haciendo el ridículo!

.

Las lágrimas salieron sin control, llevándoselas el viento.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había deseado algo que le causaba tanto dolor?

.

Cerró los ojos, intentando escapar de sus pensamientos.

.

_¡Feliz día, papá!_

.

Al fin se detuvo, pero no debido al cansancio, sino a las nauseas.

Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que llego al bosque.

Una sensación extraña lo invadía desde la boca del estomago hasta su garganta.

.

_Gracias, hijo._

.

Vomitó.

No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos en ningún instante. Estaba horrorizado. Dio un paso atrás, chocando con un árbol. Se dejo caer. ¿Que estaba haciendo?

¿Que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo?

.

_Ahora te puedes casar, tienes el ramo._

.

Dio un sobresaltó, cambiando su expresión de terror a preocupación.

–Mamá…

Bajo la mirada, sin poder creer sus acciones. Todo ese tiempo creyó que su madre había sido desconfiada con Sasuke por ser un hombre. No lo soportaba por ser el hombre que le quito la virginidad y la había embarazado.

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente, esta vez podía sentirlas, eran calidas.

Se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo el frío del invierno.

–Mami… mami… mamá… –Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, temblando. –Perdón… perdóname… perdóname, mamá…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Miró al cielo, las lágrimas escaparon con más prisa. En su garganta había un nudo tan grande que llegaba a doler. Dejo escapar un gemido de sufrimiento. Ni todos los lamentos del mundo podrían explicar como se sentía.

–Perdón, mami… perdóname… te falle… te falle, mami… te lastime, lo siento…

Sentía su nariz tapada, pero no le molestaba mucho. Doblo las piernas, sin dejar de abrazarse en ningún instante. Encorvó su espalda, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre él. Las lágrimas bañaban por completo su rostro, a tal punto que estaba seguro que parecía que se hubiera lavado la cara.

Era mucho dolor, demasiado para una sola persona.

Ningún niño podía soportar tanto sufrimiento.

.

–Mami… ¿Por qué?

.

Ahora recordaba.

Cuando su madre apareció, le pidió ir con Sasuke. En ese instante no se había percatado de su reacción… había sido de puro terror.

La expresión de terror volvió. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, clavando las uñas. Apenas lograba sentir el dolor, aunque estaba seguro que si no tenia cuidado se arrancaría la piel.

.

_Es mi culpa._

.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando ocupar el menos espacio posible.

Se sentía tan insignificante.

Era el culpable de que su madre sufriera tanto tiempo en silencio. Cuántas noches debió llorar en silencio, cuántas noches debió odiar su vida. Había jurado protegerla y solo la lastimaba. Cada día más y más.

.

– ¡No!  
.

Recordó lo que sucedió un año atrás. El beso entre Sasuke y Sakura. Le había dicho a su madre lo ocurrido.

Ella debió recordar lo sucedido esa noche, debió odiar al Uchiha, debió sentirse una tonta.

Ante él solo sonreía, nunca se percató de sus tristes ojos.

Mentira.

Si lo había notado, pero siempre quiso creer que eran los problemas que tenia con a familia del abuelo. Quiso engañarse. Siempre sospecho de su parentesco con Sasuke.

.

–Itachi-san…

.

Él no se atrevió a contarle la verdad, solo le daba pistas para que lo descubriera. Seguramente intentaba que se diera cuenta lentamente, descartando uno por uno y aceptando lentamente la idea que el hombre que tanto amaba era su mismísimo padre.

¿Entonces quien era Madara?

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Le importaba un comino si Madara quería dominar el mundo o matar a alguien. No quería saber nada de nada.

Amaba tanto a Sasuke, lo amaba de verdad. Sus sentimientos eran el máximo de fuerza que un niño podía sentir por un adulto. Todo lo que quería ser de mayor, todos sus sueños y un ejemplo a seguir. El hombre que lo arropaba en las noches y le aseguraba que cumpliría sus sueños.

Sollozó.

No era como una madre. Una madre que te dice que todo es posible, incluso aunque sabe que es mentira. No, Sasuke era diferente. Decía la verdad y si lo apoyaba le sugería los pasos a seguir para cumplir sus sueños. Era cruel, era protector y le entregaba tanto amor.

Era frío pero calido a su manera.

Seguramente su madre se había enamorado de la misma manera de él. Encontrando el fondo dulce de un cascaron amargo.

Con las manos a cada extremo de su cuerpo miraba el ancho cielo gris. El viento movía las hojas como si fuera una danza. Cuánto rogaba que la naturaleza apoyara su dolor, que empezara a llover para que pudiera llorar con más fluidez. La vida no es un manga, esas cosas no ocurrían.

Alzó una mano al cielo, intentando tocar una nube.

Deseaba ser una nube gris, para convertirse en una nube negra y poder dejar caer agua sobre toda la aldea, de esa forma todos compartirían su dolor.

Amaba a su Uchiha-san, pero como un ejemplo a seguir un reemplazo de padre. No como su verdadero papá.

Arrugó el ceño, empuñando su mano.

Aquella palabra le desagradaba tanto. Él nunca seria su papá. Podía tener su sangre pero jamás su cariño.

Amaba a Sasuke.

Pero se había burlado de él y de su madre. La había utilizado y desechado, sin importarle que hubiera un hijo en su vientre. Se olvido de ella. Ahora la hospedaba, la trataba de la familia y no comentaba el tema.

Se incorporó.

–Desgraciado.

Se conocieron apenas llegó a la aldea. Cuando vivía con los Uzumakis recibía sus constantes visitas y él era su sensei. Después lo llevó a vivir con él y aprendió sus gustos. Perdonable hasta ahí, la apariencia pudo haber sido una coincidencia del destino. No obstante, cuando su madre apareció. ¡¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¡Pudo haberlo dicho! ¡En cambio guardo silencio y se rió a escondidas! ¡No le importo nada, ni las burlas de los niños, ni lo que decían de su madre!..

Empuñó ambas manos, lleno de coraje.

Agradecía no haber tenido edad para entrar a la academia en ese entonces. Era pequeño pero no un imbecil como Kiseki, se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal y hubiera sufrido. No quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado con los senseis.

Activo su Byaringan. El ojo derecho con Sharingan y el izquierdo con el byakugan.

Tanto dolor.

Tanto sufrimiento… ¿Esa era la clave del Sharingan? Por primera vez no sentía dolores de cabeza.

Se concentro en un su ojo izquierdo, podía ver 180º, solo del lado izquierdo. Se concentró aun más. Lograba ver un pájaro alimentando a sus polluelos a 50 metros de distancia. Tenía que practicar pero al menos tenía algo bueno.

Se concentro en el ojo derecho. Curvó sus labios. Podía ver el chakra de los objetos.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa antes de cenar.

Jamás reconocería a Sasuke como su padre.

Nunca lo haría.

.

Camino lentamente a casa, sin tomarle atención a la gente que lo saludaba.

Estaba harto de tantas personas. Existían muchas niñas que se acercaban a él para decirle cosas melosas. Tanto tiempo ignorándolas, y utilizándolas. Miro con indiferencia a una chica que se acercaba. Estaba agotado, no quería fingir una tierna sonrisa y saludarlo.

–Pero así somos, siempre manipulando a la gente. Incluso cuando llegamos lo hicimos, amables, educados y corteses. ¡Todos cayeron a nuestros pies!

Atravesó su yo maligno. Sabia que era su imaginación, tanto dolor era imposible manejarlo sin perder un poco la cordura. No estaba loco, solo imaginaba cosas adrede para escapar de su realidad.

Vio a un lado, el río estaba gris debido al cielo. Bajó sin ánimos, sin saber qué hacia. Se acercó al borde del agua. El viento sopló. No le interesaba absolutamente nada. Observó su reflejo, como se movía debido a la corriente del río. Lentamente la imagen se transformo, mostrando a Sasuke. Se sobresaltó, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño. Con una mano golpeo el agua, intentando borrar su reflejo. Su respiración se acelero.

.

_No quiero parecerme a él._

.

Su respiración se acelero lentamente debido al susto.

No quería ser como Sasuke, no lo deseaba.

.

–Pero somos así.

.

Intentó ignorar a su otro yo.

.

–Aquel pobre perro… la verdad no sentimos nada al casi matarlos. Si no fuera porque esperaban compasión de nosotros lo hubiéramos matado. Un golpe y ya. Ni siquiera nos dio repugnancia la sangre.

Volvió a caminar, ignorando sus pensamientos.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando Taiyo nos pidió ayuda para proteger a Yuhiko-kun?

Se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Por qué lo hicimos? ¿Por amor? En ese instante no nos gustaba Yuhiko-kun. Lo hicimos porque queríamos ser admirados por alguien.

Empuñó sus manos.

–No somos diferentes a Sasuke o a los Uchihas. La maldad que sentimos desde nacer no se puede reprimir por siempre.

–Me he esforzado por oprimirlo.

–Pero nunca hemos estado satisfechos. –Su otro yo apareció frente a él. El Sharingan lo perturbaba. –Pobre de nosotros, tenemos una madre esforzada y de buen corazón que siempre dio todo por nosotros. Tenemos a Hoshi que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por nosotros. Tenemos a Itachi que nos entrego su vida por protegernos y ayudarnos. ¿Y con qué les pagamos? Fingiendo ser como ellos: de buen corazón. Ayudamos a Taiyo para ser admirados y parecer de buen corazón. Dime: ¿De verdad te dolió ver a Yuhiko al borde de la muerte?

–Me gusta… -Susurró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de coraje.

–Pero solo nos gusto cuando la vimos así: inofensiva y sumisa. La verdad es que no nos gusta, solo queremos que nos admire y nos adore como a un Dios.

–De verdad me gusta Yuhiko-kun.

– ¿Y que hay de Kiseki? La ignoramos por meses y solo cuando se fue Yuhiko-kun la volvimos a tomar en cuenta.

–Porque se sentía sola y se volvió mi compañera.

–Porque necesitábamos a una nueva súbdita que nos alabara. ¿No hicimos lo mismo con Tetsuya y Taiyo? Tetsuya tan independiente y Taiyo dependiente a su manera… entre ellos mejor nos quedamos con el gato que nos insultaba constantemente.

Tapó sus oídos, cayendo al suelo.

–Porque es genial como llega a casa buscando algo de cariño, porque se siente bien que nos diga que nuestra familia es la mejor. Nos alimentamos de su envidia. Esa es nuestra verdad: Somos un ser maligno.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Pero no es nuestra culpa: Somos Uchihas. Somos el hijo del traidor de Konoha, que lo dio todo por su propio bienestar disfrazándolo de apoyo por su hermano. Tú y yo, nosotros y él… los dos somos unos vanidosos mentirosos.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No eres real! ¡Yo te imagine! ¡Eres como un amigo imaginario!

Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a ver detrás de él. No quería verlo. Quería evitar el Sharingan.

– ¿Y lo del ramo? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

–Lo conseguí por mamá, por mi mami….

–Fue para que Kiba-san tuviera claro que él nunca seria nuestro padre. –Su otro yo sonrió sádicamente, entrecerrando los ojos. –Porque los vimos bailando y nos lleno de ira verlo. Dios, fue tan glorioso ver su rostro después de que le entregamos el ramo a nuestra madre. ¡Ojala tuviéramos una foto! ¡Todos y cada uno de los insignificantes seres humanos que estaban frente a nosotros tuvieron en claro que controlamos la vida de nuestra madre!

–No la controlo… a mamá no… todos menos a ella…

– ¿De que hablas, Shinju-kun? Lo hicimos, lo hacemos. Incluso ahora. Vamos a legar a casa, esperaremos unos días a tranquilizarnos e inventaremos una excusa para ir a la mansión Hyuuga.

Shinju se destapo los oídos, mirando atrás suyo. Su otro yo mostraba una sonrisa maligna.

–Sabemos que será así y no podemos evitarlo. No somos una buena persona.

.

Shinju abrió sus ojos a más no poder, por las palabras de su otro yo, el cual desapareció en un parpadeo. Pestañó dos veces, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Miró el suelo, y luego se incorporó. Volvió a observar su espalda, sin atreverse a mover su cuerpo completamente. Detrás suyo estaba Madara. Vaciló, sin saber qué hacer.

–Shinju…

Miró el suelo, y luego volvió a ver al sujeto enmascarado. Se limpio las lágrimas con una manga y lo miró seriamente. Él no era su padre, ahora lo sabía.

–Hubiera deseado que fueras mi verdadero padre.

El hombre guardo silencio, se limitaba a obsérvalo. Shinju entristeció. Madara era tan serio, tan oscuro. No le hubiera importado aceptar que era el hijo de un criminal, hubiera sido mejor que saber que su padre se burlo de él por años.

Intentó hablar. Quería pedirle que no tocara a Yuhiko, que ella no había dicho nada. No pudo hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Por qué el cielo estaba tan gris?

.

.

– ¿Ocurre algo, amor?

Alzó la mirada.

Su madre estaba sonriendo, como siempre. –Nada, solo estoy cansado. –Fingió una sonrisa. –Corrí mucho hoy.

–Ya veo. –Su madre se dirigió al Uchiha. –Itachi-kun, recuerda mañana acompañar a Hoshi a su revisión médica.

–Si, señora. –Tampoco parecía de ánimos.

La Hyuuga miró a ambos hombres, preguntándose qué les ocurría. Suspiró, retirándose de la mesa.

No comprendía a los hombres.

–Me rechazo.

Dio media vuelta, mirando a Itachi comer. Su rostro se lleno de compasión. El pobre llevaba cuatro meses disculpándose con su ex-mujer y cada semana le pedía una nueva oportunidad.

– ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

– "Recompone lo que has hecho." –El Uchiha se retiro de la mesa. –No se a qué espera de mí.

.

En cuando Itachi se retiro, la Hyuuga pudo suspirar con plena libertad. El ambiente estaba muy denso. Ni siquiera las flores que había comprado lucían bien esa noche. Miró a su hijo, intentando animarse. Toco su vientre, sintiendo unas leves molestias. Se acercó a Shinju, interrumpiendo su cena.

–Si no quieres comer, puedes ir a jugar.

El pequeño alzo la mirada, viéndolo sin emociones. Inesperadamente, se lanzó contra su madre, abrazándola como nunca lo había hecho. Con aquel abrazo mostraba su necesidad de amor y protección.

–Shinju-kun…. ¿Ocurrió algo?

–Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mami. Sabes que puedo hacer varias cosas solo.

–Lo se. –Besó su mejilla. –Pero todo el mundo necesita a su madre.

.

Shinju sonrió débilmente.

No sabia que sentir.

.

.

Vio el techo, al mismo tiempo, se pregunto qué hora era.

El recuerdo de las últimas horas no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Eran muchas emociones juntas. Ahora comprendía por qué se sintió tan unido a Sasuke. Incluso aunque su cerebro no era conciente de la realidad, la sangre lo había llamado. Salio de la cama, dándose por vencido. No podría dormir, estaba demasiado alterado. Recorrió su habitación como si fuera un fantasma.

Cada mueble en esa habitación había sido escogido especialmente para él. Cada juguete fue entregado con amor. Los libros de textos y los kunais de entrenamiento fueron especialmente mandados a hacer para él. Curvó sus labios negativamente. Por primera vez sentía una desagradable sensación al estar en su propio cuarto. No sentía que fuera suya.

Esa habitación era de Uchiha Shinju, no de Hyuuga Shinju.

Se acercó a su cómoda, abriendo uno de los cajones al azar. Esa ropa no era suya, sino de un Uchiha.

¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Sasuke siempre le regalaba su antigua ropa, y eso no era una coincidencia. Sin saberlo lo estaba marcando como un Uchiha, como si fuera parte de un ganado.

Tomó una de sus prendas, rozando sus dedos el símbolo Uchiha. Sentía tanto desprecio a ese clan. Arrugó la polera. Solo quería destruir esos sentimientos de rencor. Miró su baúl de entrenamiento Ninja.

Realmente no estaba pensando. Simplemente su corazón estaba congelado y quería ser liberado.

Sacó un kunai con filo de verdad, el único que tenía. Miró la polera, recordando como Uchiha-san se la había entregado un día que toda la ropa estaba sucia. Tomó la prenda y lentamente empezó a rasgarla. Pedazo por pedazo, dejando el símbolo para el final.

Una vez que termino su trabajo, miro el abanico estampado. Ese era el símbolo de su clan paterno. Era un Uchiha.

Su corazón sintió una fuerte opresión, llenándolo de dolor.

Frunció el ceño, sin poder aceptarlo.

–Nunca seré un Uchiha.

Clavo el kunai en el centro del abanico, deslizándolo lentamente hasta que partió el dibujo a la mitad.

Uno por uno fue perdiendo toda su ropa clan Uchiha.

Y con cada prenda que destruía su corazón se endurecía cada vez más.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Toco la puerta dos veces._

_Espero respuesta._

_Hoshi abrió la puerta en menos de un minuto, lo vio de pies a cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta._

_Suspiró, nunca cambiaria._

_Aclaró su garganta. – ¿Aún guardas la llave entre las rejas de la ventana?_

_La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez, una sonrojada Hoshi se asomo, afirmando con la cabeza._

_El departamento era muy pequeño, realmente parecía para una sola persona. Itachi entró sin tener mucho cuidado de observar el lugar, únicamente, su vista se dirigió a unas fotos de Hoshi. Adoraba verla sonreír en las fotos, antes tenia un álbum lleno de fotos de ella, el cual había perdido años atrás._

_Hoshi sirvió unos dangos y se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro._

– _¿De qué querías hablar? –Preguntó ella, claramente nerviosa._

–_Solo tengo unas preguntas._

_Suspiró aliada, seguramente esperaba otro tipo de conversación._

– _¿De quien son las cenizas?_

–_Mías. –El Uchiha alzo una ceja, no obstante, no veía señales de que mintiera. No estaba con la nariz arrugada ni desviaba la vista. –Debido al incendio perdí mucha piel, no solo cerca del ojo y la muñeca, también en la espalda y el tobillo. Además, mi cabello quedo arruinado._

–_Pero tenían un cadáver…_

–_Jaku se encargo de eso._

_El Uchiha dio un sobresalto, sin entender la relación de su esposa con la mujer que había arruinado su matrimonio. Intentó guardar la calma. Si bien, no conocía el paradero de Jaku en ese tiempo, lo más lógico es que viviera en Konoha. Taiyo dijo que sus padres biológicos vivían en una casa normal pero solían comprar cosas baratas o de mala calidad. Bien, si ella por razones del destino estaba buscando una tienda a las seis de la mañana, podría entenderse que estuviera cerca del incendio. También sabia que Jaku era enfermera, entonces estaría en el hospital trabajando._

– _¿Son amigas?_

_Fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios._

–_No, simplemente fue su manera de pedir disculpas. –La mujer saco un dango y empezó a jugar con una de las bolas de masa. –Dijo que la vida le estaba devolviendo lo que nos hizo, asíque debía recompensarme… _–_Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. –Tuve suerte de que pasara por ahí._

_La vio sonreír débilmente, no supo si era de ironía o agradecía el gesto de la despreciable mujer._

–_Es imposible que ella intentara salvarte la vida. –No recibió respuesta. _– _¿Te encontró tirada?_

–_Si. Tenia un antojo y u marido no quería verla, asíque estaba buscando una tienda por ahí. Si ella no me hubiera encontrado y escondido, seguramente me hubieran culpado del incendio y los muertos._

_Itachi afirmó. Por un segundo se le olvidaron todas sus dudas. Estaba confundido. ¿Culpado? Durante años creyó que Hoshi había provocado el incendio, pero ahora hababa como si hubiera sido un accidente._

–_Yo no planeaba matar a nadie._

_Sonrió por unos segundos, nuevamente ella adivina sus pensamientos._

– _¿Qué ocurrió?_

–…_Les pedí que se fueran… _–_La mente del Uchiha quedo en blanco ante esa afirmación. Los astutos ojos morados mostraron duda y luego arrepentimiento. –Desde que llegue a ese lugar… me pareció interesante la confiabilidad entre ellos y como se protegían entre ellos y guardaban secretos… _–_Vaciló. –Les conté mi plan… se los dije cuidadosamente…_

_._

_Enmudeció de golpe, sintiendo como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabezas. Su mirada solo mostraba temor. Tartamudeó, como si recordaba algo espantoso. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. El Uchiha se preocupo, y tomo su mano para calmarla. Una lagrima se escaparon de los ojos morados, luego otra gota, y al final se podían definir como un llanto._

_De repente, la mujer alzo la mirada, con voz suprimida susurró:_

_._

–_La única que debía morir era yo. –Apretó la mano del hombre, como si suplicara perdón. –Les dije… les dije que ese día se fueran del bar… al dueño le pague todo lo que tenia para que inaugurara un nuevo bar… les dije todo, las razones y el por qué yo iba a morir._

–_Pero se quedaron. –Hoshi afirmó._

–_Sabia que sus vidas eran malas… pero jamás mencionaron el tema de la muerte, solo yo._

–_Prepare el lugar y prendí fuego… todo iba a acabar pronto pero entonces aparecieron por la puerta trasera… dijeron: "Así será más realista". –Bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a ver al hombre que aún amaba. –Intente convencerlos de que se fueran… pero no lo hicieron._

_Soltó la mano de Itachi, sintiéndose basura._

–_Termino siendo un suicidio colectivo. –Concluyo el Uchiha._

_El silencio volvió a prolongarse, mientras él unía los hechos._

– _¿Por qué decidieron morir de esa forma? Existen otros medios… ¿Por qué quemados?_

–_La mayoría quedo dormido por el humo… -Explico la última pregunta. –Pero, principalmente por Hinata. –Nuevamente Itachi curvo una ceja. –Todos queríamos a Hinata, la considerábamos una niña que estaba perdida y que pronto encontraría su camino. Era la única mujer a la cual no molestaban los hombres y las mujeres sentíamos un gran aprecio por ella. Y cuando supimos que estaba embarazada neutro amor por ella creció… –Poso su cabeza entre ambas manos. –Nunca debí contarles mi plan… no debí… fue un error… _–_Alzó la mirada, buscando el perdón en los ojos de su marido. –Pensaron lo mismo que yo: si mi vida es tan asquerosa mínimo que mi muerte sirva para algo._

_._

_Tembló._

_De solo verla su corazón se estrujaba. No soportaba verla así, él se había enamorado de una mujer fuerte pero comprensible. Sin embargo, comprendía lo traumante que podía legar a ser ver a tus seres queridos muertos por tus propias manos._

_Luego todo cobro sentido. La razón por la cual no los fue a buscar a él y a Hinata. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de varias personas. La conocía muy bien, siempre se esmeraba en cargar los actos de los demás. A pesar que ellos decidieron morir, la persona que cargaba sus lapidas era Hoshi, no sus familiares ni amigos que les fallaron a todos ellos. Hoshi estaba sufriendo._

_Había ayudado en un orfanato porque era una forma de expiar sus errores. Si ayudaba a los niños a que no terminaran como los hombres y mujeres del bar, mínimo podría tener la conciencia un poco más tranquila._

_._

– _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace años?_

– _¿Qué parezco una autómata?_

–_No. –Sonrió débilmente al saber que recordaba una conversación tan trivial. –Que te acepto con tu pasado, sin importar que tan oscuro sea._

–_Pero… pero eso es parte de mi presente, ya te conocía cuando fue o del incendio… contigo avancé diez pasos hacia delante pero cuando te deje di vine hacia atrás._

–_Puede que en relación a nosotros ese fuera nuestro futuro, pero si nosotros no estamos juntos para mi eso ocurrió en un universo paralelo._

_La mujer sonrió._

–_Aunque… _–_Continuó Itachi. –Sigo sin entender porque quisieron morir por Hinata._

–_De hecho, no importa si era Hinata o no, podría haber sido cualquier niña, incluso yo pude haber servido como una atracción de ternura para ellos. Había padres cuyos hijos los abandonaron robándoles todo su dinero, personas que perdieron a sus hermanos, o como yo, que perdieron a su bebé. –Aquellas últimas palabras dijo en tono sombrío. –Para nosotros, Hinata represento varias cosas que anhelábamos y extraíamos._

– _¿Le piensas decir lo que me estas contando?_

–_Cuando sea necesario. –Dijo sin vacilación._

_._

_Itachi guardo silenció, para luego ver a su ex mujer con cierto grado de miedo._

_._

–_Hoshi… _–_La aludida lomito con desconcierto. –Bese a Hinata… y no solo una vez…_

_Espero a ver su reacción, pero no hubo una reacción más fuerte que un leve sobresalto y luego volvió a la normalidad._

– _¿La quieres?_

–_Como una hermana. –Se apresuro en decir. –Pero yo estaba…_

_._

_No pudo continuar._

_La mujer se había incorporado de la silla, tapando su boca con dos dedos. Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, lo cual le preocupaba enormemente._

–_Entonces no digas más._

_Volvió a sentarse. Itachi temió haber vuelto a herir a su único amor. No había besado a Hinata intencionalmente, solo estaba alucinando con ella, con su amada._

–_No tienes que darme explicaciones, parte de mi aún confía en ti ciegamente._

_._

_Comieron el ultimo dango y al fin iría a la pregunta principal, aquella que habían evitado por miedo a terminar la conversación súbitamente._

.

–_Regresemos._

_Hoshi frunció el ceño, dudosa. Miró sus manos, sin saber que contestar._

– _¿No te parece muy pronto?_

–_En lo absoluto, espere siete años para saber que estabas viva. No quiero volver a alejarme de ti._

_La mujer se ruborizo lentamente, evitando la penetrante mirada del Uchiha. Sin embargo, respiro profundamente y lo vio con el ceño fruncido._

–_Si quieres que volvamos, debes recompensar lo que has hecho._

– _¿Cómo?_

–_Tú debes saberlo._

_Itachi quedo estupefacto para luego decir en tono decidido: "Cada mes te preguntare si quieres volver, hasta que logre recompensarte de alguna forma y quieras regresar."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Akane, llegas tarde.

–Perdón pero vi un miembro ANBU herido, así que tuve que cargarlo al hospital y cuando íbamos a mitad de camino nos atacaron unos ninjas renegados. ¡Tuve que defenderme usando todas mis habilidades Ninjas!

–Takeshi… ¿Qué haces con mi ropa? Que aburrido…

–Mi madrastra no me quiere devover mi ropa asíque usare la tuya por esta semana.

– ¡Gato callejero! ¡Dattebato! ¡¿Estuviste perdido en los callejones? ¡No te había visto en todo el fin de semana!

–Disculpe mi princesita, estaba con mi padre biológico y su novio.

–Novia, los hombres tienen novias.

– ¡A la mierda! ¡Intento ser amable contigo y ya estas discriminando! ¡Bicolor!

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡Gritona!

– ¡Tienes bigotes como los hombres!

– ¡Soy un animalito del bosque!

– ¡Una zorrita querrás decir! –Risa.

.

Guardaron silencio. Taiyo y Kiseki se vieron entre si, a continuación, observaron a su mejor amigo y compañero. Shinju estaba sentado en una esquina de la casa del árbol, mirando la ventana. Intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose qué hacer.

.

–Entonces admites que eres una zorra gritona.

Rió en forma de burla el niño de ojos rojo. La niña rodó los ojos, llamándolo inmaduro. Se acercaron a su amigo con la esperanza de saber qué ocurría, por lo general después de tres insultos mutuos él los detenía con un choque de cabezas o apelando a quien saliera lastimado sentimentalmente.

– ¿Shinju-kun? ¿Qué te pasa?

El niño vio por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos, luego desvío la vista, ignorándolos.

Taiyo y Kiseki volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pasmados por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Si bien, actuaba así en la academia, por lo general contestaba a sus preguntes sin vacilar. Taiyo sacudió lentamente a su amigo, recibiendo un empujón como respuesta. Frunció el ceño. ¿No siquiera una queja?

–Ey, tu, niño, tú, marica ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ninguno de los dos recibió respuesta. La niña tenía la intención de volver a preguntar, no obstante, el niño gato la muñeca y la llevo al otro lado de la casa.

– ¿Crees que algo le ocurrió a Shinju-kun? –Preguntó Kiseki sin apartar los ojos de su primer amor.

Taiyo frunció el ceño, viendo el suelo. Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja arrugada, la leyó rápidamente antes que la molesta Uzumaki intentara descubrir su contenido.

.

"_Shinju-kun es hijo de Uchiha-san"_

.

No era lo único que decía la carta, pero si lo más importante. Siempre había sospechado sobre Sasuke por eso lo llamaba padre uno. La carta de Yuhiko solo afirmaba sus sospechas para que pudiera ayudarlo cuando fuera necesario. Miró a su amigo, sintiendo lastima por él. No podía ayudarlo, no como quería Kiseki. Shinju tenia que enfrentarse a ese obstáculo por sus propios medios. Como amigos solo les tocaba apoyarlo con dulces palabras y abrazos.

–Joder…

Shinju era muy orgulloso para aceptar ese tipo de apoyo.

– ¡Que no seas un boca sucia! –La niña de ojos de jade se sobresalto, sacando un espejo de su bolsillo. – ¡Talvez estoy feísima hoy y por eso Shinju-kun no me habla!

– ¡Carajo lo único que te interesa eres tu!

– ¡Tu no entiendes el amor!

Le dio la espalda a Shinju, mirándose en su pequeño espejo de fantasía. Taiyo hizo una exclamación de asco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando nuevamente a su amigo. Pestaño con sorpresa. Shinju estaba mirando a Kiseki con suma fascinación. Abrió la boca en señal de incredibilidad. ¿De verdad su amigo no le hablaba a Kiseki por estar despeinada?

–A una mierda este mundo.

La niña vio por el reflejo de su espejo que el azabache se incorporaba y se acercaba a ella. Volteó atrás, mirándolo con un notorio sonrojo.

– ¡Shinju-kun! ¡Lo siento, dattebayo, estaba algo despeinada por jugar con Takeshi!

El Hyuuga detuvo su andar a poco menos de cincuenta centímetros de la Uzumaki. Taiyo los miró con el ceño fruncido. Algo andaba mal. Vio a su amigo, percatándose que no miraba a la chica, sino al espejo. No supo que pensar ante eso.

Shinju miro con neutralidad el espejo, tomando el espejo sin pedir autorización. Kiseki se sobresaltó ante la brusca acción de su amigo.

– ¿Shinju-kun?

–Kiseki. –La voz de Taiyo la alarmó. –No hagas movimientos bruscos.

– ¿De qué estas hablando? Shinju-kun no es peligroso.

.

Al decir esas palabras, volteó a ver a su amado. Shinju estaba junto a Takeshi y Tetusya, que estaban cortando copos de nieve hechos de papel. La Inuzuka miro al objeto de su fascinación. Shinju miraba las tijeras. Intentó decir algo, sin embargo, el Uchiha le arrebato las tijeras tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el frío metal cortarle la mano.

Takeshi chilló de dolor y de terror. Tetsuya se incorporó, mirando con miedo a Shinju.

El niño tomo las tijeras con sumo cuidado y viendo su reflejo en el espejo, acercó el objeto cortante a su cabeza.

.

– ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

.

Por atrás apareció Akane, sujetando su muñeca e impidiendo que pudiera seguir el trayecto. Shinju la miro por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos no expresaban sentimientos. Tanta frialdad irritó a la chica, por lo cual tomo las tijeras y las lanzó por la ventana.

Shinju dejo caer el espejo, mirando la ventana con suma concentración.

–Akane… pudiste herir a alguien.

–Bueno ya es tarde para decirlo.

Shinju estaba enmudecido. El Nara se acercó a su amigo para descubrir qué le ocurría, sin embargo, antes que pudiera tocar su hombro, se fue.

Todos se asomaron a ver qué hacia su amigo. Shinju bajo las escaleras, saltando los últimos tres peldaños. Buscó en el suelo las tijeras, tocando la arena por si se habían quedado enterradas en un montículo de arena.

El niños bajaron de la casa del árbol, desconcertados por el comportamiento de, hasta ahora, su compañero más pacifico.

Shinju encontró las tijeras, tomándola con ambas manos como si fuera el mayor tesoro de todos. Sin levantarse del suelo tomo un mechón de su cabeza, y acercó las tijeras a él. Corto un pequeño mechón y miro los cabellos que ya no poseía. Sonrió aliviadamente, lo cual desconcertó a sus amigos.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Shinju. Se vieron entre si, preocupados. Tetsuya dijo que era cuestión de suerte que el cabello de Shinju fuera escalonado por lo cual el corte no se notaba mucho. Sarutobi le coloco una bandita a la herida de Takeshi, aunque ninguno de los dos lograba apartar su mirada de Shinju por mucho tiempo. Akane empuñaba ambas manos, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Kiseki sintió que una gota de sudor frío se formaba en su frente. Sus labios temblaron. Nunca había visto a Shinju en esa forma, él siempre era perfecto, amable, caballeroso, era cuidadoso con sus acciones y siempre pensaba antes de hablar. El Shinju que amaba era absolutamente perfecto, y en cambio, el niño que veía ahora era todo lo contrario. Parecía que había perdido el juicio. La carta de Yuhiko apareció en su memoria. Un escalofrío la invadió. No quería hacer seguir las instrucciones de la carta, no quería obedecer los deseos de Yuhiko. Miró el suelo, aterrada. Por primera vez se pregunto si no quería obedecerla porque era una obligación o por qué la veía como una rival.

Tal era la concentración de la niña, que nos e percato que el niño gato la miraba fijamente, esperando ver su reacción ante tal situación. Kiseki tragó saliva, sin separar sus manos de su pecho, y cerrando los ojos se acerco a Shinju.

.

–Shinju-kun… –El niño volteó a verla con indiferencia. –Por favor… ¿Podrías detenerte? Tu hermoso cabello quedara arruinado si sigues.

– ¿Me parezco a Uchiha-san?

La niña sonrió ampliamente, pensando que el niño quería parecerse a su ejemplo a seguir.

– ¡Claro que si, dattebayo! Eres idéntico a Uchiha-san, no tienes que esforzarte más.

Shinju frunció el ceño. –Entonces debo seguir.

La niña cambio su expresión de felicidad asuma preocupación.

Tomó uno de los mechones que lo hacían parecerse a su madre. –Uchiha-san también tiene mechones delanteros… talvez sea por eso que nos parecemos.

.

La mirada de Shinju se volvió tan sombría como el mismísimo infierno. Sus ojos mostraban un odio sin comparación que logro asustar a la niña. Cuando levantó su mano para volver a cortarse el cabello, Kiseki lo sujeto con ambas manos.

.

– ¡Para! ¡Shinju-kun! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

.

Desesperadamente la niña se encargo de quitarle las tijeras y tirarlas lejos del alcance del niño.

Una vez que se aseguro que las tijeras estaban lejos, miró a su amigo. Shinju la miró con indiferencia. Ella lucia tan aterrada, estaba seguro que su pulso estaba acelerado. Cuando pálida estaba, tan despeinada y sus ojos tan abiertos que deberían dolerle, como a él le dolió ayer.

.

– ¿Entonces cómo soy?

Pregunto con frialdad, sin importarle si respondía o no.

–Eres amable, gentil, eres muy comprensivo y tienes un gran corazón. Siempre saludas amablemente y tienes muchos amigos. Eres el mejor de la academia, estas nominado a ser el presidente de la clase del próximo año. ¡Eres el mejor de todos! Tus calificaciones siempre son altas, incluso mejor que las mías y de Sarutobi. ¡Y eso que él esta en un curso mayor! También eres muy conciente de todo, eres muy inteligente Shinju-kun… –Repitió cada una de esas características con una sonrisa, intentando que el semblante de odio que recibía no la afectara. –Por eso me gustas, Shin-kun. Eres perfecto, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

.

Los ojos de Shinju se abrieron a más no poder. Kiseki sonrió, creyendo que había cautivado su corazón.

El niño de ojos grises se incorporó de golpe, empujando a la niña.

.

– ¡Tonta! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Eres una retrasada! ¡¿Solo por eso te gusto? ¡¿Esa es la gran razón por la que llevas años molestándome?

–Shinju…

– ¡Nada de "kun"! –El niño empuñó sus manos. – ¡Eres tan odiosa! ¡Tan tonta! ¡Eres un desperdicio de aire!

Taiyo se sobresaltó, corriendo a la escena. Takeshi lo llamo para que no interfiriera, pero fue ignorada. En cuento llego, rápidamente intentó ayudar a la niña a incorporarse.

–Vámonos, tienes que irte de aquí.

–Shinju-kun… –Las lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de la niña. Sonrió torpemente, mostrando desesperación. – Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? Shinju-kun siempre eres tan bromista.

– ¡Cállate! –Gruñó. – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

– ¡Para, nubecita!

Taiyo sujeto a Kiseki de ambos brazos y la obligó a levantarse. Quería evitar lo que ocurriría. No quería que pasara eso.

–Shinju-kun… Shinju-kun esta de malas… solo es eso… –Repitió la pequeña.

.

Escucharon la risa de Shinju. No era su tierna y tranquilizadora risa, sino una burlona y llena de sarcasmo.

.

–Eres una molestia… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tú solo eres el remplazo de Yuhiko-kun.

.

La niña se quedo inmóvil. En su cabeza las palabras de Shinju se repitieron en un infinito eco. Su corazón sintió tal opresión que solo pudo caer al suelo. Taiyo intentó sujetarla, maldición a Shinju. Los ojos verdes perdieron su brillo. Su pequeño e ingenuo corazón sentía un vacío tan grande que le impedía respirar.

Miró atrás, viendo el rostro de profundo odio de Shinju. Las lágrimas brotaron con más rapidez, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

.

–Yuhiko-kun se fue, asíque te busque nuevamente ¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de eso? ¡Solo cuando Yuhiko se fue volví a prestarte atención! ¡Antes de eso te ignoraba completamente!

Kiseki sollozaba, sin apartar sus ojos de su amado.

Taiyo frunció el ceño, soltando a Kiseki y encarando a Shinju.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Tú siempre eres el primero en decirme que trate de bien a Kiseki y ahora la insultas! ¡Deja de actuar como un gilipollas!

– ¡Cállate! –Le ordenó. –Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no. Solo eres una basura.

– ¡Mierda, deja de actuar así! –Su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, usaba todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo. – ¡Estas actuando completamente contrario a lo que siempre me pides! ¡Cínico!

– Y por eso quisiste ser mi amigo ¿o no? Nadie te quiere por eso quisiste ser mi amigo, porque no te rechazaría.

– ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Mucha gente me quiere!

– ¡¿Entonces por qué tu padre e abandono?

– ¡Para buscar su propia felicidad! ¡Pensó que estaría con mi madre!

– ¿Pero que hizo ella? Se fue de Konoha dejándote atrás. –Taiyo frunció más el ceño. –Y no solo eso… se llevo a tu hermana, y ella ni siquiera era su hija.

.

No lo aguantó más. Golpeó a Shinju, con la fuerza del golpe logro tirarlo al suelo, arrastrándolo un poco por la arena.

– ¡No te metas con mi familia!

El resto del grupo se acercó al lugar, principalmente a detener a Taiyo que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el Hyuuga para pulverizarlo.

Un hilo de sangre salio de la boca de Shinju, un diente leche se había aflojado debido al golpe. El niño río, limitando con su puño el líquido carmín. Alzó la mirada, mostrando su ojo derecho.

El primer en notarlo fue Tetsuya, quien enmudeció al ver los ojos de Shinju. La segunda fue Takeshi, gritó mientras s tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Sarutobi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras Akane exclama al cielo. Taiyo miró a su amigo sin impresionarse. La ultima en verlo fue Kiseki, gritando de estupefacción.

El Sharingan estaba activo.

Shinju se incorporó lentamente, mirando a sus amigos. Un ojo con el Sharingan el otro con el Byakuga.

–Ahora lo saben… soy un Uchiha. –Comentó con indiferencia. –Mi padre es Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor de Konoha.

Takeshi vaciló. -¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo eso posible? ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

–Porque no lo sabía. –Acotó el Nara. –Porque se acaba de enterar. –Shinju lo vio con seriedad. –Por eso actúa así.

Akane frunció el ceño, acercándose al Uchiha.

–Espera, espera… ¿Ósea que estas actuando de esa forma solo porque te enteraste que tu adorado Uchiha-san es tu padre? –No recibió respuesta. –Ja, no le veo razón para tanto escándalo. Tú siempre has dicho que quieres a Sasuke-san como si fuera tu padre. ¡Ahora lo es! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Se burlo de mamá y de mí.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –Se encogió de hombros –Tus sueños están cumplidos, querías un padre.

Empuño sus manos, viendo con odio a la Hatake.

-Yo no necesitaba un padre, pero quería un padre. –Frunció el ceño, endureciendo su mandibula. –Quería que Uchiha-san fuera mi padre ¡Pero no real! ¡Solo un reemplazo! –Gruñó. – ¡¿Cómo voy a querer que el hombre con el que vivo y a quien llame "padre" en cada día del papá sea realmente mi padre? ¡¿Por qué querría eso? ¡Vivio conmigo todo este tiempo diciendo que cumpliría el papel de un padre! ¡Me mintió!

–Exageras, gusano gris. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Un padre es un padre, no importa si se burlo de ti.

– ¡Cállate, tú no entiendes!

–Bah, solo haces show como un niño. –Dio media vuelta, acercándose al grupo. Se detuvo mirándolo por encima de su hombro y dedicándole una risa burlona. –Aunque el hecho que tengas esa expresión de odio demuestra que eres su hijo.

Los ojos grises se abrieron a más no poder, mostrando un profundo rencor

– ¡Él no es mi padre, nunca lo será!

–Digas lo que digas eres su hijo. –Volteó completamente, encarándolo con una risa llana de mofa. –Uchiha Shinju.

.

La gota que derramo el vaso.

.

Akane observo un cambio en los ojos de Shinju. Su ojo derecho perdía su tonalidad convirtiéndose en un fondo blanco sin perder las orbitas características del Sharigan. En el ojo izquierdo empezaron a aparecer dos círculos y un aspa. Las venas alrededor de los ojos se intensificaron. El Byaringan estaba completo.

La Hatake vio aquellos misteriosos ojos por un segundo y se vio absorbida por ellos.

Una brisa de aire transformo su entorno en una oscuridad completa. Observó a todas partes, buscando a sus amigos. Miró el cielo, las nubes eran rojas. Extrañada empezó a caminar, notando que el suelo era un liquido carmín, semejante a la sangre… si es que no lo era.

Algo rodeó su cuello. Bajo la vista, una cuerda la sujetaba. Se sobresaltó, y sintió que algo chocaba con su cabeza. Alzó la vista al cielo, la cuerda estaba sujetada en el infinito cielo rojo.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Abrió los ojos con terror, observando como la cuerda empezaba a regresar al infinito. La soga empezó ha ahorcarla, la desesperación la invadió. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir el rose de la cuerda con su mandíbula. Pronto empezaría a conocer el sentimiento de una persona ahorcada.

Llevo sus manos a la cuerda, intentando aflojarla. Sin embargo, una vez que logro rodeo la soga con sus manos, frente a ella apareció otra persona.

Vio a la persona frente a ella, pidiéndole ayuda. Rápidamente noto que esa persona también estaba colgado de una cuerda. Palideció de terror, reconociendo esa larga melena. Las manos de la mujer estaban azules y de ella se provenía un putrefacto olor.

– ¡¿Ayame-san?

Gritó con terror, aunque sin esperar respuesta.

No debió hablarle. La cabeza de la difunta empezó a moverse, hasta alzar la mirada, observándola con una inhumana sonrisa. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos a tan grado que sus ojos empezaron a salir de sus arbitras. Un ojo callo al suelo, el otro quedo suelto, posiblemente soportándose de un ligamento.

La Hatake sintió nauseas y horror. Intento retroceder unos pasos, pero solo chocaba con la cuerda.

El cadáver alzó una mano, intentando tocarla. Akane negó con la cabeza, intentando alejarse. Gritó, empezando a correr. Corrió rápidamente, notando que no era ahorcada. Miró atrás suyo, la cuerda estaba cortada. Intentó quitarse la soga del cuello, pero era imposible, entre más la tocaba sentía que la cuerda hacia más opresión.

–Akane.

Escuchó la voz de su madre.

Volteó, esperando encontrarla. Lo que vio la lleno de terror, al grado de hacerla caer.

Anko estaba balanceándose, en su cuello una cuerda color roja se movía de tal mundo que formaba un ritmo de izquierda a derecha.

Gritó, gateando en dirección contraria a su madre, dándose cuenta que en cierto punto nadaba en un mar de sangre. Llego a una isla de arena azul. Agradecida, vio un árbol con mandarinas. Sonrió aliviada. Tomó un fruto del árbol, pelando la cáscara y dándole un mordisco al primer espacio libre que vio. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Lentamente noto que la mandarina adquiría un raro sabor, más denso y similar al oxido. Abrió los ojos, mirando el árbol.

En una rama estaba colgado su padre. Dio un paso, aterrada. Luego noto que le faltaba el ojo que normalmente tenia visible. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sintiendo la mandarina más suave de lo que recordaba. Con temor, empezó a bajar la vista, temblando cada segundo que pasaba. La andarina era el ojo de su padre. Grito espantada, soltando el ojo y llevando su mano a la boca. Con dos dedos toco su lengua, temiendo el resultado. Había comido el ojo de su padre, su boca estaba llena de sangre.

Gritó de forma desgarradora, dañando su garganta.

Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manso al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo sin parar de llorar.

.

– ¿Por qué lloras?

La voz de Sarutobi.

–Akane-chan… te dije que no debíamos entrar.

No, por favor, que no fuera Sarutobi.

–Pero tus curiosos ojos querían estar satisfechos.

Alzó la vista. Frente a él estaba Sarutobi, vivo y sin cuerdas. Suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, su maligna sonrisa la perturbo.

–Te dije que no entráramos, ahora pagare por tu error.

La niña no comprendía sus palabras.

Sarutobi dio un paso, sin dejar de verla. En cuanto se detuvo una soga cayo del suelo, amarrando su cuello y subiéndolo al cielo.

El rostro de Akane se deformo al ver a su amigo moviéndose compulsivamente ante la falta de aire. El cuerpo se movió y sus ojos se alejaron de ella, dirigiéndose al cielo. El cadáver de Sarutobi quedo quieto.

.

–No… no… ¡No!

.

Gritó desesperadamente, llorando con más animo. De repente la soga que aun tenia en su cuello empezó a jalarla al cielo.

.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

.

Empezó a acercarse al cielo rojo, apenas lograba sobrevivir con ayuda de sus manos.

Escuchó una risa maligna. Vio al suelo. Shinju estaba riéndose… sus ojos eran los de un Uchiha.

.

.

.

– ¡No! ¡Shinju! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Para! –Lloraba sin cesar. – ¡Detente, por favor!

.

.

.

Su cuerpo callo al suelo. Sin dejar de llorar.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados por lo que había ocurrido. En menos de un segundo Akane había empezado a llorar y ahora estaba en suelo retorciéndose, raspando su cuello hasta el punto de sacarse la sangre.

Sarutobi se acerco a ella, abrazándola.

– ¿Akane? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso?

Akane se aferró a su amigo, a pesar de eso, parecía que no lograba verlo, como si estuviera en un sueño.

– ¡Sarutobi! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca debimos entrar a la casa de Ayame-san! ¡Es mi culpa!

– ¡Akane!

.

Shinju vio a la Hatake y al sucesor del tercer Hokage. Sentía dolor, pero no por ellos, sino por él mismo. No sentía lastima ni arrepentimiento por verla sufrir de tal forma.

–Shinju.

Tetsuaya se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió arrogantemente, orgulloso de sacar el peor lado del Nara.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?

–Lo di lo que se merece por burlarse de mi.

El niño de ojos verde trago saliva. – ¿Qué es tu Sharigan?

– No es mi sharingan… es mi Byaringan. –Miró a Akane retorcerse en el suelo. –Aun no se que tan fuerte es, pero parece que puede darte recuerdos del pasado.

–Detén tu técnica. –Shinju lo vio con indiferencia. –La atacaste apropósito, debes saber cómo eliminar la ilusión en la que esta.

– ¿Para qué? Asia prendera a comportarse.

–Detente. Shinju, te conozco, tu no eres asi.

.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, dirigiéndole la mirada al Nara. Su Byaringan brillaba de malicia.

.

–Se algo de ti. Mamá me contó que hace años tus padres estaban mal y se iban a divorciar. –Tetsuya mantuvo un semblante serio. –Y te lo dijeron en navidad… seguramente ese es tu peor recuerdo. –Su semblante se oscureció, sonriendo con una malicia semejante a la de Madara. – Me pregunto qué verías si te ataco a ti también.

.

El rostro de terror de Takeshi, Taiyo y Kiseki no tenía comparación. Ambos niños animales abrazaron a la Uzumaki, preparados para correr en caso que Shinju decidiera ir por ellos.

Tetsuya dio un paso atrás, temiendo por sus recuerdos. La verdad, había olvidado ese suceso, solo recordaba que paso, pero no recordaba ni las palabras ni como se lo dijeron. No quería recordar algo así. Algunos recuerdos son mejor nunca revivirlos.

-veamos qué ocurre… me pregunto si Santa Claus aparecerá en tus recuerdos… -Separó sus labios, pronunciando lentamente. –Byarin…

.

–Esta bien, es suficiente.

.

Una rafa de viento apareció en medio de ellos. Shinju entrecerró los ojos notando como entre las nubes de polvo aparecía Hatake Kakashi. Chasqueó la lengua, dándose cuenta que todo había terminado.

El Ninja de alto rango se dirigió a su hija. Descubrió su ojo con el Sharingan. –Kai.

Akane pestaño, mirando a su padre y luego a Sarutobi. Instantemente empezó a llorar y abrazo a su padre. Su cuerpo temblaba y ocultaba la fiereza que siempre mostraba.

Kakashi dejo a su hija en manos de Sarutobi y se acercó a Shinju. En cuanto estuvo frente a él miró sus ojos con cierta curiosidad.

Shinju estaba enfurecido. Su nivel de genjutsu aun era muy bajo por eso Kakashi había eliminado la ilusión con un simple Kai. Que vergüenza como Ninja.

.

–Vaya, vaya… parece que Sasuke y Hinata tienen mucho que explicar.

Vio por encima de sus pestañas al hombre. –Usted no le dirá nada a Uchiha-san.

– ¿Hm? ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso cuando has dañado a mí preciada hija?

–Porque tengo derecho a pedirle explicaciones antes que cualquier otra persona.

.

El pequeño dio media vuelta. Su chaleco no tenia el logo Uchiha como otros días. Suspiró. –Niños… –Recibió a su hija y se dispuso a llevarla al hospital, tendrían que recibir las marcas en su cuello. Miró a los niños, todos estaban tan serios. Takeshi señalo su herida, también necesitaba atención médica.

–Los llevare a casa. –Concluyó, todos estaban agotados.

Empezó a caminar, notando que le faltaban dos niños. Vio atrás, Taiyo estaba mirando a Kisei, quien seguía llorando. Se encogió de hombros, ellos estarían bien solos. Salio del parque, preguntándose cómo explicarle lo ocurrido ha Anko sin que fuera a golpear a Shinju.

La vida sin niños parecía más simple.

.

–Ya deja de llorar.

Taiyo suspiró, sin apartar sus ojos de Kiseki. Suspiró, ya había pasado casi hora desde que Kakashi se había ido junto a todos los niños. En este punto, la Uzumaki solo sollozaba. Rascó su nuca. Le gustaban las mujeres lloronas pero ya estaba agotado de intentar consolarla.

–Ya lo sabía… –Miró a la niña, quien estaba completamente sonrojada. –Ya lo sabia… sabia que Shinju-kun solo hablaba conmigo porque ya no esta Yuhiko… siempre lo supe…

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡El marica solo lo dijo porque esta enojado! ¡Él realmente te quiere mucho!

–No es cierto… él solo quiere a Yuhiko. Él no me quiere, no me quiere nada. Solo siente lastima por mi.

Taiyo frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer. – ¡Entonces te ayudare! –La niña abrió los ojos, mirándolo sin dejar de sollozar. – ¡Te ayudare a conquistar a Shinju! ¡Juntos haremos que se enamore de ti!

–Pero él quiere…

– ¡Eso no importa! –Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. – ¡Juro por toda la mierda del mundo que hare que te vea como su segundo amor, así que deja de llorar de una puta vez que pronto te amara! ¡Lo juro, daré mi vida por conseguir que seas feliz!

La niña vio sus zapatos, sin saber si aceptar o no la oferta. Finalmente afirmó con la cabeza.

Aunque Shinju tuviera maldad en su corazón, seguía amándolo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Llegó a casa sin hacer ruido.

Itachi lo vio llegar, pero no le tomo atención, simplemente se limito a ofrecerle dangos. Negó la comida, alegando que había comido el almuerzo de Tetsuya y ahora estaba satisfecho. La excusa fue un éxito. Se dirigió al living, encontrando a su madre.

Nuevamente la culpa se apodero de él. No podía creer que la hubiera forzado a vivir con el hombre que la uso y la desecho. Había jurado protegerla y en cambio solo le había causado dolor.

Amaba a su madre. Ahora mimo ella tejía una mañanita para que pudiera usar como bata. Siempre pensaba en él, como hijo debía recompensarla. Ya no la forzaría a vivir esa casa.

–Mami.

.

Hinata dejo de tejer, volteando a ver a su hijo. En cuento lo vio gritó de sorpresa, sin poder creer que su cabello estuviera tan raro.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con tu cabello?

–Estaba jugando con Takeshi y se nos paso de la mano jugando al peluquero.

.

Mentiras.

Le costaba creer que tan fácil resultaba mentir. No sentía culpa alguna, lo cual lo aterraba. No deseaba ser maligno, quería ser bueno. Incluso si era imposible deseaba tener un corazón tan puro como el de su madre e Itachi.

Escuchó a su madre hablar sobre su corte, que seguramente mañana podrían ir a la peluquería para ver si podían dejarlo como antes.

.

–Me gustaría que quedara diferente. –La Hyuuga lo vio con desconcierto. – ¿No te parece que es raro que siempre tenga el cabello como Uchiha-san? Taiyo siempre me molesta por eso. –Comentó con algo de gracia.

Hinata sonrió. –Supongo que tienes razón, pero tu cara es muy similar a la de Sasuke cuando pequeño… –Meditó un segundo y luego sonrió aun más radiante. – ¿Qué te parece si buscamos un corte similar al de Sasuke-kun? Te quedaba muy bien pero creo que podríamos encontrar uno mejor.

–Me gustaría tener el cabello largo, como todos los Hyuugas.

–Es una grandiosa idea, amor. Yo antes usaba el cabello corto pero la mayoría de los Hyuugas usamos el cabello largo.

Shinju asintió, fingiendo emoción. –Por cierto, mami, tome una decisión. Quiero vivir con el abuelo y con los tíos.

.

Aquellas palabras palidecieron a la mujer. Vivir en la mansión Hyuuga significa que no vivirían más con Sasuke, por lo cual se verían menos. Intentó ocultar su decepción. No quería que Shinju supiera la verdad, no aún. Sonrió ampliamente.

.

–Entonces esperaremos a que Sasuke-kun regrese.

–No, quiero ir a vivir con el abuelo mañana.

–Pero, Shinju-kun… eso es muy rápido.

Frunció el ceño. –Entrenar dos horas con el tío Neji no me esta dando resultados. Quiero un entrenamiento más profundo cuanto antes. ¡¿O acaso quieres qué tu hijo este por debajo de Taiyo? –Dijo con desesperación.

Hinata río. Su hijo era tan parecido a Sasuke.

–Esta bien, pero entonces tendrás que elegir que llevarnos mañana y que no. –El rostro del niño se ilumino. –Pon la ropa que más te guste en tu maleta y luego nos llevaremos el resto. Recuerda que no podemos llevarlos los muebles de Sasuke-kun.

– ¡Claro, mami!

.

Corrió a su habitación, lleno de alegría.

Hinata suspiró, sin poder creer que la convivencia familiar terminara mañana.

– ¿Estas segura que es lo correcto? –Itachi apareció frente a ella, sentándose en el sillón del frente. –Ya no podrás tener tus visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Sasuke.

La mujer se ruborizó hasta parecer un tomate. ¿Acaso toda Konoha sabia que tenía una relación con Sasuke?

–Es… esta bien. Sasuke-kun y yo nos podemos ver de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando tengamos misiones juntos.

Itachi tomó un sorbo de café, pensativo. –Realmente eres muy fuerte.

.

La Hyuuga sonrió, volviendo a su tejido. Su semblante se volvió melancólico, ahora tendría que terminar el chaleco de Sasuke en secreto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

–Joder… hace frío, tengo hambre e Inosa esta enferma debería esta con ella ¡¿Por qué mierda te estoy siguiendo?

Kiseki volteó, mirando al niño que estaba con una vena en su mejilla.

–Porque… –Se ruborizo. –Es muy vergonzoso que vaya a buscar a Shinju-kun sola. –Taiyo se golpeo la cabeza con una mano, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. –Nuestro noviazgo esta algo denso últimamente así que es mejor si nuestro reencuentro es con amigos.

– ¡¿De dónde mierda sacaste la idea que Shinju es tu novio?

–Aún no es oficial pero ya lo será, dattebayo. Me diste tu palabra.

.

Taiyo hizo exclamaciones de asco, desviando la mirada. Prometer hacer el papel de celestino entre Shinju y Kiseki había sido una mala. Recién se había percatado esta mañana cuando al abrir los se encontró con Kiseki mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa sobre él. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en cuatro con sus orejas y su cola en posición de alerta debido al terror. Intento recordar el termino que le enseño Akane sobre algunas chicas acosadoras capaces de matar por amor. Kiseki empezó a cantar "Shinju-kun, Shinju-kun". A pesar de que no recordaba el nombre, ella le daba miedo.

Siguieron caminando por Konoha, sin rumbo fijo. El niño estornudo, logrando que sus felinas orejas aparecieran.

.

– ¿Por qué estamos caminando? Joder, solo vallamos a la casa de la marica.

Kiseki detuvo su baile, mirándolo como si hubiera dicho lo más absurdo del mundo. –Shinju-kun y Hinata dejaron de vivir con los Uchihas.

– ¡¿Qué mierda?

–Me lo dijo mi mamá ayer. Ahora viven con los Hyuugas.

Un escalofrío lo invadió. Aun recordaba como intento entrar a la mansión y fue acorralado por diez sujetos idénticos que lo amarraron y lo amenazaron con lanzas.

– ¡Ni en tu puta madre vida me harás entrar ahí!

– ¡Baka! –Dijo ella colocando ambas manos en su cintura. –Iremos al parque.

–Es hora de almorzar, nadie esta en el parque a esta hora.

–Por eso Shinju-kun estará ahí. Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa llena de arrogancia iluminaba su rostro. –Mira, a diferencia tuyo Shinju-kun es perfecto. Va a la academia, tiene clases especiales con Iruka-sensei, entrena con Itachi o Sasuke, luego entrena con su tío o su abuelo, aparte ayuda a su madre en los quehaceres de la casa y suele ir a jugar con Tetsuya al ajedrez. –Junto sus manos y sus ojos se volvieron soñadores. – ¡Y aun así se toma la molestia de ir a visitarnos antes del almuerzo! ¿Acaso no es genial?

Taiyo rascó su mejilla, comprendiendo dos cosas. Uno: no envidiaba la vida de Shinju. Dos: Kiseki era más aterrado que Ino. Medito un segundo, no sabia que era peor, si Kiseki fuera una acosadora o que su actitud le pareciera extrañamente tierna.

–Como todos están disgustado con Shinju-kun y él nos quiere mucho entonces debe estar en el parque a pesar de que no haya nadie.

–Hagamos eso, si tienes razón me acompañaras a visitar a la señora del pastel de queso y me darás la ración que te den.

–Deberías dejar de llamar a Hoshi así.

–Y tú deberías referirte a los adultos con más respeto, princesita.

.

Llegaron al parque. Tal y como la Uzumaki había predicho estaba desierto. No era de extrañar, ningún padre dejaba a su hijo jugar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Recorrieron el lugar sin encontrar nada. Una vez que decidieron irse, Taiyo se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Corrió a la casa del árbol. Nadie había entrado desde hace cuatro días, cuando Shinju ataco ha Akane. Subió las escaleras, seguido de Kiski.

Realmente no estaba seguro si él se encontraría ahí, pero debía intentarlo. No permitiría que un amigo suyo volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

Logro subir, y una vez que logro incorporarse, miro el lugar. Rápidamente su vista se dirigió a la ventana donde anteriormente Shinju estaba. Tal y como esperaba, su amigo estaba ahí, solo que ahora un poco más alejado de la ventana.

Una vez que Kiseki subió, logro ver a su amigo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos niños se acercaron a su compañero.

.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –La voz de Shinju los paralizo. –Deberían estar almorzando.

–Igual que tu, nubecita. –Respondió Taiyo. –Debiste llegar horas antes, todo se fueron.

–No quería verlos.

El niño estaba con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo. Se veía derrotado, sin vida.

–Shinju-kun. –Kiseki se acerco a él. –Somos tus amigos… –Vio el suelo y luego frunció el ceño. –Aunque digas que soy solo un reemplazo aun así te quiero y no nos alejaremos de ti.

Shinju sonrió de medio lado. Como siempre Kiseki malentendía las cosas apropósito, sn tomarle atención a lo realmente importante.

–Y se que te dolió mucho saber que Sasuke-kun es tu padre. –Continuó. –Debió dolerte mucho darte cuenta que lo buscaste por mucho tiempo y él siempre estuvo a tu lado.

El Uchiha alzo su mirada, mostrando una mirada indiferente.

–Él se burlo de mí y de mi madre. –Se limito a decir.

La niña negó con la cabeza. –Eso es una mentira. Sasuke-kun no sabe que eras su hijo.

– ¡Ja! ¿Y lo crees solo por qué nadie te lo dijo?

Kiski mostró duda en sus ojos, sin embargo, Taiyo sujeto su cabeza en señal de apoyo.

–Escucha, nube. Incluso aunque nos trataste como una verdadera mierda, y no la mierda de siempre, sino que nos trataste como diarrea después de estar sin ir al baño por cinco días.

Kiseki piso el pie de Taiyo. ¿Qué clase de comparación era esa? El niño gato reacción con un grito de dolor, quejándose en voz baja con la niña. Shinju rió levemente.

–Lo que intento decir es que aunque nos trataras mal seguimos siendo tus amigos quieras o no. Te guste o no Kiseki seguirá acosándote y arrimándose a ti como si fueras el ultimo gramo de azúcar del mundo y yo seguiré entrando a tu casa mientras duermes y me meteré en tu cama hasta que despiertes y seguiré robándote el almuerzo.

– ¡¿Du-Duermen juntos? ¡Kyaaa! ¡Eso no es justo yo también quiero!

– ¡Espera un rato, intento ayudarte maldita mimada! –Suspiró para luego ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. –Ino-okasan no es cercana a Sasuke, asíque no sabe nada respecto a él. Pero ella si –Señalo a la bicolor. –Incluso si no te sirve de nada ella sabe algo que nosotros no. Y si después de saberlo te importa una jodida mierda la vida pues te aguantas que no nos iremos de tu lado.

–El otro día quisieron escapar.

–Estabas como un demente. –Se cruzo de labio, mientras sus orejas se curvaban para adelante. –No puedes culparnos, si hubieras tenido un cuchillo cerca por una mierda que nos hubiéramos meado encima.

– ¡Asqueroso!

– ¡Que guardes silencio!

Shinju rió energéticamente, mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo. Taiyo y Kiseki lo vieron fijamente, reconociendo a su amigo tras ese oscuro semblante. El Uchiha sonrió amablemente, aunque no supieron si era honesto o una nueva imitación.

–Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a decirme, Kise-chan?

La niña salia de su ilusión. –Ah, si… Es que… -Dudo si continuar. –Realmente, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun no sabe que es tu padre. –Cabizbaja, arrugo su abrigo. –Cuando apareciste por primera vez fui al baño… encontré a papá y a Sasuke-kun hablando de ti. Papi le pregunto si era posible que tu fueras su hijo, y Uchiha-san dijo "Por ultima vez, dobe, nunca he estado con una mujer". Luego mami regreso de la cocina y pregunto si estaba seguro que era así. Mami y papi rieron… y Sasuke-kun dijo "A menos que estuviera tan borracho que no pudiera ni caminar, es imposible".

Taiyo dio un paso al frente. –Tu madre te dijo que eras prematuro… pero si cuentas nueve meses después de tu nacimiento, estoy seguro que coincide con la fecha de la despedida de soltero de Naruto-sama.

–Tú no sabes cuando fue eso… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

–Le pregunte a Sai-otosan si recordaba algo ne la boda de Naruto-sama, y dijo que recordaba que un mes antes fue su despedida de solteros y todos terminaron tan ebrios que la mayoría despertó en diferentes lugares de Konoha.

.

Shinju bajo la mirada, pensando. Sonrió débilmente. -¿Acaso pasaron los últimos cuatro días investigando?

.

– ¡Por supuesto que si! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡No soportamos verte así!

– ¡Los padres son unos jodidos de mierda y no se dan cuenta que sus acciones nos hacen daño! –Hizo una pausa. –Aparte te debía uno de lo de Yuhiko.

.

Por primera vez en casi una semana, Shinju empezó a sentirse menos solo. Vio a sus amigos y sonrió ampliamente en forma de disculpa.

.

–Gracias… pero incluso si Uchiha-san realmente no recuerda lo que ocurrió con mi madre me siento mal.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque soy una mala persona… –El silencio reino, por lo cual decidió continuar. –No soy como mi madre e Itachi-san, ni como Hoshi-san. No siento lastima, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que les hice. Realmente soy un monstruo. ¿Recuerdan al perro que lastime? ¡No me sentí mal de lastimarlo! ¡Pude haberlo matado y no hubiera sentido rencor!

–Pero es solo por el momento, Shinju-kun. –Dijo Kiseki algo perturbada. –Seguramente en un día normal.

– ¡Siempre he sido así! –La niña se sobresalto. –Siempre lo he sido… –Repitió. –Incluso cuando viajaba, me daba igual hacer tiernas sonrisas para que la gente me diera dinero. Siempre he sido así… cuando llegue a Konoha logre que Uchiha-san me diera dinero para kunais y shuriken. ¡Me daba igual estafarlo! Soy malo. –Empuño ambas manos, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. –Siempre he visto a mi madre ser buena persona. Solo cometió un error en la vida: yo. Deseaba ser como ella. –Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. –Quería ser digno de su amor, devolver todo lo que ha hecho por mí. ¡Pero no podía! –Los vio, la desesperación se reflejaba en su rostro. – ¡No soy como mamá e Itachi-san! ¡Soy una mala persona! ¡Siempre me pregunte por qué soy así, de dónde proviene esta maldad! ¡Al fin lo descubrí, es culpa de Uchiha-san! ¡Siempre fue una mala persona! ¡Por eso soy tan malo! ¡Es parte de él! ¡Nunca podré quitármelo de mí!

.

Termino de hablar, con su respiración entrecortada. Cerró los ojos intentando descansar y escuchar como sus amigos se marchaban. De la nada recibió un fuerte empujón que lo obligo a chocar contra la pared. Abrió los ojos. Kiseki estaba abrazándolo por el cuello.

.

– ¡No importa si tienes algo malo, Shinju-kun! ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Shinju-kun es Shinju-kun! ¡Aún te queremos! –Dejo de abrazarlo, empezando a sollozar. –Si tu sufres nosotros sufrimos. Estaremos junto a ti pase lo que pase.

Taiyo se acercó a ellos, inclinándose sobre Shinju hasta el punto de casi chocar sus frentes.

–En la misa de la semana pasada nos dijeron algo muy sabia: "La maldad es la ausencia del bien". No te pediré que creas cosas religiosas, ya que vives la fe a tu estilo. –Dijo refiriéndose a la ausencia de Shinju en las misas del fin de semana. –Pero ninguna persona es mala completamente, solo te hace falta descubrir algo que tienes aquí. –Con un dedo toco su pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. El chico gato sonrió burlonamente. –Así que hasta que descubras eso que esta escondido, seguiremos a tu lado.

Se sentó al lado contrario de Kiseki, muy cercano a Shinju.

Kiseki abrazo el brazo de Shinju, aferrando desesperadamente. Estaba agradecida de no haber tenido que seguir las instrucciones de la carta.

– ¿Aún quieren ser mis amigos? ¿Aunque sea malo?

– ¡A la mierda! ¡Ya te lo dijimos!

Kiseki sonrió. –Siempre estaremos contigo, Shinju-kun.

.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas. No era conciente del tiempo, solo quería disfrutar ese instante entre amigos. Había sido un tonto en tratarlos mal, y el que ellos aún quisieran ser sus amigos era un verdadero milagro. No importaba si Sasuke era su padre o no, mientras los tuviera a ellos y a su madre podría ser feliz.

Cierto, debía disculparse con Akane por haberla hecho recordar aquel mal episodio en casa de Ayame. Debía disculparse con Sarutobi por haber lastimado a la mujer que amaba. Mañana iría a jugar al ajedrez con Tetsuya y pedirle disculpas por hacerle recordar ese mal episodio de su vida, y decirle que estaba alegre de que su familia estuviera más unida que nunca. Tendría que soportar los abrazos de Takeshi para que lo disculpara. Menos mal que no la había llamado bisexual, por otro lado, Taiyo no debió enseñarle el significado de esa palabra.

Se río de si mismo. Realmente no estaba solo, si miraba con atención había mucha gente a su lado, y no por ser perfecto, sino por ser él mismo.

Escuchó un ruido.

Abrió los ojos, no había nadie en el lugar. Observo la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo. Bajo la mirada, notando que Kiseki estaba descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Incluso aunque no le gustara ella, no soportaba verla triste. Era como un animalito. Miro a Taiyo, quien se quedo dormido quejándose de que tenía hambre. Él estaba utilizando su hombro libre como almohada. Observó sus manos. Notando que el brazo derecho estaba siendo sujetado por la Uzumaki, el izquierdo estaba siendo rozado por Taiyo.

.

–Perdónenme. –Dijo siendo conciente que no lo escuchaban. –Kise-chan, tu única has sido un reemplazo… cuando Yuhiko-kun se fue me sentí muy solo y tu estuviste ahí para animarme. Incluso aunque yo no quisiera hablar con nadie me obligabas a jugar contigo y me hacías prometer ir a jugar contigo. –Cerró los ojos. –Taiyo, eres realmente una piedra en los zapatos, pero eres un gran amigo. Siempre te preocupas por saber que me ocurre, incluso sin preguntarme nada y siempre me enseñas cosas del mundo del adultos. Aunque no quieras decirlo se que lo haces para que el cambio entre ser un niño apegado a su madre y un adulto no sea tan duro. Eres realmente una buena persona, por eso los Yamanakas, Kiseki y yo te queremos.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lagrimas querían volver a brotar.

–Muchísimas gracias, amigos.

.

–Entonces aquí me despido.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que en medio de la habitación estaba su otro yo.

–Esperaba atormentarte un poco más pero veo que lograste superarlo antes de lo planeado.

–Tú… ¿Qué eres realmente?

–Esperaba que lo supieras, mi estimado portador. –Hizo una reverencia con una mano, mientras extendía la otra. –Siempre estaré a tu lado para serviré. –Alzó la mirada, dirigiéndole una sonrisa honesta al original. –Nunca me uses en ellos.

– ¿Eres… eres mi Sharigan?

Vaciló al pronunciar estas últimas palabras. Hera imposible que algo así ocurriera, había leído mucho. El Sharigan no poseía forma humanoide. Su otro yo sonrió, sin contestar. Por primera ve pudo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas eran negras.

–Todo esta aquí. –Señalo su cerebro. –Lo sabemos. La única persona que es inmune a nosotros.

–Creo que lo se.

–Nos vemos, mi poseedor.

Su otro yo empezó a acercarse, a cada paso que daba su figura cambiaba creciendo. Hasta llegar a una apariencia similar a los diecisiete años. Atravesó a Shinju, logrando que este sintiera una onda que chocaba contra él.

Shinju sonrió.

.

…_Hasta pronto, Byaringan…_

.

Toco su pecho. No podría atacar a las personas cuyas heridas del pasado estuvieran sanadas.

Miró por la ventana, el atardecer le dio una agradable sensación a nostalgia.

Agradecía ser el único poseedor del Byaringan.

.

.

.

Entró a su habitación, sintiendo una extraña sensación semejante a cuando uno entra a un lugar completamente desconocido.

Suspiró, ahora estaba en la mansión Hyuuga, no en la Uchiha.

Miro el lugar, una pieza cuadrada hecha de madera con una cama de una plaza y media. Un escritorio, un armario, un espejo de cuerpo completo, dos baúles, uno de utensilios Ninjas y el otro de juguetes.

Camino hasta la cama dejándose caer. Ese día había sido extraño. Pestaño varias veces, intentando cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. Por lo general caía desmayo después de activar el Byaringan, y todo era culpa de que no lo dominara por completo. Cerró los ojos. Entonces podía deducir que el dolor de cabeza lo provocaba el Sharingan y el Byakugan estaba completamente dominado. Fase activa y pasiva. El Byakugan era más censillo aunque muy útil. Jamás hubiera esperado que el Byaringan fuera así. Dio vuelta sobre si mismo.

Ni loco se lo contaba alguien, cuando llegara la hora de que respondiera preguntas sobre su genjutsu mentiría. ¡Pensarían que estaba loco!

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su velador, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche. Uchiha-san regresaría a Konoha a media noche. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y en su mente. En la maleta que tenia sin desarmar estaban los restos de la ropa Uchiha que Sasuke le otorgó. Se acurrucó. Tendría que buscar la forma de deshacerse de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Agradecía que su abuelo respetara su petición de no espiar sus cosas.

Se acomodo, intentando dormir.

.

"_No importa si es tuyo o no. Podrías recordarlo todo"_

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose en la cama.

El protector de su madre.

Se arrastro en la cama hasta llegar al velador. Entre sus cosas encontró el viejo protector con el símbolo de Konoha. Tembló levemente, sin poder creer las coincidencias del destino. Cuando había guardados sus objetos de valor no le dio importancia al protector, así que al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga lo guardo en el velador, olvidándose de él por completo. Si hubieran pasado más días de seguro que se olvidaba que la tenía. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sujetando el objeto con sumo cuidado.

Sasuke había olvidado que estuvo con su madre. Estaba seguro de ello, aunque en un principio estuvo seguro que se había olvidado de ella, ahora que tenía la certeza de que se había olvidado de ella. Su madre fue el juguete del Uchiha, y como todo instrumento de diversión, se olvido rápidamente de ella. Actualmente entre su madre y Sasuke existía cierta atracción, por lo cual debía actuar rápido.

Observó la ventana, preguntándose si sus habilidades de espía habrían mejorado lo suficiente como para salir de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

.

.

Toco la puerta con gran fuerza, intentando tirarla abajo.

Frunció el ceño, acomodando el gorro de su polar. Vio a todas direcciones, esperando que nadie lo reconociera. Volteó, al parecer, Shizune y Yamato seguían despiertos. Chasqueó la lengua, maldición su suerte.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado si quería cumplir su cometido sin ser descubierto.

La puerta se abrió, iluminando la oscuridad.

Hoshi lo vio con desconcierto, abriendo levemente sus ojos para pronunciar su nombre con duda.

–Usted dijo que daría su vida por mí…

La mirada de Hoshi se volvió más fría. –Sí, siempre lo hare… como tu madrina es mi deber.

El niño saco de su bolsillo el protector de Konoha, extendiéndolo hasta la mujer.

– ¡Entonces cumpla su palabra! –Su mirada se lleno de odio. – ¡Uchiha-san debe recordar todo lo que nos hizo a mamá y a mi!

.

Incluso aunque la soledad en su corazón fuera extinguido por completo, aún deseaba venganza.

Había perdió su honor y lo quería de vuelta a costa de todo. Lo más importante en ese instante era asegurarse que el Uchiha supiera quien era el causante de tanto dolor.

Su mente había creado la imagen de su madre llorando en la habitación de un motel.

No tenia idea de cuán lejos estaba de la realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

En Sunagure no hay días lluviosos, el hecho que lloviera dos veces en el mes era un autentico milagro.

La falta de árboles desanimaba a la gente, pero ante la más minima gota de lluvia iniciaban rumores de que posiblemente crecería un nuevo árbol. Y cuando tocaban ese tema hablaban de la hija adoptiva del Kazekage. El don del elemento madera, que podía diferir en la creación de árboles. Muchas personas tenían sus esperanzas en ella.

.

Yuhiko se acurruco entre las sabanas. Justo cuando se acostumbraba al árido paisaje empezaba a llover seguido. Sintió la madera crujir, se pregunto qué era ese mal presentimiento que tenia desde días atrás.

La lluvia callo con más intensidad.

Algo callo en su habitación.

Dio media vuelta, sin moverse de la cama. Madara estaba completamente empapado, sentado en el marco de su ventana. Salio de la cama, dejando al descubierto si simple camisón blanco de algodón. Camino hasta él, mirándolo fijamente.

.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

El enmascarado la vio fijamente. Estaba con los hombros bajos, con sus brazos apoyados en ambas piernas.

–Mi plan ha fallado… no lo he completado a tiempo.

La garganta de Yuhiko se seco de golpe.

– ¿Lo sabe?

–Posiblemente lo este encarando ahora mismo.

.

La castaña observo la mascara con atención, notando que la respiración del hombre estaba pausada. Todo su cuerpo estaba mojado y de su mascara caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se escurrían desde adentro.

La niña no reacciono, a pesar de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mascara empezaba a secarse y las gotas seguían cayendo.

Extendió sus manos, retirando la mascara. Aquel varonil rostro estaba bañado en lluvia y lagrimas. El saber que su plan había fracaso apenas iniciar debió ser un fuerte shock.

La niña lo vio con cierta indiferencia.

.

– ¿Piensas decir la verdad?

–No.

–Pero las cosas se pondrían serias si no haces algo.

Madara negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. –El Byaringan es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba. –Intentó cambiar de tema. –Puede causar lesiones permanentes en la memoria de alguien.

Yuhiko bajo la mirada sin soltar la mascara. Ahora tenia el camino libre para ayudar a Shinju.

.

–Yuhiko, ve a dormir.

.

La voz de Gaara los interrumpió. La niña volteó a ver a su padre adoptivo y luego regreso su vista a la ventana. Madara había desaparecido, pero aun conservaba la mascara.

–Yuhiko. –Su padre se acercó a ella. –Es más de media noche, deberías estar en cama. –Observó el suelo, que estaba empapado. Suspiró. – ¿El agua se filtró a tu habitación? Creo que tendré que ponerle ventanas.

–Padre.

La niña dio media vuelta, encarando al pelirrojo. Sus ojos mostraron una determinación que meses atrás se había extinguido.

–Hay algo que debo contarte.

.

Era necesario que Gaara lo supiera, de esa forma podría darle un hogar a Hinata y a Shinju cuando fuera necesario.

Si meses atrás Yuhiko hubiera hablado, definitivamente la situación hubiera sido aun más escandalosa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Casi llegaba a Konoha, solo debía caminar diez minutos más y estaría frente a las grandes puertas del oeste.

Miró el cielo, la luna estaba ausente y las nubes rodeaban el firmamento. Pésimo día para regresar pero al menos no estaba lloviendo.

Caminaba por el sendero de manera despreocupada. En su mente la carta de Hinata lo alentaba a no regresar a casa. Después de todo, nadie lo esperaba, solo Itachi. Bufó, maldiciones a Hiashi por la invitación. Comprendía las intenciones de Shinju, quería perfeccionarse como Hyuuga, a costa de cualquier cosa.

Sonrió de medio lado, ese pequeño realmente era un buen Ninjas.

Sintió un inusual resplandor en los alrededores. En ese momento recordó los relatos de la Hyuuga. El lago que brilla estaba cerca. Desvío unos pasos del camino para observar el lugar. Decían que era hermoso.

Llegó al lago. Hinata tenia razón, realmente era maravilloso. A pesar de que el lago no era redondo, la luz que irradiaba gracias al reflejo de las luciérnagas le daba un toque mágico. Vio el pasto, el verdor llegaba a sorprenderlo, y los árboles mantenían una distancia prudente entre el agua y las raíces. Para ser un lugar creador por el hombre realmente valía la pena verlo.

Sonrió, la próxima vez que tuviera una cita con Hinata la traería.

Ese lugar que era el refugio de sus penas se volvería el testigo de su nueva felicidad.

Escuchó una rama partirse. Rápidamente volteó a la fuente del sonido.

Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que le causaba encontrar a Shinju en un lugar así, especialmente a esas horas de la noche.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Acaso has venido a recibirme?

.

El pequeño guardo silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada sin entender su comportamiento. Estaba vestido con un polar del clan Hyuuga. La gorra estaba baja, por lo cual podía ver su nuevo corte, era levemente distinto al anterior, pero se veía bien. Intentó ver sus ojos, pero el flequillo ocultaba su mirada. No sonreía, sus labios mostraban indiferencia.

Intentó hablar, pero el niño lo interrumpió.

.

–…Ya se quien es mi verdadero padre…

.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sintió su corazón detenerse debido al temor y la sorpresa. Desde que había conocido a Shinju deseó saber quien era su padre, cuando inicio una relación con Hinata quiso preguntarle la verdad, pero prefirió mantener el tema atrás para no abrir viejas heridas.

Durante mucho tiempo quiso evitar descubrir la verdad por temor a perder al niño que adoraba como un hijo.

En su mente se formularon un millón de preguntas. Su corazón se acelero levemente ante ansiedad de saber tal información.

.

Tragó saliva, mirándolo con seriedad. – ¿Quién es?

.

Shinju alzó los ojos. El Sharingan brillo ante la luz de las luciérnagas.

El odio se expresaba en su simple mirada que demostraba desprecio absoluto.

.

–Tú.

.

En menos de un segundo su corazón dio un sobresalto. Abrió los ojos en señal de reclamó, sin embargo, escucho un ruido detrás de si.

Volteó, solo para encontrarse con la mujer de astutos ojos morados acercarse a él con un protector en la mano.

Cunado menos lo supo, fue impactado por ella, logrando que una corriente eléctrica lo dominara por completo, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

Choco con el suelo, sin perder de vista a Shinju en ningún instante. Su vista empezó a nublarse y tras el pequeño borrosas imágenes aparecieron.

.

– _¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?_

–_Como si fuera a dejar a una tonta como tú llorando frente a mi casa._

La Hyuuga se ruborizo de golpe, mirando tras de si. – _¿Esta… estamos cerca de tu casa?_

–_Estamos frente a mi casa, Hyuuga._

Vio el suelo, dos botellas de sake arruinaban su césped. La vio, estaba completamente avergonzada, y aún sollozaba. Su corazón se estrujo al verla en un estado tan deprimente.

–_No quiero que esto acabe._

Las lagrimas de Hinata. Estaba desnuda ante él, llorando mientras una sabana tapaba sus partes intimas. Ella estaba con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

– _¡Te esperare! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Incluso si mañana no llegas te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario!_

–_Hmp. No tienes que hacer eso, Hyuuga. Ya te lo dije, estaré en el puente mañana a medio día._

Hinata sonreía completamente ruborizada. Estaban cerca de la mansión Hyuuga, en medio de la calle. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, iluminando a la mujer.

– _¡Sasuke-kun! –Volteó, ella estaba sonrojada, al borde del llanto. _– _¡Te… te quiero!_

Sonrió de medio lado._ –Tonta, eso nunca se dice en la primera cita._

.

¿Qué significaban esas imágenes?

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Shinju lo miro con indiferencia, mostrando sus dos ojos. La primera fase del Byaringan.

-¿Lo esta recordando todo, Hoshi-san?

-No lo creo. –Dijo la mujer acercándose al pequeño. –Use el hechizo sin su consentimiento, seguramente recuerda una o dos cosas. –Siguió adelante, dejándolos a solas. –Te estaré esperando más adelante.

El niño afirmo con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de su padre.

Sasuke intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo fue golpeado por una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizo. Ahogo un grito, entrecerrando un ojo del dolor.

No podía estar ocurriendo esto.

Debía ser una mala broma.

.

–La especialidad de Hoshi-san es exorcizar demonios, por eso pudo electrocutarte sin eliminar el hechizo que te hace recordar todo. Pasaras una media hora así, como eres humano. –La mirada del niño se volvió más fría. –No, alguien que utiliza a una mujer y luego la olvida por completo no es un ser humano, sino una escoria.

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño, sin saber que responder. El menor se inclino, mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Te gustan mis ojos, Uchiha-san? –Comento con voz infantil. –Ya los estrene, creando genjutus, como el Sharigan, pero es algo aun más poderoso. La victima nos puede mover a menos que sea para dañarse a si mismo. Pero por lo que me entere… Akane-san no fue capaz de moverse en dos días, solo respondía con torpes gestos, ni siquiera podía comer apropiadamente. –Sonrió gentilmente. –Pero no te preocupes por ella, ahora esta bien. La visite ayer y lucia casi como nueva.

.

La expresión del Uchiha estaba llena de frustración. Una transpiración fría bañaba lentamente su cuerpo. Apenas lograba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Shinju lo vio con decepción.

–Siempre te admire, desde que te conocí. Todos decían que era igualito a ti, cuando decían eso me sentía muy feliz. Siempre nos sentimos atraídos por el otro ¿Recuerdas? Incluso lloraste ante la idea que me alejaran de tu lado.

.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto al Uchiha.

.

–_Si… si estuviera embarazada… ¿Qué harías?_

–_Hacerme cargo ¿No es obvio?_

– _¿Lo prometes?_

–_Lo prometo_

– _¿Llorarías por estar a su lado?_

–_Deja de preguntar bobas y duérmete._

–_Pero…_

_Suspiró. –Lo juro. –Se incorporó dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado. –Si llegaras a quedar embarazada prometo estar a tu lado y cuidar de ese niño a costa de mi propia vida._

–_Sasuke-kun…_

.

Su corazón recibió una apuñalada. ¿Había prometido algo así? Sus labios empezaron a temblar. Vio al niño incorporándose, caminando hacia atrás lentamente.

–Siempre te he amado, Uchiha-san… ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace un año, como hoy, te estuve esperando en casa. –Las lágrimas parecieron asomarse en los ojos del menor. –Te espiaba con un dibujo hecho a mano y te pedí ser mi padre… y tú aceptaste…– Su cuerpo empezó a moverse levemente debido a las ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas escaparon a los pocos segundos. –Estaba feliz porque al fin tenia un padre… pero tu solo te burlabas de mi.

–Shinju, eso no es…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Lo olvidaste todo! ¡Lose! ¡Eso te hace peor! ¡Usaste a mami, te acostaste con ella y luego la rechazaste y te olvidaste de ella! –Cerró los ojos con fuerza, empuñando sus manos. – ¡Ella te fue a buscar para decirte que estaba embarazada y tu la ignoraste!

.

…Cierto…

Ese fue un recuerdo que tenia olvidado, pero siempre presente debido a la anormal situación. Aún recordaba como la Hyuuga lo esperaba fuera de los territorios Uchihas, como lo buscaba desesperadamente y como intentaba detenerlo. Siempre que ella lo llamaba, él la ignoraba, a veces insultándola por su comportamiento de fan girl. En ese entonces la veía llorando constantemente.

¿Había intentado decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿Todo ese tiempo la ignoro?

¿Cómo era posible que olvidara algo así? No recordaba casi nada, pero estaba completamente seguro que no fue una aventura pasajera. No era así, debió haber algo más, algo que lo obligo a retener los recuerdos de esa noche.

.

Alzó la mirada, viendo como SHinju lo miraba con odio, pero sin su Byringan activado. En su mano tenia un paño con el logo del Clan Uchiha. Lanzó el pedazo de prenda al suelo, mientras que con la otra mano lanzaba un kunai justo al medio.

.

–Te odio.

.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. Odio… aquella oscura sensación que siempre quiso tener alejada de Shinju. No podía creer que el tierno niño de ojos grises mostrara una mirada así.

Sintió un liquido calido resbalar entre sus mejillas. Lagrimas, estaba llorando. Su garganta se seco, formando un nudo que le impedía respirar. No quería ser odiado por Shinju.

No quería ser odiado por su hijo.

El niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Puede que sea tu hijo y me hayas dado la vida, pero nunca usare tu apellido… –Agacho la cabeza, sin atreverse a verlo. –Te he buscado todo este tiempo para decirte dos cosas: Gracias por darme la vida, pero no te necesito.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder. No quería seguir escuchando. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

–No quiero volver a saber de ti.

Su corazón se quedo destrozado. – ¡Shinju! –Intentó incorporándose, utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Empezó a caminar, sintiendo que las descargas eléctricas aumentaban a cada segundo. – ¡Shinju! –Siguió caminando, pero el pequeño no le dirigía la mirada. Extendió una mano, intentando tocarlo.

Shinju volteó, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

.

–Feliz día, papá.

.

Aquellas palabras lo derrumbaron. Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era el día del padre, la fecha que Shinju siempre había odiado y ahora adoraba. Nuevamente, aquella fecha de fiestas se volvía un odioso día en la vida del niño.

Ya no pudo soportar los choques eléctricos, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Miró a Shinju alejarse lentamente.

Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que cada segundo que transcurría el agotamiento aumentaba.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, notando que el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises.

–Hinata… –Frunció el ceño mientras las lagrimas caían. – ¡Maldición! –Empuñó sus manos.

Que tonto.

Que idiota y estúpido.

Todo este tiempo deseando encontrar al maldito que había dañado a su amado, y todo este tiempo fue él mismo.

Nunca debió acercarse a Shinju, nunca debió haber amado a Hinata.

Sin saberlo había arruinado sus vidas.

Nuevamente había dañado a quienes más amaba.

.

Antes de caer inconciente solo lograba pensar en una cosa.

¿Por qué no recordaba?

.

.

.

Shinju miró el cielo, preguntándose cuándo empezaría a llover. Deseaba poder ocultar sus lágrimas tras la lluvia.

Vio al frente, logrando visualizar la mansión Hyuuga. Vio a su madre reconocerlo a la distancia y como se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Sonrió, ahora tocaba el verdadero desafío.

Apenas la mujer se detuvo lo abrazó. La alejo de él y dirigiéndole una bondadosa mirada susurro algo que término de derrumbar su pacifico mundo.

.

–Se que mi padre es Uchiha-san.

.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante tal sorpresa, sintiendo que su mundo se desvanecía... Y en sus entrañas algo se movía.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara…

.

.

.

Oh, Dios… este capitulo tuvo más cambios que modelo obsesionada por su imagen. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas y que perdonen mi demora. Quiero agregar que la técnica Byaringan fue influenciada por Bleach, gran manga que terminara a la mitad.

Debido a que una amiga me ayuda con la corrección de capítulos anteriores, no me percate que se había borrado el capitulo 10 dedicado a la boda de Neji y Tenten, si no lo leíste y hubieron cosas que no entendiste del fic debes volver atrás y leerlo. Lamento las molestias, no volverá a pasar.

**Respuesta a RRs sin cuenta o con bloqueo de MP:**

**Abi anime lover:** lo que dice tu mamá: "Una perra puede destruir en segundos lo que una DAMA construyo por años" realmente me pareció muy sabio. Creo que realmente se adapta la historia de Itachi y Hoshi.

**Elena:** No importa si descuidas un fic por leer otros, creo que eso es excelente. Lamento que los niños te confundan, intentare que eso quede más claro en los próximos capítulos. Pero tranquila, Shinju nunca morirá, es el prota, los protas no mueren xD

**Aura yasashii:** Madara tiene algo que ver, pero no como tu crees.

**ElisaHyuga:** perdón por la demora

**Gesy:** que decepción, esperaba mandarte un MP pero lo desactivaste… bueno, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Espero que la reacción de Sasuke te haya satisfacido.

**Hinamel:** Muchisimas gracias por leer

**Monidex1200:** Lo del regaño de Shinju a Hinata fue algo que se me ocurrió tras ver algo similar en la calle, me alegro que te gustara. Tambien adoro como Naruto se pone sobreprotector con "su fresita" xD al menos no dijo nada importante.

**Hina Hutsumakiha:** Gracias por leer el fic n.n lamento la demora.

**Heisushi Uchiha:** Yo no diría que me tomo mi tiempo con los fans… diría que es mi manera de agradecer que te tomes la molestia de leer el fic. Me alegro que te gustara el reencuentro de Itachi y Hoshi, para ser honesta, revivir a Hoshi fue algo que se me ocurrió a ultima hora porque pensé "Si Sasuke recuerda de esta forma seria aburrido… si Hoshi estuviera viva podría hacer un súper hechizo y hacerlo recordar y eso seria más genial" Asíque al final gano esta improvisada idea espero que pueda hacer que funcione.

**Samantha16:** Gracias por la nominación, pero como te dije en un MP en esa pagina. No quiero estar ahí porque aun no soy muy buena. Mi redacción es mala y mi ortografía es algo penosa. Espero que comprendas mi incomodes y te agradecería que al menso por un tiempo no vuelvas a nominar en esa pagina. Quiero ser digna de estar en esa página pero aún soy muy mala como para aspirar a estar ahí. De todas formas muchísimas gracias por la nominación, me hiciste muy feliz.

**Mary:** lamento la demora .Uu

**Marce:** Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, lamento la demora

**Annii GabiiZ:** Gracias por leer el fic, prometo esforzarme aun más

**Sofia:** No te preocupes por los comentarios, lo importante es que te agrade el fic. No te preocupes Sasuke y Hinata quedan juntos.

**Gaby:** Humm…. Talvez tu amiga yaoista le gusta el fic porque incluyo un poco de yaoi? xD es broma, hay varias chicas que gustan del yaoi y leen del fi, así que me siento muy agradecida.

**Mundorosa98:** Lamento la demora, pero realmente no puedo controlar cuanto me demoro. Veré si la próxima vez puedo terminar antes aprovechando que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno.

**Citlalli:** Muchísimas gracias. ¡Intentare mejorar en mi forma de escribir!

**Ayame Mashiba D'SchmidtGerma:** A tu pregunta de cómo seria Shinju cuando grande… ¡sexy! Y con el cabello largo. Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho mientras actualizaba ._.

**Yukistar:** ¡Lamento la demora! Realmente no podía actualizar. Humm.. veo que tenias muchas dudas en el capitulo anterior, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas con este nuevo capitulo, sino… bueno intentare responderte todas tus dudas. Lo de las cartas le atinaste justo al blanco pero te falto algo que más adelante veras.

**Anettthis:** Lamento la demora, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior.

**Princesshina:** humm… interesante teoría, esa si que no la había leído antes. Me atrevería a decir que es la teoría mas inteligente que he leído. Lo de cuando Hoshi habló con Hinata y Sasuke quedara para el capitulo 33.

**Anon:** Uhh… lamento la demora… Me alegro que te gustara el reencuentro de Hoshi e Itachi, realmente costo pero si dices que quedo bien te creo. Espero que la reacción de Sasuke te haya complacido, aunque no se si salio muy bien que digamos

**Ritsucat:** Jajaja, el comportamiento de Hoshi fue difícil de decidir. Su personalidad es algo rara asíque no sabia si hacer que se fuera o aceptara a Itachi. Gracias por acordarte de la parte de Sakura y Hinata, casi nadie le tomo atención. ¿De verdad crees que deje muy claro quien es Madara?


	33. Moneda China

**Haiiro no Shinju**

**.:*:.:Capitulo 33:.:*:.**

**.:*:.:Moneda China:.:*:.:*:.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hubiera jurado que algo en su interior le profesaba un final feliz.

Jamás hubiera esperado esa resolución, o al menos no ahora.

.

–Sé que mi padre es Uchiha-san.

.

Aquellas palabras la devastaron, obligándola a soltarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Unas gotas cayeron sobre sus manos, pronto empezaría a llover.

Vaciló, aterrada. No comprendía en qué momento su burbuja de cristal se habría trizado. Seguramente mientras veía por la ventana ese mundo irreal que nunca podría alcanzar, una pequeña hormiga se encargo de derrumbar su palacio mientras ella fantaseaba.

Ocultó su mirada con el flequillo, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada a su hijo. Endureció su mandíbula, sintiendo que un liquido ardiente la dominaba por complejo.

Habría deseado tener un par de años más para pensar en qué acciones tomar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tendrían que adelantar sus planes.

–Hermana…

Cierto, Hanabi tomaría el control del Clan en unos años, eso hubiera sido una gran ventaja si Shinju se hubiera enterado en cinco años más. Se mordió la lengua, intentando no expresar su frustración ante la situación. Su padre la apoyaba.

–Mami, está lloviendo.

–Tienes razón, amor. –Fingió sonreír, incorporándose. – ¿Entramos?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su madre y empezando a caminar. No obstante, cuando emprendió rumbo, notó que su progenitora no avanzaba. La miró, notando su oscuro semblante que se perdía en el vació.

–Mami. –Tiró de su mano. – ¿Estás bien?

.

El niño observó como la Hyuuga cerró los ojos, alzando la mirada al cielo. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro que estaba llorando. Sonrió aun más, su madre soltaba lágrimas debido a la felicidad que tenía de no ocultar más secretos.

Hanabi se acercó a Shinju, tomando su mano y obligándolo a entrar a la mansión. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. En su mente la situación no tenía su peso real.

Neji se acercó a su prima, hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de distancia.

.

– ¿Por qué?

La mujer dejó escapar un gemido.

– ¿Por qué debía ser tan pronto?

Su cuerpo empezó a hacer leves movimientos, indicando sus ganas de llorar. Su rostro se sonrojó, empezando a ser incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Si tan solo… hubiera sido más precavida…

Neji observó a su prima con sumo cuidado, contemplando como se dejaba derrumbar en el frio asfalto.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si tan solo ellos estuvieran muertos! –Posó ambas manos en el suelo, intentando rasguñarlo. – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Shinju-kun no debía enterarse! ¡No aún! ¡¿Cómo puedo mantenerlo a salvo de ellos?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Tienen más poder que el mismo Hokage! ¡Naruto-kun no podrá ayudarnos!

–Hinata-sama… por favor, entre a la mansión.

– ¡Dime qué debo hacer, onii-san! –Miró a su primó, la desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos. – ¡¿Qué le harán a mi hijo?! ¡¿Van a aceptarlo por lo que es?! ¡¿Por lo que puede hacer?!

–Todo saldrá bien, Hinata-sama. –Se inclinó, cubriéndola con su casaca. –Me asegurare que Shinju este a salvo.

– ¡¿Y qué haremos si le quitan sus ojos?! –Lo agarró de su yukata, arrugando la tela. – ¿Qué hará Shinju-kun sin sus ojos…? –Mostró sus dientes, deformando su rostro en señal de tristeza y desesperación. –Para un Hyuuga y un Uchiha los ojos son lo más importante… ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Qué hare si pierde la luz del día? ¡No soportaría verlo así, por mi culpa!

–Uchiha podrá intervenir… es el padre.

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –No puede, ya me asegure de eso. Las reglas acordadas por el Clan y la aldea lo dicen claramente: "Lo que concierne a la sangre Hyuuga solo lo decida el clan a menos que sea un riesgo nacional" y a si mismo el clan Uchiha dice "Nos atenemos a las reglas y decisiones de la aldea"… Legalmente Sasuke-kun no tiene voz ni voto.

–Pero encontraremos la solución. –La tomo de los hombros, intentando calmarla. –No desespere, buscaremos una salida. Hanabi-sama será nombrada monarca dentro de un año, Naruto es Hokage y Sakura doctora, con ayuda de los tres podremos encontrar una solución.

.

La mujer empezó a sollozar, abrazando a su primo y ocultando su rostro entre la tela. Intentó silenciar sus gritos, pero era imposible, su angustia sobrepasaba los límites humanos. Neji la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, por primera vez comprendiendo la profundidad de las preocupaciones de su prima.

.

"_Tanto los consejos de ancianos de ambos clanes como el Hokage han decidido destruir todo el material relacionado con la investigación."_

_._

El material de la investigación de la técnica Byaringan no fueron los apuntes y observaciones.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al percatarse de la verdadera naturaleza de aquellas palabras. Las palabras que el mismo autor prefirió omitir:

.

El asesinato de los portadores del Byaringan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El reloj marcó la una de la mañana.

Tomó una nueva lata de cerveza de la nevera, dirigiéndose al living para seguir su espera y preguntándose a qué hora llegaría su hermano menor. Miró por la ventana. La lluvia empeoraba a cada segundo. Saboreó el alcohol. Pareciera que las nubes aguantaron hasta explotar en lágrimas negras. Sonrió ante ese extraño pensamiento, pero era verdad, con la oscuridad de la noche pareciera que caía un líquido oscuro como la maldad, en vez de cristalina y pura agua.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se incorporó preparándose para recibir a su hermano y preguntarle si la lluvia habría complicado su viaje.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar. Antes que se diera cuenta Sasuke entró a la habitación, abalanzándose sobre él y propinándole un golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Abrió ojos, estupefacto.

Miró a su hermano, notando que estaba manchado en barro y césped. Miró sus ojos, los cuales mostraban un odio absoluto que ni siquiera las palabras eran capaces de explicar. Lo escuchó gruñir, volviendo a encorvar su cuerpo para golpearlo.

Al ver la soledad de sus ojos, comprendió todo. Se preparó para ser envestido por su hermano.

.

– ¡¿Por qué?!

.

Tal y como lo predijo, en menos de un segundo estuvo en el suelo, contra la pared. Alzó la vista, apenas quejándose del dolor en su abdomen. Las lágrimas de Sasuke lo mojaban.

.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el padre de Shinju?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Omitió comentarios, no tenía nada que decir. El azabache gruñó, preparándose para activar su chidori.

– ¡Dilo!

–Solo cumplía mi promesa. –Sasuke abrió sus ojos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. –Cumplir la voluntad de Hinata.

– ¡Esa promesa caducó! ¡Tú esposa esta viva! ¡Debiste decírmelo!

–Una promesa es una promesa, tonto hermano menor.

Volvió a recibir un golpe. Lo dejaría golpearlo, después de todo, esa no era ni la milésima parte del dolor que su hermano sentía.

– ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Pudimos…!

– ¿Ser una familia? –Completó con desinterés.

El mayor fue dejado en libertad, al mismo tiempo, el menor empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

– ¿De verdad crees que ese hubiera sido el final de ustedes tres?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Amo a Hinata y a Shinju! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, Hinata y yo se lo hubiéramos contado a Shinju y seriamos una familia!

.

Itachi se incorporó, acomodando su ropa.

.

– ¿De verdad crees que Hinata aceptaría tener una familia con el hombre que la embarazó y luego la olvido?

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como una espina en el corazón del azabache.

–Ella me lo contó… que en la boda de Naruto y Sakura tú dijiste que si la mujer con la que te acostabas no valía la pena la olvidarías. –Frunció el ceño. – ¿De verdad crees que ella se quedaría contigo por siempre?

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es lo que ocurrió! ¡Yo no hubiera jugado así con ella!

– ¿Entonces por qué la olvidaste?

.

El Uchiha más joven bajó la mirada, empuñando sus manos.

.

…_Tengo miedo…_

.

Su cerebro estaba apunto de explotar. Llevó una mano a su frente, intentando amortiguar el dolor. Volvió a gruñir. Sentía que faltaba algo muy importante, algo de vida o muerte. ¡¿Qué estaba perdido en sus recuerdos?! ¡¿Por qué no podía recordar?! ¡Deseaba recordar! ¡No era justo!

–Esa es la verdad, Sasuke.

No deseaba escuchar a su entrometido hermano mayor, deseaba matarlo. No quería reproches ni acusaciones. En su corazón y mente algo le decía que no era capaz de lastimar a la Hyuuga.

–Hinata solo fue una diversión para ti.

.

– ¡Mientes!

.

¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Qué faltaba? Sentía que había un terrible error en la situación. Las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban.

.

– ¡¿Por qué Hinata empezó una relación conmigo si tanto me odia?! ¡¿Puedes responder eso?!

Itachi dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

–Pregúntaselo a ella.

.

Sasuke golpeó una pared, chasqueando la lengua.

Esa no era la verdad.

.

_Te amo._

.

Las palabras de Hinata eran honestas… no tenían rencor.

Se apoyó en la pared.

_Te odio._

.

Shinju… Su Shinju… su primer y único hijo…

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Había deseado que ese niño nunca conociera el verdadero significado del odio.

.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A las siete de la mañana los rumores invadían la mansión Hyuuga, y Hanabi apenas lograba controlar la situación. Los ancianos del consejo no debían enterarse de la verdad hasta que hubiera una junta oficial al medio día. Sin embargo, el escándalo de la noche pasada había despertado a más de alguna persona que abrió su ventana para espiar los hechos.

La verdad estaba en la boca de todos, y muy pocos lograban disimular su asombro ante tal revelación. A decir verdad, a Shinju no le interesaba lo que dijeran. Tarde o temprano se enterarían. Podían hablar, podían señalarlo, pero la verdad era una sola: El único que merecía ser mirado con desprecio era Uchiha Sasuke.

Caminaba hasta el baño, ignorando a las inquietantes miradas de los Hyuugas. Ya tenía experiencia con los habitantes de Konoha, en menos de cuatro horas toda la aldea conocería la verdad. Era un milagro que Kakashi hubiera guardado el secreto.

–Señorito Shinju. –Volteó para mirar a un hombre joven. –Hiashi-sama ordenó que permaneciera en su habitación.

Shinju frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender. ¿Por qué su abuelo había pedido eso? Lo extraño no era la orden, sino el hecho que, aparte del joven que le hablaba, la mansión estaba rodeada de ancianos.

– ¿Me puede informar si ocurrió algo? –Preguntó con sus típicos modales.

–N… Nada que le concierna, Shinju-sama. –Tartamudeó el joven, al parecer nunca lo había oído hablar. –El consejo de ancianos del Clan se va a reunir, solo eso.

–Está bien, iré a mi cuarto después de ir al sanitario. –Volvió a caminar, seguido del hombre. -– ¿Sabe dónde está mi madre? –Dijo mientras miraba al hombre por el rabillo del ojo.

–Seguramente lo está esperando en su habitación, Shinju-sama.

.

Aquella situación lo incomodaba. Nunca antes había estado en la mansión Hyuuga en momentos de tensión, siempre estaba con Sasuke, en calma.

Su amado Uchiha-san, él siempre lo había protegido de la opinión pública. Cuando había llegado a Konoha, Sasuke fue la única persona en sugerir que no saliera de la casa de Naruto. En ese instante no había comprendido el porqué de sus palabras, pero luego se había enterado de los rumores de ser hijo bastardo rondaban por la aldea.

Cuando su madre había vuelto a la aldea, en vez de recibir infinitos "felicidades" fue señalado por varias mujeres y ancianos. Recordaba los días en que salía a la calle y la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas.

–_Vámonos._

–_Pero aún no compramos el pescado para la cena._

–_Olvídalo, ya veré que hago._

Uchiha-san siempre había hecho lo posible para evitar que escuchara lo que dijeran las personas. Por eso mismo no podía perdonarlo, por ocultarle que los rumores eran la autentica verdad. ¿Acaso nunca sintió culpa?

Pestañó dos veces, desconcertado. ¿En qué momento había ido al baño y regresado a su habitación? Miró a todos lados, confundido. El joven seguía detrás de él. Entró al cuarto, notando que el hombre cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba con una pequeña obstrucción para que el niño no saliera.

Shinju se sobresaltó, sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos de su madre recobró el aliento.

.

–No te preocupes, amor. Es para protegerte.

Volteó, mirando a su madre. Se desconcertó al verla con un kimono negro con flores azules. No era común verla tan formal. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender la situación.

– ¿De qué?

La vio sonreír, parecía dolida. – ¿Puedes sentarte? –Con las dudas a flor de piel, obedeció a su madre. Por primera vez se percató que su cuarto estaba cambiado. El futón no estaba desparramado como lo había dejado, sino, doblado en una esquina, sus libros habían sido quitados, al igual que su baúl de armas de entrenamiento.

Alzó la mirada, fijándose en su madre. Era la primera vez que notaba su rostro tan desgastado, como si en un segundo los años hubieran caído sobre ella. Por un segundo se preocupo, luego, se enojo. La persona que le había arrebatado su juventud era Uchiha Sasuke.

.

–Shinju… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

El niño bajo la cabeza, no deseaba traicionar a Itachi. – ¿Recuerdas cuando Yuhiko-kun fue atacada por unas niñas malas y quedo en el hospital?

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Mientras la niña luchaba por su vida, Hinata se encargaba de consolar a Shizune. Si no hubiera sido por ese hecho, Sasuke nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Shinju, y nunca la hubiera aceptado como una verdadera amiga. En ese instante la distancia entre los dos se había acortado considerablemente, hasta el punto que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que desear ser más unidos, ya no solo por Shinju, sino por ellos.

-Estaba enojado… muy enojado. –Intentó narrar con seriedad. –Luego pensé… que si hubieras sido tú, definitivamente hubiera odiado a esas niñas. –Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder. La figura de Shinju cambiaba a la Sasuke lentamente. –Las detestaba… porque le hicieron algo tan cruel a Yuhiko-kun que es muy buena… realmente ella es muy buena. Y pensé que si la hubieran matado… si Yuhiko-kun moría… si ella moría… Su fueras tú la que muriera… –Alzó la mirada, dejando a la vista sus ojos bicolor. –No podría perdonarlas.

Hinata ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y dolor. Era la primera vez que presenciaba el Byaringan, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo sentía tan familiar. Vio a su niño, observando como la miraba con decisión. Seguramente esperaba una reacción más exagerada, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. En sueños había visto esa técnica noche tras noche, en sus pesadillas. Su corazón se aceleró al percatarse de las consecuencias de esa revelación. El tiempo se acortaba segundo a segundo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

– ¿Sabes…? –Intentó hablar, pero el terror la consumía. No estaba preparada para esa situación. – ¿Sabes utilizarlo?

–Sí. –Afirmó el niño. –Tengo algunas técnicas del Byakugan, pero también del sharingan. –Pestañó y sus ojos cambiaron de color, mostrando su técnica ocular a su máximo poder. –Y con estos ojos dañe a Akane-chan…

Cabizbajo, empuñó sus manos, arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Su amiga no había hecho nada malo, simplemente había sido ella misma, nada más. Nunca se perdonaría por el daño provocado. De repente, sintió como sus cabellos eran acariciados. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

–Ya veo, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

–No lo pensé… estaba enojado… –Dijo suavemente, sintiendo que sus ojos eran dominados por las lagrimas. –Y Akane-san dijo cosas insensibles… no me entendía… había descubierto quien era mi padre y ella… sentía que se burlaba. –Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos. –No entiendo, mami… ¿Si es mi amiga por qué no entendió?

Hinata tomó a Shinju en sus brazos, cobijándolo con su calor. El niño se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, escuchando su corazón.

–Es importante para ti, pero no para ella.

.

A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Ni Kiba, ni Shino entendían su baja autoestima hasta que pasaron una noche en la mansión Hyuuga. Después de conocer a Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji lograron comprender por qué su compañera era extremadamente tímida y callada. Aunque algo pudiera sonar insignificante, nunca se podría entender la profundidad de los sentimientos de cada uno.

Pensó en Sasuke. ¿Qué tan grave era esta situación para él? No quería imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando. Muchas veces se había cuestionado si sus actos eran adrede o no. A veces parecía que recordara todo, y otras actuaba como si recién se conocieran. Aunque fuera cruel, esperaba que no recordara, de esa forma seria imposible culparlo por haberla abandonado.

.

–Mami. –Volvió a tomar atención a su pequeño. –A…Accidentalmente escuche al tío Neji y la tía Tenten decir que Uchiha-san es mi padre. No los culpes, fue un accidente.

–Está bien, Shinju-kun, esas cosas pasan.

Ahora comprendía porque Neji y Tenten la evitaban. No querían avisarle del acontecimiento que habían provocado sin querer. Vio el suelo, preguntándose cómo proseguir. Observó el reloj de la pared, cinco para las once. No tenía tiempo que perder.

–Shinju… ¿Qué habilidades tiene tu Byaringan?

– ¿Heh? –El niño pestañó dos veces, confundido. –Akane-san vio su peor recuerdo, parece que esa es mi habilidad.

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza. –Amor, debo hablar con tu abuelo y tu tía, regreso en un rato.

La Hyuuga se incorporó rápidamente, golpeó la puerta una vez y esta fue abierta por el joven que la esperaba. Sorprendido por esto, Shinju también se levantó del suelo.

– ¿Para qué es la reunión?

La madre lo miró con ojos preocupados, y luego sonrió.

–No te preocupes, no es nada importante.

–Pero…

Estaba preocupado. No comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo. En un principio creyó que las cosas serian fáciles. Su madre estaría liberada de tener que decir mentira tras mentira, Sasuke recibiría su merecido y todo sería como debía ser. ¿Por qué el consejo intervenía? ¿Por qué su madre actuaba tan raro? No comprendía por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas.

Su madre se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

–Por favor, no vayas a la academia mañana.

–Pero, mami, no puedo faltar. No es correcto.

Vio los ojos de su madre, parecía estar al borde del llanto.

–Si tan solo todo esto hubiera ocurrido un año antes…

Shinju pestañó dos veces, observando como su madre salía de la habitación.

¿Un año antes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo que ocurriese todo ahora?

.

.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Por un segundo vio sus fuerzas flaquear, empujándola al suelo. De rodillas, no pudo evitar endurecer la mandíbula para evitar llorar. Shinju era muy joven, no conocía nada de la vida real. Las cosas no siempre ocurrían como las soñamos. Las lágrimas cayeron. Ojala fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar a su hijo. Tenía que defenderlo a toda costa, no podía permitir que ellos le hicieran algo.

–Hinata-sama.

La voz de un miembro del Bouke la regreso a la realidad. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo una marea de emociones contra él. No lo comprendía, si la línea entre el Bouke y Souke estaba casi destruida por qué los ayudaban. No podía creer que el miedo a esos hombres siguiera tan fuerte.

–Tiene que ir a la reunión… –La miró con timidez, seguramente sentía lastima. –Ha tenido mucho carácter. –La mujer se incorporó, sacudiendo su kimono –Muchos creíamos que se desmoronaría frente a Shinju-sama. Usted realmente es increíble, como se esperaba de la hija de Hiashi-sama.

Negó con la cabeza, mientas una irónica sonrisa se formulaba en sus labios. –Te equivocas…yo no… –Tartamudeó unos segundos. Sacó de su manga una horquilla para el cabello, colocándosela. –Si me voy a desmoronar frente a Shinju-kun… será después de saber el veredicto del consejo.

La Hyuuga dio media vuelta, caminando rumbo al dojo, donde sería la reunión. La última vez que estuvo en una fue después de la guerra, cuando el consejo decía las acciones que tendría en el futuro. Los ancianos se habían ocultado para resguardar sus vidas en vez de ayudar en la pelea contra Tobi. Frunció el ceño. No permitiría que tocaran a su hijo.

Vio su reflejo en un estanque que estaba cerca de la entrada del dojo. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando escapo de casa para tomar el sake de su padre. Sonrió, esa noche había intimado con Uchiha Sasuke, su segundo gran amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe en la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y apenas podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

Miró su cuarto, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí, a continuación, se percato que utilizaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Rascó su cabeza, apenas recordaba el momento en que había entrado a la habitación y mucho menos recordaba cuando se había acostado.

Volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón, sintiendo en su corazón diez veces su peso.

.

"_Te odio"_

.

Shinju era su hijo… todo ese tiempo estuvo viviendo con su hijo. Posó un brazo sobre su frente. ¿Cómo nunca lo sospecho? Claro, todo tenía lógica, por mucho que Hinata amara a su hijo nunca se hubiera ido a vivir con un hombre prácticamente desconocido.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Extraños, eso eran Hinata y él. En el fondo lo sabía, nunca habían sido amigos y de la noche a la mañana empezaron a vivir juntos El extraño comportamiento de Hinata solo podía deberse al hecho de estar conviviendo con el hombre que la embarazo y abandono.

Gruñó, no le agradaba el no poder recordar. Volvió a rascarse la cabeza. ¿Por qué no recordaba? Era consciente que durante la despedida de soltero de Naruto había bebido más de lo normal, sin embargo, estaba seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para llegar a casa solo. Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. Gran análisis, excepto por un problema: No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa.

Salió de la cama, preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora. Tenía que hablar con Hinata, eso era seguro. Ingresó al baño concentrando sus pensamientos en su actual pareja. No estaba seguro si matarla por ocultarle la verdad, o, besarla por la felicidad de saber que era el padre de Shinju. Sacudió su cabeza. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! A pesar de la alegría que sentía no podía hacer eso.

Masajeó sus sienes con una mano, intentando relajarse. Eran muchas emociones a la vez.

.

"_Ya no tendré miedo"_

.

Golpeó los azulejos del baño, gruñendo. Ahora comprendía el miedo de Hinata, no era el temor de volver a ser abandonada, sino el hecho de volver a estar con la persona que la había empujado al dolor y la soledad. ¿Por qué no la había entendido mejor? Su comportamiento lo demostraba.

Aún recordaba lo cariñosa que estaba con Kiba durante la boda de Neji y Tenten. Estaba cómoda con Naruto, su primer amor, estaba cómoda con Shino, Sakura, Neji, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade, su padre, su hermana, hasta con Itachi. Cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo. Ella estaba cómoda con todos excepto con él. Desde el primer momento siempre fue él y solo él.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que le revelaron que estuvo cuidando de Shinju. ¡Su reacción no fue normal! Su rostro se había desfigurado de terror, reacción que todos inferían que debía ser causa de su pasado como ex traidor. Hinata era una madre preocupada, pero ella siempre había dicho que sí Naruto confiaba en alguien debía ser por algo. Si el Uzumaki decía que Sasuke era de fiar la Hyuuga debía tranquilizarse, en cambio, actuó como si se hubiera presenciado un asesinato.

Salió de la ducha sin alzar la mirada. Todas las señalas apuntaban a lo mismo. Cuán ciego había sido al no percatarse. Se vistió sin ánimos. Pocas veces había actuado pensando en el bienestar de los demás, y ahora que ponía todo su empeño en ello, solo había causado daño.

Se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con su hermano mayor preparando su desayuno. Intercambiaron miradas, mas, ninguno habló. La conversación de anoche los incomodaba de sobremanera. El azabache suspiró, tomando una manzana y saliendo de la habitación.

–Sasuke. –El nombrado se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos volteó para mirarse. –No es tu culpa.

El menor bajo la vista, sintiendo una oleada de emociones que lo desgarraba por dentro. No podía comprender cómo su hermano era capaz de decir eso después de la discusión de anoche. Itachi tenía razón: ¿Quién aseguraba que no se había aprovechado de Hinata y luego la había abandonado a su suerte?

–Es lo que espero… –Dijo en un suspiro.

Itachi escuchó como su hermano cerraba la puerta de la entrada principal. Suspiro, apoyando ambas manos en el mueble de cocina. Deseaba ir tras Sasuke y contarle todo lo que sabía. Empuño las manos, no podía hacer eso.

.

Fuera de la casa, Sasuke se dirigía al lugar donde solía entrenar. En un principio no tomo atención a las conversaciones que se producían a su alrededor, por lo general ignoraba las conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo, luego de un rato se percato que varios aldeanos tenían la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Después de un par de minutos empezó a irritarle la insistente mirada que le dirigían. Los murmullos eran como una gigantesca oleada que amenazaba con hundirlo en el mar de la ignorancia. Volteó para enfrentar a las mujeres que hablaban a sus espaldas, pero como era de suponer, habían desviado la mirada en cuanto lo vieron detenerse.

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué había hecho ahora. A lo lejos vio a Ino correr hacia él. Al verla sintió que le daba un ataque, no debería correr con Inosa en brazo, podía caerse.

En cuanto la rubia llegó junto a él, lo sujeto de la muñeca, obligándolo a alejarse de la multitud. El Uchiha no pudo evitar quejarse, sin embargo, Ino lo obligó a guardar silencio hasta que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Bufó, desde su embarazo la Yamanaka era más temible.

Se detuvieron bajo el gran árbol de la ciudad, el que era usado como punto de encuentro por los grupos de su generación y la de Neji. Vio como la mujer tomaba asiento en el árbol, mimando a Inosa.

–Ino…

La rubia dio un sobresalto. – ¡Ah, es verdad! –La mujer lo vio con preocupación. – ¿Cómo estas? De seguro la noticia te causo mucho impacto.

Sasuke vio la vio con sorpresa. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Taiyo me lo dijo... que Shinju te lo diría en cuanto llegaras.

El Uchiha suspiró sentándose junto a la mujer. El silenció reino entre ambos. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Todo era tan repentino.

– ¿Hinata te ha contado algo? –Preguntó Sasuke.

–No, solo que no te odiáramos. –Ino miró a su hija, pensativa llevo un dedo a su mejilla. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso fue muy raro. "No lo odien", en ese momento no pensamos en qué podían significar esas palabras, pero, ahora que lo pienso es extraño. –El Uchiha alzo una ceja, sin comprender. –Eres nuestro amigo, has cometido cientos de actos horribles, decenas de crímenes e intentos de asesinatos, incluso traicionaste a la aldea. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, nunca te hemos odiado.

Sasuke miró a Inosa sonreír. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si Hinata hubiera decidido quedarse en la aldea y criar a Shinju junto a él. Alzo la mirada al cielo. ¿Realmente las cosas serían diferentes si recordara lo que ocurrió esa noche? Hinata siempre había actuado como si hubiera recibido el amor de toda una vida en pocas horas. De alguna forma sentía que si las cosas tuvieran un rumbo totalmente diferente, tampoco hubiera sentido la alegría de pasar cada día junto a su hijo.

Ino se percato de la insistente mirada del Uchiha, y con una sonrisa le ofreció sujetar a la pequeña.

– ¿Quieres? Solo debes tener cuidado con su cabeza.

Sasuke dudo unos segundos, sin embargo, al final aceptó la invitación de la Yamanaka. Sujeto a la bebé, y sintió un extraña sensación al verla abrir sus ojos negros. No podía evitar preguntarse si Shinju había sido tan adorable al momento de nacer. Esa era la imagen que tenía de Shinju: pequeño, frágil y suave.

La rubia contemplo con placer como su primer amor jugaba con su pequeña. En sus años de juventud había soñado con una escena similar. Alzó la vista al cielo, recordando el momento donde encaró a Hinata junto a todos sus amigos. ¿De verdad la abstinencia y mentiras eran por el miedo a la humillación? Nunca había sido cercana a la Hyuuga, pero estaba segura que no era así.

– ¿Crees que Hinata es egoísta? –Soltó la chica.

–No, aunque desde que la conozco dice eso.

La chica se balanceo en las ramas, pensativa. –No creo que Hinata se deje llevar por lo que le digan. Es decir, cuando era pequeña su padre hablaba mal de ella a toda la aldea y Neji también la trataba como escoria. Públicamente fue nombrada la más débil de nuestra generación y nadie se fiaba de ella a excepción de sus conocimientos, que no eran muchos. –Contó con una mano. –Es muy extraño… ella nunca ha tenido mucha actitud pero tampoco es de las personas que escapen de sus problemas. ¡Mira que se declaro a Naruto durante la pelea con Pain, incluso aunque sabía que moriría!

– ¿Entonces por qué escapo…? –Preguntó pensativo el Uchiha. –Si me lo hubiera dicho…

– ¿Tal vez está relacionado con la conversación de esa noche? Parece que fuiste muy amable con ella, Sasuke-kun.

–Puede que no me acuerda de nada pero estoy seguro que no fui romántico.

Rio. –Supongo que tienes razón, tú no eres así. Pero estoy segura que hay una razón por la cual Hinata nos mintió a todos. No es del tipo de personas que hacen las cosas por una tontería.

Sasuke bajo la vista, contemplando por última vez a Inosa. Escuchó un grito, notando que la mujer se incorporaba de golpe.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Iruka-sensei!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Iruka-sensei, él lo sabe!

–Deja de gritar que no te entiendo…

Ino tomo aire, intentado tranquilizarse. –No me entere de que eras el padre de Shinju por Taiyo, fue por Hinata e Iruka-sensei. En navidad ellos hablaron y los escuche junto a varios de nuestros amigos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. – ¿Quién más lo sabe?

–Prácticamente la mitad del grupo. –Rio nerviosa. –Pero eso es lo de menos. ¡Iruka-sensei sabe todo! ¡Estoy segura que lo sabe, pero no por Hinata!

Le devolvió el bebé a Ino, y se incorporó, intentando recordar la dirección de su antiguo profesor. Vio la Yamanaka con atención. Siempre había sido una egoísta y una chillona, sin contar que superficial. Los años no habían pasado en vano, ella había cambiado.

–Gracias.

Corrió en dirección a la viviendo de su antiguo maestro, durante el trayecto se percato de las insistentes miradas de los habitantes de Konoha. Al parecer, todo el mundo sabía la verdad. No tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, a pesar que solo había ido en una ocasión a la casa de su sensei, la dirección era fácil de recordar. Toco la puerta tres veces antes de recibir respuesta.

El hombre de piel morena y cicatriz en la nariz casi no demostró sorpresa al verlo, un simple gesto de la cara demostraba que lo esperaba desde hace tiempo. Sin desperdiciar un solo minuto invitó al azabache a pasar.

–Sabía que vendrías en cuanto lo supieras… –Dijo el sensei.

– ¿Qué sabes de esa noche? –Se apresuró en preguntar, sin poder evitar delatar evidente preocupación. – ¡Dime todo lo que sepas, Iruka!

El moreno sonrió de forma paternal, cerrando los ojos. –No soy el indicado para decirlo.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! –Golpeó la pared que se encontraba a su derecha. –Iruka-sensei… por favor. –Tragó su orgullo, entrecerrando los ojos.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, causando la ira del menor.

– ¡¿Acaso usted piensa que herí apropósito a Hinata?! ¡Puede que no lo recuerde pero jamás haría algo así sin una buena razón! ¡No lo olvide porque lo deseara! ¡Dígame qué es lo que sabe!

Iruka abrió los ojos, acercándose a uno de sus sofás y sentándose. Su vista se dirigió a Sasuke, quien seguía con el puño clavado en la pared.

– ¿Sabes de las leyes del clan Hyuuga y Konoha?

– _¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este asunto?_ –Se preguntó. Intentó relajarse, mirando al mayor con recelo. –Sé que entre ambos hay acuerdos irrompibles, al igual que entre Uchihas y la aldea. Son acuerdos que deben cumplirse o pueden provocar una guerra.

–Cuando tu clan fue asesinado, hubo una junta entre los rangos más altos de Konoha y los Hyuugas, para decidir qué ocurriría con los tratados. No estuve presente pero alguien que trabajaba ahí me conto algo muy importante. –Sasuke frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento. –Como todavía quedaban dos descendientes del clan, los acuerdos entre Hyuugas y Uchihas seguirían vigentes.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer caminaba a paso decidido entre los pasillos de su mansión.

.

El rostro de Sasuke revelaba su sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado de algo así.

– ¿Acuerdos? ¿Qué acuerdos?

–Es evidente que no sepas, hasta hace poco yo tampoco era consciente de que existiera algo así.

.

La cabellera azulina se meció por el viento, al mismo tiempo que la figura se detenía frente a una amplia puerta.

.

–Es curioso como a nadie le extraño que en ningún grupo se juntaran a los Hyuugas y a los Uchihas. –Continuó. –La excusa era que sus técnicas son similares, aunque, debo admitir que me pareció curioso que negaran el colocarte a ti y a Hinata en el mismo equipo, siendo que por estadísticas debía ser ella o Sakura.

–Vaya al grano. –Agudizo la lista.

.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo que decenas de ojos se posaran en su figura. Los ojos semejantes a la luna no demostraron emoción.

.

–Existen tres leyes en ese triple acuerdo que ambos clanes y la aldea firmaron.

.

Un hombre se acercó a la mujer. –Hinata-sama, la estábamos esperando. Por un segundo pensamos que intentaría escapar nuevamente.

–No lo hare. –Sonrió con amabilidad, siendo consiente que un número considerado de Byakugan se habían desactivado segundos antes. –Disculpen la demora, pero estaba atendiendo a mi hijo.

.

–La primera: Se evitara cualquier acercamiento directo entre ambos clanes, exceptuando las reuniones oficiales por el bienestar de la aldea.

.

Hinata caminó por el borde de la habitación, evitando cualquier contacto físico con los ancianos del consejo. Se posiciono entre su hermana y su padre. Ambos la vieron con cierto deje de preocupación. Ahora comprendían el por qué de su escape.

.

No era para proteger su imagen, mucho menos para proteger al Uchiha.

.

El silenció invadió la habitación. Los presentes rodeaban una mesa ovalada, cuyo centro estaba hueco, como si fuera preparado especialmente para que alguien estuviera al medio para ser humillado. Frente a cada uno de los treinta y cinco miembros había una taza de té y papeles que explicaban la situación actual del problema.

¿Qué decir? ¿Por qué la reunión? Si la decisión estaba tomada desde hace siete años atrás.

La Hyuuga agachó la mirada, esperando que alguien dijera lo que todos en esa habitación pensaban.

Al fin un hombre del consejo de ancianos tomó el habla.

–Que desgracia, esto nunca debió haber ocurrido. –Dijo con falsa lastima. –Es una pena que un chico con tanto potencial tenga que fallecer.

El corazón de Hinata dio un sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras. Durante años había imaginado que tendría que ser testigo de tal situación, sin embargo, eso no quitaba la crudeza de su clan.

–Es… Espere… -Dijo en medio de un tartamudo Hanabi. – ¿Cómo a dicho?

Hinata vio a su hermana menor con cierta lastima. Su ignorancia a los tratados era evidente, además, posiblemente no había entendió el doble significado de la bitácora que sellaba el destino de Shinju.

–Debimos suponerlo desde un principio. –Habló una anciana, tomando su té. –El hecho de que la señorita Hinata fuera a vivir con el joven Uchiha a pesar de ser consciente de las reglas es… –No termino la frase.

–El niño es popular en la aldea, debemos encontrar la forma de no causar alboroto.

–El nuevo Hokage no es consiente de los tratados, debemos hablar con él.

–No digas estupideces, Naruto-sama no nos apoyara, es amigo del Uchiha Sasuke y de Hinata-sama. Si tan solo Kakashi-san hubiera sido nombrado Hokage.

–Shinju-sama es un niño, podríamos fingir que se cayó mientras jugaba.

–Pensar que el incidente con el perro pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad, si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido antes.

– ¿No ha activado su técnica, verdad?

– ¿Es posible que no haya nacido con ella?

–Es muy joven aún, posiblemente lo consiga después.

–Se equivocan, ya tiene su técnica y ha ataco a un inocente.

Hanabi se levantó de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La reunión era para acordar el futuro de Shinju y del clan, no para decidir como matar al niño. Frunció el ceño, ahogando un gruñido. ¡¿Cómo podían hablar con tanta calma?!

Por su parte, Hinata estaba serena, observando la reacción de su hermana.

– ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡¿Cómo pueden discutir la forma de matar a un niño?! ¡Shinju-kun no merece morir! ¡No ha hecho nada malo! –La mano de Hinata se posó sobre la de su hermana. La menor la vio con el ceño fruncido, pero, la sonrisa que le dedicaba la enmudeció. –Hermana…

Se incorporó con porte elegante. –Antes de tomar una decisión. –Dijo la mayor, frunciendo el ceño. –Por favor, expongan sus razones y fundamentos. No actuemos como si esta fuera una ejecución. Se las reglas del clan pero hay que ver si se aplican a este caso. –Las quejas se hicieron escuchar. –No existe regla en el mundo que no tenga su excepción. Como el hombre que asesina para salvar a sus amigos, o el niño que roba pan para alimentar a sus hermanos.

Una anciana negó con la cabeza. –Eres igual a tu madre, siempre tan clemente, pero a diferencia de ella, tú rompiste las reglas a pesar de ser consciente de los problemas que estos traerían.

–Hanabi. –Habló Hiashi. –Siéntate, por favor.

– ¡Pero, padre!

–Es mi culpa por no decirte la verdad, esperaba que lo supieras el día en que fueras nombrada monarca del clan. –Ladeó la cabeza y miró con frialdad a los presentes. –Expongan los hechos y puntos.

El rostro de la castaña palideció, aceptando el volver a su lugar. Su hermana hizo lo mismo, sin descuidar su semblante. Aquella actitud la sorprendía, nunca antes había visto a Hinata de esa forma, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a situaciones de esa índole.

–Hace cien años. –Empezó a hablar un hombre cuya barba se perdía bajo la mesa. –El clan Uchiha y el Hyuuga iniciaron un experimento por el bien de ambos clanes y la aldea. Este se trataba de ver qué resultaba de la fusión de ambos clanes. A esta investigación se le llamo "Byaringan" o "Shakugan". –Habló con calma. –Los resultados fueron sorprendentes, tenían la mitad de ambas técnicas, y una vez que se llevaba a su máximo potencial se lograban técnicas incomparables.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Hanabi vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana, no parecía sorprendida. Era evidente, si el cuaderno estaba ahí seguramente alguien lo había leído con anterioridad. El hecho de que fuera un secreto no significaba que varias personas ignoraran su existencia.

–Sin embargo, a pesar de tan magníficos resultados los ejecutaron a todos. –Habló Hiashi, frunciendo el ceño. –Soy consciente que muchos hombres intentaron ir en contra de ambos clanes para formar uno propio. Aparte, hay viejos informes que hablan de ataques.

El hombre sonrió. –Es algo a lo cual temer. Una técnica ocular que afecta al cerebro y que dependiendo del atacante los resultados varían. Es un poder que podría causar daños inimaginables. –Vio con malicia a Hinata. –Y al parecer el niño ya dio muestra parte de su poder.

–Shinju-kun solo tiene seis años, no es plenamente consciente de la diferencia del bien y el mal. Como clan es nuestro deber enseñarle el camino correcto. –Se apresuró a decir la Hyuuga. –Aparte, Kakashi-sensei ya ha explicado que el incidente también fue culpa de su hija.

–Eso no quita el hecho de que ataco sin piedad. –Alegó una anciana. –Si actúa así de pequeño imaginen lo que hará de mayor.

–Al igual que podemos decir que actuara de forma agresiva también podemos decir que puede comportarse de forma intachable. –Hinata tomó su taza de té y dio un sorbo. –Creo que todos en esta sala, exceptuando a unos tres, han dicho que mi hijo se ha comportado mejor que cualquier miembro del Souke y del Bouke a temprana edad.

.

_Segundo: Se eliminara cualquier Uchiha o Hyuuga que presente una amenaza para dichos clanes._

.

Varios ancianos fruncieron el ceño. Un en especial, el único que presentaba una corta melena hasta los hombros, tomó la palabra. –Personalmente no creo que debamos hacerle daño. Es un niño, y, a diferencia de otros tiempos, ya no estamos en guerra.

– ¡¿Pero qué dice?! –Gruño la persona a su izquierda, un hombre se larga cabellera blanca amarrada por una trenza baja. –No podemos dejarlo impune. ¡Es un crimen viviente! Debemos actuar rápido antes que toda la aldea sepa que ha activado su técnica.

–Podríamos quitarle los ojos… es la solución más neutral que existe.

– ¡Incoherencias! Debemos arrancarle la vida. –Le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad a Hinata. –Es por el bien del clan, debe saberlo muy bien, Hinata-sama, por poco fuiste la heredera del clan Hyuuga, así qué…

La nombrada no había apartado sus ojos del hombre desde que había empezado a hablar. Ante su sonrisa cerró los ojos, incorporándose lentamente y acercándose a paso lento hacia el anciano. La mirada del hombre se volvió agresiva al verla junto a él. Sin embargo, sus ojos delataron su sorpresa al ver como se inclinaba, con la vista gacha.

–Todo por el clan ¿verdad? Cómo podría dar prioridad a la vida de un simple niño que a mi propia familia. –Dijo con neutralidad.

Aquellas palabras pasmaron a su padre y hermana. Entre los presentes el desconcierto reino y escenas del pasado encarnaban en el presente. La condena de un Hyuuga y la decisión del miembro más importante, en este caso, Hinata. Hiashi empuñó sus manos, recordando la condena de muerte de su gemelo.

El hombre de larga cabellera trenzada sonrió con satisfacción, asintiendo con la cabeza. Los partidarios de la muerte del niño se sentían aliviados de que la mujer no hiciera gran escándalo. Definitivamente tenía en claro su papel en la vida.

–Veo que aún tienes algo de lucidez. –Rio por lo bajo. –Sin duda, hubieras sido una gran monarca. Hanabi-sama debería aprender de usted. –Vio con burla a la susodicha, mientras esta fruncía el ceño y se preparaba para reclamar.

–Pero… –Hinata murmuró. –Usted ha olvidado algo muy importante…

La Hyuuga tomo al hombre del cuello de la camisa, tirándolo sobre la mesa. Los pequeños muebles que formulaban la construcción cayeron al suelo junto al anciano, y la melena azul se derrumbó sobre ambos costados del hombre, mientras una frívola Hinata le dedicaba una mirada de desilusión y desprecio.

El aliento escapó de los presentes ante aquel movimiento, en menos de cinco segundos la Hyuuga estaba sobre el hombre. Apoyada en una rodilla mientras que con la otra amenazaba la entrepierna del anciano. Al ver mejor la escena, pudieron descubrir que una mano estaba estrangulando al hombre mientras que la otra estaba sobre su pecho, amenazándolo con atacarlo directamente. Las venas del Byakugan se reflejaban en los aterrados ojos del hombre.

–Se le olvido que un clan es un grupo de personas que poseen un ancestro y rasgos en común. –Escupió las palabras con desprecio. –Por lo general están juntos por su propio benefició… en cambio, una familia son padres e hijos, descendientes directos donde los sentimientos son protagonistas. –Lo soltó lentamente, sin apartar la vista del anciano. –Los Hyuuga son mi clan… y Shinju es mi familia… –Guardó silenció unos instantes, en los cuales dibujó una absurda sonrisa en sus labios. –Y si de errores ambulantes hablamos, entonces mantenme a mí y terminemos con este circo.

El hombre salió de su trance, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose amenazante ante la mujer. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡A mí, un superior del clan!

– ¡Basta! –Gritó Hiashi, atrayendo la atención de la sala. El hombre miró al monarca, mientras la Hyuuga mantenía sus ojos fijos en su víctima. –Ordenó que se haga una recopilación más profunda de información con hechos concretos en pro y contra. Decidiremos el destino de mi nieto en una semana.

– ¡¿Cree que somos tontos?! –Gritó una mujer. – ¡Sera en tres días!

– ¿Cómo…? –Se quejó el castaño. –Yo soy Hyuuga Hiashi, yo tomo las decisiones.

–Y yo, como Hyuuga Emna, directora del consejo de ancianos ordeno que sea en tres días.

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Si quieres podemos destituirte como a Hyuuga Senna y tomar la decisión ahora mismo! ¡La resolución esta clara!

Hanabi y Hinata pensaron en lo mismo. El nombre del Hyuuga destituido era famoso entre los miembros del clan. Un hombre que intento abrirse al mundo, destruir las barreras sociales y crear una especie de utopía en el clan, todo para proteger a su pequeña hija, quien nació con una rara enfermedad. Evidentemente fracasó, además, su destitución le costó la vida de su pequeña y vivir en soledad durante el resto de su vida.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, mientras, un gélido líquido se derraba desde su frente hasta su mejilla. Tres días no eran suficientes, tenía que hacer algo. No podría estar en contacto con las otras aldeas, e incluso si lograba que lo escucharan no garantizaba que lo socorrieran. Era imposible, nadie sería tan estúpido para arriesgar la preciada paz mundial por un niño.

–Entonces serán tres días. –Concluyó la mujer, incorporándose. –Nos vemos entonces. –Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Hinata, mostrando cierta burla. –Espero que todo salga en su benefició Hinata-sama. Como usted ha pedido, aparte del pequeño Shinju-sama, también hablaremos sobre su castigo. –Dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. –Sin duda usted y su hijo estarán juntos por la eternidad.

Sentencia de muerte.

Esa frase definía lo dicho por la mujer. Mientras la sala era desalojada, la Hyuuga dejó soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

¿Cuántos años había imaginado esa escena? Inclusive en sus sueños la decisión estaba confirmada.

Fue a la habitación de su retoño, entrando con sumo cuidado. Shinju dormía en el suelo. Lo tomo en brazos, apoyando la cabeza del menor en uno de sus hombros. Su semblante se volvió melancólico mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

–Shinju-kun… ¿Estas dormido? –No recibió respuesta, por lo cual continuó. –Iremos a Sunagakure, estarás con Yuhiko-chan otra vez, y entrenaran juntos para ser un gran grupo. Hablaremos con Gaara-kun para que no te de misiones cerca de Konoha, pero no te preocupes, puedes invitar a Taiyo-kun y Kiseki-chan cuando quieras. También nos visitaran Neji-oniisan y Tenten-san, Hanabi-oneesan también vendrá, pero no mucho, porque será monarca y eso es un trabajo muy duro. También nos visitara otou-san, pero no creo que venga mucho, tal vez solo una vez al año. –Cerró los ojos, aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. –Y Sasuke-kun también vendrá, él es tu padre después de todo. No debes odiarlo, recuerda, él es tu querido Uchiha-san. No era su intención hacerme daño. No sé de dónde sacaste tantas ideas descabelladas.

Su voz se quebró, y, las lágrimas salieron con más prisa. El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar, el pánico se apodero de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara en contra del ritmo de sus latidos. Su vista se volvió desesperada.

–Lo vamos a lograr, no te preocupes por ello… y sino…

La puerta se abrió levemente y una silueta se asomó.

–Al menos… al menos nos iremos juntos. Siempre juntos, Shinju, como siempre ha sido. Te quiero, mi hijo. Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan inútil.

Arregló el futón y acurrucó al infante. Salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, recordando que la mayoría de los muebles del menor habían sido removidos para investigar si tenía algún secreto oculto. Frunció levemente el ceño, era imposible que un niño de seis años ocultara grandes cosas.

– ¡Hinatan!

Dio un brincó. No podía reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, sin embargo, ese apodo lo conocía a la perfección. Solo había una persona que abreviada "Hinata-chan" en "Hinatan". Dirigió sus ojos a la derecha, encontrándose con un anciano de amplia frente y una corta melena hasta por debajo de la nuca. Las arrugas de su avanzada edad eran ocultadas por unas abundantes cejas y una larga y fina barba que llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho.

El rostro de la Hyuuga mostró autentica sorpresa al reconocer a la persona frente ella. Los recuerdos de su niñez revivieron en su mente y corazón, al mismo tiempo que una bondadosa sonrisa se dibujaba en medio de sus oscuros pensamientos.

El anciano sonrió levemente. –Hinatan, hace mucho que no hablamos, de seguro que ya ni te acuerdas quien soy.

–Tomohisa-sensei, quien me enseñó a escribir y leer. –Sonrió la Hyuuga, dando tres pasos hasta estar cerca de él. –Usted también me enseño las leyes del clan y las normas de conducta.

–Oh, que buena memoria tienes, que envidia. –Fingió una risa, aunque, sin perder la simpatía. –Es cierto, te enseñe las reglas más básicas hasta las más ocultas… -Hizo una pausa, y, con un gesto de la mano la invitó a caminar –Lamentó no haberte apoyado durante la asamblea de hoy, pero supongo que sabes la razón; esos amargados no son dignos de escuchar mis humildes razonamientos. –Hinata rio levemente, su maestro siempre había sido alguien de mucha autoestima, pero, con la suficiente elegancia para disimularlo. Lástima que todos sus intentos eran en vano. –Sin embargo. –Continuó el hombre. –Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte… ¿Por qué, Hinatan? Te enseñe todo lo que sé y aun así hiciste un acto tan reprobable y tuviste un hijo… ¿Qué te impulso a estar con el joven Uchiha? Perdona que lo diga, pero no es un ejemplo a seguir.

No estaba sorprendida con la pregunta. Estaba segura que el clan entero deseaba conocer el secreto de ese encuentro. Nadie lo sabía, muy pocos los sospecharían. Inevitablemente dirigió su vista al vació, añorando los tiempos de calmas que existieron hace solo un par de meses.

–Es un poco vergonzoso de admitir. En realidad, sí fue un accidente, maestro. Ni Sasuke-kun ni yo planeábamos que eso ocurriera, mucho menos que Shinju fuera concebido.

.

_Los sollozos a su espalda lo detuvieron. Volteó con molestia, percatándose que la Hyuuga volvía a romper en llanto. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el niñero de esa mocosa? Estúpido Naruto, ni siquiera podía rechazar correctamente a una chica._

–_No quiero… _–_Susurro Hinata. –No quiero volver a casa._

– _¿Pero qué dices, tonta? –Frunció el ceño. –Apúrate o te dejo botada._

–_Pero si estoy sola… creo que podría morir._

_Bufó, encarándola. Agradecía que nadie estuviera presente. Con su mano libre acarició la melena azulina como si de un niño se tratase. El llanto cesó, y los ojos perlas se enfocaron en su rostro de resignación._

–_Realmente, eres una niña, Hyuuga._

_._

–Sasuke-kun no es una mala persona; entendí eso aquella noche. –Sonrió con nostalgia. –Él me estaba consolando y una cosa llevo a la otra. –Rió avergonzada. –Principalmente fue mi culpa que todo acabara así.

–Me cuesta imaginar eso, Hinatan, siempre fuiste tan sumisa. –Acarició su barba, interesado en los recuerdos de la pequeña.

–Seguramente no se parece a lo que usted está pensando. –Se sonrojó. – ¿Cómo decirlo? …Extrañamente es la escena más ingenua e inocente que he vivido. Un juego de niños que termino en algo inesperado.

.

_El sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas, causando la molestia de su acompañante. Solo era un simple abrazo, nada más. La Hyuuga escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, intentando no mirarlo a la cara a pesar de que todo su ser le reclamaba aquella vista. No era tonta, sabía que medio Konoha daría la vida por estar en aquella situación._

–_Si te sigues moviendo mejor me voy._

–_Es... es que es… raro_

_El de ojos negros dirigió su vista a la pared, intentando aguantar sus ganas de quejarse. Cerró los ojos, hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en el cabello de la mujer. Olía a lavanda._

–_Tonta…_

_._

– ¡Hina… Hinata-sama!

Ambos voltearon, a la distancia una mujer de mediana edad se acercaba a brincos. La sorpresa se apodero de ellos, no era normal que alguien tuviera prisa al informar algo, aunque fuera una emergencia.

La anciana se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, colocando una mano en su pecho.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó la Hyuuga, acercándose a ella para calmarla. –No debería correr de esa forma, se podría caer.

–Pero… pero, señorita. –De forma torpe señaló el camino que daba a la salida. –El señorito Uchiha está fuera de la mansión, esperándola.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sin poder creer que él hubiera venido. Se despidió de su maestro y de la mujer. Estaba cansada de fingir sonrisas, pero estaba segura que le tocaría actuar con hipocresía por varios días más.

Cruzó las grandes puertas de madera que habían sido cerradas para ocultar la confidencialidad del día, encontrándose frente al portador del Sharingan.

Cerró el portón, percatándose de una extraña sensación que invadía sus piernas, las sentía frágiles y livianas, como si fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus manos, estas temblaban ligeramente al mismo que también era invadida por esa agradable liviandad y fragilidad. Ahogó una exclamación de duda, incapaz de ver al Uchiha a la cara.

.

–Hinata.

.

Cerró los ojos, empuñando ambas manos, y, girando sobre su propio eje para encarar al padre de su hijo. Por un segundo activo su Byakugan para asegurarse que nadie los espiaba. Parecía que todo el clan estaba ocupado en otros asuntos. –_Planean la ejecución. –_Pensó con tristeza al mismo tiempo que desactivaba su técnica.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Generalmente estaría de brazos cruzados, sin embargo, estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer eso. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza y su corazón rogaba que lo dicho por su antiguo sensei fuera mentira.

Miró a la mujer, intentando sentir rabia o alguna emoción negativa por ella. No era capaz de odiarla, la amaba, a pesar de sus mentiras y oscuros secretos aún la amaba como el día en que se entregaron. Hinata era Hinata, no era una traidora ni mucho menos una mentirosa, si había ocultado la verdad debía ser por algo. ¿Cómo iba a culparla si él no se acordaba? Si estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho algo totalmente diferente, pero, debía recordar que la menor tenía una personalidad de lo más inquietante.

La Hyuuga alzó cabeza, provocando que sus miradas se reflejaran en los ojos del otro. Oscuridad y luz se encontraron en un mar que lograron fundirse en una pequeña mancha gris en los ojos de cada uno. No había odio en sus corazones, solo inquietudes.

.

–La… lamento… –Tartamudeó la Hyuuga, para luego surcar una sonrisa en sus labios – Lamento si Shinju-kun fue muy rudo contigo… no quería que te enteraras así… yo… –La sonrisa se volvió amarga, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraron desesperación. Dirigió su mirada al suelo, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que no podía deshacer. –Lo lamento… –Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. –Lo siento… yo no…

–No he venido aquí para pedirte explicaciones, Hyuuga. –Se cruzó de brazos, al mismo tiempo que la chica alzaba la vista observándolo con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa se borraba. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Algo así te dije esa noche, verdad?

Hinata pestaño dos veces seguidas, sin poder evitar que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas.

.

"_No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Hyuuga"_

.

A pesar que antes había derramado unas pocas lagrimas, recién empezaba a sentir los efectos secundarios. Su garganta se cerró, estaba segura que se desmoronaría, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer en pie. Por su hijo, por su Shinju, debía permanecer fuerte, y, encarar al hombre por el cual sufrió. No era como Sasuke, no podía conformarse con su imaginación, necesitaba saber la verdad.

– ¿Por qué? –Soltó sin más, ganando una desconcertada mirada por parte del Uchiha. -¿Por qué no volviste a hablarme? ¿Por qué me ignoraste? –Mordió su labio levemente, suprimiendo un grito. – ¿De verdad no te acuerdas o es solo un truco más?

–No recuerdo nada… si no hubiera sido por Shinju y tu amiga, seguramente nunca lo hubiera recordado. –Confesó con desgana. –Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo ocurrido.

Un líquido ardiente nació desde el pecho de la mujer hasta lograr expandirse por todo su cuerpo. La impotencia corrompía su frágil corazón, transformando la angustia por una ira cegadora. Incapaz de hablar por las lágrimas que se desmoronaban como una angosta cascada, bramó a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué me diste esa rosa?! –Gruñó con rabia, logrando que el Uchiha la observara con desconcierto. – ¡Esa rosa blanca! ¡¿Por qué me la diste?! ¡¿Fue solo una coincidencia?! –Empuño ambas manos, dando un paso adelante sin apartar los ojos blancos de los negros. – ¡¿Es casualidad que me dieras la misma flor que esa noche?! ¡¿Debo suponer que regalas rosas blancas a todas las mujeres que lloran?!

Sasuke estaba perplejo; había olvidado por completo que una noche le regalo una rosa blanca a la Hyuuga. Si no mal recordaba, Juugo le contó a Shinju una metáfora sobre las mujeres y las manzanas, luego, el pequeño pregunto qué clase de manzana seria ella. Esa noche noto la angustia de la Hyuuga al no poder darle una respuesta a su hijo, por lo cual, sin mayores intenciones, dejo una rosa en su habitación. Solo quería animarla sin utilizar las palabras, no esperaba que hubiera una conexión entre la rosa y el pasado de la Hyuuga. Después de ese día, Hinata se vio más blanda frente a él. Ahora comprendía que su gentileza se debía a que lo tomo como una señal que ella no había sido olvidada por completo.

Observó fijamente a la Hyuuga, y con pesar comprendió que el odio que recibió de ella no era injustificado. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Ella lo odiaba, fue la persona que destruyo su vida. Y él, como tonto, justifica esa actitud bajo el pretexto de que ella no confiaba en él por su pasado.

–No. –Respondió. –Solo sentí el impulso por darte esa flor, ni siquiera me imagine que tuviera algo que ver con esa noche. –El gesto de Hinata se suavizo. Se percató que bajaba levemente el ceño mientras volvía a morderse el labio. –Y si estamos con reproches… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

– ¿Para qué? –Soltó como si se tratase de un gran peso, cerrando los ojos. – ¿Me hubieras creído? No te acordabas de nada, o eso parecía. ¿Realmente me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho que Shinju era tu hijo?

–Existen exámenes de ADN. –Frunció el ceño. La estaba regañando. –Que no hayas querido es otro cuento.

–Itachi-kun está con vida. No importa en qué momento hubiera aparecido, hubieras creído que intente hacerte cargo de tu sobrino. Si de algo estoy segura, es que no hubieras aceptado que Shinju es tu hijo. –Abrió sus ojos, dejando en descubierto un brillo carmín, casi asesino. –Y si hubiera dado luz en Konoha hubiera sido imposible recurrir a ti.

–Eso no lo sabes, Hyuuga.

–¡¿Si hubiera llegado a tu casa con un niño en brazos me hubieras creído?! ¡Intente hablar contigo varias veces pero siempre me ignorabas! –No lo miro, no se atrevía. –Y luego leí lo de la bitácora… –Acarició uno de sus brazos. –Nunca creí… que nuestros clanes fueran tan crueles…

Ambos guardaron silencio.

El Uchiha recordó las palabras de su antiguo sensei:

.

_Existen tres leyes en ese triple acuerdo que ambos clanes y la aldea firmaron. La primera: Se evitara cualquier acercamiento directo entre ambos clanes, exceptuando las reuniones oficiales por el bienestar de la aldea. Segundo: Se eliminara cualquier Uchiha o Hyuuga que presente una amenaza para dichos clanes._

.

– ¿Shinju está en peligro, verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin sorprenderse de que Sasuke fuera consiente de la situación. –Hemos violado dos de las tres reglas principales… Solo nos queda recurrir a la tercera.

– ¿Cuándo será el veredicto?

–En tres días. –Sonrió con amargura. –En tres días le arrancaran sus ojos a Shinju-kun, o peor… –Miró al Uchiha, sin borrar la curva de sus labios. –No hay tiempo para conseguir la intervención de las otras aldeas.

– ¿Escaparas?

Asintió. –El dinero de Iruka-sensei y mis ahorros serán más que suficientes para iniciar una nueva vida. Me gustaría pensar que lograremos ponernos en contacto con los Kages, pero toma un mínimo de cinco días hacer esto en caso de emergencias. La única esperanza son los tele comunicadores que utilizaron para la cuarta guerra Ninja, sin embargo, hay que mandar un aviso para que acepten esta conversación y los documentos oficiales tardaran dos días. No importa cómo se calcule, no hay tiempo. Solo un monstruo lograría ir a todas las naciones y convencer a los Kages.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. – ¿Cuánto tiempo has pensado en esto?

–Bastante. –Rio. –Nos iremos, Sasuke-kun, es la única solución al problema, al menos hasta que todo termine.

–Naruto es Hokage, Sai es líder de Raíz. Podemos pedirles ayuda para que te protejan a ti y a Shinju.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó ella mientras se inclinaba sobre su propio cuerpo. Sentía una fuerte punzada bajo su vientre. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, centrándose en sus pensamientos. –Investigue… he investigado por más de siete años… en Raíz hay Hyuugas, y a diferencia de Sai, ellos si están consientes de sus orígenes. –Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era imposible, en Raíz todos… –De cada diez Hyuugas nacidos se entrega uno a Raíz, en caso de emergencia… esto sobrepasa a Sai. Uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos de mi clan es el tercero al mando de Raíz. –El corazón del Uchiha se detuvo. –Y hay un tratado oculto tanto en mi clan como en el tuyo, en el cual imposibilitan al Hokage intervenir en la decisión de ambos clanes. –Estaban rodeados. –Si no se respeta este documento habrá una guerra civil, los Hyuugas tenemos aliados, varios clanes menores, como los Inuzuka…

No había escapatoria. Esto estaba claro, los asuntos legales ganaban por creces.

–Entonces buscare con el dobe un documento que anule esas estúpidas leyes. –Declaró, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga. –Incluso si debo llegar al momento antes de la creación de la aldea lo encontrare.

– ¿Por qué harías eso? Shinju-kun ya no te quiere. –Comentó con frialdad. Solo quería poner en prueba los verdaderos sentimientos del Uchiha.

Esas palabras lograron dañarlo, no obstante, ya tenía una decisión tomada. –Esto no trata ni de ti ni de mi, Hyuuga, es sobre nuestro hijo. –Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. –Y si debo iniciar la quinta guerra Ninja, que así sea, pero Shinju no morirá, no por la corrupción de un Clan.

.

Sin decir más, se fue. En la lengua del Uchiha quedo grabada la última frase que coronaria ese discurso.

"Nunca más alguien morirá por culpa de un Clan"

Hinata se incorporó, observando con atención la espalda del Uchiha. No estaba segura de creer en sus palabras, algo le decía que no lograría su objetivo. Suspiró, el escape era la mejor respuesta, una vez más, dejaría la aldea, pero esta vez lo haría con la frente en alto, despidiéndose de su sus amigos y familiares. Y en esta ocasión, no sería un adiós, sino un "hasta luego".

Llevó una mano a su vientre, estaba endurecido. Al parecer tenía un retraso, no le extraña, tenía mucho estrés. Sin darle más importancia al asuntó, entró a los recintos Hyuuga, dejando en el aire la explicación a la última ley, la cual era la única esperanza de ambos.

.

_La tercera y más importante ley: Cualquier decisión tomada por ambos clanes queda suprimida en caso que los Kages de todas las naciones estén en contra del veredicto a dicha decisión._

.

La única esperanza para Shinju, la única esperanza de sus padres.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del Uchiha a cada paso que daba. Vagando por Konoha, apenas le daba importancia a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, caminó por los senderos más aislados del lugar, preguntándose qué podría hacer ahora. Debería hablar con el dobe, pedirle ayuda, de ser necesario rogar. No permitiría que su hijo perdiera sus ojos.

Un grito llamo su atención. – ¡Pero yo quiero pastel de queso!

Al reconocer la voz, alzo la mirada. A pocos metros de él se encontraba el pequeño Taiyo gritándole algo a Hoshi, junto a ellos, un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes sonreía.

–Perdón, Hoshi, no creí que correría solo para pedirte queso. –Se disculpo el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño. Sasuke se detuvo a observar la escena, por la apariencia de ese sujeto, suponía que era el padre de Taiyo.

–No te preocupes, Himawari, me gusta darle queso a Taiyo, me recuerda a las kohai del templo. –Sonrió mientras acariciaba la melena del pequeño.

Sasuke quedo notoriamente sorprendido, no porque estaba viendo por primera vez al padre de Taiyo, sino, porque él y Hoshi hablaban como conocidos de toda la vida.

–Taiyo ¿Por qué no pasas el viernes por mi departamento y te hago una tarta especial? –Sonrió.

–Preferiría comer mierda… aunque tu comida se puede considerar eso.

Los adultos guardaron silencio, mientras, el Uchiha admitía que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario.

–Entonces comprare uno de tu tienda favorita. –Suspiró la mujer. –Bueno, debo ver a Hinata. Nos vemos otro día, Hima-kun, Taiyo-kun. –Hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió de ambos hombres, estos hicieron lo mismo y con un grito del par de hombres dieron la vuelta para ir por el otro lado de la calle, perdiéndose tras una esquina.

Hoshi sonrió ampliamente viendo la dirección en la que se habían marchado los del clan gato, por su parte, Sasuke no dejaba de cuestionarse lo sucedido hace pocos segundos. Algo no encajaba; entendía que Hoshi saludara a Jaku, aunque ella ya no viviese en Konoha y quién sabe dónde se había metido esa mujer; comprendía que fuera simpática con Taiyo, después de todo, era la única responsable que el niño fuera un adicto al queso. Sin embargo, no comprendía cómo conocía a Himawara, no parecía su primer encuentro, aparte, usar el "kun" no era normal entre conocidos.

La mujer empezó a caminar en dirección al Uchiha hasta que alzo la vista y se percató de su presencia. Abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, pestañando varias veces, a continuar, frunció levemente el ceño como siempre hacia en la presencia de él.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó la mujer. –No creo que este en tus costumbres espiar una conversación con cara de amurrado solo porque sí.

Y como siempre ella le ladraba como si se tratase de un perro. – ¿Podrías ser un poco más simpática? –Dijo con molestia mientras cerraba los ojos y desviaba la mirada en un brusco gesto. –Destruyes mi cocina y no te cobro, deberías ser un poco más amable, cuñada.

–Comprendo que estés enojado por eso y por lo otro, no tienes que llamarme así con tanto odio. –Mostraba una actitud madura, la cual molestaba al Uchiha. – ¿Ahora me dirás por qué me mirabas de esa forma?

No, eso no era lo que le molestaba de Hoshi, por supuesto que no era su madures o su intento de mantener la calma. Era energética, torpe en los deberes de la casa, segura de sí misma y su generosidad era envidiable, sus mismos defectos eran sus cualidades. Lo que más detestaba de ella es que aprendió, cometió errores, actuó de mala forma, y avanzo. Él no era así, había fracaso una y otra vez; no quedo enriquecido por sus experiencias, tuvo que caer a lo más hondo para lograr avanzar, en cambio, ella cayó y se dedicó a ayudar a los demás.

Ser útil, ser paciente. Porque sabía que ayudo a Hinata al ser consiente de las reglas, porque no la incito a escapar por la vergüenza, sino por la seguridad. Porque recordaba el momento en que Neji le pregunto a Hiashi si era consiente del embarazo de Hinata, y como éste afirmaba con resignación. Si se quedaba en Konoha descubrirían la verdad tarde o temprano, si escapaba la buscarían hasta matarla, en cambio… Abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Con un cuerpo completamente quemado no podrían comprobar nada, pequeñas pistas comprobarían una identidad y todo quedaría en rotundo silencio.

La mirada de Hoshi se agudizó, sus ojos mostraban esa mirada tan audaz y astuta que había cautivado a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida?

Soltó la pregunta sin más, sin querer, sin pensar.

La mujer volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta. Abrió levemente la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No sabía si el Uchiha la comprendería, si entendería las razones.

Porque ella estaba cayendo a lo más profundo y se topo con una indefensa criatura que también estaba cayendo, porque tomo el peso de ella y la obligo a flotar, porque no le importo morir si era por una buena razón, porque no era capaz de morir si no ayudaba a nadie más. Porque estaba convencida que se había cruzado con Hinata por esa razón, para ser su salvadora, o al menos por un tiempo.

–Está bien, no lo digas. –Dijo el Uchihas mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos. –Puedo hacerme una idea. –Hoshi observó el suelo, pensativa. –Entonces respóndeme: ¿Por qué ayudaste a Shinju? No eres ninguna tonta, no harías algo así por un simple capricho.

La antigua miko alzo levemente la mirada, mientras empezaba a jugar con su pequeña trenza del lado del tatuaje de mariposa.

– ¿Te diste cuenta de lo primero y no de lo segundo? –Se acercó a la pared de concreto, apoyándose en ella y mirando al cielo. –De verdad… ustedes los Uchihas se dan cuenta de lo más oculto pero no de lo más obvio. –Ladeó la cabeza en dirección contraria a él, como si tuviese miedo de algo.

–Solo dime la verdad y te dejare en paz. –Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y habló en un suspiro. –No tengo nada en contra de ti.

La mujer vio por el rabillo del ojo al azabache y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo. –No sabía… –hizo una pequeña pausa. –que Hinata fuera menor de edad. Creí que tenía los dieciocho años como mínimo. No es normal que una adolecente se quede hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana en la calle. –Cerró los ojos. –Todas las noches salía al bar…

.

_Asco de vida, asco de existencia, asco de trabajo, asco de todo._

_No podía pensar con claridad en su trabajo como vendedora, apenas hacia lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir al mes y poder ir a su bar favorito._

_Mientras las estrellas estaban en lo alto y la luna mostraba su esplendor imperfecto, ella se abría paso entre la oscuridad para dirigirse al único lugar donde podía sonreír con naturalidad. Encontró el sendero correcto y ahora solo faltaba cruzar el puente para estar a pocos minutos de su lugar añorado._

–Pero un día estaba ella, parada en el puente, como si esperase a alguien.

_Se detuvo por escasos segundos al percatarse que una adolecente se encontraba en el puente. La vio y sintió una extraña mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia y envidia. Aquella criatura mostraba tal inocencia en su figura y pureza en sus ojos, que no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que contemplarla. Su cuerpo era bañada con la luz de la luna, que parecía haberle concedido el don de la pureza; su cuerpo, cubierto por un largo vestido blanco y una pequeña chaqueta color beige que combinaban con sus botas, no reflejaba más que la figura de una joven enamorada. Su larga cabellera se ondeaba levemente por la briza del otoño, dándole un aire de misterio. Y sus ojos, tal vez su mejor cualidad, eran blancos y semi ovalados, le recordaban a una luna creciente._

_Solo con verla era consciente que era una joven enamorada en espera de su verdadero amor._

_Sonrió, recordando a su marido, él estaba buscándola. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si él estaría por allí, si estaría contemplando a esa angelical criatura y la estaría comparando con ella. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando, sin embargo, no podía perdonar la desconfianza. Ella lo había dado todo y no recibió nada a cambio._

–Y cuando salí del bar esa noche seguía ahí, esperando.

_Cuatro y media de la mañana, esta vez si que se había pasado. Nadie la culparía, estaba más deprimida que de costumbre al ver a aquella mujer. Sentía tanta envidia, quería volver a poseer esa mirada llena amor._

_Camino en dirección a su casa, y al poder visualizar el puente, no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse con la misma chica. Se acercó más, curiosa. ¿Y su amado? Al estar a escasos metros de distancia escuchó un sollozo por parte de la chica de ojos como la luna. A cada paso que daba pudo contemplar mejor que pequeñas lágrimas de cristal refalaban del cálido rostro de joven._

_Pobre de ella, también había sido desilusionada por un gran amor._

.

–Día tras día, por un maldito mes. –Ahogó un grito, mientras llevaba una mano a su otra manga y la apretaba con fuerzas. –Todos los días, y cada vez lloraba más.

.

_Quería abrazarla y preguntarle qué ocurrió. Quería saber si estaba bien, si podía hacer algo para hacerla sonreír. Pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por problemas ajenos cuando su propia vida era un desastre? No había necesidad, una persona normal no se preocupaba por los extraños. Mientras su mente divaga en esos pensamientos, cruzaba el puente pasando al lado de la chica. ¿Acaso quería hacer algo por la humanidad? ¿Extrañaba ayudar a sus kohai? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica?_

–…_Sa… Sasuke….-kun… _–_La escuchó hablar por primera vez. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, reconociendo ese nombre. Giró su cuerpo en dirección a la chica. _–_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no vienes, Sasuke-kun?! –Estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia, pero, gracias al silencio de la noche pudo escuchar el primer susurro. – ¡Lo prometiste, Sasuke-kun! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Yo cumplí! ¡Ven por mí! –Gritaba a más no poder, su voz se quebraba y estaba temblando, seguramente por la impotencia. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza debida a la sangre acumulada en su cabeza._

–_Sasuke… _–_Susurró Hoshi, sin poder creerlo._

_El hermano de Itachi había cometido una atrocidad, con solo ver a la muchacha lo supo. Ninguna mujer esperaría tanto tiempo por un hombre que no amara de verdad. Vio el suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Todos los Uchihas eran detestables, no les importaban los sentimientos de las mujeres, menos de las enamoradas. Alzo la mirada, fijando su vista en aquella pobre criatura. Dio media vuelta, si la volvía a ver la llevaría al bar a tomar unas buenas cervezas para ahogar sus penas._

_Sabía que no era una solución, pero era mejor eso a pasar cada noche sufriendo por un bastardo que no se lo merecía._

.

– ¡Es cierto que no estaba en mis cabales pero si no la hubiera visto tan devastada nunca la hubiera invitado! –Lo miró con rencor. Lo culpaba de la desgracia de Hinata, eso era evidente. – ¡No sé qué piensas de mi pero sé que no soy tu personas favorita, tu tampoco me agradas del todo! ¡Hinata sufrió por tu culpa!

_._

_Un mes, o tal ves más, no estaba segura de cuantos días llevaba la muchacha en ese puente, esperándolo. Frunció el ceño, estaba molesta. ¿Acaso ella no tenía ni la más pequeña pisca de dignidad? Si lo estuviera esperando no habría problemas, pero ya era masoquismo puro. Solo iba a ese lugar para llorar y cuando se cansaba regresaba a casa. La había observado, desde hace una semana y ver aquella actitud la molestaba. Ni siquiera ella, que amaba a su marido, había permanecido en el pueblo para que todos la miraran con lastima e inevitablemente llorara al ver a un bebé._

_Estaba cansada de verla llorar. No soportaba verla sentada en el puente, hincada mientras lloraba como si el mundo se acabara. ¡Mínimo la invitaría a tomar un trago para que se calmara!_

– _¡Deja de llorar! –Gritó una vez que estuvo a su lado. La chica alzó la mirada, observándola con notoria impresión. ¿Acaso nunca se había percatado de su presencia? – ¡Deja de estar llorando como una magdalena herida en este sucio puente! –La obedeció sin chistar, en un momento estaba de pie, por su parte, ella estaba feliz de que la chica se calmara tan rápido. –Este es el camino más rápido para llegar a mi bar favorito. –Sonrió, esperando que la chica entendiera su indirecta. No era común que hablara con una extraña de forma tan íntima, sin embargo, no quería que la invitación pareciera una especie de limosna. Se cruzo de brazos. –No es muy divertido ir a un bar si en tu mente está rondando la memoria de una niña pequeña llorando en el puente. –Se encogió de hombros, observando como la chica se sonrojaba, tal ves por llamarla pequeña o porque realmente no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si le estaba poniendo atención o estaba en su mundo. _– _¿Me escuchas? –Empujo levemente su cabeza con dos dedos de la mano izquierda, sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa más amplia. Apenas se había percatado que uso una de las manías de Itachi._

–_Sí._

_Al escucharla susurrar, no pudo evitar recordar a la menor de las kohai, a la cual considero como una hermana. Sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez se había presentado de forma muy brusca, pero al menos las lágrimas habían cesado. Revolvió su cabello, sintiendo un gran instinto maternal; seguramente aquella chica la consideraba una bipolar._

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_La chica vaciló un segundo y en un susurro se presento. –Hyu… Hyuuga Hinata._

– _¿La princesita Hyuuga? –Enmudeció ante tal revelación, si bien, estaba segura de haberla visto en otro lugar, no esperaba que fuera la futura monarca de un clan tan importante. Hizo memoria, había escuchado que fue rechaza por Naruto, el héroe del mundo Ninja. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra. –Escuche que te habían rechazado… pero bien fuerte. –Se mordió la lengua tras este último comentario, tal vez tomar media botella de whisky antes de salir no fue buena idea. No obstante, por un segundo se percato que la chica recobraba la sonrisa, aunque fuera un segundo. -¿Bebes? –Dijo con soltura y espontaneidad, ganando el desconcierto de su acompañante._

_-¿Na-nani? So-solo tengo… diecisiete años…_

_Estaba segura que su expresión de sorpresa no había pasado desapercibida por la menor. Creía que tenia unos dieciocho años a lo mínimo, sin embargo, era mucho menor. Seguramente debería desistir a su idea de invitarle un trago para que se animara. Soltó un inaudible suspiro, dispuesta a irse. Antes de empezar a caminar, se percato que el rostro de la Hyuuga volvía a ensombrecerse. Verla caer en el mundo de los sueños y la desdicha la angustiaba. No quería que fuese como ella, no deseaba que tuvieran el mismo destino._

_-¡Casi la edad para beber! –Gritó sin más, asustando a su compañera, a continuación, sujeto uno de sus brazos y empezó a correr en dirección a su bar favorito. _

_No la llevaría a un lugar de mala muerte, o al menos no a uno tan malo, lo llevaría al mejor lugar, sin contar que era el más seguro. El único bar donde las mujeres podían ir a beber y llorar sin que hubiera un borracho que intentara aprovecharse, por eso le gustaba ese lugar._

–_Veras que con esto te olvidas de todos tus males. –Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios._

_La llevaría a un lugar donde gente inadaptada tenía el nombre de familia, donde no importaba el pasado sino el presente y las esperanzas de un nuevo mañana inundaban los ojos de los presentes._

–_Etto… disculpa… _–_Tartamudeó la pequeña. _– _¿Tomaste… tomaste algo…antes de…?_

_Soltó una pequeña risilla, que agudizó sus sentidos. –Solo una botella de whisky, nada importante. –Al ver el rostro de terror de la Hyuuga sintió una enorme ternura. Pensó soltarla y decirle que solo había tomado unos dos vasos, nada grave, no obstante, sintió como la otra intentaba seguirle el ritmo con más confianza. Por alguna razón, se sintió bien de hacer eso, incluso si era una forma de descargar sus ilusiones en alguien._

–_Por cierto…_–_Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa más simple a la portadora de ojos como la luna. –Mi nombre es Hoshi. Algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas._

_La chica sonrió a su vez._

–_S-sí… estoy segura de eso, Hoshi._

_No utilizo sufijos, eso era una buena señal._

.

– ¡Me gustaba ver su sonrisa! ¡Después de que nos conocimos volvió a sonreír! ¡Aunque aun que te esperaba cada noche, ella era capaz de sonreír! ¡Y no sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere que estaba embarazada! ¡Fue como si el mundo desapareciera!

_._

_Vómitos, nuevamente vómitos. Eso era lo único que rondaba por su mente mientras esperaba que la Hyuuga saliera del baño. No habían bebido, sin embargo, Hinata corrió al baño después de oler las papas fritas que les había regalado el cantinero. Empezó a jugar con la pequeña esfera de cristal color lila que adornaba su cabello. Nauseas, vómitos, cansancio… Debería cuidarla, posiblemente había sido afectada por un virus, dudaba que fuera por una infección, después de todo, la Hyuuga nunca usaba el sanitario público._

–_Creo que ya estoy mejor. –Volteó, encontrándose con la fingida sonrisa de su amiga._

_Sonrió. _– _¿No deberías ir a casa descansar?_

–_Incluso aunque fuera no hay nadie allí… que se preocupe por mi. –Arrastró las palabras con dificultad, provocando lastima en su acompañante. _– _¿Podemos ir a tu casa?_

–_Claro. –Sonrió. – ¿Quieres que pasemos a comprar un medicamento o algo?_

_Se acercaron a la barra y se despidieron del dueño, quien no dudo en gritar que cuando la Hyuuga se mejorara le invitaría un trago. El resto del bar abucheo la invitación._

–_Estaba pensando… _–_Habló una vez que abandonaron el local. –Tengo ganas de comer cangrejo._

_Se detuvo, provocando que su acompañante la imitara. Automáticamente giró su cuerpo, mirando con terror a la Hyuuga._

– _¿Qué pasa…? –La menor temblaba, parecía asustada._

– _¿Cangrejo? ¡Tú lo odias!_

–_Lo sé… pero tengo muchísimas ganas de comer cangrejo. –Rio algo apenada. –Es extraño, pero siento que si no como cangrejo me pondré a llorar._

_Hoshi abrió los ojos a más no poder._

_Nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, antojos…_

– _¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?_

_La Hyuuga ladeó levemente la cabeza, sin comprender. Guardó silencio unos minutos y luego habló. –Creo que hace unas siete semanas, tengo un pequeño atraso._

_No. El terror la invadió, no era capaz de mover ni un solo musculo. No, no, no, no. Frente a ella, veía una criatura destinada a la desgracia._

.

– ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta!? ¡Por mi culpa bebió! ¡Puse en riesgo la vida de Shinju! ¡¿Quién sabe qué pudo haberle ocurrido?! ¡Tuve mucho miedo, no solo por esas malditas reglas secretas, sino por su salud, pudo nacer con alguna deformidad o una incapacidad!

_._

_Entró corriendo a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sin detenerse a colocar el pestillo. ¡Si alguien entraba y la matara que lo hiciera! ¡¿Acaso no fue ella misma la que pidió la muerte en tantas ocasiones?! ¡Pues que viniera y se la llevara! ¡Se lo merecía, era su culpa! Fue al baño corriendo y mojó su rostro. ¡¿Darle trago a una menor de edad?! ¡Gran idea, genia! ¡Solo que no sabías que estaba embarazada! ¡Le diste alcohol durante un mes! ¡Y ahora le prometías que harías lo que fuera para que su bebé naciera!_

–_Quiero matarme…_

_Fue lo único que susurró antes de dejarse caer al suelo, sin soltar las manos del lavamanos. No tenía la menor idea de qué pudiera hacer para ayudar a Hinata. Giró la cabeza, sus ojos se toparon con un sobre de píldoras azules que yacía en el suelo. Claro que no podía ayudar a Hinata, nunca fue capaz de hacer nada por los demás. Tomó el sobre con mucho cuidado y saco dos píldoras. Lo mejor sería relajarse en su lugar feliz. Suspiró, agradecía que tuviera la suficiente coherencia como para no meter a Hinata en ese mundo._

_Quería morir… y para peor, Hinata tendría que encontrarse con ese estúpido consejo de ancianos y ver como decidían la mejor manera de matar al bebé sin causar sospechas. Que ironía de la vida, una deseaba morir y la otra vivir. Suspiró, incluso si encontraban la manera de escapar perseguirían a la Hyuuga hasta conseguir un cuerpo._

_Un cuerpo._

_Soltó las pastillas, que rebotaron levemente al caer al suelo. Hoshi abrió los ojos a más no poder._

_Ellos necesitaban un cuerpo, no necesariamente tenían que comprobar que hubiera un embarazo. Solo necesitaban a una mujer entre diecisiete y veinte años. Se incorporó, y lentamente vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su estatura era similar a la de Hinata, solo era unos pocos centímetros más alta, gracias a la mala dieta de la Hyuuga también aparentaban una contextura similar._

_Estaba aterrada, sin embargo, era la única forma de que Hinata fuera libre… y de esa forma Itachi recibiría su perdón. Sonrió levemente, sin dejar de temblar, el dueño del bar conseguiría el dinero del seguro que deseaba cobrar hace tanto…_

.

– ¡Por eso hice lo que Shinju me pidió! ¡Por él y por Hinata! ¡Todo lo que hago es por ellos y me importa un bledo si no lo entiendes! ¡Ella es mi hermana y Shinju mi sobrino! ¡Se lo debía! ¡Fue mi culpa que su vida estuviera en riesgo! ¡No me importa morir si es por él!

Dejo de gritar debido al cansancio. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir en medio de los gritos, más por los recuerdos que por lo dicho. Por su parte, Sasuke no salía de su sorpresa, había olvidado las consecuencias del alcohol durante un embarazo. Shinju pudo haber nacido enfermo, débil o quién sabe qué más. La única culpable seria Hoshi, sin embargo, ella intentó reponer su error. No podía deshacer lo hecho pero podía intentar hacer algo para expiar sus culpas.

–Por tu culpa Shinju pudo haber nacido…con dificultades. –Masculló el Uchiha, sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Ahora que asimilaba la información no podía evitar estar irritado con la mujer. –Sin embargo… –Hizo una pausa, en la cual utilizó una mano para masajear sus sienes y susurrar. –Gracias, por salvarle la vida en aquel entonces.

Hoshi abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin creer lo que escuchaba. –No es nada. Gracias por haber creado a un niño tan maravilloso como él.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que estaban haciendo las pases. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir discutiendo por alguna trivialidad.

–Sasuke-kun. –El nombrado vio por el rabillo del ojo a su cuñada, quien estaba un poco más serena. –Una vez utilice un hechizo para ver que hubiera ocurrido si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

–No quiero saberlo. –Interrumpió. –Por tu cara parece que alguien se murió.

–Similar, en una realidad si, en la otra se vive una hermosa mentira para ocultar la cruda realidad.

–Hmp. –Alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería. – ¿Y el futuro? ¿Lo puedes ver?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. –Dos posibilidades, Sasuke. Un camino de penas otro de alegría.

Sonrió de medio lado, y rio con cierta burla. –Como tirar una moneda… –Empezó a caminar hacia la mujer, y, al pasar a su lado colocó una mano en su cabeza y luego la soltó. –Adiós, cuñada.

Hoshi llevo una mano al lugar tocado, sin creerlo. Volteó, observando como el Uchiha había abandonado el lugar con extrema rapidez. No necesitaba un hechizo para saber dónde se dirigía. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un pequeño carmes. No alcanzo a decirle toda la historia.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el momento recién vivido. Había conseguido la aceptación de Sasuke. El sueño de Itachi se había cumplido.

Alzó la vista al cielo, percatándose que las nubes empezaban a moverse.

.

–Lastima… que tu nivel de perdón sea tan bajo…

.

Siguió caminando mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción. Su única cualidad artística era el canto, ojala fuera la cocina. El destino ahora dependía de una moneda China, aquella que puede obstaculizar el camino pero posee una salida que nadie parece ver aunque este justo en medio del problema. Se acercaba el momento en que la moneda caería para Shinju y entonces…

El aire soplo con fuerza, logrando que su cabello se alborotara graciosamente. Una pequeña hoja que había sobrevivido al otoño cayo del árbol, bailando en el aire, y, junto a ella, los pensamientos de Hoshi se desvanecían en el aire.

.

Casi media hora después, Sasuke se encontraba frente a su mejor amigo y Hokage. En la oficina del rubio solo se escuchaba la voz del Uchiha narrando lo sucedido, sobre las leyes, las formas de interferir y lo que podría ocurrir sino recibían ayuda. Naruto asentía cada tanto, como pocas veces en su vida, sus ojos reflejaban seriedad e ira. Al principio se sorprendió cuando su amigo ingreso al lugar sin previo aviso, mas, cuando dijo que necesitaba ayuda, no pudo evitar escuchar con atención.

– ¿Y bien, dobe? ¿Ayudaras?

Naruto guardó silencio, momento en el cual se dedicó a fruncir el ceño, meditando. Se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la puerta.

– ¡Shizune! ¡¿Estas por aquí?!

Rápidamente, la mujer de cabello negro apareció frente a la puerta. – ¿Necesitas algo, Naruto?

–Reúne a veinte personas y hagan grupos de cinco. Necesito que busquen en todo el edificio documentos sobre un posible acuerdo secreto entre la aldea, los Hyuugas y los Uchihas.

El asombro en los ojos de la mujer no se hizo esperar. –Nunca he escuchado acerca de eso… ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí. –Asintió con la cabeza, con una seguridad pocas veces vista. –Intenten encontrar los archivos antes del medio día de mañana.

–Si son secretos posiblemente estén ocultos en otro lugar… –Comento preocupada.

–No te preocupes, dattebayo. –Sonrió. –Haré clones de sombras para que inspeccionen la aldea, ustedes preocúpense de la torre.

Sin esperar más, la mujer se marchó del lugar para cumplir la orden.

Naruto cerró la puerta y vio fijamente a su amigo, quien estuvo atento a la conversación.

–No puedo hacer nada sin los documentos. –El Uchiha frunció aun más el ceño. –Teme, lo que me estas pidiendo es que pida ayuda a las mayores naciones del mundo Ninja, no puedo hacerlo sin pruebas que confirmen lo que dijiste.

–En otros tiempos hubieras hecho cualquier idiotez por ayudarme.

–En otros tiempos no importaban tantos las legalidades. –No era un reproche, era un hecho. Sasuke observó el suelo con el ceño fruncido, mientras, empuñaba ambas manos. El Hokage se acercó a su amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro. –Teme, te prometo… te juro que si no logramos pedir ayuda a las aldeas antes de tiempo, soy capaz de desterrar a la mitad de los Hyuugas con tal de que no dañen a Shinju.

Sonrió con amargura. – ¿No estarías rompiendo un acuerdo de suma importancia? Además, perderías uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.

–No me interesa el poder, Sasuke, me interesan mis amigos y su felicidad. –Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. – ¡Y no solo ellos, sino toda la aldea! ¡Creo que más de una persona se alegraría con la expulsión de ellos!

–En eso concuerdo, dobe.

Naruto rió sutilmente. – ¡Ahora ve a descansar, teme! ¡Han sido muchas emociones por un día!

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. Dio un paso adelante, percatándose que su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal. Realmente estaba agotado, había estado corriendo todo el día, por lo cual, no se había percatado de ello. Naruto se dirigió a su escritorio, más, fue detenido por la voz de su amigo, quien tenía la mano sobre la perilla.

–Dobe. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era el padre de Shinju?

Naruto lo miró con desconcierto, a continuación, sonrió.

–Hinata me pidió que no te dijera nada, aparte, estoy seguro que no era tu intención hacerle daño. –Rascó su nuca mientras hacia una risa nerviosa. –Aunque cuando me entere quise golpearte, pero solo fue por la impresión.

Sasuke suspiró. –Entiendo…

– ¡Pero, teme, no te preocupes! ¡Ella no te odia! –Se apresuró en decir. –Ella dijo que no te odiáramos, eso significa que ya no te guarda rencor. –El semblante de su compañero se oscureció, por lo cual decidió proseguir. –Ella no escapó de ti porque te odiara, o al menos esa no fue la razón principal. Se marcho porque ustedes son Uchiha y Hyuuga, si fueran personas comunes y corrientes nunca hubiera desaparecido. No te lo dije antes porque pensé que ustedes serían felices, si hubiera sabido lo de las reglas nunca hubiera guardado silencio.

–Gracias, dobe, a veces tu cerebro funciona.

– ¡Por algo soy el Hokage naranja de Konoha!

Y sin decir más, el azabache abandono la oficina del rubio. Éste borró lentamente su sonrisa. Sin querer había leído el corazón de su amigo, y lo que encontró era ciertamente deprimente. Tanta esperanza y amor lo deprimía. Apoyó ambas manos en su escritorio, mirando hacia la nada. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… no, no había forma de evitarlo. La nación del agua detestaba a los Hyuugas, por eso, muchos antiguos Ninjas tenían un ojo Hyuuga como recompensa por la pelea. Más que eso, ninguna nación en su sano juicio estaría dispuesta a una guerra por la vida de un niño normal. Shinju era especial, pero no lo suficiente para que cinco naciones dieran la cara por él.

Suspiró por última vez, haciendo su sello favorito con las manos e invocando a cien clones de sombras, los cuales no dudaron en separarse.

–_**Incluso si lograras reunir los papeles y convencer a los Kages no lograras que las cartas lleguen a tiempo**_. –Sentenció el Kiuuby.

–Hay que intentarlo.

–_**Ese mocoso está perdido.**_

– ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¡Si lo intentamos lo lograremos!

– _**¡No seas idiota! ¡Ya una vez paso algo similar!**_

– ¡Pero esta vez pediremos ayuda a las aldeas!

–_**No me refiero a eso, mocoso. Una vez intentaron destronar a un monarca Hyuuga, él consiguió el apoyo de los Kages, debido a su carisma y contactos.**_

– ¿Y?

–_**Los papeles desaparecieron misteriosamente y ya no había tiempo para reponerlos. Fue destituido y asesinado.**_

– ¡¿Qué dices?!

–_**Por supuesto, esos estirados solo dijeron que él murió por tristeza… ¿Cómo alguien puede creer eso?**_

La voz del Kiuuby retumbó en su cabeza. Lo sabía, era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que pensó Hinata. Era imposible que los Kages escucharan su llamada de auxilio, con tal poder en manos de un nuevo clan ¿Cómo podrían intentar salvarlo? Hijo de un traidor, heredero de los clanes más fuertes, los únicos que poseen técnicas oculares. No lo aceptarían, no los apoyarían. Gaara daría su infinito apoyo, el Raikage también… pero la Mizukage y Tsuchige no lo harían.

Por ahora daría su mayor esfuerzo por intentar arreglar las cosas. Frunció el ceño, sentándose frente a su escritorio. Hera era un hombre de acción, sin embargo, escribirle a los Kages en búsqueda de apoyo no era mala idea. En estos momentos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Calidez, tierna calidez.

Si el día era un caos, mínimo en el país de los sueños podía tener tranquilidad, lejos de escándalos, de mentirosos y lagrimas. Se revolcó entre las sabanas, sintiendo el tibio contacto humano. Taiyo. Frunció levemente el ceño entre sueños, sabía que su amigo se había escabullido a su cama, como cada mañana. Estaba cansado de reclamarle que no debía meterse en su cama. Al menos era consciente de que lo hacía por soledad, no solo para fastidiarlo. Por un segundo se pregunto cómo Taiyo había ingresado a la mansión sin que lo apresaran. Ese gato siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando encontrarse con una plateada cabellera que estuviera cubriendo los ojos de su amigo, no obstante, solo encontró una cascada de cabellos rosa y amarillo. Gritó, incorporándose en la cama de golpe.

– ¡¿Ki-Kiseki?!

Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un gracioso carmín, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba. La niña se acomodo entre las sabanas antes de despertar y sonreír al azabache.

–Buenos días, Shinju-kun. Dattebayo, hoy estas más animado.

– ¡¿Q-Qué haces en mi cama?! –Gritó aún exaltado. – ¡Ya no podrás casarte!

Pestañó confundida. – ¿Por qué?

– ¡¿Co… Cómo que por qué?! ¡Kise-chan, no puedes entrar a la cama de un chico! ¡Eso es solo para adultos!

Algo se removió al otro lado de la cama. Shinju, asustado, volteó a ver el origen de los movimientos. Taiyo daba un gran bostezo mientras se frotaba un ojo.

– ¿Por qué mierda hacen ruido tan temprano? ¿No ven que estoy cagado de sueño?

.

En menos de cinco segundos, Shinju había perdido el conocimiento.

.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, percatándose que seguía en la cama. Frente a él, una preocupada Kiseki intentaba darle algo de viento con un pañuelo. Taiyo, en cambio, estaba desayunando un panecillo. Frunció el ceño, intentando explicarse cómo podía tenerlos como amigos. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo sus músculos debilitados por la inesperada pérdida de conciencia.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? –Dijo mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza.

Taiyo tragó. –Venimos a ver si irías a clases o no, pero como llegamos muy temprano nos acostamos contigo e hicimos un trío.

–No sé lo que significa eso, pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que Kise-chan entre a mi cama?! ¡¿Acaso no eres un fanático religioso?!

– ¡Por una mierda, no soy un fanático religioso! ¡Solo soy religioso! ¡Y no encontré nada de malo que la puta esta se metiera con nosotros en la cama! ¡Solo tiene seis años, maldita sea! ¡Ni sabe lo que es un trío!

La niña intervino. – ¿Un qué?

Shinju miró a su amiga, la cual estaba confundida ante la conversación de los mayores. Suspiró, deseaba golpear a Taiyo, pero, no debía exponer a su amiga a ese tipo de violencia irracional. Retiró las sabanas, mientras intentaba acomodar los mechones de su cabello.

–Por cierto. ¿Cómo entraron? Solo Kiseki, Tetsuya y Sarutobi pueden visitarme.

Taiyo gruño. – ¡Joder! ¡¿Así qué por tú culpa no podía entrar?! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Las quejas del chico gato fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por la niña, quien le sonrió a su amado.

–Lee-san nos permitió entrar.

– ¿Qué?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta corrediza fue abierta por Neji, quien miró la escena con una ceja alzada. Cuando supo que era tío, no esperó que llegara el día en entrara a la habitación de su sobrino y encontrarlo acostado en la cama, desordenada, junto a un niño y una niña. Arqueó los labios de manera negativa, agradeciendo que fueran seres inocentes, excluyendo a Taiyo, incapaces de ver la maldad en aquella escena.

–Shinju, tienes que alistarte para la academia.

–Si, Neji-ojisan. –En cuanto se preparó para salir de la cama vio a Lee asomándose por la puerta.

– ¡Hola de nuevo, niños!

– ¡Hola, Lee-san! –Sonrió Kiseki. –Gracias por dejarnos entrar.

–Hola, Lee-san, es un placer volver a verlo. –Saludó cordialmente Shinju.

Una vez que el portador de los ojos grises descendió de la cama, fue a buscar su ropa, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por su parte, Lee entró al cuarto para revolver el cabello de Kiseki. Vio a Taiyo acostado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

–Lee, vámonos. Tenemos que estar en la oficina de Naruto antes de medio día. –Se quejó Neji desde la puerta.

Volteó por breves instantes. – ¡Solo tardare un segundo! –Le dedico una sonrisa a Kiseki y siguió revolviendo su cabello. – ¿Y qué era lo que deseaban hacer? –Sonrió.

– ¡Dormir con Shinju-kun!

Neji miró a la pequeña con sorpresa. – ¿Por qué querían hacer eso?

–Porque Shinju es un maricon pero es nuestro amigo. –Dijo Taiyo con molestia. –O eso creía, pero al parecer alguien es un ¡Maldito traidor! –La queja volvió a ser ignorada por el pequeño Hyuuga.

Lee sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Ya veo! ¡Duermen juntos para estrechar sus lazos de amistad! –En su mirada aparecieron llamas de decisión y volteó su cuerpo para dirigirse al castaño. – ¡Neji, también debemos dormir juntos para estrechar nuestro vinculo como buenos…!

–No. –Sentenció antes de que terminara la frase.

Lee se acercó a la puerta. – ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡La flama de la amistad tiene que brillar!

–La amistad, no la dignidad. –Dio media vuelta y se fue.

– ¡Espera, Neji! ¡Preguntémosle a Tenten si quiere dormir con los dos! ¡De seguro ella está de acuerdo!

Los tres niños dirigieron la mirada a la puerta, escuchando como la discusión de los adultos proseguía hasta que el último comentario fue dicho. A continuación, escucharon el sonido de un golpe y un grito de dolor. Lee debería aprender a expresarse.

Taiyo giró la mitad de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose al pequeño Hyuuga. Le extrañaba que estuviera dispuesto a ir a la academia, seguramente no sospechaba lo que ocurría en la aldea.

– ¡Oye, tú, niño, tú!

Suspiró. – ¿Qué pasa Taiyo?

– ¿De verdad iras a la academia?

–Sí, es mi deber como estudiante. –Terminó de elegir la ropa que usaría y se encamino al baño. – ¿Alguna queja?

Taiyo se encogió de hombros. –Solo que no pienso salvar tu pequeño traserito de mariquita.

El azabache rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kiseki y Taiyo intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos verdes mostraban suma preocupación, al punto que parecía estar al borde del llanto. El albino de ojos rojos se sentó en la cama y palmeó la cabeza de la chica dos veces.

–Tonta bicolor, por supuesto que lo voy a ayudar. –Ella bajó la vista, mientras una lagrima escapaba. – ¡Joder, que no llores! ¡Prometo cuidar a tu futuro novio!

Ante el grito del chico, Kiseki se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo. Taiyo suspiró, acariciando la melena de colores diversos. Era la primera y última vez que permitía que lo abrazara, solo lo haría porque ambos habían visto lo que ocurría por las calles. A veces, cuando un niño es bendecido por una estrella el rencor crece en los corazones envidiosos.

En cuanto el Hyuuga se alisto, partieron a la academia. Shinju parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría, seguramente estaba pensando en asuntos más importantes que a los murmullos y diversas miradas que le dedicaban. Por su parte, sus dos amigos estaban con diferentes expresiones. La niña estaba con la vista baja, temiendo lo que ocurriría en la academia. El niño miraba en varias direcciones, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio y un gruñido a quien se atreviera a ver mal a su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron al recinto estudiantil, se dirigieron al salón de clases. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban diversos gritos y risas, mas, cuando el azabache abrió la puerta todos enmudecieron. Fueron a sus asientos en un mar de murmullos y miradas discretas. ¿Cómo los rumores se habían esparcido tan rápido? Nadie lo sabía, tampoco parecía importarles confirmar o no los rumores.

Tetsuya observó a Shinju desde su asiento.

–No puedo creer que sea un Uchiha. –Comentó un chico tras su espalda.

–Bueno, es idéntico a su padre.

– ¡Seguramente ya sabía y no nos dijo nada!

–Ahora nos va a presumir que es descendiente de dos grandes clanes.

–Que odioso.

Tetsuya empuñó una mano. No sabían lo que decían, mejor dicho, no sabían la historia completa.

– ¿Significa que su madre se mete con cualquiera? ¿Cómo la mala de la novela?

Punto final, se incorporó para golpear al chico que había soltado ese comentario. Como decía Taiyo: ¡A la mierda el buen comportamiento! Dio media vuelta para encarar al desgraciado que había hablado mal de la madre de Shinju, sin embargo, Takeshi ya estaba sujetando al individuo por el cuello de la camisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

–Haber, niño bonito. ¿Serías tan amable de repetir eso?

El otro temblaba levemente. La Inuzuka era muy risueña, sin embargo, era capaz de mostrar una ira indomable.

– ¡Lo siento, no vuelvo a decirlo!

–Más te vale. –Amenazó. –A la próxima te quito todos tus dientes y hago un collar con ellos.

El niño quedo en libertad, y junto a él, el pequeño grupo decidió cambiarse de asientos. Takeshi sacudió sus manos, como si hubiera tocado a un germen, su expresión seguía seria. Vio a Tetsuya con una ceja alzada, mientras, colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas.

–Debiste golpearlos en el primer instante.

–Pelear es aburrido.

Ambos miraron a Shinju. Temían lo que ocurriese en el receso. Los mayores también querían burlarse de él.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, o eso aparentaba. Los rumores se esparcían entre los pocos que mantenían su estado de ignorancia y los mensajes se habían apoderado de la atención de los estudiantes. Iruka seguía enseñando con normalidad, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que Shinju aportaba algo. El niño pareció ajeno a las miradas de rencor que se apoderaban de su espalda.

La campana sonó, y con ella, el caos comenzó. No podían permanecer en el salón durante el recreo, por lo tanto, Shinju y sus amigos estaban obligados a salir. Como una muralla, Takeshi y Taiyo se posicionaron frente a Shinju, a su vez, Tetsuya y Kiseki estaban detrás de él. No había un acuerdo entre los cuatro, simplemente, era sentido común. A cada paso que daban las miradas se posicionaban sobre Shinju, quien prefería ignorar lo que decían de él. No era su culpa lo que había ocurrido, solo la de Uchiha-san.

Salieron al patio de juegos. El orden estratégico se rompió. No esperaban que las cosas empeoraran. Takeshi sugirió ir a la resbalin, por su parte, Kiseki sugería la caja de arena. Todo parecía normal hasta que empezaron a caminar. En un descuido Shinju quedo en último lugar. La presa perfecta para los abusivos.

– ¡Miren, es el bastardo de dos clanes! –Gritó un niño a espaldas del grupo.

Shinju se detuvo, mirando al desconocido. – ¿Algún problema? Creo no haberte hecho nada.

Alguien más grito. – ¡Uy, que modales! ¡Pareces un viejo-chico!

Taiyo se detuvo, gruñendo a la pequeña multitud que empezaba a reunirse. – ¡A ver! ¡¿Quién mierda fue el desgraciado que dijo eso?! ¡Da la cara para que te la raje, marica!

–Cálmate, Taiyo. –Espesó Shinju.

–No te hagas el bueno ahora. –Dijo una niña que aparentaba dos años más que la mayoría del grupo. – ¡Lo que le hiciste a Akane fue horrible! –Gimoteó.

–Que horrible, y decían ser amigos.

– ¿Le hizo daño? Que asco me da.

– ¡Malo, eres peor que la bruja de blancanieves!

Shinju bajo la cabeza, sabía que tenían razón.

Tetsuya ignoró al resto, dirigiéndose a su amigo. –Ignóralos.

–Pero ellos…

Antes que pudiera terminar una frase, unos chicos apresaron a Taiyo y Takeshi, quien intentaron atacar a las ultimas personas que comentaron. Necesitaron dos personas para cada uno. Desde la muchedumbre, otro niño de cabellera naranja, que debía tener unos diez años, se acercó a Shinju con aire amenazante.

–Akane está en mi salón. –Tomó a Shinju por el cuello de la camisa, elevándolo levemente antes de continuar. –Y es mi deber defender a mis compañeros de abusivos como tú.

El azabache intentó aflojar el agarre, mientras, Tetsuya deseaba intervenir, mas, fue detenido por un chico que lo empujó al suelo y lo sujeto de las muñecas. Kiseki empezó a llorar, incapaz de moverse. Las chicas la sujetaron por precaución, nunca se sabía qué podía ocurrir.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras de dos clanes?

– ¡No lo sabía! –Gritó Shinju, sin dejar de intentar zafarse del agarre.

– ¡Mentira! –Gritó alguien. – ¡Solo te burlabas de nosotros!

– ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros?

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, percatándose que sus amigos habían sido alejados y él era rodeado por la multitud. De repente, las diversas caras se volvieron negras y los ojos azules y rojos. El ambiente se nubló y el aire se volvió más denso.

– ¡Siempre estas intentando ser el favorito de los adultos!

– ¡Tus modales llegan a dar asco! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?!

– ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Ir donde Iruka-sensei y llorar?

– ¡Bastardo, bastardo, ni tu padre te quiere!

– ¡Suéltenlo que arrugan su ropita cara!

Las risas inundaron el lugar. El desconcierto se apodero, no solo de Shinju, sino de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podían decir esas cosas? ¿Qué importaba si era de una familia con dinero o si era de un clan importante? ¿Cuál era el problema de que fuera educado y perfeccionista? No lo comprendían, era imposible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía detestar a alguien por esas razones?

En un principio creyeron que se burlarían de Shinju por haber vivido tanto tiempo con su propio padre sin saberlo, no obstante, esto era diferente. Un castigo público, un circo para calmar la envidia y la desdicha ajena.

– ¡¿Qué mierda importa todo eso?! –Gritó Taiyo, mientras un chico le tiraba el cabello para que guardara silencio. – ¡Mi vida ha sido una gran mierda, tengo celos de Shinju pero no por esa porquería voy a tratarlo como excremento de hace una semana!

– ¡Cállenlo!

Lo tiraron al suelo y clavaron su cara en la arena, causándole pequeñas molestias. A su izquierda, Kiseki chilló llena de preocupación a la vez que los ojos de Shinju se abrieron a más no poder.

– ¡Déjenlo! –Ordenó. – ¡Suéltenlo ahora! ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

– ¿Nada? –Dijo una niña mientras se reía. –Por ser un rarito Yami se fue… la extraño tanto… –Suspiró, acercándose lentamente a Taiyo. –Ella era mi mejor amiga… y por culpa de él se fue y no regresara nunca más. –Puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Taiyo. – ¡Castigare a los niños malos como lo hacía Yamiko!

El rostro de Shinju se desfiguro al ver como la niña empujaba la cabeza de Taiyo contra la arena. La recordaba, fue una de las niñas que maltrato a Yuhiko. ¿Acaso no había entendido que era malo actuar así? Casi la habían matado y seguía siendo mala. Un grito de dolor se escuchó desde la arena. A este paso Taiyo sería herido.

Kiseki empezó a llorar. –Suéltenlo… por favor… suéltenlo… –Suplicó.

–Has cambiado, Kiseki. –Espesó otra chica. –Antes te hubieras unido para burlarte de los chicos malos. ¿Por qué lo defiendes si solo te insulta?

– ¡Él no es malo! –Gritó. – ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Le diré a mi papá!

La niña se cruzo de brazos, mientras, la otra seguía torturando a Taiyo. –Eres igual a Shinju… ¡¿Sera que él utilizo su técnica para que fueras su amiga?! –Gritó dramatizando.

Los murmullos aumentaron y los insultos hacia Shinju se incrementaron.

– ¡No! –Gritó Kiseki sin dejar de llorar, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con libertad. – ¡Déjenlo, déjenlo! –Las pisadas hacia Taiyo aumentaron. – ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Él no es mal, es mi caballero! –Alguien le propino una patada en las costillas del niño gato.

Shinju lanzó patadas al aire, intentando golpear a su captor. – ¡Déjenlo en paz!

.

"_Viejo, perdóname, pero no puedo ir contigo… tengo a dos personas más a quienes proteger. Debo proteger a esta llorona"._

.

Kiseki se soltó del agarre, corriendo en dirección a la niña que atacaba a Taiyo. No podía ayudar a Shinju, el chico que lo había capturado era demasiado grande para ella. Sin embargo, si Taiyo era libre él podría rescatar a Shinju.

.

"_Y a Shinju"_

.

No podía permitir que le hicieran daño, no después de que el rechazo vivir con su padre para estar con ellos. Mientras las niñas intentaban detenerla, ella se abalanzo contra la que pisoteaba la cabeza de Taiyo. Rodaron, y en un rápido movimiento, Kiseki se posiciono sobre ella, jalándole el cabello.

– ¡No le hagas daño, no le hagas daño, dattebayo! ¡Si le haces más daño te voy a pegar! ¡Te voy a pegar, tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! –Repetía sin parar. – ¡No te perdonare por lastimar a mi caballero!

Taiyo logro incorporarse. Empujando a la chica que lo pateaba. ¡A la mierda los modales! Lo importante ahora era Shinju. Mientras Kiseki era aprisionada por tres chicas de cursos superiores, él se encamino rumbo a Shinju. Tetsuya y Takeshi vieron con rencor al mastodonte que tenía al azabache, no podían moverse.

Dos chicos detuvieron a Taiyo, impidiéndole continuar. – ¡Suéltenme, intentos de ukes!

–Ni idea que habla este chico, pero creo que merece un castigo.

Sin decir más, un tercero se unió, empezando a golpear a Taiyo en la boca del estomago. El niño no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor ante tal paliza.

Por su parte, Tetsuya intento golpear a los tipos que lo habían aprisionado, logrando que sujetaran su brazo y lo colocaran en una posición antinatural. En cualquier momento se formaría una fractura.

Takeshi logro liberarse por unos segundos, pero solo logro que más personas la aprisionaran mientras le tiraban su alborotada melena.

Shinju palideció, dudando en si usar su Byaringan o no. No estaba seguro de poder atacar a tantas personas a la vez, aparte, si les hacia daño seguramente los abusos empeorarían en el futuro.

– ¡Suéltenlos! –Gritó. – ¡Ustedes desean hacerme daño a mi, no a ellos!

– ¡Que honrado! –Rió alguien del público.

La persona que sujetaba a Shinju ensancho su sonrisa. –Pensaba romper tú cara, pero primero serán tus amigos.

La sangre abandono el rostro de Shinju, solo faltaba una persona por ser gravemente herida.

.

– ¡No! –Gritó Kiseki. – ¡Por favor, eso no!

.

Giró levemente el rostro. A poca distancia de él, unas niñas tenían el brazo de Kiseki descubierto, mientras otra acercaba una goma de borrar. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, conocía ese método, un juego cruel que causaba dolor por horas y dejaba marca por días. La goma tocó la piel de la niña y empezó a moverse lentamente hasta conseguir la velocidad ideal. Un grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de Kiseki.

– ¡No la toquen! –Gritó Taiyo en medio de los golpes. – ¡No la… no la toquen… condenadas hijas de puta! –La mirada de Shinju se volvió sombría, y sus ojos parecieron perder vida. Otro golpe. –Maldita sea… ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda, has algo!

El que aprisionaba a Shinju, observó a su presa, percatándose que los ojos empezaban a cambiar de color. El rostro del agresor empezó a palidecer, al mismo tiempo, la victima terminaba de transformar su ojo izquierdo en un puro blanco y el derecho en un rojo carmesí. El agarre fue disuelto y una persona retrocedió.

Los ojos de Shinju expresaban su más puro estado de odio. No los perdonarían, podían insultarlo, golpearlo, maltratarlo, sin embargo, sus amigos eran sagrados. Frunció el ceño a más no poder, al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos y empezaba la segunda etapa de su técnica ocular.

– ¡Era verdad! ¡Es un Uchiha! –Gritó el mastodonte que antes lo había aprisionado.

Shinju dio un paso adelante, logrando que la multitud retrocediera. No era un secreto que Akane estuviera en el hospital, por eso, muchos temían ser castigado por la técnica ocular. Afiló la mirada, dirigiéndose al sujeto que lo había aprisionado hasta hace pocos segundos.

–Me pregunto… –Dijo con calma. En sus labios se formo una sádica sonrisa. –Cuál será tu peor recuerdo.

El atacante retrocedió nuevamente, cayendo al suelo ante un descuido. Aterrado, alzó la mirada para ver al Uchiha. Este ensancho su sonrisa, dispuesto a atacar. De repente un brazo se interpuso entre él y su presa.

.

– ¡Ya es suficiente, estúpidos gusanos!

.

La sorpresa se apodero del lugar al ver a Akane en medio del ojo del huracán. Su sonrisa de superioridad dejaba a cualquiera con las palabras en la boca. A su lado, Sarutobi veía la escena con suma decepción. El dúo de oro había llegado. Todos se fijaron en el cuello de la Hatake, que poseía una pequeña venda rodeando la mitad de su cuello.

– ¡Tienen suerte, gusanos! ¡Los maestros están en una pequeña junta y no se han enterado de nada! –Puso ambas manos en su cadera. – ¡Pero si no sueltan a mis amigos les voy a patear el trasero!

–Y como es evidente, –habló Sarutobi. –Voy a reportar a cualquiera que siga molestando a Shinju y sus amigos.

El chico que estaba en suelo habló. – ¡Si los estábamos fastidiando es por ti! ¡Te lastimo gravemente y te dejo en el hospital!

– ¡Como vuelvan a utilizarme como excusa los voy a castrar! –Gritó, afilando su mirada. – ¡Si no han discutido con sus amigos en alguna ocasión significa que les importa un bledo la vida u opinión de ellos! ¡Ahora suéltenlos!

Ante las palabras de Akane, soltaron a los niños. Taiyo cayó al suelo debido al dolor provocado por los golpes, Kiseki se acercó para ver si estaba bien. Tetsuya y Takeshi acariciaron las partes afectadas, quejándose cada uno a su manera.

Sarutobi poso una mano sobre el hombro de Shinju. –Tranquilo, todo esta bien.

La técnica ocular se desactivo lentamente, y, la calma volvió al corazón de los presentes.

– ¡Pero, Akane! –Gritó un entrometido. – ¡Shinju hizo que te lastimaras el cuello!

– ¿Esto? –Señalo la venda y sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Acaso no me queda genial? ¡Cuando tenga mi bandana pienso utilizarla de igual forma!

Basto ese comentario para que la muchedumbre se deshiciera y pareciera que nada hubiera ocurrido. Shinju vio a su amiga, sonriendo levemente.

–Gracias por salvarlos.

–No hay de que, gusano gris. –Revolvió su cabello con una sonrisa. –Mejor vamos a los baños, ustedes están hechos un asco.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar rumbo a los baños exteriores para limpiar a los afectados, especialmente a Taiyo.

– ¿Puedo entrar al baño de niños? El de las mujeres siempre esta lleno –Soltó Takeshi.

–Cuando te hagas un cambio de sexo. –Contestó Taiyo. –Por cierto, Akane, mejor dejamos de jugar por un tiempo. Empiezas a hablar igual que yo y ese es mi puto estilo.

–No hable como tú, solo estaba enojada.

– ¿Qué es un cambio de sexo?

–Kise-chan, no preguntes.

–Prefiero las cosas aburridas a volver a estar en una situación similar.

– ¿Entonces por qué quieres ser ninja?

–Ganare mucho dinero ante de los cuarenta y no volveré a trabajar.

– ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?

–Al menos tiene uno, no como Taiyo.

– ¡Que los escucho, desgraciados!

Las risas inundaron al grupo. Shinju estaba más relajado, por lo cual, no se percato que dos niños lo miraban fijamente desde el segundo piso del edificio. Entre ambos sujetaban un balde lleno de agua. Una vez que el Uchiha estuvo bajo la ventana, ellos dejaron caer el líquido.

El agua cayó, y con ello, dos personas terminaron en el suelo. Shinju se incorporó mientras volteaba a ver la persona que lo había empujado. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de encontrar a un chico vestido de negro, completamente empapado.

– ¡Hey, ustedes! –Gritó Akane empuñando su mano en dirección a la ventana, donde los culpables desaparecían. – ¡Como descubra quienes son, los pondré de asistentes de Sarutobi!

Mientras la Hatake gritaba, Shinju se acerco a su salvador, extendiendo su mano para intentar ayudarlo.

–Gracias por evitar que el agua me mojara.

El chico vestido de negro rechazó la ayuda, incorporándose por si mismo. Su cabello era negro con un largo mechón negro que salía desde un extremo de cara y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Por su altura intuía que debía ser de ultimo año, seguramente tenía trece años. Sus ojos negros mostraban cierta gracia que te invitaban a charlas. Shinju se fijo en su ropa, una jardinera negra con una pequeña estrella gris al medio, aparte, llevaba unas botas negras que parecían pesar mil toneladas.

–De nada. Ese fue mi baño del mes. –Se rió el chico como si hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo.

–Ehm… gracias. –Repitió.

–Como sea. –Dijo mientras se estrujaba su cabello, que, a diferencia del mechón era corto. – ¿Por qué quieren hacerte daño? Hace unos minutos te estaban golpeando.

– ¿No lo sabes? –Preguntó Tetsuya.

–Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando.

–Me molestan porque mi padre sea Uchiha Sasuke. –Respondió Shinju con rencor. –Pero ellos no sabe nada. ¡Hubiera preferido que mi padre fuera Uchiha Madara!

El chico arqueó una ceja, confundido. – ¿Por qué?

–Mínimo habría una razón para que dejara a mi madre abandonada. ¡La embarazo y le prometió que volverían a salir, y él nunca cumplió su promesa! ¡Mi mami lo espero por varias semanas y él nunca apareció! ¡Y nos hizo vivir con él a pesar de que eso le dolía a mi mamá! ¡Incluso se olvido de mi mamá y de mí! ¡Cualquier padre sería mejor que él!

El chico esperó a que terminara de hablar para comentar algo. En ningún momento dejo de ver confundido al menor. Cuando Shinju concluyó su pequeño discurso, o queja, el de cabello negro alzo una mano y lo abofeteo.

–Hablas como una niña llorona. –Sonrió. –Pero eres algo divertido. –Hizo una pausa. – ¿Acaso tu padre te ha golpeado?

–N-no… –Tartamudeo mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

– ¿Te ha dicho que te odia y que fuiste un error?

–No.

– ¿Toma cosas raras y no ha aparecido en un mes?

–No…

– ¿Ha golpeado a tu madre?

–Creo que no…

–Desde que te conoció… ¿Te ha abandonado?

Shinju enmudeció. La respuesta siempre era negativa. Sus amigos lo miraron con sorpresa, mientras, el de cabello negro ensanchaba su sonrisa.

–Entonces no es un mal padre. Ahora dime ¿Tu madre es infeliz?

– ¡Sí! –Gritó. – ¡Lo es! ¡Ha tenido que vivir con Uchiha-san todo este tiempo por mi culpa! ¡Seguramente ella ha llorado en las noches por vivir bajo el mismo techo que él! ¡Y a veces pone una cara muy triste! ¡Seguramente debió estar dolorida cada vez que veía a Uchiha-san lloraba! ¡Por eso le pedí que nos mudáramos a la casa del abuelito, para que no sufra!

El chico jaló sus mejillas. –Dices cosas muy graciosas. –Soltó una carcajada mientras cerraba los ojos. –Dices "seguramente" y no estás sabes nada. Eres muy gracioso. –Abrió sus ojos color ónix, dedicándole una sonrisa fraternal al menor. –Déjame decirte, por experiencia: cuando una mujer es infeliz se marcha cuando tiene apoyo, si se queda es por miedo. –Taiyo bajo la mirada, recordando a su padre. Él se había marchado porque tenía a Yuke como apoyo. –Tu madre no es infeliz.

– ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por algo acepto irse de los territorios Uchihas!

– ¿No fuiste tú el que lo pidió? –Shinju bajó la mirada. –Conozco a tu madre, bueno, creo que toda la aldea la conoce. Tiene el apoyo infinito de sus amigos, así que no seas cabeza dura y date cuenta.

– ¡¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no es infeliz?! –Se quejo, soltándose del agarre.

–Tú.

– ¿Yo qué?

–Dime: ¿Acaso su sonrisa a cambiado?

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar. La sonrisa de su madre nunca se apago, en cambio, se volvió más amplia. Por primera vez había visto una sonrisa especial en su madre, una sonrisa tierna y conmovedora que provocaba deseos de retratarla para que nunca se borrara. Esa sonrisa le encantaba, la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Uchiha-san.

–Bueno, yo me piro. –Sin decir más o esperar una respuesta dio media vuelta.

Shinju se sobresalto ante la inesperada despedida del chico. Antes que pudiera decir algo, se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Inmovilizado, observaba la espalda del pelinegro. No dijo nada, solo se quedo parado, escuchando como sus amigos hablaban.

– ¿Quién era ese? –Pregunto Tetsuya.

–Se llama Yuro. –Contesto Sarutobi. –Es mayor que nosotros pero solo está un grado por encima de mí y Akane.

Taiyo se cruzo de brazos. –Pues vaya discursito que nos lanzó.

–Seguramente lo hizo porque su padre lo golpeaba.

Los ojos de Shinju se abrieron a más no poder, al igual que varios de sus amigos. Las niñas lanzaron un chillido ante lo dicho por Akane.

–Akane, no debes decir eso. –Interfirió el más moreno del grupo. –Niños, no le presten atención.

–Ya están grandecitos como para taparles el sol con un dedo. –Se quejo la Hataka. –Son solo rumores, pero él no los ha desmentido. Dicen que su padre lo golpeaba a él y a su madre, hasta que un día intento matarla.

– ¿Violencia familiar? –Susurró Kiseki.

–Intrafamiliar. –Corrigió Sarutobi. Soltando un suspiro de resignación. –Nunca lograron atrapar a su papá, escapo. Yoru y su mamá se cambiaron de casa y han reiniciado sus vidas, pero dicen que Yoru posee una cicatriz en su brazo debido a una golpiza.

Shinju volteó en dirección a su amigo. – ¿Por qué su mamá no escapo?

Sarutobi guardo silencio, nadie sabía que responder hasta que Tetsuya habló. –Él mismo lo dijo: No tenía ni familiares y ni amigos.

Shinju vio la arena mojada. Su madre tenía a quienes recurrir, pero nunca hizo nada. ¿Significaba que era feliz? No deseaba pensar eso. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera feliz a pesar de vivir con el hombre que la embarazo y olvido? Observó como Akane golpeaba a Sarutobi, mientras este reía. ¿Quizás por amor?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y la fecha final había llegado. Los resultados no eran favorables.

Naruto había pasado días sin dormir, mas, no encontró una forma de detener el veredicto de los Hyuugas. El mismo consejo de la aldea le había dicho que mejor no interfiriera, que el acuerdo era de suma importancia. Había mandado a cuatro clones en dirección a todas las naciones, pero no había rastros de ellos y debía evitar desaparecerlos. Era imposible que llegaran en menos de cuatro días.

Sasuke había dado vuelta ala mansión junto a Itachi, pero solo encontraron el maldito acuerdo. La angustia empezaba a dominar al Uchiha menor, a tal punto, que no se percato que las cajas habían sido abiertas antes que él lo hiciera.

Hinata había hablado con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla a marcharse si el veredicto del clan era la muerte. Hanabi, quien no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su hermana, no paraba de quejarse que en cuanto fuera monarca desterraría a todos los ancianos del consejo.

Fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, los nueve novatos más Iruka y Lee esperaban que el veredicto fuera dado. Estaban preparados para ayudar a Hinata escapar de ser necesario. Solo Naruto y Sasuke pudieron entrar, debido a que uno era el Hokage y el otro el padre de la criatura.

El salón donde se realizaría la reunión era más grande que el anterior. Este se situaba lejos de la habitación de Shinju. Al percatarse de ello, Hinata mordió su labio. Habían hecho eso para que no pudiera correr a buscarlo. Ingresó al lugar en espera de su amigo y amor.

Por otro lado, Naruto miraba con asombro la decoración del lugar, a su lado, Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver tantos Hyuugas con la cara tapada. Seguramente utilizaban el Byakugan para asegurarse de que no intentaran escapar con Shinju y Hinata.

Una vez que entraron al salón, se sentaron lejos de Hinata y su familia. Ellos eran simples testigos, no interesaba la opinión de dos personas ajenas al clan.

La presentación inicio, momento en el cual la mirada de todos se oscureció. Naruto veía el suelo, decepcionado de sí mismo, solo tenía su propio testimonio en contra de lo decidido por el clan Hyuuga, pero con eso no bastaba, necesitaba la opinión de los cuatro Kages restantes. Empuñó sus manos; no había forma de salvar a Shinju. Sasuke gruñó, no le interesaba la paz del mundo ninja, solo quería que su hijo viviera. Estaba dispuesto a matar por su hijo.

.

En el centro de la aldea, Shizune terminaba de archivar unos documentos. Intentaba permanecer ocupada para no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. A su lado, Tsunade estaba sobre la mesa, riendo por haber ganado una apuesta, un hecho extraordinario que indicaba mal augurio.

La pelinegra suspiró, deprimida. No entendía bien la situación de Sasuke y Hinata, pero suponía que era algo malo. Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban, y pudo dibujar una sonrisa al ver a Hoshi e Itachi ingresar por la puerta.

– ¿Hay noticias? –Preguntó la de ojos morados.

La depresión volvió apoderarse de la secretaría. Negó levemente con la cabeza, contagiando su pesimismo.

-¡Hola, Tsuki! –Rió Tsunade. – ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Tu nombre real es Hoshi! ¡Si veo a Jaku la golpeare por haber alterado tus papeles y los de Hinata!

Itachi no mostro sorpresa ante el animado comportamiento de la ex Hokage – ¿Por qué esta tan animada?

–Ganó una apuesta. –Se limito a contestar Shizune.

–Mal augurio…

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Hoshi e Itachi intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Se tomaron de las manos, buscando apoyo en el otro. El deber de ellos era esperar un milagro.

.

La situación en la reunión era más densa.

– ¡Y por tal abominación, sugiero, aparte de la muerte del niño, la de la madre! ¡No olvidemos que vivió por más de un año con Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Puede que tengan una relación secreta que se niegan a revelarnos! ¿Podemos realmente confiar en una niña irresponsable que nos ha mentido en desenas de ocasiones?

Los ancianos concordaban entre sí, pocos defendían a la Hyuuga y su hijo. El mayor apoyo era el viejo Kokomaru

–No debemos ser tan estrictos con nuestras reglas, recordemos que fueron hechas en un contexto diferente, otro momento de la historia. Hoy en día vivimos en paz, no debemos temerle a un simple niño.

– ¡¿Un simple niño?! ¡Es un varón, puede tener cientos de hijos! ¿Qué hacemos si futuras generaciones desean desintegrar el clan? ¿Si el clan Hyuuga se ve opacado por una amenaza maligna?

–Vivimos en paz por años con los Uchihas, no veo el problema a tener un tercer clan en la aldea. El niño es inocente de todo pecado, solo ha nacido.

– ¿Estás diciendo que matemos a la señorita Hinata y no a su hijo?

–Yo no he dicho tal cosa. –Frunció el ceño. –Digo que no castiguemos a ninguno.

Una mujer se incorporó, riéndose. –Señores y señoras, he aquí a un antiguo maestro que defiende con ciega devoción a su pupila. ¿No fue similar lo que ocurrió con el tercer Hokage y Orochimaru? ¿Podemos permitir que la historia se repita?

Naruto vio desconcertado a su amigo. – ¿Qué intenta decir?

Sasuke, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar intentar empuñar sus manos. –Que deben matarlos a los dos.

.

Un ninja llego a la pequeña oficina de Shizune, entregándole cuatro sobres. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Leyó el remitente y sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir que era una carta oficial de la Mizukage. Abrió la carta apresuradamente, descubriendo un comunicado oficial. Los presentes tomaron una carta cada uno y la leyeron. Cada papel estaba timbrado por el sello oficial de su respectiva nación.

– ¿Cómo es posible? La petición de Naruto apenas debió haber llegado hoy, según mis cálculos.

Antes de que alguien lograra contestar, Itachi se apodero de las cuatro cartas y salto por la ventana. No era necesario preguntar dónde iba.

–Que extraño, gane y ocurrió un milagro. –Rió Tsunade, acompañada de una risueña Shizune.

Hoshi se asomo a la ventana, observando como su amado se alejaba. Su rostro no mostro emoción alguna, no obstante, su corazón estaba lleno de dudas. El rostro de Itachi reflejaba angustia, preocupación y arrepentimiento.

Se despidió de las mujeres y partió rumbo a los territorios Hyuugas. Mientras cruzaba las calles su estomago se revolvía por la preocupación. ¿Qué escondía Itachi?

.

Naruto se levanto de golpe, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡¿Matar a un niño y a su madre?! ¡Ellos no han hecho nada malo!

–Con todo respeto, Naruto-sama. Hinata intimó y procreo con un Uchiha, y su delito empeoro al mudarse con él.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada de malo! –Gruñó. – ¡Se gustaron! ¡Uno no elige de quien enamorarse! ¡No pueden castigar ni a Hinata ni a Shinju por algo así!

–Como Hokage debe entender que nuestra prioridad es el bienestar, no solo del clan, sino de toda la aldea.

La discusión continuaba, al mismo tiempo, nadie se percataba de la expresión sombría del Uchiha, solo Hinata se percataba que, al igual que ella, estaba al borde de su paciencia.

– ¡Si matamos a un niño por miedo a la guerra significa que nunca ha existido paz! ¡Todo lo que hemos formado estos años es una mentira!

.

Itachi llegó a los territorios Hyuugas. Decenas de ojos se posaron sobre él. Frunció el ceño al notar que había cinco guardias tras la puerta principal. Controlo su respiración, había corrido más rápido que cuando era miembro de Akatsuki. Shikamaru se acercó a él.

– ¿Llegaron?

Afirmó con la cabeza, logrando que más de una persona suspirara aliviada. Con paso decidido se acercó a la entrada, no obstante, fue detenido por los guardias.

–El ingreso a la mansión Hyuuga está prohibida, solo miembros del Clan pueden ingresar. –Itachi mostro las cuatro cartas con los sellos oficiales. El líder de los guardias pestaño estupefacto y dejo el camino libre al Uchiha. –Deben estar por terminar, apresúrese. Camine por el lado izquierdo de la casa hasta encontrar una pintura con un tigre blanco estampado, gire a la derecha hasta el fondo.

En cuanto el guardia termino las indicaciones, el Uchiha entró a la residencia. Corrió por los corredores, hasta encontrarse con la pintura nombrada. Vio en la dirección en la que debía cuando, cuando, un gritó inundo el lugar. Frunció levemente el ceño, sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de conferencias.

.

Solo un comentario en el aire basto para que Sasuke saltara de su asiento dispuesto a matar a un anciano de aspecto repugnante. Activó el sharingan, dispuesto a utilizarlo sobre aquel desperdicio de aire. No lo perdonaría. Había guardado silencio durante la reunión, pero aquellas malditas palabras lo habían desquiciado: "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, simplemente matemos al niño y terminemos con esto. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Al escuchar eso, y ante la mirada atónica de todos los presentes, se incorporó de su asiento y le dio un golpe al repugnante anciano. Chasqueó la lengua, arrepentido de no haber utilizado el chidori, no era de las personas que actuaban sin pensar, sin embargo, su mente se había nublado al escuchar ese comentario. Gruñó, mientras se preparaba para volver a golpear al anciano. No podían tratar tan a la ligera la vida de un niño.

Hinata sonrió al ver la escena, le causaba gracia ver que el padre de su hijo reacciono de forma similar a la de ella.

– ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que decidir el destino de un niño?! –Ladró el Uchiha. – ¡¿Acaso tu miserable vida vale más que la de un niño inocente?!

Naruto se acercó a su amigo, intentando detenerlo. – ¡Teme, esta no es la forma!

– ¡Cállate, dobe! –Gruñó dirigiéndose a él por escasos segundos, después, volvió a ver a su víctima. – ¡¿Por qué diablos le tienen tanto miedo a un niño?! ¡¿Acaso temen que les robe la supremacía?! ¡Hagan lo que les de la maldita gana, pero no toquen a Shinju!

Varios Hyuugas activaron su técnica para atacar al Uchiha, no obstante, Hinata también se incorporó, sonriendo.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con cierto brillo en su mirada. –Hagan lo que quieran, destiérrenme a mí y a Shinju, pero no creo que la muerte sea la mejor solución.

Una mujer gruñó. – ¡Hyuuga Hinata, usted no está en condiciones de hablar! ¡Ya dejo muy en claro cual quiere que sea su destino!

Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo a su antigua compañera de academia. Al verla comprendió que también estaba dispuesta a morir para impedir que tocaran a Shinju. De repente, los gritos que se habían formulado en la sala cesaron. Los ojos blancos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. La mayoría estaban molestos. Tanto el Hokage como el Uchiha fijaron la vista al mismo punto que los demás, preguntándose qué ocurría.

Itachi entró a la sala, abriendo solo una puerta, con suma calma. Frunció levemente el ceño al observar la escena. Casi todos los Hyuugas estaban en posición de ataque, uno en especial estaba en el suelo, tocando su mejilla, frente a él estaba Sasuke, quien era sujetado por Naruto. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Hinata, quien lo veía con sorpresa. Lentamente, se acercó al Hokage, extendiendo las cuatro cartas.

–Hokage-sama, yo, Uchiha Itachi, le entrego estas cartas enviadas por los restantes cuatro Kages del mundo Ninja.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke, sin poder creer en las palabras del pelinegro. Con cuidado recibió las cartas y las abrió, una por una. Ante cada palabra escrita su sonrisa se ensanchaba, hasta que llegó a la última. No podía creer que hubieran llegado a tiempo. Alzó la vista ante la expectante mirada de los presente, y, sin el menor cuidado de mantener su imagen de Hokage, elevo las cartas, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Los cuatro Kages están en contra de cualquier daño producido a Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha/Hyuuga Shinju!

Diferentes reacciones inundaron el lugar. Algunas personas se molestaron y despreciaron al Uchiha por haber llegado a tiempo. Un menor grupo de Hyuugas se alegraron, no faltaron los amigos que se abrazaban mientras daban pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del otro. Hanabi abrazo a su hermana, quien empezó a llorar de la felicidad. Neji se sumo al abrazo, solo que acariciando la cabeza de su prima. Itachi se acercó a su hermano y pozo una mano en su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ya no había nada por lo cual temer. Por último, Naruto se acercó a Hiashi y le entrego las cuatro cartas más su propia declaración.

–Según las leyes acordadas por el clan Hyuuga, Uchiha y la aldea oculta entre las hojas, declaro que Uchiha /Hyuuga Shinju y Hyuuga Hinata son declarados inocentes de cualquier acusación.

Hiashi terminó de hablar y las personas en contra del veredicto salieron, evidentemente molestas.

Ahora, en el ambiente se respiraba la dicha y la calma. Las felicitaciones y abrazos inundaron el lugar. Hinata vio a la distancia a Sasuke, quien era felicitado por su hermano, y como Naruto se acercaba a ellos para unirse a las felicitaciones. Estaba agradecida de que sus preocupaciones culminaran de esa forma, si bien, no se habían solucionado las cosas, podían unirse para defender lo único concentro de su relación: Shinju.

Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, al fin la veía sonreír. Solo llevaban unas semanas separados y sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la vio. Sabía que aún no tenía su perdón, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando por ello. Por ella y por Shinju.

Hiashi se acercó a su hija mayor, y le dedico una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué harás ahora?

La Hyuuga enmudeció ante tal pregunta. No estaba segura, vio a Sasuke por un segundo y luego se dirigió a su progenitor. –Supongo que es mala idea quedarme en la mansión Hyuuga. –Comentó con algo de pena. –Pero estoy más tranquila ahora, no tendré que volver a escapar.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo, ni ella ni Shinju podían permanecer en la mansión por siempre, o al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Neji, Hanabi, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron salir de la mansión para comunicarles la nueva buena a sus amigos, mientras, Hinata iría a buscar a Shinju y contarle el veredicto del Clan.

Al llegar afuera, basto una sonrisa de Naruto para que todos supieran el resultado. Nuevamente se respiro una atmosfera de suma tranquilidad. Varias personas rodearon a Sasuke, felicitándolo. Ino miró a su alrededor, buscando a una persona.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Hanabi alejó a Konohamaru, quien había llegado al enterarse de la situación. –Fue a buscar a Shinju y vuelve.

–Hablando de Shinju…. –Habló Sasuke, dirigiéndose a Naruto. –Gracias por haber contactado a los Kages.

– ¡No hay problema, teme! Supongo que debo eliminar a los clones que cree para entregar las cartas. Por cierto ¿Dónde estarán? –Vio a todas partes, confundido. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un sello. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su piel perdía el color.

Sakura se acercó a su marido. – ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

–M-mis clones… Apenas habían llegado a las aldeas hoy. –Comentó lentamente, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Las miradas se dirigieron al Hokage, quien no sabía qué decir. Éste miró a su amigo. –Teme ¿Enviaste alguna carta?

Negó con la cabeza. –Sabía que no me escucharían. –Se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndose a su hermano. – ¿Fuiste tú?

–Si a ti no te creían menos a mí.

Sasuke centró su mirada en Iruka, quien negó con la cabeza. –No cualquiera puede mandar una carta de solicitud a un Kage.

Temari arqueó una ceja. – ¿Segura que no fue tu padre, Hanabi?

–No, estuvimos demasiado ocupados buscando una forma de impedir la reunión junto a Neji.

La puerta de la residencia Hyuuga volvió a abrirse, dejando al descubierto a una alegre Hinata, sin embargo, no llevaba a Shinju consigo.

–Estaba durmiendo, no quise despertarlo. –Respondió ante la mirada de los presentes. – ¿O… Ocurrió algo?

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar. – ¿Mandaste alguna carta a los Kages?

–No, quería hacerlo pero los del comité no me dejaban salir de la mansión, no había forma.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Se intercambiaban miradas a cada segundo que pasaba. La preguntaba estaba en el aire. Si no había sido ninguno de los presentes…

.

¿Quién había pedido ayuda a los Kages?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Una suave brisa de invierno entraba por la ventana, causando leves estragos en su frágil cuerpo. Incluso aunque lo deseara, no podía alejarse de la ventana hasta saber la verdad. Se irguió sobre sí misma, buscando su propio calor. Las palidas mejillas fueron besadas por el gélido viento, calmando sus ansias.

Desde el pasillo, su padre se acercaba a ella, sin embargo, se detuvo al verla en su pequeño ritual. Como cada noche, su pequeña hija se encontraba mirando por la ventana, parecía como si estuviera esperando algo que nunca llegaría. A veces se preocupaba por Yuhiko, su comportamiento le inquietaba. No era normal que una niña de seis años estuviera asomándose por la ventana a las nueve de la noche. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla a cambiar su actitud, en cierta forma eso lo aliviaba, nunca se dejaría llevar por los comentarios ajenos.

–Yuhiko. –La llamó. Los ojos negros se clavaron en él. –Deberías ir a dormir, no sabremos el resultado hasta dentro de unos días.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza. –Gracias, Gaara-otousan. Lamento las molestias.

–No te preocupes. –Sonrió débilmente, acercándose a la pequeña y acariciando su corto cabello. –Acaba de llegar la petición de Naruto, eso demuestra que tenías la razón. Una leve sonrisa de formo en los labios de la niña. – ¿Cómo sabias la verdad sobre Shinju? –No recibió respuesta. –Ni siquiera me explicaras cómo sabias de las leyes entre los clanes y Konoha ¿Verdad? –Yuhiko apartó la mirada. –Entiendo, no te forzare. –Salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. La vio por última vez, percatándose que su hija adoptiva volvía a dirigir su mirada a la noche estrellada. –Solo no te metas en asuntos extraños.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora que lo pensaba, si no hubiera adoptado a Yuhiko esta jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a Shinju. Sonrió, había hecho lo correcto al aceptarla como hija, ahora lo comprendía bien. Cualquier duda que preocupara a su corazón se disipaba. Aún recordaba la noche en qué Yuhiko le conto la verdad de los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha y de la aldea; sobre la paternidad de Shinju, y de cómo éste se encontraba en peligro. En un principió no pudo creerle, sin embargo, las lagrimas que la pequeña derramó fueron suficiente evidencia para confiar en cualquier cosa que dijera.

Lo más difícil fue convencer a los Kages.

.

.

_Los tele-comunicadores se encendieron. La pantalla negra fue dividida en cuatro parte, en tres de los recuadros se podía apreciar a los kages de las diferentes aldeas, el último cuadro era negro. El Kazekage los miró con el ceño fruncido, rogando que creyeran en su palabra._

_El Tsuchikage frunció el ceño. _– _¿Se puede saber para qué nos cito, Kazekage?_

–_Quiero pedirles su apoyo para impedir que dos vidas inocentes perezcan._

– _¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó la Mizukage. _– _¿Algo ocurrió en Sunagure?_

–_No. –Tragó un bocado de aire y continuó hablando. –Como todos sabemos, Hyuuga Hinata, antigua heredera del clan Hyuuga tuvo un hijo, con el cual vago por varios países._

_Rakage asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, ese pequeño que se parece a Sasuke._

_Entrecerró los ojos. _–_Resulta que Shinju realmente es el hijo de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Los Kages no ocultaron su sorpresa ante tal hecho. Solo el Tschikage parecía comprender mejor la situación. El Raikage frunció el ceño más de lo normal._

– _¿Cuál es el punto?_

_Gaara endureció su mandíbula. –Hyuuga Hinata no escapó de Konoha por vergüenza. He descubierto que existe un pacto secreto entre los clanes Hyuuga, Uchiha y la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Ese acuerdo prohíbe que ambos clanes interactúen entre sí y mucho menos que procreen. La aldea solo puede interferir si los cinco Kages están contra el veredicto de cualquiera de los clanes._

–_Ya entiendo. –Dijo la Mizukage. –Sin embargo. ¿Por qué debemos dar nuestro apoyo a Hyuuga Hinata y su hijo? Prácticamente nos pides que declaremos la guerra si no nos escuchan. Aparte. ¿Cómo sabemos que nos dice a verdad? ¿Tiene papeles que comprueben lo dicho?_

_Gaara enmudeció. No tenía pruebas que respaldaran sus palabras. Frunció levemente el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada a los kages._

–_Hace unos años peleamos por la paz. Luchamos por salvar a gran cantidad de gente, hoy está en nuestras manos salvar la vida de un niño, cuyo único delito fue nacer. Se le otorgo dos ojos con un poder impresionante, a tal punto que su propio clan teme a ser opacado por un niño. ¿Les parece una buena razón para permitir que lo maten? No solo ellos, sino a su madre por intentar salvarle la vida._

_El Raikage se cruzo de brazos. _– _¿Cómo supo de este suceso?_

–_No puedo revelar mi fuente. –Dijo tajante._

–_Debe de ser una persona muy valiente para confesar tal información a pesar de las represarías. –Opinó el rubio. –Confiare en su palabra y en la de usted._

_El Tsuchikage sonrió. -¿Tanto miedo tienen esos Hyuugas como para matar a un niño? Conozco a uno de los miembros de su consejo, me encantaría verlo derrotado anquen sea solo una vez._

_Gaara sonrió ante el apoyo, a continuación, las miradas se enfocaron en la Mizukage, quien estaba evidentemente molesta._

_-No estoy de acuerdo. –Sentenció. – ¿Cómo no sabemos que ese niño será igual que Uchiha Sasuke y se ocnvierta en una amenaza para la paz mundial?_

_El silenció rodeó a los cuatro Kages, mientras la mujer sonreía victoriosa. Gaara frunció el ceño, recordando cómo el pequeño de ojos grises lloraba al ver a Yuhiko gravemente herida, y como ella sonreía al estar en sus brazos._

–_Ese niño, como usted lo llama, salvó la vida de mi hija, Yuhiko. –Empezó a hablar. –Gracias a él puedo ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña cada día, incluso si se ha vuelta un ser callado puede sonreír y espera convertirse en una gran Ninja capaz de defender a los demás. –Mizukage frunció el ceño. –No creo que alguien que salva una vida pueda matar cientos._

_La castaña cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presión de los kages a través de la pantalla. Empuñó ambas manos. La justificación del Kazekage era válida._

–_Supongo que no quiero ser la mala del cuento._

_El Kazekage sonrió, satisfecho de haber logrado que el resto de las naciones dieran su apoyo. Su pequeña hija dejaría de llorar por las noches._

.

.

Eiji abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, quien seguía mirando la nada. Ladeó la cabeza, no encontraba al duende naranja que aparecía casi todas noche. Por un segundo se preguntó si era muy temprano, no obstante, su padre ya estaba dormido, por lo cual, debería ser la hora en que el tipo de la máscara naranja aparecía. Se acercó levemente a su hermana, percatándose de su triste mirada.

–Hermana.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Eiji-kun? –Preguntó sin voltear.

El niño de ojos aguamarina vio el piso, inseguro de preguntar. – ¿Dónde está tu amigo, el duende de la máscara naranja?

Yuhiko dirigió su mirada a la calle frente a su ventana. Un perro buscaba comida entre la basura. No estaba segura si Madara vendría, de hecho, algo le decía que nunca más lo vería entrar por su ventana. En su interior la soledad volvió a abrirse camino. Las noches en que era visitada por el hombre eran extrañas, misteriosas, mas, siempre terminaba con una sensación de tranquilidad.

No importaba si discutían o ella era amenazada, antes de que él se marcha compartían una escena especial. Un cumplido, un consuelo o simplemente se decían palabras de alivio. Su oscuro confidente se había marchado, había fracaso su misión y ella había triunfado.

Ahora que no quedaba más por hacer, al igual que él, saldría del escenario.

–Él regresara pronto. –Dijo la niña al mismo tiempo que dedicaba una cálida mirada a su hermano. –Prometió entrenarme dentro de unos años.

Eiji asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Estas bien?

–Sí. –Sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba a la puerta. –Eiji-kun… gracias –Besó su mejilla al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos entre el inicio de cuello y su mentón. –Muchas gracias…

– ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

Yuhiko sonrió, tal vez había perdido a sus padres biológicos, y sus palabras eran vacías para el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, Gaara y Eiji confiaban en ella, sin importar lo que dijera. Estaba agradecida con ellos. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo a la habitación del menor. Era tarde, debía dormir o estaría de mal humor.

En su mente, Eiji armaba un nuevo cuento. Una historia donde un horrible duende de buen corazón era abandonado por sus seres queridos, y una pequeña hada lo consolaba cada noche para que pudiera recobrar su sonrisa. Cuando entraron a su habitación, Yuhiko no tardo en arroparlo. Algún día el maligno duende tenía que recuperar su sonrisa y con ella a quienes amaba. Su hermana se despidió con un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz. Eiji miró el techo. No sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero el hada dejaría de esperar al malvado duende.

Yuhiko ingresó a su cuarto, percatándose que en el marco de la ventana se encontraba una máscara naranja. Se acercó al lugar, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel objeto que había llamado su atención cada noche. Notó que junto a él había un trozo de papel. Con lentitud la leyó, viendo cada letra con alegría y melancolía.

.

"_Gracias"_

.

Sonrió; Shinju estaba a salvó. Ahora podía estar tranquila. Guardo la nota en un cajón y volvió a acercarse a la ventana, esta vez tomó la máscara con ambas manos pasando la yema de sus dedos la lijada madera. La abrazó, mirando hacia el cielo. Esperaba que Madara estuviera bien, que su corazón no tuviera arrepentimientos, si lo pensaba bien, la nota también indicaba que estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Se separó un poco de la máscara, volviendo a contemplarla.

–Hasta pronto, mi futuro Itachi-sensei.

Depositó un beso en la frente de la máscara, despidiéndose de su visitante nocturno y su compañero de secretos. Nunca nadie sabría de las conversaciones del duende y el hada. Una pequeña lucha por ver quién lograba rescatar al príncipe que vivía bajo una ilusión, y que terminó en la extraña amistad de dos seres incompatibles.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la aldea, Shinju hablaba con su madre. Entre sonrisas y abrazos Hinata revelaba la decisión del Clan y del por qué deberían mudarse dentro de poco.

– ¿Dónde te gustaría ir, amor? ¿Cerca del bosque, en el centro de la aldea, cerca de Sasuke-kun o Taiyo-kun? ¿Quieres vivir en una casa de uno o dos pisos? Podría ser un departamento, a menos que quieras tener una mascota, entonces debería ser una casa si o si.

Aquellas preguntas eran ignoradas por el menor, quien solo podía recordar en la conversación que sostuvo con el chico de nombre Yoru. Estaba seguro que su madre había sufrido por culpa de Uchiha-san. Las palabras de ese extraño no lo afectarían. Estaba seguro de que él estaba en lo correcto y los otros se equivocaban.

Miró a su madre, quien esperaba una respuesta.

La amaba, era el centro de su vida, la persona que le dio la vida y lo había protegido por tantos años. No podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo en una aldea donde pocas personas la apreciaban, donde la gente la mirara con desprecio y los rumores abundaran. No permitiría que sufriera por tener que ver a Uchiha-san cada día por la aldea, a riesgo que tuvieran que hacer misiones juntos.

No lo permitiría, no lo aceptaría.

Abrazó a su madre por el cuello, asegurándose de que no pudieran ver sus caras. Seguramente su madre querría sonreír libremente.

– Quiero vivir en Sunagakure. –Soltó en medio de una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin poder creer las palabras de su hijo. – ¿Suna? Pe… pero, amor, no verías ni a Taiyo-kun, ni a Kiseki-chan, y apenas verías a Sasuke-kun…

–No me importan ellos… solo quiero estar con Yuhiko-kun, la extraño. –Se excuso, aunque no era una mentira, realmente añoraba ver a su amiga. –Por favor, mamá, quiero estar con ella y contigo. Tampoco quiero vivir en un pueblo donde mi propia familia no me quiere.

Hinata se aferró aún más a su hijo. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, había prometido no volver a hacerle daño a su hijo, que estarían juntos por siempre. Suspiró melancólicamente. Shinju ya había sufrido demasiado, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era vivir donde fuera su deseo.

Por su parte, Shinju tomo el suspiro como una señal de alivio. Estaba seguro que había tomado la mejor decisión para su madre.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Los extrañe mucho.

Lamento no haber aparecido en tantos meses, me han ocurrido problemas personales y familiares que me incapacitaron psicológicamente para escribir. No estoy muy segura si contarles lo ocurrido, pero por esos problemas no podía abrir el Word sin empezar a llorar desesperadamente. Realmente fueron meses difíciles, pero agradezco que hubiera gente que me apoyara.

No contestare RRs debido a que llevamos casi medio año sin actualizar y ya nadie debe acordarse de qué escribió. De todas formas **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!** Realmente se los agradezco, aquellos RRs que llegaron tarde me hacían llorar de felicidad, realmente me animaron cuando estaba en lo más profundo. Ahora que solo quedan dos capítulos no podre evitar llorar al escribir "fin". Gracias por todo…. El próximo capítulo se llama "Una nueva vida".

Gracias por todo, realmente los aprecio.


End file.
